Same gamer, play again
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Suite de la fiction "Le vrai visage des gens". Son père n'était pas totalement le connard dont lui parlait tant son professeur de potions et ce qu'il pensait du côté lumineux s'était parfois révélé avoir une face très sombre. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il était temps de redistribuer les cartes.
1. Le dernier cadeau d'un père à son fils

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**  
 _ **Voici enfin ce que vous attendez tous, la suite de "Le vrai visage des gens" !**_  
 _ **Je peux vous dire que j'ai été particulièrement inspirée car actuellement, j'en suis à 45 chapitre d'écrit ! C'est pour dire si j'ai de l'avance !**_  
 _ **J'espère que ça va vous plaire et surtout, dites-moi si ça vous plait !**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture et gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

 ** _Le dernier cadeau d'un père à son fils_**

Le 4, Privet Drive était très silencieux en ce premier août. Les propriétaires des lieux, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, ainsi que leur fils de dix ans, Dudley, s'étaient rendus pour quelques jours chez Marge, la sœur de Vernon. Mais la maison était très loin d'être inhabitée. Les parents Dursley avaient pris soin d'enfermer dans le garage le neveu de Pétunia, Harry, avec le strict minimum de nourriture et d'eau. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent par inadvertance leur esclave si « dévoué ».

Seulement, ce dernier se trouvait dans le salon normalement interdit, assis sur le canapé, relisant encore et encore une lettre.

 _Mon cher fils,  
_ _Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que je suis mort malgré toutes mes précautions.  
_ _Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions mais pour en comprendre les réponses, il faut que je remonte au début de l'histoire.  
_ _J'espère que tu l'as compris, je suis lord James Henri Potter. Je suis l'héritier d'un immense patrimoine qui te reviendra très vite, surtout si je suis mort. J'ai fait mes études à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, dans la maison de Gryffindor. Mes meilleurs amis étaient Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. J'en suis sorti avec des résultats honorables et je suis devenu Auror. C'est à l'école que j'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir ma femme, Lilian Evans, Née Moldue.  
_ _Ce sont les informations les plus neutres qu'on aurait pu te transmettre sans risques. Mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité.  
_ _Lily était une jeune fille qui adorait le monde qu'elle découvrait. Mais surtout, elle pensait que le monde Sorcier n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes que le monde Moldu. En clair, qu'il était parfait du fait que la magie était partout.  
_ _Grave erreur que je n'ai jamais pu lui faire corriger.  
_ _Dès le début, elle avait été impressionnée par Albus Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il disait était parole de Merlin et l'une des grandes raisons pour laquelle elle était toujours sur mon dos pendant notre scolarité, c'était que je remettais en cause quasiment tout ce qu'il disait.  
_ _Mon grand-père, mon père et moi n'avons jamais été du côté de Dumbledore. Nous avons toujours trouvé ses positions trop ambiguës et floues pour lui accorder notre confiance. Et ça n'a pas changé quand Sirius et moi nous nous sommes rendu compte que nos blagues, qui visaient à la base toute l'école, ne se concentraient que sur les Slytherin et plus particulièrement sur Severus Snape. Je pense que tu as dû entendre parler de sa rencontre avec Remus quand il se transformait en loup-garou mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose. Ni Sirius ni moi n'avions indiqué à Snape le moyen d'entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Nous savions que ce serait dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre son secret alors le dévoiler aussi futilement … Ce n'était pas notre genre.  
_ _Je n'avais rien contre Snape. Je le trouvais bizarre mais je ne le haïssais pas au point d'en faire mon souffre-douleur. Soit, nous nous affrontions souvent dans les couloirs mais parfois, il faisait référence à certaines rencontres particulièrement violentes dont ni Sirius et ni moi nous ne nous souvenions. Je le jalousais un peu mais surtout pour ses dons en potions. Vois-tu, il était tellement doué que mon grand-père envisageait très sérieusement de lui financer sa maîtrise de Potions.  
_ _J'ai commencé à sortir avec Lily pendant notre septième année. Soi-disant que j'avais perdu de mon arrogance. J'ai laissé passer parce que son comportement à elle n'était vraiment pas exempt de commentaires. Nous avons fini par nous marier trois ans plus tard. Et tu es né un an après.  
_ _Quand il était clair que Lily prenait beaucoup de conseils de Dumbledore, j'ai voulu non pas l'en empêcher mais plutôt lui demander de mieux considérer ce qu'il lui disait. Mais elle est toujours sous la coupe de ce vieux fou, malgré mes mises en garde. Elle ne m'a jamais cru quand je lui ai dit que si Sirius en était venu à quitter sa famille, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était contre Voldemort – il en avait pris son parti et avait déjà fait comprendre calmement à sa mère qu'il ne comptait pas entrer à son service s'il ne revoyait pas certaines de ses positions dont celles qui menaçaient fortement les intérêts des Black – mais parce qu'il faisait l'objet d'une malédiction qui mettait sa famille directement en danger. Et qu'il était certain que Dumbledore n'y était pas étranger.  
_ _Bref.  
_ _Quand nous avons appris pour la prophétie, j'étais résolu à ce que nous nous réfugions tous les trois au château Potter le temps que Voldemort soit défait. Malheureusement, j'ai dû m'absenter pour mon travail pendant plusieurs jours et quand je suis revenu, Lily avait acheté une petite maison à Godric's Hollow et elle l'avait fait protéger par Dumbledore. Ça a été l'une de nos plus grandes disputes, puisqu'en tant que lady Potter, elle avait pris ces décisions sans m'en parler. Quand Dumbledore a parlé d'utiliser le Fidelitas, j'ai réussi à imposer Sirius comme Gardien du Secret mais toujours derrière mon dos, Dumbledore a réussi à la convaincre que Sirius ferait un parfait cheval de Troie et qu'il valait mieux faire de Peter notre Gardien du Secret. C'est Sirius qui a découvert le pot aux roses quand il s'est aperçu qu'il ne connaissait plus mon adresse et j'ai pu faire cracher à Lily le nom du nouveau Gardien.  
_ _Je me suis également aperçu que j'avais de grosses sommes d'argent qui étaient retirées par Lily. Quand je l'ai confrontée, elle m'a avoué que c'était un investissement que lui avait conseillé Dumbledore. J'ai finalement dû me résoudre à réduire ses droits sur le patrimoine Potter pour ne pas qu'elle le refile à Dumbledore.  
_ _Je me suis rendu compte qu'avec l'ascendant qu'il avait sur Lily, ce vieux fou s'immiscerait dans notre vie et en viendra à la contrôler entièrement. J'ai ainsi pris plusieurs dispositions.  
_ _Tout d'abord, et j'en suis désolé, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus de droits sur l'héritage Potter ainsi que sur toi. Elle ne devait les récupérer que quand la preuve que rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne donnerait d'avantages à Dumbledore.  
_ _Ensuite, j'ai fait un testament qui voulait que si je devais mourir avant ta mère, elle aurait pour obligation de s'installer chez Andromeda Tonks, la cousine reniée de Sirius, et de t'élever avec elle, si elle voulait te garder. Si nous devions mourir tous les deux, tu aurais à aller soit chez Sirius, soit chez Andromeda mais en aucun cas chez Pétunia, la sœur Moldue de Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait croire que la mésentente entre sa sœur et elle n'est que temporaire mais après l'avoir observée et testée pendant quelques jours, il était certain qu'un enfant magique aurait une vie désastreuse chez elle. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi. Enfin, je t'ai lancé un sort familial.  
_ _J'aime ta mère, n'en doute jamais, mais elle est bien trop naïve concernant la réalité du monde Sorcier. Je savais que si elle restait sous la coupe de Dumbledore, les Potter iraient au-devant de très gros problèmes et tu en serais la principale victime.  
_ _Je ne me leurre pas, je sais que Voldemort nous trouvera. Parce que Lily et moi n'aurions aucun intérêt pour Dumbledore de rester en vie. Et parce que je doute de plus en plus de Peter. Mais toi … tu serais l'Élu que le directeur cherche et qu'il pourra manipuler à sa guise si nous ne sommes plus là.  
_ _Au moment où tu mourras, le sort te ramènera à l'âge de dix ans sauf si tu es pleinement heureux. J'ai estimé que ce serait un âge parfait pour modifier ce qui aurait mal fonctionné la première fois. Je n'ai pas choisi tes onze ans pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, à cet âge, tu n'aurais eu qu'un mois pour assimiler ce que je viens de t'annoncer et ensuite, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de te faire une idée plus précise du monde Sorcier sans qui que ce soit qui t'influencerait pour mieux te manipuler. Et enfin, tu auras un an pour apprendre officiellement ce qui te sera utile.  
_ _Si tu arrives dans ton coffre avec cette lettre, tu verras apparaître les documents pour ton émancipation que tu n'auras plus qu'à signer. Le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, Ragnok, est au courant des dispositions que j'ai prises. Que ta mère soit toujours en vie ou pas, une fois ces documents signés, pour tout le monde, tu seras en apprentissage avec ton nouveau tuteur, ce qui est très courant dans la famille. Les Gobelins t'indiqueront s'il est toujours vivant. Si c'est le cas, il doit vivre dans une dépendance au manoir Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un professeur d'étiquette et des us et coutumes Sang Pur donc il ne sera pas qu'un épouvantail qui te protégera.  
_ _Bien, il est temps que je te laisse. Tu as toutes les cartes en main pour que ta nouvelle vie se passe mieux que la précédente.  
_ _Je t'aime, mon fils  
_ _James, ton père_

Harry releva la tête avec un regard dur. Il fit le bilan de ce qu'il savait et de ce qu'il avait.

Il était un enfant de dix ans avec l'esprit et la puissance magique d'une personne de dix-neuf ans.

Il avait une connaissance assez précise des évènements qui allaient se dérouler les prochaines années.

Et surtout, il savait qui étaient ses amis et qui étaient ses ennemis.

Alors oui, tout allait changer. Il allait faire sa vie comme il l'entendait.

 _Bienvenue dans le monde réel où le Survivant n'est pas votre gentille marionnette, Dumbledore,_ songea Harry.


	2. Mise en place des pions

**_Note de_** ** _l'auteur_** ** _:  
_** ** _Comme vous connaissez déjà le prologue, je vous mets le premier chapitre !  
Bonne lecture ! _**

**_DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !_**

 ** _Mise en place des pions_**

Harry Potter était un petit garçon de dix ans d'après sa date de naissance.

Physiquement parlant, il en paraissait facilement trois de moins.

Intellectuellement parlant, il en avait dix-huit.

Depuis son anniversaire, voilà un mois, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il était revenu dans son corps de dix ans. Il remerciait son père de l'avoir fait revenir à cet âge car comme James Potter l'avait dit, un an serait juste pour tout mettre en place. Le brun avait fait des tests sur le 4 Privet Drive et ce que les Gobelins avaient découvert dans son ancienne vie s'était révélé exact. La maison de son oncle et de sa tante était sous surveillance de façon assez étroite. Cela l'embêtait assez car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait quitter la ville pour se rendre à Londres seul ou pas.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui. Ou bien il prenait contact avec Arabella Figg, sa gardienne occasionnelle et Cracmol chargée de le surveiller avec une efficacité à faire peur, ou bien il parlait à sa tante Pétunia. L'un dans l'autre, aucune de ces solutions ne lui plaisait. Mais autant il savait que Pétunia ferait tout pour que les voisins n'apprennent pas que son neveu était un Sorcier, autant il ne connaissait pas la véritable allégeance d'Arabella Figg. Elle pouvait parfaitement être fidèle à Dumbledore comme Molly, Ginny et Ron comme elle pouvait lui être fidèle comme les jumeaux Fred et Georges. Et s'il voulait écraser Dumbledore comme il le souhaitait, personne ne devait être au courant de ses projets.

Après un mois de réflexion, il préféra tenter sa chance avec sa tante. Au pire, si rien n'allait, il pouvait lui effacer la mémoire et tout mettre sur le dos de la magie accidentelle.

Le brun planifia soigneusement sa rencontre avec Pétunia Evans Dursley. Pendant l'une de ses nombreuses corvées, il avait eu le temps de crocheter la malle de sa mère que sa tante avait soigneusement cachée au fin fond du grenier et il avait récupéré son journal intime. Il avait découvert son existence l'été suivant sa cinquième année parce qu'il devait trouver un dérivatif pour supporter la mort de Sirius. Il avait été ému de découvrir la rencontre entre ses parents du point de vue de sa mère mais totalement dégoûté en le relisant de voir que son père avait eu totalement raison sur l'emprise qu'avait le directeur sur elle. Mais ce qui l'intéressait vraiment dans ce journal, c'était le fait que sa mère parle de la magie sans ambages. La preuve irréfutable que Lily Evans était une Sorcière et que la similitude entre ses éclats de magie accidentelle et les siens n'étaient pas une coïncidence.

Harry attendit que son oncle et son cousin soient partis depuis au moins une heure pour l'une de leurs sorties père fils avant de récupérer le journal de sa mère et de le déposer sur la table basse du salon. Pétunia, qui était en train de repriser des vêtements que son fils avait – encore – déchirés, sursauta en reconnaissant l'ouvrage.

-Que … protesta Pétunia.

-Je suis loin d'être stupide, tante Pétunia, coupa Harry. Je sais que tu as lu ce qu'il y a écrit dedans. Moi aussi, tu sais. Je sais maintenant que je suis un Sorcier, comme ma mère.

Pétunia devint d'une pâleur cadavérique.

-Quand Vernon va apprendre ça … gronda Pétunia.

-Il n'est pas dans son intérêt qu'il sache que tu as gardé des affaires de ta sœur, biaisa Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne pourquoi tu as fait ça. Et ça va peut-être réalimenter sa peur que Dudley ne soit pas _normal_ …

Harry retint son sourire en coin. Avec leur obsession pour la normalité, le brun avait toujours su que cette crainte se tapissait dans un coin de leurs esprits. Sinon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient interdit à leur fils de se rapprocher de lui, voire à le détester et à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Pétunia pesa le pour et le contre. Avec Vernon, tous les deux avaient décidé que s'ils ne faisaient même pas mention de la magie sous leur toit, alors ils pourraient faire en sorte qu'il soit complètement normal. Mais Harry était tombé sur le journal et ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant qu'ils ne savaient rien. Lily n'avait jamais été avare de détails dans son journal et nul doute qu'il devait y avoir des références qui lui avaient échappées. Maintenant, elle devait prendre une décision.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda finalement Pétunia

-Me rendre sur ce chemin de travers, répondit Harry. Je ne te demande pas d'y entrer avec moi, juste de m'y conduire.

-On va laisser un enfant se promener tout seul ? s'étonna Pétunia

-Tu serais prête à m'y accompagner ? répondit Harry du tac au tac

Pétunia grimaça. Elle refusait ne serait-ce que de penser à marcher parmi des _anormaux_.

-Soit, fit Pétunia. Ensuite ?

-Je veux que mes corvées soient allégées, hésita légèrement Harry.

Bien qu'il ait toujours détesté tout ce qu'il faisait chez les Dursley, il reconnaissait que ça avait garanti son indépendance. Son enfance difficile n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés.

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurais supprimé toutes tes corvées, fronça des sourcils Pétunia.

Harry se retint de s'agiter.

-Juste … une liste plus cohérente à faire, fit Harry.

-Je vais voir, capitula Pétunia. Ensuite ?

-Un endroit plus grand pour moi, souffla Harry.

-Tu veux une _chambre_ ? siffla Pétunia. Alors qu'on doit s'occuper de toi ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y en a plus !

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Le 4, Privet Drive était une maison avec au total quatre chambre. Normalement, il y aurait assez de chambres pour chaque membre de la famille. Mais comme Pétunia et Vernon s'efforçaient de nier son existence en tant qu'être humain …

-Je n'en demande pas tant, déclara presque sèchement Harry. Le débarras au-dessus du garage suffira amplement.

Durant son mois de réflexion, il en était venu à se rendre compte que la seconde chambre de Dudley avait trop de connotations négatives pour qu'il s'y sente à l'aise. Puisqu'il voulait recommencer sa vie une nouvelle fois, il lui fallait un endroit sans mauvais souvenirs. L'avantage de ce débarras était qu'il avait une hauteur sous plafond d'à peine un mètre soixante-dix ce qui faisait que son oncle Vernon aurait des difficultés à venir le voir pour déverser sa colère sur lui …

-D'accord, soupira Pétunia. Autre chose ?

-Pas pour l'instant, fit Harry. Enfin … si.

Pétunia lui lança un regard noir pour qu'il se dépêche de parler.

-Je voudrais parler avec toi sans que tu t'énerves si quelque chose me gêne, souffla d'une traite Harry.

La requête n'était pas anodine. Il avait remarqué que plus les années passaient, plus le comportement de sa tante et son oncle lui avait paru de plus en plus désespéré. Par ce biais, il voulait désamorcer les plus grosses crises avant qu'elles ne se présentent.

-Je ne veux pas … s'enflamma Pétunia.

-Je ne vais pas venir tous les quatre matins, assura Harry. Juste quand vous allez aller trop loin. Et seulement à toi.

Le brun avait bien compris que la tête pensante du couple était et restait toujours Pétunia. Il savait que malgré des positions extrêmes notamment à propos de la magie, elle pèserait soigneusement le pour et le contre avant de donner son avis.

-Très bien, renifla Pétunia. Tu emménageras dans ta nouvelle « chambre » dès que je te le dirais. Pour ta visite à Londres … Je dois y aller dans quelques jours. Je te laisse une journée. Si tu n'es pas là à l'heure dite, je partirai sans toi. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Oui, tante Pétunia, acquiesça Harry.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il obtiendrait autant en une seule conversation ! Mais il avait appuyé sur le bon bouton pour qu'elle capitule assez vite, aussi.

-Va faire la vaisselle ! ordonna Pétunia

Harry déguerpit aussitôt.

§§§§§

Maintenant qu'il s'était arrangé avec Pétunia, Harry avait plus de temps pour lui. Petit à petit, sans que Vernon ne s'en rende compte, il avait vidé le débarras pour pouvoir s'y installer au plus vite. Et quand son oncle avait donné sa bénédiction, il avait aussitôt déplacé les affaires de sa mère dedans pour pouvoir les regarder plus à son aise. Ainsi, il avait consulté tous les livres de sa mère et s'était aperçu que le niveau des cours qu'il avait eu était beaucoup bas qu'au temps de sa mère, ce qui était inquiétant. Heureusement, Lily était très curieuse de son nouveau monde et avait rassemblé une collection assez conséquente d'ouvrages sur le monde Sorcier. Cependant, il fut très surpris quand il découvrit sur la plupart des lectures extra-scolaires de sa mère plusieurs sorts de loyauté et de contrainte. Il avait dû à sa plus grande tristesse les reposer pour ne pas se faire avoir. Il avait hâte de se rendre sur Diagon Alley.

Pétunia tint parole et avertit sèchement son neveu que son expédition dans la capitale britannique serait prévu dans deux jours. Harry s'empressa de préparer ses affaires. Il avait chipé une casquette tâchée à Dudley et avait glissé dans un sac toujours en piteux état des choses qu'il estimait nécessaires comme un rouleau de ruban adhésif pour ses lunettes perpétuellement cassées, quelques pièces d'argent Moldu ou encore une bouteille d'eau. Il avait également fait une liste de tout ce qu'il avait à faire et il savait que tout devait commencer par une visite à Gringotts.

Mais alors qu'il allait se coucher, une pensée le traversa. Il se souvenait que dans son ancienne vie, plusieurs Sorciers l'avaient reconnu malgré qu'il n'y ait eu aucune photo de lui dans les journaux. Alors, comment avaient-ils pu le reconnaître ? Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse très discret et surtout, qu'il ne se retourne pas s'il entendait son nom.

Sur cette décision, il s'endormit.


	3. Bienvenue dans le monde Sorcier, Harry

_**Note de l'auteur**_ _ **:  
** **Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_  
 _ **Je ne pensais pas tomber sur cette avalanche de reviews en publiant cette nouvelle fic !**_  
 _ **Je les ai toutes lu attentivement et je voudrais vous remercier ! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer et je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir.**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Bienvenue dans le monde Sorcier, Harry_**

Pétunia était raide quand elle prit le bus en compagnie d'Harry. Pour épargner un tant soit peu ses nerfs, Harry décida de se tenir tranquille. Il aurait cru qu'il en aurait plus voulu à sa famille pour le traitement ignoble qu'il avait eu mais pendant ces derniers mois où il avait réfléchi, il s'était rendu compte que c'était uniquement la peur qui avait guidé leurs gestes. Oui, ils n'avaient pas à faire subir ça à un enfant mais leur comportement avait une explication. Oui, il fallait qu'ils paient mais il se donna du temps pour le faire. Il avait plus important et plus pressant à faire.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la ville et Pétunia se rendit au plus proche du Chaudron Baveur avant de lui donner rendez-vous à dix-sept heures au même endroit. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans le foule, Harry calcula qu'il disposait huit heures pour boucler son programme. C'était à la fois beaucoup et très peu et il était certain que Pétunia ne lui ferait pas à nouveau ce genre de fleur.

Se secouant, il enfonça la casquette sur la tête et fonça dans le pub dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Il ne sut jamais comment il avait fait pour ne heurter personne et traverser la salle sans que Tom ne le remarque. Heureusement, la rentrée scolaire était pour bientôt et de nombreuses familles Sorcières avaient décidé de faire des pauses dans le pub et il put ainsi se mêler à eux quand elles se dirigèrent vers l'allée magique.

Harry sourit quand il revit Diagon Alley noire de monde. Quand Voldemort était revenu, personne n'osait sortir de chez soi. Il navigua tranquillement jusqu'à la banque et entra dedans. Il repéra un guichet qui n'était pas pris d'assaut et accosta le Gobelin qui le regarda de haut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda sèchement le Gobelin

- _Que votre or toujours coule à flots_ , s'inclina Harry, ne tenant pas compte du ton avec lequel il s'était adressé à lui.

Après la mort de Voldemort, il avait voulu savoir comment s'adresser correctement à ceux qui gardaient son or. C'était payant puisque le brun vit les yeux du Gobelin s'écarquiller.

-Bienvenue, fit le Gobelin plus respectueusement. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais ouvrir un compte, s'il vous plait, annonça Harry.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour quitter la salle principal et se rendre dans l'un des bureaux. Demander à changer de l'argent Moldu en argent Sorcier pouvait se faire au guichet et annoncer qu'il était Harry Potter déclencherait une émeute et préviendrait inutilement Dumbledore qu'il était entré seul dans le monde Sorcier. De plus, dans ses recherches dans son ancienne vie, il avait appris qu'on pouvait ouvrir un compte sans limite d'âge.

-Veuillez me suivre, fit le Gobelin en disparaissant derrière le comptoir.

Harry s'émerveillait de voir qu'à dix ans, il faisait quasiment la même taille qu'eux. Il admira les splendeurs cachées de Gringotts Londres avant d'être invité à prendre place dans un bureau.

-Sorcier, fit le Gobelin. Vous avez demandé à ouvrir un compte, c'est ça ?

-Oui … monsieur ? hésita Harry. Je suis désolé mais la formule de politesse est la seule chose que je sache. Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

-Gardien convient parfaitement, sourit le Gobelin.

-Gardien, répéta Harry.

-Vous avez quel âge ? demanda le Gobelin en lui tendant un formulaire à remplir

-Dix ans, Gardien, sourit Harry en s'exécutant.

-D'après votre tenue, vous êtes Né Moldu, constata le Gobelin. Où sont vos parents ?

-Morts, avoua Harry. J'ai compris que j'étais Sorcier quand j'ai lu le journal de ma mère.

Le petit brun rendit la feuille avec le peu d'informations qu'il devait avoir en sa possession et le Gobelin commença à la lire. Mais il se figea rapidement.

-Gardien ? s'inquiéta faussement Harry

-Désirez-vous du thé et des gâteaux ? proposa le Gobelin. Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

-Je veux bien, merci, sourit Harry.

Avec toute la grâce qu'il avait, le Gobelin quitta en trombes le bureau. Le brun rigolait intérieurement. Nul doute que le nom d'Harry Potter devait avoir déclenché le branle-bas de combat ! Surtout qu'il ne devait pas arriver avant au moins un an !

Dix minutes plus tard, le Gobelin revint avec un autre qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite. C'était Gripsec.

-Gardien, salua Harry en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Monsieur Potter, répondit Gripsec. Nous devons procéder à quelques vérifications de routine, si vous voulez bien. Pourriez-vous déposer trois gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin, je vous prie ?

Harry obéit et quelques instants plus tard, de nombreuses lignes et arabesques apparurent dessus.

-Héritier Potter, c'est une joie que de vous voir en ces lieux, s'inclina profondément Gripsec.

-Héritier ? releva Harry. Que voulez-dire ?

-Vous avez été élevé par des Moldus ? demanda Gripsec

-Moldus ? fit Harry. Ah, oui, qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Oui, par ma tante et mon oncle. Pourquoi ?

-Nous allons reprendre depuis le début, déclara Gripsec. Depuis quand vous savez que vous êtes un Sorcier ?

-A peu près trois mois, déclara Harry. Depuis que j'ai découvert ce journal.

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le journal de Lily Evans. Gripsec attendit son autorisation pour en feuilleter quelques pages. Les quelques phrases qu'il lut lui confirma très rapidement qu'il avait à faire avec les écrits d'une Sorcière.

-Que savez-vous de votre vie, monsieur Potter ? demanda Gripsec

-Je suis né le 31 juillet, répondit Harry. Le premier novembre de l'année suivante, ma tante Pétunia m'a découvert sur le pas de la porte.

Quand il n'avait que sept ans, il avait entendu sa tante pester contre lui en déclarant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le recueillir quand on l'avait déposé dans la nuit sur le pas de la porte. Et avec ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Dumbledore, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que le vieux Sorcier se soit permis ce genre de choses.

-D'après elle, continua Harry, mes parents seraient morts dans un accident de voiture et seraient des ivrognes.

-Il me semble que des choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles auraient dû être, monsieur Potter, gronda Gripsec. Vous ne savez rien du monde magique et on vous a menti sur la mort de vos parents.

Pendant une heure, les deux Gobelins lui révélèrent les bases du monde magique. Mais en avisant l'heure, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose s'il voulait être à l'heure pour rentrer avec sa tante.

-Excusez-moi, Gardiens, coupa Harry. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas de livres qui pourraient autant me renseigner ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Gripsec. Nous allons aller dans votre coffre, votre famille a réuni une impressionnante collection d'ouvrages au fil des siècles.

-Ma famille ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?

-Votre famille est très riche, monsieur Potter, assura Gripsec. Une fois dans vos coffres, vous porterez le titre d'Héritier Potter et nous pouvons mettre à disposition certaines choses de votre héritage. Notamment des livres.

-Je vous suis, alors, sourit Harry.

Le brun apprécia le trajet dans les wagonnets et ne fut guère surpris de se retrouver dans les profondeurs de la banque. Tous les trois descendirent et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du coffre principal des Potter.

-Ma famille possède combien de coffres ? demanda Harry devant la magnificence de la porte

-Au total, vous hériterez de six coffres, dont celui destiné à vos études, annonça Gripsec.

Harry se retint de froncer des sourcils. Quand il avait récupéré son héritage, il n'en avait que quatre, dont son coffre d'études. Où était donc passé les deux autres ?

-Quand un coffre est vide, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

-Il est fermé définitivement, répondit Gripsec. Si vous voulez bien donner de votre sang pour prouver que vous êtes un Potter …

Harry s'exécuta et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Admiratif, le brun suivit Gripsec dans la grotte. Comme dans son ancienne vie, tout l'argent était rangé dans des coffres sans fond, les bijoux dans des écrins et les grimoires dans d'immenses bibliothèques courant jusqu'au plafond. Tout était correctement rangé et il ne fallait pas des heures pour grimper au-dessus des meubles mal rangés ou d'autres trucs qui traînaient.

-Vos ancêtres étaient très organisés, complimenta Gripsec en s'arrêtant devant un pupitre où était déposé un grimoire. Ils sont répertoriés tous les ouvrages qu'ils ont réunis et les ont relié à cet index. Avec quelques mots clés, vous pourrez trouver les livres les plus pertinents à votre recherche.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas les emporter chez moi, s'inquiéta Harry. Un seul d'entre eux doit penser des kilos et des kilos !

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Gripsec. Vous pourrez prendre une malle sans fond pour y mettre ce que vous voulez.

-Je pourrais prendre ce que je veux ici ? s'exclama Harry

-Dès le moment où vous avez déposé votre sang sur cette porte, vous avez été reconnu comme étant l'Héritier Potter, renseigna Gripsec. De ce fait, vous avez le droit de prendre certains objets pour votre usage personnel.

-C'est génial ! sourit Harry

-Nous allons commencer par les livres qui vous seraient utiles, sourit Gripsec.

Il sélectionna pour le jeune garçon au moins deux livres sur l'histoire du monde Sorcier, les us et coutumes Sang Pur, la généalogie Sang Pur en Grande-Bretagne, l'organisation du monde Sorcier, le droit Sorcier mais aussi sur les ingrédients de Potions, la théorie de la magie Sorcière destinée pour les enfants, et des livres d'initiation dans les différentes matières enseignées à Hogwarts. Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux quand la centaine de livres se déposa à ses pieds. Son excursion sur Diagon Alley venait de se raccourcir de façon significative !

-Puis-je prendre d'autres livres ? demanda Harry

-Vous êtes ici chez vous, s'inclina Gripsec. Mais je dois vous prévenir que si la magie de votre famille estime que l'un de vos choix n'est pas de votre âge, vous ne pourrez pas le prendre.

-Comment je le saurais ? s'étonna Harry

-Nous verrons quand nous aurons terminé, assura Gripsec.

Harry se promena dans les différentes salles du coffre. Heureusement, le thème de chaque rangée était indiqué de façon précise et il put rapidement se rendre dans les magies de l'esprit. Il sélectionna un livre en Legilimencie et un autre d'Occlumencie avant de se balader dans les autres allées. Il repéra du matériel scolaire, notamment de potions, et se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'en brasser certaines cette année. Traînant le chaudron rempli à ras-bord, il retourna sur ses pas et prit également un livre rassemblant les potions les plus communément utilisées. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il revint vers Gripsec qui eut une lueur d'approbation en remarquant le matériel de Potions.

-J'allais effectivement vous proposer de vous initier seul aux Potions, une matière majeure chez les Sorciers, fit Gripsec. Mais vous m'avez devancé.

-Ma mère avait l'air d'apprécier cette matière, déclara Harry. Elle a écrit un manuel de Potions où elle a décrit tout ce qu'il fallait dans cette matière. Ça m'a bien aidé.

-Je vois ça, fit Gripsec. Je me suis permis de choisir pour vous un objet qui me semble indispensable.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-Ceci, indiqua Gripsec.

Harry ne voyait qu'une vieille malle en cuir, semblable à celle qu'il avait dans sa première vie.

-Les enfants Sorciers ont l'habitude de prendre pour bagage de telles malles, renseigna Gripsec. Celle-ci a appartenu à l'un de vos ancêtres qui aimait beaucoup voyager.

Le Gobelin lui indiqua les décorations

-Vous voyez ceci ? indiqua Gripsec. Ce sont des serrures. Selon dans laquelle vous insérez votre clé, une partie différente de la malle se dévoilera. Et comme elles sont semblables aux décorations sur la malle, personne ne peut savoir combien il y a de compartiments exactement.

Harry songea qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la malle à sept compartiments d'Alastor Maugrey. Pratique, en somme.

-Et combien elle a de compartiments ? demanda Harry

-Le premier compartiment peut servir pour vos vêtements, expliqua Gripsec. Le deuxième pour votre matériel scolaire, le troisième pour vos effets personnels, le quatrième est l'entrée de votre appartement et les serrures suivantes donnent directement sur les différentes pièces de ce dernier.

-Ce qui fait au total ? demanda Harry, abasourdi

-Un accès pour l'appartement en lui-même, comptabilisa Gripsec. Un autre pour le séjour, un pour la cuisine, un pour la chambre, un pour la salle de bain, un pour le laboratoire de potions, un pour la salle de stockage et un dernier vers une salle qui n'a jamais été aménagée. En ajoutant les trois premiers compartiments, nous en avons au total onze.

-C'est vraiment magique ! s'extasia Harry, impressionné

-Pour tout Sorcier, ce sera une malle classique, indiqua Gripsec.

-Les malles Sorcières ont plusieurs compartiments ? s'étonna Harry

-Généralement trois, confirma Gripsec.

Harry s'étonna que Ron ne lui ait jamais révélé ce point particulier.

-Combien une telle malle coûte ? demanda Harry

-Deux Galions neuve, renseigna Gripsec. A peu près un Galion d'occasion.

Donc beaucoup trop cher pour les finances des Weasley, surtout s'ils devaient équiper tous les enfants. La jalousie de Ron n'avait pas de limites.

Ils visitèrent les différents compartiments et heureusement, tout l'appartement était parfaitement équipé. Ils en sortirent rapidement et le Gobelin se dirigea vers un nouveau pupitre.

-Voici le livre d'emprunt, indiqua Gripsec. Jusqu'à votre majorité, vous devrez indiquer tout ce que vous sortez du coffre. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir en consulter le contenu. Toute personne venant dans ce coffre, comme votre garant Sorcier, ne peut que lire ce qu'il a lui-même inscrit dedans.

-Garant Sorcier ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gripsec le regarda longuement avant de révéler ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

-Un garant Sorcier est désigné pour introduire un enfant Sorcier orphelin dans le monde de la magie dès son plus jeune âge, déclara lentement Gripsec. Il doit être présent depuis la plus tendre enfance pour s'assurer que l'éducation de son pupille soit la plus adéquate pour qu'il n'ait pas de problème pour s'intégrer. Ce qui comprend de connaître les bases du monde de la magie. Ce qui semble ne pas avoir été le cas pour vous.

-Qui est mon garant Sorcier ? demanda Harry, curieux, ne connaissant pas cette information

-Albus Dumbledore, annonça Gripsec.

Harry se retint de froncer des sourcils et faillit oublier de poser la question qu'il devait poser s'il devait faire croire qu'il ne savait rien du monde Sorcier.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry

-Actuellement l'un des Sorciers les plus puissants politiquement parlant en Grande-Bretagne, répondit Gripsec.

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom, assura Harry.

Gripsec garda le silence quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Nous allons en parler dans mon bureau, déclara Gripsec. Finissons ici d'abord.

Harry inscrivit tout ce qu'il sortait du coffre et installa tout dans sa malle, se promettant de ranger plus tard. Gripsec lui indiqua comment faire pour que la malle soit aussi légère qu'une plume ainsi que la réduire à la taille d'une boite d'allumettes puis ils remontèrent à la surface. Ils prirent place dans le bureau de Gripsec et le Gobelin du guichet retourna à son poste.

-Il est clair que votre garant Sorcier ne fait pas partie de votre vie, constata Gripsec. Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Est-ce qu'il doit être au courant de ma visite ?

-Non, assura Gripsec.

-Alors gardez cela secret, sourit Harry. S'il ne voulait pas que je connaisse son existence, je ne suis pas là pour le contredire.

Gripsec eut un grand sourire avec pleins de dents pointues.

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un moyen de vous contacter ? demanda Harry

-Vous n'avez pas de chouette, j'imagine ? fit Gripsec

-Une chouette ? s'étonna faussement Harry

-Le moyen de communication privilégié des Sorciers, renseigna Gripsec. Ce serait trop voyant de toute façon. Attendez …

Gripsec consulta un dossier.

-Oui, je savais que j'en avais vu quelque part, fit Gripsec. Il y a plusieurs lots de coffres à Double Sens dans vos coffres. Je peux en sortir une paire, vous en donner un et garder l'autre. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est d'y déposer votre lettre dedans, le refermer et automatiquement, elle apparaîtra dans mon coffre ici.

-Trop cool, sourit Harry.

Le brun avisa l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était quasiment quatorze heures.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, sursauta Harry. Est-ce que je peux avoir l'un de ces coffres maintenant ?

-Bien entendu, sourit Gripsec. Je vous donne également une bourse connectée à votre coffre d'études, le seul dont vous pouvez retirer de l'argent. Il a une contenance maximale de cent galions et se remplit automatiquement.

-Et pour l'argent Moldu ? demanda Harry

Il ne préférait pas être pris au dépourvu.

-Votre mère avait acheté ce portefeuille pour son usage personnel, fit Gripsec. Il fonctionne sur le même principe que votre bourse.

Le coffre rejoignit le contenu de la malle et après des salutations d'usage, Harry quitta la vénérable institution, la malle réduite dans sa poche ainsi que sa bourse et son portefeuille. Son ventre criant famine, il décida de le remplir. Curieux, il se balada dans le quartier Sorcier, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de quitter l'allée principale. Il se posa dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui servait un excellent _fish and chips_ directement tiré du monde Moldu. Il dévora rapidement son déjeuner avant de se rendre dans un magasin de vêtements d'occasion. Il n'avait rien contre les vêtements neufs mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Dursley sur sa nouvelle fortune. De plus, s'il voulait se fondre dans la masse lors de ses prochaines visites sur Diagon Alley, il ne voulait pas dessiner une cible sur lui. A sa plus grande surprise, le magasin vendait également des vêtements Moldus et il en profita pour se faire une nouvelle garde-robe. Il fit un saut dans une boutique d'apothicaire pour se faire des réserves d'ingrédients puis estima qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mais une famille vêtue de vêtements Moldus attira son attention. Ils parlaient de rentrer chez eux immédiatement mais ils ne prenaient absolument pas la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique d'antiquités et Harry les suivit. Et brusquement, il se trouva dans une autre boutique d'antiquité mais aucun objet magique ne se trouvait à l'horizon. Il sortit de la boutique et tomba des nues en s'apercevant qu'il était dans le monde Moldu. Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour se repérer afin de rejoindre sa tante et retourner au 4, Privet Drive.


	4. Préparation du personnage principal

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic plait à autant de monde ! Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews mais elles m'ont toutes fait chaud au cœur !  
_** _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_ ** _  
_** _ **Gros bizoux**_ ** _  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Préparation du personnage principal_**

Les mois suivants se déroulèrent très calmement pour Harry. Comme promis, Pétunia allégea ses corvées et Harry trouva du temps pour son éducation parallèle. Il s'était concentré en premier lieu sur le livre d'Occlumencie pour que Dumbledore ne découvre pas tout de suite qu'il avait une connaissance poussée du futur. La méthode que lui avait enseignée Snape en 5e année était en fait parfaitement valable mais s'adressait à des personnes qui avaient déjà atteint leur maturation magique. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu autant de difficultés pour apprendre à l'époque ! Même les grimoires qu'il avait lus après la mort de Voldemort ne lui avaient pas révélé ce point particulier. Mais maintenant qu'il reprenait depuis le début son apprentissage – et qu'il n'était pas pressé par un quelconque impératif comme sauver sa vie – il appréhendait mieux cette délicate matière.

En relisant la lettre de son père, Harry se souvint qu'il pouvait se faire émanciper. Il était tenté de transmettre la lettre à Gripsec pour signer les papiers immédiatement mais s'était rétracté au dernier moment. Sa première lettre indiquait le placard sous l'escalier et il ne savait pas si Dumbledore ou McGonagall lisait les adresses inscrites sur les lettres des premières années. Et si c'était le cas, si son adresse était sous Fidelitas, il allait attirer l'attention de Dumbledore bien trop tôt.

Courant novembre, comme Pétunia se rendait à nouveau sur Londres, Harry décida de l'accompagner. Il était conscient qu'il allait louper une journée d'école mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait se montrer particulièrement doué. Sa tante avait pincé des lèvres mais avait finalement accepté. Harry prépara son expédition soigneusement et n'oublia pas la lettre de James Potter.

Cette fois-ci, Pétunia désigna un point de rendez-vous un peu plus éloigné du Chaudron Baveur, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son neveu. Dès qu'elle eut tourné dans le coin d'une rue, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'antiquités et se retrouva rapidement dans le quartier Sorcier. Il se cacha dans un renfoncement et enfila une robe Sorcière ainsi qu'une grande cape avec une capuche qu'il rabattit aussitôt. Comme la rentrée était passée, il n'y avait plus de raisons pour que des Moldus et Nés Moldus se promènent sur l'allée magique donc sa casquette serait trop voyante. Il fila vers la banque et demanda à voir rapidement Gripsec. Ce dernier le conduisit dans son bureau avant de le mener dans son coffre. Le Gobelin ne montra pas son étonnement en voyant apparaître les différents documents. D'un commun accord, ils remontèrent pour les examiner plus attentivement.

-Votre émancipation, constata Gripsec. Vous saviez qu'ils allaient apparaître. Comment ?

-Je ne veux pas que mes secrets soient dévoilés, demanda Harry. Je veux que vous promettiez sur votre magie que vous ne révéleriez rien de ce que je vous dirais. Et je veux le même serment de la part de votre directeur.

-Cela va à l'encontre de mon travail, déclara Gripsec. Je vais aller voir qui de droit.

Dix minutes plus tard, un nouveau Gobelin entra dans la pièce. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

-Voici Ragnok, le directeur de la banque Gringotts en Grande-Bretagne, annonça Gripsec.

-Directeur, salua Harry.

-Je vous présente l'Héritier Harry Potter, annonça Gripsec.

-Héritier, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, déclara Ragnok.

Tous les trois prirent place.

-Vous voulez un serment magique de notre part, déclara Ragnok. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un document qui vous l'expliquera plus clairement, hésita Harry. Mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache.

-Est-ce que votre vie serait en danger ? demanda Ragnok

-Oui, assura Harry.

-Est-ce que c'est un document de votre père ? demanda Ragnok

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Nous allons prêter serment, décida Ragnok.

Le directeur sortit un contrat de sa poche qu'il signa et que Gripsec signa également après lecture. Harry prit ensuite le parchemin et le lut attentivement. En termes très simples, tout ce qui concernait Harry ne serait divulgué à qui que ce soit. Gripsec devenait son contact privilégié et garderait la gestion du patrimoine Potter. Satisfait, Harry signa et une copie apparut devant chaque signataire. Le brun sortit alors la lettre de son père et la tendit aux deux Gobelins qui la lurent attentivement.

-Cela va dans la continuité de ce que James Potter m'avait confié, déclara Ragnok. Votre père m'avait fait part de ses soupçons concernant Albus Dumbledore quand je lui ai fait remarquer que Lily Evans, son épouse, retirait des sommes d'argent assez conséquentes et particulièrement suspectes. Et que ces mêmes sommes se retrouvaient sur des coffres liés de près ou de loin à ce Sorcier.

-N'êtes-vous pas soumis à une sorte de secret professionnel ? demanda Harry. Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui avez dit ce que faisait ce Dumbledore avec cet argent.

-Vous avez raison sur le principe, sourit Ragnok. Mais quand le transfert se fait en présence de madame Potter, cela concerne lord Potter, non ?

Harry ne fit que sourire. Effectivement, sur ce coup, Dumbledore s'était montré assez négligent. A moins qu'il ait pensé que James était trop amoureux de Lily pour contrôler ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Votre père fait référence à son testament, nota Ragnok. Testament qui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, n'a pas été respecté puisque vous vivez chez des Moldus.

-Je vis chez Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de ma mère, signala Harry, surtout pour enfoncer le clou.

-Le président du Magenmagot s'est permis beaucoup de choses, à ce que je vois, siffla Ragnok.

-Mais à la mort de mes parents, leur testament n'a pas été lu ? demanda Harry

Il s'était longtemps posé la question et n'avait pas pu pousser plus en avant ses interrogations avant sa mort.

-Non, assura Gripsec. Un testament est un contrat magique. Dès le moment où il est ouvert, tout ce qui est écrit dedans doit être réalisé. Si ça avait été le cas, vous n'auriez pas pu mettre les pieds chez votre famille.

-Juste pour ma curiosité personnelle, pourriez-vous me dire une chose qui me confirmerait que vous êtes revenu dans votre corps de dix ans ? demanda Ragnok

-Vous êtes en train de mener une enquête approfondie sur Albus Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Vous le soupçonnez entre autres d'avoir détourné de l'argent des coffres orphelins de la guerre.

Les Gobelins restèrent interdits.

-Peu de Sorciers sont au courant, fit Ragnok. Mais ce n'est pas une preuve du futur.

-Ok, sourit Harry. Peu après mon onzième anniversaire, je reviendrais ici accompagné de Rubeus Hagrid qui va récupérer le contenu du coffre 713 qui est la Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. Et juste après notre passage, un Sorcier va tenter de vous cambrioler.

-C'est une chose extrêmement sérieuse, fronça des sourcils Ragnok.

-Je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas augmenter vos protections, fit Harry. La Pierre fait partie intégrante de ma vie future et elle me serait très utile.

-Nous verrons, sourit Ragnok. Si ces événements se passent exactement comme vous le dites, alors nous pourrons vous croire.

-A ce propos, fit Harry. Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais signer maintenant les documents pour m'émanciper ?

-C'est une bonne question, réfléchit Ragnok. Vous échapperez à Dumbledore bien plus tôt mais il vous surveillera bien plus attentivement.

-Il y a peut-être une solution, intervint Gripsec. Nous pouvons jouer sur le timing.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry

-Vous pourriez signer cette émancipation juste avant le jour de votre départ pour Hogwarts, expliqua Gripsec. Vous aurez déjà accepté de vous y rendre et il pensera que vous êtes déjà sous sa coupe. Les six mois pour contester toute émancipation seront largement passés à la fin de l'année scolaire.

-Cela pourrait marcher, concéda Ragnok.

-Mais comment éviter que tout le monde sache que je suis émancipé ? demanda Harry

-Il suffit de jouer avec les lois Sorcières, sourit Ragnok. Notamment avec celle qui déclare que tout ce qui concerne un héritier Sang Pur ne doit pas être rendu public.

Harry bondit intérieurement.

-Imaginons que des journalistes écrivent des articles sur moi, fit Harry. Je suis l'héritier Potter, non ? Ils seraient hors la loi, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Gripsec. Sauf si vous ne vous étiez pas fait reconnaître comme étant l'Héritier Potter. Tout le monde le sait.

Harry rumina quelques instants sa rancœur contre le directeur avant de la mettre de côté.

-Je veux rencontrer ce précepteur, demanda Harry. Il faut que je puisse arranger ma vie correctement pour que Dumbledore ne puisse plus faire sa loi.

-Nous pouvons servir d'intermédiaire, proposa Gripsec. Vous déposez votre lettre pour votre précepteur dans le coffre à Double Sens et nous nous chargeons de la lui transmettre.

-Bonne idée, sourit Harry.

-Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons organiser une rencontre avant que vous ne vous rendiez à Hogwarts, fit Ragnok. Tous les deux pourraient mettre un visage sur le nom de l'autre.

-Nous verrons, fit Harry.

Ils terminèrent rapidement l'entretien et Harry se dépêcha d'aller chercher de nouveaux ingrédients de Potions avant de rentrer chez lui.

Harry avait très vite pris contact avec son précepteur, maître Joshua Cameron. Ce dernier, comme il l'apprit à travers les très nombreuses lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangés, avait gravement été blessé lors d'une attaque de Voldemort. James lui avait proposé d'utiliser la dépendance du manoir Potter pour sa convalescence et Joshua avait accepté et depuis, il n'avait toujours pas quitté la demeure. Harry et Joshua avaient longuement discuté de la manière dont le plus jeune allait échapper à Dumbledore et le précepteur décida de rencontrer les Dursley pour voir ce qu'il pouvait mettre en place. Ainsi, lors d'une froide soirée de février, sous le couvert d'un futur investissement dans l'entreprise de perceuses de Vernon, Joshua Cameron avait invité au restaurant toute la famille Dursley. Pétunia et Vernon avaient bien été tentés de ne pas emmener Harry mais Joshua avait subtilement rappelé qu'il savait que la famille comptait quatre membres et non trois. Les deux enfants avaient donc été traînés dans un magasin pour que chacun ait des tenues neuves. Harry opta pour une chemise blanche, un pull épais noir et un jean brut, le tout le moins cher possible pour ne pas faire hurler sa tante, le tout en moins de quinze minutes mais son cousin Dudley, lui, avait été intenable. Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi Pétunia se retenait pour lui coller une gifle pour le faire tenir tranquille, comme lui rêver de le faire. Sa tante devait se rendre compte que ce n'était pas de lui dont elle devrait avoir honte mais bien de son propre fils. Après deux heures à voir hurler Dudley qu'il ne voulait pas tel ou tel vêtement, Pétunia, Harry et lui quittèrent enfin le magasin et le même cirque recommença dans le magasin de chaussures. Emmitouflé dans la doudoune récupérée de Dudley, Harry préféra ne pas intervenir. La soirée promettait d'être épique, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce que Joshua comptait faire pour se mettre les Dursley dans la poche.

Enfin, le soir venu, tous grimpèrent dans la luxueuse voiture familiale et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant haut de gamme à la périphérie de Londres.

-Monsieur Dursley ? sourit un homme de très haute stature

-C'est moi, sourit faussement Vernon en essayant de se grandir pour paraître plus grand que son interlocuteur.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, sourit l'homme. Je suis Joshua Cameron.

-Ma femme, Pétunia, présenta Vernon. Mon fils, Dudley. Et Harry.

Le brun était certain que Vernon avait mis le plus de dédain possible dans l'énoncé de son nom. Ce n'était pas grave, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Et il avait plus important à faire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Joshua et il était certain qu'on ne venait pas lui chercher des noises. Il dépassait allègrement Vernon et ses épaisses lunettes mangeaient une grande partie de son visage. Il était bien bâti et athlétique mais n'était pas spécialement beau ni charmant. Toutefois, son charisme compensait largement.

Tous s'installèrent à une table qui se trouvait au milieu des autres et Joshua eut un mot gentil pour chaque membre de la famille. Très vite, les mauvaises manières de Dudley se manifestèrent.

-JE VEUX DU COLA ! rugit Dudley, attirant l'attention de toute la salle, clients comme employés

-Tu vas être servi, assura Vernon avec un grand sourire. A son âge, il sait déjà ce qu'il veut !

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'aurais dit, commenta Joshua.

-PAPA ! hurla Dudley ! J'AI SOIF !

-Eh, vous, là ! interpella sèchement Vernon. Vous n'entendez rien ? Apportez tout de suite ce que mon fils veut ! Et que ça saute !

-Bien, monsieur, fit le serveur en s'exécutant.

La minute suivante, il revint avec un verre standard de la boisson désiré.

-Y'en a pas assez ! pesta Dudley. Encore !

-Nous allons prendre des boissons, je vous prie, fit Joshua en coupant Vernon qui s'apprêtait visiblement à incendier le pauvre serveur. Madame Dursley ? Puis-je vous suggérer un verre de vin rouge ? La carte en propose d'excellents.

-Volontiers, sourit faiblement Pétunia, encore mortifiée des manières rustres de son mari et de son fils.

-Monsieur Dursley ? demanda Joshua

-Un double whisky, ordonna Vernon.

-Puis-je vous appeler Harry, jeune homme ? demanda Joshua

-Oui monsieur, sourit timidement Harry.

-Vous me semblez un peu jeune pour tester les cocktails, sourit Joshua. Un jus, peut-être ?

-S'il vous plait, répondit Harry.

-Un parfum particulier ? insista Joshua. Personnellement, je vous conseillerai la mangue. Le goût est certes particulier mais très bon.

-Je veux bien, sourit Harry.

-J'imagine que ce jeune homme va rester sur du cola, fit Joshua en désignant Dudley qui aspirait bruyamment le contenu de son verre avec sa paille. Et pour moi, ce sera également un verre de vin rouge. Le même que madame. Je fais confiance à votre sommelier pour nous surprendre.

-Bien, monsieur, s'inclina le serveur en se dépêchant de se rendre au bar.

Pendant que Vernon félicitait Dudley pour son comportement, Joshua observa silencieusement la petite famille. Il savait par les lettres que lui envoyait Harry que sa vie de famille n'était pas idéale mais maintenant qu'il les voyait tous ensemble, il semblait bien que son futur élève ait largement sous-estimé la situation. Vernon Dursley était le chef de la famille et semblait considérer son fils comme la création la plus parfaite qui existe au monde. Ledit fils, Dudley, semblait user et abuser du laxisme de son père pour devenir et être un horrible enfant pourri gâté. Pétunia, la mère, était effacée … Non, pas effacée, disons qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire dans l'éducation de son propre fils et elle avait l'air d'enfin se rendre compte à quel point il pouvait lui faire honte. Et enfin Harry … Il n'avait clairement pas sa place dans cette famille. Il était totalement ignoré par les autres membres de la famille, sauf pour recevoir leur mauvaise humeur, leurs piques acides ou encore les coups, comme en témoignait l'ecchymose qui terminait de se former qu'on voyait à travers le col de la chemise du brun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas se faire émanciper immédiatement de cette famille qui n'en méritait même pas le nom.

Les boissons arrivèrent. Pétunia, Joshua et Harry levèrent leurs verres avant de boire, contrairement à Vernon et Dudley qui s'étaient jetés sur leurs boissons respectives et les avaient avalées d'une traite. Le repas suivit la même lignée. Les deux mâles Dursley montraient toute l'étendue de leurs mauvaises manières tandis que Pétunia tentait vainement de sauver les meubles. Harry, lui, savourait tranquillement le spectacle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les dîners d'affaires de Vernon se déroulaient toujours à la maison. A Privet Drive, Pétunia pouvait largement contrôler la quantité d'alcool qu'ingurgitait son mari et donc éviter la catastrophe. Mais là, le serveur lui apportait du whisky à chaque fois qu'il en demandait. Et elle n'avait pas le permis ! Pour Pétunia, de toute façon, c'était la faute du monstre … qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil depuis leur arrivée à part pour boire l'apéritif, déguster lentement son repas et se verser de l'eau. A sa grande consternation, elle s'aperçut que l'enfant parfait n'était pas Dudley mais Harry. Ce dernier ne se faisait pas remarquer et restait totalement silencieux, n'ouvrant la bouche que quand on demandait expressément son avis.

Joshua renonça à vouloir parler affaires avec Vernon qui était bien imbibé à la fin du repas. Comme Harry le lui avait souligné, il valait mieux qu'il traite avec Pétunia.

-Madame Dursley, fit Joshua. J'étais venu pour voir si je pouvais investir dans l'entreprise de votre mari. Et puis j'ai vu vos enfants et j'ai eu une autre idée. Je sais qu'on doit s'y prendre tôt pour maîtriser un sujet et je vais prendre un enfant en apprentissage pour qu'il gère mes affaires une fois adulte. Mais ça sous-entendrait que cet enfant ne revoie plus sa famille …

Le piège était grossier mais son mari et son fils l'avaient poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Restait à savoir si elle allait tomber dedans.

-Mon … neveu … pourrait convenir, souffla Pétunia.

Harry fit semblant d'être absorbé par ce que faisaient les mâles Dursley mais il ne manquait aucune miette de la conversation.

-Harry ? demanda confirmation Joshua. Le brun ?

-Oui, répondit Pétunia à voix basse. Mon mari et moi ne voulions qu'un enfant mais nous avons dû recueillir le garçon. Il a des résultats honorables et a le nez fourré dans les bouquins …

Harry fut surpris qu'elle se rappelle de cela.

-Pourquoi pas ? fit Joshua. Mais j'aimerai le tester, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien entendu, sourit faussement Pétunia.

-Je pense que d'ici un mois, j'aurais tout organisé, assura Joshua. Je vous enverrais une lettre pour vous inviter ainsi que les modalités.

Joshua avait lancé l'appât, il était temps qu'il se retire. Vernon et Dudley commençaient particulièrement à le dégoûter. Les desserts furent commandés, servis et aussitôt engloutis.

-Je vous invite, coupa Joshua alors que Pétunia tentait vainement de récupérer le portefeuille de son mari totalement saoul. Désirez-vous que je vous appelle un taxi ? Je crains que votre époux ne puisse vous ramener chez vous.

-Je veux bien, avoua Pétunia, honteuse.

-Je vais faire ramener votre voiture au plus vite, assura Joshua.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les Dursley et Harry se tenaient devant le taxi.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur Cameron, salua Pétunia.

-Ce fut un plaisir, s'inclina Joshua. Rentrez bien.

Dans la voiture, Harry se retint de regarder Joshua dans la vitre arrière. Ce Sorcier était doué, vraiment doué.


	5. Entrée officielle dans le monde Sorcier

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Entrée officielle dans le monde Sorcier_**

Harry attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la personne envoyée par Hogwarts pour sa première sortie « officielle » sur Diagon Alley. Son invitation pour suivre les cours à Hogwarts n'avait pas soulevé autant de problèmes le jour de son anniversaire grâce à Pétunia qui avait pris sur elle pour limiter les dégâts. Harry avait lu attentivement sa lettre et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter l'école, quand bien même elle savait qu'il habitait chez des Moldus. Après avoir signalé ce manquement à Joshua, sur les conseils de ce dernier, Harry avait signé les papiers d'émancipation juste avant le contrat d'apprentissage auprès de Joshua jusqu'à sa majorité. Suite à de très nombreuses réunions, le précepteur avait réussi à convaincre les Dursley de lui confier Harry pendant les vacances d'été. Pétunia avait soulevé le problème d'Hogwarts qu'elle avait fait passer pour une inscription dans une école d'élite par ses parents morts et Joshua avait balayé tout ça sans révéler son appartenance au monde Sorcier en déclarant qu'il récupérerait et déposerait Harry dans sa famille à chaque fois. Vernon avait demandé une pension pour compenser le départ d'Harry et ce dernier avait failli lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à se mettre au boulot comme sa baleine de fils. Certes, Pétunia était maniaque mais Vernon et Dudley étaient de vrais porcs qui ne faisaient même pas un effort pour nettoyer derrière eux. Pas étonnant que la seule famille de la famille ait enrôlé son neveu pour tenir la maison ! Les deux autres hommes avaient une imagination très fertile pour transformer une maison bien rangée en un taudis en à peine quelques heures.

Se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé lors de la réception de la lettre de Lily, Pétunia avait demandé exceptionnellement à ce que le départ d'Harry vers la maison de Joshua attente le passage du professeur censé lui présenter le monde Sorcier, ce qui avait fait froncer une nouvelle fois les sourcils d'Harry. Dumbledore avait une conception très déviante du libre-arbitre et il n'y avait qu'un pas pour se dire qu'il avait imprimé des consignes très claires à Pétunia. Une chose à vérifier plus tard.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte si fort que toute la maison en trembla. Harry retint son sourire dans sa chambre. Dumbledore n'avait pas dérogé à son plan et c'était Hagrid qui était venu le chercher.

-GARÇON ! cria Pétunia

Harry se précipita dans les escaliers et se figea. Dans ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas que le demi-géant lui ait semblé aussi grand. Mais comme il le rencontrait au 4 Privet Drive et non dans une cabane abandonnée au milieu de nul part, cela changeait peut-être quelque chose.

-Bonjour ? hésita Harry

-Bonjour, tu dois être Harry ? tonna le demi-géant

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry.

-Pas de monsieur, grommela le demi-géant. Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Sceaux et des Clés d'Hogwarts. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hagrid tout court.

-Oui, monsieur Hagrid, insista Harry.

Il ne s'appelait pas Dudley Dursley, lui ! Il n'oubliait pas ses bonnes manières !

-Est-ce que vous voulez vous asseoir ? proposa Harry. Une tasse de thé ?

-Je veux bien, merci, grogna Hagrid.

Harry un coup d'œil à Pétunia qui hocha positivement de son initiative et qui lui indiqua du menton la cuisine.

-Suivez-moi, fit sèchement Pétunia.

Vernon et Dursley emboitèrent le pas, suivi d'Hagrid qui avait un peu plus de mal pour entrer dans le salon. Tous s'installèrent dans le salon pendant qu'Harry ramenait un service de thé pour les adultes et un immense verre de cola avec la bouteille pour Dudley. Il ne s'était rien amené pour lui car il ne tenait pas à ce que Vernon ou Pétunia ne lui tombent dessus. Son cousin se jeta sur le verre, le but avidement et se resservit dans la foulée tandis que le brun servait calmement les adultes, Pétunia d'abord, Vernon puis Hagrid, puis récupéra un petit tabouret dans un coin de la pièce pour s'asseoir non loin de la cuisine s'il y avait quelque chose à aller chercher.

Hagrid le regarda attentivement faire avant de savourer le thé qui n'était pas mauvais.

-Harry, fit Hagrid. Est-ce que tu as reçu ta lettre pour Hogwarts ?

-Oui, monsieur Hagrid, sourit Harry.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas écris pour nous le dire ? s'exclama Hagrid

-Parce que je ne savais pas comment vous dire que je l'avais eu comme il n'y avait ni numéro de téléphone, ni adresse pour vous répondre, répondit simplement Harry.

Hagrid se retrouva interdit.

-Oh, fit Hagrid. C'est la première fois que j'accompagne quelqu'un sur Diagon Alley. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Harry rajouta une nouvelle question à sa liste interminable. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Dumbledore avait choisi Hagrid pour l'introduire dans le monde Sorcier ?

-Nous allons régler le problème en allant sur Diagon Alley ! s'exclama Hagrid

-Je ne paierai pas pour qu'il aille dans son école de monstres ! rugit Vernon

-Vous n'aurez pas à dépenser une seule Noise, rétorqua sèchement Hagrid. L'inscription d'Harry est payée depuis sa naissance et il a assez d'argent pour acheter ses fournitures jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Harry sentit que s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, Vernon allait s'enflammer et Hagrid allait lâcher des informations qu'il ne voulait pas leur dévoiler. Et vu les lèvres pincées de Pétunia, elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère aussi.

-On peut y aller, maintenant ? demanda Harry, ne voulant pas contenir son excitation

-Bien sûr, sourit Hagrid.

Harry récupéra rapidement son manteau et son sac, ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils restent seuls trop longtemps, salua de loin sa famille avant de traîner le demi-géant dehors. Ce dernier, riant, le mena vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, désert en cette heure assez matinale.

-Vous avez parlé d'un truc … un chemin de travers ? questionna Harry

-Diagon Alley, corrigea Hagrid. C'est l'endroit où tous les Sorciers du pays vont faire leurs courses. Tu vas voir, c'est génial. C'est à Londres.

-Mais comment on va y aller comment ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Par les transports Moldus, répondit Hagrid. Par contre, je ne m'y retrouve pas trop avec toute cette monnaie …

-Je vais m'en occuper, assura Harry.

Le voyage fut donc épique, avec Hagrid qui était aisément repérable avec sa carrure et sa très haute taille, sans oublier le fait que le monde Moldu lui était vraiment inconnu. Le brun grimaça en apercevant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Il avait espéré qu'ils ne passeraient pas par là mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivit le demi-géant à travers le pub, prenant soin de cacher son visage sous sa vieille casquette et ils entrèrent véritablement dans le quartier Sorcier. Hagrid fendit la foule pour se rendre dans la banque Gringotts et heureusement qu'ils ne purent pas parler car sinon, Harry n'aurait pas pu simuler l'émerveillement qui brillait dans les yeux de toute personne qui découvrait pour la première fois Diagon Alley.

-Où sommes-nous, monsieur Hagrid ? demanda Harry, légèrement essoufflé après lui avoir littéralement couru après à travers la foule

-Dans Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers, souffla Hagrid. Elle est tenue par des Gobelins, des créatures vicieuses, crois-moi ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est le profit, donc méfie-toi !

Harry ne se souvenait pas de ce discours aussi raciste. Mais tout Sorcier anglais se méfiait naturellement des Gobelins. Cela expliquait certaines choses …

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Harry

-Pour retirer de l'argent pour toi ! s'exclama Hagrid. Le directeur Dumbledore – un brave homme, tu peux me croire – m'a confié la clé de ton coffre. Viens, il y a moins de monde de ce côté.

Ils rejoignirent une file et Harry reconnut Gripsec qui prenait la place de son collègue quand ils en choisir une. Quand ils arrivèrent au guichet, Harry laissa Hagrid prendre la parole.

-Bonjour, fit Hagrid d'une voix bourrue. Nous voudrions retirer de l'argent dans le coffre de ce gosse.

-Vous avez la clé ? demanda sèchement Gripsec

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai, attendez une minute, fit Hagrid en fouillant ses poches.

Il réussit à en sortir une minuscule clé qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. Gripsec l'examina attentivement.

-Suivez-moi, dit Gripsec.

-Je dois me rendre dans un autre coffre pour y retirer quelque chose, se souvint Hagrid. Voici une lettre du professeur Dumbledore …

Gripsec retourna à sa place et lut la lettre.

-La clé ? demanda simplement Gripsec

Une nouvelle fouille plus tard, une autre clé un peu plus simple rejoignit celle d'Harry.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna Gripsec.

Harry fut heureux de se mettre au pas du Gobelin qui était de sa taille plutôt de continuer à courir derrière Hagrid qui avait oublié qu'il ne pouvait pas le suivre aussi facilement. Les wagonnets étaient une expérience toujours aussi géniale mais pas pour le demi-géant puisqu'il devint vert très rapidement. Heureusement, Hagrid avait pris le temps de lui expliquer le système monétaire des Sorciers sur le chemin sur Diagon Alley donc il savait officiellement ce qu'il devait prendre. Sa bourse remplie de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, Harry reprit place dans le wagon et ils se rendirent dans le coffre 713, où Hagrid, d'un pas chancelant, récupéra un petit paquet, seul contenu du coffre, avant de le ranger dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches. Ils repartirent vers la surface et Hagrid indiqua à Harry de se rendre chez la couturière, Mrs Malkins, pendant qu'il allait prendre un remontant. Le brun accepta avec plaisir et laissa le demi-géant sur place.

Il poussa la porte de la boutique qu'il trouva vide. Cela l'étonna puisqu'ils étaient en pleine période de pré rentrée.

-Bonjour mon petit, sourit Mrs Malkins. C'est pour Hogwarts ?

-Oui madame, répondit Harry.

-Monte sur le podium, sourit Mrs Malkins. J'arrive tout de suite.

Comme prévu, Harry trouva sur celui d'à côté Draco Malfoy. En prévision de cette journée, Harry avait réfléchi à toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faites. Celle avec Draco s'était assez bien passée, c'était à la deuxième que tout avait dégénéré avec la présence de Ron. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était fermé à une grande partie des Sang Pur en suivant l'avis du roux et en rejetant Draco. Dans cette vie, il ne comptait pas les rejeter. En fait, il avait pris conscience que cette journée devait se dérouler comme dans sa première vie. Rien n'avait eu de connotation négative. Donc, il allait avoir une courte conversation aimable avec l'héritier Malfoy.

-Toi aussi, tu vas à Hogwarts ? fit Draco

-Oui, toi aussi ? sourit Harry

-Oui, répondit Draco. Mon père est parti acheter mes livres et ma mère, ma baguette.

-Je pensais que c'était la baguette qui choisissait le Sorcier, s'étonna Harry.

-C'est le cas, sourit Draco. Mais ma famille réagit mieux à certains types de composants. Elle fait juste en sorte que j'ai moins de baguettes à essayer.

-Tu peux y aller, mon garçon, sourit Mrs Malkins.

-On se retrouve dans le Hogwarts Express, sourit Draco en partant.

Harry sourit et se fit prendre en main par la couturière. Profitant du fait qu'il n'avait pas encore Hagrid sur le dos, le brun en profita pour se faire tailler une petite garde-robe Sorcière pour les jours où il ne serait pas en cours. Chaque année, il avait eu honte de se retrouver le weekend dans son uniforme parce qu'il n'avait pas de tenues potables. Mais cette fois, ça allait changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la boutique et retrouva Hagrid devant la porte. Il tenait visiblement quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Voilà, Harry, fit Hagrid. Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que ça va te faire plaisir !

Harry sentit les larmes monter aux yeux quand il vit sa fidèle amie chouette Hedwige dans la cage que lui tendait Hagrid. Il n'avait jamais su se lier avec un animal de compagnie aussi intimement qu'avec son familier.

-Merci beaucoup, souffla Harry en la cajolant.

-On va la laisser se dégourdir les ailes, proposa Hagrid. Elle pourra te retrouver chez toi, tu sais ? Il suffit de le lui demander. Au fait, c'est une femelle.

Harry se pencha vers la chouette qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Va te promener, ma belle Hedwige, roucoula Harry. Et ce soir, tu me rejoindras chez moi, d'accord ?

La chouette battit des ailes avant de s'envoler.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux prendre tout ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper d'elle ? demanda Harry

-On va y passer, promit Hagrid. On y va ?

Ils parcoururent l'allée Sorcière de long en large. Ils prirent une malle et un sac à dos, puis les livres de cours, la papeterie, le matériel pour Hedwige, celui pour les potions, les ingrédients pour les potions et autres petites choses. Ne restait plus que la baguette mais l'heure du déjeuner venait de passer et les ventres d'Hagrid et d'Harry grognaient de protestation. Ils se rendirent donc au Chaudron Baveur et s'installèrent dans une salle privée. Ils dévorèrent leur repas et Harry redécouvrit le jus de citrouille.

-Harry, fit Hagrid. Est-ce que tu sais comment sont morts tes parents ?

-Dans un accident de voiture, répondit Harry. Ils étaient ivres au volant et ils se sont tués.

Il laissa Hagrid s'énerver contre les Dursley de ce mensonge éhonté avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-Ecoute, fit Hagrid. Tes parents ont été assassinés par un mage noir …

Harry l'écouta faire l'apologie de Dumbledore et descendre en flèche les Death Eaters et par extension les Slytherin. Ils terminèrent le repas dans un silence sombre avant de se rendre dans la boutique du fabriquant de baguette, Ollivander. Il reçut la baguette de houx jumelle de celle de Voldemort et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche pour suivre Hagrid dans le monde Moldu. Ils rentrèrent à Privet Drive et le demi-géant lui confia son billet de train pour le premier septembre à onze heures avant de disparaître. Harry vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir sur Pétunia et il entra ranger sa malle dans le débarras qui lui servait de chambre avant de l'aider préparer le dîner. Une fois son repas englouti, Harry retourna dans sa « chambre » et l'aménagea pour que Dudley ne puisse pas fouiller dans ses nouvelles acquisitions. Les changements effectués, Harry ouvrit le coffre à Double Sens et en sortit une lettre de Gripsec.

 _Héritier Potter,_

 _Effectivement, vous aviez raison quand vous aviez prévu que vous arriveriez après votre anniversaire accompagné par Rubeus Hagrid qui retirerait également la Pierre Philosophale de son coffre.  
_ _Nous sommes donc obligé de vous croire quand vous dites avoir connaissance du futur.  
_ _Le fait que votre clé se soit retrouvée entre les mains de ce demi-géant est hautement irrégulier, encore plus quand il prétend qu'elle était en la possession d'Albus Dumbledore. Les clés des coffres d'études des Sorciers mineurs orphelins ne sont remises qu'à leur premier passage à Gringotts, pas avant et encore moins à leur garant Sorcier. Encore une chose à rajouter sur la liste d'actes répréhensibles dont s'est rendu coupable Albus Dumbledore.  
_ _Nous avons effectué un état des lieux du 4 Privet Drive au début de l'été, avant la réception de votre lettre pour Hogwarts, et un autre est prévu pour demain, comme vous l'avez demandé. Les résultats, après traitement, vous seront transmis aussitôt.  
_ _Je voulais vous prévenir que suite à votre visite, Albus Dumbledore a donné l'ordre qu'une copie de vos relevés de comptes ainsi que tout courrier de la banque lui soient transmis jusqu'à votre majorité. Il a également retiré une importante somme d'argent en déclarant que c'était pour payer la pension donnée à votre famille.  
_

Harry se figea. Une pension ? Pour les Dursley ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Vernon se plaignait assez qu'il leur coûtait cher mais il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait tendance à l'exagération, pour être poli. Heureusement, il savait où se trouvaient les relevés de comptes de chaque membre de la famille. Y jeter un coup d'œil ne serait pas un luxe parce que si les Dursley ne recevaient rien pour s'occuper de lui, alors il se pouvait bien que Dumbledore détourne également cet argent pour ses propres besoins.

 _Veuillez prendre note également que votre émancipation a bien été prise en compte, ainsi que le contrat d'apprentissage auprès de maître Joshua Cameron. Le contrat est parfaitement conforme et ont engagé l'âme et les esprits de tous les membres de la famille Dursley. De ce fait, ils ne peuvent révéler votre emplacement à qui ce soit.  
_ _Je reste à votre entière disposition pour toute question.  
_ _Que votre or coule à flots.  
_ _Gripsec, Gestionnaire des comptes des Potter_

Harry se redressa et s'étira. Cela ne compliquait pas forcément ce qu'il comptait faire mais ça apportait un éclairage nouveau. Il savait Dumbledore après son argent mais il ne savait pas qu'il s'était permis ce genre de largesse. De toute façon, une fois au manoir Potter, il allait donner des ordres spécifiques. Dumbledore lui avait « emprunté » de l'argent ? Il allait le rembourser avec les intérêts en prime !

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Joshua ne vienne le chercher, Harry entassa certaines affaires de sa mère dans sa malle magique ainsi que certaines des siennes. Il ne tenait pas à emmener les grimoires ensorcelés car il ne savait pas s'ils pouvaient indiquer leur position. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait recopié les titres pour se procurer des copies plus sûres.

§§§§§

Harry fut brusquement réveillé par une violente lumière qui illuminait sa chambre de fortune. Il ne mit que quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir que c'était le coffre à Double Sens. Il l'ouvrit et prit la lettre.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _Vous aviez raison, votre entrée dans le monde Sorcier a activé de très nombreuses alarmes à minuit, visiblement reliées vers Hogwarts. Malheureusement, comme nous n'avons pas accès à cette vénérable bâtisse, nous ne pouvons pas établir avec certitude à qui elles sont destinées.  
_ _Nous avons pu toutefois établir tout ce qui devait être révélé, principalement votre présence, vos éclats de magie et tout Sorcier entrant dans la maison de votre tante et de votre oncle. Il y a également un traceur attaché à chaque membre de la famille, y compris vous. Cette dernière information va poser problème pour votre transfert. Maître Cameron retardera de ce fait son arrivée et nous sommes à la recherche d'une solution pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas.  
_ _Veuillez rester chez vous, je vous prie. Nous ne pouvons garantir pour l'instant votre sécurité.  
_ _Gripsec_

Harry termina de se réveiller à ces lignes. Effectivement, c'était compromis. Mais c'était prévisible. Maintenant que sa petite marionnette venait d'entrer dans le monde Sorcier, il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de Dumbledore de le perdre de vue et encore plus de ne pas contrôler ses fréquentations. Mais il avait confiance en les Gobelins pour trouver rapidement une solution.

Et l'attente commença.


	6. Rentrée des classes

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous avez laissé après avoir lu cette histoire !  
Place à la lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _Rentrée des classes_**

Harry était tranquillement installé dans le Hogwarts Express en ce premier septembre. Bien qu'il ne fût que huit heures du matin, le brun avait préféré se mêler dans la foule de l'heure de pointe pour entrer sur le quai neuf trois quarts pour éviter qu'on ne puisse le repérer. Les trois heures suivantes devait lui servir à mettre à plat tout ce qui s'était passé pendant le dernier mois et surtout, à établir une ligne de conduite pour sa scolarité.

Quitter le 4 Privet Drive ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile. Les Gobelins n'avaient pas trouvé de solutions et le brun avait dû passer les dernières semaines chez les Dursley. Heureusement, Joshua avait pu calmer le jeu en prétextant un voyage de dernière minute pour justifier le fait qu'il ne puisse pas venir récupérer Harry. Ce dernier en avait profité pour lire tous ses livres de cours et commencer à les apprendre pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Depuis un an, il avait fait exprès de ne pas s'avancer dans les matières qu'il allait suivre à Hogwarts car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention par une trop grande facilité pour les cours. De toute façon, il avait déjà établi qu'il devait les reprendre depuis le début pour mieux maîtriser les sorts et mieux se préparer à son combat contre Voldemort.

Durant ce dernier mois, il n'avait que très peu utilisé sa baguette magique. Il avait essayé bien entendu les sorts qui étaient mentionnés dans ses livres mais pas plus. Il n'avait pas tenu à donner plus d'armes à Dumbledore. La Trace serait encore présente encore des années et il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre inutilement.

Harry sortit de son sac à dos un carnet infini. Il l'avait acheté lors de l'une de ses expéditions illicites sur Diagon Alley mais il attendait d'être à Hogwarts pour le verrouiller sur sa signature magique. Plus que quelques heures pour cela, d'ailleurs. L'idée d'avoir un journal lui était venu de sa mère mais c'était surtout pour ne rien oublier de tout ce qu'il comptait faire et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour échapper au vieux fou. Il nota de se procurer une nouvelle baguette totalement indétectable avant de refermer le carnet et de le ranger soigneusement. Il ne fallait que personne ne se doute de son existence avant qu'il ne le cache définitivement.

Venait la question de ses amis. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas se lier aussi étroitement avec Ron et encore moins avec Ginny et Molly. Mais il ne tenait pas à perdre Hermione ni attirer l'attention du directeur en se rapprochant de personnes qui n'étaient pas sous sa coupe directe. Mais il était très intéressé de se faire plus d'amis dans les autres maisons.

Harry fut tiré de sa réflexion par quelqu'un qui entra dans son compartiment.

-Eh ! Je me souviens de toi ! s'exclama le garçon. Tu étais chez la couturière !

Harry sourit en voyant Draco Malfoy.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ? proposa Harry

-Je veux bien, accepta Draco. De toute façon le train est vide. Tu es arrivé tôt, toi aussi !

-Ma famille ne pouvait pas me déposer plus tard, haussa des épaules Harry.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Pétunia et Vernon avaient tenu à amener en personne Dudley à Smeltings, son nouveau collège. Comme il devait s'y présenter à onze heures, ses parents avaient décidé de passer la nuit sur Londres pour faire plaisir à leur fils. Les deux cousins avaient partagé une chambre mais comme il n'y avait qu'un lit, Vernon avait ordonné à ce qu'Harry dorme par terre. Le brun avait obtempéré mais s'était promis qu'ils allaient le payer très cher. Comme convenu avec Pétunia, et puisque qu'elle avait choisi un hôtel près de King's Cross, Harry avait débarrassé le plancher sans un bruit dès sept heures du matin et avait pris un solide petit-déjeuner sur une terrasse non loin avant de se rendre au Hogwarts Express. Dans la gare bondée, Harry nota en levant les yeux un guichet tout à côté du quai 9 ¾. Il était visiblement magique puisqu'aucun Moldu ne semblait le remarquer. Il s'approcha donc._

 _-Excusez-moi, fit Harry._

 _-Oh, bonjour jeune homme, sourit le guichetier. Puis-je vous aider ?_

 _-Je cherche le quai 9 ¾, osa Harry._

 _-Je vois, vous êtes Né Moldu, fit le guichetier._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas un guichet normal, fit Harry._

 _-Non, confirma le guichetier. Seuls les Sorciers peuvent me voir. Pratique, non ?_

 _-Pourtant, quand je passe dans la gare, je ne vous vois pas, s'étonna Harry._

 _-Tu n'y prêtais pas attention, sourit le guichetier. Bon, le quai 9 ¾ se trouve derrière moi. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans le mur, c'est une illusion. Bon voyage !_

 _-Merci, sourit Harry._

 _La minute suivante, il contemplait la locomotive rouge de l'Hogwarts Express._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa doucement à la porte. Intrigué, Harry alla ouvrir. Un garçon châtain de son âge se trouvait derrière.

-Bonjour, salua l'inconnu. J'ai entendu des voix et comme je ne voulais pas être seul …

-Entre, invita Harry.

Il s'exécuta et prit place.

-Malfoy, salua le garçon.

-Longbottom, répondit Draco.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Harry

-Nos familles se connaissent, avoua Draco.

-Neville Longbottom, se présenta Neville.

-Draco Malfoy, fit Draco.

-Harry Potter, révéla Harry.

Les deux garçons se figèrent.

-Harry Potter ? dit Draco. Tu sais que tu es célèbre ?

-Oui, grimaça Harry en frottant sa cicatrice. Parce que j'ai soi-disant survécu au sort de mort de Voldemort …

Les deux garçons frissonnèrent.

-Tu ne devrais pas prononcer ce nom, prévint Neville. Il attire le malheur.

-Parce que tu lui donnes cette importance, contra Harry. Du peu de ce que j'ai entendu de lui, ce type a terrorisé tout le monde en tuant toutes les personnes qui ne pourraient pas se défendre contre lui, notamment des enfants. Il s'en est pris à moi alors que je n'avais qu'un an !

-Il a fait pourtant de grandes choses ! assura Draco

-Lesquelles ? demanda Harry

-Il a ramené la grandeur des Sang Pur ! clama Draco

-Sang Pur ? demanda Harry

-Des personnes qui n'ont que des Sorciers dans leur arbre généalogique, expliqua Neville. Une sorte d'élite.

-L'aristocratie Sorcière, comprit Harry. Dis-moi, s'il a ramené la grandeur des … Sang Pur, combien en sont morts ?

Draco le regarda, foudroyé.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était la guerre quand Voldemort était encore là, pointa Harry. Combien de Sang Pur l'ont suivi, puisque c'est ça que tu sous-entends, et combien ont refusé ? Et que sont-ils devenus ?

-Mon père … protesta Draco.

-Il n'est pas là, coupa Harry. Et la première chose que j'ai apprise dans la vie, c'est que les adultes savent aussi bien mentir que nous. Je ne veux pas devenir ami avec ton père mais avec toi, Draco Malfoy. Mais ça voudra dire que tu réfléchisses par toi-même, pas que tu recraches bêtement ce que d'autres t'ont dit.

Harry était conscient que ce n'était pas tout à fait le discours d'un enfant de onze ans mais le principe restait à leur portée.

-Il n'a pas tort, tu sais, intervint timidement Neville. Tu sais dans quel état sont mes parents. Ils étaient Sang Pur. Tu sais qui en est responsable et surtout, sur ordre de qui ils l'ont fait. Il a utilisé des Sang Pur pour tuer d'autres Sang Pur tout en voulant restaurer des droits des Sang Pur. C'est un peu ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Interdit, Draco se leva finalement et quitta le compartiment. Harry voulut le rattraper mais Neville l'arrêta.

-Il a besoin de réfléchir, déclara Neville.

-Tu as l'air de bien le connaître, constata Harry.

-Nous nous voyons régulièrement, haussa des épaules Neville. Il réagit toujours comme ça quand on lui prouve qu'il a tort. Il reviendra vers toi.

-Cela fait pas beaucoup de temps que je suis dans le monde Sorcier, sourit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ?

-Eh bien … fit Neville.

Les deux garçons apprirent à se connaître. Harry était fasciné par tout ce que savait Neville et ne se doutait pas du puits de connaissance qu'il était, à concurrencer Hermione, en fait. De son côté, Neville ne se doutait pas que les Moldus étaient si avancés. En bruits de fond, ils entendaient les élèves se retrouver et grimper dans le train mais ça ne dérangeait pas les deux nouveaux amis. Neville passait petit à petit outre sa timidité et cela faisait plaisir à Harry.

Le train s'ébranla et personne ne vint les déranger. Mais Hedwige vola à côté de leur fenêtre et après avoir obtenu l'accord de Neville, Harry la fit entrer et la cajola.

-Elle est magnifique, fit Neville alors qu'Harry lui avait permis de la caresser.

-Tu trouves ? rayonna Harry. C'est monsieur Hagrid qui me l'a offerte. Mon premier cadeau Sorcier !

-Tu as de la chance, soupira Neville. Tu as une chouette pour animal de compagnie.

-Tu as quoi, toi ? demanda Harry

-Regarde, fit Neville.

Délicatement, il sortit de sa poche un crapaud.

-C'est Trevor, présenta Neville.

-Pourquoi tu ne le laisserais pas retourner à la vie sauvage ? demanda Harry

-C'est un cadeau, souffla Neville.

-Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à économiser assez pour t'acheter ce qui te plait, haussa des épaules Harry.

Neville se figea et le fixa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia Neville

-Tu n'as qu'à garder l'argent qu'on te donne pour t'acheter un animal que tu veux, déclara Harry. Ou bien, travaille bien à l'école pour que ta famille veuille te récompenser.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de magie, avoua Neville.

-Qui te l'a dit ? s'étonna Harry

-Je n'ai fait de la magie que très tard, avoua Neville en rougissant.

-Et alors ? haussa des épaules Harry. La plupart des génies avaient beaucoup de problèmes à l'école. Aie confiance en toi.

-Tu crois ? se ragaillardit Neville

-Quand on veut, on peut, fit Harry. Si tu crois que tu es faible, alors tu le resteras toujours. A toi de leur prouver que tu vaux mieux que toutes les personnes qui te penses nul.

Le grand sourire du garçon rassura Harry. Neville avait pris la pleine mesure de son potentiel qu'après qu'ils ne soient allés au Département des Mystères, en 5e année. Et il avait mené la résistance avec brio quand Voldemort avait fait occuper Hogwarts. Le brun ne voulait pas attendre autant de temps pour compter sur lui. Et quitte à faire de lui immédiatement son meilleur ami comme il l'avait été durant les derniers mois de sa vie, autant lui insuffler la confiance qui lui a longtemps fait défaut dans son enfance et une partie de son adolescence.

Le train s'ébranla alors qu'ils continuaient leur discussion. Beaucoup ouvrirent la porte mais quand ils découvrirent que le compartiment était occupé, ils s'excusaient parfois et tournaient des talons.

Vingt minutes après le départ, la porte s'ouvrit une énième fois et deux têtes identiques apparurent dans l'encadrement.

-Salut ! fit l'une d'entre elles. Je suis Forge Weasley et voici mon frère Gred. Le petit Ronynouchet à sa maman a peur des araignées et notre meilleur pote en a ramené une énorme.

-On peut le laisser ici ? termina Gred

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry.

-Bonne journée ! saluèrent les jumeaux

Ils laissèrent derrière eux un roux rougissant qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il traîna sa malle au milieu du compartiment et la laissa là pour prendre place.

-Neville Longbottom, enchanté, fit Neville.

-Harry Potter, sourit Harry.

-Harry Potter ? s'exclama le roux. Tu es le Survivant ? Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

-Voir quoi ? demanda Harry

-La … la cicatrice, souffla le roux.

-Non, refusa Harry.

Dans sa première vie, il était tellement heureux de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à lui qu'il n'avait pas relevé oh combien la demande de Ron avait été déplacée.

-Pourquoi ? s'énerva le roux. Tu as bien dû la montrer à ce Cracmol !

-Cracmol ? demanda Harry

-Quelqu'un qui naît dans une famille Sorcière sans pouvoirs, souffla Neville. C'est ce qui circule le plus sur moi.

-On en a déjà parlé, Neville, soupira Harry. Et toi, tu te prends pour qui pour dire ça ?

-Tout le monde le sait, renifla Ron. Il n'est pas un vrai Sorcier !

-Je vois surtout que toi, tu n'es pas poli, contra Harry, commençant doucement à s'énerver contre son ancien ami. Il ne t'a rien fait !

-Tu ne vas pas rester avec un mollasson pareil ! ricana Ron

-Lui, au moins, il s'est présenté, souligna Harry. Ce qui n'est toujours pas ton cas. Et Neville, en entendant mon nom, n'a pas exigé de voir ma cicatrice !

-Mais … protesta Ron. Je suis mieux que lui !

-Tu crois ? railla Harry. Pour moi, il vaut mieux que toi.

-Mais … protesta le roux.

-Je vais te demander de partir maintenant, gronda Harry. Personnellement, je refuse de parler avec quelqu'un qui méprise autant les autres.

Et pour l'aider à se décider, Harry prit la malle du roux et la déplaça dans le couloir.

-Si tu pouvais suivre tes affaires, railla Harry. Bonne journée à toi.

Le roux tapa du pied et voulut rester à sa place mais Hedwige intervint en l'attaquant. Ce dernier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir et Harry claqua la porte derrière lui après que la chouette ait repris sa place.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu, rougit Neville.

-Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, haussa des épaules Harry en s'asseyant. Ce type était mal élevé ! Exiger de voir ma cicatrice ! Il est gonflé !

-On ne sait pas à quoi tu ressembles, expliqua Neville. Mais il y a certaines choses sur laquelle tout le monde s'accordait. Tes cheveux en bataille, tes yeux verts mais surtout ta cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ton front.

Harry se retint de froncer des sourcils. Ses caractéristiques physiques n'auraient pas dû être connues s'il avait été « gardé » en sécurité dans le monde Moldu. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait également des sorts d'apparence qui lui faisait ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père à cet âge. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient le décrire avec autant de précisions étaient celles qui l'avaient côtoyé. Or, du monde Sorcier, il n'en connaissait qu'une seule : Arabella Figg. Plus aucune raison de douter de sa fidélité envers Dumbledore, maintenant. C'en était écœurant.

Le voyage se poursuivit sans que les deux amis ne soient de nouveau dérangés. La dame aux friandises passa et Neville se fit un devoir de présenter à Harry les différents sucreries Sorcières en achetant un échantillon de chaque, le brun se promettant de lui rendre la pareille dès que possible.

Quand le conducteur annonça l'arrivée imminente du train en gare de Hogmeade, tous les deux se changèrent pour revêtir leurs uniformes flambants neufs et descendirent du train.

-LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES, PAR ICI !

Surpris, Harry et Neville sursautèrent avant de se diriger vers le demi-géant qui avait tonné.

-Oh, bonsoir Harry, salua Hagrid. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Très bien, monsieur Hagrid, sourit Harry.

-Je vois que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, nota Hagrid en voyant Neville.

-Je vous présente Neville Longbottom, répondit Harry. Neville, voici Rubeus Hagrid, le Gardien des Sceaux et des Clés d'Hogwarts. C'est lui qui m'a accompagné pour la première fois sur Diagon Alley quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour l'école.

-Enchanté, sourit Neville.

-Moi aussi, répondit Hagrid. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire à l'école. Restez là, je vais chercher les derniers.

Neville attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour parler à voix basse.

-C'est vraiment lui qui t'a montré le monde Sorcier ? demanda Neville

-Oui, répondit Harry, vraiment intrigué par la question.

-Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que c'était obligatoirement un professeur de l'école qui rencontrait les élèves dans le monde Moldu. Toujours, assura Neville.

Ils ne purent en dire plus puisque le convoi s'ébranla pour les rives du lac. Mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Harry savait que le choix d'Hagrid n'était pas le plus logique mais s'il se faisait en dépit des règles de l'école, c'était plus inquiétant.

Hagrid leur indiqua de monter par quatre dans les barques et Harry nota que Ron – qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté d'ailleurs – tentait de jouer des coudes pour monter avec lui. Le brun avisa tout d'abord une petite fille qu'il reconnut tout de suite – Hermione.

-Salut ! fit Harry en s'approchant. Tu veux monter avec nous ?

-Je veux bien, merci ! répondit la fille avec un grand sourire

Draco était trop loin et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se détacher de ses amis aussi facilement. Donc, pas de quatrième personne autre que Ron. Il soupira intérieurement. Il se rendait compte que tout ne pouvait pas éternellement aller dans son sens donc qu'il fallait qu'il fasse des concessions aussi. Mais ces concessions, elles seront à ses conditions, on ne les lui imposerait pas.

-Je monte avec vous ! s'exclama Ron en déboulant

-A une seule condition, trancha Harry. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Compris ?

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Tu peux toujours aller à l'école à la nage, proposa vicieusement Harry.

Vaincu, le roux hocha de la tête et tous les quatre montèrent dans l'embarcation. Comprenant que la situation était tendue, Hermione n'ouvrit pas la bouche et Neville préféra se taire. Harry utilisa ce moment de silence pour se calmer. Avait-il été si … désespéré, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, pour accepter tout venant de Ron ? Il s'aperçut que oui. Car Ron avait été son premier ami, celui qui avait été toujours à ses côtés. Enfin, il avait toujours cru. Il s'était voilé la face concernant la profondeur des défauts de son ami mais il n'allait pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Il voulait être digne de la chance que son père lui avait offerte !

Ils débarquèrent sur un quai souterrain et le demi-géant les conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall de l'école, devant les portes de la Grande Salle fermées.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci, Hagrid, fit Minerva. Vous pouvez y aller.

La vieille femme n'avait guère changé. Le port droit, le regard perçant, elle examina brièvement chaque élève de la nouvelle promotion.

-Bienvenue à Hogwarts, déclara Minerva. Vous allez dans quelques minutes être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin. Cette maison sera la vôtre durant toute la durée de votre scolarité. Rendez-la fière car elle sera votre nouvelle famille. Prenez le temps de réarranger votre tenue avant l'heure.

Et elle tourna des talons. Certains s'exécutèrent. Ron voulut se rapprocher d'Harry mais ce dernier lui lança un regard noir qui le figea. Le professeur revint et attira l'attention de tous.

-C'est l'heure, annonça Minerva. Veuillez vous mettre sur une colonne et rester calme.

Et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.


	7. La Répartition

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _La Répartition_**

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
_ _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
_ _Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
_ _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi  
_ _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
_ _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
_ _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
_ _Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
_ _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
_ _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
_ _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
_ _Pour connaître votre maison.  
_ _Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
_ _Vous rejoindrez les courageux, les plus hardis et les plus forts  
_ _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
_ _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
_ _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
_ _Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
_ _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
_ _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
_ _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
_ _Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
_ _Vous finirez à Serpentard  
_ _Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
_ _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
_ _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins  
_ _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
_ _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
_ _Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
_ _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

 _(Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, chapitre 7)_

Les applaudissements suivant la chanson tira Harry de ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus influencé par qui que ce soit, les paroles du Sorting Hart prenaient plus de sens. Les qualités prônées par chaque Fondateurs n'étaient que les facettes de l'être humain. Si on ne se voilait pas la face, toute personne avait un peu de chaque maison. Certes, à onze ans, certains points dominaient les autres mais au fil des années, l'écart se réduisait pour former la complexité propre à chaque être vivant doué d'esprit.

-Abbot, Hannah ! appela Minerva

La liste s'égrena dans les mains de la directrice adjointe. Jusque-là, rien n'avait changé de sa première vie.

-Granger, Hermione !

La petite fille était vraiment impressionnée par toute cette démonstration de magie. Elle courut presque vers le tabouret et enfonça le Sorting Hart sur sa tête.

-GRYFFINDOR !

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. Dans sa première vie, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'avant d'entrer à l'école de sorcellerie, elle avait considéré Gryffindor comme étant la meilleure maison entre les quatre. Mais après sept ans de scolarité, elle avait avoué qu'elle aurait été mieux à Ravenclaw.

-Longbottom, Neville !

Harry encouragea Neville du regard avec un grand sourire. Mais une pensée incongrue lui vint à l'esprit. Connaissant le Neville de son ancienne vie, avec son caractère effacé et, disons-le franchement, trouillard, jamais il n'aurait dû se trouver à Gryffindor. Hufflepuff lui aurait largement mieux convenu, même l'autre Neville quand ils en avaient discuté l'avait concédé. Ce dernier lui avait révélé que le Sorting Hart avait reconnu le fait mais qu'il lui serait plus utile de passer par les Lions que chez les Blaireaux. Avec raison, il fallait l'avouer, mais les quatre années suivant la Répartition n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir pour le châtain.

-GRYFFINDOR !

Un grand sourire barra le visage du brun. Neville était destiné à faire de grandes choses et il allait tout faire pour qu'il y arrive.

-Malfoy, Draco !

Comme la première fois, le Sorting Hart frôla à peine la tête du blond avant de faire son choix.

-SLYTHERIN !

Oui, Draco avait été un petit con les premières années, ennuyant Harry parce qu'il avait refusé son amitié. Oui, le blond avait poussé la loi de l'emmerdement au maximum, surtout lorsque cette imbécillité de Brigade Inquisitoriale avait fait son apparition. Mais Draco Malfoy était à sa place à Slytherin. Dans une autre maison, ça aurait été … improbable, inconcevable même.

-Potter, Harry !

Un raz-de-marée de murmures envahit la Grande Salle, ce qui fallait faire lever les yeux au ciel d'Harry alors qu'il coiffait à son tour le Sorting Hart. Ces centaines de paires d'yeux ne représentaient plus rien pour lui. Ils n'étaient que le reflet d'un peuple qui avait préféré déposer sur les épaules d'un enfant le soin de réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_ s'exclama le Sorting Hart dans sa tête

 _-C'est vraiment la première fois que tu rencontres un voyageur temporel ?_ ricana Harry

 _-Tu n'es pas un voyageur temporel,_ assura le Sorting Hart. _Mais ce n'est pas courant que des familles aient recours à ce rituel particulier._

L'intérêt d'Harry fut titillé.

 _-Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Ce rituel n'est utilisé qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité,_ souligna le Sorting Hart. _Et il y a toujours une lourde contrepartie quand on l'utilise pour soi-même._

 _-Je n'ai rien fait,_ déclara Harry.

L'artefact resta silencieux quelques instants.

 _-Tu dis vrai,_ constata le Sorting Hart. _Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées et encore moins entrer dans ton esprit mais ta sincérité est palpable._

 _-Tu entres dans les esprits des élèves ?_ s'insurgea Harry

 _-Il faut bien que je puisse les répartir, non ?_ se rebiffa le Sorting Hart. _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte que je ne puisse révéler à qui que ce soit ce que je vois lors des Répartitions._

 _-Il y a plus d'une façon de divulguer des secrets,_ ronchonna Harry.

 _-Et tout autant pour l'empêcher,_ rétorqua le Sorting Hart. _Tes boucliers Occlumens sont bons, mais ils ne tiendront pas à une attaque ciblée. Les livres qu'il te faut pour progresser se trouvent dans la bibliothèque de Salazar dans la Chambre des Secrets._

 _-J'y jetterai un coup d'œil,_ promit Harry. _Enfin, si j'arrive à trouver où elle est._

 _-Nous allons passer au point qui nous intéresse tous les deux,_ fit le Sorting Hart. _Comme je ne peux pas entrer dans ton esprit, il va m'être plus difficile de te répartir._

 _-C'est votre problème, pas le mien,_ ricana Harry.

 _-Mais c'est qu'il se moque de moi, en plus,_ ronchonna le Sorting Hart. _Slytherin serait parfait pour toi._

 _-J'aurais adoré mais non merci,_ soupira Harry.

Depuis qu'il était revenu dans son corps de dix ans, sa répartition avait été le fruit de longues heures d'insomnie. Il avait été tenté de faire un monstrueux pied de nez à Dumbledore en arborant fièrement les couleurs de Salazar Slytherin mais il s'était aperçu qu'il se fermerait des portes, même en étant le Survivant. Il avait dû examiner soigneusement ses trois autres options et il avait choisi.

 _-Je veux aller à Gryffindor,_ annonça Harry.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ demanda le Sorting Hart

 _-Mes raisons sont miennes,_ fit Harry. _Mais s'il vous en faut une, pourquoi le Survivant irait dans une autre maison ?_

L'artefact fit une chose inédite.

Il éclata de rire.

 _-Je pense que je vais faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie mais peu importe, il est temps que les choses changent,_ rit le Sorting Hart. _Nous aurons l'occasion de parler de nouveau ensemble, Harry Potter. Les bras de ta maison s'ouvrent à toi._

 _-Je serais digne d'Hogwarts,_ promit Harry.

-GRYFFINDOR !

Un tremblement de terre aurait eu le même effet quand l'information atteignit le cerveau des élèves. Satisfait, Harry s'installa à côté de Neville tandis que les Rouge et Or hurlaient leur joie d'avoir le Survivant dans leurs rangs. La Répartition se poursuivit et vint un nom que le brun n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

-Weasley, Ronald !

Tout comme pour Neville, Harry se demandait comment Ron avait pu atterrir à Gryffindor. Rien dans la personnalité ne se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux qualités des Lions. C'était presque par défaut qu'il devait avoir été mis dans cette maison …

-GRYFFINDOR !

… et qu'il y retournait également. Le fidèle petit pion devait être très près de sa cible, non ?

Ron voulut s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry mais ce dernier lui jeta le même regard noir que dans le hall. Il dut se rabattre sur une place entre ses deux frères. Après que Blaise Zabini se soit fait répartir à Slytherin, et quelques mots de Dumbledore – et la mise en garde concernant un certain couloir au troisième étage -, le repas commença. Harry prit un peu de tout mais très rapidement, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien manger, grâce aux bons soins des Dursley. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait mais il savait qu'il devait remédier très vite à sa petite taille et sa carrure fluette.

L'hymne de l'école fut ensuite chantée – mais honnêtement, elle était plus massacrée qu'autre chose – avant que les préfets ne conduisent leur maison vers leur salle commune respective. Harry se montra très impressionné par la tour Gryffindor et écouta les consignes et les règles des préfets de 7e année. Les élèves de première année furent ensuite conduits vers leurs dortoirs et les cinq élèves furent laissés seuls.

-Je suis Harry Potter, se présenta Harry. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Neville Longbottom, sourit Neville.

-Dean Thomas, répondit Dean.

-Seamus Finnigan, déclara Seamus.

-Ron Weasley, grogna presque Ron.

-Vous voulez quel lit ? demanda Neville

-Je veux celui-là ! se précipita Ron en prenant le lit au centre

Dean comme Harry optèrent pour les lits contre les murs et près des portes et Seamus et Neville prirent les deux lits restant. Immédiatement, leurs malles apparurent au pied des places qu'ils se sont choisis et ils prirent leurs tenues pour la nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

§§§§§

Harry eut du mal à se situer le lendemain matin. N'ayant plus revu le dortoir des Lions depuis maintenant trois ans, ça lui faisait bizarre d'y retourner. Le soleil se levant à peine, il se glissa rapidement hors de son lit, prit quelques affaires avant de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui et il préféra rester sur son lit attendre que Neville se lève avant de tenter de trouver la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ayant très vite échangé la malle qu'il avait acheté avec Hagrid contre celle qu'il avait récupéré dans le coffre de sa famille, le brun ouvrit rapidement le compartiment donnant sur sa bibliothèque pour y récupérer un livre de détection magique et le camoufla pour qu'il ressemble à un livre de cours. Avec Ron aussi près de lui, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, s'évertuant à trouver les sorts qui lui permettraient de savoir s'il était surveillé de manière magique ou non. Il voulait absolument mettre la main sur les grimoires de Slytherin mais ne tenait pas à mener Dumbledore dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Bonjour, sourit Neville à ses côtés.

Immergé dans son livre, Harry n'avait même pas entendu son ami se lever et se préparer.

-Salut Neville, répondit Harry. Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais même pas entendu. Bien dormi ?

-Ça va, fit Neville. Tu as faim ?

-Je t'attendais, avoua Harry.

-On attend les autres ? proposa Neville

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Seamus et Dean avaient pris possession de la salle d'eau mais Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit. Montrer son manque d'attachement au dernier fils Weasley était très tentant mais ne l'aiderait pas à passer sous les radars de Dumbledore. De plus, ils étaient larges au niveau de l'horaire.

-Allons-y tous ensemble, sourit Harry. Et réveillons-le.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent du lit de Ron et le secouèrent de toutes leurs forces quand ils notèrent qu'il ne se réveillait pas avec leurs premières tentatives. Le roux ouvrit finalement les yeux et se traîna lamentablement vers la salle d'eau pour une rapide toilette après qu'on lui ait annoncé qu'ils l'attendaient pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Les cinq garçons descendirent dans la salle commune et y retrouvèrent les filles de leur année. Discrètement, Harry les regarda et se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues, elles étaient pour la plupart des femmes qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la vie active. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, inséparables depuis le premier jour, Alexandra Stoker et Clarisse Hughes, dont il n'avait jamais prêté attention pendant sa première vie car tellement discrètes et enfin Hermione Granger, qui avait quasiment dès le début préféré se joindre à Harry et Ron.

Menés par les préfets de 5e année, les élèves de première année furent emmenés dans la Grande Salle pour le repas et récupérèrent également leurs emplois du temps. Prenant soin de ne se pas se mettre à proximité immédiatement de Ron – il se refusait à avoir l'appétit coupé par les manières du roux – et mangeant lentement son toast beurré, ne pouvant supporter grand-chose pour le repas, Harry examina son emploi du temps. D'après ses souvenirs, rien n'avait changé et la majorité de ses cours se déroulaient avec les Slytherin. De ce qu'il savait des interactions entre les deux maisons, tenter de les rapprocher de force était un échec complet depuis des dizaines d'années. Alors pourquoi persister ? Mais avec Dumbledore à la tête de l'école, la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'on s'attendrait.

Le cours qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience restait paradoxalement celui de Potions. Les cours privés qu'il avait eu avec lui par le biais des Gobelins lui avait fait comprendre que même s'il était l'un des Slytherin les plus doués de sa génération, Severus Snape s'était fait manipuler dans les grandes largeurs. Peu avant sa mort, il avait appris qu'il était un Prince, et Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'ait pas voulu user de son titre … sauf si on l'en avait empêché, comme on n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'il était vraiment. A l'époque, Severus ne s'était pas étendu sur la façon dont il avait récupéré son clan mais le brun était bien décidé à ce que le maître de Potions puisse reprendre ce dont il avait droit sans que Dumbledore n'ait son mot à dire le plus tôt possible.

Harry avait des projets pour Severus Snape. Et le premier était de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait beau porter le nom des Potter, il restait le fils de Lily Evans et qu'il ferait mieux de s'en rappeler avant de le prendre pour la version miniature de James Potter ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de se dépêtrer de cette haine injustifiée contre sa personne mais il allait négocier fermement avec le professeur pour qu'il puisse passer outre, si cette haine était vraiment justifiée aussi. Le journal de sa mère allait bien l'aider mais il avait un plan pour amener Severus à ses côtés. Certes, il sera simplet mais la présence du Slytherin comblera tout ce qu'il pourrait oublier dans l'avenir.

Une question de Dean le sortit de ses pensées et il plongea dans la conversation.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas serein.

L'arrivée d'Harry Potter à l'école avait fait grand bruit et déjà, tous les journaux en parlaient.

Seulement …

Le petit Potter ne faisait pas exactement ce qu'il pensait qu'il aurait fait. Tout d'abord, il avait rencontré Neville Longbottom en premier dans le train et le directeur n'avait pas assez d'influence sur cette famille pour conduire les deux enfants là où il voulait. Ensuite, Ron Weasley se l'était rapidement aliéné en exigeant de voir sa cicatrice avant toute bienséance. Et enfin … Harry avait assez confiance en lui pour se faire rapidement des amis.

Albus avait compté sur l'éducation – ou disons-le clairement, la non-éducation – des Dursley pour obtenir un enfant faible et aisément manipulable. Mais il sentait que le gamin ne serait pas aussi malléable que sa mère. Un point préoccupant. Heureusement, il était chez les Gryffindor et il serait plus facile de le faire aller dans la bonne direction.

Sa connaissance du monde Sorcier était lapidaire, grâce aux bons soins d'Hagrid mais avec la présence du jeune Longbottom, Harry allait très vite apprendre ce dont il devait être au courant. Et à moins de les séparer radicalement, il n'y avait rien que le vieil homme puisse faire pour que le brun se rapproche du roux …

Molly était déjà heureuse de pouvoir mettre la main sur le Survivant. Albus ne comptait pas le laisser échapper et la matrone rousse était parfaite pour ses plans. Non, il fallait absolument qu'Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait utiliser les grands moyens. Son brasseur personnel pouvait très bien le fournir en quelques potions tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour contrôler efficacement le Survivant.

Albus faillit sursauter quand il entendit un oiseau cogner contre la fenêtre. Il le fit entrer et récupéra la missive et après quelques sorts de vérification, il la lut.

 _Professeur,  
_ _Comme promis, voici le compte-rendu de la dernière session officieuse du Magenmagot.  
_ _Beaucoup de conservateurs s'inquiètent de voir les anciennes magies de moins en moins tolérées, voire interdites. Mes alliés et moi-même avons pourtant déclaré que c'était pour la sécurité de tous mais certains n'en démordent pas, Malfoy en tête. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais ils restent les représentants des plus importantes familles d'Angleterre.  
_ _Méfiez-vous, ils opposeront sûrement une résistance farouche._

Le directeur se redressa. Les anciennes magies, ou magies occultes, permettaient de faire beaucoup de choses mais surtout de voir à travers ses plans. Moins les Sorciers seraient formés, plus il aurait les coudées franches pour faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Les plus dangereux étaient des conservateurs dont la plupart penchaient vers l'idéologie première de Voldemort mais certains étaient du côté de la Lumière.

Et parmi eux, les Potter.

Leurs morts avaient été un bonus dont il avait su profiter mais il ne serait pas à son avantage que leur héritier soit initié à leurs secrets. Un Potter éduqué comme tel était déjà bien peu manœuvrable mais bien éduqué ET se méfiant de lui, le directeur d'Hogwarts, comme l'avait été James Potter, était pire qu'une dragonne couvant ses œufs. Mais un Potter élevé par des Moldus réfractaires à la magie, c'était le Graal. Sans aucune connaissance du monde des Sang Pur, Harry Potter devait s'appuyer sur la seule figure d'autorité bienveillante qu'il avait rencontré, lui. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir éloigner Longbottom ou, au pire, introduire définitivement son pion auprès du gamin Potter.

Le directeur écrivit rapidement un mot et le transmit à un Elfe de maison. Dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? fit une petite voix

-Entre, Ronald, sourit Albus. Nous devons parler un peu tous les deux.


	8. Premiers pas à Hogwarts

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Premiers pas à Hogwarts_**

Les premiers jours à l'école de sorcellerie d'Harry furent semblables à ceux de sa première vie. Sauf que comme c'était Neville qui était à ses côtés et non Ron, il était moins la cible de certains Slytherin. Sans le discours ouvertement contre les Vert et Argent du roux, Harry comprenait beaucoup de choses, même en quelques jours à peine. Il se rendait compte que Ron avait littéralement mis le feu aux poudres entre la maison de Gryffindor et celle de Slytherin en sautant à la gorge de Draco Malfoy. Vendetta qui ne s'était pas arrangée avec le fait qu'il ait refusé son amitié dans le train. Ce que le brun avait fait à la place était bien pire – remettre ouvertement en question les croyances soigneusement inculquées par son père, rien que ça – mais n'avait pas eu des conséquences aussi dramatiques. Car oui, depuis le voyage en train, le blond l'ignorait. Et ça commençait sérieusement à agacer Harry. Mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Un Slytherin ne se lançait pas dans quoi que ce soit tête la première. Et Draco, même s'il n'avait qu'onze ans, restait un Sang Pur à qui on avait appris que la précipitation ne menait à rien. Le blond devait peser les avantages et les inconvénients de fréquenter ouvertement Harry Potter. Sa confusion devait être encore plus grande avec le fait que le brun ne se mettait pas radicalement les Slytherin à dos.

La présence de Neville aidait aussi beaucoup également. Sans être foncièrement de la Lumière, les Longbottom avaient leur poids dans la politique et il n'était pas de bon ton de se les mettre à dos. Même si Alice et Frank Longbottom, la belle-fille et le fils d'Augusta Longbottom, étaient relativement proches d'Albus Dumbledore, ça n'avait jamais été le cas pour la vénérable matriarche.

Un discret coup de coude ramena Harry à la réalité. Les Gryffindor approchaient des cachots et il n'était pas dans leur intérêt de se faire remarquer plus qu'il ne fallait. Le premier cours avait été mémorable et avait été imprimé durablement dans leur mémoire.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Severus Snape venait de terminer son petit discours d'introduction aux Potions. Sans Ron pour le distraire, Harry se rendait compte que la matière, se rapprochant de la chimie Moldue, était vraiment fascinante._

 _Bien entendu, Snape tenta de le piéger mais Harry s'était préparé à cette éventualité et avait parfaitement répondu. Le professeur n'avait pas montré son étonnement mais avait poussé les élèves à prendre des notes. Cette fois, le brun était consciencieux car il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu. Alors que le maître de Potions faisait une pause, Harry leva calmement la main. Très rapidement, toute l'attention se tourna vers lui, à son grand regret._

 _-Monsieur Potter, susurra Severus. Vous ne perdez pas une seule minute pour attirer l'attention sur vous, à ce que je vois._

 _Les ricanements des Slytherin n'étaient pas pour aider le brun mais il se força à garder son calme._

 _-Qu'attendez-vous pour nous dire ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? siffla Severus_

 _-Professeur, fit Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que la façon dont on prépare les ingrédients a des effets sur les potions._

 _-C'est exact, fit Severus._

 _-Le moment où on prend ces ingrédients a aussi des effets ? demanda Harry_

 _-Effectivement, répondit Severus. Les interactions possibles sont presque infinies._

 _-Quel livre donne celles qu'on voit le plus ? osa Harry_

 _Le maître de Potions le fixa attentivement alors que tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Harry sentit ses boucliers plier sous la tentative de Legilimencie et le brun contre toute attente lui accorda l'entrée. Mais il focalisa l'assaillant sur un souvenir particulier._

 _Le moment où il lisait le journal de sa mère qui racontait comment Severus et elle avaient fabriqué une potion interdite ensemble. Le souvenir datait de leur quatrième année et était un tendre moment de complicité._

 _Choqué, Severus se retira avec délicatesse avant de vraiment regarder l'enfant devant lui._

 _-Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, monsieur Potter, déclara finalement Severus._

 _Et il reprit le cours._

 _Quand celui-ci se termina, Harry se rapprocha doucement du bureau de son professeur. Ce dernier rangea quelques papiers et chassa du regard les derniers traînards avant de s'adresser au Gryffindor._

 _-Je pensais que la célébrité vous monterait à la tête, comme pour votre père, mais il semblerait que non, concéda Severus. Pourquoi voulez-vous ce type de livre ?_

 _Harry se lança. C'était sa chance !_

 _-J'ai lu le journal de ma mère, avoua doucement Harry. Elle avait l'air d'aimer votre matière. Et les Potions ont l'air passionnant ! Je suis déçu que nos livres de cours n'expliquent pas vraiment pourquoi les ingrédients réagissent comme ça._

 _Severus le regarda attentivement mais n'essaya pas de nouveau d'entrer dans son esprit. Soudain, il prit un morceau de parchemin puis une plume qu'il trempa dans son encrier. Il écrivit rapidement avant de tendre le papier._

 _-Ces livres sont des lectures annexes à mon cours, annonça Severus. Normalement, les vendeurs de Fleury et Bott, la plus importante librairie de Diagon Alley, les recommandent à tous les élèves Nés Moldus._

 _-D'après monsieur Hagrid, si le professeur Dumbledore a accepté ces livres, c'est qu'ils sont suffisant pour suivre les cours, se souvint Harry._

 _Cela avait irrité le brun de voir le demi-géant l'empêcher d'acheter autre chose que ce qui était dans la liste de l'école. Heureusement que Gripsec l'avait plus que pourvu en livres utiles._

 _-Hagrid n'est pas maître de Potions, grinça Severus. Ces livres vous donneront des bases adéquates pour progresser dans cette matière._

 _-Merci professeur, sourit Harry._

 _-Pas de quoi, grommela Severus. Allez en cours maintenant !_

 _-Oui, monsieur, fit Harry en s'en allant._

 _Le brun fut surpris en voyant que Neville l'attendait._

 _-Tout s'est bien passé ? s'inquiéta Neville_

 _-Bien sûr, s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ça se serait mal passé ?_

 _-J'ai entendu les plus grands parler, fit Neville. Ils disent que le professeur Snape n'est pas très gentil avec les Gryffindor._

 _-Tout s'est bien passé, sourit Harry. Il m'a donné les titres de livres qui pourraient m'être utiles._

 _-Est-ce que je peux voir, s'il te plait ? demanda Neville_

 _-Bien sûr, fit Harry en lui tendant la liste._

 _Pendant qu'ils se rendaient au cours suivant, le châtain consulta la liste._

 _-Ce livre, fit Neville en lui indiquant le premier de la liste, est celui qui est conseillé par les vendeurs de Fleury et Bott. Les trois autres sont des livres de botanique assez intéressants._

 _-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Je les ai lu, sourit Neville. J'adore la botanique et ce sont d'excellentes références._

 _-Tu t'y connais donc en ingrédients, nota Harry. Pourquoi tu ne t'en sors pas en Potions ?_

 _-Le professeur Snape me fait peur, souffla Neville._

 _-Tu sais, c'est un type comme les autres, pouffa Harry. Si les Potions sont comme la chimie, alors on doit faire super attention à ce que ça ne nous explose pas à la figure._

 _-C'est sûr, abonda Neville._

 _Et ils continuèrent leur conversation._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Certes, Severus ne s'en prenait pas aussi violemment à lui comme dans sa première vie mais Harry était certain que le maître de Potions n'allait pas tarder à oublier qu'il était le fils de Lily Evans pour se rappeler qu'il était également celui de James Potter. Et là, le brun était sûr qu'il allait en baver. Pour avoir eu des extraits des humiliations quotidiennes des Maraudeurs envers Severus, Harry pouvait comprendre que son professeur réclame vengeance. Il avait compris que c'était un comportement puéril mais quand on voyait que ça l'avait directement conduit dans les bras des Death Eaters – et indirectement à la mort de sa meilleure amie – alors on pouvait trouver des circonstances atténuantes.

De la part des élèves, c'était toujours le même cirque. Cependant, Harry avait noté que les Nés Sorciers étaient plus réservés pour l'aborder que ceux vivant dans le monde Moldu. Après avoir remarqué ce manège plusieurs fois, il s'en était ouvert à Neville.

-C'est parce que je suis là, fit simplement Neville.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna franchement Harry

-Je suis un Héritier Sang Pur, répondit Neville. Ceux qui vivent dans le monde Sorcier, savent qu'il y a une façon particulière de s'adresser à un Sang Pur sous peine que mon chef de famille ne demande réparation.

-Réparation ? souffla Harry

-Beaucoup d'argent généralement, précisa Neville.

L'air sceptique de son ami le fit éclater de rire.

-Regarde du côté de Malfoy, conseilla Neville. Tu vas voir que j'ai raison.

Harry l'écouta et dès le repas suivant, suivit discrètement les faits et gestes de la table des Vert et Argent. Effectivement, les règles de bienséances que lui avait enseignées Neville à la fin de sa première vie étaient régulièrement utilisées et aucune faute n'était commise.

-J'avoue, tu avais raison, soupira Harry alors qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur salle commune. Pourquoi on n'a pas de cours pour apprendre ?

-Apprendre quoi ?

Les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent des deux amis. Ils aimaient bien les deux garçons car ils riaient toujours de leurs blagues, voire leur proposaient des idées dignes d'intérêt.

-Bonsoir Gred, bonsoir Forge, salua Harry. J'ai vu les Slytherin et je voulais juste savoir pourquoi on ne pouvait pas apprendre ce qu'ils font.

-Etiquette Sorcière, éclaira Neville.

-Ah oui, fit Georges. Il y avait un cours dans le cursus …

-Mais il a été supprimé cette année, termina Fred.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Le directeur estimait que c'était une perte de temps pour les élèves, renifla Neville. D'après grand-mère, il a également supprimé les cours de culture Sorcière en même temps.

Plus l'année avançait, plus Harry en apprenait des belles sur Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Va savoir, leva les yeux au ciel Fred. Mais ces cours étaient un plus pour les élèves, surtout la culture Sorcière pour ceux qui vivent dans le monde Moldu.

-Et l'étiquette permettait de ne pas heurter la magie autour des Héritiers et des Sang Pur, ajouta Georges.

-Qu'est-ce que … fit Harry.

Mais un boulet de canon leur tomba dessus, coupant efficacement la conversation.

-Vous discutez de quoi ? pépia Ron

Neville allait ouvrir la bouche mais Harry le coiffa au poteau.

-Des cours, sourit Harry. Le professeur Snape m'a donné une liste de livres assez intéressants.

-Snape ? grimaça Ron. Ce n'est qu'un gros con !

-Même si ce n'est pas le meilleur prof du monde … fit Fred.

-Il reste l'un des plus jeunes et des meilleurs maîtres de Potions au monde, termina Georges.

-Je ne l'aime pas, grinça Ron. Il me crie tout le temps dessus.

-Pour cela, tu devrais écouter ses consignes, fit justement remarquer Neville. Tu fais exactement le contraire de ce qui est demandé !

Harry hocha de la tête. Ron ne cachait même pas que la matière ne l'intéressait pas. A se demander comment il faisait pour passer en année supérieure.

-Mais euh ! pesta Ron en s'éloignant

-Snape n'est pas aimable, sourit Georges.

-Mais il connait son sujet, assura Fred.

-Et il donne de bons conseils, déclara Georges.

-Quand il en donne, ajouta Fred.

-Je vais aller trouver les livres tout de suite ! sourit Harry. Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment où se trouve la bibliothèque …

-On va vous y emmener, propos Fred.

-Merci, sourit Neville.

-On doit faire vite, par contre, prévint Fred. Mrs Pince ferme dans trois quarts d'heures.

Après avoir définitivement mémorisé officiellement le chemin vers l'antre du savoir, Harry se dépêcha d'emprunter le livre que tout enfant ayant vécu dans le monde Moldu se devait d'avoir dans ses livres de cours mais qu'Hagrid lui avait interdit d'acheter. Les livres de botanique étaient tentants mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les lire avant de les rendre. Les quatre élèves retournèrent vite dans leur salle commune et les deux plus jeunes finirent les quelques devoirs qu'ils leur manquaient.

§§§§§

Le premier cours de vol arriva. Harry sourit en entendant les Nés Sorciers se vanter de leurs exploits sur des balais alors qu'ils savaient à peine tenir dessus. Il voyait même du coin de l'œil Hermione consulter tous les livres pour apprendre correctement à voler. Mais tous commençaient à stresser à l'approche de l'heure fatidique.

Le brun adorait voler, il ne le niait pas. Il se savait doué mais il n'avait jamais su s'il était entré dans l'équipe de Gryffindor dès sa première année pour son talent ou parce qu'il était Harry Potter. Quand Neville avait reçu son Rappeltout de sa grand-mère le matin même, il s'était souvenu que c'était cet objet qui lui avait permis de se faire remarquer par le biais du Quiddicht. Faire partie de l'équipe de Quiddicht ou pas … Le dilemme était énorme. Il se mettrait sur le devant de la scène or, c'était ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Mais le Quiddicht …

Harry finit par hausser des épaules. Il verrait ce qu'il ferait sur place. S'il devait sauver l'artefact de Neville, alors il reproduirait ce qu'il avait fait dans sa première vie. Mais il était certain qu'il ne renoncerait pas à ce sport. La seule question restait quand il allait entrer dans l'équipe …

Les élèves de première année étaient très excités alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quiddicht. Bien évidemment, il était commun aux Gryffindor et aux Slytherin, une autre merveilleuse idée du directeur. Harry se posait de plus en plus la question de savoir pour quelle raison Albus Dumbledore persistait pour mettre les deux maisons ensemble et surtout, alimentait le ressentiment qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre. Discutant avec Neville qu'il tentait de détendre, Harry arriva en compagnie du reste des Gryffindor. D'une autre entrée, il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les Slytherin arriver. Les deux groupes se rapprochèrent des balais qui étaient installés au centre du stade. Harry prit grand soin de se mettre au bout d'une file pour que Neville ait le dernier balai et n'ait personne d'autre à côté de lui. Le châtain était encore très peu sûr de lui et le cours de vol devait avoir fait grimper en flèche l'angoisse de l'héritier Longbottom. S'il le pouvait, le brun ferait tout pour que son ami ne soit pas blessé mais s'il pouvait éliminer la plupart des facteurs de stress d'abord, ce serait un bonus.

-Je suis le professeur Rolanda Bibine, instructeur de vol et arbitre officiel de Quiddicht, annonça une Sorcière aux yeux de rapace. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai !

Les élèves se précipitèrent vers l'un des balais. Harry n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour se trouver devant celui qu'il avait sélectionné et Neville se plaça à ses côtés.

-Tendez le bras au-dessus de votre balai et dites « Debout » pour qu'il vienne dans votre main, indiqua le professeur.

Le stade se remplit de cris et certains balais arrivèrent à destination, dont celui d'Harry. Les autres eurent différentes réactions mais pas souvent celle escomptée. Le professeur passa parmi les élèves, leur prodiguant des conseils, puis les pressa de chevaucher leurs balais. Elle en corrigea certains sur leur position, dont Draco Malfoy, puis le professeur donna les consignes pour que ses élèves volent vraiment.

Bien évidemment, Neville, trop stressé, décolla avant l'heure. Harry, ne voulant qu'il ne se retrouve trop tôt à l'infirmerie, prit à son tour son envol et se plaça à côté de son ami.

-Du calme, Neville ! fit Harry

-Je ne peux pas ! cria Neville

-Ecoute-moi, pria Harry. C'est toi qui contrôle le balai, pas le contraire !

Le brun fit des tours tout autour de son ami, calmant le châtain qui arrivait petit à petit à garder sous contrôle sa panique. Ce dernier, se concentrant sur les paroles de son ami, parvint à redescendre sur la terre ferme. Harry atterrit à son tour et Neville se jeta dans ses bras.

-Merci ! s'exclama Neville

-Pas de quoi, sourit Harry.

-Monsieur Longbottom, intervint Bibine. Je préfère vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde, vous allez attendre sagement que je revienne. Et le premier que je retrouve sur un balai rentrera chez lui avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quiddicht ».

Le professeur partit donc avec Neville et les élèves commencèrent à discuter. Hermione sauta presque sur Harry.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! pesta Hermione. Le professeur Bibine ne l'avait pas autorisé !

-Tu aurais préféré que je laisse tomber Neville ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

Harry décrocha rapidement. Il adorait Hermione, qu'il considérait toujours comme sa sœur mais quand elle avait découvert le monde Sorcier … elle avait été infernale. Son respect du règlement avait eu le don de le hérisser. Malheureusement, contrairement au manque de confiance de Neville, il ne pouvait pas encore travailler sur la foi inébranlable d'Hermione en les figures d'autorité.

-Eh, regardez ce que ce gros balourd a laissé ! s'exclama soudainement Ron

Tout à museler son envie de secouer Hermione pour son manque de rationalité, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher le Rappeltout de Neville.

-Donne-moi ça ! ordonna Draco

Harry faillit laisser sa mâchoire tomber au sol. Dans sa première vie, les rôles avaient été inversés. Il semblait bien que Ron Weasley avait plus influencé sa vie qu'il ne le croyait.

-Non, fit le roux en faisant sauter l'objet dans sa main. Je vais le ranger dans un endroit où il va le retrouver … Comme au sommet d'une tour !

Ron s'envola à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Harry voyait bien que Draco hésitait à suivre sa lancée et à récupérer l'artefact. Mais quand le blond prit le même chemin, le brun le suivit. Le Slytherin savait se débrouiller sur un balai mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le même talent à onze ans qu'à seize.

-Rends-nous ça ! ordonna Harry. C'est à Neville !

-Non ! rugit Ron

Draco et Harry se regardèrent brièvement avant de se lancer sur le roux. Ce dernier réussit à leur échapper et la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux montrait qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne ferait pas le poids.

-Alors allez le chercher ! cria Ron en lançant la sphère au loin

Harry fut le plus rapide et s'élança à la poursuite de la sphère. Il ne se souvenait pas que les balais de l'école aient été aussi incertains en plein vol mais s'il avait réussi la première fois à rattraper l'objet avec l'une de ces montures pourries, alors rien ne l'empêchait de reproduire l'exploit. Il voyait le mur se rapprocher de lui mais aussi et surtout l'artefact qu'il rattrapait rapidement. Et alors qu'il se trouvait à même pas trois mètres du sol, l'objet se retrouva dans sa main et il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

-HARRY POTTER !

Harry descendit rapidement de son balai et vit toute la classe suivre sa directrice de maison, choquée au possible.

-Suivez-moi ! ordonna Minerva. Maintenant !

Le brun obéit. Minerva McGonagall n'était pas quelqu'un de commode quand elle était énervée et il ne se souvenait pas de lui avait fait autant peur. Oui, il avait été un imbécile complet mais si ce n'était la peine de Neville s'il découvrait le cadeau de sa grand-mère détruit, jamais il se serait permis ce genre de fantaisie, dans sa première vie comme maintenant.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de Défense et appela Dubois. Harry retint de pouffer en se souvenant de sa confusion la première fois. Penser qu'elle voulait du bois … Olivier Dubois les suivit dans le bureau du professeur et la question de l'attrapeur de Gryffindor fut abordée et tout aussi vite acceptée. Le brun fut convié à sa première séance d'entraînement officielle avant d'être renvoyé vers son dortoir pour faire un brin de toilette. Ce dernier était aussi abasourdi que dans sa première vie de la vitesse à laquelle tout lui était tombé dessus. Il entra dans sa chambre et nota distraitement qu'il faisait exactement les mêmes gestes que dans sa première vie.

Cette pensée incongrue le frappa et faillit lui couper le souffle.

Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de tout avec autant de précision?


	9. Halloween Samain

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Halloween / Samain_**

Halloween ou Samain chez les Sorciers n'était pas une célébration qu'Harry aimait particulièrement. Le 31 octobre avait toujours été associé à des événements assez néfastes, que ce soit dans le monde Moldu comme Sorcier, et ne parlons pas quand Voldemort était revenu à la vie … La vision de ses massacres à cette période de l'année ne figurait pas dans ses meilleurs souvenirs.

La rentrée était passée depuis longtemps et le brun s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait revivre toute scolarité, avec ses bons comme ses mauvais moments. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa première vie, Harry avait fait une énorme crise de panique. Il avait eu le réflexe de se précipiter dans la Salle sur Demande pour laisser éclater sa magie. Neville s'était inquiété de ne pas l'avoir revu pendant le reste de la journée mais le brun avait pu le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et qu'il avait tenté de se calmer sans alerter le directeur.

Sa scolarité avait suivi son cours. Le brun avait fait en sorte de travailler sérieusement, même si ça l'ennuyait très fortement, et poussait Neville à montrer la même rigueur, ce qui avait fini par agacer Hermione qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux garçons refusaient qu'elle leur apporte leur aide pour réussir par leurs propres mérites. A son corps défendant, Harry s'était plusieurs fois accroché avec la petite fille, lui reprochant sa manie persistante de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Il avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher d'elle tant qu'il n'avait pas une raison crédible de le faire. Et malheureusement, il s'était résolu à attendre Halloween pour cela.

Halloween … et le troll introduit par Quirinus Quirell.

Le « professeur » Quirell était pire que dans ses souvenirs. Quoi que cherchait Dumbledore en nommant ce Sorcier à ce poste, ça avait parfaitement réussi. Outre son bégaiement handicapant pour la compréhension de son cours, l'odeur entêtante de l'ail dans la salle de cours justifiée par le fait que le Sorcier craigne les Vampires ou encore la piètre qualité desdits cours, Quirinus Quirell n'était vraiment pas taillé pour la Défense, et encore moins pour l'enseignement. Harry n'avait pas tergiversé longtemps avant d'appeler à la rescousse les jumeaux Weasley pour leur emprunter leurs notes de cours de première année et pour les partager avec Neville. Le brun avait toujours eu une aisance et une préférence pour la Défense mais il ne comptait pas se contenter que des quelques cours dispensés par Hogwarts pour vaincre Voldemort ! Sur la succession de professeurs de Défense, seuls trois sortaient du lot : Remus Lupin, Barthélémius Croupton Junior sous les traits d'Alastor Maugrey et Severus Snape. Un paria et deux Death Eaters qui connaissaient leur sujet sur le bout des doigts mais dont la légitimité à ce poste était contestable.

-Merde … siffla Harry.

Heureusement qu'il était dans un couloir seul sinon, il aurait dû se justifier pourquoi il perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Depuis qu'il l'utilisait régulièrement, Harry avait des éclats de magie accidentelle de plus ou moins grande intensité. Généralement, il transformait des objets sur lui mais pouvait aussi se déchaîner comme lors de sa crise de panique après sa nomination dans l'équipe de Quiddicht. Il avait dû se replonger en catastrophe dans son livre d'Occlumencie et multiplier ses séances de méditation pour réduire les risques. Cette fois, sa cravate était devenue noire à pois verts et il ne doutait pas qu'il devait avoir d'autres choses qui s'étaient transformées. Malheureusement, ses accès de magie ne permettaient pas que les objets transformés puissent reprendre leur forme originelle avant plusieurs heures et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se balader sans cravate. Il se glissa dans un passage secret proche sans que qui que ce soit ne le voit et métamorphosa un morceau de parchemin en une nouvelle cravate rouge et or qui tiendrait au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée puis se rendit à son prochain cours.

§§§§§

Le banquet d'Halloween promettait d'être somptueux. Après avoir déposé ses affaires de cours avec Neville – et pris une nouvelle cravate aux couleurs de Gryffindor – Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Il prit soin de ne pas se mettre à proximité de Ron, dont les manières abominables à table avaient fait le tour de l'école sans que ce dernier n'y change quoi que ce soit. Pendant que le repas était servi, le brun jeta un regard sur ses camarades. Plus tôt dans la journée, au cours de Sortilèges, il avait entendu Hermione et Ron se disputer et vu la petite fille courir en les bousculant Neville et lui. Il avait également entendu Parvati et Lavande déclarer qu'Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes des filles et ne pas en être sortie, étant absente du banquet. Harry soupira. Bon, les évènements étaient les mêmes que dans sa première vie. Mais devait-il se faire accompagner de Neville ? La première fois, il était avec Ron mais il n'en était pas aussi proche aujourd'hui. Il aurait très bien pu utiliser cette aventure pour se lier d'amitié avec le roux mais il pressentait que ça prendrait beaucoup trop d'importance pour la suite de sa vie. Non, il allait vivre cette aventure avec Neville et créer un nouveau Trio d'Or. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il change ce nom …

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent place au professeur de Défense paniqué.

-Un troll ! Dans les cachots ! Je voulais vous prévenir …

Et il s'évanouit.

Tous les élèves se mirent à paniquer et à hurler dans tous les sens. Harry vit Neville trembler à ses côtés et il posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

-Pourquoi tu es si calme ? demanda Neville dont les tremblements commencèrent à diminuer

-Parce que ça sert à rien de paniquer, haussa des épaules Harry. Dans les écoles Moldues, les élèves ont des exercices d'évacuation et on nous apprend à rester calme et à obéir aux consignes des professeurs. Observe bien les Nés Moldus, tu vas comprendre.

Neville regarda autour de lui et nota que certains élèves attendaient patiemment à leurs places, contrairement aux Nés Sorciers qui couraient dans tous les sens. Seule la table des Slytherin ne bougeait pas, consciente qu'il leur fallait attendre des instructions claires et précises.

-Mais … fit Neville.

-A quoi ça va te servir de courir partout ? demanda Harry. Strictement rien. Et ça, les Moldus l'ont très bien compris.

Neville hocha de la tête, sa panique ayant totalement disparue.

-SILENCE ! tonna Albus

Tous les élèves se figèrent avant de regagner la table de leur maison respective.

-Préfets, veuillez conduire les élèves dans les salles communes, ordonna Albus.

Harry fronça des sourcils. La première fois, il n'avait pas fait attention mais maintenant qu'il connaissait l'emplacement de la salle commune des Slytherin, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur envoyait une maison directement à la rencontre du troll. Même si, de toute façon, la créature se trouvait à l'étage … avec Hermione.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, le brun ralentit le pas jusqu'à se trouver en fin de file et se cacha derrière une armure pour se faufiler dans la colonne des Hufflepuff.

-Harry ! souffla Neville. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que tu es mon ami ! déclara Neville

-Merci, sourit Harry. Granger n'est pas au courant pour le troll. Je vais la prévenir !

-Tu aurais pu prévenir un professeur ! fronça des sourcils Neville

-Et comment ? pointa Harry. Avant même que nous ayons quitté la salle, ils étaient déjà tous partis !

Neville ne pouvait pas réfuter ce fait. L'évacuation vers les salles communes s'était faite sans la surveillance de professeurs. Donc de façon totalement irresponsable.

-Allons-y, poussa Harry.

Ils décrochèrent rapidement des Hufflepuff et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le deuxième étage où ils virent le troll entrer dans une pièce.

Les toilettes des filles.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit, poussant les deux garçons à presser le pas et à sortir leurs baguettes. Quand ils entrèrent à leur tour, un spectacle effroyable s'offrit à eux. Le troll était en train de détruire méthodiquement toute la pièce et Hermione était coincée sous un lavabo, totalement tétanisée. Comme il était hors de question de mettre sa baguette dans le nez de la créature, Harry prit les choses en main.

-Neville, fit Harry. Tu vois les pierres de l'autre côté ? Envoie-les sur le troll ! Je vais chercher Granger !

Conscient que détourner l'attention du troll permettrait à son ami de s'en sortir, Neville hocha la tête et se concentra. Les pierres plurent sur le troll qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait l'attaque. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était rapproché d'Hermione et tentait de la convaincre de le suivre. Mais la petite fille était vraiment tétanisée et ne parvenait pas à bouger. Voyant du coin de l'œil le troll se rapprocher d'eux, Harry décida de ne pas prendre de gants et utilisa le sortilège de lévitation pour attirer sa future amie à lui et la traîna vers Neville. Quand ils furent réunis, Harry les poussa à l'extérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Les jambes tremblantes, tous les trois se reculèrent en rampant de l'autre côté du couloir, ne quittant pas la porte des yeux. Harry fut arrêté par un mur en tissu et le brun releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard noir de Severus Snape.

-Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites là, monsieur Potter ? grinça Severus. Obéir comme vos camarades n'est pas digne de vous ? Il fallait que vous alliez vous promener dans les couloirs et pourquoi pas, rencontrer le troll, comme votre père l'aurait fait ?

-Vous parlez du troll qui se trouve dans les toilettes en face de vous alors qu'il devrait se trouver dans les cachots en train d'attaquer vos élèves ? s'irrita Harry en se redressant péniblement

-Potter ! rugit Severus. Dix points …

Et les paroles du Gryffindor atteignirent l'esprit du maître de Potions. Ça et le fait que la porte commençait à trembler sur ses gonds.

-Derrière moi, ordonna Severus en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry tira Hermione et Neville encore choqués derrière le professeur et se tint prêt à fuir s'il le fallait. La porte vola en éclats et Severus n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour créer une cage électrique autour de la créature. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir et différents professeurs apparurent enfin.

-Que faites-vous ici ?! tonna Minerva en s'adressant aux trois élèves

Harry ne voulait pas qu'on leur mette tout sur le dos mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était l'état de Snape. Le professeur semblait ne plus tenir ses pieds et il ne serait pas de bon ton qu'il soit encore là si le troll venait à se libérer.

-Nous avons tous les quatre été agressés par le troll, déclara Harry. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à l'infirmerie avant de répondre à votre interrogatoire ?

Minerva sursauta, surprise de se faire remettre à sa place concernant ses priorités. Et en observant son collègue, elle nota enfin qu'il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

-Allez-y, déclara Minerva. Severus, accompagnez-les.

-Mais … protesta Severus.

-Vous êtes à bout de force, trancha Minerva. Nous serons bien assez.

Comprenant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas là-dessus, Severus se décolla du mur et faillit se rétamer si Harry ne s'était pas glissé sous son bras pour le soutenir un peu. Le maître de Potions le regarda franchement avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie. Remis un tant soit peu de leurs émotions, Hermione et Neville les suivirent. Poppy Pomfrey les accueillit dans son antre et installa chacun d'entre eux dans un lit pour les examiner soigneusement. Elle leur fournit des potions calmantes ainsi que des doses de potion de sommeil mais alors qu'Hermione et Neville les acceptaient sans problème et s'endormirent aussitôt, Severus et Harry voulurent attendre avant de prendre la seconde potion.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Severus après que l'infirmière se soit retirée. Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous là-bas ?

-Hermione Granger n'était pas à table et donc ne savait pas pour le troll, soupira Harry. Je suis allé la prévenir et Neville m'a suivi.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu les professeurs ? demanda Severus sèchement

-Et comment ? rétorqua Harry. A peine le directeur avait terminé de donner les consignes que vous aviez tous disparu ! Et puis, le professeur Quirell avait dit qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots donc je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur lui au deuxième étage.

Severus serra les dents. Le gamin avait raison.

-Heureusement qu'il se trouvait là, d'ailleurs, ajouta vicieusement Harry.

-Qui ? demanda Severus

-Le troll ! répondit Harry. Les Slytherin n'ont pas pu se faire attaquer !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Severus, abasourdi

-Il parait que la salle commune des Slytherin se trouve dans les cachots, répondit Harry. Imaginez que les élèves soient trouvés nez à nez avec le troll comme nous …

Severus se ferma comme une huître. Evidemment, vu comme ça, la crise avait été gérée de façon parfaitement incohérente. Et que ce soit un gamin de onze ans qui remarque les dysfonctionnements était vraiment un coup dur pour son ego d'adulte.

Severus allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte de l'infirmerie claqua pour laisser passer les professeurs qu'ils avaient laissés pour s'occuper du troll.

-Tout est sous contrôle, annonça Albus. Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ce sont trois élèves de première année qui se sont retrouvé face au troll.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas cracher au vieil homme qu'il savait parfaitement que ce dernier aurait préféré que ce soit la maison Slytherin qui se soit retrouvé en mauvaise posture au lieu de sa gentille petite arme.

-Hermione Granger n'était pas à table et donc ne savait pas pour le troll, répéta Harry. Je suis allé la prévenir et Neville m'a suivi.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu les professeurs ? demanda sèchement Minerva

-Monsieur Potter m'a justement fait remarquer que nous n'étions déjà plus sur place quand il s'est fait cette remarque, susurra Severus.

Minerva eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Le sous-entendu était clair. Elle n'avait pas été présente pour ses lions. Elle n'avait pas vérifié s'ils étaient tous là.

Elle avait manqué à tous ses devoirs.

-Nous allons décider des conséquences de vos actes, monsieur Potter, déclara Severus. Veuillez boire la potion de Sommeil. Demain soir, vous vous présenterez à mon bureau. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit Harry.

Il fut tenté de faire semblant de boire pour pouvoir écouter la conversation mais étant le centre de l'attention de tous les professeurs, il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer et il but d'une traite la potion. Deux minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément.

-Le troll était censé se trouver dans les cachots, d'après l'incapable que vous avez nommé au poste de Défense, siffla Severus. Comment se fait-il que je l'ai trouvé au deuxième étage ?

-Quirell a pu se tromper, déclara Albus. Ou le troll s'est déplacé …

Le vieil homme s'attendait au regard circonspect de Severus mais loupa complètement celui de Minerva, noté par Severus.

-Peu importe, balaya Albus. Que s'est-il exactement passé ?

-Je venais d'arriver dans le couloir quand j'ai vu ces trois élèves ramper, répondit Severus. Monsieur Potter m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient enfermé le troll dans les toilettes. La porte a tremblé violemment avant d'exploser mais j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à lancer la cage magique. Elle m'a pris plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais, d'où mon état …

-J'aurais aimé interroger monsieur Potter, se désola Albus.

-Je m'en chargerais une fois qu'ils se seront réveillés, déclara Minerva. Vous devriez plutôt vous intéresser de savoir comment ça se fait qu'un troll se soit échappé.

Albus était agacé de se faire remettre à sa place mais devait reconnaître que l'idée ne manquait pas de mérite. Il salua Severus et emmena avec lui tous les autres professeurs. Seule Minerva resta sur place. Elle lança une bulle d'intimité et prit place.

-Tu soupçonnes Quirell, comprit Minerva.

-Il est en charge de l'une des épreuves mises en place pour la Pierre, rappela Severus. Et il est professeur de Défense. Le lien est vite fait.

-Depuis quand tu te méfies de lui ? demanda Minerva

-Depuis qu'Albus estime qu'il est assez bon pour enseigner la Défense, renifla Severus. Je lui ai posé quelques questions de base et il a été incapable de me répondre correctement. Sans oublier ses propres questions concernant les épreuves que nous avons réalisées.

-Il m'a interrogé aussi, avoua Minerva.

Tous les deux gardèrent quelques instants le silence.

-Et le petit Potter ? demanda Minerva

-Que veux-tu que je te dise sur ce petit impertinent ? grinça Severus

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ? s'étonna Minerva

-Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il y avait un troll en liberté, tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? grogna Severus. «Vous parlez du troll qui se trouve dans les toilettes en face de vous alors qu'il devrait se trouver dans les cachots en train d'attaquer vos élèves ? ».

-Il n'avait pas tort, comprit Minerva. Albus a sciemment envoyé les Slytherin à la rencontre du troll. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il ne laisse pas les élèves dans la Grande Salle …

-Si un gamin de onze ans peut faire ce raisonnement, d'autres le peuvent, fit Severus. Je ne préfère pas être là si Augusta Longbottom apprend ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est le problème d'Albus, trancha Minerva. Je vais garder un œil sur Quirell. Je voudrais que tu fasses la même chose sur le jeune Potter et ses amis.

-J'ai autre chose à faire ! pesta Severus. Alors jouer le babysitter d'un James Potter miniature …

- _Harry_ Potter qui n'a pas hésité à te soutenir quand tu n'arrivais pas à marcher, souligna Minerva. Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est James que tu as en face de toi ?

-Il est comme son père, renifla Severus.

-Comment il pourrait l'être alors qu'il ne l'a jamais connu ? fit justement remarquer Minerva

Ce fut sur ces mots que le professeur de Métamorphoses quitta les lieux.


	10. Le Survivant

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Le Survivant_**

Harry sentait l'angoisse de ses coéquipiers autour de lui. Son premier match de Quiddicht allait commencer et Olivier Dubois avait peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Même si le brun était confiant, ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste de la maison. Olivier avait refusé que qui que ce soit assiste aux entraînements, pour ne pas que l'information ne filtre dans les autres maisons. Elle n'aurait même pas dû se répandre dans la maison des Lions mais après qu'il ait entendu les jumeaux en parler pendant qu'il les espionnait, Ron avait vendu la mèche. Mais il l'avait amèrement regretté, ce qui faisait toujours sourire Harry.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui l'encadraient. Fred et Georges ne se retenaient pas de rouler des yeux face au discours à rallonge d'Olivier Dubois, sans compter son stress qu'il communiquait à toute l'équipe.

-On y va, annonça Olivier.

Dès qu'il posa un pied sur le terrain, Harry se ferma à la foule, n'entendant plus rien. L'excitation de son premier match dans cette vie était ternie par le fait que Quirell, poussé par Voldemort, tenterait de le tuer dans une heure. La dernière fois, Hermione avait réussi à le sauver mais cette fois, est-ce qu'elle aura la même réaction ? De toute façon, il fallait qu'il se concentre. Si Hermione ne lui venait pas en aide, il savait que Snape le sauverait, à contrecœur d'ailleurs. Après Samain, il avait repris son comportement horrible de sa première vie, comme vengeance parce que le petit brun l'avait aidé sans contrepartie. Dans un sens, ça le rassurait car un Severus Snape qui ne s'acharnait pas sur lui n'était pas Severus Snape.

Harry chevaucha son balai, un Nimbus 2000 gracieusement offert par Minerva McGonagall, et décolla dès que Mrs Bibine donna l'autorisation. Il fallait absolument qu'il se mette à la recherche du Vif d'Or avant que Quirell ne l'attaque. Sinon … Il espérait que Dumbledore soit assez rapide.

Il s'était rendu compte depuis un moment qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler tous les événements qui allaient survenir dans sa vie. Dans certains cas, comme celui-là, il ne pouvait que laisser le destin faire. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'exploitait pas la situation. L'attaque de match allait lui servir pour faire tomber Dumbledore de son piédestal sans en avoir l'air.

D'une oreille distraite, Harry suivait le match. Les Gryffindor se débrouillait assez bien et les Slytherin aussi, malgré les actions à la limite de l'antijeu. Le Vif se cachait mais cela n'inquiétait pas trop Harry.

Une première secousse avertit le brun que le show allait commencer. Il tint plus fortement son balai et se laissa faire.

Sous les hurlements du public, le brun se sentit comme sur un taureau sauvage et était chahuté dans tous les sens. Les mains étaient crispées sur le manche car il savait que s'il lâchait, la chute serait plus rude que celle qui viendra avec les Dementor. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il regardait la tribune des professeurs. Quirell comme Snape ne les quittaient pas du regard mais il ne pouvait apercevoir ni Hermione et encore moins Neville. Il serra les dents et pria pour que cette attaque s'arrête rapidement car il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Il était sur le point de lâcher quand il sentit que son balai ne faisait plus des siennes et qu'il aperçut le Vif d'Or. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il plongea vers le sol et se rétama sur le sol. Alors que tout le monde arrivait vers lui, il tendit le bras et montra le Vif d'Or qu'il avait attrapé.

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

§§§§§

Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Il se redressa doucement et vérifia que tout était en place, y compris le médaillon des Potter que les Gobelins avaient lié à sa magie et qui interdisait à qui que ce soit toute manipulation mentale quand il était inconscient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise parfaitement l'Occlumencie, Gripsec et Joshua avaient estimé qu'il serait plus sûr qu'il soit protégé de cette façon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Poppy Pomfrey entra dans la salle principale.

-Bon après-midi, monsieur Potter ! salua Poppy. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

-J'ai un peu mal, avoua Harry.

-Je vais vous faire un scan magique pour vérifier que tout va bien et ensuite, je vais vous donner une potion, sourit Poppy.

L'infirmière agita sa baguette et quelques instants plus tard, un parchemin apparut. Elle le lut attentivement.

-Toutes vos blessures sont totalement guéries, annonça Poppy. Voici votre potion.

Harry ouvrit la fiole et la but d'une traite. La douleur partit immédiatement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry. Je me souviens juste d'avoir pu attraper le Vif …

-Vous l'avez eu, confirma Poppy. Et la seconde suivante, vous vous êtes écrasé au sol. Vous aviez de nombreuses fractures mais heureusement, quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée d'amortir votre choc par la magie. Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes ici.

-Autant ? s'étonna Harry

-Oui, répondit Poppy.

-Quand pourrais-je sortir ? demanda Harry

-Ce soir, répondit Poppy. Je dois vous donner encore quelques potions et je veux voir qu'elles font correctement effet avant de vous permettre d'y aller. Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

Le grognement de son ventre répondit pour lui.

-Je vais vous apporter un plateau, rit Poppy. Restez tranquillement dans votre lit.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans son bureau, Harry observa les alentours. Au fil des années, l'infirmerie ne changerait pas et c'était réconfortant de voir que le lieu restait immuable. Il nota que sa table de chevet était remplie de parchemins roulés ou de sachets de confiseries.

-Oh, c'est vrai, sourit Poppy en ramenant le plateau de nourriture et en remarquant le regard d'Harry. Ce sont vos amis qui vous ont fait parvenir tout ça.

-C'est gentil, fit doucement Harry.

-Mangez ce que vous pouvez, déclara Poppy. Je viendrais récupérer le plateau dans une heure.

Harry commença par remplir son ventre avant de se pencher sur les cartes de rétablissement. Il en avait eu de l'équipe de Quiddicht, d'Hermione et de Neville, mais également de Draco et de Ron. Autant ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de la part du blond, autant il ne comprenait pas vraiment la démarche du roux. Depuis le désastreux cours de vol, le brun ne lui adressait plus la parole mais quand l'équipe de Quiddicht lui avait demandé pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie le soir de Samain, il ne s'était pas gêné pour révéler que Ron, par ses remarques blessantes, aurait pu faire tuer Hermione qui n'était pas au courant pour le troll. L'événement datait d'à peine une semaine et il était clair que le roux tentait de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Le brun réfléchit et estima qu'il était temps de faire entrer Ron dans son groupe d'amis. Ils ne seraient pas aussi proches que dans sa première vie mais ainsi, Dumbledore ne tentera pas grand-chose. A chaque repas, il sentait le regard songeur du vieil homme sur lui et il ne fallait pas qu'il ne se fasse plus curieux.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry quitta enfin l'infirmerie et gagna la tour de Gryffindor. Les quelques élèves présents le félicitèrent pour sa performance et s'assurèrent de sa santé avant qu'il ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre. Il sortit de sa poche toutes les cartes et les friandises qu'il avait reçues et écrivit une réponse pour Draco. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils se fréquentent ouvertement mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas contre devenir son ami.

-Harry !

Neville se précipita vers son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Neville. Tu es sorti quand ?

-Tout à l'heure, sourit Harry.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Neville

-Oui, j'ai quand même fait une bonne sieste, plaisanta Harry. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est mon balai. Pourtant, il est neuf mais il est devenu comme fou !

-Harry, déclara Neville d'une voix grave. Les balais sont enchantés pour ne pas qu'on puisse les trafiquer et ils sont testés individuellement avant chaque vente. Tout le monde sait ça. Nous pensons qu'on a voulu l'ensorceler.

-Qui ça, nous ? demanda Harry

-Hermione et moi, souffla Neville. Comme ce n'est pas à la portée d'un élève, on a regardé du côté des adultes …

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Dans sa première vie, Ron avait tout de suite sauté sur la conclusion que Snape était celui qui avait ensorcelé son balai, à cause de son comportement antipathique et parce que c'était un Slytherin, donc pour lui automatiquement adepte de magie noire. Mais là, c'était Neville. Il était curieux de connaître ses déductions.

-Hermione et moi avons remarqué qu'il y avait deux Sorciers qui ne te quittaient pas des yeux et qui avaient leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, reprit Neville. Hermione pensait que c'était le professeur Snape mais moi, je penchais pour le professeur Quirell. Enfin bref. Nous sommes allés sous la tribune des professeurs et nous avons le feu à une cape. Ça a déconcentré la personne qui s'en prenait à toi.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Donc, les professeurs Snape ou Quirell m'en veulent. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Neville. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le professeur Snape.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que s'il avait voulu te tuer, il y aurait des façons bien plus subtiles, sourit Neville. C'est un maître de Potions, et parmi les meilleurs. Pourquoi il s'embêterait à te donner une mort aussi spectaculaire ?

Le brun dut concéder que le raisonnement ne manquait pas de pertinence.

-Mais, et le professeur Quirell ? demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Neville. Il n'a pas vraiment la carrure d'un tueur mais qui sait …

-Tu as raison, sourit Harry. Au fait, merci pour la carte et les chocolats !

-De rien, rougit Neville. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

-On les partagera après le dîner, promit Harry. On y va ?

Les deux amis descendirent dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent Hermione avec qui ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

§§§§§

Du secret de sa malle, quelque jours plus tard, Harry avait retiré et ouvert le coffre à Double Sens et en prit une missive qu'il l'attendait.

 _Cher Harry,  
_ _Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai lancé un sort sur le domicile de votre tante pour diriger le courrier destiné à vos tuteurs vers le manoir Potter.  
_ _A ce jour, aucun courrier de l'école n'est parvenu. Donc il semble clair que le directeur n'a pas jugé utile de les prévenir que vous avez failli perdre la vie.  
_ _Les Gobelins ont trouvé une solution assez … innovante pour contrer le fait que votre famille et vous soyez sous surveillance.  
_ _Ils vous proposent de faire déménager les Dursley.  
_ _J'imagine parfaitement votre étonnement et votre scepticisme mais je peux vous assurer que cette idée est parfaitement viable. Pour faire simple, imaginez qu'un sort de traçage soit une corde. Vous êtes à un bout, l'autre bout doit être un endroit où vous revenez régulièrement. Pour votre tante, votre oncle, votre cousin et vous, l'autre bout de la corde se trouve à Privet Drive.  
_ _Ce type de sort est assez lourd à placer. Faire déménager votre famille permettrait de couper l'herbe sous le pied et annuler le sort.  
_ _Il suffit juste de votre accord pour que les Gobelins mettent en marche leur plan. Ils m'ont également assuré qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, ils pourraient avoir terminé et mis en place les sorts qui interdiraient ce genre de fantaisies.  
_ _J'ai également pris contact avec votre avocat Sorcier. Les sorts de traçage sont illégaux s'ils ne sont pas posés par la famille du Sorcier ou sur sa demande. Comme ils ont été posés après votre émancipation, Dumbledore risque très gros. Si vous voulez faire couler le directeur, il vaut mieux que vous ayez de votre côté votre avocat. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer Myron Lyre et il est assez bon dans sa partie. Sans compter qu'il a une dent contre Dumbledore, c'est un ancien Slytherin.  
_ _J'ai rappelé aux Dursley que vous ne comptiez pas revenir chez eux pour les vacances de fin d'années, puisque le contrat d'apprentissage veut que vous soyez chez moi pendant toutes les vacances scolaires. Mais je comprends parfaitement que vous vouliez passer un Solstice sous le signe de la Magie.  
_ _Je vous ferais parvenir d'ici peu différents ouvrages pour votre culture Sorcière. En tant que précepteur d'étiquette, j'attends de vous qu'à défaut de maîtriser intégralement tout ce qu'il y a dedans, vous reteniez le maximum des règles écrites.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Joshua Cameron_

Harry sourit. L'information qui l'importait le plus était le fait de faire déménager les Dursley. L'idée avait du mérite mais il fallait surtout qu'elle se fasse à ses conditions.

D'ailleurs, il prit la lettre de Gripsec.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu la lettre de Joshua Cameron mais nous avons trouvé une solution pour tous les sorts de contrôle qui pèsent sur vous et votre famille. Pour vous aider à prendre votre décision, nous avons fait quelques recherches préalables.  
_ _Le 4, Privet Drive appartient aux trois quarts à Pétunia Evans Dursley, le dernier quart à Vernon Dursley. Il y a une maison non loin qui est en vente qui est légèrement plus grande et qui conviendrait parfaitement à votre famille, mis à part qu'elle est de plein pied et que les combles sont isolées mais non aménagées. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous enverrai des photographies magiques des lieux. Au prix auquel nous allons la proposer à votre famille, ils céderont très facilement.  
_ _J'ai pris bonne note de votre demande d'examen des comptes de votre famille. Malheureusement, vous aviez raison, les Dursley ne touchent qu'une allocation pour s'occuper de vous depuis votre arrivée dans leur foyer de la part du Ministère. Mais il n'y a aucune trace de celle provenant des coffres de la famille Potter. Les doutes concernant le détournement de fonds semblent avérés.  
_ _Si vous avez d'autres questions, je reste à votre entière disposition.  
_ _Que votre or coule à flots,  
_ _Gripsec_

Harry sourit. Il se doutait que le directeur était capable de cela. Mais c'était bien dans ses intentions de lui faire payer au centuple. Il était tenté de faire déménager les Dursley mais il fallait que les protections magiques soient telles qu'on ne puisse pas se douter que les sorts n'avaient aucune prise.

Le brun s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin mais alors qu'il allait écrire la première ligne, une alarme l'avertit que quelqu'un allait entrer dans la chambre. Il jeta les lettres dans le coffre qu'il referma puis d'un geste de baguette, le réduit et le glissa dans sa poche. En prévision d'une telle situation, il avait laissé ouvert un livre sur le prochain cours, ici de Sortilèges. Il se redressa et faillit lâcher un grognement en voyant Ron arriver. Le roux lui fit un sourire timide avant de s'approcher.

-Euh … Harry ? fit Ron

-Oui, Ron ? soupira Harry

-Je voulais savoir … si tu avais bien reçu ma carte … quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, souffla Ron.

Harry se retint de lever un sourcil intrigué. C'était le cas de le dire, le roux avait mangé du lion et avait trouvé le courage de lui demander ça. Il tenait vraiment à devenir son ami.

-Je l'ai reçu, répondit Harry.

-Tu ne m'as pas remercié, fit remarquer sèchement Ron.

-Parce qu'on ne s'adresse pas la parole, rappela Harry. Ce sont Fred et Georges qui m'ont expliqué que tu devais sûrement vouloir devenir mon ami.

En fait, après avoir montré la carte de bon rétablissement aux jumeaux, ces derniers avaient déclaré que leur frère devait en avoir marre de rester seul et qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui pour lui faire l'honneur de devenir son ami. Et surtout, qu'il devait être attiré par la renommée d'être l'ami d'Harry Potter.

Oui, même à cet âge, ils avaient une piètre opinion de leur dernier frère.

Ron rougit. Il ne se savait pas aussi facile à lire. En même temps, ses frères le connaissaient très bien.

-Ecoute, j'ai fait des erreurs et je m'en excuse, fit Ron. Je veux qu'on recommence tout depuis le début. D'accord ?

Harry sentit une bouffée de haine remonter et il était vraiment très tenté de refuser cette main tendue comme il l'avait fait avec celle de Draco. Il avait encore en travers de la gorge ce qu'il avait fait dans sa première vie, allant jusqu'à le sacrifier à Dumbledore.

Seulement, ça ne s'était pas encore passé et s'il avait son mot à dire, ça ne se passerait jamais. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec certaines personnes et il ne comptait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Mais il allait devoir faire des concessions. Mais à ses conditions.

-D'accord, accepta Harry.

Devant le grand sourire rassuré de Ron, Harry faillit laisser échapper un rictus machiavélique. Le roux ne savait pas que sa tâche allait sérieusement se compliquer.

Ron s'installa sur le lit d'Harry et commença à babiller gaiement. Le brun l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais franchement, est-ce que ça le concernait que son père faisait une collection de prises électriques ? Déjà que chez les Sorciers, il passait pour un illuminé, mais Ron ne se rendait pas compte qu'en racontant à tout va la curiosité de son père pour les Moldus, il mettait lui-même sa famille sur le ban de la société. Un soir, l'été après la mort de Voldemort, Hermione, Harry, Fred et Georges avaient parlé de la vision des Sorciers sur les Moldus et ils en étaient venus à parler du patriarche Weasley. Dans le monde Sorcier, sa curiosité concernant les Moldus était connue mais personne ne savait à quel point elle allait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ron ouvre sa grande bouche. Malheureusement, cela avait contribué à faire déprécier les Weasley, qui avaient péniblement réussi à remonter dans l'estime des Sang Pur. Le titre de Traître à leur Sang se faisait oublier mais quand Ron avait commencé à révéler des éléments de la vie privée des Weasley, tout leur était retombé dessus. Comme Molly, Ginny et Ron vivaient dans leur monde, ils n'avaient rien remarqué mais Arthur, Percy, Fred et Georges, ainsi que Bill dans une moindre mesure, avaient dû faire face aux conséquences des actes du dernier mâle de la famille. Arthur puis Percy s'étaient vus méprisés par les Sorciers bien-pensant du Ministère et ils n'avaient pas pu prétendre aux postes auxquels ils auraient dû accéder avec leurs qualifications. Pire, ils étaient cantonnés aux tâches ingrates et leurs collègues ne se cachaient pas pour se moquer d'eux. Tout ça à cause d'un sale gosse qui ne savait pas se taire.

Ron, donc.

L'arrivée de Neville acheva le calvaire d'Harry. Ce dernier avait un peu de mal avec le roux qui ne montrait pas ses meilleurs côtés.

-J'ai entendu les autres maisons, sourit Neville. Tu es surnommé le Survivant, tu sais.

Harry et Neville en avaient parlé, le brun ne comprenait pas l'engouement sur sa soi-disant résistance au sort de mort que lui avait rapporté le châtain. Tous les deux avaient fini par en faire une plaisanterie.

-Bien sûr que c'est le Survivant ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as quand même vaincu Tu Sais Qui !

-Qui ? demanda Harry de manière automatique

-Ben … tu sais, hésita Ron.

-Non, je ne sais pas, assura Harry.

Cette manie de ne pas nommer Voldemort avait le don de lui hérisser le poil, encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait tué. Neville avait bien compris qu'il était inutile de lui parler des circonstances de la mort de ses parents, ce qui comprenait l'attaque de Voldemort, et les autres élèves avaient accepté sur la demande du châtain de ne plus venir l'ennuyer sur cet épisode de sa vie.

Bien évidemment, Ron ne faisait rien comme tout le monde.

-Je ne dirais pas son nom ! grogna Ron

-Alors ne parle pas de lui, grinça Harry. Je ne suis pas un survivant.

-Si ! insista Ron. C'est comme ça qu'on te connait. Harry Potter le Survivant ! Cool, non ?

Harry et Neville se regardèrent brièvement.

Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris de lui adresser la parole ?


	11. Fêtes de fin d'année

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Fêtes de fin d'année_**

Harry soupira enfin de soulagement alors que l'école se vidait. La plupart des élèves rejoignait leur famille pour les fêtes mais Harry était heureux de ne pas approcher de près ou de loin la maison des Dursley en cette période. Généralement, Vernon organisait des dîners d'affaires et Pétunia en devenait hystérique, sans compter les caprices de Dudley ce qui faisait que les menus changeaient facilement trois ou quatre fois avant le repas. Et lui, pauvre malheureux, devait suivre la cadence et très régulièrement jeter des plats entiers à la poubelle. Mais hors de question pour lui de goûter ces restes, ni même songer à prendre place à table avec eux. En clair, les jours de fêtes, le brun était certain de se retrouver sans repas décent pendant presque trois semaines.

Maintenant qu'il était dans le monde de la magie, et surtout, maintenant qu'il avait son mot à dire, ça ne se passerait plus comme ça.

Son premier Noël à Hogwarts avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie. Il était encore innocent de toutes les horreurs dont regorgeaient le monde Sorcier et bien que le cadeau soit provenu d'un Sorcier ignoble, c'était ce jour-là où il avait reçu la cape d'invisibilité de son père, l'un des biens les plus précieux à ses yeux.

Alors qu'il avait salué Neville qui avait pris le train pour Londres, Harry remonta tranquillement le chemin vers l'école. Personne ne venait l'ennuyer puisque sur toute l'école, ils n'étaient qu'une petite quinzaine à rester, dont lui. Tout le monde en avait été étonné car la rumeur qui circulait le plus sur lui, c'était qu'il était choyé dans sa famille. Mais personne n'avait osé lui poser des questions et c'était tant mieux, bien que c'en était écœurant. L'aveuglement volontaire du monde Sorcier l'aidait comme l'exaspérait mais il n'allait rien faire pour les détromper.

-Salut Harry ! firent deux voix

Harry ne put retenir un grand sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient des amis rares comme on en trouvait peu. Bien qu'âgés de treize ans, ils prenaient toujours le temps de venir le saluer avec Neville et de discuter de temps à autre de blagues. C'était peu, certes, mais c'était toujours flatteur de voir que des plus âgés trouvent des plus jeunes assez intéressants pour être vu avec eux, sauf si c'était la famille. Et le meilleur, c'était qu'ils ne le faisaient pas de manière intéressée.

-Bonjour Fred, bonjour Georges, répondit Harry.

-Tu as dit au revoir à tes amis ? sourit Georges

-Oui, confirma Harry. Hermione et Neville étaient tristes de voir que je restais au château mais je leur ai dit que je comptais apprendre tout ce que je ne savais pas sur ce monde pendant ce temps.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Fred

-Tout ! rit Harry. J'ai toujours vécu dans le monde Moldu, vous savez.

-On peut t'entraîner aux jeux Sorciers, proposa Fred.

-Bonne idée, sourit Georges.

Les jumeaux le traînèrent dans la salle commune pour l'asseoir devant un plateau d'échecs Sorciers.

-Vous savez jouer aux échecs ? s'étonna Harry

Dans sa première vie, seul Ron avait montré un talent dans ce domaine.

-C'est l'un des premiers jeux auquel nous apprenons à jouer dans la famille, révéla Fred qui se plaça face à lui alors que Georges se mettait aux côtés d'Harry pour l'aider. C'est une sorte de tradition familiale, notre père nous apprend à tous individuellement comment y jouer. Le plus doué dans la famille reste Percy mais on arrive quand même à le faire suer de temps à autre.

-Ron aussi ? demanda Harry. Je l'ai entendu se vanter qu'il pouvait battre qui il voulait.

-Contre des novices, peut-être, fit Georges. Mais il n'a aucune subtilité, ce qui fait qu'on peut connaître sa stratégie plusieurs tours à l'avance.

-Il n'est pas si bon que ça, ajouta Fred en installant les pièces.

Tous les trois passèrent une agréable matinée autour des échecs que même Ron ne parvint pas à gâcher alors qu'il tentait de s'incruster. C'est ainsi que se passèrent les premiers jours de vacances. Parfois, pris de pitié en voyant leur frère errer comme une âme en peine, Fred et Georges acceptaient que Ron les rejoignent Harry et eux. Mais pas tous les jours, car comme l'avait remarqué Harry, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley pouvait être infernal quand il n'était pas sous les feux des projecteurs.

§§§§§

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit du solstice. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait dû faire la connaissance de Touffu le Cerbère depuis septembre mais comme il ne s'était pas mis à dos Draco, ce dernier ne l'avait pas défié pour un duel. Or, la rencontre avec la créature magique était le premier pas de son aventure avec la Pierre Philosophale. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Voldemort mais encore moins entre celles de Dumbledore. Il s'était tenu très loin du couloir interdit du troisième étage, quand bien même, les rares fois où il se retrouvait seul avec Ron, ce dernier tentait de l'y entraîner. Il ne voulait pas laisser la plus petite chance au directeur de voir à travers le Miroir du Risèd que ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, c'était la mort du vieux Sorcier et de trois membres des Weasley, ses pions plus exactement.

Agacé, Harry prit sa baguette et sortit de son lit sans bruit. Il avait envie d'être tranquille pour s'endormir sereinement, ou du moins réfléchir en paix, mais ce n'était pas avec les ronflements sonores de Ron qu'il pouvait le faire. La Salle sur Demande était hors de question, surtout avec Snape qui patrouillait avec encore plus de vigueur dans les couloirs et quitter la Tour Gryffindor non plus, avec Dumbledore qui semblait le surveiller de près. Il sortit de son col une minuscule clé ouvragée et l'inséra dans l'une des serrures de sa malle. Il se retrouva devant sa bibliothèque et en sortit son grimoire sur les sorts de détection. Certains sorts lui venaient naturellement mais il devait se souvenir qu'il n'avait qu'onze ans, que sa magie était encore sauvage et loin d'être aussi souple que dans son ancienne vie. Malheureusement, il devait savoir quels sorts le directeur s'était permis de lui lancer sans son accord pour pouvoir les transférer le moment voulu. Il se réinstalla dans son lit et tenta de lancer le sort. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il s'entraînait et il ne lui manquait plus que l'endurance pour le maîtriser parfaitement.

Deux heures plus tard, hors d'haleine, un grand sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il avait enfin réussi à lancer le sort sur l'objet enchanté que lui avait fait parvenir Joshua pour son entraînement et le parchemin lui indiquait enfin ce qu'il devait indiquer. Soupirant, il alla chercher un verre de lait dans la salle commune – gracieuseté des Elfes de maison chaque nuit, ce dont Harry n'était pas au courant dans sa première vie – et retourna dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il profite que Ron soit toujours endormi pour lancer ce sort. Si le roux n'avait qu'un seul soupçon concernant ses connaissances réelles, alors une grande partie de ce qu'il avait entrepris pourrait tomber à l'eau. Il relança les sorts pour garantir son intimité puis se lança le sort de détection. Le parchemin se noircit rapidement et quand plus aucune ligne n'apparut, Harry se relâcha et consulta la feuille. Sans surprise, deux sorts de localisation étaient attachés à sa personne, indiquant sa position à deux personnes, Albus Dumbledore et Ron Weasley. Un autre l'alertait des éclats de magie dépassant un certain seuil. Heureusement, dans son première vie, Hermione lui avait indiqué que d'après ses recherches, ce qui se passait dans la Salle sur Demande restait dans la Salle sur Demande car sinon, le directeur aurait très vite su qu'il était bien plus puissant que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Les sorts de contrainte le firent froncer des sourcils. Il avait toujours cru que ça avait commencé avec ses premiers vacances au Burrow mais visiblement, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte de s'assurer dès le début le contrôle de son arme. Une ligne écrite en bleu attira son attention et le brun consulta le grimoire pour en trouver la signification. En fait, il s'agissait d'une potion, plus exactement d'une potion d'obéissance dans ce cas-là. Par Merlin, comment ce vieux fou avait pu lui administrer ? Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau du directeur donc ça ne pouvait pas être ses fichus bonbons au citron. Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : ou bien il avait mandaté un Elfe de maison pour trafiquer sa nourriture, ou bien il le lui avait donné quand il avait été à l'infirmerie. Qu'il ait eu l'autorisation de Poppy Pomfrey ou non était une question à un million de Galions. Mais la loyauté de l'infirmière n'était pas sa priorité.

Il savait maintenant ce que le directeur lui avait fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le contrer. Pour cela, il retira de sous son oreiller son carnet secret. Il l'avait tellement enchanté qu'il pensait qu'il devait briller dans le noir avec la quantité de magie utilisée. Sur l'une des pages, il avait listé tous les sorts dont il aurait besoin pour se libérer de l'emprise du vieux Sorcier. Dans ses recherches, il s'était aperçu que selon le sort, les sorts qui permettaient de le manipuler ou le détruire étaient différents. Le brun n'avait jamais eu l'intention de supprimer définitivement les sorts sur lui, il voulait juste les transférer sur un support plus facilement manipulable, d'où la chaîne qu'il portait toujours sur lui. En prévision de son projet, il avait l'acquisition de deux chaînes identiques et en portait toujours une. Hermione et Neville avaient pu l'admirer et grâce à eux, toute l'école savait qu'il en portait une.

Un à un, il identifia les différents sorts dont il aurait besoin avant de les déplacer sur le collier.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, Harry soupira enfin de soulagement. Son plan venait de fonctionner et il était heureux de pouvoir contrer discrètement le directeur. Avisant l'heure, il abandonna l'idée de dormir, sachant parfaitement que Ron n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et à le secouer pour qu'il ouvre ses cadeaux. Toutefois, il y avait une dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il se leva et examina les présents qu'il avait reçus placés au pied de son lit. Il fit doucement glisser le paquet avec la cape d'invisibilité sous son lit, pour faire croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne tenait pas à partager le secret de la Relique de la Mort avec Ron, dont la loyauté n'était pas des plus claires. Les étiquettes lui indiquèrent que les expéditeurs étaient toutes des personnes qu'il connaissait officiellement donc il les laissa tranquilles. Il s'empara de quelques affaires et s'enferma dans la salle d'eau pour se délaisser tranquillement. Il prit un nouveau livre et s'installa dans son lit pour attendre le réveil de la famille Weasley.

§§§§§

-Harry ?

Le brun se redressa, surpris.

-Fred ? Georges ? fit Harry. Un problème ?

-On ne pensait pas que tu serais réveillé, sourit Georges en entrant dans la chambre, suivi de Fred qui jeta négligemment un sort de Silence autour du lit de leur frère Ron.

Harry garda ce fait dans un coin de sa tête.

-Attendez, on va sortir, sourit Harry en refermant son livre et en quittant son lit. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller Ron.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous gêner, renifla Fred.

Les trois garçons s'installèrent devant la cheminée où des en-cas avaient été installés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry après avoir savouré une première tasse de chocolat chaud

-On voulait te réveiller avant que Ron ne le fasse, sourit Fred. Il a tendance à être un peu trop … intenable à l'approche du Solstice.

-Intenable ? releva Harry

Pour l'une des premières fois de ses deux vies, le brun vit de la lassitude chez les jumeaux.

-Ron va sûrement piquer une crise de jalousie en voyant tes cadeaux, soupira Fred. Selon si les cadeaux que tu as reçus lui plaisent ou non, ou bien il va te les prendre, ou bien il va les détruire.

-Vous en parlez en connaissance de cause, comprit Harry après quelques instants de silence.

-Bill, Charlie, Percy et nous avons toujours eu des amis en dehors de la maison, fit Georges. Notre argent de poche, on le gardait pour pouvoir offrir des cadeaux pour leurs anniversaires, si on n'avait pas trouvé de trucs chouettes à leur fabriquer.

-Ça n'a pas été le cas de Ron et de notre petite sœur Ginny, reprit Fred. Alors que nous sommes allés tous les cinq à l'école primaire pour jeunes Sorciers, eux sont restés à la maison. Ils ne savent pas partager, et sont persuadés qu'ils sont les meilleurs.

-A chacun de nos anniversaires, continua Georges, on savait que nos chambres seraient visitées et la plupart de nos cadeaux étaient en miettes.

-A chaque fois qu'on se plaignait, notre mère nous engueulait parce que soi-disant nous ne prenions pas soin de nos affaires et qu'on mentait, grogna Fred. Mais on savait parfaitement que ses petits chouchous étaient derrière tout ça.

-Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? demanda finalement Harry

-Nous avons reçu ceci hier, avoua Fred en lui tendant une lettre.

Harry la prit et reconnut l'écriture de Molly Weasley. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille mégère avait fait ?

-C'est de qui ? demanda Harry

-De notre mère, répondit Georges.

-J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle n'envoyait que des … Beuglantes, c'est ça ? fit Harry. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Georges.

Le brun se plongea dans la lecture de la missive.

 _Ron m'a dit que vous étiez très souvent avec Harry Potter, l'empêchant de se lier d'amitié avec votre frère.  
_ _Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ça ? Ron est un très gentil garçon et il mérite d'être le meilleur ami du Survivant !  
_ _Je vous interdis de vous mettre entre Harry et Ron ! Ou sinon, vous allez tâter de ma cuillère ! Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être vu avec Harry Potter, mais Ron si ! …_

Harry s'arrêta là. Il ne tenait pas à voir que Molly n'avait aucun bon sens quand il s'agissait de son dernier fils.

Le brun regarda attentivement les deux roux. De toute la famille, Fred et Georges étaient sans doute ceux qui lui avaient été les plus fidèles, de vrais frères en fait. Jamais il ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit, ils l'avaient toujours soutenu et avec eux, il était possible d'avoir une conversation légère comme sérieuse. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec Ron puisqu'il fallait toujours le ménager pour qu'il accepte ne serait-ce qu'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? demanda Harry. Et pourquoi vous m'avez fait lire ça ?

-Nous voulons te mettre en garde, avoua gravement Fred.

-Si nous avons reçu cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes sûrs que notre mère veut faire partie de ta vie, que tu le veuille ou non, assura Georges.

-Vous avez l'air certain, hésita Harry.

Le brun ne disait pas ça à la légère. Les jumeaux n'avaient que treize ans, qu'ils en viennent à douter du bien-fondé des actions de leur mère sous-entendait clairement qu'ils ne se leurraient pas sur la véritable personnalité de Molly, Ginny et Ron.

-Crois-nous sur parole, assura Fred.

-Je ne sais pas quoi penser, souffla Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Officieusement, il savait que Fred et Georges avaient totalement raison et plus encore, mais officiellement, à part ses manières effroyables, il n'avait rien contre Ronald Weasley.

-Je peux y réfléchir ? hésita timidement Harry. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance mais honnêtement, Ron est simplement un crétin pour moi.

-On comprend, sourit difficilement Georges. On voulait seulement te prévenir de faire très attention si tu décides de devenir l'ami de Ron …

-Si je le fais, coupa Harry, est-ce que vous resterez toujours les miens ?

-Toujours, sourit Fred. Mais tu vas vite comprendre que Ron est assez exclusif. Je pense même que Longbottom va devoir défendre sa place.

-Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, assura Harry. Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit. On pourra en reparler après ?

-Bien entendu, fit Fred. On t'a déjà dit, Harry, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as pas à hésiter pour venir nous voir. Toi comme Longbottom.

-Il ne vous avait pas dit de l'appeler par son prénom ? taquina Harry

-Tu vas voir ! rugit Georges en se lançant sur Harry pour le chatouiller

Les jumeaux se mirent ensemble pour faire capituler le brun qui hurlait de rire.

-Eh, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruits ? grogna un Ron encore endormi. Y'en a qui veulent dormir encore un peu !

Seul un éclat de rires collectif lui répondit.

§§§§§

Joshua Cameron, Ragnok et Gripsec s'étaient réunis pour faire le point sur les affaires de leur protégé, Harry Potter.

-Il doit attendre encore un mois avant d'être définitivement émancipé, se rappela Joshua. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qui changera pour lui ?

-Fondamentalement, rien, assura Ragnok. Mais Dumbledore ne pourra plus dicter sa loi. Et encore moins piocher dans ses coffres.

-Je croyais qu'Harry allait quand même le laisser faire ? s'étonna Joshua

-C'est le cas, confirma Gripsec. J'ai pour ordre de lister tous les exactions de Dumbledore depuis qu'il est entré dans le monde Sorcier pour un procès quand il aura quitté Hogwarts. A moins d'avoir un espion dans la banque, il ne saura pas qu'on est en train de le piéger.

Ragnok fronça des sourcils. Les Gobelins ne se cachaient pas d'aimer l'or et Dumbledore en avait embobiné plus d'un. Rien que les prélèvements illégaux dans les coffres des pupilles du Ministère sous-entendaient que le vieux Sorcier avait non seulement de l'aide au Ministère de la Magie Sorcière, mais également dans la banque elle-même. Il était sûr de Gripsec et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé à la gestion du patrimoine d'Harry Potter parce que sinon, le Gobelin serait mort après avoir prêté serment. Soumis au même serment, Joshua Cameron était sûr. Mais la taupe à la banque ne devait surtout pas entendre parler de leur association.

-Nous avons réussi à attirer l'attention de Dursley sur la nouvelle maison, révéla Gripsec. Le prix étant légèrement en dessous des prix du marché, il ne va pas tarder à faire une visite.

-Ne peut-on pas accélérer les choses ? demanda Joshua. Un Imperium et tout est réglé, non ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas, assura Ragnok. Il est encore plus facile de déterminer si un Sorcier a ensorcelé un Moldu que s'il ensorcelait un autre Sorcier. Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre meilleur commercial se tient prêt à les convaincre d'acheter. Et avant la fin de l'année scolaire, les Dursley seront installés dans leur nouvelle maison.

-J'espère, fit Joshua. J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur un autre point. Pensez-vous qu'il serait bien que nous intégrions dans notre équipe l'avocat d'Harry ?

-Il faudrait qu'il fasse le même serment que nous, réfléchit Ragnok. Mais cela peut s'envisager. Vous réfléchissez aux conséquences dans le monde Sorcier, j'imagine.

-Si j'ai bien compris Harry, nous avons six ans pour préparer le procès du siècle, confirma Joshua. Si nous mettons au courant son avocat de son jour du dix-septième anniversaire, un an serait trop juste pour qu'il appréhende et travaille sur ne serait-ce que ce qui s'est passé cette année.

-Cela ne manque pas de logique, songea Ragnok. Je vais étudier la question avant de la soumettre à l'héritier Potter.

Pendant que Joshua et Ragnok discutaient de certains points sur la future vie d'émancipé d'Harry, Gripsec s'éclipsa si discrètement que le Sorcier sursauta quand il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

-Alors ? demanda Ragnok

-Dumbledore est venu faire un retrait pour « payer » les Dursley, renifla Gripsec.

-Combien ? demanda Ragnok

-Dix mille Galions, répondit Gripsec.

Joshua s'étouffa.

-Autant ? siffla Joshua

-Ce n'est qu'une goutte dans le coffre scolaire de l'héritier Potter, assura Ragnok. Il a bien précisé que c'était pour les tuteurs de l'héritier Potter ?

-Oui, confirma Gripsec.

-Prenez contact avec notre liaison Moldue, ordonna Ragnok. Qu'une enquête officielle soit faite sur les revenus des Dursley. Nous savons déjà qu'ils trompent le fisc britannique mais nous devons également avoir des preuves que Dumbledore détourne l'argent qui aurait dû leur être destiné, même si la somme est bien moindre que celle que se permet de prendre ce vieux fou.

-Bien, directeur, s'inclina Gripsec en prenant des notes.

-Je suis venu également avec une requête, hésita Joshua. J'habite une dépendance du manoir Potter mais le manoir en lui-même a été laissé à l'abandon. Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer à l'intérieur mais je ne suis pas sûr que les Elfes de maison se soient occupés de quoi que ce soit depuis des années.

-Vous ne savez pas comme fonctionnent les Elfes de maison, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Ragnok

-Je n'ai jamais eu le privilège d'en avoir, révéla Joshua.

-Les Elfes de maison ont un lien magique avec le chef d'une famille, expliqua Ragnok. Les Elfes de maison acceptent de servir une famille et en échange, le chef de famille accepte que les Elfes de maison se servent de sa magie pour stabiliser la leur. Malheureusement, il y a eu, il y a et il y aura encore beaucoup de dérives et nous n'y pouvons rien. Si le chef de famille est manquant, les Elfes de maison se mettent en hibernation pour une durée maximum de cinquante ans. Après, ils meurent.

-Vous voulez dire que les Elfes de maison de la famille Potter sont endormis ? s'exclama Joshua

-Exactement, confirma Ragnok.

-Généralement, les Elfes de maison puisent dans la magie d'un chef de famille ayant atteint sa maturation magique, précisa Gripsec. Mais dans le cas où il est inapte, il peut puiser dans une moindre mesure dans celle de l'héritier.

-Harry pourra donc les réveiller, comprit Joshua.

-Oui, répondit Ragnok. La fonction d'héritier Sang Pur est très loin d'être de la décoration, je ne vous apprends rien. Il semble clair que Dumbledore ne comptait pas permettre à monsieur Potter de réclamer ce titre et cela aurait été préjudiciable à plus d'un titre.

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

-Que puis-je faire pour le manoir ? demanda Joshua. Certes, je peux l'accueillir chez moi, ce n'est pas un problème, mais il faudrait vraiment le remettre en état.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que monsieur Potter n'aura pas mis les pieds là-bas, fit Gripsec. Mais nous pouvons nous tenir prêts.

Effectivement, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.


	12. Comment doubler Albus Dumbledore ?

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Comment doubler Albus Dumbledore ?_**

Harry était fébrile en cette soirée du 31 janvier. En effet, à minuit précisément, il sera définitivement émancipé, ce qui compliquera singulièrement la tâche d'Albus Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley qui le considéraient déjà comme une vache à lait. Officiellement, tout ce que Dumbledore avait accompli depuis qu'il avait réclamé son titre d'Héritier Potter était illégal mais maintenant, les plaintes qu'il allait émettre auraient beaucoup plus d'impact.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas l'astronomie qui te met dans cet état ? sourit Neville à ses côtés

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas très envie de travailler, fit Harry.

-Il est dommage que nous ne puissions pas aller sur le terrain de Quiddicht, fit Neville. On aurait pu s'amuser.

Après avoir surmonté sa terreur première, Neville avait finalement appris à voler correctement. Il appréciait de plus en plus de se retrouver sur un balai et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le contredire, puisque que pendant que son ami améliorait sa technique, le brun s'entraînait sur sa précision.

-Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt de toute façon, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Et si on s'entraînait en Sortilèges ? proposa Hermione

Depuis Samain, la petite fille restait avec les deux garçons. Mais dès le début, Harry avait mis les points sur les i. Ils voulaient une amie, pas un flic sur le dos. Certes, elle ne s'était pas encore débarrassée de son agaçante manie de vouloir tout diriger mais elle se soignait.

-Ça me va, sourit Harry. Neville ?

-On terminera notre devoir plus tard, soupira en souriant Neville.

Les trois amis rangèrent leurs affaires avant que la petite fille ne sorte une liste. Tous les trois avaient épluchés tous les livres de magie de leur niveau et avaient établi une liste de sorts. Au moins une fois par semaine, ils en choisissaient un ou plus et s'évertuaient à le réussir, quand ils ne devaient pas trouver une utilisation amusante. Parfois, Fred, Georges voire même Percy venait les voir pour les aider.

Leur jeu dura jusqu'à l'heure du coucher et Harry devait avouer que ça avait eu le mérite de lui changer les idées. Il se changea pour se coucher et ferma hermétiquement les rideaux pour signifier aux autres garçons qu'il voulait dormir.

Quand les douze coups de minuits retentirent dans le château, le coffre à Double Sens d'Harry s'illumina et le brun s'empara de la lettre qui venait d'arriver.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes officiellement et définitivement émancipé.  
_ _Juridiquement parlant, vous êtes désormais considéré comme étant majeur mais de facto, il existe un statut particulier pour les mineurs émancipés. Il faudra que vous vous rapprochiez de l'avocat de votre famille, Myron Lyre, pour que ce dernier puisse vous défendre selon cette ligne de conduite et pas une autre.  
_ _Les Dursley ne sont pas au courant de votre nouveau statut mais dans le contrat d'apprentissage qu'ils ont accepté, ils ont transféré leur tutelle à Joshua Cameron. Cette tutelle est maintenant caduque.  
_ _Votre émancipation ouvre de nouvelles possibilités. Vous avez refusé de porter plainte dès aujourd'hui contre Albus Dumbledore, préférant attendre que vous ne soyez plus sous sa responsabilité de directeur d'Hogwarts. Cependant, vous pouvez maintenant décider seul de tout ce que vous voulez faire de vos avoirs.  
_ _J'ai parfaitement compris que vous teniez à piéger Albus Dumbledore et ses acolytes en les laissant faire ce qu'ils veulent de vos possessions mais je me dois de vous conseiller de ne pas donner d'ordre en ce sens.  
_ _Je m'explique.  
_ _Quand votre plainte aboutira, tout sera passé au crible. Les rapports que je vous ai remis n'ont aucune existence juridique. Aux yeux du Ministère, vous serez l'Héritier Potter sous la tutelle de votre tante Pétunia Evans. Officiellement parlant, c'est à elle qu'aurait dû revenir théoriquement la charge de gérer votre patrimoine. Mais sur ce point, votre père a bien fait les choses, il a désigné Gringotts pour les choses courantes et a gelé tout le reste. Cependant, en tant que président du Magenmagot, Dumbledore a désigné son propre responsable à la place de la banque, un homme de paille qui le laisse faire ce qu'il veut. Il vaut mieux donc faire croire que vous ne savez rien de ce qui se trame vraiment.  
_ _Tout au long de ces derniers mois, vous avez posé à Gripsec et moi certaines questions auxquelles nous avons cherché les réponses.  
_ _Tout d'abord, vous avez raison, parce que nous travaillons aussi étroitement avec les Sorciers en tant que gardiens de leur argent et garant de leurs contrats, nous avons une connaissance poussée de la société Sorcière à travers le monde et de son fonctionnement selon leur pays. De facto, les Gobelins peuvent parfaitement remplacer les avocats et les gestionnaires de comptes Sorciers.  
_ _La Trace, qui permet de déterminer si un Sorcier de premier cycle utilise la magie, est rattachée à toutes les baguettes vendues par Ollivander. Par défaut, elle doit disparaître quand le propriétaire atteint ses dix-sept ans. En vérité, elle disparaît sept ans jour pour jour après l'achat d'une baguette pour un mineur. Ce temps supplémentaire permet au ministère de découvrir les adresses des diplômés pour pouvoir les mettre sous surveillance le cas échéant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rappellerais ce point particulier le jour de vos dix-sept ans. Pour la faire retirer avant, il faudra présenter votre émancipation au Ministère et cela n'arrangerait en rien nos affaires.  
_ _Toujours concernant les baguettes magiques, Ollivander est le seul fabriquant reconnu par le Ministère et Dumbledore. Cependant, les Sang Pur ont tous une autre baguette magique faite sur-mesure. Je peux fournir les adresses à monsieur Cameron pour qu'il prenne rendez-vous à votre nom.  
_ _Je vous conseille également de prendre officiellement contact avec des Sang Pur reconnus. Votre lien avec l'Héritier Longbottom peut vous servir et renforcer votre amitié. Essayez de faire en sorte de vous faire inviter chez lui pour les vacances d'été pour faire votre demande d'aide en bonne et due forme.  
_ _Vous m'avez avoué avoir des liens avec Fred et Georges Weasley. Vous êtes le premier à m'avoir mis en garde contre cette famille. Je vous demande d'être prudent avec eux. Vous semblez avoir confiance en eux particulièrement mais souvenez-vous des autres qui se sont rendus coupables d'actes innommables, dans une autre vie, certes, mais qui vous ont marqué.  
_ _Encore toutes mes félicitations pour votre émancipation.  
_ _Que votre or coule toujours à flots.  
_ _Ragnok,  
_ _Directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne_

Harry sourit. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer.

§§§§§

-Harry !

Le brun se retint de lâcher un soupir d'agacement. Neville, à ses côtés, lui fit un sourire penaud tandis qu'Hermione renifla et augmenta son allure. Depuis Samain, la petite fille n'adressait plus du tout la parole au roux. Comprendre que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait failli mourir lui avait fait un choc et elle le tenait entièrement responsable. Elle avait bien vu qu'Harry acceptait de lui parler mais le brun lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à lui adresser la parole, seulement à être courtoise s'ils devaient se croiser.

-Oui, Ron ? souffla Harry en ralentissant le pas

-Tu ne m'as pas attendu ! se plaignit Ron

-Nous allions être en retard pour le prochain cours, rappela Harry.

C'était automatique. Personne n'attendait Ron après le repas puisque ce dernier profitait jusqu'au dernier instant de tout ce qu'il y avait à manger dans la Grande Salle.

Depuis l'accident de Quiddicht et la trêve qu'il avait établi avec Harry, Ron se faisait un devoir de le suivre à chaque endroit où il allait, même à la bibliothèque qu'il fuyait pourtant avant cela. Le roux était envahissant mais Harry et plus étonnement Neville l'avaient remis en place. Ils lui avaient fait clairement comprendre que s'ils acceptaient qu'il les côtoie, il devait faire des efforts pour se faire accepter. Le brun et le châtain ne pouvaient rien faire pour ses manières à table mais avaient refusé que le roux se jette à la tête des autres élèves, notamment les Slytherin.

Tous les quatre se rendirent à leur prochain cours et la journée se déroula tranquillement. Le dernier cours terminé, Hermione, Harry et Neville s'installèrent à une table, Ron les suivant en traînant des pieds. Généralement, la bande n'avait pas spécialement besoin de se rendre à la bibliothèque, entre Hermione qui avait plus de livres qu'elle n'en avait besoin et Neville qui avait quand même de solides connaissances.

-Mais pourquoi vous voulez faire vos devoirs maintenant ? grommela Ron

-Pour ne pas avoir à les faire plus tard, soupira Neville. Soit tu t'assis et tu les fais avec nous, soit tu pars t'amuser.

L'ultimatum était le même chaque soir et chaque soir, Ron prenait place mais ne faisait aucun geste pour faire ses devoirs. Cela agaçait visiblement Hermione et commençait doucement à courir sur le haricot de Neville mais Harry ne disait rien. Mais le châtain commençait à connaître son ami et il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose.

-Et si on allait voler ? proposa soudainement Ron une heure plus tard

-On n'a pas le droit, assura Hermione.

-Mais l'équipe de Quiddicht va s'entraîner, se plaignit Ron.

Harry était vraiment tenté de se taper la tête contre la table. Après le premier entraînement, Ron avait été expulsé du terrain car il s'amusait à raconter toutes les stratégies établies dans la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait venir que s'il était accompagné, et encore.

-Nous avions prévu de commencer notre devoir de Potions, fit Hermione.

-Allez ! supplia Ron

Neville se mordit la lèvre, embêté. Il aimait voler mais ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça de le faire avec Ron. Mais le châtain ne tenait pas à laisser Hermione seule, elle qui détestait le vol. Sans oublier qu'Harry serait trop occupé par son entraînement pour l'empêcher d'étrangler le roux.

-Je préfère travailler, déclara Neville.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait aucune aide de la part d'Hermione.

-Je te rappelle que je fais partie de l'équipe de Quiddicht, déclara Harry. Je ne pourrais pas voler avec toi. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller.

Comme si c'était le signal, Hermione et Neville en profitèrent pour également ranger leurs affaires. Harry grimpa dans le dortoir pour se changer et courut pour rattraper Fred et Georges qui l'attendaient pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quiddicht. Ses deux amis les accompagnèrent sur une partie du chemin avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, laissant sur place le pauvre Ron.

§§§§§

Fabriquer une potion de Sommeil n'avait pas été compliqué pour Harry. La glisser dans nourriture de Ron encore moins. Les autres garçons de la chambre n'étaient pas spécialement un problème car ils ne se mêlaient pas de sa vie. Le seul problème qu'il aurait serait d'échapper à Severus Snape qui patrouillait régulièrement dans les couloirs.

Quand il fut sûr que le roux dormait profondément, Harry se glissa hors de la tour. Les Dursley lui avaient appris comment se déplacer sans bruit donc personne ne l'entendit partir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas pris sa cape d'invisibilité fraîchement récupérée. Il se faufila dans les couloirs, prenant soin de se dissimuler dans les ombres. Il faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas tomber sur son professeur, surtout parce qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir interdit. La porte qui cachait l'un des plus grands secrets de l'école se rapprochait et après avoir regardé attentivement si personne ne le voyait – et qu'il ait vérifié qu'aucune alarme ne préviendrait qui que ce soit de ce qu'il allait faire – il entra dans le couloir.

La seconde suivante, le sort de musique s'éleva telle une berceuse et endormit rapidement le Cerbère. Un sort de lévitation plus tard, Harry ouvrit la trappe et se jeta tête la première dans la fosse. Le Filet au Diable fut un lointain souvenir, de même que les clés volantes. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules pour le plateau d'échecs puisqu'il s'empara d'un balai de la pièce précédente pour voler au-dessus. Le troll lui posa un peu plus de problème, car il ne pouvait pas l'abîmer s'il voulait rester discret, mais une potion de Sommeil en pleine face lui assura que la créature ne viendrait pas l'embêter de sitôt. Il prit garde à ramasser tous les débris de verre avant de se frotter à l'épreuve de Snape. Ayant quelques années de plus mais surtout, sachant utiliser ce qu'il avait entre ses deux oreilles, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la fiole qui lui permettrait de passer les flammes, aidé de ses souvenirs. Il se retrouva enfin devant le Miroir du Risèd et après une rapide inspection, se rapprocha de l'artefact.

 _Ce que ton cœur désire …_

La première fois qu'il avait vu son désir le plus cher, l'image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. C'était là qu'était né sa volonté de se créer une famille. Mais maintenant …

Le petit garçon de onze ans se planta devant le Miroir. Il était conscient que ce serait la seule fois qu'il regarderait dedans et puisque le directeur n'était pas dans les parages, il allait en profiter.

Sans surprise, il se voyait à l'âge adulte, entouré d'Hermione, Neville mais également Draco et Luna. Autant la présence de Luna ne le surprenait pas, celle de Draco l'intriguait mais il ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps. Derrière eux, il pouvait voir Augusta et Narcissa qui les regardaient doucement et dans le ciel, Lily, James, Remus et Sirius. Un lent sourire orna les lèvres d'Harry. Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Avoir la famille qu'il s'était construite la dernière année de sa première vie. Sans Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny et Ron dont les tombes se trouvaient dans un coin du reflet avec celle de Voldemort.

Et pour cela …

La Pierre Philosophale se retrouva naturellement dans la poche du Gryffindor. Ayant terminé sa mission, il rebroussa chemin et retourna tranquillement à la tour. Il attendit les premières lueurs du jour pour que sa présence ne soit pas trop suspecte et prit le temps de cacher la Pierre dans sa malle avant d'aller prendre une douche.

§§§§§

Le cours de Potions était toujours aussi difficile. Snape faisait tout pour insulter le père d'Harry et ce dernier encaissait sans broncher. Mais en revenant dans son corps d'enfant, il n'avait pas signé pour se faire harceler à nouveau ! Même Neville avait réussi à ne plus faire exploser des potions ! Le brun décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Harry choisit un jour où les Potions étaient le dernier cours de la journée et prévint Hermione et Neville de ne pas l'attendre après. Quand le dernier élève eut quitté la salle, Harry se rapprocha du bureau de Severus Snape, plongé dans ses notes.

-Professeur ? appela Harry

-Que voulez-vous, monsieur Potter ? grommela Severus

Grande différence entre sa première vie et sa vie actuelle, Severus Snape était un peu plus poli quand il s'adressait à Harry.

-Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? demanda doucement Harry

Severus se figea et se redressa, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? répéta Harry d'une voix calme. Vous êtes mon professeur et je vous connais seulement depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Je ne crois pas vous avoir fait du mal, j'ai toujours respecté vos consignes mais quand vous me parlez, j'ai l'impression que vous me haïssez. Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes bien comme votre père … commença Severus.

-Je ne connais pas mon père, coupa Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Je n'ai jamais été élevé par lui. Je ne connais les prénoms de mes parents que parce que monsieur Hagrid me les a donnés.

Severus fut foudroyé.

-Comment ça, vous ne connaissiez pas les prénoms de vos parents ? pressa Severus

-Pour ma tante et mon oncle, mes parents étaient des ivrognes qui se sont tués dans un accident de voiture, balaya Harry. Depuis que j'ai découvert le monde Sorcier, je sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'apprenne quoi que ce soit sur ma nature de Sorcier.

Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Professeur, retenta Harry. Pourquoi vous me haïssez ?

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, fit Severus.

Harry faillit se renfrogner. S'il le pouvait, il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser du sort d'apparence que lui avait gracieusement offert Dumbledore pour qu'il soit le portrait craché de James Potter.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, déclara fermement Harry. Je n'ai que son physique, et encore, et les yeux de ma mère. Pourquoi me haïr ?

-Vous êtes arrogant, hautain … lista Severus.

-Vraiment ? fit Harry. Je ne crois pas avoir rejeté vos précieux Slytherin quand ils venaient me parler, non ?

Severus pinça des lèvres. Effectivement, quand Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini ou encore Théodore Nott ou Daphnée Greengrass venaient discuter avec Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom et Hermione Granger, aucune bagarre n'était à déplorer.

-Vous êtes un fichu Gryffindor, grommela Severus.

-Comme l'était ma mère, votre meilleure amie, il me semble, insinua Harry.

Severus le foudroya du regard.

-Je ne m'arrête pas aux maisons, déclara Harry. Pour moi, ce n'est pas un critère essentiel pour que je me fasse des amis.

Harry fixa droit dans les yeux Severus.

-Tout ce que je veux savoir, fit Harry, c'est pourquoi vous me détestez alors que je ne vous ai strictement rien fait.

-Veuillez sortir d'ici, monsieur Potter, ordonna Severus.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Maintenant ! siffla Severus

-Oui, professeur, soupira Harry. Au revoir professeur.

L'élève ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il cheminait doucement vers sa salle commune, Harry revint sur son entretien. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Severus Snape se montrait aussi injuste avec lui. Il avait compris que Dumbledore était certain que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu en cette soirée de Samain et que Snape serait utile pour reprendre son rôle d'espion. Son comportement était juste un moyen de prouver qu'il ne s'était pas radouci, aussi bien pour Voldemort que pour Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il l'avait mis face à ses actes, Harry espérait que Snape le laisse tranquille. Sinon, il trouverait un autre moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

§§§§§

-Dis, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour les vacances d'été ?

Surpris, Hermione, Harry et Neville levèrent le nez de leurs devoirs et fixèrent Ron qui venait de poser la question.

Mai allait pointer le bout de son nez et ils étaient en pleine révision pour les examens de fin d'année qui n'allaient pas tarder. Enfin, Hermione, Harry et Neville, Ron ayant refusé de se joindre à eux pour obtenir les meilleures notes de leur année. Le sujet des vacances estivales n'avait pas été encore abordé mais il fallait avouer que c'était le bon moment pour en discuter.

Neville posa sa plume, signifiant par là qu'une pause était bienvenue et les deux bruns se rangèrent de son avis en l'imitant.

-Je ne sais pas trop, hésita Harry.

Il ne mentait pas. Il savait juste qu'il allait se rendre chez Joshua mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas encore donné son programme.

-Tu pourrais venir tout l'été chez moi, sourit Ron. Tu verras, ça sera cool ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'Hermione et Neville étaient un peu vexés. Même lui à leur place serait vexé de ne pas être intégré au projet alors qu'ils étaient vraiment ses amis.

-C'est très gentil de ta part mais … fit Harry.

-Je vais prévenir maman que tu es d'accord ! bondit Ron en se précipitant dans le dortoir

Tous les trois le regardèrent disparaître dans les étages supérieurs avec de grands yeux.

-C'est moi ou tu n'avais pas encore accepté ? demanda Hermione

-Je n'avais pas encore accepté, confirma Harry. Je voulais le prévenir qu'il me faudrait l'accord de ma tante mais il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de le dire.

-Quel crétin ! siffla Hermione

-Et puis, continua Harry, je voulais lui dire que je ne comptais pas passer deux mois complets avec lui. Quelques jours, peut-être, mais deux mois … on n'est pas assez proches pour ça.

-C'est vrai, confirma Neville.

-De toute façon, j'aurais refusé, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce que je suis plus l'ami de Fred et de Georges que de Ron, rappela Harry. J'aurais peut-être accepté leur invitation mais pas celle de Ron, c'est sûr.

-Tu vas le laisser se tromper ? demanda Hermione

-Il ne m'écoutera pas, assura Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Quand Ron était sûr d'une chose, il était difficile de l'en faire démordre.

-Maintenant qu'on en parle, je voulais vous inviter pour quelques jours chez moi, fit Neville. Ma grand-mère est d'accord, elle demande juste que ce soit avant mon anniversaire, le 30 juillet.

-Je veux bien, sourit Hermione. Il faut juste que je demande la permission à mes parents.

-Moi aussi, fit Harry. Mais pourquoi avant ton anniversaire ?

-Parce que le jour de mon anniversaire, il y aura un bal officiel, soupira Neville. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ma grand-mère permette que vous soyez présents.

-Pourquoi ? s'indigna Hermione

-Tu n'as jamais assisté à une réunion Sang Pur, assura Neville. Il est très facile de faire un faux pas. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on demande ta vie parce que tu n'as pas salué quelqu'un correctement.

-Et pourquoi on ne peut pas apprendre l'étiquette ? pesta Hermione

-Tu poseras la question au directeur, déclara Neville, pince sans rire.

-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, soupira Harry. Ma tante et mon oncle refuseront de de vous accueillir. Ils ont du mal avec le fait d'avoir un Sorcier chez eux alors plusieurs …

-Comment ? siffla Neville. Mais c'est un honneur que d'avoir un Sorcier dans une famille !

-Tu oublies un point, fit Harry. Ce sont des Moldus et comme chez les Sorciers, ce qui est différent leur fait peur. Je suis habitué à leur comportement mais je refuse que vous le subissiez, tout comme je ne veux pas vous imposer.

-Il y a d'autres moyens de se voir cet été, consola Hermione.

-J'espère, sourit Harry.

Un énorme boucan les tira de leur discussion.

-Je viens d'envoyer la lettre ! clama Ron en reprenant place

Les trois amis se regardèrent malicieusement et repartirent dans leurs devoirs.


	13. Un adulte responsable ?

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Pour me faire pardonner mon oubli de la semaine dernière, j'ai publié non pas un mais deux chapitres pour les fêtes de fin d'année !  
Gros bizoux à tout le monde et bonne année 2017 !  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Un adulte responsable, est-ce trop demander ?_**

Harry avait pris pour habitude de prendre le thé environ une fois par mois chez Hagrid. Bien qu'il ait tout de suite mis de la distance entre le demi-géant et lui, il était le seul à lui parler de ses parents. Soit, pour le Gardien, James était parfait mais le petit brun avait un avis plus nuancé, notamment grâce aux discussions qu'il avait eu avec Remus et Sirius mais également avec Snape. De temps à autre, Hermione et Neville l'accompagnaient mais le plus souvent, il s'y rendait seul.

-Il fait chaud chez vous, monsieur Hagrid, fit Harry en entrant dans la cabane.

-Tu trouves ? fit Hagrid. Moi non.

Mais Harry était très loin d'être stupide. Même s'il savait à quoi s'attendre en entrant, le grand feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, comme toutes les ouvertures obstruées, lui auraient mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Alors ? sourit Hagrid après servi le thé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps ?

Harry lui raconta par le menu ses derniers cours mais la chaleur fut trop intense pour qu'il puisse continuer à l'ignorer.

-Monsieur Hagrid, fit Harry. Est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir une fenêtre ?

-Non, refusa Hagrid.

-Alors éteignez ce feu ! demanda Harry en sautant sur ses pieds

Le brun se rapprocha de la cheminée et avant que le demi géant ne puisse l'intercepter, il aperçut l'œuf de dragon dans les flammes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry. On dirait un œuf …

-Un œuf de dragon, précisa Hagrid.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Oh, non, sourit Hagrid. J'ai pris plein de livres pour apprendre à l'élever correctement.

-Un dragon, ça ne crache pas du feu ? demanda Harry

-Si, pourquoi ? fit Hagrid, ne comprenant pas la question

-Vous vivez dans une maison en bois, rappela Harry. Vous ne craigniez pas qu'elle prenne feu ?

-Mais non, sourit Hagrid.

Harry se retint de secouer la tête devant tant d'inconscience.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant de de sa présence ? demanda Hagrid

-Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Hagrid

-Même le directeur ? pointa Harry

Le demi géant devint penaud. Harry se doutait que Dumbledore devait être au courant. Rien n'échappait à sa curiosité maladive, encore plus quand ça concernait la personne qui lui était le plus fidèle.

-Vous devez absolument vous en débarrasser, déclara Harry.

-Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! s'exclama Hagrid. Je l'ai gagné honnêtement !

-Est-ce que vous pouvez seulement avoir un dragon ? demanda Harry

L'air gêné de son interlocuteur convainquit Harry qu'il était parfaitement au courant qu'il enfreignait la loi.

-Monsieur Hagrid ! pesta Harry. Imaginez seulement qu'il s'enfuie de votre maison. Comment vous allez vous justifier quand il aura blessé des élèves, voire, quand il aura rasé un village ?

-Il sera gentil puisque je vais l'élever, se défendit faiblement Hagrid.

-Non, monsieur Hagrid, assura Harry. Et vous le savez.

Harry se retint de lui asséner que s'il tenait tellement à élever un dragon, il aurait dû travailler dans une réserve de dragon, pas rester l'homme à tout faire de Dumbledore.

-Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, se plaignit Hagrid.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait s'occuper de cette affaire. Pourquoi devait-il réparer les dégâts de Dumbledore, au fait ?

-Je vais trouver une solution, déclara Harry. Mais gardez en tête qu'il se pourrait qu'un professeur soit mis au courant. Bonne fin de journée, monsieur Hagrid.

Harry préféra partir avant d'incendier le Gardien.

§§§§§

-Tu plaisantes ? bondit Neville

-Si seulement, grinça Harry. Nous avons donc un problème.

-Et si nous prévenions le professeur Dumbledore ? proposa Hermione

-Parce que tu penses sérieusement qu'il n'est pas au courant ? railla Harry. Il est censé savoir tout ce qui se passe sur le domaine et je suis persuadé qu'Hagrid n'a pas été des plus discrets quand il est allé chercher des renseignements pour élever un dragon !

Harry venait de mettre au courant ses deux amis de sa trouvaille dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Pour cela, il les avait menés dans une salle de classe désaffectée non loin de la tour. Et comme il l'avait imaginé, ses amis n'étaient pas ravis.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore … protesta Hermione.

-Hermione, coupa Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas parfait. Personne n'est parfait.

-Il a vaincu un mage noir ! s'écria Hermione

-Ça l'empêche de faire quelque chose quand un œuf de dragon sur le point d'éclore se trouve sur le domaine ? cingla Harry, excédé. Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi mais accepte le fait que je n'ai pas automatiquement confiance dans les figures d'autorité comme toi ! Tu as une famille qui t'aime, la mienne renie presque mon existence, ce qui m'a fait comprendre que les adultes pouvaient parfaitement se montrer indignes de confiance ! Je préfère imaginer le pire plutôt que d'être déçu !

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Ta vie a dû être triste ! hoqueta Hermione

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, grogna Harry, son énervement retombé. On a une catastrophe sur le point d'éclore !

-Prévenir un prof reste une bonne idée, songea Neville.

-Mais qui nous croira ? pointa Harry. Non, il va falloir qu'on se débrouille par nous-même.

-Il faudrait le donner à quelqu'un qui sait s'occuper des dragons et surtout, qui a le droit, soupira Neville. Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de réserve de dragons en Angleterre !

-Une réserve de dragons ? se redressa Hermione qui avait fini de se reprendre. Il n'y a pas un Weasley qui travaille dedans ?

-Charlie Weasley ! bondit Neville. Mais oui, tu as raison ! Tu es un génie, Hermione ! Il suffit de lui envoyer une lettre par les jumeaux et tout se passera bien !

Harry cacha son sourire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il voulait développer l'esprit d'équipe de ses deux amis pour qu'ils en viennent à travailler ensemble sans réfléchir. Et puis, ça aurait semblé suspect s'il avait posé son idée sur la table avant même qu'ils y aient réfléchi.

-Je m'occupe de la lettre, proposa Harry. Et aussi de demander aux jumeaux de me mettre en contact.

-Comment était l'œuf ? demanda Neville

-Il était posé directement dans les flammes, réfléchit Harry. Et il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la cabane.

-Il faudrait se renseigner mais je pense qu'il doit éclore dans pas très longtemps, supposa Neville.

-Raison de plus pour faire vite, fit Harry.

§§§§§

-Pourquoi tu détestes Potter ?

Severus se retint de fusiller du regard son filleul adoré, Draco. Ce dernier était venu lui rendre visite un soir après le dîner. Heureusement, l'aîné n'avait pas de retenues à surveiller.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? grogna Severus

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, renifla Draco. Je sais que tu avantages toujours les nôtres mais tu sembles t'acharner sur lui. Et puis, il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas une idée de la raison.

-Il ressemble à son père, déclara avec réluctance Severus.

-Moi aussi mais on ne me prend pas pour père, souligna Draco. Même s'il est un Gryffindor, c'est le seul qui fait exactement ce que tu dis sans ramener sa science. C'est vraiment le nom des Potter qui te met en pétard ?

Severus se renfrogna. Si même son filleul commençait à lui faire la morale !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grogna Severus.

-Je ne suis pas stupide non plus, parrain, renifla Draco. Mère m'a raconté des histoires comme quoi quand tu étais à l'école, tu te battais avec le père de Potter. Tu lui en veux pour ça ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, grommela Severus.

-Donc, c'est pour ça, comprit Draco. Même moi je ne retiens pas le fait qu'il soit Gryffindor. C'est si difficile pour toi de ne pas te venger de son père, mort en plus ?

-Tu devrais rentrer, ordonna Severus.

-Mais parrain ! protesta Draco

-Je n'ai pas la patience de supporter un caprice, gronda Severus.

Draco fréquentait suffisamment son parrain pour savoir quand il pouvait en profiter et quand il fallait partir au plus vite. Et là, il était dans le second cas. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et salua Severus avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour verrouiller par magie pour se servir une double rasade d'alcool.

Il savait que les questions de Draco ne faisaient que refléter ce que les Slytherin devaient penser de la situation. Même si on parlait du Survivant, son comportement était encore plus ignoble avec le brun que d'habitude. Même Minerva s'était étonnée de le voir s'acharner sur Harry après Samain, alors qu'avant l'arrivée du garçon, il ne faisait que terroriser les élèves en enlevant des points à ceux qui ne respectaient pas ses consignes, y compris ses serpents, mais entre les murs de la maison. En fait, son favoritisme était bien trop flagrant pour être ignoré.

Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il faisait ça.

Lors de la dernière réunion de pré rentrée, Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé l'arrivée du Survivant à l'école et avait demandé à tous les professeurs de se montrer particulièrement conciliants avec le héros. Pas en ces termes, certes, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'avait compris. Par pur esprit de contradiction, il avait décidé de faire l'exact opposé et de rappeler à l'idole qu'il n'était pas au-dessus du commun des mortels. Le souvenir qu'il avait intercepté l'avait assez déstabilisé pour qu'il en oublie ses résolutions mais le fait qu'il ait osé l'aider – sans rien demander en retour en plus – lui avait rappelé que rien n'était gratuit en ce bas monde et il s'était acharné sur lui pour qu'il n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de lui demander de régler sa dette.

Mais si même son propre filleul ne le comprenait pas …

Mais quand même, pourquoi tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit aimable avec le fils de James Potter ? Parce que c'est le Survivant ?

Pour la première fois, il regarda objectivement qui était Harry Potter.

C'était un garçon assez frêle qui ne faisait pas du tout ses onze ans. Ses cheveux étaient perpétuellement en bataille, comme si le peigne ne les avait jamais touchés. Ses lunettes étaient visiblement rafistolées avec du ruban adhésif et ils mangeaient les grands yeux verts si semblables à ceux de Lily. Pour avoir eu l'occasion de le voir sans sa robe Sorcière, le professeur avait remarqué qu'il était extrêmement fin et que ce n'était pas qu'un problème de métabolisme, si on se fiait aux faibles portions dont le garçon se nourrissait. Il riait avec ses amis, qu'ils soient de Gryffindor ou de Slytherin, mais quand il se perdait dans ses pensées, il était facile de croire qu'il en avait beaucoup trop vu malgré son jeune âge. Sans se passionner pour les Potions, il les brassait correctement avec précision, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, surtout s'il avait été élevé que par des Moldus.

Non, si on était vraiment objectif, Harry Potter était l'élève dont tous les professeurs rêveraient.

Mais aux yeux de Severus, il avait un sérieux handicap, il était le fils de James Potter.

Sauf que personne ne se souvenait de lui. Et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il en venait à haïr un gosse qui venait de mettre les pieds dans un nouveau monde.

Brusquement, il finit son verre et le claqua contre la table.

Il avait une idée.

§§§§§

Harry sourit en prenant la dernière lettre de Joshua dans son coffre à Double Sens.

 _Harry,  
_ _Ai-je réellement bien lu ce que vous m'avez écrit dans votre dernière lettre ?  
_ _Un œuf de dragon ? SUR LE POINT D'ÉCLORE ?!  
_ _Dumbledore est en train de devenir fou ! D'abord pour le permettre et surtout en ne faisant rien pour y remédier !  
_ _Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'y a pas de réserve de dragon en Angleterre, il n'y a pas assez de place pour que les Moldus ne les remarquent pas.  
_ _James en avait fait l'expérience, Dumbledore, en tant que directeur, sait exactement si une créature dangereuse met les pieds à l'école. Donc je crains qu'il ne sache parfaitement ce que ce demi-géant est en train de faire.  
_ _Il est évident que cette créature magique doit être extradée d'Angleterre au plus vite. Outre le fait que sa possession viole plusieurs lois britanniques et conventions internationales, cela reste d'une dangerosité pour les élèves aux alentours.  
_ _J'ai confiance en vous quand vous me certifiez que vous avez une solution mais je reste inquiet quand même.  
_ _Enfin bref, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire.  
_ _Dans un autre registre, votre tante et votre oncle ont accepté de déménager, tout du moins officieusement. Mais leurs mouvements vers leur banque et les nombreuses simulations pour un éventuel prêt, sans compter leurs contacts avec plusieurs agences immobilières, vont dans ce sens. Ragnok a déjà ordonné que la maison soit protégée magiquement. Il va également placer un sort d'illusion sur les combles verrouillé sur votre signature magique pour que votre tante et votre oncle ne puissent pas découvrir la véritable apparence de votre chambre. Il est conscient qu'il y aura une certaine quantité de magie qui se dégagera et qui sera facilement perçue par Dumbledore quand il voudra soumettre à nouveau votre famille mais Ragnok est en train de construire l'histoire des anciens propriétaires, des Sorciers qui voulaient vivre dans le monde Moldu et qui ont déménagé à la montée en puissance de Voldemort.  
_ _Concernant vos vacances, je ne peux rien promettre. J'ai été jeune et j'aimais bien me rendre chez mes amis mais je dois rattraper presque six années d'éducation en à peine quelques mois. Seuls vos progrès conditionneront les visites chez vos amis. Vous devez donc être un élève particulièrement attentif si vous voulez être un adolescent comme les autres.  
_ _Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos examens.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Joshua_

Le brun sourit. Au fil des mois, Joshua était devenu une sorte d'oncle assez paternel. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore entrés dans une relation élève professeur, c'était rassurant pour l'adolescent d'avoir au moins un Sorcier sur lequel compter. Il attendait l'été pour voir s'il allait s'entendre avec Sirius et Remus. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, Harry avait mis discrètement les Gobelins à leur recherche comme il s'était douté qu'ils avaient été nommés dans le testament de son père. Il avait compris pendant la première année de sa nouvelle vie que ce qui lui avait surtout manqué dans sa première vie, c'était un adulte sur lequel compter. Pétunia et Vernon avaient été manipulés pour qu'ils en viennent à faire de sa vie un enfer, les professeurs ne s'étaient pas intéressés plus que ça à ses conditions de vie à cause du favoritisme d'Albus Dumbledore qui sous-entendait un lien beaucoup plus rapproché qu'entre un directeur et un élève, on avait soigneusement entretenu l'idée à Remus Lupin qu'un loup garou ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un enfant, sans oublier Sirius Black à qui on avait usurpé le droit de s'occuper d'Harry, d'abord en l'enfermant à Azkaban puis au manoir sans lui laisser l'occasion de reprendre ses droits … Oui, Joshua était vraiment la personne sur laquelle Harry pouvait compter.

Harry tira son journal ensorcelé de sa cachette et l'ouvrit tranquillement après avoir vérifié que personne ne le voyait faire.

 _Bien, quel est mon prochain mouvement ?_

§§§§§

-J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur, souffla Neville.

-J'ai fait une erreur, rappela Harry. En Potions, c'est intolérable, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je mérite cette punition.

-On va t'attendre, promit Hermione.

-Pas la peine, assura Harry. Demain, nous avons encore cours.

-Tu devrais y aller, fit Neville.

-Ok, fit Harry. Au revoir !

Le brun quitta rapidement la tour Gryffindor pour se rendre dans les cachots. Lors du dernier cours de Potions, une mauvaise manipulation avait rendue inutilisable la potion du jour et si le professeur ne s'en était pas rendu compte à temps, Harry aurait fait exploser les cachots en continuant le brassage. Snape l'avait puni en lui donnant cinq retenues et la première devait commencer dans un quart d'heure. Il se dépêcha de se rendre devant le bureau du professeur et frappa à la porte alors que vingt heures sonnaient.

-Ponctuel, nota Severus en ouvrant la porte. Entrez, monsieur Potter.

L'élève obéit et suivit le Sorcier. Ils passèrent dans la salle de cours et le plus jeune s'assit à la place qu'il lui indiqua.

-Avant toute chose, monsieur Potter, vous devez savoir que si vous aviez continué votre potion, il n'y aurait eu qu'une faible détonation au moment où vous auriez ajouté le dernier ingrédient, signala Severus.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il aurait au contraire rasé les cachots par son erreur !

-J'ai traité les ailes de scarabées pour éviter ce type d'erreur, expliqua Severus. Cependant, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas la raison de votre présence.

Harry s'inquiéta et vérifia ses barrières mentales.

-Professeur ? fit Harry

-Il s'avère que plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquées que mon comportement envers vous était … inadapté, avoua Severus du bout des lèvres.

Harry ne put se retenir de lever un sourcil.

-Vous avez commencé à me faire des réflexions après Halloween, déclara doucement Harry.

-Je n'aime pas avoir de dettes, déclara sèchement Severus.

Harry comprenait parfaitement. Entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, il devait avoir appris que tout se payait dans ce monde.

-Si ce n'est pas pour une retenue, pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda Harry

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi je me comporte ainsi avec vous, déclara Severus. Mais je voulais juste vous dire que je ne vous haïssais pas.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

-Pour vous … remercier … de m'avoir aidé à Samain, si vous êtes d'accord, je peux vous parler de votre mère.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Harry n'aurait jamais pu penser que Severus Snape aurait pu être aussi … gentil.

-Ma mère ? balbutia Harry

-Vous savez que nous avons été amis, déclara Severus. J'imagine que personne n'a voulu vous parler de vos parents …

-Si, coupa doucement Harry. Monsieur Hagrid.

-Personne d'autre ? s'étonna Severus. Pas même Minerva ?

-Minerva ? demanda Harry

-Le professeur McGonagall, précisa Severus.

-Non, professeur, répondit Harry.

Severus garda le silence quelques instants.

-Je peux vous parler de votre mère, répéta Severus. J'étais son ami jusqu'à la cinquième année, malgré le fait que nous n'étions pas dans les mêmes maisons. Alors ?

-Ce serait génial, sourit Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-Vous ne savez rien concernant les dettes magiques, n'est-ce pas ? comprit Severus

-Non monsieur, fit Harry.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez ami avec monsieur Longbottom, déclara Severus. Expliquez-lui la situation et il comprendra.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry.

Le brun était intrigué. Bien entendu, il avait entendu parler des dettes de vie mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y en avait d'autres.

-Ceci étant réglé, nous allons revoir les erreurs que vous avez faites lors du dernier cours, déclara Severus.

Harry dut s'incliner.


	14. Fin d'année scolaire en fanfare ?

**_Fin d'année scolaire en fanfare ?_**

-J'ai mal … geignit Ron.

Harry préféra s'abstenir. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Fred.

-Ça t'apprendra à nous espionner, siffla Fred. Je te conseille très fortement de la fermer si tu ne veux pas passer un été en enfer.

Le plus jeune roux frissonna. Il était sensible aux menaces de son frère aîné et nul doute qu'avec l'aide de son jumeau, il allait la mettre à exécution.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, siffla Fred.

-Messieurs, intervint Poppy en arrivant. Je vais devoir soigner monsieur Weasley. Je vous prierai donc de partir.

-Bon après-midi, déclara Fred sur un ton plein de promesses.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent rapidement l'infirmerie et se rendirent dans un jardin où les attendaient Hermione, Neville et Georges.

-Alors ? demanda Georges

-Il ne l'ouvrira pas tout de suite, assura Fred. Juste le temps qu'on s'occupe de notre problème.

Si les cinq élèves avaient décidé de se retrouver là, c'était à cause de Ron qui s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'œuf, Harry passait tous les deux jours dans la cabane d'Hagrid pour surveiller son évolution. Hermione et Neville avaient fini par le suivre et c'était avec une inquiétude grandissante qu'ils voyaient l'œuf se craqueler, jusqu'à par finir par éclore. Entre temps, le brun avait réussi à convaincre les jumeaux de contacter leur grand frère Charlie. Mais sentant qu'il y avait une affaire louche, ils avaient harcelé leur ami pour qu'il leur dise de quoi il en retournait. Après s'être fait tirer l'oreille assez longtemps, il leur avait avoué ce qui se passait dans la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid. Conscients que ce serait une chance unique d'approcher un dragon d'aussi près, Fred et Georges avaient accompagné Harry deux jours plus tôt pour l'admirer. Malheureusement, Ron les avait suivi et était entré en trombes dans la cabane pour découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais en découvrant Norbert le dragon, le roux avait paniqué et avait effrayé le dragonneau qui, en réaction, l'avait mordu. Mortifiés, les jumeaux l'avaient tiré hors de la cabane mais quand la main de Ron était devenue verte, il avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Charlie, annonça Georges. A la prochaine pleine lune, il va falloir emmener le colis sur la plus haute tour de l'école.

-La tour d'astronomie, comprit Hermione. Mais comment on va l'emmener dans l'école ?

-Et il n'y a pas des protections autour de cette tour ? fit remarquer Neville

Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Si ce que Neville disait était vrai, alors Hermione, Ron et lui avaient obtenu l'aide du directeur pour mener à bien cette aventure dans sa première vie. Mais en quoi Norbert aurait-il pu avoir de l'importance pour former le Survivant ? La seule raison valable était de souder le Trio d'Or fraîchement créé. Mais Ron s'était fait mordre par Norbert et c'était Neville et Draco qui l'avaient accompagné à cette retenue dans la Forêt Interdite …

Harry se figea. La Forêt Interdite. Où _aucun_ élève ne devait se rendre. Sauf cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où il avait rencontré Voldemort pour la première fois, en train de s'abreuver de sang de licorne.

Norbert n'avait eu que deux buts : permettre à Quirell de connaître le secret du Cerbère mais également l'obliger à faire une importante infraction au règlement pour qu'on le punisse d'une virée dans la Forêt Interdite pour qu'il aille à la rencontre de son destin.

-On ne peut pas sortir de l'école ? proposa Harry. Si, comme le dit Neville, il y a des protections sur la tour d'astronomie, ils ne vont pas pouvoir approcher.

Les quatre adolescents concédèrent ce point.

-Il se peut … fit Georges.

-Que nous ayons un moyen, termina Fred.

-Mais nous devons vérifier, reprit Georges.

-Si c'est possible, déclara Fred.

Harry retint son sourire. La Carte des Maraudeurs était le seul moyen dont disposaient les jumeaux pour savoir s'ils pouvaient se passer d'une visite dans la tour d'astronomie.

-On va essayer de trouver des solutions chacun de notre côté, conseilla Neville. On se retrouve ce soir pour voir ce qu'on a trouvé.

-OK, firent les quatre autres adolescents.

§§§§§

Harry ne fit aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu'il n'aimait pas la situation. Même les regards désolés d'Hermione et de Neville ne firent rien pour le dérider.

Le soir de l'admission de Ron à l'infirmerie, les cinq adolescents avaient voté entre amener Norbert à la tour d'Astronomie ou bien d'user du passage secret qui menait à la confiserie Sorcière. Fred, Georges, Neville et Hermione avaient choisi la tour d'Astronomie, alors qu'Harry avait plutôt penché pour le passage atterrissant dans la boutique. Deux jours plus tard, ils l'emmenaient vers la tour d'Astronomie, les jumeaux se chargeant d'occuper Rusard ou tout autre professeur. Harry avait dévoilé sa cape d'invisibilité à Hermione et Neville et ils en avaient recouvert le dragon pour qu'il puisse passer inaperçu. Ils avaient bien vu Draco se faire réprimander par le professeur McGonagall mais Harry et Neville avaient décidé de se débarrasser de leur colis encombrant avant d'aider leur ami. Mais alors qu'ils redescendaient de la tour, enivrés par leur succès, ils avaient été trouvés par leur directrice de maison parce qu'ils avaient oublié la cape d'invisibilité. Pour avoir déjà vécu ce moment, Harry avait tout de suite vu que la cape avait disparu une fois que ses amis et lui l'avaient ôtée du dragon. Attrapés, ils avaient écopé d'une retenue et de cinquante points en moins par personne, ce qui avait fait tiquer le brun. La punition pour s'être retrouvé dans les couloirs la nuit tombée n'était pas aussi élevée d'ordinaire, lui avaient certifié les jumeaux le lendemain. Une retenue certes, mais seulement une vingtaine de points et uniquement plus si l'élève incriminé était récidiviste.

-Vous êtes tous là ? grogna Hagrid

Harry se concentra, mettant en sourdine tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, à commencer par un Draco geignant ou ses amis tremblants de peur. Non, il devait se préparer pour la future rencontre avec Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il savait être un Horcruxe, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il avait beaucoup plus conscience de son esprit et cela l'angoissait assez. Il avait multiplié les séances d'Occlumencie depuis qu'il avait découvert l'œuf de dragon mais il savait que ce ne serait pas assez.

Alors qu'ils marchaient derrière le demi géant, le blond s'approcha du brun.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en reprenant ses esprits

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi que McGonagall est venue vous chercher, soupira Draco.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour me soigner, avoua Draco. J'étais dans un coin quand j'ai entendu Weasley déballer une histoire invraisemblable sur un dragon amené à la tour d'Astronomie. Je n'ai pas vu à qui mais je sais que c'était à un adulte à la voix. Et comme les seuls que nous connaissons sont les professeurs …

-Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Certain, assura Draco.

Harry comprenait mieux comment Dumbledore avait eu l'information officiellement. Ron devait déjà être soumis au directeur et n'avoir aucun scrupule à dévoiler les secrets des autres.

-Je voulais aller vous prévenir mais je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer … soupira Draco.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Harry. Je te crois. Mais je pense qu'Hermione et Neville vont t'en vouloir un peu …

-Je comprends, sourit pauvrement Draco.

Ils se turent quand Hagrid donna ses consignes. Hermione et Harry partirent avec Hagrid tandis que Neville et Draco allèrent d'un autre côté avec le chien de garde. Quand les étincelles rouges apparurent dans la nuit, le brun se tendit encore plus. L'état de terreur de ses deux amis n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Ils ont simplement paniqué, grogna Hagrid. Ce n'est pas grave. Harry, va avec Malfoy et Crockdur. Neville, avec moi.

Quand le brun s'élança dans la nuit en compagnie du blond, il était très loin d'être serein. La clairière apparut dans leur champ de vision et au milieu d'elle, la licorne qu'ils cherchaient.

Morte.

Intimant le silence au blond, Harry s'approcha tout doucement, aux aguets. Voldemort n'était pas loin et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'approche plus que nécessaire. La licorne avait les yeux fermés et avec délicatesse, le brun la caressa délicatement, triste qu'une créature aussi pure ait été sacrifiée pour des desseins aussi sombres. Mais soudain, une faible respiration fit sursauter Harry.

-Elle est vivante ?

Harry faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? siffla Harry

-Je voulais la voir de plus près, se justifia Draco qui l'avait suivi. Alors ?

-Je crois qu'elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps, soupira Harry en recommençant à la caresser.

La main pâle du blond se posa doucement à côté de la sienne et en silence, les deux enfants accompagnèrent les derniers instants de la licorne. Elle bougea faiblement, sa corne frôlant les mains des deux garçons puis elle s'éteignit définitivement. Alors qu'ils étaient dans une bulle à l'abri de tout, la mort de la créature leur rappela où ils se trouvaient. La forêt se fit de nouveau oppressante et Harry et Draco sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent qu'ils devaient partir.

-Viens, ordonna Harry en prenant la main de Draco.

Le blond le suivit et ils venaient de sortir de la clairière quand un bruit inquiétant les fit se retourner. Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et observèrent.

Une silhouette allait vers la défunte licorne. Mais elle était loin de marcher. Elle semblait flotter et ramper en même temps. La silhouette rabattit légèrement sa capuche et s'abreuva à la plaie au flanc. Draco était terrifié et Harry se retenait vraiment de hurler. Dans sa première vie, il ne savait pas ce que la scène voulait vraiment dire mais maintenant, il bénissait son ignorance à l'époque.

Draco recula brusquement, marchant sur une branche morte qui se brisa dans le silence. La silhouette se retourna brusquement et Draco s'enfuit en hurlant. A sa plus grande honte, Harry resta tétanisé comme dans sa première vie. Il vit Voldemort se jeter sur lui et le brun ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, attendant anxieusement la fin. Mais un bruit de galop lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il put voir Firenze faire fuir Voldemort. Quand le danger fut écarté, Harry découvrit avec stupeur qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Harry Potter, salua Firenze. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci, souffla Harry en tentant de se reprendre.

-Même s'il a lieu régulièrement, on est toujours surpris par le lever du soleil, déclara Firenze. Ne sois pas surpris par tes réactions, même si tu as vécu ces événements.

Harry se figea. Est-ce que le Centaure était en train de dire … ?

-Revenir sur ses actes est une chance qui est donnée à bien peu d'élus, fit Firenze. Sois prudent, Harry Potter.

-Firenze … souffla Harry.

-Je vais te reconduire à Hagrid, fit Firenze. Monte sur mon dos.

-Non, refusa doucement Harry. Je voudrais marcher. Ça me laissera le temps de me calmer. Mais … puis-je vous prendre la main ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Firenze.

Harry avait besoin de croire que ce qu'il venait de voir était vrai. La main du Centaure ancrait tout cela dans son esprit et surtout, sa présence silencieuse lui montrait un soutien dont il aurait bien eu besoin dans sa première vie. Ce fut dans un état second qu'il fut ramené vers le garde-chasse et que finalement, il se coucha après cette nuit pleine de rebondissements.

§§§§§

Pour se faire pardonner cette retenue désastreuse, Hagrid s'efforçait d'inviter les trois Gryffindor à prendre le thé. Les premières fois, Harry avait refusé mais Hermione et Neville s'y étaient rendus.

-Harry !

Le susnommé bondit, surpris de l'arrivée intempestive d'Hermione dans le dortoir des garçons, Neville sur ses talons. Heureusement, il travaillait sur un devoir de Sortilèges et n'écrivait pas dans son journal.

-Hermione, gronda Harry. Tu veux me filer une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

-Excuse-moi, fit Hermione. Mais tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'on a appris chez Hagrid !

Harry rangea ses affaires pour que ses amis puissent s'installer sur son lit, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

-Hagrid pleurait encore Norbert, soupira Hermione. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de lui faire parler de la façon dont il l'avait obtenu. Et là, il nous a parlé de Touffu.

-Touffu ? releva Harry

-Un Cerbère, un chien à trois têtes, soupira Neville. C'est un gardien de tombeaux anciens. Je ne dirais pas que c'est rare mais ce n'est pas courant.

-Touffu garde quelque chose pour le professeur Dumbledore, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Quelque chose qui a un rapport avec Nicolas Flamel !

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, fit Harry.

-C'est le premier alchimiste connu, déclara Neville. Une légende vivante parmi les Sorciers.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il sentait une histoire pas nette. Si, comme Neville l'affirmait, tous les Sorciers connaissaient Nicolas Flamel, comment cela se faisait que Ron, dans sa première vie, n'ait pas fait le lien ?

-Je me souviens où j'ai vu son nom, fit Harry. Sur la carte de Chocogrenouille du directeur !

-Ils ont collaboré ensemble, confirma Neville. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

-Harry, s'excita Hermione. C'est le créateur de la Pierre Philosophale !

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry.

-La Pierre Philosophale se trouve ici, à Hogwarts ! s'écria Hermione

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ? pointa Harry

-Nous sommes dans le lieu le plus sûr d'Grande Bretagne, leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. Parce que c'est là que se trouve Albus Dumbledore. Quel autre endroit serait plus sûr ?

-Gringotts ? proposa Harry. Et puis, si cette Pierre est aussi précieuse, tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait choisi un endroit plus facile à protéger qu'une école pleine d'enfants ?

-Elle ne lâche pas l'idée, soupira Neville. Surtout quand Hagrid a avoué qu'il y avait sûrement des personnes qui en voulaient à la Pierre parce qu'on a déjà tenté de la voler à Gringotts.

Harry dut avouer que c'était finement joué. Il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore par le biais de Rubeus Hagrid avait mis Hermione et Neville sur la piste de la Pierre Philosophale pour qu'il soit au courant. Mais il ne restait même pas un mois avant le départ et le brun se demandait comment le directeur s'était arrangé pour que leurs soupçons se dirigent vers Snape et Quirell.

-Si la Pierre Philosophale était vraiment ici, fit Harry, qui voudrait s'en emparer ?

-Hagrid nous a dit qu'il n'y avait que deux professeurs qui agissaient bizarrement cette année, déclara Hermione. Les professeurs Quirell et Snape. Mais d'après lui, ils ont aidé à protéger ce que protège Touffu.

Harry se refrogna. Le directeur avait manqué de subtilité. Aussi, le brun n'avait rien fait pour que ses soupçons se portent naturellement sur eux.

-Je vais surveiller le professeur Snape, proposa Hermione. Vous n'aurez qu'à surveiller le professeur Quirell.

Harry était partagé. Autant il savait qu'en laissant Hermione suivre Snape, elle ne risquerait rien, mais ce dernier allait vraiment lui faire payer cette attention mal avenue. Quant à Quirell, avec Voldemort derrière sa tête, qui savait ce qu'il ferait.

-Neville ? demanda Harry

-Ça me semble assez incroyable, fit Neville. Mais ce n'est pas notre rôle de se mettre à la recherche de cette Pierre, si elle est bien dans l'école. J'ai demandé à Hagrid s'il avait prévenu qui que ce soit de ses soupçons mais il semble certain qu'on ne l'écouterait pas. Malheureusement, on ne nous écoutera pas non plus. Nous n'avons qu'onze ans et nous ne sommes pas censés être au courant.

Harry concéda ces points.

-Ecoutez, ça ne nous concerne pas … soupira Harry.

-Mais Harry ! protesta Hermione

-Il a raison, coupa Neville. C'est une histoire qui ne nous concerne pas. Si Hagrid a remarqué le comportement bizarre des professeurs Quirell et Snape, les autres professeurs ont dû le noter également.

L'air déçu de l'adolescente n'échappa pas à Harry qui capitula.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je veux bien t'aider à surveiller le professeur Quirell, soupira Harry.

-Harry ! protesta Neville

-Je vais juste garder un œil sur lui, se justifia Harry. Si je trouve un truc de louche, je préviendrai un professeur tout de suite.

Neville n'était visiblement pas convaincu.

-Je sais, Neville, soupira Harry. Moi aussi, je pense que ce n'est pas une aventure pour nous. Mais au moins, ça rassurera Hermione, non ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être rassuré ! protesta Hermione

-Non, tu veux être soutenue, contra Harry. Tu veux qu'on croie en toi. Mais on n'a pas besoin d'entrer dans la vie privée des professeurs pour ça. Tu es notre amie, Hermione.

Ils mirent finalement au point les détails de leur « surveillance » avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Mais Harry avait bien noté que Ron qui s'était caché sous le lit de Dean Thomas pour les espionner.

§§§§§

-Je vous ai observé avec votre bande d'amis Gryffindor, renifla Severus.

Depuis la première retenue où le professeur lui avait proposé de parler de sa mère, Harry venait une fois par semaine dans le bureau du professeur. Pour cela, ce dernier le mettait en retenue pour des motifs plus ou moins futiles mais en contrepartie, il ne s'acharnait plus autant sur lui en cours. Pendant ces retenues, l'élève aidait souvent à la préparation des ingrédients pour les cours.

-Monsieur ? fit Harry en levant le nez de son bol

-Mademoiselle Granger n'est pas très douée pour espionner, nota Severus. Elle essaie en vain de connaître l'emplacement de mes appartements. Pourquoi ?

-Elle est curieuse, biaisa Harry.

-Je vous prierai de ne pas me mentir, gronda Severus.

-Elle voudrait savoir ce que vous faites en dehors des cours, c'est tout, se justifia Harry.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il ne précisait pas pourquoi elle effectuait cette surveillance.

-J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous-même soyez plus attentif aux déplacements du professeur Quirell, non ? fit Severus

Harry ne s'étonnait pas de voir qu'il avait été démasqué.

-Disons qu'il est bizarre, avoua Harry.

Avec l'expérience de sa première vie, il savait que le comportement du nouveau professeur de Défense était au mieux excentrique, au pire très inquiétant.

-Il vous a fallu une année complète pour vous en rendre compte ? cingla presque Severus

-Je trouve que j'ai été rapide, contra Harry. Ce qui semble normal dans le monde Moldu ne l'est pas dans le monde Sorcier …

Severus dut concéder ce point.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'estime qu'il n'est pas taillé pour le poste qu'il occupe, renifla Severus. Il aurait dû récupérer celui qu'il avait quitté il y a deux ans.

-C'était un ancien professeur ? sursauta Harry

-Celui d'Etudes des Moldus, précisa Severus. Il a pris une année sabbatique avant de reprendre le poste de professeur de Défense.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'est pas bon ? demanda doucement Harry

-Disons qu'il a une pédagogie discutable … grinça Severus.

Harry eut juste le temps de camoufler son reniflement ironique par une toux discrète mais Severus n'était pas dupe.

-Je connais ma façon d'enseigner, merci ! aboya Severus

-Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Harry.

-Je sais reconnaître un sarcasme, même non verbal, souligna Severus.

Au fur et à mesure des retenues, ils en étaient venus à développer une sorte de statu quo. Ils n'étaient pas encore amis mais ils s'apprivoisaient tout doucement. Harry avait pu apprendre à reconnaître quand il pouvait plaisanter innocemment avec le sombre maître de Potions.

-Professeur … fit Harry.

-Oui, monsieur Potter ? fit Severus

-Est-ce que ma mère savait que vous étiez Sorcier ? demanda doucement Harry. Je veux dire, avant qu'elle ne reçoive sa lettre.

Severus se raidit. Il s'était promis de répondre à toutes les questions qui concernaient Lily Evans. Malheureusement, très souvent, l'adolescent empiétait allègrement sur sa propre vie privée et il n'était pas certain qu'Harry ne le faisait pas exprès.

-Votre mère a appris que j'étais Sorcier quand nous avions neuf ans environ, avoua Severus. Un groupe d'enfants nous avait attaqué et certains … aspects de la bagarre étaient clairement dus à la magie accidentelle. J'étais sûr que je n'étais pas le seul mis en cause alors quand nous avons pu nous échapper et qu'elle m'a avoué être terrorisée par ces choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient quand elle avait des sentiments forts, j'ai été très étonné. Comme elle ne connaissait pas les règles de secret de notre monde, j'ai dû les lui dire.

-Et mes grands-parents n'étaient pas au courant ? s'étonna Harry

-Ils ne savaient pas quels mots mettre sur ce qui arrivait à Lily, secoua la tête Severus. C'est quand le professeur McGonagall est arrivée chez elle qu'ils ont appris qu'elle était une Sorcière. Mais elle savait déjà se contrôler.

-Comment ? s'étonna Harry

-Ma mère lui a donné des cours, avoua doucement Severus.

Harry fut clairement étonné. Sa mère avait rencontré une Sang Pur ? Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser plus loin. On touchait à la famille de Snape et le brun est certain qu'il ne répondrait désormais à aucune question.

-Est-ce que … est-ce qu'il y a une photo de toutes les deux ? demanda doucement Harry

-Je suis certain que Lily n'en avait pas, réfléchit Severus. Mais je vais vérifier.

-Merci monsieur, souffla Harry.

Ils ne parlèrent plus et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent.


	15. Retour à la maison

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

 ** _Retour à la maison_**

L'Hogwarts Express fendait le pays pour ramener les élèves vers Londres. Alors que ses amis s'étaient endormis, Harry regardait distraitement le paysage.

Bien entendu, la surveillance des deux professeurs s'était assez mal terminée. Alors qu'Harry s'était fait remarqué par Quirell – il ne s'était pas non plus spécialement caché – et avait justifié sa présence par une question hors programme qu'il voulait lui poser loin des oreilles indiscrètes – les malédictions n'étaient pas vraiment considérées comme étant abordables avec des enfants de onze ans -, Hermione s'était faite attrapée par Snape qui lui avait passé un savon mémorable et lui avait ordonné de revoir ses priorités, non sans oublier une semaine complète de retenues avec Argus Rusard, le concierge. Elle était revenue en pleurs de son entretien et chaque soir, Harry et Neville se faisaient un devoir de l'attendre pour la réconforter. A tête reposée, elle avait compris qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'il fallait qu'elle se remette en question.

Le soir où Quirell décida de récupérer la Pierre Philosophale, Harry avait décidé de se rendre à l'infirmerie en prétextant un mal de crâne assez handicapant pour le clouer au lit. Poppy Pomfrey diagnostiqua une migraine ophtalmique et fit promettre au garçon de se rendre chez un opticien pour obtenir de nouvelles lunettes, chose que le brun accepta assez facilement. Hermione et Neville restèrent assez longtemps avec lui, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière n'appelle leur directrice de maison pour les raccompagner. C'était Harry qui lui avait soulevé le problème en rappelant qu'ils s'étaient déjà fait punir pour s'être retrouvé dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Le professeur McGonagall avait loué sa présence d'esprit avant de le laisser s'endormir pendant qu'elle raccompagnait ses amis. Le lendemain matin, Harry avait bien senti le regard perçant du directeur et le brun s'était largement retenu de sourire. Dumbledore devait être déçu qu'il ne soit pas descendu pour récupérer la Pierre mais également furieux. Tout ce que demandait Harry, en fait.

Maintenant que sa première année était terminée, le brun se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Il se souvenait encore de cette soirée du mois de mai où Ron avait décidé tout seul qu'il viendrait passer deux mois chez les Weasley. Il avait prévenu Fred et Georges à l'époque de la dernière facétie de leur plus jeune frère et également de sa véritable réponse, pour enfoncer encore plus le roux. Cependant, il n'avait pas hâte de rencontrer officiellement Molly Weasley et de se voir imposer sa volonté. Oh non, il allait lui apprendre qui il était.

Petit à petit, ses amis se réveillèrent et se changèrent quand la nuit commença à tomber, Neville avec une robe Sorcière, Hermione et Harry en tenue Moldue. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, échangeant leurs idées sur la façon dont ils allaient passer leurs vacances. Le train s'arrêta finalement et ils descendirent leurs bagages. Neville fut le premier à repérer sa grand-mère. Il tracta ses amis derrière lui pour les lui présenter.

-Bonsoir grand-mère, salua Neville. Je voudrais te présenter mes amis. Voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Les amis, voici ma grand-mère, Augusta Longbottom.

-Enchantée, madame, sourit Hermione.

-Milady, s'inclina Harry.

En prévision de cette rencontre, Harry avait demandé à son ami comment être respectueux avec la matriarche sans commettre d'impaire. Et vu le regard satisfait d'Augusta Longbottom, il avait bien fait.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, répondit Augusta. Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Où se trouvent vos parents ?

-Ils m'attendent dans la partie Moldue, répondit Hermione. Ils ne sont pas à l'aise parmi les Sorciers.

-Mon oncle doit avoir fait la même chose, déclara Harry.

-Alors nous allons les rejoindre, fit Augusta. Suivez-moi.

Ne tenant pas à la perdre dans la foule – ce n'était pourtant pas difficile avec son chapeau avec un vautour empaillé dessus – ils prirent rapidement leurs bagages et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils quittèrent le quai Sorcier et tombèrent dans la cohue de la gare Moldue. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient arrivés après l'heure de pointe donc ils pouvaient voir où ils mettaient les pieds.

-Là ! s'exclama Hermione. Mes parents sont là !

Le groupe se dirigea vers le couple qui s'empressa de prendre leur enfant dans leurs bras.

-Maman, papa, je vous présente mes amis Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom, sourit Hermione. Et voici la grand-mère de Neville, madame … ou lady ? demanda confirmation Hermione à Neville

-Lady Augusta Longbottom, sourit Neville.

-Voici lady Augusta Longbottom, répéta Hermione.

-Milady, saluèrent les parents d'Hermione, aux faits des titres de noblesse.

-Je vous présente mes parents, Helen et John, termina Hermione.

-Enchanté, firent-ils tous en chœur.

Alors qu'Augusta engageait la discussion avec Helen et John, Harry repéra quelque chose du coin de l'œil.

-Neville ? chuchota Harry. Tu peux me garder ma malle, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu vas où ? demanda Neville

-Je reviens, sourit Harry.

Le brun se faufila parmi les voyageurs pour se planter devant la silhouette qu'il avait reconnu.

-Tante Pétunia, appela Harry.

La femme se retourna.

-Te voilà, grinça Pétunia. Vernon nous attends.

-J'ai laissé ma malle à des amis, déclara Harry. Mais il va falloir que tu me rendes un service.

-Lequel ? demanda Pétunia

-Il se pourrait qu'on te force à m'envoyer chez des gens pour tout l'été, avoua Harry.

-Mais le contrat avec monsieur Cameron … protesta Pétunia.

-Personne n'est au courant, rassura Harry. Et je préfère que les gens de mon … genre ne soient pas au courant.

Pétunia hocha de la tête. Cela faisait partie du contrat. Mis à part les Dursley, Harry et Joshua Cameron, personne ne devait savoir pour le contrat d'apprentissage.

-Tu veux que je refuse, comprit Pétunia.

-Et que tu insistes qu'il n'y a que moi qui décide si je veux partir ou pas, ajouta Harry. De toute façon, il me faudrait obligatoirement ton autorisation.

-Mon autorisation et ta volonté, résuma Pétunia. Bien, allons-y.

La femme longiligne suivit son neveu à travers la foule et repéra le chapeau improbable d'Augusta.

-Ils ne sont pas _normaux_ , siffla Pétunia.

-Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, siffla Harry. Il s'agit d'une lady du royaume. N'en fait pas trop. Je suis peut-être ami avec son petit-fils, si tu l'insultes, je ne pourrais pas grand-chose pour toi.

-Comment ça, tu te permets … ? cracha Pétunia

-Je préfère qu'on en discute ce soir, coupa Harry. A moins que tu veuilles lui faire mauvaise impression …

Pétunia claqua de la langue, irritée. Elle ne manquerait pas de réprimander son neveu dès qu'il y aurait moins de témoins.

-Neville, Hermione, je voudrais vous présenter ma tante, Pétunia Dursley, fit Harry.

-Bonjour madame, saluèrent les deux adolescents.

-Bonjour, dit sèchement Pétunia.

-Voici les parents d'Hermione, Helen et John, poursuivit Harry. Et la grand-mère de Neville, lady Augusta Longbottom.

Pétunia serra la main d'Helen et de John avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête en direction d'Augusta.

-Nous allons y aller, fit John. Le parking …

-Enfin, Harry, tu es là ! s'écria une voix

Une silhouette bouscula Helen Granger pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

-Comme tu es mignon ! roucoula la Sorcière. Aussi beau que ton père, tu sais ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry après avoir toussé quelques instants

-Je suis la mère de Ron, balaya Molly. Bien, tu as toutes tes affaires ? Nous allons y aller.

-Puis-je savoir où vous allez emmener mon neveu ? siffla Pétunia en se redressant de toute sa taille

-Chez moi, quelle question ! répondit Molly. Harry a accepté de venir tout l'été à la maison.

-Jeune homme, je ne crois pas que tu m'aies demandé la permission, il me semble, gronda Pétunia.

-Non, tante Pétunia, confirma Harry. Parce que je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Pétunia

-Ronald ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui dire que je devais d'abord te demander la permission, se justifia Harry. Ni même que tu avais sûrement des projets pour les vacances. Je n'avais même pas accepté, tu peux demander à Hermione et à Neville.

Les deux enfants hochèrent rigoureusement de la tête. Ils avaient été assez agacés de voir Ron se vanter à qui voulait l'entendre que le Survivant allait passer tout son été chez lui.

-Mais tout avait été prévu, fit Molly, visiblement défaite.

-Mes vacances aussi et je n'ai pas l'intention de les annuler pour vous faire plaisir, renifla Pétunia. Harry reste mon neveu, et non l'un de vos enfants que vous pouvez envoyer là où vous vous voulez comme bon vous semble.

Harry trouvait dommage que Dumbledore ait fait en sorte que Pétunia le déteste parce que sinon, elle aurait fait une formidable tante et aurait remis à sa place certains qui le considérait comme une poupée sans aucune volonté.

-Harry, prends tes affaires, fit Pétunia. Ça me semble hallucinant qu'on vienne faire ce qu'on veut avec toi alors qu'on ne s'est jamais donné la peine de voir comment tu allais toutes ces années.

Augusta tiqua.

-Vous n'avez jamais reçu la visite du Ministère, madame Dursley ? releva Augusta

-Non, assura Pétunia. D'ailleurs, la façon dont j'ai récupéré le garçon est plus que discutable. Dis au revoir, Vernon nous attends.

Tante et neveu saluèrent tout le monde, le plus jeune promettant d'écrire à ses amis, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie où effectivement, Vernon les attendait. Dans le rétroviseur intérieur, Pétunia regarda fixement Harry qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun le nota mais ne voulait pas s'appesantir dessus. Il est tout simplement satisfait que les volontés de Molly Weasley aient tourné court. Maintenant, il était curieux de voir comment elle allait revenir à la charge.

§§§§§

Harry fut franchement surpris quand ils arrivèrent devant la spacieuse nouvelle maison des Dursley. Il savait qu'ils avaient déménagé mais il n'avait pas voulu recevoir les photos de la nouvelle maison. A bon escient car il n'aurait pas pu feindre une telle surprise.

-Où sommes-nous ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Nous avons déménagé, révéla Pétunia. C'est notre nouvelle maison.

-Garçon, prends tes bagages, grogna Vernon.

Harry s'exécuta et traîna sa malle à l'intérieur. Il dut montrer encore une volée de marches et un escalier en colimaçon particulièrement étroit pour atteindre l'endroit où il allait dormir. En haut des marches, il trouva un espace respectable sans le moindre confort mis à part un lit de fer, un vieux matelas, une armoire, deux tréteaux sur lesquels on avait posé une simple planche en bois en guise de bureau ainsi qu'un tabouret. Il apercevait même un lavabo à côté duquel il y avait un rideau. Mais dès qu'il posa les deux pieds sur le palier et qu'il passa la minuscule porte dans le mur, il se retrouva devant un immense loft couvrant facilement les deux tiers de la surface de la maison, le reste étant dévolu au simulacre de chambre que ses anciens tuteurs avaient eu la bonté de lui offrir. Grâce aux sortilèges d'illusions, il était dans une magnifique verrière qu'il pouvait occulter quand il voulait grâce à un seul bouton. Le lit à baldaquins semblait moelleux, le bureau spacieux, le dressing particulièrement bien fourni, sans oublier la salle de bain complète et le coin bibliothèque bien fourni. Oui, s'il ne devait pas se rendre au manoir, il aurait aimé passer ses vacances là. Il repéra un parchemin et l'ouvrit.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _Bienvenue dans vos nouveaux quartiers !  
_ _Nous espérons qu'ils vous plairont mais si vous voulez changer quelque chose, vous pourrez le faire, toute magie est indétectable par le ministère. Comme demandé, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir contrôler les barrières du 99 Privet Drive.  
_ _La porte que vous avez passée pour venir ici n'est visible que par vous, comme elle est calibrée sur votre signature magique. Si d'aventure, un Sorcier devait venir jusqu'ici, il ne pourrait voir cette pièce, sauf si vous le lui autorisez explicitement et de manière totalement consciente.  
_ _Par ailleurs, un tableau vous indiquera qui va monter les escaliers, vous permettant de revenir dans la première partie des combles pour maintenir l'illusion. L'escalier a volontairement été fait particulièrement étroit pour que seule votre tante à la rigueur puisse se rendre jusqu'à vous.  
_ _Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous sommes à votre entière disposition.  
_ _Que votre or toujours coule à flots  
_ _Ragnok, directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne  
_ _Gripsec, gestionnaire des comptes Potter._

Harry sourit. Tout était simplement parfait. Mais soudain, un grésillement assez fort le fit sursauter et il approcha du mur dans la première partie des combles. Ce fut avec un étonnement frôlant l'incrédulité qu'il découvrit que Pétunia et Vernon étaient allés jusqu'à installer un interphone pour l'appeler. Hésitant un peu, il appuya sur le bouton.

-Oui ?

-Descends tout de suite, grinça Pétunia.

-Oui, tante Pétunia, répondit Harry.

Il se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers et tâtonna un peu pour trouver la cuisine.

-Tante Pétunia ? fit Harry

-Joshua Cameron a appelé, annonça Pétunia. Nous te déposerons qu'après-demain chez lui.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Vernon est parti dans son bureau donc nous serons tranquilles, signala Pétunia. Assis-toi.

Harry obéit.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement à la gare ? demanda Pétunia. Cette … femme qui croyait que tu allais venir chez elle.

-Ce que je t'ai dit, soupira Harry. L'un de ses fils, qui est dans la même classe que moi, a décidé que je viendrais chez lui pour tout l'été. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il fallait que tu me donnes la permission ni même que j'avais déjà des projets pour cet été. Je n'avais même pas accepté qu'il avait déjà envoyé une lettre à sa mère.

-Très mal élevé, à ce que je vois, renifla Pétunia.

Harry se retint de dire qu'elle pouvait parler, avec Dudley comme fils.

-Tu veux y aller ? demanda Pétunia

-Non, répondit Harry. Je suis ami avec ses frères aînés, pas avec lui. Je t'aurais peut-être demandé s'ils m'avaient invité mais pas lui.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Pétunia

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

Il ne tenait pas à lui signaler qu'il était certain qu'ils allaient recevoir une lettre dès demain pour lui ordonner d'aller chez les Weasley.

-Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille le temps que tu restes ici, fit Pétunia. Vernon n'était pas très content d'avoir dû attendre.

-J'aimerai juste que tu ne lui dises pas que je connais une lady, fit Harry.

Pétunia hocha de la tête. Vernon avait des manières épouvantables et il était hors de question de le mettre en contact avec l'aristocratie, sauf si on voulait traîner dans la boue le nom des Dursley et des Evans.

-Bonne nuit, tante Pétunia, salua Harry.

Le brun regagna sa chambre et partit se coucher, non sans avoir fait entrer Hedwige qui avait volé depuis Hogwarts pour le rejoindre, comme convenu.

§§§§§

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure et ce fut à l'aube qu'Harry avait été réveillé pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Dans l'accord qu'il avait passé avec Pétunia voilà deux ans, la cuisine était le seul point que le brun n'avait pas voulu abandonner, à la grande surprise de sa tante. Il préparait comme toujours tous les repas mais avait le droit de se préparer quelque chose à côté, surtout pour ne pas mourir de faim. Il faisait très attention à manger équilibré, à défaut de manger en quantité suffisante. Après avoir mis de côté pour son propre repas un verre de jus de fruits, un verre de lait, un morceau de pain beurré et une pomme, Harry avait préparé une livre de bacon et une autre de saucisses, une vingtaine d'œufs brouillés, tout autant de toasts délicatement dorés, sorti cinq pots de confiture de différentes sortes, une plaquette de beurre, du jambon, de quoi nourrir un régiment entier bref. Et encore, Pétunia l'avait freiné puisque Dudley allait bientôt être mis au régime. Pour toute réponse, Harry n'avait qu'hausser un sourcil car c'était très loin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un repas équilibré.

Mais alors qu'il plaçait le dernier plat sur la table, une chouette toqua à la fenêtre. Pétunia le fusilla du regard pendant qu'Harry détachait la lettre de sa patte pour qu'il puisse partir avant qu'il ne soit vu par Vernon. Se retirant dans la bibliothèque – quel besoin avait eu les Dursley d'en avoir une, alors que Dudley était limite analphabète ?! – Harry l'ouvrit.

 _Harry,  
_ _J'ai été prévenu que tu avais déclaré que tu voulais aller chez Ron Weasley mais que tu t'étais rétracté au dernier moment, allant jusqu'à déclarer que Ron mentait.  
_ _C'est un acte hautement répréhensible, tu sais. Si tu ne voulais pas y aller, tu aurais dû refuser dès le début.  
_ _Je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas voulu suivre Mrs Weasley, c'était parce que tu as oublié de demander la permission à ta tante. Ne t'inquiète pas, en même temps que cette lettre, j'en ai écrit une autre pour elle pour lui expliquer la situation. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord pour que tu ailles chez les Weasley.  
_ _Par ailleurs, ils passeront chez toi vers dix-neuf heures pour te récupérer pour l'été.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore  
_ _Directeur d'Hogwarts_

Harry se redressa et courut vers la porte.

-Garçon ! grinça Pétunia. Va chercher le courrier !

Harry ne crut pas sa chance. Il se précipita vers la boîte aux lettres et repéra aisément le parchemin Sorcier. Prenant un catalogue emballé dans un plastique, il s'empara délicatement de la lettre et prit le reste du courrier, ainsi qu'un sac plastique dans la cuisine. Il l'embarqua dans sa chambre et écrivit un message assez urgent.

 _Je viens d'avoir une lettre de Dumbledore qui semblait certain que ma tante allait accepter que j'aille passer toutes les vacances d'été chez les Weasley quand elle aurait eu sa lettre. Voici le courrier d'aujourd'hui. Je veux savoir s'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait forcer sa volonté.  
_ _Harry_

Il plaça le courrier dans le sac puis ce dernier dans le coffre à Double Sens avec par-dessus la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire. Il le referma d'un claquement sec et soupira de soulagement. La catastrophe avait peut-être été évitée de peu. Mais il fallait qu'il fasse surveiller attentivement le courrier, si ses soupçons s'avéraient fondés. Un peu plus serein, il redescendit récupérer son repas pour le manger à l'étage et n'eut qu'à attendre qu'une petite demi-heure pour avoir une réponse.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _Comme vous l'aviez soupçonné, il y avait une potion sur le parchemin destiné à votre tante qui aurait eu pour effet qu'elle accepte tout ce qu'elle allait lire. Ce parchemin a soigneusement été mis à l'abri, d'autant plus qu'il contient la signature d'Albus Dumbledore.  
_ _Nous avons également examiné tout le courrier mais rien n'est dangereux pour votre famille. Vous pouvez donc le restituer en toute quiétude.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Ragnok_

Harry récupéra donc le lot et le rapporta à sa tante. Quand elle l'eut congédié, le brun remonta et laissa enfin éclater sa colère. Le vieux fou allait vraiment trop loin ! Il comprenait maintenant à quel point toute sa première vie avait été manipulée et cela renforça sa volonté de ne plus être une docile petite marionnette.

Et ça allait commencer le soir même.

§§§§§

Pétunia avait réussi à convaincre Vernon et Dudley de se faire une sortie père et fils après qu'elle eut appris la visite de Sorciers par Harry. Les Dursley ne rechignèrent guère, surtout si ça voulait dire une soirée sans que leur alimentation soit scrutée de fond en comble. A dix-neuf heures précises, la sonnette retentit, ce qui fit lever un sourcil Harry. La dernière fois que les Weasley avaient dû venir le chercher chez les Dursley, ils avaient raccordé illégalement la cheminée de la maison sur le réseau. Mais il se souvint juste à temps que ce n'était plus possible à cause des nombreuses barrières installées par les Gobelins. Il partit donc ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Fred et Georges.

-Bonsoir ! salua Harry

-Salut Harry ! sourirent les jumeaux

-Vous êtes tous seuls ? demanda Harry

-Non, nos parents, Ron et Ginny arrivent, renifla Fred.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer rapidement la situation ? demanda Harry. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore qui me disait que votre mère allait passer …

-Notre mère a reçu une lettre de lui qui disait que tu allais passer les vacances chez nous, déclara Georges. Comme quoi tu avais accepté l'invitation de Ron …

-Même pas en rêves, siffla Harry. Ce n'est pas contre vous, les gars, mais pourquoi je devrais passer toutes mes vacances chez vous ?

-On se pose exactement la même question, assura Georges.

-Attention, ils arrivent ! souffla Fred

Harry sourit avant de les faire entrer. Il les conduisit dans le salon où Pétunia les regarda froidement. Le brun servit le thé avant de prendre place aux côtés de sa tante.

-Est-ce que tu as préparé tes affaires, Harry ? demanda Molly

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna faussement Harry

-Parce que nous allons partir pour la maison, répondit Molly, interloquée.

-Nous avons des projets pour cet été, répliqua Pétunia. Il ne partira nulle part.

-Mais je pensais que le professeur Dumbledore … protesta Molly.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi un directeur d'école interviendrait dans les vacances de ses élèves ? releva Pétunia. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce garçon vit encore chez moi donc c'est moi qui décide s'il peut aller quelque part.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'il connaisse un peu mieux le monde magique ? s'étonna Arthur

-J'aimerai qu'on ne lui impose pas de le faire, répliqua Pétunia sur un ton pince sans rire.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Arthur

-Monsieur Weasley, intervint Harry. Je n'ai jamais accepté de venir chez vous. Comme je l'ai dit à la gare hier, Ron avait déjà écrit que j'acceptais alors que je n'avais même pas répondu. En plus, je n'avais même pas demandé la permission à ma tante qui, comme elle vient de vous le dire, avait des projets pour moi pour cet été. Je refuse de les annuler juste parce que Ron a fait un caprice.

-Ma famille n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? cracha Ron

-Seulement que je ne peux pas honorer ton invitation, corrigea Harry. Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû vous déplacer pour rien mais je ne viens pas.

-Ça doit être un malentendu, comprit Arthur. Je suis désolé du dérangement. Nous allons partir. Bonne soirée à vous.

Arthur poussa sa famille dehors mais les jumeaux eurent le temps de lui souffler qu'ils allaient lui écrire avant de s'en aller.

-Je trouve cette femme particulièrement gonflée, nota Pétunia.

Harry préféra ne rien dire.


	16. Le monde des Sang Pur

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic plait toujours autant !  
Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à répondre à toutes les reviews mais ça fait chaud au coeur, je vous assure !  
Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Le monde des Sang Pur_**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la fin de l'année scolaire et Harry était tout simplement épuisé.

Le lendemain de la venue des Weasley, Harry avait été emmené dans l'une des résidences appartenant aux Potter. Joshua et Harry avaient convenu qu'il ne serait pas prudent que les Dursley connaissent l'emplacement du manoir Potter, quand bien même ils avaient signé un contrat avec une clause de confidentialité donc ils avaient décidé qu'ils se retrouveraient dans un endroit plus ou moins neutre avant de rejoindre la dépendance du manoir Potter. Une fois sur place, Joshua lui avait fait visiter mais ils avaient attaqué dès le lendemain. Heureusement que dans sa première vie, il avait été très attentif aux cours de Neville, que les Gobelins lui avaient fourni des livres sur l'étiquette Sorcière et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas négligé les lectures de son précepteur parce que sinon, il se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. Trois semaines à jouer le parfait Sang Pur, à maîtriser ce qu'habituellement, on mettait des années. Dans le même temps, il avait bouclé ses devoirs pour ne pas pour avoir à s'en occuper.

-Je suis vraiment impressionné, sourit Joshua. Je ne pensais pas que tu maîtriserais autant de choses en aussi peu de temps.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

-Pour te récompenser, je t'autorise à aller chez les Longbottom, annonça Joshua.

-Vraiment ?! bondit Harry. Je peux ?

-Parfaitement, rit Joshua. Tu en sais assez, même plus que ce que je m'attendais.

-Merci ! sauta Harry. Je vais prévenir Neville !

Le brun se précipita vers sa chambre pour écrire rapidement à son ami puis il redescendit dans la salle de cours.

-Quel est le programme en attendant ? demanda Harry

-La danse, sourit Joshua.

Harry grimaça. Il avait la danse en horreur et ce n'était pas uniquement par les différentes sortes qu'il devait absolument connaître et maîtriser.

-C'est vraiment obligé ? geignit Harry

-Oui, jeune homme, gronda gentiment Joshua.

Ledit jeune homme repartit en enfer.

§§§§§

Harry se réveilla brusquement.

- _Stupefix_ ! siffla Harry

Un bruit sourd retentit sur sa droite, confirmant qu'il avait touché quelque chose, et le brun lança distraitement un _Lumos_ sans baguette pour voir ce que c'était.

Dobby.

L'adolescent avait totalement oublié l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets. Il rendit sa mobilité uniquement à la tête pour pouvoir l'interroger à son aise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda à voix basse Harry

-Dobby est un Elfe de Maison, répondit Dobby.

-Pourquoi tu t'es introduit dans ma chambre ? demanda Harry

-Parce qu'Harry Potter ne doit pas revenir à Hogwarts ! s'exclama Dobby

-Je dois y retourner pour continuer mes études, se justifia Harry.

-Mais un grand danger menace Harry Potter ! piailla Dobby. Si Harry Potter promet qu'il ne reviendra pas à Hogwarts, alors Dobby lui rendra son courrier.

-C'est toi qui a mon courrier ?! siffla Harry

Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il n'avait pas à supporter les nombreuses lettres de Molly et de Ron qui devaient le supplier de passer les vacances avec eux. Ce qui avait été ennuyant, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir reçu celles de Fred, Georges, Hermione et Neville.

-Oui, Harry Potter, confirma Dobby.

-Si je te dis que je ne retournerai pas à l'école, j'aurais à nouveau mon courrier, c'est ça ? résuma Harry

-Oui, répondit Dobby.

-Alors rends-moi mon courrier, ordonna Harry.

-Harry Potter fait le bon choix, sourit Dobby en lui tendant une pile de lettres. Au revoir, Harry Potter.

Et il disparut. Harry sourit. Comme la première fois, le brun n'avait rien promis. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dobby, un Elfe de Maison des Malfoy, aille jusqu'au manoir des Longbottom pour le mettre en garde. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun alla ouvrir et découvrit sur le pas de la porte Neville, également en pyjama.

-Neville ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

-Grand-mère m'a appelé, il y a eu une intrusion, soupira Neville. Je dois vous emmener Hermione et toi dans ma chambre. C'est plus sûr.

-J'arrive, fit Harry.

Le brun cacha soigneusement son sac sans fond sur lui, prit sa baguette et rejoignit Neville. Ils récupérèrent Hermione et se couchèrent ensemble dans le lit.

-Que voulais-tu dire par « il y a eu une intrusion » ? demanda Harry

-Quelqu'un est entré sur le domaine, avoua Neville. Grand-mère ne veut pas prendre de risques et préfère que vous soyez à l'abri pendant qu'elle vérifie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? trembla Hermione

-Il arrive que des Moldus entrent juste pour se faire peur, haussa des épaules Neville. Sinon, ça peut être des créatures magiques qui voulaient juste faire une pause avant de poursuivre leur route, ça nous est déjà arrivé.

-Donc, on n'a pas à paniquer, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Harry

-C'est ça, sourit Neville.

-On peut transformer ça en soirée pyjama, proposa Hermione qui avait fini par se calmer.

-A une heure du matin ? rappela Harry

-Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas autre chose à faire, fit Hermione.

-Heu, c'est quoi une soirée pyjama ? demanda Neville

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille se dévoua pour lui expliquer.

§§§§§

-Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants ? fit Augusta l'avant-dernier jour des vacances chez Neville

-Bien sûr, sourit Harry en se levant. Je vous suis.

Harry était intrigué par la demande. Augusta n'assistait qu'aux repas et laissait les adolescents jouer sans qu'elle n'intervienne. Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau où ils s'installèrent.

-Monsieur Potter, commença Augusta. J'ai voulu vous parler en privé car il me semble qu'il y a des sujets que nous devons aborder.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry.

-Que savez-vous de notre monde, monsieur Potter ? demanda Augusta

-Ce que Neville m'a expliqué ainsi que ce que monsieur Hagrid a bien voulu me raconter, répondit honnêtement Harry.

-Rubeus Hagrid ? s'étonna Augusta. Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est lui qui m'a emmené sur Diagon Alley pour acheter mes affaires après que j'aie reçu ma lettre pour Hogwarts, révéla Harry.

-Pas un professeur ? nota Augusta

-Non, milady, assura Harry.

Augusta nota quelque chose sur son carnet.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez ami avec Ronald Weasley, fit Augusta.

-Non, avec ses frères Fred et Georges, corrigea Harry. Ron a souvent tendance à vouloir … s'imposer. Ce n'est que par amitié pour les jumeaux qu'Hermione, Neville et moi le laissons rester avec nous.

-Est-ce que l'un des Weasley vous a enseigné quoi que ce soit sur votre héritage Sorcier ? demanda Augusta

-Les jumeaux m'ont montré la hiérarchie chez les Sang Pur, comment reconnaître les blasons familiaux et aussi quelques devises de familles Sang Pur. Mais ils ne sont pas souvent avec moi … Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

Il avait été d'ailleurs été étonné que Fred et Georges prennent un peu de leur temps pour lui montrer ça. Quand il l'avait dit à Joshua, ce dernier avait seulement souri et déclaré que les anciennes traditions n'étaient pas perdues pour tout le monde, sans s'expliquer davantage.

-Et Ronald ? demanda Augusta

-Rien, assura Harry. Je ne comprends pas le but de toutes ces questions, milady.

-Il existe des traditions, monsieur Potter, soupira Augusta. Quand un Sang Pur est orphelin, il doit être pris en charge par une famille qui appartient à son « monde ». Après la mort de vos parents, beaucoup de familles Sang Pur se sont indignées qu'on ne sache pas où vous vous trouviez. D'après Neville, vous avez été élevé par des Moldus, est-ce exact ?

-Oui, madame, fit Harry. Ma tante et mon oncle du côté de ma mère, plus précisément.

-Rares sont les enfants Sang Pur à être envoyés dans le monde Moldu, déclara Augusta. Mais si ça arrive, un Sorcier versé dans les traditions Sang Pur doit être présent pour enseigner à l'enfant dès son plus jeune âge. Ce qui n'a pas été votre cas, je suppose.

Harry était un peu choqué. Il ne se doutait pas que les dispositions de son père semblaient tout à fait normales pour les Sang Pur.

-Vous savez que vous êtes Sang Pur, au moins ? fit Augusta

-Je savais que j'étais né de parents Sorciers, déclara doucement Harry. Que mon père était Auror. Mais pas qu'il était Sang Pur. Je savais que le nom des Potter était important mais je pensais que c'était à cause de ce titre de Survivant …

Il ne mentait pas. Personne ne lui avait dit clairement qu'il était Sang Pur, Fred, Georges et Neville étant partis sur la base qu'il était au courant.

-Cela est inquiétant, constata Augusta. J'imagine également que vous n'avez pas eu d'entretien avec votre gestionnaire de compte à Gringotts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas quand je suis allé à Gringotts avec monsieur Hagrid, répondit Harry.

Augusta prit d'abondantes notes.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerai vous emmener à Gringotts, déclara Augusta. Il est hors de question que vous passiez à côté de votre héritage.

-Lady Longbottom, fit Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez faire.

-Je veux vous éviter une spoliation de votre héritage, déclara tranquillement Augusta. Et vous êtes en train d'en prendre la direction.

-Comment vous pouvez en être sûre ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Je n'aurais rien vu si vous n'étiez pas devenu ami avec Neville, avoua Augusta. Il s'est posé plusieurs questions vous concernant auxquelles je ne pouvais lui répondre. La plus surprenante a été quand il a été surpris que vous lui demandiez comment vous deviez vous adresser à moi. Chose que tout Sang Pur apprend dès son plus jeune âge.

 _Oh_. Les actes de Dumbledore avaient eu beaucoup plus de conséquences qu'il ne l'avait cru.

-Je n'aurais rien vu si vous étiez devenu l'ami de Ronald Weasley, poursuivit Augusta. La tradition veut que la famille Sorcière qui s'approche en premier d'un orphelin Sorcier est tenue de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il faut savoir du monde Sorcier.

Harry eut un bug. Les Weasley avaient eu beaucoup plus de poids dans sa vie qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda Harry

-Dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de prévenir les Gobelins de notre arrivée, annonça Augusta.

-Je serais là, assura Harry. Merci madame.

-De rien, jeune homme, inclina la tête Augusta.

Harry s'empêcha de courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais une fois dedans, il se précipita vers sa malle magique et en sortit de quoi écrire ainsi que son coffre à Double Sens.

 _Directeur Ragnok,  
_ _Augusta Longbottom va demander un entretien concernant mon héritage.  
_ _Comment fait-on alors que je suis au courant de tout ?  
_ _Harry_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _La banque vient de recevoir la demande de lady Longbottom.  
_ _La seule chose que nous pouvons dire en sa présence est votre titre d'Héritier Potter. Le reste relève des secrets de famille donc il ne lui semblera pas étrange que je convienne avec vous devant elle d'un rendez-vous ultérieur.  
_ _Ne soyez pas inquiet, tout se passera bien.  
_ _Ragnok_

Harry soupira de soulagement. Si le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne prenait les choses en main, alors tout allait bien se passer. Il s'habilla plus correctement et fila dans le salon où il avait laissé Hermione et Neville.

-Tu sors ? s'étonna Neville en le voyant

-Une affaire urgente, répondit Harry. Ta grand-mère a accepté de m'accompagner.

Neville fronça des sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

-Mais où tu vas ? demanda Hermione

-Acheter quelque chose, éluda Harry. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

-Je vais te conduire à grand-mère, se redressa Neville. J'arrive, Hermione.

-Ok, fit la jeune fille en se plongeant dans le livre qu'elle regardait avec son ami.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce.

-Grand-mère s'est aperçue qu'il te manquait une grande partie de ton éducation, sourit Neville.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler, fit Harry.

-Non, assura Neville. Ce qu'on t'a fait a un impact politique. Un Sang Pur doit connaître nos traditions !

-Mais Neville, je ne savais même pas que j'étais Sang Pur ! s'exclama Harry

Neville stoppa net.

-Tu ne savais pas ?! balbutia Neville. Mais Ron avait certifié …

-Ron ne m'a rien dit, certifia Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il nous a dit, aux jumeaux et moi, déclara Neville en reprenant son chemin.

-Je pense qu'on en discutera plus tard, souffla Harry alors que Neville ouvrait la porte de ce qui semblait être la salle des Transports où se tenait Augusta Longbottom.

-D''accord, sourit Neville. A plus tard.

-A plus tard, sourit Harry.

-Êtes-vous prêt, monsieur Potter ? demanda Augusta

-Oui, milady, fit Harry.

-Nous allons nous rendre directement dans la banque, privilège des anciennes familles, annonça Augusta.

Harry prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a que les Sang Pur qui peuvent avoir cet accès ? demanda Harry

-Mon accès est permanent, expliqua Augusta. Mais je peux demander à l'annuler quand je veux. Mais le Sorcier moyen peut demander le raccordement temporaire de sa cheminée pour un rendez-vous.

L'un après l'autre, ils prirent la cheminée et arrivèrent dans une autre salle qui semblait avoir la même fonction que celle au manoir Longbottom. Gripsec vint les accueillir et les mena au bureau de Ragnok.

§§§§§

L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la porte se refermer derrière sa mère.

Draco était inquiet par rapport aux projets immédiats de son père. En revenant de sa première année à Hogwarts, il avait appris que le ministère faisait des descentes dans les maisons d'anciens Death Eaters pour mettre la main sur des artefacts interdits. Malheureusement, son père n'avait pas pu se retirer de la liste des suspects et durant l'été, il avait fait plusieurs voyages vers Diagon Alley pour en vendre certains. Draco avait même pu l'accompagner sur l'Allée des Embrumes, où il avait pu admirer certains objets qui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Mais là …

Il y avait une salle secrète dans le manoir Malfoy, où Lucius y cachait les objets les plus dangereux. Il ne s'y rendait que très rarement mais quand, avant le dîner, il en était remonté, le jeune blond avait été surpris par les sentiments transmis par son père. De la détermination et de la satisfaction mais tout au fond de son regard, il avait cru déceler du soulagement. Et c'était ça qui intriguait Draco. Quoi qu'il ait fait dans cette salle secrète, Lucius en était heureux.

Sachant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, il s'enfonça dans son lit et s'endormit.

§§§§§

-Père, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Draco en entrant après avoir frappé à la porte

-Oui, entre, invita Lucius.

Le jeune blond ferma la porte et prit place dans le fauteuil face au bureau de son père.

-Je voudrais te parler de ton année scolaire, annonça Lucius.

Draco ne laissa pas voir son angoisse.

-Je m'aperçois que tu n'es que huitième de ton année, nota Lucius. Passe encore que tu sois derrière quelques Ravenclaw ou encore des Slytherin mais il y a deux Gryffindor qui sont devant toi. Cette … Granger et Potter. Une Sang de Bourbe et notre ennemi !

Draco grimaça. Il savait qu'il allait être attendu au tournant.

-Père … fit Draco.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, coupa Lucius. J'avais espéré que tu t'étais rendu compte de ton erreur mais depuis que tu es revenu, tu n'as même pas mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque, même pour tes devoirs de vacances ! Tu me déçois, Draco !

Draco baissa la tête.

-Je m'attends à ce que tu sois meilleur que ça l'année prochaine, gronda Lucius.

-Oui, père, souffla Draco.

-Concernant Harry Potter … fit Lucius.

Draco se crispa. Lucius l'avait élevé pour haïr Harry Potter dès le premier regard mais sa mère Narcissa lui avait toujours dit de choisir soigneusement ses batailles. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tissé des liens avec Harry Potter. Grâce à Neville, qu'il connaissait de par les nombreuses réunions Sang Pur, il avait découvert un jeune garçon assez sympathique qui n'avait pas de préjugés sur sa famille, ni sur sa maison. Il savait également Neville plus intéressant que ce que les rumeurs disaient et c'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté de ne pas insulter leur amie Granger. De toute façon, quand Neville et Harry discutaient avec lui, soit elle n'était pas là, soit elle gardait la bouche close. Ils n'étaient pas amis mais d'assez bonnes connaissances et Draco ne tenait pas à y renoncer. Pas sans bonne raison.

-J'ai appris que tu le fréquentais, déclara Lucius. J'ai été assez déçu parce que j'ai compris que tu écoutais plus ta mère que moi …

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Son père reprochait très souvent à sa mère qu'elle couvait trop son fils. Une rengaine qu'il entendait depuis qu'il était tout petit.

-Mais je sais qu'on peut tirer avantage de cette situation, assura Lucius. En devenant son ami, tu pourras l'espionner depuis l'intérieur.

Draco se sentit bizarre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ce que son père demandait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire.

-Oui, père, soupira Draco.

-De toute façon, il ne sera plus un problème d'ici peu, fit Lucius.

-Père ? demanda Draco

-Rien qui ne te concerne, balaya Lucius. Tu peux y aller.

Draco salua Lucius avant de se carapater avec la plus grande élégance.

§§§§§

Draco ne pouvait montrer sa joie mais il était excité ce jour-là. En effet, il allait se rendre sur Diagon Alley pour acheter ses fournitures pour la prochaine année scolaire. Même s'ils paraissaient extrêmement froids, Draco aimait ses parents qui le lui rendaient bien. Ils n'étaient guère tactiles mais les rares fois où il pouvait se blottir dans leurs bras, il était simplement heureux. Et comme ses parents étaient très souvent occupés, cette sortie était bienvenue.

Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier Sorcier par la cheminée d'un grand hôtel Sorcier sur High Alley, tout à côté de Diagon Alley. La famille Malfoy fendit alors la foule pour effectuer leurs achats. Ils commencèrent par les boutiques haut de gamme d'High Alley pour les vêtements, la papeterie ainsi que la librairie. Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant huppé avant de se diriger vers l'allée commerçante. Ollivander d'abord, pour une révision de leurs baguettes officielles puis l'apothicaire, pour un kit d'ingrédients pour Hogwarts. Alors qu'ils passaient devant Fleury et Bott, Lucius s'arrêta et Draco, intrigué, en fit de même. Narcissa, quant à elle, murmura doucement qu'elle avançait et qu'ils pouvaient la rejoindre à Gringotts.

Père et fils entrèrent donc dans la librairie et le plus jeune comprit immédiatement pourquoi son aîné s'était arrêté à cet endroit particulier.

-Weasley, salua dédaigneusement Lucius. J'ai appris que vous faisiez des heures supplémentaires. J'espère qu'ils vous les paient, au moins. Sinon, avec tous les achats que vous devez faire pour vos enfants, vous devrez vous affamer pendant plusieurs mois …

S'en suivit alors une violente dispute entre Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malfoy où ils finirent même par en venir aux mains. Draco se tint en retrait, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Normalement, il aurait dû en profiter pour insulter Ronald mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie. D'abord parce que les jumeaux étaient sûrement dans les parages et il se gardait bien de faire quoi que ce soit de répréhensible à leurs yeux en leur présence. Ensuite parce que plus souvent qu'à son tour, il avait assisté à la remise en place du plus jeune fils Weasley par Harry. Ce dernier avait assez craché au roux qu'il n'avait aucun à priori sur les Sorciers et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se faire imposer les préjugés d'un autre. Toutes ces fois, quand Neville le voyait, ce dernier le fixait droit dans les yeux, le défiant de prendre pour lui toutes ces remarques. Et c'était ce que le blond avait fait. Il n'y pouvait rien concernant la haine ancestrale entre les Malfoy et les Weasley – même si Ron l'agaçait particulièrement à considérer les Slytherin comme étant le mal incarné – mais avait décidé d'aborder avec réserve toute personne qui ne correspondait pas aux critères sélectifs de Lucius Malfoy. Et surtout, de ne pas mener les batailles de son père sans les comprendre.

Soudain, Draco repéra une chevelure noire de jais. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer, il la rejoignit.

-Potter, Longbottom, salua Draco.

-Malfoy, répondirent Neville et Harry.

-Je ne pensais pas vous retrouver ici, déclara Draco. Surtout avec les Weasley.

-Nous non plus, assura Harry alors que Neville se renfrognait.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-J'avais écrit aux jumeaux que je viendrais aujourd'hui, soupira Harry. Fred et Georges avaient répondu que leur famille allait faire les courses un peu plus tard mais je ne pouvais pas décaler, et Neville non plus.

-Malheureusement, ce crétin de Ron a trouvé la lettre et d'un seul coup, sa mère a décidé qu'ils feraient leurs courses en même temps, grogna Neville.

-Où sont les jumeaux ? demanda Draco, curieux

-Ils ont réussi à s'échapper, envia Neville. Et j'aimerai bien les suivre.

-Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Draco

-D'abord parce que nous sommes polis et qu'il ne nous viendrait même pas à l'idée de nous éclipser sans avoir dit au revoir, même si on en a envie d'en gifler certains, railla Neville.

-On a surtout Ron qui ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle, ajouta Harry.

Les deux Sorciers finirent par être séparés. Draco comprit qu'il avait intérêt à rejoindre son père au plus vite.

-On se revoit dans le train ? proposa Harry

-Avec plaisir, sourit doucement Draco. Au revoir !

-Salut ! répondirent Harry et Neville

Le blond se glissa vers l'extérieur, où Lucius défroissait ses vêtements.

-Père ? fit Draco

-Draco, tu es là, fit Lucius. Allons rejoindre ta mère.

Tous les deux se rendirent donc à la banque.


	17. La deuxième année

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic plait toujours autant !  
Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos reviews, j'ai été vraiment overbookée ! Mais je les ai lues avec attention et elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur.  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _La deuxième année_**

Harry avait vraiment envie de tuer Ron. Neville aussi, s'il en croyait ses poings fermés. Il ne parlait même pas d'Hermione, de Fred et de Georges puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient envie de lui en coller une, voire plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? siffla Harry

-Que tu n'avais plus besoin de traîner avec eux vu que tu m'as moi, fanfaronna Ron.

Harry inspira profondément avant de lâcher quelque chose de vraiment blessant.

-Je récapitule ce que tu viens de dire, siffla Harry si bien que toute la salle commune se tut. Tu affirmes que Neville est un Cracmol parce qu'il a du mal à faire de la magie alors que nous avons tous vu que même avec ses difficultés, il arrive à te surpasser dans toutes les matières. Tu assures qu'Hermione n'a pas sa place dans cette école parce qu'elle est une Sang de Bourbe alors qu'elle a plus de respect que toi pour la magie. Le summum, c'est que tu es certain que Fred et Georges, tes propres frères, sont avec moi uniquement pour t'empêcher d'être ami avec moi, ce qui sous-entend qu'ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour vouloir être avec moi d'eux-mêmes. J'oublie quelque chose ?

-Euh, je n'ai pas dit tout ça, fit Ron.

-C'est vrai, confirma Harry. Tes mots exacts étaient « Maintenant que tu as bien vu que ce mollasson de Longbottom n'est qu'un stupide Cracmol, que Granger n'est qu'une connasse de Sang de Bourbe et que ces crétins de Fred et de Georges ne sont là que parce que je voulais devenir ton pote en premier, tu peux les lâcher pour traîner avec moi ». Je me trompe ?

-Euh … non ? hésita Ron

-On peut prendre tous les Gryffindor présents comme témoins, fit Harry. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu gagnes, là.

-Mais j'ai raison ! protesta Ron

-Ah ouais ? haussa un sourcil Harry. S'ils sont comme tu les décris, quelle image tu penses donner ?

-Je suis le meilleur ami que tu pourras avoir ! se vanta Ron

-Vraiment ? railla Harry. Je vais te dire comment moi je te vois.

Le regard noir d'Harry fit comprendre à Ron que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

-Ne t'embête pas … balbutia Ron.

-Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas gêné, non ? susurra Harry

Ron commençait à paniquer sous les regards satisfaits d'Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges mais également de la plupart des Gryffindor qui n'arrivaient pas à supporter le dernier fils Weasley.

-La première fois qu'on s'est vu, je te rappelle que tes frères, ceux-là même que visiblement tu méprises, avaient pris le temps de te trouver une place dans un compartiment avec des gens de ton âge avant de te laisser, déclara Harry. Dès que je me suis présenté, la première chose que tu as faite, avant même de te présenter à ton tour, je tiens à le souligner, a été d'exiger de voir ma cicatrice. Et tu as piqué ta crise quand j'ai refusé.

Ron se mit à bafouiller. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini avec lui.

-A chaque fois que Neville et moi parlions avec Fred et Georges, tu venais toujours t'incruster, continua Harry. Et ça a été pire quand Hermione est devenue notre amie. Quand nous travaillons, tu viens toujours nous embêter et nous déconcentrer. Tu ne sais pas garder un secret, comme quand tu as assisté à l'un des entraînements de l'équipe et que tu t'es amusé à raconter toutes les nouvelles techniques que Dubois avait mises au point pendant l'été.

Ça avait vraiment fait hurler Olivier Dubois à l'époque. Seule la certitude que Fred et Georges allaient s'occuper personnellement de leur frère avait convaincu le capitaine de Quiddicht de ne pas faire payer au jeune roux à la manière Moldue son indiscrétion. Les jumeaux s'étaient donc déchaînés et même la Beuglante de leur mère ne leur avait pas retiré leur sourire satisfait. Effectivement, attacher une fausse araignée à Ron pour qu'elle le suive pour qu'il soit terrorisé n'avait pas pu à leur chère mère qui tenait à protéger de tout son incapable de fils.

-Je vais résumer ce que tu es vraiment, Weasley, cracha Harry. Tu n'es qu'un gosse qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait et quand ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à piétiner les autres pour être satisfait. Tu te crois intéressant mais tu es bourré de préjugés. Tu ne réfléchis pas quand il le faut et tu détestes les études. Tu te crois si important que tu penses que tout le monde devrait suivre ton exemple.

Harry reprit son souffle.

-J'avais cru que tu te serais calmé quand on t'a dit Neville et moi qu'on refusait que tu te jettes sur Malfoy et ses potes sans raison valable, fit Harry. Que tu aurais compris qu'on voulait avoir un moment pour faire nos devoirs et un autre pour aller jouer. Qu'Hermione était réellement notre amie et qu'elle n'était pas avec nous parce qu'on avait pitié d'elle. Mais non, tu restes le même imbécile. Je refuse d'être ami avec toi tant que tu ne te remettras pas en question. Avoir des amis, c'est faire des concessions également. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de te ménager à chaque fois que tu es avec moi. Il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts aussi.

Harry lui tourna le dos et alla récupérer ses affaires pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient revenus à l'école et depuis la rentrée, Ron se faisait encore plus infernal. Dès le voyage dans le train, Ron avait déboulé dans le compartiment d'Hermione, Neville, Harry, Fred et Georges et avait engueulé Harry parce qu'il avait refusé de venir au Burrow. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, les jumeaux ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de scrupules et avaient jeté leur frère hors du compartiment. Une fois dans le château, le roux n'avait pas cessé de coller le trio qui se retenait vraiment de lui jeter un sort.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui embêtait réellement Harry. Ginny était renfermée et il n'avait pas encore le journal de Riddle entre ses mains parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de se diriger vers la rousse, Ron débarquait et monopolisait toute sa patience pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler avec perte et fracas. Le carnet noir bon marché et surtout Moldu était bien visible et le brun savait que c'était le moment idéal de le récupérer avant que l'Horcruxe ait récupéré assez de force pour prendre possession de la petite fille.

-Merci, fit une voix derrière Harry.

Fred et Georges vinrent prendre place à ses côtés.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on rêvait que quelqu'un remette à sa place ce crétin, souffla Georges.

-Alors merci, répéta Fred.

-Pas de quoi, haussa des épaules Harry. Ça me démangeait aussi donc …

-On connait ça, sourit Georges. On va te laisser …

-Attendez ! fit Harry. Pourquoi vous ne vous vengez pas avec vos blagues ?

-On y réfléchit, avoua Georges. Mais il faut qu'on trouve La blague.

-Et pourquoi pas Les blagues ? proposa Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si les Gryffindor allaient vous arrêter.

-Pas faux, concéda Fred.

-Si vous le faites, j'aimerai savoir quand et comment, sourit Harry. Que je puisse amener le pop-corn.

-Pas de soucis ! assura Fred

-A plus tard ! salua Georges en quittant la bibliothèque

Harry les regarda distraitement les jumeaux partir.

§§§§§

Harry se permit enfin de relâcher son souffle lorsqu'il s'enferma dans son dortoir.

 _Enfin_.

Il avait enfin réussi à récupérer le journal de Riddle et le meilleur, c'était qu'il l'avait fait avant le banquet de Samain ! Juste à temps pour filer aux cuisines pour se prendre un solide encas avant de se rendre à l'anniversaire de mort du fantôme de Gryffindor, Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Heureusement qu'il avait insinué aux jumeaux qu'il serait plus spectaculaire de se venger de Ron à Samain ou sinon, il n'aurait pas pu subtiliser le journal au nez et à la barbe de Ginny !

Maintenant qu'il avait entre ses mains l'Horcruxe, Harry se retrouva un peu bête. Il n'avait rien pour le contenir et il ne pouvait pas le cacher dans l'école. Malgré ses années de préparation, il n'avait rien trouvé pour dissimuler aux yeux de tous les Horcruxes qu'il allait récupérer au fil des années. A défaut, il le cacha dans le salon de l'appartement de sa malle sous un bouclier qu'il comptait renouveler tous les jours.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Et vite.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus urgent. Suite à l'engueulade qu'il avait eue avec Ron, Molly Weasley n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des lettres pour assurer que Ron ne savait tout simplement pas s'exprimer. Intrigué, il avait montré les différentes missives aux jumeaux qui eux-mêmes les avaient montré à Percy. Ce fut la première fois que le brun entendit jurer le très calme et très strict Perceval Weasley. Ce fut également la première fois qu'il l'entendit hurler sur Ron, le sommant de ne pas faire intervenir leur mère à chaque fois que l'un de ses caprices n'était pas satisfait et d'agir enfin comme un individu normal et non comme le sale gosse pourri gâté qu'il était habituellement. Harry regardait maintenant Percy avec un nouveau respect, ne se doutant pas qu'il pouvait sortir de ses gonds. Et quand deux autres Beuglantes – provenant respectivement de Bill et de Charlie – arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffindor pour incendier le jeune roux, Ron ne savait plus où se mettre.

-C'est bizarre, fit Harry quelques jours après Samain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fred, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres alors qu'il observait Ron qui essayait de se faire discret

-J'ai l'impression que les Beuglantes de tes frères ont plus d'impact sur Ron que celles de votre mère, expliqua Harry.

-Ron a fait du mal à tout le monde, assura Fred. Quand Bill, Charlie, Percy, Georges et moi avons vu que l'éducation de Ron et de Ginny partait en vrille, on a voulu rectifier le tir, souffla Fred à voix basse. Mais maman est intervenue en déclarant que puisqu'elle était la mère, il n'y avait qu'elle pour éduquer correctement. On aurait pu laisser passer si elle ne passait pas immédiatement derrière nous à chaque fois qu'on leur parlait pour qu'on n'ait plus d'autorité sur eux. Quand Ginny et Ron ont atteint leurs six ans, on s'en est tous lavé les mains, ce qui a plu à notre mère. Mais en contrepartie, ils savent parfaitement qu'ils ne doivent pas nous chercher parce que sinon, ils allaient le sentir passer. On ne pardonne pas et on oublie encore moins. Je me souviens qu'une fois, Ron n'était pas content et il a donné un coup de poing à Charlie, pensant sûrement qu'il n'aurait rien parce qu'il était le chouchou. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas vu venir le coup de poing que Charlie lui a donné en retour et qui l'a sonné pendant une bonne heure. Et quand il a voulu se plaindre à maman, il s'est rétracté en croisant le regard de Charlie. Ron sait que face à nous, il sera considéré comme un type comme les autres, jamais comme un Sorcier exceptionnel comme le pense notre mère et encore moins comme notre frère.

Harry fit l'effort de ne pas bouger d'un cil suite à cette révélation. C'était trop énorme et ils étaient encore dans la salle commune, bien que le plus jeune ait lancé un discret sort de silence informulé.

-Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? demanda Harry

-Parce que tu es plus un petit frère pour Georges et moi que Ron, déclara Fred. Tout comme Neville et Hermione.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

Le brun se promit d'organiser des vacances tous ensemble pour cimenter leur amitié.

-On fait quoi pour Ron ? demanda Harry

-Percy, Georges et moi avions déjà établi que quoi que Ron et Ginny puissent faire, ils se débrouilleraient tout seul, assura Fred.

-Si je décide de continuer d'être ami avec lui, est-ce que vous serez toujours les miens ? hésita Harry

-Bien sûr, sourit Fred. Mais je me doute que tu as une bonne raison de le faire, non ?

-Si, soupira Harry. Mais je ne peux rien dire.

-Je comprends, fit Fred. Tout le monde a des secrets.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le faire mariner un peu, sourit Harry.

-J'espère bien, rit Fred.

Ils continuèrent à observer l'élève de deuxième année qui essayait vainement de se faire discret sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades.

§§§§§

 _Ennemis de l'Héritier  
_ _Prenez garde !_

Cette phrase était sur toutes les lèvres. D'après les rumeurs, elle avait été écrite sur un mur du deuxième étage avec ce qui semblait être du sang le soir de Samain. Et juste en-dessous, la chatte de Rusard, figée.

Draco était vraiment étonné. Les Slytherin étaient agités alors que rien ne pointait dans leur direction, mis à part les moyens possibles utilisés pour mettre l'animal dans cet état. Il y en avait bien quelques-uns – Ron Weasley pour ne citer que lui – pour les fusiller du regard mais dans l'ensemble, mis à part un peu de froideur, rien ne changeait de d'habitude.

 _Que se passait-il donc chez les Vert et Argent ?_

Draco décida de mener l'enquête. Et pour cela, il décida de s'entourer de ses plus proches amis, Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott.

-Tu veux que nous enquêtions sur la Chambre des Secrets ?! s'écria Blaise

-Moins fort ! siffla Draco

Le blond avait réuni ses deux amis dans un coin de la salle commune de Slytherin. Théo, assez doué de sa baguette, avait lancé une Bulle de Silence autour d'eux pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Théo

-Parce que ça fait bouger notre maison, soupira Draco. Et je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Si tu laissais un peu traîner tes oreilles au lieu de regarder ton nombril, leva les yeux au ciel Théo. Si notre maison est agité, c'est parce que la dernière fois que ce type de message est apparu sur les murs de l'école, les autres maisons ont clairement accusés les Slytherin. Et je peux t'assurer que la situation entre les maisons n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'aujourd'hui. Les plus grands craignent que les autres maisons ne s'en prennent physiquement à nous.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Blaise

-On ne me remarque pas, haussa des épaules Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres ? demanda Draco

-Les préfets de 7e année vont demander conseil au professeur Snape, déclara Théo.

Draco hocha de la tête. Severus devait avoir remarqué la tension qui régnait parmi ses serpents et devait déjà être en train de réfléchir à un plan pour que tout le monde s'en sorte sans perdre une plume.

-Qui est cet Héritier ? grommela Draco

-Celui de Slytherin, soupira Théo. C'est pour cela que les plus grands sont agités.

Draco referma rapidement la bouche, comprenant ce qui se passait.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Blaise

-Je pense qu'il nous faut apprendre à mieux se défendre, soupira Draco. Si les autres élèves se mettent à nous attaquer, on ne doit pas se laisser faire.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent et ils décidèrent de commencer tout de suite en prenant les cours de Défense mis à disposition par le professeur Snape.

§§§§§

Hermione était devenue folle avec l'histoire de l'Héritier. Elle avait réussi à soutirer du professeur McGonagall l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets et elle était vraiment tentée de faire des recherches.

-Comme la majorité de l'école ? railla Neville

Calés dans un coin de la salle commune, agrémenté d'une bulle de Silence, le trio avait délaissé ses devoirs pour discuter tranquillement.

-Mais non, se défendit Hermione.

-Hermione, dès que tu as demandé ce que c'était la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, tout le monde a voulu en savoir plus, soupira Harry. Comme Neville, je suis certain que la bibliothèque a été prise d'assaut.

-Oui, mais … protesta Hermione.

-Si même les professeurs n'ont pas réussi à la trouver, pourquoi tu penses pouvoir le faire ? intervint Neville

Hermione décida d'abandonner le sujet.

-Par contre, au cas où, ça serait bien qu'on sache se défendre, proposa Harry.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il lançait l'idée. Avant d'entrer à Hogwarts, il avait compris que l'avance scolaire du Trio d'Or avait été conditionnée par leurs aventures. Or, comme Harry s'efforçait d'annuler toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils se mettaient en danger, ils n'avaient pas un aussi bon niveau que dans sa première vie.

-Tu crains quelque chose ? demanda Neville

-Pas spécialement, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais au moins, si nous devons faire face à cet Héritier, nous pourrions nous défendre.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fasciné par la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? taquina Hermione

Harry réussit à grande peine à ne pas se crisper. Par Merlin, comme ce nom ne voulait rien dire !

-Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Neville. Je pourrais tester mes capacités comme ça.

En découvrant que Neville utilisait la baguette de son père, Harry avait demandé l'autorisation à Augusta Longbottom de lui offrir sa propre baguette pour son anniversaire. Il avait dû batailler longtemps mais le fait que le brun lui-même n'utilisait même pas la baguette de son propre père mort avait vraiment fait pencher la balance. La matriarche n'avait toutefois pas voulu que ce soit Harry qui l'achète mais le châtain avait été fou de joie de recevoir son propre item officiel.

-Ok, fit Hermione. Je vais chercher tous les sorts de notre niveau.

-Merci Hermione, sourit Harry.

Il serait toujours temps de rectifier la liste une fois qu'il aura mis la main dessus.

§§§§§

La découverte de Colin Creevey pétrifié ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil à Harry. Pour avoir en sa possession le journal de Riddle, il était impossible que le Basilic circule encore dans l'école, puisque seul Riddle pouvait prétendre à être l'héritier de Slytherin. Il n'y avait qu'un pas pour comprendre que Dumbledore devait avoir pallié d'une manière ou d'une autre à la perte du journal mais il fallait comprendre comment.

Harry se souvint de la façon dont il avait compris que le directeur savait parfaitement qu'un Horcruxe se baladait dans l'école.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Samain était passé depuis quelques temps et malgré la découverte de Miss Teigne pétrifiée, l'ambiance n'avait pas tellement changée._

 _Ce samedi-là, Hermione, Harry et Neville s'étaient calés dans leur coin favori pour faire leurs devoirs. Heureusement, Ron ne venait plus les embêter, surtout depuis qu'Harry n'avait pas hésité à lui jeter un Petrificus Totalus, exaspéré par son harcèlement continu. Le brouhaha constant était réconfortant et surtout, montrait que tout se passait bien chez les Lions._

 _Soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit et tout le monde se redressa._

 _Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son entrée dans la salle commune._

 _Comme un seul homme, tout le monde bondit sur ses pieds. Harry prit soin de se cacher derrière les plus âgés et surtout, vérifia ses boucliers Occlumens._

 _-Bonjour les enfants, sourit Albus. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il est venu jusqu'à moi que les affaires personnelles de certains élèves disparaissaient._

 _Les Gryffindor se regardèrent, perdus. Personne ne savait de quoi parlait le directeur. Harry montra sa stupéfaction. La seule affaire de ce genre dont il avait entendu parler était celle concernant Luna Lovegood, assez ostracisée à cause de son apparence atypique._

 _Mais à Ravenclaw._

 _-Je vais donc effectuer une fouille de toutes vos affaires, annonça Albus. Nous allons commencer par les dortoirs de 1_ _re_ _année et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la 7_ _e_ _année._

 _Des murmures éclatèrent dans la salle tandis que les 1_ _re_ _années grimpaient dans leur dortoir, suivi par le directeur. Neville se pencha vers Harry._

 _-Tu sais où se trouve le professeur McGonagall ? demanda Neville. Elle devrait être là._

 _Harry hocha de la tête. Lui aussi avait remarqué l'absence de sa directrice de maison, ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'était même pas au courant de la descente du directeur de l'école. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de savoir si sa malle magique allait tenir à la fouille de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas si la partie qui contenait l'appartement allait passer sous les radars ou non. Heureusement, les autres serrures étaient indétectables à l'œil nu et il pouvait toujours louvoyer en déclarant qu'il ne connaissait que les trois premiers compartiments. Il déplaça discrètement la clé de sa malle dans sa poche pour ne pas attirer les soupçons en l'ayant autour du cou. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les élèves de deuxième année furent appelés et les garçons furent rapidement devant leur chambre. Tous les meubles flottaient paresseusement dans les airs tout comme les affaires scolaires ainsi que les vêtements et les caleçons sales de Ron qui rougit de honte. Dean, Seamus, Neville et Harry s'étaient déjà disputés avec le roux pour le rangement mais il ne comprenait toujours pas._

 _Bien fait pour lui pour cette humiliation._

 _Le directeur voulut ouvrir les malles des élèves mais à sa plus grande surprise, elles étaient toutes fermées par magie._

 _-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez fermé vos malles ? gronda Albus. Vous n'avez pas confiance entre vous ?_

 _-Si, assura Neville avec une pointe de raillerie. Mais nous nous sommes aperçus que certains abusaient de cette confiance._

 _Dean, Seamus et Neville avaient remarqué au cours de l'année précédente que leurs affaires étaient régulièrement visitées. La première fois, Harry avait indiqué qu'il avait pris une malle qui se fermait avec une clé unique à cause des antécédents avec son cousin qui n'hésitait pas à lui voler ses affaires, assurant que ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses camarades mais qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'agir comme ça. Quand des affaires avaient commencé à disparaître, les trois autres avaient commencé à chercher tous les moyens pour fermer par magie leur malle. Mais quand ils s'étaient aperçus à la fin de l'année scolaire que les affaires disparues se trouvaient dans celles de Ron, les autres garçons de la chambre avaient décidé de suivre l'exemple d'Harry et de se procurer des malles magiques qui se fermaient magiquement avec une clé._

 _-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Je pense que vous pouvez avoir confiance les uns en les autres !_

 _-Nous avons fait ce choix pour des raisons personnelles, se dressa Neville. Veuillez procéder à votre fouille, monsieur le directeur._

 _Harry jeta un coup d'œil surpris à son ami. Il était clair qu'il n'avait plus à faire avec l'élève mais bien avec l'héritier Sang Pur. Dumbledore dut le comprendre également car sans un mot, il commença à vérifier la chambre. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans la malle grande ouverte de Ron mais laissa échapper une grimace puisque le contenu était assez … choquant. Entre les papiers de bonbons et les restes de nourriture, il était étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de moisissures dedans. Il passa rapidement aux malles des autres garçons qui l'ouvrirent devant lui. Le directeur fut surpris de voir que tous avaient des malles magiques à plusieurs compartiments, mis à part Ron. Il termina par la malle d'Harry._

 _-Que cherchez vous exactement ? demanda Neville_

 _-Une première année vient de perdre son journal intime, fit Albus. De votre maison en plus._

 _Harry se retint de soupirer. Tiens donc, le fameux journal de Ginny …_

 _-Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda Albus en regardant chaque garçon_

 _-Mis à part que l'hygiène de Ron est déplorable, chose que nous avons déjà fait remarqué aux préfets et au professeur McGonagall, non, assura Neville._

 _Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, le directeur salua les cinq garçons avant d'aller dans la chambre suivante._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Maintenant qu'il y avait une nouvelle victime, la psychose commençait à s'installer. Déjà que le dernier match de Quiddicht ne s'était pas passé de manière idéale. Le Cognard fou de Dobby lui avait brisé le bras et sans la présence d'esprit de Neville, il aurait également eu à déplorer la perte de tous les os de son bras en prime grâce à l'incompétence de leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart. Heureusement, Poppy Pomfrey avait pu le prendre rapidement en charge. Elle avait voulu lui donner une potion pour accélérer la guérison mais Harry avait refusé, faisant croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans les potions de guérison. Depuis maintenant dix jours, il se promenait avec un plâtre au bras, à la plus grande stupeur des Nés Sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas ce concept, Neville le premier.

Harry, dans le secret de son lit, réfléchissait tranquillement. Il fallait absolument qu'il découvre comment le directeur imitait les actions du Basilic. D'ailleurs, dès que son bras serait rétabli, il fallait qu'il descende dans la Chambre des Secrets.


	18. La Chambre des Secrets

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Mon travail m'empêche encore de vous remercier personnellement pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire plait autant !  
Par contre, je suis étonnée sur un point : en me perdant sur la partie stats de mon compte, je me suis aperçue que j'avais beaucoup de lecteurs mais un nombre restreint de reviewers ! Je ne suis particulièrement à la recherche de reviews mais avez-vous peur de montrer ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ? Il n'y a pourtant pas besoin d'un compte sur le site pour laisser un commentaire. Certes, moi-même je ne laisse pas à chaque chapitre une reviews mais je le fais dès que je le peux et cela est apprécié par l'auteur !  
Bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _La Chambre des Secrets_**

 _-Pourquoi es-tu ici, jeune parleur ?_

Harry eut du mal à regarder droit dans les yeux l'immense serpent qui le surplombait. Décembre approchait furieusement et il voulait régler le problème de la Chambre des Secrets avant Noël. Et surtout, avant la prochaine attaque. Le plâtre enlevé, il s'était faufilé dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage une nuit, après qu'Hermione et Neville aient terminé la préparation du Polynectar dans ces mêmes toilettes, celles désertées à cause de la présence d'un fantôme assez casse-pied, il faut dire, Mimi Geignarde. Il en avait profité pour faire un brin de ménage et partir à la rencontre de la mythique créature. Quand cette dernière nota qu'il fermait avec exagération les yeux, elle lui avait indiqué que les Fourchelangue n'étaient pas touchés par les yeux du Basilic.

 _-J'ai trouvé un journal,_ avoua Harry dans la langue des serpents. _Il répondait tout seul. Il était indépendant. Et il avait clairement dit qu'il savait ce qui s'était passé il y a cinquante ans, la dernière fois que la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte._

 _-Veux-tu m'aider ?_ demanda le Basilic

 _-Si je le peux,_ répondit Harry, étonné.

 _-Viens avec moi, jeune parleur,_ demanda le Basilic.

Intrigué, Harry suivit le grand serpent dans la bouche de la statue de Salazar Slytherin. Ils arrivèrent dans une confortable et spacieux salon ancien. Pendant que le serpent se faufilait dans une autre salle, Harry admira la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de poussière et un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

 _-Accueillant, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit une voix en Fourchelangue

Harry se retourna, baguette en main, prêt à attaquer.

 _-Oh, je vois, baguette sur-mesure,_ complimenta la voix. _Sang Pur ?_

Harry découvrit enfin qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'un tableau de …

 _-Salazar Slytherin ?_ hoqueta Harry

 _-Enchanté,_ s'inclina Salazar. _A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

 _-Héritier Harry Potter,_ répondit Harry en lui rendant son salut.

 _-Sang Pur,_ donc, confirma Salazar.

 _-Trois quart Sorcier,_ précisa Harry en baissant sa baguette. _Vous pouvez vraiment distinguer une baguette faite sur mesure rien qu'en la regardant ?_

 _-Bien sûr,_ rit Salazar. _Tu peux ranger ta baguette, tu ne risques rien ici._

 _-Permettez que je ne vous croie pas sur parole,_ répondit Harry.

 _-Bien entendu,_ sourit Salazar. _Sache que tu es le premier auquel je parle depuis ma mort._

Harry le regarda, choqué.

 _-Ça fait mille ans que vous n'avez pas parlé à qui que ce soit ?_ balbutia Harry. _Personne n'est venu ici depuis tout ce temps ?_

 _-Oh, si, certains de mes descendants ont réussi à venir jusqu'ici,_ rassura Salazar. _Mais aucun ne s'est révélé digne de mon héritage._

 _-Comment ça ?_ demanda Harry

 _-J'ai la possibilité de me rendre dans les salles communes des maisons, en tant de fondateur de l'école,_ expliqua Salazar. _Je ne peux pas parler aux élèves mais je peux entendre ce qu'ils disent. J'ai vu que mon nom était assimilé à tort aux actes de mon cousin mais je ne peux rien faire pour rétablir la vérité._

L'impact de ses paroles remua profondément Harry mais il se força à mettre ses questions sur la véritable histoire de Salazar Slytherin de côté pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

 _-Je ne crois pas être votre descendant,_ déclara Harry.

 _-Pas par le sang,_ confirma Salazar. _Mais ta magie clame le droit de conquête. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?_

L'image de la Baguette de Sureau s'imprima dans l'esprit du brun.

 _-J'ai entendu une histoire,_ fit Harry en hésitant. _Lorsqu'un Sorcier arrive à s'emparer de la baguette de son adversaire de force, la baguette prise devenait la propriété du Sorcier vainqueur._

 _-C'est le même principe,_ concéda Salazar. _Sauf que qu'on parle au niveau au-dessus. Quand deux Sorciers s'affrontent et que beaucoup de magie entre en jeu, celui qui gagne peut prétendre à tout ce qui fait son adversaire. Sa magie, sa lignée, son ascendance … Je ne vais pas m'avancer mais tu as dû rencontrer l'un de mes descendants, non ?_

 _-Oui,_ confirma Harry.

 _-Je pense que nous allons en discuter un peu plus tard,_ fit Salazar _. J'ai entendu Sias te parler et t'emmener ici. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_

 _-Non,_ répondit Harry, surpris par le changement de sujet.

 _-Sias a été ensorcelé il y a une cinquantaine d'années,_ soupira Salazar. _Mon dernier descendant l'utilisait pour terroriser l'école. Comme je ne suis qu'un tableau, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider._

 _-Pourquoi moi ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Le sang des Gryffindor coule dans tes veines,_ sourit Salazar. _Tous les objets qui appartiennent à cette lignée doivent résonner en ta présence, je le vois avec le cadeau de Godric, cette fameuse cape d'invisibilité. Et malgré que ce soit un idiot fini, la plupart de ses descendants doit être digne de confiance. Toi encore plus._

 _-Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?_ s'étonna Harry

 _-Si nous gardions cette discussion pour un autre jour ?_ fit Salazar _. J'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux, mes mains et ma magie pour aider Sias. Veux-tu m'aider ?_

 _-Si je ne le fais pas, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Mon descendant est de retour,_ déclara Salazar. _Il y a quelques semaines, il a appelé Sias et je sais qu'il y a eu un chat de pétrifié. Je refuse que mon amie soit encore responsable d'une catastrophe._

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Je t'enseignerai tout ce que je sais,_ promit Salazar.

 _-D'accord,_ fit Harry.

Un filet de magie s'envola d'Harry pour se fondre dans le tableau.

 _-Oh, tu es encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais,_ sourit Salazar _. Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous commencerons un autre jour. Il se fait tard et il ne faudrait pas que tu sois totalement épuisé pour les cours. Sias va te conduire vers la tour._

 _-Parce qu'il y a d'autres chemins pour venir jusqu'ici ?_ s'étonna Harry

 _-Bien entendu,_ assura Salazar en souriant. _Va, jeune homme, nous discuterons plus tard._

Souriant, Harry quitta la pièce et suivit le long serpent hors de la Chambre.

§§§§§

Neville soupirait. Oui, il avait accepté d'aider Hermione dans cette folie. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux absolument entrer dans la salle commune des Slytherin ? souffla Neville alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Pas que je ne te considère pas assez douée pour faire cette potion mais quand même …

-Malfoy se vante de savoir qui est l'héritier de Slytherin, rappela Hermione. Je veux juste lui arracher la vérité.

-Harry et moi connaissons Draco, rappela Neville. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on lui demande ?

-Parce qu'il ne vous l'aurait pas dit ! assura Hermione. Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ?

Neville devait concéder ce point.

-On en est où ? soupira Neville

-On a besoin de certains ingrédients, relut Hermione. Mais ils ne sont pas dans notre kit.

-Fais voir, fit Neville.

Le châtain prit le livre gracieusement obtenu avec l'aide du « professeur » Lockhart et relit la liste des ingrédients.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Neville. Le professeur Sprout m'adore.

-C'est vrai ? sautilla Hermione. Moi qui pensais qu'il fallait que je les vole dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Snape …

Neville frissonna. Même si le sombre professeur avait cessé de le terroriser, il ne faisait toujours pas bon de s'attirer ses foudres. Hermione la première devait s'en souvenir, vu comment elle s'était faite incendiée quand elle avait voulu le suivre.

-Tu as pensé à cette solution ? gronda Neville. Mais tu es folle !

-Mais non, protesta Hermione.

-Si, Hermione, retentit une nouvelle voix.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent aux aguets et soufflèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant leur ami Harry.

-Il va falloir qu'on maîtrise le sort de fermeture, nota Harry. Tout le monde peut entrer et découvrir ce que nous faisons.

Le brun s'assit à côté de ses amis.

-Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ? demanda Neville

-Dubois devient intenable, soupira Harry. Il a peur qu'on perde tous nos acquis avec les vacances qui arrivent et il refuse qu'on perde devant les Slytherin, surtout avec Draco comme attrapeur. Il croit encore qu'il a acheté sa place avec les Nimbus 2001.

Ce que Dubois et le reste de l'équipe de Quiddicht ne savait pas, c'était que Draco avait fait acheter les balais _après_ avoir été accepté dans l'équipe. Fred et Georges le savaient, puisqu'ils l'avaient demandé directement à l'intéressé un jour où il avait rejoint Harry et Neville.

-La potion est prête ? demanda Harry

-Pas encore, répondit Hermione. Il manque quelques étapes et Neville s'est proposé de récupérer les ingrédients manquants dans les serres du professeur Sprout.

Harry croisa le regard de Neville et se douta qu'il n'obtiendra pas tout dans les serres de l'école.

-On peut laisser la potion ? demanda Harry

-Tu as l'air pressé, sourit Neville.

-J'ai eu du mal à semer Ginny, soupira Harry.

Le brun ne s'était douté pas qu'en la libérant plus tôt de l'emprise du journal de Riddle, la rousse allait immédiatement commencer sa chasse au Survivant. L'élève de 1re année ne cessait de le suivre, en cela bien aidée par son frère Ron.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle nous retrouve ici, comprit Neville. Hermione ?

-On peut y aller, annonça Hermione.

Les trois amis sortirent rapidement de la pièce et se rendirent dans des endroits plus fréquentés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner et Harry prit soin d'être encadré pour ne laisser aucune chance à Ginny de s'incruster. Ils dînèrent avec leurs amis avant de retourner vers la salle commune. Mais très vite, Harry se prépara pour se rendre à sa retenue hebdomadaire. A chaque cours de potions, en effet, le brun était mis en retenue par Severus Snape.

-Tout se passera bien, sourit Neville.

-Comme toujours, répondit Harry.

Neville était le seul à savoir que les retenues avec le professeur Snape n'étaient pas constituées de nettoyage de chaudrons. Toutefois, il n'en connaissait pas le contenu et Harry voulait garder pour lui les bons moments qu'il partageait avec le sombre maître de Potions.

-Entrez, monsieur Potter, invita Severus.

Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, le brun sentit les différentes protections se mettre en place.

-Ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous trafiquez dans ces toilettes, monsieur Potter ? sourit Severus

-Pas vraiment, haussa des épaules Harry. Rien qui soit vraiment dangereux. Je vous montrerai ce qu'on a fait une fois qu'on aura terminé.

-Volontiers, accepta Severus.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez me poser une question aujourd'hui, fit Harry.

-Exact, confirma Severus. Le directeur a l'air intrigué de vous voir refuser les tentatives d'amitié des plus jeunes Weasley.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? grommela Harry. Ron ne fait qu'insulter mes amis et Ginny me suit partout comme un petit chien pour que je … sorte avec elle ? Quoi qu'elle veuille que je fasse.

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle veut dire, comprit Severus.

-Non, mentit Harry.

Il n'était censé n'avoir que douze ans ! Et puis, c'était rafraîchissant de se conduire comme un ado normal avec Severus Snape qui se révélait être un adulte plutôt sympa.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, monsieur Potter, sourit Severus. Quand elle dit qu'elle veut que vous sortiez avec elle, ce n'est que l'une des étapes avant de devenir la nouvelle lady Potter !

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle dit à tout le monde qu'elle sera ma femme ? haleta Harry

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, taquina Severus.

Harry se renfrogna. La rousse n'allait pas les lui briser longtemps.

-Vous avez l'air … content de ce qui se passe avec les Weasley, professeur, fit Harry. Est-ce que je dois en déduire que vous avez quelque chose contre cette famille ?

-La famille, pas spécialement, avoua Severus. Mais la mère, oui.

Harry dressa l'oreille. C'était inattendu et en même temps, pas tant que ça.

-J'ai connu Molly Prewett Weasley alors qu'elle était enceinte des jumeaux, révéla Severus. J'étais jeune, je venais à peine de sortir d'Hogwarts. Mais Molly m'a traité pire qu'un déchet alors que je m'étais présenté aux obsèques des parents de Lily. Devant tout le monde, elle m'a insulté et m'a rabaissé plus bas que terre. Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde, le directeur le premier, a tout mis sur les hormones mais malheureusement pour eux, j'étais loin d'être crédule, même à l'époque. Molly Prewett Weasley me méprise mais ce n'est pas moi qui trompe mon mari …

Harry sursauta.

-Tromper ? releva Harry

-Je suis quasiment certain que ses deux derniers enfants ne sont pas de son mari, sourit Severus.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas une information à donner à un enfant ? déclara Harry

-Je suis certain que vous ne divulguerez pas cette information à qui que ce soit, assura Severus.

-Ce n'est pas comme si madame Weasley était ma personne préférée en ce moment, railla Harry. Vous savez qu'elle continue de m'envoyer des lettres pour m'assurer que son fils Ron est un gentil garçon dont je dois accepter l'honneur de devenir mon ami ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus renifla. Pour sa part, Harry replongea dans les livres de Défense que le professeur avait bien voulu mettre à sa disposition. Mais il était en train de réfléchir à autre chose. Sa relation avec Severus Snape s'était particulièrement amélioré et depuis qu'il avait décidé de lui parler de sa mère, il avait appris à connaître Harry, le fils de Lily, et à ne plus voir le fils de James. Le brun ne tenait pas à perdre ce lien précieux, surtout qu'il avait envie de le mettre dans la confidence de ses véritables compétences. Il se promit donc d'écrire aux Gobelins pour réussir à attirer Snape à Gringotts sans que Dumbledore ne se doute de quoi que ce soit et qui sait, l'empêcher de reprendre son poste d'agent double dans la guerre qui se profilait. Mouais, il n'était pas naïf et savait que Snape ne se sentait plus vivant que quand ses capacités étaient exploitées à son plein potentiel.

-Avez-vous besoin d'autres livres, monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus. Je peux toujours vous les prêter.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai quelques soucis dans mon dortoir, soupira Harry. J'ai vraiment peur que votre grimoire ne soit abîmé.

-Le monde n'est-il pas merveilleux chez les Gryffindor ? railla Severus

-Il aurait pu, assura Harry. Si nous n'avions pas un porc doublé d'un voleur dans notre chambre.

Seul le sourcil levé du professeur l'enjoignit à poursuivre.

-L'an dernier, certaines des affaires personnelles de mes camarades avaient disparu, expliqua Harry. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'année que nous avons découvert où elles étaient. Parmi celles du dernier qui n'avait rien perdu. Vous savez, le directeur avait même été étonné de découvrir que nous avions tous investi dans des malles magiques cette année quand il a fouillé la tour.

-Le directeur a fouillé la tour Gryffindor ? s'étonna Severus

-Il semblerait que des affaires aient disparu, notamment le journal d'une première année de Gryffindor, haussa des épaules Harry. Curieusement, je sais de source sûre qu'il n'a rien fait quand une Ravenclaw s'est également plainte des mêmes faits.

Dans sa première vie, Luna lui avait raconté que les élèves avaient l'habitude de cacher ses affaires. C'était Neville qui lui avait avoué que ça durait depuis sa première année. Et pour confirmer que c'était le cas, il avait approché la petite blonde et lui avait parlé.

-J'en ai également entendu parler, confirma Severus. Le professeur Flitwick essaie d'y remédier mais ses Ravenclaw sont beaucoup trop rigides pour accepter un génie aussi décalé que Lovegood.

Harry hocha de la tête. Bien qu'elle soit le souffre-douleur de sa maison, Luna était déjà la première de son année, toutes maisons confondues, et de très loin.

-La « retenue » est terminée, signala Severus. Voici un mot pour que vous puissiez retourner dans votre tour sans encombre.

-Merci professeur, sourit Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds. Bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi, monsieur Potter, répondit Severus.

§§§§§

Ragnok était assez intrigué par la lettre que venait de lui transmettre Gripsec.

 _Directeur Ragnok,  
_ _Encore une fois, je voulais vous remercier de tout ce que vous faites pour moi, bien que je sois certain que vos motivations ne sont pas purement altruistes mais également financières.  
_ _Dans le même registre, est-ce que ça vous dirait de remettre à flots une autre ancienne famille qui a sombré à cause de Dumbledore ?  
_ _Oui, je parle de la famille Prince, dont je côtoie le dernier héritier régulièrement puisqu'il est mon professeur de Potions.  
_ _Comment je le sais ? Nous avons déjà établi qu'en plus de connaître des éléments du futur, je sais des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû savoir.  
_ _Enfin bref.  
_ _Je sais que Severus Snape est le fils de Tobias Snape et d'Eileen Prince, qui est la fille du dernier lord Prince. Ce dernier a perdu tous les héritiers possibles lors d'un massacre dont personne n'en est ressorti vivant, sauf Eileen qui venait d'être reniée de la famille. Je n'en sais pas plus sur l'histoire de cette famille mis à part que vous tentez sans relâche d'entrer en contact avec Severus Snape sans la surveillance malsaine de Dumbledore.  
_ _Je vous propose donc de m'utiliser pour atteindre Snape. Comment ? Je vous avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'aurais bien aimé que vous me convoquiez et que dans l'urgence, je demande au professeur Snape de m'accompagner mais d'une part, Dumbledore ne sait pas que j'ai plus de contacts avec vous que je ne devrais avoir, et d'autre part, Snape et moi, c'est toute une histoire d'amour, du moins officiellement. Je vous laisse donc trouver une solution, de préférence avant la fin de l'année scolaire.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Harry_

Le Gobelin était un peu étonné. Severus Snape n'était guère connu pour sa patience envers les enfants, mis à part peut-être Draco Malfoy, son filleul, d'après les rumeurs, mais qu'Harry ait pu s'entendre avec lui relevait du miracle. Et effectivement, ni Gripsec ni lui n'avaient parlé à Harry du problème rencontré avec l'héritage Prince. Le directeur doutait de moins en moins des connaissances du jeune homme et correctement éduqué, il pourrait en remontrer à certains Sang Pur.

-Gripsec ! appela Ragnok

-Que puis-je pour vous ? fit le Gardien une dizaine de minutes plus tard

-Il me faut les dossiers de tous les gestionnaires de comptes Sang Pur, ordonna Ragnok. Il me faut également ceux des derniers gestionnaires de comptes de la famille Prince.

Gripsec écarquilla les yeux.

-Nous avons un contact avec Severus Snape ?! balbutia Gripsec

-Bientôt, assura Ragnok. Bientôt …

§§§§§

-Est-ce que tout le monde me voit ? Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ?

Alors que la rumeur de l'Héritier de Slytherin se répandait dans toute l'école, Gilderoy Lockhart avait profité de la peur qui s'installait pour créer un club de Duel. Le directeur avait été très emballé et pour cela, il lui avait désigné un adjoint qui n'était autre que Severus Snape. Ce dernier avait été prévenu que la veille ce qui avait particulièrement assombri son humeur déjà maussade. Pour parfaire le tout, le premier cours était obligatoire pour tous les élèves.

Il était visible qu'Hermione ne voulait que se rapprocher de l'estrade dressée au milieu de la Grande Salle mais pour autant, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Harry et Neville qui se refusaient catégoriquement de faire un seul effort pour le charlatan qu'était leur professeur de Défense.

-Pourquoi on doit être là ? soupira Harry alors que les deux professeurs se mettaient en place pour faire une démonstration

-Va demander ça au directeur, siffla Neville. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour un soir.

-J'espère bien, fit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre des cours supplémentaires avec un incapable pareil !

Neville ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Après avoir lu tous leurs livres de cours – essentiellement constitués de la collection complète des ouvrages de leur professeur – les deux garçons avaient trouvé beaucoup trop d'incohérences pour penser que Gilderoy Lockhart soit totalement sincère avec ses exploits. Ils tentaient en vain de convaincre Hermione que leur professeur n'était qu'un escroc mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir entendre raison.

Un grand fracas retentit et les élèves explosèrent de rire en voyant Lockhart étalé à terre, sa coiffure totalement emmêlée mais surtout, sa baguette perdue. Avec difficulté, Lockhart se redressa et arrangea sa tenue pendant que l'une de ses groupies lui rendait sa baguette.

-Je savais ce que vous alliez faire, Severus, assura Gilderoy. C'est pour cela que je vous ai laissé faire et que je ne me suis pas défendu …

Harry fut certain que l'écrivain venait de se faire un ennemi mortel en la personne de Severus Snape. Dénigrer ses capacités et surtout, l'appeler par son prénom alors qu'il ne lui avait pas permis étaient des choses que Severus ne supporterait pas. Le brun était très tenté de proposer son aide pour rappeler au bouffon qui leur servait de professeur de Défense que la matière qu'il enseignait était très diversifiée.

-Nous allons choisir deux Sorciers parmi vous pour faire une démonstration, sourit Gilderoy. Voyons … Pourquoi pas Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?

Harry haussa des sourcils. Dans sa première vie, c'était Snape qui avait proposé les deux duellistes, après avoir refusé que Neville et Ron ne s'affrontent. Soupirant lourdement, il monta sur l'estrade et rejoignit Snape en même temps que Draco.

-Je veux que vous respectiez mes consignes, ordonna Severus. Vous êtes là pour une démonstration, pas un duel, est-ce clair ?

-Oui professeur, répondirent Harry et Draco.

-Bien, fit Severus. Monsieur Potter, veuillez aller vers le … « professeur » Lockhart puis vous rejoindrez le centre de l'estrade en regardant monsieur Malfoy.

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry en s'exécutant.

Le brun descendit de l'estrade pour la contourner et remonta du côté de Lockhart.

-Harry, Harry, Harry, souffla Gilderoy avec un grand sourire. Avec moi, tu vas gagner ce duel ! Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes conseils. Alors voilà ce que tu vas faire …

-Professeur Lockhart, coupa Harry. Tout le monde attend. Laissez-moi passer.

Et comme il ne faisait pas mine de se bouger, Harry le bouscula légèrement pour se tenir face à Draco de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, ils s'avancèrent vers le centre en suivant les indications de Severus. Ils se tournèrent le dos puis firent les dix pas réglementaires avant de se retourner pour lancer le premier sort. Mais seul Draco lança un sort de Désarmement. Harry, lui, s'était jeté à terre pour que le sort passe au-dessus de sa tête. Depuis le sol, le brun lança un Bloque-Jambe ce qui fit tomber le blond. Le Gryffindor se redressa pour lancer à son tour un sort de Désarmement mais le Slytherin fut assez rapide pour se jeter un contre sort et se mettre hors de portée.

- _Sepensortia_ ! rugit Draco

Un long serpent apparut sur l'estrade, entraînant des hurlements de la part des spectateurs. Harry se figea.

 _-Où suis-je ?_ fit le serpent. _Pourquoi il y a autant de deux pattes ici ?_

-Laissez, je vais m'en occuper, fanfaronna Gilderoy.

Il lança un sort quelconque qui éjecta l'animal plus loin et le rendit plus furieux. Refusant de dévoiler son don de Fourchelangue à l'école, Harry soupira lourdement avant de brandir sa baguette.

 _Pam_ !

La petite détonation fit sursauter tout le monde mais eut pour résultat de détourner le serpent de Justin, un élève de 2e année de Hufflepuff. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, Draco utilisa le même sort et les deux duellistes empêchèrent le serpent de se jeter sur les élèves. Severus invoqua un bocal et attendit que le serpent soit recroquevillé sur lui-même pour l'emprisonner dedans.

-Monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Potter, dans mon bureau immédiatement, ordonna Severus. Lockhart, vous allez être content, je vous laisse la vedette.

Et il quitta l'estrade, suivi par les deux élèves. Ces derniers ne dirent pas un mot et ce fut en silence qu'ils s'installèrent dans le bureau du professeur.

-Puis-je savoir comment un serpent est arrivé dans cette salle ? gronda Severus

-J'ai découvert ce sort dans un livre de la bibliothèque de l'école, avoua Draco. J'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment pour l'utiliser.

-Et vous n'aviez pas pensé que l'animal que vous aviez invoqué pouvait s'en prendre à d'autres personnes ? siffla Severus

Draco baissa la tête.

-Comment vous est venue l'idée de ce sort, monsieur Potter ? demanda Severus

-J'avais lu dans un livre en primaire que les serpents étaient très sensibles aux vibrations, haussa des épaules Harry. Ce sont Fred et Georges Weasley qui m'avaient montré ce sort.

Severus les regarda l'un après l'autre.

-Moins cinq points pour monsieur Malfoy, pour avoir utilisé un sort dont il ne maîtrisait pas toutes les conséquences, annonça Severus. Quinze points chacun pour avoir su travailler ensemble alors que vous étiez adversaires. Je vous attends demain soir à vingt heures, monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Potter, ce sera après-demain à la même heure. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Oui professeur, firent les deux adolescents en sautant sur leurs pieds avant de filer le plus calmement possible.


	19. Comment tomber de haut ?

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Comment tomber de haut ?_**

Harry était presque impatient d'ouvrir son coffre à Double Sens pour y récupérer ses « cadeaux de Noël ». En tant que gestionnaire de compte, Gripsec pouvait retirer certains objets en son nom et le brun en avait profité pour chercher tout ce qui avait trait à sa situation à Hogwarts.

L'adolescent prit la lettre qui attendait sagement qu'il la lise.

 _Héritier Potter,  
_ _Voici tous les ouvrages qui font référence à la pétrification. Ils couvrent beaucoup de matières toutes aussi diverses que variées.  
_ _Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre entière disposition.  
_ _Que votre or toujours coule à flots,  
_ _Gripsec  
_ _Gestionnaire de la famille Potter_

Le brun fit en sorte qu'on ne vienne pas le déranger derrière les rideaux de son lit avant de sortir un à un les grimoires miniaturisés. Il les agrandit pour mieux lire les titres avant de réduire à nouveau la plupart et de n'en garder que les deux plus pertinents. Il allait attendre que Ron soit profondément endormi pour ranger les livres qu'il ne lirait pas dans la bibliothèque de sa malle car depuis qu'il avait vu que tous les garçons de la chambre avaient une malle magique, le roux ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour les examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il était même allé jusqu'à faire les poches de Seamus pour lui voler sa clé et fouiller dans sa malle en toute impunité.

Quand les ronflements du roux retentirent dans la chambre, Harry se leva doucement et rangea ses nouvelles acquisitions dans le compartiment dévolu de sa malle. Il cacha le reste dans son lit avant de se retourner se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry se dépêcha de se préparer pour réussir à intercepter les jumeaux.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Fred.

-Georges dort encore ? rit Harry

Le brun était l'un des seuls à voir les jumeaux comme deux entités distinctes. Parfois, les gens pensaient que ce que faisait l'un, l'autre le faisait. Ce qui intriguait toujours Harry.

-C'est une vraie marmotte, surtout quand il fait froid, haussa des épaules Fred. Que puis-je pour toi, mon cher frère honoraire ?

-J'ai un projet, déclara Harry. Je veux me débarrasser de Lockhart.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, assura Fred. Même Percy, qui ne critique jamais les profs, en parle mal. On n'apprend strictement rien avec lui. Georges et moi avons dû piquer les cours de Percy pour ne pas perdre notre année.

Harry comprenait parfaitement. Lockhart n'était pas fait pour l'enseignement et ne savait même pas les bases de la Défense.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry

-C'est possible, concéda Fred. Mais il va falloir faire des repérages avant. Ce qui ne sera pas difficile, tu peux me croire.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Avec Lee, on a découvert qu'on pouvait facilement passer les protections de ses appartements, sourit Fred.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il savait que Lockhart était particulièrement doué avec les sort d'Oubli et un très bon bonimenteur, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, encore plus avec les jumeaux. Il devait y réfléchir.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il prenait soin de son apparence, fit Harry.

-Avoir accès à sa nourriture n'est pas un problème, assura Fred. Mais il faut trouver les meilleures blagues pour le pousser à bout.

Le brun était très tenté d'intégrer Severus Snape dans le coup. Hum, pourquoi pas ?

-Je vais te trouver des idées, promit Harry. J'aurais l'aide de Neville, c'est certain.

-Mais moins celle d'Hermione, rit Fred.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut lui trouver, ronchonna Harry.

-Jaloux ? plaisanta Fred

-Ce n'est pas ça, fit Harry. C'est un raté mais elle trouve que tout ce qu'il fait est merveilleux.

-C'est parce qu'elle le trouve séduisant, répondit Fred.

-Beurk, verdit Harry. Une version mec de Barbie ? Non merci !

-Hein ?! fit Fred

-Un jouet Moldu, éclaira Harry. Je te montrerai un jour.

-OK, fit Fred. Tu nous aides, donc ?

-Et comment ! fit Harry. Dès que j'ai des idées, je te les donnerai.

-Parfait, sourit Fred.

Pile au bon moment. Les élèves commençaient à descendre et il ne fallait pas qu'on les surprenne à comploter. Les deux amis se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

 _-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti de l'école ?_ demanda Harry en Fourchelangue

Le brun était retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets pour interroger le portrait de Salazar Slytherin. Maintenant qu'il connaissait d'autres chemins pour s'y rendre, il craignait beaucoup moins de croiser Hermione et Neville, qui ne savaient rien de ses escapades, et encore moins Dumbledore et ses deux chiens Ginny et Ron, puisque les passages secrets utilisés avaient été oubliés depuis des siècles. Tous les trois jours, donc, il rencontrait l'ancien Fondateur qui lui racontait souvent comment était Hogwarts au moment de sa création. Mais là, il avait besoin de réponses et il lui fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

 _-Ma femme était malade,_ soupira Salazar. _Lucretia était Moldue et tout le monde savait que nous étions mariés. Mes ennemis pouvaient en profiter. Helga, Rowena et Godric avaient très bien compris. Mais elle n'a jamais guéri et j'ai mis des années à me remettre de sa mort. Et quand ça a été le cas, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir mon cousin tuer Godric, Helga et Rowena gravement blessées. Je les ai aidées à guérir mais les gens ont commencé à croire que c'était sur mon ordre que mon cousin, qui porte le même nom que moi, a agi sur mon ordre. Helga et Rowena m'ont été à m'enfuir quand la foule a voulu me tuer._

 _-Je comprends mieux votre réputation,_ souffla Harry.

 _-Effectivement,_ concéda Salazar.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants où Harry en profita pour siroter le thé qu'il avait fait apporter. Les Elfes de maison pouvaient atteindre la Chambre et étaient fidèles à leurs maîtres, qui étaient encore et toujours les Fondateurs. Salazar, même dans un tableau, avait pu obtenir d'eux un serment magique qui les empêcherait d'emmener qui ce soit dans la Chambre des Secrets mais aussi de localiser et de donner la position d'Harry sur tout le domaine.

 _-Je suis déçu de voir ce qu'est devenue cette école,_ fit Salazar. _Surtout depuis que mon descendant est passé. Mais au moins, on a pu voir plus rapidement le visage de ce Dumbledore._

 _-Comment ça ?_ s'étonna Harry

 _-J'ai vu arriver ce Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore,_ raconta Salazar. _Vraiment très doué, intelligent, curieux … Mais au contact de certains Sang Pur, il est devenu de plus en plus curieux concernant les vieilles pratiques magiques. Cet engouement s'est accentué quand il est devenu ami avec Gellert Grindelwald, un Ravenclaw de la même année. Tous les deux se sont plongés dans les plus anciens écrits disponibles mais ils se sont rapidement rendu compte que les plus intéressants étaient détenus par les Sang Pur et surtout, qu'ils ne les laisseront pas les consulter aussi facilement. Quand il est revenu en tant que professeur, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'avait pas à cœur le bien-être de tous les élèves. Dès le début, il a montré du mépris pour les élèves de ma maison. Il favorisait toujours les élèves de son ancienne maison, leur passant presque tous leurs caprices. Quand mon descendant est arrivé …_

 _-Comment avez-vous su qu'il était là ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Le sang des Slytherin porte des marqueurs magiques,_ expliqua Salazar _. J'ai placé certaines alarmes qui devaient s'activer lorsqu'un porteur entre sur le domaine. Tom Riddle était mon descendant mais quand il est entré dans la Chambre des Secrets, j'ai compris qu'il ne l'était pas au sens propre du terme. C'était un Slytherin, certes, mais descendant de mon cousin qui avait tué Godric._

Une idée incongrue germa dans l'esprit d'Harry.

 _-Si Riddle n'est pas de votre lignée, quelqu'un d'autre est votre descendant ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Sûrement,_ fit Salazar. _Les Gobelins sont les plus à même de répondre à cette question, quoique, j'ai une petite idée._

Le sourire en coin de Salazar fit comprendre à Harry qu'il allait entendre parler de ce point particulier.

 _-Qu'a fait Riddle ?_ soupira Harry

 _-Il était assez curieux de ses origines,_ avoua Salazar _. Il se savait Fourchelangue avant même d'arriver ici mais comme vous, il a caché son don à tout le monde. Ce dont je suis plus curieux, c'est comment il est arrivé à croire qu'il était mon descendant._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ s'étonna Harry

 _-Les archives concernant l'époque de la fondation de l'école ont été perdues,_ révéla Salazar. _C'est pour cela en autres que je suis considéré comme le grand méchant de l'époque, me confondant allègrement avec mon cousin. Mais les anciennes familles ont leurs propres archives. La plupart des familles Sang Pur qui se sont opposé à mon descendant savait qu'il n'était pas mon descendant. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elles ont quasiment toutes été anéanties._

 _-Par Riddle ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Je pense que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas,_ hésita Salazar. _Certains points me semblent assez obscurs mais étant un tableau, je ne peux rien vérifier._

 _-J'imagine que vous vouliez que je le fasse pour vous ?_ soupira Harry

 _-Pas forcément,_ sourit Salazar. _Mais nous verrons ce point plus tard._

Harry réfléchit aux questions qu'il voulait poser.

 _-Dumbledore …_ fit Harry. _Vous avez une idée de ses buts ?_

 _-Des soupçons,_ avoua Salazar. _Je pense qu'il cherche à faire chuter assez les Sang Pur pour qu'elles n'aient plus conscience de leur richesse et de leur importance et qu'elles en viennent à se débarrasser de ce qui fait leur grandeur._

Harry reconnut que l'hypothèse semblait assez plausible.

 _-Il parait qu'il avait fait interdire les magies de l'esprit,_ annonça Harry.

Comme il avait été évident qu'il devait au moins maîtriser l'Occlumencie pour passer sous le radar du directeur, le jeune homme s'était renseigné sur cette matière secrète. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que l'enseignement était interdit depuis le début du siècle, peu après la défaite de Grindelwald.

 _-Il ne manquerait plus que vous me disiez qu'il est interdit de devenir Animagus et ça sera le bouquet,_ marmonna Salazar.

 _-C'est très réglementé,_ avoua Harry. _Et il faut se déclarer au Ministère._

La fureur de Salazar était clairement visible.

 _-Tout est fait pour que les Sorciers de votre époque ne puissent pas développer leur potentiel magique,_ siffla Salazar. _Devenir Animagus permet d'augmenter sa puissance magique, tout comme les arts de l'esprit. Si seulement je pouvais sortir d'ici …_

 _-Salazar …_ fit Harry. _Je me pose une question. Comment peut-on savoir si un tableau dit la vérité ?_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait Sang Pur,_ nota Salazar.

 _-Je suis trois quart Sorcier, je vous l'ai déjà dit,_ fit Harry. _Mon père était un Sang Pur qui a épousé une Née Moldue. Et me voilà ! Sauf que comme mes parents sont morts, quelqu'un a cru intelligent de me confier à ma tante du côté de ma mère sans personne pour m'expliquer mon monde et mon héritage._

 _-Ce sera le sujet d'une autre conversation,_ assura Salazar. _Pour créer un tableau magique, il faut différents rituels. La combinaison de certains d'entre eux est l'équivalent d'un rituel de vérité permanent._

Harry se rappela du portrait de Walburga Black au square Grimmaud. Ses sentiments envers l'Ordre du Phénix étaient donc véridiques.

 _-J'ai besoin de votre aide, Salazar,_ soupira Harry. _Mais est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?_

 _-Même si je suis un tableau, je peux prêter serment,_ sourit Salazar. _De toute façon, je suis toujours ici._

 _-Soit,_ fit Harry. _J'aurais besoin de cours d'Occlumencie_.

 _-J'ai des grimoires sur le sujet,_ répondit Salazar. _Mais je ne pourrais pas vous aider plus. Il vous faudrait un professeur vivant._

 _-Je vais voir,_ fit Harry. _Puis-je voir ces livres ?_

 _-Bien entendu,_ rit Salazar.

§§§§§

-C'est prêt ! annonça Hermione

Après que Neville lui ait fourni les derniers ingrédients, Harry ayant pu lui trouver les plus problématiques dans la réserve personnelle de Snape, la jeune fille avait terminé la préparation du délicat breuvage. Il était temps pour eux de l'utiliser.

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis quelques jours déjà. Hermione et Neville avaient décidé de rester à l'école, surtout pour terminer le Polynectar. Même si Harry avait promis de le terminer, ses deux amis n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Le brun se doutait également que l'une des raisons pour laquelle ils restaient était la présence des deux derniers Weasley qui ne cessaient d'harceler Harry. Cette année, ils étaient bien plus nombreux à être restés, notamment Draco, ce qui avait ravi Neville et Harry. C'était également ce qui avait décidé Hermione à rester, puisque si le blond quittait l'école, elle aurait plus tenté de rejoindre ses parents pour Noël.

Le banquet du Solstice était pour le soir-même, le timing était parfait.

-Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ? demanda Hermione

-Après le dîner, nous allons piéger Goyle et Crabbe, récita Neville. Ensuite, nous allons leur prendre quelques cheveux pour les utiliser avec le Polynectar.

-Ensuite, continua Harry, nous irons dans la salle commune de Slytherin pour interroger Draco pour qu'il nous dise ce qu'il sait de l'Héritier de Slytherin.

-Parfait, sourit Hermione. J'ai déjà le cheveu de Parkinson, c'est déjà ça de fait.

Harry se retint d'exploser de rire. Le poil de chat contenu dans la fiole allait vraiment donner des sueurs froides à Hermione. Mais il avait estimé qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il empêche sa meilleure amie de faire cette erreur. Hermione était l'une des meilleures de l'école et ça commençait à lui monter à la tête. Les prochaines semaines enfermées à l'infirmerie seraient l'occasion pour elle de se remettre en question. Réellement, puisque la soufflante de Snape ne lui avait pas servi comme elle avait envisagé de venir se servir dans sa réserve personnelle.

-Allons manger, fit Neville.

Les trois amis gagnèrent la Grande Salle. Harry nota que les Weasley étaient déjà présents et aussi qu'il y avait une place entre Ginny et Ron.

-Eh ! Harry ! interpella Ron. On t'a gardé une place !

Harry fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu et s'installa face à Fred et Georges. Hermione et Neville s'assirent à ses côtés et prirent soin de ne pas prendre en compte la présence des plus jeunes roux dont la fureur était palpable. Le brun sentit également le regard persistant du directeur mais fit tout pour ne pas le lui rendre. Toute la bande s'amusa follement, usant et abusant des papillotes surprises qu'ils ouvrent régulièrement tout au long du repas. Quand celui-ci se termina, les cinq amis prirent le chemin de la tour. Mais Harry et Neville prirent soin de se faire discret quand ils quittèrent les trois autres, semant les derniers Weasley sur une autre piste. Les deux garçons se rendirent donc rapidement vers les cachots.

-Hermione nous a préparé des gâteaux bourrés de potion de Sommeil, souffla Neville.

-J'ai mieux, sourit Harry.

Le brun sortit de ses poches plusieurs cupcakes appétissants qu'il disposa de sorte à faire un chemin. Le châtain l'aida et ils se rendirent vers une salle de classe un peu à l'écart. La pièce était remplie de desserts en tout genre.

-Comment tu as fait ? s'étonna Neville

-Je suis tombé sur les cuisines, avoua Harry. J'ai demandé aux Elfes de maison d'apporter quelques trucs à manger ici.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle étaient très gourmands, et plus particulièrement adoraient les pâtisseries.

-Il nous suffira simplement de les enfermer, assura Harry.

-Et s'ils voulaient sortir ? demanda Neville

Les deux garçons pouffèrent. C'était impossible. Crabbe et Goyle mangeraient tout ce qui leur serait possible et dormiraient même sur place pour continuer leur festin, quitte à en être malade.

-Maintenant, fit Harry, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

Ils se cachèrent derrière une tapisserie et n'eurent pas très longtemps à attendre avant de voir les deux garçons arriver. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce et Harry s'empressa de les y enfermer, pendant que Neville, avec un sort de lévitation, leur prélevait quelques cheveux. Ils retournèrent rapidement vers Hermione qui leur avait préparé des verres de potions. Harry, devenu soupçonneux de nature, avait préféré montrer un échantillon de la potion à Snape en lui faisant croire qu'il l'avait acheté par correspondance. Le brun ne tenait pas à ce que le Polynectar ait été trafiqué, comme les toilettes restaient en libre-service malgré leurs protections. Le professeur avait simplement reniflé et déclaré que la potion était bien faite et qu'elle pouvait être utilisée sans risque. Puis il lui avait confisqué la fiole, bien entendu.

-Prêt ? demanda Hermione alors que chacun tenait son verre avec les cheveux des personnes dont ils voulaient prendre l'apparence

-On n'a pas le choix, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Allons dans les cabines, fit Neville.

En prévision de leur transformation, Neville avait trouvé les uniformes des intéressés pour qu'ils puissent les enfiler rapidement. Il avait déposé une tenue complète dans des cabines et maintenant, ils entraient chacun dans la sienne.

-A la vôtre ! fit Neville

Tous avalèrent d'une traite le contenu de leurs gobelets. La transformation commença immédiatement et ils sentirent leurs entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens.

Harry se sentit beaucoup plus massif. Il n'avait jamais eu cette impression, même dans son corps de dix-neuf ans. Il prit conscience qu'il serait temps qu'il remédie au fait qu'il soit un gringalet et il ne comptait pas le rester toute sa vie.

Mais il réfléchirait à ce problème plus tard.

Il avait juste eu le temps d'ôter sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures avant la transformation donc le nouveau Gregory Goyle était actuellement en sous-vêtement dans les toilettes des filles. Il s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir en même temps que Vincent Crabbe.

-J'envie sa carrure, avoua Neville. On croirait que c'est de la graisse mais en fait, ce ne sont que des muscles.

-Ils cachent bien leur jeu, sourit Harry.

Ils s'arrangèrent un peu avant de frapper à la cabine d'Hermione.

-Hermione ? appela Neville

-Allez-y sans moi ! répondit Hermione avec une voix un poil plus aigu que d'habitude

-Mais Hermione ! protesta Neville. Tu ne peux …

-Allez-y ! ordonna Hermione

Neville haussa des épaules et regarda Harry.

-Elle nous expliquera plus tard, déclara Harry. Nous devons en profiter tant que la potion fait effet.

Les deux garçons sortirent des toilettes et Harry lança une bulle de Silence autour d'eux.

-Ce plan ne me plait toujours pas, rappela Harry.

-Je sais, fit Neville. Mais Hermione n'a pas tort sur un point. Draco ne nous dira pas aussi facilement ce qu'il sait.

-Si tenté qu'il sache quelque chose, critiqua Harry. Nous savons tous les deux que Draco est un vantard et qu'il adore attirer l'attention sur lui. Je suis certain qu'il ne sait rien.

-Je suis de ton avis, assura Neville. Mais je veux y aller.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-J'ai envie de voir les Slytherin sans leur masque, répondit Neville. Nous sommes peut-être Sang Pur mais nous ne gravitons pas forcément dans les mêmes cercles. Je suis curieux.

-OK, fit Harry. Allons-y alors.

Ils se rendirent rapidement dans les cachots. Heureusement, Harry avait réussi à obtenir le mot de passe de la salle commune des Vert et Argent mais il espérait que le blond vienne à leur recherche.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrés ? grogna une voix

Harry et Neville se retournèrent pour découvrir Draco sur le pas de la porte, ennuyé.

-Vous avez dû profiter de ce qu'il y avait à manger, sourit Draco. Vous venez ?

Les deux garçons emboîtèrent le pas à leur ami et découvrirent la salle commune. Même s'ils avaient de bons contacts avec Draco, les deux Gryffindor n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de poser les pieds ici, bien que le blond leur ait montré l'emplacement de la salle. Tout en suivant l'élève de 2e année dans un coin, les Rouge et Or admirèrent la décoration riche et aérée de la pièce.

Quand ils furent assis, Harry et Neville se coulèrent vraiment dans leurs personnages. Ces dernières semaines, ils avaient discrètement suivi leurs deux cibles pour pouvoir endosser leur personnalité plus facilement. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent au moins une demi-heure et ce n'était guère facile.

Draco commença à parler, critiquant des élèves d'autres maisons. Intérieurement, Neville saluait la prudence du blond de ne pas s'en prendre à des membres de sa propre maison. Slytherin était une maison aux traditions Sang Pur et elle était beaucoup plus portée sur la vengeance que les autres maisons. Il y avait peu de doute qu'un Slytherin qui se serait senti bafoué par les paroles de Draco aurait cherché immédiatement à les lui faire payer, qu'il soit un Malfoy ou pas.

Petit à petit, le blond en vint à parler de l'Héritier de Slytherin. Faisant semblant de se jeter sur les friandises à disposition, Harry et Neville tendirent l'oreille.

-Les autres sont inquiets, soupira Draco. Maintenant que deux élèves et un fantôme ont été retrouvés pétrifiés, les autres maisons nous regardent tous de travers. Weasley se fait encore plus infernal et on a reçu des consignes strictes, on n'a pas le droit de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Même si ça me démange.

Les deux garçons ne purent qu'acquiescer. Ronald était vraiment un con borné, intolérant et intolérable, de surcroît.

-Personne ne sait qui est ce type, souffla Draco. J'adorerai mettre la main sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fait sombrer notre maison par ses actes.

Harry se réjouit des paroles du blond. S'il ne se leurrait pas sur l'impact qu'avait l'Héritier de Slytherin, il serait beaucoup moins sensible aux arguments de Voldemort. Mais pour cela, il faudrait mettre à l'abri Narcissa Malfoy, surtout si elle était contre l'idéologie malsaine que vénérait Lucius.

Soudain, Neville donna un coup discret dans les côtes. Harry comprit immédiatement. Ils devaient partir tout de suite. Les deux amis se levèrent.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Draco, surpris par le mouvement

-Mal de ventre, grogna Neville.

-Potions … Snape, ajouta Harry.

Il se souvenait au détour d'une conversation que Blaise leur avait signalé que si l'un d'entre eux était malade, Snape était le premier à intervenir. A sa plus grande surprise, le brun avait appris que le professeur avait une formation d'infirmier qu'il remettait à jour très régulièrement donc, qu'il était tout à fait apte à soigner ses serpents.

Draco les congédia d'un geste et les deux amis filèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils en profitèrent pour lever le sort de fermeture sur la pièce où ils avaient enfermé les vrais Crabbe et Goyle avant de courir vers leur point de départ.


	20. Dérives

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Dérives_**

Le mois de février vit arriver deux choses importantes pour l'histoire d'Harry.

Tout d'abord, Hermione sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. Comme prévu, la jeune fille avait confondu un cheveu de Parkinson avec un poil de chat, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence une métamorphose animale partielle potentiellement dangereuse pour elle. Invoquant une cape, les deux amis, après avoir récupéré leur apparence normale, l'avaient conduite à Poppy Pomfrey qui l'avait confiné dans une chambre particulière le temps de traiter sa pathologie. D'ailleurs, Harry avait été foudroyé du regard quand il avait rendu visite à Snape, reliant les cachoteries dans les toilettes des filles avec l'état de la Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffindor. Pour sa défense, Harry avait argué que même s'ils avaient préparé une potion clairement pas de leur niveau, il avait fait l'effort de vérifier qu'elle n'était toxique pour aucun d'entre eux.

Snape avait dû s'incliner. Mais comme punition, ses retenues passaient d'une à deux fois par semaine. Et l'une des retenues était vraiment une retenue consacrée à la préparation des ingrédients les plus répugnants qui existaient.

N'ayant droit qu'à une visite de ses amis par semaine, Hermione s'était visiblement remise en question de manière plus profonde et avait compris qu'au-delà de l'immoralité de la finalité de la potion, elle avait sciemment mis ses amis en danger en brassant une potion qui n'était pas de son niveau dans un endroit clairement inadapté et surtout, qui aurait pu les tuer si mal faite, sans compter son état. Elle s'était donc répandue en excuses une fois de retour à la tour et avait promis de toujours écouter et réfléchir aux réticences de ses amis face à ses idées. Intérieurement, Harry sourit. Ce n'était pas clair dans sa première vie mais autant Hermione était vraiment à cheval sur le règlement, autant c'était elle qui avait les idées les plus folles.

La deuxième chose qui arriva en ce mois de février fut la Saint Valentin. Harry fut totalement surpris lorsque le 14 février, en descendant dans la Grande Salle, il aperçut la décoration … à vomir.

-C'est quoi tout ce rose ? grogna Neville

-C'est la Saint Valentin ! s'exclama Hermione. Je ne pensais pas qu'on fêtait ça chez les Sorciers !

-On ne célèbre que très rarement les fêtes Moldues, révéla Neville. Sinon, ce sont des fêtes Sorcières adaptées par les Moldus.

-Mais la Saint Valentin ? demanda Hermione

-Définitivement pas Sorcier, assura Neville. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

-La fête des amoureux, répondit Hermione. C'est ce jour-là que certains déclarent leur flamme.

Harry et Neville se renfrognèrent encore plus.

-Et on va être agressé par cette couleur toute la journée ? grogna Harry

-J'en ai l'impression, se désola Hermione. Je reconnais que c'est … trop.

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et firent tout pour terminer au plus vite leur repas pour échapper à une intoxication au rose. Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le pire. Des angelots se promenaient dans toute la salle pour déclamer des poèmes ou distribuer des cartes. Ce fut avec une horreur grandissante qu'Harry vit l'un d'entre eux se diriger vers lui.

-Es-tu Harry Potter ? grinça l'angelot

-Oui ? hésita Harry sous les rires de ses camarades

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça l'angelot.

Il se racla la gorge avant de déclamer ce qui semblait être un poème.

 _Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues_

Harry grinça des dents. La première fois, il avait été intimidé qu'une fille ait écrit un poème mais là … Qu'est-ce que c'était ringard ! Pas étonnant que Draco se soit foutu de sa gueule ! D'ailleurs …

-Alors, Potter ? Tu as une admiratrice ? fit la voix trainante du blond

-Semblerait, haussa des épaules Harry. Eh, toi ! fit le brun en interpellant l'angelot. Tu remercieras la personne qui a écrit ce poème.

-D'accord, fit l'angelot en s'éloignant.

-Tu aimes ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est une gentille attention, louvoya Harry.

Conscient qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, Draco changea de sujet.

-Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais je voulais vous inviter pour les vacances d'été, annonça Draco. Mon père sera absent la plupart du temps et ma mère ne veut pas que je m'ennuie tout seul …

-C'est tôt, confirma Neville. Mais je vais en parler avec ma grand-mère.

-Moi aussi, avec ma tante, sourit Harry.

-Est-ce que je suis aussi invitée ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix

Elle n'ignorait pas que la relation qu'elle avait avec l'héritier blond tenait plus du statu quo que de la franche camaraderie comme avec Harry et Neville. Hermione préférait ne pas se tromper, quitte à passer pour une idiote.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, s'excusa Draco, mais je préfère qu'il n'y ait aucune occasion pour que tu rencontres mon père. Tu auras moins de problème avec ma mère mais mon père, définitivement non. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Neville se redressa, surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de couper court à une conversation de la sorte. Mais voyant Ron débarquer, il comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas déclencher une bagarre.

-Je t'envoie un hibou, promit Neville.

-A plus tard, salua Draco avant de rejoindre sa table.

Juste à temps. A peine le blond partit que Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de Neville et commença son repas … en en mettant partout. Hermione, Neville et Harry se retinrent rapidement de vomir ce qu'eux-mêmes venaient de manger devant ses manières abominables. D'un seul coup d'œil, ils se prirent des viennoiseries et filèrent en cours.

§§§§§

Harry s'arrachait les cheveux. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il cherchait le moyen qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore pour si bien imiter les attaques du Basilic mais il ne trouvait rien. Il y avait déjà deux élèves de pétrifié et un fantôme et il savait que les prochaines victimes étaient Penelope Clearwater, la petite-amie – ou future ? – de Percy à Ravenclaw et Hermione dans le courant du mois de mai, soit dans à peine un mois. Même si c'était pour quelques jours, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Hermione soit définitivement traumatisée. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la protéger. Il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, sa sœur même !

-Harry ?

Le brun se redressa. Ce n'était que Neville.

-Hermione pense que tu travailles trop dans ton coin, sourit Neville. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Tu devrais descendre dans la salle commune.

-Je n'arrive à rien, de toute façon, capitula Harry en indiquant le grimoire qui lui servait de couverture.

Le livre d'Histoire de la Magie qu'il avait pris dans le coffre des Potter était le seul qui n'attirait pas trop l'attention quand il décidait de s'enfermer derrière les rideaux de son lit. Il rangea soigneusement ses affaires avant de prendre celles de cours pour faire les derniers devoirs qui lui manquaient et suivit Neville dans la salle commune. Il prit place aux côtés d'Hermione et décidèrent de s'amuser en faisant leur petit jeu habituel.

-HARRY ! NEVILLE ! rugit une voix furieux une demi-heure plus tard

Le volume sonore de la salle baissa drastiquement. Ron sortit de la foule et se planta devant Harry et Neville.

-Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?! siffla Ron

-Bonjour, Weasley, railla Neville. Peut-on savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-Il parait que vous avez accepté d'aller chez Malfoy ! cracha Ron

-Et ? haussa un sourcil Harry

-T'as refusé de venir chez moi et tu vas chez ce Death Eater ? siffla Ron

-Ce que nous faisons ne te concerne en rien, que je sache, fit Neville. Encore plus si nous voulons allez chez Draco.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! cria Ron

-En quel honneur ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est un Death Eater ! assura Ron

-Il a _douze_ ans, rappela Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu se mettre sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Un silence de mort suivit ses mots. Le tabou sur le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres restait assez vivace. Les enfants apprenaient que ce nom portait malheur. Et mis à part les enfants issus du monde Moldu les premières années, personne ne s'autorisait à prononcer ce nom.

Ce dont se foutait royalement Harry.

-Tu ne dois pas prononcer ce nom, balbutia Ron qui réprimait difficilement son frisson d'effroi.

-Ce n'est qu'un nom, rappela Harry. Et ce n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi on n'aurait pas le droit d'aller passer des vacances chez des amis ? Essaie de ne pas me ressortir l'excuse que c'est un Death Eater, Voldemort a disparu quand Draco avait un an. Techniquement parlant, il n'aurait pas pu en être un.

-C'est Malfoy ! pesta Ron

-C'est notre ami ! rappela Harry. C'est nous qui décidons chez qui nous voulons aller. Je croyais que tu avais compris ça l'année dernière.

-Mais son père fait de la magie noire ! geignit Ron. Tu es du bon côté !

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les camps de la Lumière et des Ténèbres étaient parmi les pires absurdités qu'il ait entendu du monde Sorcier. Surtout que le chef de la Lumière, ce cher Dumbledore, avait des méthodes pires que celles de son adversaire Voldemort.

-Je fais ce que je veux, gronda Harry en se levant. Je ne suis pas ton petit chien et je ne suis pas tenu d'obéir à tes ordres. Si je veux aller chez Draco, c'est mon problème. Comme je le lui ai dit, je ne veux pas être ami avec son père mais avec lui. Ça ne te concerne pas, Weasley.

-Et moi ? se plaint Ron

-Quoi, toi ? demanda Harry

-Tu devais venir chez moi cet été ! assura Ron

-Et quand j'aurais accepté cette ineptie ? grinça Harry

Ron fut surpris.

-Mais … c'était ce qui est prévu, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia Ron. Ma mère a dit que ta tante avait accepté.

-Sans me demander si moi j'étais d'accord ? demanda Harry

Cela inquiéta Harry. Depuis l'ingérence de Dumbledore à la fin des cours l'année dernière, le 99 Privet Drive était protégé par toute forme de coercition qui arrivait par courrier. Il devait vérifier ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

-Je croyais … protesta Ron.

-Tu ne crois que ce que tu veux bien croire, coupa Harry. Alors je vais répondre à tes questions. Non, je ne veux pas aller chez toi cet été et oui, je compte bien voir Draco cet été. Si tu continues, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser ma baguette et ça se terminera devant le professeur McGonagall.

Ron hésita franchement avant de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans le dortoir. Harry se rassit, échauffé et prit la tasse de chocolat qu'Hermione lui avait prise.

-Merci, fit Harry après en avoir bu une gorgée. Il commence vraiment à me gonfler.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, grogna Neville. Ce qui m'étonne, moi, c'est comment il a entendu parler de l'invitation.

-Je crois que je peux te le dire, fit Hermione. La semaine dernière, quand je suis venue vous rejoindre dans cette salle où vous discutiez avec Malfoy, j'ai vu Ginny s'enfuir.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira Neville.

Les trois amis restèrent quelques instants silencieux avant de discuter sur un nouveau sujet.

§§§§§

Les cheveux rouge et or, Harry souriait en quittant la Grande Salle. Toute l'école s'amusait des blagues qui pleuvaient sur eux mais étaient conscients que la cible privilégiée était encore et toujours Ron Weasley. Les premières fois, ils avaient cru que c'était un hasard si les blagues duraient plus longtemps sur le jeune roux. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils avaient compris que c'était intentionnel. Ron avait bien voulu se plaindre mais le professeur McGonagall avait eu vent de l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Harry, Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges en début d'année et avait considéré qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves qui disaient qu'il était martyrisé. Ron avait tenté plus haut mais alors que le professeur McGonagall refusait clairement de le protéger, Dumbledore n'avait rien pour accuser les jumeaux et leur ordonner d'arrêter. Molly avait bien envoyé une Beuglante mais elle glissa sur Fred et Georges comme toutes les autres.

-Bien joué, sourit Harry.

-Merci, s'inclina Georges.

-Et pour Lockhart ? demanda Harry

-Les Elfes de maison nous ont aidé à trafiquer ses produits de beauté, ricana Fred. Trop drôle !

-Vous n'êtes pas entrés dans ses appartements, au moins ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Non, assura Fred. Tu nous l'as fait promettre, tu te souviens ?

Le brun se souvenait bien. Et à raison puisqu'après qu'il ait appris que ses amis étaient entrés dans les appartements de l'écrivain, il avait fait ses propres vérifications et il avait découvert plusieurs sorts incapacitants, entre autres.

-J'ai eu une idée, fit Harry.

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille qu'il tendit aux jumeaux.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre de potions, révéla Harry. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait mis dans la confidence Snape qui avait bien voulu contribuer à ce grand projet. C'était lui qui lui avait fourni la recette.

-Une potion qui remplace ses cheveux par des serpents ? admira Fred. En plus, elle est facile à faire. On dirait une potion originale.

-Je vais faire des recherches, assura Harry. Vous allez l'utiliser ?

-Et comment ! sourit Georges

-On pourrait même l'utiliser pour Ron, proposa Fred.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, sourit Harry.

-On va te laisser, fit Fred.

-Profite de ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ajouta Georges.

-OK, fit Harry en les voyant s'éloigner.

Harry retourna tranquillement vers son dortoir quelques temps plus tard après un passage à la bibliothèque mais se figea à la porte. Neville, derrière lui, le bouscula, surpris par son arrêt mais vit très vite pourquoi.

Leur chambre avait été entièrement retournée.

Et le responsable était en plein milieu de leur chambre.

Ron Weasley.

Harry ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules. Il sortit sa baguette et le figea.

-Neville ? fit Harry

-Laisse-moi lui démolir sa gueule, jura Neville, les poings serrés.

-Pas tout de suite, refusa Harry. On va fermer la porte à clé et on va aller chercher McGonagall. Elle va appeler Dean et Seamus.

-Ok, fit Neville.

Dix minutes plus tard, la directrice de maison grimpa presque quatre à quatre les marches, suivie de très près par les habitants de la chambre. Minerva avait donné des ordres stricts et les préfets de sixième année empêchaient quiconque de se rendre dans les dortoirs tandis que ceux de septième interdisaient aux Gryffindor de quitter la salle commune. Minerva ouvrit fermement la porte de la chambre et y découvrit ce qu'Harry et Neville y avaient vu : une chambre totalement dévastée et le roux figé en plein milieu. Furieuse, elle leva le sort et se dressa devant le roux qui se remit sur ses pieds.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? gronda Minerva

-J'ai trouvé la chambre comme ça … fit Ron.

Mais il était clair qu'il mentait. Le professeur le comprit aisément et nota un détail qui n'était pas anodin.

-Qu'avez-vous dans votre main ? demanda Minerva

-Rien, répondit rapidement Ron.

Trop rapidement, même.

-Donnez le moi maintenant, fit Minerva. Ou sinon, la punition que vous allez recevoir va entrer dans les annales de l'école.

Avec réticence, le roux s'exécuta et le professeur de Métamorphoses examina attentivement la clé qu'elle tenait désormais dans la main. Elle sentit quelque chose de louche et lança plusieurs sorts avant que ses soupçons ne soient vérifiés.

-Où avez-vous eu ceci ? articula sombrement Minerva

Le ton employé indiquait clairement qu'elle voulait avoir la vérité tout de suite.

-Je l'ai trouvé, avoua Ron.

-Êtes-vous responsable de l'état de cette chambre, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Minerva

-Je cherchais quelque chose, se justifia Ron.

-Et quelle est cette chose, monsieur Weasley ? gronda Minerva

-Une cape d'invisibilité, avoua Ron, incapable de soutenir le regard du professeur.

Harry se retint de froncer des sourcils. Les seules personnes qui étaient au courant de l'artefact étaient Hermione, Neville, Fred et Georges. Et Dumbledore, qui lui avait rendu son héritage déguisé en cadeau. Lors de son premier Noël, il avait fait exprès de ne pas l'ouvrir devant Ron pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant, refusant de laisser l'une des Reliques de la Mort à la portée d'un traître pareil. Alors, qui avait bien pu le mettre au courant ? Il était sûr de ses amis, puisqu'ils ne portaient pas dans leur cœur le jeune roux mais comme le directeur n'avait pas ses propres intérêts à cœur, le coupable était tout désigné. Seulement, le brun ne voyait pas pourquoi Dumbledore voulait avoir accès à la cape.

-Ce genre d'artefact est soumis à autorisation entre ces murs, déclara Minerva. Et tous les contrevenants se les voient confisqués jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. De plus, il existe des barrières autour de l'école qui indique leur présence et leur localisation. Soyez sûr, monsieur Weasley, que le directeur aurait été le premier prévenu s'il y avait ce type d'objet dans votre dortoir.

Harry ne put retenir son choc. Il avait été vraiment favorisé par Dumbledore dans sa première vie ! Si détenir la cape d'invisibilité était interdit, alors le vieux fou avait couvert toutes ses expéditions avec. Quant au fait qu'elle pouvait être localisée, le brun en doutait un peu plus, puisque d'après la légende, la cape avait permis au dernier frère Peverell de ne pas être repéré par la Mort jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait décidé. Donc de banals sorts de localisation … Impossible ! Il se promit toutefois de lire sérieusement l'Histoire d'Hogwarts ainsi que le règlement de l'école pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire ou pas.

-Moins cinquante points pour avoir saccagé votre dortoir, cracha presque Minerva. Encore cinquante points en moins pour non-respect des affaires personnelles de vos camarades. Et trois retenues par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année dont une par semaine obligatoirement avec le professeur Snape, je distribuerai les autres à ma convenance. Bien entendu, je préviendrai vos parents. Ou plutôt, vous accompagnerez la lettre que j'enverrai à vos parents. Vous êtes exclu pour une semaine, monsieur Weasley.

D'un coup de baguette, elle rassembla les affaires de Ron qu'elle entassa dans la malle du roux avant de la refermer d'un claquement sec avant d'enjoindre d'un geste le dernier fils Weasley à la suivre. Furieux, ses quatre colocataires les suivirent dans la salle commune où toute la maison se trouvait.

-Monsieur Weasley, ici présent, vient de retourner sa chambre ainsi que les affaires de ses camarades, annonça Minerva, vibrante de colère. Pour cela, il s'est muni d'un Passe Partout pour ouvrir les malles de ses camarades. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Votre camarade a déjà perdu cinquante points pour avoir dévasté sa chambre, cinquante autres pour avoir fouillé les affaires de ses colocataires, auxquels j'enlève encore cinquante points car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se met à voler les affaires des autres et encore cinquante autres pour avoir en sa possession un artefact réglementé par le Ministère. Tout cela sans oublier trois retenues par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire dont un tiers se dérouleront avec le professeur Snape et un renvoi d'une semaine.

La stupéfaction fut très vite remplacée par la colère et la rage à l'énoncé des différents faits d'armes du jeune roux. Non content de s'être rendu coupable d'actes aussi répréhensibles, il venait également de faire perdre deux cents points d'un coup, les reléguant à la dernière place du classement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, sans compter ceux qu'il allait perdre en allant en retenue avec Snape. Non, Gryffindor n'avait aucune chance d'être fier de ce qu'il faisait.

-Professeur …

Minerva fut étonnée de voir Percy prendre la parole.

-Vous avez une question, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Minerva

-Emmenez-le hors d'ici, pria Percy.

-Pourquoi ? fit Minerva

-Si vous ne voulez pas entendre notre mère hurler parce que son petit Ron est en sang, vous devriez partir maintenant, conseilla Percy.

Minerva promena son regard et vit que Fred et Georges étaient livides. Pour avoir eu l'occasion d'avoir comme élèves le patriarche Arthur et tous ses fils, elle les savait très sanguins quand l'occasion se présentait. Et là, il était clair qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire rentrer quelques règles dans la tête de leur plus jeune frère, à la manière Moldue de préférence.

-Suivez-moi, monsieur Weasley, siffla Minerva. Je suis certaine que vous avez hâte de retrouver votre mère.

Après leur départ, la salle éclata en murmures. Mais les quatre élèves de 2e année restants ne décoléraient pas. Ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et commencèrent le rangement. Mais très vite, Neville appela les préfets de 7e année pour qu'ils constatent ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

-Mince, fit l'un des préfets. La plupart de vos vêtements et de vos livres sont en miettes ! On devrait rappeler le professeur McGonagall !

-J'y vais, fit sa collègue.

Le professeur revint donc une demi-heure plus tard et nota ce que les élèves avaient vu.

-Je vais contacter ma grand-mère, annonça Neville. Je vais porter plainte contre Ron.

-C'est une décision dure, constata Minerva.

-Je suis au regret de vous apprendre que vos punitions ne servent à rien, déclara Neville. Une action forte semble nécessaire.

-Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher, fit Minerva. Mais je dois prévenir le directeur de cette plainte.

-Je ne me cache pas, assura Neville.


	21. Chute spectaculaire

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je publie hier mais des impératifs m'en ont empêché.**_  
 _ **Sans plus de délai, voici le nouveau chapitre.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Chute spectaculaire_**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que Gilderoy Lockhart était quelqu'un de très tenace.

Depuis qu'Harry leur avait soumis l'idée, voilà bientôt trois mois, l'écrivain – Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler professeur et malheureusement pour lui, il avait réellement écrit les ouvrages qui leur servaient de manuels de cours, à défaut d'avoir vraiment fait ce qu'il y avait dedans – était la cible constante du déluge de blagues qui pleuvait sur l'école. Comme le brun l'avait souligné, le blond prenait extrêmement soin de son apparence et Georges et Fred s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie pour déformer sa plastique parfaite. Couleurs ratées, cloques sur le visage et ses mains, tâches brunâtres sur ses dents refaites, dents tombant sans raison, cinquantaine de kilos en trop, garde-robe retouchée … Rien ne lui avait été épargné mais il restait quand même.

Mais personnellement, Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il savait de source sûre – oui, bon, c'était dans une autre réalité qu'il le lui avait avoué – que Lockhart s'était simplement contenté d'effacer la mémoire des véritables héros pour s'approprier leurs exploits. Or, la seule façon de lui faire quitter Hogwarts avec perte et fracas – à part les pieds devant – était de s'en prendre à sa réputation si soigneusement mise au point. Les élèves actuellement scolarisés apprenaient à leurs dépens quel piètre professeur il était et maintenant, il était temps que le monde Sorcier apprenne qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire imposteur.

Et pour cela, Dumbledore allait lui être d'une très grande aide.

Devant ses échecs à trouver la méthode que le directeur utilisait pour imiter la pétrification, Harry avait décidé d'abandonner. Certes, Hermione n'allait rester que quelques semaines à l'infirmerie mais il s'agissait de l'un des moments de sa vie où il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il avait déjà réussi à récupérer le journal de Riddle, alors un séjour à l'infirmerie était vraiment un moindre mal. Et puis, dans sa première vie, elle ne l'avait pas tellement pris mal, non ?

Donc oui, Hermione Granger et Penelope Clearwater allaient se faire pétrifier. Et Ginny Weasley allait être la victime suivante. Bien que le brun soit tenté de la laisser se faire tuer, il se rendit compte que tout comme quand il s'était retrouvé devant Voldemort, il n'avait toujours pas envie d'ôter la vie, qu'importent les crimes commis. Soit, la mort de Voldemort n'était pas spécialement voulue mais l'idée était là. Harry avait donc dû se résigner à devoir aller sauver la dernière des Weasley. Comment allait-il arriver à ce résultat, il n'en savait rien mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas préparé. Galvanisé par le soutien de leurs frères honoraires Neville et Harry, Fred et Georges avaient développé les prémices de leur future gamme de farces et attrapes. Les prototypes étaient prometteurs et le brun leur avait promis de les tester pour eux.

-Harry ?

Le brun se redressa. Pour cacher la véritable teneur de son journal, il n'hésitait plus à écrire ouvertement dedans. Même s'il avait tremblé en apprenant que le carnet avait été jusqu'à dans les mains de Dumbledore, ce dernier n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir. Heureusement pour Harry, la magie du sang était toujours aussi puissante et même le vainqueur de Grindelwald ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

-Le professeur McGonagall veut que tout le monde descende dans la salle commune, annonça Neville.

-J'arrive, répondit Harry.

Il rangea soigneusement toutes ses affaires dans sa malle puis emboîta le pas à son ami. Comme prévu, tous les élèves étaient serrés dans la salle et la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall dominait la scène.

-Monsieur Longbottom, monsieur Potter, veuillez avancer, je vous prie, fit Minerva.

Intrigués, les deux élèves obéirent et se retrouvèrent face à elle, Dean et Seamus à leurs côtés.

-Si j'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez tous rassemblés ici, c'est parce que quelqu'un a quelque chose de très important à faire, annonça Minerva.

Elle se décala pour laisser place à Ron Weasley. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Neville qui était prêt à se jeter sur lui. En effet, dans les affaires irrémédiablement abîmées par Ron, il y avait une vieille boîte en bois qui avait été réduite en morceaux. Le brun avait appris qu'elle contenait certains souvenirs des parents du châtain. Connaissant leur état actuel, leur perte signifiait beaucoup. Les Gryffindor avaient également des griefs contre leur camarade. Les deux cents points perdus étaient assez difficiles à récupérer, même en ayant la Coupe de Quiddicht.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, fit Ron en dépliant un parchemin.

Il le lut scrupuleusement mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'attitude de Ron. Quelle que soit l'âge, jamais le roux n'aurait présenté ses excuses s'il était en tort. Sa mauvaise foi était un art et encore plus quand il était persuadé qu'il avait raison. Le texte n'était pas de lui, bien évidemment, le contenu un peu trop mature quand on connaissait un minimum le lecteur.

Mais surtout …

Ron était sincère, si on se fiait au ton de sa voix.

Or, c'était impossible.

Harry caressa l'hypothèse qu'on l'ait tellement terrifié qu'il avait compris la leçon mais la rejeta aussitôt. Une autre suivit, mais cette fois bien plus radicale, et se résumait en un seul mot.

Imperium.

Connaissant la marionnette et surtout, connaissant son maître, cela ne semblait pas aussi irréel. Mais le but de cette manœuvre lui était totalement obscur. Le roux s'était mis à dos ses camarades de chambre et dans une moindre mesure la maison toute entière. Faire amende honorable était louable, certes, et aurait pu marcher. Sauf que son comportement durait depuis deux ans déjà et rien ni personne n'avait réussi à lui faire entrer du plomb dans la tête.

Donc oui, Harry était complètement perdu.

Quand Ron termina son discours, personne ne bougea et encore moins de personne n'applaudit. Les Gryffindor ne se leurraient plus. Ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Pour qui était le spectacle, c'était la grande question. Mais sûrement pas pour eux.

-Merci, monsieur Weasley, fit Minerva quand il eut terminé. Monsieur Weasley va maintenant réintégrer son dortoir. Malheureusement, malgré vos doléances, le directeur estime que les différentes punitions sont suffisantes et que ce ne sont pas des raisons valables pour l'exclure du dortoir.

Dean, Seamus et Neville serrèrent les dents. Harry se contenta de foudroyer du regard Ron. Minerva observa les cinq garçons attentivement. Quoi qui se passait dans cette chambre, il était clair que réintégrer le dernier fils Weasley n'était pas une bonne idée du tout. Malheureusement, lui donner une chambre particulière serait perçu comme un privilège et ils ne pouvaient se le permettre si elle ne voulait pas une révolution sur les bras. Consciente que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, elle salua ses griffons avant de partir. La salle commune se vida rapidement et seuls les garçons de 2e année restèrent. Alors que Ron allait ouvrit la bouche avec un grand sourire, Neville le coupa.

-A mes yeux, tes excuses ne valent rien, cracha Neville. Nous allons prendre toutes les précautions pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Quitte à t'interdire d'entrer dans la chambre quand aucun d'entre nous n'y est.

En effet, ils en avaient discuté et beaucoup de solutions s'étaient offertes à eux, surtout s'ils avaient le concours des élèves plus âgés voire des professeurs. Bien que des sanctions aient été prises, aucune mesure concrètes n'avaient été prises, ce qui voulait dire que Ron était quasiment libre de recommencer comme il le voulait.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Silence ! gronda Neville. Tu vas voir ce qu'on a préparé pour ton … retour.

Neville mena ses amis et Ron dut suivre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, le dortoir était rangé pour la première fois depuis deux ans, si on excluait les rentrées des classes.

-Ça, c'est un dortoir rangé où chacun respecte l'espace des autres, siffla Neville. Regarde ton côté maintenant.

Plusieurs runes luisaient doucement sur le sol, notamment aux quatre coins du lit de Ron. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait fait mais le châtain avait réussi à convaincre leur directrice de maison que des mesures devaient être prises envers Ron et qu'il ne comptait pas laisser ses affaires personnelles à sa portée. Cette dernière s'était fait tirer l'oreille, avait avoué Neville, trouvant la mesure assez dure, mais elle devait avouer que la situation l'exigeait.

-Ce sont des balises runiques, expliqua Neville. Tu ne pourras pas aller au-delà de cette barrière. Tu pourras aller aux douches, aux toilettes et au lit mais pas vers nos lits ni nos affaires. Et avant que tu ne dises que je n'ai pas le droit, j'ai l'autorisation du professeur McGonagall. Et si tu veux l'enlever, je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Ce sont des runes familiales.

Harry garda un visage impassible mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Dean et de Seamus qui ne cachèrent pas leur surprise. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'avait ces runes particulières mais vu la réaction de Seamus, Né Sorcier, ce ne devait pas être une chose anodine.

-Tes affaires ne quitteront pas cet espace, prévint Neville. Personnellement, si je vois un seul de tes vêtements hors de cette zone, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le jeter. Je suis assez clair ?

Ron ne put qu'hocher de la tête.

-Bien, sourit machiavéliquement Neville. Les gars, on y va ?

Les quatre garçons quittèrent la pièce.

§§§§§

Arthur était inquiet.

Il venait de recevoir une convocation au Département de de la Justice magique mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour se trouver dans le collimateur, mis à part la voiture Moldue qu'il était en train de trafiquer dans sa grange mais ses enfants savaient tenir leur langue.

Enfin … Tous exceptés deux.

Ron et Ginny, ses deux derniers, avaient vraiment du mal avec le concept de garder un secret, sauf quand ils y trouvaient leurs intérêts. En grandissant, ils comprendront sûrement que les secrets existaient pour une bonne raison, qui sait …

Arthur Weasley se présenta donc au Département de la Justice Magique et fut surpris de se voir introduire dans le bureau de la directrice, Amelia Bones. Un frisson d'effroi glissa sinueusement entre ses omoplates quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Augusta Longbottom se dressait dans un coin de la table et visiblement, ce n'était pas pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Monsieur Weasley, bonjour, salua Amelia. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

-Directrice Bones, lady Longbottom, salua Arthur avant de prendre place.

-Je vais être directe, monsieur Weasley, déclara Amelia. N'ayant eu aucune réponse de votre part suite au courrier que nous avons envoyé, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la procédure de plainte va être lancée contre votre fils Ronald et que …

Arthur se figea. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-Directrice Bones, je crains de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parler, coupa doucement Arthur.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu de courrier du Ministère récemment ? s'étonna Amelia

-Non, madame, confirma Arthur.

-Savez-vous de quelle affaire nous parlons ? demanda Amelia

-Non, répondit Arthur.

-C'est embêtant, fit Amelia en redressant son monocle.

-Ne me faites pas croire que le courrier s'est perdu entre le Ministère et le Burrow, ne put s'empêcher de railler Augusta.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, tempéra Amelia. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour le moment.

Amelia fouilla dans ses papiers pour retrouver un parchemin.

-Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que lady Augusta Longbottom ici présente a déposé plainte au nom de son petit-fils et héritier Neville Longbottom contre votre fils Ronald pour destruction de biens, annonça Amelia.

Arthur n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

-Les faits sont simples, fit Amelia. En rentrant dans leur chambre, Neville Longbottom et Harry Potter ont retrouvé leur chambre saccagée et au milieu de tout ça, Ronald en train de vider la malle de monsieur Longbottom. Monsieur Potter l'a figé avant d'alerter le professeur McGonagall qui a constaté le délit. Elle a puni votre fils selon le règlement de l'école avant de l'envoyer chez vous par cheminée, puisqu'il avait été renvoyé pour une semaine. Juste après, elle a été rappelée dans le dortoir pour constater que des affaires avaient été abîmées voire détruites. Monsieur Longbottom a émis la volonté de porter plainte et lady Longbottom a fait les démarches.

-Puisque ça s'est passé sur le domaine de l'école, n'est-ce pas au directeur Dumbledore de s'en occuper ? s'étonna Arthur après avoir repris ses esprits

-En tant que directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall peut parfaitement traiter ce type d'affaires en l'absence ou non du directeur Dumbledore, renseigna Amelia. De plus, votre fils a été puni au niveau de l'école mais il s'agit là d'une plainte officielle.

Arthur comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de contester et encore moins de défendre son fils. Malheureusement, Ron était parfaitement capable de détruire les affaires de ses camarades. Cependant, le fait qu'il n'en ait pas entendu parler et pire, qu'il n'ait pas vu son fils pendant son renvoi, l'inquiétait particulièrement.

-Un procès va donc avoir lieu, comprit Arthur.

-Maintenant que vous avez répondu à cette convocation, oui, confirma Amelia. Outre la destruction de biens, nous allons statuer sur la possession d'artefacts interdits. Votre fils avait en sa possession un Passe Partout, qui lui a permis d'ouvrir les malles de tous ses camarades.

Arthur blanchit. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait cette clé magique mais la famille allait avoir de très sérieux ennuis maintenant.

-Puisqu'il est mineur, nous ne parlerons pas d'emprisonnement, déclara Amelia. Mais vous êtes son tuteur légal et donc c'est à vous que revient de payer pour les dégâts faits par votre fils. Vous pouvez être certain que vous allez devoir rembourser pour les quatre élèves victimes toutes leurs affaires scolaires. Heureusement pour vous, leurs malles magiques ont tenu le coup car sinon, ça aurait été plus dur à rembourser. Je n'ai pas le détail de ce qui a été encore détruit mais lady Longbottom m'a fait part de plusieurs affaires personnelles appartenant à la famille depuis plusieurs siècles.

-Amelia, puis-je ? demanda Augusta

-Je vous en prie, dit Amelia.

-Les objets en question ont une valeur inestimable, déclara Augusta. A vous de me convaincre que je n'ai pas à en réclamer la réparation.

Arthur déglutit difficilement. Augusta Longbottom pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le voulait et c'était le cas actuellement.

-Je vous ferais parvenir la convocation pour le procès très vite, annonça Amelia.

-Puis-je la recevoir au bureau ? demanda Arthur. Je ne perdrais pas de temps pour m'organiser.

-Comme vous voulez, accepta Amelia. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur Weasley.

-A vous aussi, mesdames, s'inclina Arthur.

Le roux s'en alla donc, avec encore plus de questions dans la tête.

§§§§§

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en se remémorant les événements du petit déjeuner en voyant le journal.

-Dois-je comprendre que c'est de votre faute ? sourit Severus

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, répondit Harry. Disons que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer.

-Développez, ordonna Severus.

Le brun se mit à raconter comment, après avoir refusé une énième fois une invitation à prendre le thé avec Lockhart, ce dernier l'avait collé. Certes, la première heure n'avait servi qu'à répondre aux lettres de fans mais après avoir conclu seul qu'Harry serait réceptif à ce qu'il allait dire, Lockhart l'avait amené dans ses appartements pour lui montrer ses plus beaux trésors. Faisant semblant d'être impressionné, Harry avait brossé l'écrivain dans le sens du poil, à un tel point qu'il lui avait permis de prendre l'un de ses objets fétiches. Le brun avait pris une fiole avec des filaments argentés ainsi qu'une photo dédicacée avant d'enfin pouvoir partir. Sachant reconnaître un souvenir quand il en voyait un, il l'avait directement envoyé à Gripsec pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ce dernier lui avait révélé qu'il s'agissait du souvenir de l'une de ses victimes, de son exploit jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lockhart et se fasse effacer la mémoire. Conscient qu'il tenait la carrière de l'écrivain entre ses mains, le Gobelin avait demandé à faire une copie pour la transmettre au Département de la Justice Magique. Heureux de ne pas avoir à dépendre d'une action de Dumbledore pour se débarrasser de l'incapable, Harry avait accepté mais avait demandé qu'une autre copie soit transmise aux plus grands journaux Sorciers pour définitivement couler l'imposteur. Bien entendu, dans son récit, Harry avait tu la participation des Gobelins, ne déclarant qu'il n'avait fait que transmettre la fiole aux journaux, pensant qu'elle aurait de la valeur.

-Vous avez une chance insolente, monsieur Potter, déclara Severus.

-Je m'en rends compte, professeur, sourit Harry.

Tous les deux regardèrent une nouvelle fois la une du Daily Prophet.

 ** _SCANDALE A HOGWARTS_**

 _Après la disparition du dernier professeur de Défense Quirinus Quirell, l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts avait engagé le célèbre écrivain Gilderoy Lockhart pour le remplacer. Ce dernier, auteur de nombreux livres relatant ses exploits contre les Forces du Mal à travers le monde, avait révélé dans une interview qu'il était ravi de cet honneur et qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour éduquer la nouvelle génération.  
_ _Mais voilà, de nouveaux éléments nous permettent de vous apprendre que ce n'était guère le cas.  
_ _Nous avons contacté plusieurs élèves de différentes années qui nous ont affirmé que les cours ne se résumaient qu'à une reconstitution des récits de ses livres. Beaucoup, notamment les plus âgés, ont également noté des incohérences concernant les méthodes décrites dans ses livres et les véritables procédures pour vaincre les adversaires des livres de l'écrivain.  
_ _Mais le pire n'était pas à venir.  
_ _Le Département de la Justice Magique vient d'ouvrir une enquête contre Gilderoy Lockhart car des preuves montrent qu'il n'aurait pas été sincère sur ses exploits.  
_ _Mais, chers lecteurs, nous pouvons vous affirmer qu'en fait, le Département de la Justice Magique détient des preuves comme quoi Lockhart s'est approprié les exploits d'autres Sorciers dont il a effacé la mémoire ! Une source anonyme nous a fait parvenir la preuve sur laquelle se base le Département et toute la rédaction a été outrée de voir que des Sorcières et des Sorciers ont vu leur vie basculer parce qu'un Sorcier a décidé de leur effacer la mémoire.  
_ _Les Aurors ont voulu appréhender l'écrivain mais il s'était avéré qu'il avait déjà pris la fuite et avait quitté l'école avec une partie de ses affaires.  
_ _La suite page 5_

§§§§§

Lockhart n'étant plus dans le paysage, les cours de Défense furent annulés. Les directeurs de maison durent donner des cours de rattrapage pour ceux qui passaient leurs BUSE et leur ASPIC, refusant qu'ils échouent à une épreuve aussi importante. Les élèves auraient cru que le professeur Dumbledore aurait trouvé un remplaçant potable voire, aurait donné les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire mais ils furent tous déçus.

Pendant ce temps, la menace de l'Héritier de Slytherin s'était estompée mais elle revint avec plus de force lorsque Penelope Clearwater et Hermione Granger furent à leur tour retrouvées figées. Neville et Harry rendirent visite à leur amie et Harry fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il nota qu'un morceau de papier se trouvait dans le poing de la brune. Avec précaution, il le retira mais ne le montra pas tout de suite à Neville. Une heure plus tard, dans le secret de son lit, le brun regardait avec suspicion la page du grimoire qui indiquait clairement le Basilic comme l'auteur des attaques. Seulement, Sias n'avait pas bougé de la Chambre des Secrets – il vérifiait cela tous les trois jours – et le journal était en sa possession. Donc, comment son amie avait pu arriver à ce résultat ? Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était Fourchelangue, l'une des bases de sa théorie dans sa première vie, et rien n'indiquait la direction du Basilic avec les éléments qu'elle avait pu avoir. Une idée pas du tout plaisante s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Harry, une idée qui avait déjà fait son apparition avec le Polynectar. Comment Hermione avait pu arriver à ce cheminement de pensées ? Si Dumbledore se permettait de la manipuler à son insu, alors il ne répondait plus de rien.

L'air sombre, il descendit prendre son dîner avec Neville qui maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante. Les Gryffindor étaient un peu dans le même état, avec leur dernière place dans la Coupe des Maisons et surtout, le fait qu'une autre des leurs était à l'infirmerie.

Mais le repas ne fut pas servi. Pire, les professeurs semblaient agités et préoccupés.

-Chers élèves, se leva Albus. Exceptionnellement, le repas sera servi dans les salles communes. Veuillez suivre les préfets je vous prie.

Intrigués, les élèves obéirent et commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle. Mais alors qu'Harry et Neville allaient à leur tour passer les portes, le brun fut brusquement attrapé et tiré hors de la file. Il n'eut que le temps d'attraper à son tour le châtain avant de se laisser entraîner et quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils se trouvaient dans un couloir particulier.

Celui où le dernier message de l'Héritier avait été retrouvé.

 _Son corps reposera à jamais dans la Chambre des Secrets_

Harry se redressa et défroissa ses vêtements, tout comme Neville. Mais leur mauvaise humeur grimpa en flèche quand ils reconnurent celui qui les avait entraînés là.

-C'est ma sœur qui est dans la Chambre ! rugit Ron. Il faut aller la sauver.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait d'aller prévenir un professeur ? cassa Neville. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous n'avons que douze ans et nous sommes encore élèves ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con !

Neville allait faire demi-tour mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Pourquoi tu penses que c'est ta sœur qui est dans la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Harry

-Elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle ! s'exclama Ron

-Et, comme l'a souligné Neville, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu un professeur ? grinça Harry

-Vous étiez les plus proches, souffla Ron.

Neville ne cacha pas son scepticisme. Harry décida de continuer à interroger le roux.

-Tu sais où elle est, au moins ? soupira Harry

-Dans les cachots, près de ces sales serpents, cracha Ron. C'est l'Héritier de Slytherin, non ?

-Les cachots son vastes, rappela Neville. Et on n'a pas tout notre temps.

-Ben je lancerai un Pointe au Nord, non ? proposa Ron

Harry faillit s'étouffer. Certes, Ron n'était pas un manchot en magie mais lancer ce sort demandait un minimum de rigueur dont il était largement dépourvu. Au pire, le brun le lancerait mais il ne comprenait pas le but de la manœuvre.

Grâce à des passages secrets qu'Harry ne connaissait pas – il lui faudrait interroger Salazar et peut-être même Sias à ce propos – ils se rendirent dans les cachots, suivant Ron avec son sortilège de Pointe au Nord. Neville avait bien tenté de convaincre Harry de ne pas suivre Ron mais le brun avait déclaré que même s'il n'appréciait absolument pas les deux derniers Weasley, il ne voulait pas avoir leur mort sur la conscience et qu'il serait trop tard le temps de prévenir les professeurs. Le brun se retint de renifler quand ils découvrirent un morceau de robe Sorcière que Ron identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de sa sœur. C'était d'une crédibilité à faire peur et même s'il avait réellement douze ans – comme c'était le cas de Neville – le doute était plus que permis. Ils entrèrent dans le passage secret et descendirent plusieurs volées de marches jusqu'à arriver dans une salle au fond de laquelle se trouvait sur un autel une silhouette rousse aisément reconnaissable.

Dont le sol était couvert de serpents en tout genre.

Le lien se fit rapidement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Dumbledore voulait qu'il avoue à toute l'école – par l'intermédiaire de la grande gueule de Ron – qu'il était un Fourchelangue. Or, ce n'était absolument pas dans les projets du brun.

Neville pesta dans sa barbe.

-On fait comment, maintenant ? grommela Neville. Si au moins, l'un de nous parlait aux serpents, mais non ! On est seulement trois gamins partis à l'aventure !

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il semblerait que certaines données qu'il avait acquises sur le monde Sorcier dans sa première vie ne soient pas tout à fait exactes. Il mit ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à Ginny, qu'ils la réveillent et qu'ils ressortent de la pièce sans une seule égratignure.

-Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Neville qui s'était rapproché de lui alors que Ron leur faisait le numéro du frère éploré devant sa sœur en danger de mort

-Un charmeur de serpents aurait été le bienvenu, soupira Harry. Mais on va devoir se débrouiller seuls tous les deux.

Neville sourit méchamment. Comme lui, son meilleur ami considérait le roux comme quantité négligeable. Mais une quantité négligeable à surveiller de très près.

-On devrait se créer un passage, songea Harry. Comme Moïse et la Mer Rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville

-Repose-moi la question quand on ne sera pas pressé par le temps, sourit Harry. On pourrait écarter les serpents de notre chemin. Mais à part le sort d'expulsion ou celui de lévitation, je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait utiliser.

-Essayons, fit simplement Neville.

Il s'avéra que ces solutions, très simples au premier abord, étaient bonnes. Sensible aux nombreux sifflements, Harry se contentait de les déplacer tandis que Neville déversait sa frustration en jetant de vigoureux sorts d'expulsion pour se créer un chemin.

Et la catastrophe arriva.

Ron, ne voulant pas rester là sans rien faire, avait également brandi sa baguette pour les imiter. Seulement, il ne maîtrisait pas le sort d'expulsion et donc, il se dirigea vers le plafond.

Qui s'écroula.

Harry n'eut que le temps de se jeter en avant tandis que Neville faisait la même chose dans le sens opposé. Quand la poussière fut retombée, Neville et Ron se trouvaient d'un côté vers la sortie, Harry de l'autre, vers Ginny. Et entre eux, un mur de gravats.

Étrange comme les grandes lignes de sa vie se reproduisaient.

-Neville ?! cria Harry. Tout va bien ?

-Ça va, répondit Neville. Quelques égratignures, c'est tout. Par contre, l'autre crétin …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? soupira Harry

-Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour cacher ça mais sa baguette est cassée, renifla Neville. D'où notre situation …

-Tu l'as assommé ? sourit Harry

-Si seulement, soupira Neville. Le plafond s'en est chargé pour moi. Je pense que je peux déplacer des pierres pour dégager le passage.

-OK, fais-le, fit Harry. Je vais chercher la Weasley et je reviens te donner un coup de main.

-Tu veux vraiment l'aider ? grimaça Neville

-Puisqu'on est là, autant le faire, haussa des épaules Harry.

Effrayés par l'éboulement, les serpents s'étaient éloignés, quand ils n'étaient pas morts écrasés. Harry saisit sa chance pour arriver jusqu'à l'autel et observa les environs.

Ginny était dessus, respirant à peine. La similitude avec le conte de fées la Belle au Bois Dormant le fit grimacer car il se refusait à embrasser la rousse, surtout sous la contrainte. Heureusement, il ne comptait pas faire docilement ce que le directeur voulait et la magie pouvait rendre beaucoup de services. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, vérifia qu'il pouvait faire venir la fillette par la magie puis se dégagea un chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Avec la magie et ses efforts personnels, il retrouva rapidement Neville.

-Et l'autre ? demanda le châtain

-Endormie, quoi d'autre ? renifla Harry. Tu as repéré où on était ?

-On trouvera bien, haussa des épaules Neville.

Chacun d'entre eux récupéra un Weasley et sortit de la pièce. Ils errèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne reconnaisse la partie des cachots où vivait le professeur Snape et de là, ils se rendirent rapidement à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfrey fut totalement surprise de les voir arriver mais s'occupa en priorité de ses patients. Ne voulant pas traîner dans ses pattes, Neville et Harry s'assirent sur un lit à l'écart.

Une nouvelle aventure de terminée, une.


	22. Prisonnier ? Même pas en rêve !

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, approcher de mon ordinateur s'est révélé être mission impossible !  
Voici le nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Prisonnier ? Même pas en rêve_**

-Vernon a fait _quoi_ ?! siffla Harry

La fin de l'année scolaire s'était très bien terminée. Neville et Harry avaient été interrogés par les professeurs et le brun s'était fait un plaisir de leur signaler que la disparue avait été retrouvée par _l'un des élèves les plus nuls de son année_ avec _un simple sortilège de Pointe au Nord_. La honte apparut sur les visages des directeurs de maison, surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à cette solution aussi simple. Et quand le directeur avait parlé de la malédiction qui pesait sur la rousse, dont l'antidote était un baiser, Harry avait simplement penché la tête et avait rétorqué :

-Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aurais embrassé de mon plein gré une personne qui me harcèle depuis des mois ?

Et ce fut tout. Au banquet de fin d'année, Dumbledore donna deux cents points à Harry et Neville, pour avoir sauvé la dernière victime de l'Héritier de Slytherin. Mais Minerva en retira cinquante à Ron Weasley pour ne pas avoir respecté les consignes qui voulait que tous les élèves rejoignent leur salle commune et pour avoir entraîné deux de ses camarades, et encore cinquante autres pour ne pas avoir signalé les défaillances de sa baguette, ce qui aurait pu être fatal pour les camarades qu'il avait entraîné à sa suite. Malgré le retrait de points plus que conséquent, et la perte définitive de la Coupe des Maisons, Minerva McGonagall fut totalement soutenue par ses élèves.

En clair, Ron Weasley était en passe de se faire mettre au ban de sa propre maison.

Cela arrangeait Harry car au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa nouvelle vie, il voyait d'un œil neuf qui était réellement son ancien meilleur ami et avait admis que l' « éducation » préconisée par Dumbledore avait fait des merveilles, à un tel point qu'il avait tout accepté de la part d'un gosse pourri gâté colérique qu'était Ron.

Le train avait ramené tous les élèves à Londres et ce fut Pétunia qui le récupéra à la gare. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Vernon les attende dans la voiture mais quand cette dernière héla un taxi pour se rendre dans la gare principale pour aller dans le Surrey, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

Et là, Pétunia lui annonçait une _excellente_ nouvelle.

-Vernon a accepté que tu passes tes vacances chez les … Weasley, répéta Pétunia.

-De quel droit ? pesta Harry

-Il est ton tuteur, assura Pétunia.

Harry se tourna vers Pétunia assez brusquement.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répliqua sèchement Harry. Je n'ai de lien de sang qu'avec toi. Et aux dernières nouvelles, TU as signé les papiers pour récupérer ma tutelle, pas lui. Donc, de quel droit s'est-il permis de donner son autorisation pour que j'aille là-bas, sans même me demander mon avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Pétunia.

-Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas savoir ? pointa Harry

Harry connaissait les principaux défauts de sa tante et de son oncle. Autant Pétunia tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à sa réputation et aux apparences, autant Vernon adorait l'argent.

-Où sont les relevés de comptes de Vernon ? grogna Harry

-Quoi ?! piailla Pétunia. Tu veux fouiller dans ses affaires ?

-Je veux vérifier quelque chose, balaya Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien lui voler. Montre-moi simplement ceux de ces derniers mois. Tu vas sûrement être surprise.

Sa curiosité l'emporta et la femme l'emmena dans le bureau de son mari. Elle lui détailla les différentes lignes de plusieurs feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur l'une d'entre elles.

Un dépôt en espèces de dix milles livres sterling.

Pétunia blanchit radicalement.

-Ça, avança Harry, c'est sûrement la récompense pour m'avoir autorisé à aller là où je ne voulais pas. Je précise que cette somme ne se trouve pas sur votre compte joint mais bien sur son compte personnel où, j'en suis quasiment sûr, tu n'as aucune procuration.

Si c'était possible, le teint de Pétunia devint cadavérique.

-Mais … balbutia Pétunia. Et le contrat avec monsieur Cameron ?

-Monsieur Cameron ne lui a jamais proposé d'argent, souligna Harry d'un air écœuré. Je ne suis pas de sa famille. Je ne suis pas de son _sang_. Alors je ne suis qu'une marchandise à ses yeux.

Le regard de Pétunia s'enflamma.

-Quand il rentrera … siffla Pétunia.

-Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, prévint Harry.

Pétunia se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que tu connaisses la force de Vernon, ni à quel point il peut être … violent, hésita Harry.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de donner cette mise en garde. Plus les années avançaient, plus il se surprenait à apprécier Pétunia. Son comportement n'avait pourtant pas autant changé mais elle reconnaissait ses torts. A défaut d'amour familial, on pouvait considérer qu'il y avait entre eux une entente presque cordiale.

-Si, fit simplement Pétunia.

La femme se souvenait qu'avant que son neveu ne reçoive sa lettre pour Hogwarts, Vernon avait déjà eu des discussions « musclées » avec le brun, officiellement pour chasser la magie qu'il avait en lui, mais Pétunia, encore pleine de ressentiment pour sa sœur, n'avait pas voulu voir qu'il s'agissait plus de passages à tabac pour le plaisir de se défouler. Heureusement que ces situations avaient été rares et que la magie avait opéré pour qu'il ne soit que légèrement blessé.

-Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? grommela Harry

-Demain, juste après ton départ avec les Weasley, renseigna Pétunia.

-Je vais téléphoner à monsieur Cameron, décida Harry.

Pétunia écarquilla des yeux.

-Mais … protesta Pétunia.

-Vernon n'hésite pas à violer les clauses d'un contrat que vous avez tous les deux signé, pointa Harry. Et pour de l'argent dont tu ne profiteras même pas. Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance mais si on va dans cette direction, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a caché d'autre ? Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais il serait temps que tu te poses la question. Moi, je refuse que mon avenir soit gâché par son appât du gain.

Harry tourna les talons et alla s'emparer du téléphone sans fil pour appeler Joshua depuis la bibliothèque qu'il ferma à clé.

 _-Joshua Cameron._

-Joshua, c'est Harry.

 _-Bonsoir Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un appel de ta part._

-Je ne pensais pas vous appeler aussitôt descendu du train, mais je devais vous mettre au courant.

 _-Je t'écoute._

Harry lui révéla les dernières actions de Vernon Dursley.

 _-Il l'a fait de son plein gré … contre de l'argent ?!_

-C'est ça. Il ne faudrait pas que ça recommence.

 _-D'autant plus que c'est moi qui ait ta tutelle. Voyons voir … j'ai le temps d'établir un nouveau contrat. Je serais là demain matin. J'ai besoin de discuter avec Vernon et Pétunia. Et il est hors de question qu'il y ait de l'argent entre nous._

-D'accord, je vais la prévenir.

 _-A demain, Harry._

-Au revoir Joshua.

La conversation était courte mais ils avaient établi dès le début que si conversation téléphonique il devait y avoir, aucune mention du monde Sorcier ne devait sortir de leurs bouches. Harry pouvait aisément combler les détails et si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait toujours le coffre à Double Sens.

Harry repartit dans le salon pour prévenir Pétunia de la visite prochaine de Joshua Cameron avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'aller se coucher.

§§§§§

Les Weasley débarquèrent vers dix-huit heures. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait que Molly et Arthur. Visiblement, les enfants étaient de trop. Pétunia, qui avait renvoyé Vernon dans un pub quelconque avec ses amis et Dudley chez les siens, en profita pour ne pas prendre de gants.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous tenez tant à ce que mon neveu passe toutes les vacances d'été chez vous ? siffla Pétunia. C'est la deuxième fois que vous débarquez chez moi en étant certain qu'il viendrait avec vous. Alors pourquoi ?

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore … protesta Molly.

-C'est la deuxième fois que j'entends cette excuse de votre part, gronda Pétunia. Ma question reste toujours la même. Pourquoi un directeur d'école mettrait le nez dans les vacances de ses élèves, dites-moi ?

-Harry et Ron sont amis, balbutia Molly.

-Tellement amis que mon neveu refuse de passer les vacances chez vous ? railla Pétunia. Avez-vous demandé au principal intéressé pour être sûre ? Parce que ces deux fois, personne n'a pris la peine de lui demander son avis !

-Mais le directeur a arrangé ça avec votre mari ! protesta Molly

-Sachant parfaitement que c'est moi qui aie sa tutelle ? pointa Pétunia. Je suis sa tante par le sang, c'est une chose que votre directeur ne devrait pas ignorer, non ?

-Mais … essaya de nouveau Molly.

-Molly, s'il te plait, coupa Arthur. Je pense que c'est de nouveau un malentendu. Veuillez nous excuser pour vous avoir dérangé.

Pétunia se redressa, vibrante de colère.

-Du moment que vous ne revenez pas l'année prochaine avec cette même certitude comme quoi mon neveu irait chez vous et ce, sans lui avoir demandé son avis, renifla Pétunia.

Le couple salua leur hôte mais alors que Molly quittait la maison, Arthur fit marche arrière.

-Madame Dursley ? demanda Arthur. Serait-il possible de parler à Harry quelques instants, s'il vous plait ?

-Je vais voir, fit Pétunia.

La femme se rendit dans la cuisine et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir son neveu qui n'avait pas assisté à l'entretien à sa demande.

-Il voudrait te parler, annonça Pétunia.

-Tu veux rester ? demanda Harry

-Je serais dans la cuisine, refusa Pétunia.

Harry hocha de la tête et se rendit dans le salon.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Weasley, salua Harry. Madame Weasley n'est pas là ?

-Je lui ai dit de rentrer, sourit Arthur. J'aimerai te poser quelques questions, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Harry.

-J'ai appris récemment que Neville et toi avez porté plainte contre Ron, annonça Arthur. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu Ron ? s'étonna Harry

-Je voudrais avoir ta version des faits, biaisa Arthur.

Pas dupe, Harry obéit tout de même et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Arthur afficha un air songeur.

-Je comprends mieux, fit Arthur. Sache qu'il y aura un procès. Si tu veux y assister, il faudrait que tu demandes à lady Longbottom ce qu'il faut faire …

-D'accord, fit Harry.

-Encore une question, dit Arthur. Est-ce que tu es ami avec Ron ?

-Non, soupira Harry. Je le suis plus avec Fred et Georges. Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais Ron est infernal, quant à Ginny, depuis Samain, elle s'est mise à me suivre partout et essaie de me convaincre de sortir avec elle, pour ce que cela veut dire. Et des rumeurs courent comme quoi elle veut être la prochaine lady Potter.

L'air d'Arthur devint encore plus sombre.

-Très bien, fit Arthur. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, Harry.

-A vous aussi, monsieur Weasley, fit Harry en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Pétunia sortit de la cuisine à ce moment-là.

-Une plainte ? questionna Pétunia

-La plupart de nos affaires scolaires ont été détruites, expliqua Harry. Et Neville en avait vraiment marre. Sa grand-mère a fait le reste.

-La lady ? demanda confirmation Pétunia

-C'est ça, répondit Harry.

Pétunia le renvoya dans sa chambre et Harry alla se coucher sur ces mots.

§§§§§

L'invitation arriva alors qu'Harry était avec Joshua depuis à peine une semaine. Le brun la tendit à son précepteur qui la lut.

-Hermione Granger, Née Moldue, résuma Joshua. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Mais ? fit Harry

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, soupira Joshua. Je reconnais que tu fais d'énormes progrès mais pour que tu sois prêt pour ton quinzième anniversaire, ce n'est pas assez.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, avoua Harry.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Joshua. Ecoute, on va faire comme l'année dernière. Si tu as fait assez de progrès, tu pourras y aller. Elle parle de début août.

-Ce ne sera pas dérangeant ? demanda Harry

-Nous verrons à ce moment-là, fit Joshua. Je préviendrais ta tante pour qu'elle te reçoive deux jours avant que les Granger ne viennent te chercher.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Joshua en ait fini avec lui, Harry se promena dans le manoir Potter. L'histoire avec Ron retournant la chambre lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de l'Horcruxe en sa possession. Il en avait déjà deux – le journal et lui-même – mais il lui fallait absolument récupérer les autres avant que Dumbledore ou Voldemort ne s'en aperçoivent. Il avait déjà établi que la bague des Gaunt, contenant la Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des Reliques de la Mort, serait à récupérer avant Dumbledore. Le diadème de Rowena Ravenclaw serait très facile à prendre, comme il était dans la Salle sur Demande, et il aurait accès au Médaillon de Slytherin quand Sirius aura enfin pris contact avec lui. Nagini sera à détruire en même temps que Voldemort. Seul la Coupe d'Hufflepuff lui poserait problème, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges à Gringotts. D'ailleurs, il fallait peut-être qu'il mette dans la confidence Ragnok et Gripsec. Mais ce n'était pas urgent. Voldemort ne reviendrait que dans deux ans et il avait attendu presque trois ans pour voler la coupe à Gringotts. Il en discuterait avec les Gobelins mais il devait y avoir une solution pour la prendre sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque.

Il avait déjà fait plusieurs voyages à Gringotts pour fouiller ses coffres. Dans les coins les plus reculés, il avait mis la main sur des ouvrages concernant les magies les plus méconnues qui pouvaient exister. Les Horcruxes s'étaient révélées être une branche de la nécromancie très vite abandonnée à cause de leur faiblesse et de ses considérables restrictions. Harry en avait presque rendu ses repas en apprenant les différentes méthodes possibles pour en fabriquer. Il avait toujours cru qu'il suffisait d'un meurtre de sang-froid pour cela mais il s'avérait que non. Il n'avait pas compris comment la mort de ses parents avait pu être utilisée pour implanter un Horcruxe en lui mais il ne comptait pas abandonner ses recherches pour autant.

Là.

Il avait trouvé une solution pour isoler les Horcruxes.

Voletant vers un autre grimoire de la famille Potter, il le parcourut rapidement pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Fausse joie.

La famille Potter avait bien des cachots d'anti-magie mais ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le manoir mais dans la demeure ancestrale. Dont la position était inconnue d'Harry, du moins jusqu'à son quinzième anniversaire, date où un Héritier pouvait prendre place dans la société Sang Pur, que ce soit aux côtés de ses parents ou en reprenant le titre. Dans un réflexe somme toute enfantin, Harry se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'attendre deux ans pour mettre en sécurité ces ignominies ! Mais vraisemblablement, ça allait être le cas. Il reprit le grimoire sur les Horcruxes et le termina. Une idée fit alors son apparition et il se faufila dans la bibliothèque du manoir pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Heureusement, ses ancêtres n'avaient pas estimé que l'information soit sensible puisqu'il trouva tout de suite son bonheur. Avisant l'heure plus que tardive, il se tâta pour continuer ses recherches ou aller se coucher. Mais ne voulant pas décevoir Joshua, il se résigna à partir se coucher, non sans avoir relevé les références des grimoires en question.

§§§§§

 _EVASION A AZKABAN_

 _Le Sorcier qui a vendu les Potter, Sirius Black, s'est échappé …._

Joshua reposa le journal. La une n'était pas pour lui plaire. Bien entendu, il connaissait Sirius Black, qu'il avait rencontré en même temps que James, et une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il aurait été incapable de trahir James, qu'il considérait comme son propre frère. Mais allez dire ça à une société qui venait de fêter la chute de Voldemort et qui avait besoin de bouc émissaire ! Cela n'avait choqué personne qu'avec l'ego de Voldemort, Sirius ne soit pas marqué, tout comme le fait qu'il n'ait jamais eu de procès non plus. Encore blessé, il n'avait rien pu faire pour rétablir la vérité et ensuite, il fallait préparer de nombreuses choses pour accueillir Harry et malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, dix ans pouvait se révéler trop court.

Se redressant avec difficulté – son dos le faisant atrocement souffrir certaines fois – il se dirigea vers la cheminée. Une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette plus tard, il arriva dans la banque Gringotts. Bien que non Sang Pur, Ragnok et Gripsec avaient estimé qu'il serait judicieux qu'il bénéficie du même droit d'accès qu'Harry, vu la situation du jeune homme. Gripsec arriva rapidement à sa rencontre et le mena dans son bureau. Quand ils furent installés, Joshua déposa simplement le journal sur la table.

-Nous sommes au courant, confirma Gripsec.

-Savez-vous qu'il n'a pas eu de procès non plus ? demanda Joshua

-Nous nous en sommes inquiétés, avoua Gripsec. Mais les ordres du président du Magenmagot sont impénétrables …

Joshua se renfrogna. Dumbledore avait pris part à des décisions irréfléchies qui tournaient toutes autour d'Harry qui ne plairaient à personne si on venait à les dévoiler.

-Savez-vous comment nous pouvons le retrouver ? demanda Gripsec

-Je suis quasiment certain que Sirius se mettra d'abord à la recherche d'Harry, réfléchit Joshua. Il faudra donc mettre le 99 Privet Drive sous surveillance. Ça reste son adresse officielle.

-Nous allons relever les protections, assura Gripsec.

-Je sais que James et lui avaient un secret, ragea Joshua. Mais je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était. Et je suis persuadé que ça a un lien avec la façon dont il s'est échappé.

-Il sera facile de trouver les failles de cette prison Sorcière, sourit Gripsec.

-Vous pensez que ce serait une bonne idée de se mettre en contact avec l'avocat des Black ? demanda Joshua

-Maître Myriam Esla ? s'étonna Gripsec. Pour quelle raison ?

-Je pense qu'il serait temps d'annoncer aux Sang Pur que l'un d'entre eux n'a pas eu de procès, sourit machiavéliquement Joshua. Dumbledore pourrait avoir quelques ennuis pour ça.

-Pas faux, concéda Gripsec.

-Je vais réfléchir à cette idée et je vous préviendrai de ce que je vais faire, fit Joshua.

-Je vais me mettre en contact avec le gestionnaire de comptes des Black, assura Gripsec. Peut-être que je pourrais vous apporter d'autres éléments.

-Merci, fit Joshua.

Le Sorcier salua son hôte avant de rentrer chez lui.

§§§§§

Il courrait.

Depuis qu'il avait vu ce journal dans les mains de l'incapable qui leur servait de ministre de la Magie qui avait décidé qu'il serait de bon ton de venir le narguer jusqu'à dans sa cellule dans Azkaban, il savait qu'il devait aller protéger son filleul. C'était cette unique idée qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir, somme toute assez facilement. Dans une prison où les plus grands criminels étaient enfermés depuis des siècles, on aurait pu penser que les dirigeants auraient pensé à établir des protections adéquates mais non, il n'y avait aucune barrière pour retenir les Animagi. Non, ils avaient sûrement pensé que les Dementor, ces gardiens infernaux, seraient suffisants pour rendre fous et incohérents tous les pensionnaires.

Oui, mais comment faire quand un prisonnier a été injustement enfermé, un prisonnier qui se raccroche à la certitude qu'il est innocent ?

Eh ben, le prisonnier peut s'enfuir sans souci.

Et c'était ce qu'avait fait Sirius Black.

Il avait depuis longtemps mémorisé le changement de gardes, puisqu'il devait reprendre forme humaine avant que les Aurors ne passent devant les cellules. Sa forme Animagus, un Sinistros, à force de privation, était devenue assez fine pour qu'il puisse se faufiler entre les barreaux de sa cellule. Il avait renoncé à se glisser à bord de la barque qui emmenait les visiteurs hors de l'île donc avec l'énergie du désespoir, il s'était jeté à l'eau et avait nagé le plus loin possible, toujours sous sa forme Animagus, jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Mais il semblait que la chance était avec lui car quand il se réveilla, il était allongé sur une plage vide de vie aux aurores, l'influence des Dementors disparue.

Il était libre.

Libre de sauver Harry.

Des enfants le trouvèrent sur la plage alors qu'il tentait de se mettre sur ses pattes. Ce fut sous une caresse chaleureuse qu'il s'évanouit. Il oscilla entre inconscience et réveil pendant des jours, à cause de sa faiblesse. La famille qui l'avait recueilli, vacanciers Moldus qui avaient été touchés par son état, s'occupa avec beaucoup d'amour de lui et il fut tenté de laisser tout tomber pour se satisfaire de cette vie simple. Mais Harry était le plus important et il était en danger, en trop grand danger pour l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Quand il fut suffisamment fort, il offrit à ses hôtes une grande léchouille avant de partir définitivement. Il avait deux lieux en tête pour le retrouver. On était en plein milieu des vacances d'été, donc il ne pouvait se trouver que dans la famille de sa mère.

Direction le Surrey.


	23. Colère et magie ne font pas bon ménage

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Colère et magie ne font pas bon ménage_**

Albus Dumbledore était vraiment irrité.

Molly était revenu de chez les Dursley et lui avait rapporté la conversation qu'Arthur et elle avaient eue avec Pétunia Dursley. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Seule Pétunia avait la tutelle d'Harry et donc, elle seule pouvait l'autoriser à aller quelque part. Il avait compté sur l'autorité que Vernon semblait avoir sur sa femme mais il était clair qu'elle avait son caractère et qu'elle ne comptait pas se faire manipuler par qui que ce soit, même son mari. Et donc, Harry n'était toujours pas allé chez les Weasley.

Ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il s'était rendu compte que suite au déménagement des Dursley dans une maison au bout de la même rue, aucun de ses sorts ne prenaient. Pour convaincre Vernon, il avait dû se rendre sur son lieu de travail, où il avait été plus que réceptif. Mais au 99 Privet Drive, impossible. Il s'était renseigné sur cette demeure et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne maison Sorcière abandonnée plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant. Et à moins de leur proposer une autre encore plus intéressante, il ne pourrait pas les faire partir de là, et les mettre à portée de ses manipulations.

Même le courrier n'avait pas d'effet ! L'année dernière, il avait envoyé une lettre à Pétunia avec une potion de coercition pour qu'elle accepte que les Weasley ramènent Harry chez eux mais elle avait refusé. Il ne pouvait même pas les suivre, car la maison, avec la présence d'un Sorcier, avait activé de nombreuses protections et il était impossible de faire suivre les habitants, même Moldus.

Non, ses plans pour attirer le Survivant à ses côtés tombaient vraiment à l'eau. Ronald ne faisait rien pour attirer le garçon à ses côtés. Pire, il prenait le bon chemin pour se faire exclure durablement de sa propre maison. Même Minerva ne comptait pas prendre sa défense, comme le prouvait les nombreux points qu'elle lui avait enlevé – près de trois cents quand même – vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Ginny le suivait de près, puisqu'elle avait déjà fait courir le bruit qu'elle serait la prochaine lady Potter. Ridicule.

Même si c'était le projet convenu.

Mais il était bien trop tôt pour que ce soit dévoilé au monde et en particulier à Harry. Non, il devait d'abord être acquis à sa cause puis se plier à ses desseins. Enfin, il pouvait éventuellement être mis au courant. Non sans qu'il soit totalement en son pouvoir, bien sûr.

Le directeur soupira lourdement avant de s'emparer d'une plume, d'un morceau de parchemin et d'encre. La missive partit rapidement avec Fawkes, le phénix de l'école. Molly allait devoir amener ses enfants à lui pour une bonne mise au point.

Hors de question de laisser échapper le Survivant à cause de gosses mal élevés.

§§§§§

Après avoir souhaité comme il se devait son treizième anniversaire, Joshua et Harry se retirèrent dans le bureau de l'aîné.

-En récompense de tes bons résultats et également pour ton anniversaire, je te permets d'aller chez ton amie Hermione Granger pour une semaine.

-Merci ! fit Harry

-J'ai déjà prévenu ta tante, tu iras après-demain chez elle et c'est là que les Granger viendront te chercher, poursuivit Joshua.

-Est-ce que je pourrais aller chercher mes affaires scolaires avec Neville et elle ? demanda Harry

-Ça m'arrangerait, avoua Joshua. Ton absence va nous faire prendre du retard et je ne tiens pas qu'on en perde encore plus pour aller les prendre.

-Je les préviendrais, assura Harry.

Mais Joshua ne le congédia pas tout de suite. A la place, il se renfonça dans son siège.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose, déclara Joshua.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si ton amie est abonnée au Daily Prophet mais la une de ces derniers jours concerne l'évasion d'un prisonnier particulier d'Azkaban, annonça Joshua.

-Azkaban ? fit Harry

-C'est la prison Sorcière de Grande Bretagne, expliqua Joshua. Elle se situe au large du pays, sur une île isolée que peu de personnes peuvent approcher. Elle est réputé inviolable mais surtout, on dit qu'aucun prisonnier ne pouvait s'en échapper. C'était vrai jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

-Qui s'est échappé ? demanda Harry

-Sirius Black, soupira Joshua. Héritier de la noble famille Black. L'un des rares de sa famille à être allé à Gryffindor. Mais surtout, le meilleur ami de ton père et ton parrain.

Harry sursauta. Il ne pensait pas que le fait que Sirius soit son parrain soit connu de tous, vu tout le cinéma que Molly avait fait dans sa première vie pour qu'il ne soit au courant malgré la désapprobation de son mari.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? demanda Harry

-Ce n'est pas très clair, avoua Joshua. Dans la culture Sang Pur, les parrains et marraines ont un rôle très important, surtout à la mort des parents. Ce sont eux qui doivent élever l'enfant et l'éduquer de sorte qu'il soit apte à reprendre le flambeau.

-Si Sirius Black est mon parrain et qu'il était en prison, qui est ma marraine et pourquoi je n'ai pas vécu chez elle ? demanda Harry

Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, la mort de Sirius ayant été un coup très dur à supporter. Mais si Joshua lui certifiait que les parrains et marraines avaient une place très importante chez les Sang Pur, pourquoi James n'avait pas rédigé son testament pour l'envoyer chez sa marraine ?

-Ça, je peux te l'expliquer, fit Joshua en pinçant les lèves. Comme James avait choisi Sirius comme parrain, Lily avait exigé de choisir ta marraine. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son veto, elle avait choisi Molly Prewett Weasley.

Les entrailles d'Harry se gelèrent.

- _Pardon_ ?! s'étouffa Harry

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne s'est pas fait, assura Joshua. Lily ne savait pas qu'il y avait une cérémonie particulière à faire. Et contrairement à la plupart des choses qu'elle avait faite sur le conseil de Dumbledore et dans le dos de James, il fallait que le lord en titre entérine sa décision. Chose que ton père refusait de faire. Donc, tu n'as pas de marraine. Ce n'est pas courant mais ça arrive.

-Merci Merlin, soupira Harry.

-C'est sûr, on peut le remercier, sourit Joshua.

-Pourquoi mon parrain est en prison ? demanda Harry

Le brun n'avait jamais eu la version officielle de l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Et comme Joshua semblait prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions, il n'allait pas hésiter.

-Les journaux ont déclaré, après un discours du ministère, qu'il avait été condamné pour avoir tué douze Moldus et un Sorcier, son meilleur ami Peter Pettigrow, avoua Joshua. Malheureusement, l'altercation qu'il a eu avec Pettigrow a été entendue par beaucoup de monde et tous les témoins ont été unanimes, Pettigrow avait accusé Sirius d'avoir vendu Lily et James. C'est sur cette base qu'il a été jeté en prison.

-Mais … protesta Harry … Sirius n'a pas pu se justifier pendant son procès ?

-C'est là qu'est le problème, rit douloureusement Joshua. Sirius n'a jamais eu de procès. Et personne ne s'est aperçu de rien car Voldemort venait de disparaître grâce à toi.

-Ses parents ? Sa famille ? demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Joshua. Mais comme les décisions pour envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban doivent avoir la signature du ministre et celle du président du Magenmagot, je crains que Dumbledore ne soit intervenu.

Harry serra des poings. Le vieux fou commençait à vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry

-Je suis en train de chercher, fit Joshua. Mais tu devras avoir un rôle dans l'histoire.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

Il avait réussi à ne pas se dévoiler dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris et là, il allait se mettre en avant ? Ça ne l'arrangeait pas le moindre du monde.

-Tu es le seul à avoir une raison valable pour attirer l'attention sur Sirius Black, justifia Joshua. Dès le moment où tu demanderas pourquoi il n'a pas eu de procès, je peux t'assurer que tous les Sang Pur, qu'ils pratiquent la magie dite noire ou la magie conventionnelle, vont se dresser pour hurler au scandale.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

Cela l'intriguait vraiment.

-Parce que ça créerait un précédent et que le Magenmagot pourra se permettre de s'en prendre aux Sang Pur sans être inquiété, soupira Joshua. C'est une chose qu'ils ne laisseront pas passer. Cela fait un moment que les Nés Sorciers essaient de récupérer les privilèges des Sang Pur et s'ils peuvent les enfermer sans avoir besoin de procès, alors il y aura beaucoup de choses qui seront possibles, notamment la spoliation d'héritage, comme tu étais en train de prendre la direction avant que nous nous rencontrions.

Effectivement, si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas lâché la grappe en se faisant passer pour mort, jamais il n'aurait su son héritage. Et l'hypothèse était vraiment plausible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda finalement Harry

-Tant que je n'ai pas plus d'éléments et qu'on n'a pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, nous ne faisons rien, souffla Joshua. J'ai fait mettre le 99 Privet Drive sous surveillance au cas où il essaierait de te trouver là-bas.

Harry se remémora qu'en effet, il verrait Sirius sous sa forme de Sinistros durant l'été, tout près de Privet Drive justement. S'ils pouvaient le capturer avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Hogwarts, ça serait génial.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Harry

-On attend, fit Joshua. Certains de mes contacts m'ont dit que le ministère allait prendre de très grandes mesures pour capturer Sirius. Connaissant sa proportionnalité à faire les choses bien, je m'attends à une catastrophe dans les prochains jours.

 _Comme des Dementor autour de l'école de sorcellerie,_ railla silencieusement Harry.

-Vas te coucher, conseilla Joshua. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus et il ne sert à rien de faire des plans sur la comète sans plus d'éléments.

-Bonne nuit Joshua, fit Harry.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Harry, répondit Joshua.

§§§§§

Harry venait de boucler sa malle. Il devait se rendre au point de rendez-vous habituel pour que les Dursley puissent venir le chercher. Bien qu'il se serait bien passé de remettre les pieds dans sa famille, il était tout excité de passer quelques jours dans la maison d'une Née Moldue, qui plus est celle d'Hermione. Dans sa première vie, il avait toujours été étonné qu'elle ne les ait pas invité Ron et lui au moins une fois chez elle, vu le temps qu'ils passaient tous les trois chez les Weasley pendant les vacances. Certes, il ne connaîtra jamais la réponse mais la question était toujours là.

-J'ai commandé des fleurs pour madame Granger, prévint Joshua. Elles arriveront le matin de ton départ.

-Merci, sourit Harry. C'est la première fois que je suis invité chez quelqu'un, enfin quand je n'arrive pas à l'improviste.

Le brun avait révélé à son précepteur que dans sa première vie, la première fois qu'il était allé chez les Weasley, l'été précédant sa deuxième année, c'étaient Fred, Georges et Ron qui étaient venus le chercher à bord de la voiture trafiquée de leur père, après s'être inquiété que le brun ne réponde pas à leurs lettres. Joshua avait été assez surpris, il fallait l'avouer.

-Tu as ton Miroir à Double Sens ? demanda Joshua

En prévision de catastrophes à venir, ils avaient concédé que le coffre à Double Sens avait ses limites. En cas d'urgence, les Miroirs devaient leur permettre d'agir au plus vite.

-Soigneusement rangé, sourit Harry en tapotant la poche de son sac sans fond.

-Je ne suis pas serein, avoua Joshua. Avec l'évasion de Black et les incapables qui nous entourent, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

-Je serais prudent, assura Harry.

-J'ai confiance en toi, sourit Joshua. C'est en les autres que je n'ai pas confiance.

-Bien entendu, rit Harry.

Tous les deux se saluèrent avant que le jeune homme n'emprunte le réseau interne de Cheminée des Potter pour se retrouver dans la maison relais. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que les Dursley n'arrivent à leur tour. Il chargea silencieusement ses bagages et rentrèrent à Privet Drive. Harry nota que Vernon le fusillait du regard alors que Pétunia était préoccupée.

A leur arrivée, Harry se dépêcha de monter ses affaires avant de proposer son aide à Pétunia. Mais il se figea en remarquant la montagne de nourriture.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

-Marge va venir ?! souffla Harry

-Elle s'est invitée peu après que tu nous aies prévenus de ton retour, répondit Pétunia, les lèvres pincées. Elle a prévu de rester au moins une semaine.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Tout à ses études et à la fuite de Sirius, il avait complètement occulté cet épisode de sa vie où il avait été à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un de façon tout à fait consentante. Marjorie Dursley était une femme détestable comme on n'en trouvait plus, alcoolique, vantarde, hautaine, xénophobe et d'autres qualités tout à fait appréciables. Elle avait une position bien définie concernant les orphelins qui ne devraient pas exister. Oh, et elle détestait Harry, allez savoir pourquoi.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, maugréa Harry.

-Je sais, soupira Pétunia. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle arrive tout à l'heure et Vernon tient absolument à recevoir sa sœur.

Harry était parfaitement au courant que Pétunia ne supportait pas Marge. Quand elle était là, c'était elle la maîtresse de maison et généralement, après son passage, Pétunia devait faire le tour du voisinage pour s'excuser des exactions de Marge en son nom.

-Je veux que tu restes hors de sa portée, ordonna Pétunia. Tu viendras uniquement m'aider dans la cuisine, tu ne feras pas le ménage. Si elle te questionne, tu es scolarisé à Saint Brutus.

-C'est une blague ? pesta Harry

Mais ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Vernon le détestait et il n'allait pas dire à tout son entourage que c'était Harry qui avait eu un apprentissage prestigieux auprès d'un homme d'affaires international, et non son fils mal élevé.

-Non, et tiens-toi à ça, gronda Pétunia.

-Très bien, soupira Harry. Dis, tu sais pourquoi Vernon me regarde de travers ?

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais refusé que tu ailles chez ces Weasley, avoua Pétunia. Il s'est mis en colère et nous avons eu des mots.

Le brun n'aurait pas voulu être là. Les rares fois où il avait vu sa tante en colère, même Vernon rasait les murs.

-Il a avoué qu'on lui avait promis une récompense, souffla Pétunia. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, il n'a pas voulu m'avouer que c'était de l'argent.

Harry renifla. Bien entendu qu'il n'allait pas révéler son péché mignon.

-Elle ne viendra pas voir où tu vis, rassura Pétunia. Même Vernon ne peut y aller. Surtout, ne parle pas de magie.

-Je serais encore plus étrange à ses yeux, et indigne de vivre à ses yeux, souligna Harry.

Pétunia hocha de la tête, concédant ce point.

-PETUNIA ! rugit une voix

Tante et neveu sursautèrent.

-Tu vas la saluer et ensuite, tu montes, ordonna Pétunia. Je m'occupe du reste.

-Bien, tante Pétunia, fit Harry.

Tous les deux se rendirent dans l'entrée et Harry eut le souffla coupé en recevant d'emblée la lourde valise de sa tante par alliance en pleine poitrine. Quand il le récupéra, Marge était en pâmoison devait un Dudley qui avait encore pris plus de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, flirtant allègrement avec la taille d'un éléphanteau.

-Tu as toujours ce moins que rien avec toi ? cracha Marge

Harry se retint d'hausser un sourcil. Tiens, elle s'était rappelée de son existence après celle de son merveilleux Dudley ?

-Oui, grommela Vernon.

-Tu aurais dû l'abandonner dans un orphelinat, renifla Marge. Là, au moins, il serait allé gagner sa pitance !

Pétunia regarda d'un air narquois Vernon pour voir comment il allait se débrouiller pour annoncer à Marge qu'ils étaient coincés avec Harry jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire. Après la visite des Weasley et après qu'il ait envoyé Harry chez lui, Joshua avait pris Pétunia et Vernon entre quatre yeux et leur avait clairement déclaré qu'il n'était plus question qu'on viole ainsi les clauses du contrat qu'ils avaient signé voilà quelques années. Il leur avait fait signer un nouveau contrat – toujours Moldu – qui leur interdisait noir sur blanc d'envoyer Harry où que ce soit pendant les périodes où il devait se rendre chez Joshua. En outre, le Sorcier avait précisé que seule Pétunia avait des droits sur Harry et que si Vernon s'amusait à nouveau à prendre des initiatives, alors Joshua allait demander officiellement la garde d'Harry et que dès que cela sera fait, il s'occuperait de mettre Vernon sur la paille. Sensible à la menace, Vernon avait obtempéré à contrecœur.

-Les voisins … se justifia Vernon.

Harry étouffa sa surprise. C'était la raison de Pétunia, ça !

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser dicter ta conduite ! gronda Marge. Pétunia ! Un whisky !

-Oui, Marge, soupira Pétunia. Va déposer la valise dans la chambre d'amis. Ensuite, tu reviendras dans la cuisine.

-Oui, tante Pétunia, fit Harry en obéissant.

Le brun attendit que les Dursley disparaissent avant de jeter un léger sort d'Allègement et de monter la valise vers la plus spacieuse des chambres d'amis. Il descendit rapidement vers la cuisine et termina le repas, car visiblement, Marge ou Vernon avaient réclamé la présence de Pétunia à leurs côtés.

Une demi-heure plus tard, sa tante débarquait, Molaire, le chien le plus mal élevé de Marge sur ses talons.

-Mon rôti de viande pour cette sale bête ! siffla Pétunia alors qu'elle découpait une généreuse part du plat pour la mettre dans une gamelle spéciale

Harry avait toujours vu Molaire plus boire de l'alcool avec sa maîtresse que de manger quoi que ce soit. Alors oui, c'était du gâchis.

-Ils veulent que tu restes dans le salon, annonça Pétunia en préparant des apéritifs. Tu ne dis rien, tu acceptes ce qu'elle dit, un point c'est tout.

-Oui, tante Pétunia, fit Harry.

Pétunia sortit rapidement de la cuisine avec la gamelle et Harry prit un moment pour consolider ses barrières Occlumens. Il ne laisserait pas cette vieille peau l'atteindre ! Le brun arriva rapidement dans le salon avec les différentes boissons. Il servit tout le monde avant de se caler dans un coin avec son verre d'eau.

Les heures suivantes ne furent qu'une ode aux Dursley et une descente en flammes des parents d'Harry, et par extension des Evans. Le Sorcier avait du mal à garder son calme mais il était content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Pétunia prenait visiblement mal de se voir considérer par le clan Dursley que comme une poule pondeuse uniquement bonne à tenir une maison et à servir son mari.

Quand Marge souligna une nouvelle fois que Lily et James n'étaient que des alcooliques notoires qui ne faisaient rien de leurs dix doigts, Harry en eut assez. Il n'avait plus treize ans mais une vingtaine d'années et il était temps de la remettre à sa place.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce sont eux les alcooliques ? susurra Harry. Depuis que je vous connais, chère tante Marge, à chaque fois que vous venez ici, vous buvez une dizaine de litres d'alcool au bas mot. Et quand ce n'est pas vous, c'est soit Vernon soit Dudley qui s'en occupent.

Il n'inventait rien. Dans sa première vie, il avait découvert pendant le passage de Marge que son cousin piquait des bouteilles pour les boire seul ou avec ses amis. Il était quasiment certain que Dudley s'était adonné à tous les vices.

-Vous vous prétendez éleveuse de chiens mais je n'ai jamais vu de chien aussi sale que Molaire, critiqua Harry. Il fait ses besoins dans la maison, dort dans votre lit, fait ses griffes sur tous les meubles et surtout, est dressé pour attaquer tout le monde, et surtout les jeunes enfants.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Pétunia et lui avaient été mordus par l'animal. D'ailleurs, le sport préféré de Molaire semblait être la chasse à Harry, comme Dudley, puisque le chien pourchassait le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le mordre jusqu'au sang. Les cicatrices étaient encore visibles.

-Vous dites que mes parents étaient des bons à rien, poursuivit Harry. Comment vous pouvez le savoir puisque la seule personne à les avoir vus et parlés est Pétunia ? Pendant que vous vous morfondez dans une vie minable, eux travaillaient pour le gouvernement ! Pendant que vous vous complaisez dans votre médiocrité, eux faisaient tout pour rendre le monde meilleur ! Et dites-moi, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes vieille fille à plus de cinquante ans ? Parce que vous êtes infernale et écœurante ! Vous vous pensez formidable mais personne ne veut de vous ! Vous êtes détestable !

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ? rugit Marge

-Pour moi, Harry James Potter ! siffla Harry. Et si personne ne vous a balancé vos quatre vérités, moi je le fais !

Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. Harry avait écarquillé les yeux devant le sans gêne de Marge, encore rougeaude à cause de l'alcool et de la fureur. L'éclat de satisfaction dans son regard d'ivrogne fit perdre les pédales à Harry.

-Grosse vache ! éructa Harry

Il sentit sa magie exploser et s'en prendre à Marge qui commença à gonfler. Ne tenant pas compte des hurlements de Vernon et de Dudley, le brun fit venir à lui ses affaires et sortit de la maison, sa maison tourbillonnant autour de lui. Il se dirigea vers le parc, totalement vide à cette heure de la nuit, et déchaîna sa rage pendant de longues minutes. Un peu moins comprimé par sa magie, il prit sa baguette et appela le Magicobus. Celui-ci arriva rapidement.

-Bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! Je suis Stan Rocade et …

Mais le regard noir, sans compter sa magie encore sortie, convainquit le contrôleur de ne pas plus s'épancher.

-Un aller simple pour Guildford, annonça Harry.

-Ça vous fera douze Mornilles, sourit nerveusement Stan. Pour deux de plus …

Mais il ne put aller plus loin car Harry avait déjà sorti la somme nécessaire et l'avait déposé dans sa main. Le brun prit place et tourna ostensiblement la tête, montrant par là qu'il ne comptait pas parler à qui que ce soit.

Le bus magique gagna sa destination une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Harry trouva rapidement un motel où le personnel de nuit, trop fatigué, ne remarqua pas qu'il venait de louer une chambre à un mineur. S'y installant, il eut à peine le temps de poser les protections essentielles qu'une chouette vint le trouver. Blasé, il l'ouvrit.

-Evidemment, souffla Harry.

Le Ministère avait noté le pic de magie qu'il avait émis en sortant du 99 Privet Drive ainsi que sa tante Marge gonflée par magie. Il ne récoltait que d'un avertissement mais il fallait qu'il garde son calme les prochaines fois. Le brun jeta la lettre dans un coin et entreprit de signaler à Hermione de venir le chercher à son hôtel plutôt que chez les Dursley. Il ne tenait pas à voir Cornelius Fudge, actuel ministre de la Magie et incompétent devant l'éternel. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Finalement, il sortit son Miroir à Double Sens et appela Joshua.

 _-Tu te rends compte qu'il est près de deux heures du matin,_ gronda Joshua.

-J'ai quitté Privet Drive, annonça Harry.

Cela acheva de réveiller le Sorcier.

 _-Comment ça, tu as quitté Privet Drive ?_ hoqueta Joshua. _Si c'est encore à cause de ce gros porc de Vernon …_

-Indirectement, tempéra Harry.

Le brun lui raconta la soirée catastrophique passée aux côtés de Marjorie Dursley.

 _-Je vais lui apprendre …_ siffla Joshua.

-Rien du tout ! coupa Harry. Je préfère ne rien faire sous le coup de la colère. J'ai déjà le ministère sur le dos …

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_ soupira Joshua

-J'ai perdu mon calme, avoua Harry. J'ai fait gonfler ma tante et disons qu'on m'a repéré quand j'ai quitté la maison encore énervé.

 _-Où es-tu ?_ demanda Joshua, inquiet

-A Guildford, répondit Harry. J'ai déjà prévenu Hermione de venir me chercher là-bas. C'est bien plus proche de chez elle que Privet Drive.

 _-Personne ne sait que tu es là ?_ demanda Joshua

-Le hibou du ministère a su me trouver, haussa des épaules Harry. Et avec l'évasion de mon parrain, je suis certain de trouver dans la matinée le ministre de la Magie, pour voir si je vais bien. Mais je serais parti bien avant.

 _-Tu te rends compte que s'il te trouve, tu devras rester dans le monde Sorcier jusqu'à la rentrée,_ rappela Joshua.

-Désolé, je passe mon tour, sourit Harry. J'ai autre chose à faire.

 _-Très bien,_ souffla Joshua. _Préviens-moi dès que tu arrives chez elle._

-OK, sourit Harry. Bonne nuit.

 _-Toi aussi, sale gosse,_ ricana Joshua.

Alors qu'il rangeait le Miroir, Hedwige, partie apporter la lettre à Hermione, revint avec sa réponse.

 _Harry !  
_ _Bien sûr que nous pouvons te récupérer là-bas ! Mais tu te doutes que nous arriverons beaucoup plus tôt, papa me dit vers sept heures, sept heures et demie.  
_ _J'espère que j'aurais des explications sur la raison de ta présence dans cette ville et non dans le Surrey.  
_ _Je t'embrasse  
_ _Hermione_

Harry sourit. Hermione était une amie comme on n'en faisait plus. Il alla caresser sa chouette blanche comme la neige.

-Ma douce Hedwige, roucoula Harry. Puis-je te demander encore un service ? Quand Hermione entrera en ville, est-ce que tu pourras la conduire jusqu'à moi ?

La chouette hulula positivement. Sur ces mots, Harry partit se coucher.

Et bien entendu, quand Cornelius Fudge frappa à la porte de la chambre sur les coups de neuf heures quarante-cinq, Harry était parti depuis bien longtemps.


	24. Une troisième année sous la crainte

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir vu vous répondre mais bizarrement, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi ! Heureusement que j'ai une avance très confortable (plus d'une trentaine de chapitres, quand même !) ou sinon, j'aurais dû mettre mes fics en pause à durée indéterminée ! Je n'aime pas ça pour les fics que j'apprécie donc je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de le faire !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Une troisième année sous la crainte_**

Neville était vraiment songeur.

Pour une fois, sa grand-mère n'était pas restée longtemps en sa compagnie cet été. Outre la plainte qu'elle avait déposée en son nom contre Ronald Weasley, l'évasion de Sirius Black semblait la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle avait retiré des coffres de la famille d'antiques artefacts pour le protéger et elle avait été à deux doigts d'annuler sa visite chez les Granger. Mais heureusement, il avait su trouver les mots pour la convaincre qu'il serait en sécurité dans le monde Moldu.

Et là, il empruntait la voiture familiale pour se rendre chez Hermione.

Il aurait pu aller récupérer Harry mais ce dernier avait décliné l'invitation, se justifiant en disant que le père d'Hermione était d'accord pour venir le chercher dans le Surrey. Neville était déçu, c'est vrai, mais il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas se décommander aussi facilement simplement pour lui faire plaisir.

-Héritier Longbottom ?

Neville ne laissa pas voir sa grimace à son titre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Neville

-Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le chauffeur, un Elfe de maison sous Glamour.

-Merci, fit Neville. Je vais frapper à la porte. Est-ce que tu pourrais descendre mes bagages, je te prie ?

-Oui, Héritier Longbottom, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison.

Neville sortit de la voiture, vérifia qu'il se trouvait bien à la bonne adresse et appuya sur la sonnette.

-Oui bonjour, sourit une femme.

-Helen Granger ? demanda confirmation Neville

-Mais tu es Neville, l'ami d'Hermione ! s'exclama Helen. Entre, je t'en prie. Comme tu as grandi ! Pourtant, les dernières photos d'Hermione ne datent que de quelques mois !

La laissant babiller tranquillement, Neville récupéra ses affaires et suivit Helen dans la maison. Elle lui indiqua la chambre qu'il allait occuper cette semaine avec Harry, puis le conduisit dans le salon devant un sacro-saint thé, même s'il était encore tôt.

-Où sont Hermione et Harry, madame ? demanda Neville

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder, sourit Helen. Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'entends la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, John, Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la maison en souriant. John se rendit dans la cuisine tandis qu'Hermione menait les garçons dans leur chambre. Les Granger et leurs invités déjeunèrent ensemble avant que les parents n'aillent travailler, laisser les adolescents seuls.

-Comment tu peux arriver à mentir aussi bien ? s'étonna Hermione dès que la porte fut claquée

-Je ne voulais pas que tes parents soient au courant, soupira Harry. Et comment tu sais que j'ai menti à ton père ?

-J'ai appris à reconnaître quand tu n'es pas totalement sincère, sourit Hermione. Alors, explique-nous comment tu t'es retrouvé à Guildford alors qu'on devait te récupérer à Little Whining.

-Je me suis enfui de chez moi, avoua Harry. La sœur de mon oncle avait passé la soirée à insulter mes parents et au bout d'un moment, j'ai craqué. Je l'ai fait gonfler par magie et je suis parti. Malheureusement, le ministère a su que j'avais fait de la magie hors de la maison donc il m'a envoyé un avertissement là où je me suis arrêté pour la nuit.

-Mais tu as parcouru la distance comment ? demanda Hermione

-Magicobus, renseigna simplement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione

-Un moyen de transport magique, expliqua Neville. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ça.

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller à Londres seul, sourit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur des moyens, sourit Neville. Au fait, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, est-ce que tu reçois le Daily Prophet ?

-Non, répondit Harry.

Il ne mentait pas. C'était Joshua qui était abonné, pas lui.

-Regarde, alors, fit Neville en sortant le journal de son sac.

Harry fit semblant de ne pas comprendre en lisant l'article. Étonnement, il était assez complet et contenait toutes les informations que lui avait fournies Joshua, mis à part le lien de parenté.

-Donc je dois me méfier de ce Sirius Black ? demanda Harry

-Tu dois être prudent cette année, fit Neville.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

§§§§§

Le premier septembre, le Hogwarts Express était prêt, fidèle au poste. Hermione, Harry et Neville s'étaient retrouvés sur le quai et là, ils allaient à la recherche d'un compartiment de vide. Heureusement, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous assez tôt, ce que chacun avait bien accepté. Harry n'avait jamais aimé la manie des Weasley, ou plutôt de Molly Weasley, de partir à la dernière minute pour la gare.

Une fois installés, ils se racontèrent la fin de leurs vacances qu'ils n'avaient pas passées ensemble. Les parents d'Hermione avaient bien accepté la présence de Pattenrond (Crookshanks), le demi-Fléreur (Kneazle **)** qu'elle s'était offert pour son anniversaire. Harry était retourné à Privet Drive pour présenter ses excuses à sa tante qui les avait balayés d'un seul geste. Le brun s'était fait très discret aux alentours de Vernon qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécié que sa propre sœur ait été touchée par de la magie. Heureusement, le Sorcier n'avait pas fait long feu et avait très vite rejoint Joshua qui avait bien vérifié qu'il n'avait strictement rien de son escapade. D'ailleurs, par la suite, ils avaient travaillé encore plus dur et renouvelé la collection de livres qui allait l'accompagner à l'école.

Et les revoilà dans le train.

-Comment s'est passé le procès ? demanda Harry après avoir lancé quelques sorts d'intimité

Après quelques discussions avec Neville, Harry avait renoncé à assister au procès des Longbottom contre Ronald Wesley, préférant se porter partie civile avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Seul Neville y avait donc assisté à ce que les Sang Pur appelaient la première prise de position de l'Héritier Longbottom.

-Les Weasley ont été condamné, bien entendu, renifla Neville. Arthur était d'accord pour rembourser toutes nos affaires mais concernant nos affaires plus personnelles, comme le juge ne pouvait pas trancher, il a été décidé que ce serait les chefs de famille qui décideront du remboursement ou non, sans compter la punition de Ron.

-Bien fait, maugréa Hermione.

Depuis l'affaire du troll en première année, la jeune fille n'avait aucune confiance en le roux. Et toute mauvaise chose qui lui arrivait lui faisait plaisir.

Le train s'ébranla et la conversation alla sur d'autres sujets. Fred et Georges vinrent les saluer et repartir une heure plus tard rejoindre Lee Jordan. Mais la vie ne semblait pas être de leur côté puisque la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard pour laisser Ginny et Ron.

-Bonjour, saluèrent les deux Weasley.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, surpris. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été aussi polis avec qui que ce soit.

-Bonjour, fit doucement Harry.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ici ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, bien sûr, à condition que vous vous conduisiez bien, fit Harry.

-Merci, sourit Ginny.

Les deux roux s'installèrent tranquillement et Ron engagea immédiatement la conversation avec le Quiddicht. A son corps défendant, Harry participa, se remémorant les longues discussions qu'il avait eu avec Ron dans sa première vie. Peu convaincu, Neville se joignit à eux, contrairement à Hermione qui préféra sortir un livre de son sac et commença à lire, ignorant allègrement les tentatives de Ginny pour engager la conversation.

Le chariot de nourriture arriva finalement. Ron louchait visiblement sur les friandises mais personne autour de lui n'avait l'air de vouloir en acheter. Une fois la Sorcière partie, chacun sortit son déjeuner de son sac. Hermione, Harry et Neville avaient pris des choses assez appétissantes et ils voyaient bien que Ginny et Ron louchaient sur les gâteaux sucrés qu'ils avaient apportés. Harry vit du coin de l'œil le roux sortir son sandwich au corned beef, celui-là même qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le train dans sa première vie, et ça le fit sourire. La journée se passa tranquillement et Harry se surprit à voir ce qui l'avait attiré vers les Weasley en premier lieu.

Soudain, le train commença à ralentir. Hermione fronça des sourcils.

-Il nous reste encore deux heures, déclara Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi on s'arrête ? se demanda Neville

Harry se tendit.

Merde.

Tout à apprécier le fait que les Weasley redevenaient des gens normaux, il avait complètement oublié que les Dementor allaient faire leur grande entrée ce jour-là. Il renforça ses boucliers Occlumens, ne voulant surtout pas tomber dans les pommes et encore moins entendre à nouveau sa mère supplier pour l'épargner. Quoique, puisqu'il avait assisté – et participé – à la guerre, il devait avoir à foison de mauvais souvenirs. La pression se fit ressentir très vite et quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis furent pris d'une crise de froid.

-Quelque chose est en train de monter dans le train, s'exclama Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre.

Une brume descendit dans les wagons et Harry entendit littéralement ses barrières Occlumens grincer sous la pression. Un silence de mort les entourait. Et tout doucement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une main couverte de pustules et de croûtes. Une longue silhouette enveloppée dans une cape entra finalement dans le compartiment.

Harry lutta. Vraiment. Et au moment où il sentit qu'il allait lâcher prise …

-SPERO PATRONUM ! rugit une voix

Un brume argentée apparut et entoura la créature.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Personne ne cache Sirius Black sous sa robe ! siffla la voix

La créature se retira et la porte se referma derrière elle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda la voix

Harry garda les yeux bien fermés pour reprendre ses esprits. Il entendit le chocolat qu'on cassait et sentit la pression de la main de Neville sur la sienne et le morceau de chocolat qu'il déposa dedans. Il le grignota doucement, laissant les effets agir sur son organisme. Quand il sentit qu'il avait le contrôle, il ouvrit les yeux.

Tous avaient été ébranlés par le passage du Dementor et gardaient un teint très pâle, malgré le chocolat, lui-même ne devant pas être beau à voir. Et dans un coin, Remus Lupin les couvait du regard. Quand ils avaient cherché leur compartiment, Harry avait déclaré qu'il n'était pas contre le fait de partager le leur avec un adulte qui semblait également aller à Hogwarts. A raison puisque Lupin avait pu chasser le Dementor sans qu'Harry ne se dévoile.

Harry laissa un soupir tremblant passer ses lèvres. Il l'avait échappé belle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione

-Un Dementor, un gardien de la prison d'Azkaban, soupira Remus. Le ministre a estimé qu'une protection supplémentaire était nécessaire pour les élèves de l'école. Je ne suis pas là pour critiquer mais là …

-Pourquoi on se sent comme ça ? grelotta Ginny

-Les Dementor se nourrissent de tous les sentiments positifs d'une personne, expliqua Remus. Vous restez des enfants donc remplis de joie. Vous êtes un festin pour eux. Reposez-vous, je vais voir dans les autres wagons si tout va bien.

Sur un sourire, le Sorcier s'en alla.

§§§§§

Un mal de tête assez sournois s'empara d'Harry alors qu'ils gagnaient l'école. Il ne tergiversa pas très longtemps avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Neville avait voulu l'accompagner mais il avait compris que le brun ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des deux roux, malgré leur comportement agréable. Il s'était donc éclipsé par certains passages secrets et arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était bien évidemment vide et il déplaça quelques paravents pour isoler un lit sur lequel il s'installa. Il hésita à prendre une potion mais renonça.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? souffla Harry

Un Elfe de maison apparut.

-Mira est là, Harry Potter Monsieur, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison.

-J'ai vraiment mal à la tête, soupira Harry.

-Mira ne peut rien donner aux élèves, s'excusa Mira. Mais Mira peut rafraîchir Harry Potter Monsieur.

-Je veux bien, soupira Harry.

-Harry Potter Monsieur doit se mettre à l'aise, sourit Mira. Mira va vous apporter un pyjama.

Harry se déshabilla donc et mit les vêtements que l'Elfe de maison lui avait apportés avant de se glisser dans les draps frais. Mira revint rapidement avec une bassine d'eau et un linge mouillé et le posa sur le front de l'adolescent. Ce dernier sentit un léger mieux et se laissa aller. Il n'entendit pas Poppy Pomfrey entrer mais sentit la magie agir autour de lui.

-Monsieur Potter, déclara Poppy. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle vous avez mal ?

-J'ai rencontré un … Dementor ? fit Harry

-Ils ne sont pourtant pas entrés dans les compartiments … fit Poppy. Sauf dans … Vous étiez avec le professeur Lupin ?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-C'est compréhensible alors, hocha de la tête Poppy. Je vais vous donner une potion pour lutter contre les effets des Dementor et une autre pour votre mal de tête. Vous dormirez ici. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, madame, fit Harry.

-Faisons comme ça, alors, sourit Poppy.

Moins d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry, vaincu, s'endormit.

§§§§§

Neville se réveilla en sursaut avant de se lever et de se rapprocher d'un autre lit.

Celui d'Harry.

Depuis la rentrée scolaire, voilà bientôt trois semaines, il ne se passait pas une seule nuit sans que le brun ne réveille sa chambre en hurlant. Les premières fois, tout le monde s'était précipité à son chevet mais très vite, Harry avait fini par demander à Neville d'isoler Dean et Seamus pour ne plus les déranger. Ron n'était pas un problème puisqu'il avait déjà été isolé de manière sonore. Mais comme les runes appartenaient au châtain, ce dernier était obligé de se réveiller chaque nuit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas mais l'état d'Harry l'inquiétait sérieusement. Il refusait de se rendre à l'infirmerie et même Hermione s'était proposé à le fournir en potion de Sommeil pour faire disparaître les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Neville mit quelques minutes pour réveiller Harry et il resta avec lui jusqu'aux petites lueurs du matin où ce dernier parvint enfin à s'endormir. Mais ce temps fut ce qui le décida à faire quelque chose pour son ami. Toute la journée, il suivit son ami pas à pas, surtout pour empêcher Ginny et Ron de trop le coller, puis le soir venu, après avoir confié Harry à Hermione, il se rendit dans un endroit particulier.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Draco avait accepté de le mener là où Neville voulait aller. Il avait été intrigué mais n'avait fait aucune remarque.

-C'est nécessaire, assura Neville. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de l'aide si je n'en avais pas besoin.

-C'est là, fit Draco. Bonne chance.

Le blond s'éclipsa et Neville prit son courage à deux mains pour frapper à la porte.

-Entrez !

Le châtain obéit timidement. Le Sorcier était derrière son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

-Monsieur Longbottom, fit le Sorcier. Il aurait été plus logique que vous soyez allé voir votre directrice de maison.

-C'est vrai, concéda Neville. Mais je pense que vous avez la confiance d'Harry. C'est le plus important.

Severus Snape releva la tête.

-Prenez place, monsieur Longbottom, ordonna Severus.

Neville s'assit.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus en reprenant ses corrections.

-Harry ne sait pas que je suis là, soupira Neville. Mais la situation devient grave et je ne vois que vous vers qui me tourner.

-Soyez direct monsieur Longbottom, siffla Severus.

-Harry fait des cauchemars, avoua Neville. De très violents cauchemars. Depuis la rentrée, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait pu dormir plus de quatre heures par nuit. Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, il refuse de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Vous savez qu'il y a été le soir du banquet ? fit Neville. Madame Pomfrey l'a soigné mais le lendemain matin, il n'a pas apprécié de retrouver Ginny et Ron Weasley à son chevet.

-Il a été vexé que vous ne daigniez pas vous déplacer pour aller le voir ? ricana Severus

-Il n'avait pas apprécié que le professeur Dumbledore ait estimé que leur présence lui était plus nécessaire que celle d'Hermione et la mienne, grommela Neville.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Severus, particulièrement intrigué

-Le professeur Dumbledore est venu réveiller Ron, avoua Neville. Dean, Seamus et moi on pensait que quelque chose s'était passé chez eux, surtout qu'il était parti chercher Ginny dans sa chambre. Mais j'ai eu des soupçons quand j'ai vu que Fred et Georges étaient encore dans la tour. Et quand Harry est revenu au déjeuner et qu'il nous a raconté à Hermione et moi qu'ils l'attendaient au pied de son lit, on a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Depuis l'entrée dans le monde Sorcier d'Harry Potter, il avait bien entendu noté la proportion des deux derniers enfants Weasley à vouloir se rapprocher du Survivant. Durant les discussions qu'il avait eu avec Harry, ce dernier lui avait raconté les quelques entretiens qu'il avait eu avec le directeur où celui-ci l'enjoignait à donner leur chance aux deux roux. Quoi que cherchait à faire Dumbledore, Severus n'était pas sûr que ce soit uniquement pour le bien du brun.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse, monsieur Longbottom ? demanda finalement Severus

-Aidez-le, soupira Neville. Il ne veut pas me parler mais peut-être que vous, il vous écoutera et se confiera à vous.

A son plus grand étonnement, Severus remarqua le désespoir dans les gestes du châtain. Il devait vraiment tenir à son ami.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Severus. Mais il va me falloir de l'aide. Monsieur Potter a la fâcheuse manie de réussir ses potions en ce moment, m'ôtant le plaisir de retirer des points à Gryffindor.

Neville resta bouche bée quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'insinuait le professeur.

-Je peux m'arranger, souffla Neville.

-Je n'attends que le meilleur de mes élèves, rappela Severus.

Le professeur avisa l'heure.

-Le couvre-feu va tomber d'une minute à l'autre, nota Severus. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de rentrer dans votre maison. Je vais donc vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre tour.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, bafouilla Neville.

-Balivernes, sourit doucement Severus. Allons-y, voulez-vous ?

Neville bondit sur ses pieds et vingt minutes plus tard, il retrouvait son lit.

§§§§§

Remus Lupin était assez intrigué.

Il était heureux d'avoir un toit sur la tête et surtout, un travail qui le passionnait, mais la raison de son retour à Hogwarts lui apportait encore plus de questions.

En deux mots : Harry Potter.

Il pensait retrouver une version miniature de James mais quand il fut déçu, il s'attendait à découvrir une autre version de Lily.

Il déchanta très vite.

Harry Potter ne ressemblait en rien à ses parents. Ce n'était pas illogique puisqu'il ne les avait connu que très peu de temps mais on s'attendait toujours à reconnaître quelque chose des parents dans leurs enfants.

Mais pas avec Harry.

James n'avait jamais été aussi mature à treize ans et Lily aussi sérieuse à cet âge. Aucun des deux n'avait eu ce regard aussi grave de celui qui en avait trop vu à un âge aussi jeune. Non, il n'était pas l'enfant chéri issu de Lily et de James.

Mais pour autant, il était le parfait mélange de ce qu'ils avaient été avant leur mort. On pouvait presque dire qu'il avait conscience des responsabilités qui allaient lui incomber en cas de retour de Vous Savez Qui.

Ce qui était ridicule car Albus Dumbledore voulait qu'il profite de son enfance sans cette épée de Damoclès. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit et Remus l'avait toujours cru.

Mais il était clair qu'Harry n'était pas tout à fait ce que pensait le directeur. Plus sensible à la magie de par sa nature, le loup garou avait senti plusieurs protections qu'un Sorcier élevé par des Moldus ne devrait pas connaître. Mais comme son meilleur ami était un Sang Pur versé dans les traditions, c'était plausible.

Ledit meilleur ami, par contre, étonnait Remus. Il avait été briefé par le directeur et il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Ronald Weasley qui remplisse le rôle. Mais il était clair qu'Harry s'épanouissait totalement en compagnie de Neville Longbottom. Et avec Hermione Granger, Née Moldue, c'était le trio idéal.

Il avait noté comment Longbottom et Granger veillaient sur Harry. Il avait vu les immenses cernes qui ornaient son visage et plus d'une fois, il avait été tenté de le convoquer pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Même le professeur McGonagall s'inquiétait et n'allait pas tarder à passer outre les recommandations d'Albus Dumbledore qui était certain que seul le nouveau rythme scolaire était en cause de son état et que ce n'était pas la peine de le déranger pour si peu.

-Bonjour Remus, fit une voix devant lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le loup garou n'avait pas vu qu'Albus Dumbledore venait de sortir de la cheminée pour lui rendre visite dans ses appartements.

-Professeur, sourit Remus. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander, fit le vieux Sorcier.

-Installez-vous, je vous en prie, invita Remus. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

-Je ne serais pas long, déclina Albus.

Remus se rassit donc.

-Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'entrer en contact avec le jeune Harry, déclara Albus. C'est quand même le fils de James.

-Il lui ressemble tellement, soupira Remus.

-C'est ce qui m'a frappé la première fois que je l'ai vu, sourit Albus.

-Je suis sûr qu'on a déjà dû lui parler de ses parents, fit Remus. Il devrait être content d'entendre d'autres histoires.

-Justement, à ce propos, je ne souhaiterai pas que vous lui parliez de ses parents, annonça Albus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus. Tout enfant a envie de connaître ses origines, non ?

-Il vous semblait fatigué, se justifia Albus. Est-ce que vous ne pensez pas qu'il en viendrait à délaisser son travail scolaire contre des histoires ?

Des enfants laissaient tomber les cours pour moins que ça, concéda Remus.

-Je ne voudrais pas être un frein, déclara Remus.

-C'est parfait, sourit Albus en souriant. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cheminée, le directeur se retourna.

-Au fait, je souhaiterai que vous ne lui disiez pas que vous savez que Sirius est son parrain, fit Albus.

-Comme vous voulez, répondit Remus.

-C'est très aimable de votre part, sourit Albus. Bonne soirée, Remus.

-A vous aussi, professeur, salua Remus.

Même s'il avait toute confiance dans le directeur, cela n'empêcha pas Remus de trouver ses demandes étranges.


	25. Hogmeade

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Hogmeade_**

Neville mit trois bonnes semaines avant de pouvoir saboter sans se faire prendre la potion d'Harry. Ce dernier se récolta donc une retenue et partit la faire le soir même sous les sourires encourageants d'Hermione et de Neville et les démonstrations d'amitié légèrement énervantes de Ginny et de Ron. Le brun descendit rapidement dans les cachots pour frapper à la porte et entrer dans le bureau du professeur de Potions. Car mine de rien, ses discussions lui avaient manquées, tout comme la sensation de sécurité qui émanait des appartements.

-Bonsoir professeur, salua Harry. Que dois-je faire ?

-D'abord vous asseoir, monsieur Potter, répondit Severus. Et ensuite, savourer cette tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Oui, monsieur, sourit Harry en obéissant.

Severus l'observa sans se cacher pendant qu'il sirotait sa boisson. Le garçon semblait particulièrement fragile. Dumbledore était fou de refuser qu'on lui apporte de l'aide. Et sa raison ! Son nouveau rythme scolaire ! Harry Potter était parmi les meilleurs de son année et avait largement prouvé qu'il savait s'organiser. Donc pour toute personne qui voyait plus loin que son nez, il était clair qu'il y avait une autre raison à l'état du jeune garçon.

-Vous allez mal, déclara Severus.

Harry se figea avant de se laisser aller.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait autant, soupira Harry.

-Certains commencent à s'inquiéter, confirma Severus.

-Le directeur ? demanda Harry

-Lui, non, sourit froidement Severus. Il pense que c'est votre travail scolaire qui est en cause.

Pour toute réponse, Harry renifla.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Severus

-Puis-je avoir votre parole que vous ne le direz à personne ? souffla Harry

Le brun ne tenait pas à ce que Dumbledore découvre cette faiblesse. Surtout pas celle-là.

Conscient que la confiance d'une personne ne s'accordait qu'une seule fois et que pour la première fois, il voulait l'avoir de cet enfant, Severus n'hésita pas et sortit sa baguette.

-Je jure sur … commença Severus.

-Non, pas de serment, coupa Harry. Promettez simplement.

-Vous êtes sûr ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Certain, assura Harry.

-Je vous le promets, monsieur Potter, fit Severus.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans les flammes de la cheminée. Severus crut même qu'il n'allait pas parler jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne s'élève.

-J'ai l'impression que ces créatures sont à côté de moi, souffla Harry. Je n'ai envie de rien faire, même de rire. Je veux juste rouler en boule dans mon lit et ne plus bouger.

Severus s'étonna quelque peu. C'était les symptômes d'une dépression ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Mais pour avoir côtoyé les Dementor de très près, il savait que c'était les effets qu'ils causaient. Seulement, le directeur avait exigé que quitte à ce que les Dementor soient placés à l'école, il fallait qu'ils restent aux limites du domaine.

Donc à des kilomètres du jeune homme.

Les Sorciers sensibles aux Dementors étaient très rares. Si Harry était l'un d'entre eux, alors son année allait être infernal.

Le professeur se leva et se rendit dans son laboratoire.

-Vous allez prendre ceci, déclara le Sorcier en lui tendant un Philtre de Paix.

Harry soupira de soulagement. C'était cette potion dont il rêvait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il avait refusé qu'Hermione la fasse car elle ne s'était jamais entraînée dessus, enseignée en cinquième année. Et pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de prendre de risques avec sa santé.

-Une gorgée chaque soir, préconisa Severus. La fiole devrait durer une semaine. Je veillerai à vous donner une nouvelle fiole dès que vous en aurez besoin. Et si ça ne suffit pas, revenez me voir.

-Ce n'est pas une solution définitive, fit Harry.

-Effectivement, concéda Severus. Il existe plusieurs manières de se prémunir des effets des Dementor. Je vais vérifier quelques points avant de vous les proposer.

-Merci, souffla Harry en prenant une gorgée de potion.

Ses muscles se détendirent rapidement et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux.

-Nous n'allons pas perdre les effets de cette potion, sourit Severus. Je vais vous reconduire à votre tour, monsieur Potter.

-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'on vous voie avec moi ? plaisanta légèrement Harry

-Ils penseront que je vous ai surpris à rôder là où il ne fallait pas, déclara Severus.

§§§§§

Halloween approchait et la sortie à Hogmeade également. Ce fut Hermione qui rappela à Harry dans quelle position il se trouvait.

-Mes parents étaient contents que j'en apprenne plus sur le monde de la magie, souriait Hermione. Dès que je le leur ai demandé, ils ont tout de suite signé mon autorisation.

-Grand-mère a dit que ça sera une occasion de se voir en dehors des vacances, sourit Neville. Le village est super quand il est ouvert qu'aux élèves et leur famille.

Autorisation ? Village ?

-MERDE ! pesta Harry

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? sursauta Neville

Le brun avisa les oreilles dressées des deux plus jeunes Weasley et attira dans un coin ses deux amis en lançant une bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux.

-J'ai oublié de faire signer mon autorisation de sortie à ma tante, souffla Harry.

-C'est embêtant, fit Neville. Tu pourrais le lui envoyer, non ?

-Même si elle le faisait, ça n'arriverait pas à temps pour la sortie, déclara Harry.

-Et si tu demandais au professeur Dumbledore de te la signer ? proposa Hermione

Harry ne put retenir une grimace. Moins il devait de faveurs à Dumbledore, mieux il se portait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, haussa des épaules Harry. J'irais l'année prochaine.

-Mais ça ne sera pas en même temps que nous, protesta Hermione.

-Sans façon, merci, fit Harry.

-Je te conseille de te faire discret si tu restes à l'école, prévint Neville. Je pense que quelqu'un va se faire une joie de te tenir compagnie.

Harry refusa de tourner son regard vers Ginny Weasley. En deuxième année, cette dernière ne pouvait pas encore se rendre au village. Les membres du trio n'avaient jamais été convaincus de leur changement radical de personnalité donc ils évitaient de laisser traîner trop d'informations à portée de leurs oreilles.

-Je saurais me cacher, promit Harry.

Il brisa la bulle et partit sur une conversation relativement neutre.

§§§§§

-Notre cher ami …

-Est seul …

-Alors que ses deux moitiés …

-Sont au village.

-Bonjour Fred, bonjour Georges, salua Harry. Oui, Hermione et Neville sont à Hogmeade sans moi.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda Fred

-Pas ici, refusa Harry.

Fred remarqua que sa sœur se tenait non loin d'eux et il n'était pas dans leur projet de la laisser approcher de leur ami donc il prit un bras du brun pendant que son jumeau s'emparait de l'autre et l'entraîna dans le dédale des couloirs pour la perdre. Une fois dans une salle convenablement isolée, les deux roux fixèrent leur ami.

-J'ai oublié de faire signer mon autorisation, soupira Harry. Et je ne veux pas que ça se sache.

-C'est un problème, concéda Georges. Mais si tu veux vraiment sortir, on peut te proposer quelque chose …

-Qui, allié à ta fabuleuse cape te permettrait de faire un saut là-bas sans te faire voir, termina Fred.

-Vraiment ? sourit Harry

-Nous te présentons … fit Fred.

-La Carte des Maraudeurs ! s'exclama Georges en lui tendant un parchemin

-Mais il n'y a rien d'écrit dessus ! remarqua faussement Harry

-C'est parce qu'il faut donner … répondit Georges.

-Le mot de passe, déclara Fred.

- _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ , récitèrent les jumeaux.

A ces mots, le parchemin se couvrit de lignes et d'entrelacs de toute beauté. Harry était heureux de retrouver un nouvel héritage de son père. La Carte en elle-même ne lui avait pas manquée mais c'était plus ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux qui était important. Tous les objets appartenant à James ou Lily avaient été rapatriés dans le château ancestral, comme Harry l'avait découvert quand il avait voulu retrouver des objets de Lily pour les remettre à Severus. Comme il n'y avait pas encore accès avant quelques années, il avait été déçu. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une raison valable d'avoir la Carte entre les mains, ça lui donnait un souvenir supplémentaire pour lutter contre les Dementors.

-Regarde ça, fit Georges en lui indiquant un endroit sur la carte. C'est l'un des passages secrets qui conduisent hors de l'école. Il atterrit directement dans la réserve de la confiserie magique.

-C'est celui qu'on utilise le plus régulièrement, ajouta Fred.

-La plupart des autres passages secrets qui mènent au village sont condamnés ou ne peuvent pas être utilisés, révéla Georges. Celui-ci reste le plus sûr.

-Mais personne ne va savoir si je quitte l'école ? s'étonna Harry

-Vu le nombre de fois qu'on l'a utilisé sans se faire prendre, je ne pense pas, répondit Fred. Tu peux y aller l'esprit tranquille.

-Je ne vais pas vous en priver, fit remarquer Harry.

-On la connait par cœur, balaya Georges. Pas la peine qu'on la garde.

-Mais toi, tu en as plus besoin que nous, assura Fred. Donc ne te gêne pas.

- _Méfaits accomplis_ , récitèrent les jumeaux.

-C'est le mot de passe … dit Fred.

-Pour refermer la Carte, dit Georges.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Allez, on te laisse, fit Fred.

-Tâche de ne pas te laisser attraper par Ginny, cligna de l'œil Georges.

-Au revoir, fit Harry.

Le brun se laissa aller sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Enfin, la Carte des Maraudeurs était en sa possession.

Et Peter Pettigrow à portée de main.

§§§§§

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, soupira Draco.

Neville avait rejoint Draco dans le parc du château. Pour la première fois, le châtain le voyait sans son masque.

-Tu sais comment ton père a appris pour Buck ? demanda Neville

-Ce n'est pas un secret que certains Slytherin envoient des rapports réguliers à mon père pour lui raconter tous mes faits et gestes, renifla Draco. Alors savoir que j'aie été blessé par un Hippogriffe pendant le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques n'a pas été difficile. Je cherche juste qui m'a vendu pour lui faire payer.

-Je trouve que c'est extrême de le faire exécuter, nota Neville.

-Il a blessé un Malfoy, rappela Draco. Pour mon père, c'est un affront à laver dans le sang.

-Ton père exagère, affirma Neville.

-Mais on n'en attend pas moins de lui, rétorqua Draco. Et dans ces cas-là, il n'écoute rien ni personne.

-Pas même toi ? s'étonna Neville

-Surtout moi, assura Draco. Quand je demande qu'il soit moins dur, il se dispute avec ma mère qu'il accuse de m'avoir trop dorloté pendant mon enfance. Quand on sait qu'il ne lui permettait même pas de s'approcher de moi …

Neville ne préféra pas s'appesantir dessus.

-Hagrid est au courant ? demanda Neville

-Il ne va pas tarder à l'apprendre, répondit Draco.

-Tu penses qu'on a une chance si on présentait une défense ? demanda Neville

-Sans mon témoignage, vous n'arriverez à rien, certifia Draco. Et désolé, je ne peux pas m'opposer à mon père …

Neville comprenait parfaitement. Il était toujours très délicat de se dresser contre sa propre famille, surtout chez les Sang Pur.

-On va tenter le coup, haussa des épaules Neville. Merci, Draco.

-Merci à toi, sourit Draco. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter.

Les deux amis se séparèrent rapidement et Neville retourna à la Tour Gryffindor. Juste à temps pour empêcher Hermione de se jeter sur Ginny pour lui arracher les yeux devant l'indifférence totale d'Harry.

-Hermione, appela Neville pour concentrer son attention sur lui plutôt que sur la rousse.

-Oui Neville ? fit Hermione d'une voix tendue

-Tu as fini le devoir de Métamorphoses ? sourit Neville. Il y a un point dont je ne suis pas sûr.

-J'arrive, souffla Hermione.

Le châtain poussa Harry à prendre place à une table avec leurs affaires et fit disparaître les chaises excédentaires. Le message était clair, ils ne voulaient pas que qui que ce soit vienne les emmerder. Comme d'habitude, une bulle d'Intimité les entoura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? soupira Neville

-De l'aide pour ses cours, renifla Hermione. Harry a dit non la première fois mais elle est revenue à la charge tout l'après-midi.

-Cinq fois pour être exact, compléta Harry. Je n'avais pas envie de la calculer.

Tout entier à vérifier ses boucliers Occlumens, il n'avait pas le temps de jeter convenablement la rousse sur les roses. Même avec le Philtre de Paix, il avait du mal à récupérer de l'énergie.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie mais il ne faut pas que tu montres qu'ils te gênent, soupira Neville.

-Mais ils sont si agaçants ! s'irrita Hermione

-Tu leur accordes trop d'importance, souligna Neville. Et ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire si tu ne veux pas qu'ils fassent partie de notre vie.

-Je vais essayer, bouda Hermione.

-Sinon, je voulais vous dire quelque chose, annonça Neville.

Le châtain leur raconta ce que Draco venait de lui révéler. Harry fronça des sourcils. Buck allait normalement l'aider à sauver Sirius du baiser du Dementor. De toute façon, il avait toujours reconnu un trait de caractère aux Malfoy, c'était de toujours camper sur leurs positions. Quoi qu'ils fassent, Lucius n'allait pas revenir sur sa parole.

-On va préparer la défense de Buck ! s'enflamma Hermione

Neville et Harry se regardèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux consciences que c'était un projet vain. Mais il fallait que ça vienne de la jeune fille pour que ça ait plus d'impact. Ils gardèrent donc le silence et observèrent leur amie établir un plan de recherche pour aider au mieux Rubeus Hagrid.

§§§§§

Ragnok regarda fixement Joshua.

-Nous avions effectivement des doutes sur la culpabilité de Sirius Black, avoua Ragnok. Surtout quand des opérations non conformes ont été demandées sur le patrimoine de sa famille après la mort des chefs de famille. Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez ?

-Je me suis renseigné à la hauteur de mes moyens, corrigea Joshua. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas eu de procès.

-D'où sa fuite, songea Ragnok. Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle il a attendu douze ans pour le faire ?

-Aucune, se désola Joshua. Mais croyez-moi, ce sera la première question que je lui poserai.

-L'idéal serait de lui donner la possibilité de se défendre une bonne fois pour toute, réfléchit Ragnok. Il va donc falloir faire pression sur le Magenmagot sans que Dumbledore ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ça ne me semble pas évident, nota Joshua.

-Ça ne le sera pas, confirma Ragnok. Le concours de monsieur Potter me semble essentiel.

-Il ne tient pas à être sur le devant de la scène, rappela Joshua.

-Pour les manipulations de Dumbledore, je peux le comprendre, assura Ragnok. Mais là, on parle d'une remise en question des fondements de la société Sang Pur. Sa participation sera largement couverte par le scandale que vont s'empresser de créer les plus puissants Sang Pur et encore plus par ceux qui ne sont pas ouvertement avec le vieil homme.

-Nous devons en discuter avec Harry, décida Joshua.

-Il a treize ans, rappela Ragnok. Ne peut-il pas se rendre à Hogmeade ?

-Je …

Joshua se figea. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de cette fichue autorisation !

-Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait faite signer, se rendit compte Joshua. Il est émancipé donc techniquement parlant, il n'a pas besoin de le faire.

-Sauf qu'il est très rare que des mineurs de moins de quinze ans soient déclarés majeurs, se rappela Ragnok. Le mieux que nous puissions faire serait de lui en parler.

-Merlin, ce gosse va me rendre fou, soupira Joshua.

-Mais dans le même temps, il fait tout pour rendre la vie intéressante, sourit Ragnok.

Joshua laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains de désespoir.

§§§§§

La Carte des Maraudeurs était un objet très fiable et Harry avait tôt fait de confirmer la présence de Peter Pettigrow dans le lit de Ron Weasley. Maintenant, il lui fallait un plan pour le faire disparaître de la vie du roux. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur l'aide du demi-Fléreur d'Hermione qui s'amusait à poursuivre l'Animagus Rat dans toute la salle commune. Plus d'une fois, Ron avait hurlé sur Hermione pour qu'elle garde son chat en laisse mais la jeune fille avait hurlé encore plus fort en lui rappelant que les chats chassaient les souris et les rats et que s'il tenait réellement à son animal de compagnie, il le mettrait dans une cage ou le garderait dans son dortoir au lieu de le laisser gambader gaiement dans la prairie.

En consultant les différents grimoires qu'il avait récupérés dans son coffre et placés dans la bibliothèque de sa malle, Harry avait soigneusement cherché un moyen d'enfermer Pettigrow sans aucune possibilité de s'enfuir. Il avait refusé net de placer l'Animagus au même endroit que l'Horcruxe et s'était résolu à le piéger dans la Chambre des Secrets. De toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser traîner longtemps dans l'école et de le livrer au Département de la Justice Magique au plus tôt. Plus vite Sirius serait innocenté, moins le directeur aurait d'emprise sur lui.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait enfilé la cape d'invisibilité et s'était faufilé hors de l'école pour se rendre à la filiale de Gringotts à Hogmeade. Gripsec avait été visiblement surpris de voir qu'il connaissait cette agence mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Le gestionnaire l'avait mené vers le directeur de la banque et son précepteur et ces derniers avaient réussi à convaincre le jeune lord de se poser les bonnes questions à voix haute. N'ayant pas encore eu de contacts officiels avec le ministre de la magie et ne voulant pas mettre au courant le directeur de l'école avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, deux moyens s'étaient proposés à eux. Ou bien Harry demandait à Augusta Longbottom de se renseigner sur les raisons pour lesquelles on pensait que Sirius Black voulait s'en prendre à lui, ou bien il demandait à Amelia Bones la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi Sirius Black avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Dans les deux cas, il obtiendrait la discrétion des protagonistes, mais il ne savait pas lequel aurait le meilleur impact. Ne parvenant pas à se décider, il avait opté pour écrire aux deux et de voir ce qu'il allait en sortir.

-Harry ? fit une voix

Le brun eut le mérite de ne pas se raidir en entendant la voix honnie de Dumbledore dans son dos.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua Harry en se retournant. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'ai appris que tu ne t'étais pas rendu au village avec tes camarades, fit Albus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Harry était assez embêté. Il avait pensé – assez naïvement, il fallait l'avouer – que personne n'aurait découvert son absence. Espoir vain, il avait l'impression.

-J'ai oublié de faire signer mon autorisation par ma tante, avoua Harry.

-Pourquoi ne pas la lui envoyer ? s'étonna Albus

-Ma tante n'aime pas les chouettes et les hiboux, fit Harry. Je ne veux pas la déranger encore plus. Et puis, de toute façon, je pourrais y aller pendant les vacances.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Albus. Si les hiboux gênent autant ta tante, je peux lui envoyer l'autorisation par la voie Moldue, ça ne me gêne pas.

 _Pour que vous puissiez la soumettre à votre volonté ? Non merci !_ cingla Harry dans sa tête

-Je préfère le lui demander moi-même, sourit Harry. Bonne journée, professeur !

Le brun se carapata rapidement pour ne pas que le directeur ne lui tienne la jambe encore un moment.


	26. Abattre ses cartes

**_Abattre ses cartes_**

Samain était là et Harry redoutait la date. De plus en plus, même. Dans sa première vie, il avait pensé qu'il avait juste un mauvais karma.

Désormais, il en était tout simplement convaincu, à son plus grand dégoût.

Les 31 octobre, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui tombait dessus. Soit, cette année, ça allait être relativement léger mais ça avait un rapport avec lui.

Restant positif, il resta serein toute la journée. Le banquet se déroula tranquillement mais les choses sérieuses commencèrent quand les Gryffindor ne purent entrer dans leur tour. Un brouhaha s'éleva alors que les élèves se questionnaient pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient bloqués.

-Poussez-vous, je suis préfet ! tonna Percy

Tout entier à gérer Ron et à s'amuser avec Fred et Georges, Harry n'avait jamais fait spécialement attention à Percy. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui, c'était qu'il respectait beaucoup le règlement, trop aux yeux de Ron. Les jumeaux l'embêtaient, certes, mais dans cette vie comme dans l'autre, jamais ils n'avaient remis en cause ouvertement son autorité. Et là, en voyant les élèves se taire à son passage, il était clair que son poste de préfet était très loin d'être une blague, contrairement à celui de Ron dans deux ans.

Le jeune homme se faufila à travers ses camarades mais se figea en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le brun s'inclina en le voyant reprendre très vite ses esprits et interpeller un jeune préfet de cinquième année de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Allez chercher le professeur McGonagall ! ordonna Percy

Et pendant que le préfet courrait ramener le professeur, Percy lança un sort d'Illusion sur l'entrée de la tour Gryffindor puis poussa les élèves à se réunir dans une salle désaffectée agrandie pour l'occasion. Bien entendu, certains élèves avaient vu le tableau déchiqueté et la rumeur se répandait déjà chez les Rouge et Or. Prudent, Harry préféra se mettre dans un coin avec Neville et Hermione, perdant allègrement dans la foule Ginny et Ron qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis le banquet.

-Monsieur Weasley ? appela Minerva en entrant dans la pièce

-Je suis là, professeur, fit Percy qui était en train de donner quelques consignes aux autres préfets.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie, fit Minerva.

-Faites comme j'ai dit, ordonna Percy avant de suivre sa directrice de maison hors de la pièce.

Minerva les isola avant de parler.

-Qu'avez-vous vu exactement, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Minerva

-Voyez par vous-même, professeur, fit Percy en faisant tomber le sort d'Illusion.

Minerva écarquilla seulement des yeux pour montrer sa surprise.

-Savez-vous qui a pu faire cela ? demanda Minerva

-Sûrement pas un élève, assura Percy. Nous avons vérifié que tous les Gryffindor étaient dans la Grande Salle et encore une fois avant de quitter le banquet. Après qu'on soit allé vous chercher, j'ai fait faire l'appel et il ne manque personne.

Minerva se laissa à sourire. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait appuyé sa candidature en tant que préfet en chef. Le jeune Sorcier était particulièrement consciencieux et très à cheval sur le règlement et les procédures d'urgence.

-De plus, continua Percy, aucun élève n'aurait la puissance magique nécessaire pour abîmer un tableau Sorcier. A part peut-être en touchant à la magie noire mais quel intérêt puisqu'il suffit de demander pour obtenir le mot de passe ?

Parfois, Minerva enviait les Ravenclaw dont l'accès à la salle commune était beaucoup plus délicat que celui des Gryffindor. Malheureusement, elle devait reconnaître que ses Lions n'avaient pas tous la vivacité d'esprit que les Aigles et elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur, annonça Minerva.

-Et pour les élèves ? demanda Percy

-Je vais les rassurer, fit Minerva. Mais je crains qu'ils ne puissent pas dormir dans leurs lits cette nuit.

Le vieux Sorcier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ordonna que les élèves redescendent dans la Grande Salle le temps qu'on fouille l'école. Minerva fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle nota qu'Albus avait fait tomber le sort d'Illusion qu'elle avait posé sur l'entrée de la tour pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les actes de son supérieur hiérarchique et ce qu'il venait de faire n'était qu'une nouvelle question qui s'ajoutait à une longue liste.

Une fois de retour dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffindor attendirent dans un coin de la salle l'arrivée des autres maisons et affrontèrent pour la plupart d'entre eux avec arrogance les regards soupçonneux des autres élèves. Les rumeurs les plus folles allaient se répandre quand le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

-Chers élèves, fit Minerva. Je sais que vous comptiez passer le reste de la soirée dans vos lits mais il y a eu une intrusion dans l'école. Les professeurs et moi-même allons de ce pas fouiller le château et il vous sera demandé de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vous annonce que tout danger a été écarté.

La maîtresse de Métamorphoses agita sa baguette et des tas de sacs de couchage apparut au pied de l'estrade.

-Pour plus de sécurité, poursuivit Minerva, vous allez dormir dans la Grande Salle. Ces sacs de couchage sont enchantés pour que vous ayez le plus de confort possible. Je demanderai aux plus âgés d'invoquer des tenues pour la nuit pour les plus jeunes pour que tout le monde soit à l'aise. Pour tout problème, vous en aviserez les préfets qui nous remonteront l'information. Tout élève qui tenterait de sortir d'ici n'appréciera pas du tout sa punition.

La menace fit frissonner tout le monde.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, sourit nerveusement Minerva.

Rapidement, les professeurs restants filèrent par les doubles portes et les préfets en chef les refermèrent derrière eux. La nuit s'organisa rapidement et les préfets distribuèrent les sacs de couchage à tout le monde, leur apprenant comment les dérouler et les installer par terre. Quand il fallut se choisir un coin pour poser leurs sacs de couchage, Hermione, Neville et Harry ne furent pas vraiment heureux de voir Ginny et Ron se rapprocher d'eux.

-On peut s'installer ici ? demanda Ron

-Pourquoi pas, haussa des épaules Harry.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que le trio allait les laisser entrer dans leur groupe. Une fois allongés, Neville s'empressa de les isoler dans une Bulle d'Intimité avec quelques autres protections pour ne pas que les roux ne s'incrustent. Il ne craignait pas de se faire réprimander par les professeurs parce que les plus âgés n'allaient pas se gêner pour en faire de même.

-Vous savez qui a fait ça ? demanda Hermione en frissonnant en se remémorant le tableau déchiqueté qu'elle avait vu en repartant dans la Grande Salle comme la plupart des Gryffindor

-C'est quelque chose d'assez sérieux pour qu'ils en viennent à penser que les élèves sont en danger, nota Neville.

-Tu penses qu'on peut être vraiment en danger ? demanda Harry

-Je n'espère pas, fit Neville. Parce que sinon, on devrait remettre en cause la place de Dumbledore.

Harry s'étonna intérieurement. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa première vie, et le nombre de blessures quasiment mortel que certains élèves avaient eu, comment s'était-il fait qu'on ait parlé de virer sérieusement Dumbledore que deux fois, quand Lucius Malfoy avait convaincu le conseil administratif pendant sa deuxième année avec les actes de l'Héritier de Slytherin et quand Umbridge avait fait sa loi en cinquième ? Dans le monde Moldu, un directeur d'école se serait fait remercier pour beaucoup moins que ça ! Il lui faudrait parler avec Joshua pour savoir s'il serait dans son intérêt de faire connaître ses aventures au grand public pour pointer du doigt l'incapacité de Dumbledore à protéger le Golden Boy et par extension les élèves dans l'enceinte même d'Hogwarts ou pas.

Hermione bailla.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais on ne saura pas si on discute encore, fit la brune. Bonne nuit.

Les deux garçons le lui rendirent avant de s'endormir à leur tour.

§§§§§

Harry se réveilla brusquement. Il se tourna rapidement et nota que Ron, installé trop près de lui, semblait endormi mais sa baguette était à portée de main. Le brun se retint de froncer des sourcils. Pour avoir partagé son quotidien pendant quasiment sept ans, il savait que le roux ne dormait jamais avec sa baguette aussi près de sa main. Elle était généralement dans ses affaires jetées en vrac au pied de son lit. Il fit semblant de se rendormir – merci les Dursley ! – et vit que le roux, très loin de dormir, ouvrait les yeux, s'emparait de sa baguette et commençait à lancer des sorts. Le brun sentit sa chaîne vibrer, signe qu'elle recevait de nouveaux sorts qui devaient agir sur lui, et s'efforça de retenir tous les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche cent fois maudite. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il l'entendit marmonner puis il n'entendit plus rien. Le brun attendit encore un moment avant de faire semblant de se réveiller. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, nota que la majorité dormait encore, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le seul préfet qu'il connaissait.

-Bonjour Percy, salua Harry.

-Bonjour Harry, répondit Percy. Tu as bien dormi ? J'ai vu que tu étais à côté de Ron et ses ronflements empêcheraient quiconque de dormir.

-Je partage son dortoir depuis plus de deux ans, souligna Harry. Neville et moi nous nous sommes isolés.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Percy.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas dormi, constata Harry en remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Les professeurs fouillent encore le château, soupira Percy. Et il y a eu des petits malins pour essayer de sortir de la salle. Heureusement que le professeur Snape nous a autorisé à utiliser tous les moyens pour garder les élèves ici.

-Des élèves ? sourit Harry

-Dont le crétin qui me sert de petit frère, renifla Percy.

-Ron ? s'étonna à peine Harry

-Qui d'autre ? renifla Percy. Il ne s'est calmé que quand le professeur Dumbledore lui a parlé.

D'où la soudaine intelligence du roux pour jeter des sorts sur lui, songea Harry.

-Est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? demanda Harry

-Pas encore, soupira Percy.

-Je voulais aller aux toilettes et me débarbouiller, avoua Harry.

-Tiens, fit Percy en lui tendant une petite trousse. Il y a tout le nécessaire dedans. Appuie sur ce coin et tes affaires propres seront apportées. Et la salle de bain se trouve derrière cette porte.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Percy. Dès que tu auras terminé, rapporte ton sac de couchage ici. Le petit-déjeuner ne sera pas servi avant deux bonnes heures.

Ce fut un peu plus frais que le brun revint vers le préfet en chef. Il n'était pas le seul. Fred et Georges se tenaient également près de leur frère.

-Bonjour Gred, bonjour Forge, sourit Harry.

-Salut Harry, sourirent les jumeaux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? fit Harry. J'aurais cru que vous vous seriez faufilé hors de la Grande Salle pour vous chercher un petit déjeuner.

-En temps normal, on l'aurait fait, assura Fred.

-Mais Percy pense que c'est sérieux, fit Georges.

-Donc on obéit, sourit Fred.

-Et on reste sage, ricana Georges.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement Harry. Tu nous as ordonné de faire demi-tour alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la tour.

-Je ne suis pas encore autorisé à te le dire, soupira Percy. Je pense que nous aurons plus d'éléments dès que les professeurs reviendront.

Tous les quatre discutèrent tranquillement, vite rejoints par Neville et Hermione puis, à leur plus grande contrariété à tous, par Ginny et Ron. Heureusement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les élèves furent priés de sortir de la Grande Salle pour qu'elle puisse reprendre sa configuration habituelle.

Les rumeurs les plus folles continuaient à circulaient quand les élèves terminaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner mais quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva, toutes les conversations se turent.

-Mes chers élèves, fit Albus. Vous vous posez des questions au sujet des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez dû dormir ici cette nuit. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le tableau gardant l'entrée de la Tour Gryffindor a été attaqué pendant le banquet d'Halloween. Sa gardienne, la Grosse Dame, s'était enfuie devant l'agression et nous avons mis un peu de temps pour la retrouver. Malheureusement, elle est formelle, le Sorcier qui l'a attaqué est Sirius Black.

La Grande Salle explosa.

-Silence, je vous prie ! tonna Albus. Les professeurs et moi-même avons fouillé toute l'école et nous sommes certains qu'il s'est enfui. D'ici ce soir, de nouvelles règles vont être instaurées et seront appliquées avec la plus grande rigueur. En attendant, je vous demanderai de ne pas circuler seul et les cours seront annulés pour aujourd'hui. Merci de votre attention.

Ce fut dans un brouhaha monstre que les élèves retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

§§§§§

Le prochain match de Quiddicht allait opposer Gryffindor à Hufflepuff. Harry était assez loin d'être serein. Bien qu'il soit fourni par Severus Snape _himself_ , sa fatigue et son mal-être étaient toujours là, bien qu'amoindris. Quand il s'en était ouvert à son professeur de Potions, ce dernier lui avait expliqué que la dépression induite par les Dementors ne disparaissait pas en un claquement de doigts et qu'il travaillait pour qu'il puisse la combattre par lui-même. Harry avait confiance en Severus donc il attendait patiemment, non sans travailler sur ses boucliers Occlumens.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Georges

Au moins une fois par jour, l'un des jumeaux Weasley venait s'enquérir de son état, ayant bien vu qu'il perdait de la joie de vivre et du poids à vue d'œil.

-Je devrais me débrouiller, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tu peux toujours dire que tu ne peux pas jouer, assura Georges.

-Et me faire tuer par Olivier ? rit Harry. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je tiens à ma vie.

-Pas faux, sourit Georges. Mais dis-nous quand tu ne pourras plus.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

Leurs balais en main, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe et s'apprêtèrent à s'envoler. Le temps était vraiment exécrable, un cauchemar pour les joueurs et c'était pour cela que les Slytherin avaient déclaré que leur Attrapeur, Draco, était blessé et donc, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas jouer. D'où la présence des Hufflepuff comme adversaires pour le match. Harry ronchonna en lançant des sorts d'Imperméabilité sur ses lunettes. S'il ne terminait pas avec une bonne grippe carabinée, il serait chanceux ! Et vu le regard qu'il interceptait entre les jumeaux, ils devaient également penser la même chose.

Ils s'envolèrent assez rapidement et Harry maudit Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou n'avait même pas eu la bonne idée d'annuler le match, non ! Les conditions climatiques étaient extrêmement dangereuses mais pas assez pour des mineurs. Même les joueurs professionnels refuseraient de voler par ce temps épouvantable !

Harry s'envola encore plus haut. Le pire, ce n'était pas le match, bien évidemment. Là, il allait devoir laisser les Dementors s'approcher un peu trop près de lui. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur mais il comptait bien utiliser cet événement en particulier pour enfoncer Dumbledore. Bon, il était bardé de sorts pour le protéger de sa chute mais il savait parfaitement qu'il allait douiller, et pas qu'un peu.

Lâchant un soupir, il se mit quand même à la recherche du vif d'or. Mais entre la pluie, les éclairs, les joueurs qui allaient jusqu'à le frôler et les Cognards qui partaient dans tous les sens, il n'était pas sûr de rester en vie. La pression des Dementors se fit bien plus forte et le brun sut que les créatures venaient de se rapprocher du terrain. Sa volonté renforça ses boucliers Occlumens mais un éclair de douleur lui fit perdre son attention.

-Merde ! pesta Harry en faisant une roulade en catastrophe

Un Dementor venait de passer à moins de deux mètres de lui. Et bien sûr, il n'était pas venu seul. Dans sa première vie, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les apercevoir, plongé dans le souvenir de la mort de sa mère. Mais avec ses boucliers Occlumens, il pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Alors il allait en profiter. Voyant qu'il attirait comme le miel les créatures, il monta encore plus haut, les traînant dans son sillage. Il monta le plus rapidement possible, forçant sur son balai. A la limite de sa conscience, les hurlements de sa mère se firent de plus en plus présents.

Et puis le trou noir.

§§§§§

Severus referma violemment le grimoire qu'il consultait.

Tout le monde faisait des gorges chaudes de l'état d'Harry Potter. Lors du dernier match de Quiddicht, les Dementors avaient envahi le terrain et semé la terreur. Les joueurs avaient immédiatement été évacués mais Harry n'avait pas reçu le signal et s'était fait piéger par les créatures. Le directeur avait bien réussi à les chasser mais trop tard pour empêcher la chute vertigineuse du brun. Devant le nombre de blessures, Poppy Pomfrey l'avait plongé dans un coma magique pour mieux le soigner mais elle n'avait pas pu l'en faire sortir. Pour tous les proches du jeune homme, c'était l'angoisse.

Y compris pour Severus.

Ce dernier venait de comprendre que le jeune homme ne passerait pas l'année sans être profondément traumatisé. Son état dépressif, sans compter les cauchemars récurrents malgré le Philtre de Paix, n'était pas pour le rassurer et sa présence dans l'infirmerie avait décidé le professeur à se passer de l'avis de son supérieur pour appliquer l'une des solutions qu'il avait trouvé pour lutter contre les Dementors mais surtout, ce qui l'avait sauvé à son propre passage à Azkaban.

Severus avait décidé d'initier le gamin à l'Occlumencie parce qu'il avait reconnu que même si la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau, Harry Potter avait une force d'esprit comme il n'en avait jamais vu, même chez des adultes. L'année dernière avait été décisive et il avait fini par apprécier Harry Potter et non le fils de James Potter. Quoi qu'on en dise, il avait juré d'aider l'enfant de la Prophétie et non se soumettre aux ordres d'Albus Dumbledore, ce que ce dernier semblait oublier allègrement. Il était loin d'être naïf concernant le vieux Sorcier mais tant qu'il ne connaissait pas ses projets à long terme pour le brun, mis à part de le faire combattre Voldemort quand il reviendra, le maître de Potions ne pouvait se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sauf maintenant.

L'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie semblait nécessaire. D'une part, les artefacts protégeant leurs porteurs des effets des Dementors étaient très rares et il n'était pas certain que les Potter en possèdent, ni même que le dernier héritier puisse le récupérer. D'autre part, il n'était pas conseillé de prendre à haute dose le Philtre de Paix car même si c'était une potion particulièrement neutre, l'addiction et l'accoutumance n'étaient pas à exclure et ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt de l'adolescent de se priver des effets d'une excellente potion.

Severus s'empara du grimoire de troisième année pour trouver la potion qu'il ferait faire pour son prochain cours. Une qu'il pourrait facilement saboter et qui pourrait amener Harry Potter à se faire coller …


	27. Les Maraudeurs

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Les Maraudeurs_**

Sirius Black était totalement épuisé.

Il avait atteint la ville où vivait la sœur de Lily assez rapidement mais la quantité de magie dans les airs l'avait complètement alarmé. Il avait vu des Sorciers s'agiter dans Privet Drive et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour reconnaître les robes d'Aurors et celles d'Oubliators. Avec prudence, il était retourné dans les ombres et s'était approché. Le nom de Potter était revenu assez souvent et en tendant l'oreille, Sirius avait appris qu'Harry avait sûrement fait de la magie accidentelle et qu'il s'était enfui de sa maison. Sous sa forme Animagus, Padfoot avait montré des dents en voyant Vernon Dursley vociférer contre les Sorciers chargés de rendre une apparence normale à la Moldue qui semblait avoir gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche.

Conscient qu'à sa place, il ne serait pas revenu dans la maison de sa famille, Sirius avait préféré tenter sa chance vers Hogwarts. L'article dans le journal mentionnait bien que son filleul avait de très bons rapports avec les Weasley – et sous-entendu d'excellents avec les deux derniers de la famille, Ronald et Gin… quelque chose – mais il ne tenait pas tant que ça à rencontrer cette famille. Traverser toute l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir mais il était arrivé à l'école de sorcellerie quelques semaines après la rentrée scolaire. Il avait élu domicile dans une grotte à l'écart d'Hogmeade, ce qui lui avait permis de se trouver rapidement de la nourriture. L'avantage était qu'il pouvait reprendre son apparence normale sans que qui que ce soit ne puisse le voir. Ainsi, il s'était réhabitué à son corps humain mais en profitait pour se balader dans les environs sous sa forme canine. Il ne sortait que la nuit tombée, ne sachant pas si on pouvait le reconnaître sous sa forme Animagus ou non. Il avait malheureusement senti la présence des Dementors et s'était soigneusement mis à l'abri pour éviter leur présence néfaste.

Le soir de Samain, Padfoot s'était enfin introduit dans le château. Bizarrement, il avait senti les barrières faiblir et il avait décidé d'en profiter. Il avait senti dans le hall l'odeur persistante de Remus et avait tout de suite compris qu'il vivait à l'école, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir là-dessus et avait foncé vers la Tour Gryffindor, où se trouvait son objectif. Bien évidemment, la Grosse Dame ne l'avait pas reconnu et comme son charme avait quelque peu perdu de son efficacité, Sirius n'avait pu la convaincre de le laisser entrer. Et disons … que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

En clair, il avait pété les plombs.

A être aussi près de son but, Sirius n'avait pas supporté et s'en était pris au tableau. Malheureusement, les hurlements avaient déclenché les alarmes et il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'enfuir.

Et depuis, il se terrait dans sa grotte.

Les Dementors faisaient des rondes encore plus souvent et il était hors de question d'avoir encore à faire avec eux. Il allait devoir attendre une nouvelle opportunité pour s'introduire dans la tour Gryffindor pour mener à bien sa mission.

Il avait bien été tenté de de prendre contact avec son filleul mais il voulait être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité avant de lui parler. Il avait fait l'erreur de le passer après sa vengeance, autant qu'il la termine avant de se consacrer totalement à Harry. Bien entendu, depuis qu'il était à Hogmeade, il avait réussi à récupérer tous les journaux qui parlaient de son filleul et il avait souri en découvrant les grandes lignes de sa vie. Il avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer pour voir s'il était le digne fils de son père ou non.

La nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs allait écrire ses propres pages de l'Histoire. Et il serait là pour le voir.

§§§§§

Crookshanks, chat particulièrement fier d'appartenir à la talentueuse Sorcière Née Moldue Hermione Granger, s'était découvert une nouvelle passion depuis que sa maîtresse l'avait amené dans son internat.

Chasser.

C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas tellement de souris dans un château aussi vieux mais il ne comptait pas s'abaisser à traquer une proie aussi peu distrayante. Non, en tant que demi-Kneazle, la magie coulant dans ses veines, il fallait qu'il trouve une proie à sa hauteur.

Et les rats magiques ne courraient pas les rues. Surtout pas les rats solitaires.

Quand il avait posé les pattes dans cet immense château, Crookshanks avait découvert son nouvel environnement. Il avait rencontré d'autres animaux de compagnie, magiques ou non, mais celui qui l'avait intrigué était un gros rat. Un rat avec un nom tellement ridicule.

Qui appellerait son rat Scabbers (Croûtard) ?

Apparemment, son ancien propriétaire, frère de l'actuel. Et c'était là que l'instinct de Crookshanks s'était réveillé. Il connaissait l'âge maximal de ses proies – trop âgées, elles avaient un goût horrible et puis, de toute façon, la sélection naturelle faisait qu'elles n'étaient jamais trop vieilles – mais Scabbers était bien trop vieux, même pour un rat domestiqué magique. Il était clairement suspect. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le suivre. Et cela paya rapidement. Le rat n'allait jamais dans les cuisines et encore moins dans le garde-manger. Non, il assistait aux cours de son maître.

Sauf que Scabbers ne se plaçait jamais à côté de son rouquin de maître mais près de l'ami de sa maîtresse, le brun plus exactement. Plusieurs fois, le rat s'était fait prendre à traîner autour d'Hermione et de ses deux amis au lieu de son maître et de sa famille. La brune laissait son chat chasser le rat, ce qui entraînait des disputes mémorables entre les deux maîtres.

Le soleil se coucha et le chat, après avoir joué à terroriser un peu ce rat aussi intriguant, sortit tranquillement de la tour pour aller dans le parc. Sa maîtresse le laissait se promener où il voulait, du moment que dès qu'elle était dans la tour Gryffindor, il était là ou, à la rigueur, qu'elle le voit sortir. L'herbe sous ses coussinets était un peu dure à cause de la température mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Mieux, il allongea la foulée pour aller à son rendez-vous dans une cabane isolée.

Où l'attendait un Sinistros maigre à en faire peur.

L'amitié entre un représentant de l'espèce féline et un autre de l'espèce canine était possible et tous les deux s'entendaient bien. De toute façon, ils avaient le même objectif, ce curieux rat qui avait beaucoup de secrets.

Le chien lui demandait toujours s'il était possible de conduire le rat là où ils se rencontraient. Le chat n'avait jamais réussi mais s'efforçait de le tenir éloigné de sa maîtresse et de ses amis. Le chien était toujours déçu mais était rassuré que voir que son petit était restait protégé. Ils se séparèrent assez rapidement mais alors que le chat allait rentrer dans la tour, une énergie magique l'interpella dans une salle désaffectée.

-Bonsoir Crookshanks.

Le chat le reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'amie de sa maîtresse, le mâle au pelage brun très foncé. Celui qui le gratifiait toujours de caresses, autant que sa maîtresse d'ailleurs.

-Je sais que tu es en contact avec Padfoot, annonça Harry.

Le chat se redressa. Il connaissait son ami ?

-Nous sommes tous les deux à la recherche de la même créature, poursuivit Harry. Tu sais, un certain Scabbers …

Le museau du chat se fronça. Ah oui, lui …

-Aujourd'hui est le meilleur moment pour le capturer, déclara Harry. Il n'est pas très loin et j'ai besoin que tu l'emmènes dans le jardin suspendu où tu t'endors parfois.

Le chat accepta. Les étoiles devaient être magnifiques en ce moment.

-Une fois que j'aurais capturé ce rat, je veux que tu ne le dises à personne, même à Padfoot, prévint Harry. C'est une surprise. En échange, je vais te donner une boîte entière de tes friandises préférées. Tu sais, ces croquettes Moldues …

Les moustaches du chat frétillèrent.

-Nous avons un marché, sourit Harry. Allons-y.

L'adolescent et le chat s'élancèrent dans les couloirs de l'école. Pour cette mission, Harry avait ôté sa chaîne qui supportait tous les sorts qu'on avait posé sur lui à son insu pour en mettre une autre, avait soigneusement rangé sa cape sur lui, empoché la Carte des Maraudeurs et n'avait laissé personne le voir quitter la tour. Le brun avait vu Pettigrow hors du domaine des Rouge et Or et avait décidé de se débarrasser du traître au plus vite. Il se fichait totalement de la peine qu'il allait causer à Ron – il était même quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait jamais aimé l'animal de compagnie hérité de Percy – et ce n'était pas lui qui allait convaincre Sirius de lui donner Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou. Dans une tenue Moldue passe-partout, le jeune homme se rendit à l'endroit convenu tandis que le chat magique prenait un autre chemin pour piéger le rat. Le jardin en question n'était accessible que par un passage secret et le brun était quasiment sûr que sa connaissance avait été perdue depuis au moins un siècle. Sachant que personne ne le trouverait en ces lieux, Harry déplia la Carte et surveilla la progression du rat et sourit en le voyant détaler devant l'avancée de Crookshanks. Quand ils furent sur le point d'entrer, le brun se lança un sort de Désillusion. Le miaulement du chat l'avertit que sa proie était arrivée et Harry isola le jardin pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe. Puis, ne s'embarrassant pas de scrupules, il l'attira dans une cage parfaitement protégée et l'y enferma. Soit, il avait compté sur l'effet de surprise mais l'important était que Peter Pettigrow ait été capturé et il y avait qu'un seul pas pour que l'innocence de Sirius soit officiellement déclarée. Il prit grand soin de ne pas se montrer car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on se doute de son rôle avant l'heure.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Tu m'as vraiment bien aidé. Je vais t'apporter ta récompense tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Crookshanks miaula avant de reprendre son chemin. Pendant ce temps, Harry emprunta le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne et se rendit sans bruits à la filiale de Gringotts à Hogmeade. Le Gobelin de permanence fut particulièrement surpris de voir un Sorcier de treize ans se présenter au beau milieu de la nuit mais les affaires étant les affaires, il était quand même allé chercher Gripsec dans son lit. Ce dernier l'avait conduit à son bureau à Londres et n'avait pu retenir son hoquet de surprise quand il découvrit que la raison de sa présence était un Animagus enfermé dans une cage.

-Qui est-ce ? balbutia Gripsec

-Vous ne devinez pas ? sourit Harry. Je vous présente Peter Pettigrow, détenteur d'un Ordre de Merlin et déclaré mort après avoir affronté Sirius Black, désigné coupable du meurtre de Lily et James Potter par complicité.

Gripsec sursauta.

-Comment saviez-vous qu'il était en vie ? demanda Gripsec

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil. Le Gobelin se fustigea. Il oubliait régulièrement que le jeune Sorcier avait une bonne connaissance des événements à venir.

-Que voulez-vous qu'on en fasse ? demanda Gripsec. Le livrer au Ministère ?

-Pas tout de suite, refusa Harry. J'aimerai que vous le gardiez en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il serve enfin à quelque chose. Il est hors de question qu'il reste à l'école pour avoir l'occasion de s'échapper. Je suis certain que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour rendre son séjour … agréable, dirons-nous.

Gripsec comprenait parfaitement. Avec Pettigrow en vie, l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black prenait tout son sens vis-à-vis d'Harry Potter. Le crime commis était si horrible que toute personne ayant un minimum de bon sens aurait refusé d'abord que le parrain reste en liberté, mais surtout qu'il récupère la tutelle de son filleul. Surtout si le parrain était un Death Eater.

Sauf que Sirius était innocent.

Et celui qui a signé l'ordre d'emprisonnement le savait parfaitement, ou du moins, ne voulait pas qu'il récupère Harry Potter.

-Ce sera avec plaisir que nous le garderons en sécurité, assura Gripsec.

-C'est un Death Eater, rappela Harry. Et un Animagus. Je préfère vous prévenir. S'il parvient à s'échapper sous cette forme, priez pour que je ne rase pas le bâtiment du sol au plafond. Je ne plaisante pas.

Gripsec avait appris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer Harry Potter. Les capteurs Gobelins avaient évalué sa puissance magique à un niveau infiniment plus élevé de ce qui était attendu d'un enfant Sorcier et comme il n'avait pas encore atteint sa maturité magique, une fois adulte, il serait particulièrement difficile à vaincre. Donc non, il ne ferait rien pour attirer la colère du brun sur les Gobelins.

-Toutes les précautions seront prises, assura Gripsec.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Bien, je vais retourner dans mon lit et dormir quelques heures.

-Bonne nuit, Héritier Potter, salua Gripsec.

-A vous aussi, Gardien Gripsec, sourit Harry en s'éclipsant.

§§§§§

Remus Lupin avait été heureux de remettre les pieds dans l'endroit où il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il y avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis qui avaient parfaitement accepté sa malédiction.

Mais la vie lui avait arraché ce bonheur.

James et Peter étaient morts à un jour d'intervalle. Sirius enfermé à vie à Azkaban pour leurs meurtres.

Enfin, jusqu'à cet été.

Sirius leur avait toujours dit qu'il y avait des cas récurrents de folie dans la famille Black et les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient que lui donner raison, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient que sur Bellatrix, la cousine de Sirius, dont les obsessions avaient particulièrement inquiété les élèves, même les Slytherin. Remus avait donc cru quand il avait appris la destinée funeste de ses amis que Sirius avait été happé par les tares de sa famille.

C'était avec soulagement que Dumbledore était venu le trouver dans son appartement miteux de Londres pour lui faire une proposition. Le vieux Sorcier acceptait de l'accueillir à Hogwarts s'il l'aidait à protéger Harry Potter. Et pour cela, il lui offrait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Remus était au courant pour la rumeur de la malédiction pesant sur le poste mais pour au moins une année, il serait au chaud, nourri et blanchi, sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour le lendemain. En plus, il pourrait enfin rencontrer le fils de James et c'était ça qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter.

La première rencontre entre Remus Lupin et Harry Potter avait été inhabituelle. En effet, chasser un Dementor et à peine lui adresser la parole n'étaient pas ce qui définissait une rencontre normale aux yeux de Remus. Oh, il l'avait vu lors des cours qu'il lui donnait. Mais rien de plus.

Remus se souvenait des consignes que le directeur lui avait données. Pourquoi le vieil homme refusait que le professeur avoue au jeune homme qu'il avait connu ses parents et qu'il savait qui était son parrain ? Il avait eu le temps de l'observer et ne comprenait pas les doutes de Dumbledore qui pensait que de telles révélations pousseraient Harry à négliger ses études. Soit, il semblait vraiment fatigué mais quand même !

-Lupin !

Remus sursauta. Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Snape entrer dans sa salle de classe.

-Snape, salua Remus. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Ta Wolfbane, cracha presque Severus. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas la récupérer et m'a demandé de te l'apporter …

Severus refusa de lui avouer que Dumbledore l'avait littéralement fait chanter pour qu'il s'acquitte de cette tâche. Il était d'ailleurs quasiment sûr que le directeur se délectait de voir que son professeur de Potions s'empêchait de se jeter sur Lupin et de tuer le professeur de Défense.

Comme c'était la fin de la journée, Remus s'empara de la fiole qui avait été posée sur son bureau et l'ouvrit pour en respirer les effluves.

-Tu as changé quelque chose ? demanda Remus. L'odeur de l'aconit est bien plus forte.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, siffla Severus. Je n'ai rien changé du tout !

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de reproche, se défendit Remus.

Et pour prouver qu'il avait toute confiance en lui, le loup garou s'empressa de boire la potion.

-Merci, souffla Remus.

-N'oublie pas ton rapport à Poppy, rappela Severus en quittant la pièce.

Remus soupira lourdement une fois la porte fermée. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Snape était aussi froid avec lui. Outre le fait que les Maraudeurs se soient acharnés sur lui, l'épisode en cinquième année, où Snape avait rencontré Moony, avait dû être particulièrement traumatisant. Sa fureur en apprenant que l'un de ses amis l'avait utilisé pour une basse histoire de vengeance lui avait fait occulter le fait que Snape n'avait jamais reçu d'aide pour surmonter cet épisode vraiment horrible, le professeur Dumbledore lui ayant assuré que le Slytherin ne dirait rien de ce qui s'était passé pendant cette nuit de pleine lune. Il se souvenait que ça avait étonné James et Sirius mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Sentant la fatigue s'emparer de lui, Remus verrouilla sa salle et partit se coucher.

§§§§§

Harry récupéra la lettre qui était venue à lui au petit déjeuner et la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Ron

Neville se renfrogna. Les derniers Weasley n'avaient cessé de les coller et les voir s'incruster n'était pas pour lui plaire. Et là, le roux était d'une indiscrétion incroyable.

-Quelqu'un, répondit calmement Harry.

-Allez, quoi, charria Ron. Ce n'est pas un secret, non ? Dis-nous, c'est une admiratrice ? Ta petite amie ?

-Tu as une petite amie, Harry ? s'exclama Ginny

Le brun décela une pointe de jalousie et ça l'irrita encore plus. Surtout qu'elle avait attiré l'attention des autres Gryffindor de leur année.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de m'encombrer d'une petite amie qui ressemblerait plus à une groupie, siffla Harry, copiant allègrement les intonations de Draco dans ses grands jours. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne concernerait que mon couple et pas le reste du monde.

-Eh, mec ! sourit Ron. T'énerve pas !

-Vraiment ? siffla Harry. Tu aimerais que j'exige de toi que tu nous dises tous les surnoms que ta mère te donne ?

Ron rougit. Par le biais de Fred et de Georges, Harry savait que les surnoms affectueux de Molly étaient une source intarissable d'humiliation pour le roux.

-Non, souffla Ron.

-Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas à annoncer à tout le monde qui m'écrit, trancha Harry.

Le brun se leva, attirant l'attention de toute la table.

-Je serais sur le terrain de Quiddicht, déclara Harry à Neville et Hermione.

Le brun fila aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait avant de se mettre à tabasser Ron. Comme il n'y avait pas cours, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver dans la tour, récupéra ses affaires puis redescendit. Mais avant de se rendre dans le parc, il s'arrêta dans une salle de cours désaffectée. S'isolant, il déchira l'enveloppe et reconnut les discrets sorts qui interdisaient aux autres personnes que le destinataire de lire le courrier.

 _Monsieur Potter,  
_ _Je dois avouer que votre lettre m'a vraiment surprise mais je peux répondre à vos questions.  
_ _Pour des raisons de sécurité, tout ce qui avait trait à l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black n'a pas été dévoilé au public. Cependant, comme ce dernier fait partie de votre famille en étant votre parrain, vous avez droit de connaître les détails.  
_ _Toutefois, j'ai relevé quelques irrégularités et je ne voudrais pas vous délivrer d'informations fausses. Je suis donc au regret de devoir vous faire patienter un peu avant de vous répondre correctement.  
_ _Je reste à votre disposition pour toute autre question.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Amelia Bones  
_ _Directrice de la Justice magique_

Le brun rangea soigneusement la lettre pour parcourir le journal qu'il avait emprunté à Hermione. Mais des bruits dans le couloir l'interrompirent et il décida de reporter la lecture de son courrier et d'enfin se rendre sur le terrain pour voler.

Le soir venu, Harry sortit une lettre pas encore cachetée qu'il relut rapidement. Il connaissait la façon de travailler d'Amelia Bones et se doutait qu'elle allait creuser pour comprendre pourquoi il n'y avait aucune trace de procès pour Sirius Black. La réponse qu'il allait envoyer allait déclencher une bombe. Le fait qu'il ne connaisse pas cette information allait mettre dans l'embarras Dumbledore car c'était l'une des premières choses qu'il aurait dû lui dire quand il est entré dans le monde Sorcier. Car, à part les salutations d'usage, elle ne contenait qu'une seule question qui pouvait être résumée en quelques mots.

 _Sirius Black était vraiment son parrain ?_


	28. Severus Tobias Snape

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Severus Tobias Snape_**

Se rendre dans les cachots pour une énième retenue était dans les habitudes d'Harry. Surtout quand ce n'était pas des retenues à proprement dit. Depuis qu'il l'avait confronté à ses problèmes, Harry descendait régulièrement pour discuter avec Severus. Leurs rencontres de l'année dernière avaient donc repris avec toujours plus d'enthousiasme, malgré la fatigue du plus jeune.

-J'ai trouvé plusieurs solutions pour votre problème avec les Dementors, annonça Severus après qu'ils se soient installés dans le salon de l'aîné.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry

Pour l'élève, il n'y avait que le sort du Patronus qui pouvait l'aider. Qu'est-ce que le maître de Potions avait bien pu trouver ?

-Nous avons d'abord un sort qui permet de chasser ces créatures, décrivit Severus. Malheureusement, vu votre état physique, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre quelques semaines, le temps que vous soyez plus en forme, pour qu'on puisse travailler dessus.

-Le sort du Patronus, sourit Harry.

-Je vois que vos recherches ont porté leurs fruits, félicita Severus. Effectivement, c'est de ce sort dont je parle. Il demande bien trop d'énergie pour que vous puissiez l'apprendre dès aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha de la tête. Dans sa première vie, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si sensible à la présence des Dementors mais se rappelait de son état d'épuisement à chaque fois qu'il sortait de ces cours. Donc non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de commencer cet apprentissage.

-J'ai une autre solution à vous proposer, fit Severus C'est une méthode controversée, pour ne pas dire interdite pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas de nom. C'est un art connu essentiellement des Sang Pur et de ceux qui se posent les bonnes questions sur la magie et elle a bien d'autres finalités que celle que je vous propose aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de l'Occlumencie.

Harry ne masqua pas sa surprise. Par Merlin, c'était une chance inespérée ! Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment ça pouvait l'aider contre les Dementors.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-Fondamentalement parlant, c'est une méthode de méditation magique qui permet un rangement des connaissances de l'esprit, expliqua Severus. Vulgairement parlant, c'est une application concrète du proverbe « Connais-toi toi-même ».

Harry hocha de la tête. Dit de cette façon, la discipline se résumait parfaitement ainsi.

-De façon imagée, avec l'Occlumencie, votre esprit sera une immense bibliothèque où toutes les connaissances et tous vos souvenirs seront accessibles en un temps ridicule, poursuivit Severus.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les Dementors, fit Harry.

-L'utilisation poussée de l'Occlumencie permet de cloisonner les souvenirs dont sont friands les Dementors et diminuer l'impact que ces créatures ont sur vous, expliqua Severus.

-J'ai l'impression que vous utilisez l'Occlumencie, hésita Harry. Pour paraître plus … froid.

C'était une hypothèse qu'il n'avait jamais pu confirmer. Les grimoires qu'il avait lus dans sa première vie comme dans celle-ci ne lui avaient guère indiqué les effets secondaires.

-L'Occlumencie peut aussi permettre de retenir certaines émotions, concéda Severus. Elle peut aider à créer une barrière autour de l'esprit. Les mouvements faciaux sont les expressions physiques de nos émotions et la barrière créée empêche l'expression de ces émotions. Oui, je suis un Occlumens.

Harry réfléchit. Bien sûr, quand il avait pris des cours avec Snape, ce dernier lui avait expliqué ce qu'était cette matière mais maintenant, c'était bien plus clair.

-Vous avez parlé de différentes finalités et d'interdits, rappela Harry.

Il avait étudié l'Occlumencie uniquement dans l'optique d'empêcher Dumbledore de connaître ses plans. Les premières fois, Hermione lui avait dit que ça pouvait les aider à devenir Animagus mais il avait très vite abandonné l'idée, se tournant tout entier vers ses barrières Occlumens. Il n'avait pas regardé plus loin.

-Cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années qu'il est interdit d'enseigner dans les écoles les arts de l'esprit sur le territoire britannique, avoua Severus.

Harry haussa des sourcils. Là, ça devenait intéressant. Dumbledore avait donc enfreint la loi pour lui faire apprendre l'Occlumencie de manière catastrophique ?

Non.

 _Severus Snape_ avait enfreint la loi.

Très finement joué. Même si ce dernier déclarait que c'était sur ordre de Dumbledore qu'il lui avait enseigné, personne ne l'aurait cru à cause de son passé de Death Eater mais aussi parce que personne n'aurait pensé que le grand Albus Dumbledore aurait volontairement violé la loi.

-Mais vous ? demanda Harry

-J'ai fini mon apprentissage juste avant que la loi passe, révéla Severus.

Pratique, songea Harry. Dumbledore n'aurait pas été hors la loi.

-Il y a un diplôme ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Harry, réellement curieux

-Il existe, déclara lentement Severus. Mais cela très longtemps qu'il n'est pas décerné dans le pays. Moi-même, je ne suis pas officiellement maître Occlumens, uniquement dans les faits.

-Et on peut faire quoi d'autres avec ça ? demanda Harry

-Essentiellement de la magie de haut niveau, répondit Severus. L'Occlumencie permet de trouver son noyau magique et d'accéder à la totalité de son potentiel magique. Ensuite, grâce à ça, vous pouvez devenir plus puissant. Atteindre son noyau magique permet également de devenir Animagus, d'établir des barrières de protection plus puissantes, j'en passe et des meilleurs …

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas enseigné à l'école ? s'étonna Harry

-Cela fait partie de l'apprentissage de base des Sang Pur, répondit Severus. Je pense que c'est pour ça que ça a été facile de le supprimer du programme scolaire et de l'éducation des Sorciers.

Harry réfléchit et plusieurs hypothèses lui vinrent à l'esprit.

-Est-ce que vous allez me l'enseigner ? demanda Harry

-Je pense que oui, sourit Severus.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous enfreignez la loi ! s'exclama Harry

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas écouté, sourit Severus.

Harry repassa la conversation dans sa tête.

-Ce n'est pas interdit par la loi, comprit Harry. Comment, alors ?

-Les cours que je vous donnerai n'entreront pas dans le cadre du programme scolaire, sourit Severus.

-Quand commencerons-nous ? sautilla Harry

-Il faudrait d'abord mettre en place une raison valable de vous faire descendre ici, réfléchit Severus. Et je ne vois que les retenues pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Mais rien ne pourra se faire si je ne sais pas si vous avez le minimum pour apprendre. Pour cela, il faudra que j'entre dans votre esprit.

-Ça fera mal ? s'inquiéta faussement Harry

-Sauf si vous êtes totalement contre, avoua Severus. Mais j'aurais accès à tout votre esprit, tous vos souvenirs.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

Le brun avait confiance en ses boucliers Occlumens. Il avait été entraîné par Snape avec quelques années de plus, quand même !

-Installez-vous plus confortablement, pria Severus. Nous allons garder un contact visuel donc surtout, gardez en tête de me laisser entrer, d'accord ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

Severus vérifia qu'il était à l'aise avait de s'emparer de sa baguette et de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- _Legilimens_ , murmura Severus.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

§§§§§

Percy fut surpris lorsque le fantôme de Gryffindor vint le trouver.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, lord Nick ? demanda Percy

-Un Slytherin demande à voir un Gryffindor, annonça Nick.

-Qui ? s'étonna Percy

-L'Héritier Malfoy, répondit Nick.

Percy fronça des sourcils. Il avait du mal avec les Malfoy, surtout en raison de l'inimité qui régnait entre leurs deux familles. Mais il savait également que le blond s'entendait bien avec l'héritier Longbottom et Harry Potter.

-J'y vais, fit Percy.

Le grand roux se leva de son siège et se rendit à l'entrée de la tour. Trop terrifiée par l'attaque de Sirius Black, la Grosse Dame avait refusé de reprendre son poste et avait été remplacée par le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de provoquer en duel toute personne qui passait devant lui et de changer le mot de passe environ cinq fois par jour. Les préfets Rouge et Or avaient dû négocier avec leur fantôme pour qu'il fasse office de portier. Ou sinon, les élèves allaient rester dehors.

Percy ouvrit le passage et vit immédiatement le Vert et Argent dans un coin du palier.

-Malfoy ? appela Percy

-Weasley, salua Draco en se mettant sur ses pieds.

-Tu voulais entrer ? demanda Percy. Pourquoi ?

-En fait, je voulais parler à Longbottom, avoua Draco.

-Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre ? s'étonna Percy

-Non, assura Draco en levant le nez.

Les poils de Percy s'hérissèrent. Il haïssait l'arrogance des Malfoy.

-Je vais le chercher, bougonna Percy. Reste là.

Dix minutes plus tard, le châtain sortit de la tour.

-Tout va bien ? sourit Neville, malgré tout inquiet

-On va dans les cachots ? sourit Draco. Je voudrais te montrer un truc.

Conscient que ça devait être quelque chose d'assez important, Neville suivit son ami. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient se rendre dans la salle commune des Slytherin, il fut surpris de voir qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau du professeur Snape. Et encore plus de voir Draco y entrer sans problème.

-Professeur Snape ? appela Draco. Nous sommes là.

-Merci, monsieur Malfoy, fit Severus. Installez-vous, je vous prie.

Les deux garçons découvrirent alors leur ami Harry endormi sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bondit Neville

-Il s'est endormi un peu brusquement, soupira Severus. Et je ne voulais pas le déplacer.

Les deux amis ne bronchèrent pas. Ils savaient que leur ami avait du mal à dormir donc il était hors de question de le réveiller alors qu'il disposait encore de quelques heures de tranquillité.

-Je pense que son état mérite un véritable avis médical, souffla Severus. Mais monsieur Potter est une vraie tête de mule …

-A qui le dites-vous, sourit Neville.

-Je vous ai fait venir tous les deux pour veiller sur lui au cas où il se réveillerait, expliqua Severus. Je dois terminer des potions qui pourraient lui être utiles et je ne voudrais pas que son état se dégrade.

-Bien sûr, professeur, sourit Draco. Mais on peut faire quoi pendant ce temps ?

-Je vais faire apporter vos affaires, proposa Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent et ils se mirent à travailler pendant que le professeur se rendait dans son laboratoire. Il s'y enferma mais au lieu de commencer une potion, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Severus avait complètement paniqué quand Harry avait hurlé à l'instant même où il était entré dans l'esprit de son élève. Heureusement, les protections qu'il posait autour de ses appartements, combinées à celles de Salazar Slytherin, avaient fait que les alarmes de l'école n'avaient pas sonnées. Il s'était aussitôt retiré et avait allongé le jeune homme sur le canapé. Severus avait mis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour le calmer avant de pouvoir lui administrer une dose de Philtre de Paix plus fortement dosée. Ça avait totalement assommé le garçon qui n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Pour faire bonne mesure, le maître de Potions avait lancé un sort de diagnostic et avait froncé des sourcils devant les carences du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas une formation complète de Médicomagie, mais avait suivi une bonne partie du programme pour pouvoir brasser les potions de soins. Donc ce qu'il déchiffrait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était pour cela qu'il avait appelé Draco et Longbottom. Il comptait brasser les potions nécessaires pour Harry et surtout, convaincre ce dernier de reprendre en main sa santé encore plus fragile que d'habitude.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait choqué.

Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, Severus n'avait pu capter qu'une seule chose. Il avait reconnu une tapisserie familiale magique, qui se mettait à jour automatiquement, un Gobelin mais surtout, son nom avec des armoiries bien connues à côté. La traduction était très facile à faire.

Il était l'héritier des Prince.

§§§§§

 _-Vous êtes vraiment épuisé,_ soupira Salazar en Fourchelangue.

 _-Il semblerait que je sois particulièrement sensible à la présence des Dementors,_ grimaça Harry dans la même langue.

Voulant échapper à la présence quasi constante de Ron et de Ginny, Harry avait décidé de s'isoler. Comme cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets, sa destination était toute trouvée.

 _-Le sort du Patronus était enseigné en 7e année à mon époque,_ remarqua Salazar.

 _-Il n'est même pas dans le programme à cette époque,_ grimaça Harry.

 _-Sias m'indique que vous êtes faible,_ fit Salazar. _Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas apprendre ce sort._

 _-C'est ce que mon professeur de Potions m'a dit,_ soupira Harry. _Il préfère m'enseigner l'Occlumencie à la place._

 _-Ce n'est pas illogique,_ songea Salazar. _C'est une utilisation à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Mais ça nous sert qu'il veuille vous prendre en apprentissage. Le professeur de Potions ? Vous parlez de Severus Snape ?_

 _-Oui,_ confirma Harry.

 _-Un membre de ma maison comme on n'en fait plus,_ soupira Salazar. _J'aimerai le rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour diriger votre apprentissage en Occlumencie._

 _-Je vous dirais si c'est possible quand il décidera à m'adresser à nouveau la parole,_ soupira Harry.

Cela faisait maintenant dix jours depuis que Snape avait tenté d'entrer dans son esprit et qu'il ne faisait plus aucun geste vers Harry. Et ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il se retranchait derrière son masque. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne s'en voulait pas de lui avoir fait mal quand il était entré dans son esprit. Le brun était certain que sa réaction avait à voir avec ses boucliers Occlumens qu'il n'avait pas dû abaisser suffisamment. Si seulement il pouvait lui parler …

Conscient qu'il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme s'enfonce dans ses pensées moroses, Salazar se racla la gorge.

 _-Nous devrions reprendre,_ suggéra Salazar.

 _-Bien, Salazar,_ fit Harry en se redressant.

Le Fondateur lui avait proposé de reprendre ses cours de potions. Harry en était venu à apprécier la matière et se désolait que Snape, aussi passionné, ne puisse transmettre ses connaissances, à cause des restrictions et du Ministère, et de Dumbledore. Ainsi, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le brun descendait dans la Chambre des Secrets une fois par semaine et y restait deux bonnes heures.

Plus calme, Harry remonta vers la tour alors que le couvre-feu s'apprêtait à tomber.

-Harry ?

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur de Défense. Tous les deux ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés, mis à part dans les cours. Harry n'en était pas spécialement déçu. Cet été, il avait analysé sa relation avec le loup garou et il s'était aperçu qu'il n'en était pas aussi proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le seul lien concret qu'ils avaient, à part celui de d'élève professeur, était le fait qu'Harry était le fils de l'un des meilleurs amis de Remus. C'était tout. Remus n'avait jamais réellement tissé de lien avec Harry. Il l'avait toujours regardé de loin. Certes, le brun était devenu le parrain de Teddy, le fils de Remus, mais c'était par testament et il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment parlé. Leur relation était surtout faite de non-dits. Ils étaient des amis mais loin d'être de la même famille. Harry avait été très partagé sur sa conduite. Devait-il laisser son professeur s'approcher de lui ou montrer clairement que tout ami de ses parents, il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans sa vie ?

-Professeur Lupin, salua Harry.

-Je te pensais déjà dans ta salle commune, Harry, sourit Remus.

-Vous ne m'appelez jamais par mon prénom, d'habitude, fit remarquer Harry.

Remus se figea.

-Est-ce que ça te gêne ? demanda Remus

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites ça, déclara Harry.

-En fait, j'étais un ami de tes parents, l'un des meilleurs de ton père, en fait, sourit doucement Remus. On s'était un peu promis d'élever tous nos enfants ensemble …

-Alors pourquoi je ne vous connais pas ? coupa Harry

Les boucliers de la Chambre des Secrets empêchaient l'aura des Dementors d'entrer mais maintenant qu'il l'avait quitté, la rancœur du brun se faisait plus forte. Harry, Severus et Salazar ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville avaient bien noté que le brun était plus à fleur de peau.

Et Remus Lupin allait en faire les frais.

-Mais … balbutia Remus.

-Si vous étiez aussi proche de mon père que vous le dites, pourquoi je ne vous connais pas ? grinça Harry

-Tu étais en sécurité dans ta famille Moldue, fit Remus.

-Oh, vraiment ? grinça Harry. Vous avez vérifié ?

-Euh … non, souffla Remus. Le professeur Dumbledore …

-Pourquoi ça aurait été le rôle du professeur Dumbledore de vérifier comment j'allais ? coupa Harry. C'était lui le meilleur ami de mon père ou vous ?

Remus se raidit. Les accusations d'Harry étaient malheureusement vraies.

-Si vous étiez aussi proche de mon père, vous auriez fait en sorte de veiller sur moi, siffla Harry. Mais vous n'êtes que mon professeur de Défense. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez exactement ?

-Je voudrais apprendre à te connaître, sourit Remus.

-Vraiment ? grinça Harry. Vous êtes mon professeur, je vous rappelle. Vous allez sympathiser avec tous les élèves ou j'ai un traitement de faveur parce que je suis le Survivant ?

Remus recula. La hargne contenue dans cette voix si jeune …

-Tu n'es pas que le Survivant … protesta Remus.

Harry péta une pile. Pas _que_ le Survivant ?

-Mon nom est HARRY JAMES POTTER ! rugit Harry. Pas le SURVIVANT ! Si vous voulez vraiment me connaître, commencez par vous rappeler que je suis le seul rescapé du massacre de ma famille et non le seul qui ait survécu au sortilège de mort !

Échauffé, Harry lui tourna le dos et fonça directement dans son lit. Mais bien entendu, quelqu'un ne tint pas compte de l'aura noire qui tourbillonnait autour du brun.

-T'étais où, Harry ? alpagua Ron. On t'a cherché partout !

Harry s'arrêta et respira profondément. Il était à deux doigts de coller son poing au prochain qui viendrait l'emmerder. Si seulement ça pouvait être Ron ! Mais alors que le brun se tournait vers le roux, un détail sauta à ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dans ta poche ? articula Harry

-Hein ? sursauta Ron

Harry ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules. Il tira l'objet qui dépassait de la poche du roux.

-Je crois savoir que tu n'as pas de journal, susurra Harry. Et je suis quasiment certain que ta famille n'est pas assez riche pour t'acheter un d'aussi bonne qualité. Désolé les gars.

Fred et Georges, qui s'étaient approchés quand l'altercation avait éclaté, firent un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'ils savaient qu'il ne disait pas ça pour se moquer d'eux.

-Or, poursuivit Harry, si on regarde ici …

Et il indiqua une petite plaque sur le carnet.

-… il n'y a pas ton nom d'écrit, fit Harry. A moins que cette nuit tu sois devenu « Harry Potter ».

Des rires discrets s'élevèrent de la foule.

-Ecoute, Harry … se justifia Ron.

-Tu vas me dire que tu l'as trouvé par hasard et que tu comptais me le rendre ? haussa des sourcils Harry. Du genre, dans mon lit qui t'es interdit d'accès ?

Ron resta interdit.

-Je crois qu'on t'avait prévenu si tu recommençais à nous voler des affaires, rappela Harry. Je vais prévenir tout de suite le professeur McGonagall. Et je te conseille de rester loin de moi si tu ne veux pas te prendre mon poing en pleine figure.

-Mais Harry … protesta Ron en lui prenant le poignet alors que le brun s'en allait.

Tous les élèves ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa par la suite. L'instant d'avant, Ron agrippait Harry, celui d'après, le roux rencontrait violemment le mur opposé et des éclairs de magie sortaient du brun. Percy réagit immédiatement.

-TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE ! rugit le préfet en chef

Les Gryffindor obéirent aussitôt. Le mouvement brusque sortit Harry de sa transe haineuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? sursauta Harry

-Viens avec moi Harry, ordonna Percy. Fred ! Va chercher le professeur McGonagall. Tout de suite ! Georges, regarde comment va Ron. Tous les autres, vous restez dans la salle commune !

Surpris, Harry emboîta le pas à Percy qui le conduisit dans la salle d'étude des élèves de cinquième et de septième année. Se remémorant les dernières minutes, il comprit brusquement qu'il venait de perdre le contrôle de sa magie.

-Je suis désolé Percy, s'excusa Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé …

-Ça couvait depuis un moment, soupira Percy. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça peut arriver d'avoir des accès de magie accidentelle. A ton âge, ce n'est pas courant mais ça peut arriver.

-Pourquoi tu as demandé à ce que tout le monde s'allonge par terre ? s'étonna Harry

-La magie accidentelle est très sensible aux actes autour de son porteur, expliqua Percy. Tous les Nés Sorciers savent que quand il y a de la magie accidentelle, il ne faut pas bouger sinon, on peut se faire attaquer.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce avant de refermer derrière elle.

-Veuillez prendre cette potion avant que nous parlions, monsieur Potter, ordonna Minerva.

Harry reconnut immédiatement un Philtre de Paix et l'engloutit plus qu'il ne le but. Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils qu'avait fait venir Percy et attendit.

-Monsieur Weasley, je vous écoute, fit Minerva.

Percy résuma ce qui s'était passé et les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent de plus en plus.

-Les cas de magie accidentelle ne sont pas légion à votre âge, monsieur Potter, révéla Minerva. Mais je peux comprendre que vous ayez pu perdre votre sang-froid, avec le passif que vous avez avec Ronald Weasley. Je vais devoir vous punir.

-Pour de la magie accidentelle ? sursauta Percy

-Ce n'est pas moi qui en suis à l'origine, s'en défendit Minerva. Je voudrais que vous meniez monsieur Potter chez le professeur Snape pour une nouvelle fiole de Philtre de Paix. Je vais vous demander de l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle de routine si le cas se représente. Le directeur a déjà été prévenu de ce qui s'est passé et vous convoquera sûrement plus tard pour des explications complémentaires.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il n'était pas question qu'il voit ce vieux fou plus que nécessaire.

-Bien, professeur, s'inclina Percy.

-Pendant que je rassure les autres élèves, je vous conseille d'y aller, préconisa Minerva.

-Nous nous y rendons tout de suite, fit Percy.

Le roux traîna son cadet par une porte dérobée et ils se rendirent rapidement dans les cachots. Le préfet en chef frappa à la porte du directeur de Slytherin.

-Monsieur Weasley ? Monsieur Potter ? Que puis-je pour vous ? fit Severus

-Nous sommes ici sur ordre du professeur McGonagall, déclara Percy. Nous avons besoin de votre aide, professeur.


	29. Un Noël particulier

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Un Noël particulier_**

Le train pour Londres allait bientôt partir et la plupart des élèves, peu rassurés par la présence des Dementors, avaient décidé de quitter l'école. Harry faisait partie des rares qui avaient décidé d'y rester. Malheureusement, les Weasley restaient également et autant les jumeaux ne le dérangeaient toujours pas, la présence de Ron et de Ginny l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Comme le professeur McGonagall l'avait déclaré, il avait été puni pour s'en être pris au roux, malgré le fait que ce soit clairement de la magie accidentelle. Quand Neville et Draco l'avaient appris, ils avaient été furieux et le brun avait dû les calmer et les convaincre de ne pas en parler à leur famille. Les deux garçons lui avaient assuré que la punition était contraire à la magie. La loi interdisait qu'on punisse un Sorcier mineur quand il faisait de la magie accidentelle. Là, si Harry l'avait voulu, il aurait pu mettre à genoux Albus Dumbledore. Même si l'idée était tentante, le brun ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, autrement que par Sirius Black. Ça avait été dur mais ils avaient fini par abandonner.

Neville et Draco avaient voulu l'inviter chez eux pour le solstice mais Harry avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas les déranger pour une fête qu'il considérait comme familiale. En plus, il tenait à être présent à l'école pour cette fête. Sirius n'avait pas encore été retrouvé et il allait faire un magnifique cadeau à son filleul. Depuis son accident lors du match, Harry n'avait pas pu remonter sur un balai, le sien ayant été emporté par le vent après sa chute et réduit en morceaux après une rencontre houleuse avec le Saule Cogneur. Oh, ça l'arrangeait de ne plus voler à cause de sa fatigue mais ça lui manquait vraiment d'être dans les airs. Et l'Éclair de Feu avait toujours été l'un de ses balais préférés. A la plus grande surprise de ses amis, Hermione était également restée, ses parents devant assister à une conférence pendant les vacances et la jeune fille n'était pas contre passer Noël loin de ses parents. Neville l'avait appris trop tard et se désolait de ne pouvoir convier ses amis au solstice d'hiver.

-Monsieur Potter ?

Hermione et Harry, alors en train de se rendre dans la bibliothèque, se retournèrent.

-Professeur Lupin, sourit Hermione.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger, sourit Remus.

-Professeur, salua Harry.

-Pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? demanda Remus

-Je préfère rester avec Hermione, déclara Harry.

-Pas de problème, fit Remus. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau …

Les deux élèves se rendirent donc dans le bureau du professeur de Défense et s'installèrent sur son invitation.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Remus. J'ai bien vu que les Dementors avaient un effet néfaste sur vous et je voudrais vous proposer une solution.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione

-Il existe une méthode pour lutter contre ces créatures, développa Remus. Un sort assez difficile à maîtriser mais très efficace.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-Il s'agit du sort du Patronus, déclara Remus. C'est un sort de niveau assez élevé et je suis certain que vous pouvez parvenir à le lancer.

Pendant qu'Hermione le bombardait de questions sur le sort, Harry réfléchit. Certes, le Patronus serait un plus, surtout que si c'était Remus qui le lui apprenait, Dumbledore ne mettrait pas son nez dans ces cours. Mais comme l'avaient souligné Salazar et Snape, il était bien trop faible pour commencer l'apprentissage. Dans sa première vie, il allait commencer les cours dans un peu près deux semaines, juste après la rentrée. Il fallait qu'il demande à Snape si les potions dont il le gavait avec la complicité de Neville – qui avait vérifié le traitement par le biais du Médicomage de sa famille, au cas où – seraient suffisantes pour qu'il suive ces nouveaux cours.

-Pourquoi me le proposer que maintenant, professeur ? demanda soudainement Harry. Cela fait quand même deux mois que j'ai été attaqué par les Dementors.

Le brun vit nettement le loup garou se figer.

-Il me semble que vous avez refusé de me parler quand je vous l'ai demandé, fit Remus.

-Votre dernière demande date d'il y a trois semaines, rétorqua Harry. Alors ?

-Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je devais régler avant de vous proposer ces cours, fit Remus. Notamment l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore car il n'est pas facile à convaincre.

Harry laissa passer ce point.

-Si j'accepte, quand les cours commenceront ? demanda Harry

-Disons la première semaine de la rentrée, proposa Remus. Je vous confirmerai le jour exact à la rentrée.

-Très bien, fit Harry.

Et il eut un éclair de génie.

-Est-ce que mes amis pourraient avoir également ces cours ? demanda Harry

-Vos amis ? s'étonna Remus

-Oui, mes amis, appuya Harry. Comme Hermione, ici présente.

Le brun décida de ne pas tenir compte du glapissement de joie de son amie.

-Je devrais voir avec le directeur mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, fit Remus. Je vous préviendrai dès que j'aurais plus d'éléments.

-Merci professeur, fit Harry. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous devons terminer nos devoirs.

-Bien sûr, sourit Remus. Je ne voudrais pas entraver votre travail. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Merci, à vous aussi, fit Harry.

Les deux adolescents filèrent rapidement. Mais devant l'état d'excitation de la brune, Harry renonça à ce qu'ils aillent à la bibliothèque et ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle.

-Tu te rends compte, Harry ? piailla Hermione. Le Patronus ! C'est un sort vraiment puissant ! Merci Harry !

-Pas de quoi, sourit Harry. De toute façon, si j'en ai besoin, vous aurez le temps de le lancer, non ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Hermione. Tu penses que le professeur Dumbledore acceptera que nous l'apprenions aussi ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait, haussa des épaules Harry. Ça peut servir aux élèves si les Dementors recommencent à envahir le terrain de Quiddicht, par exemple.

-C'est sûr, sourit Hermione. Oh, j'ai hâte de le dire à Neville !

La laissant babiller sur les nouveaux cours qu'elle allait avoir, le brun se souvint d'un autre point.

-Hermione, comment tu vas faire avec tous les cours que tu suis ? demanda Harry

-Comment ça ? sursauta Hermione

-Tu as pris toutes les options disponibles, rappela Harry. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir ton emploi du temps. C'est physiquement impossible de tous les suivre, vu qu'il y en a qui ont lieu en même temps. Comment tu fais d'ailleurs ?

-Harry … protesta Hermione.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, sourit Harry. Tu as un moyen magique pour y arriver. Même épuisé, je ne suis pas le seul à voir que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi non plus.

Hermione rougit.

-Je ne trahirai pas ton secret, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, rassura Harry.

La jeune fille s'assit.

-Juste avant le banquet de début d'année, le professeur McGonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau, soupira Hermione. Elle m'a expliqué que mon cas n'était pas courant mais c'était déjà arrivé que des élèves demandent à suivre plus d'options que les deux conseillées. Chaque cas est examiné et pour les plus studieux d'entre eux, l'école peut faire la demande d'un Retourneur de Temps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-Selon le nombre de tours qu'il fait, je peux revenir en arrière d'autant d'heures, expliqua Hermione. Je dois l'utiliser uniquement pour les cours.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Harry

-Sûrement, haussa des épaules Hermione. Mais je ne veux rien louper.

-Fais attention, prévint Harry. Même si ça se voit moins que moi, tu es épuisée. Tu dois faire un choix, Hermione, et ça ne doit pas être ta santé.

-Je ferais attention, promit Hermione.

Ayant un petit creux, Harry décida de se rendre dans les cuisines et Hermione accepta de l'accompagner.

§§§§§

Le solstice arriva et les rares élèves étaient totalement surexcités. Les hurlements de Ron, malheureusement, réveillèrent Harry qui s'était endormi tard en lisant l'un des livres de Joshua. Il était tenté de l'envoyer bouler mais il savait également que s'il ne se levait pas maintenant, il allait se faire harceler. Traînant des pieds – et c'était rare de sa part – il prit une tenue Moldue – il avait bien vu que ça dérangeait Ron et Ginny et ne se gênait pas pour en porter le plus souvent possible – et se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour une toilette rapide.

Une fois pleinement réveillé, il prit soin de ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa malle magique, ne voulant plus que le roux puisse lui voler à nouveau des affaires. Neville et lui n'avaient pas compris comment il avait pu lui prendre son journal mais le brun avait trouvé une solution possible en la personne de Ginny. Elle était une fille donc avait le droit de se rendre dans les dortoirs des garçons – règle stupide, il devait en convenir – et elle n'était pas concernée par les runes de Neville. Donc il était très facile pour elle de faire son marché dans les affaires du brun. Harry était tenté d'inclure la rousse dans les runes mais il préférait en parler calmement avec son ami pour voir s'il ne se faisait pas des idées.

Harry descendit finalement dans la salle commune et reçut dans ses bras Hermione.

-Joyeux Noël Harry, sourit Hermione.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Hermione, répondit Harry. Où sont les autres ? Je ne vois que les Weasley.

La brune soupira.

-Ron a chassé tous les autres, avoua Hermione. Il n'a pas vu que j'étais déjà dans la salle commune quand il a rassemblé les autres et les a littéralement jetés dehors avec leurs cadeaux abîmés pour la plupart.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, visiblement.

-Et pas ses frères ? railla Harry

-Il n'a pas essayé, s'étonna Hermione.

Le brun savait parfaitement pourquoi. Si le plus jeune des roux avait essayé, ça aurait été lui qui aurait été jeté hors de la salle commune. Il valait mieux s'abstenir.

-Viens, allons les rejoindre, sourit Harry.

Les deux amis se tinrent par la main et Harry nota clairement la jalousie qui s'afficha sur le visage de Ginny en les voyant arriver. Il n'en tint pas compte, surtout pour lui montrer qu'il était loin de lui être acquis et qu'elle allait devoir ramer pour s'approcher de lui, si tenté qu'il la laisse faire. Il se jeta dans les bras des jumeaux pour leur souhaiter un joyeux solstice, comme à Percy puis ce fut la distribution des cadeaux.

Bien entendu, la présence de l'Éclair de Feu surpassa tous les autres cadeaux et le brun le mit soigneusement de côté pour ne pas l'abîmer, l'air de pure convoitise de Ron lui promettant des aventures rocambolesques avec cet objet.

A sa plus grande surprise – et visiblement à celle des aînés Weasley aussi – Harry reçut un pull tricoté par Molly en guise de cadeau. Malgré la pression de Ginny et de Ron, il refusa de le porter immédiatement. Il avait l'intention de le purger de tous les sorts et de toutes les potions que le vêtement pouvait contenir avant qu'il ne touche sa peau. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Molly – en fait, c'était tout à fait ça – mais mieux valait trop de précautions que pas assez.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry avait réussi à coincer les jumeaux sans que les sangsues ne les voient.

-Pourquoi vous avez été étonnés quand j'ai reçu le pull de votre mère ? demanda sans ambages Harry

-Parce qu'elle n'en fait que pour Ginny et Ron, fit Georges.

Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué. Dans sa première vie, tous les enfants Weasley en recevaient un à chaque Noël.

-C'est l'une des cousines de notre père qui tricote pour chaque solstice un pull pour chacun d'entre nous, expliqua Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants mais elle s'occupait de nous quand notre mère ne le pouvait pas et ça arrangeait papa quand il travaillait. On l'adore.

-Quand Ron et Ginny sont nés, notre mère avait refusé qu'ils portent les pulls qu'elle avait tricoté et elle s'est mise en tête de faire tous les vêtements de ces deux crétins, poursuivit Georges.

-Et pour ne pas que ses chouchous ne se sentent exclus, elle tricote tous leurs pulls de solstice avec des matières nobles, renifla Fred. Et elle les fait les plus voyants possibles.

-Si elle en vient à en faire un pour toi, c'est qu'elle pense encore que tu es le meilleur ami de Ron, souffla Georges.

Les dires des jumeaux renforcèrent la décision du brun d'examiner le vêtement avant de le porter.

-OK, fit lentement Harry. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

-Pas de quoi, frangin, sourit Fred. Bon, on va te laisser, on a des lettres de remerciements à envoyer.

-Pas de problèmes, sourit Harry en les laissant partir.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, Harry décida de faire un tour dans la Chambre des Secrets.

§§§§§

-Bonsoir professeur, salua Harry alors que Minerva entrait dans la salle commune de Gryffindor.

Hermione, Fred et Georges, à ses côtés pour une partie d'échecs à quatre, se redressèrent, surpris de voir leur directrice de maison pendant les vacances.

-Monsieur Potter, se racla la gorge Minerva. Il a été porté à mon attention que vous aviez reçu un cadeau … particulier pour le solstice.

-J'ai eu un Éclair de Feu, confirma Harry.

-Pourrais-je le voir, je vous prie ? demanda Minerva

-Bien sûr, fit Harry.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et ramena l'objet en question. Pendant ce temps, tous les élèves s'étaient rendus dans la salle commune pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Minerva prit le balai que son élève lui tendait et l'examina rapidement.

-Est-ce que vous savez de qui il provient ? demanda Minerva

-Non, secoua la tête Harry. Il n'y avait aucune carte ni de lettre.

-Avez-vous une idée de qui ça peut venir ? demanda Minerva

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Je suis au regret de vous le confisquer, annonça Minerva. Vous n'ignorez pas la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez donc vous savez que nous devons vous garder en sécurité du mieux que nous pouvons. Avec le professeur Flitwick, nous allons l'examiner minutieusement et si nous ne trouvons rien qui mette votre vie en danger, nous vous le rendrons. Vous comprenez, monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, professeur, soupira Harry.

-Merci, mademoiselle Granger, de m'avoir prévenue, fit Minerva.

Mais les marmonnements d'Hermione furent perdus dans les protestations de Fred, de Georges et plus étonnement de Ron, qui ne comprenaient pas comment on pouvait imaginer qu'on puisse trafiquer un balai de cette qualité. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione qui n'osait pas le regarder. Il la tira dans sa chambre et isola son lit pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement.

-Hermione ? fit doucement Harry

-Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione, au bord des larmes. Quand j'ai vu ce balai et que tu ne savais pas de qui il venait, j'ai eu peur …

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, gronda Harry.

Il comprenait la démarche de la jeune fille mais la seule chose qu'il lui reprochait, c'était qu'elle avait prévenu les professeurs dans son dos. Dans sa première vie, il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ensorceler un balai haut de gamme – il avait complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé lors de son premier match de Quiddicht – mais aujourd'hui, si Hermione lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, il serait allé lui-même apporter son Éclair de Feu au professeur McGonagall.

-Je sais, sanglota Hermione. Quand je t'ai vu apporter le balai au professeur McGonagall, je me suis dit que si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurais pas aimé que je te fasse ça. Je m'excuse Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Harry. Les jumeaux vont t'en vouloir un peu de priver l'équipe d'un si bon atout mais ne te fais pas de souci.

-Et Ron ? grinça Hermione. Il hurlait plus fort que ses frères, à croire que c'est son balai qu'on a confisqué.

-Je m'en occuperai, gronda doucement Harry en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Ce fut dans cette position que Ron et Ginny les découvrirent, apparemment à leur recherche. Harry, les yeux à demi fermés, avait bien noté l'éclair de jalousie qu'ils avaient eu en les voyant mais il ne comptait pas se séparer de sa sœur de cœur pour leur faire plaisir.

§§§§§

-Bonne année, Severus, sourit Narcissa.

-A toi aussi, Narcissa, répondit Severus.

Le maître de Potions avait été invité pour le nouvel an au manoir Malfoy. Comme Lucius s'était absenté, cette année, le réveillon s'était fait en petit comité, entre Narcissa, Severus et Draco.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas emmené au Ministère, fit Severus.

-Tu sais qu'il est l'un des conseillers du ministre, souffla Narcissa. Pour autant, les fouilles qu'il y a eu l'an dernier n'ont pas été à son avantage. En ce moment, il y a un regain d'activité contre les Sang Pur, notamment ceux d'accord avec la politique de Tu Sais Qui. Avoir un Malfoy et une Black aurait été trop pour cette soirée.

Severus ne comprenait pas cette logique et laissa couler. Il s'était toujours assez bien entendu avec Lucius mais depuis qu'il avait pris la Marque, il ne comprenait plus son ami, comme Narcissa ne comprenait plus son mari. Il leur arrivait d'en discuter longuement devant une tasse de thé. En voyant leur proximité, certaines mauvaises langues disaient que la lady trompait allègrement son mari aux yeux de tous mais ça passait au-dessus du lord car il savait que son ami avait ses préférences pour son propre sexe.

-Severus, que se passe-t-il à l'école ? demanda Narcissa. Draco m'a l'air … renfermé.

-Disons que certaines personnes pensent que c'est le bon moment pour attaquer, déclara Severus.

-Qui ? demanda Narcissa

-Parkinson, avoua Severus.

-Je ne crois pas, non, renifla Narcissa qui commença une liste de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec la jeune fille.

Severus avait appris tout au long de sa carrière d'enseignant que les jeunes filles Sang Pur ou de haute lignée Sorcière commençaient à se trouver un époux aux alentours de leur quatrième année. Les mariages arrangés dès le plus jeune âge restaient assez rares mais se faisaient généralement peu après l'obtention des ASPIC. Les mariages Malfoy attiraient toutes les convoitises car la famille était l'une des plus riches du pays et était en bonne position au niveau européen mais aussi, faisaient en sorte tout en gardant le sang le plus pur possible qu'il n'y ait aucun risque de consanguinité. Les paris étaient ouverts depuis la naissance de Draco, encore plus quand on voyait que l'adolescent allait devenir un magnifique jeune homme. Les Parkinson étaient sur le coup depuis que leur fille avait cinq ans et avaient toujours fait en sorte que leur enfant côtoie le plus possible l'héritier Malfoy. Malheureusement, elle attirait l'attention de la pire façon possible.

-… servi à quelque chose au moins, elle nous a prévenus que Draco avait été blessé gravement en début d'année, poursuivit Narcissa.

Cela acheva de faire revenir Severus.

-Que veux-tu dire ? sursauta Severus

-Peu après la rentrée, Parkinson a signalé à Lucius que sa fille lui avait raconté l'incident en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, fit Narcissa.

-J'avais dit à Lucius que ce n'était qu'une égratignure, se rappela Severus. Qu'est-ce que cette peste a dit ?

-Qu'il y avait du sang partout, renifla Narcissa. Ça a suffi pour que Lucius demande l'exécution de cet Hippogriffe.

-Il a préféré croire un lèche-botte plutôt que moi ? souffla Severus

Ce qui expliquait tout le raffut que l'aîné des Malfoy avait fait pour que la créature soit exécutée séance tenante. Et que le plus jeune faisait une chasse assidue parmi les élèves pour savoir qui se permettait d'influer sur sa vie sans son autorisation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Lucius, soupira Narcissa. Je n'ai même pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire, j'étais trop inquiète à propos des Dementors.

-Draco m'a juste dit qu'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, révéla Severus. Un élève derrière lui a insulté l'Hippogriffe qu'il caressait et il a juste eu le temps de se reculer avant de se faire ouvrir en deux. Il en avait été quitte avec une plaie superficielle. Plus de peur que de mal, en fait.

-Il a été excessif, comprit Narcissa. Il m'a l'air de plus en plus nerveux depuis l'an dernier. Non, depuis l'entrée de Draco à Hogwarts …

-Il y a peut-être une explication, souffla en se tenant le bras.

Narcissa n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications.

-Je croyais qu'Il était mort, fit Narcissa en baissant la voix.

-Dumbledore est certain que non, fit Severus. Et la Marque se fait de plus en plus précise.

-Elle te fait mal ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Non, assura Severus. Disons qu'elle se fait plus présente.

-Je suis inquiète, souffla Narcissa. Je comprends ce qu'Il cherche à faire mais tant des nôtres sont morts, parfois même de Sa main même. Je ne compte pas ceux qui ont préféré partir pour ne pas à avoir à choisir, de peur de se faire tuer.

Severus serra les dents. Voldemort disparu et Dumbledore occupé à reconstruire le monde Sorcier, la plupart de ceux qui avaient été séduits par l'idéologie de Voldemort avaient fait le bilan de cette guerre et malheureusement, elle n'était en faveur d'aucun.

-Qu'allons-nous faire s'Il revient, Severus ? soupira Narcissa

-Survivre, Narcissa, survivre, déclara sombrement Severus.

Alors que la conversation se poursuivait, Draco se retira doucement dans les ombres. Au départ, il était venu pour passer du temps avec sa mère et son parrain mais la discussion l'avait intéressé et il n'avait pas bougé. L'implication de Pansy dans la condamnation de Buck était une information qu'il allait utiliser à bon escient mais le retour probable du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le réjouissait qu'à moitié. Dans les récits de son père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Sorcier digne de ce nom qui rendrait la gloire aux Sang Pur mais le jeune blond avait toujours été sceptique sur le fait que c'était un gosse de quinze mois qui l'avait vaincu. Et les paroles dudit bambin dix ans plus tard l'avait plongé dans le flou le plus total. Troublé par ce qu'il avait dit, l'été suivant, il avait fouillé la bibliothèque familiale et avait reconnu de nombreuses choses qu'Harry avait pointé. Il avait découvert que la population Sang Pur avait été réduite d'un tiers pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald et d'autant pendant celle contre Voldemort. En écoutant aux portes, Draco savait qui était Death Eater mais il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'une partie infime des morts de ce conflit.

Et surtout, que la majorité était soit des Sang Pur, soit des Nés Moldus. Mais que des Sorciers.

Des questions plein la tête, le blond alla se coucher.


	30. Seth Severus Snape Prince

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Aujourd'hui est un grand jour puisque la fic a atteint la palier des 500 reviews (nous sommes à 502 exactement) !  
Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour apprécier autant cette histoire qui me passionne autant que vous ! Même si je ne réponds pas tout le temps à vos reviews, sachez que je les lis avec attention et qu'elles me font chaud au cœur.  
Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent si je ne vais pas abandonner en cours de route, j'entame en ce moment le 87e chapitre, c'est pour vous dire ! Vous en aurez de longues heures de lecture !  
Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et encore merci de suivre cette fic !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Seth Severus Snape Prince_**

La neige recouvrait le domaine d'Hogwarts. Personne de sain d'esprit n'essaierait de braver le temps glacial. Pourtant, alors que l'aube se levait à peine, une silhouette quittait le château pour se rendre au village d'Hogmeade. Elle gagna rapidement la cheminée publique la plus proche et l'emprunta pour une autre dans une zone désertique et prit un bus pour une destination qu'il n'aimait guère. En cette heure matinale, les gens allaient déjà au travail et tout le monde l'observa passer. Quand la silhouette referma enfin la porte de sa destination, tout le monde était au courant de la présence du fils de Tobias Snape, l'ivrogne de l'impasse du Tisseur.

Severus détestait la maison de son enfance. Pourtant, il devait y retourner car les choses avaient bien changé pour lui dans le monde Sorcier.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après avoir renvoyé Percy Weasley et Harry Potter avec la potion demandée, Severus prit conscience qu'il lui fallait ranger ses peurs et parler au brun pour qu'il ait des explications sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait l'intention de le convoquer mais il fut surpris lorsque dès le lendemain, il découvrit sur le pas de la porte le personnage en question._

 _-Monsieur Potter, fit Severus. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _-Je dois vous parler, fit Harry._

 _-Entrez, je vous prie, se décala Severus._

 _Le brun s'installa sur le canapé._

 _-Pardonnez ma franchise mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous m'évitez, déclara Harry. C'est à cause de mon malaise ?_

 _-Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, assura Severus._

 _-Sauf si mes propres boucliers étaient encore dressés, corrigea Harry._

 _-Vous connaissiez l'Occlumencie ? comprit Severus_

 _-Je demande un serment, fit Harry. Tout ce que vous apprendrez, vous ne le répéterez à qui que ce soit._

 _-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? se méfia Severus_

 _-Parce que quoi que vous ayez vu dans mon esprit, vous voulez des explications, sourit Harry. Je sais que vous avez vu quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Vous voulez savoir ou pas ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? demanda Severus_

 _-La connaissance, sourit Harry. Qui conduit au pouvoir._

 _Severus se raidit. C'était ce que disait Voldemort._

 _-Un Sorcier mauvais disait la même chose, dit Severus._

 _-Est-ce que ça empêche ces paroles d'être vraies ? sourit Harry_

 _Severus devait convenir de ce point._

 _-Je jure de ne rien dévoiler de vos secrets sans votre consentement, prêta serment Severus._

 _La magie entoura les deux Sorciers, signe que le serment avait été accepté._

 _-Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Harry_

 _-Une tapisserie familiale qui me désignait héritier des Prince, soupira Severus._

 _La surprise s'afficha sur le visage d'Harry._

 _-Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez vu ça, bougonna Harry. Mais ça m'arrange dans un sens. Oui, vous êtes l'héritier des Prince._

 _-Ma mère a été reniée, assura Severus._

 _-Je ne connais pas les détails, soupira Harry. Pour cela, il va falloir aller voir les Gobelins._

 _-Comment vous, vous savez ça ? demanda Severus, méfiant_

 _-Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler tous mes secrets maintenant, sourit Harry. Mais pour les Gobelins, je peux leur transmettre une lettre de votre part. Si vous voulez garder secret votre possible nouvelle fortune …_

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Severus_

 _-Je suis au courant que vous avez été condamné pour avoir été Death Eater, révéla Harry. Et aussi que vous avez un garant le temps de votre peine. Garant que vous n'auriez pas eu si vous vous étiez révélé héritier Sang Pur._

 _-Comment savez-vous tout cela ? gronda Severus_

 _-Je ne compte pas vous donner tous mes secrets, répéta Harry. Par contre, est-ce que vous voulez des réponses, oui ou non ?_

 _-Qui me dit que vous êtes sincère ? demanda Severus_

 _-C'est un coup de poker, déclara Harry._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Et Severus avait finalement accepté. Il avait écrit une lettre pour les Gobelins qui lui avaient simplement demandé de prouver son lien de parenté avec la famille Prince. Oh, ils auraient pu simplement demander une goutte de son sang pour vérifier mais il leur fallait beaucoup plus de preuves.

D'où sa présence à l'impasse du Tisseur.

Habituellement, il ne s'y rendait que pendant les mois de l'été, pendant que les élèves étaient en vacances. Et même là, il restait enfermé chez lui, à brasser des potions, à améliorer d'autres voire créer de nouvelles. L'apothicaire connaissait ses exigences et ne rechignait pas à lui envoyer les ingrédients dont il avait besoin et il faisait un saut une fois par semaine pour se procurer des plats tout préparé sur Diagon Alley.

Mais ce jour-là, il devait retrouver les affaires de sa mère. Il savait que dans un accès de rage, son père en avait détruit une partie mais Severus avait tout fait pour mettre ce qui avait survécu à l'abri. Et aussi ingénieux qu'il était pour anéantir tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Tobias Snape n'avait jamais pu trouver les objets de valeur d'Eileen Prince.

Jetant un regard dégoûté au salon quasiment laissé à l'abandon, Severus grimpa directement dans les combles qui menaçaient visiblement de s'effondrer sans l'aide de la magie. Il ôta certaines protections et dévoila un renfoncement dans un mur. Dans un coffre, une myriade de petits objets, tous appartenant à sa défunte mère. Il les avait laissé là car il n'avait aucune confiance en Albus Dumbledore pour garder son nez hors de ses affaires à Hogwarts et encore moins dans son coffre à Gringotts, poussé par ses camarades Slytherin qui bénéficiaient de coffres personnels dans leur maison.

Mais là …

Il retira les documents Moldus dont il avait besoin et replaça les protections avant de partir sans un bruit. Il retourna vers Hogmeade mais disparut rapidement de l'esprit des habitants avec son efficacité habituelle pour se rendre dans la filiale du village. En presque quarante ans de vie, et environ vingt aux alentours du village, il n'avait jamais su que Gringotts avait une extension aussi près de l'école.

-Bienvenue, maître Snape, fit un Gobelin.

Les riches atours lui faisant présumer qu'il avait face à lui un haut dirigeant de la banque, Severus décida de remiser sa langue acérée et sa mauvaise humeur pour devenir un gentleman. Enfin, un peu.

-Bonjour, salua Severus. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

-Ragnok, directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, sourit Ragnok en se présentant.

Severus masqua sa surprise. Cette histoire était-elle si importante pour que le directeur de la banque sorte de son bureau ? Visiblement, oui.

-Je ne pensais pas attirer l'attention du directeur avec ma simple requête, fit Severus.

-Une fois que vous aurez la majorité des éléments, ça ne vous étonnera plus, assura Ragnok. Prenez place, maître Snape.

Severus musela soigneusement son étonnement. Il avait déjà eu à faire avec les Gobelins et leurs manières lui avaient démontré qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire des convenances Sorcières. Mais là, le professeur avait l'impression qu'il le considérait comme un client lambda. Ce qui changeait drastiquement de la manière dont ils accueillaient habituellement les Sorciers. En quoi son cas différait-il donc ?

-J'avoue m'interroger, fit Ragnok. Vu votre âge, je m'attendais à ce que vous vous posiez des questions sur votre ascendance dès votre majorité.

-Je savais que ma mère était une Prince, déclara Severus. Elle m'avait clairement dit qu'elle avait été reniée quand elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle comptait épouser un Moldu et encore plus quand elle a été enceinte de moi. Mais quelqu'un m'a affirmé récemment que malgré tout, je restais l'héritier des Prince. Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Ma mère reniée, je ne devrais avoir aucune prétention sur cette famille. Ni même en faire partie, puisque je suis renié au même titre qu'elle.

-Qui vous a dit que vous ne faisiez pas partie de la famille Prince ? demanda Ragnok

-Le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Severus. Quand j'ai demandé à contacter la famille de ma mère pour leur annoncer sa mort.

Lui-même ne l'avait appris qu'en rentrant de sa première année à Hogwarts. Son père n'avait même pas daigné le prévenir qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde à peine quelques jours après son départ pour l'école de magie. De là découlait la haine de l'élève de Slytherin qui ne s'éteignit jamais, même à sa mort.

-Aucun représentant des Prince ? demanda confirmation Ragnok

-Non, répondit Severus. Pourquoi ? C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer ?

-Exactement, fit Ragnok. La politique des Prince concernant les reniés et les Sang Mêlés diffère quelque peu des autres familles Sang Pur. Soit, ils renient le membre qui a apporté la honte sur leur famille, mais pas les enfants. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Ils attendent de voir comment ils grandissent avant de leur demander s'ils veulent intégrer le clan ou non. Tous les Prince le savent.

Severus resta sans voix. Sa mère avait toujours regretté son reniement et avait voulu le meilleur pour son fils. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ces règles particulières qui s'appliquaient à lui. Quoique, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui parler sérieusement quand il allait revenir de sa première année scolaire. Trop tard, visiblement.

-Avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais les documents que je vous ai demandés, reprit Ragnok.

Severus sortit de sa sacoche son livret de famille qui attestait du mariage de ses parents ainsi qu'un acte de naissance datant de la veille pour référencer tous les changements de son état civil depuis sa naissance. Le Gobelin les examina soigneusement avant de dérouler un parchemin vierge devant le Sorcier.

-C'est un parchemin d'Ascendance, expliqua Ragnok. Nous devons vérifier que vous êtes bien un Prince. Veuillez déposer trois gouttes de votre sang au bas de ce parchemin, je vous prie.

Severus état fébrile mais ne le montra pas quand il invoqua une lame et se piqua avec. Les trois gouttes vermeilles tombèrent lentement et quand la dernière toucha le papier, de fines arabesques se dessinèrent. Émerveillé, le maître de Potions ne les quitta pas des yeux, son arbre généalogique prenant forme. Et là …

La même chose que dans le souvenir d'Harry Potter.

Il était l'héritier des Prince.

-Comment ? balbutia Severus

Ragnok leva la main et de lourdes protections se mirent en place.

-Les Prince avaient une manière particulière de traiter les Sang Mêlés et les reniés, fit Ragnok. Ils observaient les enfants nés et les contactaient quand ils les jugeaient dignes de rejoindre la famille. Généralement quand ils avaient quinze ou seize ans, parfois avant, mais toujours avant leur majorité.

-Mais je n'ai pas été contacté, se reprit Severus.

Ragnok sortit un papier qu'il lui tendit.

-Ceci est arrivé peu après votre treizième anniversaire, expliqua Ragnok. Le chef de la famille Prince, votre grand-père donc, en a été très déçu mais il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Intrigué, Severus lut la lettre.

 _Lord Prince,  
_ _Je ne comprends pourquoi vous venez vers moi après avoir chassé ma mère de la maison de son enfance parce qu'elle avait voulu épouser celui que sa magie lui avait choisi.  
_ _Toute personne devrait être flattée d'être choisi pour faire partie de la famille Prince mais je refuse cet « honneur ». Je préfère rester dans le monde Moldu plutôt que de faire partie d'une famille qui préfère les apparences que le bonheur de leurs enfants.  
_ _Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Severus Tobias Snape_

Severus fronça des sourcils. Oui, c'était son écriture mais plusieurs choses l'interpellaient.

Tout d'abord, il savait qu'un mystère entourait le départ de sa mère du monde Sorcier mais il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais cru à la fable qu'elle lui avait raconté comme quoi c'était par amour qu'elle avait suivi Tobias Snape et qu'elle l'avait épousé, c'était certain. Le ton de sa voix, même dans les premières années de sa vie, n'était absolument pas convainquant. Et puis son père, dans ses délires alcoolisés, avait bien trop mis cette théorie à mal pour qu'il l'ait cru longtemps.

Ensuite, il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place dans le monde Moldu. Fils d'un ivrogne chômeur et d'une femme battue mère au foyer trop effacée, les voisins lui avaient fait payer le fait que sa famille n'était pas « normale », outre le fait que sa mère et lui étaient des Sorciers. Oui, il savait se débrouiller dans le monde Moldu quand il y était mais à treize ans ? Il aurait tout fait pour en partir. Son père était devenu de plus en plus violent et il avait voulu lui échapper. Il savait que la famille Prince était riche mais surtout particulièrement stricte mais il aurait tout supporté pour devenir maître de Potions. Donc non, il n'aurait pas repoussé aussi froidement cette proposition.

Troisièmement, à cet âge, les cours d'étiquette à Slytherin étaient pour tous les élèves, y compris pour les Sang Mêlés et les Nés Moldus. Il savait déjà comment répondre à une demande pareille et n'aurait jamais dit « Trouvez-vous un autre pigeon ». Cela faisait trop … Moldu, voire du bas peuple. Donc contraire aux enseignements de Slytherin. Et puis, ce n'était pas du tout son style d'être aussi … vulgaire, même à cet âge.

Et enfin … Severus haïssait déjà son père à cette époque. Il n'aurait jamais signé de son nom complet. Juste Severus Snape.

En clair, ce n'était pas lui qui avait écrit cette lettre.

-Elle n'est pas de moi, déclara Severus. Je n'ai jamais été contacté par les Prince, à aucun moment.

-Nous nous en doutions, fit Ragnok. Et votre grand-père aussi. Il connaissait les enseignements de la maison Slytherin et il savait parfaitement qu'une telle lettre ne serait jamais passée. Malheureusement, il est mort avant d'avoir pu vous contacter en personne.

-Alors qui ? fit Severus

-C'est la question que s'est posée votre grand-père Jeremiah, révéla Ragnok. Il nous a demandé s'il était possible de savoir si cette lettre était une fausse, ce que nous lui avons confirmé rapidement. Environ une fois par mois, il tentait de vous joindre pour que vous lui disiez de vive voix que c'était votre choix de tourner le dos aux Prince mais à chaque fois, il recevait une lettre du même genre.

-Je n'en ai reçu aucune, assura Severus.

-Notre théorie est que les lettres étaient interceptées en arrivant à destination, vu que les oiseaux porteurs de courrier Sang Pur étaient ensorcelés pour éviter toute interception.

Severus ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver un coupable. Un coupable dont les actions lui avaient toujours paru assez étranges, même s'il avait accepté qu'il retourne sa veste pour espionner Voldemort.

-Dumbledore … frissonna Severus.

Le vieux Sorcier apparaissait comme un protecteur mais ne lui avait pas annoncé la mort de sa mère – il avait appris depuis qu'il était professeur que le directeur savait quand l'un des tuteurs d'un élève venait à mourir – quand elle était survenue quelques jours après son arrivée. Il n'avait même pas fait mine de punir les Maraudeurs quand ils avaient failli le tuer quand il avait quinze ans et ne lui avait même pas proposé un soutien psychologique. Il avait laissé les pro Voldemort s'immiscer dans la maison Slytherin et s'y installer pour recruter jusque dans l'école. Il avait laissé des Death Eaters entrer et sortir comme dans un moulin dans l'école – combien de fois il avait rencontré Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Black future Lestranges entre autres, dans la salle commune des Slytherin lors de ses dernières années alors qu'ils étaient censé avoir été diplômés depuis des années et qu'ils portaient ouvertement la Marque des Ténèbres ? Il avait accepté trop rapidement sa reddition quand Severus était venu le supplier de lui pardonner d'avoir donné la prophétie tronquée qui menaçait Lily et James Potter et il avait réussi à le convaincre – assez facilement d'ailleurs – d'espionner Voldemort à la place. Il s'était porté garant de lui quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par un bébé de quinze mois.

Il l'empêchait de gérer ses affaires à cause de ses décisions de justice dont il ne connaissait même pas toute la teneur. Il signait à la place du maître de Potions la commercialisation de certaines de ses créations sans lui demander son avis.

Et visiblement, il lui avait également caché qu'il n'était pas uniquement un pauvre maître de Potions mais également un très riche héritier Sang Pur.

-Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Severus

-Lui seul pourrait le dire, fit Ragnok. Mais d'autres questions se posent. Est-ce que vous voulez reprendre le titre de lord Prince ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais ? demanda Severus

-La famille Prince a été massacrée peu avant la défaite de Voldemort, renseigna Ragnok. Les comptes ont été gelés jusqu'à ce que vous les réclamiez. Jeremiah Prince a attendu jusqu'au bout avant de vous renier.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été au courant ? s'étonna Severus

-Quand avez-vous reçu pour la dernière fois un courrier de la banque ? demanda simplement Ragnok

Jamais, répondit Severus dans son for intérieur. Il n'avait jamais reçu de courrier de Gringotts, même en commercialisant ses inventions, et encore moins depuis qu'il était obligé de rester un certain nombre d'années en tant que professeur par décision de justice.

-Avant de reprendre votre titre, si vous voulez le reprendre, poursuivit Ragnok, je vous conseille de connaitre tous les tenants et aboutissements de votre condamnation.

-Comment ? grinça Severus. Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour chercher, vous savez.

-Et si vous passiez par nous ? proposa Ragnok avec un rictus mauvais

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songea Severus.

Puisque toutes les méthodes conventionnelles avaient échouées, il était temps de trouver d'autres moyens. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de chercher des réponses à ses questions, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? demanda Severus

-La fortune des Prince reste assez importante, avoua Ragnok. Il est plus lucratif pour nous d'avoir des coffres actifs au lieu d'en avoir gelés. Nous avons d'autres raisons mais vous ne les connaîtrez que quand vous serez le nouveau lord Prince.

-Mon courrier est surveillé alors comment puis-je vous contacter ? demanda Severus

Ragnok alla vers un mur et sortit une paire de coffres d'une cache.

-Voici des coffres à Double Sens, désigna Ragnok. Je vous en confie un et je garde l'autre. Dès que vous déposez quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme une lettre, elle arrive immédiatement dans son jumeau que j'aurais. Il n'y aura aucun risque d'interception.

Sans un mot, Severus tendit la main pour examiner la pièce d'ébénisterie. D'une simplicité assez étrange mais également d'un raffinement sans pareil, le coffre pouvait se fondre dans la décoration de ses appartements. Sauf s'il mettait le nez dessus, Dumbledore ne remarquerait jamais sa double fonction.

-Très bien, j'accepte, fit Severus. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Tous les deux se plongèrent dans une conversation à bâtons rompus concernant ses avoirs. Severus fut stupéfait de voir que beaucoup de choses lui avaient été cachées et il commençait à en vouloir de plus en plus à Dumbledore. Il s'était laissé enchaîné à cause de Lily Evans et il venait de comprendre que ça ne voulait pas dire que par fidélité à une ancienne amie qui n'avait jamais voulu lui pardonner des paroles malheureuses, il devait se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Severus quitta la banque bien après le déjeuner et fit un saut chez l'un de ses fournisseurs pour vérifier et, si possible, récupérer une commande. Quand il rentra au château, le maître de Potions ne fut pas étonné de voir Dumbledore camper devant ses appartements.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua Severus.

-Severus, répondit Albus. J'étais venu prendre le thé mais j'ai appris que tu étais sorti assez tôt ce matin. Un problème ?

-Des courses à faire, déclara Severus. Et maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais ces ingrédients ne vont pas se préparer tout seul.

-C'est vrai, concéda Albus. Tu m'en parlerais si quelque chose te tracassait ?

-J'ai pour habitude de me débrouiller tout seul, rappela Severus. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide, vous serez prévenu, soyez sans crainte.

-Bien, sourit Albus. Bonne journée Severus.

-A vous aussi, professeur, répondit Severus.

Le maître de Potions entra dans ses appartements et loupa complètement la grimace d'irritation qui apparut sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore. Il fut surpris de voir qu'une lettre l'attendait au centre du salon. Après les vérifications d'usage, Severus la lut.

 _Professeur,  
_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette lettre est arrivée chez vous par le biais d'un Elfe de maison. Je ne me serais jamais permis d'entrer sans votre permission.  
_ _Si je vous contacte par ce moyen, c'est que je souhaite vraiment avoir ces cours d'Occlumencie. Je sais que vous préférez tirer au clair cette histoire d'héritage mais la pression des Dementors est bien trop forte pour que je me prive d'une protection, aussi minime soit-elle.  
_ _Par ailleurs, le professeur Lupin m'a proposé d'apprendre le sort du Patronus. Je vais devoir partager mon temps entre lui, vous et les entraînements de Quiddicht.  
_ _Vous l'aurez compris, je voudrais avoir votre réponse pour m'organiser au mieux.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Harry Potter_

Le professeur de Potions laissa un sourire orner ses lèvres.

-Irrespectueux, comme votre père … fit Severus.


	31. Les persona d'Harry Potter

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je sais que je ne réponds pas toujours aux reviews mais soyez certains que je les lis avec attention et qu'elles me font chaud au cœur !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, si vous avez des commentaires à faire, je suis toute "ouïe" !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow  
PS : Faites un tour sur mon profil dans la journée, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une petite surprise ... _**

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Les persona d'Harry Potter_**

L'année commença sur les chapeaux de roue. Harry remontait doucement la pente mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas épuisé chaque soir. Sous la supervision de Severus, son traitement avait été boosté et il récupérait progressivement le poids et la taille qu'il aurait dû avoir si les Dursley s'étaient correctement occupé de lui. Ses options, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Runes, n'étaient pas si difficiles et on ne demandait pas la lune pour leur première année de cours. Les leçons particulières de Lupin pour apprendre le Patronus n'avaient lieu qu'une fois par semaine et celles de Snape pour apprendre l'Occlumencie tout autant. L'entraînement de Quiddicht était passé à trois fois par semaine et heureusement que Fred et Georges étaient intervenus car sinon, ils seraient passés à cinq.

-Tu trouves encore le temps de dormir ? railla Neville

Le châtain venait de jeter un coup d'œil aux emplois du temps de son ami.

-Ça arrive, sourit Harry. Ce n'est qu'une question d'organisation, tu sais.

Et il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie ses visites dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Mais c'est trop, assura Neville. Tu vas être totalement épuisé pour les examens.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Harry.

-On a toujours le choix, contra Neville. Il faut juste que tu fasses les plus pertinents.

 _Si seulement,_ songea Harry.

-Je verrai, fit Harry. Pour l'instant, on a un devoir de Métamorphoses à terminer.

Neville laissa tomber.

§§§§§

Joshua arriva surexcité à Gringotts. Gripsec et Ragnok l'accueillirent un peu sceptique.

-Harry m'a demandé d'emmener Pettigrow au Ministère, sourit Joshua. Nous allons pouvoir innocenter Sirius !

-Justement, à ce propos … fit Gripsec.

La joie de Joshua tomba drastiquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Joshua

-Dumbledore a eu vent des questions que s'est posé la directrice Bones, révéla Gripsec. Il a verrouillé le dossier Sirius Black.

-Ça ne nous arrange pas, fronça des sourcils Joshua. Vous avez une idée pour y remédier ?

-Il sera difficile pour Dumbledore de justifier de la présence en vie de Pettigrow, souligna Ragnok. Il faudrait un coup d'éclat particulièrement voyant pour que tout le monde accepte la vérité.

-Une arrestation dans un lieu public ? proposa Joshua

-On devinerait immédiatement la mise en scène, refusa Ragnok. Il faudrait quelque chose de plus … spectaculaire. Et d'innocent.

La réponse fut évidente.

-Harry, déclara Joshua.

-Pardon ? fit Gripsec

-La réponse est Harry, répéta Joshua. Nous oublions une donnée essentielle, c'est qu'il connait des choses qui se passeront dans le futur. S'il a tenu à ce qu'on livre Pettigrow, c'est qu'il avait une raison particulière. Nous oublions qu'il n'a pas treize ans mais plus de vingt. Il serait temps de lui demander son avis. Bien qu'il ne sera pas content.

-Nous sommes coincés, concéda Ragnok. Un nouvel avis ne nous fera pas de mal.

-Je rédige la lettre et je vous la fais parvenir, décida Joshua.

Les Gobelins hochèrent de la tête.

§§§§§

-Vous faites de très grands progrès, sourit Remus.

Les élèves se laissèrent tomber par terre pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, fit le professeur de Défense en leur distribuant du chocolat en très grande quantité. A la semaine prochaine !

-Au revoir professeur !

Hermione, Neville et Harry réarrangèrent leur tenue avant de quitter la salle. Pas assez vite visiblement.

-Harry ! Attends-moi !

Ron, totalement débraillé, courut jusqu'au brun pour le rattraper et babiller. Quand il avait demandé la présence de ses amis pour les cours sur le Patronus, Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Remus accepterait la présence de Ron. Hermione et Neville, oui, mais tous les élèves et les professeurs pouvaient certifier que le roux n'avait jamais été, n'était pas et ne serait jamais l'ami d'Harry Potter, encore plus depuis que sa magie accidentelle s'en était pris à lui. C'était pour cela que le brun soupçonnait fortement que la raison de la présence de ce parasite était sûrement due à Dumbledore. Les trois amis enduraient comme ils pouvaient sa présence, surtout parce qu'ils savaient que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, les cours pouvaient sauter et ça pouvait porter préjudice à Harry.

Tous les quatre donc retournèrent dans la salle commune et le trio décida de partir directement se coucher. Les entraînements étaient particulièrement épuisants et avec des emplois du temps aussi chargés – entre Hermione et toutes les options qu'elle avait prises, Harry et les entraînements de Quiddicht, ceux de Snape et les visites dans la Chambre des Secrets et Neville avec ses études parallèles pour reprendre sereinement son titre – il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils veuillent prendre du repos dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Mais pourquoi vous allez vous coucher ? geignit Ron. On pourrait faire une partie d'échecs, non ?

-Si tu veux t'amuser, fais comme tu veux, gronda Neville. Mais sans moi. On n'est pas à ta disposition, Weasley.

Les nerfs de Neville étaient mis à rude épreuve. Ron ne savait pas se taire et lors des leçons, il déconcentrait tout le monde. C'était pour cela qu'Hermione, Harry et lui arrivaient quasiment instantanément en transe pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Ronald, gronda Percy en s'approchant. Vas-tu te taire ? Il y a des élèves qui travaillent et on n'entend que toi !

Ron ne se gêna pas pour fusiller son frère du regard.

-Même pas vrai ! beugla Ron

Une veine palpita sur le front du plus âgé des Weasley. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche mais il fut devancé par deux rayons de lumière identique qui frappèrent Ron et sa sœur Ginny qui venait de se rapprocher de son frère pour se porter à son secours. Tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

-Les gars, soupira Percy. D'ici demain, on va entendre maman hurler.

-On a juste fait ce que tu comptais faire, ricana Fred.

-On a été plus rapide, c'est tout, poursuivit Georges.

Le trio comprenait parfaitement la raison de cette attaque. Les BUSES et les ASPIC se rapprochaient et ils avaient bien noté en entrant dans la salle commune le calme qui y régnait pour permettre les révisions.

Percy soupira.

-Je vais les mettre dans un coin, déclara Percy. Allez vous coucher. Ils ne vous embêteront plus pour ce soir.

-Merci, sourit Neville. Bonne nuit.

Le trio alla se coucher tandis que les trois roux déplaçaient rapidement leur frère et leur sœur pour se remettre à travailler.

§§§§§

Severus servit une grande tasse de chocolat avant de la donner à Harry qui le remercia.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ? demanda Harry après avoir savouré une gorgée

-J'estime que vous avez d'assez bonnes barrières pour que nous puissions avoir une conversation que nous repoussons depuis des jours, déclara Severus.

Harry soupira. Autant il arrivait à cacher tout ce qui avait trait à sa première vie, autant il avait plus de mal avec ce qu'il avait fait dans cette vie.

-Vous semblez en savoir plus sur le monde Sorcier que vous le faites croire, accusa Severus.

-J'ai été élevé hors de ce monde, rappela Harry. Et personne n'a l'air de se dévouer pour me l'apprendre. Pourquoi je leur ferai le plaisir d'étaler mes connaissances ?

Severus dut en convenir.

-Je veux aussi cette conversation, soupira Harry. Mais nous allons devoir la repousser une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi ? fit Severus

-Je dois vous emmener quelque part, répondit Harry. Un endroit qui va vous surprendre, croyez-moi. Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Severus réfléchit seulement une minute avant d'accepter. Harry sourit et termina sa tasse puis à sa plus grande surprise, se dirigea vers l'un des murs des appartements.

 _-Je voudrais passer,_ siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

 _-Tu es jeune pour être le nouveau directeur de Slytherin,_ répondit le serpent caché dans les moulures.

 _-Le directeur est toujours en place,_ assura Harry. _Mais il est temps qu'il vienne aux origines de sa maison._

 _-L'estimes-tu digne de cette honneur ?_ demanda le serpent

 _-Même s'il a fait de mauvais choix, je pense qu'il s'est montré digne des enseignements de Salazar Slytherin,_ déclara Harry. _A lui de décider si j'ai raison ou pas._

 _-Je t'accorde le passage,_ déclara le serpent. _Est-il un Parleur ?_

 _-Non,_ répondit Harry. _Je demanderai au seigneur Slytherin s'il n'a pas une solution à ce propos._

 _-Sage décision,_ siffla le serpent qui fit basculer un pan entier du mur.

-Vous êtes Fourchelangue, fit Severus.

-Il semblerait que parler aux animaux est très mal vu, renifla Harry. Ne parlons pas des serpents … Pourtant, c'est un don de la Magie. Les amalgames des Sorciers sont parfois totalement stupides, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Severus eut du mal à bouger, pétrifié. Harry mit quand même quelques minutes avant de comprendre.

-J'avais oublié que Tom faisait cet effet en parlant avec son familier, bougonna Harry.

-Qui est Tom ? demanda Severus

-Voldemort, qui d'autre ? haussa des épaules Harry

-Ne dites pas son nom ! grinça Severus en se prenant le bras

-C'est pour cela que je l'appelle Tom, sourit Harry.

-Pourquoi ce nom ? demanda Severus en se reprenant

-C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant, sourit vicieusement Harry. Votre grand mage noir s'appelle en réalité Tom Marvolo Riddle. Né d'une Cracmol Sang Pur et d'un aristocrate cent pour cent Moldu. Et c'est lui qui veut rétablir les droits des Sang Pur en les massacrant. Le monde Sorcier n'est plus à une incohérence près …

-Vous mentez ! gronda Severus

Harry le regarda pensivement.

-Effectivement, si le grand Albus Dumbledore ne le confirme pas, alors ce n'est pas vrai, renifla Harry. Dommage que ça lui serve que personne ne le sache. La guerre se serait terminée trop vite et il n'aurait pas eu son moment de gloire.

-Je ne vous ai jamais entendu aussi médisant quand on en vient au directeur, constata Severus.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi il est capable, assura Harry. Vous me suivez ?

Tout à la discussion, le maître de Potions n'avait pas vu que le mur avait basculé sans un bruit pour dévoiler un passage secret.

-Comment … ? fit Severus

-Si vous devez me questionner à chaque pas que nous faisons, nous n'allons jamais arriver, rit Harry. Je vous emmène et vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. D'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta Severus.

Le plus jeune mena l'aîné dans des passages secrets tortueux qui n'avaient pas servi depuis des années, si on se fiait à la quantité de poussière. Harry sifflait de temps à autre, surtout pour que les serpents enchantés gravés dans la pierre puissent lui indiquer le bon chemin. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois mais il devait avouer que sans les préjugés qui entouraient ce don, rien n'affirmait qu'il soit mauvais.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qui avait été visité récemment.

-J'en avais marre d'avoir mes vêtements couverts de poussière, expliqua Harry. J'ai appris quelques sorts de nettoyage et je m'y suis mis. Sias préfère aussi.

-Sias ? demanda Severus

-Patience, professeur, sourit Harry.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de tomber devant une lourde porte richement décorée avec des pierres précieuses et des serpents.

 _-Ouvre-toi,_ siffla Harry en Fourchelangue.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds et ils entrèrent dans une immense salle.

Où un immense serpent enroulé sur lui-même semblait faire la sieste.

 _-Tu n'as pas froid ?_ s'étonna Harry

 _-Je suis resté au soleil toute la journée,_ répondit Sias. _Et il y a des sorts permanents qui me permettent de chauffer la pièce. J'allais le faire mais mon maître m'a prévenu que tu arrivais avec un visiteur. Il sent la peur._

 _-Tu es grand pour un serpent,_ rappela Harry. _Trop, même. Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas bouger le temps qu'on passe ?_

 _-Mon maître n'a pas besoin de moi,_ fit simplement Sias. _Si ton compagnon ne m'attaque pas, je ne ferais rien._

 _-Merci Sias,_ sourit Harry.

Le jeune homme se retourna et vit que son professeur avait sa baguette en main.

-Du calme, fit Harry. Sias ne vous fera rien tant que vous la laissez tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Severus d'une voix qui se voulait ferme

-Un Basilic, répondit Harry. Et accessoirement celle qui a pétrifié la chatte du concierge l'an dernier.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est le familier de l'Héritier de Slytherin ? s'étouffa Severus

-Techniquement parlant, Sias est le familier de Salazar Slytherin lui-même, haussa des épaules Harry. Venez, c'est par ici.

Contournant largement le serpent somnolant, le Sorcier le suivit derrière une nouvelle porte.

-Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Severus en s'arrachant à la contemplation des lieux

-Dans mes appartements, jeune homme, fit une nouvelle voix.

Severus se retourna d'un bond et ce fut seulement par une volonté insoupçonnée que sa mâchoire ne s'écrasa pas au sol en reconnaissant le personnage dans le tableau.

-Salazar Slytherin … souffla Severus.

-Bienvenue, maître Snape, sourit Salazar.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, fit Severus en sentant ses jambes ne plus le soutenir.

Prévenant, Harry poussa une chaise derrière lui et l'aida à prendre place.

 _-Facilement impressionnable,_ commenta Salazar.

 _-Laissez-lui le bénéfice du doute,_ rabroua Harry _. J'ai critiqué Dumbledore qui était à ses yeux quasiment au-dessus de tout soupçon, il vient d'apprendre que j'étais Fourchelangue, que des passages secrets partaient de ses appartements, il a rencontré Sias qui a terrorisé sans le vouloir toute l'école et il vient de vous rencontrer, alors qu'il n'est pas censé avoir de témoignage des Fondateurs, le tout en moins d'une heure. Personnellement, j'aurais craqué dès avoir entendu un Fourchelangue, pas vous ?_

 _-Il y a de l'alcool là-bas,_ indiqua Salazar.

Harry trottina jusqu'au meuble où il sortit la bouteille et deux verres. Il se servit un fond pour voir quel goût ça avait puis une dose complète pour Snape. Méfiant, il trempa ses lèvres dans le fond et faillit défaillir.

-Mais c'est du poison votre truc ! cracha Harry avant demander un service de thé

-Il a plus de mille ans, ricana Salazar. Il en a bien besoin.

Harry se rapprocha de Severus.

-Tenez, fit Harry.

-Merci, fit Severus distraitement.

Il en but une gorgée et ce fut suffisant pour le faire redescendre sur terre et manquer de l'étouffer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? toussa Severus

-Un alcool de ma propre réserve, sourit Salazar. Il a eu le temps de fermenter encore un moment, je pense. Savourez-le, je vous prie.

Comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à capituler, Severus prit une nouvelle gorgée et apprécia la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Les chocs successifs de la soirée étaient vraiment trop pour son pauvre esprit. Et découvrir un tableau animé de Salazar Slytherin était la cerise sur le gâteau.

-Seigneur Slytherin, s'inclina Severus.

-Maître Snape, sourit Salazar. Je voulais vous remercier de guider aussi bien les élèves qui passent par ma maison. J'ai toujours suivi attentivement leurs progrès et malgré quelques dérives, vous vous en êtes bien tiré.

Severus ne sut comment prendre ces compliments.

-Bien que ma maison m'intéresse, ce jeune homme vous a amené ici sur ma demande pour une bonne raison, poursuivit Salazar. Vous avez estimé qu'il devait apprendre l'Occlumencie pour lutter contre les Dementors et je loue votre ingéniosité. Cependant, vous avez dû remarquer qu'il avait déjà des barrières remarquables, non ?

-J'avais pensé à des barrières naturelles, avoua Severus. Des barrières qui se seraient développées inconsciemment parce que j'avais beaucoup de mal à voir ce qui s'était passé pendant son enfance. Il a dû se passer des choses pour qu'il en vienne à en ériger de telles protections.

-C'est plausible, concéda Salazar. Notre jeune ami ici présent a accompagné mon familier Sias et est venu jusqu'à moi. Dans un échange de bons procédés, il m'a demandé de l'aider à protéger son esprit. Malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un tableau …

-Vous ne dites rien, Harry ? demanda Severus

-J'ai appris depuis longtemps que quand les grandes personnes parlent, il faut les laisser faire, railla Harry. Parce que généralement, ce sont les enfants qui réparent leurs erreurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? fit Severus

-Tom s'est développé alors que les adultes bien-pensants auraient pu l'arrêter depuis des lustres, ricana Harry. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il va revenir. Et qui sera désigné pour le combattre, à votre avis ? Un gosse qui n'est pas censé connaître quoi que ce soit du monde Sorcier et encore moins des raisons pour lesquelles Tom et Dumbledore s'affrontent. En d'autres termes, votre serviteur.

Severus s'arrêta quelques instants sur l'hypothèse émise. Si Voldemort devait revenir, et Dumbledore semblait le croire, tout le cirque établi autour du personnage du Survivant le désignait comme celui qui allait tuer le revenant. Or, comme lui avait dit Harry plus tôt, personne n'avait l'air de se dévouer pour lui apprendre le monde Sorcier et si Dumbledore suivait cette ligne de conduite, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui expliquer pourquoi Voldemort tenait tellement à prendre le pouvoir.

Ce que même le monde Sorcier ne le savait pas.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, fit Salazar. Avant toute chose, nous devons protéger Harry et ses secrets. Vous et moi, nous allons mettre nos connaissances en Occlumencie en commun pour l'aider et ensuite, nous pourrons discuter de choses plus sensibles … Vous pourrez en profiter pour vous remettre à niveau et de vous débarrasser de cette faille dans votre esprit.

-Une faille ? sursauta Severus

-Il y a de nombreuses protections autour de ces lieux, notamment pour détecter toute manipulation d'esprit, déclara Salazar. Elles ont particulièrement réagi à votre arrivée. Harry ?

-Oui, Salazar ? fit Harry

-Prenez l'artefact dont nous nous sommes servis pour tester votre esprit, pria Salazar.

Harry bondit souplement sur ses pieds et récupéra la petite figurine de céramique qui l'avait aidé plusieurs mois auparavant à déterminer quelles consignes mentales Dumbledore avait laissé dans son esprit. Il la déposa sur la table basse et reprit sa place tranquillement. Le brun se servit une tasse de thé et la sirota doucement en regardant Severus avoir la même conversation qu'il avait eue quand il avait demandé des cours d'Occlumencie au Fondateur.

La nuit promettait d'être vraiment longue et heureusement qu'il avait insinué qu'il n'allait pas dormir dans son dortoir. Ne voulant pas être intrusif, il sélectionna l'un des grimoires et se plongea dedans avec délice.


	32. Hors-jeu

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Hors-jeu_**

Harry avait mis dix jours pour maîtriser le sort qui permettait de réduire le volume du son autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu le choix sous peine de devenir totalement sourd.

-ORDONNE A TON MAUDIT CHAT D'ARRÊTER DE CHASSER MON RAT ! rugit Ron

-C'EST UN CHAT, CRÉTIN ! rétorqua Hermione. ET LES CHATS CHASSENT LES RATS !

La salle commune de Gryffindor était devenue un champ de bataille depuis que le roux avait retrouvé son animal de compagnie. Ce dernier était continuellement poursuivi par le chat de la brune, sur ordre d'Harry. Tous les soirs, Ron s'en prenait violemment à Hermione lui ordonner de cesser mais elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et surtout, ne s'écrasait pas devant lui. Tous les préfets, Percy le premier, avaient tenté de les calmer mais le roux n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et continuait comme si on ne lui avait rien dit. Les préfets avaient bien entendu fait remonter l'histoire au professeur McGonagall mais ni les pertes de points ni les retenues ne faisaient effet. Les mains liées, elle en avait référé au directeur mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, Albus Dumbledore ne fit rien du tout. Pire, il avait argué que ce n'était que de petites disputes qui se régleraient avec le temps. Que ça empêchent les élèves préparant les examens de travailler n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Tandis qu'Hermione et Ron hurlaient dans un coin, Neville et Harry avaient abandonné leurs devoirs, attendant que la jeune fille puisse revenir vers eux.

-Hermione est sur le point de craquer, comprit Neville. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé une situation dégénérer comme ça.

-C'est de la faute de Ron, accusa Harry. Il refuse de comprendre quand on lui explique et pour lui, il a toujours raison. Ce qui est très rare.

-Ça ne te semble pas bizarre que son chat poursuive ce rat tout au long de la journée ? fit Neville

-Euh … non ? fit Harry. Pour moi, les chats chassent les souris et les rats. Ceux qui en ont dans la tour les gardent en cage, seul Ron se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Et puis, avec les Elfes de maison, je ne pensent pas qu'il y en ait dans le château, non ?

-C'est à vérifier, réfléchit Neville. Et si son chat n'était pas un vrai chat ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-S'il est croisé avec une espèce magique, alors il doit penser qu'il y a quelque chose de magique avec sa proie, déclara Neville.

-Tu penses que Crookshanks et Scabbers sont des animaux magiques ? résuma Harry

-Pour le chat d'Hermione, ça me semble évident, sourit Neville. Le rat de Weasley était l'ancien rat de Percy quand il était jeune. Un rat classique ne vit pas plus de deux ou trois ans. Ça fait beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, fit Harry.

Le brun avait déjà entendu cette théorie dans sa première vie, en fait juste avant qu'on ne découvre que Scabbers était Peter Pettigrow. Mais où son ami voulait-il en venir ?

-On va devoir prévenir les professeurs, déclara Neville.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Les rats magiques sont particulièrement dangereux quand on ne s'occupe pas correctement d'eux, assura Neville. Weasley n'est jamais montré responsable, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Son rat a disparu pendant des semaines et il n'est jamais allé le faire examiner pour savoir s'il n'a pas de maladies qu'il pourrait transmettre aux élèves.

Pendant que Neville allait alpaguer Percy pour lui soumettre sa théorie, Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Après avoir appris que Dumbledore bloquait le dossier de Sirius, il avait failli entrer dans une colère noire. Sans ce dossier, impossible pour Amelia Bones de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas eu de procès. Oh, Augusta Longbottom lui avait bien dit pourquoi soi-disant le Sorcier était à sa poursuite mais les soupçons de la matriarche ne lui avaient pas fait lâcher l'affaire. Seulement, déposer tranquillement le rat au Département de la Justice Magique ne serait plus possible car il pouvait être libéré sans que la lumière ne soit faite sur toute l'affaire. Non, il lui fallait une preuve irréfutable. Harry avait prévu d'utiliser la rencontre entre les Maraudeurs dans la Cabane Hurlante et de ne pas laisser échapper le traître pour montrer que celui avait dénoncé Sirius était encore en vie, ce qui mettait à mal son accusation de meurtre, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à cette solution que lui apportait Neville. Une vérification de tous les familiers de la tour Gryffindor montrerait sûrement que le rat était loin d'être normal. Au pire, il pourrait aider à ce qu'il reprenne forme normale devant toute l'école. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir puisqu'il avait une laisse Gobeline qui l'empêchait littéralement de quitter un lieu prédéfini. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait sortir de la tour et c'était assez hilarant de le voir se cogner contre les murs et les trous de souris. Une vengeance bien méritée, à son avis.

§§§§§

Severus remontait de la Chambre des Secrets. Depuis cette lointaine soirée où Harry l'avait amené devant le portrait de Salazar Slytherin, il ne se passait pas une seule semaine où il n'allait pas lui rendre visite. Il recevait des cours d'Occlumencie pour empêcher quiconque de toucher à son esprit et apprenait des astuces pour mieux enseigner en Potions comme en Occlumencie. Et il avait la promesse du Fondateur que quand ses progrès seraient assez satisfaisants, il lui indiquerait où se trouvaient les appartements de Godric Gryffindor, Mage de Combat.

Alors qu'il entrait dans ses appartements, ses alarmes lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Severus fronça des sourcils. Les élèves toquaient plutôt à la porte de son bureau, même Draco pour ne pas qu'on pense qu'il ait un traitement de faveur. Non, seuls les professeurs connaissaient cette entrée. Et personne ne s'invitait aussi cavalièrement, sauf un.

Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié quand il était devenu professeur de voir que Severus tenait farouchement à son intimité. La cheminée ne permettait que le passage de lettres, et encore, et les protections de Slytherin empêchaient jusqu'au directeur de l'école de s'introduire dans les quartiers du maître de Potions, à sa plus grande frustration. Donc, comme le Sorcier lambda, il devait attendre que le maître des lieux vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qu'il fit avec réluctance.

-Directeur, salua Severus. Il est vraiment tard. Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Je voudrais discuter, sourit Albus. Puis-je entrer ?

-Allez-y, invita Severus.

Les deux Sorciers prirent place dans le salon et Severus attendit tranquillement que son interlocuteur savoure sa tasse de thé au citron qu'il avait commandé.

-Je me suis rendu compte que depuis son arrivée dans ces murs, vous avez donné de nombreuses retenues à Harry Potter, déclara Albus. Est-il si mauvais ?

-Il est étourdi sur des points particulièrement dangereux, expliqua Severus. Il faut qu'il apprenne de ses erreurs.

-Vous lui donnez vous-même ces retenues, commenta Albus.

-Est-ce un crime ? haussa un sourcil Severus

-Non, sourit Albus. Mais j'aurais cru …

-Il ne m'agace pas assez pour que je demande à ce concierge de malheur de surveiller sa retenue, renifla Severus. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Vous ne semblez pas le détester, fit Albus.

Et dans la bouche du vieux Sorcier, c'était clairement un reproche.

-Il m'a prouvé qu'il n'était pas son père, répondit Severus. Je me contente de l'ignorer.

-Oh, bien … fit simplement Albus.

Il l'interrogea encore quelques minutes sur sa vie privée avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment tard – pas loin de vingt-trois heures – et qu'il serait temps qu'il s'en aille.

En refermant la porte derrière lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de laisser fleurir un rictus satisfait sur son visage. Ses rencontres avec Salazar Slytherin lui avaient appris beaucoup de choses. Notamment que le directeur, en lui enseignant l'Occlumencie, s'était ménagé une porte dérobée pour entrer dans son esprit et y faire ce qu'il voulait sans que le propriétaire ne le sache. Le maître de Potions avait ainsi appris qu'il devait à tout prix détester Harry Potter et faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais le contrôle qu'avait Severus sur son esprit avait affaibli considérablement cette consigne, ce qui avait permis aux deux protagonistes de développer une relation cordiale, pour ne pas dire amicale. Les barrières Occlumens que le vieux Sorcier lui avait appris à ériger n'étaient pas les plus performantes pour empêcher Voldemort de voir ses souvenirs les plus sensibles et s'il ne s'était pas autant entraîné de son côté, le maître de Potions serait mort sans savoir qu'il avait été désiré par sa famille maternelle.

D'ailleurs …

Severus avait une dernière chose à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait reçu par le biais des Coffres à Double Sens une grosse enveloppe. Devant aller en cours, il avait simplement lu le titre et avait été choqué de voir qu'il s'agissait des détails de sa condamnation. Chaque soir, avant de se coucher, il lisait un morceau de ce pavé qui n'aurait pas dû être aussi gros pour la simple condamnation d'un Death Eater de Sang Mêlé. Mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus sa colère enflait envers le directeur de l'école. Ragnok ne l'avait pas ménagé et lui avait clairement dit que le vieux fou l'avait carrément spolié de son héritage Sorcier.

Ce soir-là, il arrivait enfin à la fin du document mais sa décision avait été prise depuis des jours. Il s'empara de quoi écrire et leva sa plume.

 _Que Seth Prince entre en scène et lance l'enquête sur Dumbledore.  
_ _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
_ _Severus Seth Snape Prince_

La lettre partit aussitôt.

§§§§§

-Mais … Pourquoi ? pleura Hermione. Notre argumentation était bonne !

-Malfoy veut faire payer à Buck le fait de s'en être pris à son fils, sanglota Hagrid. Il sera exécuté dans deux semaines.

Le trio s'était rendu dans la cabane du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour apprendre la condamnation de l'Hippogriffe qui avait accidentellement blessé Draco en début d'année scolaire. Comme se doutaient Harry et Neville, la créature devait être tuée, malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione. Comme l'avait précisé Draco, sans son témoignage, rien ne pouvait détourner Lucius de son but et maintenant, il était sur le point d'être accompli.

Les élèves durent rapidement sortir pour laisser le demi-géant à sa tristesse et ils se réfugièrent dans un petit jardin déserté par la fraîcheur que Neville isola.

-Il faut que nous aidions Hagrid ! argua Hermione

-Oui, répondit Neville. Il va falloir qu'il quitte son poste.

Hermione sursauta.

-Mais il est excellent ! protesta Hermione

-Vraiment ? pointa Neville. Et quelles créatures tu as vues à part ces espèces de crabes qui mangent uniquement de la laitue ?

Hermione baissa la tête, vaincue.

-Pourquoi, tu penses qu'il n'est pas un bon professeur ? demanda Harry

-Je pense surtout qu'il n'est pas fait pour enseigner à des enfants de notre âge, expliqua Neville. C'est un passionné, je ne le conteste pas, mais il ne prend pas vraiment toutes les précautions pour protéger les élèves. Rien que le livre de cours a mordu pas moins d'une dizaine d'élèves !

-Tu vas le faire renvoyer ? hoqueta Hermione

-Est-ce que tu le vois heureux en ce moment ? contra Neville. Non, parce qu'il n'ose plus faire quoi que ce soit. Hermione, on parle de la personne qui a voulu élever un dragon dans sa cabane en bois ! Et surtout, qui n'a plus le droit de faire de magie !

Harry sursauta.

-Je pensais que puisque l'Héritier de Slytherin avait continué d'attaquer après son arrestation, ils avaient annulé sa première condamnation, fit Harry.

Le brun se souvenait que le demi-géant avait été arrêté peu après la deuxième attaque de l'Héritier de Slytherin dans le plus grand secret et libéré peu après que Penelope Clearwater et Hermione ne soient guéries de la pétrification.

-Ça serait trop facile, ricana Neville. Oui, Hagrid a été libéré mais il n'a reçu aucune compensation. J'ai vérifié quand il a continué à se promener avec son infâme parapluie rose.

-Un vice de procédure ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Neville. Ça mérite réflexion.

-Est-ce que c'est tellement gênant qu'il ne puisse pas faire de la magie ? demanda Hermione

-C'est chaudement recommandé, surtout à ce poste, assura Neville.

La discussion fut âpre, ne sachant pas vraiment si le maintien de du demi-géant à son poste devait se faire ou non, puis ils rentrèrent à la tour. Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui leur sauta dessus. Il embrouilla directement Hermione mais Neville ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et le figea immédiatement.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé le figer ? se plaint Ginny

-As-tu entendu du bruit avant que ton frère ne se mette à hurler sur Hermione ? demanda doucereusement Harry, assez exaspéré

-Non, fit Ginny.

-Et nous sommes dans quel mois ? continua Harry

-Mai, répondit Ginny, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Et tu sais ce qui se passe le mois prochain ? fit Harry

-Euh … non ? fit Ginny

-Les examens, répondit Harry.

-Quel lien ça a ? demanda Ginny

Harry se retint fortement de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Les élèves veulent réviser dans le silence, expliqua doucereusement Harry. Ils n'ont pas besoin que des gosses viennent leur hurler dans les oreilles, surtout quand ils veulent se concentrer. Cela fait quasiment un mois que ton cher frère accuse le chat d'Hermione de pourchasser son rat dans toute la tour alors qu'on lui répète depuis le même temps que s'il veut le garder, il a intérêt à le mettre dans une cage. Neville a eu tout à fait raison de l'empêcher de gâcher le calme.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! cria Ginny en montant dans les aigus ! Je vais le dire au professeur Dumble…

Elle reçut le même traitement que son frère et le rejoignit dans un coin de la salle.

-J'appelle le professeur McGonagall, fit Neville. Trop, c'est trop.

La directrice de maison ne tarda absolument pas et ne réagit même en voyant l'état des deux derniers Weasley. Elle avait déjà eu des échos de leur comportement et elle ne savait pas comment les punir.

-J'ai une idée, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. En tout cas pour Ron. Il assiste avec nous à des cours particuliers avec le professeur Lupin une fois par semaine.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vu ses notes progresser, fronça des sourcils Minerva.

-Pourquoi devrait-il les continuer alors ? fit Harry

-Je vais voir avec le professeur Lupin, déclara Minerva. Monsieur Weasley ?

Percy s'avança.

-Amenez votre frère et votre sœur à l'infirmerie, ordonna Minerva. Je vais écrire à vos parents. Le harcèlement est une pratique répréhensible et prévenez vos parents que ce sera le dernier avertissement avant que je ne contacte les tuteurs de mademoiselle Granger et de messieurs Potter et Longbottom pour leur conseiller de prendre des mesures pénales. Ils sont assez grands pour être responsables de leurs actes.

Le teint blafard de Percy résumait parfaitement toute l'horreur de la situation. Il débarrassa le plancher en entraînant dans son sillage les jumeaux car il était clair qu'un conseil de famille se profilait.

Le professeur se tourna vers les trois élèves dans la salle commune pendue à ses lèvres.

-Soyez tranquille, sourit pauvrement Minerva. Je vais en parler avec le directeur.

Elle tourna des talons et ce ne fut que quand le portrait se referma que la pièce éclata en conversations. Ne voulant pas se faire harceler, le trio monta dans la chambre des garçons et s'isolèrent.

-Je vais prévenir ma grand-mère, gronda Neville. La plainte de l'an dernier a l'air de n'avoir fait aucun effet !

-Tu crois que je devrais en faire de même ? demanda Hermione

-Si ce n'est pas toi, Ron s'en prend à Harry, souligna Neville. Tu n'as pas besoin de prévenir tes parents pour porter plainte dans le monde Sorcier, puisque grand-mère sera à tes côtés.

-Et toi ? demanda Hermione à Harry

-Je vais y réfléchir, fit Harry.

Conscients qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas plus d'informations, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.

§§§§§

-Entrez !

Harry entra presque à reculons dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. De toute sa scolarité, il avait toujours tenté de ne pas y mettre les pieds. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il se trouvait là.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, sourit Albus.

-Professeur, salua Harry en prenant place.

-J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, sourit Albus.

Harry ne lui fit même pas la grâce de répondre.

-Pourquoi as-tu suggéré au professeur McGonagall de changer les cours de Ron avec vous en retenues ? demanda Albus

Harry garda le silence.

-Ron est tellement déçu de ne plus y être, fit Albus. Il va avoir du mal à te pardonner …

-Moi-même je vais avoir du mal à lui pardonner, monsieur, déclara doucement Harry.

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Albus

-Vous n'ignorez pas la raison pour laquelle le professeur McGonagall a refusé que Ron reprenne ces cours, non ? déclara d'un ton neutre Harry

-Tu as demandé au professeur McGonagall … répondit Albus.

-Le professeur McGonagall a estimé que ma suggestion pouvait être une punition adéquate, coupa Harry. Et si Ron a été puni, c'est parce qu'il s'amusait à s'en prendre à Hermione parce que son chat poursuivait son rat. Rat qu'on lui ordonnait de mettre dans une cage mais il n'en faisait rien. Au lieu de lui demander calmement de faire quelque chose, Ron se mettait à hurler chaque soir dans la salle commune alors que les élèves étaient en train de réviser.

-Allons, allons, tempéra Albus. Il s'est simplement emporté …

-Une fois est une erreur, dit Harry. Mais tous les soirs pendant plus d'un mois ? J'appelle ça du harcèlement vis-à-vis d'Hermione et un irrespect total envers les Gryffindor. Et ça, peu importe le nombre de fois où on lui disait d'arrêter. Nous en sommes venus à lui jeter des sorts de _Stupefix_ dès qu'il entrait dans la salle commune.

-Mais ces cours … protesta Albus.

-Ils ne lui servent à rien, assura Harry. Les Dementors n'ont pas le même effet sur lui que sur moi. Si j'avais demandé à ce que mes amis apprennent le Patronus, c'était parce que je sais qu'ils sont toujours à mes côtés. Mais Ron ? Je lui parle mais il n'est certainement pas mon ami, peu importe ce que vous pensez. De plus, si le professeur McGonagall a changé ses cours pour des retenues, c'est parce qu'elle a remarqué que ses notes en Défense n'avaient pas changées d'un iota. Demandez-lui.

Albus essaya de ne pas laisser éclater son agacement.

-Il poursuivra les cours, annonça Albus.

-Je me demande simplement comment il le fera, alors, demanda Harry. Parce qu'avec cinq retenues par semaine, je ne vois pas comment il pourra suivre ce cours, et encore moins faire ses devoirs. Si tenté qu'il veuille les faire …

Le brun se délecta de la lueur de rage au fond du regard du vieux Sorcier.

-Puis-je partir, professeur ? demanda Harry

N'ayant plus aucune raison de le retenir, il hocha de la tête et Harry le salua avant de vider les lieux.

Maintenant qu'il avait éloigné un tant soit peu de Ron, il était temps de s'occuper d'un certain traître.


	33. Final en feu d'artifice

**_Final en feu d'artifice_**

-Maître Snape, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, salua Joshua.

-Moi de même, monsieur Cameron, sourit Severus.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, fit Joshua.

Comme les démarches pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la famille Prince se poursuivaient, les Gobelins avaient conseillé à Severus Snape de faire une remise à niveau de ses connaissances de l'étiquette Sang Pur. Naturellement, Ragnok avait proposé Joshua Cameron pour cette tâche. Ce dernier lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant Moldu haut de gamme. Severus avait senti les protections autour de l'alcôve presque immédiatement.

-Les Gobelins m'ont fait part de votre désir de faire appel à mes services, introduit Joshua.

-Il s'avère que je suis dans une situation délicate, avoua Severus.

-Je vous écoute, sourit Joshua.

-Je viens de découvrir que j'héritais d'un clan Sang Pur, déclara Severus. Oh, en tant que Slytherin, je connais les bases de l'étiquette mais je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis presque vingt ans …

-Pardonnez ma curiosité mais les familles Sang Pur font toujours en sorte de garder à l'œil leurs héritiers possibles, même s'ils sont Sang Mêlés … constata Joshua.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, gronda Severus.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, si, contra Joshua. Cette question vous sera posée de nombreuses fois quand vous reprendrez votre clan et vous devez savoir y répondre. Je suis soumis à un rituel de Confidentialité, comme l'exige ma profession de précepteur d'étiquette Sang Pur. Vos secrets seront gardés.

Severus soupira lourdement.

-On m'a … caché le fait que je pouvais hériter de la famille de ma mère pendant des années, déclara Severus.

-Spoliation, siffla Joshua. Ça arrive un peu trop souvent en ce moment.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Severus

-L'un de mes élèves a également été écarté de son héritage, répondit Joshua. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Que voulez-vous exactement ?

-Quand je reprendrai mon titre, je me doute qu'on me regardera sous toutes les coutures, souffla Severus. Je me dois d'être irréprochable.

-C'est évident, confirma Joshua. Mais nous parlons de semaines, de mois voire des années de travail. Certes, vous avez des bonnes bases en étant passé par Slytherin mais je vous avoue que ce sera long.

-Nous savons tous les deux que si je fais l'impasse, je ne serais pas pris au sérieux et cela desservirait totalement le clan que je vais reprendre, railla Severus.

-C'est vrai, abonda Joshua. Mais ça sera votre choix.

-Vous êtes le meilleur ? demanda Severus

-Je me débrouille et mes derniers élèves s'en sont sortis pas trop mal, je trouve, sourit Joshua. Comment pouvez-vous vous organiser ?

-Je suis professeur à Hogwarts, déclara Severus. M'éclipser sera un peu compliqué, surtout que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit sache.

-Et pendant les vacances ? demanda Joshua

-Ça sera un peu plus facile, concéda Severus.

-Ce que je peux vous proposer, réfléchit Joshua, c'est qu'on se voit une fois par semaine, plutôt le week-end, pour vérifier vos progrès. Pendant les vacances, nous pourrons nous rencontrer plus souvent. Et entre-temps, je vous confierais des livres très bien documentés. Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire autrement.

-Faisons comme ça, accepta Severus. Mais où pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?

-Si vous voulez garder le secret, je ne crois pas que je doive venir à l'école, souligna Joshua. Je vous propose ma demeure mais je suis connu dans les environs.

-Chez moi, fit Severus. Enfin, la maison de mon enfance. Une maison Moldue …

-Si c'est possible, j'aimerai l'examiner, demanda Joshua. Certains cours demanderont de la place et s'il ne nous est pas possible de pousser les murs …

-Nous pourrons essayer, haussa des épaules Severus.

-Demandez aux Gobelins, proposa Joshua. Je sais qu'ils restaurent des maisons, même Moldues.

-Je verrais, déclara Severus.

Ils discutèrent encore de différents points et signèrent le contrat avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Les soupçons de Neville se répandirent comme une traînée de poudre. Un à un, les plus jeunes d'abord puis les plus âgés, se renseignèrent sur les maladies animales magiques. Tant et si bien que la psychose quitta la tour Gryffindor pour contaminer les autres maisons. Si bien que début juin, tous les élèves furent convoqués avec leurs animaux de compagnie pour qu'ils soient examinés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda Albus en entrant dans la Grande Salle qu'il était surpris de voir pleine à craquer

-Des rumeurs d'animaux infectés circulent parmi les élèves, déclara Minerva. J'ai pris sur moi d'organiser ce grand rassemblement pour que des agents du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques puissent examiner les familiers.

Le directeur ne pouvait rien dire puisque Minerva était parfaitement dans son droit, en tant que directrice adjointe. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la présence d'Aurors en plus des Médicomages chargés de traiter les éventuels malades. Heureusement, Minerva avait fait en sorte que Remus ne mette pas les pieds dans la Grande Salle.

Tous les élèves défilaient devant les agents du Ministère, un par maison. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des hiboux ou des chouettes donc ça allait assez vite pour eux. Comme les crapauds étaient passés de mode, des élèves ricanèrent à la vue de Trevor, l'animal de compagnie de Neville, mais quand l'agent du ministère souligna qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce magique très rare, et encore plus domestiquée, ils durent se taire. Malheureusement, l'un d'entre eux était un fan absolu du Survivant donc Harry s'était retrouvé avec un admirateur qui tentait par tous les moyens de voir sa cicatrice. Heureusement, Severus, qui avait terminé avec ses serpents, s'était tenu derrière l'indélicat et l'avait tellement terrifié qu'il en avait oublié le brun.

Puis vinrent le tour d'Hermione et de Ron.

Crookshanks révéla sa nature demi-Kneazle, à la surprise des élèves. Comme les deux bruns l'apprirent par la suite, les animaux demi-sang magiques se liaient très rarement à des Nés Moldus. L'hypothèse qui revenait le plus souvent était qu'ils se sentaient mieux entourés de magie, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir dans une maison Moldue. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule surprise de la journée.

Evidemment, Scabbers tenta de s'enfuir quand Ron approcha de l'agent du Ministère. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils. Il appela l'un de ses collègues Médicomages spécialisé dans les animaux et s'approcha à son tour.

-Un problème ? demanda Minerva

-J'espère que non, fit l'agent. Pourriez-vous tous vous reculer ?

Les élèves firent immédiatement trois pas en arrière, sauf bien évidemment Ron qui commença à beugler que son rat n'avait rien fait. Le Médicomage lança le sort de diagnostic mais surpris par les résultats, lança une nouvelle série de sorts. Mais déconcentré par les hurlements du roux, il s'était tourné vers l'enfant pour tenter de le calmer. Harry comprit que c'était sa chance et lança rapidement le sort de révélation des Animagi. Quand le rat commença à prendre du volume, tout le monde se recula prudemment tandis que les Aurors se préparaient à attaquer. Il grandit jusqu'à prendre forme humaine, une loque humaine, pour être exact. Le Sorcier voulut profiter de la surprise ambiante pour arracher la baguette d'un élève mais les Aurors ripostèrent rapidement et le figèrent.

-Pettigrow ? s'étonna Minerva. Peter Pettigrow ?

-Vous connaissez ce Sorcier ? demanda l'un des Aurors

-Il a été l'un de mes élèves, déclara Minerva en sifflant de rage. Et normalement, il devrait être mort depuis douze ans !

Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer. Les Aurors, intrigués, éloignèrent tout le monde et élevèrent une barrière pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. L'un d'entre eux lança un sort d'identification et le résultat fut sans appel. Le nom de Peter Pettigrow flotta dans les airs à la vue de tous. Minerva s'approcha, vibrante de colère.

-Pettigrow ! gronda Minerva. Pourquoi avez-vous caché le fait que vous aviez survécu à l'attaque de Sirius Black ?

-Je … je … j'avais peur ! pleurnicha Peter. Je … voulais pas … que Black … me tue !

-Alors qu'il a été arrêté quelques secondes à peine après avoir dévasté cette rue ? haussa un sourcil Minerva. Il a tué douze Moldus, il a été condamné ! Pourquoi, par Merlin, n'avez-vous pas daigné donner signe de vie ? J'ai consolé votre mère, Pettigrow !

Le Sorcier se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-On va pouvoir savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé dans cette rue entre Sirius Black et vous, fit Filius.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers le professeur de Sortilèges. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit de mèche avec Ragnok ? Pas forcément, se souvint le brun. La condamnation de Sirius ne tenait qu'aux témoignages des passants qui avaient entendu le rat crier … La déposition de Sirius n'avait jamais été prise, tant les témoignages étaient accablants. De plus, les Maraudeurs étaient célèbres durant leur passage à Hogwarts et leur amitié était connue de tous. Toutes les personnes qui les avaient côtoyé étaient certains que Sirius n'aurait jamais trahi James Potter et vice-versa. Alors l'avoir livré à Voldemort ? C'était un non-sens ! Mais tout le monde avait oublié l'amitié des Maraudeurs pour croire aisément les dires du Ministère, surfant sur la vague de la disparition de Voldemort.

-Vous lui poserez la question en même temps que vous lui demanderez pourquoi il s'est caché dans un dortoir rempli d'enfants, gronda Minerva. Je veux que lumière soit faite !

-Bien, professeur, hocha de la tête un Auror.

-Allons, Minerva … tempéra Albus, intervenant pour la première fois.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Le professeur fit volte-face si vite que son chapeau en tomba.

-Je vous demande pardon, Albus ? siffla Minerva. Vous ne voulez pas que je m'inquiète alors qu'il y a un Animagus qui vit peut-être depuis des années dans les dortoirs ? Outre le fait que c'est une faille énorme dans la sécurité des élèves, je me dois d'imaginer la possibilité que ce soit un pédophile !

Le mot était lâché.

Harry était étonné que dans sa première vie, cette hypothèse n'ait même pas été envisagée. Pourtant, effectivement, le doute était permis. Une piste à creuser plus tard …

Le brun aperçut les poings serrés de son meilleur ami.

-Neville ? chuchota Harry

-Attends que grand-mère apprenne ça, gronda Neville. Et tout ça à cause de ce crétin !

Harry cacha soigneusement son sourire satisfait. Et l'air furieux que Dumbledore affichait alors que les Aurors emmenaient Pettigrow au Ministère était un tel délice à contempler …

§§§§§

Amelia Bones ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était assaillie par les hiboux et les Beuglantes ce jour-là.

Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie arriver Augusta Longbottom. La matriarche était vraiment hors d'elle et la directrice du Département de la Justice magique ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans cet état, quand elle avait découvert l'état de son fils et de sa belle-fille après être passés dans les mains des Lestranges.

-Peter Pettigrow a été découvert hier sous sa forme Animagus parmi les animaux de compagnie des élèves d'Hogwarts, cracha Augusta.

Oh.

Peter Pettigrow. Ok.

Sous forme Animagus. D'accord.

A Hogwarts. Parfait.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, donc.

-Nous parlons bien de l'école de magie qui est actuellement surveillée contre l'avis de tout le monde par des Dementors ? fit Amelia

Augusta hocha de la tête.

-Un Animagus doit absolument se déclarer au Ministère sous peine de poursuite, non ? continua Amelia

Hochement de tête.

-Peter Pettigrow n'est-il pas détenteur d'un Ordre de Merlin de deuxième classe pour avoir affronté celui qui a soi-disant livré les Potter à Tu Sais Qui ?

Toujours hochement de tête.

-Pettigrow n'était pas déclaré mort, aux dernières nouvelles ? leva un sourcil Amelia

-Il me semble, fut la réponse hachée d'Augusta.

L'esprit d'Amelia circula à toute allure. Elle écrivit une missive qui s'envola aussitôt. Puis une autre, puis encore plusieurs.

-Je compte porter plainte contre ce sale gosse de Weasley, gronda Augusta.

-C'est ton ressentiment qui parle, mit en garde Amelia. Si tu regardes la situation objectivement, ce n'est pas la faute du fils Weasley si Pettigrow a pu être introduit dans les dortoirs de Gryffindor. Par contre, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'avec la chasse à l'homme de Sirius Black, les protections d'Hogwarts n'aient pas détecté la présence de cet Animagus illégal.

L'air d'Augusta devint songeur.

-C'est étrange, en effet, déclara Augusta.

-Je vais tirer au clair cette histoire, promit Amelia. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

-Bonne chance, sourit Augusta.

-J'en aurais besoin, assura Amelia.

Dix minutes après, Rufus Scrigmeour, chef des Aurors, entra dans son bureau.

-Peter Pettigrow est entre nos murs, annonça Amelia. Je veux l'interroger en priorité. Un Animagus illégal.

-Celui que Dumbledore veut à tout prix voir ? leva un sourcil Rufus

-Il fait la demande quand ? fronça des sourcils Amelia

-La lettre est arrivée il y a deux heures, répondit Rufus.

-Mettez-le en sécurité et ne laissez personne l'approcher, ordonna Amelia. Je vais obtenir l'ordre de Fudge de l'interroger sous Veritaserum. Le fait qu'il se soit caché pendant douze ans alors que celui qui l'avait attaqué était en prison est douteux. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Je m'en charge, grommela Rufus.

-Et si Dumbledore se présente, envoyez-le vers moi, gronda Amelia. Je saurais le recevoir.

Un fantôme de sourire orna les lèvres de Rufus. La directrice et lui avaient un point commun, celui de ne pas vouloir arranger la vie d'Albus Dumbledore …

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore jeta avec rage le Daily Prophet par terre. Toute la société Sorcière avait appris que Peter Pettigrow, qui était censé être mort lors de l'arrestation de Sirius Black, en prison pour avoir livré les Potter à Voldemort, était parfaitement vivant et s'était caché depuis tout ce temps dans les dortoirs de Gryffindor en tant qu'animal de compagnie. Il ne savait pas qui avait rendu publique l'affaire – il avait immédiatement fait bloquer les hiboux et les chouettes juste avant que les élèves ne soient invités à quitter la Grande Salle – mais l'information avait filtré dans tous les journaux. Depuis une semaine, il ne faisait que recevoir des Beuglantes le traitant de tous les noms au sujet de la légèreté dont il faisait preuve avec la sécurité des élèves. Albus avait bien tenté de parler à Pettigrow mais Amelia Bones était telle une dragonne autour de ses œufs et personne n'était autorisé à approcher l'Animagus. Même Shakelbot, assigné à sa surveillance, ne pouvait faire un pas dans son sens pour l'aider sans que la directrice de la Justice magique n'en soit avisée.

Non, rien n'allait dans son sens. Il avait tout fait pour écarter Sirius Black d'Harry Potter et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils soient réunis. Black était versé dans les anciennes traditions et même s'il s'était élevé contre sa famille, il aurait élevé Harry en un véritable Sang Pur, ce qui l'aurait empêché de mettre main basse sur la fortune et le poids politique des Potter. Black en prison, il avait la mainmise sur tout, et même sur ce qui constituait le clan Black, Narcissa ne pouvant en assurer la régence à cause des lois des Sang Pur.

Mais maintenant …

Il allait devoir tirer toutes les ficelles pour empêcher que Sirius Black ne récupère la garde d'Harry Potter. Il avait besoin que le garçon reste dans sa famille Moldue avec le moins de contact avec le monde Sorcier possible.

Ce n'était pas gagné …

§§§§§

Sirius sentait que cette nuit de pleine lune serait différente.

Aux alentours de la nouvelle année, il avait découvert que la Cabane Hurlante n'était pas couverte par les Dementors et surtout, que Remus s'y rendait à chaque pleine lune. Il n'avait pas tenu et avait voulu le rejoindre. Sous sa forme de Sinistros, il avait joué avec le loup garou et ce dernier, au petit matin, ne semblait pas se rappeler de sa présence.

Mais cette nuit, vraiment, il ne la sentait pas.

Depuis dix jours, les patrouilles de Dementors s'étaient intensifiées et le mauvais pressentiment de Sirius s'était accentué au fur et à mesure que se rapprochait l'heure où il allait rejoindre son ami. Le soleil se couchait à peine quand, agité, il se décida à aller attendre Remus dans la Cabane.

-Je savais que tu serais là …

Le Sinistros se mit en position d'attaque à l'entente de cette voix sortie de nulle part. Mais l'immense chien reconnut tout de suite le Sorcier qui se tenait face à lui.

Remus Lupin dans toute sa splendeur. Ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

-Je prends la Wolfbane, tu sais, sourit Remus. Elle me permet d'être plus conscient de ce qui se passe quand je me transforme en Moony. Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir tenu compagnie toutes ces nuits …

L'Animagus hésitait vraiment à reprendre forme humaine devant tant de douceur. Il se rapprocha tout doucement et colla sa truffe à la main tendue du Sorcier.

-Tu n'as pas changé … sourit Remus. Après cette nuit, viens avec moi, Padfoot. Tu risques d'être surpris, si tu ne lis pas les journaux.

Ledit Padfoot jappa, visiblement intrigué.

-Je crois que ça sera une discussion pour plus tard, fit une nouvelle voix.

Remus sauta sur ses pieds tandis que Padfoot grogna. Mais tous les deux tombèrent des nues quand ils reconnurent leur invité surprise.

-Harry ?!

-Monsieur Potter pour vous, professeur Lupin, gronda Harry. Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair sur ce point.

Remus voulut désarmer l'adolescent mais ce dernier se révéla bien plus rapide que lui et se retrouva dépossédé de sa propre baguette.

-Vous serez mieux sans, sourit Harry.

Padfoot décida qu'il était temps de reprendre forme humaine et Sirius Black fit son apparition.

-Comment as-tu su ? demanda Remus

-Que vous étiez ici ? fit Harry. J'ai en ma possession une carte assez particulière qui me montre toutes les personnes qui sont sur le domaine. Alors quand l'un des criminels les plus recherchés rencontre l'un de mes professeurs, ma curiosité est piquée, vous voyez …

Il avait été d'ailleurs assez compliqué de ne pas alerter Neville de son départ et de traverser la salle commune encore remplie. Mais il voulait absolument attraper les deux Maraudeurs avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nature.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti après le couvre-feu ? demanda Remus

-A part pour avoir des explications de celui qui est censé vouloir me tuer ? railla Harry. Je voulais simplement vérifier que vous aviez pris votre Wolfbane …

Mais un éclat de lumière le figea. Un éclat de clair de lune …

-Et merde ! jura Harry

La potion était dans sa poche et il avait pris trop de temps à discuter pour la donner à Lupin. Et maintenant, il allait s'en mordre les doigts !

-Harry ?!

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Ron faisait là et comment avait-il pu entraîner Hermione et Neville à sa suite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? siffla Harry

-J'étais venu t'aider … commença Ron en bombant le torse.

-Ta gueule, Ron ! cracha Harry. Neville ?

-Il nous a dit que tu étais sûrement en danger et comme des imbéciles, on l'a cru, soupira Neville.

-On en parlera plus tard, gronda Harry. Là, notre seul souci est de se barrer d'ici au plus vite !

-Mais … Sirius Black est recherché par le Ministère ! sourit Ron. Il doit y avoir une récompense !

Excédée, Hermione ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et infligea au roux une gigantesque baffe.

-Ferme-la ! ordonna Hermione. On a assez de problèmes à cause de toi et tu nous as eu seulement parce qu'on tient à Harry.

-ATTENTION ! cria Neville

Tout le monde se retourna pour découvrir Remus en pleine transformation.

-Fuyez ! ordonna Sirius. Je vais essayer de le calmer !

Ron n'en attendit pas plus pour s'enfuir. Le trio se regarda devant tant de lâcheté avant de prendre le même chemin. Et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir le roux assommé, n'ayant visiblement pas pensé à neutraliser le Saule Cogneur avant de sortir du couvert des branches.

-Et on doit s'encombrer de ce boulet ! siffla Harry en lançant un sort de Lévitation sur la forme inerte. Et comment on fait pour sortir d'ici ?

-Crookshanks va nous aider, sourit Hermione.

Le chat appuya sur le nœud de l'arbre qui l'immobilisa et tout le monde s'éloigna du végétal. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les portes de l'école mais deux choses les figèrent.

Tout d'abord, le hurlement du loup garou leur indiqua que ce dernier avait quitté la Cabane Hurlante.

Et ensuite, les Dementors se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, si on se fiait à la pâleur d'Harry et à ses dents qui claquaient furieusement.

Neville aida Harry à marcher tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de Ron mais alors qu'ils longeaient le parc, ils furent surpris par non pas un ni deux mais près d'une centaine de Dementors ! Leur aura toucha le trio qui tenta avec difficulté de lancer un Patronus. Mais la pression était trop forte et ils finirent par laisser tomber leur baguette pour se laisser Embrasser.

La seule chose qu'Hermione, Harry et Neville virent avant d'accueillir les ténèbres fut l'éclat lumineux de Patronus autour d'eux.


	34. Sauvetage

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Sauvetage_**

 _-Mais puisqu'on vous dit … protesta Hermione._

 _-Vous devez être choqués, coupa Albus. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Et demain, vous vous rendrez compte que tout ce que vous avez cru avoir vu cette nuit n'était que le fruit de votre imagination …_

La porte s'était refermée derrière le directeur depuis à peine quelques minutes mais Harry avait toujours envie de lui faire ravaler son arrogance. Les quatre élèves avaient été rapidement retrouvés par les professeurs qui s'étaient alarmés par la concentration massive des Dementors à ce point précis et les avaient chassés. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans l'infirmerie où le directeur en personne leur avait annoncé dans quel état ils se trouvaient. Hermione avait fait l'erreur de mentionner Sirius Black et le vieux Sorcier leur avait déclaré avec un sourire presque cruel de délectation que le fugitif avait été attrapé et qu'il allait être Embrassé sous peu. Malgré l'arrestation de Pettigrow, l'ordre d'exécution n'avait pas été annulé.

-Ce serait donc ce cher Ron qui nous aurait sauvés ? railla Neville. Étonnant, non ?

-En même temps, c'est le premier qui s'est réveillé pour livrer sa version de l'histoire, déclara Harry.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a même pas écouté ! pesta Hermione

-Tu es surprise ? fit Neville. Ron est son élève préféré, je te rappelle. Tout ce qu'il fait n'est que la perfection. Tu sais, il est même le meilleur ami du Survivant !

-Là n'est pas le problème, coupa Harry. Nous savons que Black est innocent et tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit pourquoi il a livré ma famille à Voldemort, il est hors de question qu'il meure !

-Tu as entendu le directeur, soupira Neville. Il est enfermé dans la tour nord en attendant que le ministre de la Magie arrive pour assister à son exécution.

Hermione s'agita et un papier tomba de ses draps. Elle le lut et haleta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville

-C'est un mot du professeur Dumbledore ! sourit Hermione. Il dit : _« Le Temps est une chose magique à manipuler avec précaution. Si vous le pouvez, vous pourrez sauver tous ceux qui ont été injustement condamnés. »_

-Hermione, fit Harry. Ton Retourneur de Temps.

-Pardon ? sursauta Neville. C'est une blague ?

-Harry ! protesta Hermione. Tu ne devais rien dire !

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, Hermione, mais ce genre d'artefact n'est confié qu'à des élèves ayant au moins passé ses BUSES, déclara Neville. Tu n'aurais jamais dû en avoir un. Mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Pourquoi tu veux retourner dans le passé ?

-On doit sauver Black, insista Harry.

-Et comment ? fit Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions voler !

Le sourire de connivence entre les deux garçons lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de leur donner une idée.

-Au pire, j'ai un Éclair de Feu, haussa des épaules Harry.

-On a mieux, sourit Neville.

-Quoi ? demanda Hermione

-Quoi de mieux qu'un Hippogriffe qui va être exécuté au crépuscule ? ricana Neville

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tous nous emmener, fit Hermione.

-Tant que nous sommes dans son champ d'action, nous pouvons partir, fit Neville. Montre voir.

Prudemment, les trois adolescents quittèrent leurs lits et la jeune fille tira délicatement de son col une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle un petit sablier pendait. Le châtain le prit et l'examina rapidement. Le regard surpris du brun le poussa à s'expliquer.

-Tout ce qui a trait au Temps est particulièrement réglementé, déclara Neville. Les interdictions n'empêchent pas que les vieilles familles Sang Pur aient quelques-uns de ces artefacts surveillés, bien entendu sous le nom d'héritage familial. Ma famille possède un Retourneur de Temps, désactivé jusqu'à ce que le chef de famille en ait besoin. J'ai appris à le manipuler, c'est tout.

-Alors, on peut partir tous les trois ? demanda Harry

-Sans problème, puisque j'imagine qu'il suffit qu'on ait la chaîne autour de nous pour effectuer le voyage, je me trompe ?

-C'est ça, confirma Hermione.

-Combien de tour ? demanda Neville en rendant l'artefact à son propriétaire

-Au moins trois tours, réfléchit Harry.

Dans sa première vie, c'est ce dont Hermione et lui avaient eu besoin pour cette aventure.

-Récupérer Buck avant son exécution, énuméra Harry. Entre le crépuscule et le début de la pleine lune, il y a eu …

-Une demi-heure, renseigna Neville.

-Merci, sourit Harry. On va dire que ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante a bien duré dix à quinze minutes et les Dementors nous ont trouvé cinq minutes après. Et nous sommes ici depuis …

-Je dirais une heure, compléta Hermione. Trois heures seraient un peu trop.

-C'est préférable de prévoir plus que pas assez, contra Neville.

-Va pour trois tours, imposa Harry. Hermione, à toi l'honneur.

La jeune fille plaça la chaîne autour d'eux avant de tourner trois fois le sablier.

L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient dans une alcôve non loin du hall. Mais alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour voir qui arrivait, Hermione les rejeta violemment en arrière.

-Règle numéro un dans l'utilisation d'un Retourneur, ne pas se faire voir quand on en fait usage, surtout si c'est nous-même ! On doit éviter les paradoxes temporels !

Neville et Harry reconnurent de loin leurs propres tenues alors qu'ils allaient rendre visite à Hagrid.

-On doit prendre un autre chemin, fit Hermione.

Harry se renfonça dans l'alcôve et déplia la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il repéra immédiatement une autre entrée du château non loin.

-Ici, indiqua Harry.

-Nous ne sommes pas très loin, nota Neville. Allons-y.

Les trois amis quittèrent le château et se postèrent à quelques mètres de la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid. Ils virent Buck attaché à l'entrée. Ils attendirent patiemment avant de voir leurs doubles retourner vers le château. Dix minutes plus tard, le ministre arriva accompagné de Dumbledore et du bourreau du Ministère, McNair, Death Eater de son état. Hermione et Neville furent surpris de la présence de Lucius Malfoy parmi eux, Harry moins. Le blond restait celui qui avait lancé la plainte, en plus d'être un proche conseiller du ministre. Le trio attendit qu'ils fussent tous entrés pour s'approcher de l'Hippogriffe. Le brun s'inclina respectueusement, avant d'avancer une main vers la créature magique. Cette dernière accepta la caresse tandis que Neville et Hermione s'échinaient sur la chaîne qui la retenait. Excédé, Neville pointa sa baguette et murmura un sort qui brisa net l'objet incriminé.

-Tu as utilisé quoi ? sursauta Hermione

-Magie familiale, répondit fermement Neville. Allons-y maintenant.

Le plus discrètement possible, ils conduisirent la créature dans la Forêt Interdite. Jetant un sort pour connaître l'heure, la jeune fille annonça qu'ils en avaient pour une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne sortent de sous le Saule Cogneur. Pendant qu'elle allait s'occuper de l'Hippogriffe, Harry s'approcha de Neville.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry

-Je suis tout autant surpris que toi que Black doive être exécuté alors que sa culpabilité est mise en doute, soupira Neville. Je me rends juste compte que les actes du directeur sont étranges. Mais Hermione ne semble rien voir.

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais c'est parce que nous avons plus d'éléments contre lui qu'elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te tracasse.

-En partie, fit Neville. Je ne plaisantais pas en te disant qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais dû avoir un Retourneur de Temps. Elle est trop jeune.

-Elle est la plus intelligente de notre année, fronça des sourcils Harry. Les professeurs savent qu'elle est très sérieuse et qu'elle ne fera rien de mal avec.

-Je serais d'accord avec eux, si ce n'est que l'utilisation de cet objet a des effets sur les Sorciers quand il est utilisé aussi régulièrement, expliqua Neville. Hermione a quatorze ans et elle n'a pas encore atteint sa maturation magique. Je vais demander à grand-mère de la faire examiner.

Harry était surpris. Dans sa première vie, la jeune fille n'avait pas jamais fait mention d'un suivi médical durant sa troisième année et encore moins du fait de la dangerosité de l'artefact sur son organisme. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

-J'ai peur pour elle, souffla Harry.

Neville se tourna vers le brun. Ce dernier ne dévoilait que très rarement ses faiblesses.

-Je veux dire, j'ai peur pour vous deux, corrigea Harry. Mais je sais que ta grand-mère fera tout pour te protéger. Mais elle … c'est une Née Moldue. Pour certains, elle ne vaut rien.

-Je sais, soupira Neville. Tu la considères comme un membre de ta propre famille, c'est ça ?

-Oui, fit Harry.

Et il était sincère. Plus les années passaient, plus il pensait à Hermione comme à une sœur. Le serment qu'ils avaient passé après la mort de Voldemort n'avait fait qu'officialiser ce statut.

La magie d'Harry s'agita quelque peu avant de se calmer et il allait examiner ça lorsqu'Hermione revint vers eux.

-Nous sommes entrés, annonça Hermione.

-Allons vers le lac, proposa Harry. J'aimerai avoir quelques réponses.

Les trois amis et l'Hippogriffe se rendirent donc près du lac, où ils avaient été retrouvés par les professeurs.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ait été attaqué par autant de Dementors ? marmonna Hermione

-C'est à cause de nous, déclara Harry. Nous sommes dans la zone depuis plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Ils ont eu le temps de se rassembler pour se nourrir de nous.

-Mais qui nous a sauvés ? se demanda Neville. Pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce crétin de Weasley !

-Aucune chance, grogna Harry.

-Regardez ! s'écria Hermione. On est là !

Ils observèrent leurs doubles se précipiter vers le lac pour le longer et gagner le château mais les Dementors les encerclaient.

-Pourquoi eux et pas nous ? demanda Hermione

-Nous sommes à couvert, expliqua Neville. Pas eux. Ils sont plus accessibles.

Les trois amis les scrutèrent avec attention mais quand les brumes argentées s'éteignirent finalement, deux de leurs questions avaient trouvé leurs réponses. Premièrement, Ron ne s'était pas réveillé donc il n'avait pas pu les sauver de quelque façon que ce soit. Et deuxièmement, personne n'avait pu les sauver. Alors qui ?

Harry se redressa. C'était le moment.

-SPERO PATRONUM ! rugit le brun

Un cerf prit alors forme et chargea sur les Dementors qui s'éloignèrent. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Neville se leva à son tour.

-SPERO PATRONUM ! cria le châtain

Un cheval suivit le cerf et attaqua les Dementors. Hermione se mit debout et serra fortement sa baguette dans sa main.

-C'est nous qui allons nous sauver … SPERO PATRONUM ! gronda la brune

Une loutre apparut alors et fonça sur les Dementors. Les trois Patronus protégèrent efficacement les quatre évanouis jusqu'à ce que Snape et McGonagall n'arrivent avec leurs propres Patronus et ne le ramènent dans le château. Les trois amis s'écroulèrent de soulagement.

-Bon, on n'est pas mort, haleta Neville.

-Mais comment il a pu capturer Black ? continua Hermione

Harry ne connaissait pas la réponse mais il comptait bien la trouver. Il tourna la tête vers la Cabane Hurlante et vit qu'il y avait du mouvement. Difficilement, il se traîna dans cette direction suivi de ses amis et découvrit Dumbledore sortant du passage du Saule Cogneur et soulevant par magie une silhouette figée qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme étant celle de Sirius Black.

-Il l'a capturé dans la Cabane, comprit Neville.

Harry mit quelques instants à remettre ses idées en place. Comment était-ce possible alors que Padfoot avait l'habitude suivre Moony dans ses expéditions de pleine lune ? L'Animagus chien avait sûrement suivi le loup garou pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher des Sorciers traînant dans le parc la nuit et du château en général. Il se promit de lui poser la question une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur le fugitif.

-Attendons qu'ils soient tous rentrés dans le château, proposa Neville.

Ils se réfugièrent dans les serres pour ne pas se faire surprendre par d'autres Dementors et ensuite, quand ils furent sûrs que tout le monde était à sa place, ils grimpèrent sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe et décollèrent. Hermione ne put retenir son cri de terreur, ayant toujours redouté le vide, mais la présence de ses amis la rassura quelque peu et ils prirent de la hauteur. Ils repérèrent Dumbledore qui grimpait les escaliers avec sa charge. Les élèves s'éloignèrent un peu pour ne pas se faire repérer. Quand ils virent le directeur redescendre, ils s'approchèrent de la prison improvisée et la brune ouvrit la porte depuis l'extérieur.

-Montez, ordonna Neville. Nous discuterons après.

-Mais … protesta Sirius.

-Montez, gronda Neville en brandissant sa baguette.

Le fugitif obéit et après un léger grognement dû à sa nouvelle charge, l'Hippogriffe s'élança dans les airs. Ils se posèrent sur une large terrasse non loin de l'infirmerie.

-Prenez Buck et partez, ordonna Harry en glissant dans sa poche une lettre.

-Harry … croassa Sirius.

-Pas maintenant, coupa Harry. Si vous restez ici, le directeur vous arrêtera et le ministre de la magie n'hésitera pas à vous exécuter. Partez, maintenant !

Totalement déçu, Sirius enfourcha Buck et prit la poudre d'escampette. Les trois amis soufflèrent de soulagement avant qu'Hermione n'avise l'heure.

-Nous venons de nous réveiller, déclara Hermione. La porte de l'infirmerie va se refermer dans quelques minutes !

Harry sourit. Heureusement qu'il la gardait toujours sur lui, depuis ce lointain jour où il avait appris que Ron avait tenté de s'approprier son héritage dans son dos. Il sortit donc sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche et les entoura tous les trois.

-Il va falloir être très prudent, déclara Harry. Le directeur ne doit pas nous voir.

Pour toute réponse, Neville leur jeta des sorts de silence pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs rapidement et arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie quand Dumbledore se leva pour partir. Ils attendirent que leurs doubles disparaissent avant de prendre leur place. Mais avant de gagner son lit, Harry vérifia les fioles sur la table de chevet de Ron et ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-C'est vrai, ça, sursauta Neville. Comment ça se fait que cet imbécile ne se soit pas réveillé ?

-Je lui avais lancé un sort de Stupefix juste après que le directeur ne soit parti, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais ce n'était pas la peine.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Ce crétin a bu de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves au lieu de la potion d'énergie, ricana Harry en ôtant son sort.

Les deux fioles étant côte à côte, dans la pénombre, l'adolescent avait dû se tromper et au lieu de pouvoir s'imposer au trio, il s'était efficacement mis sur la touche.

Pouffant devant cette autre preuve de la bêtise du roux, les trois amis se glissèrent enfin dans leurs lits afin de dormir du sommeil du juste.

§§§§§

Hermione, Harry et Neville suivis de Ron sortirent de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Quand leurs camarades voulurent savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été dans leurs lits, Neville coupa Ron qui allait se lancer dans l'une de ses histoires abracadabrantes et leur déclara qu'Hermione, Harry et lui avaient rencontré des Dementors sur le chemin du retour de la cabane du professeur Hagrid et que Poppy Pomfrey avait préféré les garder pour la nuit. Le châtain laissa le roux se débrouiller pour expliquer sa présence tandis qu'ils remplissaient leurs estomacs. Le trio quitta rapidement la Grande Salle pour prendre une véritable douche et troquer leurs uniformes contre des tenues décontractées. Les examens étant passés, les cours n'étaient plus maintenus et les élèves en profitaient pour se détendre un moment. Ils s'isolèrent dans une salle de classe pour discuter notamment des événements de la veille.

-Je suis curieux de savoir comment Ron a réussi à vous convaincre de le suivre, sourit Harry.

-Il nous a dit que tu étais en danger, soupira Neville. Et on l'a cru.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que lui savait où tu étais, souffla Hermione.

Harry avait eu le temps de trouver une raison plausible. Ce cher Dumbledore avait dû mandater son pion pour s'incruster dans une aventure et créer des liens.

-Oublions ça, balaya Harry. J'espère juste que Black a pu s'échapper. Je suis étonné que l'ordre de le tuer à vue n'ait pas été annulé.

-C'est à vérifier, déclara Neville.

Les adolescents gardèrent le silence réconfortant.

-J'aimerai vous inviter une nouvelle fois pendant les vacances, sourit Neville.

-Toujours avant ton anniversaire ? sourit Harry

-Toujours, confirma Neville. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense ….

Harry se tourna vers son ami. Il avait une idée en tête et d'après le regard en coin vers Hermione, ça devait la concerner.

-Je vais vous inviter aussi, sourit Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents ont prévu pour cet été.

-Désolé mais je ne peux toujours pas le faire, s'excusa Harry. Ma tante et mon oncle sont toujours aussi contre les Sorciers qu'avant, et ma présence ne va pas leur faire changer d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au prochain repas.

§§§§§

Les résultats des examens furent affichés dans les salles communes mais contrairement à Hermione et Neville, Harry n'avait pas approché des panneaux. Non, il était en train de réfléchir à l'annonce que le directeur avait faite dimanche dernier, après avoir demandé à ce que tous les élèves assistent au repas du soir.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le calme eut du mal à s'installer mais finalement, les élèves se turent pour écouter le directeur de l'école._

 _-Mes chers élèves, déclara Albus. Je vous ai tous réunis pour vous annoncer quelques nouvelles. Dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, le fugitif Sirius Black a été aperçu sur les terres de l'école. Il a presque été attrapé par les Dementors mais il a pu s'enfuir. Les Aurors et les professeurs n'ont cessé de fouiller l'école et ils sont maintenant certains qu'il a quitté la région. De ce fait, avec l'accord du ministre de la magie, la présence des Dementors n'est plus nécessaire et ils quitteront les lieux, juste après le départ du train._

 _La plupart des élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Ces créatures avaient mis beaucoup de monde mal à l'aise et leur départ les ravissait tous._

 _-Merci de votre attention, fit Albus en reprenant place._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Pas un mot sur le fait que quatre élèves ont failli se faire Embrasser par les Dementors, non. Mais ça ne gênait pas Harry, du moment que Dumbledore ne donnait pas un nombre de points ridiculement élevé pour des faits imaginaires, comme les avoir sauvé. Sirius était porté disparu et il espérait simplement qu'il s'était soigneusement caché.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de grand-mère, annonça Neville en prenant place à ses côtés.

Pour toute réponse, Harry leva une bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux.

-La directrice Bones a décidé de rouvrir le dossier Potter, annonça Neville. Comme Pettigrow est encore vivant, ça jette le doute sur ce qu'il a affirmé avant sa prétendue mort.

-C'est une bonne chose, sourit Harry. J'imagine que le ministère veut également capturer Black pour avoir son témoignage, non ?

-C'est ça, confirma Neville.

-Donc ils ont levé l'ordre de le tuer à vue ? fit Harry

-Encore heureux, renifla Neville.

Harry soupira. Au moins une bonne chose de faite.

-Harry ? fit une voix

Le brun se redressa pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Percy.

-Le directeur veut te voir, annonça Percy.

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible, mis à part de ne pas suivre les plans soigneusement établis par le vieux Sorcier.

-Tout de suite ? demanda Harry

-Il semblerait, déclara Percy.

-Je te suis, fit Harry en se redressant.

Le brun vérifia sa tenue avant de suivre le préfet. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et arrivèrent devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur.

-Tu veux que je t'attende ? proposa Percy

-Non merci, sourit Harry.

L'adolescent grimpa les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaître devant lui et toqua poliment à la porte.

-Entre, Harry, fit Albus.

Le brun retint efficacement sa magie d'attaquer le vieillard. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il tue immédiatement cet être vil.

-Professeur, salua Harry.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, sourit Albus. Je voudrais te parler des évènements qui se sont passés la semaine dernière.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Harry.

-Pourquoi étais-tu dehors après le couvre-feu ? demanda Albus

Le brun serra les dents. En effet, dès qu'il était entré dans la Cabane Hurlante, le couvre-feu avait sonné. Oui, il avait violé le règlement.

-Je pensais être de retour avant qu'on ne remarque mon absence, avoua de mauvaise grâce Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Il comptait simplement voir Sirius et Remus pour leur dire qu'il connaissait leur secret et qu'il voulait les voir rapidement pour en discuter. Mais Ron, Neville et Hermione avaient débarqué et c'était parti en live.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu rendu dans la Cabane Hurlante ? demanda Albus

-Je voulais … m'entraîner, déclara Harry.

Techniquement parlant, la Cabane ne faisait pas partie d'Hogwarts. Si le directeur avait appris la petite escapade d'Harry, c'était uniquement parce que ladite Cabane était sous surveillance magique, étant donné que c'était là où Remus se transformait chaque pleine lune. Le brun savait que le directeur n'avait pas pu le localiser avant puisqu'il avait pris soin de revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité avant de quitter la salle commune.

-T'entraîner à quoi ? demanda Albus

-Le Patronus, souffla Harry. Je ne voulais pas être dans le château.

-C'était un risque inutile, gronda Albus. Tu as mis tes amis en danger.

Harry baissa la tête et se garda bien de répondre. Hermione et Neville avaient été mis en danger parce que Ron était parti les chercher pour les entraîner dehors. Sans le roux, ils auraient été en sécurité dans la salle commune. Si on regardait objectivement la situation, c'était le directeur qui avait mis ses amis en danger en envoyant son pion à leur recherche.

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire, Harry ? demanda Albus

 _Oui,_ se retint Harry. _Qu'un jour, vous regretterez de vous être joué de moi._

-Non, monsieur, fit Harry.

-Très bien, Harry, fit Albus.

Le brun leva la tête et vit que le vieux Sorcier lui tendait la main pour le saluer. Poli, l'élève lui prit la main.

Ce fut sa perte.

Le vertige surprit Harry qui ne tomba à terre que parce qu'il tenait la main du directeur. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa faiblesse et lui sourit aimablement.

-Bonne journée, Harry, sourit Albus.

-A vous aussi, professeur, répondit Harry.

Il lui lâcha la main et déguerpit aussitôt. Dumbledore avait violemment heurté ses barrières Occlumens. Heureusement, il n'avait rien pu voir.

§§§§§

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Rani

-On m'a demandé de venir ici, déclara Sirius en tendant la lettre.

L'Elfe de maison consulta la lettre avant de la replier.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Sirius Black Monsieur, s'inclina Rani. Entrez, Rani va s'occuper de vous.

Hébété, Sirius entra dans la maison. Les mots dans la lettre étaient donc vrais …

 _Sirius,  
_ _Les explications viendront plus tard.  
_ _Rends-toi à Bristol, dans la rue de la Fée Bleue. Restes-y jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne te demande de le rejoindre. Tu peux y rester autant de temps qu'il le faudra, personne ne saura où tu es.  
_ _Mais si tu gardes contact avec lui ou Remus, ne parles surtout pas de cette maison et encore moins du fait que c'est moi qui te l'ait indiqué.  
_ _Harry._

La porte se referma derrière lui.


	35. Début des festivités

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Malheureusement, mon emploi du temps s'est brusquement accéléré ce qui fait que cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'arrive pas à répondre à vos reviews ! Mais soyez certains que je les lis toutes avec attention et que je les apprécies à leur juste valeur. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours agréable de voir que ce qu'on publie plait toujours autant et que j'ai une bonne raison de partager ce que j'écris.  
Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture et vous souhaite un bon weekend !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Début des festivités_**

Severus avait du mal à réaliser qu'il portait ouvertement la bague des Prince. Les Gobelins la lui avaient remise quelques heures auparavant et ils lui avaient demandé de la porter lors de la présente réunion. Sur les conseils de Ragnok, le maître de Potions avait changé quelques traits pour ne pas être reconnu.

-Lord Prince, s'inclina Edwin Pike.

-Me Pike, répondit Severus.

Ragnok, Severus et l'avocat Sorcier s'installèrent.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous intéressiez à l'un de mes clients, déclara Edwin.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi les avocats de ma famille n'ont pas été avisés des problèmes judiciaires de l'un des miens, ronronna Severus.

-L'un des vôtres ? s'étonna Edwin

-Severus Tobias Snape, fit Severus.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était rattaché à une aussi illustre famille, déclara Edwin.

-Avez-vous cherché, aussi ? demanda Severus

La grimace de l'avocat répondit pour lui.

-Je vais le faire, déclara Edwin. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais j'ai à cœur les intérêts de mon client …

-J'espère bien, sourit Severus. Dès que vous aurez fait cela, vous apporterez également le dossier pénal de maître Snape ainsi que son dossier financier. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, de ces dossiers dépendent ma décision de vous garder pour le défendre à l'avenir ou non.

Edwin Pike trembla.

-Je ferais le nécessaire, déclara Edwin.

-J'attends vos résultats au plus vite, fit Severus en se levant. Bonne journée, Me Pike.

-A vous aussi, milord, s'inclina Edwin.

Ragnok et Severus se rendirent dans le bureau de Ragnok.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire de lui ? demanda Severus

-Il a été engagé par Dumbledore, répondit Ragnok. Ses honoraires sont élevés mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant qu'il y ait eu spoliation d'héritage. Il faudrait vérifier s'il était au courant que vous étiez affilié aux Prince et si oui, s'il l'a volontairement occulté.

-Dumbledore ne pourra pas s'opposer au fait que lord Prince me récupère ? s'inquiéta Severus

-Je ne crois pas, fit Ragnok. Je pense que le principal problème de Dumbledore était que vous puissiez financer Voldemort en étant héritier des Prince. S'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, ça éloigne la menace. Enfin, un peu.

-Dumbledore va faire une enquête sur moi, pronostiqua Severus.

-Votre identité est solide, assura Ragnok. Nous y avons travaillé depuis des années, en fait depuis que nous avons appris que vous avez été éloigné de votre famille maternelle. Seth Prince est un Sorcier sans histoire qui revient de France pour récupérer son héritage.

-Dumbledore est retors, rappela Severus.

-Et nous le sommes encore plus, assura Ragnok. En attendant les réponses de cet avocat, vous devrez nommer un représentant pour votre siège au Magenmagot.

-Je pourrais le faire moi-même, s'étonna Severus.

-Pas sans une solide remise à niveau en politique, refusa Ragnok. Vos connaissances sont bien trop lapidaires pour tenir tête à ces vieux requins. Vous perdrez le clan Prince en moins de temps qu'il ne faut le dire.

Severus refusait que ce cas de figure ne se réalise. Ils discutèrent des aménagements auxquels réfléchir pour entériner l'entrée dans la société Sorcière de lord Seth S. Prince avant de se quitter.

§§§§§

-Oui, j'arrive !

Helen Granger fut vraiment surprise de retrouver sur le pas de sa porte Augusta Longbottom.

-Lady Longbottom, s'inclina Helen. C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Entrez, je vous prie.

Helen installa sa prestigieuse invitée et se dépêcha de faire du thé tandis qu'Augusta admira le salon typiquement Moldu.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, milady ? demanda Helen

-Je viens pour votre fille, Hermione, annonça Augusta.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Helen

-Oh, oui, pas de soucis, fit Augusta. J'aimerai juste qu'elle fasse un bilan médical Sorcier assez complet.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Helen

-Il y a eu des événements du côté de l'école assez inhabituels, expliqua Augusta. Les élèves ont été au contact de certaines créatures magiques qui ont des effets plus ou moins néfastes. Oh, Neville m'a assuré que tout allait bien mais je suis une vieille dame qui ne croit que ce qu'elle voit. J'ai déjà envoyé un courrier aux tuteurs d'Harry et j'ai préféré venir vous voir en personne.

-Je crains de ne pas pouvoir payer des examens aussi complets, hésita Helen.

-Je prendrais tout en charge, balaya Augusta. J'aimerai également vous faire une proposition.

Helen se redressa.

-J'aimerai faire enseigner à Hermione l'étiquette, annonça Augusta. Elle reste la meilleure amie de mon petit-fils et comme Harry et lui sont Sang Pur …

-Pardonnez-moi de nous interrompre mais Harry est noble ? s'étonna Helen. Pourtant, sa famille n'habite pas des quartiers chics …

-Les tuteurs d'Harry n'ont pas accès à l'héritage d'Harry et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, grommela Augusta. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ça sera difficile ? demanda Helen

-Nous parlons de deux heures minimum par jour pendant l'été, énuméra Augusta. Ainsi qu'au moins une heure par jour pendant l'année scolaire. Elle ne se cantonnera qu'à l'étiquette, une éducation Sang Pur est bien plus lourde, ce à quoi est destiné Harry. Ça lui permettra de ne pas se sentir exclue quand je ferais la même proposition à Harry.

-Est-ce que ça lui servira ? demanda Helen

-J'entends à ce qu'elle assiste à la présentation mondaine de Neville et d'Harry lors de leurs quinze ans, déclara Augusta. J'en parlerai avec les garçons mais je suis certaine qu'ils ne voudront pas passer cet important événement sans elle.

-Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, murmura Helen.

-J'aurais aimé vous laisser plus de temps mais en cas d'accord de votre part, il faudra commencer les cours immédiatement, déclara Augusta. Je ne peux vous accorder que deux semaines.

-Je comprends, souffla Helen. Cela remettrait en cause leur amitié ?

-Nullement, sourit Augusta. Si vous refusez, jamais je n'ordonnerai à Neville d'arrêter de voir Hermione.

-Merci, soupira Helen.

-Réfléchissez à tout ce que je vous ai dit, dit Augusta en se levant. Envoyez-moi une chouette dès que vous aurez une réponse.

-Merci pour votre visite, milady, s'inclina Helen. Je vous répondrai dès que possible.

-Bonne journée, madame Granger, salua Augusta.

-A vous aussi, milady, sourit Helen.

§§§§§

-Il suffit, déclara Joshua.

Harry se figea mais resta sur ses gardes. Dès le début de l'été, son précepteur avait décidé de passer à l'enseignement en défense de son élève. Le brun se montrait particulièrement doué, notamment dans sa version magique, mais Joshua avait décidé de le piéger côté Moldu, où, l'aîné l'avait rapidement remarqué, son pupille était nul de chez nul. Donc Harry devait chaque jour faire du renforcement musculaire, de l'escrime et du karaté. C'était une bonne base, d'après le précepteur …

-Prends une douche, Harry, et rejoins-moi dans le salon, proposa Joshua. Les cours d'aujourd'hui sont terminés.

-Merlin merci, souffla Harry en filant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les deux se tenaient autour d'un service de thé.

-Où se trouve Black ? demanda Joshua

-A Bristol, répondit Harry. Rani m'assure qu'il n'a toujours pas quitté la maison, ni envoyé de courrier.

-Tu penses qu'il attend ta visite ? songea Joshua

-J'espère pour lui, renifla Harry. Il faut absolument que je lui parle avant que Dumbledore ne lui fasse un lavage de cerveau.

-A ton avis, combien de temps tu disposes avant que le directeur ne l'appelle ? demanda Joshua

-Je sais que cette année, je ne verrai pas Sirius, à peine quelques lettres, soupira Harry. Il faut que Sirius soit totalement indépendant avant que ce fou ne mette la main sur lui.

Le brun sortit de sa poche son journal et l'ouvrit.

-J'ai trouvé plusieurs cliniques hors du pays pour qu'il puisse se faire soigner, annonça Harry.

-Pourquoi hors du pays ? s'étonna Joshua

-Dumbledore a trop de « prestige » pour qu'on lui refuse l'accès à Sirius s'il reste ici, expliqua Harry. Et puis de toute façon, aucune clinique de Grande Bretagne n'offre de traitement pour les prisonniers d'Azkaban.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Joshua

-Ça fait quelques années que je travaille sur ce projet, révéla Harry. J'avais déjà décidé d'envoyer Sirius hors d'Angleterre. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je refuse d'avoir une loque comme parrain au lieu de lord Sirius Black.

-C'est une idée, sourit Joshua. Que vas-tu faire de Remus Lupin ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Harry. J'ai surtout besoin qu'il se débarrasse de son complexe d'infériorité et son agaçant sentiment de gratitude qu'il ressent envers Dumbledore. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il doit attendre les ordres de l'autre pour aller aux toilettes.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, reprocha Joshua. Dumbledore a permis à Lupin de faire ses études alors que rien ne l'obligeait. Et n'oublie pas que cette année, il lui a donné un emploi et un toit.

-Comment fidéliser des troupes, commenta Harry sur un ton écœuré. D'ailleurs …

Il prit un stylo bille et nota quelque chose. La potion qu'il avait récupérée dans le bureau de Remus Lupin méritait qu'on l'examine. Snape lui rendrait bien ce service, non ?

-Au fait, fit Joshua. Ta tante m'a écrit.

-Quelle catastrophe va encore me tomber dessus ? soupira Harry

-Rien du tout, assura Joshua. Elle voudrait savoir s'il lui était possible d'en savoir plus sur le monde Sorcier.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil.

-Je plaisante, sourit Joshua. Arthur Weasley a envoyé une invitation formelle pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht au nom de ses fils Fred et Georges.

-Pardon ? sursauta Harry

-D'après la lettre, les Weasley ont gagné à une loterie des places en tribune présidentielle pour toute sa famille, expliqua Joshua. Leur fils Percy refusant de s'y rendre, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher une place et les jumeaux ont pensé à toi. C'est une aimable attention, non ?

-J'ai envie de voir les jumeaux, soupira Harry. Mais ça veut dire que je vais passer deux jours complets avec Ron, Ginny et Molly, c'est ça ?

-Je le crains, sourit Joshua. Sais-tu si tes amis viendront aussi ?

-Neville y avait pensé, se rappela Harry. Draco aussi. Par contre, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Hermione sache que la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht se déroule en Angleterre.

-Que souhaites-tu faire ? demanda Joshua

-J'ai envie d'accepter, malgré ce qui va se passer, déclara Harry.

Joshua retint de justesse ses questions. Quand le brun faisait inconsciemment référence au futur, Ragnok, Gripsec et lui se gardaient bien de lui demander de développer. D'après ses propres mots, ce n'était plus une surprise sinon.

-Si seulement j'avais un Portkey, soupira Harry.

-Si tes parents étaient encore de ce monde, notamment ton père, tu en aurais eu un, déclara Joshua. Tous les héritiers Sang Pur en ont.

C'était décidé, Harry allait entraîner les jumeaux mais il n'allait quitter ni Neville ni Draco pendant ce match !

-Est-ce que ma soirée est libre ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Joshua.

-Je vais rendre visite à Sirius, annonça Harry. Et ensuite, il faudra qu'on décide comment je peux accepter l'invitation des Weasley et celle de Neville sans que ça perturbe mon programme.

§§§§§

Même si elle n'était pas forcément fan de Quiddicht, Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle arriva sur la zone du match.

-Waouh … souffla Hermione.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Neville. Malheureusement, quand les Sorciers décident de faire quelque chose, ils le font en grand. Ils ont pris le terrain aux Moldus et ils ont traité chaque centimètre carré avec des sorts anti-Moldus pour ne pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

-Mais ils préparent ça depuis quand ? s'exclama Hermione

-Un an moins, d'après les journaux, répondit Neville. Par ici, l'entrée ne devrait pas être très loin.

Neville avait invité Hermione à regarder la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht. Quand il avait voulu en faire de même avec Harry, il avait découvert qu'il avait accepté d'y aller avec les jumeaux. Sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, ce dernier lui avait révélé l'invitation formelle d'Arthur Weasley au nom des jumeaux. Mais le brun lui avait déclaré que les deux roux étaient d'accord avec lui, il était hors de question de se trimbaler Ron et Ginny avec eux et que dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils prendraient la poudre d'escampette. Comme Blaise avait décidé de passer les deux jours dans une tente magique, le trio, les jumeaux, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Luna, Daphnée et Tracey avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous une heure après le match et bien sûr, ils comptaient vraiment s'amuser.

Les deux amis, chaperonnés par la matriarche de la famille Longbottom, fendirent la foule pour entrer dans le stade. Pour la tribune présidentielle, un ascenseur avait été installé pour éviter que les invités ne soient totalement épuisés en grimpant toutes les marches. Dans la loge, Hermione et Neville y retrouvèrent les Malfoy. Les deux groupes se saluèrent et Narcissa et Lucius furent quelque peu étonnés de voir Hermione, qu'ils savaient Née Moldue, les saluer dans la plus pure tradition Sang Pur. Ne voulant pas créer d'esclandre et surtout, avoir à faire à lady Longbottom, ils lui rendirent son salut avant de se concentrer sur le stade. Draco prit cela pour une autorisation à discuter avec ses amis et se rapprocha donc des deux autres enfants pour entamer la conversation. Même s'il adorait sa bande d'amis Slytherin, qui n'avaient pu obtenir de places au même endroit que lui, il aimait débattre avec les Gryffindor, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait. Même Hermione, malgré ses origines, demeurait très intéressante.

Un grand fracas interrompit tout le monde qui se retourna. Les Weasley venaient de faire leur entrée et c'était Ron, qui n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait tirer la porte, avait poussé la porte jusqu'à la fracasser, énervé.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'il ne sait pas lire, marmonna Draco, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Hermione et Neville.

Molly, Ginny et Ron prirent place, à la plus grande consternation d'Arthur qui décida d'aller saluer tout le monde malgré les mauvaises manières de sa femme. Fred, Georges et Harry le suivirent. Il y eut un moment de flottement quand Arthur arriva devant Lucius mais avec la présence d'Augusta Longbottom, il valait mieux filer droit donc ils se saluèrent assez froidement. Tandis que le patriarche roux prenait place auprès de sa femme qu'il enguirlanda à voix basse, Fred et Georges prirent d'autorité Harry avec eux et ils s'installèrent tout à côté de leurs amis, sans prendre en compte les regards noirs de leurs cadets.

Les spectateurs furent une nouvelle fois interrompus par l'arrivée des ministres de la magie anglais et bulgare où Fudge montra l'étendue de son incompétence en ignorant sciemment les Sang Pur pour directement attaquer Harry. Heureusement, Augusta, Arthur et Lucius firent front commun et le renvoyèrent dans les cordes. Finalement, tout le monde prit place et fixa son attention sur le spectacle.

§§§§§

La présentation des mascottes de chaque équipe puis le match en lui-même fut un réel enchantement pour les yeux. Hermione rigolait encore quand elle repensait à la démonstration des Veela où Ron Weasley s'était totalement ridiculisé. Il avait ouvertement refusé la protection de son père pour ne pas succomber à l'envoûtement de ces créatures magiques, clamant à tout va qu'il saurait y résister, et il s'était retrouvé être le seul à enjamber la rambarde de sécurité pour faire le saut de l'ange pour avoir l'espoir de les retrouver. Le teint rougeaud, il avait subi l'engueulade de sa mère malgré le regard noir de son mari qui aurait voulu qu'elle hurle sur leur fils à l'abri des regards.

Et maintenant, elle discutait tranquillement dans la tente magique d'un Slytherin en compagnie de ses amis après le match.

-Sérieusement, Percy a vraiment refusé de venir ? demanda Neville

-On l'a fortement incité à refuser, railla Georges. Heureusement, il avait économisé en cachette pour s'acheter sa place et pour y aller avec ses amis.

-Quand maman a eu ces places, elle a immédiatement pensé à inviter le meilleur ami de Ron, ricana Fred. Mais heureusement, papa s'est souvenu de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit et il nous a demandé si ça nous plairait de faire venir Harry.

-On aurait préféré inviter Lee, qui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir de place, continua Georges. Mais il semblait clair que c'était Harry ou personne.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé s'il y avait un endroit où on pourrait s'échapper, grogna Harry avant de savourer sa gorgée de bière.

-On avait déjà décidé de ne pas passer la soirée avec notre famille, assura Fred. Donc embarquer Harry n'était qu'un simple détail.

-On a demandé la permission à notre père pour sortir, déclara Georges. Et on lui avait dit qu'on comptait emmener Harry.

-Il a accepté, sourit Fred.

-Mais maman ne voulait pas que son cher Ronny et sa petite Ginny sortent, renifla Georges. Et elle avait oublié deux choses …

-Que le chef de famille c'était papa, énuméra Fred.

-Et qu'Harry préférerait nous suivre nous que de rester avec Ron, ricana Georges.

-Ils n'ont rien compris quand j'ai suivi les jumeaux, sourit Harry. Et ils ne pouvaient rien nous faire. Et nous voici.

Le brun se souvenait avec délice de la fureur qui avait envahi les trois Weasley quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il partait avec Fred et Georges. Même si ça s'était passé il y avait presque quatre ans, Harry refusait toujours de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec ces personnes qui n'avaient pas hésité à le sacrifier pour leur propre intérêt. Oh, il côtoyait Ron juste assez pour être sous les radars de Dumbledore mais ça faisait un bon moment qu'il déviait de cette ligne de conduite. Oui, il fréquentait des Weasley, mais pas ceux que le directeur voulait.

-Qui veut de la bière ? demanda Blaise avec des bouteilles en main

-On ne devrait pas boire d'alcool ! protesta Hermione

-Va falloir que tu te décoinces un peu ! rit Fred

-Il a raison, déclara Théo. Oui, l'alcool n'est pas bon mais il faudrait que tu en aies d'abord l'expérience avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Et d'autorité, il lui colla une bouteille dans les mains.

-Et de toute façon, j'ai tout un stock de potions contre la gueule de bois ajouta Théo.

La jeune fille se laissa convaincre. En entrant à Hogwarts, elle avait espéré se trouver de vrais amis, ce qui lui avait terriblement manqué à l'école primaire. Neville et Harry étaient vraiment au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle espérait et il fallait avouer que leurs amis Slytherin n'étaient pas si terribles que ça, puisqu'elle en venait à passer la soirée avec eux. Sensibilisée par ses parents médecins qu'elle avait toujours écoutés soigneusement, elle évitait de s'approcher de tout ce qui pouvait gravement nuire à sa santé. Mais toutes les précautions avaient été prises pour qu'ils soient sur pied assez rapidement, et comme au fond d'elle elle rêvait de se lâcher, cette bière représentait le début de son émancipation. Sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée, elle but une gorgée et faillit s'étouffer avec au goût amer.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre plaisanteries et histoires à faire peur. Mais tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'une alarme rugit. Immédiatement, Blaise distribua les potions contre la gueule de bois à tout le monde qui redevint sobre dans la foulée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, inquiet

-Il y a un danger dehors, expliqua Théo en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Les autres firent de même et virent le mouvement de foule. Les hurlements de terreur étaient assez parlant aussi.

-On ne peut pas rester là, déclara Draco.

-Sortir me semble assez dangereux, constata Hermione.

-Ce serait même totalement fou de le faire, déclara Daphnée. On enclenche les Portkey de secours ?

-Ce serait préférable, réfléchit Blaise. Aucun de nous ne sera blessé comme ça et nous serons rapidement à l'abri.

-Nous n'en avons pas, s'excusa Fred.

-Qui n'en a pas ? demanda Draco

Fred, Georges, Harry et Hermione levèrent la main.

-Nous devons rester ensemble, ajouta Fred. Harry est à la maison pour la nuit.

-On ne va pas tenter le diable, fit Draco. Neville, ton Portkey est assez puissant ?

-Pour deux, à peine, avoua Neville.

-Comme le mien, soupira Draco.

-De toute façon, nous connaissons les cheminées les uns des autres, fit Théo. Chacun peut prendre quelqu'un et nous les envoyons chez les Longbottom dans la foulée. Alors ?

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, fit Georges. Et nous n'avons pas le temps pour autre chose.

Hermione se plaça aux côtés de Neville, Fred de Blaise, Georges de Daphnée et Harry de Draco. Théo les fit rapidement sortir de la tente pour la replier et ils enclenchèrent tous leur Portkey pour disparaître dans la nuit.


	36. Pas à pas vers l'avenir

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Pas à pas vers l'avenir_**

Dumbledore était inquiet.

La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch s'était terminée dans le chaos le plus total car des Sorciers déguisés en Death Eaters avaient fait leur apparition. Ils s'étaient mis à attaquer les spectateurs qui n'avaient pas réussi à se défendre tellement ils avaient été pétrifiés de terreur. Les dégâts avaient été considérables et les gérants du camping et leurs enfants, tous les quatre Moldus, avaient été torturés sous les yeux horrifiés des présents. Mais heureusement – ou malheureusement – ils s'étaient tous dispersés lorsque quelque chose était apparu dans le ciel.

La Marque des Ténèbres. Le symbole de Voldemort.

Le chaos avait fait alors place à la panique absolue. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu à déplorer de morts.

Mais ce qui agaçait le directeur, c'était que son plan, celui pour qu'Harry Potter soit sous la coupe des Weasley, n'avait pas marché comme il le voulait.

Tout de suite après les événements de la Coupe du Monde, il s'était précipité au Burrow pour s'assurer qu'Harry Potter soit en sécurité. Mais surprise, il avait découvert que le jeune homme était loin d'être présent dans la maison, contrairement aux deux derniers de la famille. Et avec une malheureuse parole de Ron, il avait compris que d'abord, si le Survivant s'était finalement rendu chez les Weasley, c'était par amitié pour Fred et Georges et non pour Ron et Ginny, ensuite, que ces derniers n'avaient pas pu passer de moments seuls avec le brun tellement les jumeaux l'avaient accaparé et enfin, que le brun ne se trouvait pas avec Arthur, Molly, Ron et Ginny quand l'attaque avait commencé.

Ce fut déçu et particulièrement furieux que son plan n'ait pas marché qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère. Là-bas, il avait appris en grinçant des dents que Ron et Ginny avaient été retrouvés sous la Marque des Ténèbres et que la baguette du roux avait été formellement identifiée comme étant celle qui avait lancé la Marque. Baguette que ce crétin avait perdue alors qu'il s'enfuyait dans les bois entourant le camping. Son humeur sombra encore plus lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de Molly lui annonçant qu'Harry était revenu à la maison pour récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme, dès les premiers signes de tumulte, avait trouvé refuge chez les Longbottom après avoir emprunté le Portkey de secours de l'héritier.

Toute cette histoire n'était pas pour arranger les choses, surtout avec le grand événement qu'il avait réussi à imposer à Fudge sans qu'il ne fasse d'histoire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Albus, grogna un vieillard.

-Alastor, je ne t'attendais pas avant dix jours ! s'exclama Albus. Installe-toi, je t'en prie.

La porte se referma sur les deux vieux amis.

§§§§§

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je rencontre votre élève ? demanda Severus

-Ce serait intéressant que vous compariez vos points de vue concernant l'étiquette, sourit Joshua.

Le restaurant dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus était très huppé, sans compter son emplacement sur High Alley. Joshua avait réussi à y traîner Severus sous les traits de lord Prince pour y rencontrer l'un de ses élèves. Le maître de Potions avait été réticent mais avait fini par accepter.

-Je n'ai mis qu'une seule fois les pieds ici, chuchota Severus. J'accompagnais mon ami Lucius pour le thé. Je n'ai jamais osé y retourner …

-Vous reviendrez, assura Joshua. Ce genre d'endroit fait partie de votre monde. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous le boycottiez parce que vous vous y sentez mal à l'aise.

Ils suivirent le maître d'hôtel à travers les couloirs. Le restaurant, en plus de sa grande salle, possédait une multitude de salons privés pour les Sang Pur en quête de discrétion. Les deux Sorciers furent menés dans l'un d'entre eux et la porte se referma derrière eux.

Severus plissa des yeux. La silhouette qui leur tournait le dos lui était assez familière. Des cheveux en bataille comme ça, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille personnes qui en avaient …

-POTTER ?!

-Professeur Snape, salua Harry. Ou devrais-je dire lord Prince ?

Severus se rappela à ce moment-là que c'était ce jeune homme qui lui avait révélé son héritage.

-Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez cet endroit, fit Severus.

-Je ne le connais pas, confirma Harry. C'est Joshua qui m'a donné rendez-vous ici. On y fait un thé délicieux. Vous en voulez ?

Les deux Sorciers prirent place à leur tour et savourèrent une tasse de thé qui était comme l'avait dit le plus jeune. Severus voulut lancer quelques sorts pour garantir leur intimité mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Je m'en suis occupé quand je suis arrivé, assura Harry. C'est fou le nombre de sorts espions qu'il y avait dans cette salle alors qu'on y garantit la discrétion la plus totale …

-Vous êtes l'élève de Joshua depuis quand ? demanda Severus

-Depuis l'été suivant ma première année, sourit Harry. Je peux vous assurer que j'en ai bouffé toutes les vacances de ses cours.

-Vous êtes censé vous amuser pendant vos vacances dans votre famille Moldue avec votre ami Ronald Weasley, railla Severus.

-Oh, c'est donc le beau mensonge de Dumbledore qu'il raconte pour qu'on évite de m'apprendre le monde Sorcier ? écarquilla faussement des yeux Harry. Je ne le savais pas autant à côté de la plaque.

-Vous me cachez quelque chose, comprit Severus.

-Je veux un serment magique, déclara Harry. Il est hors de question que mes secrets soient divulgués à qui que ce soit sans que je ne le sache. J'ai votre confiance, soit, mais ce que vous allez apprendre va littéralement changer votre vision du monde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'il allait dire. Il tendit la main pour toucher le bras de son aîné qui se crispa immédiatement.

-La Marque des Ténèbres … souffla Harry. Vous la portez. Elle devient de plus en plus nette, de plus en plus précise au fil du temps alors qu' _Il_ est censé être mort. Et ça ne vous tente absolument pas de la sentir vous brûler pour que vous vous précipitiez pour baiser le bas de sa robe et vous prendre des Doloris dans le meilleur des cas …

Severus se figea.

-Comment … souffla Severus.

-Je le sais ? sourit Harry. Oh, le monde regorge de secrets. Mais tenez-vous tellement à servir deux maîtres aux mêmes méthodes contestables alors que vous pouvez définitivement prendre votre vie en main ?

-Comment vous faire confiance ? murmura Severus

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai présenté Salazar, déclara Harry. Votre haine à mon égard m'avait toujours semblé un peu suspecte. Oh, mon père était un vrai connard à l'école, je ne le conteste pas, mais j'ai des éléments qui m'ont forcé à revoir tout ce que je savais du monde Sorcier. J'ai pensé qu'il en était de même pour vous d'où l'aide de Salazar. Avais-je tort ?

-Non … fit Severus.

-Un serment magique, répéta Harry. Vous saurez une partie de mes secrets. Du moins, autant que Joshua.

-Cela ne me mettra pas en danger ? demanda Severus

-Ni vous, ni moi, assura Harry. Mais si on découvrait ce que je vais vous révéler, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences.

-J'accepte, fit Severus.

La magie sortit de Severus pour se mêler à celle d'Harry. Le maître de Potions en resta bouche bée.

-Mais nous n'avons prononcé aucune parole ! s'exclama Severus

-Nous étions sincères, sourit Harry. Et nous voulions exactement la même chose. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de paroles ?

Le jeune homme s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Bien, fit Joshua. Commençons par le commencement. Severus, je vous présente l'héritier Harold James Potter.

-Héritier ? releva Severus. Il ne me semblait pas que vous étiez au courant de votre héritage.

-Je ne devais pas l'être, confirma Harry. Je ne devais même pas savoir ce qui fait le monde Sorcier et si je devais apprendre quelque chose, ça devait être soigneusement filtré par des personnes de confiance.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Severus

-Tu embrouilles lord Prince, Harry, gronda Joshua.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'inclina Harry. Officiellement, je suis choyé et gâté comme la célébrité que je suis dans un endroit gardé secret. Officieusement, je vis chez la sœur de ma mère et sa famille dans le monde Moldu et j'ai appris que j'étais Sorcier le jour de mon onzième anniversaire par la lettre d'Hogwarts. Mais en vérité … je viens en quelque sorte du futur.

Severus écarquilla des yeux.

-Pardon ? hoqueta Severus

-Dans les anciennes familles Sang Pur, il existe un rituel que même elles n'utilisent qu'en dernier recours, soupira Harry. Dans les grandes lignes, il permet à celui qui l'invoque de retourner dans le passé dans son propre corps pour changer ce qui s'est mal passé. Mais il faut une grosse contrepartie. De l'ordre d'un sacrifice Sorcier puissant.

Les yeux de Severus devinrent sombres. Même s'il était adepte des magies occultes, le sacrifice d'une vie était quelque chose qu'il ne cautionnait que difficilement.

-Avant que nous ne vous emballiez, sachez que je n'ai pas fait ce rituel, coupa Harry.

-Mais comment … ? demanda Severus

-Ce que je vais vous dire ne sont que mes suppositions d'après les informations que j'ai récoltées, déclara Harry. Je pourrais vous les confirmer qu'à ma majorité, si je suis encore vivant d'ici là.

Severus voulut qu'il s'explique sur ces derniers mots mais Joshua posa sa main sur son bras pour l'enjoindre de ne rien faire.

-Continue, poussa Joshua.

-La personne qui a fait le rituel est mon père, annonça Harry. Sauf qu'il en a changé les conditions. Le sort ne devait s'enclencher que si je n'étais pas parfaitement heureux à l'heure de ma mort et surtout, devait me ramener dans mon corps de dix ans avec mes souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. J'avais la possibilité de changer tout ce qui n'allait pas.

-A quel âge êtes-vous mort ? demanda doucement Joshua

-Le jour de mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, sourit douloureusement Harry. Assassiné.

Le choc s'inscrivit sur le visage des deux Sorciers.

-Assassiné ? blêmit Joshua. Oh, Harry …

-Je m'y suis fait, haussa des épaules Harry. Les premiers mois ont été assez difficiles, mais la colère m'a bien aidé à remonter la pente mais si je survis à ma scolarité et que je réussis à réaliser le but que je me suis fixé, il se pourrait que je sombre dans la dépression, je ne me leurre pas.

-Je serais là, promit Severus.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit Harry.

Le brun inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre son récit.

-Donc, après ma mort, je suis revenu dans mon corps le jour de mon dixième anniversaire, avec une lettre de mon père, expliqua Harry. Dedans, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui n'avaient pas eu d'explications dans ma première vie ou il m'a montré un autre point de vie sur ce que je savais. Il m'a laissé une seule consigne, de faire ce que je voulais de ma vie, en étant heureux au passage. J'avais une chance qu'il ne fallait pas que je rate, je l'ai saisie.

-Par quoi vous avez commencé ? demanda Severus

-Je me suis fait reconnaître comme héritier Potter, sourit Harry. Une chose qu'on m'a refusée dans ma première vie. Et j'ai commencé mon éducation Sorcière.

-J'ai peur de ce que vous allez me dire, fit Severus.

-Dans ma première vie, je n'ai appris mon héritage Sang Pur qu'à mes seize ans, révéla Harry. Je n'ai pu le récupérer que peu avant mon dix-huitième anniversaire et j'ai dû subir une formation accélérée de l'étiquette Sorcière avec l'aide de Neville Longbottom.

-Votre meilleur ami, sourit Severus.

-Il l'a été pendant la dernière année de ma vie, fit Harry. Malheureusement, dans ma première vie, mon meilleur ami avait été Ron Weasley. Mais c'était parce que je ne savais rien du monde Sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire ? demanda Severus

-Dans ma première vie, vous avez été condamné par l'opinion publique comme Death Eater, annonça doucement Harry. Alors que vous aviez tellement sacrifié. Quand je suis mort, vous aviez appris pour votre propre héritage à peine quelques mois auparavant. Pendant ma dernière année, j'ai découvert un Severus Snape différent, semblable à celui qui est actuellement devant moi, et je me suis dit que si j'avais droit à une nouvelle chance, vous devriez être le premier à en avoir de même.

-Vous ne nous dites pas tout, pressentit Severus.

-Vous en savez assez pour le moment, assura Harry. L'information principale que vous devez connaître, c'est que j'ai une assez bonne connaissance du futur. Du moins, des cinq prochaines années maintenant.

-Prouvez-le moi, provoqua Severus.

-J'étais certain que vous me le demanderez, sourit Harry. Je peux vous assurer que les champions désignés par la Coupe de Feu pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers seront Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons, Viktor Krum pour Dumstrang, Cédric Diggory pour Hogwarts et votre serviteur comme invité surprise.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant pour le Tournoi ? sursauta Severus. Arthur Weasley ?

-Arthur sait tenir sa langue, assura Harry. Non, les Weasley ne m'ont rien dit.

-Et si vous avez raison ? fit Severus

-Rien, fit Harry. Vous serez juste plus enclin à écouter mon avis, et c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Très bien, fit Severus.

Joshua, dans son coin, regarda ses deux élèves évoluer. Maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient, ils pourraient mieux lutter contre les plans diaboliques d'Albus Dumbledore.

§§§§§

Augusta invita silencieusement son Médicomage personnel à prendre place.

-Je vous écoute, Médicomage Drew, fit Augusta.

-L'usage d'un Retourneur de Temps par une personne aussi jeune est vraiment scandaleux, déclara Mary Drew, au service des Longbottom. Heureusement, son organisme a assez bien supporté le choc mais sa magie risque d'être un peu perturbée.

-Que craignez-vous ? demanda Augusta

-Que sa maturation magique n'arrive plus tôt, lâcha Mary.

Augusta leva un sourcil circonspect.

-Elle va avoir quinze ans dans quasiment un mois, fit Augusta. Certains Sorciers assez puissants ont eu leur maturation magique parfois encore plus tôt. Où est le problème ?

-C'est une Née Moldue, s'excusa Mary. Elle n'est pas habituée à recevoir et brasser autant de magie. Elle pourrait en mourir.

-Vous êtes certaine de ce que vous avancez ? fit Augusta

-Non, soupira Mary. Je voudrais pouvoir la suivre attentivement, avoir une consultation au moins une fois par mois.

-Je ne tiens pas à ce que Dumbledore soit au courant, fit remarqua Augusta. Et il faudrait l'autorisation des parents de cette jeune fille.

-Il est dommage que le directeur ait supprimé le suivi médical des élèves, soupira Mary.

-Dumbledore a supprimé ça ? s'étonna Augusta. J'ai toujours cru que c'était Armand Dippet.

-Non, assura Mary. Il est simplement tombé en désuétude sous Dippet mais je pense que c'est sur le conseil de Dumbledore qu'il a abandonné cette pratique, ce qui lui a permis de la supprimer une fois directeur.

-Pour quel motif ? s'étonna Augusta

-Que nous étions en paix, renifla Mary. Comme si ça arrêtait la violence ordinaire.

-Je vais en discuter avec les parents d'Hermione, promit Augusta. Je prendrais en charge tous les soins médicaux à compter de maintenant. Concernant Harry ?

-Il a refusé que je l'examine, fit Mary.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Augusta

-Il est suivi par Severus Snape, répondit Mary. Mais il m'a permis de prendre contact avec lui pour discuter de son dossier.

-Snape est Médicomage ? s'étonna Augusta

-Il est infirmier, corrigea Mary. C'est une formation qui lui est demandé pour brasser des potions de soin. Il se met régulièrement à jour avec Poppy Pomfrey et les Médicomages des Sang Pur sont satisfaits qu'il s'occupe des enfants à l'école.

-Avez-vous eu une réponse de sa part ? demanda Augusta

-Je dois le voir dans quelques jours, révéla Mary.

Elles discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer. Augusta se plongea dans ses pensées avant de se redresser.

-Api ! appela Augusta

-Maîtresse Augusta Longbottom Madame a appelé Api ? s'inclina un Elfe de maison

-Je veux que tu m'apportes les deux derniers règlements d'Hogwarts, ordonna Augusta. Ainsi que la Charte des Fondateurs.

-Bien, maîtresse Augusta Longbottom Madame, s'inclina l'Elfe de maison.

Il était temps de voir ce que Dumbledore avait fait en désaccord avec les vœux des Fondateurs.

§§§§§

Joshua devant aller à un rendez-vous important, Harry avait eu l'autorisation de se rendre à Londres pour l'après-midi. Le jeune homme avait pris soin de lancer des Glamours avant de poser les pieds dans l'allée commerçante Sorcière. Il avait commencé par une visite de courtoisie à Ragnok et Gripsec à la banque Gringotts, puis il avait flâné ici et là, découvrant des coins qu'il n'avait jamais visité avant. De par sa prestance, sa présence sur High Alley ne fut pas contestée et il ouvrit grand les yeux devant les trésors qu'elle regorgeait, tant au niveau architectural qu'à la diversité des boutiques et des restaurants. Ici, aucune chance de croiser Molly et ses crétins d'enfants, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le standing qui allait avec l'endroit. Au pire, il croiserait certains Slytherin mais comme il avait modifié ses traits, il ne serait pas embêté. Il avait laissé les laisses de Dumbledore, regroupées sur la chaîne en argent, dans la maison des Dursley et il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il visita l'une des librairies et fut surpris du nombre d'ouvrages sur la société qui s'y trouvait. Plusieurs grimoires expliquaient des concepts de manière très objective, comme la consanguinité, mais qui, dans l'esprit du Sorcier lambda, étaient vus négativement.

Le brun vagabonda donc et s'arrêta devant une armurerie magique. Curieux, il entra.

-Bienvenue, salua le vendeur. Puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, sourit Harry. Je suis curieux. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de boutique existait, monsieur … ?

-Gregory, se présenta le vendeur. Je suis le propriétaire de cette armurerie.

Le Sorcier prit une épée et la posa sur un drap de velours noir.

-L'escrime magique est un art qui est tombé dans l'oubli depuis un siècle, déclara Gregory. Grindelwald et Dumbledore s'en moquaient et comme ils avaient beaucoup d'adeptes, les Sorciers ont commencé à s'en détourner. Même les Sang Pur ne considèrent plus cet art comme faisant partie de leur éducation. Oh, ils ont une initiation au moment de leur majorité mais il n'y a guère que les Mages de Combat qui s'y intéressent.

-Les Mages de Combat ? répéta Harry

-Il n'y en a plus en Angleterre depuis que Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, fit Gregory. Ce sont le plus haut niveau des professeurs de Défense. Ils savent comment se battre avec la magie « blanche », la magie « noire », les potions, les armes blanches … Les Mages de Combat sont là pour combattre les plus difficiles des criminels. Ils auraient dû combattre Vous Savez Qui mais on raconte que l'Angleterre a gravement offensé la Guilde de Défense, ce qui aurait influé sur leur décision de laisser le pays se débrouiller tout seul.

Harry était fasciné.

-Comment peut-on se renseigner sur ces Mages de Combat ? demanda Harry

-Les bibliothèques familiales Sang Pur sont les mieux documentées, s'excusa Gregory. Mais ils sont plus courants dans les autres pays, puisqu'ils s'y rendent encore.

-Et ils utilisent encore vos armes ? demanda Harry

-Je suis l'un des meilleurs forgerons d'Europe, déclara Gregory. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux mais la qualité de notre travail est reconnue partout. Même les Gobelins et les Nains avouent que nous faisons du bon travail. Les Mages de Combat sont friands de mes armes, je les leur envoie à l'étranger. Voyez cette épée …

Harry ne sortit de la boutique que deux heures plus tard, des étoiles pleins les yeux et deux dagues rangées dans ses bottes.

Et la volonté de chiper le Sorting Hat pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffindor.


	37. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_**

Ron s'était installé d'autorité dans le compartiment d'Hermione, de Neville et d'Harry avec sa sœur Ginny et ennuyait les trois amis en faisant des sous-entendus lourds comme quoi il connaissait un secret de grande importance et eux non. Hermione était franchement agacée et se désolait visiblement que son walkman ne puisse pas marcher dans l'atmosphère saturée de magie de l'Hogwarts Express sinon, elle aurait mis la musique à fond pour ne plus entendre le roux parler. Neville et Harry étaient plongés dans leurs livres respectifs, le brun écoutant d'une oreille distraite et répondant par une onomatopée lorsque son avis était demandé, ce que même le châtain ne daignait pas faire. Heureusement, au milieu du voyage, Fred et Georges débarquèrent pour mettre de l'animation dans le compartiment. Ils sortirent plusieurs de leurs farces les plus salissantes et ils firent en sorte qu'elles tombent « par hasard » sur leur plus jeune frère et leur sœur. Ces derniers, dégoûtés et hurlant à l'outrage, quittèrent en trombe le compartiment.

-Merci Merlin ! soupira Neville quand la porte se referma derrière eux

-Encore une minute et j'allais les tuer pour les faire taire ! grogna Hermione

-Ils ont fait quoi ? demanda Georges

-Ils nous ont dit qu'ils savaient qu'il allait se passer quelque chose à l'école cette année et qu'on ne savait pas quoi, soupira Neville. On sait que votre père travaille au Ministère mais excusez-nous, mais le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un secret de Polichinelle depuis un an. Ceux qui sont au courant doivent simplement ne pas en parler ouvertement jusqu'au premier septembre, date du lancement du Tournoi.

-On le sait, quand on a entendu notre père en parler, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, sourit Fred. Mais quand Ron et Ginny l'ont appris … Ils se sont crus importants.

-Qu'est-ce que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? demanda Hermione

-Un tournoi entre trois écoles de magie d'Europe : Hogwarts, Beauxbâtons en France et Dumstrang en Bulgarie, expliqua Fred. Un champion est choisi par école pour s'affronter dans trois épreuves. Il a été arrêté à cause du nombre de morts pendant les épreuves.

-Le nombre de _morts_ ? hoqueta Hermione

-Toutes les précautions ont été prises, haussa des épaules Georges. C'est ce que papa nous a dit.

-Vous connaissez les épreuves ? demanda Harry

-Non, répondit Fred. Là-dessus, notre père a été intraitable, il n'a rien voulu nous dire.

La porte commença bizarrement à trembler.

-LAISSEZ-NOUS ENTRER ! rugit la voix de Ron

-On devrait ? demanda Fred

-Non, refusa Neville. J'ai envie d'avoir du calme. Et vous ?

-On peut bien rester ici, sourit Georges.

Le groupe renforça ses protections et rajoutèrent un sort de Silence pour ne plus avoir à entendre vociférer les deux derniers Weasley.

§§§§§

Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ça y est, Albus Dumbledore l'avait annoncé.

Harry s'est réfugié dans la Chambre des Secrets, confortablement installé entre les anneaux de Sias, quelques jours après la rentrée. Il savait qu'il allait y participer mais n'était pas sûr de la façon dont ça allait se dérouler. Autant les dernières années il avait pu manipuler les événements plus ou moins à son avantage mais là, rien ne dépendait fondamentalement de lui. Il devait participer au Tournoi, mais surtout, arriver sur ses deux jambes jusqu'à la troisième épreuve pour assister à la renaissance de Voldemort. Il s'était bien posé la question de faire en sorte que le rituel ne puisse pas se faire mais en repassant dans sa tête les paroles, il s'était rendu compte que son sang n'était pas spécifiquement requis donc si ce n'était pas lui, ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Le moins qu'il puisse faire, c'était d'empêcher la mort de Cédric. Sa mort avec celle de Sirius lui avait porté un coup très dur au moral et sans la présence de ses amis, notamment d'Hermione, il aurait sûrement fait en sorte de mourir lors du dernier affrontement contre Voldemort ou juste après, le suicide était une solution qui n'avait jamais quitté son esprit depuis ses seize ans.

Oui mais voilà. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en lui-même était comme sa première sortie à Diagon Alley avant sa première année. Rien n'avait eu de conséquence néfaste sur lui, seulement ce qui s'était passé après. Mais le pire était qu'il partait avec deux avantages distincts. Premièrement, il connaissait toutes les épreuves. Deuxièmement, il avait une puissance magique supérieure à un Sorcier adulte lambda, et il n'avait pas encore atteint sa maturation magique. Une fois que Severus eut avalé son histoire, il avait voulu l'examiner et avait semblé halluciner devant ses niveaux de magie et surtout, du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas atteint sa maturation magique. Bien que les solutions qu'il avait trouvées pour passer les épreuves soient de son niveau, il fallait qu'il fasse très attention quand viendra le moment de se défendre contre les Êtres de l'Eau et contre les obstacles dans le labyrinthe.

 _-Un souci, Parleur ?_ demanda Sias

 _-Pas vraiment,_ soupira Harry. _J'espère juste que l'année sera calme. Mais il semblerait qu'on veuille que je participe à un tournoi contre mon gré._

 _-Mon maître pourra mieux te remonter le moral,_ décida Sias. _Ne bouge pas._

Dans un mouvement qui dénotait une longue pratique, le Basilic déplaça son petit paquet sans que celui-ci ne bouge jusqu'aux appartements de Salazar. Ce dernier consultait un grimoire apporté par Severus et enchanté pour tourner les pages au son de la voix. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le moyen de transport de son visiteur.

 _-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Salazar

 _-Il se pose des questions sur son avenir,_ expliqua Sias. _Je vous laisse, j'ai sommeil._

Et le Basilic ferma les yeux.

-Des inquiétudes ? s'étonna Salazar

-Pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Je sais comment cette année va se passer mais c'est plutôt les conséquences que je redoute.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Salazar

-Ma vie va devenir un enfer après cette année, soupira Harry. Ça va même commencer maintenant, après Samain.

-Vous semblez en être certain, s'étonna Salazar.

-Il y a des avantages à être moi, grimaça Harry. Mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt en écoutant ce qui se passe dans les salles communes. Parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ?

Salazar accepta et ils discutèrent de Potions, matière que le jeune homme avait appris à aimer dans sa deuxième vie.

§§§§§

Le 30 octobre, Harry était tranquillement installé entre ses amis et regardait distraitement la Grande Salle.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons, toutes des filles, avaient pris place à la table des Ravenclaw. Dans leurs uniformes légers, elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir s'adapter aux températures fraîches de l'Ecosse. Les élèves de Dumstrang, que des garçons, eux, étaient à celle des Slytherin et au contraire, semblaient étouffer sous leurs épaisses fourrures. Leurs arrivées respectives avaient abondamment été commentées par les élèves et Harry s'étonnait de ne pas avoir vu dans sa première vie les journalistes dans un coin qui couvraient l'événement international.

L'arrivée de Viktor Krum, qu'on ne savait pas toujours scolarisé, avait fait grand bruit parmi les élèves d'Hogwarts. Sa prestation pendant la Coupe de Monde de Quiddicht – ce n'était pas donné à tous les Attrapeurs de récupérer le Vif d'Or alors que son équipe avait clairement perdu le match – avait impressionné les Anglais et il allait être certain que le joueur international se ferait poursuivre dans les couloirs pendant toute l'année scolaire.

C'était un point assez discutable d'apprendre que les élèves étrangers allaient rester toute une année en Angleterre. Comme le nouveau règlement du Tournoi n'autorisait que les élèves majeurs à participer, il était évident que les candidats étaient en grande partie en dernière année et qu'ils devaient passer les examens les plus importants de leur vie. Et sans le soutien scolaire de leur propre programme, c'était particulièrement compromis. A quoi donc pensait Dumbledore pour imaginer ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait la sélection et les épreuves à Hogwarts et renvoyé les champions et leur délégations dans leurs écoles le reste du temps ? Enfin bref, c'était fait et personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

-Harry ! Tu as vu ? Il y a Krum ! babilla Ron

Harry ne lui accorda qu'un sourire crispé. Ron était revenu vers eux comme si de rien n'était et la froideur de la bande ne l'empêchait pas de croire qu'il était leur meilleur ami. Et malheureusement, c'était un fan de Quidditch donc il allait être l'un des premiers à harceler Viktor Krum.

-Tu penses qu'ils dorment où ? demanda Neville

-Je pense dans leur navire et leur carrosse, haussa des épaules Harry. Et aussi pour leurs cours.

-Pourquoi ? s'indigna Ron, en entrant dans leur conversation. Nos cours sont très bien !

-Les programmes de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux d'Hogwarts, soupira Hermione. Ils ne sont là que pour un an donc ce n'est pas la peine de les intégrer dans nos cours, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas le même niveau et que le programme scolaire n'est pas le même que le nôtre, et encore plus pour leurs examens.

Les Gryffindor étaient assez blasés de voir que le roux n'avait pas pu penser lui-même à cette éventualité. Le désormais quatrième année était maintenant cité aux plus jeunes comme étant l'exemple à ne surtout pas suivre dans leur maison. Avec les centaines de points qu'il avait fait perdre aux Lions depuis son entrée à l'école, les actes répréhensibles dont il s'était rendu responsable et le harcèlement envers Hermione l'année dernière, entre autres choses, il était de plus en plus exclu des Gryffindor.

Le repas se termina et Harry, Hermione et Neville quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans leur salle commune pour prendre leurs affaires pour terminer leurs devoirs. Pour cela, ils allaient se rendre à la bibliothèque, car Luna Lovegood avait requis leur aide pour ses propres devoirs. Ce fut avec un sourire narquois qu'ils croisèrent les deux roux rentrant à la tour alors qu'ils la quittaient. Ces derniers n'ayant pas abandonné l'idée de s'imposer, ils étaient furieux de les voir partir sans eux.

-Harry Potter ? appela quelqu'un avec un lourd accent slave

Le brun se retourna, surpris. Quelques élèves de Dumstrang se tenaient non loin de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

-Viktor Krum, se présenta le jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la finale de la Coupe du Monde.

-Enchanté, salua Harry. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendrez de moi !

-Tutoies-moi, sourit Viktor. Tu es célèbre en Europe, tu ne le sais pas ? Tu es le Survivant !

-Je pensais que cette folie du Survivant n'avait pas quitté les frontières de la Grande-Bretagne ! grommela Harry. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Ça va te sembler puéril mais … j'ai toujours rêvé de te rencontrer, rougit Viktor.

 _Oh_. Ceci était intéressant et complètement déconcertant. D'abord, il ne savait pas qu'il était aussi célèbre et ensuite …

 _What's the fuck ?_

-Je dois terminer mes devoirs, et aider une amie, s'excusa Harry. Une autre fois ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Viktor. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous croiser dans l'école. Bonne soirée !

-A toi aussi, répondit Harry.

Chacun retourna à son groupe d'amis et Hermione, Luna et Neville eurent la délicatesse de ne pas commenter ce qui venait de se passer.

§§§§§

Quelques mois plus tôt …

Sirius Black entra dans le bureau du Médicomage.

-Bienvenue, monsieur White, sourit la jeune femme. Je suis Elena Jose, je serais votre Médicomage pour la durée de votre séjour.

-Enchanté, croassa Sirius.

-J'ai une lettre de votre filleul, fit Elena en retirant une lettre d'un dossier. Il m'explique que vous avez été en contact prolongé avec des Dementors. Il souhaite que vous puissiez récupérer de votre … traumatisme.

L'air de bête traquée de Sirius la pressa de continuer.

-J'ai prêté un serment magique avec votre filleul, assura Elena. Tout ce que vous allez me confier, je ne pourrais le révéler à qui que ce soit, sauf accord de votre part. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, elle se leva et le conduisit doucement vers une chambre de la clinique et lui indiqua d'une voix douce tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les affaires de son patient avaient été rangées dans les armoires et Elena le borda tendrement avant de refermer la porte. Sirius garda les yeux grand ouvert, se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de se faire soigner au fin fond de la Suisse.

§§§§§

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois mois que Sirius se trouvait dans cette clinique. Et mis à part les lettres d'Harry qui lui remontaient toujours le moral, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait une lettre par chouette. Suivant les consignes de son filleul, tout courrier sous toutes ses formes était scrupuleusement examiné et le cas échéant neutralisé avant d'arriver à son parrain. Curieux, le Sorcier ouvrit la missive.

 _Cher Sirius,  
_ _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé et en sécurité.  
_ _Cela fait des mois que j'essaie de te contacter mais j'avais toujours l'espoir que tu sois resté en Angleterre.  
_ _Si cette lettre est entre tes mains, c'est que ce n'était pas le cas.  
_ _A la lumière des derniers événements, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es accusé de la mort de Lily et de James. Il était évident que c'était Peter le responsable ! Si seulement j'avais su que vous aviez changé de Gardien …  
_ _Enfin bref, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir sur le passé.  
_ _Si tu le souhaites, je peux te trouver un endroit où te cacher et te reposer. Je suis en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'on reconnaisse ton innocence.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius était assez étonné, non pas par le contenu mais parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle disait. Il s'empara d'une autre lettre et la parcourut rapidement.

 _…. profiter du jacuzzi et pour draguer les infirmières !  
_ _Passons aux sujets qui fâchent.  
_ _Dumbledore va sûrement t'écrire. Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il va insinuer que c'est de ta faute si tu es allé en prison et que s'il avait été courant, beaucoup de choses auraient pu se passer autrement.  
_ _Je ne vais pas mâcher mes mots. Tu es impulsif, Sirius, et c'est un trait purement Gryffindor. Un trait qui t'a amené à foncer directement dans les ennuis sans te soucier des conséquences. Je ne parle pas par rancœur parce que j'ai dû vivre chez les Dursley mais une fois que tu seras mieux dans ta tête, réfléchis trente secondes à tes actes et tu comprendras qu'avec le soutien approprié, surtout pour un Auror, tu n'aurais pas passé plus de dix ans en prison.  
_ _Bref.  
_ _Dumbledore te dira que s'il avait su que James et toi voulaient changer de Gardien, tout se serait passé autrement.  
_ _Sauf qu'aucun de vous ne voulait changer de Gardien, nous sommes d'accord.  
_ _J'ai la preuve que ce changement n'a jamais été à l'initiative de papa. Quelqu'un a réussi à convaincre maman que tout le monde devait croire que tu étais le Gardien alors que c'était en réalité quelqu'un d'autre, du genre Pettigrow. Cette personne l'a également convaincue qu'elle serait plus en sécurité dans une petite maison protégée à la va-vite en lieu et place du manoir Potter dont les protections n'étaient plus à démontrer.  
_ _Tu ne seras guère étonné de savoir que nous devons toutes ces décisions insensées à ce cher Albus Dumbledore. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait déjà tenté de s'en prendre à toi pendant ta scolarité, donc ...  
_ _Tu te demandes, pourquoi il va essayer de te contacter ?  
_ _D'abord, je ne te le cache pas, pour l'aspect politique. Tu es en cavale, prisonnier d'Azkaban pendant plus de dix ans … Tu es faible à ses yeux donc sensible à quelques « suggestions ». Et si ça lui apporte des avantages comme le clan Black, il ne cracherait pas dessus, non ?  
_ _Ensuite, en s'assurant de ta fidélité, il s'assure celle des autres Sang Pur favorables à sa cause. Il a les Weasley, certes, mais le chef de la famille Black, pourtant réputée comme étant sombre … Tu lui apporteras une légitimité qu'il a perdue aux yeux de cette élite à la mort de mes parents.  
_ _Et enfin … Tu n'es intéressant que parce que tu es mon parrain, Sirius. Mon_ véritable tuteur _.  
_ _Tu ne le savais pas ? Pourtant, comme tu n'as pas eu de procès, tu n'as pas été déchu de tes droits et donc, d'après le testament de mon père, de ma tutelle. Or, toi t'occupant de moi, est-ce que tu aurais laissé le directeur mettre le nez dans mon éducation ? Je ne crois pas, non. Tu l'aurais empêché d'avoir son parfait petit Survivant malléable à souhait.  
_ _C'est pour éviter tout cela que j'ai voulu que tu ailles là où tu es …_

Cette lettre lui avait été remise par le Médicomage qui le suivait quand elle avait estimé que son état était assez stable pour qu'il puisse lire toutes les nouvelles. Elle le lui avait donné seulement quinze jours auparavant, juste à temps, visiblement.

L'influence des Dementors avait été combattue et effacée petit à petit. Ça avait éclairci son esprit et lui avait permis d'analyser chaque acte de sa vie. Il était encore sur les circonstances de son emprisonnement et la lettre de son filleul lui avait ouvert les yeux en quelque sorte, étant déjà arrivé à la conclusion que son « séjour » n'avait pas pour unique raison la mort de Lily et James.

Il jeta la lettre de Dumbledore dans un coin. Il aurait tout le temps de lui répondre.

§§§§§

Le soir de Samain était attendu par tous les élèves. C'était pendant cette nuit chargée en magie que la Coupe de Feu, juge impartial, allait désigner les champions du Tournoi. Des journalistes étaient présents au fond de la Grande Salle, avides d'informations. Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, ainsi que les ambassadeurs de France et de Bulgarie en Angleterre, étaient présents avec les professeurs. Albus Dumbledore trônait au milieu de tout ça, content que son projet ait pu être mené à bien. Bien que la menace de Voldemort se précise de plus en plus, il fallait absolument au directeur se rapprocher d'alliés européens. Si le mage noir devait revenir, il tenait à ce qu'il ne soit pas seul à le combattre car il ne se leurrait pas, une fois la Grande Bretagne conquise, le monde entier suivrait. Et le vieux Sorcier refusait que ce jeune crétin lui souffle le projet de sa vie. Si quelqu'un devait conquérir le monde, ce serait Albus Dumbledore et non Voldemort. Ça faisait quasiment soixante-dix ans qu'il travaillait le monde Sorcier en ce sens et il ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant ! Après un discours de sa part, la Coupe s'enflamma et un premier morceau de papier en sortit.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est … Fleur Delacour ! annonça Albus

La Veela blonde se leva, embrassa certaines de ses camarades, salua sa directrice d'école Olympe Maxime avant de passer la porte que lui indiquait le vieux Sorcier.

Un deuxième papier sortit de la Coupe.

-Le champion de Dumstrang est … Viktor Krum ! fit Albus

Le joueur international fut acclamé par ses camarades avec des claques dans le dos avant de suivre Delacour.

Le troisième papier flotta dans les airs.

-Le troisième champion, celui d'Hogwarts, est … Cédric Diggory ! sourit Albus

Hogwarts entier hurla de joie. Diggory fut particulièrement surpris de sa nomination, ne pensant qu'un Hufflepuff puisse être choisi. Il eut du mal à s'extraire de la masse grouillante qui voulait le féliciter. Dumbledore laissa la liesse s'estomper avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bravo à nos trois champions ! félicita Albus. Maintenant qu'ils ont été choisis, je vous donne rendez-vous …

Mais il ne put continuer. La Coupe de Feu s'était enflammé une nouvelle fois et un papier s'était élevé. Le vieux Sorcier le prit et l'ouvrit.

-Harry Potter, annonça Albus.

Le brun soupira. Le couperet était tombé.

Le quatrième champion avait été choisi.


	38. L'antichambre de l'enfer

**_1._** **** ** _L'antichambre de l'enfer_**

S'il devait noter la pire de ses années scolaires dans sa première vie, la deuxième, la quatrième et la cinquième se trouveraient en tête de liste. La deuxième à cause des rumeurs qui avaient fait de lui l'Héritier de Slytherin parce qu'il était Fourchelangue, la quatrième à cause du Tournoi et son inscription surprise et la cinquième avec le harcèlement continu de son cher pseudo professeur de Défense.

Mais là …

Il avait juste envie de tous les tuer.

La plupart des élèves lui avait immédiatement tourné le dos, pensant qu'il avait voulu voler la vedette à Diggory. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise quand il le voyait dans les couloirs et le brun se renfrognait toujours encore un peu plus quand il entendait les insultes fuser. Ron le boudait – ça lui faisait une belle jambe, tiens – parce qu'il ne lui avait pas confié son plan pour participer au tournoi pour qu'il puisse en faire de même. Dans le même temps, il parlait dans son dos, répandant des rumeurs comme quoi il avait voulu participer parce qu'il était à la recherche de la « gloire éternelle ».

Hermione l'avait chopé une seule fois en train de raconter ces horreurs. Il ne l'avait pas fait une seconde, puisqu'il avait eu droit à un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

D'ailleurs, le changement bienvenu dans cette vie, c'était qu'Hermione, Luna et Neville le soutenaient sans faille. Ses trois amis l'avaient cru quand il leur avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-On te croit, assura Neville. De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire toi-même._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Une limite d'âge interdit réellement tout Sorcier mineur d'entrer dans ses limites, expliqua Neville. C'est une procédure régulièrement utilisée, notamment dans les bars, pour éviter que les jeunes viennent se saouler alors qu'ils n'ont pas l'âge._

 _-J'ai également entendu dire que le professeur Flitwick avait posé une autre barrière avec d'autres professeurs pour empêcher tout élève d'inscrire quelqu'un qui ne remplit pas les critères, ajouta Hermione. Tout le monde le sait._

 _Harry fronça des sourcils. Tout pointait les adultes présents mais personne ne s'en était soucié ? A moins que le grand Albus Dumbledore ait déclaré qu'il allait gérer l'affaire et que tout le monde lui avait fait confiance. Quels moutons …_

 _Le brun avait toujours trouvé étrange que le directeur se soit fait berné pendant toute une année par un imposteur alors que tout le monde savait qu'Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbledore étaient de vieux amis. De plus, Barthélémius Croupton Junior ne s'était libéré de son père qu'à peine deux mois auparavant, ce qui était à son avis totalement insuffisant pour prendre la place d'une personne, encore plus de la personnalité aussi haute en couleurs que celle de Maugrey. Le Death Eater devait servir les plans de Dumbledore pour qu'il l'ait laissé en place._

 _-Merci les amis, sourit Harry. Mais n'empêche, j'ai toute l'école sur le dos. Je ne vais pas jurer sur ma magie que je n'y suis pour rien, quand même !_

 _L'air songeur de Neville l'alarma. Certes, c'était une idée en l'air, mais le brun ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être une solution à sa situation._

 _-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Neville. Mais il faudrait la travailler un peu._

 _-Neville ! s'offusqua Hermione. Un serment sur sa magie pourrait avoir beaucoup de conséquences ! C'est dangereux !_

 _-Je ne dis pas le contraire, assura Neville. Mais au moins, les Nés Sorcier sauront que tu ne recherches pas la gloire et encore moins la richesse._

 _-Pourquoi que les Nés Sorcier ? s'indigna Hermione_

 _-Combien de Nés Moldu connaissent la portée d'un serment magique ? grinça Neville. Qui savent même ce qu'est un serment magique ? Largement moins que tu ne le pense. Toi, tu fais l'effort de voir au-delà des apparences mais la plupart ne le font même pas._

 _Harry décrocha. Depuis le début de l'année, Neville et Hermione débattaient sur la place des Nés Moldu dans le monde Sorcier. La jeune fille n'était certes pas aveuglée par ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait mais son ami lui faisait réaliser qu'elle était loin de savoir tout et que tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'elle._

 _-Si nous pouvions revenir au sujet de départ, coupa Harry. Neville, tu es sûr ?_

 _-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, fit Neville. Je ne vais pas te faire prendre de risques non plus._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Mais ils étaient bien les seuls à soutenir ouvertement Harry. Les Hufflepuff hurlaient à la tricherie, pour une fois qu'ils étaient mis en avant, les Ravenclaw et les Gryffindor le toisaient d'un mauvais œil, persuadés qu'il avait dû utiliser la magie noire pour s'inscrire et surtout, être choisi. Mais ce fut la position des Slytherin qui l'étonna le plus.

Ils étaient restés neutres.

Etait-ce dû au fait que Draco les fréquentait ouvertement ou qu'Harry n'avait jamais rien dit contre les Serpents, toujours était-il qu'ils n'insultaient pas Harry.

-Ça a l'air de te surprendre, ricana Draco, alors qu'il avait rejoint les trois amis dans un jardin abandonné.

-Ben oui, avoua Harry. Les Vert et Argent ne se cachent pas pour dire ce qu'ils pensent.

-Comme avec Weasley, toussa Neville.

En effet, les Slytherin rendaient au centuple la haine injustifiée que semblait leur vouer les deux derniers Weasley. Et ce n'était pas des tendres.

-Les Slytherin, moi le premier, pensent que tu n'aurais pas pu volontairement t'inscrire, expliqua Draco. Tu es puissant, certes, mais pas assez pour contrer des barrières mises en place par plusieurs professeurs, et la majorité sont des maîtres dans leurs matières respectives.

-J'imagine que les plus vieux ont testé les limites, fit Neville.

-Ils n'ont pas pu, secoua la tête Draco. La Grande Salle était très bien gardée.

Les quatre amis décidèrent de ne plus parler de l'imbécilité des élèves et partirent sur un autre sujet.

§§§§§

Ragnok se retint de déchirer le journal entre ses mains.

En toutes lettres était annoncée la participation d'Harry Potter au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Directeur ? hésita Gripsec

-Ce fou mérite la mort ! gronda Ragnok. Les enfants ne doivent pas être mis en danger comme ça !

Les deux Gobelins avaient lu en long, en large et en travers tous les articles qui faisaient référence au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien entendu, la participation d'Harry Potter, seulement âgé de quatorze ans, avait soulevé les foules, mais pas pour les raisons évidentes. Les insinuations de Rita Skeeter, principale journaliste évènementielle du Daily Prophet, montraient clairement que le jeune homme avait dû faire usage de la magie « noire » pour se faire désigner champion. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train et le peuple Sorcier n'était pas loin de penser qu'il était le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aucune ligne ne reprenait le règlement du Tournoi et les différentes dispositions prises pour que seuls les élèves majeurs puissent être choisis. Comme c'était étrange …

Bien entendu, Harry les avait prévenu de ce qui s'était passé mais jusqu'au bout, Ragnok et Gripsec avaient cru que Dumbledore ferait en sorte de ne pas mettre sur le devant de la scène son pion pour qu'il se fasse tuer. En vain.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Gripsec

-D'abord, mettre la main sur le règlement de ce fichu Tournoi, grommela Ragnok. Il faut que nous soyons sûrs que l'inscription de l'héritier Potter soit valide.

-Très bien, fit Gripsec qui prenait note.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Ragnok, tirer quelques ficelles pour trouver quelles seront les épreuves. Selon ce que nous trouverons dans le règlement, nous aiderons l'héritier Potter.

-Oui, directeur, fit Gripsec.

-Et enfin, pousser le dossier Sirius Black, termina Ragnok.

-Directeur ? hésita Gripsec

-Son procès traîne en longueur, grogna Ragnok. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est parce que Dumbledore cherche un moyen de maintenir l'héritier Potter dans le monde Moldu voire, de le mettre sous sa coupe directe. Pendant que tout le monde aura le regard rivé sur cette compétition de malheur, nous restaurerons le clan Black.

-Bien, directeur, s'inclina Gripsec.

-Vas-y, congédia Ragnok. Je veux des résultats rapides.

Gripsec salua Ragnok avant de filer. S'ils pouvaient prendre de court celui qui se proclamait le mage blanc, alors ils auront gagné un sérieux avantage.

§§§§§

La première sortie de l'année à Hogmeade fut un soulagement pour Harry. C'était avec un rictus presque malfaisant qu'il avait présenté son autorisation de sortie à Argus Rusard. Ce dernier avait bien fait appel à Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore en voyant le nom du responsable légal mais les deux avaient dû s'incliner. Le parrainage était un titre valide dans le monde Sorcier et dans le cas de la mort ou de l'indisponibilité des parents, ils pouvaient parfaitement faire office de tuteur dans les affaires courantes et notamment scolaires de son filleul. Ce fut de cette façon que le brun put accompagner ses amis dans le village Sorcier.

Contrairement à sa première vie, Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville ne restèrent pas dans la rue principale. Ils se baladèrent dans les rues secondaires où les seuls qu'ils croisaient étaient majoritairement des Slytherin ou des Sang Pur des autres maisons. Ils se posèrent dans un café non loin de succursale de Gringotts et se commandèrent des boissons chaudes.

-Tu ne m'as pas emmené dans ces endroits l'année dernière, reprocha Hermione.

-Je voulais attendre Harry, haussa des épaules Neville.

-Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Harry

-Dans la partie purement Sang Pur d'Hogmeade, expliqua Luna. La plupart des élèves ne connaissent que la rue commerciale du village et ils ne s'imaginent même pas tout ce qu'il y a derrière.

-Et ceux qui visitent ? s'étonna Hermione

-Les Nés Moldus sont tellement impressionnés de voir qu'il existe un village entièrement Sorcier qu'ils ne cherchent pas à aller plus loin, répondit Neville. Nous en avons déjà parlé, Hermione, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'arrêtent qu'à la façade et ne veulent pas voir les fondements de notre société.

Hermione se tut.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vu autre chose que des Sang Pur, fit Harry.

-Le Sorcier moyen ne rentre pas dans certains lieux qui sont à l'usage exclusif des Sang Pur, expliqua Neville. Les prix, l'étiquette voire la tenue demandée font qu'ils se sentent exclus.

-Les prix ? sursauta Hermione. Mais je veux payer …

-Je vous invite, coupa Neville. Et si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche sur ce sujet, je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois que tu viendras ici.

Hermione en claqua presque des dents. Quand Neville parlait avec autant de sérieux, il ne revenait pas sur sa parole. Harry préféra ramener la discussion sur un terrain plus sûr.

-Pourquoi tu voulais m'emmener ici ? demanda Harry

-C'est autant mon héritage que le tien, rappela Neville. Tu es un Potter, futur lord, et il est temps qu'on te voit dans les endroits que tu aurais dû fouler si tes parents étaient encore là.

Harry hocha de la tête. Entre James et Sirius, c'était certain qu'il aurait parcouru tous ces types d'endroits.

-Pourquoi avoir emmené Hermione ? demanda Harry, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille

-Parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ! s'exclama Hermione

-Ce n'est pas tout à vrai, corrigea Neville. Oui, tu es notre meilleur amie, mais je sais aussi que tu comprendras ce que tu verras et que tu le transmettras. Grand-mère est certaine que tu apporteras le renouveau des Nés Moldus. Elle accepte de te donner une chance de comprendre réellement le monde Sorcier. Ne la gâche pas par orgueil.

-Je ne comprends pas, se plaignit Hermione.

-Garde en tête ces paroles, conseilla Luna. Bientôt, tu comprendras.

La brune sourit en hésitant.

-Mis à part cela, il va falloir que nous voyions ce que tu peux faire pour ce Tournoi, déclara Neville. Tu as une idée ?

 _Très précise,_ songea Harry. _Récupérer un œuf factice dans un nid de vrais œufs de dragons et avec leur mère qui voudra me tuer en prime, entre autres. Mais comment avoir cette information de manière officieuse ?_

-Aucune, soupira Harry. Je ne sais même pas où va se dérouler la première épreuve !

-La Forêt Interdite, fit Luna.

-Si tu pouvais développer, fit Hermione.

-La Forêt est agitée, expliqua Luna. Il se passe sûrement quelque chose.

Harry hocha de la tête. Il avait toujours soupçonné Luna d'être particulièrement sensible à la magie, notamment celle des Sorciers. Qu'elle soit en connexion avec la nature n'était pas surprenant.

-Je pense que s'il se passait quelque chose là-bas, Hagrid serait forcément au courant, réfléchit Hermione.

-Il nous suffirait de le suivre, proposa Neville.

-La dernière fois que nous avons suivi un professeur, ça s'est très mal terminé, frissonna Hermione.

-La dernière fois que TU as voulu qu'on suive un professeur, corrigea Harry. Snape n'est pas quelqu'un de facile non plus.

-Et puis, de toute façon, si Hagrid sait, il ne sera pas le seul, assura Neville. Comment on fait ?

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

-Ma cape d'invisibilité, proposa Harry.

-Mais nous ne tiendrons pas à deux dessous, et encore moins à trois, nota Neville.

-J'irais seul, déclara Harry. Promis, je vous raconterai tout.

-Mais Harry … protesta Hermione.

-Nous ne pourrons pas le suivre, coupa Luna. Et l'accompagner nous mettrait tous en danger. Il va quand même dans la Forêt Interdite. Ne prenons pas de risques.

Hermione capitula.

-Prenons le thé chez Hagrid ce soir, proposa Harry. Nous saurons plus vite quand il compte y faire un tour.

Les quatre adolescents acquiescèrent.

§§§§§

Ginny se réfugia dans une salle de classe vide.

Son frère Ron était un boulet, et elle pesait ses mots !

Petite, elle avait toujours suivi son aîné d'un an, surtout dans les bêtises, à en croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. De toute façon, ça avait toujours été eux contre le reste de leurs frères, qui ne voulaient pas voir ô combien ils étaient merveilleux. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait copié le comportement de son frère une fois à Hogwarts.

Grand mal lui en avait pris.

Ginny n'avait jamais été foncièrement paresseuse mais l'inactivité avait fini par lui peser. Insulter les Slytherin était drôle au début mais dès le début de sa deuxième année, ça avait perdu de son charme. Et maintenant en troisième année, elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Et ce n'était vraiment pas glorieux.

Ron avait un style très bourrin, à foncer dans le tas sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Sauf que voilà, Harry Potter, l'ami qu'il fallait avoir, y était totalement hermétique. Ce que son frère ne voulait pas voir. Harry détestait être sollicité de partout à cause de son titre de Survivant – et elle n'avait fait que de le lui rappeler alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à être un élève lambda.

Le brun ne les regardait même pas. Il fallait changer de tactique. Radicalement.

Il avait bien pris le fait que Ron et elle se soient rabaissés au niveau de la Mudblood Granger et du Cracmol Longbottom. Peu importait ce que pouvait dire son frère, il était temps qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes.

Et elle allait commencer dès maintenant.

§§§§§

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? grinça Fleur

-Parce que je pense qu'il faut apprendre un peu à se connaître, sourit pauvrement Cédric.

-Et qu'il faut crever des abcès, ajouta Viktor.

Viktor et Cédric avaient entraîné Fleur et Harry dans une petite salle de classe pour qu'ils puissent se parler tranquillement.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? répéta Fleur

-Tu as sûrement des questions à poser à Potter, proposa Cédric. Tu peux enfin les lui poser sans que ses paroles ne soient déformées. Enfin, si Potter accepte de répondre.

-OK, soupira Harry.

-Pourquoi le Survivant participe-t-il à ce Tournoi ? cracha Fleur. Tu n'es pas assez célèbre ?

-Pour cela, il aurait fallu que je veuille participer, pointa Harry. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à participer, j'ai déjà la célébrité, comme tu l'as souligné, je suis assez riche pour me passer de la récompense. J'ai voulu me désister mais le directeur a été assez clair, comme la Coupe a sorti mon nom, je dois participer. Ça n'a semblé bizarre à personne que la limite d'âge empêchait tous les mineurs de déposer son nom et que le cercle de de Runes demandé par le professeur Flitwick interdise aux élèves majeurs de déposer le nom de d'autres personnes.

Fleur et Viktor tressaillirent. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui avait été mis en place pour que seuls ceux qui remplissaient les conditions puissent accéder à la Coupe de Feu.

-Tout le monde le sait ? demanda Viktor

-C'est un secret de Polichinelle dans Hogwarts, haussa des épaules Cédric.

-Mais comme les élèves préfèrent croire tout ce que vomit Skeeter, critiqua Harry, ils pensent donc que j'ai utilisé la magie « noire » pour m'inscrire à ce fichu Tournoi …

-Sinon, comment c'est possible que tu sois champion ? grinça Fleur

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tout le monde a oublié qu'il n'y avait pas que les élèves majeurs qui pouvaient passer la limite d'âge et qui n'était pas soumis à la barrière de Runes ? fit remarquer Harry

Les trois élèves sursautèrent.

-Qui ? hésita Cédric

-Les adultes, répondit Harry.

-Mais … quel serait leur intérêt ? hoqueta Viktor

-Il y a eu un coming out des Death Eaters cet été, rappela Harry. D'après ce qui parait, j'aurais détruit leur maître. Il y a peut-être des nostalgiques, qui sait …

Les trois champions réfléchirent à cette possibilité.

-Ce n'est pas dénué de sens, avoua avec reluctance Fleur.

-Merci de le reconnaître, souffla Harry. Maintenant que nous avons établi que ma participation n'était sûrement pas volontaire, je vais peut-être répéter Delacour, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître, avoua Viktor. Au-delà nos célébrités respectives.

Harry se détendit enfin et sourit. Comme il l'avait pensé, Krum s'était fait harcelé de toute part par son statut de joueur international de Quiddicht et star de la dernière Coupe du Monde. Après qu'il ait refusé catégoriquement de signer des autographes, la plupart des élèves avaient abandonné l'idée de le suivre et ne faisaient que le regarder fixement lorsqu'il passait. Bien sûr, il y avait des irréductibles comme Ron Weasley …

De son côté, Harry avait découvert que la légende du Survivant avait largement dépassé les frontières de la Grande Bretagne et avait une bonne place sur le continent européen. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait entendu qu'on lui avait forgé une vie heureuse outre-Manche, avec interviews de sa part à l'appui. Intrigué, il avait fait appel aux Gobelins pour éclaircir l'affaire et comptait bien jeter dès à présent son avocat pour rappeler quelques petites règles.

Diggory sortit de nulle part des encas, tous les quatre discutèrent malgré une tension entre Fleur et Harry avant de se séparer sans que personne ne les voient.


	39. Mauvais côtés de l'adolescence

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Mauvais côtés de l'adolescence_**

La première épreuve arriva et Harry était plutôt serein. Ça avait été très simple de suivre le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques à travers la Forêt Interdite. Olympe Maxime avait bien entendu été de la partie et Igor Karkaroff avait eu la même idée que lui ce qui faisait que toutes les écoles étaient au courant que la première épreuve se ferait avec des dragons en excellente santé.

Tous les champions … Sauf Diggory, bien entendu.

Rétrospectivement parlant, il avait été étonnant qu'aucun professeur n'ait pris sous son aile l'un des deux champions d'Hogwarts alors que ceux de Beauxbâtons et de Dumstrang étaient ouvertement soutenus par leurs directeurs respectifs. Il s'en ouvrit à Snape.

-C'est normal, sourit Severus. Dumbledore a interdit à tous les professeurs de vous aider. Bien entendu, Pomona et Minerva ont hurlé au scandale mais elles ont dû s'incliner.

-M'étonne pas, renifla Harry. Et ça ne le dérange pas que Maxime et Karkaroff aident ouvertement leurs champions ?

-Il ne se concentre que sur la notoriété que le Tournoi lui apporte, répondit Severus. Que vous surviviez n'entre pas vraiment dans la balance.

-Sauf qu'il compte sur moi pour faire le sale boulot, grommela Harry. Il doit donc y avoir un plan B quelque part …

Par habitude, Harry tripota sa chaîne en argent. Régulièrement, elle recevait de nouveaux sorts et le brun se dépêchait de trouver les contre-sorts correspondants. Mais depuis le début de l'année, il ne s'était pas adonné à cet exercice.

-Sinon, comment ça se passe, pour reprendre le clan Prince ? demanda Harry

-C'est plus compliqué que je le pensais, soupira Severus. Cameron me remet à niveau mais il y a tellement de choses …

-Quand il a repris mon éducation, j'ai également été surpris, confia Harry. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris qu'on m'avait réellement enseigné que le plus important.

-En tant qu'Héritier, quand allez-vous vous présenter à la société ? demanda Severus

-Idéalement après la mort de Voldemort, sourit Harry. Mais si ça traîne en longueur, à mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

-Pourquoi aussi tard ? s'étonna Severus

-Dumbledore pense que je ne saurais pour mon héritage qu'à mes dix-sept ans, répondit Harry. Et je pense qu'il fera tout pour récupérer le clan Potter avant ma majorité. Mais j'envisage de lui offrir une petite surprise …

L'air sournois du brun convainquit l'aîné que le plan du plus jeune devait être digne de Salazar lui-même. Il se tâta quelques instants pour demander des éclaircissements mais se ravisa. Le spectacle en serait plus grandiose.

-Et vous ? demanda Harry. Quand verrons-nous lord Prince ?

-Cela dépend uniquement des progrès que je fais d'après Cameron, répondit Severus. Mais j'espère que d'ici cet été, je pourrais donner le change.

-Vous avez toujours été un très bon acteur, rappela Harry. Cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes.

-Merci, fit Severus.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes avant que le professeur ne reprenne la parole.

-Auriez-vous noté un changement d'attitude des Weasley ? demanda Severus

-J'ai appris à ne plus tenir compte de ce qu'ils font autour de moi, renifla Harry. Généralement, ce sont Hermione et Neville qui se chargent de les remettre à leur place.

-Tous les deux ? releva Severus

-Maintenant que vous en parlez, Ginny ne semble plus suivre le comportement détestable de Ron, fit remarquer Harry. Elle semble plus réservée, veut moins me sauter dessus … C'est étrange.

-Je pensais avoir rêvé, mais non, fit Severus. Mais est-ce une raison pour se méfier ? Je pense que c'est à vous d'en juger.

Harry réfléchit. Il avait déjà compris que le fait d'avoir retiré bien plus tôt la jeune fille de l'influence de l'Horcruxe avait eu des conséquences. Mais il n'avait toujours pas établi clairement lesquelles. Oh, ses connaissances en Occlumencie et en Legilimencie étaient bonnes, ayant encore plus augmentées avec les enseignements conjoints de Salazar et de Severus, mais il n'avait assez confiance en elles pour se permettre de fouiller dans l'esprit de la rousse.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. J'aviserai en temps voulu.

Harry se tut mais se rappela une question qu'il avait toujours voulu poser.

-Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien avec Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Harry

-Nous avons été amis lorsque nous étions à Hogwarts, répondit doucement Severus. Enfin, amis pour des Slytherin …

-Et son fils ? demanda Harry

-Draco ? fit Severus. Lucius savait que j'avais une grande connaissance en magie noire et il voulait le meilleur pour son fils. Enfin, il pensait que je ne le détournerai pas du « bon » chemin … C'est pour cela qu'il a fait de moi son parrain.

-Pourquoi il ne ressemble pas à son père ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, je suis quasiment certain qu'il a dû faire imprimer à Draco qu'il ne devait pas être ami avec moi, le Survivant, mais il a l'air de le laisser faire.

Severus s'était aussi posé la question. Lucius avait une éducation assez stricte, du peu qu'il avait pu voir, et avait une rancune tenace pour Harry Potter. En toute logique, comme l'avait souligné le brun, le blond aurait dû suivre l'exemple de son père et haïr le Survivant. Mais il l'avait approché et ils étaient devenus amis. Enfin, amis, avec l'arrogance propre aux Malfoy …

-Je pense que je ne m'avancerai pas trop en disant qu'il veut que Draco soit assez proche de vous pour qu'il puisse donner vos points faibles, supposa Severus.

-« _Sois proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis_ », cita Harry.

-On peut dire ça, sourit Severus.

-Même si c'était le cas, est-ce que vous pensez que je devrai m'éloigner de Draco ? demanda Harry

-Non, fit finalement Severus après quelques minutes de réflexion. Vous lui faites revoir quelques notions faussées de son père, notamment concernant les Nés Moldus et en général le monde Moldu. Vous lui apprenez les nuances de gris. Je pense que vous devriez continuer. Vous vous entendiez bien avec lui ? Je veux dire, avant …

-Il a fallu un grand événement pour que nous parvenions à nous parler cordialement, grimaça Harry.

Oui, la mort de Voldemort avait changé beaucoup de choses. Malheureusement, le brun avait bien compris que pour que Lucius reconsidère la place d'Harry Potter dans son monde, il fallait que la famille aristocratique vive un moment sous la coupe directe de ce fou mégalomane. S'il pouvait toutefois l'empêcher pour Draco ….

-Pour changer de sujet, fit Severus, j'ai appris que parmi mes ancêtres il y avait quelques maîtres de Potions.

-La pomme n'est donc pas tombée loin de l'arbre, ricana Harry.

-Très bien, se vexa faussement Severus. Vous ne saurez donc pas que j'ai découvert des recettes de potions de guerre.

L'intérêt d'Harry fut subitement piqué. Dans certains ouvrages qu'il avait consulté, il était fait référence à ce type particulier de potions qui, couplées avec des sorts spécifiques, pouvait faire un grand nettoyage de la zone de combat. Mais elles n'étaient plus utilisées depuis des siècles, car les maîtres de Potions qui pouvaient les brasser sans risques étaient bien trop rares.

-La magie de mes ancêtres estiment que ce n'est pas de mon âge, bougonna Harry. C'est rageant de devoir attendre ses dix-sept ans alors que la guerre commence l'année prochaine.

-La guerre ? releva Severus

Harry soupira.

-Je peux vous assurer que bien que l'attaque de cet été de ces pseudo Death Eaters n'avait rien à voir avec des vrais, elle est bien le début de la nouvelle guerre, avoua gravement Harry. Mais ce n'est pas moment d'en discuter. Par contre, je suis curieux de ce que vous appelez potions de guerre …

Severus fut tenté de forcer les révélations du jeune homme mais il savait également qu'il ne connaissait qu'une partie infime de la puissance du brun. Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, il décida de se plonger dans sa nouvelle passion, les potions de guerre.

§§§§§

-Potter ? appela Cédric

-Tu sais combien il est difficile de te parler seul à seul, Diggory ? grogna Harry en sortant de l'ombre. Chang ne peut pas te lâcher trente secondes ?

-C'est ma petite amie ! s'indigna Cédric

-Tu lui demanderas si elle l'est toujours dans les bras de Connors, grommela Harry.

Lors de ses balades nocturnes, en effet, il les avait surpris tous les deux en train de s'amuser. Après le cirque qu'elle lui avait sorti après la mort de Cédric, le brun s'était enfin rendu compte que l'Asiatique n'était qu'à la recherche du prestige d'être sortie avec le Survivant, et non parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui parler des derniers instants de son ex.

Ex, qui d'ailleurs était en plein choc d'apprendre qu'il était ouvertement trompé.

-Tu mens, gronda Cédric.

-C'est toi qui passe pour un imbécile, haussa des épaules Harry. Bon, on va faire vite, je voulais que tu sache que la première épreuve concerne des dragons.

-Comment tu le sais ? se méfia Cédric

-La véritable question est comment ça se fait que tu sois le seul à ne pas savoir, pointa Harry. Delacour et Krum se sont arrangés pour avoir la réponse, je suis allé la chercher comme un grand. Et toi ?

-Je ne tricherai pas ! se dressa Cédric

-Parce que tu penses qu'ils ont triché ? ricana Harry. Réfléchis trente secondes, ils ont juste contourné les règles.

-C'est un comportement de Slytherin, grinça Cédric.

Le visage d'Harry se ferma.

-Vraiment ? susurra Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu entreras dans l'arène et que tu regarderas un dragon te foncer dessus, hein ? On sait tous les deux que pour les affronter, il faut des sorts spécifiques, qu'on ne trouve que si on en a vraiment besoin. Les dragons ne sont même pas au programme de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, cours, si je me souviens bien, tu ne suis même pas. Tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu ne rien te dire et te laisser mourir à la première épreuve. Mais tu es sympa et je voulais que tu sois sur le même pied d'égalité avec les autres champions. Delacour, Krum et toi vous êtes dans ce Tournoi pour gagner et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour faire briller leur école.

Harry planta son regard dans les yeux de Cédric, qui recula, un peu terrifié.

-Je pensais que tu aurais l'esprit ouvert mais dès qu'on parle de sortir un peu des sentiers battus, c'est un comportement Slytherin, siffla Harry. Je vois pourtant des Slytherin courageux, des Hufflepuff intelligents, des Ravenclaw fêtards et des Gryffindor lâches. Tu finis dans un an et tu catégorises toujours tout en quatre maisons ? Réveille-toi, tout le monde est différent et personne n'entre totalement dans une case. Maintenant que j'ai fait ma B. A. de la journée, je m'en vais. Et tant que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux, ne viens pas me voir. J'ai déjà à faire avec Delacour qui ne me supporte pas et Krum qui m'idolâtre presque, je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec quelqu'un qui est aussi étroit d'esprit.

Échauffé, Harry ouvrit violemment la porte et la claqua derrière lui avant de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Dans sa première vie, terrifié qu'il était par le Tournoi, il n'avait que très peu parlé avec Diggory et à peine adressé la parole à Delacour et Krum.

Il n'avait visiblement rien manqué.

Distraitement, il vérifia qu'il ne sera pas dérangé avant de faire de la haute magie. Il avait juste envie de chasser son agacement et la haute magie, qu'il avait apprise dans les derniers mois de sa vie, le détendait particulièrement.

Ce fut parfaitement calme qu'il se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffindor peu avant le couvre-feu. Malheureusement, Ron lui sauta dessus dans la foulée.

-Tu étais où ? siffla Ron, attirant l'attention de tous les Lions

-Là où tu n'étais pas, visiblement, lâcha Harry en le dépassant. En plus, ça ne te concernait même pas.

Il prit place dans le canapé tout à côté d'Hermione qui discutait avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil qui l'accueillirent sans arrêter leur discussion. Quand il avait vraiment envie d'avoir la paix, le brun venait souvent poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione qui en profitait pour soit lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, soit lui faire des coiffures improbables sans qu'il ne bronche. D'ailleurs, Colin Creevey, photographe en herbe, avait plusieurs clichés d'anthologie dont la bande gardait les originaux précieusement.

Mais Ron ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire. Il bouscula Lavande et Parvati pour prendre leur place.

-Ne te gêne pas surtout ! pesta Lavande

-Mais quand c'est lui qui le fait, vous ne dites rien, fit remarquer Ron en boudant.

-Parce qu'il ne vient comme un bourrin, renifla Parvati.

Les deux amies ne tenaient pas à côtoyer Ron plus que nécessaire. Elles se levèrent donc et s'adressèrent à Hermione et Harry.

-On vous aime bien, sourit pauvrement Parvati, mais on ne supporte pas le boulet que vous vous trainez.

-On reprendra notre conversation plus tard, ajouta Lavande alors qu'elles allaient dans leur dortoir.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? siffla Hermione en montant au créneau. Tu es vraiment un …

Harry se redressa et posa sa main sur celle de son amie. La brune se tourna vers lui et comprit sans un mot qu'il serait vain de se plaindre, le roux n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Elle se rassit donc et tourna ouvertement le dos à Ron.

-Harry ! pesta Ron. Je veux une réponse !

-Et qui es-tu pour exiger ça ? se redressa Harry, attirant l'attention de toute la pièce

-Je suis ton meilleur ami ! rappela Ron

-Non, Ron, déclara Harry. Le seul qui peut s'en vanter est Neville.

-Mais … protesta Ron. Tu es venu chez moi cet été !

-J'ai répondu à l'invitation de Fred et de Georges, rappela Harry. Pas la tienne. Jamais la tienne. Nous ne sommes pas amis, il va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans la tête. Si tu veux le devenir, remets-toi en question. Neville et toi t'avons déjà dit qu'en amitié, chacun doit faire des concessions. Si tu n'en fais pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais même t'adresser la parole.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

Mais Hermione ne lui laissa même pas en placer une. Rapidement, elle lui lança un sort de Silence.

-Et si tu ne nous laisses pas tranquille, je n'hésiterai pas à te figer et à te jeter dehors pour la nuit, menaça Hermione.

Le regard défiant du roux fit entrer la brune dans une rage sans nom. Mais Neville l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne lui arrache les yeux avec les mains.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, sourit le châtain.

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment quand Neville le figea et commença à lui enlever sa chemise.

-Arrête, ordonna Harry.

Neville sursauta.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville. Il nous fait vivre un enfer, c'est à son tour !

-Juste … Ne fais rien, soupira Harry. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se fasse punir pour lui.

Et il monta dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Intrigués, Hermione et Neville abandonnèrent le roux à son sort pour grimper les marches à la suite du brun. Ce dernier se réfugia dans son lit et s'y allongea en fermant les yeux.

-Harry ? hésita Hermione

Le brun soupira lourdement et ses deux amis prirent cela pour une invitation. Ils montèrent à leur tour sur le lit et Harry agita sa baguette pour lancer une bulle d'Intimité.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre franchement.

-J'ai vu le comportement de mon cousin dans le vôtre, soupira Harry.

-Où est le problème ? s'étonna Neville

-Il se comportait comme ça essentiellement avec moi, lâcha Harry.

Le regard interdit de ses amis le poussa à s'expliquer.

-Mon cousin ne m'a jamais aimé, déclara Harry. J'étais différent de lui, je n'étais pas apprécié de ses parents, nous étions traités de manière différente. J'étais son souffre-douleur. Tout le monde me regardait me faire humilier par mon cousin sans lever le petit doigt, encore plus les adultes. Je me suis promis de ne jamais être comme lui ni cautionner ce genre de comportement. Mais j'ai échoué.

-Mais Ron te harcèle ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as le droit de te venger !

Harry se souvint juste à temps que celle qui était face à lui n'avait que quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre, elle n'avait pas encore compris le concept du pardon.

Elle n'était pas son « Hermione ».

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être cruel, déclara Harry.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Il n'a pas tort, soupira Neville. Nous avons laissé nos sentiments prendre le dessus. C'est indigne d'un Sang Pur.

Harry le regarda et le poussa à poursuivre son idée.

-Nous sommes tellement habitués à le voir nous pourrir la vie et à répondre coup sur coup que nous n'avons pas remarqué que nous en devenions cruels, fit Neville. J'étais prêt à lui donner une bonne leçon en l'humiliant alors qu'il ne vous avait qu'ennuyé. Nos réactions deviennent disproportionnées. Ron détient trop d'influence sur nous.

Harry s'assit en tailleur.

-Ron sait qu'il ne sera jamais mon ami et il fait tout pour se faire remarquer, déclara Harry. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et rien ne changera ça. Rien.

Le brun les fixa l'un après l'autre.

-Ron s'humilie tout seul en s'en prenant à nous, assura Harry. Il se tire lui-même des balles dans les pieds en faisant ce qu'il fait.

-Tirer des balles ? répéta Neville

-Il sabote lui-même ses chances de se rapprocher de moi, traduisit Harry. Je refuse que pour lui, nous devenions une bande de brutes épaisses. Promis ?

-Promis, sourit Neville en tendant sa main.

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa la sienne dessus.

-Je ne veux pas être comme celles qui me persécutaient, renifla Hermione. Je promets !

Et elle posa sa main sur les deux autres. Les trois amis se sourirent joyeusement et pas même le retour de Ron dans la chambre ne ternit leur enthousiasme. Encore plus quand ils découvrirent que Fred et Georges lui avaient offert un magnifique pyjama qui disait : « Je suis un boulet et j'en suis fier ! ».


	40. Comment éviter une créature magique ?

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Comment éviter une créature magique quand ce n'est pas au programme scolaire ?_**

Harry se tenait dans un coin de la tente des champions. De l'autre côté, Delacour, Krum et Diggory discutaient tranquillement pour tromper leur angoisse.

Les trois champions le laissaient désormais en paix. Bien qu'il ait pris des gants pour faire comprendre à Krum qu'il était loin d'être un héros, il ne s'était pas gêné pour remettre Delacour à sa place quand elle le snobait ouvertement. Quant à Diggory, après la mise au point qu'il avait eu avec lui, il ne lui adressait plus la parole, se contentant de l'observer à la dérobée.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Dans l'optique de la première épreuve, Harry s'était ouvertement entraîné sur le sort d'Attraction. Hermione et Neville l'avaient vu détourner le sortilège de Lévitation pour qu'il agisse comme un sort d'Attraction mais là, n'ayant pas de visuel avec son balai, il ne pouvait se permettre de louvoyer, d'où son entraînement. Pour faire bonne mesure, il avait également cherché des sorts pour se défendre contre les dragons comme le sort de Conjonctivite. Il avait également troqué sa tenue Sorcière pour une autre Moldue bien plus confortable et plus pratique. Et même les regards outrés des Sang Pur autour de lui ne lui avait fait se changer.

-Alors, monsieur Krum … susurra une voix.

Harry se raidit. Tout à garder son calme devant l'hostilité des élèves, il avait oublié que l'un de ses pires cauchemars allait se mettre à lui tourner autour. Rita Skeeter, journaliste du Daily Prophet célèbre dans toute l'Angleterre, avait jeté son dévolu sur le Survivant en personne. Sauf que le brun ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Lors de l'examen des baguettes, Harry avait certes accepté l'interview mais avait demandé à ce qu'elle ait lieu devant les Aurors présents. Acculée, elle avait tenté d'avoir son scoop mais le brun avait campé sur ses positions et elle avait dû abandonner. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne sillonnait pas les couloirs pour tomber nez à nez avec lui et lui poser des questions indiscrètes. Mais le jeune homme s'aspergeait discrètement d'un répulsif, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à le retrouver.

Mais là, pour éviter que l'odorat du dragon ne soit titillé, Harry avait dû laisser son « parfum » pour son plus grand malheur. Et là, seul son regard noir empêchait la journaliste de faire un pas vers lui.

-Mademoiselle, messieurs les champions, votre attention je vous prie, déclara Ludo Verpey, présentateur du Tournoi.

Les quatre champions se rapprochèrent.

-Nous allons maintenant choisir votre ordre de passage, sourit Ludo en tendant un sac de soie. Mademoiselle Delacour, honneur aux dames.

La Veela s'avança et piocha dans le sac une figurine animée de dragon. L'absence de surprise interpella Diggory et ce dernier écarquilla encore plus des yeux quand il comprit que Krum n'était même pas étonné. Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui dédia un sourire ironique. L'Hufflepuff comprit alors que sans l'aide du Gryffindor, il se serait fait bel et bien fait tuer alors que ses adversaires avaient mis toutes les chances de leur côté. Il piocha à son tour une figurine et observa attentivement le plus jeune sortir la dernière.

Qui représentait la plus dangereuse espèce de dragons entre les quatre représentées.

-Bien, bien, fit Ludo qui n'avait pas remarqué le malaise qui s'était emparé des champions les plus âgés quand ils avaient compris le danger qu'allait affronter le plus jeune d'entre eux. Chaque figurine comporte un numéro qui sera votre ordre de passage. Mais elle représente également le dragon que vous allez devoir affronter. Votre mission sera de récupérer un œuf d'or que sera en train de couver les femelles.

Harry ne tint pas compte des halètements de stupeur qui émanaient des autres champions. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi mais est-ce que l'épreuve n'était pas largement au-dessus du niveau attendu d'élèves scolarisés ? En côtoyant un peu Charlie dans sa première vie, le brun avait bien compris que les dragons n'étaient pas des forces de la nature à traiter à la légère. Il serait curieux de voir quelles règles Dumbledore avait sciemment violé pour organiser le Tournoi.

Delacour fut la première à entrer dans l'arène. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Krum puis enfin celui de Diggory. Pendant tout ce temps, Harry était resté dans son coin, ne voulant montrer à qui que ce soit ses sentiments.

-Monsieur Potter ? appela Ludo. C'est à votre tour.

Et sans un seul regard en arrière, Harry entra en scène.

§§§§§

Les regards insistants et admiratifs autour d'Harry le firent grogner, à la plus grande hilarité de Neville.

-Ils n'ont jamais vu un élève ou quoi ? grogna Harry

-Tu leur as montré un fabuleux spectacle, railla Neville. Ils sont en train de reconsidérer leur opinion sur le fait que tu n'avais pas ta place dans ce tournoi.

-A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un sur un balai, marmonna Harry.

-Tu as donné un beau numéro de voltige, souligna Neville. Même les Attrapeurs les plus confirmés ne s'en seraient pas aussi bien sortis que toi.

Harry se renfrogna encore plus. La première épreuve du Tournoi s'était déroulée quelques jours plus tôt et depuis, les élèves lui vouaient une admiration sans bornes. Ce qui faisait une belle jambe à l'idole en question.

-On te laisse tranquille maintenant, sourit Neville.

-Je leur laisse encore deux jours avant qu'ils ne viennent se jeter sur moi pour devenir mon meilleur ami, siffla Harry. Sans façon.

Les deux amis approchaient de la salle de Défense et le teint de Neville devint de plus en plus pâle. Toutefois, sa motivation était la même et ce fut d'un pas ferme que le châtain entra dans la pièce.

Harry se retenait de fusiller du regard le Death Eater sous Polynectar. Lors du dernier cours, « Maugrey » avait parlé des Impardonnables avec démonstration à l'appui. Certes, les araignées qu'avait agrandies le professeur avaient fait violemment sursauter Ron qui en avait la phobie mais quand il en était venu au sort de douleur, Harry n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de son meilleur ami. L'état de ses parents avait eu un grand impact sur le châtain et rien que la mention du sort semblait le tétaniser. Ne voulant pas le voir se plonger dans ses ténèbres, le brun avait ordonné à son professeur de s'arrêter et ce dernier s'était exécuté. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Quand Maugrey avait fait la démonstration du sort de mort, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'Harry avait été le seul à y survivre. Et depuis ce jour, les élèves de sa classe n'avaient cessé de le fixer, se rappelant avec force que son surnom de Survivant était loin d'être usurpé. Sa nomination au Tournoi leur avait fait oublier que leur professeur de Défense l'avait jeté sous les feux des projecteurs mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Harry et Neville aimaient se rendre en Défense.

Ils prirent place dans le fond de la classe, tout près de Draco, Blaise, Théo et Daphnée, surtout pour ne pas avoir Ron sur le dos. Ce trimestre, les cours portaient sur la résistance des élèves à l'Imperium. Les Sang Pur étaient montés au créneau mais curieusement, aucun ne s'était plaint à leurs parents, ce qui avait fait froncer des sourcils Harry. Avec des actions aussi _borderline_ , Dumbledore aurait dû se faire renvoyer de nombreuses fois. Mais non, il était toujours à la tête de l'institution la plus importante de la Grande Bretagne sans que ça ne dérange qui que ce soit. L'idée que le vieux Sorcier manipule les esprits des élèves s'était déjà implantée chez Harry par rapport à certains raisonnements d'Hermione mais en regardant sous cet angle notamment la première épreuve du Tournoi et les cours de Défense qui portaient sur les Impardonnables, l'idée devenait de plus en plus concrète.

Le cours commença et bien entendu, Harry fut le seul à contrer efficacement l'Imperium. Il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de dissimuler ou amoindrir ses aptitudes sur le sujet car il savait que si ce n'était pas les Death Eaters ou Voldemort qui allaient en abuser, Dumbledore ne serait pas en reste pour le forcer à faire ce qu'il voulait. Certes, il s'était calmé concernant le fait de le rapprocher des deux derniers Weasley mais il fallait dire qu'avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il devait penser à autre chose.

L'idée que le directeur savait que son professeur était un imposteur se faisait de plus en plus présente dans l'esprit du jeune homme, surtout avec ce qui s'était passé avec Quirell. Il était vraiment tenté de libérer le vrai Maugrey et laisser Dumbledore se dépatouiller avec les problèmes qui viendraient mais …

Non, la renaissance de Voldemort n'aurait plus lieu et il préférait contrôler le peu de choses qui était à sa portée. Mais, qui sait …

Soupirant, Harry retourna à son observation des élèves de sa classe en train de se faire manipuler par un Death Eater.

§§§§§

Sirius mettait du temps mais les progrès étaient étonnants.

Décembre commençait et Elena Jose, le Médicomage de l'ancien détenu, n'avait pas imaginé des résultats aussi rapidement. Mais de la part d'un prisonnier qui était resté sain d'esprit pendant plus de dix ans et à peu près cohérent, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Les lettres de son filleul l'aidaient particulièrement et il était clair que s'il était aussi sérieux dans son traitement, c'était pour lui et seulement pour lui. Elena craignait cependant que son patient ne laisse pas vivre son filleul, s'imposant à lui, lui faisant prendre la place d'une figure parentale.

Un point à discuter avec lui.

-Bonjour Sirius, fit Elena.

-Médicomage Jose, salua Sirius.

-J'ai du courrier pour vous, annonça Elena. N'oubliez pas notre rendez-vous à quinze heures.

-Je serais là, promit Sirius.

La porte se referma derrière le praticien et Sirius ouvrit immédiatement la lettre.

 _Salut Sirius !  
_ _Je sais que tu ne reçois aucun journal à ma demande mais je crois qu'il serait temps que tu sois au courant.  
_ _Tu seras ravi d'apprendre que ce cher professeur Dumbledore a trouvé l'idée géniale d'organiser une nouvelle version du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pendant toute cette année scolaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, le Tournoi est toujours aussi sécurisé. La preuve, la première épreuve consistait à récupérer un œuf d'or dans le nid d'une dragonne qui couvait, avec pour seule protection une chaîne qui devait empêchait ladite dragonne de s'échapper. Bizarrement, le dernier champion leur a prouvé que cette chaîne ne pouvait résister à une dragonne qui voulait protéger ses œufs …_

Sirius se figea.

Une dragonne …

Qui _couvait_ ?!

Même lui, qui n'avait pas fait des études poussées sur les créatures magiques, savait que c'était dans cette période qu'elles étaient les plus dangereuses. En temps normal, les « dragonniers », les Sorciers qui s'occupaient des dragons dans les réserves naturelles, s'y mettaient à plusieurs simplement pour les approcher, mais en pleine couvaison, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Alors des élèves ? C'était les mener à la mort purement et simplement.

 _La Coupe de Feu a donc été sortie de son placard et les champions ont été choisis. Fleur Delacour pour Beauxbâtons, Viktor Krum pour Dumstrang et Cédric Diggory pour Hogwarts._

Sirius réfléchit. Le nom des Delacour avait une place dans l'aristocratie Sang Pur européenne. Ils étaient surtout connus pour être un matriarcat, puisque c'était l'une des familles Veela les plus célèbres au monde, traversant les époques et surtout les campagnes xénophobes des différents pays. Les hommes prenaient le nom de leur femme pour entrer dans la famille, ce qui choquait pas mal parmi des familles patriarcales. Après qu'il se soit enfui de l'école pour ne pas se faire exécuter, Sirius était tombé dans la petite maison qu'avait mis Harry à sa disposition sur des magazines qui parlaient des joueurs de Quiddicht qui allaient participer à la Coupe du Monde et le nom de Viktor Krum était l'un des Attrapeurs les plus prometteurs du tournoi. Quant à Diggory, il se souvenait surtout de son père Amos, quelques années de plus que lui, venant d'une famille Sang Pur mineure, se destinant à une carrière politique au Ministère.

 _Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, comme son nom l'indique, doit réunir trois champions. Seulement, cette année, il y en a eu quatre. Quelqu'un a eu la formidable idée d'écrire le nom d'un élève sans indiquer son école dessus. La Coupe étant impartiale, elle a cru qu'il y avait une quatrième école en lice et donc a choisi l'élève le plus apte. Sauf que comme il n'y avait qu'un seul élève, elle l'a choisi.  
_ _Je suis le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

Sirius se redressa. Pardon ? Son filleul participait à ce tournoi mortel ? Et personne ne s'en était offusqué ? Dumbledore voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

 _Ça a fait un de ces scandales mais bien entendu, Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que je me retire. Personne ne s'est étonné que j'aie pu mettre mon nom alors qu'il m'était physiquement impossible de déposer ma candidature, soit en personne, soit par un autre élève. Les soupçons ne sont même pas tournés vers les adultes qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir m'inscrire. Grâce à ma grande amie Rita Skeeter, le Sorcier lambda pense que j'ai utilisé la magie « noire » pour m'inscrire au Tournoi pour obtenir « la gloire éternelle » et « la richesse ». Hilarant pour le Survivant, célèbre dans toute l'Europe, et héritier d'une grande famille Sang Pur d'Angleterre, non ?  
_ _Enfin bref.  
_ _J'ai survécu à la première épreuve et je m'attends au pire concernant les suivantes.  
_ _Voici pour les bonnes nouvelles. J'ai une vie superbe, tu vois ?  
_ _J'imagine qu'à la lecture de ces quelques lignes, tu voudras me rejoindre et me retirer de ce Tournoi insensé.  
_ _Je t'arrête tout de suite.  
_ _Si tu mets un seul pied en Angleterre, je n'hésiterai pas à te renvoyer à la clinique avec mon pied au derrière. Je me suis démené pour te sortir de là, ce n'est pas pour que tu gâches tous mes efforts pour soi-disant me sauver ! La dernière fois que tu as eu ce comportement, ça n'a pas été une grande réussite, je te rappelle._

Sirius rougit. Effectivement, quand il s'était enfui d'Azkaban, il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur Peter Pettigrow et avait mis Harry en danger. Sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache, son filleul avait réussi à le sauver du baiser du Dementor, à trouver une monture pour s'enfuir mais aussi et surtout, lui avait offert un toit pour se cacher puis un moyen de se reconstruire.

 _Profite de ta cure pour te remettre sur pied et laisse-moi gérer la bande de moutons que sont les Sorciers en Angleterre.  
_ _Avec tout mon amour,  
_ _Harry_

Sirius laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol. Oui, il avait envie de rentrer dans son pays pour protéger Harry mais comme il l'avait souligné, quand il prenait les choses en mains, il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était guérir au maximum pour se battre aux côtés de son filleul. Il ne servirait à rien en tant que Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban mais si Sirius Black, Auror reconnu et héritier de la noble et pure famille Black, entrait dans l'arène, ce serait autre chose.

§§§§§

La nouvelle était bien entendu tombée alors que décembre commençait. Le Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu au solstice d'hiver, soit en plein pendant les vacances. Et les champions devaient y participer.

Harry grommela. Il se serait vraiment bien passé de cet événement mais il savait qu'il devait faire acte de présence. Dans sa première vie, il s'y était rendu avec l'une des jumelles Patil, ayant cherché une cavalière à la dernière minute avec Ron, mais aujourd'hui, il ne comptait pas se faire avoir. Dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait fait une liste de toutes les filles de l'école. Bien entendu, le nom de Ginny Weasley avait été le premier nom à avoir été rayé. Celui d'Hermione avait été mis de côté, ne sachant pas si elle avait déjà été invitée par Viktor Krum ou non, idem pour Luna. Après, il avait le choix entre de nombreuses jeunes filles, principalement dans son année et dans les années inférieures. Il était très tenté de s'afficher au bras d'une Slytherin mais il était certain que ce serait pousser la provocation un peu trop loin. Une Gryffindor n'était pas une bonne chose, car l'heureuse élue aurait été la cible de Ginny. Ne restait plus qu'une Ravenclaw ou une Hufflepuff.

-Un souci ?

-Salazar, salua Harry. Pas vraiment. Je cherche la cavalière idéale.

-Oh, le fameux Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sourit Salazar. A mon époque, c'était un honneur que d'accompagner un Champion !

-Sauf si ce champion était en plus le Survivant et l'un des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre, grinça Harry.

-Pourquoi ne pas choisir une Sang Pur ? proposa Salazar

-La seule qu'on me destine est Ginny Weasley, grimaça Harry. Et plutôt mourir que de la voir à mon bras.

-Et une Slytherin ? proposa Salazar

-Vous écoutez plus souvent qu'à mon tour les rumeurs dans les salles communes, rappela Harry. Vous connaissez la réputation désastreuse qu'a votre maison. Si l'une d'entre elle vient à mon bras, je vais aux devants de nombreux problèmes.

-Je comprends, fit Salazar.

Tous les deux discutèrent un moment avant de se mettre d'accord sur un nom assez neutre. Satisfait, Harry remonta vers l'école et se dirigea directement vers Hermione.

-Puis-je te parler, Hermione ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, sourit Hermione en se levant.

Harry nota le regard perçant de Ginny sur eux deux mais ne s'en préoccupa guère alors qu'ils s'isolaient.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi, fit Harry.

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà été invitée, refusa Hermione.

-Puis-je savoir par qui ? taquina Harry

Hermione rougit.

-J'ai promis de ne rien dire, souffla Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. J'aurais la surprise en même temps que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, rougit Hermione.

-Bien, se désola Harry. Il va falloir que je me trouve une cavalière, maintenant.

-Tu as déjà une idée en tête, devina Hermione.

-Peut-être, éluda Harry. Tu en auras la surprise. Enfin, si je réussis.

-Qui refuserait d'aller au bal avec toi ? s'offusqua faussement Hermione

-Toi, assura Harry.

-Parce que je ne peux pas, fit Hermione. A part moi, aucune fille ne dirait non.

-Tu crois ? fit Harry

-J'en suis certaine, fit Hermione.

Les deux amis se sourirent avant de laisser tomber la bulle d'Intimité et de retourner à leurs affaires.


	41. Des étoiles plein des yeux au fond

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je sais que vous avez tous attendu avec impatience l'a suite de l'histoire mais mon modem a trouvé amusant de ne pas me connecter à internet du samedi matin, heure où je publie d'habitude, jusqu'au dimanche soir très tard. Un timing trop précis pour que je n'ai pas envie de le balancer par la fenêtre ! Comme je travaillais le lendemain, je n'ai donc pas pu publier. Aujourd'hui je me rattrape et je vous sers ce chapitre tout chaud ! Merci à tout le monde pour les commentaires auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Des étoiles plein les yeux au fond du gouffre_**

-Qu'est-ce que je dois offrir à ta grand-mère pour m'avoir donné des cours de danse ? demanda Harry

-Si tu arrives à trouver une plante extrêmement rare, je crois que ça suffira, sourit Neville.

Les deux amis, habillés pour le bal, se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Le brun avait été harcelé par toutes les élèves pour savoir avec qui il allait se rendre au bal. Harry avait tenu bon mais malgré tout, la rumeur persistait comme quoi il allait y aller avec Ginny Weasley. Ça avait fait grogner le jeune homme mais il ne comptait pas donner foi à ces ragots.

Harry et Neville s'étaient préparés dans la chambre des élèves de 6e année, sur l'invitation de Fred et de Georges. A raison puisqu'ils avaient appris que Ron, jaloux des tenues de Dean et de Seamus, avait failli les déchirer et les avait irrémédiablement abîmé. Pendant que le professeur McGonagall constatait les dégâts, le brun et le châtain s'étaient faufilés en dehors de la salle commune pour aller récupérer leurs cavalières respectives.

-Je suis donc le seul à savoir que ta cavalière est à Ravenclaw ? sourit Neville

-Exactement, répondit Harry.

-Qui ? demanda Neville

-Padma Patil, répondit Harry.

Dans sa première vie, Harry y était allé avec Parvati mais se refusant d'y aller avec une Gryffindor, il avait opté pour Padma. Cette dernière avait été ravie de l'invitation et avait accepté de ne rien dire avant qu'elle n'apparaisse à son bras.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi Parvati ? s'étonna Neville

-Pas envie d'être avec une Gryffindor, haussa des épaules Harry. Et puis, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir la séparer de Lavande.

-Pas faux, concéda Neville.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle commune et donnèrent la réponse à l'énigme pour entrer. A l'intérieur, c'était le branle-bas de combat mais certains étaient déjà prêts, comme Luna et Padma. Ces dernières s'avancèrent et les deux jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent galamment avant de leur offrir un baisemain. Ils les couvrirent de compliments avant de se rendre dans le hall. Très vite, le professeur McGonagall interpella Harry et sa cavalière pour qu'ils se rendent dans une petite salle non loin avec les autres champions. Sans surprise, le brun découvrit Hermione au bras de Viktor Krum, Cho Chang à celui de Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour était accompagnée par un joueur de Quiddicht de Ravenclaw, Roger Davies. Respectueusement, le couple salua les autres champions et Harry nota à son plus grand dégoût que Davies avait succombé au charme Veela, ce qui semblait déranger quelque peu la Française. Alors que Padma s'approchait de Cho pour discuter avec elle, le Gryffindor s'approcha de sa compatriote.

-Viktor Krum, hein ? taquina Harry

-Il me l'a demandé dès qu'on a annoncé le bal, rougit Hermione.

-Pourquoi toi ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup plus de filles qui lui auraient plus plu …

-Je suis la seule à ne pas lui courir après et qui ne lui rappelle pas tous ses exploits sur un balai, souligna Hermione.

-Tu es magnifique, complimenta Harry.

-Merci, rougit Hermione, gênée. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je m'habille comme ça. Je ne savais pas si ça vous plairait …

-Comment ça ? fit Harry, un peu étonné

-Je pense que les autres auraient cru que j'essayais de vous séduire si j'apparaissais plus comme une fille … marmonna Hermione.

-Eh, souffla Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Si tu te sens bien comme ça, je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'être une fille, et je pense que Neville non plus. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'enlaidir juste parce que les autres élèves vont parler sur ton compte.

-Tu penses ? fit Hermione

-On en reparlera après, promit Harry. Va retrouver ton cavalier et amuse-toi bien.

-J'aurais droit à une danse ? demanda Hermione

-Avec plaisir, sourit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

La jeune fille rougit et retourna voir le champion de Quiddicht. Harry ne s'était jamais intéressé aux raisons qui avaient poussé Krum à inviter Hermione. Certes, n'étant pas fan de Quiddicht, elle ne s'intéressait guère à ses exploits mais maintenant qu'il regardait la situation d'un œil neuf – et qu'il avait approfondi certains points obscurs – il espérait que le choix de l'adolescent de dix-sept ans n'ait rien à voir avec lui et son fanatisme pour le Survivant. De toute façon, l'histoire entre Hermione et Krum ne dépasserait pas la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Quoique …

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à cette éventualité, Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce.

-Bonsoir à tous, sourit le Sorcier.

Tous les couples s'approchèrent de lui.

-Bien, fit Ludo. Le bal va bientôt commencer. Tous les élèves vont d'abord entrer dans la Grande Salle puis vous ferez votre entrée. Mademoiselle Delacour d'abord, puis monsieur Krum, ensuite monsieur Diggory et enfin monsieur Potter. Vous serez installés à une table à part pour le dîner et vous devrez ouvrir le bal par une valse. Les journalistes seront là pour immortaliser ce moment.

Harry ne cacha pas sa grimace. Skeeter allait encore faire des siennes.

-Surtout, amusez-vous ! fit Ludo en les quittant

La suite de la soirée se passa un peu comme dans un brouillard pour Harry. Il se souvenait vaguement d'être entré dans la Grande Salle avec Padma à son bras, d'avoir mangé un délicieux dîner et d'avoir fait valser sa cavalière pendant des heures durant, étant aux petits soins avec elle. Il avait accordé quelques danses à Hermione, à la plus grande contrariété visible de Krum, ainsi qu'à Luna mais avait refusé toutes les demandes des autres filles. Par contre, ce dont il se souvenait avec précision, c'était la tentative désespérée du Ministre de la Magie de faire ami-ami avec lui.

-Harry Potter ! salua Cornelius Fudge avec sa suite de photographes, de journalistes et de « courtisans »

-Monsieur Fudge, salua Harry.

Le brun vivant, jamais il ne l'appellerait « monsieur le ministre » !

-Allons, allons, appelle-moi Cornelius, sourit Cornelius.

-Je ne préfère pas, monsieur, trancha fermement Harry.

Le ministre sembla désarçonné par la détermination du jeune homme.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'un des champions de ce prestigieux Tournoi ? sourit Cornelius

-Alors que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu et que je n'ai demandé à personne de le faire pour moi ? répondit Harry la bouche en cœur. Je ne réalise pas encore qu'on m'a forcé à y participer alors que je ne le voulais pas, monsieur.

Cornelius était visiblement gêné. Les journalistes notaient tout et Rita Skeeter avait bien entendu passé sous silence l'évidente mauvaise volonté du plus jeune champion à participer au Tournoi, sur son ordre bien évidemment.

-Allons, allons, sourit nerveusement Cornelius. Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Comme tous les élèves de cette école, tu devais rêver de faire partie du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, non ?

-Non, affirma Harry. Ce tournoi n'était ouvert qu'aux élèves majeurs. Et même si j'avais pu poser ma candidature, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Les journalistes commencèrent à s'agiter. Ils sentaient qu'ils touchaient du doigt quelque chose qu'on avait voulu leur cacher et que cette volonté du ministère à faire de Skeeter la seule interlocutrice pour le Tournoi avait un but précis.

-N'est-ce pas le rêve de tout jeune ? fit Cornelius. Avoir la gloire éternelle et la richesse ?

En voyant le regard du jeune homme se durcir, il comprit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur.

-La _gloire éternelle_ ? susurra Harry. Je crois savoir que je suis assez célèbre pour les siècles à venir et ce, sans ce fichu Tournoi, non ? N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle vous vous retrouvez devant moi et non devant les autres champions ?

Cornelius trembla littéralement.

-Je … euh … balbutia Cornelius.

-Monsieur, coupa Harry. Je vais rétablir quelques vérités transformées par votre journaliste fétiche, je ne nomme plus Rita Skeeter, qui s'est permise de rapporter soi-disant certaines de mes déclarations alors que j'ai refusé toutes ses demandes d'interviews. Je n'ai pas déposé mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu à cause de la limite d'âge tracée par le directeur de l'école. Je n'ai pas demandé à un élève majeur de déposer mon nom dans la Coupe à cause d'une limite de runes tracée par les professeurs de l'école qui l'empêchait. Quand mon nom est sorti, j'ai refusé de participer mais le directeur a souligné que j'étais lié par contrat magique au Tournoi et donc, je devais y participer, que je le veuille ou non. Alors que si on lit attentivement les ouvrages sur ce Tournoi, on apprend que les élèves choisis avaient toujours la possibilité de se désister s'ils ne se sentaient pas assez forts. Un point qui semble avoir été oublié alors qu'il a son importance, je trouve.

Le ministre était sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Les lacunes de la nouvelle version du Tournoi étaient mises à jour et pas de manière favorable pour le ministère.

-Maintenant, si nous en avons terminé, je vais rejoindre ma cavalière, fit Harry. Bonne soirée.

Et le brun s'en alla. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une bonne soirée, non ?

§§§§§

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

C'était avec ce poème en tête qu'Harry se rendit sur le lieu de la deuxième tâche. Par acquis de conscience, il avait pris un bain avec l'œuf qu'il avait récupéré dans le nid de la dragonne. Mais pour plus de tranquillité, il s'était réfugié dans les bains privés de Salazar. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans la salle de bains des préfets pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme plus que voyeur, et encore moins avec Diggory. Pour cacher le fait qu'il savait comment il allait aller au fond du lac, il avait passé de longues heures dans la bibliothèque. Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Potions, Botanique, toutes les matières y étaient passées. Bien entendu, Hermione, Luna et Neville l'avaient aidé et ce fut bien sûr le châtain qui lui apporta la solution et ce, avec l'aide du livre que lui avait donné Maugrey en début d'année pour se faire pardonner de la leçon désastreuse sur les Impardonnables.

Pendant ses recherches, Harry s'était demandé qui Dumbledore allait choisir pour être les personnes à auxquelles les champions tenaient le plus. Hermione était évidente puisque Krum semblait être littéralement sous son charme, Cho Chang était la petite amie de Diggory donc la question ne se posait même pas mais le brun se demandait comment le directeur avait pu avoir l'idée de penser à la petite sœur de Delacour, étant donné que la fillette ne se trouvait même pas Angleterre. Et pour lui … Il avait déjà décidé que si l'un des Weasley se trouvait dans le village des Êtres de l'Eau, il n'aurait aucun scrupule pour faire demi-tour, qu'importe si son score s'en ressentait. Tous les élèves savaient qu'il se fichait comme d'une guigne du Tournoi, grâce à ses propos au ministre lors du bal relatés par tous les journaux, mais surtout, ils savaient tous que Ginny et Ron n'étaient pas ses amis, donc qu'il était inconcevable qu'il aille les sauver. Heureusement, la disparition d'Hermione et de Neville ce matin-là avait fait comprendre à Harry que Dumbledore avait pris la bonne décision. Enfin, pour une fois.

Écoutant d'une oreille le discours insipide de Verpey, Harry se concentra. Métamorphoser un vêtement en maillot de bain n'avait pas été difficile, idem pour les lunettes de plongée à sa vue. Georges lui avait gracieusement prêté un étui à baguette à attacher à son bras pour la descente quand le brun lui avait fait part de son désir de trouver un sort d'attache assez solide pour aller dans les fonds marins. Il avait déjà compris que l'eau alourdirait ses vêtements et donc qu'ils seraient un obstacle pour sa progression donc il avait fait en sorte de porter le stricte minimum sous sa robe scolaire.

Le coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la deuxième épreuve fit sursauter Harry. Il mit peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits et ôta calmement sa robe tandis que Delacour, Krum et Diggory se jetaient à l'eau. La transformation partielle de Krum en requin était impressionnante et les sortilèges de Tête en Bulle de Delacour et de Diggory ne soulevèrent guère les foules dans les tribunes. Harry se désintéressa de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, vérifia que sa baguette était bien à sa place avant d'entrer à son tour dans l'eau et d'avaler la Branchiflor d'un coup. Quand les branchies apparurent, il plongea.

Comme dans sa première vie, il erra un peu avant de suivre Diggory de loin. Les fonds du lac restaient splendides malgré l'absence de lumière et le brun se surprit à envisager une nouvelle excursion dans ces eaux pour y découvrir ses merveilles. Derrière certains amoncellements de rochers, il nota la présence de créatures mais il ne savait pas si elles lui étaient hostiles ou non, et encore moins leur race. Très vite, le village des Êtres de l'Eau fut en vue et Harry nagea tant bien que mal jusque-là, pestant en lui-même d'avoir oublié de demander à Joshua de lui apprendre à nager. Les créatures ne tentèrent rien, le laissant passer, et le jeune Sorcier arriva sur la place.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître les quatre prisonniers – enfin, désormais trois. En effet, Hermione était sur le point de se faire libérer par Viktor Krum qui ne lui lança qu'un regard dédaigneux avant de s'en aller avec la jeune fille. Sur les poteaux restants, il y avait Cho Chang dont les longs cheveux noirs flottaient paresseusement autour d'elle, Gabrielle Delacour dont la blondeur dorée était telle un soleil et Neville, son fidèle ami. Un mouvement le fit se retourner et il vit Diggory arriver dans un crawl parfait, détacher Chang et partir dans la foulée. Harry était embêté. Delacour n'arrivait toujours pas et pour avoir fait quelques études sur les Veela, il savait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de laisser Gabrielle avec les ennemis héréditaires de son peuple. Même si techniquement parlant, Dumbledore ne devrait pas la laisser plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le fond du lac. Mais avec ce qu'il apprenait du vieux Sorcier, Harry ne lui confierait pour rien au monde la vie de la fillette.

Machinalement, il regarda sa montre Moldue et nota qu'il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure. Il scruta les profondeurs et rien ne lui permettait de déceler la présence de la Veela. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait tarder car les effets de la Branchiflor étaient limités et il n'était pas dans ses projets de mourir noyé à très court terme.

Quand il ne lui resta plus que dix minutes, Harry comprit que comme dans sa première vie, Delacour n'arriverait pas à temps pour sauver sa sœur et donc qu'il était temps pour lui d'entrer en scène. Avec le canif qu'il avait glissé derrière son étui, il coupa les liens de Neville et en récupéra une partie pour l'attacher à lui, puis s'avança vers la petite Delacour. Les Êtres de l'Eau voulurent s'interposer mais Harry brandit sa baguette et lança un sort informulé pour rendre l'eau brûlante. Le regard de pure haine que lui lança le garde convainquit le brun de ne pas faire de vieux os dans le coin et il libéra la blonde pour l'attacher à lui comme il l'avait fait avec son ami.

Remonter vers la surface fut vraiment une épreuve mais le faire avec deux poids morts et poursuivi par plusieurs créatures dont l'eau était l'élément relevait d'une épreuve d'Hercule. La première fois, la panique ne lui avait pas fait réaliser tout ça mais là, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu réussir. A l'aide des sorts informulés, il éloigna efficacement ses adversaires, nageant comme il pouvait vers le haut. Mais plus il approchait de la surface, plus il lui était difficile de manœuvrer avec les deux corps. En plus, il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, signe que la Branchiflor commençait à perdre de son efficacité.

 _Je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine,_ songea Harry.

Il empoigna sa baguette à deux mains et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il fallait surtout que ça passe pour un pic de magie involontaire et non pour un sort maîtrisé et surpuissant. Il la pointa vers les abysses et prit une grande inspiration.

- _EXPULSO_ ! rugit Harry

Sur les berges du lac, la foule était silencieuse. Trois des champions avaient regagné la surface mais il manquait le dernier ainsi que deux des prisonniers. Le temps était écoulé depuis maintenant trois minutes et l'angoisse commençait à gagner toute l'assistance.

Soudain …

Une gerbe d'eau explosa et trois formes en jaillirent. Ils retombèrent dans un bruit sourd et le professeur McGonagall n'attendit pas plus pour métamorphoser une brindille en barque pour se rendre sur le lac récupérer ce qui venait en sortir avec l'aide du professeur Flitwick. Ils repêchèrent les trois enfants et les ramenèrent rapidement à Poppy Pomfrey qui les conduisit immédiatement dans son antre.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore pressa les juges d'annoncer les scores, maintenant que tous les champions étaient de retour avant de pouvoir disperser la foule. Il retourna dans son bureau, assez songeur. Il n'avait pas pensé que le Survivant serait allé chercher la dernière prisonnière pour la libérer, et y parvenir de surcroît. Harry Potter se montrait bien plus chevaleresque qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait renoncé à la dernière minute à placer Ginny Weasley à la place de Neville Longbottom et il se posait la question si le jeune homme serait quand même allé chercher la rousse malgré les antagonismes qui régnaient entre eux.

Soupirant lourdement, il laissa cette question sans réponse. Il était temps de préparer la troisième tâche.


	42. Saison mondaine

_**DISCLAIMER : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi !**_

* * *

 ** _Saison mondaine_**

Le printemps était bien installé et Severus se rendait à Gringotts. Il avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Edwin Pike, l'avocat engagé par Dumbledore pour s'occuper des affaires de Severus Snape, pour qu'il puisse faire son enquête sur lord Seth Prince et rassembler tous les éléments sur son client.

-Lord Prince, s'inclina Edwin Pike. Directeur Ragnok.

-Me Pike, répondirent Ragnok et Severus.

Tous les trois s'installèrent. Le Gobelin n'était présent qu'en tant que témoin et ne devait ouvrir la bouche qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus.

-Tout d'abord, veuillez accepter mes excuses, fit Edwin. Quand j'ai été engagé, on m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne restait plus aucune famille à maître Snape et je n'avais aucune raison de remettre ça en cause.

-Qui vous a engagé ? demanda Severus

-Le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Edwin. Il voulait une bonne défense pour son nouveau professeur.

-Avez-vous déjà eu des contacts avec maître Snape ? demanda Severus

-Non, avoua Edwin. C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui m'amenait ses directives par lettres, et encore.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit Severus

-Quand j'ai accepté de m'occuper des affaires de maître Snape, le professeur Dumbledore m'a apporté une lettre signée de son sang qui l'autorisait à prendre toutes les décisions, expliqua Edwin.

-Ça vous arrive souvent ? demanda Severus, l'air sombre

-Une délégation de pouvoirs ? déclara Edwin. Ce n'est pas courant mais ça arrive. C'est surtout dans les cas d'héritiers mineurs. Et puis, d'après ce que m'a dit le professeur, la justice a placé maître Snape sous sa tutelle.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas eu la décision de justice entre les mains ? s'étonna Severus

-En fait, non, avoua Edwin.

 _Et ça se dit avocat_ , renifla intérieurement Severus.

-Puis-je supposer que ce que contient cette pochette est tout ce qui concerte mon cousin ? demanda Severus

-Des copies, sourit nerveusement Edwin.

-Les originaux seront à Gringotts ce soir, ordonna Severus. Je ne veux plus aucune trace de Severus Snape dans votre étude.

Le teint d'Edwin Pike devint blafard.

-Je perds mon client ? hoqueta Edwin

-Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, fit Severus. Les sept mois que vous avez mis pour me donner ce dossier ne jouent pas en votre faveur, aussi.

Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il déglutit.

-Vous aurez de mes nouvelles assez vite, congédia Severus. Et j'attends les originaux ce soir, n'oubliez pas. Bonne journée, maître Pike.

Défait, Edwin Pike déposa la pile de feuilles sur la table avant de quitter les lieux, le pas traînant. Ragnok attendit qu'il eut quitté le couloir avant de refermer soigneusement la porte et de les isoler.

-Est-ce un bon choix ? demanda Ragnok. Pike est bon dans sa partie, je trouve.

-Les Prince et Dumbledore n'ont jamais été en bon terme, avoua Severus. Mon grand-père n'aurait jamais laissé ça traîner entre les mains des pions de ce vieux fou.

-Pas faux, concéda Ragnok. Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

Severus s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Je pense que je vais faire mon entrée chez les Sang Pur, sourit machiavéliquement Severus.

-Le précepteur Cameron vous a dit que vous étiez prêt ? s'étonna Ragnok

-Pas encore, reconnut Severus. Mais je ne comptais pas organiser un bal, du moins pas encore. Je vais commencer par présenter mes hommages à quelques matriarches pour bien me faire voir.

-Quand vous dites matriarche, vous pensez à lady Longbottom ? fit Ragnok

-Exactement, sourit Severus.

Et pour cause. Augusta Longbottom symbolisait à elle seule la quintessence Sang Pur. Elle n'était ni du côté de Dumbledore, ni de celui de Voldemort, mais personne ne se risquerait à l'attaquer. C'était pour cela qu'on s'en était plutôt pris à Alice et Franck, son fils et sa belle-fille, résolument proches de Dumbledore.

-Les Prince sont plutôt … sombres, toussota Ragnok.

-Je sais et je ne renie pas mes origines, assura Severus. Mais il me faut une base et Augusta Longbottom me semble être un bon début.

-Qu'allez-vous lui dire ? demanda Ragnok

-Votre histoire, répondit Severus. Mis à l'abri en France pendant le massacre des derniers héritiers de la famille. Je soulignerai peut-être que je n'ai pas une éducation Sang Pur, pour expliquer mes erreurs, je pense.

-Voyez cela avec le précepteur Cameron, conseilla Ragnok. Il sera plus à même de vous conseiller ce qu'il faut dire.

-Bien, s'inclina Severus.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment des affaires Prince avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Harry ne savait pas comment prendre la lettre qu'il venait de récupérer dans son coffre à Double Sens.

 _Harry,  
_ _Je sais qu'il est encore tôt mais il serait temps que nous nous penchions sur ton quinzième anniversaire.  
_ _Je m'explique.  
_ _Dans les familles Sang Pur, les enfants, héritiers ou non, sont présentés à la société le soir de leurs quinze ans. Tu es orphelin, donc il est du devoir de ta plus proche famille de s'en occuper. Dans un monde parfait, ce serait Sirius Black qui devrait s'en occuper mais étant encore fugitif, ta présentation n'aurait eu aucune valeur. Dans le monde parfait de Dumbledore, ça aurait été aux Dursley de s'en occuper mais nous connaissons tous les deux leur amour immodéré pour la magie et leurs coutumes.  
_ _Donc, théoriquement parlant, nous sommes dans une impasse.  
_ _Cependant, connaissant tes liens avec lady Longbottom, je te conseillerai de te rapprocher d'elle pour savoir si elle compte te prendre sous son aile et de prendre sur elle de te présenter. Le cas s'est déjà présenté et ça n'amoindrirait pas le moins du monde ta présence dans la société.  
_ _Si tu acceptes cette éventualité, tu prendras le risque que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose. En étant présenté, tu pourrais voir ce qui constitue ton héritage et ce n'est pas dans son intérêt._

Harry se souvenait avoir appris que dans le monde normal, il devrait toucher son héritage en trois fois : à quinze ans pour les possessions immobilières, à seize pour les possessions mobilières et à dix-sept pour l'argent et les titres. D'après Gripsec, le directeur avait déjà récupéré plusieurs demeures appartenant aux Potter et il lui aurait été difficile de le cacher à l'héritier en titre. Non, ça n'arrangerait pas Dumbledore qu'Harry puisse enfin mettre le nez dans ses affaires personnelles.

 _Je sais que tu avais des projets pour tes quinze ans et je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous mettes au courant.  
_ _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience.  
_ _Bien à toi  
_ _Joshua_

Harry reposa doucement la lettre sur son lit. Oui, sa quinzième année allait être un tournant déterminant dans sa vie et il comptait bien le négocier pour que sa vie ne soit pas manipulée par un vieux fou nommé Albus Dumbledore. Joshua rongeait son frein pour qu'il envoie balader dès aujourd'hui le directeur mais depuis que le brun était dans cette nouvelle vie, il s'était découvert un goût particulier pour la vengeance. Quand il voyait le vieux Sorcier, il se rappelait toujours de son bras nécrosé, la bouche remplie d'incantations de magie du sang, lui sur un autel enchaîné, un chœur roux, le tout pour lui voler toute sa magie.

Oui, quand il voyait Albus Dumbledore, il revoyait toujours sa mort.

Et il ne comptait pas le laisser échapper. Même si c'était dans une autre vie, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait de repos tant que les deux marionnettistes de sa vie, tant que Dumbledore et Voldemort, ne seront pas six pieds sous terre.

Distraitement, il prit son journal et leva les nombreuses protections qu'il y avait dessus. Il le feuilleta et arriva à la partie qui concernait la récupération de son héritage. Bien que ses plans datent de quelques années, il les avait suivi assez scrupuleusement, l'adaptant s'il le fallait à la situation réelle. Un sourire machiavélique orna ses lèvres quand il trouva le passage qu'il cherchait. D'un geste, il fit venir à lui du papier et un stylo plume. Il était temps de mettre en œuvre la suite de son plan.

 _Cher Joshua,  
_ _Sur ton conseil, je vais prendre contact avec Augusta Longbottom pour savoir si elle compte me présenter en même temps que Neville. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne fêterai pas mon quinzième anniversaire en grande pompe …_

§§§§§

L'air défaitiste de Neville alerta Harry qui donna un coup de coude à Hermione. Cette dernière fut sortie de son livre et comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione

-La saison mondaine, grommela Neville. Grand-mère vient de m'annoncer que mon mois d'août va être rempli.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce que je vais avoir quinze ans, grogna Neville.

-Et alors ? demanda Hermione

-C'est vrai, tu … fit Neville.

-Vu ta tête, tu viens d'avoir la bonne nouvelle, ricana Draco en approchant.

Le blond prit place avec Théo Nott et Daphnée Greengrass.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Hermione

-Neville a parlé de la saison mondaine, rappela Harry.

-Nous allons tous atteindre nos quinze ans, expliqua Daphnée. Les Sang Pur estiment qu'à cet âge, nous sommes assez grands pour paraître en public.

-La saison mondaine commence au premier janvier et se termine le trente-et-un décembre avec le bal du Ministère, continua Théo.

-Et nous venons de recevoir nos invitations, déclara Draco.

-Mais si la saison commence au premier janvier, pourquoi vous ne les recevez que maintenant ? s'étonna Hermione

-Il est interdit de présenter des moins de quinze ans dans ces soirées, expliqua Neville.

-Et on évite d'inviter ceux qui sont scolarisés, ajouta Draco. Par exemple, je suis né le cinq juin mais je ne participerais à mon deuxième bal qu'au premier juillet.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, fit Harry.

Joshua lui avait déclaré qu'il devrait se présenter à la société Sorcière le trente-et-un juillet et participer de ce fait à tous les bals où il serait invité à compter de cette date. Mais le cas de Draco semblait différent.

-Pour ne pas déranger les études des élèves, par décret du Magenmagot, les élèves dont les familles détiennent un siège héréditaire au Magenmagot ont le droit de se présenter au bal organisé le jour de leur anniversaire mais il est fortement déconseillé de les pousser à accepter d'autres invitations pendant l'année scolaire, récita Théo.

-De toute façon, haussa des épaules Daphnée, même si on était tenté d'accepter, Dumbledore refuserait, par principe, puisque la majorité des Sang Pur sont à Slytherin.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

Mais un seul regard noir de Neville la poussa à se taire immédiatement.

Parmi les nombreux points de discorde entre Hermione et Neville, celui des connaissances des Nés Moldus revenait assez souvent mais celui de la bienveillance d'Albus Dumbledore était très chatouilleux. En presque quatre ans, Hermione n'avait toujours pas perdu sa confiance éperdue dans les figures d'autorité mais les paroles de Neville et les affirmations d'Harry l'ébréchaient peu à peu. Et si Neville ne la retenait pas, Hermione se serait mise rapidement à dos leurs amis Slytherin qui ne portaient pas du tout le directeur dans leur cœur.

-Donc, fit Harry en remettant la conversation sur les bons rails, on ne te verra pas le cinq juin, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Draco. Puisque je suis scolarisé, on ne s'attend pas à ce que j'assiste aux bals qui auront lieu pendant le mois de juin. Mais dès que l'école sera terminée, je vais enchaîner toutes ces réunions barbantes.

-Et vous ? demanda Harry

-Ça commencera en juillet, sourit Daphnée.

-Dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas me donner ta date d'anniversaire, ricana Harry.

-Il y a un peu de ça, sourit Daphnée.

Harry se tourna vers Théo mais son sourire mystérieux lui confirma ce qu'il savait : il ne répondrait pas.

-Pourquoi cet air de désespoir ? demanda Harry

-On parle de deux à trois bals par semaine, soupira Neville.

-Où on doit se tenir sur ses gardes, continua Draco.

-Faire attention à qui on parle, poursuivit Daphnée.

-Comment on parle, ajouta Théo.

-Et surtout, où on est n'est même pas sûr de s'amuser, termina Neville.

-Ça donne envie, railla Hermione.

-Mais on n'a pas le choix, haussa des épaules Théo. Ne pas y assister dessert particulièrement et peut avoir des conséquences sur les affaires de la famille. A moins d'être cloué au lit, il faut y aller.

Harry fit bien attention à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-D'ailleurs, tu vas … commença Daphnée à Harry.

-Daphnée ! s'écrièrent Draco et Théo

-Mais quoi ! protesta Daphnée. Il va bien falloir qu'il soit au courant, c'est un Potter !

-Hein ? fit Hermione

Neville et Harry soupirèrent. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de mettre Hermione au courant.

-C'est bon, soupira Neville. Grand-mère a écrit à Harry.

-J'ai refusé et elle est d'accord avec moi, expliqua Harry.

-Vous pouvez mettre le décodeur, là ? siffla Hermione

Comme personne n'avait compris la référence, Harry se dévoua pour lui expliquer.

-Je viens d'une famille Sang Pur, rappela Harry. Mais je suis le dernier de ma famille. Si j'ai bien compris, lors du bal de mes quinze ans, si mes parents étaient encore en vie, ça aurait été eux qui m'auraient présenté à la société Sorcière. Mais comme mes parents sont morts, des chefs de famille aussi importantes que la mienne peuvent se substituer à mon père pour me présenter. Lady Longbottom s'est proposé mais j'ai refusé.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-Je n'ai pas eu la même éducation que vous, rappela Harry. Dans une soirée mondaine, je vais me ridiculiser. Avec lady Longbottom, on va attendre au moins mon seizième anniversaire, le temps que j'en sache un peu plus sur l'étiquette.

-Ça ne va pas te poser problème ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Il ne semblerait pas, fit Harry. D'après elle, j'aurais jusqu'à ma majorité pour me présenter.

Joshua et Augusta avaient été d'accord sur ce point et ça avait rassuré Harry. Si tout se passait comme dans son ancienne vie, de toute façon, la saison mondaine allait être un lointain souvenir …

-Tu n'as pas un parrain ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Daphnée

Daphnée ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat …

-Même si, ça ne serait pas possible, trancha Harry.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, la bande d'amis changèrent de sujet.

§§§§§

-Sirius ?

-Médicomage Jose, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? sourit Sirius

L'ancien évadé avait bien changé depuis ce lointain jour d'été où il était arrivé à la clinique. Certes, il avait repris du poids et des muscles mais dans son regard subsistait encore une lueur hantée qui ne disparaîtrait peut-être jamais. Les cauchemars étaient encore récurrents mais commençaient enfin à s'espacer.

-Vous avez reçu une lettre, sourit Elena.

La Médicomage se retira et le patient se concentra sur le pli. Immédiatement, il comprit que ça ne venait pas de son filleul. Tout le courrier était traité donc normalement, il n'avait rien à craindre. Sans grand enthousiasme, il l'ouvrit.

 _Mon cher Sirius,  
_ _Je sais que ma dernière lettre remonte à plusieurs mois mais la gestion d'une école n'est pas de tout repos.  
_ _Je n'ai guère de temps donc je vais aller droit au but.  
_ _Avec l'attaque des Death Eaters pendant la Coupe du Monde, je suis inquiet quant à la sécurité des élèves. Oh, je peux demander au ministère un détachement d'Aurors pour l'année scolaire mais je connais Fudge et il me rira au nez. C'est pour cela que je compte rassembler un petit groupe de personnes qui logera non loin d'Hogwarts et qui pourra intervenir si le besoin s'en fait sentir.  
_ _Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi. Je me souviens encore de tes nombreux et excellents états de service en tant qu'Auror et je suis persuadé qu'il ne te faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour … comment dit-on chez les Moldus … ah, oui, « reprendre du poil de la bête ». Ai-je tort ?  
_ _Je fais mon possible pour que ton innocence soit reconnue dans les plus brefs délais mais la procédure est compliquée et je ne voudrais pas pour un détail, on te refuse la liberté.  
_ _En attendant ce jour, je suis en mesure de te garantir un endroit pour te cacher et dormir confortablement. Et surtout, tu pourras y retrouver le jeune Lupin, que j'héberge également.  
_ _Fais-moi connaître ta réponse le plus vite possible.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Le fugitif fut songeur. L'idée ne manquait pas de mérite mais rien que par une seule phrase, le directeur se contredisait. Fudge, ne pas obéir à la moindre de ses directives ? Absurde ! De toute façon, même s'il avait pu, il ne serait pas allé le rejoindre, d'abord parce que sa cure n'était toujours pas terminée et était loin de l'être, et ensuite, Harry lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le chercher en personne.

Satisfait de ses réflexions, Sirius reprit son livre, abandonnant au sol la lettre du directeur.

§§§§§

Pétunia ne savait plus quoi faire.

Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans cette nouvelle maison, elle voyait d'un œil neuf sa vie. Certes, elle avait fait une bonne affaire, mais petit à petit, elle avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et quand elle avait découvert ce que c'était, tout était devenu plus clair.

Quand Vernon et elle avaient acheté le 4 Privet Drive, Pétunia avait sacrifié une partie de son héritage pour l'acheter à hauteur des deux tiers. Mais quand il avait fallu acheter le 99, qui était pourtant moins cher que le 4, elle l'avait payé entièrement sur ses deniers, alors qu'elle était mère au foyer. Quand ça lui avait paru suspect, elle s'était mise à fouiller les papiers de son mari. Le fait qu'il ait accepté de l'argent pour que son neveu aille là où il ne voulait pas aller lui était resté en travers de la gorge et les graines du doute n'étaient jamais parties.

A raison.

Des sommes astronomiques disparaissaient de leurs comptes. Ça ne pouvait pas être pour leur villa à Majorque puisqu'elle était entièrement payée depuis le douzième anniversaire de Dudley. Dans un sursaut de conscience, quand il avait fallu s'occuper de son neveu, Pétunia avait exigé que l'argent qu'elle recevait de ces _monstres_ soit investi dans de l'immobilier. Vernon avait bien tempêté mais s'était rangé de son avis ce qui faisait qu'en dix ans à peine, ils avaient une luxueuse villa à l'étranger en ne prenant que quatre-vingt pour cent de la pension. Mais depuis, cette dernière disparaissait en totalité et Pétunia était incapable de voir où. Elle avait bien noté qu'elle n'avait pas de procuration sur les comptes personnels de Vernon alors que le contraire était valable, mais ce manque était inquiétant. Son mari gagnait bien sa vie pourtant … Pour en être sûre, elle décida de s'adonner à son passe-temps favori sur lui, l'espionnage.

Et elle tomba de haut.

Il arrivait à Vernon de temps à autres de ne pas rentrer de la nuit. Mais de là à imaginer que c'était pour la tromper avec des prostituées dont l'hygiène était plus que douteuse … Non. Le pire, c'était de le voir offrir de splendides bijoux, payer des hôtels de luxe, se pavaner et baver ouvertement sur des gamines à peine majeures alors qu'elle peinait à obtenir assez d'argent sur leur compte joint pour faire les courses quand Dudley n'était pas là ! En découvrant ça, Pétunia s'était sentie humilié, trahie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'il se détourne d'elle. Elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner.

 _-Vernon n'hésite pas à violer les clauses d'un contrat que vous avez tous les deux signé, pointa Harry. Et pour de l'argent dont tu ne profiteras même pas. Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance mais si on va dans cette direction, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a caché d'autre ? Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos affaires mais il serait temps que tu te poses la question. Moi, je refuse que mon avenir soit gâché par son appât du gain._

Sauf Harry. Son neveu. Celui qu'elle avait maltraité sur ordre de Vernon qui ne voulait qu'un enfant et aveuglée par sa jalousie envers Lily parce qu'elle était la seule Sorcière de la famille. Depuis toujours, il faisait en sorte de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes, exécutant ses ordres. Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette école de magie, elle avait noté une subtile différence dans son comportement.

Il ne lui obéissait plus. Il l'aidait.

Elle en était venue à rechercher un peu sa compagnie, à discuter cordialement avec lui, sans hurler, sans poser sur la table les sujets qui fâchent. Petit à petit, il était passé d'homme à tout faire à enfant de la maison.

Non.

Il était devenu un locataire de la maison. Ne faisant plus partie de la famille mais habitant là. Elle ne savait plus depuis quand mais elle avait fini par ne plus le détester et elle avait vu que la rancœur ne l'animait plus quand le brun s'approchait d'elle. Oui, quitte à demander de l'aide, autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qui se passait.


	43. La dernière tâche du Tournoi

**_La dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_**

Le vingt-quatre juin était là et la tension était à son comble. Normalement, Harry aurait abordé la journée plus ou moins sereinement mais le dernier tour de Dumbledore le mettait encore en rogne rien que d'y penser.

 _Flash-Back_

 _On était fin mai et Harry ne décollait guère de la bibliothèque. Pour la dernière épreuve, on leur avait clairement dit qu'ils allaient mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils savaient donc le brun se mettait à apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait pour se défendre. Plus exactement, il révisait tout ce qu'il savait. Son entraînement éclectique contre Voldemort lui avait bien servi dans sa première vie et la prochaine épreuve était une bonne couverture pour commencer à revoir ses classiques._

 _-Harry Potter ?_

 _Harry se retint de grogner en entendant la voix de Colin Creevey. Non content d'être un fan absolu du Survivant et d'avoir recruté son jeune frère Denis dans son délire, Dumbledore s'amusait à l'envoyer chercher à chaque fois que le champion était demandé. Le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour ne pas envoyer bouler le Gryffindor car il lui tapait beaucoup sur les nerfs à lui demander des photos à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la salle commune, l'empêchant de travailler efficacement._

 _-Quoi ? grommela Harry_

 _-Le professeur Dumbledore veut que tu te présentes dans la Grande Salle._

 _Harry se redressa. Techniquement parlant, tous les élèves étaient encore en cours, lui avait un trou et en avait profité pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce qui était encore passé dans la tête de ce vieux fou ?_

 _-J'arrive, soupira Harry._

 _-Je t'accompagne, sautilla Colin._

 _Comme s'il allait à l'échafaud, Harry rangea lentement ses affaires sous le babillement incessant du garçon. Heureusement, madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, était enfermée dans la Réserve ou sinon, ils auraient été interdit de bibliothèque pendant une semaine et le brun aurait dû se retenir d'étrangler son compatriote Rouge et Or. Tout comme il dut se retenir de lui balancer quelques sorts qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres pendant tout le trajet. Oui, le Tournoi avait fini par le mettre sur les nerfs et il savait que l'année suivante allait être pire. Il prit note de s'ouvrir à Snape pour des Philtres de Paix améliorés avant d'arriver dans le hall._

 _-Merci, Colin, fit Albus._

 _-Professeur, salua Harry._

 _Le brun faisait son possible pour ne pas croiser le directeur. Mais il le voyait toujours trop à son goût. Le jeune homme nota que les autres champions se trouvaient également là avec leurs directeurs d'école respectifs._

 _-Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, et tiré de vos cours respectifs, fit Albus, c'est parce que j'ai une surprise pour vous. Suivez-moi._

 _Intrigués, tous emboîtèrent le pas au directeur d'Hogwarts et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était loin d'être vide._

 _-_ Père ! _s'exclama Fleur en français._ Mère ! Gabrielle !

 _La blonde ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules et se jeta dans les bras de sa famille. Harry sourit quand il fit le pas pressé de Viktor Krum vers un couple et cinq enfants visiblement plus jeunes que lui. Amos Diggory se tenait dans un coin et salua chaleureusement son fils, bien qu'il soit un peu raide. Le brun fut un peu mélancolique en voyant cette scène. Les trois champions n'avaient pas vu leur famille depuis le début de l'année scolaire et ils avaient plus souvent qu'à leur tour frôlé la mort. Leur réconfort devait leur manquer et Harry était un peu triste de ne jamais connaître ça._

 _-Harry !_

 _Le brun se tourna vers la voix et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tenait nulle autre que Molly Weasley._

 _-J'espère que tu vas bien, mon chéri, sourit la matrone._

 _Ce fut que lorsqu'elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il se dégagea brutalement et laissa une bonne distance de sécurité entre eux._

 _-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, madame Weasley ? siffla Harry avec humeur_

 _Il ne sut pas que son éclat avait attiré l'attention de l'assistance sur lui._

 _-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de son idée d'inviter les familles des champions pour la journée, fit Molly. Je savais que tu étais orphelin donc je me suis proposée …_

 _-En quel honneur ? gronda Harry. Je crois savoir que nous n'avons aucun lien affectif, si je ne me trompe pas._

 _-Je suis la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour toi, assura Molly, un poil menaçant._

 _Mais Harry ne courba pas l'échine, loin de là._

 _-Dans le monde Sorcier, la seule personne que j'aurais apprécié de voir ici et aujourd'hui, c'est lady Augusta Longbottom, asséna Harry. Si je devais établir une liste vous ne serez pas dessus. Vous êtes venus jusqu'à chez moi pour me forcer à venir chez vous et vous pensez que j'aurais aimé vous voir ? Revenez sur terre, vous ne faites pas partie de mon cercle de fréquentation et vous n'êtes pas prête d'y appartenir. Maintenant, même sans votre permission, je vais aller travailler. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, madame Weasley._

 _Et dans un mouvement de cape emprunté à Severus Snape, Harry tourna des talons et quitta les lieux, fulminant de rage._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Bien entendu, Dumbledore lui avait infligé plusieurs heures de colle pour son comportement mais à chacune d'entre elles, il s'était enfermé dans le silence et plongé dans son travail, ne répondant même pas aux questions indiscrètes de Maugrey.

Le directeur avait eu du toupet d'imposer la matrone rousse ! Sur quel délire s'était-il appuyé pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il serait heureux de voir Molly Weasley ? Il ne lui avait à peine adressé la parole pendant la Coupe du Monde ! Il n'avait pas décoléré pendant plusieurs jours et même ses amis s'étaient tenus à bonne distance de lui dans son état. Une fois calmé, il s'était toutefois forcé à aller à la rencontre des autres champions pour présenter ses excuses car ils n'auraient jamais dû être les témoins de la scène. Delacour et Krum avaient accepté de transmettre ses excuses mais Diggory lui avait dit que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué la situation et que même si le brun avait été un peu trop brusque, il aurait réagi de la même façon. Harry avait jugé préférable de ne pas approfondir ces paroles car il sentait qu'il allait encore l'énerver.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'examen d'Histoire de la Magie avait beau être rébarbatif, il s'était obligé à le passer et de supporter le cours jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le BUSE. Il était aussi le dernier examen des élèves de quatrième année. Harry avait surpris toute l'école lorsque la semaine dernière, il s'était présenté au premier examen. Dumbledore avait bien entendu déboulé et lui avait assuré que puisqu'il était champion, il était exempté d'examens. Le brun s'était retenu de le fusiller du regard et avait rétorqué en serrant les dents qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis sur ce point, _encore une fois_ , et que même s'il était champion _contre son gré_ , il tenait à passer ses examens. Et qu'à moins qu'il n'ait une raison valable, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Le directeur mit une bonne heure pour le convaincre de sortir de la salle avant de capituler et de le laisser, retardant d'autant l'examen en cours. Certains le traitaient de fou mais Harry ne comptait pas courber l'échine devant le vieux Sorcier.

La sonnerie retendit enfin et le brun n'eut que le temps de souffler à ses amis qu'il avait besoin de calme avant de disparaître de la vue des élèves. L'épreuve avait lieu le soir, au crépuscule – une idée stupide, de son avis – mais les élèves comme certains adultes – et non, il ne montrait pas du doigt Rita Skeeter ou le faux Alastor Maugrey, non mais ! – pouvaient se montrer particulièrement pénibles. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets sans y mener directement Dumbledore donc il opta pour son lit avec tellement de sortilèges que le petit chanceux qui viendrait le déranger ne pourrait même pas se reconnaître dans le miroir.

Ayant programmé son réveil pour l'heure du dîner, il attendit que tout le monde soit descendu pour se rendre dans les cuisines et se faire un pique-nique dans un jardin abandonné donnant sur le terrain de Quiddicht reconverti en labyrinthe. De sa place, il voyait déjà la foule prendre place et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Oh, la dernière épreuve ne sera qu'une formalité mais la rencontre qu'il y aura par la suite n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il s'était fixé un seul but pour ce soir, c'était de sauver Diggory. Il allait tout faire pour qu'il ne prenne pas cette fichue coupe avec lui, il était prêt à le figer s'il le fallait ! Mais il fallait aussi donner le change, ne donner aucun indice sur le fait qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer, et avec précision en plus.

Entendant les élèves sortir dans le parc, Harry soupira et appela un Elfe de maison pour récupérer ses restes.

Il était temps d'y aller.

§§§§§

Ça y est, il était enfin dans le labyrinthe.

Maintenant, il devait se concentrer un peu. Maugrey – enfin Croupton Junior – devait se trouver autour du mur végétal, officiellement pour porter secours aux champions qui souhaiteraient abandonner, officieusement pour neutraliser les autres concurrents pour qu'il soit le seul à arriver à la coupe. L'Epouvantard ne serait pas un problème, tout comme l'Acromentula encore moins le Scroutt à Pétard. Là où ça sera un peu plus compliqué, ça sera d'affronter Krum. En magie, il pouvait facilement le surclasser mais il ne devait pas montrer ses réelles aptitudes. Il allait devoir être imaginatif pour surprendre le Bulgare. La dernière fois, il était tellement occupé par Fleur qui se faisait torturer qu'il avait pu le figer par derrière. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà considérer Delacour hors course, grâce aux bons soins du faux Maugrey.

Le sortilège des Quatre Points lui indiqua rapidement le centre du labyrinthe. Avec beaucoup de prudence, il avança, guettant à chaque moment si le danger n'arrivait pas. Tout en essayant de ne pas perdre la direction qu'il suivait, il tomba sur la zone de l'Epouvantard. Mais bizarrement, aucun Dementor ne vint l'accueillir. A la place, il vit une silhouette allongée sur le sol. Intrigué, il s'approcha et se figea.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître une représentation de lui-même âgée de dix-neuf ans. Parmi les lambeaux de sa tenue, il découvrit des morceaux de la tenue d'héritier Potter. Le corps du jeune homme était couvert de sang, lardé de dizaines de coups de couteaux, couvert de bleus à différents stade. Son regard était particulièrement vide et c'était cette absence de vie qui choqua le plus le brun. Aux dernières nouvelles, sa plus grande peur restait les Dementor, la manifestation de la peur elle-même, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre l'année dernière et cette année ?

Fébrilement, Harry chercha dans sa poche une fiole de Philtre de Paix qu'il avait demandé à Snape et en avala une gorgée. Il lui fallait les idées claires pour comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Il inspira profondément et se coupa quelques instants du monde extérieur en se retranchant derrière ses barrières Occlumens et se calma. Il posa un genou à terre et examina plus attentivement son double.

L'Epouvantard n'avait pas pris cette apparence de manière anodine. Harry avait été assassiné à son dix-neuvième anniversaire, sacrifié pour être exact. Mais la tenue d'Héritier Potter lui semblait étrange. Dans sa première vie, il était devenu lord Potter avant de mourir. Mais ici ? Que craignait-il exactement ? Il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas laisser ses peurs s'exprimer, d'abord pour se faire accepter des Sorciers et ensuite pour ne pas donner d'armes contre lui à ces mêmes Sorciers. Il avisa des traces étranges dans les paumes qu'il ouvrit et hoqueta de stupeur en reconnaissant des runes qui auraient très bien pu avoir leur place dans des rituels de vol de magie.

Et tout devint clair.

Ce n'était pas sa peur la plus profonde, celle qu'il avait appris à accepter et à dompter, qu'il avait devant lui. C'était son angoisse la plus terrible, et la différence était énorme. Sa plus grande crainte dans cette vie, à laquelle il s'efforçait de ne pas succomber, c'était de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois par Dumbledore, redevenir une marionnette entre ses mains et échouer dans sa quête. Il n'avait pas peur de cette possibilité – il nourrissait tellement de haine envers le vieux Sorcier que même le fait de lui avoir causé autant d'ennuis le réconforterait beaucoup en cas d'échec – mais la crainte restait quand même tapie dans un coin de son esprit. Et c'était de ça que l'Epouvantard se servait. Sa volonté de sauver la vie de Diggory avait dû laisser entrevoir cette faille et la créature avait dû sauter dessus. Mais plus pour longtemps.

- _Ridikkulus_ ! siffla Harry

La silhouette s'entoura d'une brume et l'instant d'après, un Harry Potter assez grand, bien portant, toujours âgé de dix-neuf ans et portant la tenue officielle de lord Potter se tenait en face de lui. C'était comme cela que le brun s'imaginait si Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le concernait pas.

-Nos ennemis seront anéantis, assura Harry-Epouvantard. Et nous aurons enfin le contrôle de notre vie sans partage.

-Je ferais tout pour, déclara Harry.

Et l'Epouvantard s'évapora.

Le brun secoua la tête. Tout comme pour le Patronus, il savait comme manipuler l'Epouvantard. Le sort et la créature réagissaient principalement à des sentiments positifs forts, comme la joie et le bonheur. Mais utiliser une certitude pour lancer le Patronus ou le Ridikkulus revenait à en décupler sa force. Il n'échouerait pas, ce n'était pas une possibilité qui allait effleurer son esprit.

Laissant derrière lui l'Epouvantard, il s'enfonça de nouveau dans le labyrinthe. Encore agacé par ce que la créature lui avait montré, il ne prit pas de gants pour se débarrasser du Scroutt à Pétard géant. Un sort de Rebond, un autre de Stupefix et un dernier d'Expulsion eurent tôt fait de lui dégager le chemin. La brume dorée, qui inversait la gravité dans le couloir végétal, contre toute attente, amusa assez Harry pour qu'il range définitivement l'épisode de l'Epouvantard dans un coin de son esprit.

La voix de Diggory, clairement paniquée, lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucun moyen direct de rejoindre l'Hufflepuff. Quand le sort de Douleur retentit, le brun se pressa encore plus pour réduire en cendres la haie. Il déboucha derrière le Bulgare qui ne put se défendre quand le plus jeune le figea.

-Merci, souffla Cédric. Tu aurais pu ne pas m'aider.

-Contre un Impardonnable ? railla Harry. Je crois que tu ne souviens pas de l'état des dernières personnes qui ont été soumises à ce sort trop longtemps.

Diggory rougit de honte en se redressant. La tragédie de la famille Longbottom était connue de toute la société et il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de le nier.

-Que fait-on de lui ? demanda Cédric

-On lance des étincelles rouges pour qu'on vienne le récupérer, décida Harry. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un qui utilise aussi librement les Impardonnables dans ce labyrinthe.

-Mais … protesta Cédric.

-Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse continuer ? grinça Harry. Pas de problème. Je le libère et je me barre. Mais tu te débrouilles tout seul pour t'en débarrasser.

Harry tourna des talons pour continu son chemin.

-C'est bon ! s'écria Cédric. Nous allons le faire évacuer.

-Très bien, fit Harry en s'arrêtant.

-Nous continuons le chemin ensemble ? proposa Cédric

-Depuis quand sommes-nous amis ? demanda Harry. Tu as revu ton opinion sur ce qui est un comportement Slytherin ou non ?

-Ça fait longtemps, Harry ! protesta Cédric

-Pas assez, si tu n'as pas encore ouvert les yeux sur le monde réel, rappela Harry. Ta proposition était très aimable, mais je me dois de la refuser. J'ai à faire.

Il tourna définitivement des talons et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel. L'explosion des étincelles écarlates sortit l'autre champion de sa torpeur et le poussa à filer à son tour.

Puis vint le moment qui avait fait le plus suer Harry la première fois.

Le Sphinx.

Curieux, il avait fait quelques recherches et sa présence était aussi dangereuse, sinon plus, que les dragons de la première tâche. Dans son journal, il avait noté de demander quelques explications au directeur pour ce choix d'épreuves très douteux.

-Puis-je passer, maître Sphinx ? demanda poliment Harry

-Uniquement si tu réponds à mon énigme, fit la créature.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry en retenant son soupir de lassitude.

- _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.  
Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance  
Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.  
Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée  
Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.  
Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde  
Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde,_ fit le Sphinx.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre son temps mais il ne fallait pas qu'on se doute qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il garda le silence assez de temps pour qu'on pense qu'il réfléchissait avant de donner sa réponse.

-Araignée, maître Sphinx, répondit Harry.

-C'est exact, fit le Sphinx. Tu peux passer.

Le brun n'attendit pas longtemps pour la dépasser. Là, les prochaines minutes allaient se jouer sur la vitesse. Il devait se débarrasser de l'Acromentula et s'emparer de la coupe avant que Diggory ne puisse le faire. Malheureusement, ce dernier se trouver à l'autre entrée de la place et a également vu le trophée qui marquerait la fin de l'épreuve. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se mirent tous les deux à courir. Mais un mouvement brusque du côté de Diggory alerta Harry que l'Acromentula n'allait pas les laisser. Contrairement à la première fois, le brun ne prévint pas son camarade et ce dernier se prit la créature de plein fouet. Mais après avoir envoyé sa première proie dans le décor, l'araignée géante fit volte-face et balançant le Gryffindor plusieurs mètres en arrière. Harry se redressa et attaqua férocement son adversaire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Diggory avait repris ses esprits et attaqua de son côté l'araignée. Cette dernière, submergée par les sorts, préféra se replier et alla se cacher au loin. Harry soupira de soulagement mais ne se laissa pas tomber au sol comme c'était son souhait.

-Ça va ? demanda Cédric

-Mouais, souffla Harry.

-Je pense qu'elle est partie, fit Cédric.

Les deux jeunes hommes firent descendre leur cardio avant de marcher vers le trophée.

-On fait comment ? demanda Cédric. Nous sommes tous les deux ici mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul champion.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry.

Il n'était plus possible d'écarter Diggory du trophée.

-Et si on la prenait ensemble ? proposa Cédric

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Harry

-A trois, fit Cédric. Un, deux trois !

Les deux champions prirent en même temps le Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier.

Et le Portkey s'enclencha.


	44. Échiquier en place

**_Échiquier_** ** _en place_**

Amelia Bones s'installa dans son siège devant le Magenmagot réduit. Peu de membres avaient pu à venir mais ce qui la rassurait, c'était que Dumbledore lui-même n'était pas là. Elle n'avait pas choisi par hasard la date du vingt-quatre juin car le dossier Potter ne devait pas être perturbé par les personnes qui ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre la vérité. Et curieusement, le directeur d'Hogwarts ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour savoir ce qui s'était passé le lendemain de la mort du dernier lord Potter.

-Nous allons ouvrir la séance, déclara Amelia. J'ai devant moi le dossier Potter. Souvenez-vous, Lily et James Potter sont morts il y a quatorze ans le soir de Samain. D'après les premiers éléments que nous avions rassemblés, ils avaient eu recours au rituel du Fidelitas pour se cacher des Death Eaters avec leur jeune fils Harrison. Le soir de Samain, pourtant, Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom a su retrouver leur Gardien du Secret pour aller chez eux et les tuer. Seule la Magie sait comment le jeune Harry a survécu et comment a été anéanti le meurtrier de ses parents. Le lendemain, dans une rue Moldue de Londres, il y a eu une altercation entre Sirius Black, appartenant alors au corps des Aurors, et son ami Peter Pettigrow. Ce dernier a déclaré, ou plutôt a hurlé que Black avait trahi les Potter pour les livrer à Vous Savez Qui et qu'il voulait le tuer. Ensuite, un sort a tué douze Moldus et seul le doigt de Pettigrow a été retrouvé sur les lieux. Black est resté prostré sur place jusqu'à ce que les Aurors viennent l'arrêter. Là, il n'a pas cessé de rire et de déclarer que c'était de sa faute. Voilà les faits.

Amelia lança un regard autour d'elle. Personne ne contestait ce qu'elle venait de dire puisque c'était grosso modo la croyance populaire. Et d'après l'enquête qu'elle menait depuis maintenant près d'un an, ça collait également à ce qui s'était réellement passé.

-Le directeur de la Justice Magique était à l'époque Barthélémius Croupton, rappela Amelia. Il a déclaré au Daily Prophet que Black avait été envoyé à Azkaban à vie pour le crime qu'il avait commis. Nous sommes tous d'accord ?

L'assemblée hocha de la tête.

-Seulement, deux événements nous amènent à rouvrir ce dossier en particulier, déclara Amelia. L'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban a plongé le monde Sorcier dans la crainte et a mis plus précisément Hogwarts sous la garde des Dementors, contre l'avis de cette assemblée.

Les murmures de protestations s'élevèrent. Le Magenmagot s'était unanimement insurgée contre la sortie des gardiens de la prison et de leur placement tout autour de l'école. L'argument avancé par le ministre était la protection d'Harry Potter, potentielle cible de l'évadé, alors que l'argument contre était que si Black avait pu passer entre eux une fois, il pouvait le faire une nouvelle fois. Et d'après ce qu'ils savaient, Sirius Black n'était pas entré une fois mais deux fois dans l'école, et la présence des Dementors ne l'en avait pas du tout empêché. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait maintenant disparu dans la nature.

-Le deuxième événement est que la même année, lors d'une vérification de routine des animaux de compagnie des élèves de l'école, la présence d'un Animagus illégal a été découverte, annonça Amelia. Il se trouve qu'il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow, déclaré mort douze ans auparavant et décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin de deuxième classe pour s'être opposé à celui qui avait vendu les Potter à Vous Savez Qui. Depuis, il a été enfermé au ministère et interrogé. Beaucoup de questions ont trouvé leur réponse et m'ont poussé à rouvrir le dossier.

Amelia passa sous silence que Dumbledore et ses séides lui avaient mis des bâtons dans les roues en bloquant le dossier pendant quasiment un an. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu mettre ce temps à partie.

-Nous allons commencer par regarder l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow à Hogwarts annonça Amelia. Ensuite, le prisonnier sera amené devant nous et soumis au Veritaserum pour répondre aux questions de cette assemblée. Les buts de cette séance seront d'établir les culpabilités de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrow ainsi que les sanctions qui seront prises à leur encontre. Commençons, voulez-vous ?

Quand l'arrestation de Pettigrow fut visionnée, les doutes de Minerva McGonagall étaient dans toutes les têtes. La pédophilie était une pratique condamnée unanimement par les Sang Pur et taboue pour les Nés Sorciers. Si les faits étaient avérés, Pettigrow ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Si le Magenmagot ne le condamnait pas à mort, les autres prisonniers de la prison de droit commun s'en chargeront à leur place. On ne touchait pas aux enfants.

Le prisonnier fut amené et comme la procédure le voulait, seule Amelia était en mesure de poser les questions à Pettigrow, les membres du conseil devant faire passer les questions par écrit à son assistant. La directrice de la Justice Magique se débarrassa après les présentations d'usage des soupçons épineux de pédophilie et Pettigrow se défendit d'avoir eu des pensées déplacées pour les jeunes garçons dont il partageait le quotidien, idem quand il se trouvait au Burrow, au plus grand soulagement d'Arthur Weasley qui assistait à la séance en tant que chef du Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu.

Vinrent alors les questions qui concernaient le dossier Potter.

-Pourquoi avoir déclaré que Sirius Black avait trahi les Potter ? demanda Amelia

-Parce qu'il fallait que les soupçons se portent sur lui, répondit Peter.

-Pourquoi ? fit Amelia

-Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui a livré les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, assura Peter.

-Qui, alors ? demanda Amelia

-C'est moi, annonça Peter.

Le brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Heureusement, Pettigrow n'entendait rien ou sinon, avec le Veritaserum, il serait devenu fou.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Amelia

-Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait savoir où ils habitaient, haussa des épaules Peter.

-Vous dites le Seigneur des Ténèbres, releva Amelia. Je ne connais qu'une seule catégorie de personnes qui appellent Vous Savez Qui comme ça. Etes-vous Death Eater ?

-Oui, répondit Peter.

La salle explosa en imprécations.

-Depuis quand ? demanda Amelia sur la suggestion de l'un des membres

-Depuis ma cinquième année, répondit Peter.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage d'Amelia.

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? s'exclama Amelia

-Des élèves de Slytherin de 7e année m'avaient approché, raconta Peter. Ils avaient appris que je me rendais toutes les vacances au manoir Potter et ils m'ont fait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors d'une sortie à Hogsmeade. Il m'a promis que je pourrais me tenir en égal aux côtés de James Potter et de Sirius Black en entrant à son service, ce qui était mon souhait le plus cher. J'ai accepté. A l'aide de ma forme Animagus, j'ai d'abord transmis les plans du manoir Potter pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses troupes puissent entrer dedans. J'ai effectué ensuite plusieurs missions pour mon maître entre temps. C'est moi qui lui aie annoncé que Lily et James avaient décidé de se cacher avec le Fidelitas. J'ai réussi à devenir le Gardien du Secret et j'ai donné l'adresse à mon maître.

-Si je comprends bien, vous étiez le Gardien du Secret des Potter au moment où ils ont été tués par Vous Savez Qui ? précisa Amelia

-Oui, confirma Peter.

-Vous les avez livrés à Vous Savez Qui ? demanda Amelia

-Oui, confirma Peter.

-Pourquoi faire accuser Sirius Black ? demanda Amelia

-Sirius était aussi proche de moi des Potter, expliqua Peter. C'était aussi leur ancien Gardien du Secret.

-Pourquoi en ont-ils changé ? s'étonna Amelia

Elle n'avait pas pensé à orienter son interrogatoire dans cette direction.

-C'était une idée de Lily, haussa des épaules Peter. Et je ne suis pas sûr que James ait eu son mot à dire, encore moins Sirius. De toute façon, c'était le seul qui pouvait porter le chapeau à ma place.

-Cette rencontre dans les rues Moldues, pourquoi ? demanda Amelia

-Il ne fallait pas qu'on doute de ma parole, fit Peter. Ma mort aurait eu plus de poids que mon témoignage. Je me suis enfui par les égouts dans ma forme Animagus.

-Est-ce que vous auriez agi de même si Vous Savez Qui n'avait pas disparu ? lut Amelia

La directrice se tourna vers Augusta, qui avait formulé cette question.

-Oui, confirma Peter. C'était ma façon de rejoindre officiellement mon maître. J'avais même décidé de reprendre le nom de ma mère.

-Mais vous vous êtes caché pendant douze ans, pointa Amelia.

-J'avais peur … fit Peter.

Amelia cacha son étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait. C'était un point à creuser un peu plus tard.

-Pourquoi un doigt ? demanda Amelia

-C'était le minimum pour qu'on puisse m'identifier, fit Peter.

Amelia relut ses notes.

-Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de votre implication ainsi que celle de Sirius Black dans la mort de Lily et de James Potter, fit Amelia. D'autres questions ?

Les membres du Magenmagot secouèrent de la tête. Pour l'affaire en cours, tout avait été clair. Mais il était certain que le Death Eater allait pouvoir les renseigner sur d'autres affaires irrésolues.

-Veuillez raccompagner le prisonnier dans sa cellule, ordonna Amelia.

Elle attendit qu'il soit sorti avant de poursuivre.

-A moins que l'un des membres de cette honorable assemblée soit contre, nous pouvons affirmer dès aujourd'hui que Sirius Black est innocent du crime dont on l'accuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Aucun ne moufeta.

-Nous allons donc déclarer la sentence rendue lors du procès de Sirius Black nulle, déclara Amelia. Ah, mais j'oubliais, il n'y a pas eu de procès.

La salle éclata en vociférations.

-SILENCE ! rugit Amelia

La salle se calma.

-Je sais ce que je dis, déclara Amelia. J'ai découvert ce point alors que je me renseignais sur les charges contre Sirius Black. Aucun procès n'a été organisé. Dans son dossier, il n'y avait que l'ordre d'emprisonnement. C'est tout. Et là est tout le problème. Sirius Black est innocent, certes, mais il a été emprisonné illégalement et ça, c'est plus grave. La responsabilité du gouvernement est engagée, et de ce fait, la nôtre aussi. Avec le tapage médiatique dont nous a gratifié le ministre lors de son évasion, la capture de Peter Pettigrow nous oblige à rendre public l'innocence de Sirius Black. Il ne faut pas oublier que le gouvernement a surtout emprisonné un membre émérite des Aurors, un Sang Pur mais surtout, un _héritier_.

La compréhension envahit la salle.

-Le Ministère de la Magie est une institution, rappela Amelia. La majorité d'entre nous sommes Sang Pur. Avant d'être une élite dans la communauté Sorcière, nous sommes des garants de la Magie. Si une institution se permet de nous mettre en prison sans procès, ils pourraient nous dépouiller de nos secrets, de nos traditions, de notre héritage même sans que nous le sachions. Le dossier Sirius Black est un précédent extrêmement dangereux. Si nous le dissimulons, le ministère pourrait croire que nous lui laissons le champ libre pour spoiler nos héritages respectifs dont ils pourraient disposer comme bon leur semble. Il nous faut réfléchir très soigneusement à ce que nous allons faire.

Amelia se tut. Quand elle avait réuni le Magenmagot, elle avait fait en sorte que les convocations des bureaucrates purs et durs soient malencontreusement perdues. Celle de Dumbledore avait tout simplement tardé à arriver et elle avait soigneusement tu le motif de la réunion, de sorte qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de venir. Et même s'il l'avait fait, toute réunion du Magenmagot ne pouvait être interrompue par l'arrivée de membres en retard. En quasiment deux ans, elle avait pu faire la lumière sur le dossier Sirius Black. Son innocence était simple à prouver avec Peter Pettigrow mais l'absence de procès avait plus de mal à passer, avec les conséquences qu'elle venait de souligner. Amelia Bones avait de bonnes raisons de croire que c'était une manœuvre d'Albus Dumbledore, ou qu'il y avait des intérêts, rien que par le fait qu'il ait bloqué le dossier pendant de très longs mois. Mais elle ne préférait pas montrer ses soupçons, se bornant à l'affaire en cours.

Le Magenmagot mit tout la journée pour déclarer que Peter Pettigrow était coupable de complicité des meurtres de Lily et James Potter et de tentative de meurtre sur Harry Potter et pour le déchoir de son Ordre de Merlin de deuxième classe. Il avait été décidé qu'il serait transféré à Azkaban dès le lendemain matin en attendant son procès en grande pompe. Quant à Sirius Black, comme son innocence et son absence de procès avaient été prouvées, il était dès à présent déclaré libre avec un dédommagement de cent mille Galions par année d'emprisonnement injustifié, ses droits restaurés, l'ordre en cas de capture de lui donner le Baiser du Dementor définitivement annulé et surtout, la garde d'Harry James Potter, son filleul. Un aigle spécialement dressé pour apporter les décisions de justice fut donc envoyé vers Sirius Black où qu'il soit pour lui annoncer toutes ces bonnes nouvelles.

Mais en sortant de la séance, Amelia Bones apprit une information dont elle se serait bien passée.

Peter Pettigrow venait de s'échapper.

§§§§§

Joshua était particulièrement inquiet.

Outre le fait qu'Harry lui avait indiqué que le vingt-quatre juin – aujourd'hui donc – serait un tournant pour la société Sorcière, son protégé avait refusé qu'il fasse le déplacement jusqu'à Hogwarts pour le soutenir dans les tribunes lors de la troisième tâche. Le précepteur rongeait donc son frein en attendant de ses nouvelles mais son attention était également tournée vers la femme qui était assise en face de lui.

Pétunia Dursley.

Cette dernière lui avait demandé un entretien et Joshua n'avait pu trouver que cette date pour y répondre favorablement. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un salon de thé cent pour cent Moldu autour duquel Joshua avait lancé un sort Repousse-Sorcier. Depuis maintenant quelques minutes, ils sirotaient leur thé en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Mais le stress de Joshua ne le rendait pas plus conciliant.

-Madame Dursley, fit brusquement Joshua. Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour avoir le privilège de m'admirer. Nous avons tous les deux des choses à faire et personnellement, mon temps est compté. Puis-je enfin savoir pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ?

-Je veux quitter mon mari, annonça abruptement Pétunia.

Joshua resta sans voix.

-Je vous demande pardon ? hoqueta Joshua, la voix chevrotante

-Je veux quitter mon mari, répéta Pétunia. Il semblerait que je sois la seule à respecter les accords que nous avons passés.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda Joshua

Pétunia n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui révéler les petits travers de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Mais elle ne savait pas que son interlocuteur était déjà au courant. Quand il avait redéfini leur contrat après que Vernon ait accepté de l'argent pour envoyer Harry chez les Weasley, Joshua avait engagé un détective Moldu pour surveiller l'obèse. Le Sorcier était certain que la Moldue ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de la double vie de celui qui partageait sa vie.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ? demanda finalement Joshua

-Vous avez plus de possibilités que moi, fit Pétunia. Je ferai ce que vous voulez pour que Vernon paie au centuple le fait de m'avoir trompée.

-Tout ce que je veux ? répéta Joshua

-Oui, assura Pétunia. A cause de lui, mon neveu a été maltraité pendant toute son enfance et mon fils ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. J'avais mes torts et je me débrouillerai avec ma conscience mais je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin que Vernon.

-Que vient faire Harry dans l'histoire ? s'étonna Joshua

-C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, soupira Pétunia. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais vu que Vernon se moquait ouvertement de moi. A défaut de me haïr, il est resté à mes côtés.

Joshua savait qu'il avait une opportunité immense de se débarrasser de Vernon Dursley qui était une plaie mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Si vous aviez à disposition ce que j'ai, fit Joshua, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?

-En tant que femme au foyer, je ne touche pas de revenus donc je n'ai pas d'impôt qui est prélevé à la source, déclara Pétunia. Seulement, la pension de mon neveu est à mon nom et elle est versée sur notre compte joint avant de disparaître dans la nature. Je sais de manière certaine que Vernon se sert de cet argent pour son propre compte depuis près de deux ans.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de cette pension avant ? demanda Joshua

-Nous avons acheté une villa à Majorque, avoua Pétunia. Je préférai investir dans la pierre plutôt que tout parte en frivolités.

Joshua loua sa présence d'esprit. Ainsi, si on devait lui demander des comptes, le bien immobilier pouvait passer pour un investissement pour l'avenir d'Harry. Assez ingénieux.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où part cet argent, poursuivit Pétunia. Je pourrais toujours déclarer qu'il a détourné les fonds destinés au garçon, ce qu'il a fait si on regarde bien.

-Je peux soumettre votre idée à quelques connaissances, fit Joshua avec précaution. Mais vous devez vous douter que dans l'histoire, votre bonne foi ne vous sauvera pas.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler de la conséquence de mes actes, assura Pétunia. Mais je vais assurer mes arrières. Et quoi de mieux que l'une des prostituées qu'il visite ne vienne le voir là où il travaille ?

Joshua se laissa griser par le plan que Pétunia laissa entrevoir. Harry serait libéré de son oncle qui n'était pas des plus tendres.

-Laissez-moi y réfléchir, soupira Joshua. Je ne dis pas que vos idées sont mauvaises mais elles demandent quelques éclaircissements, notamment sur la légalité de la mise en œuvre. Je vous conseille en attendant ma réponse de faire le tri dans vos affaires. Une fois que les mécanismes se seront enclenchés, il ne sera plus temps de dire que vous voulez protéger votre époux ou autre volonté du même acabit. Soyez sans crainte, je reviendrai rapidement vers vous pour vous donner ma réponse. Mais faites-moi plaisir, réfléchissez un moment à la façon dont votre fils et votre neveu vont vivre la situation. Ça aura un grand impact sur eux et je veux que vous soyez sûr de vouloir leur faire endurer ça.

Joshua termina sa tasse, paya l'addition avant de salua sèchement la Moldue avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la foule.


	45. L'entrée dans le monde des Sang Pur

**_L'entrée dans le monde des Sang Pur_**

Neville regarda distraitement sa tenue. Il n'était pas si mal dedans.

Le bal avait commencé et d'ici quelques minutes, sa grand-mère Augusta allait le présenter à la société Sang Pur pour qu'il puisse enfin prendre sa place parmi ses pairs. Il aurait bien voulu que son meilleur ami soit à ses côtés mais même sa grand-mère était d'accord, malgré tous les cours qu'il avait, Harry n'en savait pas assez pour ne pas complètement se ridiculiser. Mais il se félicitait doublement de cette décision à cause des événements qui avaient eu lieu lors de la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry avait besoin de calme et une soirée mondaine pouvait très vite dégénérer en une cour d'école où tout le monde cancanait sur les autres et où on préférait harceler quelqu'un qui avait vécu quelque chose de grave plutôt que de le laisser en paix.

-Maître Neville ? pépia un Elfe. Maîtresse Augusta vous attend devant la salle de bal.

-J'arrive, soupira Neville.

Et il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée comme un condamné à mort. Rien que d'y penser, que ces soirées semblaient barbantes !

§§§§§

-Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici, fit une voix.

Draco se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Théo. Il soupira de soulagement.

-Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque, souffla le blond.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te planquer, remarqua Théo en se coulant dans l'alcôve aux trois quart dissimulée aux autres invités. Qui évites-tu, à part Parkinson ?

L'éclat de peur qui brillait dans le regard gris persuada Théo que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il jeta quelques sorts pour garantir leur intimité avant de croiser fermement son regard.

-J'écoute, dit simplement Théo.

- _Il_ est venu chez moi, souffla Draco.

Théo n'eut pas besoin de qui Draco lui parlait.

-Mon père pensait que ce serait un honneur, fit Draco. Mais _Il_ lui a vite démontré le contraire en lui faisant comprendre que la façon dont il avait géré sa disparition était au mieux … mauvaise.

Théo fit visiblement la grimace. _Il_ avait la main leste, même trop. Le jeune homme avait pu le voir de ses propres yeux puisqu'il voyait son père dépérir de jour en jour depuis un mois.

-Mère m'avait renvoyé dans ma chambre quand les protections ont annoncé _Son_ arrivée, frissonna Draco. Mais je connaissais un passage secret qui donnait sur le salon principal. Il y avait un trou dans le mur et j'ai regardé l'entrevue à travers …

Le blond n'avait jamais montré autant ses émotions, ce qui voulait dire que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait profondément ébranlé.

-Pendant une heure, j'ai vu mon père se faire torturer par _Sa_ main, déclara doucement Draco. _Il_ ne l'écoutait pas, _Il_ ne le laissait même pas parler. _Il_ déclarait que mon père lui avait tourné le dos quand _Il_ a dû se retirer pour élaborer des plans pour rendre le monde aux Sang Pur. _Il_ a assuré que mon père _L'_ avait renié alors qu'il n'a rien fait de tel !

Théo fronça des sourcils. A travers le fanatisme de son père – il n'avait jamais eu grande opinion de lui – il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la façon dont _Il_ traitait ceux qui s'étaient soumis à _Lui_. Et s'il en croyait son ami, et il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, la vie ne semblait pas toujours rose.

-Ecoute, fit Théo. Nous ne savons pas s' _Il_ a l'habitude de se conduire comme ça ou si c'était un cas exceptionnel. Il faut que tu remettes ton masque et que tu donnes le change. Nous sommes des Slytherin et nous ne montrons pas tous les sentiments qui nous traversent comme ces crétins de Gryffindor. Nous analysons et nous en tirons les conclusions qui s'imposent. Je suis comme toi, je préfère suivre un Sorcier qui a de bons arguments plutôt que par crainte. Observons et renseignons-nous discrètement sur _Lui_ que nos parents encensent depuis que nous sommes nés.

-Et ensuite ? souffla Draco

Théo comprit pleinement que le blond avait été terrifié par le déchaînement de violence auquel il avait assisté. Et s'il avait osé se montrer dans une soirée mondaine avec un tel comportement, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore vu ses parents – alors que les vacances avaient commencé depuis un bon mois – pour que ces derniers le rassurent.

-Ensuite ? fit Théo. Nous prendrons notre décision.

Le blond fixa son ami avant de se redresser fièrement. Il s'était un peu trop laissé aller. Il était temps que l'héritier Malfoy revienne dans l'arène, qu' _Il_ soit là ou pas.

-Allez, viens, sourit Théo, heureux de voir son ami redevenir lui-même. Je parie que tu n'as même pas salué Neville pour le féliciter d'être entré dans ce monde si barbant des soirées Sang Pur.

Seul un véritable fou rire lui répondit.

§§§§§

Augusta était fière de son petit-fils.

La soirée où elle l'avait présenté s'était très bien passée, malgré les rumeurs qui courraient dans le monde Sorcier. Elle avait toutefois approché certains d'entre eux pour avoir leur opinion et leurs réponses la poussaient à prendre des précautions.

C'était pour cela qu'elle avait convoqué Neville ce jour-là.

-Grand-mère ? fit Neville. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Suis-moi, fit Augusta.

Elle le mena dans les sous-sols du manoir jusqu'à une salle bien particulière. Neville ne comptait plus les fois où sa grand-mère s'y était réfugiée sans qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre.

-Tu es assez grand pour connaître le secret de cette salle, déclara Augusta. Entrons.

En lieu et place d'une pièce se trouvaient des appartements de belle taille avec même un extérieur. Mais Neville s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

-Tu le sens ? sourit Augusta

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ne put s'empêcher Neville

-Ce que tu sens, ce sont les protections qui te font doucement comprendre que tu n'as pas encore le droit d'être là. Les véritables pouvoirs de ces lieux ne se révéleront à toi que si tu les actives par la magie de sang, expliqua Augusta. Mais ce sera ton choix. Je vais t'expliquer.

Tous les deux prirent place dans deux fauteuils.

-Tout ce que tu vois autour de toi se trouve dans une Bulle Temporelle, expliqua Augusta. Les enchantements ici nous permettent, à condition de s'être authentifié par son sang, de rester jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures ici sans qu'une seule seconde ne se passe dehors. Tu peux bien évidemment inviter tes amis ici mais ils doivent être présentés par un Longbottom avant de s'authentifier par leur sang. Et ils ne le feront pas sans avoir fait un Serment Inviolable.

Neville hocha de la tête. Tout ce qui avait trait au Temps était très soigneusement contrôlé. Alors une Bulle Temporelle … le ministère ferait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir se l'approprier.

-Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je pense que tu remplis parfaitement les conditions pour pouvoir accéder à l'une des traditions familiales, annonça Augusta.

Elle traça une rune dans les airs et l'instant d'après, une longue boîte reposa sur la table basse placée entre les deux fauteuils. La matriarche l'ouvrit et Neville y jeta un coup d'œil. Dedans reposait une branche d'à peu près un mètre cinquante comme on pouvait en trouver par milliers dans les bois. Sauf que quand on y regardait plus attentivement, on remarquait de magnifiques gravures à peine visible qui embellissait l'ensemble.

-Prends-le, ordonna Augusta.

A peine sa main se fût-elle posée dessus que Neville sentit véritablement sa magie exulter de joie. Il regarda sa grand-mère, complètement perdu.

-J'avais des doutes mais vu comment le bâton pulse de magie, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de t'annoncer qu'il est à toi, sourit Augusta.

-Quoi ?! piailla Neville. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

Il voulut le reposer dans sa boîte mais il fut pris d'une terrible répugnance à le faire.

-Calme-toi, tempéra Augusta. Et assis-toi, ça va prendre un moment.

Neville soupira lourdement avant de reprendre sa place. Distraitement, il posa le bâton à travers ses genoux et se mit à le caresser, ne notant pas les brèves pulsations de contentement.

-Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, remarqua Augusta.

-Tu en parles comme s'il était … vivant, fit Neville.

-Il l'est, confirma Augusta. Mais pas comme tu l'entends.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Neville

-Il s'agit du bâton de pouvoir du fondateur des Longbottom, déclara Augusta.

-Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-Parce que je devais attendre tes quinze ans pour pouvoir le faire, assura Augusta. Bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler l'histoire de notre famille, non ?

Neville hocha de la tête. Les Longbottom n'avaient pas toujours eu cette neutralité dont ils se targuaient tant aujourd'hui. Secrètement empoisonneurs de générations en générations, de nombreux maîtres de Potions à travers les siècles portaient le nom des Longbottom et ils n'avaient jamais hésité à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires à l'aide de poisons plus terribles les uns que les autres ou à s'assurer protection ou richesse avec des filtres notamment d'amour toujours plus insidieux. Les membres de leur famille s'étaient tour à tour trouvés soit du côté des vainqueurs, soit de celui des vaincus, et de leurs échecs comme de leurs victoires ils s'étaient forgés une réputation dont ils jouissaient maintenant depuis près de deux cent cinquante ans.

-Notre ancêtre s'appelait Linas, fit Augusta. C'était l'un des écuyers des chevaliers-mages entourant le roi Arthur.

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Rares étaient les familles Sang Pur qui pouvaient se targuer d'avoir un lien avec la cour du dernier roi-mage de Grande Bretagne ! D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas que sa famille avait pu approcher de Camelot.

-A la mort d'Arthur, Lancelot a précipité la mort de la reine Guenièvre puis s'est emparé du pouvoir et a fait la chasse aux Sorciers, déclara Augusta. Sans Myrrdhin pour les soutenir, les chevaliers-mages et leurs écuyers, apprentis-mages, ont préféré se fondre dans la population puis dans le monde Moldu qui se christianisait pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Lancelot et de sa suite. Linas était l'écuyer de Milan.

L'histoire des chevaliers de la Table Ronde était très loin de sa version édulcorée Moldue. Arthur était le fils d'Uther et d'Ygrenne, sa seconde épouse. Sa demi-sœur, Morgause, première et unique fille d'Uther, de quelques années son aînée, et lui eurent beaucoup de mal à s'entendre, du fait que parce qu'il était le premier fils d'Uther, il hériterait de tout. Mais la mort brutale d'Uther jeta les deux enfants âgés de onze et huit ans sur les routes, fuyant les assassins envoyés par ceux qui convoitaient les terres d'Uther. Ils trouvèrent refuge à Brocéliande et y rencontrèrent Morgane, dix ans, qui devint la meilleure amie de Morgause. Alors qu'ils grandissaient, Viviane, la Dame du Lac, maîtresse de l'apprentissage de Morgane, enseigna aux trois enfants la magie. Très vite, Morgause montra des affinités avec l'eau et les potions de soins, Morgane ne faisait qu'une avec la nature mais Arthur se révélait être limité au fait qu'il devait se servir de son épée pour lancer des sorts. Interdite devant la forme que le don de magie de l'adolescent de quatorze ans prenait, Viviane appela à la rescousse l'un des plus grands mages des mondes connus, Myrrdhin, qui passa à la postérité sous le nom de Merlin. Ce dernier examina Arthur avant de comprendre qu'il lui fallait un artefact pour focaliser son pouvoir et le déchaîner à l'image de sa demi-sœur et de sa meilleure amie. Ayant vu que le vœu le plus cher du jeune homme était de venger la mort de son père, Myrrdhin décida de forger avec Arthur une épée magique qui deviendra Excalibur. Ce fut la première épée magique mais Arthur, impatient, y avait déversé une telle quantité de magie qu'il avait failli en mourir. Mais dès qu'il fut remis, l'épée ne répondait plus qu'à lui, redevenant un simple objet dans d'autres mains. Quand Viviane et Myrrdhin les estimèrent prêts, ils permirent à Morgause et Arthur de quitter le couvert et la protection de Brocéliande. Contre toute attente, Morgause refusa et Myrrdhin, peu rassuré de laisser Arthur dans la nature, décida de le suivre à la cour du défunt Uther. Là, à la force du poignet et avec une ruse redoutable, il mit à bas les meurtriers de son père et récupéra son trône. Malgré son jeune âge, il parvint à recréer le royaume d'Uther qui s'était morcelé à sa mort et à la disparition de sa sœur et lui et réussit même à l'étendre sur une très grande partie de la Grande Bretagne. Sur le conseil de Myrrdhin, pour se protéger et garder les trésors qu'il amassait, il s'entoura de chevaliers sans pouvoirs comme de chevaliers que le mage acceptait de former dans la cité qu'il construisit de toute pièce, Camelot. Morgause et Morgane vinrent lui rendre visite quand la situation fut stable pour son mariage avec une jeune noble dont il était tombé amoureux, Guenièvre. Tandis que le royaume s'établissait, l'ordre des chevaliers-mages s'étoffait et atteint le nombre de sept au plus fort du règne d'Arthur. Leur chef, Galaad, était l'un des seuls à siéger à la Table Ronde, les autres préférant rester dans l'ombre pour protéger leur roi, notamment Mordred, le fils adoptif de Morgane. Mais les chevaliers sans pouvoirs de la Table Ronde abritaient un traître. Lancelot, jaloux d'Arthur et imbu de sa personne, séduisit Guenièvre pour qu'elle lui permette d'entrer dans la chambre conjugale sous le prétexte d'une affaire délicate à présenter au roi. Trop naïve pour comprendre la dangerosité de la demande, elle accepta et les laissa seuls. Lancelot en profita pour poignarder Arthur et ce fut Guenièvre qui, revenant sans prévenir dans la chambre, découvrit la scène. Quand elle déboula, choquée, dans la salle principale en bredouillant la trahison de Lancelot, Galaad ordonna à Mordred et à Milan de rester protéger la reine tandis qu'il menait le reste des chevaliers à la poursuite du traître. Seulement, le chevalier félon avait réussi à attirer à ses côtés un nombre important de ses confrères et s'en suivit une bataille sanglante aux pieds de la cité magique de Camelot. Ne voulant pas laisser leurs frères sans aide, les deux derniers chevaliers-mages endormirent et enfermèrent la reine dans la plus haute tour du château qu'ils protégèrent magiquement avant de descendre rejoindre la bataille. Gauvain, l'un des chevaliers-mages, spécialisé dans les secrets des esprits, apprit que le félon connaissait leur secret et celui d'Arthur et qu'il entendait les faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Après la bataille, les chevaliers-mages se réunirent et prirent la décision de se séparer. Ce fut Mordred qui récupéra le roi et qui l'emporta ainsi que l'unité du royaume et le secret de l'emplacement de Camelot. Le devenir des chevaliers-mages se perdit dans l'histoire.

Mais si le fondateur des Longbottom connaissait cette période troublée …

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer que nous attendons le nouveau roi-Sorcier, fit Neville.

-Le royaume Sorcier d'Angleterre n'est qu'une légende, assura Augusta. Arthur a régné sur la partie Moldue mais les Sorciers et les mages ne répondaient qu'à la Magie, ce qui rendait un peu délicat l'instauration d'une monarchie.

-Pourquoi, alors ? demanda Neville

-Les chevaliers-mages et leurs écuyers furent chargés de protéger la Magie en Angleterre par Myrrdhin, Arthur et Viviane, fit Augusta. Pour cela, ils troquèrent leurs épées contre des objets moins imposants.

-Ce bâton ? comprit Neville

-A sa mort, Linas y a déposé toute son âme, sourit tristement Augusta. Ce bâton, s'il t'en estime digne, pourra te conduire à son épée magique. Et de là, peut-être à Excalibur ou peut-être même à Avalon …

Le mythique refuge des prêtresses de la Magie n'avait jamais été découvert et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé à travers les siècles.

-Ce bâton ne doit jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains, dois-tu en perdre la vie, déclara Augusta. On raconte que si la lignée des Longbottom venait à disparaître, ce bâton tomberait en cendres et avec lui ses secrets. Nous sommes les Garants de la Magie, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme entendait cette expression. Mais avec le bâton qu'il tenait entre les mains, il lui semblait toucher du doigt sa véritable signification.

-Chaque famille Sang Pur d'Angleterre est la gardienne d'un tel objet, expliqua Augusta. Personne ne doit en réclamer la possession, c'est lui qui désigne qui est digne de l'accompagner dans sa quête.

Neville hocha de la tête. Il comprenait que c'était très important et que cette histoire se transmettait de génération en génération.

-Personne mis à part tes enfants ne doit connaître l'existence du Bâton de Linas, prévint Augusta.

-Je te le promets, grand-mère, fit Neville.

-De toute façon, dès que tu as posé la main sur le Bâton, tu t'es soumis à ses sorts de protection, sourit Augusta.

-Dois-je le garder ? hésita Neville

-Il te reste un mois pour le découvrir, ricana Augusta. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te permettre d'utiliser sans moi les lieux …

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et quelques millilitres de sang en moins, Neville s'était réfugié dans le petit jardin pour examiner plus en détail ce curieux artefact qui ne semblait vouloir le lâcher. De loin, on pouvait penser que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire branche morte mais une fois en main, on pouvait sentir les fines arabesques qui embellissaient le bois sculpté dans un morceau bien plus gros. Des pierres étaient incrustées mais Neville ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il s'agisse de pierres précieuses comme des rubis, des saphirs ou des émeraudes. Le jeune homme nota également la présence de runes, plus particulièrement autour de la poignée.

-Eh bien, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, haussa des épaules Neville.

Il prit le bâton en main et lança un Lumos.

Le sort fut tellement puissant qu'il resta aveugle pendant de très longues minutes. Il ne put se retenir que pendant quelques minutes avant de céder à sa mauvaise humeur et à répéter son mantra.

 _Avoir quinze ans, c'est la plaie !_


	46. Où le Ministère fourre son nez

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière mais des impératifs personnels m'en ont empêché, sans compter Internet qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !  
Je suis fascinée de voir que cette fic plait à autant de monde et je vous en remercie. Même si je ne peux répondre aux reviews faute de temps, je les lis soigneusement et ça me fait chaud au cœur.  
Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à la prochaine !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Où le Ministère fourre son nez là où il ne devrait pas_**

Hermione était sceptique alors qu'elle montait dans l'Hogwarts Express.

Malgré les nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait échangées avec ses amis et les différents articles du Daily Prophet, cela ne l'avait pas préparé à l'ambiance de crainte qui émanait du monde Sorcier. Quand elle avait fait ses courses sur Diagon Alley en compagnie de Neville, il lui avait semblé que l'allée Sorcière n'était pas aussi enjouée que ces dernières années. Et sur le quai, l'inquiétude des parents était clairement visible. Elle grimpa dans le train et trouva un compartiment pour ses amis et elle. Luna vint rapidement la rejoindre et elles discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neville.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? s'étonna Hermione après les salutations d'usage

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme sécurisa les lieux.

-J'aurais dû rester couché, tiens, grommela une voix bien connue.

-HARRY ! s'écria Hermione en sautant à son cou

Le brun retira sa cape d'invisibilité et se laissa embrasser par les deux jeunes filles. Ils finirent par s'asseoir.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Luna

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Harry. Les journaux n'ont pas vraiment été gentils et je me retiens de foutre le feu à leurs bureaux.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te touche vraiment, commenta Hermione.

-Ça m'agace, grogna Harry. Ils se permettent de publier tout et surtout n'importe quoi.

-Tu vas te venger, déclara Luna.

-Ma très chère Luna, sourit Harry. Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent. Du moins, avant que mon plan ne se mette en marche.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione

-Tu en auras la surprise, fit Harry.

Et vu le visage de Neville, ce dernier devait être dans la confidence.

Alors que ses trois amis discutaient, Harry revint sur les événements qui le plaçaient aujourd'hui en situation délicate.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers s'était révélé être un Portkey qui emmena Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter dans un endroit lugubre. Perturbés par l'enclenchement brusque de l'artefact, ils mirent quelques instants à reprendre leurs esprits._

 _-Tue l'autre, siffla une voix d'outre-tombe._

 _Harry n'attendit pas plus pour se jeter sur Diggory et le faire tomber. Toutefois, le sortilège de mort toucha les deux garçons et ils furent jetés à terre. Une main arracha Harry au corps inerte de Diggory et il fut délesté de sa baguette. Quand le brun se tourna vers son ravisseur, il fut particulièrement surpris de connaître Peter Pettigrow. Par Merlin, Morgane et les Fondateurs, comment ce traître avait pu s'enfuir de prison ?!_

 _Mais déjà, l'Animagus rat l'attachait à une pierre tombale. Harry testa ses liens mais il savait que sans sa baguette et Diggory, il ne repartirait pas du cimetière de Little Hangleton, où se trouvait le quartier général de Voldemort._

 _-Laisse-moi le voir, siffla une nouvelle fois la voix._

 _-Mais Maître ! couina Peter. Vous êtes trop faible !_

 _-Laisse-moi le voir, je t'ai dit ! siffla la voix_

 _Avec précaution, Pettigrow s'avança vers un tas de chiffons posé à côté d'un immense chaudron frémissant et en rapporta quelque chose._

 _Quand Harry revit Voldemort sous sa forme de bébé difforme et laid à la peau écailleuse, il se demanda distraitement pourquoi la première fois, il n'avait pas hurlé de terreur. Même ainsi, par son apparence différente, il inspirait la crainte et la peur._

 _-Commençons, Wortmail, ordonna Voldemort._

 _Mince, il avait loupé le laïus comme quoi il était la raison pour laquelle il était sous cette forme. Voldemort fut déposé au sol sous la garde de son serpent Nagini et Pettigrow commença son incantation. Il déposa dans le chaudron les os du père Moldu assassiné de Voldemort, puis se trancha la main pour l'y déposer, en offrande du serviteur, et enfin, il se rapprocha d'Harry pour prendre le sang de l'ennemi. Alors que l'ex-ami de son père se penchait sur lui pour récupérer le précieux liquide de l'entaille qu'il avait faite, le brun siffla entre ses dents, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à entendre._

 _-Ecoute-moi bien, Pettigrow, gronda Harry. Tu as perdu le titre de Maraudeur en trahissant de la pire des manières l'un de tes meilleurs amis. Tu en as fait condamner un autre pour le crime que tu as commis. Et tu es en train de sacrifier le fils de l'un de tes meilleurs amis, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un Sorcier qui ne te reconnaîtra même pas à ta véritable valeur, qui te traitera encore pire que ceux que tu as trahi pour quelques miettes de pouvoir. Je refuse que tu prennes mon sang, surtout pour aider celui qui a tué mes parents. Et quand je serais libre, attends-toi à ce que je te pourchasse jusqu'à ce que je sois vengé !_

 _Pettigrow croisa enfin le regard d'Harry et ce qu'il y vit sembla tellement le terrifier qu'il trébucha lourdement en reculant. En tremblant, il versa les gouttes qui achèveraient le rituel._

 _Et Voldemort reprit un corps à sa mesure._

 _Après qu'il se fut habillé, la première chose que le Sorcier fit fut d'appeler à lui les Death Eaters. Ces derniers, quand ils n'étaient pas enfermés à Azkaban ou hors du pays, vinrent rapidement se traîner à ses pieds à l'ordre de leur maître. Harry fut totalement dégoûté de voir ces fiers Sang Pur, qui refusent de voir les Nés Moldus entrer dans leur monde alors qu'ils sont leur avenir, se comporter comme des esclaves. Le brun n'eut aucune pitié pour eux quand ils reçurent le Doloris. Certes, une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête lui disait que certains n'avaient pas eu le choix pour sauver leur vie et celle de leur famille mais vu sa position, il ne voulait pas penser aux cas particuliers. Attaché comme Harry l'était à une stèle funéraire, tous les Death Eaters étaient à mettre dans le même sac._

 _Après qu'il se soit bien défoulé sur les moutons qui le suivaient, l'attention de Voldemort se retourna vers le brun._

 _-Mon cher Potter, susurra Voldemort. Veux-tu me rejoindre, me suivre dans le camp des vainqueurs ? Tu es intéressant, tu sais. Je pourrais te mener sur le chemin de la grandeur !_

 _-Vraiment ? haussa un sourcil Harry. Pour le moment, tout ce que je vois, c'est que vous menez les Sang Pur à leur extinction._

 _Les murmures s'élevèrent dans les rangs ennemis._

 _-Insolent ! rugit Voldemort_

 _Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris en recevant le Doloris à son tour et quand le sort fut enfin levé, le brun ne put se retenir de vomir. Mais il fut fier de ne pas avoir lâché un seul cri. C'est que cette saloperie faisait mal en plus, plus que dans ses souvenirs !_

 _-Très intéressant, souffla Voldemort. Même mes Death Eaters ne peuvent s'empêcher de crier quand je leur montre ce que leurs actes m'inspirent._

 _-Donc, si je traduis bien, fit Harry en reprenant son souffle, vous torturez les Garants de la Magie quand ils ne mutilent pas autant que vous le voudrez la Magie_ _?_

 _Les murmures se furent plus intenses sans pour autant augmenter de volume. Pour seule réponse, Voldemort le gratifia d'un nouveau Doloris. Le brun sera les dents autant qu'il le put tout en se concentrant sur ses boucliers Occlumens._

 _-Tu parles beaucoup, je trouve, gronda Voldemort._

 _-Je me renseigne, corrigea Harry alors que sa vue était trouble. J'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi celui qui se prenait pour le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps avait jugé nécessaire de s'en prendre à un enfant de quinze mois. Et surtout, perdre le combat aussi lamentablement._

 _Il était vrai qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir de la dernière phrase mais elle lui avait échappé malgré tout. Et il ne regrettait presque pas le troisième Doloris qui le toucha._

 _-Il parait que tu as eu un club de Duel, déclara Voldemort. Wortmail ! Rends-lui sa baguette, qu'il m'affronte comme un Sorcier !_

 _-Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un sur les deux, grommela Harry._

 _Heureusement, personne, surtout pas Voldemort, ne l'entendit. Le jeune homme fut libéré et sa baguette de houx rendue. Connaissant la patience inexistante du Sorcier, le brun le fixa droit dans les yeux._

 _-Incline-toi devant ton maître avant le combat, siffla Voldemort._

 _-Je suis mon seul maître, rétorqua Harry. Je ne m'inclinerai pas devant celui qui est en train de détruire la Magie !_

 _Excédé, Voldemort jeta l'Imperium._

 _-Incline-toi devant ton maître, ordonna Voldemort._

 _L'Imperium entre Croupton Junior et Voldemort était à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Harry dut se concentrer pour briser l'impact de son ennemi._

 _-On ne t'a pas dit que je pouvais lutter contre ce sort ? railla Harry_

 _-Si, concéda Voldemort. Mais personne ne résiste à lord Voldemort !_

 _-Tu sais que parler de soi à la troisième personne est le premier signe de la folie ? ricana Harry_

 _Pour un peu, Harry s'attendait presque à ce que de la fumée lui sorte par son nez inexistant. A la place, Voldemort lança un sort de Découpe._

 _Et le « duel » commença._

 _Le brun savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de blesser son adversaire. D'abord parce que ce dernier était au meilleur de sa forme, ensuite parce que lui, malgré une puissance non négligeable, était loin d'en avoir la pleine maîtrise, encore plus sans sa maturation magique et enfin, parce qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler ses atouts tout de suite. « Atouts » dont il maudissait toutefois la faiblesse à ce moment-là. Le gamin de bientôt quinze ans, qui semblait n'en faire que treize – merci les Dursley ! – qui se réfugiait derrière les pierres tombales pour ne pas se faire toucher par les sorts qui fusaient, n'était malheureusement pas assez rapide pour se mettre totalement hors de portée quand elles explosaient._

 _Vint alors le moment où il n'eut plus aucun endroit pour se cacher et qu'un sort fonça droit sur lui. Automatiquement, l'élève de 4_ _e_ _année lui opposa un sort de Bouclier._

 _Ce fut suffisant pour qu'un faisceau lumineux de magie unisse les deux baguettes._

Merde _, siffla Harry._

 _Dans ses souvenirs, la remontée des sortilèges n'était pas une sinécure, loin de là. Mais revoir ses parents allait être terrible, surtout avec ce qu'il avait appris sur eux … Le brun serra les dents alors que les fantômes des dernières victimes de Voldemort faisaient leur apparition. Sous les conseils de son père, comme dans sa première vie, il poussa les boules de lumière qui allaient et venaient entre Voldemort et lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles éjectent le « puissant » mage à terre. Harry sut qu'il tenait sa chance et courut vers Diggory et attira à lui le trophée, ce qui les ramena à leur point de départ sous le hurlement de rage de Voldemort. Quand il revint devant la foule inquiète, la pression retomba et les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer furent :_

 _-Voldemort est de retour._

 _La foule eut beau exploser, le brun de fit que répéter ces mots._

 _Et soudain …_

 _-Il dit la vérité … souffla une voix._

 _-Monsieur Diggory ! gronda Poppy. Restez allongé !_

 _Harry s'écroula enfin de soulagement. Jusqu'au bout, il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à sauver Diggory. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde Sorcier, l'un de ses objectifs était de sauver le jeune homme à tout prix. Il avait écumé toutes les bibliothèques sur lesquelles il pouvait mettre la main pour trouver un moyen de contrer le sort de mort. Il avait très vite établi qu'il allait louvoyer mais il n'avait pas pu tester son plan avant la troisième tâche._

 _-Potter, avec moi ! gronda une voix_

 _Avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry fut traîné dans le château par Alastor Maugrey._

 _-Pourquoi on ne va pas à l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant le couloir qui conduisait dans l'antre de Poppy Pomfrey_

 _-Après, grogna Alastor._

 _Sans aucune considération, le jeune homme fut jeté dans un fauteuil du bureau du professeur de Défense._

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire ce qu'on a décidé pour toi ? cracha Alastor. Tu devais simplement te soumettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

 _-Il n'y a que les Death Eaters qui appellent Voldemort comme ça, déclara Harry. Maugrey déteste les Death Eaters et Voldemort. Vous n'êtes pas Maugrey._

 _-Ne prononce pas son nom ! se crispa « Alastor ». Tu n'as pas le droit de prononcer son nom !_

 _-Un nom n'est qu'un nom, haussa des épaules Harry. Et puis, je ne connais pas de lignée Sang Pur qui s'appelle Voldemort. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est Sang Pur ?_

 _-Je t'interdis ! rugit le professeur._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, rétorqua Harry. Ils ont été tués par le dégénéré que vous servez comme un esclave ! Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _-Son plus fidèle serviteur ! se redressa le professeur_

 _-Ça ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes, commenta Harry._

 _-Mon père avait beau être le personnage le plus important du Ministère, jamais il ne s'inquiétait de ma mère ou de moi-même, cracha le faux Maugrey. Il l'a laissé mourir et moi, il m'a envoyé en prison ! Quand j'ai appris pour ce fichu tournoi, j'ai su que je tenais ma vengeance ! Comme il était sous les feux des projecteurs en tant que juge, je me suis amusé à lui faire faire n'importe quoi pour l'humilier._

 _-Croupton, fit Harry._

 _Le brun avait entendu parler des actes bizarres de l'ancien directeur de la Justice Magique tout au long de l'année scolaire. Dont notamment des visites impromptues à l'école à la tombée de la nuit en divaguant. Le brun se glissa prudemment hors de son fauteuil et tenta d'atteindre la porte. Mais un sort de Découpe tomba à côté de lui et il partit se cacher._

 _-Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Potter ! rugit Croupton Junior_

 _Et il lui jeta tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Harry se protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait, utilisant les meubles comme murs. Il n'osa pas sortir sa baguette car le duel contre Voldemort l'avait complètement épuisé._

 _Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et de nouveaux adversaires entrèrent en figeant le faux Maugrey._

 _-Monsieur Potter, vous allez bien ? demanda Minerva qui s'était penchée sur lui_

 _-Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? souffla Harry_

 _-Madame Pomfrey s'était étonnée de ne pas vous voir alors qu'elle allait emmener monsieur Diggory dans son antre, répondit Severus, également présent. C'est mademoiselle Granger qui nous a signalé qu'elle vous avait vu en compagnie du professeur Maugrey._

 _-Et nous savions tous que Maugrey ne vous aurait jamais emmené loin de Dumbledore, ajouta Minerva._

 _-Ce n'est pas Maugrey, révéla Harry, le souffle rare. C'est le fils de Croupton._

 _Minerva et Severus se regardèrent puis consultèrent du regard Kingsley Shakelbot, qui les avait accompagnés, pour avoir son avis._

 _-J'imagine que vous pourrez vous procurer du Veritaserum assez rapidement, déclara Kingsley. Faites vite._

 _L'instant d'après, le faux Maugrey eut sa rasade de Veritaserum. L'Auror commença son interrogatoire et les réponses, en plus du fait qu'il reprenait son apparence d'origine, convainquirent les deux professeurs et l'Auror qu'ils avaient touché du doigt un complot de grande envergure._

 _Mais pendant ce temps, Harry se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ses souvenirs les plus joyeux semblaient être aspirés hors de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait._

 _-Dementors … souffla Harry._

 _Severus l'entendit mais ne put réagir assez vite. Déjà, le ministre de la magie, escorté par un Dementor, entrait dans la pièce. La créature ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules pour se jeter sur la silhouette de Croupton Junior pour lui offrit un baiser. Le brun n'entendit que les vociférations de Minerva et de Severus avant de s'évanouir._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Fudge fut remercié pour sa bêtise puisqu'il venait d'exécuter la seule personne qui pouvait confirmer l'Histoire. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, ce n'était pas la campagne de désinformation de la part du ministère qui voulait passer pour fou le brun.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que Diggory n'ait pas ouvert la bouche.

En tirant quelques ficelles, il découvrit que le témoignage de Diggory avait été purement et simplement oublié, comme s'il n'était venu avec lui dans le cimetière. Etant adulte, Cédric Diggory aurait eu plus de poids pour faire entendre sa voix mais rien. Et dans un sens, ça inquiétait Harry. Il fallait qu'il sache que l'ancien Hufflepuff avait décidé de faire. S'il avait décidé de se taire volontairement, alors Harry allait se venger comme il se doit une fois Voldemort officiellement de retour. Mais si on l'avait forcé à se taire, sur ordre de son père voire, d'Albus Dumbledore, alors c'était autre chose et il fallait réfléchir en conséquence. D'autant plus que le jeune homme n'était pas réapparu depuis la fin de la troisième tâche. Il comptait bien écrire à Joshua pour savoir où se trouvait le jeune homme et à Ragnok pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas des liens entre Amos Diggory et Albus Dumbledore. Il avait planifié sa 5e année et il avait espéré qu'avec le témoignage de Cédric Diggory, il serait moins emmerdé. Mais sans lui, aucune chance.

Le train arriva en gare d'Hogsmeade et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit les regards circonspects des élèves. Au moins, se dit le brun dans son for intérieur, ils ne l'accusaient pas de la mort de Diggory. Encadré par ses amis, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'isolèrent à un bout de table. Ginny et Ron prirent place non loin d'eux mais les regards mauvais du roux firent pressentir au brun qu'il avait déjà dû déverser son venin parmi les plus crédules des Lions. Les Gryffindor commençaient déjà à le traiter comme un pestiféré mais Harry allait les prendre entre quatre yeux pour leur dire sa façon de penser.

La Répartition fut rapidement bouclée et le directeur présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense envoyé par le ministère. Le brun ne la quitta pas des yeux dès l'instant qu'elle coupa la parole à Dumbledore. Et quand elle lui rendit son regard d'un air supérieur, un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres d'Harry, la rendant beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

Elle voulait jouer ? Maintenant qu'il avait les cartes en main, ça n'allait pas être aussi simple pour elle.

Harry James Potter ne s'écraserait devant personne, et encore moins devant Dolorès Umbridge.


	47. Instauration de la Terreur

**_Instauration de la Terreur_**

Neville ne s'était pas embarrassé de scrupules. Dès le premier soir, il avait envoyé une Beuglante à sa grand-mère pour lui annoncer que l'école était maintenant une extension du ministère.

Et depuis trois jours, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Même Hermione était prudente quand il s'agissait d'approcher le jeune homme.

Les trois amis s'étaient enfermés dans une salle désaffectée pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Harry gardait un œil sur la Carte des Maraudeurs pour ne pas que le crapaud rose – comprendre Umbridge – ne les surprenne pas.

-Son but, c'est clairement de contrôler Hogwarts, cracha Neville. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que le ministère veut faire main basse sur l'école. Malgré sa gestion plus que douteuse de la guerre contre Tu Sais Qui, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait pour les en empêcher.

Harry aussi était d'accord sur ce point. Sauf que lui savait que si le directeur se mettait en travers du chemin du ministère, c'était uniquement pour son propre compte et pas le bien-être des étudiants.

-Mais pourquoi elle s'acharne sur Harry ? demanda Hermione

Depuis le début de l'année, en effet, Umbridge pourchassait Harry à travers toute l'école. Tout était une raison pour qu'il perde des points voire qu'il soit mis en retenue. Et le brun n'avait pas hâte de retrouver la Plume de Sang qu'elle utilisait pour les retenues.

-Elle ne tient pas à ce que je raconte à tout le monde que Voldemort est de retour, expliqua Harry. Je me suis fait discret depuis la rentrée mais je suis certain qu'elle va essayer de me faire dire que ce fou furieux est présent. Et me punir en conséquence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Hermione. Le directeur a pourtant dit que le ministère va faire toute la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé, non ?

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, déclara Harry. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucun agent du ministère ne s'est présenté chez moi pour recueillir mon témoignage. Même Dumbledore m'évite alors qu'il me convoque dans son bureau à chaque rentrée scolaire.

-Je vais demander à grand-mère de se renseigner, promit Neville. Je sens que cette histoire est très loin d'être terminée.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Hermione, coupa Harry. Je sais que tu penses que le ministère est au-dessus de tout soupçon mais il va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête que c'est la première institution corrompue du pays.

-Si Fudge a été élu, abonda Neville, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait le meilleur programme pour relever le pays de la guerre contre Tu Sais Qui, c'est parce qu'il a su tirer parti des pots de vin qu'on lui versait. Il sait fermer les yeux quand on le paie assez et surtout freiner une enquête si les personnes impliquées peuvent lui apporter beaucoup d'argent.

-C'est horrible ! s'cria Hermione

-C'est la dure loi de la vie, déclara sombrement Harry.

-Que comptes-tu faire pour elle ? demanda Neville

-Je suis certain qu'elle veut me piéger, assura Harry. Je vais juste faire en sorte de ne pas tomber dedans.

-Et comment ? pointa Neville. Même moi je vois qu'elle veut te faire dire que Tu Sais Qui est de retour !

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Et ce qu'ont raconté les journaux ne m'aide pas.

-Tu ne veux pas leur faire comprendre que tu as raison ? fit Hermione

-Les Sorciers ne veulent croire que ce qui leur convient, rappela Harry. Leur faire comprendre que je dis la vérité ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Quand Voldemort leur tombera dessus avec une armée prête à tous les massacrer, ils n'auront que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

-Tu ne comptes pas les aider, comprit Neville.

Harry regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le conforta dans sa décision.

-Je veux un serment magique, ordonna Harry. Rien ne sera dit tant que je ne te le permettrai pas.

Le châtain n'hésita pas un seul instant et sortit sa baguette.

-Tu attends quoi, Hermione ? siffla Neville

-Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? hésita Hermione

-Le serment n'est pas pour Neville mais pour toi, déclara Harry. Je t'aime comme une sœur, Hermione, mais tant que tu seras persuadée que Dumbledore et le Ministère sont au-dessus de tout soupçon, je ne peux me permettre de te divulguer mes secrets et mes pensées sans précautions.

-Mais je suis ta meilleure amie ! protesta Hermione

-Et j'en suis fier, assura Harry. Mais tant que tu n'auras pas compris l'inutilité de cette mauvaise habitude de tout rapporter sans réfléchir à la première figure d'autorité, je te demanderai toujours une preuve de ta loyauté. Je veux garder mes secrets sans craindre que ma meilleure amie ne les dévoile à tout le monde.

Furieuse et terriblement vexée, Hermione se leva et quitta la salle en claquant la porte.

-Tu n'as pas fait dans la dentelle, constata Neville.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je voulais dire autre chose, soupira Harry. Je n'ai jamais oublié l'histoire de l'Éclair de Feu et je refuse que ça se reproduise. Surtout qu'elle est maintenant préfète.

-Tu as entendu ses pensées, comprit Neville.

-Les livres sur l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie ont été d'une très grande aide, louvoya Harry. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais su que le directeur lui demandait des comptes rendus de ce que je fais.

Hermione, n'ayant jamais appris l'Occlumencie, pour tout Sorcier un tant soit peu sensible, émettait ses pensées à tout va. Sans même entrer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, le brun savait qu'elle parlait de lui au directeur.

-C'est un problème, concéda Neville. Mais comment tu vas l'amener à se méfier de Dumbledore ?

-J'attends simplement qu'elle accepte de prêter serment, souffla Harry. Ensuite … Je lui dirais ce qu'elle doit savoir.

Neville rangea sa baguette. Il avait déjà juré sur sa magie de ne jamais révéler les secrets d'Harry sans son autorisation. Harry renforça les protections autour d'eux avant de se mettre à parler.

-Voldemort va revenir, assura Harry. Et quand il le fera, il s'attaquera à un symbole du monde Sorcier. Tu as vu comment ils me traitent de menteur et de fou en ce moment ?

-Oui, répondit Neville, dégoûté.

-Quand Voldemort sera là, tous ces lâches vont se jeter à mes pieds pour que je vienne les sauver, pronostiqua Harry. Je ne veux pas le faire.

-Tu vas te faire lyncher, prévint Neville.

-Pour quelle raison je devrais le faire ? leva un sourcil Harry. Je suis encore étudiant et c'est moi qui devrais combattre un Sorcier qui a plus de cinquante ans d'expérience ?

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Neville.

-Ma décision est prise, déclara Harry. Sans une bonne raison, je ne battrai pas à leur place.

Neville sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas pour le moment à lui faire changer d'avis. Soupirant lourdement, il préféra revenir à un autre sujet.

-Et Umbridge ? demanda Neville

-Je ne capitulerai jamais devant elle, assura Harry.

§§§§§

 _DOLORES UMBRIDGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE PAR DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO 23 !_

Moins d'une semaine après la rentrée, le crapaud rose faisait déjà sa loi ! Neville était vraiment furieux mais prenant exemple sur son meilleur ami, il garda son avis pour lui. Il lut en diagonale ce que le journal annonçait avant de le reposer, dégoûté. Il se tourna vers le brun et fit que son attention était concentrée sur une missive.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Neville

-Oui, répondit Harry en la rangeant. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Le châtain tourna la tête et nota qu'Hermione tendait l'oreille vers eux. Depuis l'ultimatum d'Harry, la jeune fille ne les avait plus approché, encore clairement en colère. Neville comprenait la position de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille était géniale mais était trop naïve concernant le monde Sorcier. Si Harry n'était qu'un Sorcier lambda, ça n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'incidence si elle dévoilait ce qu'elle savait. Sauf qu'Harry était un héritier Sang Pur et le Survivant, ce qui changeait toute la donne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'importance qu'Harry et lui avaient dans le monde Sorcier. C'était une chose qu'ils allaient devoir lui faire comprendre au plus vite. Et la présence de Dolorès Umbridge allait peut-être les aider.

Les élèves commencèrent à quitter la Grande Salle pour récupérer leurs affaires avant les cours. Neville et Harry suivirent le mouvement, se séparant d'Hermione qui traînait déjà avec elle un sac rempli à ras bord. Ils se rendirent dans leur dortoir et s'isolèrent rapidement.

-Alors ? demanda Neville

-C'est Sniffe, répondit Harry. Il rentre à la maison.

Le châtain se souvint qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était en contact avec son parrain. La nouvelle de son innocence avait fait grand bruit aux côtés des déclarations d'Harry après la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sur la demande de Sirius, le fait qu'il hérite de la garde du brun avait été gardé secret. Mais pour autant, il ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec lui donc ils avaient établi un code et ils avaient mis Neville au courant. Le pseudonyme de Sirius était Sniffe et rien ne devait être dit clairement pour qu'on puisse les relier.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Neville. Je croyais son cas sérieux.

-Je le pensais aussi mais il semblerait que non, soupira Harry en replongeant dans sa lettre. Il dit également qu'il a une surprise pour les fêtes.

-Tu penses que c'est quoi ? demanda Neville

-Je vais lui demander, assura Harry. Généralement, je déteste les surprises, ça se passe toujours mal pour moi.

-Préviens-moi quand tu auras une réponse, sourit Neville.

-Pas de soucis, répondit Harry en rangeant sa lettre en lieu sûr.

Ils s'emparèrent de leurs affaires et se rendirent en Histoire de la Magie, matière qu'ils comptaient bien abandonner une fois les BUSES passés. Les Potions furent assez paisibles malgré le fait que Snape ait durci les leçons. Le cours de Runes fut comme d'habitude passionnant puis arriva le cours le plus redouté, celui de Défense. Leur cher professeur, Dolorès Umbridge, leur avait déjà annoncé la couleur la semaine dernière : ils pouvaient faire une croix sur la pratique.

Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur place et attendirent son arrivée.

-Bonjour les enfants, salua Dolorès avec sa voix de petite fille.

-Bonjour professeur Umbridge, clamèrent en chœur tous les élèves.

-Bien, sourit Dolorès. Si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous allons passer au chapitre suivant. Ouvrez votre livre et commencez la lecture.

Les élèves obéirent mais très vite, la main d'Hermione se leva. Neville la regarda avec surprise.

-Mademoiselle Granger, fit Dolorès. Avez-vous une question sur le chapitre que nous étudions ?

-Non professeur, répondit Hermione, semblant se souvenir de la série de retenue qu'avait reçu Harry pour l'avoir simplement appelé _madame_.

-Alors pourquoi levez-vous la main ? fit Dolorès

-J'ai des questions sur votre … programme, hésita Hermione.

Plus personne ne pouvait faire semblant de se concentrer sur leur lecture et Umbridge le comprit parfaitement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? soupira Dolorès

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas de pratique, fit Hermione. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la première fois que nous devrons jeter les sorts du programme, ce sera pendant les BUSES ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison si vous étudiez correctement la théorie, vous ne puissiez pas lancer les sorts le jour de l'examen, assura Dolorès.

-Et si nous devons nous battre ? fit Hermione

-Les Aurors sont là pour défendre les populations, déclara Dolorès. Si vous êtes témoin d'un crime, vous pouvez les appeler et ils arriveront très vite pour régler le problème sans que vous ne ressentiez le besoin d'intervenir.

Neville retint un reniflement de dédain. Le temps de réponse des Aurors était unanimement reconnu comme étant lamentable, notamment à cause des restrictions votées par leur « professeur ».

-Et si Vous Savez Qui revient ? s'exclama Ron

Neville plissa des yeux. Le roux ne les avait à peine approchés depuis la rentrée mais il était surprenant qu'il croie les affirmations d'Harry. Il se tourna vers le brun et le découvrit serein malgré le sujet abordé.

-Il ne faut pas croire toutes les rumeurs qui circulent, déclara Dolorès en jetant un coup d'œil significatif vers Harry. Vous Savez Qui est mort, le Ministère l'a certifié.

-Et comment ils auraient pu le faire puisqu'il a disparu chez les Potter ? pointa Ron

Le châtain se retint de se frapper la tête contre son bureau. Le roux ne connaissait visiblement pas le tact.

-Le Ministère a bien des manières de vérifier ces affirmations, renifla Dolorès.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

Tandis que le débat faisait rage entre Umbridge, Hermione et Weasley, Neville jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son ami. Ce dernier semblait passionné par la discussion mais ne tenait pas pour autant à intervenir pour développer ses arguments.

-Et si Harry avait raison ? s'exclama Ron

A ses mots, Neville reporta son attention sur la discussion. Le roux devenait de plus en plus étrange.

-Monsieur Potter a effectivement fait des déclarations en ce sens, fit Dolorès. Mais je doute qu'on puisse y prêter foi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun.

-Je crois que les élèves attendent une déclaration de votre part, monsieur Potter, sourit méchamment Dolorès.

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

-Monsieur Potter ! s'irrita Dolorès. Nous vous écoutons.

-Vous m'avez interdit de parler, rappela doucement Harry.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié les « recommandations » de leur professeur lors du premier cours. Après l'avoir collé pour le mauvais titre, Umbridge lui avait littéralement ordonné de ne pas l'ouvrir pendant ses cours sauf s'il avait des questions en rapport et uniquement pour cela. Harry avait extrapolé en n'ouvrant pas la bouche en cours.

-Pourriez-vous commenter les propos de vos deux camarades ? insista Dolorès

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la leçon du jour ? demanda Harry

-Euh … non, répondit Dolorès.

-Alors non, _professeur_ , je ne peux pas répondre à votre demande, déclara Harry.

Et il se renfonça dans son siège pour reprendre sa lecture. Surprise, Umbridge ne sut quoi répondre. Mais ne voulant pas perdre la face, elle se redressa et fusilla du regard les autres élèves.

-Reprenez la lecture ! siffla Dolorès

Hermione et Ron furent tentés de poursuivre le débat mais le regard noir de leur professeur leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à le faire. Le cours continua donc en silence et finalement, les élèves furent autorisés à quitter la salle.

§§§§§

Les jours suivants, les élèves virent la plupart de leurs professeurs être « inspectés » par la nouvellement nommée Grande Inquisitrice, Dolorès Umbridge. Cette dernière, avec ses tenues roses et sa toux horripilante, montrait clairement qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle savait mieux que les professeurs comment enseigner leur matière. L'exaspération des différents maîtres professeurs dans l'école était visible et Neville voyait bien que sa directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, n'était pas loin d'étrangler cette arriviste.

Mais très vite, un professeur fut dans la ligne de mire de la Grande Inquisitrice. D'après les informations de Neville, Sybille Trelawney, enseignant la Divination, était très loin d'être qualifiée pour son poste. En plus d'annoncer à chaque cours la mort d'un élève, elle n'avait révélé aucun Gardien du Temps depuis qu'elle était en poste voilà quatorze ans, ce qui était une honte pour tous les Voyants et les Prophètes du monde. Mais le châtain se doutait qu'il y aurait un autre professeur qui la rejoindrait. Rubeus Hagrid, enseignant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, actuellement en voyage hors du pays et bien que l'implication du demi-géant n'ait pas été prouvée dans l'histoire de l'Héritier de Slytherin, n'avait jamais pu officiellement terminer ses études et donc, n'avait ni BUSE et encore moins d'ASPIC. Leurs méthodes à tous les deux étaient contestables et aux yeux de l'Héritier Longbottom, ils étaient les premiers à devoir s'inquiéter pour leur place au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Neville avait déjà eu des échos des cours dispensés – Hermione avait suivi la Divination en troisième année – et il était certain que ce serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se fassent virer. Il ne souhaitait vraiment à personne de perdre son travail mais en tant qu'élève, il était conscient que Sybille Trelawney et Rubeus Hagrid n'avaient pas leur place en tant que professeurs. Il se demandait même comment ils avaient pu être maintenus avec leurs aussi mauvais résultats.

-Neville ?

Le châtain se retourna et sourit en remarquant Luna à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Luna, salua Neville. Tu vas bien ?

-Moins bien depuis que ce truc est sorti, déclara Luna en lui tendant une feuille un peu chiffonnée.

Neville prit le morceau de parchemin et le lut rapidement.

-Un nouveau règlement ? fit Neville, incrédule

-Il semblerait, confirma Luna. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut limiter tout contact entre les élèves.

-Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda Neville

-Des « amis » l'ont récupéré au ministère, sourit Luna.

Le châtain décida de ne pas poser de questions. Si Luna avait ses entrées au Ministère alors qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans, ce ne serait pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de s'en servir.

-Tu sais qu'avec ça, on pourra moins se voir, fit Neville en agitant la page.

-Nous trouverons toujours un moyen, sourit Luna.

Neville se retint de céder à son impulsion et d'embrasser son amie.

-Je vais mettre au courant les autres, soupira Neville. Sois prudente, veux-tu ?

-J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, sourit Luna. Ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune fille eut moins de scrupules et déposa un baiser aérien sur la joue du jeune homme avant de s'en aller d'un pas sautillant. Le Gryffindor mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits avant de regagner la tour. Il trouva très vite Harry et sans un mot, lui tendit le document que leur amie venait de lui remettre. Le visage d'Harry se ferma totalement alors que son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Le brun ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de se diriger vers son amie qui lui faisait toujours la gueule. Cette dernière leva les yeux sur le duo et prit la feuille qu'on lui tendait.

-Regarde ça et dis-moi que le Ministère a toujours nos intérêts à cœur, Hermione, cracha presque Harry.

La jeune fille parcourut le document et plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle blêmissait.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? souffla Hermione

-Tout simplement ce que va instaurer le Ministère dans l'école grâce à Umbridge, renseigna Neville. Avec la bénédiction du directeur car d'après la Charte des Fondateurs, tout changement dans le fonctionnement de l'école doit passer par lui, Grande Inquisitrice en place ou pas.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

Le nouveau règlement de l'école n'allait pas faire que des heureux.


	48. L'Ordre du Phénix

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous annoncer que SGPA a atteint les 1000 reviews ! C'est assez incroyable pour moi de voir que cette fic est autant appréciée. D'autant plus que nous sommes à peine à la moitié de ce que j'ai écris !  
Encore merci d'être aussi fidèle et en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise jusqu'à la fin.  
Gros bisoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _L'Ordre du Phénix_**

Sirius n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Mais il devait le faire.

Pour Harry.

L'homme avait prévenu son filleul quelques temps auparavant qu'il comptait revenir en Angleterre. Le Médicomage Jose avait cependant retardé son départ car elle n'était pas certaine pendant un moment que ses progrès soient suffisants pour qu'il puisse partir en toute sérénité. Mais plus d'un mois après la rentrée scolaire, elle avait donné son accord et Sirius avait fait ses bagages pour se rapprocher de son filleul. Il s'était d'abord rendu dans un petit appartement qu'il avait pu s'acheter avec l'héritage de son oncle Alphard puis avait couché sur une feuille les grandes lignes de son retour.

Mais toutes devait passer par la réouverture d'une demeure principale Black. Les Sang Pur avaient très souvent deux demeures principales, un hôtel particulier à Londres, centre historique du pouvoir, et généralement un manoir dans l'arrière-pays. Les Black, du moins la branche principale, occupait leur hôtel particulier situé au 12 Grimmaud Place depuis cinq générations et malgré les mauvais souvenirs, Sirius ne se voyait pas habiter autre part, surtout s'il devait restaurer la réputation de sa famille.

Privilégiant les transports Moldus, l'ancien évadé se rendit dans un quartier un peu laissé à l'abandon de la capitale et assez flippant au milieu de la nuit. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de l'emplacement de la maison – mesure de précaution des anciennes familles Sang Pur – il restait un Black, et surtout l'un des derniers en vie de la branche principale. Quand minuit sonna, il s'entailla la main avec un couteau de rituel.

-Que devant le dernier des héritiers la demeure ancestrale des Black s'ouvre à moi ! ordonna Sirius

Lorsque que les numéros onze et treize laissèrent place à une nouvelle maison, Sirius sourit. Il n'avait jamais cru Dumbledore quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé que suite à sa fugue, il avait été renié. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver l'hôtel de Grimmaud Place. Non, sa chère mère avait simplement inversé les ordres d'héritage, désignant Regulus comme Héritier et rendant son statut de simple Enfant Black à lui-même, le deuxième dans la lignée de succession.

Ne voulant pas qu'on le surprenne malgré l'heure tardive, le Sorcier s'engouffra dans la maison. Immédiatement, il fut apostrophé par une voix criarde qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier. Devant son immobilisme, la voix monta dans les aigus et il se décida à réagir.

-Et c'est comme ça que vous comptez montrer que les Black sont l'une des familles les plus nobles d'Angleterre ? railla Sirius. Tout ce que vous montrez, c'est qu'elle n'est surtout pas digne de siéger avec les plus grands, Mère !

Walburga Black – ou plutôt, son tableau – se figea net à ces paroles. Il était vrai qu'hurler et injurier toute personne qui passerait le pas de la porte n'était pas digne d'une Sang Pur aussi prestigieuse qu'elle.

-Enfin, on s'entend penser, ricana Sirius. Mère, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Sirius ?! s'exclama Walburga. Je croyais que tu étais emprisonné à Azkaban à vie !

-Il y a eu quelques changements au programme, sourit méchamment Sirius. Avant que je ne te raconte tout, je vais remettre en état cette porcherie que tu oses appeler demeure ancestrale. Qui reste-t-il comme Elfe de maison ?

-Kreattur, grinça Walburga.

-Mon préféré, siffla Sirius. Je vais m'occuper de lui comme il se doit. Mais d'abord, Mère, si vous voulez bien m'excuser …

Sans attendre de réponse, Sirius grimpa au premier étage et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il laissa sa magie sortir pour la voir être attirée par un pan de mur. Alors qu'il s'approchait, ce dernier bascula pour laisser apparaître une niche où un coffret reposait. Délicatement, il s'en empara pour le déposer sur le bureau de bois raffiné. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant la bague des Black, représentative de la charge de chef de clan. Un peu fébrile, il la prit et la passa à son doigt. Mais alors qu'il pensait que l'artefact l'avait accepté, il sentit une intense douleur l'embraser du plus profond de son être. Il tomba à terre et se contorsionna sur le sol, ne pouvant lutter contre le déchirement de sa magie même. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura mais brusquement, tout lui sembla plus clair. Il se redressa avec difficulté et fut très surpris de voir le soleil plutôt haut dans le ciel.

-Père ne plaisantait pas, souffla Sirius en se remémorant les leçons qu'il avait eu avec son paternel.

Il mit de longues minutes pour se relever et décida de retourner dans son appartement pour se soigner et prendre une bonne douche. Deux heures plus tard, frais et dispo, il se rendit à Gringotts Londres pour rencontrer le gardien des coffres des Black. Ce fut long, fastueux et très barbant mais alors que le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir, lord Black quitta enfin la banque à la tête de toutes ses possessions. Il se rendit à Grimmaud Place et offrit un sourire sardonique au tableau de sa mère pour lui couper le siffler avant de prendre son inspiration.

-KREATTUR ! rugit Sirius

Un Elfe de maison apparut aussitôt.

-Voilà le fils indigne de la chère maîtresse de Kreattur, geignit Kreattur.

-Fils indigne, hein ? siffla Sirius en fusillant le tableau de Walburga. Je te conseille de surveiller tes paroles en la présence de lord Black, ton nouveau maître !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il dévoila la bague des Black qui brillait de mille feux. L'Elfe de maison tomba à genoux et s'inclina nerveusement devant le Sorcier.

-Je suis indigne parce que j'ai refusé de suivre un Sorcier qui détruisait les Sang Pur pour sa propre gloire ? cracha Sirius. Tu as été l'Elfe de Mère et de Regulus et mon frère est mort ! Mort en portant la Marque des Ténèbres. Tué par son propre maître ! Je suis peut-être indigne pour ne pas avoir suivi Voldemort mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas tourné le dos aux préceptes de la Magie !

Dans son tableau, Walburga baissa les yeux.

-Kreattur ! tonna Sirius. Je suis ton nouveau maître. Tu as servi fidèlement ma famille mais je ne tolèrerai pas l'irrespect injustifié. Choisis ici et maintenant de continuer de servir la famille Black ou bien reçois un vêtement et meure, maudit par la magie qui t'abreuve depuis des années !

L'Elfe de maison trembla de tous ses membres avant de finalement se redresser et d'entailler profondément la paume de sa main. Sans un mot, Sirius fit de même et leurs magies se mêlèrent, réactivant un lien initié quand Kreattur était entré au service des Black. Une violente lumière les illumina et l'Elfe de maison écarquilla grand les yeux en comprenant que son nouveau maître avait bien plus de force d'esprit que tous les anciens chefs de la famille Black qu'il avait servi.

-Kreattur ! gronda Sirius. Cette maison est un vrai taudis ! Je te laisse vingt-quatre heures pour lui rendre sa splendeur d'antan.

Sur ces mots, Sirius tourna des talons et quitta le 12 Grimmaud Place.

§§§§§

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Sirius avait réinvesti le manoir Black mais il ne fut pas tellement surpris de recevoir un courrier d'Albus Dumbledore. Kreattur, désormais en de très bonnes dispositions envers le nouveau lord Black, avait traité la missive et l'avait déposé sur le bureau du chef de famille. Un peu récalcitrant, il la lut d'une traite et la reposa pour réfléchir sérieusement.

 _Cher Sirius,  
_ _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra enfin …_

Le Sorcier avait été harcelé par le directeur par bon nombre de courriers. Après consultation du concerné, la clinique suisse avait retourné toutes les lettres sans qu'elles ne soient ouvertes, comme si les hiboux et les chouettes n'avaient pas pu retrouver le destinataire.

 _… et qu'elle te trouvera en bonne santé.  
_ _Je sais que mes précédents courriers ne t'ont pas trouvé donc je vais résumer ce que j'avais écrit dedans.  
_ _Je suis heureux de t'apprendre que tu es désormais un Sorcier libre. Le Magenmagot a accepté de réviser ton procès et ils se sont aperçus que tu n'avais jamais eu de jugement officiel. Avec les preuves récoltées, ils ont compris que tu étais innocent dans la mort de Lily et de James._

C'était en effet ce qui était sorti des conférences de presse après que l'assemblée se soit réunie. Harry lui avait signalé qu'Augusta Longbottom, qui lui avait résumé la séance, avait mis l'accent sur le fait qu'Amelia Bones avait relevé le fait que le Ministère pouvait, sans publicité de leur décision, croire qu'il pouvait s'en prendre aux Sang Pur sans problème. Un danger écarté, en somme.

 _Pour entériner leur décision, il serait bien que tu te présentes au Ministère. Si tu me préviens assez tôt, je pourrais faire en sorte que toutes les procédures soient expédiées rapidement._

Sirius haussa un sourcil. En cas de décision de justice et de versement de dommages et intérêts, il n'était pas obligatoire de se présenter au Ministère pour les faire valider. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie mais il était certain que l'argent qu'on devait lui verser pour son emprisonnement était déjà dans ses coffres, si ce n'était dans un nouveau à son nom.

 _Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'écris.  
_ _Pendant la révision de ton cas se déroulait la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Normalement, le Tournoi devait être remporté par un élève d'Hogwarts mais il s'est avéré que le trophée avait été transformé à l'insu de tous en Portkey. Les finalistes ont disparu pendant une heure avant de revenir en état de choc._

Sirius nota que le directeur ne mentait pas. Effectivement, les deux champions qui avaient pris le trophée étaient vraiment d'Hogwarts. Sauf que l'un d'entre eux, comprendre Harry, avait initialement concouru pour une école fantôme. Le vieux Sorcier devait un peu craindre sa réaction en apprenant que son filleul avait risqué sa vie.

 _L'un des champions a affirmé qu'il avait assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort. D'habitude, je suis sceptique face à ce genre de déclaration mais plusieurs indices, notamment son propre récit, m'ont prouvé qu'il disait vrai._

Le lord Black était curieux de connaître ces indices. Ils devaient être assez importants pour qu'il les accepte sans sourciller.

 _Si Voldemort est de retour, je veux pouvoir préparer le monde Sorcier à le combattre. Pour cela, j'ai commencé à rappeler d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutefois, comme le Ministère refuse de reconnaître son retour, je ne peux pas me permettre de l'installer dans l'enceinte même de l'école. Il me fait donc trouver un endroit assez accessible qui appartient à l'un des membres.  
_ _Et c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à toi.  
_ _Je me souviens que tu possédais une maison dans Londres même, une ancienne demeure ancestrale, il me semble._

Sirius fut surpris. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, le lendemain de sa rentrée en septième année, lorsque le directeur l'avait convoqué pour lui annoncer que sa mère avait notifié le fait qu'elle l'avait renié de la famille Black. Soit Dumbledore ne connaissait pas les règles de succession chez les Sang Pur, soit il voulait l'entuber comme il faut.

 _Avec ta permission, je voudrais en faire le quartier général de l'Ordre. Du fait de ta récente libération, j'imagine que le Ministère n'aura pas idée de regarder de ton côté. Je ne voudrais pas que son existence soit prouvée au grand jour.  
_ _Contacte-moi très vite pour que nous puissions prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires.  
_ _Bien à toi,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Sirius n'était pas étonné que le directeur ait pensé à lui. Les demeures ancestrales possédaient des protections que le Sorcier lambda serait bien en peine à reproduire et qui étaient assez compliquées à passer, même pour un Sang Pur. De plus, elle permettait aux locataires de faire de la magie et évitait qu'ils ne soient localisés. Oui, le manoir Black serait la cachette idéale pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

A condition que Sirius accepte.

-Qu'en dites-vous, Mère ? demanda Sirius

Après une conversation plus que musclée avec le tableau, le nouveau lord avait décidé de le déplacer dans le salon qu'il utilisait le plus souvent. Ainsi, il pouvait y manger ou y prendre le thé sans être dans une pièce de passage.

-Tu pourras connaître à moyen terme les plans du vieux fou, concéda Walburga. Mais le plus important …

-Est que je pourrais faire venir Harry, termina Sirius. Je pense. S'il doit l'amener dans le monde Sorcier, autant qu'il l'ait à l'œil. Il m'a dit qu'il avait évité de se rendre chez les Weasley alors que le directeur avait arrangé toutes ses vacances là-bas. Sans compter les rumeurs qui disent qu'il s'entend très bien avec les deux derniers alors que toute l'école sait que c'est faux.

Et Sirius eut l'illumination. Avisant cette lueur particulière dans son regard, Walburga soupira.

-Qu'as-tu encore imaginé ? souffla Walburga

-Simplement rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Dumbledore, ricana Sirius. Il va s'en mordre les doigts pendant un long moment. Je dois malheureusement vous laisser, Mère. Il faut que je vérifie quelques points avant de lui répondre.

Walburga ne put que s'incliner. En tant que lord Black, elle n'avait pas à questionner son chef de clan sur ses projets. En tant que mère, elle avait perdu ce droit quand elle l'avait chassé de la maison pour ne pas avoir suivi ses ordres. Elle ne pouvait que le regarder enfiler sa cape et quitter la maison sans dire un mot.

§§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore fixait avec un peu d'incrédulité le parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau. La missive avait été apportée par un hibou si minuscule qu'il était étonnant qu'il ait pu porter cette lettre qui faisait facilement les trois quarts de son poids. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant. Par habitude, il avait lancé un sort d'identification de l'expéditeur et la réponse l'avait laissé un peu sans voix.

Sirius Black.

Après plus d'un an d'harcèlement, ce dernier se décidait enfin à lui répondre. Il espérait que ses demandes – ou plutôt ordres, ne nous voilons pas la face – avaient été respectées à la lettre.

Arrêtant de tergiverser, il l'ouvrit.

 _Professeur Dumbledore,  
_ _Ayant quitté un peu précipitamment l'Angleterre, je n'étais guère au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans ce pays. Votre lettre m'a trouvé alors que je passais à peine la frontière donc merci de m'avoir tenu au courant.  
_ _Est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Suis-je vraiment libre ? C'est une excellente nouvelle ! J'avais promis à Harry que dès que mon innocence serait prouvée, il viendrait vivre chez moi. Il va être tellement heureux !_

Ah, ça non ! Albus avait assez galéré avec les Dursley pour qu'ils agissent comme il le voulait. Il refusait que le garçon devienne plus indépendant qu'il ne l'était déjà et lui échappe définitivement.

Non, Harry devait rester chez les Dursley et il ferait tout pour.

 _Quand vous m'avez parlé d'une maison à Londres, je me suis souvenu de la demeure ancestrale des Black. Je vais vérifier mais si je suis le dernier à porter le nom des Black, alors je pourrais l'ouvrir. Ce serait avec plaisir que vous pourrez l'utiliser pour en faire le QG de l'Ordre. J'y vais de ce pas et je vous tiendrai au courant dès que ce sera fait.  
_ _Cordialement,  
_ _Sirius Black_

Albus se mit à analyser la lettre. L'écriture était clairement hésitante et n'était pas soignée, comme si l'expéditeur n'avait pas le temps. Les tournures de phrases étaient bonnes – des restes de son éducation aristocratique sûrement – et donnaient une mine d'information. Il ne semblait pas savoir qu'Harry avait participé – contre son gré, comme les journaux l'avaient signalé après le Bal du Tournoi, à son corps défendant – au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ni même que c'était lui qui avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort. Il lui fallait donc le rencontrer au plus vite pour filtrer les informations qu'il allait désormais obtenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Albus avait eu le nez creux en suggérant la demeure ancestrale des Black à Londres. D'après les rumeurs, leur bibliothèque renfermerait des trésors et il avait vraiment hâte de consulter ces ouvrages. Il espérait seulement que Sirius ait assez confiance en lui pour ne pas lui en interdire l'accès sinon, il devrait prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Il comptait également y faire venir quelques personnes pour faire les travaux nécessaires. Molly Weasley serait ravie d'enfin vivre dans une véritable demeure Sang Pur et ça la motivera certainement ainsi que Ginny et Ron à faire de leur mieux pour se rapprocher d'Harry s'il leur donnait un avant-goût de la vie d'un riche héritier Sang Pur.

Le directeur se leva et consulta l'un des grimoires en sa possession. Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, il allait falloir établir un plan pour que la confrontation finale ait lieu. L'Ordre du Phénix et les Death Eaters allaient s'affronter dans un carnage sanglant ainsi que Voldemort et Harry Potter. Si les deux pouvaient y rester, ce serait tout bénef pour lui mais si l'un devait survivre au combat, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de les réduire à néant.

Albus se donna pour date limite la fin de la septième année d'Harry, car au-delà, il ne sera plus sous sa responsabilité et il sera plus compliqué de justifier son emprise sur lui. Il avait déjà bouclé l'éducation scolaire en oubliant allègrement de fournir à cette génération des professeurs qualifiés pour la Défense. Il avait complètement maintenu Harry dans l'ignorance de ses responsabilités en tant que fils Potter mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu apprendre au contact de Neville Longbottom. Un point à éclaircir dès que possible, d'ailleurs. Il était également d'ailleurs temps de coincer Harry avec Ginny et de le rendre tellement dingue d'elle qu'il ferait tout pour ses beaux yeux, y compris de la désigner héritière de tous ses biens.

Les trois années suivantes allaient être particulièrement chargées pour lui. En plus, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de réduire définitivement Voldemort à néant, après avoir compris qu'il avait dû user d'Horcruxes pour se maintenir en vie. Il soupçonnait son journal, qu'il avait volé dans le bureau de Lucius Malfoy pour le placer dans les affaires de Ginny Weasley, d'être l'un d'entre eux, après l'avoir confondu avec une tentative ratée de faire une copie de l'esprit de Tom Riddle à seize ans, mais il ne l'avait plus entre les mains pour l'examiner de plus près. Il pressentait qu'il y en aurait plus mais il n'avait aucune idée du nombre, encore moins de leur localisation et pire, de leur forme.

Oh oui, trois années ne seraient pas de trop.


	49. Dan le méandre des esprits

**_Dans le méandre des esprits_**

Hermione était une jeune femme forte et intelligente. Désormais âgée de seize ans, elle savait mieux que ses camarades ce qui était bon pour eux, non ?

Elle avait pu observer son cours de Défense et ses conclusions n'étaient guère probantes. La pratique était réellement définitivement rayée de la carte et la théorie décrite dans leur livre de cours ne relevait même pas du bon sens ! Après près de trois semaines de cours, elle avait décidé que puisque leur professeur ne comptait rien leur apprendre, alors ses camarades et elle allaient avoir des cours de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était pour cela que lors de la sortie à Hogsmeade, elle avait réuni à la Tête de Sanglier, un bar à la réputation un peu douteuse, des élèves qui étaient intéressés par son projet.

-Comment on va faire ? demanda Justin, un élève de Hufflepuff. Elle a dissout tous les clubs déjà existants !

-On fera un club secret, haussa des épaules Hermione. Nous nous réunirons dans un endroit discret et nous ne parlerons pas de ce nous faisons.

-Et nous allons apprendre quoi ? demanda Lavande

-On peut commencer par les classiques, le sort du Bouclier, celui d'Expulsion, celui de Désarmement … lista Hermione. Et pourquoi pas, le Patronus.

Les élèves murmurèrent. Grâce à Ron, toute l'école savait qu'Hermione, Harry et Neville avaient appris à lancer ce sort. Pour se venger, Neville avait déclaré qu'autant eux trois faisaient des progrès, autant Ron, dont il n'avait jamais compris la présence dans ce cours, n'en avait fait aucun. Le roux avait bien voulu se défendre mais il savait que c'était la vérité.

-Tu penses qu'Harry voudra bien nous l'apprendre ? demanda Cho

-Il va accepter, assura Hermione.

-D'ailleurs, ils sont où ? demanda Colin Creevey

-Ils avaient quelque chose à faire, éluda Hermione.

Pour être honnête, les deux garçons avaient disparu immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner. Luna n'avait pas voulu lui répondre quand elle l'avait croisée en chemin et la brune avait la désagréable impression que ce qu'elle entreprenait allait mal se passer. Mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait donc elle balaya ses doutes.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Hermione avait la certitude d'avoir une vingtaine de personnes dans son cours. Le groupe lui avait laissé la charge de s'occuper des détails, dont le lieu de rendez-vous et s'occuper du fait que personne ne pourrait dévoiler ce qu'ils projetaient.

Alors qu'elle marchait sans but dans le village, elle recroisa Luna.

-Tu es seule ? s'étonna la blonde

-J'ai terminé, corrigea Hermione. Et toi ?

-Je vais rejoindre Neville et Harry, annonça Luna. Tu viens ?

Pour toute réponse, la brune sourit et lui emboita le pas. Elles passèrent rapidement dans les quartiers huppés du village et entrèrent dans le salon de thé où Neville les avait emmenés la première fois l'an dernier.

-Vous m'avez lâchée, siffla Hermione après les avoir salué.

-Tu n'avais pas demandé à ce que nous restions avec toi, que je sache, rétorqua Harry d'un ton presque aussi venimeux que son amie.

-Hermione, tempéra Neville en faisant les gros yeux à Harry. Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on soit avec toi ?

-Non, pour rien, soupira Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le moment de les mettre au courant de son projet. Elle décida de leur en faire part dans la soirée.

-Vous étiez où ? demanda Luna. Vous m'avez juste dit que vous aviez rendez-vous …

-Chez un guérisseur des yeux, répondit Neville. C'est un ami de la famille mais son cabinet n'est pas ici. Il a accepté de nous recevoir aujourd'hui pas loin.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Harry avait déploré le fait qu'il n'ait plus d'argent liquide et Neville avait accepté de l'amener à Gringotts Hogsmeade. Là-bas, chacun avait rapidement rencontré son gardien des coffres pour se mettre à jour. Et quand le châtain avait noté que le brun plissait des yeux pour déchiffrer les pattes de mouches des Gobelins, il l'avait traîné chez un guérisseur réputé.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement en savourant différentes boissons puis retournèrent vers l'école. Ils ne furent guère surpris de retrouver dans le hall leur fameux professeur de Défense. Son regard se vrilla sur leur groupe et elle fondit sur eux tel un aigle sur sa proie.

-Les contacts entre les élèves sont interdits, susurra Dolorès. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part.

-Est-ce que votre règlement comprend la cour d'un lord ? demanda Neville d'un ton tellement dégoulinant de sarcasmes qu'elle en recula

-Je ne vois … protesta Dolorès.

-Le _vrai_ règlement de l'école n'autorise pas le port de signe de reconnaissance des clans de façon visible, rappela Neville sur un ton cinglant. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, nous allons nous rendre dans nos salles communes respectives. Bonne journée, professeur.

Le groupe la contourna et les élèves présents commentèrent la passe d'arme qu'il y avait eu entre Neville Longbottom et Dolorès Umbridge. Cette dernière se retint d'exploser de rage et préféra tourner des talons au lieu de se donner en spectacle. Neville les entraîna jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffindor et les enferma dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour former une cour ? demanda Luna

-Mon père étant désormais hors course, je suis le prochain lord du clan, rappela Neville. Je suis en droit de la former et je ne vais pas m'en priver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une cour ? demanda Hermione

Dans les nombreux cours qu'elle recevait d'Augusta Longbottom, il n'en était pas fait mention.

-Il s'agit des personnes les plus proches d'un lord ou d'une lady, expliqua Neville. Leur lien premier n'est pas forcément l'amitié mais le groupe est uni dans un même but, la pérennité d'un clan. Aucune loi et encore moins aucun règlement ne peut en empêcher la formation. C'est pour cela que le directeur déteste autant les Slytherin parce qu'à chaque année, une cour se forme et il ne peut rien dire sans se heurter aux grandes familles.

-Et concrètement parlant ? demanda Harry, vivement intéressé

-Vous seriez sous la responsabilité de mon clan, expliqua Neville. Si on vous fait du tort, alors je peux estimer être concerné et ce ne sera plus la réponse d'un Sorcier lambda mais celle d'un clan assez réputé. Et ça, même les professeurs ne peuvent rien y faire.

-On dirait un seigneur et ses vassaux, réfléchit Hermione.

-C'est ça, confirma Neville.

-J'accepte, fit Luna.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Harry.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux.

-Vous savez ce que c'est au moins, un contrat de vassalité ? demanda Hermione

-Il nous protège et nous l'aidons, résuma Luna. Quel est le problème ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la brune vit que la blonde était sérieusement agacée.

-Ça pourrait mal se passer, balbutia Hermione.

-Parce que nous ne nous aplatissons pas devant Umbridge et que nous sommes les plus proches amis d'Harry, ça se passe mal, souligna Luna. Je viens d'une famille Sang Pur mineure comparée à celle des Longbottom et on me fera toujours payer cette amitié. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas envie de surveiller mes arrières.

-Je suis le Survivant, rappela Harry. Et tant que je ne pourrai pas me débrouiller seul pour me débarrasser de tous les parasites qui me tournent autour, je préfère compter sur un ami, ou plutôt sur la famille d'un ami qui saura me défendre.

-Et toi ? attaqua Luna. Quelle est ta raison de refuser ?

-Je … je … je ne peux pas … hoqueta Hermione.

Et sans pouvoir s'expliquer plus, elle s'enfuit.

§§§§§

Dolorès Umbridge était au sommet de sa carrière. A force de persuasion et de bien d'autres choses, elle avait su se hisser à la place très convoitée de sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie. Fudge était un faible à ses yeux, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle dirigeait quasiment le monde Sorcier anglais. Comme elle l'avait amené à n'avoir confiance qu'en elle, il l'avait chargé de deux missions hautement importantes.

La première, nuire à Dumbledore, elle l'aurait faite même si elle n'était pas payée pour cela. Le vieux Sorcier avait refusé de voir ses formidables aptitudes et lui avait refusé l'accès à bon nombre de postes très convoités. Née Sorcière, il ne semblait pourtant pas être la cible fétiche du président du Magenmagot et plusieurs fois, il était intervenu dans des départements phares pour mettre à sa place des Sang Mêlés qui ne sauraient même pas quoi faire à ce poste.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas placé un Sang de Bourbe ou sinon, elle n'aurait plus répondu de rien !

La seconde, faire taire Harry Potter, était tout simplement une affaire de sûreté nationale, avait-elle martelé au ministre pour le convaincre de discréditer le jeune Sorcier. Fudge – mais dans les faits, c'était bien évidemment elle – avait fait tellement de choses pour garantir la sérénité des Sorciers que crier que Vous Savez Qui était de retour allait déclencher une panique sans nom.

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que les Potter avaient refusé une alliance avec sa famille ce qui les avait fait plonger dans la ruine la plus totale, l'obligeant à travailler dès son plus jeune âge. Mais non !

Vérifiant sa tenue – le rose lui allait si bien au teint – et sortant de ses appartements, elle leva des lourdes barrières protégeant ses appartements avant de faire une ronde dans les couloirs de l'école. Ayant une vision globale de l'ambiance du monde Sorcier, elle savait parfaitement ce que les élèves devaient apprendre pour réussir dans la vie. Et pour limiter les criminels, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils apprennent des sorts offensifs ! Eskivdur avait écrit un livre parfaitement documenté et en adéquation avec son programme et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de le prendre comme manuel de cours. Les élèves semblaient en être parfaitement satisfaits, ce qui était un bonus.

Depuis un mois que la rentrée était passée, elle avait exercé sa fonction de Grande Inquisitrice et avait visité tous les cours de ses collègues. Elle n'avait rien pu dire sur celui de Filius Flitwick – qui avait décidé d'enseigner à ses élèves des sorts pratiques voire amusants – et encore moins celui de Minerva McGonagall – _« Je me souviens parfaitement de votre niveau, mademoiselle Umbridge, et ce n'est clairement pas celui d'un maître, seul apte à juger mon travail ! »_ – donc elle avait voulu se rabattre sur Severus Snape. Celui-ci ne s'était pas embarrassé de scrupules et l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur. Elle se retenait à grande peine de frissonner lorsqu'elle se remémorait le moment où elle avait voulu intervenir dans son cours.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le cours de septième année ne rassemblait qu'une poignée d'élèves. En effet, depuis quelques années, Snape sélectionnait deux types d'élèves dans son cours : ceux qui avaient besoin de l'ASPIC de Potions pour faire la carrière qu'ils voulaient et ceux qui comptaient se spécialiser dans les Potions. Au grand étonnement de tous, il y avait autant de personnes dans les deux filières et elles étaient plus nombreuses que les années précédentes. Curieuse, Umbridge avait décidé de visiter ces classes particulières d'ASPIC et avait décidé de s'inviter._

 _-Mademoiselle Umbridge, susurra Severus en ouvrant la porte, un quart d'heure après le début du cours. Si je suis à cheval sur les horaires, ce n'est certainement pas pour le plaisir de le faire. Même le directeur attend que mes élèves aient fini en cours pour venir me parler. Etre Grande Inquisitrice ne vous protège pas des accidents de Potions et ne vous protègera sûrement pas du courroux des familles si vous réussissez par votre mépris à tuer certains élèves._

 _Dolorès voulut s'insurger mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied._

 _-Entrez, fit Severus en ouvrant grand la porte. Veuillez vous installer au fond de la salle._

 _Seuls mes assistants peuvent se trouver à mes côtés._

 _Les élèves ne mouftèrent pas quand elle prit place, rouge de honte, mais elle était certaine qu'intérieurement, ils devaient être morts de rire. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Severus reprit la parole._

 _-Votre attention, fit Severus. Comme vous l'avez compris, mademoiselle Umbridge va assister à ce cours._

 _Umbridge se racla la gorge._

 _-Oui ? leva un sourcil Severus_

 _-Je suis professeur, rappela Dolorès. Et je viens vous contrôler._

 _-Vraiment ? haussa un sourcil Severus. Nous savons tous les deux comment vous avez obtenu ce poste et nous ne pouvons qu'être d'accord que ce n'est ni par vos diplômes ni par vos connaissances en Défense. Quant au fait de vouloir me contrôler, je me fais un devoir de connaître au moins de nom tous les maîtres de Potions d'Angleterre et pour être sûr, j'ai demandé à la Guilde de Potions ceux qui souhaitent entrer en apprentissage, comme c'est mon droit en tant que maître de cinquième degré. Vous n'êtes sur aucune des listes donc je reste sceptique quant à la manière que vous pourrez apprécier mon travail._

 _-Je suis ici sur l'ordre du ministre … éructa Dolorès._

 _-Oh, vraiment ? fit Severus. Il a pourtant autant de connaissances que vous, c'est-à-dire que ça frise le néant abyssal …_

 _-Comment osez-vous ? siffla Dolorès. Je vous ferais renvoyer !_

 _-Je crains que vous n'oubliez l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'enseigne ici, rétorqua Severus. Si vous vous sentez assez importante, essayez donc. J'y travaille depuis presque quinze ans et je n'y suis toujours pas arrivé._

 _Dolorès ouvrit la bouche._

 _-Ce serait avec plaisir que je continuerai cette joute verbale mais vous perturbez ce cours, susurra Severus. Soit vous vous taisez pour apprécier pleinement la leçon du jour, soit vous sortez mais sachez que je n'ouvrirai plus la porte pendant les cours. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience._

 _Dolorès dut se rasseoir, humiliée, et se tut jusqu'à la fin du cours._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Et le pire, c'était que ce Death Eater avait raison ! Elle avait voulu faire jouer ses relations mais la décision de justice qui le condamnait à enseigner au minimum vingt ans à l'école ne pouvait être levée que sur un vote du Magenmagot ET l'accord de son président. En plus, si c'était pour l'envoyer en prison sur des présomptions, au moins un tiers de l'assemblée allait refuser de la suivre puisqu'elle avait appris à sa plus grande surprise que le maître de Potions était plus qu'apprécié dans les cercles Sang Pur.

Elle avait donc dû laisser tomber Snape pour se concentrer sur les autres professeurs. Très vite, l'un d'entre eux était sorti du lot. Umbridge ne comprenait pas comment Sybille Trelawney avait pu rester autant de temps en tant que professeur. D'après les fichiers du ministère, personne n'avait obtenu son ASPIC de Divination depuis qu'elle était en poste. L'encens qu'elle faisait brûler à longueur de journée donnait mal à la tête et elle pressentait également qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sobre en donnant ses cours. Elle avait fait un rapport en ce sens et n'attendait plus que la réponse de Cornélius pour mettre cette incapable dehors.

Un point qu'elle voulait éclaircir était celui du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait du professeur Gobe-Planche mais il avait spécifié qu'il n'était là qu'en remplacement car le titulaire était en voyage pour le compte de l'école. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel qu'un membre de l'équipe professorale s'absente mais là, le professeur en question n'avait même pas fait la rentrée scolaire, ce qui était inadmissible pour Dolorès ! En furetant çà et là, elle avait découvert le nom du professeur fantôme et elle avait froncé des sourcils. Rubeus Hagrid ? N'était-ce pas celui qui avait amené un Hippogriffe qui avait gravement blessé l'héritier Malfoy ? Et il était toujours en poste ? Elle était sûre qu'il y avait une histoire pas nette derrière tout ça, surtout qu'elle avait cru comprendre qu'il avait cessé d'enseigner quelques semaines après cet incident. Elle avait déjà envoyé des lettres à ses contacts pour qu'elle trouve tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur ce professeur et s'ils trouvaient quoi que ce soit, elle se ferait une joie de virer. Il était temps de mettre à bas la domination de Dumbledore.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème dans l'école. Outre une gestion à ses yeux complètement laxiste, les élèves en eux-mêmes étaient une source de soucis. La majorité la respectait mais la plupart des Sang Pur la regardaient avec condescendance, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Pour contrer les paroles vexantes du directeur de la maison Slytherin, elle avait voulu s'approcher de Draco Malfoy, dont elle avait d'excellents rapports avec le père.

Une douche froide ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effets.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Dolorès Umbridge avait enfin réussi à coincer Draco Malfoy après un cours. Ce dernier se faisait un devoir de se fondre dans la foule avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'interpeller. Mais pas aujourd'hui._

 _-Monsieur Malfoy, fit Dolorès d'un air avenant. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez de l'ascendant sur vos camarades._

 _-On est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas, sourit Draco en s'asseyant sur une table._

 _-Votre avis doit être écouté jusqu'au moindre Hufflepuff, flatta Dolorès._

 _-Je m'efforce de le faire, avoua Draco. Mais vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour faire mes éloges, je me trompe ?_

 _-Je ne voulais pas vous heurter dès le début, déclara Dolorès avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur._

 _-Je sais encaisser, fit Draco en retenant une grimace de dégoût._

 _-Avez-vous des griefs contre l'administration de cette école ? demanda Dolorès_

 _-Rien qui ne se sache déjà, balaya Draco._

 _-Avez-vous des projets pour après votre scolarité ? poursuivit Dolorès_

 _-Le Ministère me tenterait bien, lâcha Draco._

 _-Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous aider, proposa Dolorès. En échange de quelques services._

 _-Ce serait un plaisir, sourit Draco. Je garde votre proposition en tête. Bonne journée, professeur._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait immédiatement accepté. Mais non, pas Draco Malfoy. Or, pour avoir le contrôle de l'école, il lui fallait sous sa coupe au moins le Prince de Slytherin et soumettre le Prince de Gryffindor. Mais ces deux personnages emblématiques étaient loin de lui être acquis et il ne fallait pas que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter lui échappent.

Il fallait régler le problème au plus vite.


	50. L'Armée de Dumbledore

**_L'Armée de Dumbledore_**

-Neville ? souffla Harry dans l'obscurité

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répondit Neville à côté de lui

-Viens, pria Harry en ouvrant les rideaux de son lit.

Le châtain se glissa dans l'ouverture et fut particulièrement surpris des protections qu'il sentit en passant.

-Que crains-tu jusqu'ici ? demanda Neville

-A ton avis ? haussa des épaules Harry

Les deux amis n'avaient plus besoin de préciser leurs pensées. Depuis le jour de leur anniversaire, ils n'en avaient plus la nécessité.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Exceptionnellement, Harry avait pu se libérer pour le jour de son anniversaire. Joshua devait travailler de concert avec Ragnok et Gripsec pour ne pas que la spoliation de son héritage ne commence et Pétunia ayant accepté qu'il passe ce jour particulier avec des gens qu'il appréciait. Hermione n'avait pas pu venir car elle rentrait de vacances que deux jours plus tard. Neville le conduisit dans sa chambre et le fit s'asseoir._

 _-Tu me caches quelque chose, attaqua Neville. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je peux comprendre que tu puisses garder des secrets. Mais je pense qu'il y a des choses que tu dois savoir et je ne pourrais pas te les dire si je n'ai pas la plus petite idée de ce que tu sais réellement._

 _Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder l'extérieur. Ces derniers temps, il s'était beaucoup posé la question de mettre dans la confidence son meilleur ami. Dans sa première vie, Hermione avait été au courant de tous ses projets à cause du serment magique mais là, il ne pouvait pas encore compter sur elle à ce point. Mais le châtain, oui. Depuis quatre ans, il y avait eu pleins d'indices confortant la loyauté de Neville et il était temps de la récompenser._

 _-Je veux un serment magique, déclara Harry. Un vrai serment. Je ne veux pas que mes secrets tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Mais quand tu sauras ce que je cache, je ferai tout pour t'aider dans tes propres projets._

 _-Serment inviolable ? proposa Neville_

 _-Non, refusa Harry. Parce que ça demande une troisième personne et je ne tiens pas à impliquer plus de monde._

 _Le brun sortit un parchemin de sa poche._

 _-Dis-moi si ça te convient, pria Harry._

 _Son ami lut la feuille où était écrit le serment qu'Hermione et Harry avaient passé dans la première vie de ce dernier. Son avantage était qu'il était absolu donc personne n'oserait le violer impunément._

 _-J'accepte, fit Neville. Mais pour donner plus de valeur à ce serment, je te propose la salle d'invocation du manoir._

 _-Je te suis, fit Harry, intrigué._

 _Les deux garçons descendirent dans les sous-sols et malgré sa curiosité, il n'interrogea pas son ami concernant l'une des portes devant laquelle ils passèrent et qui transpiraient littéralement de magie. Ils descendirent encore d'un niveau avant d'entrer dans une salle très élégante malgré son manque flagrant de meubles et d'ornements._

 _-Tyl ! appela Neville_

 _-Maître Neville a appelé ? fit un Elfe de maison_

 _-Je voudrais que tu m'apportes deux robes de cérémonie, pour mon ami et moi, ordonna Neville._

 _-A vos ordres, maître Neville, s'inclina Tyl avant de disparaître._

 _-Des robes de cérémonie ? demanda Harry_

 _-Nous sommes deux héritiers Sang Pur et ce serment, j'imagine, va nous lier étroitement et pendant une bonne partie de notre vie. Je veux juste y mettre les formes pour que ça ne se retourne pas contre nous._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Les enfants ne peuvent physiquement pas prêter serment, expliqua Neville. C'est pour cela, entre autres, que les mariages arrangés peuvent exister puisque les parents sont responsables de leurs enfants jusqu'à la majorité. Pour nous, la magie familiale abaisse l'âge à quinze ans. C'est un peu pour cette raison que j'ai attendu aujourd'hui pour te demander la vérité. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage._

 _-Mais pas moi, rappela Harry._

 _Les cours de Joshua n'avait pas couvert cette partie spécifique des rituels liés aux personnes majeures. Le précepteur lui avait seulement promettre de ne faire aucun serment jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'il avait fini de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait, ce qui allait prendre encore un peu de temps._

 _-Tu y as réfléchi, déclara Neville en montrant le parchemin._

 _Harry se montra gêné._

 _-Explique-moi les conséquences, si nous sommes toujours d'accord, faisons ce serment et après, je t'expliquerai ce parchemin, souffla Harry._

 _-Très bien, fit Neville. Nous n'allons pas engager que notre magie mais aussi notre âme, notre esprit et notre corps. Si l'un d'entre nous a un problème, l'autre est obligé d'aller au secours de l'autre, seul ou avec son clan entier. Nous devrons toujours nous soutenir et garder les secrets de l'autre. Si on songe à trahir, alors on sera détruit et la Magie estimera que tout ce qui avait appartenu au traître reviendra au survivant._

 _-Est-ce que tu seras considéré comme mon frère ? demanda Harry_

 _-Si la Magie l'estime, après le serment, en quelque sorte, répondit Neville, particulièrement surpris. Mais c'est extrêmement rare. D'où tu le sais ?_

 _-Ça va avec le parchemin, grimaça Harry._

 _-Harry, fit Neville. Tu es mon premier ami. Tu es surtout mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as forcé à sortir de ma coquille pour prendre ma place dans le monde. Tu m'as laissé prendre mes décisions tout en restant à mes côtés. Tu n'as jamais essayé de me faire faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. Il est temps que je te rende la pareille._

 _L'Elfe de maison revint avec deux robes noires et les deux garçons se changèrent, faisant attention à ce que leurs vêtements habituels ne touchent pas les robes visiblement neuves et en ne portant strictement rien dessous, sauf les bijoux auxquels ils tenaient vraiment._

 _Ils s'assirent en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et à leurs côtés apparurent des bols et des couteaux de rituels. Ils s'entaillèrent chaque paume mais ce ne fut pas du sang qui en sortit mais de la magie. Ils joignirent leurs mains, paumes contre paume, et récitèrent le serment._

 _-Harry Potter, sourit Neville._

 _-Neville Longbottom, sourit en retour Harry._

 _-Je te promets solennellement, poursuivit Neville._

 _-Je te promets solennellement, répéta Harry._

 _-De ne dévoiler aucun de tes secrets, dit Neville._

 _-De ne dévoiler aucun de tes secrets, dit Harry._

 _-De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, termina Neville._

 _-De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, termina Harry._

 _Un flash de magie illumina la salle, presque aussi important que la première fois que le brun avait prêté ce serment. Neville masqua difficilement sa surprise et son angoisse naissance, au contraire d'Harry qui souriait de toutes ses dents._

 _-Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ! comprit Neville_

 _-Je savais ce qui pouvait se passer, corrigea Harry. Et je suis heureux que ce se soit passé comme ça !_

 _-Tu peux me traduire, s'il te plait ? fit Neville_

 _Presque hilare, Harry lui raconta comment il avait prêté ce serment dans bientôt trois ans._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Ils avaient ensuite créé des Carnets à Double Sens qui avaient été enchantés à la discrétion de son propriétaire. Neville avait trouvé plus prudent de poser la plupart des protections avec le bâton de Linas, pour que personne ne puisse consulter ce qu'il y avait écrit sans son autorisation. Depuis maintenant trois mois, les deux jeunes hommes s'écrivaient régulièrement, se racontant leur vie sans tabou. Le châtain avait eu du mal à avaler que son ami avait été le sujet d'un rituel aussi dangereux – qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler entre eux, faute d'avoir accès à la documentation adéquate, le rituel de la Dernière Chance – et qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien. Neville avait découvert à sa plus grande horreur toute la duplicité d'Albus Dumbledore. C'était une chose de le soupçonner, c'en était une autre que de savoir que ça allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

-Umbridge cherche à me piéger, rappela Harry. Et elle lésinera devant aucun moyen pour le faire.

-Tu en es sûr ? s'inquiéta Neville

-Tu ne veux rien savoir, assura Harry. Vraiment.

Tout comme les différents alliés d'Harry, Neville ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Le brun lui avait dit que c'était une connaissance bien trop dangereuse et que toute façon, il avait tellement réagi différemment qu'il n'était même pas sûr que ça soit encore valable.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Neville

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. La première fois, j'ai persisté pour dire la vérité et j'ai passé un an en enfer. Mais maintenant que je peux mener le jeu, il faudrait que j'aie de quoi la faire tomber.

Neville hocha de la tête. Il était clair que la personne la plus redoutable cette année était Dolorès Umbridge.

-Certains ont eu des retenues avec elle, déclara Neville. Il parait qu'elle les fait écrire avec une plume spéciale qui écrit sur leur peau. La main, plus exactement.

Harry serra des dents. Avec des rumeurs pareilles, comment était-ce possible qu'aucun professeur ne se soit alarmé ? On parle de torture et personne n'avait levé le petit doigt ! A moins que comme d'habitude, Dumbledore ait dit qu'il allait s'en occuper et que tout le monde avait cru que l'affaire serait réglée très vite.

Le brun allait devoir se décider très vite. Il en avait assez qu'on lui impose son complexe du héros mais là, il se pouvait qu'il soit obligé de se sacrifier …

-Tu réfléchis trop, sourit Neville. Allons prendre un chocolat.

Acceptant avec reconnaissance la diversion, les deux amis quittèrent le lit, s'habillèrent chaudement et descendirent dans la salle commune. Ils furent surpris quand ils découvrirent qu'elle n'était pas vide.

Devant la cheminée, la chevelure rousse de Ginny Weasley sautait comme si elle sanglotait. Harry et Neville se regardèrent. Autant le comportement de fan girl de la petite fille les avait horripilés, autant elle semblait s'être calmée depuis environ un an et demi. Elle avait peu d'amis, certes, mais n'était plus collée à Ron, et encore moins à Harry. En fait, malgré que les rumeurs disant qu'elle serait la prochaine lady Potter persiste encore, elle était retournée dans la masse des élèves.

-Ginny ? appela Neville

La jeune fille se retourna, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle essuya son visage et les fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? grogna Ginny

-On vient boire un chocolat, répondit Neville. Et toi ?

-Je voulais être seule, répondit Ginny.

-Pas de soucis, fit Neville. Harry ?

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas. Dans ses souvenirs, la rousse avait été punie par Umbridge parce qu'elle le soutenait. Or, comme elle n'était pas proche de lui, elle n'aurait pas dû être une cible. Alors comment ?

En quelques pas, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny et lui prit la main. L'inscription était encore à vif mais différait de ce que lui avait dû écrire.

 _Je dois faire ce qu'on me dit._

-Qui ? gronda Harry

Ginny détourna le regard mais Harry lui prit le menton et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Qui ? répéta Harry. Sinon, je viendrais chercher les réponses moi-même.

Ginny le fixa quelques instants avant de comprendre que le jeune homme face à elle était très sérieux. Mais elle comprit également que ce n'était pas l'amoureux qui cherchait à faire payer celui qui avait fait du mal à sa bien-aimée mais un Sorcier qui réclamait la justice. Ses rêves de petite fille s'évanouirent définitivement pour réellement voir qui était Harry Potter.

-Umbridge, avoua Ginny.

-Avec une plume ? devina Neville

-Oui, confirma Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

Ginny n'hésita plus. Pour une fois dans sa vie, on la considérait comme une personne, et non un moyen d'atteindre un but. Avait-elle tort de faire confiance à ces deux garçons ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle voulait le faire.

-J'ai refusé d'obéir à un ordre du professeur Dumbledore et il m'a collé avec Umbridge, déclara Ginny.

Harry se redressa.

-Je reviens, prévint le brun.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux fioles et un pot.

-Ceci, désigna Harry, est une pommade pour soigner ta main. Cette fiole, c'est un antidouleur léger et ça, une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. On va te soigner et ensuite, tu vas dormir.

Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, la jeune fille ne pur qu'hocher de la tête. Après lui avoir fait boire l'antidouleur, Harry étala la pommade et massa sa main pour bien la faire pénétrer puis l'allongea sur le canapé. Neville invoqua une couverture épaisse avant de lui faire boire le Sommeil sans Rêves. Immédiatement, elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Oubliant la raison première à leur venue, ils montèrent dans leurs propres lits et s'endormirent à leur tour.

§§§§§

Hermione était embêtée.

Toujours furieuse de la proposition indécente d'Harry – il avait quand même exigé un serment de sa part pour qu'elle puisse savoir ce qui se passait, alors qu'elle était sa meilleure amie ! – et ayant vu que Neville le soutiendrait totalement, elle n'avait personne pour donner les cours de ce club clandestin. Elle avait concocté un contrat qui signalerait toute personne qui trahirait leur entreprise et avait repéré une salle dans un couloir abandonné mais accessible par toutes les maisons.

Mais elle se redressa. Elle était assez grande pour faire ces cours elle-même ! Et tant pis pour ceux qui ne voulait qu'approcher Harry Potter !

Juste après le dîner, après avoir envoyé les indications à chaque élève rencontré à la Tête de Sanglier, la brune se retrouva devant une assemblée qui semblait avoir hâte d'en découdre.

-Où est Harry ? demanda Cho

-Il n'a pas pu venir, déclara Hermione qui était légèrement agacé que l'Asiatique ne recherche que la présence de son ami. Bien, nous devons parler de choses importantes. Je vous rappelle qu'Umbridge a interdit tous les clubs et que le nôtre ne doit surtout pas être découvert. J'ai imaginé ceci pour parer à toute éventualité …

Elle distribua des copies du contrat qu'elle avait rédigé à tout le monde et ces derniers le lurent attentivement.

-Quelles sont les conséquences ? demanda Parvati

-Elles seront très désagréables, assura Hermione. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse prendre ! Si vous êtes d'accord, signez les contrats ou sinon, partez mais je n'hésiterai pas à effacer votre mémoire !

-Comme si tu pouvais le faire ! ricana une voix que la brune n'arriva pas à déterminer

-Tu veux parier ? rétorqua Hermione. Tu oublies que je suis une Miss Je Sais Tout …

Depuis le temps, elle avait su retourner ce surnom qu'elle jugeait dégradant à son avantage. L'adversaire sembla visiblement se rétracter puisqu'il ne fit plus parler de lui. Le groupe réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à signer les copies des contrats qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Hermione les récupéra tous et vérifia qu'ils étaient correctement remplis avant de les ranger.

-Nous sommes dans l'endroit le plus discret que j'ai pu trouver, déclara Hermione. Nous ne devons surtout pas attirer l'attention ici ou sinon, nous pourrons nous faire punir et notre but ne sera jamais atteint. Pour cela, je pense que nous ne devons pas venir tous en même temps et même, nous ne devons pas venir régulièrement.

-Comment tu veux qu'on sache quand a lieu les cours ? demanda Seamus

-Avec ceci, annonça Hermione.

Elle leur montra un Galion.

-Ce ne sont pas de vrais Galions, précisa Hermione. Mais ça y ressemble assez pour qu'on les confonde. J'aurais le Galion maître et vous les Galions élèves. Quand vous le sentirez chauffer, vous verrez apparaître dessus le jour et l'heure du prochain cours. C'est une version du sortilège Protéiforme.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Padma. On peut se transmettre des messages ?

-J'aimerai éviter, grimaça Hermione. C'est un mode de communication qui doit rester secret et je ne voudrais pas qu'Umbridge le découvre parce que vous jouez avec. De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de le faire. Seule moi peux vous envoyer quelque chose et pas le contraire. Quelqu'un s'y oppose ?

Tout le monde secoua de la tête.

-Maintenant, le programme, poursuivit Hermione. Je pense que nous devrions commencer par les bases. Nous allons commencer par revoir tous les sorts de Défense de nos programmes avant de passer à ceux qui nous servirons réellement.

-Et le Patronus ? demanda Cho

-Il ne nous servira à rien si nous ne savons pas assez nous défendre pour pouvoir l'utiliser, critiqua Hermione. J'ai fait une liste de tout ce que nous devrions savoir ….

De nouvelles feuilles circulèrent et commença alors un grand débat. Si le sort de Désarmement, celui d'Expulsion ou encore celui du Bouclier obtinrent l'approbation de tous, celui de Lévitation, par exemple, du niveau de première année, amena des protestations.

-Harry n'a fait que l'utiliser de manière détournée avant d'apprendre le sort d'Attraction, siffla Hermione. Et c'est l'une des choses qu'on va également apprendre. Il ne suffit pas de connaître un sort et son utilité, il faut savoir le détourner pour pouvoir l'utiliser au mieux.

Sceptiques, les élèves lâchèrent l'affaire, attendant de voir ce que réservait la préfète. Finalement, après près d'une demi-heure de discussions, ils acceptèrent ce que leur proposait la jeune fille.

-Maintenant, il nous faut un nom, annonça Hermione.

Les propositions fusèrent et parmi elles, Hermione dut se retenir de grincer ouvertement des dents en entendant Cho proposer l'Armée d'Harry Potter. Non mais ! Est-ce qu'elle voyait Harry en ce moment ? Non ! Si ce groupe devait porter le nom de quelqu'un, ça devait être le sien, pour avoir eu l'idée de ces cours clandestins !

-Et pourquoi pas l'Armée de Défense ? proposa Colin

Hermione pencha la tête. Oui, ça pouvait être une idée …

-J'avais plutôt pensé à l'Armée de Dumbledore, avoua Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lavande

-Parce que nous sommes en train de nous élever contre la pression du ministère, expliqua Hermione. C'est lui qui nous a imposé Umbridge, qui refuse de nous donner de vrais cours de Défense. Et puis, j'ai toujours entendu dire que le plus grand cauchemar de Fudge c'était que Dumbledore lui vole son poste. Ça sera un pied-de-nez monstre, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Les élèves se consultèrent. Oui, quitte à choisir entre le ministère et Dumbledore, pour le moment le directeur gagnait haut la main. Ce serait un hommage que de se nommer ainsi. Par acquis de conscience, Hermione fit voter le nom.

Et à l'unanimité, ils s'appelèrent l'Armée de Dumbledore.


	51. La fin du Trio d'Or

**_La fin du Trio d'Or_**

Après un Samain où Umbridge s'était amusée à le harceler, les mois de novembre et de décembre se passèrent paisiblement pour Harry. Comme c'était l'année des BUSES, Neville et lui se plongeaient dans les révisions pour ne pas se trouver bêtes au mois de mai. Luna leur fut d'une grande aide puisque comme ils l'aidaient dans ses devoirs, ils révisaient en même temps.

Les Gryffindor furent surpris de voir qu'Hermione, qui avait toujours été inséparables des deux garçons, ne se tenaient plus aussi souvent à leurs côtés. Elle justifiait ses absences par des révisions mais tous avaient remarqué qu'elle n'allait plus d'elle-même vers Harry et Neville. Le brun non plus ne faisait pas un pas un pas vers elle et en vérité, seul le châtain faisait la navette entre les deux bruns. Ce n'était pas la colère qui les séparait mais cela semblait blesser visiblement la jeune fille toute l'indifférence que lui montrait le brun. On murmurait même que le Trio d'Or allait se séparer.

-Les rumeurs vont bien ? sourit Harry en prenant place auprès de Luna

-Tout le monde se demande ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et toi, répondit Luna.

-Ils se le demandent depuis la rentrée, haussa des épaules Harry en ouvrant un livre.

-Oui mais les élèves veulent savoir quand tu comptes la rayer de tes amis, railla Neville. Pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

-Ils le sauront bien assez vite, souffla Harry.

Cela blessait également Harry qu'Hermione campe sur ses positions mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que son comportement était loin d'être le bon si elle devait être fidèle à ses amis. Le fossé se creusait de plus en plus entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il avait refusé de donner des cours à l'AD. Il avait toute confiance en elle pour leur apprendre mais il avait décidé d'une part de ne pas attirer l'attention d'Umbridge sur lui – il avait déjà réussi sur un prétexte bidon à se faire renvoyer de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffindor, ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa côte de popularité dont il se foutait royalement – et d'autre part, il voulait approfondir ses connaissances magiques de son côté sans que toute l'école ne sache exactement ce qu'il pouvait faire. Neville l'avait parfaitement compris et l'aidait à parfaire ses connaissances de l'étiquette, des coutumes et des lois Sang Pur.

Pour cela, les deux garçons avaient décidé d'investir l'une des salles d'études de Salazar Slytherin que ce dernier avait indiqué à Harry. Usant des passages secrets connus uniquement du fondateur, le brun avait montré le chemin à son ami et comme la salle était extrêmement bien protégée, aucune chance que qui que ce soit ne puisse les trouver. La Salle sur Demande aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire mais elle avait ses défauts.

-Et son club, l'AD ? demanda Harry

-Il se débrouille, haussa des épaules Luna. Les autres apprennent mais ils harcèlent Hermione pour savoir quand vous allez venir.

-Et elle n'a toujours pas remarqué que tu n'avais pas signé son contrat ? fit Neville

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Luna.

Harry et Neville avaient refusé d'adhérer à l'AD. Non pas que le fait de donner des cours leur aurait plu mais malgré le sentiment de défier l'autorité représentée par Umbridge, c'était de la provocation pure. Or, Harry ne tenait pas à se faire avoir. Pour l'instant, il était un étudiant lambda qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche sur les déclarations qu'il avait faite à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, mais il voulait que la Grande Inquisitrice tombe par elle-même sans qu'il s'en mêle. Neville avait suivi car le bâton de Linas, qu'il trimbalait toujours avec lui sous la forme de sa seconde baguette, était encore compliqué à maîtriser et il ne voulait pas se cacher perpétuellement.

-Tu comptes la laisser faire ? demanda Luna

-Je veux qu'elle voie que quand Umbridge la découvrira, Dumbledore ne viendra pas à son secours, fit Harry. Que malgré tous les services qu'elle lui rend, elle ne sera pas prise en compte.

-Tu penses qu'elle va se faire virer ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-Il faudra voir quelle influence aura Umbridge à ce moment-là, fit Harry.

Alors que chacun se plongeait dans ses devoirs, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. En même temps que le comportement borné d'Hermione, le brun s'interrogeait sur celui énigmatique de Ginny. Pendant sa première vie, c'était lui qui avait eu le record de retenues avec le « professeur » de Défense mais ici, c'était clairement Ginny. Il se souvenait encore de ses propos quand il l'avait soigné avec Neville au début de l'année et quand il apprenait qu'elle s'était fait encore punir, il se faisait un devoir de déposer quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre une fiole d'antidouleur et la pommade régénératrice. Mais il était visible qu'elle souffrait de la situation.

-Luna, interpella Harry. Que peux-tu me dire de Ginny Weasley ?

-Elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'est séparée de Ron, assura Luna. Elle se concentre enfin sur ses études et a changé radicalement de comportement avec les autres maisons. Je pense qu'elle a présenté ses excuses à Fred et Georges parce qu'ils ont commencé à lui reparler ouvertement et même une fois, à la protéger de Ron quand il a vu qu'elle se rapprochait des jumeaux.

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Harry

-Quelque chose a dû avoir un impact sur elle, déclara Luna. Quoi, je ne pourrais pas te dire mais elle est plus devenue une étudiante comme les autres qu'une harceleuse comme elle l'était au début de sa scolarité.

-Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Neville

Luna haussa des épaules, ne pouvant répondre.

-Elle t'intrigue, comprit Neville.

-Oui, avoua Harry. Je n'ai toujours pas confiance en elle mais elle pourrait être utile, rien qu'à rendre jaloux Ron. Mais pour ça, il faut que je connaisse ses allégeances et ses buts.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, rappela Neville.

-Je sais, confirma Harry.

§§§§§

Un minuscule hibou vint littéralement heurter Harry au petit déjeuner. Le brun fut surpris de reconnaître Coquecigrue – mais vu que les Weasley ne l'avaient pas eu en leur possession, il ne se prénommait pas encore ainsi. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder par attirer l'attention de tous les Gryffindor, Harry s'empressa de décrocher la lettre et lui donna un morceau de bacon pour qu'il se calme. Il fonça vers Ginny à sa plus grande surprise et se cacha dans le cou de la rousse.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspect au volatile, Harry se décida à lire la missive.

 _Mon cher Harry,  
_ _JE SUIS LIBRE !  
_ _J'imagine que tu es déjà au courant mais je viens de l'apprendre donc …  
_ _Tadam !  
_ _C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a prévenu et il m'a assuré qu'il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour que tu viennes vivre avec moi !_

Harry retint un reniflement. Un autre des beaux mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore ! Cela servait trop les intérêts du directeur qu'il reste se faire maltraité par Vernon et Dudley Dursley.

 _Sinon, en attendant, j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de t'inviter pour les vacances de fin d'année. Si je ne t'ai pas écrit depuis un moment, c'est parce que j'étais en train de remettre en état la maison des Black à Londres ! Le professeur Dumbledore va sûrement te remettre un Portkey pour t'emmener là-bas à la descente du train. Tu peux inviter des amis si tu veux mais je dois te prévenir qu'il y aura du monde à la maison, je t'expliquerai quand tu arriveras.  
_ _Retourne-moi ta réponse par le même hibou. Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? Il n'a pas de nom donc j'aimerai bien avoir des idées.  
_ _Je t'embrasse  
_ _Sirius_

Un sourire ravi orna les lèvres d'Harry. Enfin, il allait mettre les pieds à Grimmaud Place ! Et par la même occasion, récupérer le médaillon de Slytherin !

-Bonne nouvelle ? demanda Neville

-Excellente, tu veux dire ! déclara Harry

-Harry ?

Le brun se tourna vers la rousse qui caressait tendrement le minuscule hibou.

-Tiens, je te rends ton hibou, fit Ginny à contrecœur.

-Tu peux le garder pour le moment, offrit Harry. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la réponse.

-Tu es sûr ? hésita Ginny

-Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Harry.

La jeune fille s'éloigna d'un pas assez joyeux.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda à voix basse Neville

-J'espère, souffla Harry. On y va ?

Les deux amis se rendirent à leur premier cours.

§§§§§

Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffindor et de Slytherin venaient de quitter sa salle de cours et Severus était particulièrement agacé. Ron Weasley était toujours un incapable et avait semblé vouloir se venger d'Harry Potter pour avoir parlé à sa sœur. Ainsi, il avait évité que plusieurs ingrédients n'atterrissent dans les chaudrons des autres élèves et il avait puni le roux d'une centaine de points en moins et d'une dizaine de retenues, en plus de l'avoir chassé de la salle.

Ayant encore quelques minutes avant son prochain cours pour se reprendre, Severus se mit à trier les devoirs que lui avaient rendus ses élèves. Il s'arrêta sur celui d'Harry Potter, qui semblait encore plus lourd que celui d'Hermione Granger, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il l'ouvrit et une feuille de papier Moldu en tomba.

 _Professeur Snape,  
_ _Il va falloir qu'on se trouve un moyen de communication plus pratique !  
_ _J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.  
_ _Combien de temps faut-il pour un Legilimens pour fouiller un esprit ? Et plus particulièrement pour y trouver des consignes mentales ?  
_ _Harry Potter_

Le maître de Potions fut surpris. Les cours d'Occlumencie n'avaient pas pu reprendre cette année d'un commun accord à cause de la présence d'Umbridge. De ce fait, Harry et lui ne pouvaient se voir aussi régulièrement que les autres années. Mais effectivement, s'ils devaient se parler, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils trouvent un moyen plus sûr. Quoique, celui-ci semblait assez bien trouvé.

Il se doutait que si le jeune homme posait une question aussi précise, c'était qu'il avait quelqu'un dans son entourage sur lequel il avait des soupçons. Ses doutes penchaient vers Hermione Granger qui, sans avoir coupé totalement les ponts avec ses meilleurs amis, avait un comportement assez étonnant cette année. Il était parfaitement au courant qu'elle avait créé un club clandestin pour apprendre à ses camarades la Défense mais elle n'avait pas pris en compte l'avertissement de ses amis symbolisé par le fait qu'ils n'en faisaient pas partie. Elle avait persisté dans son idée mais même ses Slytherin avaient découvert leur existence et ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'Umbridge ne fasse de même. Il était certain que Dumbledore était également au courant – et surtout, qu'il se gargarisait du fait qu'ils se nommaient l'Armée de Dumbledore – et que Minerva devait être furieuse et totalement déçue par l'une de ses plus talentueuses élèves. La brune n'avait visiblement pas noté un point qui ferait qu'elle chuterait de très haut.

Mais ce ne serait pas à lui de le lui faire découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Severus se concentra sur la question demandée. Il faudrait effectivement un peu de temps pour scruter un esprit pour y déceler des consignes mentales. Mais avec Dumbledore et Umbridge qui les surveillaient tous les deux, il allait être difficile d'isoler la personne pour l'examiner psychiquement. Il composa sa réponse pour l'écrire après avoir corrigé les parchemins avant de se pencher sur un autre problème.

Déplorant le peu d'efficacité des préfets à ses yeux, Umbridge avait obtenu l'autorisation de créer une Brigade Inquisitoriale. La sous-secrétaire l'avait peut-être décrite comme une addition aux préfets mais il savait lire entre les lignes et avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agirait de la propre police de la Grande Inquisitrice. Tout cela ne serait officiel qu'après le nouvel an mais elle commençait déjà à recruter. La plupart des élèves ayant des parents travaillant au ministère avaient été approchés et connaissant les personnages, certains avaient déjà dû accepter d'avoir du pouvoir sur les autres élèves sans être préfet. Draco lui-même était passé.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le Prince de Slytherin, bien qu'il n'ait que quinze ans, tournait en rond dans les appartements du maître de Potions. Les cours étaient terminés mais le repas n'ayant toujours pas commencé, le blond avait décidé de rendre visite à son parrain. Malgré la journée lourde en tension qu'il avait passé, Severus n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui claquer la porte au nez._

 _Heureusement que les pierres pouvaient difficilement s'user parce que là, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il creusait une tranchée._

 _-Viens-en aux faits, par Morgane ! siffla Severus_

 _-Le crapaud rose est venu me voir, annonça Draco._

 _Severus se redressa imperceptiblement. Le potentiel politique lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux._

 _-Elle m'a félicité pour mon poste de préfet mais qu'elle trouvait que je devais aspirer à plus, continua Draco. Elle a déclaré que comme mon père et elle avaient d'excellents contacts, elle pouvait, si je le voulais, faire en sorte que ma scolarité soit extraordinaire pour que quand je commencerai dans la vie active, on soit impressionné par mes capacités._

 _Severus devait avouer que c'était très bien amené. Mais le sous-entendu avec son aide était marqué en lettres de feu, ce qui pousserait tout Slytherin à se méfier._

 _-Elle a un projet, fit Draco. Un projet pour écarter définitivement Dumbledore de l'école. Pour cela, elle aurait besoin du soutien de certains élèves qui auraient assez d'influence sur les autres pour appuyer son point de vue. Elle pense que je conviendrai parfaitement._

 _-Mais il y avait une faille, comprit Severus._

 _-Elle_ sous-entendait _que je_ pourrais _avoir un poste au ministère si je l'aidais, renifla Draco. Elle se prend pour qui ? Elle ne doit pas beaucoup négocier si elle pense qu'avec si peu de garantie, on voudrait la suivre._

 _-Elle pense sûrement que tu es trop jeune, supposa Severus._

 _-Pour de la politique ? ricana Draco. Les Gryffindor, les Ravenclaw et les Hufflepuff, peut-être. Mais un Slytherin ? Jamais ! Pourquoi elle veut mon soutien ?_

 _-Pour écarter Dumbledore, comme elle l'a dit, confirma Severus. Mais aussi pour faire taire Potter._

 _-Harry ? s'étonna Draco en se figeant. Pour ça, il faudrait peut-être qu'il l'ouvre, non ?_

 _Severus dut concéder le fait. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, tous les élèves et Umbridge en prime harcelaient Harry pour qu'il leur donne des détails sur le retour de Voldemort. Seulement, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu répondre, encore plus depuis qu'Umbridge lui avait interdit de parler d'autre chose que de son cours. Maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts puisqu'il se fondait dans la masse._

 _Draco s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Une idée dérangeante lui avait traversé l'esprit._

 _-Il va falloir que je parle à Neville, marmonna Draco. Comment elle compte mener son projet à bien ?_

 _-Elle veut créer une brigade inquisitoriale, annonça Severus. Officiellement pour aider les préfets, officiellement pour appuyer son règne de terreur._

 _-J'ai bien fait de dire que je réfléchissais à sa proposition, déclara Draco. Fais attention, je sais que Parkinson compte en faire partie et elle va entraîner Millicent sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire. As-tu besoin de tous les noms de ceux qui vont accepter cette imbécillité ?_

 _-Je crois qu'on le saura bien assez tôt, fit remarquer Severus. Sois prudent, par contre. Elle garde le bras long._

 _-Aussi long que des Sang Pur ? ricana Draco_

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Cette conversation en particulier avait été assez instructive. Umbridge était sûre de sa place et elle creusait son nid. Sauf qu'elle allait découvrir des élèves largement moins dociles et surtout, des chefs d'école pas particulièrement pressés de se soumettre à elle.

-Maître Snape.

Severus se redressa.

-Baron, s'inclina Severus en apercevant le fantôme. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Le directeur de l'école vous convoque dans son bureau, annonça le Baron Sanglant. Immédiatement.

-En connaissez-vous le motif ? demanda Severus en se levant et en vérifiant sa tenue

-Il semblerait qu'un groupe d'élèves ait violé la règle qui interdisait tout club, déclara le Baron.

Severus ne retint pas son sourire victorieux.

Hermione Granger venait de se faire attraper.

§§§§§

Dans le bureau du directeur, une quinzaine d'élèves attendaient, tête basse, que leur sort soit décidé.

Galvanisés par le fait que leur professeur improvisé leur ait annoncé que le prochain cours allait enfin porter sur le sort qu'ils rêvaient tous de maîtriser, ils avaient omis de vérifier les alentours et ils avaient été cueillis comme des fleurs par les futurs membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Menée par Dolorès Umbridge elle-même, elle les avait ensuite mené dans le bureau du directeur pour décider de la punition adéquate. Comme il y avait des élèves de trois maisons, les directeurs de maison avaient été convoqués et comme les élèves attrapés, ils assistaient à une plaidoirie enflammée d'Umbridge pour que la plus grande sévérité soit appliquée pour avoir outrepassé les directives du ministère dont elle était la représentante. S'en suivit alors une discussion où Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick et Severus Snape eurent la très nette impression de ne faire que de la figuration. Enfin, après une heure de palabres, Albus Dumbledore décida de retirer trente points par élèves et un mois de retenues, Hermione le double puisqu'elle était celle à l'origine de tout. La jeune fille se retenait visiblement de pleurer quand elle apprit en outre son renvoi de deux semaines. Les directeurs ramenèrent leurs élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives et Minerva attendit qu'Hermione rassemble ses affaires. Malheureusement, Harry et Neville se trouvaient dans la salle commune en train de discuter avec la directrice des Lions. La colère de la brune explosa.

-C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! rugit Hermione. Si vous aviez été là, personne ne se serait fait prendre ce soir !

Neville voulut réagir mais Harry l'arrêta.

-TU as voulu ces cours, asséna Harry. Mais TU as occulté le fait qu'on puisse te trahir. Nous t'avions dit que nous n'étions pas intéressés et tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de te mettre à notre place pour comprendre pourquoi nous ne voulions pas être de la partie. Nous avons essayé de te mettre en garde mais tu ne nous as pas écoutés. Ne nous accuse pas de tes erreurs ! Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais surtout pas la place de bouc émissaire.

Et il lui tourna le dos, signifiant clairement la fin de leur amitié.

Le geste acheva de faire comprendre à Hermione ce qu'elle venait de perdre. Amorphe, elle quitta l'école sous la pression de Minerva qui l'amena jusqu'à devant chez elle.

-Vous savez, mademoiselle Granger, j'avais toutes les raisons d'être fière de vous, déclara Minerva. Mais cette année, ça a été tout le contraire. Bien que vos cours partaient d'une bonne intention, l'organisation de votre … AD était plus que bâclée. Et le pire, c'était que vous avez négligé d'écouter vos amis et surtout, de vérifier certains détails.

-Quels détails ? hoqueta Hermione

-La Charte des Fondateurs, par exemple, lâcha Minerva. Elle dit que toute décision prise par l'école ne peut l'être que par le directeur. Même si c'est Dolorès Umbridge qui a imposé la dissolution de tous les clubs, elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire sans l'aval du professeur Dumbledore. Bonne soirée, mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione resta figée pendant de longues minutes. Ce que venait de lui dire son professeur de Métamorphoses ne pouvait être vrai.

Parce que sinon, ce n'était plus Umbridge qui faisait courir l'école à sa perte.

C'était Dumbledore.


	52. L'Ordre chez les Black

**_L'Ordre chez les Black_**

L'Hogwarts Express fendait la campagne enneigée pour gagner Londres. La punition des membres de l'AD avait fait le tour de l'école et autant on louait le fait qu'ils aient défié Umbridge, autant on les traitait d'amateurs pour s'être fait prendre aussi facilement. Le renvoi d'Hermione Granger avait été un choc mais personne n'osa demander l'avis d'Harry et de Neville après que ce dernier ait balancé un inopportun à travers la salle commune.

Le visage d'Harry était resté fermé depuis ce jour. Il avait très peu apprécié qu'Hermione l'accuse d'être responsable de ses fautes et il lui faudrait un long moment avant de lui pardonner. Mais pour autant, il était quasiment certain que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui avait dit ces mots. Restait à le vérifier.

La veille, Dumbledore avait confirmé à Harry que Sirius avait bien demandé à ce qu'il le rejoigne pour les fêtes. Cependant, pour se rendre à Grimmaud Place, il devait accompagner les Weasley, que Molly allait récupérer à la gare. Le jeune homme avait gardé son ressentiment pour lui et avait prévenu les jumeaux de ce qui allait se passer. Ces derniers ne purent qu'hocher de la tête, comprenant que s'ils n'avaient pas été prévenus du programme, c'était par soucis de sécurité.

Harry salua Neville et sa grand-mère avant de rejoindre les Weasley hors du quai magique. Le brun roula des yeux en voyant la tenue de Molly et de Ron. Alors que Fred, Georges, lui-même et plus étonnement Ginny avaient revêtu des tenues Moldues, sachant qu'ils allaient passer par la gare Moldue, mère et fils avaient maintenu la robe Sorcière, ne se souciant guère des regards incrédules qu'on leur lançait et surtout, de l'attention qu'ils attiraient. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble sur la plateforme de Transports et Molly leur donna un cerceau qu'ils devaient tous tenir. La minute suivante, ils furent dans Grimmaud Square et elle leur montra un parchemin visiblement écrit de la main de Dumbledore.

 _Le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaud._

Aussitôt qu'ils l'eurent récité dans leur tête, la demeure des Black apparut aussitôt. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans et avant que Molly ne le serre dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Harry fut happé dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

-Pronglet, souffla Sirius. Tu es là …

-Padfoot, répondit Harry.

Parrain et filleul restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Molly, visiblement jalouse, ne se racle la gorge.

-Vous pourriez au moins laissez Harry saluer les autres ! sermonna Molly

Harry se retint de fusiller du regard la matrone. Sirius était un membre de sa famille, contrairement à elle malgré tous ses désirs ! Il avait plus que le droit de le serrer dans ses bras ! Comment elle osait se mêler de ça ?!

-Bonsoir mon chéri, fit Molly après que Sirius l'ait libéré.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il se raidit brusquement et fit un pas en arrière. Molly ne masqua pas qu'elle était vexée par ce geste.

-Madame Weasley, salua Harry. Sirius, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans le manoir Black à Londres, indiqua Sirius en le traînant à ses côtés. C'est là où j'ai vécu toute mon enfance et je n'y ai pas que des bons souvenirs. Mais pour toi, je ferais tout, y compris revenir vivre ici. Je vous fais visiter ?

Devant les exclamations enthousiasmes, Sirius sourit faiblement.

-Commençons par l'entrée, fit Sirius.

Mais alors qu'ils s'y regroupaient, un rideau s'ouvrit et un tableau les insulta en hurlant.

-MISÉRABLES VERMINES ! QUITTEZ MA MAISON ! VOUS SOUILLEZ LA NOBLE DEMEURE DES BLACK !

-Partons, fit Sirius. Mère peut être très mauvaise parfois.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon.

-C'est qui ? demanda Ron

-Vous avez rencontré Walburga Black, la dernière lady Black et accessoirement ma mère, annonça Sirius. Elle ne supporte pas qu'il y ait autant de monde ici, surtout des Nés Moldus ou des Sang Mêlé mais très peu de Sang Pur et encore plus le tout contre Vous Savez Qui …

Sirius leur montra la salle de bal, quelques salons, l'immense cuisine puis les deux premiers étages, composés essentiellement de chambres et de salles d'eau. Le tout était dans un état de délabrement assez avancé, sauf la cuisine à peu près en bon état et qui était, semblait-il, le domaine privilégié de Molly Weasley.

-Où on va dormir ? demanda Ron

-Nous n'avons pas pu remettre en état beaucoup de chambres, intervint Molly avant que Sirius ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Vous allez donc partager les chambres. Les jumeaux seront bien évidemment ensemble, Ginny est une fille donc elle aura sa chambre et …

-Une minute, coupa Harry. Vous _restez_ ici ?

-C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, se racla la gorge Sirius. J'ai accepté d'héberger les Weasley …

-Voyons, vous nous avez invités, corrigea durement Molly.

-C'est ça, confirma mollement Sirius.

-OK, fit Harry. C'est ta maison, tu invites qui tu veux.

-Merci, sourit doucement Sirius. Tiens, je vais te montrer ta surprise ! Viens avec moi !

-Sirius ! tempêta Molly. Il est tard, il doit aller dormir ! Il a juste le temps de s'installer dans la chambre avec Ron pour ne pas être fatigué demain !

-Avec votre fils ? s'étonna Sirius. Je vous avais dit qu'Harry aurait sa chambre !

-Les enfants doivent rester ensemble ! tapa presque du pied Molly

-Harry, c'est toi qui décide, fit Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul. La chambre que je te réserve est à côté de la mienne. Mais tu préférerais sûrement dormir avec des gens de ton âge, non ?

-Si je refuse, je devrais dormir dans la même chambre que Ron ? demanda Harry alors que Ron rayonnait, pensant déjà que le brun allait venir avec lui

-Oui, répondit Molly. Les chambres que nous avons remises en état ne sont faites que pour deux personnes.

Harry pesta. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu squatter la chambre des jumeaux mais même ça lui était refusé.

-Je vais accepter l'offre de Sirius alors, annonça Harry. J'en ai assez des ronflements de Ron et je tiens à ce que mes affaires restent en place, merci.

-Harry ! siffla Molly. Tout a été mis en place ! Tu vas aller dormir avec Ron !

-Qui êtes-vous pour m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ? demanda calmement Harry alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la claquer contre un mur

Molly recula, comme si elle avait été frappée. Clairement, elle s'était oubliée.

-Oh, Harry, minauda Molly. C'est pour que tous les jeunes puissent rester ensemble, voyons !

-Je préfère avoir ma chambre, merci, grinça des dents Harry. On y va, Sirius ?

-Bien sûr, Pronglet, sourit Sirius.

Tous les deux grimpèrent les escaliers mais l'ancien évadé s'arrêta sur le palier du deuxième étage.

-Je croyais que ta mère voulait que tu ailles te coucher, fit remarquer Sirius à la personne qui les suivait.

Ron, qui leur avait emboîté le pas sans grande discrétion, rougit.

-Maman a dit que j'allais dormir avec Harry, marmonna Ron. J'allais voir où on allait déposer nos affaires avant d'aller en cuisine …

-Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec toi, gronda Harry, agacé. Je veux pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles et ce n'est pas avec toi dans la même chambre que je pourrais le faire.

Il se retourna et enjoignit Sirius du regard à continuer à lui indiquer le chemin. A sa plus grande surprise, ils grimpèrent encore deux étages et il semblait que les escaliers continuaient encore. Mais soudain, un grand vacarme s'éleva visiblement du deuxième étage et Sirius ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire.

-Mais quel crétin ! souffla Sirius

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry

-L'Ordre est cantonné au rez-de-chaussée et dans les deux premiers étages, expliqua Sirius. Dumbledore sait qu'il existe un troisième étage où se trouve la chambre de maître mais il ne se doute pas que le reste de la maison lui est totalement interdit.

Le brun était surpris. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça dans sa première vie !

-Viens, fit Sirius en ouvrant une porte. Installons-nous confortablement pour en discuter.

Le petit salon était charmant et un service de thé les attendait déjà. Ils s'installèrent et se servirent.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu accueillerais l'Ordre du Phénix ici, malgré tout ce qu'a fait Dumbledore, commenta Harry.

-Normalement, je ne l'aurais pas fait, confirma Sirius. Mais deux points m'ont fait changer d'avis. D'abord, Dumbledore aurait tout fait pour que tu ne puisses pas vivre avec moi. Or, si l'Ordre est ici, il ne pourra pas le refuser puisqu'il y aura toujours des Sorciers pour te protéger.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry.

-Le deuxième point est que l'Ordre ici, je pourrais les espionner sans problème, assura Sirius. Pour cela, j'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que je ne m'étais pas fait soigner et surtout, que je ne serais jamais le prochain lord Black.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Harry

-Quand je suis entré en septième année, Dumbledore m'a annoncé que j'avais été renié parce que j'avais quitté ma famille, expliqua Sirius. Or, si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais pu rouvrir cette maison. J'ai repris le titre et j'ai verrouillé toutes les parties considérées comme intéressantes.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué

-La bibliothèque, cita Sirius. Je peux te dire que Dumbledore était particulièrement déçu quand je lui ai dit que je ne la trouvais plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour te justifier ? ricana Harry

-Que parce que je n'étais pas l'héritier Black, je ne pouvais pas ouvrir totalement la maison, sourit vicieusement Sirius. Si nous avions pu entrer, c'était uniquement parce que j'étais le dernier Black en vie. Il avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier !

Harry se laissa enfin aller à rire de la déconfiture de son ennemi.

-Comment tu en es venu à accepter les Weasley ? demanda Harry

-Je ne l'ai pas fait, se récria Sirius. C'est Dumbledore qui les a imposés et qui les a installés. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire après.

-Et cette chambre ? demanda Harry. Je veux profiter du fait que je n'aurais pas Ron sur le dos pendant deux semaines !

-Tu es le seul avec moi à pouvoir accéder au reste de la maison, prévint Sirius. Dumbledore a voulu essayer de faire entrer ma cousine Nymphadora mais elle a voltigé comme les autres et je lui ai rappelé que sa mère avait été reniée et donc, qu'elle n'avait jamais été considérée comme une Black. Ça ne lui a pas plu. Je vais te montrer.

La chambre qu'obtint le brun était splendide et très loin d'être délabrée. Harry en resta bouche bée. La pièce était spacieuse et avait sa propre salle de bain.

-Tu peux inviter qui tu veux, signala Sirius. Et nous avons une cheminée raccordée à une autre maison Black ce qui fait qu'on peut sortir sans qu'ils le sachent.

-D'accord, fit Harry, toujours subjugué.

Sirius sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Va dormir, nous discuterons plus longtemps demain, d'accord ? proposa Sirius

-OK, fit Harry. Bonne nuit !

-A toi aussi, Pronglet, répondit Sirius.

§§§§§

Il n'y avait qu'au manoir Potter qu'il dormait aussi bien mais Harry devait avouer qu'il se sentait tout aussi bien au manoir Black. Les appartements étaient spacieux et il disposait même d'un espace pour faire les entraînements que lui avait préconisé Joshua. Quand il sortit pour prendre le petit déjeuner vers huit heures, Sirius l'attendait.

-Salut Harry, salua Sirius.

-Bonjour Sirius, répondit Harry. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

-Une minute, je prends mon camouflage, sourit Sirius.

L'aîné prit une fiole et l'avala. Aussitôt, il parut bien plus fatigué et plus faible qu'il ne devait l'être.

-Recette de famille, cligna de l'œil Sirius. Descendons.

Se promettant d'harceler son parrain pour connaître cette potion miracle, Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Le jeune homme farfouilla un peu pour se dégoter un bol, un verre et des couverts puis du lait, des céréales, du jus, du pain et de la confiture. Mais ne tombant que sur du jus et de la confiture de citrouille, il préféra opter pour du beurre.

-Y'a rien qui ne soit pas bourré de sucre ? grommela Harry

-Ce sont des ingrédients pour un petit déjeuner Sorcier, rappela Sirius en se servant une généreuse cuillère de confiture de citrouille.

-Sauf que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus, rappela Harry, et qu'ils ont des habitudes alimentaires un peu plus saines. Qui fait les courses ?

-Molly, haussa des épaules Sirius.

-Et normalement ? fit Harry

-Les Elfes de maison, répondit Sirius. Mais j'en ai qu'un pour le moment et il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler fiable.

-Tu peux en avoir un autre ? demanda Harry

-Il faudrait que je voie, réfléchit Sirius.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée en trombes de Ron qui hurla littéralement pour avoir son repas et Molly sur ses pas pour s'exécuter. Les deux bruns restèrent bouche bée devant ses manières avant de prendre leur repas et de disparaître dans l'un des salons sans qu'on ne les voit. Sirius fut surpris de voir débarquer quelques minutes plus tard Fred, Georges mais également Ginny avec leur propre repas.

-Vous ne déjeunez pas en famille ? s'étonna Sirius

-Prenez un repas avec Ron et vous comprendrez, sourit Fred.

-Au fait, je pense que maman ne nous a pas présenté, fit Georges. Voici mon frère Fred et je suis Georges, nous sommes en septième année.

-Et voici Ginny, en quatrième année, ajouta Fred.

-Enchanté, sourit Sirius. Sirius Black, ancien évadé d'Azkaban et maintenant Sorcier libre. Et également parrain d'Harry.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement tout en mangeant et rapportèrent la vaisselle quand ils eurent fini.

-Allons, allons, nous n'allons pas chômer aujourd'hui, déclara Molly. Les pièces de cet étage ont besoin d'être remises en état. Et nous allons faire le tri de toutes ces vieilleries !

Harry maudit son parrain pour s'être éclipsé et pour ne pas l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas. Comme il était encore considéré comme un Sorcier de premier cycle, il ne pouvait pas encore utiliser librement la magie. Enfin, en théorie puisque si on regardait au-delà de cette affirmation, la maison était sous Fidelitas et remplie d'adultes donc le ministère ne pouvait pas savoir qui faisait de la magie, qu'il soit mineur ou non, et surtout ne pouvait les localiser.

Après un repas du midi pris sur le pouce, Harry prétexta la fatigue pour s'en aller avant le repas du soir. Il fila dans sa chambre pour hurler un bon coup.

-Un problème ? fit Sirius en passant la tête à travers l'embrasure

-J'en ai marre, grommela Harry. Y'a possibilité de se barrer d'ici ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Sirius. D'ailleurs, je devais t'emmener à la banque pendant les vacances. Aujourd'hui est un bon jour, non ?

-Pourquoi pas, haussa des épaules Harry.

Ils se changèrent rapidement et empruntèrent la cheminée privée pour se rendre dans Gringotts. Gripsec vint immédiatement l'accueillir.

-Bienvenue, salua Gripsec. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

-Avant toute chose, je voudrais savoir si nous avons été suivis, Gardien, déclara Harry. Et surtout, si nous sommes sous surveillance.

-Bien entendu, nous allons vérifier cela tout de suite, s'inclina Gripsec.

Dix minutes plus tard, au plus grand ahurissement de Sirius, les Gobelins détectèrent au moins trois sorts de Traçage, un sort d'Attire Attention, un autre de Répulsion sur une personne encore non identifiée et un dernier de Déprime, tous immédiatement annulés. Ils furent conduits ensuite dans un somptueux bureau que Sirius identifia comme celui de l'un des plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie de la banque.

-Harry, chuchota Sirius, fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire. Les Gobelins ne plaisantent pas.

-Je sais, sourit Harry.

Gripsec bondit sur ses pieds lorsque Ragnok entra à son tour. Sirius voulut le saluer convenablement mais le Gobelin l'arrêta.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, déclara Ragnok. En ce moment même, Dumbledore essaie de révoquer la garde de lord Black sur vous.

-Je m'en doutais, renifla Harry. Quelles sont les choses primordiales à faire ?

-Protéger le patrimoine Black, déclara Ragnok. Dumbledore essaie de le faire passer sous sa tutelle.

-Très bien, fit Harry.

Le brun se tourna vers son parrain qui comprenait de moins en moins.

-Je veux un serment, ordonna Harry. Un serment où tu jureras de ne jamais révéler mes secrets de quelque manière que ce soit. Si tu veux me protéger, nous sommes obligés de passer par là. Je ferais le même pour tes propres secrets.

-Harry … supplia Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que je devais protéger le bébé de Lily et James, pas plus !

-Sauf que le bébé est devenu lord Potter et ce n'est pas grâce à Albus Dumbledore, gronda Harry. J'ai juré de me venger. Es-tu prêt à m'aider ?

Sirius fixa dans les yeux son filleul avant de comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'il n'aura pas fini. Entre un vieux sénile qui voulait qu'il reste en prison et un enfant, son fils même, qui avait pris soin de lui, même à distance, le choix était vite fait.

Les derniers représentants des familles Potter et Black se lièrent une nouvelle fois par magie.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore arriva devant le domicile des Granger.

Il avait cru qu'avec une telle Sorcière à leur tête, l'AD n'aurait pas pu se faire attraper mais il avait eu tort. La Gryffindor n'avait pas envisagé toutes les possibilités et l'un des membres, pour bien se faire voir du ministère, n'avait pas hésité à les trahir.

Le directeur avait bien vu que la jeune fille avait très bien pris ses suggestions et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Hermione Granger le tenait en très haute estime et ce n'était pas en retournant dans le giron d'Harry Potter que ça allait s'arrêter. Il avait décidé de cesser de vouloir utiliser Ginny Weasley pour aiguiller Harry dans la bonne direction et s'était rabattu sur Hermione Granger qui avait bien plus son oreille. Mais pour autant, il n'oubliait pas l'alternative de la rousse.

Le vieux Sorcier frappa à la porte.

-Monsieur Dumbledore ! salua Helen. Quand Hermione m'a dit qu'elle comptait passer les fêtes avec ses amis, je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous qui viendrait la chercher !

-J'ai votre adresse, rappela Albus. Il m'était plus facile de vous retrouver.

-Je vais appeler Hermione, sourit Helen.

La Moldue fit entrer le professeur et alla chercher sa fille. Cette dernière embrassa ses parents avant de placer sa main sur le bras de son professeur. Ils transplanèrent mais n'arrivèrent pas à Grimmaud Square.

-Professeur, où sommes-nous ? fit Hermione, inquiète

-Avant d'y aller, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire, mademoiselle Granger, déclara Albus.


	53. La Lumière contre le Crépuscule

**_La Lumière contre le Crépuscule_**

Harry était dans Londres avec une escorte assez impressionnante. En effet, tous se rendaient à St Mungo, l'hôpital Sorcier, pour aller rendre visite à Arthur Weasley qui devait y rester quelques jours, le temps qu'il soit complètement guéri. Il valait mieux ça que d'avoir dû l'enterrer. Heureusement, Harry avait été « là ».

 _Flash-Back_

 _La veille de la fin des classes, Harry s'était couché assez préoccupé. Il n'allait pas dire que son rêve était peuplé de nuages roses et de licornes ailées mais il savait que c'était un rêve._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il change radicalement._

 _Son regard rasa le sol et il lui semblait ramper. Le sol brillant lui rappelait quelque chose puis il se dirigea vers des escaliers. La descente fut assez longue et malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce rêve. Il rampa dans un nouveau couloir puis sentit de la chaleur et une forte odeur._

 _Un autre corps._

 _Il se rapprocha et distingua deux piliers qui sentaient différemment de la pierre._

-TUE-LE !

 _Il ouvrit la bouche et attaqua directement. Il sentit son venin être injecté et il se recula pour observer sa proie se tordre de douleur._

 _Harry reconnut immédiatement Arthur Weasley._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait enfilé à la hâte quelques vêtements et des chaussures pour aller prévenir Dumbledore. L'histoire de la morsure du patriarche des Weasley lui était totalement sortie de la tête et ce « rêve » le lui avait rappelé de force. Le directeur, encore debout, avait envoyé Fawkes pour prévenir qui était de garde à l'Ordre et ce fut de justesse qu'Arthur fut emmené à St Mungo.

Où ils se rendaient présentement. C'était la première fois dans cette vie qu'il visitait l'établissement et Harry trouvait qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'aile des accidents magiques et assistèrent au babillage joyeux d'Arthur qui avait bénéficié de nouvelles techniques de soins inspirées du monde Moldu. Bien entendu, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait à l'endroit où il s'était fait mordre fut passée sous silence et il était clair que Molly refusait qu'Harry entende quoi que ce soit sur les missions de l'Ordre.

-Harry ?

Le brun se retourna et revint vers Arthur. Ce dernier vérifia que sa femme était bien occupée à réprimander les jumeaux avant de parler.

-Je voulais te remercier de vive voix, sourit Arthur. Je sais que c'est toi qui as prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé. Alors merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Monsieur Weasley … protesta Harry.

-J'ai une dette de vie envers toi, assura Arthur. Et maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus, il se pourrait que la famille en ait une autre avec Ginny. J'aurais aimé que ma fille unique ne soit pas victime à la fois d'une dette de vie et d'une dette de mort …

 _Dette de mort ?_ s'étonna Harry

-Mais je parle trop, sourit Arthur. Rentre bien et merci pour tout, Harry.

-De rien, monsieur Weasley, sourit Harry.

Le brun sortit et rejoignit discrètement Ginny qui regardait ses grands frères tourner en bourrique leur mère.

-Je voulais également te remercier, déclara Ginny. Je sais que tu m'as sauvé la vie, malgré tout ce que Ron raconte.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Harry, un peu secoué par les paroles du blessé

-Que tu es resté les bras ballants, renifla Ginny. Ah, aussi que Longbottom l'a assommé pour que tu lui voles la gloire qui lui revenait.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, renifla Harry.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies encore ? demanda Harry

-Parce que je suis sincère, assura Ginny. Avant, c'était surtout pour que tu te rappelles que nous avons un lien très fort et que ça serait bien que tu te souviennes que tu es allé jusqu'à me sauver la vie.

-Et maintenant ? fit Harry

-Je reconnais réellement la dette de vie et non pas comme un lien qui t'obligerait à m'épouser, soupira Ginny.

Harry se retint de se tourner brutalement vers la jeune fille.

-Je peux garder des secrets, annonça Ginny. A toi de dire si tu peux me faire confiance.

-Ginny ! Harry ! appela Molly. Nous y allons !

La rousse partit aussitôt, laissant le brun dans le flou absolu.

§§§§§

Harry fut surpris à son retour de sa sortie sur Diagon Alley de retrouver assise avec Sirius son amie Hermione. Il fronça des sourcils. Lui-même ne connaissait l'invitation pour Grimmaud Place que depuis quelques semaines et il était déjà en froid avec elle. Alors qui l'avait donc invité ?

-Harry ! salua Sirius. Le professeur Dumbledore a amené ton amie Hermione tout à l'heure.

-Salut, salua timidement Hermione.

-Bonsoir, salua Harry. Je vais me faire un sandwich et aller me coucher. Tu es installée ?

-Dans la chambre de Ginny, souffla Hermione.

-C'est bien, fit Harry.

Le brun passa dans la cuisine, fit ce qu'il avait prévu et fila avant d'être intercepté par qui que ce soit. Sirius vint le rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Je pensais que tu serais content, s'étonna Sirius.

-Je me suis disputé avec Hermione au mois de septembre et elle m'a dit des choses que je n'ai pas acceptées quand elle a été renvoyée il y a plus de deux semaines, déclara Harry. Et surtout, je ne l'ai pas invitée ici.

-Qui ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Je parie sur celui qui l'a emmené ici, siffla Harry.

-Dumbledore, souffla Sirius.

-La question que je me pose est pourquoi, fit Harry.

-Lui seul le sait, haussa des épaules Sirius. Bon, je dois descendre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre dans la cuisine, annonça Sirius. Normalement, Molly doit chasser tous les enfants vers les étages pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Tu veux écouter ?

-Un résumé me suffira, refusa Harry. Mais je vais descendre avec toi pour me prendre encore quelque chose à manger. J'aimerai voir qui sera là.

-D'accord, fit Sirius. Viens, comme ça tu verras tout le monde.

Ils descendirent donc et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Severus Snape.

-Professeur, s'inclina Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, répondit Severus. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

-Nous sommes chez mon parrain, souligna Harry.

-Black, salua Severus.

-Snape, répondit Sirius.

Il avait été tenté de l'appeler par son surnom habituel mais il pressentit que ça n'allait pas plaire à son filleul s'il le faisait.

-Je pense que tu es le premier, fit Sirius. Molly est dans la cuisine. Enfin, elle y était il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

Tous les trois se rendirent dans la cuisine où effectivement, les Weasley terminaient de manger, en compagnie d'Hermione.

-Professeur ! s'exclamèrent Fred, Georges, Ginny et Hermione

-Mademoiselle, messieurs Weasley, salua Severus. Mademoiselle Granger.

-Snape, fit Molly avec dédain. Que faites-vous ici ?

-La réunion de ce soir, rappela Severus avec onctuosité. A moins que vous ne soyez pas au courant …

-Bien sûr que si, siffla Molly avec mépris. Vous êtes simplement en avance. Les enfants, vous allez dans vos chambres. Maintenant !

Tout au long de l'échange, Sirius avait froncé des sourcils. La tension entre Molly et Snape était clairement palpable. La matrone méprisait vraiment le maître de Potions et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, il semblait qu'il y avait du respect entre Snape et Harry.

-Harry, tu devrais prendre ce dont tu as besoin, invita Sirius.

Harry salua de la tête Severus alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Ne tenant pas compte des regards lourds sur lui, il se prit un pichet de jus de pomme – ce qu'il avait absolument tenu à récupérer quand ils s'étaient rendus sur Diagon Alley – ainsi qu'un verre avant de traverser la pièce dans l'autre sens. Mais il fut retenu par la manche alors qu'il allait monter les escaliers.

-Par égard pour notre amitié passée, je ne te balancerai pas à travers le couloir, déclara Harry. Que veux-tu, Hermione ?

-M'excuser, souffla Hermione. Ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir était totalement injuste.

-Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte, fit Harry. Cela n'explique pas ta présence ici.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a vu que nous n'étions pas en bons termes et il m'a proposé de m'amener chez toi pour que je puisse te faire mes excuses.

-J'entends tes excuses, fit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de pouvoir les accepter et encore plus de te pardonner. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Hermione hésita un instant avant de relâcher sa prise. Harry en profita pour remonter sans se retourner.

§§§§§

Severus décida de traîner un peu dans le manoir Black après la réunion. Par le biais de Gringotts, le maitre de Potions avait demandé à rencontrer Harry pour répondre à ses questions d'Occlumencie. A contre cœur, Sirius lui avait indiqué le salon le plus éloigné de la cuisine et pas encore examiné par Molly. En farfouillant çà et là, il avait découvert quelques grimoires qu'il avait feuilletés tranquillement.

-Maître Severus Snape ?

Severus ne dut qu'à sa condition d'espion pour ne pas sursauter. Un Elfe de maison se tenait devant lui.

-C'est moi, confirma Severus.

-Kreattur a pour ordre de vous amener à ses maîtres, fit Kreattur. Si maître Snape veut bien toucher Kreattur ?

Severus posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Elfe de maison et ils disparurent du salon. Ils atterrirent dans une autre pièce luxueuse et en bien meilleur état où Sirius et Harry se prenaient un encas.

-Venez vous asseoir, invita Harry. Sirius allait me raconter comment s'est passée cette réunion.

D'un pas souple, il prit place et eut dans les mains une tasse de thé.

-Vous devez savoir que Dumbledore a interdit qu'on vous dise quoi que ce soit, prévint Severus.

-Très bien, sourit Harry. Alors je vais me contenter d'émettre des hypothèses et vous, vous n'aurez qu'à infirmer ou confirmer.

-Nous vous écoutons, fit Severus.

-Harry, tu devrais te méfier de Snape, c'est un Death Eater, fit Sirius.

-Avec votre permission, professeur Snape, nous allons faire une légère digression, sourit dangereusement Harry. Kreattur !

-Maître Harry ? fit l'Elfe de maison

-Vérifie que le professeur Snape n'ait pas d'invités indésirables, ainsi que Sirius et moi-même, ordonna Harry. Ensuite, je veux que tous les étages qui ne sont pas accessibles à Dumbledore et à son Ordre du Poulet Grillé soient protégés de toute intrusion. Enfin, je veux que tous les sorts qu'on pourrait nous avoir lancé soient immédiatement annulés quand nous entrerons dans cette zone.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Kreattur.

-Maintenant, vous deux, gronda Harry. Vous avez tous les deux à peu près les mêmes informations sur moi. Je suis votre point commun et il est hors de question que je vous vois vous déchirer au nom d'une rivalité vieille de vingt ans ! Pour parler de manière crue, je refuse que vous vous foutiez sur la gueule parce que vous ne vous supportiez pas. Je m'en fous royalement de vos problèmes passés mais je refuse qu'il nous empêche de faire tomber Dumbledore. Vous êtes des adultes, par Merlin, et il serait temps que vous vous conduisiez comme tels !

-Je vous entends, monsieur Potter, fit Severus. Mais nous ne pouvons pas pour deux raisons.

-Lesquelles ? demanda Harry, surpris

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour passer outre nos préjugés, expliqua Severus.

-Qu'attendez-vous alors ? pesta Harry

-La deuxième raison, répondit Severus. Dumbledore a laissé une consigne mentale pour que je haïsse Black. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la même consigne existe chez lui aussi.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius qui était songeur.

-C'est possible, concéda Sirius. Mais je suis protégé …

Sirius parut gêné.

-Oh, par Merlin ! s'écria Harry. Ce que je vais vous dire entre dans les serments que vous avez tous les deux passés avec moi. Sirius, voici lord Severus Seth Prince. Professeur Snape, voici lord Sirius Orion Black.

Les deux Sorciers se jaugèrent d'un nouvel œil.

-Personne ne sait que le professeur Snape a repris le contrôle de son clan, poursuivit Harry. Ni Dumbledore et ni Voldemort. Pour le monde Sorcier, il existe Severus Snape et lord Seth Prince. Idem pour Sirius sauf que Dumbledore pense qu'il est uniquement le dernier des Black. Le professeur Snape est Death Eater, c'est vrai, mais il ne peut pas trahir ses serments. Si tout est clair, nous allons revenir à cette réunion, d'accord ?

Les deux Sorciers bougonnèrent.

-Nous sommes d'accord, sourit Harry. Bien. Dumbledore ne veut pas que je sache qu'Arthur Weasley montait la garde devant le Département des Mystères.

-Exact, confirma Severus.

-Car dans ce Département, il y a une prophétie qui me concerne ainsi que Voldemort, continua Harry.

-C'est ça, confirma Sirius.

-Voldemort en connait la moitié car vous le lui avez révélé, déclara Harry.

Sirius se figea, le temps que les mots atteignent son cerveau, puis il voulut se jeter sur Severus, responsable de la mort de Lily et de James. Mais Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour l'attacher à son siège.

-Silence Sirius ! aboya Harry. Professeur Snape, répondez à ma question. Comment avez-vous su que vous deviez vous trouver là ?

Severus fut surpris. Tout à sa culpabilité d'avoir mené Voldemort à Lily, il ne s'était jamais penché sur les circonstances de cette catastrophe.

-Les espions de Voldemort avaient entendu dire que Dumbledore allait consulter une Voyante, se rappela Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait mes compétences en Potions mais il voulait voir si je savais faire autre chose. Je me suis infiltré à la Tête de Sanglier où Dumbledore avait donné rendez-vous …

-La Tête de Sanglier ? releva Harry

-Oui, confirma Severus.

-Il est étonnant qu'Abelforth ait autorisé son frère à utiliser son établissement pour quoi que ce soit, fit remarquer Harry. Surtout qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole depuis des années. Enfin bref, continuez.

-Le barman m'a indiqué que le directeur était monté à l'étage et qu'il utilisait la seule chambre qui était occupée, se rappela Severus.

-Faites-moi rire, fit sombrement Harry. C'était la première fois que vous voyiez ce barman et il s'est immédiatement montré très bavard, c'est ça ?

-Maintenant que vous le dites … souffla Severus.

-Comme s'est pratique, siffla Harry. Tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sans que vous ne leviez le petit doigt. Ensuite ?

-J'ai pu entendre la première partie de la prophétie mais le barman est monté et j'ai été chassé, termina Severus.

-Autant de coïncidences, j'appelle ça un coup monté, déclara Harry.

-On ne peut pas programmer une prophétie, rappela Sirius.

-Et nous n'avons que la parole de Dumbledore qui nous assure qu'elle a été faite à ce moment-là, puisque les Voyants ne se souviennent pas de leurs prédictions, répliqua Harry. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas été faite plus tôt et qu'elle l'a répété voire déformé pour le professeur Snape ?

-C'est une théorie intéressante et particulièrement dangereuse, concéda Severus.

-Et surtout, plausible, martela Harry. Il va falloir que j'aille écouter cette fichue prophétie avant qu'on se batte pour elle et surtout, sans qu'on le sache. Ça devient urgent.

-Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Sirius

-Secret, sourit Harry. Si vous êtes assez gentils, vous pourrez peut-être m'accompagner.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir quel plan machiavélique vous avez imaginé, monsieur Potter, fit Severus.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir, je confirme, sourit Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir de cette réunion ?

-Dumbledore refuse que vous puissiez sortir sans son aval, fit Severus.

-Comme c'est étrange, siffla Harry. Mais je vais garder mon opinion pour moi.

Il y eut un silence que personne ne songea à briser.

-Professeur Snape, fit Harry. Avez-vous les réponses que je vous ai demandés ?

-J'ai dû faire quelques vérifications, répondit Severus. Mais il faut que nous sachions si les sujets sont Occlumens ou non.

-Au début, je pensais à une seule personne et je suis quasiment certain qu'elle ne l'est pas, réfléchit Harry. Mais la seconde personne à laquelle je pense est Sang Pur.

-Il me faut des noms, monsieur Potter, pressa Severus.

-Commençons par la plus facile, sourit Harry. J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit chez elle pour que vous puissiez vous adonner à notre expérience mais puisqu'elle est là …

-Mademoiselle Granger, devina Severus. Il est vrai que son comportement à votre égard est on ne peut plus suspect.

-Mes soupçons ne datent pas de cette année, précisa Harry. Si vous pouviez commencer par elle.

-Où dort-elle ? demanda Severus

-Dans la chambre de Ginny, répondit Sirius.

-Avec Molly Weasley dans les parages, je ne peux pas ne pas justifier ma présence à Grimmaud Place, déclara Severus.

-Elle commence à me les briser dans ma propre maison, grommela Sirius.

-Peut-on le faire venir ici ? demanda Harry à Sirius

-J'imagine que tu peux accéder au manoir Prince sans que personne ne puisse le savoir, Snape ? fit Sirius

-En effet, confirma Severus.

-Je vais te donner l'adresse de l'un des manoirs Black, proposa Sirius. Comme tout mon patrimoine est sous Secret de Famille, personne ne peut savoir qui y passe. Je te ramènerai ici.

-Bien, fit Harry. Et pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qui se passe, je vais sûrement inviter Hermione à discuter ici.

-Justement, fit Sirius. Tu ne penses pas que ça attirera l'attention ?

-Hermione est ma meilleure amie, fit Harry. Et elle a plus de légitimité à être ici, même si je ne l'ai pas invité dans les faits, contrairement à Ron.

-Pas Ginny ? s'étonna Sirius

-Il s'agit de la deuxième personne pour laquelle j'ai des doutes, fit Harry. Professeur Snape ?

-Ça sera un peu plus délicat, réfléchit Severus. Mais allons doucement. D'abord mademoiselle Granger et ensuite mademoiselle Weasley.

-Quand pouvons-nous organiser ça ? demanda Sirius

-Au plus tôt, demanda Harry. Demain ?

-Je préférerai plutôt le lendemain du solstice, songea Severus.

-Nous ne fêterons pas le solstice, se renfrogna Sirius. Molly est en train de préparer Noël.

-Il s'agit d'une fête Moldue et non Sorcière, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Kreattur m'a dit qu'il avait entendu Dumbledore dire à Molly qu'il voulait soi-disant te faire plaisir, déclara Sirius. D'après Ron, tu n'as jamais eu de Noël.

-Et avec cette information en tête, ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'étais pas aussi bien qu'on ne le croyait, bougonna Harry. Peu importe. Avec une potion pour les plonger dans un profond sommeil, ça devrait aller.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de leur opération avant de se séparer.


	54. Les conséquences des actes

**_Les conséquences des actes_**

Noël arriva et Harry était sûr de ne pas aimer l'ambiance qu'il y avait à Grimmaud Place. Très vite, Molly s'était heurtée à Sirius qui faisait comme s'il avait toujours dix-sept ans.

En clair, il se conduisait comme un sale gosse.

Il avait trouvé en Fred et Georges de parfaits partenaires de crimes et s'amusait trop à créer de nouvelles farces qui étaient invariablement testées sur les autres habitants de la maison. Il connaissait toutefois les limites à ne pas dépasser. Tout le monde pouvait être victimes de farces sauf Severus. Sirius avait été étonné mais Harry avait été intraitable. En apprenant cela, Severus avait été amusé et n'avait rien fait pour lever cette interdiction. Par contre, ça rendait folle de rage Molly car la plupart des blagues lui étant destinées étaient particulièrement salissantes et l'obligeait à recommencer à nettoyer les pièces. Pour cela, elle avait recruté ses propres enfants mais très vite, Fred et Georges avaient argués qu'ils devaient préparer leurs ASPIC donc qu'ils devaient réviser et Harry s'enfermait régulièrement dans sa chambre pour réviser ses BUSES.

-Tu dois nettoyer la maison avec nous ! tempêta Molly

Chaque soir, au moment du repas, Molly venait ordonner à Harry de se joindre à Ron et Ginny pour débarrasser la poussière du manoir Black. Depuis le deuxième jour, le brun échappait à la corvée et cela agaçait la matrone rousse.

-En quel honneur ? demanda glacialement Harry

-On doit toujours vivre dans une maison propre et rangée ! rappela Molly

Harry se mordit presque la langue en se retenant de lui cracher au visage que le Burrow était un vrai taudis à cause d'elle.

-Ma chambre est parfaitement nettoyée et rangée, déclara Harry. Et nous n'utilisons pas les pièces que vous voulez nous forcer à nettoyer.

-Si ! assura Molly

-Vous comptez donner un bal alors ? demanda ingénument Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Molly, surprise

-Vous êtes en train de remettre en état la salle de bal, expliqua Harry. Vous venez de m'assurer que nous allons utiliser toutes les salles dans lesquelles nous passons. Alors je vous demande si vous comptez donner un bal.

-Nous avons besoin de place pour la fête de Noël, se justifia Molly. J'ai invité beaucoup de monde …

-Alors que nous sommes censés nous cacher ? fit remarquer Harry

-Nous ne nous … protesta Molly.

-Si nous ne nous cachions pas, j'aurais le droit de sortir avec mes amis, sourit méchamment Harry. Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas là ni vos enfants mais mon meilleur ami qui n'est pas Ron, malgré tout ce que vous croyez. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je considère que nous nous cachons, vraisemblablement de Voldemort. Osez me dire que ce n'est pas le cas.

Devant la logique implacable du jeune homme, la matrone ne pouvait rien contester. Harry ne comptait pas poursuivre ce dialogue de sourds.

-Vous comme moi sommes Sorciers, rappela Harry. Au lieu de nettoyer cette maison de manière Moldue, et croyez-moi, vous vous y prenez très mal, nous pouvons utiliser nos baguettes magiques et ça prendrait beaucoup moins de temps.

-Vous êtes des Sorciers de premier cycle ! rappela Molly. Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie pendant les vacances.

-Et qui pourrait le signaler alors que nous sommes entourés de Sorciers majeurs ? pointa Harry

-Le professeur Dumbledore … fit Molly en dernier recours.

-N'est pas là, coupa Harry. Et nous ne sommes pas à l'école donc il ne peut pas nous interdire quoi que ce soit puisque nous sommes chez Sirius et non chez le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis certain que mon parrain me permettrait de m'entraîner. N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Sirius qui assistait à la discussion depuis un coin de la cuisine.

-Sirius ! gronda Molly

-Merci pour ce repas, madame Weasley, clôtura Harry. Mais si vous n'avancez pas de meilleurs arguments, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aider vos enfants. Je tiens à obtenir mes BUSES avec les meilleures notes et ce n'est pas en faisant leur boulot que j'y arriverai.

-Tu ne nettoieras pas tout seul puisque tu travailleras avec Ron et Ginny ! protesta Molly

-Alors que ça fait quatre jours que Ginny est seule dans toutes les salles et que Ron se goinfre à longueur de journée ? leva un sourcil Harry. Non merci, je passe mon tour. Bonne nuit, madame Weasley.

Harry s'empara de son dessert et grimpa dans sa chambre, laissant Molly ivre de rage. Elle voulut déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un mais Sirius avait également disparu.

§§§§§

Le 25 décembre arriva et Molly décida d'aller rendre visite à Arthur, toujours hospitalisé. Sans qu'on ne demande son avis, Harry fut embarqué en direction de St Mungo. Mais alors qu'ils quittaient la chambre du patriarche, Hermione et Harry tombèrent nez à nez avec Neville. Tous les trois se saluèrent chaleureusement et Hermione mit les pieds dans le plat.

-Pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda Hermione

-Pour rendre visite à mes parents, sourit Neville. Venez, ils seront heureux de vous voir.

Le châtain les entraîna dans l'aile des pathologies de longue durée et les mena vers deux lits dans un coin de la salle. Les deux Sorciers qui étaient dessus ressemblaient assez à leur ami pour qu'ils ne puissent pas douter du lien de parenté.

-Maman, Papa, sourit Neville, je vous présente Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, mes amis. Hermione, Harry, voici mes parents Alice et Franck.

-Enchantés, firent les deux bruns.

Mais le couple ne leur répondit pas. Neville babilla joyeusement avant de prendre congé.

-Ils sont malades ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, soupira Neville, laissant tomber son masque de joie.

-Ne sois pas triste, ils vont sortir bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione

Neville la regarda douloureusement.

-Mes parents sont ici depuis quatorze ans, souffla Neville.

Hermione retint son exclamation.

-Les premiers jours après que Dumbledore avait annoncé au monde Sorcier que Tu Sais Qui était mort, les Death Eaters les plus dangereux n'y ont pas cru et ils ont recherché leur maître partout, raconta Neville. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestranges sont arrivés chez moi et ils ont torturé mes parents avec le Doloris pour qu'ils leur disent où les Aurors auraient pu emmener leur maître. Mais leur esprit n'a pas tenu. Les Médicomages cherchent depuis tout ce temps une solution à leur problème. C'est pour cela que je vis chez ma grand-mère.

Le visage d'Hermione montra toute l'horreur que lui inspirait la situation.

-Nous sommes là, Neville, soutint Harry. Je sais ce que ça fait.

-Mais … commença Hermione.

Mais elle se tut. Elle allait dire que les parents d'Harry étaient morts, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ceux de Neville, mais elle comprit immédiatement que les situations étaient les mêmes. Ses meilleurs amis n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de vivre avec leurs parents qui les aimaient assez pour avoir donné leurs vies pour les protéger. Parler maintenant reviendrait à dire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas la valeur de leur sacrifice et qu'elle bafouait ouvertement ces personnes. Elle avait fait défaut à ses amis ces derniers mois, elle ne comptait pas le faire sur ce sujet-là.

Les trois amis quittèrent le service et Neville, qui connaissait mieux les lieux, les ramena là où il les avait interceptés. Molly, en voyant le trio, voulut les gronder mais quand elle vit Neville, elle garda pour elle ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils se dirent au revoir et retournèrent à Grimmaud Place.

§§§§

A son corps défendant, Severus avait été sommé d'assister à la réception qu'avait organisée Molly Weasley. Il avait l'intention de n'y rester que le strict minimum avant de s'éclipser pour revenir par un autre chemin consulter certains grimoires de la bibliothèque Black que Sirius avait accepté de mettre à sa disposition. De là-bas, il devait attendre que ce dernier ait glissé une potion – qu'il avait bien évidemment contrôlé – dans les plats pour qu'ils puissent examiner Hermione Granger sans problèmes.

Depuis le coin de la salle où il s'était installé, il avait assisté aux retrouvailles entre Black et Lupin, qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un an. Severus retint une grimace à la vue de cette étreinte larmoyante. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les Maraudeurs mais pour un plus grand dessein, il devait se comporter cordialement avec eux. Molly voletait de groupe en groupe, comme si elle était la maîtresse de maison et il se retenait de créer une catastrophe pour donner une leçon d'humilité qu'elle ne volerait pas. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix discutaient tranquillement, appréciant de pouvoir se retrouver sans être entre deux portes. Et au milieu de tout ça, Albus Dumbledore veillait, tel un patriarche bienveillant.

Severus se fit un devoir de ne pas se tourner vers lui. Depuis qu'il avait repris le clan Prince et accédé à ses avoirs propres, il avait découvert bon nombre de choses qui n'avaient rien à voir dans le curriculum vitae d'un leader de la « Lumière ». La dernière en date, un testament au nom de Severus Snape dont il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, lui restait particulièrement en travers de la gorge.

Un bruit de verre brisé détourna son attention. Ce fut sans surprise que Severus vit que Ron Weasley en était à l'origine. Campant devant le buffet et s'empiffrant comme ça n'était pas permis, il avait voulu prendre des apéritifs un peu trop loin de lui et avait poussé un pichet qui avait explosé par terre et répandu son contenu sur le sol. Dans la famille Weasley, le deuxième personnage déplaisant qu'il ne supportait pas était sans conteste Ron. Aucunes manières, encore moins de respect pour les professeurs, paresseux, borné, mal élevé, il en passait et des meilleurs. Ron était totalement l'enfant que tous les parents sans exception ne voudraient pas. Il avait craint que la dernière des Weasley, Ginny, suive le même chemin mais elle s'était finalement reprise en main et pouvait enfin prétendre rendre honneur à sa famille.

-Je pense qu'on vous oubliera après la distribution de cadeaux, fit une voix à ses côtés.

-Monsieur Potter, fit Severus. Je pense que vous prenez des risques à me parler ouvertement.

-C'est vrai, fit Harry. Mais c'était uniquement pour vous signaler à quel moment vous pourrez partir.

-Je vous remercie de cette attention, monsieur Potter, fit Severus.

-Pas de quoi, professeur, s'inclina Harry.

Le maître de Potions l'observa se rendre jusqu'à son amie Hermione Granger qui n'osait pas se mêler à la foule. Il termina d'une traite sa flûte de champagne avant de se lever.

Il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire.

§§§§§

Hermione regardait avec de grands yeux les appartements – on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça une chambre – d'Harry au troisième étage du manoir Black. Les lieux en question avaient fait l'objet de nombreuses spéculations – plus ou moins sérieuses selon la personne à laquelle on s'adressait – mais il fallait avouer que c'était en-dessous de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer.

Harry l'avait poussé dans un fauteuil moelleux et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'endormir dedans.

-Hermione, fit Harry. Si je t'ai amené ici, c'est parce que je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée sans qu'on soit espionné.

La brune fronça du nez. En effet, elle avait remarqué que dès qu'Harry apparaissait, Ron était toujours dans les parages.

-Pourquoi cet … AD ? demanda Harry. Honnêtement, je veux dire.

-Je savais que les autres élèves avaient besoin de cours, avoua Hermione. Je pensais qu'on serait à la hauteur, vu qu'on maîtrisait déjà le Patronus.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé des cours de soutien au professeur McGonagall ? s'étonna Harry. Te connaissant, j'aurais pensé que ça aurait été la première chose que tu aurais faite !

-La Hermione Je Sais Tout l'aurait fait, soupira Hermione. Mais la nouvelle Hermione, non.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Ça m'a frappé quand tu m'as demandé ce serment, fit Hermione. Je me suis jugée trop proche du règlement, trop stricte, et pour une fois, je voulais faire quelque chose sans que les profs soient au courant. Mais j'ai lamentablement échoué …

-Disons que tu as laissé passer beaucoup de choses, tempéra Harry.

-Comme le fait que s'il n'y a aucun club, c'est peut-être sur décision d'Umbridge mais que ça a l'aval du professeur Dumbledore ? nota Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, même le professeur McGonagall me l'a reproché.

Harry rangea soigneusement cette information dans un coin.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu as été découverte ? demanda Harry

-Parce que nous nous réunissions au même endroit à jour et heure fixes, soupira Hermione. Et surtout, nous étions trop nombreux à disparaître en même temps.

-J'avoue qu'il y a de ça, concéda Harry. Mais Luna a parlé d'un contrat. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on le rompt ?

-Des pustules apparaissent sur tout le visage en formant le mot « cafard », répondit Hermione.

-Alors quelqu'un t'a vendu, annonça Harry. Marietta Edgecombe.

-Je m'en doutais, soupira Hermione. Avec son amie Chang, j'avais l'impression qu'elles n'étaient venues que pour te voir.

Silence.

-Je voulais encore m'excuser pour quand je me suis fait renvoyer, souffla Hermione. J'étais furieuse mais plus contre moi-même. Je savais que si vous étiez avec moi, ça ne se serait même pas passé comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est oublié, sourit Harry.

-Harry, fit Hermione en se redressant. Ces mois sans vous étaient horribles. J'ai cru me retrouver comme en primaire, où personne ne voulait me parler. Je me suis rendue compte quand je parlais au professeur Dumbledore que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on raconte ma vie à tout le monde sans que je ne le sache. Or, c'était ce que je faisais depuis le début de l'année. Je m'excuse sincèrement Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je refuse de te trahir.

Harry, touché par ses mots, lui prit la main.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, promit Harry.

Et un gigantesque flash de lumière les aveugla.

-Harry … fit Hermione, hébété.

-Je crois que nous avons passé un serment magique, hésita Harry.

-Sans incantation ? s'étonna Hermione

-Nous le vérifierons plus tard, soupira Harry. Dors, Hermione, je veille sur ton sommeil.

Rassurée, Hermione ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil.

§§§§§

Severus sortit doucement de l'esprit de la jeune fille et remonta tendrement la couverture sur elle. Il quitta la chambre sans bruit. Il se rendit dans le salon et accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé que lui offrait Harry.

-Où se trouve le clébard ? demanda Severus

-Professeur Snape ! fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je sais parfaitement qu'il m'appelle la chauve-souris graisseuse, renifla Severus. Du moment que ce n'est pas Snivellus …

-Soit, abandonna Harry. J'ai forcé Sirius à aller se coucher. Cette affaire ne le concerne pas pour le moment.

-Bien, fit Severus. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Est-ce que cette ineptie d'Armée de Dumbledore était son idée ? demanda Harry

-Oui et non, répondit Severus. Quand elle a compris qu'Umbridge ne comptait pas faire de pratique, elle voulait en discuter avec vous pour que vous puissiez passer vos BUSES tranquillement. Mais votre dispute a remis ce projet à plus tard et entre temps, elle est allée dans le bureau du directeur qui a dû capter l'idée et la retourner contre elle.

-Mouais … songea Harry. Jusqu'où êtes-vous remonté ?

-J'ai vu tout sa vie, si c'est ce que vous demandez, fit Severus. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Je voudrais savoir comment elle en est venue à croire qu'un Basilic sévissait dans l'école, demanda Harry.

-Elle a découvert un grimoire ouvert à la bonne page sur son lit, se concentra Severus. Elle a arraché la page et a voulu vous la montrer mais elle a été figée.

-Ça me semblait trop beau, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas l'élément principal qui aurait pu l'amener à cette conclusion, réfléchit Harry. Deux choses encore.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus.

-Que devait-elle faire une fois qu'elle se serait réconciliée avec moi ? demanda Harry

-Continuer son rôle d'espionne, en résumé, fit Severus en se remémorant ce qu'il avait vu. Et vraisemblablement, vous convaincre à suivre les plans de Dumbledore.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Elle devait vous pousser à accepter l'aide du directeur, fit Severus. Notamment accepter des cours d'Occlumencie. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

-J'en ai une petite idée, bougonna Harry.

-Votre dernière question, monsieur Potter ? rappela Severus

-J'aimerai qu'elle sache que vous êtes allé dans son esprit, souffla Harry. Je suis certain que vous devrez trouver un accord pour que ça reste entre vous.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle ne va pas raconter à tout le monde que j'ai violé son esprit ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Je vais voir avec les Gobelins mais il se peut qu'elle ne puisse désormais plus me trahir, répondit Harry.

Il y réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait laissé Hermione à ses songes. Sa seule véritable inconnue était de savoir si ce serment était plus puissant que celui qu'il avait passé dans sa première vie ou non.

-Je vous conseille de le savoir au plus vite, fit Severus.

-C'est prévu, répondit distraitement Harry.

Severus termina sa tasse de thé.

-Vous commencez à avoir un certain nombre d'alliés dans votre quête de vengeance, déclara Severus. Ragnok, Gripsec, Joshua, votre parrain, sans doute vos meilleurs amis, moi-même … Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de nous permettre de nous rencontrer ?

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, sourit Harry. Mais pas tout de suite.

-Je vais vous laisser, fit Severus en se levant. Vous devriez également vous coucher, vous savez. Il n'est pas dans votre intérêt de paraître faible.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Je voudrais juste noter quelques petites choses avant d'y aller.

-Avant que vous ne retourniez à l'école, j'aimerai vous faire un examen médical complet, demanda Severus. Vos carences ne sont pas de celles qui se guérissent rapidement.

-Je m'y soumettrai, promit Harry.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter, salua Severus.

-A vous aussi, professeur Snape, répondit Harry.

Le Sorcier emprunta la cheminée privée et Harry attendit que les flammes aient repris leur taille normale avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Il ouvrit son journal et nota toutes les informations que venait de lui transmettre Snape ainsi que ses idées.

Il y réfléchirait mieux à tête reposée.


	55. La Brigade Inquisistoriale

**_La Brigade Inquisitoriale_**

Draco avait tremblé en arrivant chez lui mais la posture sereine de sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu' _Il_ n'était pas là. Son père non plus et ça l'avait inquiété. Sa mère avait réussi à cacher son angoisse mais le blond la connaissait. Il avait toutefois réussi à la convaincre de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en France, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Quand il avait enfin pu voir son père pour lui faire part de son projet, il avait cru desseller une lueur de soulagement mais le plus jeune n'avait pas voulu s'appesantir plus là-dessus.

Mais alors que sa mère était sortie, le blond était retourné en Angleterre pour rencontrer un ami.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis en venant ici ? demanda Neville alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un salon privé d'un restaurant d'High Alley

-Je n'espère pas, souffla Draco. Mais nous sommes relativement libres des allégeances de nos parents pour le moment.

Peu avant avoir quitté l'école, le Slytherin avait demandé à rencontrer le Gryffindor. Certaines questions demandaient des réponses assez précises et le serpent ne voulait pas que leur conversation ne tombe dans les oreilles de Sorciers mal intentionnés.

-Je t'écoute, fit Neville.

-J'ai Umbridge qui est venue pour me proposer d'être plus qu'un préfet, déclara Draco. Sous ses ordres.

-Une milice ? s'étonna Neville

-Ça en a tout l'air, confirma Draco. En échange de ma participation, elle pourrait appuyer ma candidature au ministère.

-Elle ? leva des sourcils Neville

-Elle est sous-secrétaire du ministre, c'est vrai, haussa des épaules Draco. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça lui donnait autant de pouvoir. Alors j'ai vérifié.

-Et donc ? fit Neville

-Elle a toute la confiance de Fudge, soupira Draco. Donc il ne vérifie pas ce qu'elle fabrique. Père la déteste et dis-toi bien que pour qu'il en arrive à ce point, c'est que c'est vraiment une garce.

-Ils sont tous les deux conseillers du ministre, non ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-Si, répondit Draco. Mais ils n'œuvrent pas pour les mêmes buts. Il veut rétablir la suprématie des Sang Pur, elle recherche clairement leur anéantissement en faisant passer des projets ahurissants en leur nom.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs, hésita Neville. Umbridge utilise des artefacts pour écrire directement sur la main de ceux qu'elle colle.

-Elle n'aurait pas osé utiliser … ? s'étouffa Draco

-Des Plumes de Sang ? compléta Neville. Je crois que si. Surtout si elle a l'aval de Fudge.

-Et pour Granger ? fit Draco. On sait juste que son renvoi a un rapport avec son club de Défense illégal.

-C'est elle qui menait le club donc c'est elle qui a tout pris, haussa des épaules Neville.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous n'y étiez pas, Harry et toi ? s'étonna Draco

-Umbridge cherche à faire plonger Harry et tu penses sérieusement qu'on l'aurait provoqué en participant à un club interdit ? railla Neville. On est un peu plus subtiles que ça. Hermione n'a pas écouté nos arguments quand on a refusé.

-Et maintenant, elle s'en mord les doigts, comprit Draco.

-Elle va essayer de profiter des vacances pour aller s'excuser auprès d'Harry, dit Neville.

Le jour de son retour, une lettre d'Hermione l'attendait au manoir Longbottom où elle indiquait qu'elle allait passer ses vacances chez Harry et son projet de s'excuser. Neville avait été surpris parce que si le brun avait eu l'occasion d'inviter ses amis, il aurait été de la partie. Alors Hermione seule … Il n'avait rien contre elle mais sa place n'aurait pas été aux côtés d'Harry, encore plus en ce moment.

Les deux jeunes hommes gardèrent le silence quelques instants.

-Je me méfie de cette histoire de milice, fit Neville.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, assura Draco.

-Qu'en dit ton père ? demanda Neville

-Qu'il est temps que je prenne mes propres décisions pour l'honneur des Malfoy, renifla Draco.

-Et donc ? sourit Neville

-Je ne vais pas la suivre, déclara Draco. Surtout si tu me dis qu'il se peut qu'elle utilise des Plumes de Sang en toute impunité. Je vais enquêter et faire en sorte que les Slytherin ne se fassent pas avoir.

-J'en parlerai avec Harry, promit Neville.

Le châtain hésita avant de se lancer.

-Je crois qu'Harry a réellement assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort, déclara Neville.

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! se crispa Draco

-Peu importe, balaya Neville. Tu sais qu'il est de retour. Oui ou non ?

-Oui, confirma Draco.

-Alors notre amitié te met en danger, fit Neville. Et encore plus celle avec Harry. Il est hors de question que par notre faute, tu sois blessé.

Draco fut touché.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir que soit nous arrêtions là les frais, soit, nous trouvons un moyen de rester amis en secret, proposa Neville. Je suis pour la deuxième solution et je suis certain qu'Harry serait également d'accord mais on parle de ta vie donc c'est toi qui décide.

Le blond ne laissa pas éclater sa joie d'avoir de si bons amis.

-Je te le ferais savoir, promit Draco. Il est temps que j'y aille, ma mère ne sait pas que je suis ici.

-Très bien, fit Neville en se levant. Bonne vacances, Draco.

-Bonne vacances à toi aussi, Neville, sourit Draco.

Et ils se séparèrent.

§§§§§

C'était décidé, Théo Nott n'avait pas passé de bonnes vacances !

Outre le fait que son père ne tenait pas compte de lui – mais ça faisait pas loin de huit ans que c'était le cas – et que sa mère était encore alité, les « amis » de son père avaient squatté sans vergogne le manoir, le rendant méconnaissable sous une couche de crasse et de détritus. Les cachots étaient pleins de Moldus et Théo n'en dormait plus de la nuit en les entendant se faire torturer.

Et n'oublions pas _Sa_ visite.

Alors qu'il avait l'intention de se promener dans le Londres Sorcier, le jeune homme était tombé sur le maître de son père. Son aura de malveillance l'enveloppait tel une seconde peau et lorsqu' _Il_ avait abaissé sa capuche et s'était baissé pour le voir de plus près, Théo s'était figé et oscillait entre _Lui_ vomir en pleine figure devant _Son_ faciès repoussant ou bien se pisser dessus. Mais comme il était un vrai Sang Pur, il s'était contenté de _Le_ laisser approcher sans bouger un muscle.

-Ton fils représente parfaitement ce que j'attends de ceux qui doivent être dans mon camp, avait susurré Voldemort en se redressant. Aucune peur, aucune faiblesse. Aucun doute sur ses objectifs et son avenir.

Et _Il_ avait passé son chemin. Théo avait attendu qu' _Il_ ait disparu dans un autre couloir pour se mettre en marche et rejoindre sa chambre où il s'était enfermé à double tour pour siffler à lui seul une demi-bouteille de whisky d'une traite. Et même après ça, il en tremblait encore.

Il comprenait maintenant l'état de Draco au bal d'introduction de Longbottom. Voldemort – il se refusait à le considérer comme un lord – était tout simplement terrifiant. Il comprenait également pourquoi son père suivait un Sorcier pareil.

Il était puissant. Très puissant. Et il se délectait visiblement de la peur qu'il inspirait.

Théo pouvait se targuer d'être un Sorcier qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Il avait bien compris que sur le papier, l'idéologie prôné par Voldemort n'était pas viable si elle était menée jusqu'au bout. Mais dans les faits, le Sorcier ne donnait le choix à personne.

Ou bien on le suivait, ou bien on mourrait, que ce soit de sa main, pendant les missions qu'il donnait ou de la main de l'ennemi.

Théo avait compris que Voldemort utilisait sa magie de manière diffuse pour créer un sentiment d'oppression qui mettait mal à l'aise tous les interlocuteurs du Sorcier. Ce qui incitait le jeune homme à ne pas lui faire confiance pour ramener les Sang Pur à leur place légitime.

Et ce n'était pas avec la mission que lui avait confié son père le matin même qu'il allait le faire. Il le prenait pour qui ?! _Apporter son soutien à Dolorès Umbridge pour faire tomber Dumbledore !_ Était-il vraiment aveugle ou n'avait-il pas compris que certes, Umbridge voulait mettre à terre Dumbledore, mais que son mépris pour les Sang Pur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau ? Et vu les regards de connivence qu'il y avait entre certains membres de la maison de Slytherin et ledit « professeur » pendant le banquet de bienvenue, il y avait certains crétins qui ne voyaient toujours pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Le visage fermé, Théo ne parla à qui que ce soit et attendit patiemment de retourner dans sa chambre. Mais dès qu'il fut sûr que tout le monde était endormi, il se glissa dans le lit de Draco.

-Théo ?! pesta Draco qui était en train de lire à la lueur de sa baguette. Ça te prend souvent ?

-Je _L'_ ai vu, annonça Théo.

Draco le regarda suspicieusement avant lancer un certain nombre de sorts pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

-Quand ? demanda Draco

-Pendant les vacances, avoua Théo. Je pense que mon père ne voulait pas que je lui fasse honte et donc qu'il avait fait en sorte que je ne traîne pas dans les parages. Manque de pot, je fais ma vie sans consulter mon père.

-Alors ? fit Draco

-Il est puissant, concéda Théo. Mais ma réponse est toujours non.

-Pourquoi tu es là, alors ? fit Draco

-Mon père m'a donné une mission, répondit Théo. Je dois apporter mon soutien à cette salope d'Umbridge.

Le blond sursauta. Théo n'était que très rarement vulgaire. Cela voulait dire que leur « professeur » ne lui avait pas fait grande impression.

-Je n'ai pas eu cette « chance », railla Draco.

-Parce que ton père la déteste, renifla Théo. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de faire tourner en bourrique cette grosse vache.

-C'est vraiment une impression ou tu ne l'aimes pas ? ricana Draco

-Tu as eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'elle a fait exactement ? contra Théo. En même temps qu'elle menait sa campagne contre tout ce qui n'est pas totalement Sorcier depuis la naissance, elle a fait interdire certaines de nos prérogatives. Nous ne pouvons plus passer notre permis de transplanage à seize ans. Nous ne pouvons plus faire de réservations de chambre d'hôtel ou dans un restaurant tant que nous sommes mineurs. Si nous ne pouvons pas justifier d'un tuteur en Angleterre, si nous sommes contrôlés sur la voie publique, alors nous pouvons être arrêtés par les Aurors si nous sommes mineurs. Ce ne sont que quelques exemples parmi tous ses hauts faits. Elle restreint ce que nous pouvons faire. Et je n'ai pas encore mis le nez dans ce qui est interdit pour les majeurs.

Draco fronça des sourcils. Effectivement, les doutes étaient fondés. Et puis, c'était physique, il n'aimait pas Umbridge.

-Tu penses faire quoi ? demanda Draco

-Lui rappeler que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle ne fait pas partie des nôtres … souffla Théo.

-J'en suis, accepta Draco.

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur accord.

§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves eurent la surprise de découvrir une note dans leur salle commune respective la mise en place d'une brigade d'élèves pour maintenir l'ordre dans l'école, en parallèle des préfets. Beaucoup étaient impressionnés mais quand ils virent qu'ils seraient sous les ordres de Dolorès Umbridge, l'enthousiasme retomba aussi sec. Mais pas pour tout le monde.

-Que des crétins, siffla Théo.

Réveillé plus tôt que les autres, il avait eu le temps de prendre connaissance de cette nouvelle imbécillité. Avec Draco à ses côtés, il allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette Sorcière de basse extraction qui voulait les faire chuter.

-Tu en penses quoi ? demanda Blaise

-Je vais bien m'amuser, ricana Théo.

Blaise comprit aisément ce que son camarade allait faire. Il allait faire couler cette idée de l'intérieur. Et avec grand plaisir, s'il se référait à son sourire. Généralement, dans l'un de ces plans foireux, Blaise se plaçait soit du côté de Théo, soit en face. Il avait très peu choisi la neutralité car Slytherin était farouchement contre cette position. Mais là …

-Ne m'en veut pas mais je préfère être à l'abri, déclara Blaise.

-Va voir Draco alors, fit Théo. Il ne doit pas se mouiller.

Le noir s'exécuta. Rare étaient les fois où le blond était totalement écarté des plans du blond vénitien. Leur cible n'allait pas s'en sortir.

-Qui ? demanda Blaise

-Celle qui se croit tout permis, répondit Draco.

Umbridge, bien entendu. Elle avait beau se draper des pouvoirs du ministère, elle avait l'air d'oublier que sans les grandes familles, le ministère ne serait rien. Quoi qu'elle ait fait à Théo ou même à Draco, la note allait être extrêmement salée.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'il compte faire ? demanda Blaise

-Honnêtement, je ne préfère pas savoir, fit Draco. Théo s'est montré particulièrement _vulgaire_ à son propos.

Blaise ne put retenir un frisson de terreur le parcourir. Théo était un Sorcier d'une extrême politesse qu'il usait tel un poignard. Il utilisait un langage dit roturier que lorsque la personne n'avait rien fait pour obtenir sa considération.

Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, ça n'était arrivé que pour trois personnes. La première était son père qui avait la vie dure.

Les deux autres étaient respectivement enfermé à St Mungo, ayant perdu la raison, et six pieds sous terre, ayant eu le temps de se suicider.

Théo Nott ne déméritait pas son titre de Maître Maudit, ayant repris avec brio la tradition familiale de spécialiste en malédictions en tout genre, habilité dont Théodore Nott Senior était curieusement dépourvu.

-Et pour cette brigade ? fit Blaise. J'imagine qu'il va y entrer. Et toi ?

-Non, refusa Draco. Elle a essayé de me soudoyer et elle a fait une erreur.

-Laquelle ? s'étonna Blaise

-Elle a sous-entendu qu'elle savait que je n'aurais aucun mal à me faire obéir des autres élèves, contrairement à elle, sourit Draco. Et sachant que les élèves ayant le plus d'ascendance sur les élèves ne seront pas de son côté, je suis curieux de voir comment elle va réussir à s'imposer dans l'école.

Blaise ne put qu'abonder dans son sens. Sans Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, Umbridge n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir plus qu'un respect réticent de la part des élèves. Les autres professeurs avaient su gagner leurs galons et conserver le respect de leurs élèves mais ce n'était pas son cas. Et avec cette brigade sous ses ordres, elle allait encore moins se faire aimer.

-Viens, allons prendre notre repas, proposa Draco.

-D'accord, fit Blaise.

Ils récupérèrent Théo et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

§§§§§

-Bienvenue les enfants, sourit hypocritement Dolorès.

Théo faillit ne pas retenir sa grimace de dégoût. Pitié, elle ne devait surtout pas sourire ! Ça la rendait encore plus laide !

-Vous êtes ici parce que vous vous êtes portés volontaires pour intégrer la Brigade Inquisitoriale et que je vous ai sélectionné, déclara Dolorès. Je voudrais vous féliciter pour le bon choix que vous avez fait et croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas !

Umbridge s'empara d'une pile de feuilles et commença à les distribuer.

-Ceci est un contrat standard, sourit Dolorès. Pour entrer dans la Brigade, vous avez juste à le signer.

Alors qu'un silence studieux s'installait, Théo fronça des sourcils en prenant connaissance du document. D'après la loi, aucun mineur ne pouvait signer de contrat magique rédigé par un adulte. Or, c'était bien ce que proposait cette irresponsable.

Le fait de recevoir ses ordres directement du ministre lui était visiblement monté à la tête.

Le blond vénitien se concentra sur le contrat. Malheureusement, elle savait manier les mots et si on n'y prenait pas garde, on prêtait allégeance à ce crapaud rose tant qu'elle serait dans l'école et tant que les signataires y seraient aussi. Mais surtout, ces derniers seraient débiteurs de cette immonde créature hors de ces murs.

Théo regarda autour de lui et comprit aisément la manœuvre en cours. La Brigade Inquisitoriale était composée essentiellement d'enfants de fonctionnaires Nés Sorciers voire Sang Pur mineurs snobés par les grandes familles. S'il était là, c'était parce qu'il s'était forgé une apparence de faible et très discrète, ce qui faisait qu'on le sous-estimait totalement. Umbridge pensait sûrement qu'il ne saurait pas se montrer digne de son nom mais que ce dernier pourrait lui servir à lui attirer la sympathie des Sang Pur ou du moins, qu'ils ne mettent pas leur nez dans ses affaires.

Il attendait avec impatience de lui démontrer le contraire.

Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et testa la feuille. Heureusement pour Théo, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour ensorceler autant de feuilles donc elle s'était rabattu sur des Plumes de Sang, artefacts dit de magie noire dont l'utilisation était interdite sauf pour signer des contrats … et dans le cas de mineurs signataires, en présence de leurs tuteurs. Mais la garce avait sûrement pensé qu'en représentant le ministère, elle pouvait se substituer à eux.

Rapidement, il prit un nouveau parchemin et rédigea un nouveau contrat dont la formulation était proche du premier mais qui lui laissait les coudées franches et le libérait d'une quelconque fidélité malsaine. Il hésita franchement à signer avec la Plume de Sang mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait été découverte aussi vite. Aussi, il changea à nouveau quelques mots avant de prendre du bout des doigts l'artefact et de signer rapidement. Il nota la faible lueur qui indiquait que la Magie avait bien pris en compte le contrat avant de se concentrer sur ses petits camarades aussi bêtes qu'un troupeau de moutons. Visiblement, il était le dernier à signer et toujours visiblement, il était le seul à avoir pris le temps de comprendre dans quoi il mettait les pieds. L'enthousiasme qui brillait dans leurs yeux était la preuve ultime qu'ils ne savaient voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Mais son regard se figea sur une personne particulière. Si elle était là, Théo allait devoir adapter ses plans.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais aimé Ronald Weasley.


	56. Grande Inquisitrice ? J'aspire à plus !

**_Grande Inquisitrice ? Je préfère être directrice d'Hogwarts, moi !_**

Quelques jours après la rentrée des classes, toute l'école fut convoquée dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Surpris, les élèves durent obtempérer et attendirent patiemment que le directeur vienne leur annoncer ces nouvelles qui ne pouvaient pas être transmises par une simple note dans les salles communes. Mais la première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux fut l'absence d'un personnage emblématique du corps professoral.

-Mes chers enfants, fit Dolorès Umbridge. J'imagine que vous vous demandez où se trouve votre directeur, ce cher Albus Dumbledore. Après en avoir conclu qu'il n'avait pas à cœur de respecter les directives du Ministère, le conseil d'administration a décidé de le renvoyer. En attendant qu'un nouveau directeur soit désigné pour la rentrée scolaire prochaine, j'ai été investie de la lourde tâche de directrice par intérim. J'attends de vous le comportement le plus correct à mon égard. Bon appétit.

La Grande Salle éclata en murmures assez éloquents. Harry et Neville se regardèrent, blasés.

L'Enfer avait pris ses quartiers à Hogwarts.

§§§§§

Les semaines suivantes plongèrent Hogwarts dans une ambiance assez trouble.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale s'était rapidement mise en place et avait installé un régime de terreur. Chaque membre avait reçu un règlement complet de l'école revisité par les soins de Dolores Umbridge qu'ils devaient faire respecter à tout prix. Petit à petit, les élèves virent leurs libertés être restreintes. Ils ne pouvaient plus se rendre dans le parc pendant les horaires de cours. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'entraîner dans les salles correctement protégées par les professeurs. Ils ne pouvaient plus discuter tranquillement avec d'autres élèves du sexe opposé. Et …

-Je dis stop ! gronda Neville

Harry regarda avec amusement son meilleur ami creuser une tranchée dans la salle commune par exaspération. Hermione, quant à elle, avait un sourire amusé caché derrière son immense grimoire. Tous les trois étaient bien évidemment sous une bulle d'Intimité.

Depuis la création de la Brigade, le trio avait noté qu'ils étaient sous assez étroite surveillance. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'ils ne voient rôder autour d'eux des élèves avec un badge voyant symbolisant leur appartenance à la Brigade. Heureusement pour les trois Gryffindor, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient assez de puissance pour briser les barrières érigées par l'un d'entre eux, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Les élèves de la Brigade les plus âgés avaient bien tenté de les faire punir pour usage de la magie dans les couloirs mais heureusement pour eux, le professeur Flitwick était passé au même moment et avait argué qu'ils n'avaient pas les connaissances nécessaires pour maîtriser un tel sort. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu le détromper mais ce n'était pas comme si le professeur n'était pas au courant. Mais depuis, ils ne discutaient que dans la salle commune, qui était hors de portée de la Grande Inquisitrice pour le moment. Mais elle prenait ses aises.

-Je ne peux même pas aller voir ma petite amie ! gronda Neville. Parce que Madame ne veut pas voir de contact prolongé entre élèves du sexe opposé.

-Tu as essayé le coup des fiançailles ? proposa Hermione

-Je me suis renseigné, avoua Neville. Et c'est encore pire ! C'est carrément interdit !

-Elle s'introduit dans les relations entre les élèves, constata Harry. Ça va poser problème.

-On va devoir la faire virer, oui ! gronda Neville

-Ça ne sera pas facile, prévint Hermione. Elle est professeur et en plus, elle a l'oreille du ministre ! Elle sera difficile à faire partir.

Harry et Neville se regardèrent. Ils ne lui avaient pas encore parlé de Ginny qui leur avait avoué l'utilisation de Plume de Sang pour les retenues. D'ailleurs, Hermione ne connaissait pas encore tous leurs secrets. Harry avait prévenu Neville qu'elle avait fait le serment de ne pas le trahir mais pour autant, le brun n'avait pas pu trouver le temps de la mettre au courant de tout, ayant été efficacement contré par Molly et Ron Weasley.

-As-tu parlé aux jumeaux ? demanda Neville

-Ils sont plus que prêts, assura Harry.

-Bien, sourit Neville. Je pense qu'il est temps de voir si elle est vraiment apte à gérer une école …

Les trois amis se sourirent. Dans leur quête, ils auront l'appui de d'assez de personnes qui ne leur mettront pas de bâtons dans les roues. Et ils allaient commencer maintenant.

-Hermione, les jumeaux ? proposa Neville

-Avec plaisir, fit Hermione.

-Harry ? demanda Neville

-Il se pourrait qu'on obtienne l'aide de personnes inattendues, sourit Harry.

-Parfait, fit Neville. Je crois que notre ectoplasme préféré a bien le droit de s'amuser aussi …

Ils brisèrent la bulle pour mettre leurs plans à exécution.

§§§§§

Habituée à leur montrer ses plus horribles tenues roses, les élèves ne se cachaient pas pour ricaner quand elle passait en jaune ou autre couleur aveuglante du même acabit. Malheureusement pour elle, jamais elle n'avait pu remonter la trace des jumeaux qui glissaient des fioles de teintures dans les lessives de leur nouvelle directrice qui avait spécifiquement demandé à ce que ses vêtements soient lavées à la main, donc à part.

Severus leva ses boucliers Occlumens pour ne pas exploser de rire. C'était lui qui avait conseillé aux jumeaux quelques modifications mineures à leurs potions pour que ça devienne permanent et il ne le regrettait pas. Umbridge avait, lors de sa première réunion des professeurs en tant que directrice, déclaré qu'elle allait s'occuper de tout et avec la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait donnée, tout le monde avait décidé de vraiment la laisser s'occuper de tout. Il n'était donc pas allé la voir pour lui dire qu'il existait une autre potion pour rendre la teinte naturelle à ses vêtements.

-Le rose me donnait mal aux yeux, commenta Minerva à ses côtés.

Malgré leur différence d'âge – elle aurait pu être sa grand-mère quand même ! – et leurs maisons respectives, l'arrivée de la Grande Inquisitrice les avait rapprochés pour qu'ils fassent front commun avec Filius Flitwick. Tous les trois ne se gênaient pas pour se retrouver le soir pour critiquer vertement leur nouvelle supérieure.

-Elle n'a toujours pas réussi à entrer dans le bureau d'Albus ? demanda Severus

-Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, sourit Minerva. Mais elle n'est pas prête de réussir. Elle n'a pas été désignée par Hogwarts elle-même.

Severus ne put qu'en convenir. Malgré les crimes dont il s'était rendu coupable ces dernières années, Albus Dumbledore avait été un professeur digne de l'école, au point qu'elle le choisisse pour la diriger. Il s'était simplement perdu entre temps.

Du moins, il espérait.

-Pourrais-je vous voir dans votre bureau plus tard ? demanda Minerva. J'aimerai que l'on discute un moment.

-Mon dernier cours se termine à seize heures, renseigna Severus. Ça ira ?

-Ce sera parfait, sourit Minerva. Je serais là vers seize heures vingt.

Les deux professeurs terminèrent leur petit déjeuner avant de rejoindre leur salle de classe.

A seize heures vingt pile, Minerva frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus qui s'empressa de la faire entrer. Elle sentit les protections se refermer sur elle et elle put enfin se détendre. Pour avoir visité les appartements des autres directeurs de maison, elle savait que chaque fondateur avait fait en sorte de protéger leur maison. Malheureusement, Gryffindor en était désormais dépourvu pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Minerva ? demanda Severus en lui servant une tasse de thé

-Je doute, soupira Minerva après avoir savouré une gorgée.

-De quoi ? demanda Severus

-De qui, corrigea Minerva. Je m'interroge sur les actes d'Albus ces temps-ci.

-Lesquels en particulier ? fit Severus. Son comportement m'intrigue de plus en plus depuis quelques années, vous savez.

-Depuis l'entrée d'Harry Potter entre ces murs, vous voulez dire, précisa Minerva.

Elle croisa le regard stupéfait de son collègue.

-Ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas observer ! déclara sèchement Minerva. J'avais bien noté qu'il s'intéressait plus que de raison à ce jeune garçon. Et pourtant, il y en a eu d'autres de bien plus célèbres et il ne leur avait même pas accordé un seul regard.

Severus se renfonça dans son siège.

-Soit, concéda Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'Albus a assez d'ascendant sur Fudge pour empêcher cette ineptie de grande inquisitrice, renifla Minerva.

-Pas assez visiblement pour éviter d'être renvoyé, nota Severus.

-Il faut avouer que ça lui pendait au nez, déclara Minerva.

-Comment ça ? demanda Severus en se redressant

-Les élèves parlent, déclara Minerva. Et depuis quelques années, les élèves savent que certains d'entre eux ont été mis en danger …

-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? proposa Severus

-Je pensais surtout aux Dementors, rappela Minerva. Et le fait que quatre de nos élèves aient failli se faire Embrasser.

-Pas faux, concéda Severus.

-Je n'oublie pas que l'an dernier, nous avons confié nos élèves à un Death Eater qui n'est pas du tout connu pour sa compassion, grinça Minerva. Albus n'avait même pas vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses meilleurs amis !

Severus s'était toujours demandé comment Barthélémius Croupton Junior avait pu duper Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il était connu qu'il était ami très proche d'Alastor Maugrey. Mais le maître de Potions soupçonnait que l'imposteur devait servir aux plans du directeur.

-Où se trouve-t-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Severus

-Dans l'une de ses maisons de famille, répondit Minerva.

Severus plissa des yeux. D'après l'enquête menée par les Gobelins, Dumbledore n'avait plus accès aux biens de sa famille depuis qu'il avait tourné le dos à Arianna et Abelforth en suivant Gellert Grindelwald. Et la majorité de ses avoirs avait été acquis illégalement. Il allait devoir le signaler à Harry pour qu'il vérifie s'il n'était pas dans l'une des demeures Potter.

-Je veux me débarrasser de cette garce, renifla Minerva. Si on laisse Umbridge faire, je ne donne pas plus de deux ans avant que l'école ne coule.

-Vous êtes généreuse, nota Severus. Dès le moment où elle aurait annoncé qu'elle continuerait à la tête d'Hogwarts, tous les Sang Pur auraient retiré leurs enfants. Et presque un tiers d'élèves en moins, ça aurait été difficile à justifier.

Minerva hocha de la tête. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle croyait au retour de Voldemort et sans cours de Défense digne de ce nom, les élèves se feraient tuer immédiatement dès qu'ils auraient mis un pied hors de l'école. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait pour eux.

Les deux professeurs discutèrent un moment de ce qui se passait dans l'école avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas serein.

Son licenciement n'était pas prévu, tout comme la prise d'indépendance de Cornelius Fudge. Il avait toujours pensé le ministre sous sa coupe mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il le jetterait hors d'Hogwarts.

Heureusement, il était certain de récupérer son poste l'année scolaire prochaine puisque l'école ne laisserait pas la sous-secrétaire la diriger plus longtemps. Il avait juste omis de le dire à Umbridge et à Fudge quand il leur avait proposé de créer le poste de grande inquisitrice.

Depuis la maison où il avait trouvé refuge, il devait à la fois savonner la pente pour faire couler ce ministre de pacotille et diriger l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Molly qui se chargeait de surveiller attentivement Sirius mais ses contacts au ministère, bien trop influencés par les rumeurs lancées par le Daily Prophet, n'accédaient plus aussi rapidement et avec la même ferveur à ses ordres.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie son plan pour soumettre Harry Potter. Il avait eu le nez creux en plaçant sous son contrôle la jeune Granger. Cette dernière la contactait une fois par semaine pour lui faire son rapport et bien qu'il ne diffère pas des autres, ça le rassurait de voir qu'elle obéissait toujours. Il allait renouveler ses ordres en utilisant les passages secrets du château parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre.

Albus se pencha vers un grimoire. En fouillant dans la bibliothèque de Gellert qu'il avait gardé près de lui, il avait trouvé quelques mentions sur les Horcruxes, notamment un journal tenu par un mage noir qui avait eu recours à cette technique pour avoir le temps de terminer ses desseins. Pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, il avait convaincu sa compagne d'accueillir un morceau de son âme en elle et le directeur avait découvert que lorsqu'un Horcruxe était placé dans un être vivant, un lien psychique se créait. Il avait fait le lien quand Arabella Figg lui avait signalé qu'Harry, du haut de ses trois ans, faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars, alors que l'esprit de Voldemort, réfugié en Albanie, reprenait des forces pour prendre une consistance physique. L'épisode avec Arthur Weasley lui avait confirmé que les barrières naturelles Occlumens du garçon n'étaient plus assez fortes pour empêcher les émotions du mage de filtrer. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry Potter ouvre encore plus son esprit pour qu'il attire Voldemort hors de sa cachette. Pour cela, il n'avait pas d'autres choix, il allait devoir faire intervenir Snape. Mais comment faire ? Les consignes mentales n'avaient visiblement pas marché et le maître de Potions n'haïssait pas le fils de son tourmenteur. Les leçons allaient sûrement bien se passer et le brun allait avoir une défense psychique en béton, ce qui n'arrangerait pas ses plans. La seule solution serait qu'il prenne sur lui pour lui apprendre l'Occlumencie. Mais en était hors de l'école …

C'était la seule solution. Il s'empara d'un parchemin, d'une plume et d'encre avant de rédiger une missive. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à prendre contact discrètement avec le Survivant mais aussi qu'il ait l'aval d'un professeur en lequel ils avaient tous les deux confiance. Et malheureusement pour lui, il n'y en avait qu'un seul.

 _Cher Severus …_

§§§§§

Harry avait pris l'habitude pour réfléchir tranquillement de se promener près de la Forêt Interdite le soir, juste avant le couvre-feu. Ce n'était pas interdit par le crapaud rose mais c'était assez mal vu. Bien des membres de la Brigade avaient tenté de le faire punir mais comme le couvre-feu était l'un des seuls points où le corps professoral s'opposait farouchement à Umbridge, cette dernière n'avait pas encore réussi à le sanctionner.

Mais cette fois-ci, pour avoir la paix, il avait décidé de se promener seul dans les quartiers excentrés pendant la journée à Hogsmeade.

Le brun ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Sans l'AD, qui aurait dû être démantelé que vers la fin de l'année, il ne faisait pas grand-chose de sa vie scolaire. Depuis l'apparition de cette harpie, beaucoup de choses lui étaient interdites. Les couloirs étant étroitement surveillés, il ne pouvait plus se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande et encore moins dans la Chambre des Secrets sans devoir justifier son absence, il avait été viré de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffindor sur une lubie de son cher « professeur » de Défense, la bibliothèque devenait de moins en moins intéressante puisque la nouvelle directrice avait fait une purge drastique de tout ce qui ne lui convenait pas, ne parlons pas des fausses retenues de Snape puisque la seule fois où il s'y était risqué, Umbridge était passée derrière pour récupérer sa retenue. Donc oui, sa vie à Hogwarts devenait de plus en plus morne. Oh, il avait bien les cours de Neville et de Joshua, ayant pris une avance écœurante dans les matières scolaires, mais il s'ennuyait.

Rageusement, il s'appuya contre un arbre et ouvrit son journal. Il fallait absolument qu'il vire Umbridge sous peine de la tuer lui-même. De nombreuses idées lui étaient venues au fil des années mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, il comprenait que ce ne serait pas des blagues d'adolescents qui lui seraient utiles, mais bien un plan d'adulte. Il avait eu la chance de ne pas avoir dû écrire avec la Plume de Sang mais ce n'était pas le cas pour d'autres, notamment Ginny et Luna. Les deux jeunes filles payaient le prix fort certains de leurs actes et bien qu'il ait répété à Luna que ça ne valait pas la peine qu'elle le défende, la blonde assurait qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre toutes ses horreurs sur le brun.

Le cas de Ginny était plus problématique. Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui extorquer la raison de ses punitions, il était même allé jusqu'à visiter le bureau de Minerva McGonagall pour savoir mais seule une mention était indiquée dans le dossier de la rousse, punie deux fois par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire : « _sur ordre du directeur d'Hogwarts_ ». Le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore autorisait la torture sur celle qu'il prédestinait à être la future lady Potter mais il sentait que l'histoire serait très loin d'être un conte merveilleux. Petit à petit, à chaque fois que Ginny revenait de sa retenue, Harry l'attendait dans la salle commune et la soignait sans un mot. Un mois après avoir instauré ce rituel, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'il prévienne ses frères et autant elle avait accepté Fred et Georges, autant elle avait refusé catégoriquement Ron. Ce dernier ne remarquait même pas le teint blafard de sa sœur, préférant se goinfrer et s'amuser au lieu de s'intéresser au reste de sa famille. Fred et Georges avaient été tentés de lui apprendre une nouvelle fois la vie mais l'état de santé de leur petite sœur qu'ils découvraient enfin était plus leur priorité, d'autant plus que la jeune fille refusait de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Les jumeaux et Harry avaient décidé d'établir un roulement à chaque fois que la jeune fille revenait tard le soir, une fois Fred et Georges, la fois suivante Harry et Neville. Hermione les avait rejoints une fois qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec ses deux amis. Harry se tâtait de plus en plus pour que Snape puisse l'examiner et comprendre à quoi était dû son comportement. Si seulement il pouvait chasser Umbridge pour quelques jours …

Mais les pensées d'Harry furent brusquement interrompues par une puissante vague de froid. Pourtant, les prévisions météorologiques ne prévoyaient pas de neige … Mais le brun sentit une pression dans son crâne et comprit ce qui se passait. Titubant presque, il se redressa, coula ses affaires dans ses poches et se recula pour s'éloigner. Il brandit sa baguette et jeta un unique sort mais n'en vit pas les résultats.

Il s'était déjà évanoui.


	57. Quand tout explose à la figure

**_Quand tout explose à la figure_**

Sirius était inquiet. Snape lui avait écrit un court message lui signalant qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en transmettre les circonstances.

-Un problème ?

Sirius se retourna brusquement avant de retenir un soupir de soulagement. Nymphadora Tonks, sa petite-cousine, se tenait derrière lui.

-J'ai cru avoir senti quelque chose, avoua Sirius. Je pense que Kreattur a encore préparé l'un des plats que je déteste le plus !

-Pourquoi ne pas le virer ? s'étonna Dora

-Parce que c'est le seul Elfe de maison de la famille Black qui acceptera de me servir, soupira Sirius. Les autres ne se mettront qu'aux ordres du prochain lord Black.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Dora

-Il faudrait que je mette la main sur le testament de mes parents, répondit Sirius. S'ils n'ont rien prévu, ça sera soit mon fils, mais ce n'est pas gagné, soit celui de Narcissa. En d'autres termes, Draco Malfoy.

-On ne peut rien faire contre ça ? s'horrifia Dora

-J'ai été renié, rappela Sirius. Mon frère Regulus est mort. Du côté de la branche secondaire, Andromeda a également été renié et Bellatrix n'a pas d'enfants. Seule Narcissa a un fils et c'est l'héritier Malfoy.

-Tu ne peux pas récupérer le clan ? demanda Dora

-Non, assura Sirius. Le reniement est définitif.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire, la jeune Auror tourna des talons et se rendit dans la cuisine, sa destination première. Sirius s'apitoya sur son sort un moment avant de remonter lentement vers les étages.

Il n'avait pas voulu le signaler à Dora mais il avait senti l'odeur de Dumbledore à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas signalé que seul le lord Black pouvait réintégrer des membres reniés dans la famille. Or, autant il adorait Andromeda, autant il avait du mal avec sa fille Nymphadora. Première Métamophage de la famille Black depuis trois siècles, elle contrebalançait ce don rare par une maladresse extrême. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, l'Animagus chien avait appris que Dumbledore l'avait prise sous son aile pour qu'elle puisse contrôler son don. Mais si ça avait été vraiment le cas, la jeune femme ne se trimbalerait pas un tel handicap, Sirius l'avait tout de suite noté. Il avait également appris qu'elle était en froid avec sa mère Andromeda, qui, semblait-il, voulait qu'elle aille en cure pour soigner ce manque d'équilibre. Dora avait refusé, arguant que le professeur Dumbledore considérait que ça partirait avec le temps. En clair, la jeune Tonks était complètement soumise à Dumbledore.

Quel gâchis.

Revenu vers ses appartements, Sirius se redressa et continua ses recherches. Depuis qu'il accueillait l'Ordre dans ses murs, il avait noté de nombreuses choses totalement illogiques, comme la présence quasi constante de Molly Weasley au 12 Grimmaud Place. Kreattur lui avait également signalé que la matrone s'absentait régulièrement pour ne revenir qu'au moment de préparer le dîner pour son mari. Sirius restait un incorrigible curieux et il se tâtait pour envoyer un Elfe de maison pour espionner la rousse.

-Tu as la même tête que quand tu prépares un mauvais coup, Black, fit Severus en entrant dans le salon.

Après la mise au point faite par Harry, les deux Sorciers avaient décidé d'enterrer la baguette de guerre et se parlaient désormais cordialement. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se jeter des piques à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient mais le brun avait simplement haussé des épaules en leur signalant que ça serait eux qui nettoieraient le sang sur les murs s'ils en venaient aux mains.

-Alors ? pressa Sirius

-Attaque de Dementor, annonça Severus.

-Comment c'est possible ? frissonna Sirius. Je les croyais tous enfermés à Azkaban !

-Et c'est toujours le cas, assura Severus. Mais ce n'est pas la version officielle.

-Tu m'embrouilles, Snape ! aboya Sirius

-Les élèves ont repéré le Patronus d'Harry et ils l'ont découvert évanoui à côté d'un Moldu perdu, expliqua Severus. Poppy les a soignés mais Umbridge a fait intervenir le ministère pour convoquer Harry pour usage de la magie devant des Moldus. Et elle en a remis une couche en assurant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans les limites définies par l'école pour la sortie. Dès qu'il sortira de l'infirmerie, après son passage à l'infirmerie, il sera en retenue deux fois par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour avoir violé le règlement d'Hogwarts.

-Que foutait un Moldu à Hogsmeade ? pesta Sirius

-C'est la question à mille Galions, surtout que je n'arrive pas à retrouver sa trace, grinça Severus.

-Que fait-on pour aider Harry ? demanda Sirius

-Rien tant qu'il n'est pas réveillé, soupira Severus. Ensuite, prendre contact avec Joshua Cameron.

-Josh ? sursauta Sirius. Tu connais Josh ?

-Il est le précepteur d'Harry et le mien également, informa Severus. D'où toi tu le connais ?

-C'était celui de Lily quand elle s'est fiancé à James et un vieil ami des Potter, répondit Sirius. Pourquoi tu veux le contacter ?

-Parce qu'il a des contacts avec la famille Moldue d'Harry, répondit Severus. Il faut qu'on sache si un tuteur a été prévenu de l'état de santé d'Harry comme de la convocation.

-Mais je suis son tuteur ! rappela Sirius

-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire contre, cassa Severus. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas être dans les petits souliers d'Umbridge, étant Sang Pur. Tu as du temps ?

-On ne m'attend pas, assura Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-On file à Gringotts, ordonna Severus. Une réunion de crise s'impose.

Sirius n'eut que le temps de prévenir Kreattur de son absence qu'il fut projeté dans la cheminée avec son ancien ennemi.

§§§§§

Neville était au-delà de la fureur. Son meilleur ami avait été accusé d'avoir usé volontairement de la magie devant un Moldu, mettant en péril le Secret, et il devait se présenter au ministère pour qu'on statue de sa sanction. Mais ça ne choquait personne qu'un Moldu puisse se trouver dans le seul village Sorcier qui avait les barrières Repousse-Moldus les plus puissantes du pays ? Qu'Harry se soit retrouvé en état de choc et d'hypothermie comme la fois où ils avaient été attaqués par des Dementors à la fin de leur troisième année ? Non, bien sûr !

Le châtain avait écrit une lettre virulente à sa grand-mère pour qu'elle éclaircisse tous les points litigieux de cette affaire.

-Tu lui as demandé si on avait retrouvé ce Moldu ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, grogna Neville. Et vu comment travaille efficacement le ministère, on ne va avoir aucune trace de son témoignage.

-Comment peut-on prouver qu'Harry était en état de légitime défense ? pesta Hermione. C'est écrit dans la loi, s'il est en danger, il peut utiliser la magie ! Sinon, à quoi serviraient les Oubliators ?

-Tu as raison, assura Neville. Mais il faut que tu te rappelles que c'est Umbridge qui veut faire couler Harry donc qu'elle doit sûrement s'en foutre des preuves. Tant qu'Harry descend encore plus bas dans l'opinion publique, le ministère n'a pas à le soutenir quand il assure que Voldemort est de retour. Et comme il l'a dit, quand le peuple Sorcier se rendra compte qu'Harry disait la vérité, Fudge et Umbridge ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Mais en attendant ? pointa Hermione

-Il faut qu'on sache ce que compte faire Harry, soupira Neville en cachetant son enveloppe et en envoyant son courrier.

§§§§§

Harry avait la tête qui le lançait horriblement. Et il ne pouvait rien prendre tant qu'il se trouvait dans la salle d'audience numéro dix du Ministère de la Magie.

Il avait complètement oublié la tentative d'Umbridge de le faire embrasser par les Dementors pour le faire taire. Sauf que dans sa première vie, ça avait eu lieu l'été avant son entrée en cinquième année à Privet Drive et non pendant la période scolaire à Hogsmeade. Il devait se douter que la frustration grandissante du crapaud rose l'avait décidé à prendre des mesures plus dures pour le faire craquer et finalement, elle avait réussi à le traîner devant ce fichu tribunal. En plus, il n'avait même pas pu voir qui que ce soit pour parler de la situation car dès que Poppy Pomfrey avait décrété qu'il pouvait avoir de la visite, cette chère Umbridge avait dépêché deux Aurors pour l'emmener pendant que l'infirmière prenait son repas.

Et maintenant, il était là.

En plus, il était plutôt grincheux puisque pendant ses périodes de sommeil, il n'avait fait que rêver du couloir du Département des Mystères. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses barrières Occlumens s'affaiblissaient drastiquement pendant qu'il dormait depuis l'événement mais il aurait bien voulu résoudre ce problème avant de revêtir son plus beau masque d'hypocrisie pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Là, ça allait être aux risques et aux périls de cette « noble » assemblée qu'il allait leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, et profondément en plus. Oui, il était vulgaire, mais là, il n'avait pas envie de se censurer pour leurs beaux yeux !

Le mouvement autour de lui le sortit de ses pensées et il se leva en même temps que les autres lorsque le Magenmagot entra dans la salle. Le brun nota que seule une minorité de l'assemblée était rassemblée et aucun Sang Pur n'était présent. Mieux encore, la plupart avait leurs enfants dans la milice d'Umbridge. Pratique.

-Monsieur Potter, veuillez prendre place, ordonna le directeur de la séance.

-Je suis accusé de quoi ? demanda Harry

Les murmures de réprobation s'élevèrent dans la salle.

-Vous n'êtes pas accusé de quoi que ce soit pour le moment, assura une Sorcière qui avait l'air aimable. Nous voudrions déterminer dans quelles circonstances vous avez utilisé la magie.

-Je croyais, haussa des épaules Harry. J'avais cru comprendre qu'on ne faisait intervenir le Magenmagot que pour les crimes graves et il me semble avoir lu que l'utilisation de la magie pour un Sorcier de premier cycle n'entre définitivement pas dans cette catégorie. Sans compter que puisque je ne suis pas accusé de quoi que ce soit, je ne devrais pas avoir droit à ce siège muni de chaînes qui est réputé pour couper ceux qui s'assoient dedans de leur magie. Ce qui est, si je me souviens bien, un crime puni d'Azkaban, encore plus contre un Sorcier n'ayant pas atteint sa maturation magique. Je me trompe ?

Un certain malaise s'empara de l'assemblée et le président de la séance murmura à l'oreille d'un Auror de faire apparaître un siège particulièrement inconfortable pour le procès – oh, pardon, pour l'audience. Harry renifla avant de prendre place.

-Êtes-vous Harry James Potter ? demanda le président

-Oui, grogna Harry.

-Vous devez répondre, oui, votre Honneur, fit une voix doucereuse. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion concernant les titres, monsieur Potter.

-Bien sûr, _madame_ Umbridge, susurra Harry.

-Professeur ! corrigea Dolorès

-Nous ne sommes pas à Hogwarts et vous ne siégez pas en tant que professeur de l'école mais bien en tant que membre de cette assemblée, rétorqua Harry. Vous n'avez pas de titre de noblesse donc _madame_ est le terme le plus poli que je peux et que je dois utiliser.

-Cinquante points en … rugit Dolorès.

-Ce jeune homme a malheureusement raison, Dolorès, fit une nouvelle voix. Hors des murs de l'école, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Bonjour, mon garçon.

-Professeur Dumbledore, grommela Harry.

Et en plus il allait devoir se coltiner le vieux barbu ?! Sa journée était définitivement merdique !

-Que faites-vous ici, Dumbledore ? cracha Umbridge. Vous n'êtes pas concerné, que je sache !

-Je suis ici pour soutenir monsieur Potter ici présent, sourit Albus. Et avant que vous ne vous insurgiez, madame Umbridge, je n'ai toujours pas perdu ma place au sein de ce conseil donc il m'est tout à fait possible d'être aux côtés de ce jeune homme. Nous devrions commencer, comme vous avez une école à diriger n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez raison, fit le président de séance alors qu'Umbridge se rasseyait, ivre de rage. Monsieur Potter, pourquoi avoir fait de la magie hors d'Hogwarts ?

-Parce que c'était une sortie à Hogsmeade ? hasarda Harry

Des pouffements retentirent dans la salle.

-Il est écrit ici que vous vous trouviez hors des limites du village, révéla le président.

-C'est le maire d'Hogsmeade qui vous l'a dit ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Non, la directrice Umbridge, répondit le président.

-Sans avoir accès au bureau et aux fonctions de directeur d'Hogwarts ? C'est vraiment étonnant, railla Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le président

-Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir savoir qui quitte les limites, assura Harry. Or, c'est un secret de Polichinelle à l'école que madame Umbridge ici présente n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre un pied dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ça a à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'a pas été acceptée par l'école, il parait.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour entendre des ragots, ragea Dolorès, rouge de honte.

-L'idée que vous n'avez pas été acceptée par l'école ? fit Harry. J'avoue que c'est ce qui circule le plus parmi les élèves. Mais le fait que vous n'êtes pas en position de déterminer les élèves hors des limites, c'est inscrit dans l'Histoire d'Hogwarts. Et que vous ne recevez personne dans le bureau du directeur, un fait. Ai-je tort ?

Le visage furibond de la Sorcière était un délice à observer.

-Vous avez donc fait usage de la magie, poursuivit le président. Vous reconnaissez les faits ?

-Oui, confirma Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le président

-Parce que j'étais en danger, répondit simplement Harry.

-C'est-à-dire ? fit le président

-Vous croyez que c'est pour le plaisir que j'ai fait cinq jours de coma ? railla Harry

Le blanc qui s'installa dans la salle fit comprendre au brun qu'il avait soulevé un lièvre de taille.

-Pour quelle raison vous pensiez que je vous avais fait attendre ? demanda Harry

-La directrice Umbridge nous a déclaré que vous avez soudoyé l'infirmière pour qu'elle vous garde auprès d'elle, avoua l'un des membres.

-Je vous mets au défi de la convoquer pour vous confirmer cette absurdité, ricana Harry. Poppy Pomfrey est l'un des Médicomages les plus droits de ce pays. Son but dans la vie est de soigner, qu'importe ses origines ou ses actes. Et celui qui arrivera à la corrompre n'est pas né. Alors arriver à la convaincre de me garder dans son antre ? Personne de sain d'esprit ne le voudrait !

-Tu sous-entends que cette assemblée a été abusée, Harry ? éclaira Albus

-Je ne sous-entends pas, j'affirme ! aboya presque Harry

Harry inspira longuement. Il fallait qu'il se calme parce que sinon, son mal de crâne allait lui exploser la cervelle et lui faire perdre le contrôle.

-Et le Moldu ? demanda un membre de l'assemblée

-Quel Moldu ? demanda Harry, surpris

-Celui qu'on a retrouvé à vos côtés, susurra Dolorès. Devant lequel vous avez fait de la magie, nous mettant tous en danger.

-Suis-je vraiment le seul à savoir qu'aucun Moldu ne peut fou… mettre les pieds dans Hogsmeade, à cause des protections des Fondateurs qui sont alimentées par l'école ? haussa un sourcil Harry

L'assemblée remua, mal à l'aise.

-Où se trouve cette personne ? demanda Albus

-En lieu sûr, assura Dolorès.

-Comme c'est pratique, railla Harry. Alors qu'il aurait dû être ici pour donner sa version des faits. Alors qu'il aurait _dû_ être ici pour nous dire ce qu'il avait ressenti …

-Je l'ai personnellement interrogé … fit un membre de l'assemblée.

-J'aimerai connaître les conclusions du Bureau des Aurors, coupa Harry.

Le silence qui l'accueillit fit soupirer Harry. Très fort.

-Et ils arrivent même à bâcler une simple enquête par un vice de procédure gros comme un éléphant, marmonna Harry.

-Je crains de ne pas te suivre, Harry, fit Albus.

-Dans le monde Moldu, les seuls habilités à interroger les témoins d'un délit sont les policiers, les équivalents des Aurors, expliqua Harry. J'espère que dans le monde Sorcier, c'est pareil, parce que je me ferais un réel plaisir de vous attaquer pour dénonciation de délit imaginaire, obstruction à la justice et mise en danger d'un mineur.

-Comment ça ? demanda le président, intrigué et un peu apeuré

-Dénonciation de délit imaginaire : vous vous appuyez sur la déclaration de madame Umbridge ici présente alors qu'elle est incapable de savoir où sont les limites de l'école quand les élèves sortent à Hogsmeade, fit Harry.

Le malaise s'installa dans la salle.

-Harry … tempéra Albus.

-Obstruction à la justice : madame Umbridge semble certaine que la personne devant laquelle j'ai fait de la magie est un Moldu … sans le présenter devant nous et encore moins son témoignage sous serment pour qu'il nous le confirme, poursuivit Harry sans tenir compte du vieux Sorcier.

-Taisez… rugit Dolorès

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, coupa Harry. Enfin, mise en danger de mineur. Quand je me suis réveillé i peine deux heures, j'ai clairement entendu madame Pomfrey que je pouvais recevoir de la visite mais que ma sortie serait conditionnée par les examens complémentaires que j'allais devoir passer suite à mon coma et à mon épuisement magique qui n'était pas encore totalement résorbé. Je m'étonne donc de me trouver devant vous sans l'aval de l'infirmière de l'école et encore plus, sans _mon_ aval.

L'agitation était maintenant clairement visible dans l'assemblée. Harry se retint de soupirer lourdement. Umbridge devait vraiment être frustrée pour faire des erreurs pareilles. Pendant que la salle éclatait en conversations – Harry aurait plutôt dit piaillements – et en imprécations, la patience du jeune homme s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Finalement, il en eut marre et il se leva pour se diriger vers l'un des Aurors qui l'avaient traîné là. Il avait entendu le silence s'installer pour observer ses mouvements.

-Ma baguette, ordonna Harry. Maintenant.

L'Auror, très jeune en service visiblement, céda immédiatement devant le regard noir de l'élève et lui rendit immédiatement son bien. Harry vérifia qu'elle n'était pas abîmée avant de lancer quelques sorts simples par précaution. Une fois cela fait, il marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et regarda droit dans les yeux le président.

-J'aimerai beaucoup regagner mon lit dans les plus brefs délais, gronda Harry. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Donc on va faire les choses bien. Je jure sur ma magie que je ne me trouvais pas hors des limites établies par l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts pour les sorties dans le village Sorcier d'Hogsmeade.

-Non, Harry ! s'épouvanta Albus alors que des filaments lumineux de magie sortait du jeune homme

-Je jure sur ma magie que j'ai fait usage de la magie pour me défendre d'un péril mortel, continua Harry. Je jure qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi quand j'ai fait usage de la magie pour me protéger.

La lumière devint encore plus intense.

-Monsieur Potter, arrêtez ! supplia une Sorcière dans l'assemblée

-Et je jure que je me suis fait attaquer par des Dementors et que j'ai fait apparaître un Patronus corporel, sort que je maîtrise depuis ma troisième année, termina Harry.

La lumière aveugla tout le monde et quand l'assemblée put de nouveau voir, ils découvrirent un Harry Potter bien portant toutefois essoufflé, maintenant sans effort une chaise vide dans les airs.

-Il me semble que je n'ai pas perdu ma magie, ricana Harry en reposant le meuble au sol. Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir revoir vos accusations absurdes et totalement infondées. Maintenant que ce point est établi, j'apprécierai beaucoup de pouvoir retourner dans mon lit pour y dormir quelques jours. A moins que vous puissiez dénicher dans les trois prochaines minutes un témoin vivant, en chair et en os et surtout, volontaire pour jurer sur sa magie qu'il a vu le contraire de ce que je viens d'affirmer.

Le silence gêné lui apporta sa réponse.

-J'imagine que la séance est terminée, railla Harry. Je vais donc retourner à l'école. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Lentement, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au fait, madame Umbridge, fit Harry alors qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Vu que la magie a considéré que je ne faisais que dire la vérité, il me semble totalement injustifié de maintenir les punitions que vous avez dû me donner alors que j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de vous répondre et encore moins de les entendre.

Et il sortit.


	58. Pétunia Dursley ou Pétunia Evans ?

**_Pétunia Dursley ou Pétunia Evans ?_**

Privet Drive n'avait jamais paru aussi inamical à Pétunia.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que son mari la trompait, la femme avait décidé de lui faire payer au centuple ses actes. Avant son mariage, elle était considérée comme étant l'une des plus intelligentes de son école. Elle allait simplement le rappeler à Vernon.

Tout d'abord, elle avait fait le point sur ses économies puis avait contacté un détective privé pour réunir des preuves sur l'infidélité de son mari, ce qui était d'autant plus facile puisqu'il ne se cachait même pas, croyant à tort que sa femme ne quitterait jamais le domicile conjugal et qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien contre lui. Dans le même temps, elle se pencha sur l'éducation de son fils. En épluchant leurs comptes joints, elle avait découvert que de nombreuses sommes disparaissaient en réparations en tout genre, de la simple vitre à la voiture neuve. Elle avait poursuivi ses recherches et avait découvert que son fils dont elle était tellement fière avait été renvoyé de son école haut de gamme avant même les fêtes de fin d'année de sa première année. A la place, il allait dans une autre école privée bien moins côté, ce qui expliquait le fait que Vernon refusait qu'elle accompagne Dudley à chaque rentrée des classes.

La porte d'entrée claqua brusquement.

-Vernon ? appela Pétunia, en train de cuisiner

L'homme entra dans la pièce et même elle eut un mouvement de recul devant l'odeur qui flottait autour de lui. D'habitude, elle ne disait rien mais dès que les garçons avaient été mis en pensionnat, Vernon ne se gênait plus pour rentrer de plus en plus tard, plus ou moins enivré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? ânonna Vernon

-Poulet rôti et pommes de terre, annonça Pétunia.

De toute façon, la seule fois où elle avait annoncé avoir fait des légumes, elle avait cru avoir déclenché une guerre de niveau international. Depuis, elle ne faisait que les plats préférés des deux hommes de la maison. Quitte à s'asseoir sur leur santé.

Rapidement, elle dressa la table et servit son mari. Ce dernier se jeta quand même sur la nourriture, malgré son état d'ébriété assez avancé. Pétunia se garda bien de prendre place à ses côtés d'une part, parce que les manières à table de son mari étaient plus que dégoûtantes, au point de couper l'appétit à n'importe qui et d'autre part, parce que l'homme auquel elle était marié refusait de la voir s'asseoir à la même table que lui, sauf pour jouer le grand spectacle de la famille parfaite.

La nourriture vola partout et la ménagère ne put que se crisper devant l'état de son séjour étincelant. Vernon ne fit même pas l'effort de débarrasser la table et laissa tout en plan.

-PÉTUNIA ! rugit Vernon. Un whisky !

-J'arrive, soupira Pétunia.

Elle lui servit un verre remplit à ras-bol de la boisson demandée et elle fit office de barmaid jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il fallait qu'il honore sa femme.

Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus donné de plaisir.

A croire que leur fils Dudley n'était qu'un malheureux coup de chance.

§§§§§

 _Flash-back_

 _-Madame Dursley ?_

 _-C'est moi, répondit Pétunia en se levant._

 _-Veuillez me suivre, maître Lyre va vous recevoir, fit l'assistante._

 _Pétunia ne montra pas ses craintes et ce fut d'un pas sûr qu'elle entra dans le bureau._

 _Elle avait rencontré Myron Lyre quand, peu après avoir récupéré la garde d'Harry, elle avait pris connaissance des dernières volontés de Lily. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa petite sœur pensait qu'elles allaient se réconcilier – et pourtant, elle devait savoir qu'elle avait la rancune tenace – et pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son fils comme si c'était le sien tout en suivant les conseils avisés de son mentor dans le monde Sorcier, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier, mis à part la lettre qu'elle avait retrouvé dans le panier d'Harry le matin du premier novembre, n'avait jamais pris la peine de la contacter. De toute façon, à l'époque, elle n'aurait rien voulu avoir à faire des anormaux. Et elle avait élevé Harry comme elle l'entendait._

 _Enfin, élevé … disons qu'elle en avait fait le moins possible pour lui._

 _Il était étonnant que le brun soit devenu quelqu'un d'aussi équilibré, avec l'éducation qu'il avait eu._

 _-Madame Dursley, sourit Myron. Je suis content de vous revoir. Au son de votre voix, j'ai cru comprendre que la raison de ce rendez-vous était assez importante à vos yeux. Prenez place, je vous prie._

 _Raide comme la justice, Pétunia s'installa._

 _-J'ai besoin d'un avocat, déclara tout de go Pétunia. Je veux demander le divorce._

 _Myron Lyre parut embarrassé._

 _-Je crains qu'il n'y ait méprise, madame, fit Myron. Mon cabinet ne travaille que du côté Sorcier. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de travailler avec des Moldus. Votre cas est exceptionnel puisque vous avez la garde d'un Sorcier, le fils de notre client._

 _Pétunia soupira de lassitude. Si elle avait choisi Lyre, c'était parce que même si elle lui avait spécifiquement interdit de prendre contact avec elle par des moyens anormaux pour des broutilles, l'avocat s'était montré d'une discrétion incroyable et même Vernon n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait des contacts réguliers avec un Sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait conseillé d'utiliser la pension pour Harry pour l'achat d'une maison de vacances._

 _-Ecoutez, fit Myron. Il faudrait que je vérifie quelques points mais je pense pouvoir vous diriger vers une consœur qui a tout ma confiance._

 _-Une normale ? demanda Pétunia_

 _-Pas tout à fait mais elle n'a pas de pouvoir, rassura Myron._

 _Né Sorcier, il n'avait jamais eu à travailler avec le monde Moldu. Mais quand James Potter avait pris ses dispositions pour protéger un minimum son fils unique, il s'était un peu intéressé à la législation Moldue et malgré une complexité rare, elle était vraiment enivrante, au point qu'il propose à ses associés de créer une cellule pour qu'ils puissent se fondre correctement dans la masse._

 _-Je vais prendre un rendez-vous avec elle car j'ai cru comprendre que les avocats Moldus se spécialisaient, fit Myron. Mais je resterai à ses côtés._

 _-Si je voulais faire appel à vous, c'était pour que Vernon ne puisse rien toucher de ce qui pourrait provenir d'Harry, avoua Pétunia._

 _Le regard de Myron se fit bien plus aiguisé._

 _-Raison de plus pour que j'assiste ma consœur, fit Myron. Si les intérêts de votre neveu peuvent être menacés, il est de mon devoir de suivre attentivement cette procédure. Elle m'est inconnue car le divorce n'existe pas chez nous. Quand nous nous marions, c'est pour la vie. Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voulez quitter votre mari._

 _Et pendant les deux heures suivantes, Pétunia lui révéla toutes les choses qui faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec Vernon. Mais quand elle en vint au comportement qu'il avait avec Harry, ses yeux brillèrent._

 _-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les Sorciers ne supportent pas que des Moldus maltraitent des enfants Sorciers, fit Myron. Et je ne suis pas stupide. S'il a un tel comportement avec votre neveu, vous ne deviez pas être en reste._

 _Pour l'une des seules fois de sa vie, Pétunia eut peur. Toute la gestuelle de l'avocat Sorcier le criait et pour avoir eu l'occasion de voir Lily et son ami Severus s'entraîner à faire de la magie, elle sentait que la magie s'activait autour d'elle._

 _Plus anxieuse, elle continua ses explications. Quand elle termina, Myron Lyre resta quelques instants silencieux._

 _-Je vais appeler ma collègue, annonça Myron. Comme toujours, vous n'aurez pas de contacts directs avec moi ou mes collègues Sorciers. Mon assistante va vous raccompagner._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Depuis, comme promis, Pétunia n'avait eu de rendez-vous qu'avec une avocate Moldue qui avait des liens avec le monde Sorcier. Spécialisée dans les affaires dites mixtes, mêlant le monde Sorcier et le monde Moldu, Andrea Byrd avait heureusement eu le cas de séparations entre Moldus et Sorciers. Mais le cas de Pétunia restait assez rare, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel. Andrea lui avait appris qu'il était assez rare qu'on confie des orphelins Sorciers à des Moldus, même de la famille de sang. Normalement, Harry aurait dû être confié à des membres de sa famille côté Sorcier mais comme le brun était le dernier, Pétunia en avait hérité. Ce qu'Andrea ne disait pas, c'était que Myron lui avait affirmé qu'Harry Potter, en tant que Sang Pur, n'aurait jamais dû être confié à une Moldue. Les conditions du placement du jeune homme après la chute de Voldemort étaient très obscures et il était clair que Myron ne voulait pas y mêler Pétunia, qui en avait été une victime contre son gré.

Tout au long de l'année, Pétunia et Andrea avaient préparé cette demande de divorce. La Moldue avait profité que Vernon, sa sœur Marge et Dudley se soient retrouvés pour le dîner de Noël dans une restaurant haut de gamme – Pétunia en avait été écartée parce qu'il fallait terminer d'emballer les cadeaux de Dudley et ce, sans aucun regret – pour faire livrer au dessert le cadeau de Noël de Vernon, une simple enveloppe contenant la demande de divorce. Ivre mort, comme à son habitude, Vernon avait rappliqué chez lui tractant dans son sillage une Marge dans le même état et étonnamment un Dudley pas très frais alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à de l'alcool dans un lieu public comme il était âgé que de quinze ans. A leur plus grande surprise, ils découvrirent sur le pas de la porte les bagages des deux aînés ainsi qu'un sac de voyage pour le plus jeune avec une nouvelle lettre de Pétunia. Dedans, celle-ci leur interdisait d'entrer dans la maison tant qu'ils ne seraient pas sobres et qu'avant qu'ils n'arguent que la maison appartenait aux Dursley, elle leur rappelait qu'elle avait entièrement été payée par la « pièce rapportée » et qu'elle était également à son nom. Ainsi, ils avaient passé la nuit entassés dans la voiture. Le lendemain, après qu'il ait déposé Marge à la gare, Vernon voulut avoir une discussion plutôt musclée avec sa femme mais cette dernière avait prévu le coup et avait appelé la police. L'homme dut donc prendre ses affaires pour s'installer à l'hôtel. Quant à Dudley, Pétunia lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec Vernon et que le juge allait sûrement lui demander son avis pour savoir avec qui il voulait vivre. Mais elle l'avait également prévenu que sous son toit, les choses allaient changer. Dudley avait donc eu la surprise d'apprendre à ranger sa chambre, aider à maintenir la maison propre, de voir ses jeux sous clés jusqu'à ce qu'il terminer ses corvées et surtout, de devoir demander la permission pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Dans le même temps, il avait appris qu'on pouvait lui refuser ses caprices, ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Dudley était retourné dans son école particulièrement ronchon.

Dès que leur fils était retourné à l'école, Vernon avait tenté de sauver les apparences et donc, refusé la demande de divorce. Mais Pétunia s'était montré inflexible et il avait dû accepter la demande, tout en lui promettant que l'affaire serait en son sens et qu'elle allait très vite le regretter.

Le juge avait rapidement instruit l'affaire. Il avait reçu les deux époux séparément puis ensemble avec leurs avocats respectifs. Andréa avait posé toutes les conditions de Pétunia sur la table : la propriété du 99 Privet Drive, de la villa à Majorque ainsi que tous les fonds qu'elle avait amenés avant et pendant le mariage. Pour la garde de son fils, elle avait décidé de laisser le choix à Dudley. Vernon avait soupiré de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne réclamait rien de l'entreprise qu'il avait fondé et avait accepté toutes ses conditions. Dudley avait finalement décidé de rester avec son père, se rappelant avec force que les derniers jours passés avec sa mère ne lui avaient vraiment pas plus.

§§§§§

Myron Lyre était dans son étude.

-Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, annonça son assistante.

-Merci, fit Myron. Faites-le entrer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Joshua Cameron entra. Myron et lui s'évertuèrent à lancer différentes protections avant de prendre place.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Joshua

-Pétunia Dursley m'a contacté il y a quelques mois pour demander le divorce, annonça Myron.

Joshua se redressa.

-Sérieusement ?! fit Joshua. Elle s'est enfin rendu compte qu'elle se faisait mener en bateau ?

-Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna Myron

-Quand j'ai récupéré Harry, j'ai fait une enquête sur sa famille, surtout après le premier dîner qu'on a eu ensemble, frissonna Joshua. J'ai été stupéfait de voir Harry aussi bien éduqué et son cousin être un vrai poison.

-Elle m'a donné les résultats du détective privé qu'elle a engagé … fit Myron.

-Oh, et elle n'est pas tombée de haut quand elle a compris qu'il entretenait des prostituées à peine majeures ? railla Joshua

-Le divorce pour faute est avéré, déclara Myron, laissant passer le commentaire. Elle n'a demandé que les maisons et les biens qu'elle a apportés à son mariage. Oh, elle a laissé à son fils le choix de vivre avec son père ou elle. Il a choisi son père.

-Ce ne sera pas une grande perte, haussa des épaules Joshua. C'est une Moldue, certes, mais on oublie régulièrement qu'elle reste la sœur de Lily Potter, qui était l'une des plus intelligentes Sorcières de sa génération.

Myron dut concéder ce fait.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? demanda Myron

-Vernon Dursley a des problèmes d'argent, révéla Joshua. Son train de vie ne correspond pas à ses revenus. Son entreprise n'est pas aussi rentable qu'il ne le croit, surtout qu'il ne fait pas les aménagements nécessaires pour la développer. L'école de son fils – et les pots de vin pour l'y maintenir – sont extrêmement onéreux alors qu'il a de piètres résultats. Les « cadeaux » qu'il offre sont aussitôt revendus par les bénéficiaires. Il y a plusieurs plaintes pour viols sur mineurs – parce que les prostituées qu'il se paie sont généralement mineures !

-Rien que ça ! railla Myron. Comment ça se fait que Pétunia n'ait rien découvert ?

-Je suppose qu'elle s'est arrêtée sur l'adultère, supposa Joshua. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'as appelé, non ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Myron. Il faut qu'on écarte tout lien avec Harry Potter. Je m'en suis occupé mais …

-Je vais regarder, fit Joshua. Mais si Pétunia avait encore la garde d'Harry, elle la garderait après la séparation. Ainsi que toutes les pensions financières.

-Pensions ? releva Myron. Elle doit en toucher deux, il me semble.

-Une du Ministère, qui est détournée par son mari depuis le douzième anniversaire d'Harry, ricana Joshua. Et une autre des Potter qui est détournée elle par Dumbledore depuis le début.

-Sur quoi nous sommes tombés ? siffla Myron

-Sur l'un des complots les plus élaborés de l'histoire de la Magie, il semblerait, fit Joshua. Quand tout sera terminé ?

-Le quinze mai, répondit Myron.

-Bien, fit Joshua. Je vais m'arranger avec les Gobelins pour que les services Moldus fassent un contrôle inopiné sur les avoirs de Vernon Dursley juste après. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'il paie tout ce qu'il a fait contre Harry.

-Et pour elle ? demanda Myron

-Je laisse la décision à Harry, fit Joshua. Les rares fois où il me parlait d'elle, je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il la détestait ou non.

-Très bien, fit Myron en prenant des notes. Et pour la suite ?

-Tu as mis qui pour la défendre ? demanda Joshua

-Andrea Byrd, sourit Myron.

-Toi ? Une Cracmol ? sourit Joshua

-Je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une simple assistante juridique jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qu'elle avait une formation en droit Moldu, répondit Myron.

-Du moment qu'elle s'en sort, fit Joshua.

-C'est une perle, assura Myron. Et elle a réussi à gagner la confiance de Pétunia Dursley.

-J'imagine bien, sourit Joshua. Bon, dès que le divorce est prononcé, tu me préviens. Et surtout, pas un mot à Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Myron

-Parce qu'il ne doit surtout pas donner l'impression de manipuler sa famille, déclara Joshua. Moins on pourra croire qu'il était au courant de certains événements, plus on pourra faire couler Dumbledore.

-Ça se tient, concéda Myron. Même si je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait avoir à faire dans l'histoire.

-Je soupçonne Dumbledore d'avoir donné de l'argent à Vernon pour qu'il accepte qu'Harry aille tout l'été chez les Weasley, révéla Joshua. Alors intervenir dans des histoires de famille, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Même si, comme toi, je ne vois pas comment.

Les deux Sorciers discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

 _Pétunia Evans._

 _Enfin._

Elle avait enfin récupéré son nom de jeune fille.

Bon, pour ça, elle avait dû réduire à néant dix-huit ans de mariage, avait mis à la porte son propre mari et elle n'avait plus la garde de son fils.

Mais elle était libre maintenant.

Sans aucun but par contre.

Femme au foyer, elle n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie donc il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve un travail pour vivre.

Alors elle éplucha les petites annonces. Oh, rien de bien compliqué, mais quelque chose d'assez proche de Privet Drive pour qu'elle puisse s'y rende en bus voire à pied, n'ayant jamais jugé utile de passer le permis. Toutes ses économies étaient passées en frais de justice et heureusement qu'elle était femme au foyer sinon, elle aurait dû payer une pension alimentaire mirobolante jusqu'aux vingt-et-un ans de Dudley.

-Madame Evans ? fit l'homme. Entrez, je vous prie.

-Mademoiselle, corrigea Pétunia en lui emboîtant le pas.

Dans les annonces qu'elle avait sélectionnées, un cabinet médical dans la ville voisine recherchait une secrétaire. Ne sachant pas si elle pouvait correspondre, elle avait tenté le coup.

-Je suis le docteur Donald Harley, se présenta l'homme. Vous êtes ici pour le poste de secrétaire ?

-C'est exact, fit Pétunia.

-Je lis ici que vous n'avez jamais travaillé, fit Donald.

-Je n'ai jamais eu que de petits emplois jusqu'à mon mariage et je suis devenue femme au foyer, expliqua Pétunia.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de travailler à nouveau à plus de quarante ans ? demanda Donald

-J'ai divorcé, annonça Pétunia d'une voix ferme, invitant son interlocuteur à ne pas poser plus de questions.

-Très bien, fit Donald. J'ai votre curriculum, convainquez-moi de vous engager.

-Alors … fit Pétunia.


	59. Quand le marionnettiste revient

**_Quand le marionnettiste revient dans le paysage_**

Harry et Severus se trouvaient dans la salle de cours de ce dernier pour une retenue d'un nouveau genre. En effet, le brun venait pour prendre des cours d'Occlumencie.

 _Flash-Back_

 _En sortant de la salle d'audience numéro dix, Harry avait avisé Kingsley Shakelbot pour se faire raccompagner à l'école. Ce dernier avait accepté mais après avoir pris la cheminée pour Hogsmeade, le jeune homme avait fait un malaise et l'Auror avait dû le prendre dans ses bras – et remarqué ô combien il était léger – et l'amener de toute urgence dans l'infirmerie où Poppy Pomfrey terminait de paniquer suite à la disparition de son patient le plus grave. Severus Snape avait été appelé dans la foulée pour préparer à la hâte les potions qui maintiendrait l'état du Gryffindor stable._

 _Qui avait dû rester encore dix jours dans l'infirmerie à son plus grand malheur._

 _En se rendant dans la Grande Salle, le brun n'avait pas pu louper le regard noir de Dolorès Umbridge qu'il lui avait rendu au centuple. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer au petit Gryffindor lisse et là, le crapaud rose lui avait vraiment porté sur les nerfs. En plus, depuis l'attaque, il n'y avait pas une seule nuit où il n'avait pas rêvé du Département des Mystères. Sans compter les autres cauchemars qui l'envahissaient. Ainsi, en à peine quinze jours, Harry avait perdu tout le poids qu'il avait réussi à prendre depuis qu'il se faisait soigner par Severus Snape. Et ça, ça le mettait vachement en rogne._

 _Hermione et Neville lui avaient donné les cours qu'il avait manqués et l'avaient mis à jour concernant ce qui se passait dans l'école. Bien entendu, frustrée de n'avoir pas pu plomber Harry, Umbridge s'était concentrée sur Hermione et Neville mais ces derniers avaient décidé d'utiliser la même méthode que lui, c'est-à-dire de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pendant ses cours et de ne pas parler d'Harry en dehors. Ils lui signalèrent également l'humeur plus qu'exécrable de Severus Snape qui allait jusqu'à même faire reculer le crapaud rose. Quand le brun entra dans la salle de potions, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de se faire coller pour le soir même. Il s'y rendit, non sans avoir pour escorte un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale._

 _-Je sais encore me rendre seul au bureau du professeur Snape ! pesta Harry_

 _-Les ordres sont que ceux qui sont en retenue doivent être accompagnés, déclara froidement Théo Nott dans la salle commune des Gryffindor._

 _Tous les deux sortirent de la tour et Harry fut surpris de voir que le Slytherin avait érigé autour d'eux une bulle d'Intimité._

 _-Faire partie de cette ineptie offre quelques avantages, sourit Théo._

 _Harry avait compris tout au long des années que bien que l'héritier Nott ne soit pas son ami, il n'était pas pour autant contre lui et pour Voldemort et il ne se faisait rien imposer sauf si ça pouvait lui servir. Le brun avait compris depuis longtemps que le blond vénitien passait volontairement pour faible pour mieux écraser ses ennemis._

 _-Bien, fit Théo. Umbridge veut que tu sois très attentivement surveillé. Elle compte sur les membres de la Brigade appartenant à ta maison et plus particulièrement sur celui de ton année._

 _-Il n'y a personne, enfin je crois, déclara Harry._

 _-Si, Weasley, assura Théo. Il a des ordres spécifiques, dont celui de ne pas porter le badge._

 _-Tu veux dire qu'il laisse sciemment ses frères et sa sœur se faire punir ? hoqueta Harry_

 _-On parle du Weasley qui a un sens de la famille particulièrement édifiant, rappela Théo. Enfin bref. Je me suis proposé pour t'accompagner aujourd'hui surtout pour lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds et parce que l'autre garce pense qu'on se déteste._

 _-Dommage que le meurtre soit puni par la loi, grogna Harry._

 _-Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Théo. Bon, ce que je voulais te dire, c'était de faire très attention à ce que tu fais dans la salle commune et dans ton dortoir. Vous avez un espion très coopératif._

 _-Manquait plus que ça, soupira Harry._

 _-Surtout, continue ce que tu fais, prévint Théo. Tant que tu ne te la mets pas ouvertement à dos, les familles Sang Pur vont se rendre compte qu'elle mène ses vendettas sans se soucier des élèves._

 _-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Harry_

 _-Montrer que sa brigade ne sert strictement à rien, ricana Théo. Nous sommes arrivés._

 _En effet, ils se trouvaient devant le bureau du professeur de Potions._

 _-Merci, fit Harry. Bonne soirée._

 _-A toi aussi, sourit Théo en s'éloignant._

 _Harry frappa à la porte._

 _-Entrez, fit Severus._

 _Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et les différentes protections se mirent en place._

 _-Monsieur Potter, salua Severus._

 _-Professeur, salua Harry en approchant._

 _-Prenez une tasse de chocolat chaud pendant que je lance un scan médical, ordonna Severus._

 _Le jeune homme s'assit donc et sirota sa boisson tandis que la magie du professeur entrait en action._

 _-Je vais tuer cette Sorcière, grommela Severus._

 _-Moi d'abord, siffla Harry. J'ai perdu trop de poids, je dors mal et je rêve de ce fichu Département des Mystères._

 _-Il me semblait pourtant que vos barrières Occlumens étaient sans faille, s'étonna Severus._

 _-Je le pensais aussi, assura Harry. Même quand les Dementors traînaient autour de l'école, je n'avais pas de vision de Tom. Mais là …_

 _-Il y a quelque chose qui agit sur votre magie, déclara Severus en consultant ses résultats. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques gouttes de votre sang. Je pourrais déterminer s'il s'agit d'une potion._

 _-Très bien, accepta Harry._

 _Le jeune homme suivit le professeur dans son laboratoire personnel et l'observa faire ses tests._

 _-J'ai cru comprendre que notre nouvelle directrice vous agaçait ? railla Harry_

 _-Elle veut surveiller toutes les retenues que je donne, renifla Severus. Je le lui ai permis en soulignant que si le domaine refusait l'accès à Dumbledore quand il était encore à la tête de l'école, il n'allait sûrement pas la laisser passer alors qu'elle n'est même pas la véritable directrice. Elle n'a pas apprécié._

 _-Et cette Brigade ? demanda Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que certains Slytherin en faisaient partie._

 _-Je les ai laissé faire, sourit machiavéliquement Severus. Mais ils ont tous remarqué que les objectifs de la directrice allaient totalement à l'encontre de leurs convictions. Et ils s'en mordent les doigts amèrement._

 _-Et Nott ? demanda Harry, intrigué_

 _-Le jour où quelqu'un arrivera à lui imposer quoi que ce soit n'est pas arrivé, assura Severus. Il est loin d'être comme son crétin de père et j'ai confiance en lui pour qu'il fasse regretter à notre chère pseudo directrice de mépriser autant les serpents._

 _Severus lança de nouveaux sorts sur la fiole de sang restant._

 _-Vous avez ingéré une potion assez rare, annonça Severus. Moi-même, je ne pensais pas qu'elle se trouverait dans cette partie du monde._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry_

 _-Cette potion affaiblit les barrières Occlumens naturelles, expliqua Severus. En d'autres termes, les fondations de vos barrières._

 _-Je surveille attentivement tout ce que je bois, pourtant ! s'exclama Harry. Et …_

 _Harry se figea. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé dans sa première vie. Dans ses visions, il ressentait les émotions de Tom. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il ne faisait que rêver. Donc le médaillon des Potter, qui protégeait son esprit, avait finalement marché. Mais pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru._

 _-Non, je vois ce qui s'est passé, soupira Harry. Mais comment j'aurais pu la boire ?_

 _-Pendant votre sommeil, proposa Severus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi par contre._

 _-Moi si, gronda Harry. Mon attention devait être titillée sur le Département des Mystères pour que je fasse une connerie du genre m'y rende pour voir ce qu'il y avait là-bas._

 _-Langage, sermonna Severus._

 _-Et le deuxième but était de souligner que quoi que je fasse, j'aurais toujours un lien avec Tom, poursuivit Harry. Et voici Dumbledore qui revient en force._

 _Harry n'était pas serein de savoir que le vieux fou pouvait l'approcher d'aussi près. Et s'il s'était permis de lui administrer cette potion, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour qu'il l'ait soumis à d'autres sorts. Il lui fallait donc vérifier son collier au plus vite._

 _-Ce qui expliquerait la lettre que j'ai reçu, songea Severus._

 _-Laquelle ? demanda Harry_

 _-Dumbledore m'a contacté pour me demander de vérifier vos barrières naturelles, expliqua Severus. Il semblerait qu'il ait entendu certaines de vos pensées pendant votre … procès._

 _-Impossible, certifia Harry. Je porte un artefact qui interdit toute manipulation de l'esprit et qui me prévient si on utilise la Legilimencie. Il agit comme si j'étais un véritable maître Occlumens. Donc, même si la potion faisait déjà effet, il n'aurait rien entendu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-C'est possible, concéda Severus. Si vos barrières étaient faibles, je devais à tout prix vous apprendre l'Occlumencie._

 _-Ça ne me gêne pas, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais on fait quoi d'Umbridge ?_

 _-Je m'en occupe, assura Severus._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans cette situation. Pour ne pas attirer les suspicions et d'Umbridge et de Dumbledore, ils avaient créé la plus grande catastrophe en Potions de l'année, ce qui faisait qu'Harry avait été puni jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ainsi, Severus avait une raison officielle pour faire venir le jeune homme dans ses appartements, Umbridge pensait qu'il suait sang et eau et Dumbledore qu'il tentait d'apprendre l'Occlumencie.

Personne pour les emmerder, en somme.

Pourquoi Harry avait voulu que le vieux croie qu'il prenait des cours d'Occlumencie ? C'était la question que se posait Severus. Et au bout de quelques séances, il la lui posa.

-Parce que ça fait partie du grand plan de Dumbledore pour me sacrifier, soupira Harry alors qu'il buvait une tasse de café. Dans ma première vie, je lui ai parlé de ces rêves assez étranges avec le couloir qui conduit au Département des Mystères. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je pense que Dumbledore a dû comprendre que Tom utilisait le lien qui s'était formé lorsqu'il m'a attaqué à Samain et qui s'était renforcé lors de sa renaissance. Ça s'est confirmé quand j'ai sauvé Arthur Weasley qui était de garde au Ministère. En théorie, les cours d'Occlumencie devaient m'apprendre à fermer mon esprit pour empêcher le lien entre Tom et moi. Mais avec du recul, je me suis aperçu que ces cours devaient être voués à l'échec.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Parce que nous nous détestions, avoua Harry. Dès ma première année, vous n'aviez vu que James Potter en moi et vous aviez refusé de voir que j'étais également le fils de Lily. Vous vous souvenez de la faille que Salazar a découverte dans votre esprit ? J'avais la même dans le mien. Salazar m'a appris que par ce biais, je recevais certaines consignes mentales dont celle de vous haïr à tout prix, entre autres. Enfin bref, je n'avais pas confiance en vous et vous me considériez comme un moins que rien. Je subissais plus les cours que je n'apprenais. Et au bout d'un moment, ça a cassé et j'ai regardé dans votre Pensine que vous aviez laissé dans la pièce pour me piéger. Ainsi, vous aviez une raison valable pour ne plus me donner de cours.

-Dumbledore n'a pas repris derrière moi ? demanda Severus

-Pourquoi aiderait-il son mouton sacrificiel ? ricana Harry. Non, il m'a laissé me débrouiller tout seul, comme ça servait ses plans.

-Comment ça ? fit Severus

-Les cours devaient en théorie m'empêcher de me précipiter au Département des Mystères en pleine nuit, expliqua Harry. Tom avait réussi à me faire croire qu'il avait capturé Sirius et qu'il l'y torturait. Le seul membre de l'Ordre qui était encore à l'école c'était vous mais comme je ne vous faisais pas confiance, j'ai préféré vérifier par moi-même puis aller le sauver. Résultat des courses, le Département des Mystères a été en partie dévastée, la copie de la prophétie a été détruite sans que qui que ce soit n'ait pu l'entendre, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron et moi avions sérieusement été blessés, Tom a dû se dévoiler bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, la majorité de son premier cercle a été arrêté, Tom a essayé de prendre possession de moi et a échoué. Et Sirius est mort.

Severus sursauta. Certains éléments se mirent en place et le maître de Potions commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry avait tout fait pour innocenter son parrain.

-Pardon ? fit Severus. Black était mort ?!

-Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, siffla Harry. Mais oui, il est tombé dans un artefact nommé l'Arche de la Mort. J'ai pensé faire des recherches pour savoir mais …

Il avait été assassiné avant, termina Severus.

-Pourquoi je sens que même si les cours s'étaient faits normalement, ils n'auraient rien changé ? fit Severus, voulant changer de sujet

-Pour une simple et bonne raison, sourit Harry. Vous étiez en train de détruire mes barrières naturelles.

Severus écarquilla ouvertement les yeux.

-J'étais en train … de vous tuer ?! s'étouffa Severus

-Inconsciemment, tempéra Harry. Mais oui. Au lieu de me faire établir de bonnes barrières, vous étiez en train de les détruire méthodiquement.

-Comment était-ce possible ? fit Severus

-En fait, je n'ai trouvé la réponse que dans cette vie, expliqua Harry. Vous étiez en train de m'enseigner une méthode pour les Sorciers ayant déjà atteint leur maturation magique.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il existe plusieurs méthodes ? fit Severus, abasourdi

-Exactement, sourit Harry. Je vous montrerai un grimoire qui les détaille.

Harry termina sa tasse.

-Je me suis un peu trop dévoilé, fit Harry. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il m'est assez dur de revivre cette année, même en écartant la mort de Sirius.

-Soit, concéda Severus. Mais pourquoi aller dans le sens de Dumbledore pour les cours d'Occlumencie ?

-J'ai encore deux années avant d'être majeur, rappela Harry. Avant, Dumbledore pensera toujours qu'il a un droit de regard sur mes actes. Je ne veux pas qu'il creuse plus en avant sur ce que je fais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui.

Severus comprenait. Il avait également hâte de faire couler le vieux Sorcier pour toute sa vie qu'il avait gâché.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons occuper utilement notre temps, sourit Harry.

Severus comprit que le jeune homme ne voulait plus revenir sur le sujet et ils décidèrent de travailler ensemble les cours de Joshua.

§§§§§

Gripsec se rendait dans son bureau à Gringotts Londres. Après concertation avec Ragnok, il avait transféré tous les documents inhérents au clan Potter dans l'ancienne maison du gestionnaire Gobelin de la famille quelques siècles plus tôt. Le directeur l'avait même poussé à s'y installer et si Harry Potter n'avait pas insisté, il n'en aurait rien fait. Chez les clans Gobelins qui étaient banquiers de générations en générations, habiter dans des lieux qui leur étaient réservés au temps où ils étaient respectés était un grand honneur. Cependant, pour garder le secret, il faisait toujours semblant de venir travailler à Gringotts.

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner dans le couloir sur lequel donnait son bureau, il sentit qu'il devait s'arrêter. Chez les Gobelins, la magie était vénérée et seuls quelques rares élus pouvaient se targuer de pouvoir l'utiliser. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le Sorcier lambda les méprisait. Gripsec préférait parler avec les Sang Pur car la raison de leur condescendance était qu'ils savaient parfaitement que les Gobelins avaient perdu plusieurs guerres contre eux. Les Sang Pur pouvaient se montrer des guerriers valeureux la plupart du temps.

Obéissant à la magie qui se manifestait à lui, Gripsec prit toutes ses précautions pour observer ce qui se passait à quelques mètres.

Une silhouette était en train de s'acharner sur la porte de son bureau. Les yeux du locataire des lieux se plissèrent. Les vols dans les coffres des orphelins Sang Pur, entre autres, ne pouvaient être directement reliés à Dumbledore car Ragnok ne savait pas s'il avait eu une complicité interne ou non. Le patrimoine du clan Potter était l'un des plus riches d'Angleterre mais aussi, paradoxalement, l'un des plus fragiles, à cause de l'âge du dernier héritier et de son éducation atypique et officiellement, notamment de celle concernant l'étiquette Sang Pur, où ses connaissances frisaient avec le zéro absolu. C'était pour cela que la spoliation avait été facile à mettre en place.

Mais ce qu'il voyait …

Plusieurs de leurs hypothèses venaient de se faire confirmer. Maintenant, restait à savoir qui violait ouvertement les lois de Gringotts et pourquoi.

Doucement, il se recula mais il heurta le manche d'une hallebarde qui tomba bruyamment à terre. Gripsec entendit quelqu'un détaler et il se précipita pour essayer de le voir. Mais quand il tourna dans l'autre couloir, la silhouette avait déjà disparu. Le Gobelin se maudit et fila dans le bureau de Ragnok dont il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

-GRIPSEC ! rugit Ragnok

-Seigneur Ragnok, s'inclina Gripsec en posant un genou à terre. Je requiers l'assistance d'un maître tisserand dans les plus brefs délais.

Cela coupa net le sifflet du directeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? grommela Ragnok. Et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Le Gardien obtempéra et raconta d'une voix précipitée ce qu'il venait de voir.

-C'est inquiétant, déclara Ragnok. Mais nous allons devoir agir avec beaucoup de discrétion.

Ragnok marcha quelques minutes dans son bureau pour réfléchir avant de s'emparer d'une feuille de papier et d'écrire un mot. Il sélectionna l'un des coffres qui ornaient la pièce et l'ouvrit pour y déposer la lettre. Il le referma et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

-Sers-nous un grog, ordonna Ragnok. Je pense que ça va prendre un moment.

Finalement, pas tant que ça puisque moins de dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Gobelin portant la robe mythique des maîtres tisserands. Mais quand Gripsec le reconnut, il en tomba de sa chaise pour s'incliner les deux genoux à terre.

-Seigneur Maloca, balbutia Gripsec.

-Relève-toi, Gardien, bougonna Maloca. Dois-tu vraiment t'entourer de Gobelins aussi serviles ?

-Tu es l'une des célébrités du peuple Gobelin, railla Ragnok. Et tu ne te promènes pas particulièrement parmi le bas peuple. Laisse-le être impressionné.

-C'est ça, renifla Maloca. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu peux développer ton mot ?

-Voilà … fit Ragnok.


	60. Comment relier piège et Umbridge ?

**_Comment relier piège et Umbridge ?_**

La fin de l'année scolaire arrivait et avec, surtout, les BUSES. Harry ne stressait pas pour les examens, mais plutôt pour ce qu'il devrait se passer. Sur ses conseils, Severus avait révélé que le brun prenait des cours d'Occlumencie au directeur – enfin, l'ancien directeur – qui prenait depuis beaucoup de nouvelles du Survivant. Le maître de Potions était très inquiet mais le Gryffindor soutenait que c'était normal.

Pendant ce temps, la directrice restreignait de plus en plus les droits et les mouvements des élèves, finissant par se faire détester par la majorité d'entre eux. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale avait de plus en plus de mal à agir, leurs camarades pratiquant une sorte de désobéissance civile. Ils rechignaient ouvertement à obéir aux ordres de la Brigade et de leur directrice mais n'allaient pas jusqu'à risquer la retenue. Hermione avait eu le nez creux de s'inspirer de Gandhi.

Depuis la mise en garde de Théo Nott, Harry surveillait soigneusement les faits et gestes de Ron. Maintenant qu'on lui avait mis le nez dessus, il voyait clairement l'attitude fouineuse du roux. Il n'était pas très discret mais le fait que leur trio ne prenait plus en compte ce qu'il faisait jouait en sa faveur. Ron Weasley était devenu subtil et le brun pensait que cela n'était possible qu'avec une touche de magie coercitive.

Cependant, Harry n'avait plus envie de jouer avec Dolores Umbridge. Elle avait fini par le piéger en le punissant de ne pas répondre dans ses cours. Le brun avait pu goûter aux Plumes de Sang plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines mais là, il allait le lui faire payer. Il avait déjà attiré l'attention d'Augusta Longbottom et d'Amelia Bones sur ses pratiques honteuses et illégales, leur désignant de jeunes élèves qui avaient rencontré trop souvent leur directrice. Il ne manquait plus que de la faire chuter.

Alors qu'il bûchait sur l'une des épreuves des BUSES, Harry sentit son esprit partir vers l'une des visions de Tom. Severus travaillait encore sur la potion qu'ils avaient découvert dans son sang donc le Gryffindor subissait toujours les visions de plus en plus fréquentes mais beaucoup moins intenses que dans sa première vie.

 _Harry se retrouva au Ministère de la Magie. L'ascenseur était dans son dos et le couloir se déroulait à ses pieds. Ses membres étaient lourd mais pour autant, il avança et descendit les escaliers qui apparurent quelques instants plus tard. Lorsqu'il posa le pied tout en bas, une salle ronde avec différentes portes s'offrit à ses yeux. Il tenta d'ouvrir chaque porte mais seule la dernière se laissa faire. L'immense salle derrière avait de gigantesques étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond remplies de sphères de verre. Le jeune homme parcourut les allées et arriva devant deux silhouettes, l'une surplombant l'autre à terre. Un frisson glacé parcourut Harry quand il les reconnut._

 _-_ DOLORIS!

 _La personne à terre se tordit de douleur et hurla à un tel point que le brun en fut terrifié._

 _-Et dire que tu fais partie de la famille de ma douce et tendre Bellatrix, susurra Voldemort alors qu'il relâchait son sort. Tu es un traître à son sang, Black ! Une honte pour ta famille ! Et on a cru que tu servais le grand lord Voldemort !_ DOLORIS!

 _Sirius se tortilla encore sur place, perdu dans sa douleur._

 _-Et dire que personne ne sait où tu es, siffla Tom. Tu vas mourir seul et pouvoir rejoindre tes amis …_

Harry se redressa, haletant. Tout autour de lui, les élèves écrivaient frénétiquement leur dissertation. Le brun calma doucement sa respiration. Cette fois, il n'était pas tombé de sa chaise et donc, n'avait pas attiré son attention. Mais il allait devoir manipuler les événements pour que tout se passe comme il le voulait. Enfin, à peu près.

Mais il fut pris de court lorsqu'en rentrant vers la tour Gryffindor, il fut percuté par Ron qui tenait Coquecigrue – il avait finalement laissé Ginny le nommer ainsi – avec une lettre chiffonnée dans sa main.

-Harry ! appela Ron. Ton hibou était paniqué et il voulait absolument livrer sa lettre et …

-Doucement, tempéra Harry. Allons autre part.

Ne tenant pas compte des regards sceptiques d'Hermione, de Luna et de Neville, Harry mena Ron dans une salle désaffectée. Conscient que le brun devait avoir quelque chose de précis en tête, Neville lança autour d'eux une Bulle d'Intimité. Il était l'un des seuls à ne pas être emmerdé par Umbridge sur ce point car comme il l'avait souligné en début d'année scolaire, elle n'était pas de taille à s'opposer à la Cour d'un Lord, dont faisaient partie Hermione, Luna et Harry.

-Donne-moi ça, ordonna Harry.

Le roux lui tendit immédiatement la feuille et le brun la lut aussitôt.

 _Je vais au Département des Mystères pour empêcher Harry de faire une bêtise.  
_ _Envoyez des renforts dès que possible  
_ _Sniffe_

Harry retint son sourire. Depuis qu'il ne cachait plus le fait qu'il écrivait régulièrement à son parrain, il savait que son courrier serait lu par Dumbledore. Pour détecter toute tentative de falsification, Sirius et son filleul avaient instauré un code entre eux. D'abord les surnoms – Sniffe et Pronglet – puis un petit symbole inséré dans le papier par la magie du sang qui changeait dès qu'on modifiait la lettre. Et là, le symbole n'apparaissait pas, signe que Sirius n'avait pas écrit cette lettre. Le Gryffindor réfléchit quelques instants et comprit que Dumbledore espérait ainsi l'attirer à Londres. Pourquoi le jour de la fin des examens ? Là était la question.

-C'est Sirius, c'est ça ? fit Ron. Je me disais que ça ressemblait à son écriture.

Harry se demanda distraitement comment il pouvait connaître l'écriture de son parrain mais Neville interrompit sa réflexion.

-Comment tu as pu approcher Coq ? fit Neville. Ce hibou te déteste !

Ron rougit.

-Il a dû sentir l'urgence … proposa le roux.

Ou il avait été ensorcelé pour délivrer uniquement son message à son destinataire, songea Harry après avoir lancé un scan sur l'animal.

-Pourquoi Sirius pense que je serais au Ministère ? s'étonna Harry à voix haute

-On n'a qu'à lui poser la question, proposa Ron.

-Mais comment ? pointa Hermione. On ne connait pas les cheminées qui donnent vers l'extérieur.

-Celle du directeur doit le faire, non ? haussa des épaules Ron

-Sauf qu'on ne peut pas y entrer, rétorqua Hermione.

-Alors le bureau de la directrice, fit Ron.

Les yeux d'Hermione et de Neville se plissèrent imperceptiblement et les deux autres surent qu'ils avaient compris que le roux appartenait sans aucun doute au peu de sympathisants de Dolorès Umbridge voire, à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Simplement en l'appelant « directrice » alors que la majorité des élèves ne lui accordait à peine le titre le professeur.

-On pourrait simplement lui envoyer un hibou, fit Luna.

-Ça ne sera pas assez rapide, coupa Ron.

Neville savait qu'Harry avait des Miroirs à Double Sens pour contacter Sirius. Mais il s'agissait de leur secret à tous les deux. S'il était au courant, c'était parce qu'il avait prêté serment. Et il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas dévoiler cet atout à Ron.

Harry, quant à lui, comprit qu'il n'aurait que quelques minutes pour se décider. Et il le fit.

-On va entrer dans le bureau d'Umbridge pour vérifier que Sirius est toujours chez lui, déclara Harry. Il va falloir l'éloigner et avec elle, sa brigade. Et pour cela, on va devoir se séparer.

-On s'occupe de la diversion avec Hermione, assura Luna.

-J'irais avec Neville, alors, sourit Harry.

Le groupe se sépara mais alors que les garçons se rendaient vers le bureau du crapaud rose, ils furent interpellés.

-HARRY ! NEVILLE ! ATTENDEZ-MOI !

-Crie encore plus fort, on ne t'a pas entendu en Chine, siffla Neville.

Pour toute réponse, Harry pouffa.

-Tu veux quoi, Ron ?! aboya Neville

-Je vous accompagne ! imposa Ron

-Hors de … protesta Neville.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, coupa Harry. Tant que tu ne fais rien pour nous nuire …

-Oui, accepta précipitamment Ron.

-Alors on y va, poussa Harry.

Les trois élèves se rendirent dans le couloir voulu et se cachèrent dans un renfoncement et attendirent.

-ATTRAPEZ-LES ! rugit Dolorès en quittant son bureau, suivie de plusieurs membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, le tout sûrement interrompu pendant une réunion

Les trois Gryffindor attendirent bien plusieurs minutes d'être sûrs qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas avant de forcer la porte du bureau de la directrice. Pendant que Neville faisait le guet et Ron regardait attentivement autour de lui, Harry se précipita devant la cheminée. Il jeta une pincée de Poudre de Cheminée pour activer le réseau et souffla l'adresse de Sirius.

-Kreattur ! rugit Harry. Où se trouve ton maître ?

-Le traître à son sang n'est pas là, cracha Kreattur. Il a préféré jeter la honte sur la noble et grande famille Black plutôt que de rendre heureuse ma pauvre maîtresse.

Harry se retint de froncer des sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr que l'Elfe de maison ait pu se douter de la présence de Ron de son côté pour qu'il lui parle aussi mal. Mais sinon … le loyal serviteur des Black avait été ensorcelé comme Coq. Dumbledore allait doublement payer. Kreattur avait beau adorer Walburga Black, il n'était fidèle qu'à la famille Black, ce qui avait été prouvé par le fait qu'il avait accepté sans restriction Sirius après qu'il ait repris le contrôle du clan. Mais malgré l'emprise qu'il croyait avoir sur le Maraudeur, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir de Kreattur. Cela pouvait expliquer qu'il ait usé de magie sur l'Elfe de maison.

-Où se trouve Sirius ? demanda plus doucement Harry

-Sirius Black est sorti, répondit sèchement Kreattur.

-Est-ce que tu sais … fit Harry.

Mais du bruit derrière lui signala qu'il n'avait plus de temps. Il se retira et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dolores Umbridge. Par réflexe, il éteignit le feu, coupant définitivement la communication.

-Monsieur Potter, susurra Dolorès. Vous ici, dans mon bureau, alors que je ne vous y avais pas invité. Avec qui étiez-vous en contact ?

-L'extérieur, répondit simplement Harry.

Il ne mentait pas. Kreattur était bien à l'extérieur de l'école.

-Qui ? siffla Dolorès

-C'est une conversation privée, déclara Harry.

Traduction : mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

-Vous ne voulez pas parler ? sourit Dolorès. Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons d'autres moyens.

Elle jeta une pincée de Poudre de Cheminée et appela le Sorcier de la situation.

-Snape ! rugit Dolorès

-Que voulez-vous ? soupira Severus alors que sa tête apparaissait dans la cheminée

-J'aurais besoin d'une fiole de Veritaserum, ordonna Dolorès. Donnez-la moi par la cheminée.

-Une telle potion perd grandement de son efficacité après un passage dans le réseau de cheminée, déclara brusquement Severus. Je viens vous l'apporter.

-Mais … protesta Dolorès.

Mais Severus coupa la communication. Harry retint son sourire. Severus restait un incorrigible curieux. Mais ça servait ses plans puisqu'il fallait prévenir Sirius qu'il allait peut-être se rendre au Département des Mystères.

Le maître des Potions arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne montra même pas sa surprise en notant la présence des trois Gryffindor et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du crapaud rose qui avait eu l'outrecuidance de se servir une tasse de thé tandis que ses invités forcés étaient visiblement collés à leurs chaises.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire d'une telle potion ? demanda Severus d'une voix basse et particulièrement menaçante

-J'en fais mon affaire, envoya balader Dolorès.

-C'est _ma_ potion, rappela Severus. Je peux très bien ne pas vous la donner.

-Je suis pressée, s'irrita Dolorès.

-J'ai tout mon temps, contra Severus. Et avant que vous ne me sortiez que vous être le Ministère, je vous rappelle que je travaille _uniquement_ pour Hogwarts. Nous n'avons définitivement pas le même patron.

-J'en ai besoin pour interroger un suspect, grogna Dolorès en capitulant.

-Votre ordre du Ministère ? demanda simplement Severus

La directrice fit claquer son tiroir et lui balança à la figure un rouleau de parchemin. Curieux, Severus l'ouvrit et faillit s'étouffer en découvrant un ordre permanent du ministre de la magie en personne lui laissant carte blanche pour obtenir l'obéissance des élèves. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la fiole et en profita pour chiper le document pour l'échanger avec un autre quelconque avant de quitter les lieux.

Satisfaite, Dolorès s'approcha d'Harry.

-Tenez-le, ordonna Dolorès. Potter, vous allez boire cette potion et me dire qui vous avez appelé.

-Mon chien, déclara Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Et vous voulez me faire croire que votre chien parle ? railla Dolorès

-Nous sommes dans le monde de la magie, alors qui sait ? sourit Harry

-Très bien, fit Dolorès. Penchez sa tête en arrière.

Elle approcha avec la fiole débouchée et Harry s'agita sur son siège. Il avait confiance en Severus, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il ne tenait pas à boire tout ce qu'aurait pu toucher cette Sorcière. Il bougea tant et si bien qu'il réussit à lui faire lâcher la fiole qui se brisa sur le sol. Furieuse, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le brun.

-Vous allez me dire immédiatement qui vous avez essayé d'appeler, gronda Dolorès.

-Non, refusa Harry.

-DOLOR… cria Dolorès.

-NON ! rugit Neville qui avait récupéré sa baguette. EXPELLIARMUS !

Umbridge ainsi que les membres de la Brigade furent expulsés contre les murs à moitié sonnés. Le châtain en profita pour se libérer et libérer les deux autres prisonniers.

-Merci Neville, souffla Harry.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Neville

Harry réfléchit. Dans sa première vie, c'était Hermione qui était avec lui qui avait arrêté le sortilège Impardonnable en prétendant qu'une arme secrète de l'Armée de Dumbledore se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite. Il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent d'Umbridge. Et de Ron aussi, si possible. Hors de question de le trimbaler au ministère. Ni Ginny, d'ailleurs.

-Ron, fit Harry. Trouve Hermione et Luna et donne-leur rendez-vous devant la Forêt Interdite. Neville et moi, on va chercher des trucs en utilisant les passages secrets et on vous rejoint.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Maintenant ! aboya Harry

Le roux détala. Harry entraîna Neville dans un passage secret mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Tu comptes emmener ce crétin sauver Sirius ? gronda Neville

-Aucune chance, sourit Harry. On va dans notre chambre. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Par ici.

Par les passages secrets que Sias lui avait montrés, les deux amis arrivèrent dans leur chambre sans même passer par la salle commune. Pendant que Neville verrouillait les lieux et vérifiait qu'ils étaient bien seuls, Harry s'empara de son Miroir à Double Sens et appela Sirius.

 _-Un problème, Harry ?_ sourit Sirius

-Tu es où ? demanda Harry

 _-Dumbledore m'a demandé de prendre le tour de garde de quelqu'un au Département des Mystères,_ soupira Sirius. _J'allais y aller mais Snape vient de m'appeler pour savoir où j'étais. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?_

-C'est un piège de Dumbledore, annonça Harry. Dans à peine une heure, il va y avoir une bataille au Ministère et ce vieux fou pourrait en profiter pour se débarrasser de toi. Trouve un prétexte mais n'y va pas !

 _-Mais je sais me battre !_ protesta Sirius

-Sirius ! gronda Harry. Je ne nie pas tes capacités en tant qu'Auror mais réfléchis trente secondes. Alors qu'il ne t'a pas inclus dans le roulement de la surveillance de la prophétie, pourquoi aujourd'hui en particulier tu dois absolument le faire ?

 _-…_

-En plus, je viens de contacter Kreattur et il vient de m'affirmer que tu étais en train de faire honte à la famille Black et que tu n'étais pas là, poursuivit Harry. Sans compter que je viens de recevoir un appel à l'aide de ta part qui disait que tu allais te rendre au ministère pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Ose me dire avec tout ça que ce n'est pas un piège au moins pour moi.

 _-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?_ soupira Sirius

-Trouve un prétexte pour ne pas y aller, répéta Harry. Va chez Joshua ou même chez les Gobelins. Tu ne mets pas un pied là-bas.

 _-Mais tu vas y aller, n'est-ce pas ?_ comprit Sirius

-Ton esprit est guéri mais j'ai des doutes pour ton corps, avoua Harry. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à te sauver, d'accord ?

 _-Oui,_ capitula Sirius.

-Si tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose, commence par désensorceler Kreattur, proposa Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver avec un Elfe qui pourrait te trahir, non ?

 _-OK,_ fit Sirius. _Fais attention surtout._

-Toujours, sourit Harry. J'ai trop à perdre, à commencer par toi.

Et le brun coupa la communication.

-Tu penses qu'il va t'écouter ? demanda Neville

-J'ai demandé à Rani, l'Elfe principal des Potter, de l'assommer et de le cacher au manoir Potter s'il met un pied au ministère, haussa des épaules Harry. Bon, maintenant que ça, c'est fait, on va prendre quelques trucs avant d'aller rejoindre les filles.

-Et Weasley ? fit Neville

-T'inquiète, sourit Harry. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ta baguette normale. Je ne pense pas que ta grand-mère apprécierait que tu utilises le bâton de Linas aussi ouvertement …

Ils descendirent rapidement dans le parc de l'école et repérèrent rapidement Hermione, Luna et Ron. Mais la dernière silhouette n'était pas prévue.

-Ginny ? s'étonna Neville alors qu'ils les rejoignaient

-Ron voulait absolument l'amener, grogna Hermione.

-On n'a plus le temps, fit Harry. Maintenant qu'on est grillé pour le bureau d'Umbridge, il va falloir qu'on gagne Londres au plus vite. J'ai lu je sais plus où que les Thestral pouvaient couvrir de très longues distances. On va les utiliser.

-Et les cheminées ? proposa Hermione

-On va se faire repérer parce que l'école n'est pas encore terminée, coupa Luna. Filons.

Tous les six s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt. Harry fit attention qu'Umbridge les suive bien. La première fois, ça s'était fait en deux temps mais il n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle. Il dirigea directement le groupe vers le territoire des Centaures et ils furent arrêtés par l'un d'entre eux.

-Élèves d'Hogwarts, je me nomme Byron, salua le Centaure. Que faites-vous ici ?

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut coupé par un invité surprise.

-Que faites-vous sur le territoire d'Hogwarts ? bondit Dolorès en sortant de sa cachette. Les créatures comme vous n'ont pas à être là !

-Il existe un traité entre Hogwarts et notre peuple, contra Byron, les yeux froncés. Nous cohabitons dans une parfaite harmonie.

-Je m'en fiche ! rugit Dolorès. Je suis la nouvelle directrice et je révoque cet accord !

La laissant insulter les Centaures, Harry se rapprocha de Ginny et lui prit la main.

-Laisse-moi faire, souffla le brun alors que la rousse sursautait.

Tous les deux se rapprochèrent des deux autres filles et de Neville mais gardèrent Ron à portée de main. Lorsque les Centaures se mirent à attaquer Umbridge, excédés, Harry s'activa.

-TOUS A TERRE ! hurla Harry

Les élèves obéirent aussitôt. Harry attaqua à son tour et lança un sort au-dessus de sa tête pour faire tomber une branche …

Directement sur la tête de Ron.

Ce dernier s'écroula, assommé. Les autres attendirent que les bruits de sabots s'éteignent totalement avant de se relever.

-Où est Umbridge ? demanda Hermione en regardant autour d'eux

-Emportée par les Centaures, j'espère, bougonna Neville. On fait quoi ?

-On suit le plan, déclara Harry.

-Et lui ? renifla Luna en désignant Ron toujours à terre

Pour toute réponse, Harry brandit sa baguette pour le figer puis pour le soulever par magie pour enfin prendre la route. Les autres le suivirent.

-Ginny, fit Harry. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? Vraiment, je veux dire ?

-Non, assura Ginny. Je voulais seulement te demander s'il te restait de la potion. Les jumeaux sont à court. Ron m'a intercepté alors que je rentrais à la salle commune.

-Si je te demande de déposer ce crétin devant l'infirmerie et de prévenir McGonagall qu'Umbridge est avec les Centaures, ça ne te gêne pas ? demanda Harry

-Je préfère, sourit Ginny.

-Et passe chez Snape pour qu'il te donne la potion, ajouta Harry. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part.

-Mais … fit Ginny.

-Il ne va pas te manger, sourit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant le troupeau de Thestral que seuls Luna et Harry pouvaient voir. Ils placèrent Ron et Ginny sur l'un d'entre eux pour qu'ils se dirigent directement vers l'école puis chacun grimpa sur sa monture.

Et ils partirent.


	61. Tête à tête avec l'ennemi

**_Tête à tête avec l'ennemi_**

Le voyage à dos de Thestral vers Londres avait été plus long que dans le souvenir d'Harry. Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre son balai mais avec Hermione qui en avait une peur bleue, ça n'aurait pas été une solution viable. Quand les lumières de la capitale apparurent au loin, Harry avait chuchoté à sa monture que ça serait bien qu'ils ne soient pas vus par les Moldus. Il avait senti une petite vague de magie le caresser mais n'avait pas su quels effets ça avait eu.

La cabine téléphonique rouge luisant de magie apparut et les créatures se posèrent dans la ruelle avoisinante. Luna et Harry aidèrent Hermione et Neville à descendre et ils se rassemblèrent.

-Bien, fit Harry. On va entrer dans le Ministère et se rendre directement au Département des Mystères.

-Tu veux récupérer la prophétie ? demanda Hermione

Luna, Neville et Harry la fixèrent à un tel point qu'elle se sentit obligée de développer ses propos.

-C'est Weasley qui en a parlé quand on était encore chez Sirius, souffla Hermione. Il parlait d'une prophétie que gardait son père. Une prophétie qui concernerait Voldemort …

-Il en parlait encore quand il est venu nous chercher, ajouta Luna. Je voulais justement vous demander comment il aurait pu être au courant.

-De la même façon qu'il a récupéré Coq, grommela Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment.

-On va pouvoir utiliser la magie, fit Neville. Nous sommes au centre magique de Londres donc on ne pourra pas nous repérer. Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Oui, confirma Harry.

-Garde-la sur toi, fit Neville. Si on se fait attaquer, tu seras la cible principale donc tu gardes tes atouts. Nous allons nous jeter des sorts de Désillusions pour nous rendre dans le Département des Mystères.

-On se sépare ? proposa Hermione

-Non, refusa Harry. Ensemble, nous pourrons nous protéger les uns les autres.

-Ça me va, sourit Luna. Et une fois dans le Département ?

-On va chercher cette prophétie, grogna Harry. Je parie que cette prophétie me concerne également.

-Tenez, fit Luna.

Elle tendit à chacun de ses amis une sacoche.

-Elles contiennent des potions de première nécessité, déclara Luna. J'en ai toujours un lot sur moi et quand tu as décidé d'entrer dans le bureau d'Umbridge, je me suis dit que vous pourriez en avoir besoin …

-Merci, sourit Neville en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-On s'est tout dit ? demanda Harry. Alors on peut y aller.

Ils se glissèrent dans la cabine en se serrant un peu et composèrent le code pour entrer dans le ministère et obtenir des badges. Ils passèrent rapidement devant l'Auror de garde et Neville leur indiqua les escaliers, ne voulant pas utiliser les ascenseurs bien trop bruyants. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du Département, ils furent surpris de ne pas voir de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Et c'est avec cette bande de bras cassés qu'ils comptent vaincre Voldemort ? Je leur souhaite bien du courage, bougonna Harry en passant la porte.

Ses amis ne s'arrêtèrent pas sur ces mots et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Quand ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, la pièce tourna sur elle-même et quand ils retrouvèrent leurs esprits, ils découvrirent qu'ils ne savaient plus où se trouvait la sortie.

-Je serais d'avis de tester une à une toutes les portes, proposa Luna. Et qu'on les marque après les avoir ouvertes.

Comme personne n'était contre, ils acceptèrent. La première faillit les faire tomber dans un vide abyssal et si Harry et Neville n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de retenir Luna, ils auraient à pleurer sa perte. La deuxième donnait sur une lumière si vive qu'ils s'empressèrent de refermer la porte avant de devenir aveugles. La suivante donnait sur une salle remplie d'aquariums dans lesquels flottaient des cerveaux. Une autre donnait sur un amphithéâtre où une arche se dressait. Harry ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse en refermant la porte et avec l'aide de la main de Neville sur son épaule, il avait pu reprendre son calme. Celle d'après fut la bonne. Le brun se figea un instant en apercevant les hautes étagères et poussa les autres à entrer et à se cacher dans un recoin.

-On est dans la salle où Tom voulait que j'aille, annonça Harry. Vous me suivez et vous ne jouez surtout pas aux héros.

Les trois autres hochèrent de la tête et ils poursuivirent leur route. Silencieusement, ils parcoururent les allées, Harry puisant dans ses souvenirs pour repérer la prophétie qui le concernait. Quand il arriva au présentoir où une unique sphère de cristal reposait, il la chipa pour la glisser dans sa poche sans fond et en créa une autre identique sans que qui que ce soit ne le remarque. Il la prit dans sa main et la montra à ses amis.

-Maintenant, on se casse, ordonna Neville.

-Je ne crois pas, non, siffla une voix.

Les quatre amis se retournèrent et firent face à Voldemort et sa garde rapprochée.

-Bonsoir Tom, salua Harry. J'imagine que vous nous attendiez.

-Je voulais être sûr que la prophétie que faisait garder Dumbledore nous concernait bien tous les deux, avoua Tom. Maintenant que c'est le cas, tu vas me la donner gentiment.

-En quel honneur ? haussa un sourcil Harry. Le plus logique aurait été que nous l'écoutions tous les deux, non ? Comme ça, nous serions à égalité.

-Lord Voldemort est toujours au-dessus de tout le monde ! se vanta Tom

-Vous savez que parler de soi à la troisième personne est le premier signe de la folie ? fit Harry

-Tu n'es guère entouré pour me tenir tête, nota Tom. Trois élèves minables … tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?

-De la part de celui qui a été vaincu par un bébé de quinze mois, je trouve ça assez gonflé, railla Harry.

Voldemort vit rouge.

-DOLORIS ! rugit Tom

Harry se jeta à terre, entraînant les trois avec lui. Le sort toucha l'étagère derrière lui qui commença à vaciller pour finalement tomber dans un grand fracas. Les sorts combinés de Bouclier d'Harry et de Neville empêchèrent les quatre élèves de se blesser grièvement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se redresser et de tirer les deux filles derrière eux.

Ils devaient fuir à tout prix.

Ils coururent de manière désordonnée, pour ne pas que les sorts les touchent facilement, et détruisirent les étagères pour créer des obstacles. Ils passèrent l'entrée de la salle et la verrouillèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

-On fait quoi ? haleta Hermione

Harry réfléchit. Ils n'étaient pas de taille à se battre contre des Death Eaters et il était hors de question qu'ils mettent les pieds dans la salle de l'Arche de la Mort. Seulement, pour qu'ils aient une chance de s'en sortir, il fallait qu'ils aient un espace assez grand pour se battre et la salle de l'Arche était la seule à correspondre à moins de cinq mètres. Le brun jura.

-Luna ! siffla Harry. Trouve la sortie, vite !

La blonde écarquilla des yeux et se concentra. Dix secondes plus tard, elle indiqua l'une des portes non marquées et lui faisant confiance, Harry l'ouvrit pour reconnaître les escaliers. Mais alors qu'il faisait passer ses amis, il remarqua que Tom s'était extirpé des ruines de verres et avait fait voler la porte bloquée. Le mage lui lança un sort écarlate. De justesse, il referma derrière lui et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, les alarmes hurlant dans ses oreilles. Ils débouchèrent sur le hall et sans la présence d'esprit de Neville, le brun se serait jeté dans une bataille rangée.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Chut ! intima Neville. Regarde plutôt.

Harry obéit et nota que les Death Eaters affrontaient des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il plissa des yeux quand il repéra Remus Lupin. Il craignait le pire.

-Couvre-moi, demanda Harry.

Pour toute réponse, Neville sortit le bâton de Linas réduit et lança un sort de protection autour d'eux. Harry se concentra et lança un sort sans baguette pour savoir si Sirius se trouvait sur le champ de bataille. Et malheureusement, c'était le cas.

-Je vais le buter, gronda Harry.

-Sirius avait sûrement une raison de suivre le mouvement, défendit Neville.

-Pas lui, Dumbledore, rétorqua Harry.

-Quel est le plan ? demanda Neville

-Il faut que Tom et Dumbledore s'affrontent, souffla Harry.

Et s'il pouvait ne pas passer par la case possession, ça serait tout bénef pour lui !

-Donc, il faut qu'on file, comprit Neville.

-Si possible en un seul morceau, confirma Harry.

-La cape d'invisibilité ? proposa Neville

-Elle ne protège pas des sorts perdus, secoua la tête Harry. Et Hermione et Luna ne savent pas se protéger en la portant.

-Donc on va devoir se créer un passage jusqu'à la sortie, résuma Neville. Pourquoi on est là, déjà ?

-Pour attirer Voldemort ici et faire en sorte qu'il se dévoile, souffla Harry.

Et pour cela, peu de choix s'offraient à lui, nota le brun. Il décida de glisser sa baguette de houx dans son étui et sortit son autre baguette devant laquelle Neville écarquilla des yeux.

-Une baguette sur mesure ? hoqueta Neville

-On en parlera plus tard, tu veux ? coupa Harry

L'héritier Potter n'avait utilisé sa seconde baguette que très peu de fois. Le fabriquant, qui avait formé l'actuel Ollivander, avait été subjugué par la puissance que le jeune Sorcier montrait en étant âgé d'à peine douze ans. Des ingrédients rares composaient sa baguette sur mesure et le pire, c'était que le brun avait réussi à en remplacer certains par d'autres qu'il avait personnellement obtenu.

Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait admirer une baguette sculptée dans un os de dragon.

Harry se concentra. Pour avoir fait quelques tests, il savait que s'il utilisait son autre baguette sans Trace, personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à lui. Il jeta sur Hermione un puissant sort de Bouclier puis un sort de Désillusions, sachant parfaitement que Neville ferait de même sur Luna avec le bâton de Linas. Une fois cela fait, il intervertit ses baguettes.

-Filez jusqu'aux cheminées, ordonna Harry. Je vais attirer leur attention.

Mais soudain, Harry se plia en deux de douleur. Le médaillon des Potter avait protégé Harry de sa connexion nocive avec Voldemort mais sous la fureur de ce dernier, le brun était cloué au sol.

-Harry ?! s'inquiéta Neville

-Il arrive, annonça Harry. Filez, je vous rejoins. Et protège-les.

-Je te le promets, fit Neville.

Harry attendit que ses trois amis soient à mi-chemin pour sortir à son tour de son refuge et se mettre à bombarder les Death Eaters de sorts en tout genre. Il finit par attirer l'attention de certains d'entre eux qui le reconnurent. Finalement, il fut jeté aux pieds de Dumbledore qui avait fini par faire son apparition pour se frotter à Voldemort.

-Tu as arrêté de te cacher, ricana Tom.

-J'étais occupé autre part, souffla Harry en se redressant sur ses pieds.

-Que fais-tu ici, Harry ? s'exclama Albus

-Je viens protéger mon parrain, cracha presque Harry.

-Ainsi, j'avais raison, susurra Tom. Legilimens !

Harry réagit aussitôt. Dans le cas improbable où la même chose devait produire dans cette nouvelle vie, le brun avait créé dans son esprit une prison pour stopper Voldemort. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, le jeune Sorcier usa des subterfuges patiemment enseignés par Salazar pour torturer sans qu'il ne puisse s'en douter celui qui se croyait être l'héritier de Slytherin. Bien qu'il souffre également, Harry adorait entendre les supplications de Voldemort et ses efforts pour se détacher du lien qu'il avait créé en entrant dans son esprit. Puis finalement, Harry s'écroula et Voldemort recula de plusieurs pas, sonné.

-Personne ne tient tête à lord Voldemort ! cracha Tom, troublé

-Il y a une première à tout, fit Harry en se mettant à genoux.

Il avait beau avoir mal au crâne, il ne regrettait rien !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, fit Dumbledore. Tu ne combattras pas. Je te protégerais !

Le brun lui lança un regard incrédule. Sérieusement ?! Il lui sortait cette phrase maintenant ? Il était vraiment timbré !

Voldemort lança un puissant sort d'Expulsion qui prit par surprise Dumbledore qui se fit éjecter de l'autre côté du hall et attaqua de nouveau Harry qui ne put que répondre par un sort.

Seulement, les deux baguettes jumelles se lièrent et un puissant courant de magie apparut.

C'était le signal pour Neville. Il s'empara du bâton de Linas, se retrancha derrière un bouclier avant de rendre le service demandé par Harry.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la Forêt Interdite, Harry avait lancé une bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Neville_

 _-Il va y avoir une bataille au Ministère, répondit Harry. Je vais sûrement affronter Tom. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi._

 _-Je t'écoute, fit Neville._

 _-J'ai besoin de connaître l'identité de toutes les personnes qui seront présentes, et leur camp, fit Harry. Tu peux faire ça ?_

 _-L'identification ? Pas de problème, sourit Neville. Mais leur camp, ça va être un peu plus délicat et sans préparation, impossible._

 _-J'aurais essayé, bougonna Harry. Fais ce que tu peux alors. Je me chargerai du reste._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Alors Neville s'acquittait de ce service. Heureusement, personne ne se souciait de lui et les filles étaient en sécurité près de la sortie, il l'avait vérifié.

Faisant confiance à Neville, Harry tint bon avec le lien magique. Tout autour, les combats avaient cessé, subjugués par la démonstration de haute magie qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! piailla une voix bien connue

Les regards de Voldemort et d'Harry se tournèrent vers celui qui les interrompait aussi grossièrement.

Evidemment. Cornelius Fudge dans toute sa splendeur.

Les deux adversaires se lancèrent un seul regard et brisèrent le lien magique d'un commun accord.

-Nous nous reverrons, Harry Potter, promit Voldemort. Et ce jour-là, je te tuerai !

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, assura Harry.

Et tout d'un coup, Voldemort et ses Death Eaters disparurent.

-DUMBLEDORE ! rugit Cornelius. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!

-Vous devriez regarder au-dessus de votre tête avant de poser des questions stupides, siffla Harry.

-Je ne te permets … commença Cornelius.

Et il leva les yeux vers le plafond pour découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Comment … ?! balbutia Cornelius

-C'est ce que je vous dis depuis un an déjà, soupira Albus qui revenait. Voldemort est en vie.

-Non ! cria Cornelius

-Si, assura Albus. Vous en êtes témoin, les Aurors qui sont encore vivants le sont aussi. Et je ne doute pas que la population le sera très vite.

-Mais … protesta Cornelius.

Laissant les « adultes » discuter, Harry se recula pour essayer de repérer ses amis. Neville arrivait et Hermione lui sauta directement dessus, suivie de Luna.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je suis bon pour un séjour à l'infirmerie, grommela Harry. Et vous ?

-Pas une égratignure, assura Luna.

-Harry !

Le brun fut pris dans une étreinte d'ours.

-Sirius ! protesta Harry. Tu m'étouffes !

-Je suis si heureux que tu ne sois pas blessé, souffla Sirius.

-Tu vas bien, murmura Harry avec un soulagement évident en lui rendant son étreinte.

Sirius s'éloigna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Dès que tu rentreras, nous aurons une discussion sur ta fâcheuse habitude de te trouver là où il ne faut pas, gronda Sirius.

-Je serais là, rit Harry.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous êtes arrivés ici, fit Sirius. Remus ? Tu peux aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour voir si on peut raccompagner les enfants à l'école ?

-Pas de problème, sourit le loup garou en s'éloignant.

-Au fait, j'aurais une surprise pour toi quand tu rentreras, sourit Sirius.

-Promets-moi que tu feras un bilan médical après, fit Harry.

-Promis, sourit Sirius. J'ai un peu mal partout, à vrai dire.

-Nous pouvons y aller, déclara Remus. Vous devez juste savoir qu'il va vous interroger quand il aura terminé ici.

Évitant le ministre de la magie en pleine crise de panique, le groupe sortit côté Moldu pour transplaner vers l'école. Sirius et Remus conduisirent Hermione, Luna, Neville et Harry jusqu'à Poppy Pomfrey qui les cloua au lit. Mais dès que les adultes eurent tourné le dos, Harry se leva et rassembla le groupe, non sans avoir lancé autour d'eux une bulle d'Intimité.

-Je veux que vous mettiez sur papier ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ordonna Harry.

-A qui tu veux l'envoyer ? demanda Neville

-Amélia Bones, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on déforme notre version de l'histoire.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore … protesta Hermione.

-Nous n'allons pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation, gronda Neville. Je préfère assurer mes arrières plutôt que de faire totalement confiance à Dumbledore.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

Mais Luna, coupant Hermione, fit venir à elle de quoi écrire et du papier pour tout le monde.

-Hermione, gronda Luna. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce qu'on te dit. Ou sinon, je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas réellement notre amie.

L'air de pur horreur qui se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione les convainquit qu'elle allait s'exécuter. Ils mirent près d'une heure pour relater les faits et les deux paires vérifièrent la copie de l'autre pour voir si leurs versions concordaient. Ils déposèrent une goutte de sang pour authentifier leurs écrits avant qu'Harry n'appelle Hedwige pour qu'elle apporte de toute urgence les parchemins à la directrice de la Justice magique. Enfin, ils se couchèrent pour plonger dans un sommeil assez agité.

Mais à leur réveil, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir au pied de leur lit le professeur Dumbledore avec son fichu sourire de joyeux grand-père.

-Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Il s'avère que suite aux événements de cette nuit, il a semblé plus sûr pour le ministre de la magie de me remettre à la tête de l'école, sourit Albus. Je suis donc de nouveau le directeur.

-C'est génial, fit Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci, fit Albus. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir comment vous vous êtes retrouvés au Ministère de la Magie, les enfants.

Luna, Harry et Neville se refrognèrent.


	62. Surprise !

**_Note de_** ** _l'auteur :  
_** _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**  
 **Tout d'abord, je vous présente tous mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année 2018. Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce dont vous rêvez et plus encore !  
Ensuite, passons à ce qui vous intéresse le plus, la fic. Mon rythme de vie ne me permet pas toujours de répondre à vos reviews mais je les dévore dès qu'elles arrivent et je les apprécie énormément. Alors merci, merci de continuer à me suivre !  
Pour celles et ceux qui suivent Miroir, j'ai décidé de la mettre en pause. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce qui va se passer mais je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai couché sur papier. Je ne tiens pas à publier quelque chose de bâclé mais au moins de cohérent.  
Pour ce qui est de Same Gamer, il n'y aucun souci à se faire puisque j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance.  
Une fois que Miroir sera terminé, je vous annonce que je vais publier au moins une nouvelle fic (je suis en train de plancher sur le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue). Et j'ai également deux projets qui sont déjà bien avancés. Mais chut ! C'est un secret ...  
Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture maintenant. Encore bonne année 2018 !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

 ** _Surprise !_**

Les vacances d'été avaient finalement commencé. Les élèves avaient appris le retour de Voldemort et l'angoisse commençait à monter. La disparition de Dolores Umbridge avait été perçue avec un immense soulagement et les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale avaient rasé les murs pour ne pas se faire lyncher par les autres élèves. Malheureusement, au plus grand mécontentement des élèves, Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé l'avoir récupéré dans le territoire des Centaures et l'avoir conduite à St Mungo. Les élèves étaient donc repartis chez eux avec la certitude que la vie n'allait plus être comme avant.

Harry était retourné chez les Dursley, sur ordre de Dumbledore bien entendu, malgré le fait que son tuteur officiel soit Sirius. Cela ne l'avait pas spécialement gêné puisqu'en vertu du contrat d'apprentissage signé des années auparavant, le brun allait très vite rejoindre le domaine Potter.

Cependant, alors qu'il était passé du côté Moldu pour attendre sa famille, Harry écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant sa tante. Elle était seule, certes, mais elle semblait avoir pris soin d'elle. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun pouvait voir le lien de parenté entre Pétunia et Lily.

-Tante Pétunia, salua Harry.

-Bonsoir Harry, sourit Pétunia. La voiture nous attend dans le parking.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil circonspect. Vernon était un homme très près de son argent, ou plutôt, de l'argent qu'il volait à Harry à l'occurrence, et il aurait refusé d'en dépenser pour venir le chercher. Alors utiliser le parking payant de la gare … Impossible ! Mais plutôt que de faire une scène au milieu des Moldus – et des Sorciers qui épiaient de nouveau tous ses faits et gestes – il emboîta le pas à sa tante. Mais il se figea de nouveau en apercevant la luxueuse voiture qui les attendait.

Voiture qui n'était définitivement pas celle de la famille Dursley.

-Madame, s'inclina un chauffeur. Monsieur.

-Bonjour, balbutia Harry, choqué.

Un _chauffeur_ ?! Mais dans quel monde il était tombé ?!

-Veuillez prendre les bagages de mon neveu, je vous prie, fit Pétunia. Nous partons immédiatement.

-Bien madame, s'inclina le chauffeur.

-Monte dans la voiture, ordonna Pétunia.

-Oui, tante Pétunia, obéit Harry.

Il avait même vérifié par magie qu'il s'agissait bien de sa tante ! Et il ne comprenait plus rien ! Il grimpa dans la voiture et voulut lancer quelques sorts pour vérifier dans quoi il mettait les pieds et il tomba encore plus de haut ! La voiture était magique et la signature de Joshua traînait partout !

Voyant que son neveu rongeait son frein, Pétunia n'engagea la conversation que quand la voiture s'introduisit dans la circulation de la capitale.

-J'imagine que tu as quelques questions, sourit Pétunia.

-Cette voiture est _magique_ , souligna Harry.

-Monsieur Cameron me l'a prêtée pour venir te chercher, expliqua Pétunia. D'ailleurs, tu avais oublié de me dire que c'était un Sorcier.

-Pourquoi Vernon n'est pas là ? grommela Harry, laissant tomber le fait qu'elle découvert la véritable nature de son précepteur

-Nous avons divorcé, annonça Pétunia.

Harry la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

-Divorcés ? s'étouffa Harry. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-J'estime que tu es assez grand pour connaître les détails, fit Pétunia. Vernon m'a trompé.

Harry se mordit la langue. Ce n'était pas un secret pour lui. Dans sa première vie, dès que sa tante s'absentait plus de douze heures avec Dudley, Vernon amenait à la maison des jeunes femmes et il avait rapidement vu que ce n'était pas pour jouer aux cartes avec elles. La première fois qu'il avait fait face à l'adultère de son oncle, il avait à peine neuf ans et il l'avait surpris en train de prendre violemment la prostituée sur le tapis du salon. Malheureusement, Vernon l'avait vu et lui avait donné l'une des plus brutales raclées de sa vie pour ne pas qu'il parle. Harry avait bien compris la leçon et à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait, il ne se faisait pas voir. Et dans cette vie, il avait encore assisté aux nombreux écarts de son oncle.

-Ça ne t'étonne pas, constata Pétunia.

-Il m'avait interdit de parler et tu ne m'aurais jamais écouté, se justifia Harry.

La femme ne put que concéder le point.

-Le divorce est effectif depuis un mois, déclara Pétunia. Dudley a préféré aller vivre chez son père.

-Ils vivent où ? demanda Harry

-Plus à la maison, assura Pétunia. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, cette maison m'appartient.

Harry soupira. Il aurait été embêtant qu'il vive dans un endroit non protégé de Dumbledore.

-Et moi ? demanda Harry

-J'ai gardé ta tutelle aux yeux de la justice, répondit Pétunia. Si tu veux, tu peux avoir une chambre à l'étage.

-Je verrais, haussa des épaules Harry.

Nul doute que Joshua était au courant de ce retournement de situation ! Il allait avoir une grande discussion avec lui !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et ce ne fut que quand la voiture s'arrêta devant le 99 Privet Drive qu'il sortit de ses pensées. Le chauffeur rentra la malle d'Harry dans la maison avant de salua tante et neveu pour s'en aller. Consciente qu'il avait beaucoup d'informations à avaler, Pétunia lui donna une assiette de sandwichs et une bouteille de jus avant de l'envoyer au lit. Harry ne put qu'obéir.

§§§§§

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Harry

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts, il ne faisait que ça. D'abord Pétunia et son divorce, et maintenant Sirius et Severus.

Oui, Sirius ET Severus. L'Apocalypse n'était pas loin.

-J'ai demandé à Snape de vérifier les véritables sentiments de Remus, répéta Sirius.

-Et il s'avère que Black avait raison de se méfier, continua Severus. Le loup est chargé de mettre le nez dans l'éducation qu'il compte vous donner.

Ah non. Ils n'en étaient pas encore aux prénoms donc la fin du monde n'était pas pour maintenant.

-Donc Remus est un espion de Dumbledore ? fit Harry

-Disons qu'il a été convaincu que Black pourrait oublier d'enseigner des choses importantes, corrigea Severus à son corps défendant. Quant à savoir s'il est d'accord, il faudrait que j'aie un peu plus de temps.

-Il n'est pas notre priorité, fit Harry en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Le lendemain de son retour à Privet Drive, le brun avait transplané jusqu'au domaine Potter où il avait donné rendez-vous à Sirius, Severus et Joshua – mais ce dernier n'avait pas pu venir – pour faire une mise au point. Le premier sujet abordé avait été la présence de Sirius au Ministère de la Magie alors qu'Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas y aller. L'ancien détenu lui avait appris qu'alors qu'il désensorcelait Kreattur, Remus Lupin était arrivé et l'avait traîné au Ministère, arguant que tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réquisitionnés pour aller se battre. Le doute s'était insinué chez le lord Black, surtout qu'il avait révélé à son ami un peu plus tôt qu'il avait l'intention de récupérer ses capacités d'Auror dès qu'il serait plus en forme et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il refusait d'intervenir avec l'Ordre, ce que Dumbledore semblait avoir accepté. Severus avait vérifié les pensées du loup garou à sa demande et le verdict était tombé.

-Je croyais qu'il était impossible d'utiliser la Legilimencie sur une autre créature magique, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Lupin a une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité, avoua Severus. J'ai fait quelques recherches, puisque je me suis également posé des questions après la facilité avec laquelle j'ai pu tirer ces informations. Cela arrive lorsque le Sorcier et le loup sont totalement en désaccord. S'il s'acceptait totalement en tant que loup garou, je n'aurais rien pu voir.

-Est-ce qu'il pourrait totalement tourner le dos à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

Sirius mit un moment à rendre sa réponse.

-Je ne crois pas, avoua Sirius. Remus a toujours été reconnaissant à Dumbledore de l'avoir accepté à Hogwarts. Encore aujourd'hui, il croit que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai récupéré ta garde. Seulement … Tu fais partie de sa meute, en tant que fils de James. Ton père et moi étions considérés comme des frères par Moony. Et un loup protégera toujours sa meute. Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Moony mais moins à Remus.

-Qui est l'Alpha de Lupin ? demanda Severus

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius. J'ai toujours cru que c'était soit moi soit James mais je suis quasiment certain que ce n'est pas Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

En prévision de la venue de Remus Lupin pendant sa troisième année, le brun s'était renseigné sur les loups et les loups garous. Il savait donc que tout loup garou obéissait à un Alpha, même les loups Alpha d'une meute. Remus étant un loup solitaire, le jeune homme n'avait jamais su si celui-ci avait un Alpha, n'ayant jamais cru qu'il en était un.

-Dumbledore a déjà eu l'occasion d'être en présence de Moony, expliqua Sirius. Sous ma forme de Padfoot, j'ai senti que Moony le respectait mais pas au point de le considérer comme son Alpha.

-Est-ce une bonne chose ? demanda Harry

-Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Sirius.

Harry consulta son journal pour se rappeler les autres points qu'il voulait aborder avec les deux Sorciers.

-C'est quoi ta surprise au fait ? demanda Harry

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Dumbledore que je voulais emménager dans une autre demeure Black, sourit Sirius. Surtout pour laisser Grimmaud Place à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a accepté que quand je lui ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas être plus en sécurité que dans une ancienne demeure principale.

-Mais il y a beaucoup de chance pour qu'il essaie de squatter, rappela Severus.

-Qu'il essaie, sourit Sirius. Seuls les membres de la famille Black peuvent y mettre les pieds. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont installés à Londres. Ce n'était pas pratique pour les réceptions.

-Je ne crois pas que Potter ne soit un Black, rappela Severus. Et même que le lien entre parrain et filleul ne fonctionne.

-En fait, Harry appartient bien à la famille Black, révéla Sirius.

-Comment ? s'étonna Harry

-Ta grand-mère paternelle, Doréa, était une Black, la cousine de mon père, expliqua Sirius. Tu es bien un Black par le sang.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il aurait été légitime que je sois recueilli par Andromeda ou toi, comprit Harry.

-Oui, confirma Sirius.

-OK, j'ai encore plus de raison d'en vouloir à ce vieux fou, grommela Harry.

Les deux Sorciers sourirent et se resservirent en douceurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se dit dans le monde Sorcier ? demanda Harry

-Tu n'es toujours pas abonné au Daily Prophet ? s'étonna Sirius

-Si, assura Harry. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire entre la fin des examens et mon aventure au Ministère et aujourd'hui.

-Fudge a dû annoncer le retour de Voldemort, déclara Severus. Le Magenmagot a signifié sa destitution et Rufus Scrigmeour est pressenti pour être le nouveau ministre.

-De toute façon, je devrais m'attendre à la visite du nouveau ministre, grommela Harry.

-Tu as l'air certain, fit Sirius.

-Je suis le premier à avoir signalé le retour de ce fou furieux, rappela Harry. Je suis de nouveau le Sauveur de ces pauvres imbéciles qui croient que je vais me sacrifier pour leur pomme. Ces moutons vont suivre attentivement mes faits et gestes, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Et le ministre passerait à côté de mon pouvoir ? Aucune chance !

Sirius et Severus concédèrent le fait.

-Bon, il va falloir que je voie avec Pétunia pour qu'elle me prévienne dès que notre nouveau ministre arrivera, fit Harry. Et du côté de l'Ordre ?

-Maintenant qu'ils ont une raison valable d'exister, ils commencent à recruter, répondit Sirius. Je suis en train de commencer à déplacer tout ce qui a de l'importance dans le manoir parce que je sens qu'avant la fin de cette putain de guerre, Grimmaud Place sera détruit.

Harry tressaillit. Oui, après la tentative de meurtre contre Dumbledore, la maison avait été laissée à l'abandon, le Fidelitas s'étant affaibli avec le soi-disant coma du leader de l'Ordre. Bellatrix en avait profité pour entrer et saccager les derniers vestiges de la famille Black. Mais ça, c'était ce que Molly Weasley lui avait dit.

-Et nos chers Death Eaters ? fit Harry

-Comme Voldemort n'a plus à se cacher, il essaie de lever des troupes, fit Severus. Les candidatures affluent par dizaines. Il a de plus en plus de chair à canon.

Harry prit un stylo et nota dans son journal de prendre contact avec Draco et Théo. Ils étaient à même, avec Severus, de lui donner des informations intéressantes du côté de Voldemort.

-Est-ce que Draco Malfoy et Théo Nott sont fiables ? demanda Harry

-Je ne pourrais vous répondre, fit Severus. Draco suit particulièrement ce que dit son père mais pour autant, il est ami avec vous. Quant à Nott, j'ai toujours cru comprendre que personne ne pouvait lui donner d'ordre, y compris sa famille. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de leur poser directement la question.

Un souvenir se rappela à Harry.

-Qui sont les espions de Dumbledore chez Voldemort ? demanda Harry

-Je suis le mieux placé, assura Severus. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez faire de Draco ou de Nott des espions ?

-Non, répondit Harry distraitement.

Le Serment Inviolable que Severus avait passé avec Narcissa pour protéger Draco dans sa première vie mentionnait clairement que si le blond faisait défaut à sa mission, le maître de Potions devait la remplir. Or, d'après le souvenir de Severus, le Serment Inviolable que le brun avait passé avec son supérieur peu après voulait que si Draco ne le faisait pas, Severus devait jeter le Sortilège Impardonnable à Dumbledore. La seule inconnue pour Harry était la mission exacte de Draco. Le brun savait que ce n'était pas Severus qui avait prévenu Dumbledore de la tentative de meurtre. Alors qui ?

-J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez plusieurs services, soupira Harry. Vous allez vous rendre chez les Malfoy, non ?

-Sûrement, fit Severus. Pourquoi ?

-Essayez de ne pas prêter de serment avec Narcissa ou Lucius, demanda Harry.

Au début, il ne voulait dire que Narcissa mais si Draco avait pu devenir son ami, Lucius pouvait très bien ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte que Voldemort était en train de réduire à néant les Sang Pur. Enfin, c'était s'il parvenait à sortir de prison avant l'heure.

-C'est une demande singulière, constata Severus. J'imagine que je ne saurais pas pourquoi ?

-Oh, mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt, sourit Harry. Et dès qu'ils le feront, prévenez-moi avant que vous n'alliez voir Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? gronda Severus

-Rien qui ne vous mette en danger pour le moment, assura Harry. Juste, ne prêtez pas serment. Je vous expliquerez après.

Severus le fixa longuement dans les yeux sans pour autant user de Legilimencie avant de capituler.

-Soit, je ferais ce que vous me dites, fit Severus. Mais j'attends des explications !

-Vous les aurez, promit Harry.

Le brun se tourna vers son parrain. Sa mort ayant été évitée, son avenir lui était totalement obscur.

-Tu devais mourir, annonça Harry.

-Bien sûr que non, éclata de rire Sirius.

-Black, coupa Severus.

Sirius regarda son ancien camarade et comprit alors que son filleul était très sérieux.

-Comment … ? souffla Sirius

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, fit Harry. Mais dans ma première vie, tu es mort lors de cette bataille au Ministère. Je t'ai pleuré jusqu'à ma mort mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meures à un autre moment. Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore te réserve maintenant. J'ai trois possibilités. Ou bien il continue d'essayer de te tuer pour pouvoir récupérer ma tutelle. Ou bien il essaie de t'éloigner de moi en t'envoyant en mission pour l'Ordre, puisque tu viens de prouver que tu pouvais à nouveau te battre. Et la dernière, te marier avec l'une de ses marionnettes.

Sirius sursauta.

-Non, il n'oserait … protesta Sirius.

Mais il comprit que c'était peine perdue. Dumbledore était prêt à tout pour pouvoir manipuler Harry et récolter sa gloire. Et il n'était pas à son premier essai pour l'écarter définitivement de son filleul. Son emprisonnement pendant douze ans en était la preuve.

-Personnellement, je pencherai sur une union, poursuivit Harry. Avec une lady Black entièrement acquise à sa cause, il pourrait disposer du clan Black sans que personne ne le sache.

-C'est ce qu'il avait prévu pour vous, comprit Severus. Avec la jeune Weasley.

-Oui, confirma Harry.

Mais cette partie allait elle aussi changer. Ginny n'avait pas du tout le même comportement que dans sa première vie – et il n'était pas sorti avec elle – ce qui augurait de nouvelles possibilités.

-Je resterai sur mes gardes, promit Sirius.

-Pour ma part, je pense qu'il se contentera de l'éloigner de vous, intervint Severus.

-C'est également plausible, concéda Harry. Mais je ne veux être pris au dépourvu.

Les trois Sorciers se turent.

-Pendant que j'y pense, il faudrait que tu sois présenté à la société mondaine, sourit Sirius.

Harry se renfrogna.

-C'est vraiment obligé ? geignit Harry

-Oui, ricana Sirius.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas que Dumbledore ne se doute de vos connaissances réelles, fit Severus.

-C'est ça, fit Harry.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants avant d'afficher un rictus machiavélique.

-Vas-y, permit Harry. On va faire la présentation. Mais je veux que ça se passe chez les Longbottom.

-Pourquoi pas chez moi ? s'étonna Sirius

-Tu tiens vraiment que Dumbledore s'incruste ? leva un sourcil Harry. Parce que c'est ce qui se passera.

-Il n'a pas tort, abonda Severus.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Sirius. Je vais contacter Augusta pour lui demander la permission.

-Ça va faire plaisir à Neville, sourit Harry. Et je pense que ça sera une bonne occasion pour faire votre apparition aussi, professeur.

Severus sursauta.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Severus

-On doit sûrement commencer à parler de vous, sourit Harry. Vous devriez voir avec Joshua s'il n'est pas temps de vous donner une véritable existence.

-Je verrai, fit Severus.

Harry se renfonça dans son siège tandis que les deux adultes discutaient de certains points de la présentation de lord Potter, de lord Black et de lord Prince. Le brun souriait intérieurement. Dumbledore ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'il connaisse son héritage et qu'il le reprenne ouvertement sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Mais il lui préparait une nouvelle surprise qui allait en surprendre plus d'un.


	63. Dans un monde de noirceur

**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J'imagine que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été déçu de ne pas voir de chapitre la semaine dernière mais les voies d'Internet sont impénétrables ...  
Trêves de plaisanterie. Aujourd'hui, je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : je suis obligée de mettre Miroir en pause. Je n'arrive toujours pas à coucher sur papier la suite de l'histoire et je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment rageant ! Plutôt que de vous fournir quelque chose de raté, je préfère prendre mon temps.  
Sinon, pour contrebalancer cette mauvaise nouvelle, je vais publier une série d'OS sous le nom de Brèves de vie. Il s'agit d'une partie des idées farfelues qui me passent dans la tête et que je ne comptais pas développer. j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow_**

* * *

 ** _Dans un monde de noirceur_**

Lucius haletait durement alors qu'il se réveillait brusquement.

Les murs glacés d'Azkaban suintaient d'humidité et c'était un changement brutal quand il se souvenait des draps de soie et du feu ronflant dans la cheminée du manoir Malfoy.

L'expédition dans le Département des Mystères s'était soldée par un échec retentissant. Grièvement blessé par Remus Lupin, il n'avait pas pu donner une raison valable pour sa présence sur les lieux et la directrice de la Justice Magique avait décidé d'envoyer tout le monde en prison avant de faire la part des responsabilités de chacun. De ce fait, personne n'avait encore eu l'honneur de la visite des Dementors dans sa cellule mais la vie dans la prison Sorcière était loin d'être un luxe.

Lucius repassa les événements dans sa tête. Il se rendait compte que la mission qui avait amené sa chute n'aurait jamais dû être faite. Il connaissait les règles qui régissaient le Département en question et il savait que Voldemort aurait pu user d'un autre moyen pour récupérer la prophétie – comme s'y rendre seul sans troupes et sans annoncer à toutes les personnes possibles et inimaginables qu'il comptait s'y rendre, il se comprenait. Au lieu de cela, le monde Sorcier était au courant de son retour et la plupart des Death Eaters de haut rang avaient été capturés. Voldemort devait être fou de rage mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait réussi à attirer le Survivant hors de l'école et il ne s'était pas douté que ses faits et gestes seraient particulièrement suivis et donc, où que le jeune Sorcier irait, la cavalerie arriverait. Et il se prenait pour le plus grand stratège de tous les temps ?! Le blond comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire son fils quand il avait ordonné à ce dernier de cesser immédiatement ses relations avec Harry Potter. L'héritier des Malfoy s'était dressé devant son père et lui avait rappelé que d'une, il n'était pas lui donc il tenait à se faire une opinion seul de celui qu'il déclarait être leur ennemi juré, de deux, que s'il suivait un Sorcier qui avait réussi à se faire battre par un môme de quinze mois, c'était son problème et pas le sien, de trois, que son père, et non la loque humaine qui se tenait devant lui – bien entendu, Draco n'avait pas utilisé ces mots mais le sens était là – lui avait appris que les Malfoy ne s'inclinaient devant personne sauf la Magie et lui baisait la robe d'un Sorcier qui n'était même pas capable d'utiliser son véritable nom et qu'on devait croire sur parole quand il disait qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Slytherin, même si la capacité du Fourchelangue était une bonne indication, et de quatre, que si Voldemort était réellement le renouveau des Sang Pur, combien avaient dû payer ses méthodes sanguinaires. Pour toute réponse, Draco s'était reçu une gifle monumentale mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour bien lui signifier qu'importe les coups, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Lucius n'avait pas tenu compte de cette conversation mais les graines du doute s'étaient implantées en lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait du temps pour lui – notez l'ironie – il se rendait compte que son fils avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Chacun était libre de ses actes. Alors pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait que les enfants de ses fidèles prennent la Marque, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ? Il se déclarait le mage le plus puissant au monde alors pourquoi ne portait-il pas le tatouage correspondant à son statut ? Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas réussi à vaincre Albus Dumbledore ? Comment avait-il réussi à se faire vaincre _par un enfant de quinze mois_ ? Pourquoi ne révélait-il pas son véritable nom ? Parce que quand il avait entendu parler de lui, Lucius, comme de nombreux autres, s'étaient étonnés de ne pas connaître une famille Sang Pur nommée Voldemort. Tous s'étaient fiés au Fourchelangue pour accepter le fait qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Slytherin. Sans preuve tangible. Alors qu'ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait pas que le Fondateur qui avait cette aptitude. Et sur ceux qui n'avaient pas accepté sa vision du monde, combien avaient été tués de sa main … ou de celle de son adversaire proclamé, Albus Dumbledore ? Parce que le blond ne se leurrait pas. Si Voldemort n'était pas assez puissant pour vaincre Dumbledore, ce dernier aurait dû l'être assurément et aurait dû mettre un terme à cette guerre depuis longtemps. Et surtout, il fallait être deux pour faire une guerre.

Lucius grimaça en se remémorant l'apparence de leur chef après sa renaissance. Comment la Magie avait-elle pu lui donner une apparence pareille ?! A mi-chemin entre un humain et un serpent ! Une horreur ! Et sa magie ? Agressive, nocive et surtout instable ! Elle hurlait à la face du monde que son hôte n'avait plus toute sa tête ! Mais malgré tout, les Death Eaters persistaient à le suivre. Et pour quel résultat ? Se faire torturer qu'on réussisse sa mission ou non ? Perdre le respect au niveau international ? Sacrifier ceux qu'on aimait au nom d'une idéologie très mal mise en œuvre ?

Lucius s'effondra par terre. Oui, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et maintenant, sa femme et son fils allaient en payer le prix. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les protéger.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier la Magie pour qu'Elle les épargne.

§§§§§

Théodore Nott Junior respirait profondément pour ne pas laisser éclater sa rage.

-Pourriez-vous répéter, Père ? fit le jeune Sorcier

-Le Maître te convoque, renifla Théodore Senior. Et il n'aime pas attendre.

-Pour quelle raison ? demanda Théo

-Sûrement pour les événements de cette année, haussa des épaules Théodore. Je ne suis pas dans la tête du Maître. Et s'il d'aventure il veut que tu prennes la Marque, je te conseille fortement d'accepter.

 _Dans tes rêves !_ siffla Théo dans sa tête alors qu'il quittait le salon pour se rendre dans ses appartements

Le jeune Sorcier prit soin de choisir une tenue adéquate pour sa prochaine entrevue et se glissa dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une longue douche. Sa prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort ne l'arrangeait pas le moindre du monde. Il avait prévu un petit voyage à l'étranger et ce n'était pas dans ses projets de le décaler, voire de l'annuler pour un Sorcier de pacotille. Et dire que son géniteur pensait qu'il serait le nouveau maître du monde ! S'il avait son mot à dire, jamais ça ne se ferait !

Il renvoya sèchement l'Elfe de maison envoyé par son père pour le presser et prit son temps pour se préparer. Et donc deux heures après que lord Nott ait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à son fils, ce dernier se rendit dans le hall. Et comme prévu, le fameux père était totalement paniqué.

-Je vais me faire tuer ! s'exclama Théodore en prenant le bras de son fils. Suis-moi !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle de Transports et arrivèrent dans une autre salle complètement délabrée. Théo était de marbre mais était totalement dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Ce fameux Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas d'Elfes de maison pour tenir sa propre maison, voire ne savait pas lancer les sorts basiques de nettoyage ? Et ça voulait contrôler le monde, ça ? Il renforça ses boucliers Occlumens, ayant appris que Voldemort ne prenait pas de gants pour violer les esprits de ses fidèles. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône et Théo ne bougea même pas quand son père fut accueilli par un Doloris jeté, il fallait l'avouer, d'une main de maître.

-Cela ne te choque pas de voir ton père souffrir ? s'étonne Voldemort

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'en avait pas reçu, haussa des épaules Théo.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Voldemort. Vous deviez être là depuis deux heures. J'exige des explications.

-Mon père m'a transmis votre message, répondit Théo. Mais il ne m'a pas précisé que c'était aussi urgent. Et puis un Sang Pur ne se précipite pas chez d'autres Sang Pur et un Sang Pur prend soin de donner un horaire quand il invite un autre chez lui …

Pour le récompenser de sa tirade, Voldemort lança un puissant Doloris sur Théo qui eut le mérite de ne pas lâcher un seul son.

-Je n'aime pas l'insolence, jeune Nott, gronda Voldemort. Souviens-toi en avant que je ne juge que tu doives recevoir une punition bien plus dure.

Théo se redressa et attendit calmement que la larve qui lui servait de père se relève pour entendre ce que le psychopathe en face de lui avait à dire. Ce qui prit quand même quelques minutes.

-Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé à Hogwarts cette année, ordonna Voldemort. Je croyais que Dolores Umbridge réussirait à renvoyer définitivement Dumbledore.

-C'est ce qu'elle a fait, déclara Théo.

Le jeune Sorcier résuma son année scolaire mais omit certains points, comme la mise en garde qu'il avait donné à Harry concernant Ron Weasley. Voldemort lui posa encore quelques questions avant de le congédier. Théo tourna des talons et fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué avoir évité le Doloris que lui avait envoyé le Sorcier pour le punir de ne pas s'être incliné et sortit de la pièce pour rentrer chez lui, laissant son père à son triste sort. Il se rendit dans son bureau et s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

Il était temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main.

§§§§§

Narcissa était plus qu'inquiète. Après avoir appris que son père était en prison, Draco s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en ressortait même pas pour les repas. Elle comprenait parfaitement la colère qui habitait son fils puisque la même l'habitait mais ce n'était pas le pire. En effet, sur ordre de Lucius, certains Death Eaters avaient accès au manoir Malfoy et outre le fait qu'ils se croyaient comme chez eux, ils la surveillaient attentivement et surtout, ils transmettaient les messages du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Qui voulait les voir absolument.

Narcissa avait toujours eu en horreur la Marque des Ténèbres et elle avait rapidement compris à l'époque que Voldemort était un misogyne fini. Seule Bellatrix, sa sœur, avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux et c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait une force de caractère sans précédent et qu'elle ne s'écrasait pas devant les mâles de l'assemblée. La blonde ne savait pas si sa politique à propos des femmes avait changé mais ayant eu des échos du personnage, ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait encore cette vision aussi étriquée du monde.

Gracieusement, Narcissa se rendit dans les étages supérieurs et frappa à la porte de Draco.

-Va-t'en ! rugit Draco

-Draco Lucius Black Malfoy ! gronda doucement Narcissa. Nous devons parler.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le jeune Sorcier savait que si sa mère l'appelait par son nom complet, c'était que c'était vraiment important. Sans un mot, il l'invita à entrer et dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Narcissa tira sa baguette et lança une quantité de sorts pour garantir leur intimité.

-Mère ? hésita Draco

-Un instant, mon chéri, je termine ça, coupa Narcissa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lady s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre tandis que l'héritier prenait place en face d'elle.

-Nous sommes convoqués devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, annonça Narcissa. A cause de ton père.

Draco tressaillit. Il n'ignorait rien des connexions que son père avait avec Voldemort et il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il comptait prendre ses décisions seul vis-à-vis de lui. Mais tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple.

-Que penses-tu qu'il va se passer ? demanda Draco

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Narcissa. Mais ça va être dur, très dur même. Mais si je suis là, c'est pour autre chose. Dès que cette entrevue sera terminée, nous passerons chez les Gobelins et le cabinet de l'avocat de la famille.

Draco ne laissa pas voir ses sentiments. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, il avait l'intention d'y aller.

-Je préfère que nous en parlions plus tard, coupa Draco. Nous avons certes de très bonnes barrières Occlumens mais ce que nous ne savons pas ne peut nous faire du tort.

Narcissa pinça des lèvres. Elle aussi avait entendu parler des aptitudes du Seigneur des Ténèbres en arts de l'esprit et de ses tendances brutales pour extraire les informations utiles de ses fidèles, qu'il ait leur accord ou non. Tout Sang Pur digne de ce nom avait une initiation en la matière mais peu pouvaient se vanter de faire ce qu'il voulait de leur esprit au point de garder d'un fouineur ses véritables pensées. Le plus jeune était donc assez futé pour ne pas tenter le diable.

-Nous partons dans un quart d'heure, prévint Narcissa en se levant.

Ce fut chaudement emmitouflé que mère et fils se rejoignirent dans la salle des Transports et se rendirent vers leur destin.

§§§§§

Severus eut du mal à sortir de la cheminée droit sur ses jambes. Il se cogna contre la table basse mais il ne sentit pas la douleur. A la place, il s'écroula dans le canapé et fit venir à lui une bouteille de whisky. Il ne s'encombra pas de verre et but à même le goulot.

Il revenait du manoir Malfoy et avait dû calmer une Narcissa totalement hystérique. Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de voir son filleul pour en discuter avec lui. Il avait toutefois pu garder ses émotions sous contrôle durant tout son passage chez les Malfoy mais maintenant qu'il était dans ses appartements à Hogwarts, il pouvait se laisser aller.

Draco Malfoy devait tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Quand Narcissa le lui avait appris voilà quelques heures – il n'avait pas pu assister à la réunion, devant brasser plusieurs potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres – il avait retenu son choc. Mais la blonde, elle, refusait totalement que son fils se sacrifie pour un être qui avait la main aussi leste avec les sorts de douleur et de mort. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie qui était entré en résonance avec celle du manoir ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'éjecter hors du domaine toute personne qui n'appartenait pas à la famille Malfoy. Ensuite, elle avait laissé libre cours à sa colère pour tempêter contre Voldemort et sa politique massacrante. Severus n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce. Son amie pouvait être particulièrement terrifiante quand elle était en colère. Alors quand on parlait de s'en prendre à son fils … Il ne fallait même pas y penser. Elle savait que son fils n'aurait pas les couilles de tuer un Sorcier – le maître de Potions n'était même pas choqué du langage vulgaire de la blonde lady. Draco était comme son père Lucius, peu enclin à se salir les mains, plus stratège sur les bords. Elle était consciente que seule une véritable motivation pousserait son fils à prendre les armes et foutre une raclée à toute personne qui voudrait le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut après trois heures de tempête que Severus avait pu enfin rentrer chez lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait encaissé l'information avec de grandes doses d'alcool, il allait devoir faire son compte-rendu à Dumbledore. Mais avant, il avait un petit détour chez quelqu'un qui lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses cachées.

§§§§§

Draco vérifia une dernière fois le calendrier de la lune ainsi que les présences vivantes dans le château avant de tout verrouiller sur sa signature magique.

Une dizaine de jours étaient passés depuis que Voldemort avait exigé de lui de tout mettre en œuvre pour tuer le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Albus Dumbledore, soi-disant pour rattraper l'échec de l'attaque du Ministère où son père avait été arrêté.

Foutaises.

Si des Death Eaters avaient été capturés, c'était uniquement à cause de celui qui avait organisé l'attaque, et uniquement lui, Draco en était sûr. Et il s'était bien retenu de le cracher à la figure de cet être sans scrupules.

Le jeune homme avait bien rentabilisé son temps. Il s'était plongé dans les grimoires anciens pour confirmer ses doutes concernant le chef de file du mouvement Death Eater. Et malheureusement, en poussant ses investigations, il avait découvert que les valeurs prônées par Voldemort étaient à l'opposé de celles de Salazar Slytherin. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Draco se mette à prendre des mesures d'urgence. Il était hors de question que le clan Malfoy ne soit victime de Voldemort. Et pour cela, il n'avait d'autres choix que de rendre inapte son propre père, pour sa sécurité ainsi que celle de sa mère autant que pour celle de son père emprisonné. Pour cela, il n'avait qu'une dangereuse solution, faire appel à un Conseil de Sang pour que la magie de sa famille le désigne chef du clan Malfoy.

Draco n'avait prévenu personne de ses projets car il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il allait risquer sa mort mais pour protéger sa mère, il était prêt à tout, jusqu'à se dresser contre Voldemort. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce que serait la vie sous le joug de Voldemort, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aider à mettre en place cette dictature. Narcissa était allée rendre visite à de la famille en France, il avait tout fait pour que dans le cas où il mourrait, sa mère serait à l'abri et que sa fortune ne servirait pas à alimenter les coffres de Voldemort. Il aurait préféré que son père soit présent mais enfermé à Azkaban, il ne pouvait même pas le contacter et encore moins aller le voir et Draco se refusait de donner des pots-de-vin pour qu'on accède à ses désirs.

Le blond se redressa après avoir tracé un immense cercle de runes dans la plus grande salle d'invocation du château Malfoy. Il vérifia les potions qui bouillaient dans un coin et son couteau de rituel ainsi que les grimoires où les incantations attendaient d'être récitées. Rien ne devait aller de travers. Il en allait de l'avenir du clan Malfoy.

-J'en appelle aux âmes des membres de la famille Malfoy, garants de nos valeurs ancestrales, souffla Draco. Le sort de notre clan est menacé et j'en appelle à vous pour prendre la meilleure décision …


	64. Le bal de présentation

**_Le bal de présentation_**

Augusta Longbottom était très concentrée. Le bal de la semaine prochaine allait être extrêmement important aux yeux de la société Sang Pur car il allait se passer des choses qui n'allaient pas plaire à tout le monde. Peu après la fin des classes, elle avait eu la surprise de recevoir une demande d'audience de la part de lord Black et de lord Prince _ensemble_. Les deux Sorciers lui avaient demandé à être présenté à la société mondaine. Pas dupe, elle avait voulu connaître leurs raisons ainsi que la façon dont ils en étaient venus à se connaître. Seth Prince avait fini par avouer qu'il connaissait Sirius Black par le biais d'Harry Potter, ce qui n'était pas un véritable mensonge puisque lord Prince avait vraiment été présenté à lord Black par le jeune Harry.

Ce qui faisait qu'elle allait présenter non pas un ni deux mais bien trois lords de familles majeures. La date avait été longuement débattue avec Sirius et Severus et d'un commun accord, ils avaient opté pour le 31 août. Les trois invités surprise ne voulaient pas que leur participation et leur projet ne filtrent. Il fallait que jusqu'à ce que la soirée commence, personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. S'était alors posé la question des personnes à inviter. Les Black, les Prince, les Potter et les Longbottom ne naviguaient pas dans les mêmes cercles, il fallait attentivement étudier la liste des invités pour ne pas faire d'impair ou au contraire, ne pas donner de faux espoirs. D'un commun accord, Augusta, Sirius et Severus Seth avaient refusé la présence de Molly, Ginny et Ron Weasley, ainsi que celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Le Ministre de la Magie Cornelius Fudge, en cours de destitution, avait rejoint la liste de persona non grata ainsi que Percy Weasley, jugé trop proche du ministère. Par contre, Amelia Bones avait été placée en tête de liste, ayant rendu d'immenses services à chacun des organisateurs. Les trois adultes avaient mis près de dix jours pour se mettre d'accord et décider des détails.

Augusta sirota sa tasse de thé. Par Merlin, Black et Prince étaient comme chien et chat ! Plus d'une fois, elle avait dû les menacer de sa baguette pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles. Mais dès que le jeune Potter était là, curieusement, ils se tenaient à carreau et elle était tentée de lui demander son secret pour les tenir en laisse.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Neville, son cher petit-fils, apparut alors. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et attendit la permission de parler.

-Que puis-je pour toi, mon cher Neville ? demanda Augusta

-J'aimerai contacter l'Académie de Botanique d'Irlande, annonça Neville.

-N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour songer à l'après Hogwarts ? leva un sourcil Augusta. Il te reste encore deux années avant d'être diplômé.

-Non, fit Neville. Je peux les contacter dès maintenant. Vois par toi-même.

Il lui tendit une lettre qu'Augusta lut aussitôt.

 _Cher monsieur Longbottom,  
_ _Suite à vos BUSES, l'examinateur en Botanique nous a contactés pour nous faire part de vos capacités exceptionnelles en la matière.  
_ _Nous avons demandé de plus amples renseignements à Pomona Sprout, enseignante dans votre école et maître de Botanique de troisième degré et elle a confirmé votre potentiel et vos connaissances, sans oublier la manière dont vous vous occupez des différentes serres d'Hogwarts.  
_ _C'est pour cela que nous nous permettons de vous contacter directement pour vous proposer un apprentissage par correspondance pour que vous puissiez passer votre premier degré de maîtrise avant la fin de vos études à Hogwarts.  
_ _Pour vous permettre d'y réfléchir avec tous les éléments, nous vous joignons la brochure de notre école ainsi que le dossier d'inscription, le règlement intérieur et la liste des enseignants. Dès réception de votre réponse positive, votre programme vous parviendra ainsi que le calendrier pour rendre vos devoirs. Maître Sprout sera prévenue et mettra à votre disposition une serre pour votre travail. En cas de réponse négative, votre place vous sera réservée jusqu'à deux ans après votre départ d'Hogwarts.  
_ _Nous restons à votre disposition pour tout renseignement complémentaire.  
_ _En espérant vous compter très bientôt parmi nous,  
_ _Le Conseil d'Administration de l'Académie des Iles d'Aran_

Augusta sentit des larmes d'émotion piquer ses yeux. L'Académie des Iles d'Aran était l'une des plus prestigieuses grandes écoles au monde et les élèves étaient sélectionnés sur dossier. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient contactés avant même la fin de leurs études. Neville faisait en ce moment la fierté des Longbottom.

-Je veux avoir ton autorisation avant de les contacter, souffla Neville.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Augusta

-La botanique est ma passion, sourit Neville. Je sais que je ne serais jamais un excellent maître de Potion et je préfère faire pousser les meilleurs ingrédients plutôt que de brasser des potions.

-Mais être Auror … fit Augusta.

-Tu en étais une, papa en était un mais je ne veux pas l'être, coupa doucement Neville. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à pourchasser les criminels, aimer la terre me convient mieux.

-Mais la guerre … protesta Augusta.

-Je me battrai aux côtés d'Harry, promit Neville. Je ferais tout pour rendre fier notre famille. Mais je pense à mon avenir et il ne se fera pas baguette en main.

-Très bien, souffla Augusta. J'accepte, parce que je vois que ça te rend heureux.

-Merci beaucoup, fit Neville. Puis-je ?

-Vas-y, rit Augusta.

Neville n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de filer sous le regard bienveillant de sa grand-mère.

§§§§§

Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise dans sa robe Sorcière mais par devoir pour Neville et Harry, elle n'en montra rien.

-Tu devrais te détendre, souffla une voix à ses côtés.

Hermione ne put se retenir de sursauter et découvrit Théo Nott, une coupe de champagne à la main.

-Je ne suis pas Sang Pur, rappela Hermione.

-Regarde près de la cheminée, fit Théo.

La brune n'avait pas raté le rassemblement de jeunes où une fille de son âge se faisait remarquer à éclater de rire un peu trop fort et à battre des cils devant chaque homme un tant soit peu mignon.

-Pansy Parkinson est la seule personne qu'on cite dans nos cercles comme l'exemple à ne pas suivre, expliqua Théo. Depuis que sa mère lui a mis dans la tête que le but de sa vie devait être de devenir lady Malfoy à tout prix, elle fait tout pour se faire remarquer par Draco. Mais elle en fait beaucoup trop, contrairement à toi.

-Tu trouves ? hésita Hermione

-Je suis là, non ? sourit Théo

-Mais … pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Je suis Née Moldue !

-Et tu sais te tenir dans une soirée mondaine, contra Théo. Contrairement à ce que je montre, je ne suis pas un puriste du sang. Tu as ta place ici, si on doit accepter Parkinson.

-Merci, sourit doucement Hermione.

-Par contre, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu arrives à tenir la dragée haute à la plupart des Sang Pur, sourit Théo.

-Augusta Longbottom, avoua Hermione. Elle pensait qu'un jour, ça pourrait me servir, surtout si je devais rester amie avec Neville et Harry.

-Ça a failli ne plus être le cas l'an dernier, constata Théo.

-C'était entièrement de ma faute, souffla Hermione. Et j'espère qu'à leurs yeux, j'ai pu rattraper mes fautes.

-Si tu es là, c'est que c'est le cas, haussa des épaules Théo.

-Comment ça ? fit Hermione

-Très simple, sourit Théo. Cette réception se fait chez les Longbottom où trois lords ont été présentés : lord Sirius Black, lord Seth Prince et lord Harrison Potter. Ces quatre familles n'ont vraiment pas les mêmes convictions. Si on veut vraiment être manichéen, les Black et les Prince sont du côté « sombre », les Longbottom et les Potter sont de la « Lumière ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? sursauta Hermione

-Il faudrait que tu demandes à Longbottom de te donner des cours de théorie magique, fronça des sourcils Théo. Mais pour résumer, la magie « blanche » et la magie « noire » n'existent pas. Ce ne sont que les actes des Sorciers qui les « teintent ».

La jeune femme se retint fortement de s'insurger. Elle avait appris à la dure qu'il ne fallait pas juger tant qu'on n'avait pas toutes les données en main. Et ne vivant dans le monde Sorcier que depuis quelques années, elle ne pouvait pas se taguer de tout savoir. Et si on y réfléchissait bien, ça semblerait bien plus logique que la Magie soit neutre.

-Tu disais que ces familles sont opposées ? reprit Hermione

-Oui, fit Théo. Ils n'ont pas du tout les mêmes contacts, les mêmes points de vue … Pourtant, ils ont organisé cet événement ensemble. Je peux même t'affirmer que la majorité des personnes ont des bons contacts avec chacune de ces familles. Et si les autres sont là, c'était parce que les autres ont accepté leur présence. C'est une affaire de concession, ce que refuse de faire Dumbledore. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas là.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

-Je pensais que si le directeur n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'il avait un empêchement, balbutia Hermione.

-Non, assura Théo. Augusta Longbottom ne supporte pas Dumbledore et Sirius Black a toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir vu qu'en tant que président du Magenmagot, il était habilité à demander une enquête complémentaire avant de l'envoyer en prison. Prince l'a dans le nez parce qu'il se murmure que le directeur l'aurait court-circuité pour la prise en charge du professeur Snape …

-Le professeur Snape ? s'exclama Hermione

-Il serait un parent de lord Prince, révéla Théo. Il essaie de récupérer le membre de sa famille mais Dumbledore n'a pas trop l'air d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione

-Ce n'est pas une histoire pour une réunion mondaine, fit Théo. Mais tu pourrais te renseigner plus tard.

Hermione hocha distraitement de la tête.

-Mais Harry n'a rien contre le directeur, fit remarquer Hermione.

-En apparence, souligna Théo. Mais personnellement, il y a certains points sur lesquels je conseillerai à Potter de se pencher. A commencer par le fait qu'il soit resté dans le monde Moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'aller à Hogwarts alors qu'aucun Sang Pur mineur ne peut légalement y vivre, même si sa dernière famille est Moldue.

Hermione en fut ébranlée. Cela était une accusation directe contre Albus Dumbledore. Ce grand Sorcier pouvait-il avoir violé sciemment la loi ?!

-Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas, souffla Hermione.

-Que tu refusais de voir, asséna Théo. Pour toi, tous les professeurs, et avec en tête Dumbledore, avaient toujours raison. Même quand tes meilleurs amis t'apportaient la preuve, tu campais sur tes positions.

La brune se recroquevilla, vraiment touchée.

-Tu es dur, protesta faiblement Hermione.

-Plutôt objectif, corrigea Théo.

Le jeune homme avala cul sec le fond de sa flûte de champagne.

-Je vais terminer mon tour de salle, annonça Théo. Les personnes qui portent un ruban rouge sur la poitrine sont les alliés des Potter. Ce sont les seuls qui acceptent assez bien les Nés Moldus. Les autres sont plus ou moins pour une éradication des Sorciers comme toi.

-Même ceux des Longbottom ? s'étonna Hermione

-Bien sûr, sourit Théo. Bonne soirée, Granger.

Et le jeune homme s'éclipsa, laissa la jeune femme dans le flou le plus total.

§§§§§

Neville souriait alors qu'il avait enfin Luna à son bras. Harry et lui s'étaient vraiment battu avec Prince et Black pour admettre la jeune fille mais quand les deux adolescents avaient souligné qu'elle était l'une des seuls à les avoir soutenus pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la vendetta de Dolores Umbridge, ils s'étaient inclinés.

-Héritier Longbottom, s'inclina un Sorcier.

Neville fronça des sourcils. Heureusement, Luna était partie se rafraîchir et il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se retrouve face à ce type.

-Monsieur Diggory, salua Neville.

Amos Diggory avait perdu sa présomption d'innocence dans les plans de Dumbledore lorsque son fils Cédric n'avait pas fait de déclaration pour soutenir les révélations d'Harry au sujet de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, depuis un an, le jeune homme ne faisait plus parler de lui. Si le père était présent, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait rendu quelques services à sa grand-mère. Ça et le regard de connivence entre Seth Prince et Harry Potter. De toute façon, quoi que ces deux-là avaient en tête, Neville ne voulait pas le savoir.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour l'invitation, sourit Amos.

-Mais de rien, sourit affablement Neville. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, bien, fit Amos.

-Je ne crois pas avoir vu votre fils, Cédric, attaqua Neville. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il a quitté l'école voilà un an. Que fait-il donc ?

-Eh bien … hésita Amos en étant gêné. Il s'est inscrit dans une école sur le continent et il ne vient plus voir son pauvre père. Je lui dirais que vous avez essayé d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Sinon, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur …

-Neville ? interrompit Luna qui revenait. Ta grand-mère te cherche immédiatement.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, fit Neville. La matriarche de la famille m'appelle et il ne serait pas en ma faveur de la faire attendre, même si je suis héritier.

-Je comprends parfaitement, fit Amos avec un sourire pincé.

-Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, d'accord ? sourit Neville

-Comme il vous le plaira, milord, s'inclina Amos

Le couple s'éloigna.

-J'ai déjà prévenu Harry et Seth qu'ils avaient raison de se méfier de Diggory, annonça Luna.

La blonde était la seule à appeler les deux lords par leurs prénoms. Même si elle savait que Seth Prince était en réalité Severus Snape.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ? fit Neville en lui embrassant la main

-Pas grand-chose, je le crains, répondit Luna.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Augusta qui trônait dans un coin de la salle.

-Mes enfants, sourit Augusta.

-Vous m'avez fait demander ? fit Neville

La vieille Sorcière comprit immédiatement qu'elle était un prétexte pour éviter quelques invités ennuyeux.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose d'important, dit Augusta.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Neville, Diggory et moi reprendront notre conversation un peu plus tard.

Augusta plissa des yeux. Si elle avait demandé à l'inviter, c'était par rapport à quelques services rendus. Mais vu comment le jeune Potter avait montré sa réticence, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas dans les petits papiers du nouveau lord Potter.

-Il faudrait aller dans le bureau, déclara Augusta. Je voudrais montrer à ces dames la montre de ton grand-père.

-J'y vais de ce pas, sourit Neville. Luna, puis-je te laisser ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Luna.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa et grimpa dans les étages supérieurs. En haut des escaliers l'attendaient Harry et Severus.

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire où se trouvait Cédric, annonça Neville. Soi-disant qu'il serait dans une école en Europe.

-Sauf que nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas, grinça Harry. J'espère qu'il va bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? fit Severus

-Je ne sais pas, devenir un Vampire, qui sait, haussa des épaules Harry. (1)

-Je peux l'éloigner des autres pour que vous puissiez l'interroger, assura Neville. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait me demander mais ça avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

-Je te préviens dès que ce sera le moment, promit Harry.

-Nous devrions aller, prévint Severus.

Tous les trois se séparèrent.

§§§§§

Seth Prince avait repris contact avec la plupart des membres de son cercle. Beaucoup avaient été ravis de le revoir car le clan Prince n'avait plus de chef depuis maintenant vingt ans.

-Lord Prince, salua un blond.

-Héritier Malfoy, salua Seth. Lady Malfoy.

Narcissa et Draco Malfoy avaient reçu le scepticisme de Sirius Black et d'Augusta Longbottom qui se méfiaient toujours des actes de la famille à cause de l'appartenance de Lucius au mouvement Death Eaters. Mais Harry et Seth avaient tenu à les inviter et ils avaient eu gain de cause. Neville ne s'était pas prononcé, connaissant les raisons pour lesquelles ces derniers tenaient à avoir la famille blonde à leurs côtés pour ce moment important.

-Milady, vous êtes ravissante, s'inclina Seth en lui faisant un baisemain.

-Merci, répondit Narcissa avec une gracieuse révérence.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour cette invitation, fit Draco. J'aurais pensé qu'avec la situation de mon père …

Le blond ne s'étendit pas plus. La déchéance de la famille Malfoy était l'un des sujets mondains de l'été. L'héritier avait couru dans toutes les directions pour maintenir leur prestige et leur pouvoir.

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons invité votre père en ces lieux mais vous et votre mère, pointa Seth. Contrairement à d'autres, nous savons faire la part des choses.

Les deux blonds rougirent.

-J'aimerai pouvoir discuter avec vous pour établir quelques partenariats, annonça Seth. Je sais que vous êtes encore mineur mais d'ici quelques temps, vous allez prendre la tête de votre famille et je pense que ça vous fera un bon entraînement. A moins que milady votre mère ne soit contre …

-L'idée ne manque pas de mérite, concéda Narcissa, et je suis certaine que dès que l'affaire qui a conduit mon époux dans sa situation actuelle sera résolue, il sera ravi de faire affaire avec vous. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, il est temps que mon fils apprenne ce qui fera son avenir.

Draco ne laissa pas sa surprise s'afficher sur son visage. Il avait longuement bataillé avec sa mère pour reprendre les affaires de sa famille. Il semblait que son coma de deux semaines – il s'était réveillé que quarante-huit heures plus tôt – et le fait qu'il ait convoqué le Conseil des Anciens de la famille Malfoy lui ait fait changer d'avis.

-Alors nous conviendrons d'un rendez-vous pour les prochaines vacances, fit Seth. Il parait que le directeur d'Hogwarts n'est pas très conciliant avec les lords mineurs ou les héritiers qui s'occupent des affaires de leurs familles.

-Ce que vous avez entendu est tout à fait vrai, confirma Narcissa.

Tandis que les deux adultes continuaient à discuter, Draco garda le silence, mal à l'aise. Sa magie semblait répondre à celle du lord Prince alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Il se mit alors à l'observer plus attentivement. Certains traits lui semblaient assez familiers mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler chez qui il les avait vu. Et puis soudain, Seth Prince eut un tic, se tapant le majeur sur le dos de la main opposé. Le blond écarquilla des yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui faisait exactement le même geste.

 _Severus ?_

 _(1)J'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à Twilight (saga que j'ai du mal à comprendre en passant) parce qu'il m'est arrivé de tomber sur des fics qui mettait Harry avec Edward voire avec Cédric transformé en vampire (pour rappel, le même acteur joue les rôles de Cédric Diggory et d'Edward Cullen). Désolé mais je trouve que c'est d'un débile …_


	65. The show must go on

**_The show must go on_**

Comme d'habitude, la Grande Salle bruissait des conversations des élèves. Pour une fois, les Sang Pur étaient restés entre eux, commentant la dernière soirée mondaine de l'été qui avait eu lieu la veille. Ceux qui avaient pu y assister avaient rapidement mis au courant les absents et les rumeurs les plus folles se répandaient dans la salle. Ce n'était pas tant l'apparition d'un nouveau lord Prince après une absence de près de vingt ans ou l'accession au titre de lord Black de Sirius Black, ancien détenu d'Azkaban et accusé à tort de meurtre qui déliait les langues mais bien le nouveau lord Potter.

Lord qui était introuvable actuellement.

Luna et Neville ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter et Hermione réussissait à ne pas trop trahir son angoisse. Bien entendu, tous les trois furent harcelés par les autres élèves qui voulaient absolument savoir où se trouvait le Survivant – alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ami avec lui – mais ces derniers ne répondirent pas. Bien qu'eux-mêmes ne savaient pas où se trouvait leur ami.

La Répartition se déroula tranquillement et après que chaque élève eut gagné sa nouvelle maison, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Hogwarts, sourit Albus. J'espère que nos nouveaux élèves trouveront ici une nouvelle famille qui les soutiendra pendant toute leur scolarité. Je rappelle que la Forêt Interdite reste toujours interdite pour de bonnes raisons et que chacun voudra éviter des incidents fâcheux.

Certains adolescents rirent.

-Maintenant, quelques points particuliers, poursuivit Albus. Je voudrais vous présenter le professeur Horace Slughorn, qui reprendra les cours de Potions.

Les élèves murmurèrent, surpris. Si Slughorn reprenait les potions, alors pourquoi Snape se trouvait encore parmi les enseignants ?

-Les élèves les plus anciens sont sûrement surpris de voir que le professeur Snape, qui avait les cours de Potions auparavant, se trouve encore parmi nous, sourit Albus. Il a en fait accepté de reprendre cette année les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La Grande Salle éclata en exclamations tandis que Severus se levait, le visage fermé. Cette décision unilatérale avait été prise par le directeur à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière. Dumbledore avait déjà eu dans l'idée de recruter Slughorn, son ancien professeur de Potions, et de le jeter à la Défense. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre du radotage du vieil homme, le directeur lui avait promis qu'il pourrait enseigner au non moins célèbre Survivant, la consécration pour un être aussi superficiel. Comment il avait pu devenir maître de Potions, Severus se posait toujours la question, mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'il avait compris que les Potions étaient sa vocation, se souvint le nouveau professeur de Défense en reprenant place.

-Encore un point avant de vous laisser vous restaurer, fit Albus. Vous avez tous pu noter l'absence de l'un de vos camarades, Harry Potter. Devant ses résultats assez exceptionnels, Hogwarts lui a proposé un échange scolaire qui durera jusqu'à la fin des vacances de fin d'année …

Mais le vieux Sorcier ne put continuer son mensonge bien rôdé, coupé par l'arrivée d'une Beuglante d'un beau rouge vif. Il tenta de la rendre inoffensive mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa baguette, l'objet explosa.

 _Bonsoir à tous !  
_ _Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me nomme Harry Potter. Pour rappel, mes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort et je suis le seul rescapé du massacre. Si vous pensez que j'ai uniquement survécu au sortilège de mort, c'est que vous ne savez pas voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez.  
_ _Cet été, ma situation a changé et m'a amené à réfléchir à certains points de ma vie.  
_ _Tout d'abord, j'estime que suite à tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ma scolarité, je ne me sens plus en sécurité au sein d'Hogwarts, qui est pourtant comme ma maison. Mais affronter une centaine de Dementors placés autour d'une école remplie d'enfants et chargés de capturer un_ seul _Sorcier pour échouer lamentablement tout en manquant de m'Embrasser, participer à un Tournoi mortel_ contre mon gré _où je passe à deux doigts de me faire dévorer par un dragon, me noyer dans le lac et assister à la renaissance de Voldemort, ou encore me faire torturer par une employée du Ministère qui estime que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre la Défense est encore de ne pas donner de cours, n'est pas ce que j'appelle une scolarité normale.  
_ _Je sais qu'il me faut l'accord de mon tuteur pour quitter Hogwarts et il se trouve qu'il me soutient totalement dans ma décision. Quoi de plus normal puisque mon tuteur, c'est moi !  
_ _Oui, vous pouvez être surpris mais il s'avère que depuis que j'ai repris mon titre de lord Potter, je suis automatiquement émancipé et j'ai le droit et le devoir de décider quoi faire de ma vie. C'est pourquoi ma première décision en tant que mineur émancipé est de quitter Hogwarts.  
_ _Certains d'entre vous – autant appeler un chat un chat, donc les plus débiles d'entre vous – se demandent si je compte affronter Voldemort.  
_ _Déjà, commencez par l'appeler par son nom au lieu de ce surnom absurde, ça me fera des vacances ! Ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de vaincre ce fou ! Je ne suis qu'_ un adolescent de seize ans _et ce n'est pas à moi de le combattre ! Il me semble que c'est à des adultes de protéger les enfants et non le contraire ! D'autant plus que si vous arrêtiez de vous planquer, vous serez tous infiniment plus nombreux que Voldy et ses chiens ! Vous êtes tous munis de baguettes et dotés de magie ce qui veut dire que vous êtes à même de pouvoir vous défendre seuls comme des grands ! Je refuse de me sacrifier pour un peuple qui n'a pas hésité à désigner et à pousser un enfant à faire ses batailles à sa place ! Si Voldemort m'attaque, je me défendrai mais sinon, débrouillez-vous tout seuls ! S'il y en a que ça gêne, ils peuvent toujours se plaindre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais bouger mon cul pour vous !  
_ _Pour celles et ceux qui voudront me faire comprendre de force jusqu'à chez moi leur point de vue et me faire redevenir le gentil petit Survivant assez naïf et stupide pour les sauver tout seul comme un grand de Voldemort, sachez que mon ancien domicile comme le nouveau sont protégés par les Gobelins. Et que toute violation de domicile comme insultes, menaces de mort et compagnie se verront assortis d'une plainte en bonne et due forme. Et croyez-moi, avec la magie, je pourrais facilement vous retrouver !  
_ _Pour les personnes qui s'inquiéteraient pour mes ASPIC, je vous rassure, Hogwarts n'est pas la seule école de magie au monde et rien ne les empêchent de recevoir de nouveaux élèves, étrangers de surcroît, en pleine scolarité. De plus, la qualité des cours sera bien meilleurs, puisque_ _tous_ _les professeurs ont les diplômes adéquats et ont fait leurs preuves_ _avant et pendant_ _leur temps d'enseignement et ne changent pas tous les quatre matins.  
_ _Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne année et à bientôt !_

La lettre se désintégra devant le visage blafard d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais il se reprit assez rapidement.

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, fit Albus avec un sourire très forcé.

Il quitta immédiatement la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé, ne laissant personne l'arrêter dans sa fuite.

§§§§§

La réunion de rentrée commença dans un silence glacial.

Chaque année, le directeur réunissait les professeurs une semaine après la rentrée scolaire pour recueillir leurs impressions pour la nouvelle année. Mais depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore était en place, leur avis n'était guère écouté, les professeurs s'en étaient rapidement rendus compte.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui leur restait en travers de la gorge, c'était que le vieux Sorcier n'avait pas hésité à mentir aux élèves alors que le plus célèbre de leurs élèves avait tout simplement décidé de se retirer d'Hogwarts. Ils avaient voulu l'interroger mais il avait fait l'anguille pendant toute la semaine. Aujourd'hui, il était coincé.

-Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire concernant nos élèves ? demanda Albus

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-D'habitude, vous avez toujours des commentaires à faire, fit remarquer Albus.

-Pour cela, nous devrions avoir la certitude que notre avis serait écouté et suivi, renifla Minerva. Cela fait des années que nous vous répétons que c'est une mauvaise idée de mettre la majorité des cours des Gryffindor et des Slytherin en commun et ce n'est pas pour autant que vous avez fait quelque chose !

-Je vous ai déjà expliqué que c'était pour que chaque maison puisse dépasser ses préjugés, fit Albus.

-Tout en soutenant que les Slytherin sont des Death Eaters en devenir ? haussa un sourcil Severus

-Allons, allons, protesta en souriant Albus.

-Pas la peine que vous nous disiez le contraire, fit Minerva. Seul votre avis compte, à se demander à quoi nous servons. Ah oui, vous ne pouvez pas donner tous les cours tout seul !

Dumbledore serra les poings. Il s'en prenait plein la figure.

-J'ai l'impression que vous me reprochez quelque chose, soupira faussement Albus. Crevons l'abcès, voulez-vous ?

A sa plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas Minerva qui attaqua mais Pomona.

-Comment se fait-il que vous n'étiez pas au courant que le jeune Potter comptait quitter l'école ? siffla Pomona. Et surtout, pourquoi avez-vous annoncé aux élèves qu'il faisait un échange scolaire ?!

-J'ai réellement proposé à Harry Potter de partir s'entraîner pendant quelques mois pour qu'il ait toutes les armes pour vaincre Voldemort, déclara Albus. Je lui avais dit qu'il devrait rejoindre Hogwarts et partir de là avec son nouveau professeur particulier. J'ai eu le tort de ne pas vérifier s'il était bien parti.

-Et encore moins de vérifier s'il était bien dans le train, susurra Severus. Est-ce qu'il a au moins répondu positivement à votre proposition ?

-Oui, assura Albus.

Severus plissa des yeux. Mis à part avec Black, Joshua, Neville et lui, Harry n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde Sorcier. Et encore moins avec Albus Dumbledore.

-Visiblement pas, puisqu'il a envoyé cette Beuglante, contra Minerva. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il avait repris le titre de lord de son père. Vous devez être fier, Albus. Mais je me serais attendue à ce que vous le laissiez faire qu'à sa majorité, non ?

Severus eut envie de lui baiser les pieds. Ce que venait de dire Minerva était d'une cruauté sans pareil. En quelques mots, elle avait souligné que même si le Survivant était théoriquement sous sa responsabilité, Harry Potter ne répondait que devant lui-même de sa vie et il ne semblait demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, et encore moins du directeur, pour faire ce qu'il voulait, malgré tout ce qu'il pensait.

-Albus, tu m'avais promis que je lui enseignerai ! pesta Horace. Mon club aurait été au sommet de sa gloire avec lui !

Tous les professeurs le regardèrent d'un air dégoûté. Mais où Albus pêchait ses nouveaux professeurs ?

-Je vais me rendre chez monsieur Potter pour le faire changer d'avis, tempéra Albus.

-Lord Potter, corrigea Pomona.

-Je vous demande pardon ? cligna des yeux Albus

-Harry Potter n'est plus un simple élève comme les autres, il est maintenant lord, rappela sèchement Pomona. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus sous votre responsabilité, il va falloir que vous vous adressiez à lui avec l'égard qui lui est dû. Il en va de la réputation de l'école, Albus !

Dumbledore se renfrogna. Pomona Sprout n'avait pas tort. Harry Potter était devenu lord et il ne pouvait plus le traiter comme un Sorcier ordinaire. Il sera bien plus compliqué de le convaincre de retourner à l'école.

-J'ai compris, grinça Albus. Reprenons, voulez-vous ?

Il ne nota pas les sourires en coin des directeurs de maison, satisfaits de le voir en difficulté.

§§§§§

Harry se promenait tranquillement dans le château Potter.

L'idée de la Beuglante n'était pas nouvelle. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette vie, il avait toujours estimé qu'il quitterait Hogwarts bien avant la fin de sa sixième année. Il avait longuement hésité à le faire entre la fin de sa quatrième année et la fin de la cinquième mais la cinquième l'avait remporté car ainsi, avec la campagne de dénigrement de Fudge et d'Umbridge, le monde Sorcier se rendrait plus rapidement compte qu'il avait traîné plus bas que terre la seule personne qui aurait pu les sauver de Voldemort, puisque Dumbledore se refusait de lever le petit doigt. Depuis quinze jours, il ne faisait que recevoir des lettres et des Beuglantes de protestation – il avait envoyé la même Beuglante au Ministère pour qu'elle explose devant Fudge qui donnait une conférence de presse en début d'après-midi pour tenter de garder son poste – et il ne prenait même pas la peine de les lire. Par contre, il avait patiemment attendu que le Daily Prophet lui offre la une de son journal et c'était maintenant chose faite. Il n'avait plus qu'à contacter Myron Lyre, son avocat, pour qu'il lance la plainte pour diffamation contre le journal et sa journaliste fétiche, Rita Skeeter, et rafle le pactole. Il avait besoin de donner une bonne leçon au monde Sorcier et il était temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas disposer de lui comme bon leur semblait.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Harry avait bien mis les pieds à Hogwarts le soir de la rentrée. Cependant, il n'avait pas suivi la foule des élèves mais s'était directement dirigé vers la Salle sur Demande dès que la Répartition avait commencé. Ainsi, il était sûr que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas s'enfuir et le laisserait récupérer tranquillement le diadème de Ravenclaw. Toute l'opération n'avait pris qu'une petite demi-heure et le brun avait emprunté l'un des passages secrets que Sias lui avait indiqué pour s'en aller rapidement. De toute façon, Salazar lui avait indiqué comment modifier les barrières de l'école pour qu'elles n'alertent pas le directeur toutes les fois où il compterait faire une visite à l'école.

Une tasse XXL de café dans les mains, Harry observait distraitement l'intérieur d'un cachot particulier du château. Plusieurs objets y étaient entreposés sur des socles de pierre et si on n'était pas sensibles à la magie, on ne pouvait se douter qu'il s'agissait des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Il se félicitait toujours d'avoir pu arracher Ginny à l'emprise maléfique du journal de Tom Riddle et surtout, d'avoir pu convaincre Ragnok et Gripsec de fouiller le coffre des Lestranges pour récupérer et échanger la coupe d'Hufflepuff qui contenait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Les Gobelins le lui avaient d'ailleurs offert pour ses seize ans, en guise de blague tordue. Depuis peu, le diadème de Ravenclaw avait pris place à leurs côtés. Il réfléchit à toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant pour les Horcruxes mais il savait qu'il ne leur avait pas dit le nombre exact. Il était certain que Nagini, le serpent familier de Voldemort, serait le dernier Horcruxe à détruire pour que Voldemort soit définitivement mortel. Par vengeance, il comptait laisser la bague des Gaunt à Dumbledore, pour qu'il comprenne sa souffrance et qu'il n'était pas au-dessus des lois. Cependant, l'Horcruxe qui allait poser le plus de problème était celui qu'il avait dans sa cicatrice. Il avait épluché tous les grimoires des bibliothèques Potter, Black et Prince et avait même réussi à fourrer le nez dans celle des Longbottom mais rien ne lui permettait de savoir comment détruire le morceau d'âme étranger en lui. L'idée de mourir de la main de Voldemort ne le tentait que très moyennement et s'il le pouvait, il éviterait de se retrouver devant lui avant la Bataille Finale.

-Maître Harry ? appela doucement Rani

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Une lettre est arrivée, annonça Rani. Elle vient de Remus Lupin Monsieur. Elle ne possède aucun sort ni de potions.

-Je vais remonter, répondit Harry.

Conformément à ses ordres, certaines lettres et paquets d'une liste d'expéditeurs passaient par une batterie de tests supplémentaires. Lupin en faisait partie à cause du fait qu'il était sous la coupe de Dumbledore. Curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait son ancien professeur, Harry verrouilla le cachot d'anti magie avant de remonter dans son bureau. La lettre reposait dessus et le brun jeta dessus une nouvelle salve de sorts pour identifier tout ce qui pouvait s'activer à son contact. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne risquait rien, il l'ouvrit.

 _Cher Harry,  
_ _J'ai appris par les journaux que vous avez décidé de ne pas poursuivre vos études à Hogwarts. Aux vues de vos « aventures » à l'école, cela peut être justifié bien que je trouve que cette décision quelque peu précipitée. Hogwarts reste l'une des meilleures écoles au monde et vous ne trouverez pas la même qualité d'éducation autre part.  
_ _Si je vous écris, c'est pour me proposer comme précepteur. A ce jour, je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes inscrit dans une nouvelle école et si c'est le cas, je me chargerai de vous remettre à niveau pour que vous puissiez passer vos ASPIC en Angleterre. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous donnerai avec plaisir des cours pour votre sixième et septième année et ainsi passer vos examens avec sérénité.  
_ _En attendant une réponse de votre part,  
_ _Remus Lupin_

Harry reposa le parchemin avec un rictus mauvais. Le loup garou semblait bien avoir appris sa leçon de son maître marionnettiste. Il ne l'appelait pas par son titre, il pensait encore qu'Hogwarts était la meilleure école au monde alors qu'elle avait perdu sa place depuis l'entrée en fonction de Dumbledore et il pensait que le programme scolaire des autres écoles serait de niveau inférieur que celui d'Hogwarts alors que c'était le contraire. Avant d'y répondre, Harry préféra la montrer à Sirius qui serait ravi de voir que son meilleur ami était toujours vivant et certainement à la botte d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Rani ? appela Harry

-Maître Harry, s'inclina Rani en apparaissant.

-Je voudrais que tu appelles Sirius pour qu'il vienne dîner ce soir, sourit Harry. Ensuite, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.

-Rani est à vos ordres, fit Rani.

-Je crois me souvenir que j'ai une maison à Southampton, déclara Harry. Je voudrais que tu la remettes en état et qu'elle soit prête à m'accueillir dès que possible. Par ailleurs, je voudrais que tu me fasses la liste de toutes les protections dont elle bénéficie. Une fois que tu auras fini, j'aurais quelques demandes particulières.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani. Tout sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Et l'Elfe de maison s'en alla. Le brun sourit. Il était temps de restaurer l'endroit où il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de sa première vie.


	66. Quand le héros n'est pas là

**_Quand le héros n'est pas là …_**

Maintenant qu'Harry Potter n'était plus élève à Hogwarts, la vie avait singulièrement changé à l'école.

Et en premier lieu, Luna, Hermione et Neville se faisaient encore plus harceler par Ron Weasley.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire où il se trouve ?! pesta le roux

-Parce qu'il n'est pas ton ami et que tu n'es pas le nôtre, gronda Neville. Casses-toi avant qu'on ne te le fasse comprendre par la force !

-Neville ? intervint Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Tu as un problème ?

-Il y a cet imbécile qui continue son cirque, grommela Neville.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! rugit Hermione. AU LIEU D'HARCELER NEVILLE, TU DEVRAIS FAIRE TON BOULOT DE PRÉFET !

Laissant l'agaçant personnage aux mains expertes de sa meilleure amie, le châtain quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers la salle d'étude, très peu utilisée par les Lions.

-Ginny ? appela Neville

-Je suis là, Neville, sourit la rousse.

Depuis les événements avec Umbridge, Ginny s'était définitivement éloignée de son frère Ron. D'après Fred et Georges, elle avait passé ses vacances enfermées dans sa chambre, refusant de parler à sa mère comme à Ron. Elle avait réussi à négocier avec les jumeaux pour qu'elle puisse travailler dans leur nouveau commerce. Pendant deux mois, elle avait alimenté les rayons de la boutique et ses frères n'avaient pas eu quoi que ce soit à redire, contrairement à Ron qui n'était resté en tout et pour tout que deux jours à travailler. Molly avait réussi à convaincre les jumeaux de l'engager et ils s'en étaient mordus les doigts après seulement trois heures. En plus d'être arrivé à quinze heures au lieu de huit heures du matin, il avait dévoré toutes les réserves de chocolat et détruit le laboratoire avant même que la boutique ne ferme. Ils lui avaient laissé encore sa chance le lendemain mais le soir même, ils avaient dû se résoudre à le renvoyer, peu importait les cris d'orfraie de leur mère. Ginny avait pu passer un été calme, surtout qu'elle avait entamé une correspondance assidue avec Luna, Hermione, Neville mais aussi et surtout avec Harry, qu'elle considérait comme un ami et non plus comme celui qu'elle devait à tout prix épouser. Et depuis la rentrée, elle s'était rapprochée de Neville. Ils se voyaient régulièrement depuis.

Le jeune homme prit place à ses côtés.

-Hermione s'occupe de Ron, annonça Neville. Nous serons tranquilles pour le reste de la soirée.

-Heureusement que Luna n'est pas jalouse, sourit Ginny. Parce que si j'avais été ta copine, je me serais méfiée de te voir traîner avec une autre.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, rappela Neville.

Les deux Lions discutèrent et furent rapidement rejoints par Hermione.

-Alors ? fit Neville après avoir lancé une bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux

-Maman m'a envoyé une lettre, soupira Ginny. Elle pense, et Ron aussi, que si je me suis rapproché de vous, c'est pour me rapprocher d'Harry et poursuivre mon but de devenir la prochaine lady Potter.

Les deux plus âgés froncèrent des sourcils. Encore méfiants par rapport à la rousse, Neville avait réussi à se procurer du Veritaserum auprès de Severus pour lui en administrer. Ainsi, Hermione et Neville avaient appris que cette obsession pour la place tant convoitée de lady Potter avait été introduite par Molly et Dumbledore. La jeune fille était consciente de ce que cherchaient sa mère et également son frère et refusait de faire encore partie de leur projet. Très vite, elle avait prêté serment aux deux amis mais elle attendait d'être face à face avec Harry pour en faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait que tu fasses ? demanda Hermione

-Que j'obtienne la nouvelle adresse d'Harry ou un accès jusqu'à lui, révéla Ginny.

-Un accès ? s'étonna Hermione

-Harry a fait en sorte qu'aucun Sorcier autre que ceux qu'il désigne ne puisse entrer sur ses terres, répondit Neville. Il m'a dit qu'il avait adapté le rituel aux Moldus pour protéger sa tante, aussi.

Le châtain ne voulait aussi avouer qu'il avait placé la même protection autour de la maison et du cabinet des Granger. Le secret ne devait surtout pas être éventé.

-Tu penses faire quoi ? demanda Hermione

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Ginny. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aie des résultats assez vite.

La couleur anormale du bras de la rousse attira le regard de Neville. Tout en douceur mais fermement, il s'en empara et découvrit le membre. Les bleus à différents stades de couleurs choquèrent les deux autres.

-Qui ? gronda Hermione

Neville se tourna vers son amie, surpris.

-Ce n'est pas grave … balbutia Ginny.

-Je ne crois pas, non, claqua Hermione. Tu as été battue et c'est un comportement inqualifiable !

-Hermione, souffla Neville. Calme-toi, tu veux ? Tu veux sortir ?

-Non, refusa Hermione. Continue, Ginny. Et je t'en prie, épargne-nous l'excuse comme quoi tu serais tombée dans les escaliers ou je ne sais où.

Ginny referma la bouche, confirmant qu'elle allait effectivement dire ça.

-Différentes couleurs, poursuivit Hermione. Ça veut dire que ça dure depuis un moment. Dis-toi bien que qui que ce soit, s'il en vient à te frapper, c'est qu'il ne te respecte pas.

-Tu as l'air de connaître ça, avança Neville.

-Une cousine de ma mère était battue par son petit ami, avoua Hermione. Nous avons découvert sa situation quand elle a débarqué avec son fils en bas âge le corps en sang. Elle en est morte. Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit vive ça. Je veux son nom.

Ginny ne put que baisser la tête.

-Peu importe, balaya Neville. Même si tu ne veux rien nous dire, nous serons là pour toi.

La jeune fille les remercia du regard. Hermione soupira lourdement en acquiesçant.

-Je sais que m'énerver ne sert à rien mais ça me révolte, fit Hermione. Je serais également là.

-Merci, murmura Ginny.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ça comme ça, déclara Neville. J'imagine qu'aller voir Pomfrey est inenvisageable donc notre dernier recours est le professeur Snape.

-Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama Ginny

-Snape a une formation d'infirmier, avoua Neville. C'est lui qui soigne tous les Slytherin et Pomfrey est d'accord pour qu'il le fasse. Si elle a confiance en lui, tu peux le faire aussi. Même Harry préfère aller le voir. Et puis, c'est lui qui nous a fourni la potion pour ta main l'année dernière.

-Il ne posera pas de question ? souffla Ginny

-Il ne te forcera pas à parler, corrigea Neville.

La rousse réfléchit quelques instants avant d'hocher de la tête.

-Je vais voir comment on va pouvoir le rencontrer discrètement, fit Neville.

§§§§§

Severus s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau lorsque le tableau gardien lui annonça l'arrivée du directeur d'Hogwarts. Renonçant à pester sur ce coup du sort, il ôta sa cape de sortie et alla ouvrir, le visage fermé.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua sèchement Severus.

-Severus, fit Albus. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi. Puis-je ?

-Je suis pressé, annonça Severus en le laissant toutefois entrer.

Le vieux Sorcier s'installa dans un fauteuil et le professeur de Défense ne put que le suivre.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais découvert un nouveau membre de ta famille, sourit Albus.

Severus plissa des yeux. En tant que Seth Prince, il n'avait pas encore officiellement reconnu son alter égo Severus Snape comme faisant partie de sa famille. Donc l'avocat engagé par Dumbledore pour le gérer avait fini par parler, puisque Seth avait fait son entrée dans la société mondaine.

-Il m'a contacté cet été, déclara Severus. Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que plus aucun membre de la famille Prince n'était de ce monde.

-C'est ce que je croyais également, assura Albus. Mais un héritier qui débarque comme ça, je me méfie.

-Je comprends votre réticence, fit Severus. Mais je suis curieux de savoir s'il faisait réellement partie de la famille de ma mère.

-Je te prie de prendre les plus grandes précautions, prévint Albus. Je ne connais pas de Seth Prince et il n'est pas passé par Hogwarts.

-Je serais prudent, promit Severus. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je dois me rendre à Londres pour quelques achats de dernière minute.

-Il est tard, constata Albus.

-J'aurais dû partir il y a déjà une vingtaine de minutes, fit Severus. J'aimerai arriver avant la fermeture.

-Je vais te laisser, sourit Albus en se levant. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi, professeur, répondit Severus.

Quand la porte se referma, Severus brandit sa baguette et annula tous les sorts que le vieux fou avait pu laisser dans son sillage. En plus, il était gonflé de lui dire de se méfier de Seth Prince ! D'après les Gobelins, ce n'était un secret pour personne que le prochain chef de la famille Prince était Seth mais Dumbledore n'avait pas pour autant pris contact pour lui faire part de la situation de Severus Snape. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la main sur les avoirs du maître de Potions, le directeur était en train de s'affoler. Après les coffres des Potter, il devait dire adieu à ceux des Prince. Un coup très dur pour l'ego de cette vieille baderne.

Détruisant avec allégresse les sorts de Traçage jetés sur lui, Severus enfila sa cape de sortie et quitta le domaine d'Hogwarts. Il se rendit à la cheminée publique et l'emprunta pour se rendre sur Diagon Alley. Comme prévu, les magasins étaient sur le point de fermer et Severus s'empressa de faire quelques emplettes pour ne pas totalement mentir à Albus – un bon mensonge comprenait toujours une part de vérité. Il se rendit sur High Alley et emprunta la cheminée de son salon de thé préféré pour se rendre au manoir Prince. Il se rendit directement dans son bureau et tria son courrier. Depuis sa présentation voilà trois semaines, il ne faisait que crouler sous les demandes officielles du Ministère ou les prises de contact avec les différentes familles du clan Prince. Il y avait aussi les lettres des pique-assiettes qui rêvaient de se faire entretenir par le nouveau lord. Mais si Severus était là, c'était pour un courrier particulier. Et quand il tomba sur le parchemin jauni et ces lignes rouge sang, il sut qu'il avait entre les mains la lettre d'Albus Dumbledore. Les Elfes de maison du clan Prince avait vérifié et encore revérifié tout le courrier et normalement, il était sûr. Mais pour être certain, il enferma la lettre dans une bulle et l'amena chez les Gobelins.

§§§§§

Théo, Blaise et Draco s'étaient isolés magiquement dans un coin de la salle commune. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils s'étaient rapprochés et ne se détachaient plus. Les élèves de septième année avaient voulu les soumettre et les forcer à rejoindre Voldemort mais après un duel mémorable où ils avaient perdu avec superbe, le trio était laissé tranquille. Et puis, étant les prochains chefs de leurs familles respectives, ils avaient un pouvoir politique assez conséquent même sans la Marque maudite.

-Il veut que tu tues le vieux fou ?! s'exclama Blaise

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était sain d'esprit, renifla Draco.

-Tu vas le faire ? demanda Théo

-Hors de question ! rugit Draco. C'est mon père le Death Eater, pas moi !

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire, sourit Blaise. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire.

-Donner le change, quoi d'autre ? haussa des épaules Draco. J'ai la ruse dans le sang, et à moins que Face de Serpent ne se pointe lui-même à l'école, il n'a aucune chance de douter qu'un simple adolescent échoue volontairement là où des adultes l'ont fait en essayant de toutes leurs forces.

-Fais attention, prévint Théo. Voldemort n'a pas toute sa tête et il est paranoïaque. Il pourrait chercher à connaître tes progrès.

-Je sais, soupira Draco. Mais j'aviserai en temps voulu.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer. Mais alors que Théo et Blaise allaient se coucher, Draco se dirigea vers les appartements de son parrain. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler cet été et il voulait absolument se rattraper. Le serpent qui se dressait dans le tableau gardien darda sa langue quand il le vit arriver et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Entre Draco, sourit Severus.

Le blond passa rapidement dans les appartements de son parrain et attendit que toutes les protections se mettent en place avant de parler.

-Tu avais l'air pressé de me voir, constata Draco.

-Dumbledore commence à m'agacer, grogna Severus. Il veut savoir si j'ai pris contact avec Seth Prince.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco

-C'est mon cousin, avoua Severus. Je suis un Prince par ma mère Eileen. Mais elle a été reniée.

-Vraiment ? fit Draco. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a découvert que Seth Prince et Severus Snape ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne ?

Severus fixa longuement son filleul avant de capituler.

-Comment tu l'as compris ? soupira Severus

-Les seules personnes dont tu es assez proche sont mes parents et moi, rappela Draco. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne au monde qui a ce satané tic avec son majeur. Sans compter le lien de parrainage qui faisait que ma magie résonnait avec celle de Seth Prince alors que je ne lui connaissais ni de Morgane ni de Merlin.

-Je ne peux que te féliciter de ton sens de l'observation, sourit Severus. Dois-je te menacer pour que tu gardes le secret ?

-Pas la peine, sourit Draco. Mais j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.

-Lequel ? demanda Severus

-Il faudrait que tu m'organises un rendez-vous avec lord Potter, lord Black et Longbottom, sourit Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-J'ai découvert certaines choses et j'aimerai en discuter avec des personnes assez ouvertes d'esprit, fit Draco. Et comme ces personnes ont eu la bonne idée de ne pas inviter Dumbledore pour leur intronisation officielle dans le monde, j'estime qu'ils ne rendent pas un culte aveugle à ce vieux fou citronné. Tu es bien évidemment également convié.

-Bien aimable, railla Severus. Si cela est possible, tu te rends compte que ça ne sera que pendant les vacances de fin d'année et que pour cela, tu devras rentrer chez toi ? Et si je me souviens bien, le manoir Malfoy sert de maison d'hôte aux Death Eaters qui ont des envies de grandeur.

-Je peux m'arranger, sourit Draco. J'aurais une question, au fait.

-J'écoute, fit Severus.

-Dans quel camp es-tu ? demanda Draco. Je sais que tu n'es pas dans celui de Dumbledore vu que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais le nouveau lord Prince, mais pour le Seigneur des … enfin, Voldemort ?

-Tu prononces son nom ? s'étonna Severus

-Ce n'est qu'un nom, haussa des épaules Draco. Et puis, l'appeler Seigneur ou lord reviendrait à dire que je le respecte alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Pas faux, concéda Severus. Il n'est pas au courant de ma nouvelle fortune et il ne le sera jamais.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Mes raisons sont miennes, gronda doucement Severus.

-Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, s'excusa Draco.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Severus. Tu devrais y aller. Le couvre-feu ne devrait pas tarder.

-Très bien, capitula Draco. Bonne nuit Severus … ou devrais-je dire Seth ?

-Gamin impertinent ! cracha faussement Severus

Draco vida rapidement les lieux en ricanant.

§§§§§

Harry souriait alors qu'il s'installait confortablement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Après avoir harcelé Salazar – pendant plusieurs années, il devait l'avouer – Harry avait enfin réussi à lui faire avouer comment il arrivait à espionner dans les autres salles communes. Le brun pensait surtout que c'était depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'arracher de l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore qu'il avait obtenu le fameux sésame. Ainsi, il assistait à la majorité des confrontations entre Ron Weasley et ses amis. Il avait appris les différentes réactions des élèves face à sa lettre et malgré la justesse de ses propos, les commentaires n'étaient pas en sa faveur. De toute façon, peu lui importait, puisque le temps que les journaux et le Ministère paniquent tranquillement, ils se rendraient rapidement compte que leur gentil petit Sauveur n'était plus là pour sauver leurs pauvres petits culs.

- _Tes pérégrinations dans mes tuyaux ont-elles été fructueuses ?_ demanda Sias

 _-Je me suis bien amusé,_ sourit Harry. _Merci de m'avoir permis d'utiliser les lieux._

 _-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, jeune Harry,_ siffla Sias. _Mon maître t'appelle._

 _-Merci,_ fit Harry.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans le salon des appartements pour prendre place face au tableau de Salazar.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de me promener dans les salles communes ainsi que dans le bureau du directeur, annonça Salazar. L'apparition de trois lords majeurs en même temps ?

-Nous voulions frapper un grand coup, sourit Harry. Et surtout montrer à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas la main sur nos vies. Enfin, pour mon parrain et moi.

-Et lord Prince ? questionna Salazar

-C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant, fit Harry. Il s'agit du cousin du professeur Snape et automatiquement, lord Prince récupère sa responsabilité à la place de Dumbledore. Après, si vous voulez connaître les détails, il va vous falloir interroger le principal intéressé.

-Soit, grommela Salazar. Tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

-A vous demander, corrigea Harry. J'ai trouvé ce grimoire dans la bibliothèque de ma famille. Il parait que ça a été écrit par Godric Gryffindor. Vous pourriez me le confirmer ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Salazar alors qu'Harry faisait léviter le livre devant lui.

Harry n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'entendre le hurlement d'incrédulité du Fondateur.

-Jeune Harry ! pesta Salazar. J'espère que vous plaisantez ?!

-Cela dépend de quoi vous parlez, sourit Harry.

-Vous avez mis la main sur les écrits de Godric … qui avait travaillé sur ma malédiction ?! balbutia Salazar

-C'est à vous de me le confirmer, rappela Harry. Justement, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Je croyais qu'il était mort avant vous !

-C'est le cas, confirma Salazar. Mais avant de rejoindre ma douce Lucinda, j'avais été touché par cette malédiction qui m'empêcher de quitter le lieu de ma mort. Godric le savait … mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se pencherait dessus.

-Puisque nous avons un peu de temps, si vous me racontiez comment était Hogwarts il y a mille ans ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, sourit Salazar, encore ému. Alors voilà, je connaissais Rowena qui connaissait Godric et Helga …

Le jeune homme se cala dans son fauteuil et se laissa bercer par ces récits d'un autre temps.


	67. Lever une armée

**_Lever une armée_**

-Black ?

-Snape, salua Sirius.

Même s'ils s'entendaient un peu mieux, il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux qu'ils ne voulaient abattre pour rien au monde. Ils avaient détesté l'autre pendant toute leur vie, cela ne s'oubliait pas d'un claquement de doigts.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Sirius

-Où se trouve Potter ? demanda Severus

-Je l'ai entendu rentrer du manoir Potter il y a une heure, se souvint Sirius. Il doit être dans ses appartements.

-Merci, fit Severus.

Le Sorcier grimpa rapidement les marches et frappa à la porte correspondante où il put entrer.

-Bonsoir professeur, salua Harry. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'imagine que vous connaissez l'état de mademoiselle Weasley ? déclara sans ambages Severus

-Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, fit Harry avec hésitation. Neville est clairement inquiet et Hermione est furieuse. Ginny me cache quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Severus ne réfléchit que quelques instants avant de prendre une décision.

-Ce sera à mademoiselle Weasley de vous dire ce qui se passe, trancha Severus. En attendant, je pense qu'il serait temps de mettre au courant vos amis pour vos projets pour les temps à venir.

-Que je m'entraîne pour tuer Voldemort ? s'étonna Harry. En quoi ça les concernerait ?

-Quoi que vous fassiez, vos amis seront à vos côtés, asséna Severus. Il serait peut-être temps que vous leur suggériez de s'entraîner pour ne pas qu'ils ne soient un poids quand vous vous battrez.

-Ils ne sont pas concernés par la prophétie, que je sache, fronça des sourcils Harry.

Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Severus concernant la gestion de la guerre dans la première vie d'Harry.

-Une guerre ne se mène pas seul, martela Severus. Il y a des leaders, certes, mais vous ne tuerez pas Voldemort à vous tout seul. Et vous n'êtes pas là pour sauver tout le monde. S'il y a des victimes, c'est en partie parce qu'ils ont refusé de se prendre en main pour se protéger. Vous n'êtes pas un dieu et vous ne le serez jamais ! Vous ne devriez même pas vous battre, puisque vous êtes encore un enfant aux yeux de la société.

-Allez dire ça à Dumbledore, grogna Harry. Pour lui, selon la prophétie, c'est soit Voldemort, soit moi.

-Il vous en a enfin révélé la totalité ? comprit Severus

-Et je me suis même amusé à détruire son bureau, ricana Harry.

Le brun se figea, l'impact des précédentes paroles de Severus l'atteignant enfin.

-Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort … souffla Harry, essayant visiblement de se persuader de la justesse de ses propos. Mais … comment ? souffla-t-il, toute indignation envolée

-Venez vous asseoir, Harry, pria Severus.

Alors que tous les deux prenaient place, Severus se rendit compte de ce qu'était réellement Harry Potter. Un simple adolescent qu'on avait forcé d'agir comme un adulte sans pour autant lui donner les clés qu'il fallait. Un enfant qui n'était porté pour le moment que par la vengeance mais qui pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Un garçon qui découvrait le monde tel qu'il était réellement et non le rêve cruel qu'on avait voulu lui faire avaler de force.

Un gosse de seize ans, quoi.

-Harry, regardez-moi, fit Severus.

Le brun ne faisait que fixer ses pieds, perdu.

-Harry, insista Severus.

Le jeune lord finit par lever les yeux. Ils étaient secs mais Severus se doutait qu'une fois seul, le jeune homme laisserait ses larmes couler. Enfin, peut-être.

-Rappelle-moi la prophétie, ordonna Severus.

Harry inspira profondément. Seulement quelques phrases qui dictaient ses deux vies …

- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le_ _septième mois_ _. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ..._ récita Harry.

-Rien ne dit que vous devez être seul pour tuer Voldemort, souligna Severus. Mais il y a un autre point que je voudrais vous montrer.

-Lequel ? fit Harry, la voix tremblante

Severus fit apparaître un tableau noir et écrivit dessus la prophétie. Mais il souligna une phrase particulière.

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

-Et alors ? demanda Harry

-Est-ce que vous vivez, Harry ? demanda simplement Severus

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Est-ce que vous avez la vie d'un adolescent de seize ans actuellement ? précisa Severus

-Je ne crois pas, fit Harry.

-Avez-vous eu une enfance ? Dans n'importe quelle vie ? demanda Severus

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Résumez-moi votre vie, ordonna Severus.

-J'avais une famille jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne décide de me tuer, soupira Harry. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi ce qui m'a doté d'une protection contre lui. J'ai été placé chez ma tante du côté de ma mère et jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre pour Hogwarts, je n'étais qu'un esclave chez eux. Une fois dans le monde Sorcier, je suis passé littéralement de l'ombre à la lumière. J'ai appris du jour au lendemain que j'étais célèbre mais personne ne pouvait me donner de raison valable. J'ai tantôt été adulé pour quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais pas, tantôt traîné plus bas que terre. Et même après …

Il ne termina pas. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé exactement dans sa première vie, seulement après coup, et encore, comme pour la date de décès de Sirius. Il savait que ça démangeait Joshua, Sirius, Severus et Neville de lui demander si Voldemort avait fini par être vaincu et comment. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire. D'abord parce que l'information ne leur servirait à rien et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait tellement changé de choses qu'il était certain que ses connaissances étaient quasiment toutes obsolètes.

-Est-ce que vous appelez ça une vie ? demanda Severus

-Je ne crois pas ? hésita Harry

-C'est une affirmation ou une question ? sourit Severus

-Une affirmation, se décida Harry.

-Je peux vous le confirmer, fit Severus. J'ai eu le même type d'enfance que vous et je n'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal que quand votre mère me racontait sa vie dans sa famille. Vous ne vivez pas. Vous survivez.

Harry poursuivit le cheminement de pensées. Voldemort ne pouvait vivre puisqu'il avait fractionné son âme. Il ne faisait que survivre à travers ses Horcruxes. Si on rassemblait toutes ces idées, alors Voldemort et lui survivaient tous les deux. Ce qui voulait dire …

-La prophétie n'a plus lieu d'être, souffla Harry.

-Parce qu'aucun de vous ne vit, termina Severus.

-Comment vous le savez pour Voldemort ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Je m'occupe de le fournir en potions et certaines servent clairement à le maintenir en vie, révéla Severus.

Le maître de Potions regarda attentivement l'adolescent.

-Ce n'est pas exactement là où je voulais en venir, fit Severus. Ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'on peut faire dire tout et n'importe quoi à une prophétie. Nous pensons tous les deux qu'elle ne peut plus se réaliser, Dumbledore que vous devrez le tuer quand même. Mais dans les deux cas, Vous. N'êtes. Pas. Seul.

-Je saurais m'en rappeler, rit doucement Harry.

-Alors je vous conseille d'écrire à vos amis, déclara Severus, ramenant la conversation à son sujet premier.

-Je vais y réfléchir, fit Harry.

Severus abandonna. C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir.

-Pour mademoiselle Weasley, fit Severus. Je me souviens que vous vouliez que j'examine son esprit comme pour mademoiselle Granger.

-C'est vrai, confirma Harry. Mais je pense que ce ne sera pas possible.

-Des possibilités s'offrent à moi, déclara Severus. Est-ce que vous le voulez toujours ?

-A la condition que nous nous voyons avant que vous ne lui parliez, répondit Harry. J'aimerai avoir quelques confirmations avant de décider de son sort.

-Quelle place occupait-elle dans votre première vie ? demanda sincèrement Severus

-Je suis sorti avec elle, répondit Harry. Et pendant un long moment, il se pourrait même que j'ai imaginé faire ma vie avec elle.

-Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir par quoi vous êtes passé, frissonna Severus.

Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire.

§§§§§

Harry referma en claquant le grimoire qu'il lisait.

Depuis que Joshua avait tourné ses cours autour du renforcement physique, il avait modulé son emploi du temps pour qu'il ait du temps libre. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier d'Hogwarts, le brun avait meublé les trous. Il se maintenait en forme à Hogwarts mais comme il n'avait plus à se cacher, il pouvait en profiter pour se faire des séances sportives un peu plus poussées. Mais avec ses précédents médicaux, il avait dû faire très attention et c'était pour cela que Severus et Joshua se concertaient régulièrement pour établir un programme qui améliorait sans risques les performances du jeune homme.

Parallèlement à cet entraînement, il se plongeait dans tous les grimoires disponibles pour se préparer au mieux pour ses futurs affrontements contre Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il était lord Potter, le château lui était accessible et avec lui, une plus grande bibliothèque à disposition.

-Harry ?

-Par ici, Sirius ! fit Harry

Le Sorcier pénétra les lieux et se fia à son ouïe pour repérer son filleul.

-Tu devrais profiter du bon temps dehors, sourit Sirius.

-Je me prenais quelques livres pour ça, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais te parler, fit Sirius.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry en reposant son livre.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Remus, annonça Sirius. Tu ne lui as pas répondu ?

-Non, avoua Harry. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, tu sais. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais accepter sa proposition.

-Vraiment ?! s'étonna Sirius

-Tu aurais voulu que j'accepte ? sourit Harry. Pourquoi ? Ton meilleur ami te manque ?

-Un peu, soupira Sirius. Mais tant qu'il sera aussi soumis à Dumbledore, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? hésita Harry

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Sirius. Je veux surtout retrouver mon meilleur ami.

-C'est compromis, rappela Harry.

-Si seulement je pouvais le voir … fit Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas là pour te dicter ta conduite, fit doucement Harry. Tu es autant un adulte que moi et tu es assez grand pour décider quoi faire de ta vie. Si tu veux aller le voir, vas-y. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas lui en dévoiler trop.

-Bien sûr, sourit Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Garde ta bague de lord sur toi ! lança Harry alors qu'il voyait son parrain filer

Laissant un sourire amusé courir sur ses lèvres, il replongea dans ses recherches. L'amitié des Maraudeurs était une chose qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Dans sa première vie, Sirius avait été fidèle au souvenir de James jusqu'à sa mort, allant même jusqu'à confondre Harry avec lui. Mais au contraire, Peter n'avait pas hésité à trahir ceux qui l'avaient protégé pendant toute sa scolarité et Remus avait volontiers cru que l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait tué un autre sans preuve tangible. Il comprenait parfaitement son parrain. S'il en était venu à être séparé de l'Hermione de sa première vie, il aurait tout fait pour la revoir, peu importe ce qui les avait séparé.

Mais au-delà de cela, Harry n'aimait pas la situation avec Remus Lupin. Le loup garou était éperdu de reconnaissance à un tel point qu'il n'avait pas remis en cause ce que lui avait dit son « bienfaiteur » concernant l'un de ses amis qui l'avait pourtant accepté, soutenu et aidé à prendre confiance en lui. De par sa nature, le brun n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit possible de lui faire voir la vérité. Pour lui, Remus était très loin de lui être acquis mais il espérait qu'il pourrait compter sur Moony, le côté loup du Sorcier. Mais rien ne pouvait être fait s'il avait une foi inébranlable en Albus Dumbledore. S'il avait le moindre doute, alors le brun pousserait son parrain à s'engouffrer dans la brèche. Mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Soupirant, Harry retourna à ses grimoires.

§§§§§§

Draco avait réussi à chasser tous les indésirables autour de lui, à commencer par Pansy Parkinson qui avait appris par on ne savait quel miracle qu'il avait reçu une mission de Voldemort lui-même. Depuis maintenant près d'un mois, tous les élèves qui croyaient aux inepties du Sorcier l'avaient approché pour obtenir des faveurs. Le blond s'était rendu compte que ce n'était absolument pas la même chose que de l'être parce qu'il était un Malfoy. Ils ne venaient pas vers lui par admiration ou par intérêt mais bel et bien par crainte d'être blessé voire tué s'ils ne se soumettaient pas.

Et ça ne plaisait absolument pas à Draco.

Pour eux, il n'était que l'un des esclaves les plus importants d'un monstre, pas un personnage important en lui-même. Et d'après tous les préceptes des Malfoy dont on l'avait gavé pendant toute son enfance, un Malfoy ne s'inclinait devant personne.

Ça devait un truc à balancer à la tronche de son père la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, tiens …

-Tu leur as fait peur, déclara Théo en prenant place à ses côtés.

-M'en fiche, renifla Draco. Ils m'agacent.

-Je peux comprendre, sourit doucement Théo. Alors ? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ou préfères-tu que je me base sur les rumeurs qui courent ?

-Tu es le pire de tous, tu le sais ? grogna Draco

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, balaya Théo. Et nous avons une bulle d'Intimité autour de nous.

-Je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont appris que j'avais reçu une mission de Voldemort, soupira Draco. Quant à savoir s'ils savent que je dois tuer Dumbledore, aucune idée.

-J'y pensais l'autre jour, tu te rends compte que ce fou veut simplement anéantir les Malfoy ? informa Théo

-Je m'en suis rendu compte, souffla Draco. Mère n'est pas en état pour avoir un autre enfant et avec père en prison, ça va être difficile de le mettre en route.

-Oh, tu sais qu'il n'est pas très regardant sur ce point, ricana Théo.

Draco ne releva pas. En effet, des rumeurs leur étaient remontées comme quoi pour soumettre des Sorciers récalcitrants ou pour punir des Death Eaters, Voldemort n'hésitait pas à ordonner l'agression des femmes et des enfants. Et parfois, ils étaient violés. Malheureusement, les jeunes filles qui tombaient enceintes étaient interdites d'avortement.

-Je pense contacter Potter, annonça Draco.

-En quel honneur ? leva un sourcil Théo

-J'ai observé les invités à sa présentation, répondit Draco. Et j'ai remarqué que la majorité d'entre eux n'étaient ni totalement soumis à Dumbledore ni à Voldemort. Tu remarqueras également qu'il y avait quelques héritiers mais pas leurs lords en fonction.

Théo hocha de la tête. Comme Draco, il avait été invité alors qu'il était encore héritier. Aucune invitation n'était arrivée pour son père ce qui l'avait fait hurler. De toute façon, il avait des projets pour lui …

-Tu as un plan ? demanda Théo

-Pas pour le moment, avoua Draco. Je peux encore échapper à ce dégénéré parce que je n'ai pas encore sa Marque. Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

-Je suis en train de me pencher sur la Marque, révéla Théo. Mon paternel est justement en train de m'aider.

Draco tenta sans succès de ne pas frissonner devant le rictus malfaisant de Théo. Le blond vénitien avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'était Théodore Nott Sénior et elle n'était guère flatteuse. Le terme « père » avait ainsi dans la bouche de Théo une connotation particulièrement insultante et reflétait toute l'estime et l'amour que le jeune homme lui portait. Et compte-tenu des aptitudes de son camarade de classe, le blond pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être Death Eater, comme était Théodore Sénior.

-Je parlerai également à Potter, fit Théo. Il faudrait que tu vois avec Blaise et ensuite, il va falloir que nous fassions le tri entre ceux qui croient en ce fou et ceux qui veulent réellement survivre.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas soulever les Slytherin ? fronça des sourcils Draco

-Parce qu'il est temps que nous nous sortions des réputations exécrables que sont en train de nous faire Dumbledore et Voldemort, asséna Théo. J'ai plus les coudées franches que toi. Occupe-toi de faire échouer ta mission.

-Il reste que je ne veux tuer qui que ce soit, fit remarquer Draco. Même Dumbledore …

-Je comprends, assura Théo. Nous avons quelques mois pour y réfléchir.

Le blond hocha de la tête avant que les deux amis ne se séparent.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore mettait le point final à sa lettre.

Son influence avait été mise à mal avec la Beuglante d'Harry Potter. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, il avait inventé son beau mensonge quand il avait découvert que le jeune Sorcier n'était pas dans le Hogwarts Express. S'il avait dit ça, c'était pour ne pas perdre la face et pour avoir le temps de chercher cet imbécile par la peau du cou chez Sirius.

Mais là … Il était lord ! Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait réussi à en savoir plus sur sa véritable identité. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire son timoré et renoncer à séparer dès le début les jeunes Potter et Longbottom. Ce dernier avait dû lui enseigner tout ce qu'un Sang Pur devrait savoir. Et maintenant, lui, Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus la main sur les richesses des Potter. Dès qu'il avait pu s'éclipser du banquet de la rentrée, il s'était précipité à Gringotts pour se faire jeter en beauté. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans le Surrey pour tenter de convaincre les Dursley de se battre pour récupérer leur neveu mais il n'y avait personne. De retour à l'école, il avait pris contact avec le ministère et avait fait jouer toutes ses relations pour qu'on refuse qu'Harry Potter récupère son titre.

Et depuis, il attendait.

Il avait inondé Sirius de lettres pour le convaincre de parler à Harry pour qu'il retourne à l'école mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il avait poussé Remus Lupin à se proposer comme professeur particulier mais là aussi, pas de réponse.

Non, il fallait qu'il entre dans les bonnes grâces du Survivant. Et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il allait carrément envoyer Fawkes pour souligner l'importance du destinataire de ce courrier. Il relut une dernière fois la lettre qu'il venait de terminer.

 _Cher Harry,  
_ _Ou devrais-je dire lord Potter ?  
_ _Je prends ma plume pour te féliciter d'avoir repris tes titres. Je suis certain que tu as des questions à me poser mais je voudrais également t'en poser quelques-unes …_


	68. La Pierre de Résurrectoin

**_La Pierre de Résurrection_**

Severus fut brusquement convoqué dans les appartements du directeur d'Hogwarts au beau milieu de la nuit. En ronchonnant, le maître de Potions et de Défense sortit de son lit et s'habilla. Déjà qu'il avait des journées chargées avec ses cours de Défense, ses responsabilités en tant que directeur de Slytherin et les potions qu'il devait faire pour l'infirmerie parce que Poppy Pomfrey n'avait aucune confiance en celles d'Horace Slughorn, il passait en plus des nuits assez courtes à cause de ses devoirs envers Voldemort et il fallait maintenant qu'il réponde aux lubies d'un vieux fou en prime ?!

Il grimpa les escaliers et montra littéralement les dents quand la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du directeur ne bascula pas immédiatement. Cette dernière ouvrit rapidement le passage, surtout en sentant sur le Sorcier la touche de Salazar Slytherin lui-même. Le Sorcier monta les marches et frappa sèchement à la porte avant qu'une voix faible ne lui ordonne d'entrer.

Sa curiosité piquée, Severus entra et aperçut Albus Dumbledore dos à lui.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua sèchement Severus. En quoi puis-je vous aider à deux heures du matin ?

-J'ai besoin de vous, gronda Albus, visiblement contre son gré.

Et il se retourna.

Seuls ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour marquer sa surprise.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, pauvre fou ? siffla Severus en sortant sa baguette. Je sens la magie noire d'ici ! Je pensais sérieusement qu'à votre âge, vous auriez pu sentir quand elle est à l'œuvre, non ?

-Épargnez-moi vos sarcasmes, rétorqua Albus. Bien sûr que j'avais senti la magie autour de la bague. Mais trop tard. Maintenant, enlevez-moi cette chose !

Avec précaution, Severus s'approcha non sans s'être protégé de toutes les manières possibles. Le bras du directeur était vraisemblablement touché par la gangrène et toute magie rebondissait dessus. Le maître de Potions commença à lancer des dizaines de sorts à la volée pour déterminer le type de sort utilisé puis comment le détruire éventuellement.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans cet état ? grogna Severus

-J'ai reconnu un objet et j'ai voulu le prendre, avoua Albus de mauvaise grâce. J'avais pourtant enlevé toutes les protections de magie noire avant de mettre la main dessus …

Severus se retint de renifler. Il s'agissait de type de sorts qu'on utilisait pour décourager les voleurs. Quoi que le directeur ait pris, il devait s'en mordre les doigts maintenant.

-Où est cet objet ? demanda Severus

-En lieu sûr, trancha Albus.

-Si vous voulez être débarrassé de ce qui vous ronge, il va falloir que je l'examine, répliqua Severus. Et du peu que je vois, c'est assez mauvais.

Albus eut un mouvement d'humeur. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état à qui que ce soit.

-Est-ce vraiment obligé ? geint Albus

-Si je veux avoir une idée précise de ce que je peux faire pour vous soigner, oui, assura Severus. Sinon, je devrais aller à l'aveugle et les soins ne seraient pas optimaux.

-Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le moment, ordonna Albus.

Severus s'exécuta. Trois heures plus tard, il put enfin quitter le chevet du directeur mais vu l'heure et le mystère qui entourait son état, le Sorcier sut qu'il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt. A la place, une fois dans ses appartements, il fit basculer un mur et se rendit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il retint un frisson d'angoisse en regarda Sias, l'immense Basilic qui somnolait tranquillement, avant de passer dans les appartements du Fondateur.

-Severus ! salua Salazar. Il ne me semble pas que ce soit l'heure de notre rendez-vous ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, annonça Severus.

Et il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de voir dans le bureau du directeur.

-Comme ça, je ne vois pas par quoi il aurait pu être touché, avoua Salazar. Mais je rejoins votre avis, ce Sorcier a dû vouloir s'emparer de quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Pensez-vous que cela puisse être à notre ami commun ?

-Potter ? s'étonna Severus. C'est possible. La plupart de ses possessions sont protégées par les Gobelins. Je poserai la question.

-En attendant, nous pouvons consulter la bibliothèque, proposa Salazar. Je ne connais pas tous les ouvrages mais nous pourrions quand même trouver une piste, non ?

-Croyez-vous sincèrement que si la réponse se trouvait dans la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, Dumbledore aurait fait appel à moi pour le soigner ? leva un sourcil Severus

-Il y a méprise, sourit Salazar. Je parlais de la bibliothèque de Rowena, qui se met automatiquement à jour de tous les ouvrages qui paraissent dans le monde.

-Sa bibliothèque ? hoqueta Severus. Mais c'est un mythe !

-Tout comme la Chambre des Secrets, cligna de l'œil Salazar. Je vais vous indiquer le chemin …

§§§§§

Harry fit balancer au bout de sa chaîne le faux médaillon de Slytherin qu'il avait fabriqué avec Kreattur.

La chasse aux Horcruxes était au point mort. Conscient qu'il fallait qu'il profite que Dumbledore réfléchisse à un plan pour revenir dans sa vie, Harry s'était présenté à Grimmaud Place et avait récupéré l'Horcruxe contenu dans le médaillon de Slytherin. Après l'avoir placé avec les autres dans le cachot d'anti-magie, le jeune homme avait longuement discuté avec Kreattur et Rani pour savoir s'ils avaient une solution pour se débarrasser de ses ignominies sans altérer les objets. Il avait déjà épluché toutes les bibliothèques qui lui étaient accessibles mais il lui restait encore une grosse partie dans ses coffres qu'il ne pouvait atteindre à cause de son âge. Mais il avait déjà établi que les connaissances Sorcières n'étaient pas la solution.

Les deux Elfes de maison avaient été des mines d'informations. Outre le fait qu'ils aient renforcé le cachot d'anti-magie en comprenant ce qui s'y trouvait réellement, ils lui avaient donné plusieurs pistes pour se débarrasser de Voldemort sans se salir les mains.

Mais là où ils l'avaient le plus aidé, ce fut quand ils avaient mentionné les rituels de purification.

Il était tombé dessus au tout début de ses études mais les avait très vite écarté vu la mauvaise réputation qu'elle avait dans les grimoires les plus récents et il en avait été déçu. Mais les deux Elfes de maison lui avaient ouvert les yeux et lui avaient fait revoir son opinion. Il s'avérait que les Sorciers avaient abandonné les rituels au moment de la Chasse aux Sorcières. Depuis, seules les plus anciennes familles possédaient les derniers grimoires qui en faisaient mention. Il avait hâte de retourner à Gringotts pour mettre la main dessus. D'après les deux petits êtres, le rituel pouvait être extrêmement dangereux et particulièrement compliqué à mettre en place mais ça le tentait vraiment.

Surtout qu'il pouvait en bénéficier.

C'était ça qui l'attirait le plus. Les Elfes de maison ne l'avaient pas dit clairement mais ils avaient sous-entendu que ça pouvait lui faire du bien. Il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il était un Horcruxe mais s'il pouvait réussir à s'en débarrasser sans mettre au courant qui que ce soit, c'était tout bénef pour lui.

-Harry ?

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Normalement, personne ne devait venir et surtout, ne savait qu'il se trouvait à Godric's Hollow. L'ancienne maison de ses parents avait été placée sous Fidelitas par Albus Dumbledore mais les Gobelins avaient très facilement brisé le sort quand il avait repris son titre. Visiblement, ils avaient négligé de détruire les autres sorts apposés sur le domaine.

Rangeant le bijou dans sa poche, Harry vérifia sa tenue avant de se rendre dans l'entrée.

-Harry ?

-Monsieur Lupin, fit Harry. Il me semblait vous avoir dit que nous n'étions pas assez proches pour que vous vous permettiez d'utiliser mon prénom.

Le loup garou se tendit. Le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré voilà quelques années avait bien changé. Bien qu'il soit toujours aussi petit par rapport aux garçons de son âge, il était clair qu'Harry Potter n'était plus un garçon. Qui plus est, un lord désormais.

-Monsieur Potter, reprit Remus.

-Lord Potter, reprit sèchement Harry. Puis-je savoir exactement ce que vous faites sur ma propriété ?

-Je ne passais pas très loin et j'ai senti votre odeur, capitula Remus.

-Et cela vous a autorisé à entrer dans cette maison ? leva un sourcil Harry

-J'ai toujours été le bienvenu dans cette maison, se rebiffa Remus.

-Du temps de mes parents, déclara Harry. Du mien, rien n'est moins sûr. Que voulez-vous ?

-Serait-il possible de vous parler ? demanda Remus

Harry examina Remus si intensément que le plus âgé se sentit gêné.

-Soit, accepta Harry. Suivez-moi.

Le brun passa dans la pièce suivante. Remus remarqua alors que la maison était encore délabrée.

-Vous n'avez pas fait restaurer la maison ? s'étonna Remus

-C'est la première fois que je peux venir ici, fit remarquer Harry. Personne n'a pensé que je voudrais voir où j'ai vécu la première année de ma vie.

Remus se figea, interdit. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand l'adolescent métamorphosa deux magnifiques fauteuils pour eux et prit place dans l'un d'entre eux.

-Monsieur Lupin ? appela Harry

-Je pensais que vous connaissiez les lieux, balbutia Remus.

-Et sur quelle base vous avez pu supposer cela ? s'étonna Harry. Vous avez passé une année à Hogwarts et jamais vous n'avez ouvert la bouche pour me parler de mes parents ni même tenté de savoir si j'allais bien. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Comme un automate, le loup garou s'installa.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas de petits gâteaux ni de thé, railla Harry. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de remettre en état cette maison. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Les journaux ont annoncé que vous aviez définitivement quitté Hogwarts, fit Remus après quelques instants. Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est une décision précipité ?

-Auriez-vous laissé votre propre enfant risquer sa vie là où il est censé être le plus en sécurité ? demanda simplement Harry

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, fit Remus, interloqué.

-Dès ma première année, mon balai est devenu fou, manquant de me tuer, lista Harry. Pendant ma deuxième année, quelque chose a figé les élèves sans que qui que ce soit ne lève le petit doigt pour les protéger. La troisième année, je n'ai guère apprécié de me retrouver nez à nez avec une petite centaine de Dementors. La quatrième s'est très bien passée avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où je me suis fait inscrire contre mon gré et encore moins avec l'autorisation de ma tutrice. Et l'an dernier, je pense que si vous êtes abonné au torchon qu'on appelle journal, vous savez ce qu'on m'a reproché, ce qui ne m'a pas fait de bien, et ni le directeur ni les élèves ne m'ont soutenu. Ma scolarité n'a pas été ce qu'on pourrait dire calme. Et vous voulez que je rempile ? Non merci.

-Ce n'était pas si mal, tenta Remus.

-Vous n'êtes pas moi, trancha Harry. Je ne compte pas retourner à Hogwarts. Point.

Remus comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

-Je vous ai écrit, souffla Remus. Je me suis proposé comme professeur particulier mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse.

-Parce que je ne voyais pas comment vous répondre non, fit Harry.

-Mais … pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus. Les études sont importantes ! Vous ne pouvez pas tout abandonner comme ça !

-Qui a dit que j'abandonnais mes études ? sourit Harry. J'ai simplement dit que je quittais Hogwarts, pas que je laissais tomber mes études.

-Mais pourquoi avoir refusé ma proposition ? demanda Remus

-Parce que je ne veux pas de vous comme professeur, c'est aussi simple que cela, répondit Harry.

-Vous aurais-je fait quelque chose ? s'étonna Remus

-C'est plutôt le contraire, ce que vous n'avez pas fait, corrigea Harry. J'ai cru comprendre que les Maraudeurs s'étaient promis d'élever leurs enfants ensemble mais pas une seule fois je ne vous ai vu prendre ne serait-ce que de mes nouvelles, encore moins quand vous avez enseigné pendant toute une année scolaire. Que vous n'ayez pas cru mon parrain quand on l'a accusé d'avoir tué mes parents est une histoire entre Sirius et vous. Et dites-moi, pourquoi tenez-vous tellement à être mon professeur particulier ?

-Je pensais vous aider, balbutia Remus.

-Oh, vraiment ? railla Harry. Et qui vous a soumis cette si merveilleuse idée ? Parce que ça ne vous est pas venu tout seul, j'imagine.

-Si ! réfuta Remus très rapidement

Trop rapidement même. Harry plissa des yeux. Ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez.

-Pourquoi mentez-vous, monsieur Lupin ? lâcha Harry

Remus fut surpris.

-Mais je ne vous mens pas, assura Remus.

-Je ne vous crois pas, déclara franchement Harry. Un précepteur a toujours plusieurs élèves à sa charge. Je me suis renseigné sur vous et personne ne vous a encore confié son enfant.

-Parce que je suis un loup garou, expliqua Remus.

-Parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais proposé comme tel, corrigea Harry. Je me suis renseigné, je vous rappelle. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, les Sang Pur ne refuseraient pas qu'un loup garou enseigne à leurs enfants, du moment qu'il soit bon.

-Vraiment ? sursauta Remus. Je pensais que les Sang Pur étaient xénophobes.

-Vraiment ? sourit Harry de manière moqueuse. Pourtant, deux Sang Pur vous ont accepté à l'école.

Pendant que Remus remuait ces paroles dans son esprit, Harry souriait intérieurement. Il était temps que le loup garou remette en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait dur comme fer. A commencer par ses préjugés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre. Il n'avait que trop traîné dans la maison et s'il ne faisait pas attention, avec sa chance, Dumbledore allait à son tour débarquer.

-Si le professeur Dumbledore tient tellement à avoir un œil sur mon éducation maintenant que je ne suis plus sous sa responsabilité, qu'il me contacte directement, annonça Harry. Qu'il se rappelle également que je suis lord et de ce fait émancipé donc je peux décider tout seul ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours les intérêts de ses élèves à cœur, défendit Remus.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter, sourit doucereusement Harry. Je vais vous prier de quitter ma propriété maintenant.

Le brun se leva souplement et fit disparaître son siège. Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Remus en fit de même.

-J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter ensemble une nouvelle fois, hésita Remus.

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas réfléchi à certains points de votre vie, répondit mystérieusement Harry. Bonne journée, monsieur Lupin.

-A vous aussi, fit Remus.

Le jeune homme suivit son ancien professeur des yeux quittant la maison avant de sortir sa baguette en os de dragon. Tant que le loup garou n'avait pas clairement établi son allégeance, il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et à raison, puisqu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'il n'était là que sur ordre de Dumbledore. Il lança quelques sorts pour protéger ses possessions avant de transplaner vers le manoir Potter.

§§§§§

-Gaunt ?

-Oui, la famille Gaunt, confirma Severus en savourant une gorgée de thé.

Depuis qu'il avait aidé Dumbledore avec son bras, Severus passait de plus en plus de temps dans la Chambre des Secrets avec Salazar, presque au moins une heure par jour. La subite affection de son patron avait titillé sa curiosité et il recherchait tout ce qui pouvait correspondre. Il était littéralement bluffé de ce qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Rowena Ravenclaw et plus il avançait dans ses recherches, moins il était convaincu de pouvoir sauver le professeur Dumbledore.

Pas qu'il le veuille d'ailleurs. Il avait la rancune tenace.

-Dites-moi en plus, poussa Salazar.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de m'en dire plus sur l'origine de sa gangrène, révéla Severus. Il m'a dit qu'il était tombé sur une vieille maison qui appartenait à une ancienne famille Sang Pur. Il pensait qu'il avait déjoué toutes les protections mais visiblement non.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible, fit Salazar. Ce type de sorts n'agit que sur les voleurs.

-Je me suis bien gardé de lui dire que je connaissais ce détail, sourit Severus. J'ai quand même réussi à lui arracher le nom de la famille. Les Gaunt, donc.

-Je connais cette famille, déclara Salazar. Ils étaient très amis avec mon cousin.

-Votre cousin ? releva Severus

-Celui qui a tué Godric et qui a créé cette désastreuse réputation à mon nom, soupira Salazar. Les Gaunt sont des Sang Pur qui prônaient la pureté du sang. Tout comme Sen, mon cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Severus

-Je pense qu'il y a un lien avec Voldemort, les Gaunt et mon cousin, réfléchit Salazar. Reste à trouver lequel.

-Mais Dumbledore ? rappela Severus

-S'il en est venu à s'intéresser à cette famille, c'est qu'elle peut lui servir, fit Salazar.

-Il faudrait faire quelques recherches, proposa Severus.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux grimoires d'héritages, fit Salazar. Cette famille ne m'a pas laissé une bonne impression à mon époque mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Sauf qu'on les avait accusés du vol d'un important artefact.

-Lequel ? demanda Severus

-Une pierre, il me semble, réfléchit Salazar. Attendez … Le grimoire gris sur votre droite, je vous prie.

Severus leva sa baguette et fit venir face au tableau du Fondateur le livre demandé et l'enchanta pour que les pages se tournent au son de la voix. Salazar feuilleta le grimoire avant de tomber sur la bonne page.

-Voilà … fit Salazar. Il s'agit d'une pierre utilisée surtout dans l'invocation des esprits. Elle était gardée par une famille de médium.

-Gardée ? releva Severus

-Ce sont les propres mots de cette famille, sourit Salazar. Oui … Cette famille pensait que cette pierre était une partie de la mythique Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des Reliques de la Mort.

-Du conte de Beedle le Barde ? sursauta Severus

-Exactement, fit Salazar. Mais vu que la Pierre a disparu, on ne pourra pas vérifier cette théorie.

-Sauf si Dumbledore a mis la main dessus, rappela Severus.

-En effet, ce serait inquiétant, concéda Salazar. Essayez de mettre la main sur cet artefact. Si Dumbledore s'est occupé lui-même de cette affaire, c'est qu'il s'intéresse de très près à l'artefact des Gaunt.

-Je vais faire mon possible, sourit Severus.


	69. Feu d'artifice

**_Feu d'artifice_**

Sirius regarda successivement Harry et le journal sur la table basse.

-On ne doit vraiment pas t'embêter, articula Sirius.

-Je l'avais déjà prévenue, haussa des épaules Harry. Elle m'emmerdait encore une fois et elle allait le sentir passer.

Pour tout commentaire, Sirius posa son regard sur la Une du Monde Sorcier, un journal français.

 _Rita Skeeter sur le banc des accusés !  
_ _Nous vous annoncions dans nos colonnes il y a quelques semaines que la journaliste la plus célèbre d'Angleterre, Rita Skeeter, avait pris un congé sabbatique d'une durée indéterminée.  
_ _Cependant, en vérité, nous venons d'apprendre que le Daily Prophet, son employeur, avait décidé de la mettre à l'écart pour apaiser les tensions. En effet, lord Harrison Potter a porté plainte contre le Daily Prophet et plus particulièrement contre Rita Skeeter pour diffamation.  
_ _Depuis que ce jeune homme a repris son titre, il a décidé de régler ses comptes avec le monde Sorcier. Il a d'abord quitté Hogwarts et annoncé sa décision par le biais de deux Beuglantes envoyées respectivement dans la Grande Salle de l'école de sorcellerie lors du banquet de la rentrée et dans le hall du Ministère lors de la conférence de presse donnée par le désormais ancien ministre de la Magie anglais Cornelius Fudge, tous les deux ayant eu lieu le soir du premier septembre dernier. Ensuite, des sources sérieuses nous ont confirmé qu'il avait visité toutes les entreprises où la famille Potter avait des intérêts pour juger leur état. S'attaquer à ceux qui l'avaient traîné dans la boue semblait être la prochaine étape. Absolument tous les auteurs des livres concernant le Survivant sont actuellement poursuivis en justice pour utilisation illégale du nom d'Harry Potter ainsi que de ceux des membres de sa famille décédée. Et vu la campagne totalement scandaleuse envers le jeune homme qui avait pourtant annoncé le retour d'un mage noir qui avait sévi une quinzaine d'années auparavant – et qui avait été dénigré pendant une année entière, se faisant traiter d'arrogant à la recherche de gloire et de mentalement instable à la fois par la population et par les élèves de son école, entre autres – il était normal que ce jeune lord leur retourne la monnaie de sa pièce au principal journal d'Angleterre et à son principal détracteur, Rita Skeeter …_

-Tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère, commenta Sirius.

-D'après Me Lyre, je suis actuellement à quinze procès et il y en a encore en préparation, sourit Harry. Et comme je refuse d'être conciliant, j'ai demandé à récupérer absolument tout l'argent qu'ils se sont faits sur mon dos, avec des intérêts mirobolants.

-Tu m'as l'air vraiment remonté, sourit Sirius. Et pour Skeeter ?

-Alors là, je laisse Myron Lyre gérer, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Il semblerait qu'il ait une dent contre elle.

-Et Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius

Le visage d'Harry devint grave.

-Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, trancha Harry.

Sirius sentit qu'il ne fallait pas pousser plus loin.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? demanda Sirius

-Terminer de protéger mon patrimoine, annonça Harry en se renversant dans son fauteuil. Aménager mon chez moi. Installer des résidences sécurisées pour protéger les personnes qui voudraient ne pas être attaquées par Voldemort.

-Tu ne vas pas t'occuper de lui ? demanda Sirius

-Non, assura Harry. Le peuple Sorcier a voulu me prendre pour un imbécile, il va comprendre que je refuse de faire leur guerre. Et quand il va s'apercevoir que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'anéantir, il va s'en mordre les doigts.

-Tu as une très haute opinion des Sorciers anglais, ricana Sirius.

-Ils n'ont rien fait pour moi alors je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour eux, fit Harry.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

§§§§§

Draco cacha soigneusement son sourire alors qu'on emmenait Katie Bell à l'infirmerie blessée par un artefact magique. Son collier avait parfaitement fonctionné. La jeune fille était certes à l'infirmerie mais sa tentative avait échoué comme il le voulait. Et Voldemort ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Presque parfait, félicita Théo.

-Moi aussi je suis fier de moi, ricana Draco. Mon seul regret est que ça ne soit pas tombé sur Weasley.

-Allons, allons, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, sourit Théo.

-Je sais, soupira faussement Draco.

Les deux amis retournèrent vers l'école.

-Pouvons-nous faire le chemin avec vous ? fit une voix

Les deux Slytherin découvrirent trois Gryffindor et une Ravenclaw qui se tenaient derrière eux.

-Longbottom, Lovegood, Granger et Weasley, salua Théo. N'avez-vous pas peur d'être vus avec de méchants serpents ?

-Les serpents ne sont pas aussi malfaisants qu'il n'y parait, sourit doucement Ginny.

Tous les six reprirent le chemin de l'école.

-Je compte organiser un bal pendant les vacances de fin d'année, annonça Draco. Je voudrais vous inviter.

-Moi aussi ? hésita Ginny

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, réfléchit Draco. Je vais en discuter avec ma mère. Et puis, tout pour faire enrager ton frère.

-Il est vrai que tu es devenue bien plus fréquentable cette année, ajouta Théo. Depuis que tu ne cries plus sur tous les toits que tu seras la prochaine lady Potter.

-Je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que je gagne ma place auprès d'Harry, avoua Ginny en rougissant. Donc ce n'était pas la peine que je me conduise comme une gamine pourrie gâtée.

Neville sourit. Au fil des discussions, Luna, Hermione, Ginny et lui avaient décidé de fournir cette explication à toutes les personnes qui s'étonneraient du changement brutal de personnalité de la jeune rousse après une année complète à se renfermer sur elle. Malgré quelques regards suspicieux, elle n'était plus embêtée.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'au hall de l'école où ils décidèrent de se retrouver après le dîner dans une salle. Mais ils furent interrompus par un hurlement.

-GINNY ! rugit Ron qui déboula devant eux. ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE CES DEATH EATERS !

-C'est qui que tu appelles Death Eater ? susurra dangereusement Théo

Ron se figea. Il était connu que tout comme Draco Malfoy, on ne provoquait pas impunément Théo Nott. Les rares élèves à s'y être risqués l'avaient regretté tout le reste de leur scolarité et plus longtemps encore.

-Éloigne-toi d'eux immédiatement ! ordonna Ron

-En quel honneur ? fit sèchement Ginny. Tu n'es pas mon père que je sache …

-Je suis ton frère ! rappela Ron en haussant la voix

-Tu tiens vraiment qu'on discute de ce point ici et maintenant ? menaça Ginny

Ron recula. Par certains points, Ginny ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère. Très dangereuse quand elle était contrariée.

-Je parle avec qui je veux, Ron, siffla Ginny. Et si tu as un problème avec ça, je serais très heureuse d'en discuter avec toi. Mais à tes risques et périls.

Ron fit définitivement marche arrière et tourna des talons. Mais les Gryffindor se doutaient que le roux attendrait qu'ils soient en plus petit comité – comme la tour Gryffindor – pour leur tomber dessus.

-Je n'aimerai pas être dans votre salle commune tout à l'heure, sourit Draco.

-Moi si, assura Luna. Hermione, Ginny et Neville ne se laisseront pas marcher sur les pieds. Et à trois contre un, je ne suis pas sûre que Ron aura l'avantage.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il se prend pour le nouveau chef des Lions, fronça des sourcils Théo.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à le penser, fit Neville. Je ne sais pas qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête mais il a eu une mauvaise idée. Déjà que ça a eu du mal à passer quand il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht …

-D'ailleurs, j'aurais une question à te poser, fit Draco. Pourquoi tu n'as pas repris ton poste dans l'équipe ? Tu es pourtant une Attrapeuse assez compétente.

-Et être sous les ordres de mon débile de frère ? renifla Ginny. Tu peux rêver ! J'aime le Quiddicht, pas être sous une dictature sans queue ni tête.

-Nous allons y aller, fit Hermione. Nous devons poser nos achats et nous débarbouiller un peu avant le dîner. On se retrouve toujours tout à l'heure ?

-Bien entendu, fit Théo.

Chacun rentra dans sa salle commune.

§§§§§

Ragnok attendit tranquillement que Maloca rassemble ses pensées.

-Est-ce que ce Sorcier est vraiment important ? demanda le maître tisserand

-Il est l'un des seuls à nous respecter, souligna Ragnok. Et surtout, il nous fait entièrement confiance, ce qui n'est plus arrivé depuis des siècles.

-Ça te tient vraiment à cœur, sourit Maloca.

-Oui, fit Ragnok. Alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Tu as un gros problème sur le dos, annonça Maloca.

-A ce point ? grimaça Ragnok

-Oui, confirma Maloca. Je ne t'apprends rien, la zone où se trouver le bureau du patrimoine Potter est réglementée. Seuls quelques Gobelins triés sur le volet peuvent y circuler.

-Malheureusement, soupira Ragnok.

-Le Gobelin qui a voulu forcer la porte appartient à ta famille, annonça brutalement Maloca.

Ragnok serra les dents. Dès que son ami lui avait confirmé que le traître fait partie d'une liste restreinte, son nom lui avait apparu immédiatement.

-Évros, cracha Ragnok.

-Évros, confirma Maloca.

Le Gobelin était un cousin de la femme de Ragnok. Il avait les dents particulièrement longues et enviait plus précisément la place de Ragnok qu'il pensait lui revenir. L'ancien directeur de Gringotts Angleterre l'avait écarté de la gestion des grandes familles car il avait une approche financière beaucoup trop agressive et dangereuse. Quand il avait repris la direction de la banque, il avait eu accès aux états de service de son cher cousin et il avait reconduit les décisions prises à son encontre, et avait même été tenté de le reléguer à la gestion des comptes les moins importants de la banque. Il se doutait que ce cousin maudit lui en voulait de ne pas avoir de poste à la hauteur de ses capacités. Pas étonnant qu'il ait accepté de trahir la banque pour le compte de Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le tuer ? se plaint Ragnok

-Le meurtre est toujours puni par la loi, rappela en souriant Maloca. Par contre, son sort ne serait guère plus enviable s'il est condamné pour trahison.

-Bien plus tentant, sourit machiavéliquement Ragnok.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Maloca

-Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi pour confirmer devant le tribunal cette traîtrise, demanda Ragnok.

-D'accord, fit Maloca.

-Ensuite, je vais réfléchir pour pouvoir le piéger, fit Ragnok.

-Je te laisse faire, fit Maloca. Mais si tu as besoin d'une touche de magie …

-Merci, fit Ragnok.

§§§§§

Lord Seth Prince était de sortie au Ministère de la Magie. Les élections avaient eu lieu récemment et pour commencer son mandat, Rufus Scrigmeour avait décidé de s'attaquer aux Sorciers un peu _borderline_.

Et il avait décidé de s'occuper du lord le plus énigmatique qui venait d'apparaître, soit Seth Prince. Ce dernier avait reçu un courrier officiel pour venir expliquer ses projets pour sa fortune en Angleterre. Il se doutait également qu'il serait interrogé au sujet de Severus Snape. Ayant échappé à la coupe d'Albus Dumbledore et désormais sous la responsabilité d'un Sorcier dont on ne connaissait rien, l'un des plus jeunes maîtres de Potions au monde ne devait pas échapper au Ministère.

-Monsieur Prince ? renifla Percy Weasley. On va vous recevoir.

-Et vous êtes ? fit Seth

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua Percy

-Je vous demande votre identité, répéta Seth. Que je sache qui je dois attaquer pour outrage à un lord.

Le roux s'insurgea.

-Vous n'êtes pas lord ! renifla Percy

-Oh, vraiment ? ricana Seth. Puis-je savoir ce que je porte au doigt alors ?

Le regard de Percy se posa sur la main droite et ne put retenir son halètement d'incrédulité en reconnaissant une bague massive avec les armoiries de la famille Prince.

-Oh mince … souffla Percy. Mais monsieur Scrigmeour …

-Est parfaitement au courant mais fait volontairement l'erreur, sourit machiavéliquement Seth. Ce qui est inadmissible à la fois pour votre supérieur et à la fois pour vous qui ne vous êtes pas soucié de vous renseigner au préalable sur les invités de votre ministre. Veuillez m'annoncer, je vous prie. Je réfléchirai à votre cas après cet entretien.

Percy trembla sous ce regard d'abysse. Même s'il était également Sang Pur, sa famille n'était guère importante et quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'était pas assez pour se mesurer à armes égales avec des Sang Pur aussi prestigieux que lord Prince.

-Je vais le prévenir, balbutia Percy en se levant.

-Faites donc, fit Seth.

Le roux se carapata rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et l'assistant revint.

-Vous pouvez entrer, annonça Percy.

Seth continua sa longue liste de manquements de la part du Ministre de la Magie et de son assistant. Et il sentait qu'il allait continuer à être surpris.

Quand il sortit de ce bureau moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Seth ne claqua même pas la porte pour montrer son exaspération. Non, il quitta calmement les lieux et n'hésita que très brièvement avant de se rendre chez Black.

-Snape ? s'étonna Sirius en ouvrant la porte

-Je te poserai la question de savoir comment tu arrives à savoir que c'est moi alors que je suis sous l'apparence de Seth Prince plus tard, fit Severus. Pour l'instant, je veux pouvoir utiliser l'une de tes salles de Duel.

-Un rendez-vous qui s'est mal passé ? sourit Sirius en le laissant entrer

-Pire, le Ministre de la Magie, grogna Severus.

-Tu connais la maison, déclara Sirius.

Severus disparut pendant deux bonnes heures avant de remonter. Sirius regarda étrangement son ancien camarade de classe. La maison avait tremblé sur ses fondations, ce qui témoignait de la fureur qui avait traversé le maître de Potions. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé.

-Je pense que l'alcool n'est pas spécialement conseillé après une telle dépense de magie, taquina Sirius.

-Merci, fit Severus.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et sirotèrent leur boisson. L'ancien Slytherin résuma son entrevue avec le Ministre de la Magie.

-Donc, en clair, Scrigmeour estime que tu ne vaux pas le coup en tant que Sang Pur, résuma Sirius.

-Je n'en suis même pas un à ses yeux, leva les yeux au ciel Severus. Mais je suis certain qu'il changera d'avis quand j'aviserai Amelia Bones de son manque total de respect envers moi ainsi que de celui de son cher assistant Weasley.

-Weasley ? sursauta Sirius. Lequel ?

-Perceval, répondit Severus. Un personnage imbu de lui-même un peu à l'image de sa mère.

-Charmant personnage, railla Sirius. Mais surtout, fais-toi plaisir.

-J'y compte bien, sourit Severus.

D'un geste de baguette, il fit venir du parchemin et une plume et rédigea un courrier à l'intention d'Amelia Bones.

-Et voilà une bonne surprise pour ce cher ministre, fit Severus. Maintenant, passons à la suite. Voldemort a mandaté Bellatrix pour retrouver le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a été mis au courant qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des propriétés des Black.

-Tu sais qui aurait pu le lui dire ? fronça des sourcils Sirius

-Dumbledore a toujours été assez laxiste avec les membres de l'Ordre, critiqua Severus. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne se soit pas inquiété des informations qu'ils pourraient laisser filtrer.

-Il va falloir que je m'occupe d'elle, songea Sirius.

-Tu n'as rien fait ? s'étonna Severus

-Pas encore, avoua Sirius.

-Dis, est-ce que ça t'intéresse de pouvoir capturer Bellatrix ? proposa Severus

-Par rapport au clan Black, ce serait intéressant, avoua Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-Voldemort a programmé une attaque la semaine prochaine, pour « montrer sa puissance », renifla Severus. Ce serait une bonne occasion mais cette Sorcière est assez coriace.

-C'est une Black, sourit Sirius. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

-Si nous avons un bon plan, oui, fit Severus.

-Pourquoi tu veux t'en débarrasser ? demanda Sirius

-Elle veut récupérer la place de Lucius, maintenant qu'il est en disgrâce dans la société Sorcière, révéla Severus. L'avantage que j'avais avec Lucius, c'était qu'il me laissait en paix et avec mes potions. Mais elle m'usera jusqu'à la corde.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, avoua Sirius. Très bien, mettons-la sur la touche.

Et les deux Sorciers discutèrent jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

§§§§§

Harry inspira longuement avant d'expirer doucement. Avec précaution, il déposa les dossiers, contrairement à son idée première d'envoyer tout valdinguer.

De nombreux points de son patrimoine s'étaient dévoilés depuis qu'il avait repris officiellement le titre. Il avait toujours pensé que depuis ses onze ans, il connaissait tous les coups en douce de Dumbledore mais il était clair qu'il en avait laissé quelques-uns au Ministère. Dont de nombreuses promesses de dons dès qu'il serait lord, entre autres.

Mais ce qui le mettait dans une fureur sans nom était le contrat de mariage dans le cas où il serait toujours célibataire après qu'il ait terminé ses études.

La patte d'Albus Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley étaient aisément reconnaissable. Le nom de Ginny n'était pas marqué de toute lettre mais le but était facilement identifiable.

Le brun délaissa rapidement son bureau pour se déchaîner dans les salles d'entraînement. Il mit trois heures pour se calmer avant de se diriger vers la salle de Transports du manoir Potter. Il se rendit discrètement à l'école de sorcellerie et se glissa sans déclencher une seule alarme dans les appartements du professeur Snape. Ce dernier fut surpris par son invité en fin de journée.

-Monsieur Potter, salua Severus.

-Appelez-moi Harry, soupira Harry.

-Si vous m'appelez Severus, répondit Severus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'avais surtout besoin de me retrouver dans un coin calme, souffla Harry.

-De mauvaises nouvelles, j'imagine, comprit Severus.

-Je pensais avoir tout découvert en reprenant mon titre il y a cinq ans mais il semblerait que non, fit Harry. Il y a un contrat de mariage à mon nom.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? sourit Severus

-Celle que Dumbledore choisira, railla Harry. Le nom est vierge et le contrat ne doit se déclencher que si je suis célibataire après avoir terminé Hogwarts après ma majorité.

-C'est ce qui est le plus dur à avaler ? fit Severus

-Je me suis arrêté là, avoua Harry. J'avais peur de faire exploser la maison si je continuais à lire.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda Severus

-Je me souviens que vous avez parlé de possibilités d'examiner l'esprit de Ginny Weasley, fit Harry. Pouvez-vous le faire ?

-Oui, j'ai des contacts réguliers avec elle, confirma Severus. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pressé ?

-Je dois avoir des réponses, fit Harry. Des certitudes comme quoi elle ne serait pas un ennemi au cas où je devrais rester coincé avec elle.

-Très bien, accepta Severus. Je pourrais voir ça assez vite. Je vous conseillerai de rendre visite à Salazar ainsi qu'à son serpent géant et à vos amis. Vous leur manquez.

-Ils me manquent aussi, soupira Harry. Vous avez raison, je vais y aller.

Avec un sourire bienveillant, le professeur de Défense regarda son ancien élève se fondre dans les ombres des couloirs.


	70. David contre Goliath

**_David contre Goliath_**

Voldemort était tout simplement furieux.

Depuis maintenant quelques mois, le manoir Malfoy, le principal lieu de rassemblement des Death Eaters, lui était totalement inaccessible. Il avait cru que vu la position délicate de Lucius, actuellement à Azkaban, Narcissa et Draco auraient tout fait pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces mais une perturbation magique, clairement identifiée comme provenant de Narcissa, avait chassé tous les Sorciers sous ses ordres du domaine mais quelques jours à peine plus tard, plus personne ne pouvait y entrer. Pourtant, d'après ses sources, cela importunait aucunement les Malfoy encore libres. Heureusement, avant qu'il n'y ait ce désagrément, il avait pu donner ses ordres au jeune Malfoy pour tuer Albus Dumbledore. Ses espions lui avaient indiqué que quelques incidents graves avaient eu lieu et le Sorcier espérait qu'ils étaient en lien avec la mission qu'il avait confié au blond.

Mais aucune trace de Narcissa.

Or, sans elle, Voldemort ne pouvait avoir accès ni aux « dons » de la famille Malfoy mais encore moins à ceux de la branche secondaire de la famille Black, le tout représentant un pactole assez important. Les seuls qui pouvaient donner autant d'argent que cette famille était les Nott mais les règles de succession voulaient que le tenant du titre actuel ne tenait pas les cordons de la bourse.

Donc la situation financière du mouvement Death Eater était critique.

Toutefois, avec la bataille du Ministère, le monde Sorcier savait qu'il était de retour mais avec le coup d'éclat d'Harry Potter, il comprenait peu à peu que personne n'allait se porter devant Voldemort. La terreur s'insinuait dans toutes les grandes places Sorcières de l'Angleterre mais aucune mesure concrète et utile n'avait été prise. Ce qui arrangerait vraiment Voldemort.

-Wortmail ! rugit Voldemort

-Maître ? glapit Peter

-Ton bras, siffla Voldemort.

Peureux, l'Animagus traître tendit le membre demandé et le Sorcier appuya fortement sans considération pour son serviteur sur la Marque des Ténèbres. L'instant suivant, les Death Eaters affluaient par dizaines dans la salle principale du manoir Riddle.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés, Voldemort se redressa.

-Death Eaters ! tonna Voldemort. Dans une semaine, nous allons prendre Azkaban !

§§§§§

Augusta Longbottom entra dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones. Cette dernière avait déjà réchappé à une tentative de meurtre à la rentrée et maintenant, elle devait gérer une autre crise.

-Alors ? fit Augusta

-La prison est tombée, soupira lourdement Amelia.

La matriarche se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. La prise d'Azkaban était une terrible nouvelle pour le peuple Sorcier. Outre les principaux Death Eaters, de nombreux criminels avaient été libérés par Voldemort et avaient rejoint ce dernier.

-J'imagine que ce ne sont pas les Death Eaters qui t'inquiètent, nota Augusta.

-Nous savons à quoi nous attendre avec les Death Eaters, fit Amelia. Mais les autres criminels sont une autre paire de manches. Je sais que la priorité est de les remettre en cellule mais maintenant que Voldemort a récupéré la plupart de ses forces, c'est compromis.

-Je m'en doute, soupira Augusta. Quelles sont les mesures prises ?

-Je suis dans le flou le plus total, avoua Amelia. Rufus ne m'a pas encore dit ce qu'il allait faire.

-C'est problématique, fit Augusta. Nous devons déplorer combien de victimes ?

-Les secours viennent à peine d'arriver, déclara Amelia. Ils n'y ont trouvé que des morts pour l'instant, ce qui laisse supposer que nous devrons déplorer la perte de trente Aurors au moins.

-Par Merlin, souffla Augusta. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le Ministère, fit Amelia. Malgré la présence de Scrigmeour, nous savons toutes les deux que toute cette institution est totalement corrompue.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas compter sur l'Ordre du Phénix ?! s'horrifia Augusta

-Je veux l'éviter, déclara Amelia. Malheureusement, si Rufus ne se bouge pas, le peuple Sorcier va croire qu'il est le seul obstacle à la progression de Tu Sais Qui.

-Et Potter ? demanda Augusta

-Je sais que dès que Rufus aura assis sa position, il ira lui demander de l'aide, grimaça Amelia. Je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, surtout qu'il n'a rien à offrir à ce jeune homme.

-Mon petit-fils le connait bien, sourit Augusta. Rufus sera bien être reçu, je peux te l'assurer.

-Mais est-ce que le jeune lord Potter va s'élever contre Tu Sais Qui ? se demanda Amelia

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne se battrait uniquement s'il l'attaquait, fit Augusta. Mais si tu as des questions plus précises à lui poser, il vaudrait mieux que tu le lui demandes directement.

-C'est un enfant ! s'exclama Amelia

-Il a arrêté d'être un enfant depuis longtemps, assura Augusta. Rédige ta lettre, nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps.

Amelia soupira.

§§§§§

Harry sentit les fondations du manoir Potter vibrer fortement.

-Rani ?! appela Harry, inquiet

-Le domaine se fait attaquer, pépia nerveusement l'Elfe de maison.

-Qui oserait ? s'étouffa Harry

Le brun se rapprocha d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée principale du domaine et eut sa réponse rapidement.

Voldemort. Qui d'autre ?

-Rani, annonça Harry. Rassemble toutes les possessions de la famille et rapatries-les dans les coffres de Gringotts. Dès qu'il n'y aura plus rien des Potter, fais évacuer tous les Elfes de maison, les animaux domestiques et les créatures magiques qui veulent être mises en sécurité en attendant mon retour.

-Et vous, maître Harry ? s'inquiéta Rani

-Je vais couvrir votre retraite, assura Harry.

-Maître ! s'indigna Rani

-Je ne me mettrais pas en danger, sourit Harry.

-Mais … protesta Rani.

-Fais ce que je te dis ! ordonna Harry

-Bien, maître, s'inclina Rani avant de s'exécuter.

Le jeune Sorcier tourna son regard vers l'entrée, où les Death Eaters s'acharnaient à faire tomber les protections. Peu avant le bal de présentation, Harry avait fait déménager Joshua Cameron, lui offrant une demeure en guise de remerciement pour son dévouement. Sur l'insistance de son élève, il avait immédiatement emménagé, à bon escient visiblement. Ensuite, Harry avait fait un pari et installé des protections préconisées par le Ministère de la Magie.

Bien entendu, si ce même Ministère recensait toutes les demeures Sorcières qui bénéficiaient de ses services pour être protégées, pas étonnant qu'elles se fassent attaquer automatiquement par les Death Eaters.

Ils avaient presque réussi à le convaincre.

Ravi que l'évacuation se déroule sans heurts, le brun descendit au rez-de-chaussée et prévint les Aurors de l'attaque en cours avant de sortir.

-Potter, salua Voldemort.

-Voldemort, sourit largement Harry. Mais je préfère t'appeler Tom. N'est-ce pas ton prénom ?

Le Doloris le frôla mais le brun fit un pas de côté pour totalement l'éviter.

-Oh, aurais-tu honte de ton véritable nom ? continua Harry

-Tais-toi ! rugit Voldemort

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Tu ne veux pas que tes propres hommes qui se sont volontairement réduits en esclavage apprennent que ton véritable nom est Tom Riddle et que tu es un vulgaire Sang Mêlé ? Il ne faut jamais renier ses origines, tu sais.

-Je t'interdis ! gronda Voldemort

-Mais tu ne dis pas que je mens, sourit Harry.

-Tu vas souffrir avant que je ne te tues devant tout le monde ! cracha Voldemort. Et ensuite, le monde sera à moi !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer pour soumettre le monde Sorcier, souligna Harry.

-Ne protégeras-tu pas tes amis ? s'étonna moqueusement Voldemort

-Mes amis ont appris à se protéger, déclara Harry. Le reste, ceux qui trouvent logique de remettre la charge de te combattre sur les épaules d'un enfant et de le faire culpabiliser alors qu'ils ne font même pas l'effort de se défendre eux-mêmes, eux, ils peuvent tous crever, je m'en lave les mains.

Voldemort ne laissa pas sa surprise transparaître. Ainsi donc, les rumeurs étaient fondées …

-Tu ne veux pas sauver les Sorciers, Potter ? fit Voldemort

-Ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre, non, répondit Harry. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu es le symbole de la Lumière, rappela Voldemort. Mon adversaire pour tout le monde. Et j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec toi.

-Oh, tu parles de la prophétie ? fit Harry. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a désigné comme ton égal ? C'est toi qui m'a désigné comme étant le symbole de la Lumière. Toi et personne d'autre. Quant à nos comptes … C'est toi qui m'a toujours attaqué, jamais le contraire. Et j'ai cru comprendre que les Sang Pur ne se permettaient jamais de s'en prendre à l'un des leurs sans raison, et encore moins à un enfant … mais je préfère le terme de _mineur_ …

La peau translucide de Voldemort rougit de rage. Mais ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était que le jeune homme avait réussi à insuffler le doute parmi les Death Eaters.

Harry sentit que les barrières du manoir s'effriter devant lui. Il sortit sa baguette de houx et se prépara au combat. Il savait que les Aurors n'arriveraient jamais à temps mais tant que le manoir derrière lui ne serait pas vidé, il ne pouvait pas partir.

-Tu comptes te battre contre moi ? ricana Voldemort

-Seulement me défendre et défendre mes biens, corrigea Harry en brandissant sa baguette. Tu es déjà venu ici semer la mort et la désolation mais aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu es sur les terres des Potter, Tom. Sur la propriété d'une famille qui est largement plus ancienne que la tienne. Qui peut remonter ses ancêtres de façon claire et précise jusqu'aux Fondateurs et au-delà même. Contrairement à toi, Tom. Tu te vantes de descendre de Salazar Slytherin mais tu refuses de dire par quelle famille. Tu assures que tu suis les préceptes de Salazar mais en fouillant dans les archives de ma famille, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas possible puisque Salazar a épousé une Née Moldue, un fait qui était connu de toutes les familles de l'époque, et encore plus farouchement opposé à l'extermination des Nés Moldus et à la soi-disant pureté du sang.

Pour toute réponse, Voldemort balança un sort de mort.

La bataille – ou plutôt l'attaque – commença. Harry réagit très vite face aux nombreux sorts qui lui tombaient dessus. Heureusement, ses Boucliers étaient assez puissants pour résister tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Oh, il n'avait pas besoin qu'ils soient invincibles, simplement qu'ils tiennent quelques minutes pour gagner le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Par contre, outre les Death Eaters et Voldemort face à lui, il devait faire attention à la magie qu'il insufflait à ses sorts. Il se rapprochait de son dix-septième anniversaire et sa magie, déjà très importante depuis qu'il était revenu dans cette vie, semblait enfler de plus en plus et se montrait plus indocile que d'habitude. Il travaillait sur ce problème mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait qu'il dévoile ses atouts au monde entier. Le brun esquiva de nombreux sorts, s'en prit d'autres mais réussit quand même à ne pas se faire toucher par des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Soudain, le sortilège de mort fusa vers Harry. Ce dernier n'avait aucune possibilité de le contrer et encore moins de l'éviter. Le jeune homme vit le sort arriver sur lui, voulant affronter la mort en face.

Voldemort fut heureux de voir la menace que représentait Harry Potter se faire toucher par l'Avada Kedavra. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le corps tombe au sol, celui-ci disparut.

§§§§§

Luna, Hermione et Neville sentirent leur magie réagir violemment alors qu'ils étaient en cours. Ils usèrent de toutes les techniques pour se calmer mais dix minutes plus tard, alors que la sonnerie retentissait, rien n'avait changé. D'un commun accord, ils se retrouvèrent devant la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et Neville ne mit que quelques minutes pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

-Il y a un problème avec Harry, annonça Neville.

-Pourquoi notre magie réagit alors ? s'étonna Hermione

-Nous avons tous prêté serment à Harry, rappela Luna. Et si le bénéficiaire est en danger de mort, nous devons lui porter secours.

Mais Neville avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il y avait trois autres personnes qui étaient dans le même cas qu'eux. Il fouilla dans ses poches et activa son Miroir à Double Sens.

 _-Neville ?_ haleta Sirius

-Vu votre état, vous avez dû le sentir, souffla Neville sous le regard interdit d'Hermione.

 _-Je ne peux pas savoir où il est et les Elfes de maison ne peuvent pas aller le rejoindre,_ cracha Sirius.

-Posez des questions plus précises alors, proposa Neville. Ils ne peuvent pas vous mentir ouvertement.

 _-Tu sembles mieux le prendre que moi,_ nota Sirius.

-Disons qu'Harry m'avait prévenu que depuis que Voldemort est officiellement de retour, ça pouvait arriver, avoua Neville.

 _-Tu as vu Snape ?_ demanda Sirius

-Nous sommes en plein cours, rappela Neville. Et je ne le vois pas de la journée. Je vous appelle pour voir dans quel état se trouve le précepteur Cameron.

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait prêté serment,_ s'étonna Sirius.

-On vous racontera ça plus tard, balaya Neville. Allez le voir, on s'occupe du professeur Snape.

 _-Préviens-moi quand ce sera fait,_ fit promettre Sirius avant de couper la communication.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais cet artefact, fit Hermione.

-C'est comme ça que je parle à Harry, avoua Neville.

-Mais pourquoi … ? s'insurgea Hermione

-J'ai les moyens de ne pas me faire prendre, coupa Neville. Toi non. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que ce que tu as fait l'année dernière t'a mis dans une position plus que délicate. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas encore récupéré entièrement la confiance d'Harry.

Cela frappa Hermione au cœur.

-Tu es dur, gronda Luna.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle, grogna Neville. Il faut que nous nous rendions dans les appartements de Snape. Et avec une raison valable, de préférence.

-On pourrait utiliser Malfoy pour approcher des cachots, hésita Hermione.

Neville regarda longuement son amie avant d'acquiescer. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, les relations entre Harry, Neville et Draco s'étaient faites moins évidentes, surtout pour protéger le blond. La situation actuelle était encore plus périlleuse.

Le jeune homme ne tergiversa pas longtemps.

-Nous n'allons pas faire intervenir Draco plus que nécessaire, trancha Neville. Par contre, je tiens à te rappeler que tu es préfète donc que tu peux aller voir les professeurs.

Hermione sursauta. Efficacement douchée par les événements en cinquième année, elle n'avait pas fait de zèle cette année et se contentait de faire strictement ses devoirs les plus évidents, soit réguler l'énergie des plus jeunes dans la salle commune et patrouiller dans les couloirs la nuit.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, souffla Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit Neville.

-La Cour d'un Lord suffira ? proposa alors Luna

-Luna, tu es géniale ! s'exclama Neville. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

Les trois amis filèrent dans les cachots, puisque le professeur Snape y avait gardé ses appartements, usant des passages secrets, notamment ceux qu'Harry avait indiqués à Neville dans des cas comme celui-là. Le châtain murmura le mot de passe d'urgence et s'engouffra dans les appartements de Severus Snape. Ce dernier apparut moins d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il aurait dû être en cours. Neville bondit sur ses pieds, brandissant le bâton de Linas pour jeter des sorts de soins pendant que Luna l'allongeait sur le canapé.

-J'imagine que vous avez dû arrêter votre cours, pronostiqua Luna.

-Je pensais pouvoir tenir, soupira Severus. J'ai présumé de mes forces. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Harry a des problèmes, annonça Neville. C'est pour cela que vous vous sentez aussi mal. Vous avez prêté serment et votre magie vous informe qu'il a besoin d'aide.

-Vous semblez mieux le prendre que moi, constata Severus.

-Sirius nous a fait la même remarque, sourit Luna. Il a besoin de l'aide d'adultes, nous ne sommes pas assez formés pour pouvoir lui être d'une aide quelconque.

-Sauf que personne ne sait où il se trouve, grinça Hermione. Les Elfes de maison refusent de le dire à Sirius.

Severus tenta de se lever.

-Restez tranquille ! gronda Neville. Vu votre état, il doit avoir besoin d'un infirmier. Mais il faut que vous soyez en forme pour que vous puissiez l'aider. Je vais vous lancer un sort de diagnostic. Indiquez-moi les potions qu'il va vous falloir.

Vaincu, Severus s'exécuta. Prestement, les trois élèves lui administrèrent tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de se redresser.

-Vous devez donner le change, ordonna Severus. Si nous disparaissons tous en même temps, Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose. Or, si Harry se rend compte que nous avons baissé notre garde, il va nous en vouloir.

-Soit, concéda Hermione. Nous allons retourner en cours. Mais comment allez-vous justifier votre absence et plus que tout, retrouver Harry ?

-Pour mon absence, je vais dire à Dumbledore que j'ai été convoqué par mon cousin, réfléchit Severus alors qu'il sélectionnait un lot de potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Mais pour Harry …

Luna se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son torse. Une faible lueur en sortit, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes.

-Concentrez-vous sur lui, ordonna Luna. Vous pourrez le retrouver ainsi.

-Comment ? ne put que balbutier Severus

-Je ne suis pas qu'une Ravenclaw et la petite-amie de Neville, sourit Luna. Partez, Harry a vraiment besoin de vous.

Ne trouvant pas d'argument pour la faire parler, Severus leur intima de quitter ses appartements et les ramena vers les parties de l'école les plus fréquemment empruntées. Une fois qu'ils se furent dirigés vers leurs prochains cours, le professeur de Défense fila vers le bureau du directeur pour lui signaler sa prochaine absence. Ce dernier tenta bien évidemment de le coincer à Hogwarts, arguant qu'il avait des obligations envers ses élèves mais l'inquiétude boosta le maître de Potions qui souligna que de nombreux professeurs avaient d'abord des devoirs envers leur clan avant l'école et que pour autant, il n'avait pas fait autant le difficile alors qu'il devait laisser faire, puisque c'était un droit qui figurait en toutes lettres dans leur contrat d'embauche. La déconvenue d'Albus Dumbledore fut très visible mais comme l'avait souligné Severus, il ne pouvait s'y opposer donc il dut donner son accord avec réticence. Le Sorcier quitta rapidement l'école en espérant qu'il arriverait à temps.


	71. Que Justice soit faite

**_Que Justice soit faite_**

Le solstice d'hiver approchait à grand pas et Hermione était inquiète. Le Daily Prophet, après s'être fait sonner les cloches par Harry Potter qui leur avait soufflé plusieurs centaines de milliers de Galions pour diffamation, relatait avec beaucoup de précision les méfaits de Voldemort. Depuis que sa magie avait violemment réagi, elle avait réfléchi sur certains points de sa vie et malheureusement, elle s'était aperçue que son plus grand point faible restait ses parents. Tous les deux étaient Moldus et faisaient une cible de choix pour les Death Eaters, ne serait-ce pour la détruire ou pour faire pression sur son meilleur ami Harry Potter. Elle écumait les rayons de la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution mais la seule idée qui lui était venue était d'effacer totalement de leur mémoire toute trace d'elle. Ne voulant pas leur faire de mal, elle s'était renseigné sur les sorts d'amnésie et leurs conséquences.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, déclara une voix à ses côtés.

Hermione ne fut guère surprise de voir Luna s'installer à ses côtés, puisqu'elle préparait ses BUSES. Par contre, qu'elle sache sur quoi portait ses recherches était inattendu.

-De quoi tu parles ? tenta Hermione

-S'il te plait, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, leva les yeux au ciel Luna.

La blonde de Ravenclaw savait que Neville était au courant qu'elle avait un don de Voyance et qu'Harry savait en plus qu'elle avait des affinités avec la Magie. Mais qu'Hermione l'ignore volontairement alors qu'elle traînait depuis autant de temps qu'eux était vexant. Même si la brune pouvait être particulièrement bornée.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Tu veux effacer la mémoire de tes parents, annonça Luna. C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, vaguement menaçante

-Dois-je te rappeler l'état des parents de Neville ? leva un sourcil Luna. Rien que ça devrait te rappeler que tout ce qui touche à l'esprit et la magie est très délicat. Encore plus pour des Moldus.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Vu sous cet angle, on pouvait se demander comment cela se faisait qu'elle ne démorde pas de cette solution.

-Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre, soupira Hermione.

-Tout plutôt que de manipuler leur esprit, assura Luna. D'ailleurs, serais-tu prête à ne plus vivre avec tes parents ? Harry et moi sommes orphelins, Neville, c'est tout comme. Tu penses que nous le vivons bien ?

Hermione releva la tête. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Même si Harry et Neville n'avaient pas de souvenirs de leurs parents, Luna parlait toujours avec solennité des moments qu'elle avait passés avec sa mère et on pouvait voir que ça la touchait vraiment. Eux avaient appris à vivre avec le manque mais elle ? Le pourrait-elle ? Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait certes ses amis dans le monde Sorcier mais malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle appartiendrait toujours encore un peu au monde Moldu et que ses parents en étaient le parfait exemple.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, Luna fronça des sourcils. Elle savait son amie butée mais depuis quelques temps, elle était parfaitement convaincue que certaines de ses idées étaient les meilleurs. Mais comme la brune l'avait découvert, ses cours de Défense s'étaient soldés par un échec cuisant. Et maintenant, cette ineptie de s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents …

-Qui t'a proposé cette idée ? demanda Luna qui voulait avoir le cœur net

-Personne, s'irrita Hermione.

-Soit, laissa tomber Luna. Mais je te conseille de penser à une autre solution.

-Je vais essayer, fit Hermione.

Mais quand la brune quitta les lieux, Luna sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider seule.

 _Harry,  
_ _La situation devient critique avec Hermione …_

§§§§§

Sirius avait pris rendez-vous avec Myron Lyre et avait invité Joshua Cameron à le suivre. Maintenant qu'Harry était hors d'atteinte, il était temps de lancer l'offensive contre Albus Dumbledore. Et pour cela, une certaine partie du plan reposait sur un personnage clé, l'avocat de la famille Potter. Il était au courant de nombreuses irrégularités concernant Harry Potter mais il allait découvrir que toutes avaient pour origine le vieux Sorcier.

Une copie des rapports réguliers des Gobelins posé sur son bureau, Myron avait blêmi après consultation des premières lignes.

-Je n'ose même pas vous demander si c'est une plaisanterie … souffla Myron.

-Si seulement, fit Joshua. Ce ne sont que ce qui concernent les événements qui se sont déroulés depuis qu'Harry est entré dans le monde Sorcier. Nous ne savons pas tout pour les dix années suivant la chute de Voldemort.

-Soit, fit Myron en frissonnant à l'entente du nom maudit. Mais que puis-je faire ?

-Nous voudrions savoir s'il était possible de porter plainte contre Albus Dumbledore, fit Sirius. Je compte également préparer mes avocats concernant mon emprisonnement illégal.

-Je croyais que c'était déjà fait, s'étonna Myron.

-Le procès était là pour établir ma culpabilité concernant la mort de Lily et de James Potter ainsi que celle des douze Moldus et Peter Pettigrow, rappela Sirius. Mais aucunement de mon emprisonnement. La différence est là. Personne n'a été condamné pour ne pas m'avoir donné de procès.

-Je comprends, fit Myron. Je vais étudier ce dossier en profondeur.

-Nous voudrions que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir le consulter, prévint Sirius. Nous ne tolérerons aucune fuite.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Myron

-Parce que nous sommes certains que Dumbledore ne reculera devant rien pour que sa réputation ne soit pas entachée, assura Sirius. Nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques.

-Un serment ? proposa Myron

-Celui de la profession suffira largement, tempéra Joshua.

Et ils se mirent à discuter des détails que le procès du siècle allait engendrer.

§§§§§

Augusta et Amelia prenaient le thé chez cette dernière. Avec l'évasion massive d'Azkaban et le fait que sa nièce soit à Hogwarts, la directrice de la Justice Magique avait besoin de relâcher la pression et avait trouvé chez Augusta Longbottom une oreille attentive et une épaule réconfortante.

-Si seulement j'avais des Aurors aussi talentueux que Sirius Black et James Potter … soupira Amelia.

-Tu as déjà Kingsley Shakelbot, rappela Augusta. Il me semble qu'il est excellent !

-Mais il n'a pas la partenaire idéale, grogna Amelia. Nymphadora Tonks pourrait devenir la meilleure mais elle refuse de faire cette cure.

-Une cure ? releva Augusta

-C'est une Métamorphage, déclara Amelia. Mais elle est particulièrement maladroite, comme si elle n'avait pas corrigé ce défaut quand elle apprenait à maîtriser ses capacités. On lui a dit à toutes les sauces que tant qu'elle aura ce défaut, elle ne pourrait pas aspirer à plus de responsabilités, malgré son don, mais elle campe sur ses positions.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Augusta

-J'imagine que c'est parce que le grand Albus Dumbledore lui a conseillé de ne pas le faire, railla Amelia.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Augusta

-On a pu retracer son parcours et on a découvert qu'elle avait eu des cours particuliers avec lui, renifla Amelia. Pour ce que ça lui a servi …

Augusta ne put qu'acquiescer. A court terme, la vie de cette jeune femme pourrait être réellement en danger si elle ne réglait pas ce problème de maladresse dont tout le monde au Ministère était au courant. Peut-être qu'en glissant un mot à Sirius …

-Tu te plaignais qu'il te manquait des Aurors d'exception, fit Augusta.

-Oui, soupira Amelia. Soit ils sont fidèles à la corruption, soit à Dumbledore. Les seuls qui sont neutres sont … En fait, j'en ai quasiment pas. Et je ne peux pas tout le temps les utiliser sans les épuiser.

-Je n'ai pas de solution à te proposer, se désola Augusta. A moins que tu te décides à faire du ménage.

-J'y ai pensé, avoua Amelia. Mais cela nous affaiblirait et Voldemort pourrait en prendre avantage. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bon nombre de dossiers sur eux et dès que ce Sorcier de pacotille sera hors d'état de nuire, ils répondront de leurs actes.

-J'aime quand tu es comme ça, sourit Augusta.

§§§§§

Joshua prit mille et une précautions pour se rendre dans la maison des Granger. La lettre de Luna l'avait particulièrement inquiété et maintenant qu'Hermione était majeure, ses parents étaient plus qu'en danger.

-Monsieur Cameron, salua Helen Granger. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Puis-je entrer ? demanda Joshua

Le Sorcier prit place là où le couple Moldu l'installa et accepta avec plaisir la tasse de thé offerte.

-Merci de ne pas avoir dit à votre fille que votre maison était protégée par magie, sourit Joshua.

-C'était une demande étrange et nous voulons comprendre pourquoi, intervint John.

-Il y a eu un différend entre Hermione et ses amis, avoua Joshua. Et certaines personnes en ont profité pour aggraver la situation. Hermione a appris à la dure que des amis n'étaient pas là uniquement pour dire amen à tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire et qu'ils pouvaient être opposés à ses idées.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle a tourné le dos à ses amis parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle ? s'exclama Helen

-C'est ça, confirma Joshua. Cette situation a malheureusement fait oublier à ses amis un point important dont elle devait être mise au courant avant cette année.

-Vous n'êtes pas très clair, déclara Helen.

Joshua soupira.

-Hermione vient d'atteindre dix-sept ans, qui est l'âge de la majorité chez les Sorciers, annonça Joshua. Légalement, elle est une adulte à part entière, même si elle fait encore ses études à Hogwarts. Ce changement de statut entraîne beaucoup de conséquences. Celle qui nous concerne actuellement est que la Magie ne vous protège plus complètement.

Le regard perdu du couple le convainquit de s'expliquer.

-Vous êtes Moldus, reprit Joshua, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes dénués de Magie. Mais la définition exacte est que vous n'avez pas assez de magie en vous pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

-Nous sommes magiques ? s'étonna John

-Vous avez une étincelle de magie en vous, confirma Joshua. Une des raisons pour lesquelles certains Sorciers haïssent les gens comme vous est que vous n'êtes pas assez puissants.

Tous les Sang Pur connaissaient ce point et c'était pour cela qu'ils juraient plus facilement par la puissance magique que par le sang. D'ailleurs, la distinction par le sang n'était apparue que depuis que Voldemort vomissait son idéologie malsaine.

-Cette magie, même faible, octroie à votre fille Sorcière une protection, continua Joshua. Tant qu'elle et vous êtes de ce monde, vous êtes relativement protégés. Du moins, jusqu'à sa majorité.

-Mais elle a eu dix-sept ans en septembre, murmura Helen.

-C'est ça, fit Joshua. Vous courrez un grand danger, maintenant que certains événements se déroulent dans notre monde.

-Ce Vous Savez Qui ? releva John. Oui, Hermione nous a abonnés au Daily Prophet.

-Voldemort doit être en train de chercher tous les moyens d'atteindre Harry Potter, déclara Joshua. L'amitié, même amoindrie, entre Hermione et lui doit être un bon moyen de lui faire du mal. Et s'il ne s'en prend pas à Hermione, il va s'en prendre à vous.

-Nous sommes donc en danger de mort, résuma John.

-Nous avons plusieurs solutions à vous proposer mais je préfère qu'Hermione ne soit pas au courant, hésita Joshua.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Helen

Joshua était coincé. Comment avouer à des parents inquiets que leur fille était sous la coupe de son directeur d'école dont le but n'était que de mettre la main sur son meilleur ami sans se préoccuper des conséquences ?

-Vous n'aurez pas tous les détails car il ne s'agit pas de mes secrets, prévint Joshua. Mais en gros, Hermione a accordé sa confiance à un Sorcier qui n'a pas les intérêts d'Harry à cœur. Il se pourrait qu'elle dévoile sans le savoir des informations sur son ami. Et nous soupçonnons que ce Sorcier pourrait vous mettre en danger.

-Qui ? gronda John

-Je préfère que vous ne connaissiez pas son nom, fit Joshua. C'est autant pour la sécurité d'Hermione que la vôtre.

-Quelles sont les solutions auxquelles vous pensez ? demanda Helen

-Vous faire déménager, annonça Joshua. L'Angleterre devient dangereuse mais encore plus pour les familles de Nés Moldus. Vous connaissez notre monde et on peut remonter jusqu'à vous grâce à vos enfants.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous ne semblez pas comprendre, fronça des sourcils John. Nous sommes établis ici depuis des années, nous avons une situation et Hermione a ses amis ici. Nous ne pouvons pas partir.

-C'est pour cela que je viens en discuter avec vous, soupira Joshua. Il n'y a que vous qui devez partir.

-Je refuse ! tonna John

-A votre place, j'aurais dit la même chose, abonda Joshua. Si votre fille était une jeune fille sans histoire, je vous aurais conseillé de partir avec elle loin d'ici. Seulement, Hermione est déjà engagée dans cette guerre simplement en étant l'amie d'Harry Potter. Du peu de ce que je connais d'elle, elle refusera de fuir alors qu'elle est en position de changer les choses. Mais elle fera tout pour garantir votre sécurité. Et je suis certain que si vous la forcez à vous suivre, elle en mourra.

Le couple se regarda, indécis.

-Ecoutez, soupira Joshua. Je ne vous demande pas de prendre une décision tout de suite. Mais la situation est suffisamment préoccupante pour que vous vous penchiez dessus. Harry et Neville ont déjà pris quelques arrangements et tout pourra être mis en place en un claquement de doigts.

Il sortit quelques dossiers de sa sacoche.

-Nous nous sommes permis de faire quelques évaluations de vote patrimoine, déclara Joshua. Vous pouvez vendre votre cabinet mais nous vous demandons à ce que votre maison soit à la disposition d'Hermione, à cause de toutes les protections magiques dessus. Nous avons fait différentes études de marché dans différents pays anglophones pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de la manière dont vous pourrez recréer votre affaire. Avec chaque étude, il y a une brève description de la région pour que vous vous fassiez une idée du niveau de vie. Si vous avez des questions supplémentaires ou si vous voulez une nouvelle étude, je serais ravi de vous répondre.

-… Pourquoi ? fit Helen

-Parce que vous êtes précieux pour Hermione et qu'Harry sait ce que c'est de ne plus avoir ses parents, avoua douloureusement Joshua. Même s'ils ont été en froid, il ne permettrait jamais à Hermione de connaître cette situation.

Conscient que c'était beaucoup d'informations en si peu de temps, Joshua décida de prendre congé.

-Étudiez ces dossiers tranquillement, sourit Joshua. Ma carte et mon adresse se trouvent dedans si vous voulez me poser des questions ou même prendre rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une réponse immédiate. Ça doit être mûrement réfléchi.

-D'accord, souffla John.

Joshua les salua avant de quitter les lieux.

§§§§§

Ginny était maintenant prête.

-Vous êtes sûre ? insista Severus

-Je dois savoir, fit Ginny. Et je suis certaine que ça aidera Harry.

Comme la rousse côtoyait de plus en plus Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger, Severus s'était penché sur le cas de Ginny Weasley. Harry lui avait déjà fait part de son intention de la faire examiner psychiquement mais le professeur de Défense ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse elle-même la demande.

Suite à l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait accepté de passer sous Veritaserum, la jeune Sorcière avait continué à se poser des questions concernant sa famille et plus particulièrement sa mère. Elle avait cessé de prendre en compte son frère puisque depuis qu'il lui avait ouvertement tourné le dos quand elle s'était plainte du traitement d'Umbridge à son encontre.

Mais ce qui gênait Severus, c'était que la rousse savait qu'il avait des aptitudes reconnues dans les arts de l'esprit. Domaine interdit d'exercice en Angleterre par les bons soins d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais quel besoin avait-il eu de le dire à une gamine ? Là était la question.

Il avait de toute façon rapidement accepté pour répondre favorablement à la demande du brun. Le professeur et l'élève avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous sous forme de retenue et fait en sorte que personne ne s'inquiète d'une absence éventuelle.

Ginny et Severus s'étaient retrouvés dans les appartements de ce dernier. Neville les y avait rapidement rejoints surtout pour éviter le scandale. L'aîné avait installé dans sa salle d'entraînement un lit de camp pour que la rousse puisse s'y allonger.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose ? fit Neville

-Il est en ce moment au Ministère, sourit Severus. Le ministre est sûrement en train de faire son rapport à la visite de lord Prince dans son bureau … ainsi que sa plainte au Département de la Justice Magique pour outrage à un lord.

-Bien fait pour lui, renifla Neville.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, êtes-vous prête ? fit Severus

-Je crois, souffla Ginny.

Le professeur l'allongea sur le lit de camp et lui fit faire quelques exercices de relaxation avant de lancer un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Neville.

Et il plongea dans son esprit.

§§§§§

L'hôtel particulier de Grimmaud Place et le manoir Black dans l'arrière-pays anglais n'étaient pas les véritables sièges du clan Black. La Demeure Black n'était même pas visible par les Moldus et les rares Sorciers qui voulaient s'y rendre devaient passer par une batterie de défense et gare à celui ou celle qui n'auraient pas d'intentions louables à l'égard des propriétaires des lieux. Même les membres du clan ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre voire même ne connaissaient pas sa localisation exacte sans l'autorisation expresse du lord régnant.

C'était là que se trouvait Sirius.

Après deux jours complets à se faire soigner dans l'infirmerie de la Demeure, le Sorcier en était sorti avec beaucoup de courbatures. Mais si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans aucun souci.

Il se dirigea vers les cachots de la Demeure, un air dur plaqué sur le visage. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas courant et il ne comptait pas se laisser attendrir.

Il ouvrit une porte et se fit violemment apostrophé.

-LIBÈRE-MOI ! rugit Bellatrix. TRAÎTRE A NOTRE SANG !

-SILENCE ! gronda Sirius. Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles à ton chef de clan ?

-Toi ? Lord Black ? ricana Bellatrix. Tu as été renié par ta propre mère !

-Alors que le chef de famille était père, rappela Sirius. Et si tu ne me crois pas …

Et il brandit sous son nez la bague des Black, symbolisant la charge de lord. Bellatrix pâlit radicalement.

-Le titre devait revenir à Draco … souffla Bellatrix.

-Pour que tu puisses le forcer à te réintégrer au clan Black ? ricana Sirius. Tu peux rêver, Bella !

Pour toute réponse, la Sorcière voulut se jeter sur son cousin pour le tuer à mains nues, ayant découvert qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette, mais un mur de magie la rejeta violemment en arrière.

-Runes familiales, expliqua patiemment Sirius avec un rictus mauvais. Tu ne peux pas sortir sans mon autorisation.

-Mais je suis une Black, rappela Bellatrix après s'être reprise. Je peux les modifier.

-Tu pouvais, corrigea Sirius.

Bellatrix se figea.

-Qu'as-tu fait, pauvre fou ?! cracha Bellatrix

-Je t'ai soumis au jugement des Black, annonça Sirius d'un ton grave. Depuis que j'ai repris la tête des Black, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, dont la certitude que la Marque des Ténèbres est maudite. Je n'ai jamais voulu suivre Voldemort et maintenant que je suis lord, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de le faire. Mais il est hors de question que les Black sombrent à cause d'un Sorcier mégalomane et complètement fou qui s'est rendu coupable des pires outrages à la Magie.

Il brandit la bague des Black vers Bellatrix qui recula, terrifiée.

-Que la magie des Black rende son jugement ! ordonna Sirius

Bellatrix s'écroula, évanouie, à la merci de son chef de famille.


	72. Les privilèges des Sang Pur

**_Les privilèges des Sang Pur_**

Myron Lyre entra dans Gringotts Londres avec empressement. Tout à l'étude du dossier contre Albus Dumbledore, il en avait délaissé un autre projet de son client Harry Potter. Puisqu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une pause, une visite chez les Gobelins était la bienvenue.

Il fut rapidement introduit auprès de Gripsec, qui était franchement curieux.

-Maître Lyre, salua Gripsec. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Merci de me recevoir, Gardien Gripsec, salua Myron. En fait, si je suis ici, c'est plutôt pour avoir un autre avis.

-Je vous écoute, fit Gripsec.

-Il y a quelques temps, en fait juste après que mon client se soit fait connaître comme étant le nouveau lord Potter, il m'a demandé s'il était possible de prendre sous son aile une personne, expliqua Myron.

Gripsec hocha de la tête. C'était possible mais la pratique était tombée de plus en plus en désuétude peu avant la montée en puissance de Gellert Grindelwald.

-Deux procédures me semblent correspondre à ses besoins, poursuivit Myron. Le protectorat et le parrainage.

-Vous avez bien étudié le sujet, intervint Gripsec. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je peux vous être utile.

-Ce sont des pratiques qui ne sont guère plus utilisées, fit Myron. J'ai besoin d'une base légale et je sais pertinemment que pour cela, mieux vaut que je m'adresse à vous plutôt qu'au service juridique du Ministère …

-Vous n'avez pas une haute opinion de vos confrères, ricana Gripsec.

-Les membres du service juridique qui ne sont pas totalement corrompus se comptent sur les doigts de la main, renifla Myron. Et les archives du Ministère n'en portent que le nom, la notion de mise à jour et de classement leur est complètement inconnue.

Gripsec faillit laisser échapper un rictus à ces mots. Dans les rangs Gobelins, il était unanimement connu que les juristes du Ministère ne connaissaient même pas leurs propres lois, pour être gentil.

-Lord Potter ne veut pas qu'on puisse l'attaquer ni même tenter de faire révoquer sa décision de prendre quelqu'un sous son aile, déclara Myron.

-Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ? devina Gripsec

-Dois-je vraiment en être étonné ? sourit Myron. Sinon, je tiens à féliciter la qualité de votre service de renseignements.

-Merci, s'inclina Gripsec.

-Le nom d'Hermione Granger est effectivement apparu, confirma Myron. Il me faudrait une base légale pour qu'on ne vienne pas fouiller dans les affaires de lord Potter.

-Le même résultat peut être obtenu en engageant la magie familiale, rappela Gripsec.

-Faute de parents Sorciers en vie, lord Potter n'a pu être initié aux secrets Sang Pur que depuis moins de deux ans, rappela Myron. Oh, il y a bien l'Héritier Longbottom et lord Black mais il a des priorités comme empêcher Dumbledore de foutre sa vie en l'air.

-Très bien, fit Gripsec. Je vais faire les recherches adéquates. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai tous les éléments.

-Merci, sourit Myron.

Tous les deux discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Draco avait réussi à obtenir une autorisation de sortie pour le weekend et avait réussi à cacher cette providence à ses camarades, surtout les pros Voldemort. Il avait toutefois mis dans la confidence Théo et Blaise surtout pour couvrir ses arrières. Le samedi matin, il avait pris soin de se lever avant tous ses camarades, de filer dans les cuisines prendre un déjeuner léger et de se rendre dans les appartements de Severus pour emprunter sa cheminée.

Il déboucha rapidement sur Diagon Alley et se faufila dans le flux des travailleurs. Il entra dans les cheminées publiques de High Alley pour se rendre directement au manoir Malfoy. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait directement depuis Hogwarts était qu'il avait une confiance très minime en Albus Dumbledore pour ne pas tenter de s'en prendre à lui ou sa famille. Il préférait prendre trop de précautions plutôt que pas assez.

-Draco ?

-Bonjour maman, sourit Draco en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je ne savais pas que tu venais, sourit Narcissa.

-Il y a des choses que je devais régler en urgence, avoua Draco. Les protections du manoir ont résonné depuis quelques jours.

-Je crois savoir pourquoi, soupira Narcissa. Viens avec moi.

Intrigué, Draco obéit et suivit sa mère dans la cheminée. Il ne put entendre la destination mais quand il passa le feu, il reconnut une décoration Sang Pur.

-Maman ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda Draco

-Nous sommes dans la maison que j'ai reçu en dot, révéla Narcissa. Par ici.

Ils montèrent si rapidement à l'étage que le blond n'eut pas le temps d'admirer les lieux. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et il se figea alors que sa mère s'approchait du lit.

-Père ?! hoqueta Draco

Car oui, c'était bien le patriarche Malfoy qui était allongé dans son lit.

-Comment ? balbutia Draco

-Il est arrivé peu après que Voldemort l'ait fait évader d'Azkaban, soupira Narcissa en tapotant le front de l'aîné avec une serviette humide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les barrières du manoir l'ont violemment rejeté, ce qui n'a pas arrangé son état. En désespoir de cause, je l'ai amené ici pour qu'il puisse récupérer.

-Et Voldemort ? s'inquiéta Draco

-Il l'appelle, soupira Narcissa. Sa Marque le fait souffrir. Avec son épuisement magique, les effets des Dementors et le choc des barrières, il oscille entre période d'éveil et sommeil perturbé. Les Elfes de maison veillent sur lui mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps à mes côtés.

Draco se reprit et prit place de l'autre côté du lit. Lucius Malfoy était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Presque quatre mois derrière les barreaux ne lui avait pas fait de bien, loin de là. Ses traits plus que creusés, il n'avait que la peau sur les os, il transpirait abondamment et le plus jeune ne voulait même pas savoir à quel point son esprit avait été atteint.

-Il récupérerait tellement mieux à la maison, soupira Narcissa. C'est tellement dommage que ça lui soit refusé …

-Je sais pourquoi il ne peut entrer dans le manoir Malfoy, annonça Draco la voix cassée.

-Mon Dragon ? souffla une voix faible

Draco eut un sourire triste. Lucius avait cessé de l'appeler ainsi quand la menace de Voldemort s'était faite plus précise lors de sa première année. Au début, il avait toujours cru que c'était parce qu'il devenait plus grand mais quand il avait appris que la Marque de Théodore Senior avait commencé à se faire plus présente à cette même époque, il avait compris que c'était pour le protéger.

-Papa, fit Draco. Je suis là.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla Lucius

-Oui, sourit Draco. Et tu vas guérir toi aussi.

-Draco ? s'inquiéta Narcissa

-Nous allons ramener papa à la maison, décida Draco.

-Mais il ne peut pas rentrer, rappela Narcissa.

-Si, avoua Draco. Maintenant que je suis là.

-Tu es le nouveau lord Malfoy, souffla Lucius.

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent de stupeur.

-Comment ? souffla Narcissa

-C'était le seul moyen de protéger le clan Malfoy, expliqua Draco. C'est la raison du rituel que j'ai fait cet été. J'ai pris la tête de notre clan selon les anciennes coutumes ce qui fait que tout lien d'esclavage est interdit sur les chefs. Papa a été déchu de son titre. Et ni toi ni moi ne pouvons prendre la Marque. Mais surtout, personne ne peut la prendre et prétendre au clan Malfoy.

Narcissa mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son fils avait risqué sa vie pour protéger leur famille !

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était redressé et donnait ses ordres en conséquence. Bien qu'il n'ait rien à dire sur cette demeure Black, il était plus sûr que Lucius puisse se reposer dans le manoir Malfoy.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, toute la famille était réunie sous le même toit. Laissant sa mère prendre soin de son père, Draco se pencha sur les affaires de la famille. Maintenant que son père était de retour à la maison, de nombreux projets pouvaient être lancés. Il commença par élever les barrières magiques du manoir pour protéger ses parents de la colère de Voldemort. Les nombreuses protections transformèrent la demeure en un bunker imprenable.

-Draco ? C'est l'heure de manger, annonça Narcissa.

Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de repos de Lucius avant que Draco ne file à Gringotts Londres. Son conseiller financier le reçut rapidement et le blond eut un rictus mauvais en songeant à tout ce qu'il comptait faire pour gâcher la vie de ce cher Voldemort.

A commencer par lui couper totalement les vivres.

§§§§§

Novembre poursuivait son cours et la situation semblait s'être calmée à l'école. Les élèves avaient cessé d'harceler Hermione, Luna et Neville au sujet d'Harry mais certains tentaient tout de même leur chance de temps à autre.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Neville actuellement.

-Monsieur Longbottom … fit Albus Dumbledore.

-Héritier Longbottom, corrigea durement Neville. Puisque vous n'êtes visiblement pas là en tant que directeur d'école.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda Albus

-La présence de représentants du Ministère peut-être ? railla Neville

Les deux intrus se renfrognèrent.

Le jeune homme avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur d'Hogwarts. Le châtain avait longuement hésité avant de s'y rendre mais avait fini par accepter d'y aller.

A tort, visiblement.

Deux représentants du Ministère l'attendaient dans le bureau en compagnie du directeur et leur présence ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on lui voulait des ennuis.

-Je ne crois pas m'être rendu coupable d'infraction nécessitant l'intervention du Ministère, déclara Neville. Et si c'était le cas hors de ces murs, je m'étonne de l'absence de lady Longbottom en ces lieux.

Tous les autres frissonnèrent. Il n'était pas bon de se mettre à dos Augusta Longbottom sans bonnes raison.

-Donc, pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda Neville d'un ton railleur

-Ces Sorciers sont là parce qu'ils ont entendu parler du fait que vous ayez constitué une cour de lord, annonça Albus.

-Comme je l'ai souligné à madame Umbridge, la cour d'un lord n'est pas soumise à son règlement absurde, répondit Neville. Elle est autorisée par la loi et le Ministère n'a pas son mot à dire. Donc vous encore moins. Pour quelle raison voulez-vous me voir ?

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous aviez pris sous votre aile Harry Potter, sourit Albus. Je voulais savoir s'il avait aimé l'expérience.

Neville aurait dû s'en douter. Toute l'histoire tournait autour d'Harry. Le châtain se renfrogna. Contrairement à Hermione, il n'avait aucun intérêt à divulguer des informations sur son meilleur ami.

Mais alors qu'il composait une réponse adéquate, Neville sentit une pression dans sa tête qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

 _Le salaud._

Il avait eu des échos comme quoi Albus Dumbledore avait des capacités en magie de l'esprit. Il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Heureusement qu'il avait des barrières Occlumens assez solides pour qu'il puisse sentir quand on testait ses défenses. Sans compter le bâton de Linas, dans l'une de ses poches intérieures, qui vibrait de fureur qu'on s'en prenne à son propriétaire.

-Si vous tenez tellement à avoir des informations sur Harry Potter, il suffit de les demander au principal intéressé, cracha Neville.

L'intervention arrêta net la tentative du directeur.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Albus

-Je n'aime pas me répéter, siffla Neville. Et il me semble que la Legilimencie est interdite. Je n'imagine même pas les conséquences sur un mineur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai fait ce dont vous m'accusez ? sourit étrangement Albus

-Je suis l'Héritier Longbottom, rappela Neville avec un sourire mauvais. Je suis à même de reconnaître une attaque Legilimens. Et devant un tribunal, je peux vous assurer que vous ne gagnerez pas, tout grand Albus Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot que vous êtes.

-Allons, jeune homme, tempéra Albus avec son horripilant sourire pétillant.

-C'est Héritier Longbottom, corrigea sèchement Neville. Vos différents statuts ne vous protégeront pas très longtemps d'accusation d'outrage à un Sang Pur.

Neville se délecta du visage défait du directeur et de l'air gêné des deux représentants du Ministère, sensibles à la menace. Il se leva de son siège et lissa distraitement son uniforme.

-Si nous avons fini, je vais rejoindre mes camarades, annonça Neville. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir dans ces circonstances.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

§§§§§

-Lord Black, susurra une voix à ses côtés.

Sirius eut le mérite de ne pas se crisper. A la place, il termina sa gorgée et posa et sa tasse et son journal sur la table.

-Vous êtes ? demanda tranquillement Sirius avec un sourire canaille

-Voyons, nous nous sommes rencontrés au Ministère la semaine dernière, pouffa la Sorcière sans pour autant masquer la pointe outragée de sa voix pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu immédiatement.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier mais je rencontre beaucoup de personnes, surtout au Ministère, déclara Sirius. Et les trois quarts d'entre eux ne prennent même pas la peine de se présenter.

La Sorcière décida de prendre place avant de tendre la main.

-Gwendoline Nils, se présenta la Sorcière.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle, fit Sirius en prenant la main et en y déposant un délicat baisemain.

Pour toute réponse, Gwendoline pouffa.

-Je suis étonné de vous voir seul, constata Gwendoline.

-Je faisais quelques achats sur Londres et j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une pause, sourit Sirius. Et vous-même, mademoiselle Nils ?

-Oh, appelez-moi Gwen, rougit la Sorcière.

-Je n'oserai jamais, se récria Sirius.

-Mais si, vous pouvez, papillonna Gwendoline.

-Ce serait un manquement à mon éducation et ma mère se retournerait dans sa tombe, insista Sirius.

 _Bien que je m'en fiche royalement_ , pensa Sirius.

-Si vous y tenez, soupira Gwendoline, faussement désolée.

La laissant commencer une conversation à sens unique, Sirius se retint de taper sa tête sur la table. Depuis qu'il était devenu le nouveau lord Black, Sirius croulait sous les lettres de Sorcières et même de quelques Sorciers qui visiblement voulaient apprendre à connaître le nouveau lord. C'était pour cela qu'il limitait au maximum ses visites au Ministère. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il était accosté pour des demandes de rendez-vous pour les plus intrépides aux parties de jambes en l'air pour les plus audacieux. Tous avaient un intérêt dans cette démarche et d'un côté, l'ancien détenu se désolait que suite à sa fugue, sa mère ait annulé le mariage arrangé qu'elle réservait à son aîné. De toute façon, avec la complicité des avocats de la famille Black et celle des Gobelins, la personne qui susciterait son intérêt n'aurait que très peu voire pas d'influence ou de maîtrise sur le clan.

C'était apparemment le but de cette Gwendoline Nils. Croqueuse de diamants à ses heures perdues, ses contacts lui avaient signalé qu'elle occupait un obscur poste au Ministère réservé aux Sang Pur de familles mineures. Elle courait les soirées mondaines et tournait beaucoup autour des Sang Pur mâles célibataires issus des familles les plus importantes du pays pour se trouver le meilleur parti. La Sorcière était le parfait exemple de toutes les personnes qui le poursuivaient. Et Sirius refusait de se faire harceler pour son nom. Ou ici … pour son titre, sa fortune et son clan.

-Sirius ?

Ledit Sirius redescendit directement sur Terre à l'entente de cette voix si sirupeuse.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Sirius

-Je vous disais, Sirius … fit Gwendoline, enjôleuse.

-Mes oreilles ne m'ont donc pas fait défaut, grinça Sirius. Outre le fait que vous vous soyez imposé à moi sans invitation, vous vous permettez des privautés sans autorisation ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous exactement ?

-Mais Sirius … protesta Gwendoline.

-Lord Black pour vous, siffla Sirius en se levant. Je ne vais pas mentir en vous disant que ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais la prochaine fois que vous m'appellerez par mon prénom sans que je ne vous le permette, vous allez le regretter amèrement.

Et Sirius partit sans un regard en arrière.

Et sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas payé l'addition …

§§§§§

-Professeur Snape ?

Severus fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit Rhéa Davies, la sœur aînée de la jeune Tracey, actuellement en sixième année. Il avait été surpris de recevoir une demande de rendez-vous de la part des Davies mais encore plus de voir que ce n'était pas le patriarche qui allait le rencontrer mais sa fille aînée. Mais le pire était que Dumbledore ne s'était pas opposé à cette visite. C'était pour cela qu'il était sur ses gardes.

-Nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau, mademoiselle Davies, invita Severus.

Quittant la salle de Potions, Severus mena la jeune femme dans son bureau où il l'invita à prendre un siège et lui proposa une tasse de thé, ce que Rhéa Davies accepta aussitôt.

-Je me souviens de vous, mademoiselle Davies, fit Severus. Vous ne sembliez pas vraiment intéressée par les Potions, puisque vous avez arrêté après vos BUSE. Je m'étonne donc de votre présence en lieu et place de vos parents.

-C'est parce que je ne tiens pas à parler au professeur mais au membre de la famille Prince, déclara Rhéa.

-Avant toute chose, est-ce que vous avez dévoilé le contenu de notre entretien au professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Severus

-C'était le seul moyen de vous rencontrer au plus vite, se justifia Rhéa.

Severus nota dans un coin de sa tête de vérifier les liens entre Dumbledore et les Davies. Cette famille Née Sorcière avait beau être à Slytherin de génération en génération, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser séduire par les beaux mensonges du vieux Sorcier.

-Je vous écoute, fit Severus.

-Je voudrais que vous parliez de moi à lord Prince, souffla Rhéa.

-En quel honneur ? fit Severus, ravalant avec efficacité sa stupéfaction

-Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que la famille Prince fait partie des plus anciens clans d'Angleterre, souffla Rhéa. Elle est peut-être considérée comme sombre mais ce serait un honneur que de demander une union avec elle.

-Vous voulez épouser lord Prince ? s'étouffa Severus

Non, non et non ! S'il devait épouser quelqu'un, il était hors de question qu'il choisisse une Davies ! Rhéa et Tracey s'étaient montrées relativement calmes dans leurs recherches matrimoniales mais il était moins certains pour leurs parents, des arrivistes horripilants.

-Pas forcément, rougit Rhéa. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je pense que Tracey conviendrait mieux que moi …

-Mon cousin a mon âge, déclara Severus.

-Ça ira … souffla Rhéa.

Le regard de Severus s'étrécit.

-Mademoiselle Davies, fit Severus. Vous avez quitté ces murs i peine deux ans. Sans faire partie des Sang Pur, votre famille s'attache à en suivre les codes. Je ne remarque pas d'anneau d'union à votre main donc je peux en déduire que vous n'êtes pas encore mariée. Et si vous songez à marier votre propre sœur à un Sorcier qui pourrait être son père, c'est qu'on a dû vous signifier votre union prochaine. Qui ?

-Calvin Goyle, souffla Rhéa.

Severus ne put retenir un frisson. Il s'agissait du frère du tenant du titre qui en était à déjà à sa quatrième épouse. Toutes les autres étaient mortes sous les coups. Si Rhéa disait vrai, alors il était à la recherche de la cinquième dont le destin ne sera guère enviable.

-Je peux lui en parler, fit lentement Severus. Mais de là à ce qu'il décide de se marier sur un coup de tête, ne vous faites surtout pas d'illusions.

-Je n'espère pas autant, soupira Rhéa. Je veux juste protéger ma sœur …

-Qui vos parents ont-ils choisi pour votre sœur ? demanda Severus

-Gerald Mike, avoua Rhéa.

Les sourcils de Severus ne purent s'empêcher de se froncer. Si Calvin Goyle allait tuer à court terme Rhéa, Gerald Mike, également issu d'une famille Née Sorcière qui avait fait fortune très rapidement, était connu pour être d'une possessivité et d'une cruauté sans nom. S'il avait été assez âgé pour faire partie des Death Eaters, il aurait été l'un des plus enthousiastes avec son goût prononcé pour la torture. En fait, il ne serait pas étonné qu'il ait pris la Marque, ou qu'il la prenne à très brève échéance.

-Mademoiselle Davies, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déclara Severus. Je vais dire à mon cousin que si vous ne pouviez pas être aidée, vous préféreriez que votre sœur le soit.

-Merci, professeur, souffla Rhéa.

Conscients qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, la jeune femme prit rapidement congé, laissant le maître de Potions assez confus.


	73. Les ennuis ne sont jamais loin

**_Les ennuis ne sont jamais loin_**

Draco ne laissa pas voir ses interrogations alors qu'il scannait toute la table des Slytherin. Les informations que Théo lui avait transmises n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Théo avait mené Blaise et Draco dans une salle désaffectée qu'il avait correctement isolée._

 _-Pourquoi tant de cachotteries ? bougonna Blaise_

 _-Parce que tu sais parfaitement que tout se sait à Hogwarts si on n'y prend pas garde, rétorqua Théo qui avait fini par transfigurer quelques sièges pour eux._

 _-Bien, nous t'écoutons, fit Blaise._

 _-J'ai laissé plein de sortilèges espions dans mon manoir, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que notre ami commun ne pouvait plus mettre les pieds dans celui de notre blondeur ami._

 _-Ma blondeur te remercie, renifla Draco._

 _-Enfin bref, sourit Théo. J'ai eu plein d'informations croustillantes …_

 _-Et tu ne comptes pas les partager avec nous ? s'indigna Blaise_

 _-Si tu continues à m'interrompre, non, assura Théo._

 _-Pas juste, bouda Blaise._

 _-Tu es pire qu'un gosse, ricana Théo. Je continue. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est qu'il y a un autre élève qui a eu une mission importante._

 _-Tu sais qui ? demanda Draco_

 _-Pas encore, secoua la tête Théo. Mais cette mission est assez importante, autant que la tienne, d'après ce que j'ai compris._

 _-Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir la même que Draco, s'inquiéta Blaise._

 _-Non, c'est clair que ce n'est pas la même chose, assura Théo._

 _-Il va falloir le trouver et lui arracher sa mission, décida Draco._

 _-Comment ? demanda Blaise_

 _-La plupart des pro Voldemort sont excités rien que par l'idée de se trouver dans une pièce dans laquelle il n'a fait que passer, assura Draco. Alors une mission de cette importance …_

 _-Ta haute opinion de tes camarades me laisse sans voix, railla Théo._

 _-Parce que tu n'as pas la même ? s'étonna faussement Draco_

 _-Disons que je ne leur accorde pas autant d'attention que toi, révéla Théo._

 _-Allons, allons, fit Blaise, vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant._

 _-C'est vrai, concéda Draco. As-tu des propositions ?_

 _-Tu as la mission la plus importante, assura Théo. Du premier cercle, très peu ont des enfants qui doivent faire leurs preuves aux yeux de Voldemort. Ce qui réduit considérablement la liste._

 _Le blond vénitien s'empara d'un parchemin et y nota tous les noms suspects. Draco la consulta avant de la tendre à Blaise qui acquiesça. Aucun des deux n'avait de raison de discuter les résultats du troisième, surtout que ce dernier n'avait pas d'intérêt à aider Voldemort à instaurer son régime de terreur._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Depuis, les trois amis observaient tous les élèves qui pourraient vouloir entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la face de serpent albinos. Théo avait offert de surveiller les élèves qui n'étaient pas sur la liste, au cas où il se serait trompé, tandis que Blaise et Draco s'occupaient des principaux suspects, le blond des Slytherin et le noir des autres maisons. Mais tous les trois étaient conscients que la menace proviendrait sûrement des Slytherin car ils attireraient depuis tellement longtemps la suspicion des autres maisons et surtout du directeur qu'ils avaient appris comment la contourner sans se faire repérer.

Un aigle arriva alors subitement et le blond reconnut celui de sa famille. Inquiet, il ouvrit aussitôt la missive.

 _Mon Dragon,  
_ _Les barrières du manoir semblent agir sur ton père. Il est trop souvent inconscient pour pouvoir m'expliquer ce que je peux faire pour l'aider. Je crains qu'il ne soit en très grave danger si tu ne peux pas intervenir.  
_ _Ta mère  
_ _Narcissa_

Draco ne laissa aucun sentiment filtrer. Il savait à quels risques il s'exposait en reprenant les rennes du clan Malfoy. Avec son père en prison, il n'avait pas pensé au problème posé par la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais ce crétin de Voldemort avait fait une descente dans la prison Sorcière, libérant tout le monde, et son père risquait de mourir. Sans compter qu'il était à Hogwarts et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre au manoir Malfoy aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

-Draco ? fit Blaise

-Un problème ? se reprit Draco

-Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Blaise

-Rien qui ne puisse être réglé, assura Draco en se levant. Je dois y aller.

Le blond sortit et fila dans son dortoir. Il rédigea à son tour une lettre et s'empressa de l'envoyer avec l'un des hiboux de l'école avant de se rendre à son cours suivant.

§§§§§

Ginny claqua le couvercle de sa malle assez violemment.

Oh, comme elle avait envie de balancer un sortilège de Chauve-Furie à son débile de frère !

Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage, aucun pour s'opposer à lui, comme le prouvait le bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur son bras.

Alors que les vacances de fin d'année approchaient, Ron l'avait attiré dans une salle vide et lui avait demandé avec des arguments percutants si elle avait des informations sur Harry Potter. Malheureusement, comme elle évitait consciencieusement le sujet avec Hermione, Luna et Neville, elle ne pouvait rien dire à son imbécile de frère qui le lui avait fait payer. Elle avait bien envie de donner son nom à Hermione qui semblait avoir toute une panoplie de sorts particulièrement désagréables en stock pour celui qui la frappait mais si elle faisait ça, elle devrait révéler toute la vérité à la bande et là, elle ne pourrait plus contrôler les conséquences.

Depuis maintenant un an, elle était devenue très cynique concernant sa vie de famille. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'intéressait sa mère que parce qu'elle était un moyen pratique pour atteindre les coffres d'Harry Potter. En fait, elle n'était qu'une valeur marchande pour sa mère, même pas sa fille.

Un hibou l'interrompit dans ses réflexions déprimantes et elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre la lettre.

 _Chère Ginny,  
_ _Ta lettre a été une surprise pour nous deux, tu sais.  
_ _Nous aurions pensé que tu voudrais passer Yule avec les parents et en profiter pour te reposer mais nous demander de travailler avec nous … Et ça, avec l'autorisation de papa, c'est surprenant.  
_ _Tu sais que nous n'allons pas assister aux fêtes à la maison à cause du développement de la boutique mais nous ne t'empêcherons pas d'y aller. Nous en discuterons dès que nous te récupérerons à la gare.  
_ _Donc oui, nous sommes d'accord pour que tu viennes travailler dans notre boutique pendant les vacances. Mais si nous t'écrivons, c'est pour que tu demandes à papa l'autorisation de t'ouvrir un compte pour y déposer ton salaire. Nous n'aimons pas l'idée que ce soit maman qui garde ton argent alors que tu as travaillé dur pour l'avoir.  
_ _Portes-toi bien avant qu'on vienne te chercher.  
_ _Avec tout notre amour,  
_ _Fred et Georges_

Ginny sourit. Elle avait adoré l'expérience de cet été et avait décidé de la renouveler pour toutes les vacances, si possible. Pour éviter de voir débarquer Ron – et puis, de toute façon, elle était certaine que les jumeaux ne se feraient pas avoir une seconde fois – elle était passée par son père et surtout, pour lui demander si elle pouvait directement rejoindre les jumeaux. Deux semaines étaient courtes et elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre sa mère dire que les vacances étaient faites pour se reposer et surtout, la harceler concernant ses avancées pour entrer dans le lit d'Harry Potter – pas en ces termes mais l'idée était là.

-Ginny ? fit une voix sur le pas de la porte du dortoir

-Oui Hermione ? fit Ginny en se retournant

-Nous allons rejoindre Luna à la bibliothèque, annonça Hermione. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Ginny. Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

La rousse était heureuse de s'être trouvé de si bons amis qu'eux trois, alors qu'elle cheminait avec eux dans les couloirs.

§§§§§

Remus se secoua alors qu'il sortait de la forêt.

Devant son échec à devenir le précepteur d'Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore avait envoyé Remus Lupin convaincre les meutes de loups garous qui ne s'étaient pas soumises à Fenrir Greyback. Comme il était comme eux, il avait cru qu'il serait accueilli à bras ouverts mais il était tombé de haut quand, après quatre mois à crapahuter dans toute la Grande Bretagne, il n'avait mis la main sur aucune meute, il avait compris qu'il y avait un problème. Il était retourné vers un vieux loup garou qu'il avait rencontré peu après sa sortie d'Hogwarts et le loup lui avait carrément ri au nez.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Mais qui t'a mis dans la tête qu'ils t'accueilleraient comme ça ? ricana Mathis_

 _-Euh … fit Remus._

 _-N'as-tu pas compris ce que nous étions exactement ? renifla Mathis_

 _-Des exclus, assura Remus._

 _-Uniquement par la faute des Sorciers qui étaient jaloux de nous, corrigea fermement Mathis. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas été éduqué correctement._

 _Voyant que Remus allait prendre la mouche, Mathis reprit la parole._

 _-Pour les véritables meutes, tu n'es qu'un louveteau, malgré ton âge et le temps qui est passé depuis ta morsure, claqua Mathis. Tout cela parce que tu n'as jamais fait l'effort d'essayer d'écouter ta partie loup. Ça se voit également que tu prends la Wolfbane et je suis certain que tu l'utilises mal._

 _-Cette potion permet de ne pas se faire envahir par le loup en nous ! protesta Remus_

 _-Non, assura Mathis. Elle permet de diminuer l'agressivité du loup. Plus on s'oppose à son loup intérieur, plus la transformation est douloureuse. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on t'a dit la première fois que tu l'as prise ?_

 _Remus recula. Effectivement, cela faisait partie des premières recommandations de Severus Snape quand le maître de Potions, créateur de la Wolfbane, avait été obligé de le lui donner. Mais trop euphorique à la pensée de bénéficier de cette potion miracle, il n'avait guère écouté._

 _-Comment vous, vous savez ça ? fronça des sourcils Remus_

 _-J'ai eu l'occasion de l'utiliser à une partie de ma vie, sourit doucement Mathis._

 _-Vous l'utilisez encore ? demanda Remus_

 _-Non, répondit Mathis._

 _-Non ? piailla Remus. Mais … Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que j'avais besoin de me recentrer avec mon loup et la potion m'y a aidé, sourit Mathis. Ce qui me permet de dire que tu ne sais pas utiliser cette potion. Mais ce n'est pas ton problème en ce moment. Enfin, pas que._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Remus_

 _-Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre, sourit Mathis. Concernant les meutes …_

 _-Oui ? fit Remus_

 _-Tu pues le Sorcier, ricana Mathis. Tu t'attends à quoi, sérieusement ?_

 _-Je pue le Sorcier ? répéta Remus_

 _-L'odeur d'un Sorcier puissant est tout autour de toi, expliqua Mathis. Vu toute l'histoire d'amour qu'il y a entre les loups garous et les Sorciers, il est normal que les meutes n'aient absolument pas confiance en toi._

 _-Mais vous vous cachez d'un village ... protesta Remus._

 _-Es-tu si stupide ou simplement aveugle ? claqua d'un ton sec Mathis. Tout le village sait que je suis un loup garou, ça fait quand même quarante ans que je vis ici !_

 _-Et ils vous acceptent ? s'exclama Remus, abasourdi_

 _-Bien entendu, sourit Mathis._

 _-Comment ça se fait ? pressa Remus_

 _-Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre, refusa Mathis._

 _Remus montra les dents mais le grognement de Mathis le stoppa net._

 _-Tu n'es même pas capable de garder ton calme naturellement, renifla Mathis. Tu es tellement bardé de sorts de contrôle ! Quel effet ça fait d'être un chien au service de son maître ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas de maître ! s'indigna Remus_

 _-Vraiment ? railla Mathis. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu projettes aux meutes que tu visites. Parce que tout loup garou élevé correctement ne pousserait jamais ses frères dans les griffes d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _-Albus Dumbledore a à cœur les revendications des loups garous ! s'exclama Remus_

 _-Tu en es certain ? sourit Mathis. Je te conseille de jeter un coup d'œil sur les lois discriminatoires qui ont été passées depuis qu'il est Président du Magenmagot et ainsi que ses liens avec. Oh, et pendant que tu y es, regarde un peu pourquoi les loups garous sont interdis à Hogwarts._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Mathis l'avait ensuite jeté hors de chez lui et depuis, tout le village lui faisait mauvais accueil. Ne voulant pas prendre en compte les avertissements du vieux loup garou, il avait continué sa quête mais les graines du doute s'étaient implantées en lui.

Conscient que ça le travaillerait encore et toujours, Remus décida de se rendre dans une bibliothèque Sorcière pour commencer ces fameuses recherches. Les mots de Mathis trouvaient échos dans les paroles d'Harry lorsqu'il avait voulu le mettre au pied du mur à Godric's Hollow. Il dénicha les livres de lois et les compulsa méthodiquement.

§§§§§

Pétunia Evans faisait tranquillement ses courses. Ses déboires avaient fait le tour de la ville et avaient fait les gorges chaudes de toutes les ménagères jusqu'à ce qu'elle les invite chez elle et leur fasse comprendre que si elle était aussi horripilante, c'était uniquement pour convenir aux critères étroits de son mari.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme il avait gardé son entreprise et son fils, Vernon essayait de faire croire que toute la faute de son divorce revenait à Pétunia. Mais cela se révélait être plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Sans la pension d'Harry et les allocations familiales dont sa famille bénéficiait avec Pétunia comme femme au foyer, Vernon avait dû se résoudre à retirer Dudley de son école d'élite et l'avait inscrit en catastrophe dans une autre dans ses moyens. Comme Pétunia avait refusé de déménager, il avait dû trouver en urgence une nouvelle maison. D'abord, il avait voulu acheter un cottage bien plus imposant que le 99 Privet Drive mais ne disposant pas des fonds nécessaires il avait dû se rabattre sur un luxueux appartement dans la ville voisine. Mais moins de deux mois plus tard, il s'était vu contraint de déménager puisque les voisins s'étaient plaints du bruit que son fils et lui faisaient et surtout de l'odeur nauséabonde qui en émanait. En laissant traîner ses oreilles, Pétunia avait découvert que puisque c'était elle qui s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison, Vernon n'avait jamais eu à s'en occuper, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas faire le ménage. Habitués à ce que la seule femme de la maison passe derrière eux, ils n'avaient jamais pris conscience que leur lieu de vie ne restait pas propre par magie. Vernon avait tenté d'engager des femmes de ménage et après en avoir renvoyé plusieurs sur divers motifs – le plus souvent elles n'avaient pas accepté les avances du père et du fils – l'appartement était devenu un dépotoir. Et donc, ils avaient dû de nouveau déménager.

-Mademoiselle Evans, salua quelqu'un.

-Bonjour, répondit Pétunia. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien, merci, sourit l'homme. Et vous-même ?

-Ça va, merci de vous en inquiéter, sourit Pétunia.

Pétunia avait finalement trouvé un emploi comme secrétaire dans un hôtel. Son travail était de qualité mais elle avait cru comprendre que l'intendante faisait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir la récupérer à cause de sa méticulosité. Elle gagnait quand même bien sa vie et en était satisfaite.

Quand elle rentra au 99 Privet Drive, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il y avait un message sur son répondeur. Curieuse, elle l'écouta.

- _Bonjour mademoiselle Evans, je vous appelle de la part du juge qui a instruit votre divorce,_ fit le message. _Suite à de nouveaux éléments, les conditions de votre divorce doivent être réévaluées. Nous vous prions donc de nous contacter pour convenir d'un rendez-vous pour en discuter au numéro suivant. Bonne journée, mademoiselle Evans._

Pétunia ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil. Quoique Vernon ait fait, elle n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire. Mais ses avocats lui avaient bien martelé qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer ce type d'appel et de les prévenir de toute urgence. Elle appela donc Myron Lyre qui transplana aussitôt devant la maison.

-Mademoiselle Evans, salua Myron.

-Me Lyre, répondit Pétunia. Entrez, je vous prie.

Depuis son divorce, Myron avait toujours pensé que Pétunia s'adoucirait concernant la magie. Que nenni ! Elle refusait toujours que des Sorciers ne s'approchent d'elle et seuls Harry, Joshua Cameron et lui-même trouvaient grâce à ses yeux. Et même là, il était hors de question de brandir une baguette magique sous son nez. Heureusement, une petite zone avait été spécialement aménagée pour permettre aux Sorciers d'arriver par moyens magiques.

-Je vous écoute, fit Myron.

-C'est sur le répondeur, fit Pétunia.

Myron fut grandement surpris par la machine mais quand il comprit qu'ainsi, l'enregistrement pouvait être gardé aussi sûrement qu'un souvenir dans une Pensine, ses yeux avaient pétillé, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités d'utilisation dans le monde Sorcier.

-Andrea va prendre contact, proposa Myron. Voulez-vous que j'organise un rendez-vous ?

Pétunia hocha de la tête. Elle n'avait appelé Myron Lyre uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'il arriverait immédiatement mais elle était plus à l'aise avec Andrea Byrd.

Pendant que le Sorcier quittait les lieux, la Moldue se changea pour profiter de sa soirée. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu savourer un verre de vin dans un bon bain chaud ou encore de s'être prélassée devant un feu de cheminée avant son divorce. Non, dès qu'elle entendait les enfants des voisins rentrer chez eux, Pétunia était déjà aux fourneaux, préparant un repas gargantuesque pour son mari qui, la plupart du temps, ne prévenait même pas qu'il allait rentrer tard voire, qu'il découchait sans excuses valables. Non, sa vie, quand elle avait épousé Vernon, devait être entièrement dédiée à son mari puis plus tard, à son fils où elle n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire concernant son éducation, sauf pour accéder à tous ses désirs et caprices. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait enfin prendre soin d'elle, prendre du temps pour elle sans hurlement de cochon qu'on égorge parce que la bouteille XXL de soda hyper calorique était trop loin de sa main – oui, trente centimètres étaient trop loin – alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la maison – et que son cachalot de fils aurait pu se lever pour la prendre. Ou encore, elle se souvenait d'une fois où son cher mari de morse l'avait tout simplement éjecté du lit pour qu'elle aille lui préparer des œufs et du bacon immédiatement et quand elle était revenu dans la chambre avec le plateau, elle s'était aperçue qu'il s'était rendormi et qu'il ronflait à en faire trembler les murs …

Oui, elle était vraiment mieux seule …


	74. Changement de joueurs

**_Changement de joueurs_**

Hermione fut surprise de voir les cartons qui s'empilaient un peu partout dans la maison alors qu'elle revenait pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Hermione

-John, va poser sa valise dans sa chambre, ordonna Helen. Hermione, allons préparer du thé.

Refusant de désobéir à sa mère, la Sorcière la suivit dans la cuisine. Elles amenèrent rapidement le service dans le salon où le père les rejoignit.

-J'imagine que tu as une idée de ce qui se passe, soupira John.

-Nous déménageons, avança Hermione. Mais où ?

-Pas exactement, fit John. Nous déménageons. Pas toi.

-Pourquoi ? explosa Hermione

-Parce que ta vie est ici, répondit doucement Helen. Tu es assez grande pour vivre sans nous dans les pattes.

-Tu es une jeune femme formidable, assura John. Je suis certain que tu sauras te débrouiller toute seule.

-Mais … je n'ai pas fini l'école ! protesta Hermione

-Mais tu es majeure, affirma Helen.

-Qui vous l'a dit ? gronda Hermione

Elle avait soigneusement caché ce fait quand elle avait appris qu'elle pouvait être indépendante trois ans avant l'âge légal Moldu de par son appartenance au monde Sorcier. Mais si elle l'avait fait, c'était pour profiter encore de ses parents avant qu'ils ne la poussent à s'épanouir professionnellement.

John se leva et sortit d'un classeur un morceau de parchemin.

 _Monsieur et madame Granger,  
_ _Votre fille Hermione est actuellement scolarisée à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts. Mais ayant atteint ses dix-sept ans, elle est désormais considérée comme étant majeure aux yeux de la société Sorcière. De ce fait, il est conseillé à tous les Sorciers Nés Moldus de s'éloigner de leur ancien monde pour préserver le Secret du nôtre …_

La brune n'alla pas plus loin. Elle se leva et pesta à voix basse, commençant lentement et sûrement à creuser une tranchée dans le tapis du salon. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards tendus que s'échangeaient ses parents. Car contrairement à leur fille, ils savaient que la lettre n'était pas tout à fait véridique. La lettre du Ministère de la Magie était réelle mais certains mots avaient été insérés consciencieusement par Joshua Cameron pour asséner quelques demi-vérités bien senties qu'on adorait abreuver les Nés Moldus, ce dont Hermione avait échappé en traînant avec Neville et Harry.

-Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous déménagez, grogna Hermione, un tant soit peu calmée.

-En lisant ton journal, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'une guerre se déroulait là où tu étais et que nous n'avions aucun moyen de t'aider ni même de connaître les buts de chaque camp, révéla John.

Hermione allait protester lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son père avait raison. Rien dans le Daily Prophet n'expliquait quels étaient les buts de Voldemort ! Elle voulait farouchement s'opposer à lui aux côtés d'Harry mais mis à part les massacres sans queue ni tête, elle ne savait pas ce que le Sorcier cherchait exactement.

-Mais … fit Hermione.

-Nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre les démons du monde magique, résuma Helen. Nous n'avons pas de pouvoir et il est clair que nous sommes les principales cibles de ce terroriste. Nous serons plus en sécurité à l'étranger.

-Où ? demanda Hermione. Je pourrais vous rendre visite …

-Es-tu certaine que si tu gardes un lien avec nous, tu ne pourras pas les conduire jusqu'à nous ? pointa John

Hermione fut horrifiée par la supposition. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas assez de connaissance pour ne pas laisser d'indice sur la localisation future de ses parents.

-J'aurais cru que tu aurais essayé de nous convaincre de rester, fit remarquer Helen alors que sa fille s'enfonçait dans un silence songeur.

-Je ne suis pas folle, soupira Hermione. Ce que vous lisez dans le journal n'est qu'une version édulcorée de la réalité. L'un de mes amis a des contacts particuliers et il m'a avoué que tous les morts ne le sont généralement pas sur le coup …

La brune ne voulait pas révéler que quand des familles isolées étaient attaquées, les enfants étaient torturés devant les parents et inversement de nombreuses façons avant de mourir, parfois de leurs propres mains.

-Vous partez quand ? demanda Hermione, lasse

-Tu ne vas pas t'y opposer ? s'étonna Helen

-J'avais déjà pensé à cette solution pour vous protéger, révéla Hermione. Mais je pensais le faire plus tard, comme l'été prochain.

-Nous partons après ton retour à l'école, annonça John. Tu pourras toujours revenir ici, nous te laissons la maison. Faisons en sorte que ce soit des vacances inoubliables.

Tous les trois se sourirent.

§§§§§

Neville eut le mérite de ne pas ciller quand il vit qui se trouvait dans le salon du manoir Longbottom à son retour d'école.

-Puis-je savoir à quel membre de la famille Selwyn ai-je à faire ? fit Neville

La question n'était pas innocente. Les Selwyn étaient une famille Sang Pur conservatrice très importante d'Angleterre. Comme les Black, il existait deux branches. La principale était rigoureusement neutre dans le conflit en cours mais la secondaire était complètement soumise à Voldemort. Elle avait d'ailleurs payé cher cette fidélité puisqu'elle avait été réduite à néant après un échec du seul Death Eater de la famille suite à quoi Voldemort avait décidé de punir Anton Selwyn en massacrant sa famille sous ses yeux.

-Merrick Selwyn, se présenta le Sorcier.

-Milord, s'inclina Neville.

-Héritier, salua Merrick.

Le hochement de tête satisfaisant de sa grand-mère fut la seule confirmation qu'il n'avait fait aucun faux pas. Sur son invitation, il prit place et attendit que le chef du clan Selwyn prenne la parole. Pour un Sorcier qui ne faisait plus parler de lui depuis presque quarante ans, le voir sortir de sa retraite était un événement.

-J'imagine que vous avez une idée pour laquelle je me trouve ici, fit Merrick.

-Je crains que non, milord, avoua Neville.

-Anton Selwyn est actuellement enchaîné dans les cachots de mon château, annonça Merrick. Je vous demande de garde le secret mais je tiens à vous annoncer qu'il a activé le don de la famille.

Il était de notoriété publique dans les cercles Sang Pur que les Selwyn étaient dotés du Troisième Œil. Tout comme les Lovegood, leur don ne prenait pas une forme classique et pour eux, il s'exprimait après un sacrifice. Comme tout sacrifice étant considéré comme de la magie « noire », de facto, les Selwyn étaient catalogués comme sombre par le Sorcier lambda.

-Puis-je supposer que le sacrifice provient de lui-même, puisqu'il est entravé ? avança Neville

-C'est cela, confirma Merrick. Si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'il a vu que l'avenir de Vous Savez Qui est étroitement lié à Harry Potter et qu'il vous a vu à ses côtés.

-Je me souviens que vous ne vous êtes jamais abaissé à éviter de dire son nom, intervint Augusta. Pourquoi ce changement ?

-L'un des membres de la famille doté du Troisième Œil a vu qu'un tabou allait être placé sur son nom, annonça Merrick.

Neville fronça des sourcils. Très peu de Sorciers utilisaient ouvertement le nom que s'était octroyé Tom Riddle. Le premier restait Harry qui n'avait jamais caché ne pas comprendre la peur que le nom inspirait.

-Vous voulez que je prévienne Harry, comprit Neville.

-Pas seulement, sourit Merrick. J'aimerai que vous acceptiez d'inviter à votre réunion mon héritier.

-Quelle réunion ? demanda Augusta

Neville soupira.

-Quelle garantie avons-nous qu'il ne nous trahira pas ? gronda Neville

Augusta ne montra pas sa surprise en voyant que son petit-fils prenait la pleine mesure de son titre d'Héritier Longbottom. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'il ferait un excellent lord.

-Il est d'accord pour être interrogé sous Veritaserum et j'accepte sa décision, assura Merrick.

-Possède-t-il également le don de votre famille ? s'enquit Neville

-Pas encore, fit Merrick.

Neville réfléchit quelques instants.

-Je lui ferai parvenir la date et l'heure à laquelle il devra se présenter ici, déclara Neville. Il devra prêter serment de ce qu'il apprendra mais cela, ce sera uniquement s'il arrive à nous convaincre qu'il pourra nous aider. Et croyez-moi, nous ne sommes pas des enfants de chœur.

Devant le regard noir de l'héritier, Merrick retint de peu le réflexe de déglutir. Neville Longbottom tenait vraiment de son arrière-grand-père, Louis, qui aurait pu faire passer sa fille pour la plus gentille et ouverte des Sorcières comparé à lui.

-Je transmettrai le message, assura Merrick.

Ils se saluèrent et lord Selwyn quitta enfin les lieux.

-Neville ? appela Augusta

-Je sens que les vacances vont être vraiment remplies, commenta simplement Neville.

§§§§§

Severus s'ennuyait à mourir. Et vu Sirius à ses côtés, il n'était pas le seul.

-Messieurs, siffla Augusta. Un peu de tenue, je vous prie !

-C'est vous qui nous avez forcé à assister à cette réception barbante ! rétorqua Sirius

Severus ne pouvait qu'abonder en son sens. Le Bal du Ministère était vraiment soporifique. Malheureusement, étant membre du Magenmagot, Sirius et lui avaient reçu une invitation. Tous les deux avaient été tenté de se désister mais Augusta les avait froidement regardés et ils avaient donné leur accord dans la foulée. Ils étaient certains que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle n'aurait pas hésité à les traîner par la peau du cou !

-Monsieur Prince, salua une voix haïe.

-Je croyais que vous aviez retenu la leçon avec la condamnation de votre assistant, ricana Seth en se retournant. Souhaitez-vous réellement être le prochain ?

Rufus Scrigmeour dut baisser les yeux en croisant le regard de lord Prince. Il était aussi perturbant que celui de son cousin Severus Snape et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de lui tenir tête. Le Ministre de la Magie savait qu'il se trouvait en fâcheuse posture, surtout qu'il venait de prendre son poste. En effet, suite à la plainte de lord Prince, Perceval Weasley avait été condamné à une forte amende qu'il mettrait sûrement des années à régler mais surtout, plus aucun lord ne voulait avoir à faire à lui. Scrigmeour était obligé de le garder comme assistant car il était très compétant mais cela avait pour conséquence que les plus hauts membres Sang Pur du ministère avaient moins d'estime et moins confiance en lui. En fait, il se retrouvait dans la même situation que Fudge quand il avait refusé de limoger Dolorès Umbridge après son passage désastreux à Hogwarts.

-Milord, reprit Rufus. Je ne pensais pas que vous serez présent.

-Scrigmeour, salua Seth. J'ai reçu une invitation, je me devais d'y répondre, non ?

Silencieux, Sirius observait avec un intérêt grandissant Snape devenir Seth Prince en un clin d'œil. Grâce à son odorat développé, il pouvait savoir que Snape était sous ses Glamour mais depuis que tous les deux naviguaient dans les soirées mondaines – et que Snape lui avait arraché sa méthode pour toujours le reconnaître même sous Glamour – Sirius était assez étonné par la transformation. Mis à part le même regard noir et le même humour sarcastique, il était difficile de croire que Severus Snape et Seth Prince étaient une seule et même personne. Et ça fascinait Sirius.

Seth se débarrassa facilement du Ministre et traîna rapidement Sirius dans une alcôve.

-Quel est le problème, Prince ? fit Sirius sans animosité

Seth laissa un sourire narquois passer furtivement sur ses lèvres. Il avait fallu plusieurs méprises – et quelques Doloris en retour – pour que Sirius cesse de se tromper quand il le voyait apparaître en tant que Seth Prince.

-J'ai besoin de tes contacts, fit Seth. Il va falloir lancer une enquête poussée sur Scrigmeour.

-Déjà fait, assura Sirius. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-La condamnation de Weasley ne lui a pas servi de leçon, répondit Seth. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a exactement contre les Prince … voire contre le professeur Snape.

-Scrigmeour était quelques années au-dessus de nous, rappela Sirius. Il n'aurait pas pu le connaître en tant que professeur.

-Et je n'ai pas souvenir d'un enfant Scrigmeour parmi les élèves, ajouta Seth.

-Je vais jeter un coup d'œil, promit Sirius.

-Merci, fit Seth.

Ils retournèrent à la soirée et discutèrent tranquillement avec les autres membres du Magenmagot. Mais alors que Seth prenait sur le buffet une boisson, il fut accosté.

-Milord, susurra une voix.

Seth leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un Sorcier d'une vingtaine d'années habillé luxueusement.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? fit Seth, camouflant efficacement son air las

-Kenneth Merano, se présenta le Sorcier. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, milord.

Ils se serrèrent la main mais Seth sentit immédiatement les effets d'une potion sur sa main. Il jura intérieurement. Il ne pouvait rien faire tant que le petit malin se trouvait devant lui. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne au plus vite.

-Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler de vous, fit Seth.

-Oh, c'est que je reviens de l'étranger, balaya Kenneth. Mon grand-père a été nommé à un poste important et j'ai voulu fêter cela avec lui en assistant à ce bal.

-Votre grand-père ? pointa Seth

-Oui, Rufus Scrigmeour, sourit Kenneth.

-Vous ne vivez pas en Angleterre ? s'étonna faussement Seth

-Je vais essayer de convaincre mon cher grand-père de pouvoir m'installer chez lui, assura Kenneth. Ce pays possède beaucoup de choses intéressantes …

Il n'était pas dur de comprendre que le jeune Sorcier trouvait le lord à son goût. Seth en fut un peu surpris. L'homosexualité dans le monde Moldu était assez décriée mais il ne connaissait pas le point de vue Sorcier sur le sujet. Alors ce Sorcier qui le draguait ouvertement … C'était étrange.

Se laissant entraîner dans une discussion légère, Seth sentit la potion faire effet. Son corps s'efforçait de rester le plus longtemps possible avec son interlocuteur, voire d'initier le contact, ce dont Seth se refusait catégoriquement. Il se surprit également à détailler le jeune Merano plus que nécessaire, s'attardant sur ses courbes ou encore en s'arrêtant plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait sur ses lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre qu'il l'avait piégé avec une potion d'Attraction. Mais si Seth ne mentionnait pas qu'il avait découvert la supercherie, c'était parce qu'en tant que maître de Potions, il savait que les philtres d'amour couvraient une très large panoplie de potions et les antidotes étaient très différents les uns des autres. Il lui fallait identifier formellement la potion utilisée avant de prendre l'antidote et de confondre l'apprenti empoisonneur.

-Seth ? fit une voix

Seth ne laissa pas sa surprise apparaître. C'était pourtant la première fois que Black l'appelait par son prénom !

-Qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre autant de familiarité avec lord Prince ? cracha Kenneth

-Lord Sirius Black, rétorqua affablement Sirius. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les codes Sang Pur et encore moins lire leur tenue, ce n'est pas la peine de me lancer au visage vos connaissances lapidaires.

Kenneth fut pétrifié. Comment avait-il pu ne pas savoir que le titre des Black avait été repris ?

-Mon grand-père ne m'a pas dit … protesta Kenneth.

-Il était parfaitement au courant, intervint Seth. Malgré la bague symbolisant notre charge, ni lui et ni moi ne sommes de lords valables à ses yeux …

Les yeux de Kenneth s'écarquillèrent en comprenant le sous-entendu. Son grand-père ne s'était jamais adressé à Seth Prince et à Sirius Black avec la politesse exigée !

-J'ai l'impression que c'est de famille que de nier l'évidence, railla Sirius. Seth, Augusta nous demande.

-Je viens, fit Seth.

-Et vous n'êtes pas convié, fit remarquer Sirius en voyant Kenneth emboîter le pas à Seth.

-Mais … protesta Kenneth. Nous discutions !

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes pas ni lord de ce pays ni au-dessus de lady Augusta Longbottom, siffla Sirius. Enfin bref, si vous voulez nous suivre, faites comme bon vous semble mais je suis certain que nous allons assister à un nouveau faux pas digne de notre ministre, qui est coutumier du fait depuis sa prise de fonction.

Et il lui tourna le dos, suivi de Seth. Tous les deux marchèrent droit jusqu'à Augusta et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle.

-Milady, firent Sirius et Seth.

La matriarche les examina attentivement avant de prendre la parole.

-Je … fit Augusta.

-Excusez-moi, je suis en retard ! coupa une voix. Seth, vous avez de très grandes jambes contrairement à moi !

Augusta fusilla le Sorcier indélicat du regard. Tout autour d'eux, les conversations avaient baissé de volume pour entendre ce qui se passait.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda fraîchement Augusta

-Kenneth Merano, sourit Kenneth en lui tendant la main. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

-Et aucune connaissance de l'étiquette, ajouta Sirius.

-Je vois ça, constata Augusta. J'ai précisé que je voulais voir lord Prince et lord Black et uniquement eux. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Parce que je suis le compagnon de Seth ! s'exclama Kenneth

Augusta et Sirius se tournèrent brusquement vers Seth. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne pouvait infirmer ou confirmer les paroles du freluquet à cause de la potion qui faisait effet.

-Je voulais vous en parler, assura Seth difficilement.

Le visage de Kenneth rayonna.

-Soit, fit Augusta. Je voulais vous signaler que je comptais rentrer dans une vingtaine de minutes, le temps de saluer tout le monde.

-Nous vous accompagnerons, assura Sirius en s'inclinant.

-Parfaitement, milady, ajouta Seth en s'inclinant à son tour.

Les deux Sorciers s'éloignèrent, suivis de près par Kenneth.

-Venez, fit Kenneth en s'adressant à Seth. Je dois absolument vous présenter à quelques-uns de mes amis.

-Tu ne devais pas parler à ma cousine ? rappela durement Sirius. Je viens de la voir. Et nous pourrons discuter de cette affaire importante.

-Je dois y aller, s'excusa difficilement Seth.

Et il fila avant que Kenneth ne puisse dire un seul mot. Sirius lui offrit un sourire ironique avant de lui emboîter le pas. Ils rejoignirent Narcissa et allèrent jusqu'à l'accompagner vers la sortie où ils retrouvèrent Augusta. Alors qu'ils gagnaient le manoir Black d'où Narcissa partit vers le manoir Malfoy, Augusta et Sirius se dardèrent Severus du regard.

-Un sort de diagnostic, demanda Severus.

Augusta comprit immédiatement et lança le sort. Les nombreux sorts d'espionnage et de traçage les surprirent mais ils les supprimèrent aussitôt. Dès que cela fut fait, Severus les emmena dans le manoir Prince et les conduisit dans le laboratoire de Potions où il se mit de suite au travail. Il se préleva un peu de sang et l'analysa scrupuleusement. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il s'empara d'une fiole et la but d'une traite. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant les effets immédiats.

-Severus ? appela Augusta

-Merano m'a donné un philtre d'amour, révéla Severus. La bague des Prince m'a protégé en partie mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui.

-Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi il s'est imposé à moi, fit Augusta.

-C'est une version plus puissante et dite noire de l'Amortentia, expliqua Severus. Le genre de potions dont la recette ne se trouve pas les grimoires en vente sur Diagon Alley, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il va falloir que je me renseigne pour savoir comment il a pu s'en procurer. Pour résumer, si la potion avait fait pleinement effet, j'aurais été capable de le demander en mariage sur le champ.

-Il pensait sûrement que tu légitimerais sa place à ses côtés, supposa Augusta.

Pendant qu'Augusta et Severus se mettaient d'accord sur leurs prochaines manœuvres, Sirius resta dans un coin, perturbé.

Pourquoi avait-il ressenti de la jalousie en voyant Severus avec cet imbécile ?


	75. Le Conseil de Guerre

**_Le Conseil de Guerre_**

Hermione sortit avec crainte de la cheminée. Elle avait reçu l'invitation de Neville pour passer les deux derniers jours avant la rentrée chez lui. Le châtain ne lui avait pas caché dans sa lettre qu'il avait longuement hésité à l'inviter mais que seul son serment à Harry et leur amitié l'avaient convaincu. Elle avait eu du mal à comprendre la réticence de son ami mais la lettre de Luna, reçue juste après celle de Neville, lui avait fait comprendre que Neville voulait qu'elle se montre digne de leur amitié, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas les trahir à cause de son serment fait pendant les fêtes de fin d'année à Grimmaud Place. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette en question et surtout, qu'elle se pose les bonnes questions. Elle lui avait ainsi demandé pourquoi elle avait songé à effacer la mémoire de ses parents alors qu'il suffisait simplement de les faire quitter le pays. Hermione avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et s'était rendu compte que certaines de ses actions n'étaient pas logiques à ses yeux, ce que même la peur ou la colère ne pouvait expliquer.

-Tu as enfin compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ? interpella Luna en s'avançant vers elle

-Bonjour Luna, salua Hermione. Tu sais quelque chose, en fait.

-Oui, confirma Luna. Mais tu ne vas pas me croire si je te le dis. Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même. Il est dommage que tu aies cessé de découvrir le monde Sorcier par toi-même pour laisser les autres remplir tes oreilles de mensonges …

Hermione voulut répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par une nouvelle voix.

-Hermione est arrivée ? fit Neville en entrant dans la pièce

-Oui, sourit Luna. A l'instant.

-Bonjour Hermione, salua Neville. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre et ensuite, tu iras te présenter à grand-mère.

Un peu déboussolée, la brune fut entraînée dans les entrailles de la maison. Ce fut dans un état second qu'elle salua Augusta avant d'être conduite dans un salon particulier. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'y était pas seule. Un jeune homme de haute stature et longiligne regardait par la fenêtre. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé noués par un ruban auraient pu le faire passer pour une femme mais les lignes de son corps démentaient totalement cette hypothèse.

-Bonjour … ou devrais-je dire bonsoir, fit le jeune homme en s'avançant. Mewen Selwyn. A qui ai-je l'honneur de présenter mes hommages ?

-He… Hermione Granger, balbutia Hermione.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle Granger, fit Mewen en lui faisant un baisemain.

La brune regarda plus attentivement le Sorcier devant elle. Il devait être à peine sorti d'Hogwarts mais elle n'avait pas souvenir de lui.

-Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu à l'école, fit Hermione en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

-C'est parce que je ne suis jamais allé à Hogwarts, sourit Mewen en s'installant dans le fauteuil d'en face. Mon père avait quelques divergences d'opinion avec l'actuel directeur.

-Vous avez donc fait vos études à domicile, Héritier ? demanda Hermione

-Vous êtes versée dans les us et coutumes Sang Pur ? s'aperçut Mewen. Il est rare de voir des Nés Moldus s'y intéresser.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis Née Moldue ? se méfia Hermione. A cause de mon nom ?

-Aussi, concéda Mewen. Mais c'est principalement votre tenue qui m'a mis sur la voie.

Hermione rougit en lissant son jean.

-Pour répondre à votre question, non, je n'ai pas fait mes études à la maison, reprit Mewen. J'ai fait mes études dans une obscure école suisse dont j'en suis sortie il y a deux ans maintenant.

Tous les deux discutèrent agréablement jusqu'à ce que d'autres invités n'entrent.

-Bien, je vais faire les présentations, fit Neville, le seul à être resté debout. Honneur aux aînés, voici Sirius Black, Seth Prince et Mewen Selwyn.

Les trois hommes inclinèrent la tête.

-Ensuite, nous avons Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott III, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger, sourit Neville.

-Quelle assemblée, sourit Mewen. Deux lords, cinq héritiers et deux jolies demoiselles.

-Je veux qu'un serment soit fait pour tout ce qui va se dire aujourd'hui, imposa Neville. Nous ne nous connaissons pas réellement et certaines informations que nous allons sûrement nous échanger peuvent nous mettre en danger.

-Est-ce que ça comprend pourquoi Potter n'est pas ici ? demanda Théo

-Oui, assura Neville.

Luna, Sirius, Seth et Neville sortirent leurs baguettes, suivis de Draco, Théo, Blaise et Mewen. Un seul regard noir de Neville força Hermione à emboîter le pas. Ils prêtèrent serment avant de tous s'installer confortablement.

-Commençons par le début, fit Seth. Je suis en contact régulier avec lord Potter et il va bien. Vous n'aurez aucun commentaire dessus et je ne vous donnerai pas sa localisation. Le sujet est définitivement clos.

Tout le monde comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Soit, fit Blaise. Puisque nous sommes sous le sceau du secret, j'aimerai corriger un point. Je ne suis pas héritier. J'ai repris le titre de mon père il y a quelques mois.

-Idem pour moi, sourit Théo.

-Et moi aussi, ajouta Draco.

-J'imagine que je dois également l'avouer, soupira Neville. J'ai repris mon titre il y a seulement quelques jours.

-Donc six lords, un héritier et deux jolies demoiselles, reprit Mewen. Pourquoi le monde Sorcier n'est pas encore au courant ? Et surtout, il me semble que certains de vos pères sont encore en vie.

La remarque était surtout dirigée vers Draco et Théo.

-Les lois du clan Nott font que mon père le dirigeait que jusqu'à ce que le prochain héritier, en l'occurrence moi, ne réclame la tête du clan. Ce que j'ai fait peu après mes quinze ans.

-Pourquoi si tôt ? s'étonna Sirius

-Nous en viendrons peut-être plus tard, sourit Théo.

-Dans mon cas, fit Draco, l'emprisonnement de mon père m'a fait comprendre que s'il venait à sortir un jour, le prestige de la famille Malfoy sera terni à jamais et ce n'est pas ce que je cherche pour mon clan.

-Soyons sérieux une minute, voulez-vous ? intervint Luna. Vous avez tous repris vos clans respectifs selon les anciennes lois pour les protéger de Tom.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent, interdits.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela, Luna ? demanda Hermione, incrédule

Pour toute réponse, Luna renifla.

-Les Lovegood sont connus pour être des Voyants, expliqua doucement Mewen.

-Et dire que tu es notre amie depuis des années, siffla Neville. Et tu te vantes d'être la fille la plus intelligente ? Tu dois être la seule à ne pas t'en être douté.

-Neville ! protesta Luna

-Oui, je sais ! aboya Neville. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'Harry a très mal pris son manque de confiance en nous l'année dernière ! Combien de fois j'ai dû le convaincre que c'était l'ignorance qui la faisait agir comme ça au lieu d'une volonté de lui faire du mal ? Oui, elle a fait le serment de ne plus le trahir une fois qu'elle s'est fait prendre par Umbridge mais le mal était fait !

Hermione craqua et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Dans le même moment, elle sentit sa tête tourner et si Mewen ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper, elle se serait cognée la tête contre la table. Sirius et Seth se mirent debout pour l'allonger sur le canapé.

-Hermione ? s'inquiéta Sirius

-Vertiges … souffla Hermione.

-Seth, fit Sirius. Il faut vérifier ça de suite.

-Vérifier quoi ? demanda Draco

-Nous soupçonnons des consignes mentales dans l'esprit d'Hermione, soupira Neville après avoir donné discrètement ses ordres à un Elfe de maison.

-C'est extrême, constata Théo.

-Mais plausible, ajouta Draco. Je connais un peu Granger et son comportement de l'année dernière m'a également étonné.

-Vous êtes un maître en arts de l'esprit, comprit Mewen. Vous semblez avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt que votre cousin.

Seth, Sirius, Neville, Draco et Luna se tendirent. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses doutes apparaissent en public ou Dumbledore pourrait faire le lien.

-Vous n'avez pas le don, fronça des sourcils Luna.

-Pas encore, confirma Mewen, acceptant le changement de sujet. Mais certains membres de ma famille, si.

-Est-ce que votre serment les lie à nous ? demanda Luna

-C'est un serment différent dans ce cas, mademoiselle, expliqua Mewen. Et il faut l'accord du chef de famille.

-Je demande audience à votre chef de clan, déclara Luna. Le plus tôt possible.

-Luna ! protesta Neville

-C'est une histoire entre Gardiens du Temps, répliqua Luna. C'est dans mes cordes et je ne ferais rien pour nous nuire.

-Soit, soupira Neville.

-Nous sommes d'accord que ce que vous allez voir et entendre passe dans votre serment ? fit Luna

-C'est ça, confirma Mewen.

-Seth, interpella Luna. Allez-y.

Seth avait confiance en Luna et lui obéit immédiatement. Il ouvrit les yeux d'Hermione et plongea dans son esprit. Il se redressa dix minutes plus tard.

-Rupture d'une consigne mentale, déclara Seth. Elle est totalement libre de ses pensées.

-Imperium ? sursauta Blaise

-Les mêmes effets, corrigea Seth. Neville ?

-Les potions arrivent, confirma Neville.

Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme prit appui contre Sirius pour rester assise.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, mademoiselle Granger, déclara Seth. Nous devons aborder de sujets plus importants pour le moment.

-Soit, frissonna Hermione.

-Lord Malfoy, fit Seth. Vous avez demandé à mon cousin une rencontre informelle. Nous vous écoutons.

Draco les regarda tous droit dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Cette information ne doit surtout pas circuler à l'extérieur de ce cercle ou sinon, j'aurais beaucoup trop de problèmes, soupira Draco. L'été dernier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a convoqué suite à l'emprisonnement de mon père. Pour « rattraper » son « échec », il m'a chargé d'une mission qui, en cas de réussite, me garantirait mon entrée dans le cercle des Death Eaters.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais si vous nous en parlez, c'est que vous ne comptez pas remplir cette mission ? fit remarquer Mewen

-Oui, confirma Draco.

-Quelle est la mission ? demanda Neville

-Tuer Dumbledore, annonça Draco.

Luna, Hermione, Sirius, Mewen et Neville se figèrent, totalement abasourdis.

-J'ai prévenu Théo et Blaise dès la rentrée scolaire, continua Draco. J'ai permis au professeur Snape de prévenir lord Prince pour justifier l'importance de cette rencontre.

C'était l'excuse sur laquelle Draco et Severus s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas dévoiler le secret du Prince.

-Tuer Dumbledore ? balbutia Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que le plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres est Albus Dumbledore, haussa des épaules Théo. Potter n'est qu'un … désagrément futur.

-Pas faux, concéda Sirius en se reprenant. Que comptes-tu faire, cousin ?

-Échouer, assura Draco. Cette face de serpent n'apportera rien au clan Malfoy.

-Tom Riddle, firent en chœur Luna et Mewen.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Draco

-Son véritable nom est Tom Riddle, éclaira Seth. Si vous ne voulez pas dire son nom autoproclamé ou ses titres inventés, appelez-le par son véritable nom.

-Sans oublier qu'il va bientôt remettre le tabou sur son nom, ajouta Mewen.

-Soit, Riddle, souffla Draco.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici exactement ? fit Seth

-Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre sur la touche Riddle, hésita Draco. Regardez-nous, nous rassemblons des Sang Pur, des Sang Mêlés et des Nés Moldus …

-Sang Mêlés ? releva Mewen

-Harry Potter, répondit Neville.

-Il n'a pas pu venir mais sera mis au courant, précisa Seth.

-Donc, reprit Draco. Nous représentons la majorité des origines, nous appartenons aux familles de la « Lumière » comme à celles dites sombres. Nous allons pour le moment dans la même direction, éjecter Riddle de la scène.

-Je comprends ce que vous dites, fit doucement Seth. Mais rappelez-vous que vous ne nous avez pas encore convaincu sur une alliance.

-Vous n'avez pas à faire à des héritiers mais à des lords, rappela Blaise. Nous pourrons directement faire des affaires.

-Nous l'avons compris, sourit Sirius. Mais ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que vous pouvez apporter. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous venez à peine de reprendre vos titres et encore, puisque personne n'est encore au courant. Pour prendre simplement un exemple, nous sommes en train de mettre à genoux le Ministre de la Magie et ça, sans rien faire. Et vous ?

Les trois Slytherin se concertèrent avant de se décider.

-Je pourrais m'occuper des Inferi, soupira Blaise. Ma mère est Nécromancienne et m'a enseigné. Et de par ses origines, si je ne peux pas réduire ces troupes particulières, ma mère pourra le faire, étant totalement contre Riddle. C'est lui qui a ordonné la mort de mon grand-père.

Neville réfléchit. Les Inferi étaient des corps morts ramenés à la vie très difficile à arrêter. Avoir un maître Nécromancien était un atout dont il serait fou de se passer.

-En tant que Maître Maudit, Riddle ne peut se permettre de me tuer, sourit machiavéliquement Théo. Je sais de source sûre qu'il a toujours cru que mon père en était également un mais il va vite déchanter quand je vais le renier et l'éjecter hors de tous les domaines de la famille. S'il veut se traîner aux pieds d'un malade mental, qu'il le fasse, mais sans entacher la réputation de ma famille !

Sirius sourit. Les Nott étaient spécialisés dans les malédictions, un don particulièrement « noir », ce qui avait beaucoup attiré les Black. Pour les spécialistes, les Nott étaient des artistes et Sirius refusait de savoir sur qui le jeune Théo aiguisait ses crocs. Nul doute que le pauvre devait regretter amèrement d'avoir attiré l'attention du jeune Sorcier.

-En prenant la tête du clan selon les anciennes traditions, je coupe toute possibilité à Riddle de me marquer, annonça Draco. Selon nos lois, aucun chef ne peut être soumis à quiconque, à part la Magie, que ce soit avant ou après avoir repris le titre. La magie familiale punira tout contrevenant. Et étant le fils de ma mère, je l'empêche également de ponctionner les coffres de la branche secondaire des Black.

Sirius sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié ce point, n'ayant jamais eu de problème avec Narcissa.

-Va falloir que je la voie, grommela Sirius.

-En outre, beaucoup de familles dites sombres suivraient aveuglément les Malfoy, ajouta Draco. Avec les bons arguments, je pourrais les retourner au Magenmagot pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Tom.

-Ils ont des arguments, avoua Mewen.

-C'est vrai, concéda Seth. Et ça mérite réflexion.

-Désolé de te couper, Seth, mais le petit Malfoy m'intéresse, sourit machiavéliquement Sirius. Tu veux faire croire que tu veux tuer Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, fit Draco, sceptique. Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

-Je vais vérifier quelques points mais je pense qu'il est temps de faire suer ce cher Dumbledore, ricana Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que vous avez imaginé, frissonna Neville.

-Je prendrais contact avec toi, assura Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras jamais en danger et encore moins soupçonné.

-J'espère pour vous, renifla Draco.

-Reste un seul point, Granger, fit Théo.

La jeune femme sursauta. Depuis son malaise, personne ne s'était préoccupée d'elle.

-Quel est le problème ? fronça des sourcils Neville

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Lovegood avec la famille qu'elle a, fit Théo. Mais Granger est une Née Moldue dont le comportement est au mieux discutable depuis presque deux ans. Certes, nous avons prêté serment mais il est hors de question que je sois en danger parce qu'elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

Neville soupira lourdement.

-Elle ne peut littéralement pas trahir Harry, révéla Neville. Malheureusement, tant qu'il ne se réunira pas avec nous, elle pourra dire ce qu'elle veut à qui elle veut.

Hermione voulu protester mais le regard noir de son meilleur ami la convainquit efficacement de refermer sagement sa bouche.

-Le serment est une bonne garantie, décréta Seth.

-Je serais plus rassurée qu'elle porte des talismans protecteurs, fit Sirius.

-On peut tout aussi bien sans, rappela Blaise.

-On ne peut malheureusement pas toucher à la magie « noire », surtout avec elle, souligna Mewen. Elle est volontairement tenue éloignée des Nés Moldus et si on en venait à sentir des traces sur elle, ça en sera fini de nous.

-Comment ça ? s'étouffa Hermione

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas de Death Eaters Nés Moldus de haut rang ? sourit Draco

-Le fait même qu'il y ait des Nés Moldus parmi eux me semble étrange, renifla Hermione.

-Nous t'expliquerons plus tard la véritable idéologie de Riddle, cligna de l'œil Blaise.

-Je disais donc, fit Draco, il n'y a pas de Death Eaters Nés Moldus de haut rang parce que ça voudrait dire qu'ils doivent utiliser la magie « noire ». Or, ces magies ne se transmettent que très peu dans des livres et encore moins par la bibliothèque. Seuls des Sang Pur peuvent les enseigner. Et très peu d'entre eux s'en montrent dignes à leurs yeux.

-Et comment peut-on réaliser ce miracle ? railla Hermione

-Peut-être en se renseignant simplement sur les traditions Sorcières ? grinça Luna. La bibliothèque de l'école a un rayon entier sur les us et coutumes Sorcières mais comme par hasard, les seules personnes que ça pourrait intéresser s'en fichent.

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de livres pareils, affirma Hermione. Je les aurais trouvés sinon.

-Sauf si on les place à côté des livres politiquement incorrects, sourit sombrement Luna. Et quand on te martèle que la magie « noire » est mauvaise, tu ne vas pas traîner du côté de ces rayons. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione resta bouche bée.

-La magie noire est mal ! protesta Hermione

-Qui te l'a dit ? rétorqua Luna

-Le professeur Dum…

La brune se figea. Depuis l'année dernière, on lui avait fait comprendre que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas les intérêts des élèves à cœur. Tout ce qu'il disait était à prendre avec précautions. Tous ses actes étaient faits « pour le plus grand bien ». Et elle devait le croire sur parole ? Mais où était Hermione Granger qui remettait en cause tout ce qu'elle apprenait ?

-Enfin, on avance, railla Neville en voyant la compréhension éclairer les yeux de son amie. Maintenant, il va falloir te protéger sans qu'on ne s'en aperçoive.

-J'ai peut-être une solution … proposa Mewen.


	76. Désillusions

**_Désillusions_**

-Mademoiselle Granger, salua Albus.

-Professeur, répondit Hermione.

-Installez-vous, je vous prie, fit le vieux Sorcier.

Ce dernier ne montrait pas son irritation. En effet, depuis que les élèves étaient rentrés de vacances, voilà un mois, il n'avait jamais pu voir la jeune femme seul à seul. A chaque fois qu'il convoquait les préfets de Gryffindor, elle se faisait un devoir de décliner en y envoyant son confrère, Ron Weasley. Agacé, il avait fini par donner une mission quelconque au roux pour que la brune n'ait pas d'autre choix que de venir.

-Vous semblez radieuse, flatta Albus.

-Merci, sourit Hermione. J'ai renoué avec mes amis, que puis-je espérer de plus ?

-Je ne peux que supposer que vous les avez rencontré hors de ces murs, sourit Albus.

-Neville m'a même invité chez lui, sourit Hermione. C'était plus pratique pour nous réunir.

-Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda Albus

-Oh, surtout de l'école, haussa des épaules Hermione.

La laissant babiller tranquillement, il accrocha son regard pour pouvoir entrer tranquillement dans son esprit. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer plus en profondeur, un nuage noir l'éjecta sans ménagement de l'esprit. Surpris, il tomba à la renverse dans son siège, passant presque ses jambes par-dessus sa tête.

-Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant. Vous allez bien ?

Elle fit le tour du bureau et l'aida à se redresser.

-Merci, fit Albus du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle retournait à sa place.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione

-Je n'ai pas dû faire attention, bougonna Albus. J'ai cru remarquer un nouveau bijou …

Il ne pouvait pas le louper puisqu'il puait littéralement la magie !

-Oh, ça ? sourit Hermione en sortant la chaîne de son col. C'est un cadeau d'Harry. Je trouve que la loutre est presque vivante …

-Elle me semble enchantée, nota Albus.

-Je sais, déclara Hermione. Selon la position de la loutre, il montre mon humeur. Harry m'a toujours dit qu'il ne savait jamais quand j'allais lui crier dessus, maintenant il le peut !

Mais ce n'était pas ce que voyait Dumbledore. Le pendentif devait contenir plusieurs sorts protecteurs dont au moins un qui protégeait l'esprit de la Sorcière. La magie noire qu'il contenait lui avait fait comprendre qu'Harry Potter avait dû demander l'aide de Sirius Black pour la confection du pendentif. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait appris, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à cette magie sans précautions. Son bras nécrosé en était la preuve.

-Je vais vous laisser, je m'en voudrais de vous retarder, fit Albus.

-Merci, professeur, fit Hermione en se levant. C'est vrai que je dois aller réviser. Bonne journée.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce sur le regard sombre de son directeur. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans une pièce non loin.

-Il a remarqué le pendentif, affirma Luna.

-Oui, confirma Hermione.

-Il n'aurait pas dû, expliqua Théo. S'il a pu le faire, c'est parce qu'il a utilisé la magie sur toi. La Legilimencie plus exactement. En clair, il a essayé de voir tes pensées sans ton autorisation.

-Pardon ?! s'horrifia Hermione

-Ce n'est pas le problème, fit Neville en réfléchissant. Il va falloir que tu commences à apprendre l'Occlumencie, même si le médaillon te protège en ce moment.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione.

-Sans ceci, fit Luna en lui indiquant la loutre, Dumbledore aurait pu savoir que tu avais rencontré Malfoy, Nott, Zabini mais aussi l'héritier Selwyn. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais on ne voit les Selwyn que quand ils ont activé leur don. Que lord Selwyn nous ait permis de voir son héritier est exceptionnel. Et si quelqu'un d'autre connait cette information, il paiera sa trahison volontaire ou non de sa vie.

Hermione frissonna.

-OK, fit la brune. Montrez-moi ce que je dois savoir.

-J'ai ce qu'il nous faut, sourit Neville. Suivez-moi …

§§§§§

Albus attendit qu'un Horace Slughorn désolé et sous le choc quitte son bureau pour se permettre de trembler.

Grâce à Severus, il savait que le jeune Draco Malfoy avait obtenu la délicate mission de le tuer. Il avait remarqué sa patte dans l'accident de la Gryffindor Katie Bell mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la prochaine attaque provienne de son professeur de Potions.

Slughorn lui avait proposé de prendre un verre avec lui et comme ils étaient de vieux amis, Dumbledore avait accepté. Le professeur de Potions avait débouché une bouteille et les ennuis avaient commencé quand il s'était avéré que Slughorn réagissait bizarrement au limoncello, une liqueur de citron italienne Moldue. Inquiet, il l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie et le verdict était tombé : la bouteille était empoisonnée. Heureusement, la quantité était telle que s'il y en avait eu ne serait qu'un gramme de plus, il aurait tué celui qui l'avait bu. Slughorn avait pu s'en sortir après trois jours de soins et là, il avait présenté ses excuses pour sa négligence.

Dire qu'Albus aurait pu être touché ! Il en frissonnait encore !

Il reconnaissait l'ingéniosité du Slytherin. Personne n'ignorait que le nouveau professeur de Potions adorait les cadeaux et il n'aurait jamais refusé des bouteilles, encore moins d'alcools Moldus, aussi savoureux qu'inconnus pour les Sorciers. D'après lui, le poison avait été totalement dissout dans le liquide et ne pouvait avoir été détecté à cause de la forte présence de citron. La subtilité avait toujours été l'apanage des Slytherin et là, il ne pouvait que s'incliner. Si le poison n'avait pas eu une action aussi fulgurante, il était certain qu'il aurait succombé.

-Professeur ? fit une voix

-Entrez, Severus, fit Albus.

Le professeur de Défense entra dans le bureau. Chaque soir, il venait pour discuter avec lui. Leur rendez-vous commençait toujours par la même chose. Le directeur lui tendait son bras et le Sorcier l'examinait sous toutes les coutures pour déterminer l'état du membre nécrosé. La malédiction avait pu être enfermée dans le bras mais n'était pas pour autant anéantie. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle reprenne sa progression.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me montrer ce que vous avez touché ? grommela Severus

-Non, soupira Albus. Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner ?

-Pas de façon optimale, répéta Severus. La magie noire ne souffre d'aucune approximation, je vous rappelle. Avec des données précises, je pourrais déterminer ce qui vous a frappé.

Chaque soir, c'était la même chanson. A croire que le directeur ne souhaitait pas être totalement sauvé. Ou qu'il avait un plan.

-J'ai cru comprendre que Slughorn avait eu une aventure palpitante, fit Severus. J'ai eu l'occasion de le croiser tout à l'heure et il m'avait l'air particulièrement pâle.

-Il vient d'échapper à la mort et moi aussi, avoua du bout des lèvres Albus.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fit Severus

-Il a reçu de l'alcool empoisonné qu'il a voulu partager, révéla Albus. Il a été sauvé de justesse et moi avec.

Severus se retint de sourire. L'idée des bouteilles piégées était une idée conjointe de Sirius et de Draco, du pur Black en somme. Le poison avait été déniché dans l'un des grimoires de Grimmaud Place et Severus avait établi qu'il pouvait être brassé par un élève de seize ans sans problème. Les ingrédients n'étant pas introuvables, Dumbledore ne pouvait accuser qui que ce soit d'avoir fait entrer illégalement des poisons dans l'enceinte de l'école.

-Voulez-vous que j'examine ce poison ? proposa Severus

-Horace l'a fait, déclara Albus. Il a identifié un poison de magie noire mais c'est tout.

-Si vous voulez … réitéra Severus.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Albus de mauvaise grâce. Je lui demanderai de vous faire parvenir un échantillon.

-Merci, inclina la tête Severus.

-Mais de toute façon, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'une tentative de Draco Malfoy, assura Albus.

-Pourquoi en êtes-vous certain ? fronça des sourcils Severus. Vous venez de me dire que c'était un concours de circonstances.

-Je suis certain que c'était moi qui étais visé, s'entêta Albus. En plus, n'est-ce pas vous qui me vantez les capacités en Potions de ce jeune Sorcier ?

-C'est vrai, concéda Severus de mauvaise grâce. Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-Il continue de mener à bien la mission de Voldemort, déclara Albus. Je pensais que vous aviez réussi à lui parler.

-Je l'ai fait, assura Severus. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que sa vie qui était dans la balance. Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus.

-Faites-le parler, ordonna Albus. Je veux connaître toutes ses tentatives avant qu'il ne les mette à exécution.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit Severus. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi …

-Allez-y, renvoya Albus.

Severus serra les dents et s'empêcha de faire tout commentaire. Il le salua sèchement et retourna dans ses appartements. Mais il était satisfait que le message de Sirius soit passé.

Albus Dumbledore semblait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas intouchable.

§§§§§

L'élève se souvenait avoir vu la même armoire dans un commerce du quartier Sorcier de Londres. Il avait fait des recherches et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'agisse d'Armoires à Disparaître, qui permettaient d'aller d'un endroit à un autre en entrant dans une armoire et en sortant de l'autre. Discrètement, il avait envoyé un courrier à sa famille pour qu'elle se porte acquéreur de la première armoire tandis qu'il s'afférait à réparer la seconde. Il ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver dans une salle abandonnée de l'école de magie. Le directeur avait été bien négligent sur ce point mais c'était tout à son bénéfice et à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En apprenant sa découverte, sa famille en avait été extatique et il avait fallu qu'il insiste pour qu'elle ne révèle pas son projet. Soit, à la base, il devait effectivement trouver un moyen de faire entrer des Death Eaters au sein de l'école, mais il tenait à ce que sa réussite soit une complète surprise. Et sa mère pouvait être une telle pipelette …

Quand il s'était aperçu qu'il serait compliqué d'envoyer le meuble à un spécialiste pour faire réparer l'Armoire ou, au contraire, de le faire venir, l'élève avait dû se résoudre à retrousser ses manches pour faire le boulot lui-même. Pour cela, il avait dû commander des livres de restauration et les compulser pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait de ses propres mains, il avait été dégoûté de ce travail manuel. Mais pour avoir une place d'honneur auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était prêt à tout, y compris à travailler comme n'importe quel Sorcier du bas peuple.

Avisant l'heure, il rangea ses outils qu'il rétrécit avant de les mettre dans sa poche, vérifia que rien ne pouvait montrer sa présence en ces lieux avant de quitter les lieux en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voie quitter la pièce secrète. Il fut satisfait lorsque la porte disparut et ce fut presque d'un pas guilleret qu'il quitta ce couloir du septième étage.

§§§§§

La sphère de verre cessa de retransmettre les images du couloir et Albus Dumbledore se renfonça dans son siège.

Il avait été intrigué quand Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il y avait un autre élève qui avait eu une mission de Voldemort. Il aurait pensé que ce dernier l'aurait confié à Draco Malfoy mais il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier, ce qui était étonnant. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour l'identifier, puisqu'il se faisait un plaisir d'entrer dans les esprits des élèves quand il se promenait dans les couloirs. Ben entendu, il y en avait certains pour lesquels il n'avait pas réussi, notamment Draco Malfoy ou encore Neville Longbottom. Il avait été choqué de s'apercevoir qu'Harry Potter avait de puissantes barrières et en avait déduit qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un Occlumens naturel, ce qui n'était pas totalement délirant quand on considérait la puissance des différents membres de la famille Potter.

Mais il avait été sincèrement surpris de découvrir que l'élève qui l'intéressait avait que très peu voire pas de barrières pour protéger son esprit. Pourtant, Né Sorcier de longue lignée ayant des liens étroits avec les Sang Pur, il aurait dû avoir des bases ou, au pire, des talismans protecteurs.

Mais non, rien de tout ça. Ses pensées se répandaient à tout va.

Ne crachant pas sur l'opportunité, il était entré dans son esprit et s'était fait un devoir de connaître tous ses sombres secrets. L'un de ses passages dans l'Allée des Embrumes retint son attention et comme lui, il avait fait le lien avec un objet qui se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec son doigté coutumier, il avait indiqué à l'élève où aller et insinué ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remplir sa mission. Il avait été tenté de lui procurer tous les outils nécessaires ainsi que les livres correspondants mais il savait qu'on ne pourrait plus parler de providence. Toutefois, il le faisait surveiller par le biais de quelques artefacts, ne faisant pas confiance aux tableaux pour garder leurs langues.

Le directeur n'appréciait guère l'élève. Et après qu'il ait travaillé sur l'armoire pendant un mois, le vieux Sorcier était certain qu'il ne réussirait jamais à restaurer le meuble avant la fin de l'année scolaire puisqu'il ne savait vraiment rien faire de ses dix doigts. A son corps défendant, il devait passer derrière l'imbécile pour faire progresser son travail. Il comptait bien utiliser cette armoire pour son propre bénéfice sans que qui que ce soit ne s'en doute.

Quand il fut sûr que l'élève fut retourné dans sa salle commune, le directeur prit le chemin du septième étage.

Il était temps qu'il répare l'artefact à la place du crétin.

§§§§§

Ginny Weasley fusillait du regard son frère mais elle se détournait rapidement de lui pour continuer à discuter avec Luna, Hermione et Neville.

Cela faisait presqu'un an et demi que la jeune rousse n'avait plus véritablement adressé la parole à Ron. L'été dernier, elle avait tout le temps travaillé avec les jumeaux et les dernières vacances, elle avait pu continuer. Mais deux jours après être rentré chez les jumeaux, tout avait basculé quand elle avait reçu une lettre de Draco Malfoy.

Et Molly Weasley avait refusé que sa fille se rende au bal des Malfoy.

Cette simple interdiction avait déclenché un cataclysme sans précédent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny s'était dressée contre sa mère pour tonner que c'était une chance exceptionnelle pour redorer le blason des Weasley et surtout, qu'il y avait une grande chance que _lord Harry Potter_ y soit présent. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait écouté les inepties de Ron – elle était sûre que ce petit con était à l'origine de cette interdiction – et renvoyé sa réponse négative, Ginny cracha que sa mère pouvait oublier immédiatement tous ses rêves de revenir dans les cercles des grandes familles. Molly lui avait bien entendu reproché ses paroles et ses manières et la jeune fille était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre, puisqu'en plus du bal, la matrone avait révoqué son autorisation de travailler avec ses frères.

Elle était sûre que son père n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qui se passa pendant les vacances. Ginny n'était même pas descendu une seule fois, même pour prendre les repas, malgré les vigoureuses protestations de sa mère. Et quand par le plus pur des hasards elle croisait sa mère ou son frère, elle les ignorait ou leur répondait par monosyllabe.

La jeune rousse avait eu quand même pu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Une lettre à Neville plus tard, elle avait été l'heureuse destinataire d'une certaine potion qui forçait celui qui la buvait à dire uniquement la vérité et de tout oublier de son interrogatoire. Ce fut sans aucun scrupule que Ginny avait arraché à Ron la raison pour laquelle il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne se rende pas chez les Malfoy. Sans surprise, la jalousie venait en tête mais la vengeance était nouvelle. La satisfaction que le roux ressentait à la voir bloquée au Burrow ne dura pas longtemps. La jeune fille lui avait fait longuement payer le fait d'avoir manipulé leur mère et encore à l'école, le roux de septième année ne faisait pas un pas sans regarder derrière lui.

Avec un rictus fier, Ginny se détourna définitivement de Ron.

C'était décidé. Il n'était plus son frère.

§§§§§

Lucius avait la tête lourde en se réveillant.

-Doucement, mon amour, souffla une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

-Narcissa, souffla Lucius.

La blonde trempa un linge dans l'eau fraîche et le déposa sur son front brûlant. Depuis que Draco l'avait ramené au manoir Malfoy, l'ancien lord n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit, terrassé par la douleur. Les barrières du manoir et du clan, élevées selon les anciennes coutumes, s'en prenaient à lui parce qu'il portait une marque d'esclavage et de l'autre côté, Voldemort, furieux de ne pas le voir répondre à ses appels, le torturait par le biais de la Marque des Ténèbres. Dans les peu de moments où il n'était pas abruti par la douleur ou au contraire par les potions anti douleurs, Lucius avait des pensées morbides. Plusieurs fois, Narcissa l'avait entendu délirer en réclamant à grands cris un couteau pour se couper le bras et d'autres, pour s'ouvrir les veines.

Le voyant s'endormir dans un sommeil agité, Narcissa soupira lourdement avant de quitter le lit de son époux.

-Ça ne s'arrange pas, constata Narcissa.

-Pas vraiment, confirma Severus, qui lançait des sorts de diagnostic depuis un coin de la chambre. Nous savons tous les deux que ce qui pose problème, c'est cette fichue Marque des Ténèbres.

-Dont vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser, fit Narcissa.

-Je sais, souffla Severus. Si seulement on pouvait l'ôter …

-Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ? demanda Narcissa

-Pas pour le moment, se désola Severus. J'épluche tous les livres qui me tombent sous la main pourtant …

Le maître de Potions ne s'arrêtait pourtant pas à la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts. Il avait dévalisé celle des Malfoy, il était en train d'éplucher celle des Prince et il se tâtait pour visiter celles des Black, voire celles des Potter et des Longbottom. En dernier recours, il comptait ratisser la mythique bibliothèque de Rowena Ravenclaw.

-J'aurais peut-être une solution mais elle comporte des risques et ce n'est pas une décision que tu devrais prendre seule, prévint Severus.

-Dis toujours, fit Narcissa.

-Faire boire à Lucius la Goutte du Mort Vivant, déclara Severus.

Narcissa ne put retenir un hoquet d'incrédulité. Le poison plongeait sa victime dans un profond coma tel qu'on la croirait morte. Les désavantages étaient que plus le temps d'administration était long, moins on avait de chance que la victime s'en sorte. Vu l'état de Lucius, c'était un moindre mal le temps de trouver une solution définitive.

-J'en parlerai avec Draco, se précipita Narcissa.

La blonde s'empara d'une plume et de parchemin pour expliquer la situation à son fils. Severus la regarda, inquiet, n'osant lui dire que son mari ne pouvait prendre la potion sans une condition très dangereuse à mettre en place.


	77. Les cadavres dans les placards

**_Les cadavres dans les placards_**

Andrea Byrd était à son aise aux côtés de Pétunia Evans. Malgré la complexité incroyable du dossier, la Cracmol avait adoré le temps passé sur le cas Evans et par conséquent, celui d'Harry Potter. Si elle obtenait l'autorisation de Myron Lyre, elle souhaitait de ton son cœur poursuivre son partenariat avec la tante du brun.

Et maintenant, elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans le bureau du juge aux affaires familiales.

-La ponctualité n'a jamais été son fort, renifla Pétunia.

-Allons, allons, fit Andrea. Il y a peut-être des bouchons sur le chemin.

-J'ai été marié à cet … « homme » pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années, rappela Pétunia. Je connais ses qualités, inexistantes, je le crains, comme ses défauts, trop nombreux pour être cités. Et définitivement, la ponctualité n'appartient pas à son vocabulaire.

Andrea ne pouvait argumenter. Effectivement, Pétunia était mieux placé pour connaître ce qui faisait la personnalité de Vernon Dursley. Et si elle estimait qu'il ne serait pas présent à l'heure pour l'avenir de leur fils, alors c'est que ça devait être le cas.

Toutes les personnes durent attendre près de vingt minutes avant que le divorcé ne daigne les honorer de sa présence. Le juge le fusilla du regard – surtout que Vernon n'avait pas pensé à présenter ses excuses pour le retard – avant de prendre la parole.

-La police m'a fait part de plusieurs rapports troublants, commença le juge. Plusieurs plaintes pour harcèlement ont été déposées contre Vernon et Dudley Dursley. Les assistantes sociales rattachées à l'école se sont inquiétées devant le comportement particulièrement violent du jeune Dursley qu'elles lient au récent divorce de ses parents. Nous sommes ici pour discuter de la meilleure situation pour lui.

-Où se trouve-t-il d'ailleurs ? demanda Andrea. Comme vous le dites, votre Honneur, nous allons parler de son avenir. Sa place devrait être ici, non ?

-Monsieur Dursley ? appela le juge

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait confiance en nous pour prendre la meilleure décision, marmonna Vernon.

Pétunia renifla. Si elle faisait correctement la traduction, Dudley avait estimé que la réunion ne le concernait en rien et donc, avait trouvé d'autres occupations. Si tenté qu'il ait été informé de ce qui allait se passer.

-Préalablement à cette réunion, j'ai demandé à ce que Dudley Dursley ait un rendez-vous avec un pédopsychiatre et un psychologue, fit le juge. En résumé, ils estiment qu'un séjour chez sa mère serait bénéfique pour lui. Qu'en pensez-vous, mademoiselle Evans ?

-Honnêtement ? fit Pétunia. Il en est hors de question.

Tout le monde s'étouffa.

-Pourquoi ? tonna Vernon. C'est ton fils !

-Contente que tu te rendes compte que cet enfant a été conçu à deux, rétorqua sèchement Pétunia. À croire que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait porté neuf longs mois et qui ait souffert plus de trente heures pour le mettre au monde. Si je ne me trompe pas, jusqu'à ce que je demande le divorce, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans son éducation.

-S'il vous plait, coupa le juge en sentant venir la dispute. Pourriez-vous développer vos propos, mademoiselle Evans ?

-Mon fils a choisi en toute connaissance de cause chez lequel de ses parents il voulait vivre, rappela Pétunia. Les quelques jours qu'il a passé avec moi entre le moment où j'ai annoncé que je voulais divorcer et celui où il est retourné à l'école, il a eu un aperçu de ce qu'allait être sa vie à mes côtés. Il n'a pas apprécié de devoir ranger sa chambre et ranger derrière lui quand il dérange quelque chose, et encore moins de devoir me rendre des comptes. Je me souviens encore de sa pâleur quand je lui aie également expliqué qu'il était hors de question de voler et que s'il cassait quoique ce soit, il paierait de sa poche. Ça devait le changer des fois où son père s'arrangeait « à l'amiable » pour réparer ses erreurs …

-Pétunia, prévint Andréa.

La divorcée se calma. Elle avait une langue acérée qui ne faisait pas que du bien. Par bien des côtés, elle ressemblait à Severus Snape, l'ancien voisin de la famille Evans dans son enfance. Son avocate lui avait bien souligné que ça pouvait lui porter préjudice.

-Mademoiselle Evans, fit le juge. Vous refusez donc de récupérer la tutelle de votre fils ?

-Sauf erreur de ma part, ma cliente ne l'a jamais perdue, non ? intervint Andréa avant que Pétunia n'ouvre la bouche

-Mauvais choix de mots, s'excusa le juge. Si nous parvenons à un accord, est-ce que vous accepteriez d'accueillir sous votre toit votre fils ?

-S'il accepte et applique mes règles, pourquoi pas, concéda Pétunia. Mais je doute qu'il le veuille.

-Vous avez peu confiance en votre fils, critiqua l'avocat de Vernon.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui avez vécu sous le même toit qu'eux pendant près de dix-huit ans, railla Pétunia. Et je connais quand même mon cher fils. C'est un mélange entre le physique d'un obèse morbide et la personnalité d'un gosse de cinq ans. Si ses caprices ne sont pas satisfaits dans la minute, alors on va déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale.

-COMMENT OSES-TU L'INSULTER ? rugit Vernon

Pétunia leva les lieux au ciel. Bien entendu, il n'avait retenu que la remarque sur le physique.

-Les médecins ont été clairs, si Dudley ne perdait pas de poids dans les plus brefs délais, il risque de mourir avant d'avoir atteint sa majorité, siffla Pétunia. Il est atteint d'obésité dite morbide ce qui veut dire qu'il peut mourir à tout instant.

Le juge et les deux avocats comprirent immédiatement la situation. Vernon mit plus longtemps pour le faire.

-Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose ! cracha Vernon

-Comment, en claquant des doigts peut-être ? railla Pétunia. La seule fois où j'ai voulu imposer un régime, j'ai dû prévoir des portions pour quatre personnes et c'était sans compter les friandises et les gâteaux que tu achetais en cachette et que Dudley engloutissaient dès que tu avais le dos tourné.

Pétunia inspira profondément. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de laver son linge sale. Ça, c'était bon pendant le divorce. Là, il fallait qu'elle se défende pour bien faire comprendre que quelle que soit la mesure qu'ils allaient prendre, ça n'allait pas changer la personnalité de Dudley. Loin de là.

-Même si nous décidions que Dudley habite chez moi, mon salaire actuel ne me permettrait pas de payer son école hors de prix, rappela Pétunia. Je ne suis pas directrice de mon propre entreprise, moi !

-Il est évident que la charge financière de votre fils ne retombera pas totalement sur vous, fit le juge.

-Quelles sont les mesures que vous souhaitez prendre ? demanda Andrea

-Permettre à Dudley Dursley de vivre chez sa mère, énuméra le juge. Le faire inscrire dans une école bien plus proche des domiciles de ses parents. Et maintenant que mademoiselle Evans nous a signalé son problème médical, qu'il puisse suivre un traitement adapté. Etes-vous d'accord avec ces objectifs ?

-Oui, soupira Pétunia.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à signer les décisions prises, Pétuna eut un mauvais pressentiment. Son ex-mari était bien trop empressé à signer alors qu'il allait visiblement perdre sa plus grande fierté face à la femme qui l'avait humiliée en osant demander le divorce.

-Où est Dudley ? demanda Pétunia en fronçant des sourcils, stylo en main car elle devait signer à son tour le document

-Avec des amis, marmonna Vernon. Tu peux signer, maintenant ?

Elle sut qu'elle avait touché du doigt quelque chose. Vernon ne savait pas mentir !

Elle reboucha le stylo, le posa sur la table et croisa les bras.

-J'attends, siffla Pétunia.

-Mademoiselle Evans … protesta le juge.

-Je ne signerai pas ce document tant que je ne saurais pas où se trouve Dudley ! gronda Pétunia

-La question de ma cliente est légitime, concéda Andrea. L'avis de Dudley Dursley a eu beaucoup de poids pendant le divorce de ses parents, il est donc assez étrange qu'il ne soit pas présent quand il s'agit de son avenir.

-Ce n'est pas la … protesta l'avocat de Vernon.

-Maître, coupa le juge. Moi-même je me pose des questions, surtout à cause de l'empressement de votre client à faire signer ce document et le vôtre en insistant qu'un séjour avec sa mère lui serait bénéfique. Maintenant, j'exige des réponses !

L'avocat partit dans une histoire assez tirée par les cheveux mais le juge l'arrêta rapidement.

-Je reporte le rendez-vous, déclara le juge. Si dans une semaine, Dudley Dursley n'est pas présent et ne justifie pas son absence d'aujourd'hui, alors des mesures drastiques seront prises. Est-ce clair ?

Tout le monde acquiesça avant de se saluer et de quitter la pièce. Andréa attendit que Vernon et son avocat soient assez éloignés pour s'adresser à Pétunia.

-Votre instinct n'a pas failli, félicita Andréa. Je vais contacter mes informateurs pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.

-Je vais me renseigner de mon côté, fit Pétunia. Mais je suis certaine que ça sera un gros scandale.

Andréa lui donna raison quelques jours plus tard.

-Je vous demander pardon ?! siffla Pétunia

-Une plainte pour abandon de paternité, répéta Andréa. A seize ans, c'est assez rare.

Mais Pétunia ne commenta pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle regardait de façon objective sa vie, elle savait qu'une catastrophe de ce genre allait tomber sur sa famille, même éclatée. Mais là … il était clair que Dudley avait décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Depuis quand Vernon est au courant ? demanda Pétunia

-Environ deux jours avant l'appel, calcula Andréa.

-Une machination ? supposa Pétunia

-Ça en a tout l'air, confirma Andréa.

-Mais pourquoi me forcer à récupérer Dudley ? s'étonna Pétunia

-Nous savons toutes les deux que Vernon serait incapable de s'occuper d'un nourrisson, rappela Andréa. Et je pense qu'il veut que votre fils reconnaisse l'enfant pour avoir droit à la fortune confortable de la petite Kent …

-Margareth Kent ? interrompit Pétunia

-C'est le nom de la plaignante, révéla Andréa. Vous la connaissez ?

-Pas vraiment, avoua Pétunia. Mais l'une de leurs maisons secondaires se trouve pas très loin de la maison. Je me souviens qu'il y a deux ans, la famille s'y était installée pour l'été. Les enfants ont fait une fête où Dudley et ses amis avaient réussi à aller …

Pétunia avait d'ailleurs retrouvé son fils totalement ivre qui avait décidé de refaire la décoration du salon à sa façon avec son vomi et son urine. Elle avait été absolument dégoûtée de devoir tout nettoyer avant que l'odeur ne s'incruste dans les tissus.

-Est-ce que vous avez les plaintes déposées contre Dudley qui ont été retirées ? demanda Pétunia

-On peut retrouver ça, fit Andréa.

-Essayez de retrouver celles pour viol, lâcha Pétunia.

-Vous pensez votre fils capable de ça ? hoqueta Andréa

-Je le sais capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut tout de suite, souligna Pétunia. J'espère seulement que je me trompe …

-Ce ne sera pas difficile à vérifier, fit Andréa.

-Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? demanda Pétunia

-Si, comme vous le pensez, la manœuvre avait pour but de mettre la main sur la fortune de la mère de l'enfant, je crois qu'un bilan des avoirs de Vernon Dursley ne serait pas superflu, fit Andréa. Je me pencherai également sur l'implication de mon confrère dans cette histoire. Qu'il ait autant insisté pour que votre fils soit sous votre toit me semble quelque peu suspect.

Pétunia ne pouvait qu'abonder en son sens. Depuis le divorce, elle avait eu la conscience aiguë que Dudley serait toujours le fils de son père et jamais le sien. Rien que le fait qu'il ait rechigné à lui obéir après la demande de divorce et pire, que Dudley ait choisi de vivre avec son père, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle tire un trait sur l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qui ne la reconnaissait pas comme mère. Elle ne se leurrait pas, rancunière comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de venir en aide à la chair de sa chair. Mais si en plus, elle devait s'occuper de sa petite-fille ou de son petit-fils clairement non désiré pour satisfaire l'appât du gain de son ex-mari, elle ne répondait plus de rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour moi si je reprends Dudley avec moi ? demanda Pétunia

-Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main, s'excusa Andréa. Cependant, maintenant que vous êtes salariée, Vernon pourra demander à ne pas payer de pension pour son fils. Et si l'enquête préalable concernant son entreprise est exacte, il pourrait demander à ce que vous hypothéquiez votre maison.

-En quel honneur ? s'étonna Pétunia

-Il a déjà fait plusieurs simulations pour ce cas de figure pour redresser les comptes vacillants de son entreprise, expliqua Andréa. Et cela est possible si Dudley hérite de votre maison.

-Il n'a jamais été question que Dudley hérite du 99 Privet Drive, fronça des sourcils Pétunia. Et comment cette manœuvre serait-elle possible ? Quoique non, laissez tomber. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir comprendre.

Andréa soupira de soulagement. Les Gobelins de Gringotts lui avaient expliqué qu'aucun Moldu versé dans le droit des affaires n'aurait pu avoir cette idée, sauf s'il avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec une législation en perpétuel mouvement. Ce que faisaient les Gobelins. Ces derniers étaient en train de voir si l'un des leurs n'aurait pas vendu cette solution à quelqu'un qui aurait eu des intérêts à ce que le 99, Privet Drive appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre que Pétunia Evans.

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerai mettre au courant maître Lyre, fit Andréa. L'histoire semble bien trop tirée par les cheveux pour qu'il n'y ait pas une influence Sorcière.

-D'accord, accepta Pétunia.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent rapidement, chacune devant vaquer à leurs occupations. Andréa fila directement dans le cabinet de Myron Lyre et dès qu'elle le put, elle lui raconta la courte entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec sa cliente ainsi que ses réactions.

-Que disent les Gobelins ? demanda Myron

-C'est un plan assez tordu pour qu'ils l'aient pondu, se lâcha Andréa. C'est ce qui les inquiète.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Myron

-Il y a quelqu'un qui joue en free-lance alors que Ragnok lui-même a décidé de soutenir Harry Potter, pointa Andréa. Quand j'en ai fait part à Gripsec, j'ai cru qu'il allait grimper aux murs.

-J'ai eu la même impression avec eux, déclara Myron. Ils m'avaient l'air sur les nerfs.

Les deux avocats préférèrent ne pas s'appesantir sur les origines de leur état.

-Les enquêteurs sont lancés ? demanda Myron

-Ils n'ont pas encore rendu leurs résultats définitifs, répondit Andréa. Mais je suis inquiète.

-A quel sujet ? demanda Myron

-La sécurité de Pétunia Evans, soupira Andréa. Les plans de Vernon passent par la mort de cette Moldue, quand même !

Myron comprenait. Maintenant qu'Harry était totalement libre de ses faits et gestes, l'influence de Pétunia Evans était nulle et non avenue. Alors, pourquoi s'acharner sur elle ? Même s'il ne s'agissait que de son ex-mari, le spectre du monde Sorcier se tenait fièrement derrière lui.

-As-tu lancé une enquête sur cette petite Kent et son enfant ? demanda Myron

-Oui, confirma Andréa. Mais comme pour les autres enquêtes, je n'ai pas encore de résultats définitifs.

-Reste sur l'affaire, fit Myron. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens que cette histoire va retomber sur Harry Potter et ses alliés.

Andréa attendit d'être congédiée avant de se plonger corps et âme dans l'affaire. Sur un grand tableau blanc – ce qu'elle adorait les inventions Moldues ! – elle avait noté tous les points qu'elle devait vérifier.

D'abord, Vernon Dursley en lui-même. Moldu étroit d'esprit qui avait été heureux de récupérer la chair de sa chair et sa fierté et qui aujourd'hui était prêt à l'abandonner à son ex-femme qui l'avait humiliée dans la région en osant lui demander le divorce.

Dudley Dursley était le point suivant. Depuis le divorce de ses parents, d'après le juge, son comportement s'était largement dégradé. Mais si on se penchait sur les témoignages, son comportement n'avait pas changé d'un iota, divorce ou non. Le jeune homme avait toujours été une brute sans cervelle.

La Grunnings Inc. L'entreprise de Vernon, la prunelle de ses yeux. En plein naufrage, d'après les premiers éléments. Mais comment était-elle arrivée à ce résultat ?

Le dernier point était le plus délicat. Ce fut avec beaucoup d'hésitation qu'Andréa nota le nom de Pétunia Evans.

Cette femme détestait tout ce qui avait trait au monde Sorcier. Il y avait cependant quelques exceptions : Harry Potter, Joshua Cameron, Myron Lyre et elle-même, surtout à cause de son statut de Cracmol et parce qu'elle avait plus des habitudes Moldues que Sorcière. Cette dernière avait entendu parler des manipulations dont elle avait failli être victime quand Harry venait d'entrer dans le monde Sorcier mais les soupçons d'une intervention magique dans le dossier actuel montraient qu'elle avait un autre lien avec la magie que les quatre personnes citées précédemment. Restait à savoir lequel avant que tout ne leur explose à la figure.

Une idée qui avait fait son chemin depuis que Pétunia Evans était sa cliente revint avec force. Comme elle ne s'occupait que de cette dernière, le serment lié à son emploi était suffisant pour protéger les quelques informations lâchées çà et là sur Harry Potter. Maintenant que ça devenait beaucoup plus complexe, il allait falloir qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Harry Potter et ses alliés qu'ils allaient devoir l'intégrer à leurs secrets. Et vu l'air de pur épuisement que Myron avait quand le nom du Survivant était prononcé, deux avocats lui seraient bien plus utiles qu'un seul.

Sûre de sa décision, elle se remit au travail, se promettant de faire sa demande quand elle aura tous les éléments en main.

Il ne serait jamais dit qu'Andrea Byrd serait mise sur la touche parce qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle. Cracmol, oui, mais incompétente ? Le sang ne faisait pas tout et elle allait le rappeler à qui pouvait l'entendre, par la force si nécessaire.


	78. Les Inferi enterrés dans le jardin

**_Les Inferi enterrés dans le jardin_**

Molly Weasley était fière de ses deux derniers enfants. Ronald et Ginevra étaient ses bébés. A la base, Arthur ne voulait que trois enfants, quatre au maximum mais l'arrivée de Fred et Georges avaient changé la donne. Le patriarche avait commencé à peiner à joindre les deux bouts et avait enjoint sa femme à se trouver un moyen de contraception efficace. Molly était farouchement contre, puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu sa fille chérie.

Et puis était venu Dumbledore.

Le directeur d'Hogwarts avait requis son aide d'une façon particulière. Connaissant la fertilité des Prewett et des Weasley – avoir cinq enfants dans une société en perte de vitesse en natalité, surtout chez les Sang Pur, c'était tout simplement exceptionnel – et ayant confiance en Molly, il lui avait demandé s'il était possible que son prochain enfant soit dans la même tranche d'âge que la majorité des héritiers des familles les plus importantes d'Angleterre. Intriguée par la demande, elle avait demandé plus de détails et elle avait appris que le vieux Sorcier cherchait le futur compagnon ou la future compagne du prochain héritier de la famille Potter, dont le tenant du titre venait à peine de se marier. Alléchée par la perspective d'entrer dans la famille Potter par l'un de ses enfants, Molly avait passé outre la volonté de son mari et avait activement cherché à tomber enceinte de nouveau. Et pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons. Vraiment tous.

-Maman ?

Molly sortit de ses pensées pour poser son regard sur son dernier fils.

-J'ai faim maman ! geignit Ron

-Attends, nous allons chez le glacier, proposa Molly.

-Génial ! sourit Ron

Même s'il avait dix-sept ans depuis quelques jours, Ron se conduisait toujours comme un enfant. Il était la fierté de la matrone, lui obéissant sans condition, toujours adorable et autres qualités. En fait, c'était le plus Prewett des Weasley. Même Gideon et Fabian, ses frères morts pendant la guerre, n'avaient pas le pur comportement Prewett qu'avait Ron à ses yeux.

Seule dans sa maison, Dumbledore avait accepté que Ron quitte l'école pour la journée pour la rejoindre. Tous les deux avaient commencé par une virée sur Diagon Alley et là, avec pourtant un solide déjeuner qui datait de moins de deux heures, ils allaient faire une nouvelle halte.

Quand ils furent servis, Molly les isola. Elle avait besoin de réponse et son fils était le mieux placé pour y répondre.

-Pourquoi Ginny n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Molly

-Je sais qu'elle a eu ta lettre, fit Ron en engloutissant une cuillère de glace. Quand je suis parti, elle allait rejoindre Loufoca dans sa salle commune. Elle ne t'a pas répondu ?

Molly eut un mouvement d'humeur. Oui, sa fille lui avait répondu. Mais elle avait décliné son invitation. La lettre était même dans son sac.

-Que se passe-t-il dans l'école ? demanda Molly

Ron lui raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrée des classes, soit deux mois et demie auparavant. Il toucha deux mots de la malchance dont il était victime, souligna avec force que sa chère sœur ne lui adressait plus la parole et en vint à ses nouveaux amis.

-Elle est toujours amie avec Longbottom, Hermione et Loufoca, révéla Ron. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Hermione trouve à ce gros balourd de Longbottom d'ailleurs …

Laissant son fils pleurnicher sur l'injustice de la vie qui faisait qu'Hermione Granger, la fille dont il était amoureux, traîne avec un crétin comme Neville Longbottom, Molly se mit à réfléchir. Depuis qu'Harry Potter avait décidé de ne plus aller à Hogwarts, les partis prestigieux se réduisaient. Malheureusement, à ses yeux, ils ne se réduisaient qu'à un, et c'était Neville Longbottom. Même si ses parents avaient réussi à obtenir un sort pire que la mort à cause de leur métier d'Aurors, Augusta avait réussi à gagner en popularité depuis la première chute de Voldemort. Si elle avait pu pousser sa fille à s'intéresser à certains garçons, même si Ron certifiait qu'il était un peu stupide sur les bords, il aurait été le second choix de Molly pour Ginny.

Sauf que si elle lisait bien entre les lignes, l'héritier Longbottom sortait avec la fille Lovegood, issue d'une vieille famille Sorcière mais que Molly estimait incapable de paraître dans la bonne société. Si elle pouvait arriver à faire entendre raison à sa fille …

-Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur elle ! s'enflamma Ron. Elle traîne avec des Slytherin !

-Qui ? sursauta Molly

-La bande à Longbottom, cracha Ron. Donc Hermione et Ginny.

La colère envahit Molly. Elle avait toujours éduqué ses enfants de sorte qu'ils évitent soigneusement les Slytherin. Seuls les jumeaux avaient ouvertement transgressé cette règle, notamment pour se procurer certains ingrédients de potions d'après Ron, mais si Ginny en faisait de même …

-Lesquels ? demanda Molly

-Malfoy, Nott et Zabini, renifla Ron. J'ai bien voulu l'en empêcher mais …

Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour s'en prendre ouvertement aux trois Slytherin. Dans une bagarre qu'ils auraient commencé, oui, mais là, non. Sa mère ne savait pas à quel point ils pouvaient être dangereux, sans mentionner leurs parents.

Donc non, il n'était pas suicidaire.

-Il faut que tu éloignes Ginny de là ! tonna Molly

-Elle ne veut pas m'écouter, geint Ron. Et à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, elle me lance un sort de Chauve-Furie.

Molly bondit sur ses pieds.

-Nous allons voir Dumbledore ! gronda Molly

-Quoi, maintenant ? piailla Ron. Mais j'ai pas terminé de manger !

-Alors dépêche-toi ! siffla Molly. Cette petite chipie va tâter de ma cuillère, je te le dis !

Un sourire vicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Ron. Il savait parfaitement sur quels boutons appuyer pour déverser la colère maternelle. Il avait souvent eu l'occasion de s'entraîner sur ses frères mais rares étaient les fois où il avait pu le faire avec sa sœur. Elle allait payer le fait de ne pas l'introduire dans le cercle fermé d'Hermione et ça avait commencé avec le refus de l'invitation des Malfoy.

Le roux engloutit sa glace avant d'emboîter le pas à sa mère.

§§§§§

Joshua Cameron s'appuyait sur sa canne pour trotter jusqu'au quartier Sorcier de Manchester. Après avoir fouillé pendant de nombreux mois toute l'Europe et même jeté un coup d'œil sur les autres continents, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Cédric Diggory n'avait sûrement pas quitté l'Angleterre depuis la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'aide du jeune homme aurait été bénéfique pour Harry mais après les mensonges éhontés de son père lors du bal de présentation, tous les alliés du brun s'étaient rendus compte que l'ancien Hufflepuff pouvait être en grand danger.

Ils avaient envoyé plusieurs détectives arpenter le monde à la recherche d'indices mais Joshua avait décidé de revenir au point de départ, c'est-à-dire à la maison des Diggory. Amos était employé au Ministère assez discret mais depuis le retour de son fils, il était particulièrement renfermé. Il ne parlait plus à personne et d'après les voisins, il ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Un comportement inquiétant, en somme.

Mais ce qui l'avait poussé à se rendre sur place, c'était une information qu'il avait récupéré au Ministère.

Il existait une madame Diggory.

Joshua en avait été très surpris. La rumeur qui courrait le plus était que la femme d'Amos était morte peu après les six ans de son fils mais visiblement, c'était loin d'être le cas. Les liens du mariage n'étaient pas dissous et aucune mention de veuvage et encore moins de séparation n'apparaissait.

Après la disparition de Cédric, apprendre l'existence de sa mère était plus que suspect. Il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne. Il ne savait pas si ça avait un lien avec le complot contre Harry mais rien ne l'empêchait de vérifier.

A force d'être aux côtés d'Harry, Severus et Sirius, sans compter les farces de James et les questions pertinentes de Lily, Joshua avait appris quelques trucs. Confronter directement Amos Diggory ne serait absolument bénéfique. Il fallait d'abord étudier son environnement pour avoir le plus d'informations possible.

Aux abords de la maison des Diggory, Joshua déposa un artefact à la limite des barrières magiques. C'était Sirius qui le lui avait remis après qu'il le lui ait demandé pour connaître les protections qu'il manquait à sa maison offerte par Harry. Le lord n'avait pas posé de questions mais le précepteur était certain qu'au bout d'un moment, l'utilisation de l'artefact allait revenir sur le tapis.

-Étrange, murmura Joshua.

L'écran de l'artefact lui montrait en temps réel les protections qu'il identifiait. Outre les protections préconisées par le Ministère, il y en avait d'autres qui n'appartenaient clairement pas à une famille dite de la Lumière. Une enquête sur la famille Diggory allait donc être nécessaire.

-Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose … souffla Joshua.

Certaines protections ne figuraient pas dans le lot classique des barrières de protections Sorcières. Mais impossible de se rappeler où il avait pu les voir. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, dès que l'artefact eut fini de tout identifier, il le remballa et le rangea dans sa poche pour rentrer enfin chez lui. Les réponses ne pourraient lui être délivrées que dans l'endroit adéquat.

§§§§§

Gripsec exhumait de poussiéreux grimoires des archives. Lors d'un entretien avec Fred et Georges Weasley, il s'était souvenu des soupçons qui pesaient sur la matrone rousse et ses deux derniers enfants. Rien n'avait été fait puisque que cette dernière ne bougeait pas d'un cil et que ses deux derniers enfants étaient devenus seulement des désagréments que de véritables problèmes. Mais avec l'absence d'Harry et le changement de camp de la fille Weasley, une mise à jour était la bienvenue. D'ailleurs, ça le lui avait rappelé une conversation avec Severus Snape.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Le maître de Potions avait découvert son héritage quelques temps auparavant grâce à un jeune Sorcier de treize ans. Depuis, dès qu'il avait un moment, il se rendait chez les Gobelins pour apprendre un peu plus de ce dont on l'avait spolié. Ragnok avait mandé Gripsec pour introduire le nouveau lord et reprendre les comptes du clan Prince en attendant de trouver un gestionnaire de compte compétant._

 _-Et dire que cette salope de Molly Weasley disait que je n'étais qu'un moins que rien, grommela Severus._

 _-Vraiment ? fit Gripsec_

 _-C'était quelques temps après que je sois sorti d'Hogwarts, révéla Severus. Les parents de Lily venaient de mourir et malgré la profonde brouille entre elle et moi, je tenais à leur rendre hommage, surtout que c'était Voldemort qui s'en était chargé. Lily était là avec Potter qui m'a bien entendu fusillé du regard avant de se concentrer sur sa fiancée, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ainsi que Pétunia fraîchement mariée et son gros porc de mari. J'étais resté à l'écart, par respect pour les Evans, parents comme enfants. Mais ce que je n'avais jamais compris, c'était la présence de Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley._

 _-Il est étrange qu'ils aient été là, concéda Gripsec._

 _-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il était venu pour la protection des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de sa famille, renifla Severus. Mais ça ne justifiait pas la présence de cette … rousse._

 _Gripsec retint un sourire. Il avait eu des échos des gestionnaires des comptes des Prewett et des Weasley et les retours n'étaient guère flatteurs pour la matrone rousse. Outre une gestion du patrimoine Prewett – puisqu'elle en était la dernière représentante – clairement en chute libre, les comptes du ménage Weasley auraient pu tourner en-dessous de zéro si la matriarche de la famille n'avait pas un œil vigilant sur ses coffres. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Arthur Weasley et sa famille de vivre de manière extrêmement simple, merci aux dépenses occultes de la matrone._

 _-J'ai attendu que Lily et Pétunia aient fini de rendre hommage à leurs parents et que la majorité des invités soient partis avant de m'approcher des tombes, fit Severus. Je n'avais pas vu que Dumbledore avait ramené les Maraudeurs, Lily et Molly vers les tombes. Je n'ai remarqué Molly que quand elle a commencé à m'insulter. Dumbledore l'a bien entendu retenu mais pas avant que j'en prenne pour mon grade. Les Maraudeurs étaient restés à l'écart et empêchaient Lily d'intervenir. J'en ai eu rapidement marre et j'ai jeté un regard d'excuse avant de transplaner. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas reçu d'excuses, je n'étais qu'un Slytherin, donc indigne d'être considéré comme un vrai Sorcier …_

 _Gripsec abhorrait ce genre de personnes si fières d'être étroites d'esprit et persuadées d'être meilleures que les autres alors que c'était tout le contraire. Visiblement, Molly Weasley appartenait définitivement à cette catégorie._

 _-Pour une femme qui ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants … ajouta Severus._

 _-Elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfants ? sursauta Gripsec_

 _-C'est bien plus subtile, ricana Severus. Son mari ne peut plus lui donner d'enfants._

 _Le Gobelin était loin d'être stupide._

 _-Depuis quand ? souffla Gripsec_

 _-J'ai eu la commande d'une potion contraceptive masculine peu après cet événement, sourit Severus._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

A l'époque, Gripsec n'avait pas voulu poursuivre sa pensée. Mais maintenant que la plupart des enfants Weasley étaient hors de portée de leur mère, la question méritait d'être approfondie. Si effectivement, Arthur Weasley avait demandé à Severus Snape de lui brasser une potion de contraception masculine peu après la naissance de Frédéric et Georges Weasley, de qui étaient Ronald et Ginevra Weasley ? Clairement des Prewett mais qui était leur père ? Et surtout, si Arthur avait pris cette précaution, se pouvait-il qu'il soit loin d'être aveugle concernant sa femme ?

Gripsec laissa presque tomber le grimoire original des Prewett sur la table. Il avait eu du mal à le trouver dans tout ce bazar et il était hors de question de déléguer ce travail à qui que ce soit. Ragnok l'avait mis en garde contre son cousin Evros et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Délicatement, il ouvrit l'ouvrage et se concentra sur les dernières pages. Comme il s'y attendait, les derniers descendants Sorciers de la famille se trouvaient être Molly et sa grande tante Cedrela Prewett, que le Gobelin savait vivre en recluse depuis le massacre de sa famille pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort. Ce qui intrigua Gripsec, c'était la présence désignée d'héritiers. En effet, il était clairement marqué que le prochain chef du clan Prewett n'était pas Charles. La coutume était que le premier né était l'héritier de la famille la plus prestigieuse de l'union de ses parents et le deuxième celui de la deuxième plus prestigieuse et ainsi de suite. En toute logique, William Weasley, dit Bill, récupérait l'héritage de la famille Weasley, et Charles, dit Charlie, celui des Prewett. Seulement, d'après le grimoire, l'héritier des Prewett était Ronald, ce qui était très étrange. Par quel procédé la matrone avait réussi ce tour de force ? Par acquis de conscience, il consulta le grimoire des Weasley et la vérité se dévoila à ses yeux.

Arthur Weasley n'était pas le père de Ronald et de Ginny Weasley.

§§§§§

Sirius leva le nez de son bureau.

Pour une fois, il avait décidé de venir travailler à Grimmaud Place. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé l'été dernier, le Sorcier ne mettait plus que rarement les pieds dans sa demeure de Londres, surtout depuis que Dumbledore avait appris par les journaux qu'il était devenu le nouveau lord Black.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? gronda Albus_

 _-Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je déménage avec Harry, mentit Sirius. La magie familiale me pressait de reprendre la tête de mon clan._

 _Le vieux Sorcier serra les dents. Après la Magie avec un grand M, la magie familiale était la deuxième à ne pouvoir être contrée, au risque de mourir._

 _-Et Harry ? siffla Albus_

 _-Quoi, Harry ? fit Sirius_

 _-Pourquoi lui avoir permis de reprendre le titre des Potter aussi rapidement ? explicita difficilement Albus. N'auriez-vous pas voulu que je lui enseigne un minimum avant qu'il ne le fasse ?_

 _-Je n'irais jamais à l'encontre des décisions d'Harry, rappela Sirius. Il a estimé qu'il pourrait s'en sortir et pour le moment, ça a l'air d'être le cas._

 _-Qu'en savez-vous ? ne put s'empêcher Albus_

 _-Malgré mes désaccords passés avec ma famille, je reste un Sang Pur, contrairement à vous, claqua sèchement Sirius. J'ai été éduqué pour reprendre au pied levé la tête de mon clan. Je suis plus à même de voir si Harry peut prendre place à mes côtés son titre de lord Potter. Et si vous ne me faites pas confiance, vous pouvez toujours demander l'avis d'Augusta Longbottom. C'est elle qui l'a autorisé à être présenté pendant son bal._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Depuis, Sirius ne mettait plus ouvertement les pieds à Grimmaud Place quand Dumbledore y était. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait cracher sur l'utilité de lord Black, le directeur l'avait chargé de fournir au QG tout ce dont il avait besoin, le tout sous la houlette de Molly Weasley. La matrone se permettait de renifler quand elle pensait qu'il ne l'entendait pas mais Sirius n'était pas dupe et lui jouait de très vilains tours sans qu'il ne soit inquiété. Et quand il daignait descendre dans la partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il se faisait littéralement sauter dessus soit par sa « cousine » Nymphadora, soit par Remus, tous les deux chantant les louanges de Dumbledore. Il en profitait pour piller littéralement l'esprit de l'Auror pour récolter des informations concernant les plans de Dumbledore. L'ayant totalement sous sa coupe, ce dernier l'utilisait pour toute sorte de missions. La dernière en date l'avait fait froncer des sourcils et l'avait poussé à se retrancher dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas de vue d'ensemble des plans du vieux fou à bien des égards, Sirius ne préférait ne pas savoir.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, Dumbledore cherchait à ce que Tonks s'unisse à Remus ?

§§§§§

La restauration de l'armoire avançait bien.

L'élève était fier de son travail. Gonflé de sa propre importance, il n'avait pas voulu reconnaître que certains changements n'étaient pas de son fait, préférant tout mettre sur le dos de la Magie. Les tests se faisaient concluants et bientôt, il pourrait se présenter devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent Hogwarts.


	79. Reine menacée échec

**_Reine menacée = échec_**

Neville n'aimait absolument pas cette atmosphère d'attente qui régnait dans l'école en ce début du mois de juin.

-Quelque chose se prépare, résuma Luna en prenant la main de son petit-ami.

-Mais quoi ? continua Neville

Hermione et Ginny comprirent qu'il fallait être sur leurs gardes et vérifièrent discrètement que leurs baguettes étaient bien à leur place dans le holster de bras.

-Voldy attend la fin de l'année pour attaquer, non ? souffla Neville alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le domaine des Ravenclaw pour que Luna puisse déposer ses affaires.

-Il a peut-être voulu changer, tu ne penses pas ? tenta de plaisanter Hermione

Mais la blague tomba à plat.

-Nous ne devrions pas nous séparer, fit Neville. Ginny, tu penses que Luna peut dormir avec toi pour les prochains jours ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Ginny.

-Prends des affaires pour quelques jours, ordonna Neville.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur destination et la blonde exécuta les directives du châtain avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ces derniers prirent alors la direction de la tour de Gryffindor mais leur fébrilité les poussa à sortir très vite après avoir déposé à leur tour leurs affaires. Le dîner n'avait pas encore commencé et la bande avait décidé de se promener dans les couloirs avant de gagner la Grande Salle. Mais alors qu'ils avaient atteint le troisième étage, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de personnes qui leur tournait le dos. Les quatre élèves plissèrent dans un bel ensemble les yeux quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils ne portaient pas les robes Sorcières réglementaires. L'un d'entre eux se retourna et Neville se raidit violemment.

Non …

-Tiens donc, qui voilà donc … susurra le Sorcier.

-Je ne pensais pas que le manque de bon sens qui vous caractérise vous avait poussé à reprendre vos études, Lestranges, siffla Neville.

Les trois filles sursautèrent.

-Oh, bébé Neville se rebelle, caqueta une voix.

-Il n'y a que toi pour penser que je n'aurais pas grandi depuis que tu as lâchement attaqué mes parents, rétorqua Neville.

Neville se redressa et fit un pas en avant pour protéger un minimum ses amies.

-Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestranges, énuméra Neville. Une sortie en famille ? Ah non, pour cela, il vous faudrait un cerveau et Bellatrix n'est pas là. Elle vous a enfin laissé la permission de minuit ?

-Ils ne sont pas seuls, intervint Luna, l'air sombre. Fenrir Greyback, Amycus et Alecto Carrow ne sont pas très loin, j'imagine.

Neville retint de justesse sa surprise, contrairement à Hermione et Ginny qui sursautèrent. Luna avait dû avoir une vision particulièrement claire pour pouvoir nommer les membres restants du petit comité de Death Eaters.

-J'ai envie de m'amuser, susurra Rabastan.

-Tu n'en auras pas le temps, assura Neville.

Et les sorts fusèrent.

§§§§§

Blaise donna un coup de coude à Draco, assis dans un confortable fauteuil. C'était le signal.

La baguette de Théo bougea à peine quand elle lança un sort de localisation sur la silhouette qui quittait sans bruit la salle commune des Slytherin. Le trio attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de se rendre dans la chambre de préfet de Draco.

L'instant suivant, ils se trouvaient hors de la salle commune.

C'était un secret bien gardé par les préfets successifs de Slytherin mais ces chambres particulières avaient un accès direct dans les couloirs du château pour permettre aux préfets de se rendre plus rapidement auprès de leur directeur de maison sans traverser la salle commune … ou encore pour vaquer à leurs petites affaires. Cela arrangeait bien les trois amis qui avaient justement besoin de sortir prendre l'air sans avoir toute la maison sur le dos.

Ils avaient tous les trois noté le comportement étrange de l'un de leurs camarades de maison. Il était de tous les groupes, riait avec les autres, se mettait régulièrement en avant … Un élève modèle, en fait.

Sauf qu'à Slytherin, c'était un comportement hautement improbable. Un Serpent était discret et ne forçait ni sa prestance et encore moins sa présence.

Cela avait donc alerté Draco, Blaise et Théo. Ayant rapidement mis à jour ses habitudes, ils avaient décidé de le suivre pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait. Ils se doutaient que c'était loin d'être bien mais ils pressentaient que ça leur porterait vraiment préjudice.

Sans qu'ils aient eu besoin d'être particulièrement discrets, ils cheminèrent à travers les étages mais confortés dans sa lenteur, ils se firent avoir lorsque, au septième étage, ils virent leur cible passer la porte d'une salle.

-Merde ! jura Blaise

Draco s'approcha et lança quelques sorts de son cru pour découvrir qu'il ne pouvait entrer.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, il n'y a que des salles, observa Théo.

-Allons dans l'une d'entre elles, proposa Blaise. Et mettons une alarme pour savoir quand il sortira.

Les trois amis sélectionnèrent une salle à quelques pas et firent en sorte de ne pas se faire entendre au cas où. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, l'alarme posée par le blond vénitien retentit.

-C'était court, constata Draco en se redressant.

-D'habitude, on le voit réapparaître que deux heures après son départ, fit Blaise en prenant sa baguette.

-Au lieu de papoter, si on y allait ? fit Théo

Le trio fila sa cible mais Théo fronça des sourcils au bout de quelques minutes.

-Quoi ? souffla Blaise

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus de bruit, fit Théo.

-Je croyais que c'était l'écho dans les couloirs, s'étonna Draco.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit Théo.

Inquiets, les trois Slytherin pressèrent le pas, baguettes en main. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner dans un nouveau couloir, ils entendirent des éclats de voix qui les forcèrent à s'arrêter.

-… manque de bon sens qui vous caractérise vous avait poussé à reprendre vos études, Lestranges, siffla une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Neville.

Les trois amis se regardèrent. Lestranges, comme Bellatrix, Rodolphus ou Rabastan ? Comment, par Morgane, ils avaient pu entrer dans l'école sans déclencher toutes les alarmes ?!

-Oh, bébé Neville se rebelle, caqueta une voix.

-Rabastan, souffla Draco en se raidissant.

-Il n'y a que toi pour penser que je n'aurais pas grandi depuis que tu as lâchement attaqué mes parents, rétorqua Neville. Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestranges … Une sortie en famille ? Ah non, pour cela, il vous faudrait un cerveau et Bellatrix n'est pas là. Elle vous a enfin laissé la permission de minuit ?

\- Ils ne sont pas seuls, intervint Luna, l'air sombre. Fenrir Greyback, Amycus et Alecto Carrow ne sont pas très loin, j'imagine.

Théo les tira rapidement en arrière.

-Il faut impérativement que nous les trouvions, murmura Théo. Allez trouver Snape pour le prévenir qu'il y a au moins cinq Death Eaters dans l'école.

-Et toi ? demanda Blaise

-Je peux me permettre de jouer à découvert, rappela Théo. Vous moins. En plus, j'ai envie de m'amuser.

Le sourire vicieux du Maître Maudit fit frissonner ses deux amis.

-C'est dangereux, rappela Draco.

-Raison de plus pour que vous vous dépêchiez, poussa Théo.

Le bruit des premiers sorts fusèrent.

-Allez-y ! insista Théo

A leurs corps défendant, Draco et Blaise filèrent par un autre couloir alors que Théo se lançait dans la bataille.

§§§§§

Severus fut surpris quand il entendit des coups contre la porte de son bureau. Agacé d'être dérangé, il ouvrit à la volée le pauvre morceau de bois et s'apprêtait à engueuler l'indélicat lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son filleul et son ami.

-Draco ?! s'étonna Severus

-Les Lestranges sont dans l'école et se battent contre Longbottom, souffla Draco. Greyback et les Carrow aussi mais on ne les a pas vu.

-Où ? demanda Severus

-Au troisième étage, devant les salles d'entraînement de Sortilèges, répondit Blaise.

Severus brandit sa baguette et lança deux Patronus.

- _Intrusion de Death Eaters, rendez-vous au troisième étage,_ annonça Severus. Venez.

Les trois Slytherin coururent littéralement vers l'endroit indiqué où ils furent rejoints par Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick.

-Comment ont-ils pu entrer ? pesta Filius

-Plus tard les explications, coupa Minerva.

-Par ici, indiqua Blaise.

Ils déboulèrent dans le couloir incriminé et ils n'attendirent pas pour attaquer les belligérants dans le dos. Très rapidement, les deux Death Eaters furent neutralisés. Minerva se pencha sur les élèves mal en point.

-Un contre deux n'est pas un combat équitable, fit remarquer Filius en observant les lieux de l'affrontement.

-Nous ne pouvions pas faire autrement, souffla Neville qui avait reçu la plupart des blessures.

Dans un coin, Hermione et Ginny avaient baissé la tête tandis que Luna les fusillait du regard.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, fit Luna. Ils se dirigent vers le cinquième étage.

-Le bureau de Dumbledore ? sursauta Minerva

-S'ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main sur Potter, c'est le second choix logique, rappela Severus. Mais avant …

Sortant quelques fioles de ses poches, il en fit ingurgiter à leurs prisonniers avant de leur lancer des sorts de son cru. Enfin, il les enferma dans une salle de classe proche et les isola pour qu'on ne puisse pas les libérer par erreur.

Le groupe courut vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ils furent arrêtés par une présence incongrue dans le château.

-Scrigmeour ? hoqueta Minerva. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Dumbledore voulait me voir, répondit Rufus. Tout va bien ?

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent. Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, même ancien Auror, avait en tout et pour tout que deux Aurors pour sa protection, et des jeunes en plus, soit complètement inutiles face aux Carrow et à Greyback.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, siffla Draco. On a des Death Eaters qui se baladent dans l'école et qui ont visiblement décidé de faire une petite visite à Dumbledore. Pas que ça m'aurait gêné mais ça n'arrangerait personne qu'il meure maintenant.

-Kurt, Mick, escortez les élèves jusqu'à leurs salles communes, ordonna Rufus.

Théo vit rouge.

-Qu'ils fassent un seul pas vers nous et je leur jette un sort, menaça Théo. Je vous rappelle que nous avons à coup sûr Greyback et les Carrow qui nous attendent et qu'ils sont craints pour une bonne raison. Autant que vous mettiez toutes les chances de votre côté en nous gardant à vos côtés.

-Mais vous êtes des enfants ! protesta l'un des Aurors

-Et nous sommes en guerre ! gronda Neville. Sauf irresponsabilité totale, nous apprenons tous à nous battre ! Maintenant, bouclez-la et allons-y. Comme l'a dit Draco, même si je ne porte pas dans mon cœur le directeur, sa mort n'arrangerait personne.

-Allons-y, gronda Severus.

Les trois professeurs, le ministre de la magie, les deux Aurors et les sept élèves se précipitèrent dans les escaliers pour gagner le bureau du directeur. Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient le couloir correspondant, les bruits d'un combat retentirent. Ils tombèrent sur le professeur Dumbledore qui affrontait les trois Death Eaters. Les deux Aurors se précipitèrent pour le protéger mais ils ne purent l'empêcher de se prendre un sort qui le sonna. Ils furent immédiatement mis sur la touche et les quatre adultes restants brandirent leurs baguettes pour protéger les blessés.

-Snape … gronda Amycus.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, siffla Severus.

-Nous avons des ordres du Maître, cracha Alecto. Tu ne nous empêcheras pas de le faire !

Un mouvement sur le côté fut le seul avertissement de l'attaque de Fenrir Greyback. Mais la riposte de Théo Nott l'éjecta rapidement auprès de ses collègues.

-Hermione, Ginny, Luna, ordonna Neville. Protégez les Aurors et le directeur. Professeurs, monsieur le Ministre, prenez les Carrow. On s'occupe de Greyback.

-Mais … protesta Rufus.

Mais les sorts fusèrent et il ne put continuer à contester.

§§§§§

Neville attendit que l'infirmière les abandonne définitivement avant de sortir sa baguette et de les isoler avec des runes. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir n'arrivent à certaines oreilles, même si Dumbledore était évanoui.

-Théo ? demanda Neville

-J'ai pu lancer quelques malédictions sur les Carrow, annonça Théo. On pourra les suivre.

-Et Greyback ? fit Neville

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi, souffla Théo.

-Merci d'avoir essayé, sourit Neville. Blaise, Draco ?

-J'en saurais plus un peu plus tard, éluda Blaise.

-Il va falloir que nous mettions le nez dans le ministère, fronça des sourcils Draco. Ces deux Aurors étaient des incapables. Ils n'auraient jamais dû être là.

-Je ne rêvais pas, donc, fit Neville. Luna ?

-Je n'ai rien à dire, souffla la blonde.

-Très bien, fit Neville. A vous, maintenant. Je peux savoir ce qui est passé dans votre tête ?

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Vous avez toutes les deux pu voir ce que les manipulations de Dumbledore avaient eu comme conséquences sur vous, gronda Neville. Vous savez ce qui se passe en dehors de ces murs. Alors comment ça se fait, par Merlin, que vous ne sachiez pas vous battre ?!

Les Slytherin sursautèrent.

-Je ne dirais pas de Ginny mais ça m'étonne de toi, Granger, fit Draco.

-Je pensais qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour m'aider, s'horrifia Ginny.

-Ginny, regarde-moi, ordonna Draco.

L'instant d'après, le blond rendit son verdict.

-Consigne mentale, répondit Draco.

Neville se plongea dans ses pensées. Il pensait pourtant qu'elles avaient toutes été annulées par les bons soins de Severus mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu le directeur seules toutes les deux ? demanda Blaise

-Avec les autres préfets, il nous a invités autour d'un thé, avoua Hermione, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-Une potion de suggestion alors. Je suis immunisé, ce serait logique, fit Draco.

-Nous devrions en discuter pendant les vacances, proposa Luna. En attendant, mettons-nous d'accord sur une version de l'histoire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous mette tout sur le dos alors qu'on a sauvé leur peau.

Tous acquiescèrent.

§§§§§

Rapidement libéré de l'infirmerie avec Minerva et Filius, Severus avaient décidé de récupérer les frères Lestranges pour pouvoir les interroger. Ils n'avaient guère de temps – tout juste jusqu'au réveil de Dumbledore, et encore – pour leur soutirer toutes les informations nécessaires avant de les confier à Kingsley Shakelbot, leur contact au Bureau des Aurors. Les professeurs attendirent que la nuit soit totalement tombée et que le couvre-feu soit bien installé pour déplacer les prisonniers vers les cachots, que le directeur ne connaissait guère malgré son poste.

En premier lieu, le maître de Potions vérifia leur état de santé avant de les gaver de Veritaserum. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, un tour dans leur esprit n'était pas inenvisageable.

-Bien, bien, sourit Filius. J'espère que vous allez répondre à mes questions. Mais je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, puisque vous avez bu du Veritaserum.

-Je savais que Snape était un traître ! cracha Rodolphus

-Et où voyez-vous Severus ? leva un sourcil Minerva. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas … convié à notre petite réunion. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas que vous êtes avec nous. Je lui ai dit que je vous avais déjà remis au Bureau des Aurors …

Severus sourit. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il regardait l'interrogatoire sans que les frères Lestranges ne s'en doutent. Les trois professeurs s'étaient mis d'accord pour protéger la couverture de Severus mais également pour insuffler le doute chez Voldemort concernant les méthodes utilisées par le camp de la « Lumière ».

-Bien, cette mise au point faite, entrons dans le vif du sujet, déclara Filius. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Si vous croyez qu'on va vous le dire ! siffla Rabastan

-Mais vous allez nous le dire, sourit Minerva. Répondez, MAINTENANT !

Les deux frères sursautèrent. Mais ce fut suffisant pour que leurs langues se délient.

-Nous avions ordre de prendre l'école à la mort de Dumbledore, souffla Rabastan.

-Comment vous êtes entrés ? demanda Minerva

-Par une Armoire à Disparaître, répondit Rodolphus. L'un de ses sympathisants a découvert que l'école en avait une. Sa famille possédait l'autre.

Severus fronça des sourcils. Ces artefacts étaient assez rares puisqu'ils combinaient de la marqueterie Sorcière, en plein déclin et de la haute magie, elle aussi en déclin par les bons soins de Dumbledore. Il y avait peu de paires encore fonctionnelles, à sa connaissance.

-Qui avait l'ordre de vous faire entrer dans l'école ? demanda Filius

-Un élève, avoua Rabastan, les dents serrés.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent.

-Son nom ? demanda Minerva

-C'est une Slytherin, éluda Rabastan.

-Nous voulons son nom tout de suite, gronda Filius.

-… Pansy Parkinson, révéla Rodolphus.

§§§§§

L'infirmerie n'avait jamais été aussi bondée et Poppy n'avait que peu hésité avant de réclamer de l'aide à St Mungo, surtout avec le ministre de la magie entre ses murs.

Quand Minerva avait déboulé avec tous les belligérants quatre jours plus tôt, l'infirmière les avait installés dans l'aile médicale, généralement fermée sauf cas grave. Chacun avait eu droit à sa chambre particulière mais Neville avait demandé à ce que les élèves soient placés dans la même. Leurs blessures n'étant pas aussi importantes que les autres, elle avait accepté. Après avoir cloué au lit les trois professeurs, elle s'était tournée vers le directeur, le ministre et les deux Aurors. Ces derniers avaient rapidement été envoyés à l'hôpital, n'étant pas habilitée à les soigner, mais elle avait bien noté qu'ils étaient novices et donc, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû servir de gardes du corps au ministre. Ce dernier, suite à un vicieux sort de Découpe, avait dû rester au moins vingt-quatre heures allongé pour permettre la régénération des organes touchés.

Quant au directeur …

Un sourire narquois s'était peint sur le visage de Poppy. Profitant de son inconscience, elle en avait fait plusieurs examens pour obtenir certaines réponses à ses questions. Dont la plus importante de toutes, comment il faisait pour tenir. Pour avoir été l'assistante de l'un des Médicomages qui avaient dû le soigner suite à son combat contre Gellert Grindelwald, elle savait que son noyau magique était définitivement abîmé et que les sorts de très haut niveau lui étaient interdits sous peine de voir son noyau se vider sans aucun espoir de se régénérer. Or, d'après les différents témoignages, Dumbledore pouvait toujours le faire.

-Par Dana … souffla Poppy.

Les adultes soignés avaient enfin quitté son antre, elle avait fait une petite vérification auprès des enfants pour leurs dossiers médicaux puis elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau avec les résultats d'examens qu'elle venait de terminer. Ce qu'elle lisait était terrifiant. En même temps, cela expliquerait son énergie alors que les Sorciers de son âge préféraient se concentrer sur une seule activité.

Albus Dumbledore volait la magie active de Sorciers.


	80. Affûter ses armes

**_Affûter ses armes_**

L'attaque sournoise envers le professeur Dumbledore avait fait la Une de tous les journaux. Et ça ne plaisait pas à ce dernier.

En aidant l'apprenti Death Eater à restaurer l'Armoire à Disparaître, il ne pensait pas qu'il mettrait à exécution son plan aussi tôt. Malheureusement, il avait agi près de trois semaines en avance et surtout, les Death Eaters l'avaient intercepté hors de son bureau sécurisé.

D'où sa convalescence jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Cela l'avait empêché de connaître tous les tenants et aboutissements de l'affrontement. Les Aurors n'avaient pas pu lui être d'un grande aide, puisqu'ils avaient été touchés immédiatement après lui et Scrigmeour … Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu lui fournir ce qu'il désirait, il lui avait appris une nouvelle intéressante.

En effet, quand il avait investi son esprit, le directeur s'était aperçu qu'il avait été soumis à un sort d'Amnésie très puissant mais surtout très particulier.

Il avait été lancé par un Artefact de Magie.

Gellert et lui, alors qu'ils faisaient des recherches sur les Reliques de la Mort, étaient tombés sur des écrits qui les mentionnaient. Ils dataient de l'époque de Merlin et du roi-mage Arthur et la plupart des familles Sang Pur en détenait un. Ils pouvaient prendre différentes formes mais surtout, offraient à leurs détenteurs une très grande puissance. Albus avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende mais quand James Potter avait usé de l'Épée de Gryffindor pour protéger sa famille d'une attaque de Voldemort, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Pour en découvrir tous ses secrets, il n'avait pas hésité à voler l'épée mais jamais l'artefact n'avait révélé ses secrets. Par contre, il se souvenait de la signature magique dégagée et il avait trouvé des similitudes avec le sort d'Amnésie.

Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un détenait un Artefact.

Il pouvait rayer de la carte Filius, puisqu'il était qu'à moitié Sorcier. Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Luna Lovegood aussi puisqu'elles étaient des femmes et que la société de l'époque était misogyne – pas que ça ait changé, d'ailleurs. Ne restait donc que Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott Junior. Et Severus Snape. Mais les premiers étaient bien trop jeunes et le dernier possédait la Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui devait l'empêcher de maîtriser un objet magique aussi puissant.

Cependant … on n'avait identifié que six Death Eaters. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait qu'un septième ne soit entré et avait dissimulé sa présence aux combattants ? Pour vérifier sa théorie, il faudrait qu'il puisse examiner les esprits de toutes les personnes qui avaient participé au combat mais seule la petite Weasley lui était accessible, et encore, maintenant qu'elle traînait avec les amis d'Harry Potter, il ne pouvait plus l'approcher.

Dans un geste d'humeur, il fit voler plusieurs objets de son bureau.

Il fallait absolument qu'il mette la main sur cet Artefact !

§§§§§

-Merci pour cette information, fit Merrick.

Le Gardien du Temps s'inclina avant de se retirer sans un mot.

Le chef de la famille Selwyn était inquiet. De plus en plus de visions avaient pour objet les différents protagonistes de la guerre en cours. Or, d'après leurs archives, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, que la guerre aurait un impact conséquent sur l'avenir du monde. Il se doutait pour le jeune Harry Potter mais ses amis ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible. Tout reposait sur une bande de gamins … Mais il fallait dire que la société Sorcière anglaise – avec Dumbledore à sa tête – avait joué avec le feu aussi en plaçant sur un piédestal un gosse qui n'était pas censé connaître quoi que ce soit sur le monde qu'il devait sauver …

Tss … il fallait qu'il arrête d'être si mauvaise langue.

-Mewen …

-Oui, père ? répondit le jeune homme

-Les vacances d'été viennent de commencer, fit Merrick. Il est temps que tu prennes quelques cours de soutien.

-J'espère que vous plaisantez, père, fit Mewen avec un sourire sirupeux.

-Non, mon fils, ricana Merrick. Il serait temps que tu sortes ton nez de tes bouquins et que tu apprennes un peu ce qu'est la vraie vie. Augusta Longbottom serait ravie de t'accueillir.

Mewen se retint de balancer une flopée de jurons. Intellectuel dans l'âme, il détestait se salir les mains, comme la plupart des Voyants. Or, tant qu'il n'avait pas eu sa première vision, il était censé se conduire comme un Sorcier lambda. Il y avait échappé en devenant chercheur en Runes mais visiblement, son père avait d'autres projets pour lui. Et bien sûr, il était prévenu qu'au dernier moment. Merrick Selwyn s'amusait comme il le pouvait et généralement aux dépens de son fils.

-Je te conseille de faire tes bagages dès à présent, susurra Merrick. La voiture doit partir dans vingt minutes exactement.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous me prévenez ? explosa Mewen en bondissant hors de la pièce

-Mais où serait le plaisir, sinon ? ricana Merrick

§§§§§

Ginny Weasley était loin d'être sereine quand elle descendit du Hogwarts Express.

Après l'attaque des Death Eaters, Neville lui avait ordonné à ce qu'elle quitte le Burrow pour une remise à niveau. Consciente que sans la présence du Sorcier, elle aurait pu mourir, elle avait décidé de mettre dans la confidence les jumeaux pour qu'ils puissent la couvrir quand elle irait chez les Longbottom. Fred et Georges, ravis de la sortir à nouveau de la maison qu'on ne pouvait guère plus qualifier de familiale, avaient donné leur accord pour accueillir leur petite sœur pendant deux mois et ils avaient prévenu leur père de l'arrangement. Pour enfoncer le clou, la jeune fille avait également écrit à son père ET au chef de la famille Weasley pour qu'ils l'autorisent à se rendre chez ses frères et pour ne pas que ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances de fin d'année ne se reproduise.

Et maintenant, elle était là.

Tous ses amis – les anciens comme les nouveaux – étaient partis rapidement. Les jumeaux avaient promis de venir la chercher et son père avait tenu à venir également pour la saluer et pour prendre quelques nouvelles avant qu'elle ne parte. Par contre, la jeune rousse ne connaissait pas les projets de sa mère et ne voulait rien entendre de ceux de son « frère ».

-Bonjour princesse ! s'écrièrent deux voix bien reconnaissables

-Gred, Forges, soupira de soulagement Ginny.

-On avait dit qu'on viendrait te chercher, rappela Fred.

-Où sont les parents ? s'étonna Georges

-Pas encore arrivés, haussa des épaules Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? grogna une voix

Bien entendu, Ron avait vu ses frères et avait décidé d'aller les emmerder.

-Nous sommes venus voir notre sœur, fronça des sourcils Georges. Et saluer la famille au passage avant de l'emmener avec nous pour les vacances.

-Nous avions d'ailleurs prévu de faire un voyage à l'étranger, ajouta Fred. L'un de nos clients a évoqué l'idée de nous inviter dans un hôtel de luxe qui lui appartient.

L'avidité brilla dans les yeux du rouquin, confirmant les suppositions des jumeaux. Ils avaient été mis au courant de l'invitation de Draco Malfoy pour les fêtes de fin d'année et du refus sans appel de leur mère qui avait révoqué l'autorisation de Ginny de venir travailler avec eux pendant cette même période. Ils ne savaient pas si Ron avait activement pris part à cette décision mais maintenant, ils savaient que c'était le cas. Seulement, ils n'allaient pas lui dire que l'invitation provenait de Théodore Nott Junior.

-Bonsoir les enfants !

-Bonsoir papa ! firent Ginny, Fred et Georges

Ron se contenta d'un grognement.

Derrière Arthur qui embrassait ses enfants, Molly avait attiré Ron et discutait à voix basse avec lui.

-Tu as passé une bonne année ? demanda Arthur

-Excellente, sourit Ginny. Les examens ont été plus faciles que je ne le croyais.

En même temps, elle avait été grandement aidée par Hermione et Neville, sans compter Draco, Théo et Blaise, qui l'avaient préparé avec Luna à obtenir les meilleures notes possibles.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas passer quelques jours à la maison ? demanda Arthur

-J'ai vraiment envie de mettre des sous de côté, sourit Ginny. J'ai vu quelques accessoires de Quiddicht que je voudrais avoir et je ne peux honnêtement pas te demander de me les acheter. Je veux faire ça moi-même.

-Nous avons installé un petit studio pour elle au-dessus de notre appartement, ajouta Fred. Elle est en partie indépendante puisqu'elle vient vivre chez nous.

-Comme ça, quand on restera enfermé dans notre laboratoire, elle pourra se débrouiller toute seule, taquina Georges.

-Comment ça, Ginny va vivre chez vous ? gronda Molly en intervenant dans la conversation

-Elle a demandé à travailler avec les jumeaux et j'ai accepté, fit Arthur. Ils se sont proposé de l'héberger pendant toutes les vacances. Comme ça, elle n'aura pas à prendre la cheminée publique.

-Elle est trop jeune ! pointa Molly

-Pour travailler ou pour aller dormir chez ses frères ? demanda Arthur. L'an dernier, elle l'a fait et tu ne t'y es pas opposé. Aux dernières vacances, elle aurait pu le faire mais tu voulais la voir pour les fêtes. Et aussi, ce sont ses frères, nos enfants ! J'aurais compris si c'était chez des illustres inconnus mais il s'agit de Fred et de Georges ! Quelle est ton excuse aujourd'hui ?

Molly était étonnée. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour reconnaître l'agacement dans la voix de son mari. Mais surtout, les derniers Sorciers traînant dans la gare avaient les oreilles tendues pour entendre le moindre mot de la discussion qui semblait dégénérer en dispute en bonne et due forme.

-Si Ginny dort chez vous, alors Ron aussi, exigea Molly.

-Non, on refuse, trancha Georges. Nous avons eu la même discussion la dernière fois, quand tu as voulu qu'on prenne Ron comme vendeur chez nous.

-Ron ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts, cracha Fred. Et nous n'avons pas de place pour le loger.

Pressentant que ça allait se terminer en cris, Ginny fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un lettre qu'elle tendit à son père.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda doucement Arthur, étouffant les récriminations de Molly

-C'est une lettre de tante Muriel qui m'autorise à aller vivre et à travailler chez Fred et Georges jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, annonça Ginny. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement mais visiblement, c'était trop demander de me laisser faire quelque chose qui me plait au lieu de satisfaire les caprices de Ron. Je t'écrirai plus tard, papa. Fred, Georges, on y va ?

Sans un seul regard en arrière, la jeune Sorcière partit, suivie de ses frères jumeaux qui l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue avant de passer le mur du quai 9 3/4.

§§§§§

Draco ferma violemment le grimoire qu'il consultait.

L'état de son père s'était aggravé. Avec Severus, ils avaient dû le gaver de potions de Sommeil sans Rêves, à un tel point qu'il en était drogué. Maintenant que le plus jeune était de retour au manoir Malfoy, ils pouvaient envisager une autre solution pour garder Lucius en vie. Draco avait apprécié l'idée de la Goutte du Mort Vivant mais Severus l'avait mis en garde contre les effets psychologiques, surtout que la Marque des Ténèbres allait quand même le hanter dans son inconscient.

D'où l'idée de l'enfermer dans son propre esprit.

C'était une technique presque hasardeuse, totalement dangereuse et hautement mortelle si mal exécutée mais paradoxalement, c'était la plus viable pour le patriarche. Severus avait demandé un délai pour faire toutes les recherches possibles et Draco en avait parlé à sa mère pour qu'elle se prépare mentalement parlant.

En attendant le feu vert de son parrain, le blond avait littéralement pillé la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Grâces aux notes de son père et de son parrain, il avait pu déterminer que la Marque des Ténèbres était l'assemblage de plusieurs enchantements. Celui d'Esclavage était évident, puisque Voldemort ne se gênait pas pour torturer ses propres suivants sans qu'ils ne bronchent dès qu'il était mal luné, ce qu'il était tout le temps, d'ailleurs. Celui de Convocation, pour qu'il puisse les appeler dès qu'il en avait envie, couplé avec un sort de Brûlure pour qu'ils se dépêchent de venir baiser ses pieds quand il avait une crise de mégalomanie.

Severus avait également noté un sort de Transfert de Magie et Draco avait été intrigué avant de lui faire confiance. En effet, en tant que maître de Potions, certaines d'entre elles nécessitaient que le brasseur augmente les effets de la potion avec sa propre magie. En Angleterre, Severus était l'un des rares à le faire naturellement sans y penser et il avait dû apprendre très tôt à avoir un contrôle rigoureux sur sa magie pour ne pas qu'elle aille partout, ce qui l'avait fait se tourner vers les arts occultes plutôt que vers la magie « blanche », bien trop laxiste à bien des égards. De ce fait, il était plus à même de se rendre compte quand sa magie échappait à son contrôle. Malheureusement, il ne s'en était rendu compte que quand il s'était mis sous les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore.

De son côté, Draco avait noté la rune d'Attachement cachée dans la Marque même. Comme son père et son parrain n'avaient pas pris cette option pendant leur scolarité, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il ne devait pas oublier la magie de Sang qui incrustait le tout par un marquage au fer chauffé rouge.

Et tout cela, effectué en Fourchelangue.

C'était une partie qu'il comptait soumettre à Harry dès qu'il le verrait. Du peu qu'il avait pu trouver sur cette aptitude controversée, il y avait toute une magie derrière ce don, notamment guérisseuse. Draco avait deux hypothèses : ou bien Voldemort avait utilisé la magie Fourchelangue pour créer la Marque des Ténèbres auquel cas, Harry devrait apprendre spécifiquement les sorts de la même magie pour défaire ce qui avait été fait, ou bien Voldemort s'était contenté de dire ses sorts en Fourchelangue. La première possibilité signifiait des années et des années d'études à prévoir pour Harry puisqu'il allait devoir apprendre la magie Fourchelangue avant de pouvoir trouver ce qui pourrait contrer la Marque, alors que pour la seconde, il suffirait juste au brun de jeter les contre-sorts que le blond aurait trouvé pour qu'il puisse de débarrasser de la Marque. Mais ça, seul Harry pouvait le déterminer en examinant les souvenirs de son père et de son parrain.

Retirer la Marque des Ténèbres, outre le fait que ça sauverait son père, serait un coup mortel porté à Voldemort mais également à Dumbledore. En effet, tous les deux considéraient la Marque comme immuable mais s'ils réussissaient, ils donneraient un avenir à ceux qui avaient été enrôlés de force.

Une pensée parasite le fit se redresser. La notant pour ne surtout pas la perdre, il se dirigea vers l'un des rayons et chercha un livre qu'il avait brièvement consulté. Quand il le retrouva, il tourna les pages et sourit devant l'information sous ses yeux.

S'ils réussissaient, alors les deux leaders de la guerre comprendraient qu'ils leur avaient fallu la présence d'un Fourchelangue. Or, en Angleterre, il n'y en avait que deux de connus, Voldemort et Harry Potter. Il fallait donc absolument que les Fourchelangue qui n'avaient pas été découvert soient mis à l'abri. Il existait un sort pour découvrir si quelqu'un avait le don mais seuls ceux qui l'avaient pouvaient le lancer. A moins de le piéger dans un cristal pour qu'il s'illumine à l'approche d'un Fourchelangue …

Délaissant ses recherches, Draco se lança joyeusement dans ce nouveau projet.

§§§§§

Sirius était en train de s'entraîner quand un Patronus en forme de phénix arriva.

- _Réunion de l'Ordre ce soir_ , fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Et le Patronus s'évapora.

Sirius avisa l'heure. Il avait quelques heures devant lui et ça lui laissait amplement le temps de se doucher, de se changer et d'aller espionner avant de faire officiellement son entrée. Depuis qu'il avait repris le titre de lord Black, Sirius n'était plus convié à toutes les réunions. Maintenant qu'il avait un statut qui pouvait lui nuire, le directeur prenait bien soin de ne pas le mettre en contact avec des informations sensibles. Heureusement, Severus était là pour combler des trous. Et les passages secrets étaient là pour apprendre ce que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Severus et lui apprennent.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Sirius entra dans Grimmaud Place par la cheminée privée de son bureau. Il épousseta la suie inexistante de sa tenue avant de prendre les passages secrets. De là, il entendit la voix criarde de Molly Weasley qui semblait être seule avec son fils Ron. Sirius fronça des sourcils avant de lancer un sort qui révélait la présence de toutes les personnes dans la maison. Et à son plus grand étonnement, la benjamine Weasley n'était pas là. Il demanderait quelques précisions à Neville.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? geint Ron

-Je ne peux pas me mettre en travers du chef de la famille, soupira Molly.

-Mais elle continue de traîner avec des Slytherin ! souligna Ron

-Je sais, fit Molly. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire donc laisse tomber, Ron !

Le rouquin ne bouda pas longtemps.

-Je dois vraiment avoir des cours ? grogna Ron

-Le professeur Dumbledore s'est proposé et c'est un grand honneur, souligna Molly. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait convié Harry Potter, le jeune Longbottom et la petite Granger à venir vivre ici pour suivre les cours.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas, siffla Ron. Ils pensent que je suis faible.

-Alors profites-en pour leur montrer que ce n'est pas le cas, poussa Molly. Je sais que tu es le meilleur, Ronnie. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner ?

Sirius se recula et regagna son bureau en souriant. Severus lui avait déjà fait part des résultats obtenus par les élèves et Ron était loin d'être bon. Pour le roux, il n'y avait qu'une méthode, la sienne, les autres n'existaient pas. Son étroitesse d'esprit lui jouait de très vilains tours et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui faire comprendre que la magie était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il se faisait très souvent battre à cause de son manque de connaissances auquel il ne faisait rien pour y remédier mais son absence d'imagination était très problématique aussi. D'après Severus, c'était dommage parce que Ron avait une puissance magique intéressante mais très mal utilisée.

Mais des cours avec Dumbledore, ça, c'était nouveau.

Il était curieux de connaître les buts du directeur.


	81. Eveil

**_Eveil_**

Ce fut un contact sur son front, comme le baiser d'une mère, qui le réveilla. Il était dans une pièce peinte en rouge sang, ce qui lui semblait assez singulier, avec un liquide bizarre dans la bouche. Un liquide qu'il reconnut très vite être du sang, dont l'odeur envahit rapidement ses narines. Et il entendit un bruit de tambour familier.

Boum. Boum. Boum.

Comme les battements d'un cœur.

Et la douleur le frappa.

Et il hurla.

§§§§§

Rani et Dobby ouvrirent les yeux et se précipitèrent dans la chambre de leur maître. Depuis le fameux jour d'octobre où Voldemort avait attaqué le manoir Potter, Harry avait été plongé dans le coma et rapatrié dans le château Potter. Severus Snape, lié par le serment qu'il avait passé, s'était rendu à son chevet mais s'était heurté à la volonté farouche des Elfes de maison. Après une heure de discussion, le maître de Potions avait obtenu l'autorisation de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry chaque semaine et en retour, il éloignait les amis du brun le temps de sa guérison, ne dévoilait pas son état de santé à quiconque et laissait faire les Elfes de maison.

Nommant Dobby comme son assistant, Rani avait réuni tous les Elfes des Potter et leur avait annoncé l'état dans lequel était le Sorcier. Tous furent d'accord pour élever les protections pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'incident de ce type. Certains d'entre eux furent chargés d'une mission particulière tandis que Rani calmait la magie survoltée de son maître et ami.

Et ce, depuis plus de huit mois.

La magie des Elfes de maison n'était pas quelque chose dont se préoccupaient les Sorciers depuis plus de mille ans. Choqués par la barbarie des Moldus à travers les différentes guerres dont ils avaient été témoins, les Sorciers avaient commencé à se renfermer sur eux-mêmes et à estimer qu'ils étaient supérieurs aux autres peuples magiques car ils dépendaient de rien ni de personne. Ils avaient commencé par écarter les Vampires et les loups garous mais ces derniers avaient rapidement refréné leurs ardeurs quand les Sorciers avaient décidé de mener des actions plus dures. Leur rejet total et absolu de la société Sorcière ne datait que d'un peu plus d'un siècle. Les Elfes de maison n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Les Sorciers étant les plus compatibles avec leur magie, pour éviter l'extinction de leur race, les chefs des Elfes Mineurs – l'ancien nom des Elfes de maison – avaient dû accepter un contrat magique au nom de leur race. A l'agonie, ils n'avaient compris que trop tard qu'ils étaient devenus les esclaves des Sorciers qui avaient transformé leur apparence à leur convenance. Mais dans le même temps, trop gonflé de leur importance, les Sorciers ne s'étaient pas renseignés sur leurs futurs esclaves.

Et donc ne savaient pas que malgré leur besoin de magie étrangère, ils étaient bien plus puissants qu'eux.

Les Elfes Mineurs avaient tout enduré, la faim, la soif, la torture, la mort. Mais jamais ils n'avaient oublié ce qui avait fait la grandeur de leur peuple avant que le désespoir ne les emmène là où ils étaient. Certains Sorciers s'étaient révélés dignes de confiance et les Elfes Mineurs leur avaient confié quelques secrets.

Harry Potter était l'un d'entre eux. Outre le fait de les considérer comme des égaux, le jeune homme les respectaient et prenait toujours en compte leur avis. Il leur avait de nombreuses fois proposé de les libérer mais il savait aussi que le lien avec un Sorcier leur était vital et ils travaillaient de concert pour trouver une solution à cet esclavage abject. Rani était surtout conscient que le Sorcier avait un lien étroit avec la Magie et c'était ce qui le poussait à l'aider aujourd'hui.

-Dobby, nous allons le transporter dans la salle de rituel, ordonna Rani.

-Mais il n'est pas conscient, observa Dobby.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, s'irrita Rani. C'est le seul moment où nous pourrons le faire. Conscient ou non.

Dobby obtempéra et les deux Elfes amenèrent le jeune homme au plus profond des cachots.

-Dessine le cercle, fit Rani. Je vais renforcer les protections.

Tandis qu'il exécutait, Rani se rendit dans les cachots voisins. Il renforça les murs porteurs puis se dirigea vers le cachot d'anti-magie, où avaient été regroupés les Horcruxes. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était très dangereux et il ne tenait pas à ce que par inadvertance, ils ne soient abîmés avant qu'on ne puisse les détruire. Il éleva les protections du château au maximum puis revint vers Dobby.

-Parfait, sourit Rani. Fais évacuer le château et pars avec eux.

-Mais … protesta Dobby.

-Personne ne doit rester ou sinon, ils mourront ! prévint Rani. Qu'ils soient partis avant une heure. Et toi aussi.

-Rani … fit Dobby.

-Tu n'es pas éduqué selon les anciens enseignements, gronda Rani. Je connais ta fidélité envers Harry Potter mais aujourd'hui, tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité. Dès que j'aurais terminé, tu pourras prendre soin de lui mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu me laisses l'aider. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Oui, Rani, soupira Dobby.

-Bien, se redressa Rani. Fais donc ce que je t'ai demandé, alors.

Rani n'eut à attendre que quarante minutes avant que la dernière présence vivante ne disparaisse. Il se tourna vers le Sorcier endormi et attendit patiemment une heure précise avant de commencer le rituel qu'il avait en tête.

§§§§§

Une paire d'yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent sur l'obscurité ambiante.

 _Qu'est-ce que …_

-Ne bougez pas, maître Harry, et n'essayez même pas de parler, fit une voix. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, vous n'avez qu'à le penser.

 _Harry ?_

-C'est votre nom, confirma la voix. Je suis Rani et je suis à votre service.

 _Rani … Rani … Ce nom lui disait quelque chose … Il se souvenait de quelqu'un qui s'appelait ainsi et qui s'était occupé de lui et de sa sœur dans une maison à … Southampton ?_

-Oui, je me suis occupé de vous quand vous avez repris votre héritage à vos dix-huit ans, confirma la voix.

 _Mais il connaissait cet Elfe de maison depuis ses douze ans, non ?_

-Dans cette ligne de temps, oui, confirma la voix. Dans l'ancienne, je n'ai pu vous rejoindre que très tard. Le Seigneur Ragnok et le Gardien Gripsec m'avaient appelé dès que vous avez manifesté votre volonté de reprendre la tête du clan Potter.

 _Lignes du temps ? Potter … Harry Potter, le Survivant ? Quel surnom débile …_

-Oui, vous êtes le Survivant, déclara la voix.

A ces mots, la mémoire du Sorcier se remit à fonctionner et toute sa vie défila devant les yeux d'Harry.

Ses rires. Ses pleurs. Ses joies. Ses peines.

Sa famille. Ses amis. Ses ennemis.

Ses vies. Sa mort.

Ses souvenirs.

Harry lâcha tout et hurla.

Hurla toute sa haine pour les Dursley qui avaient fait de lui un esclave parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à leur conception étriquée de la vie.

Hurla toute sa haine contre la société Sorcière anglaise qui un coup l'idolâtrait pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait même pas, un autre qui l'accusait de tous les maux, le tout sans jamais se remettre en question.

Hurla toute sa haine contre Dumbledore qui n'avait pas hésité à détruire sa famille et faire de sa vie un enfer pour avoir une arme qui se sacrifierait en un claquement de doigts sans poser de questions.

Hurla toute sa haine contre Voldemort qui, obnubilé par sa quête de pouvoir et d'immortalité, avait préféré croire une prophétie tronquée et s'attaquer à un bébé.

Il hurla.

Et finalement laissa la haine derrière lui.

Pour ne garder que la vengeance.

Détruire Voldemort.

Détruire Dumbledore.

Annihiler le gouvernement corrompu et le reconstruire.

Vivre sa vie pour prouver qu'il avait le droit d'exister.

Etre Harry James Potter.

Le vrai.

§§§§§

Allongé sur son lit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter, Harry examina les journaux Sorciers et Moldus qu'il avait manqué pendant son coma. Ce qui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'informations à assimiler.

-Maître Harry ?

-Entre Rani, sourit Harry. Assis-toi, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

L'Elfe de maison obéit et fit venir un service de thé dont il servit une tasse au Sorcier alité non sans avoir rangé auparavant les journaux éparpillés.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry

-Où s'arrête vos souvenirs ? demanda Rani

-Quand Voldemort a attaqué le manoir Potter, réfléchit Harry. Un sort de mort venait vers moi …

-Et vous a touché, assura Rani.

-Je ne crois pas être mort, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Non, je peux vous le confirmer, sourit Rani.

-Alors, comment ? fit Harry

-L'Horcruxe s'est détaché de votre âme et de votre corps, mais pas de votre esprit ni de votre magie, expliqua Rani.

L'air de pur bovin qu'affichait le Sorcier le convainquit de détailler.

-Ancrer un morceau d'âme n'est pas sans risque, fit Rani. C'est comme un parasite et il s'accrochera là où il le pourra.

Rani posa sa tasse et se mit debout pour toucher le front d'Harry.

-Dans votre corps, à l'endroit même de votre cicatrice, souffla Rani.

L'Elfe de maison reprit sa place.

-Dans votre esprit, avec la connexion psychique, poursuivit Rani.

Il prit la tasse non terminée qui menaçait de se répandre sur le lit.

-Dans votre magie, avec le don de Fourchelangue, continua Rani.

Il claqua des doigts et le plateau reposa sur une table proche.

-Et le plus dangereux, aux côtés de votre âme, termina Rani. Un sort de mort ôte la vie à tout ce que contient une enveloppe charnelle.

-Donc, j'aurais dû mourir, comprit Harry avec une voix blanche.

-Vous auriez dû, confirma Rani. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Parce que vous êtes un Garant de la Magie, annonça Rani.

-Ce terme est familier … fit Harry. Neville m'en a parlé.

-Neville Longbottom est l'un d'entre eux, en possédant le Bâton de Linas, confirma Rani. Connaissez-vous la véritable histoire des Garants de la Magie ?

-Non, avoua Harry.

-C'est très simple, en fait, sourit Rani. Quand le roi-mage Arthur a été trahi et les différents chevaliers-mages traqués, Viviane et Myrrdhin ont réuni les chevaliers-mages et leurs écuyers une dernière fois, raconta Rani. Avec l'accord de tous les peuples magiques, ils scellèrent la connaissance du monde magique dans plusieurs artefacts. Les Elfes, les Centaures, les Gobelins, les Licornes, les Thestral, les Veela, les Lycan, les Vampires, les Sirènes, les Harpies et d'autres encore reçurent trois Artefacts de Magie pour protéger leur existence des non magiques. S'ils apparaissent dans les contes et les légendes Moldus, c'est parce qu'au moins un de leurs Artefacts a été détruit. Pas tous, mais au moins un.

-Mais Dumbledore veut que le monde Sorcier s'ouvre au monde Moldu, réfléchit Harry. Comment le pourrait-il ?

-Il ne le peut pas et c'est pour cela qu'il est si peu considéré par les familles Sang Pur, révéla Rani. Pour qu'il puisse mener à bien son projet, il faudrait qu'il détruise tous les Artefacts de Magie liés aux Sorciers et aux Mages.

-Il y en a combien ? demanda Harry curieux

-Vingt à ce jour, répondit Rani. Avec Excalibur, qui est le Premier, vingt-et-un. Tous détenus en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-L'Angleterre possède la plus grande ligne de magie du monde, expliqua Rani. Quoi qui s'y passe, ça aura des conséquences sur le monde entier. C'est également pour cette raison qu'on a considéré Hogwarts comme étant la plus grande école du monde. Ce n'est bien entendu plus le cas depuis quelques siècles, encore plus depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore en a pris la tête.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était au courant que son ancienne école avait perdu de son prestige depuis que Dumbledore en avait pris la tête. Il avait également eu l'occasion de comparer les extraits de programme scolaires disponibles et vraiment, Hogwarts était très loin derrière.

-Il est très difficile de tuer un Garant de la Magie, fit Rani.

-Mais mon père est mort, rappela Harry.

-Parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour vous, rappela Rani. Le rituel d'Ante Mortem prend beaucoup d'énergie et il l'avait réalisé après avoir compris que Dumbledore voulait les sacrifier lady Lily et lui, soit moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Et il a supplié l'Artefact de Magie de vous protéger vous plutôt que lui.

Harry était ébranlé. Son père lui avait donné une nouvelle chance de vivre mais s'était réellement sacrifié pour lui.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore dit que c'est à cause de ma mère que j'ai pu survivre alors que c'est visiblement grâce à mon père ? s'étonna Harry en reléguant ses larmes à ce constat

-Lady Lily était fidèle à Dumbledore, presque plus qu'à lord James, déclara Rani. Avec les bons mots, il aurait peut-être réussi à vous faire adhérer à son état d'esprit et vous soumettre.

-Aucune chance, grommela Harry. Si je récapitule, si je ne suis pas mort face à Voldemort, c'est parce que l'Artefact de Magie des Potter me protège, c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Rani.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais eu entre les mains, nota Harry.

-Si, assura Rani. Pas dans cette vie seulement. L'Épée de Gryffindor a toujours été vôtre.

Harry blanchit.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle se trouve dans le Sorting Hat ? souffla Harry

-Le Sorting Hat est un Gardien de l'école, expliqua Rani. En théorie, il ne doit pas être en contact avec les Artefacts de Magie, sauf s'il est porté par son Garant. Je suppose que quand il s'est aperçu que ce n'était pas sa place et encore moins son Garant, le Sorting Hat l'a protégé jusqu'à ce que son légitime Garant ne s'en montre digne. Il faudrait vérifier cela mais ce n'est pas un problème pour le moment.

Harry garda le silence pendant un silence, se remémorant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Ante Mortem ? demanda Harry

-C'est le rituel qui vous a ramené dans votre enfance à votre mort, sourit Rani.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry

-Je suis lié aux Garants de la Magie, pas spécifiquement aux Potter, expliqua Rani. Je vous suivrai jusqu'à votre mort et ensuite je suivrai votre successeur et ainsi de suite. J'ai assisté à votre première vie dans l'ombre et je suis à vos côtés dans celle-ci. Malheureusement, dans votre première vie, votre soumission a fait le jeu de Dumbledore et ses protections sont restées très puissantes jusqu'à votre mort.

Le voyant s'enfoncer dans l'auto apitoiement, Rani changea de sujet.

-Tom Riddle a attaqué le manoir Potter, fit Rani.

-Donc, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il peut consulter sans problème les registres du Ministère, fit Harry en se reprenant. Dans quel état est le manoir ?

-Rien d'irréparable mais vous ne pourrez pas y habiter avant plusieurs mois, notifia Rani. Dès que le sort de mort vous a touché, je vous ai ramené au château. Vous y êtes resté dans le coma jusqu'à votre anniversaire.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Autant ? Les journaux ramenés par Rani n'allaient que jusqu'aux fêtes de fin d'année mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'on était en plein été.

-Pourquoi je me sens différent ? demanda Harry

-Vous avez atteint votre majorité et donc, votre maturation magique, sourit Rani. C'est à ce moment-là que vos différents potentiels se révèlent ou se confirment.

-Je n'ai rien eu de tel dans ma première vie, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Je crois avoir découvert pourquoi, fit Rani. Est-ce que le jour de votre dix-septième anniversaire, vous aviez sur vous un cadeau de Dumbledore ? Ou même un objet touché par lui ?

-Je ne dirais pas non, réfléchit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Il se pourrait que par ce biais, il a siphonné votre magie, fit Rani.

-C'est possible ? écarquilla des yeux Harry

-Oui, mais puisque vous n'êtes plus dans votre ancienne vie, cela reste qu'une théorie, souligna Rani. Cependant, elle reste plausible car lors de votre anniversaire, j'ai également brisé un sort de transfert de magie. Au-delà d'un certain seuil, votre magie était aspirée et donnée à une autre personne.

-Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? gronda Harry

-Un objet que vous portez régulièrement, proposa Rani. J'ai vérifié vos uniformes et ils étaient tous ensorcelés ainsi.

-Mais j'ai fait en sorte d'identifier tous les sorts qui m'étaient jetés, s'étonna Harry.

-C'est tout à votre honneur mais détecter les transferts de magie n'est clairement pas de votre niveau, déclara Rani. Mais ce n'est plus un problème maintenant.

Comprenant que le sujet était clos, Harry se souvint d'une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon anniversaire, après avoir brisé le sort de transfert ? demanda Harry

-J'ai retiré l'Horcruxe qui était en vous, déclara Rani.

Harry en perdit la voix.

-Pardon ?! hoqueta Harry

-J'ai retiré l'Horcruxe qui était en vous, répéta lentement Rani. Le comment n'est pas à votre portée pour le moment, sachez juste que je l'ai fait. Je ne l'ai pas détruit, je l'ai juste transféré dans un objet et mis avec les autres.

-Je ne suis plus un Horcruxe ? balbutia Harry

-Non, confirma Rani. Vous êtes libre de la présence de Tom Riddle.

Conscient que c'était la nouvelle de trop, Rani se redressa sur ses pieds.

-Voici une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, fit Rani en désignant la fiole qui venait d'arriver dans sa main. Prenez-là et dormez, vous assimilerez mieux tout ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

-Rani ? fit Harry en prenant la fiole

-Oui, maître Harry ? répondit Rani

-Pourquoi ? ne put que dire Harry

-Dans vos deux vies, vous m'avez toujours considéré comme un égal, sourit doucement Rani. J'en suis venu à vous considérer comme un ami précieux. Je sais que le monde devra compter sur vous pour devenir meilleur. Donc j'ai préféré vous préserver. Vous avez le droit de vivre, maître Harry. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Harry le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer à ses mots. Il but d'une traite le contenu de la fiole avant de se renfoncer dans son lit. Rani referma la porte, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Harry Potter était en sécurité maintenant.


	82. Guerre et sang

**_Guerre et sang_**

Il restait trois semaines avant la rentrée scolaire et Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, ses notes éparpillées sur toute la table qu'elle avait réservée pour elle.

À la suite de son humiliation à la fin de l'année scolaire – elle était quand même restée les bras ballants avec Ginny quand les frères Lestranges avaient attaqué leur groupe – Neville avait exigé qu'elle s'entraîne correctement durant l'été, non sans que Severus Snape n'examine de nouveau son esprit. La découverte de consignes mentales à retardement avait été la cerise sur le gâteau et dès que la brune avait posé un pied dans le manoir Longbottom, l'héritier ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau.

Hermione avait ainsi découvert que son camarade avait toujours caché ses véritables capacités à l'école. Quand elle lui en avait fait la remarque, il avait éclaté d'un long rire cynique.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Pourquoi j'aurais montré que le timide Neville Longbottom savait se battre ? railla Neville_

 _-Tu aurais été mieux considéré par les autres et les Slytherin … commença Hermione._

 _-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, coupa Neville. Sache que si les Slytherin se moquaient de moi, ce n'était pas à cause de mon apparente faiblesse, mais du fait à quel point mon rôle était ridicule à leurs yeux._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, perdue_

 _-Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre, termina Neville._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

La brune avait beau avoir tempêté, le châtain n'était jamais revenu sur sa parole. A la place, il lui avait fermé la bibliothèque – un sacrilège pour elle – et s'était mis à l'attaquer dans tous les coins du manoir. Seulement armée de sa baguette, en à peine un mois, elle et Ginny – qui avait réussi à s'échapper de sa famille – avaient acquis des réflexes hallucinants. Quand il avait estimé qu'elles pouvaient tenir face à de courtes attaques surprises, Neville avait décidé de les tester dans une bataille rangée.

Et il avait fait appel à Théo, Blaise et Draco.

Hermione resserra son gilet autour d'elle en y repensant, frissonnant presque de terreur. Grâce aux préjugés patiemment inculqués par Dumbledore au reste de l'école, elle avait toujours pensé que les Slytherin étaient des élèves qui préféraient briser ouvertement le règlement pour faire du mal aux autres. En vérité, ils étaient beaucoup plus subtils que ça.

Et surtout, carrément tordus.

Ginny et elle avaient appris les véritables définitions de Maître Maudit et de Maître Nécromancien, ce qu'étaient respectivement Théo et Blaise. Elles avaient appris à la dure que magie blanche et magie noire n'existaient pas vraiment et que ce n'était qu'une distinction absurde relayée par Dumbledore. Elles avaient vu de leurs propres yeux qu'avec une malédiction, on pouvait sauver des gens et qu'un nécromant pouvait régénérer un membre et même l'améliorer. Draco, lui, leur avait montré qu'avec la sacro-sainte magie « blanche », on pouvait parfaitement torturer et tuer qui on voulait.

En à peine un été, les Sang Pur avaient totalement renversé sa vision du monde Sorcier.

Comment Dumbledore pouvait dénaturer à ce point l'enseignement du monde de la magie ? Hermione avait pu voir de ses yeux que la magie ne pouvait être manichéenne et malgré les nombreux exemples Moldus, elle s'était fait avoir de toute beauté et avait oublié que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

-Tout va bien ? fit une voix

Hermione sourit à Ginny qui venait de s'installer en face d'elle. Pour elle également, la chute avait été rude puisqu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle devait savoir en étant Sang Pur. Sa mère avait visiblement des idées bien arrêtées sur comment le monde Sorcier devait fonctionner et les us et coutumes Sang Pur n'étaient à ses yeux clairement pas adaptées. Que l'ignorance de ses enfants handicape sérieusement leur avenir n'était pas un point sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée.

-Je me rends compte que ce que nous apprenons maintenant devrait l'être à l'école, répondit Hermione.

-Les cours d'étude des Sorciers ont été supprimés avant qu'on entre à Hogwarts, rappela Ginny. Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était du temps perdu mais maintenant que j'apprends tout ce que j'aurais dû savoir, je me dis que c'était une erreur.

-Supprimés ? tressaillit Hermione

-Tu ne le savais pas ? s'étonna Ginny. Fred et Georges s'en sont beaucoup plaints. C'était l'année avant que je n'entre à Hogwarts.

-L'année où les plus importants héritiers devaient faire leur entrée à l'école, intervint une nouvelle voix.

Mewen Selwyn prit place à leurs côtés. Lui aussi avait été convié à la session d'été d'entraînement, sur ordre de son père visiblement. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas un combattant mais il avait d'excellentes bases. Il ne lui manquait que la pratique pour être très embêtant pour ses adversaires. Sa présence était sous serment et Ginny ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille, uniquement qu'il était un allié de Neville Longbottom.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Jette un coup d'œil dans les grimoires de généalogie, sourit Mewen. Tu verras que la dernière fois que les héritiers des Malfoy, des Potter, des Nott, des Longbottom, des Smith et d'autres encore se sont réunis sur deux ou trois années, voire sont nés dans la même année remonte à des siècles. Pour les Sang Pur, c'est une génération historique et extrêmement importante. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été organisé à ce moment-là, bien que le Magenmagot aurait préféré qu'il se déroule cette année.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce qu'ils auraient tous eu dix-sept ans, comprit Ginny. Plus de prestige à l'international.

-Exactement, sourit Mewen. Enfin, c'était s'ils avaient été mis au courant du projet.

-Parce qu'ils ne le savaient pas ? sursauta Hermione

-Dumbledore n'a mis qu'un nombre restreint au courant, révéla Mewen. Au nom du spectaculaire, de nombreuses choses ont été négligées. Avec les conséquences que nous connaissons.

Tous se turent. La renaissance de Voldemort n'était pas un souvenir joyeux.

-Tiens, vous voilà, sourit Neville en s'approchant.

-Tu viens encore nous torturer ? grommela Ginny

-C'est tentant, sourit Neville. Non, je viens chercher Mewen. Tu es convoqué.

Mewen soupira. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, son père voulait le voir.

-Je te suis, fit Mewen. A plus tard, les filles.

-Salut ! firent Hermione et Ginny

Les deux Sorciers traversèrent les couloirs avant de se retrouver dans la Salle des Transports. Mais elle était loin d'être vide. L'aîné fut surpris d'y découvrir Seth Prince, Sirius Black, Joshua Cameron, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Mewen

-Nous allons voir Harry, annonça Sirius.

§§§§§

Harry regagna son lit avec bonheur.

Quelques jours après son réveil, Rani avait prévenu Severus qui en avait profité pour faire une réunion avec tous ses alliés. Concédant qu'il pouvait rester debout un après-midi, Rani avait accepté mais Dobby était resté à l'affut de tous les besoins du brun. Ce dernier eut les histoires derrière les articles et plus particulièrement les détails concernant l'intrusion dans l'école de sorcellerie à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus intrigué, c'était les consignes mentales qui avaient échappées à Severus.

Une fois ses invités partis, Harry avait écrit tous les événements de l'année passée avant de faire une liste des actions à mener ou au contraire, à approfondir. Dobby lui avait apporté son journal et après l'avoir déverrouillé, il avait commencé à noter ses projets.

Tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il vérifie avec Joshua son niveau scolaire. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de ses ASPIC. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'étudiait plus les matières classiques donc il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

Ensuite, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'Horcruxe en lui, il fallait qu'il mette la main sur les derniers qui lui manquaient, soit la bague des Gaunt avec la Pierre de Résurrection et Nagini, le familier de Voldemort. Severus lui avait signalé que la bague avait déjà été récupérée par Dumbledore et que ce dernier avait pris de plein fouet la malédiction. Le maître de Potions ne donnait que quelques mois au directeur avant de succomber et Harry se tâtait sérieusement de le laisser mourir. Mais s'il le faisait, il aurait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Non, il tenait à lui porter le coup fatal.

Il avait appris la remise à niveau d'Hermione et de Ginny et ça l'avait fait sourire. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, puisqu'il avait évité toutes les « épreuves » de Dumbledore, Hermione n'avait pas l'entraînement qu'elle avait eu dans sa première vie. Il était un peu étonné que la jeune femme ne se soit pas prise en main pour le soutenir. Mais si le directeur avait mis son nez dans les fidélités de ses élèves …

-Rani ? appela Harry

-Que puis-je pour vous, maître Harry ? vint Rani

-Je voudrais que tu me programmes un rendez-vous avec Ragnok pour dès que je pourrais quitter le lit, pria Harry. Je vais me dépêcher de mettre à l'abri le reste de mes avoirs.

-C'est une excellente idée, sourit Rani. Je peux également vous suggérer de commencer à prendre votre siège au Magenmagot.

-C'est une idée, ricana Harry.

-Maintenant, il serait temps que vous vous reposiez un peu, conseilla Rani.

Ne voulant pas se mettre l'Elfe Mineur à dos, Harry obéit.

§§§§§

Voldemort rageait.

L'attaque qu'il avait fait mener à Hogwarts avait totalement échouée. Les frères Lestranges s'étaient faits capturés et Parkinson n'avait pas pu contacter sa fille depuis. Sans oublier que les Carrow et Fenrir Greyback lui avaient signalé que Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy s'étaient battus contre eux. Il avait voulu torturer Théodore Senior pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son fils n'avait pas rejoint ses rangs mais à la place, il avait découvert le Sorcier débilitant, vidé de sa magie et visiblement longuement torturé.

Oh, il allait oublier, avec un petit mot aussi.

 _Le clan Nott ne sert que lui-même et ne s'allie qu'avec des êtres qui en valent la peine.  
_ _Un Sang Mêlé qui essaie de se faire passer pour un Sang Pur et qui, sous le couvert d'une idéologie mensongère et malsaine, mène le monde à sa destruction la plus totale, n'en fait absolument pas partie.  
_ _A bon entendeur …_

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le mot avait été vu par tous les Death Eaters. Les plus faibles d'entre eux doutaient, surtout que les plus emblématiques d'entre eux n'étaient plus à ses côtés. Bellatrix avait disparu tout comme Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient été capturés, et Severus …

Severus … Sa place était précaire. En se découvrant un nouveau chef de famille qui ne semblait pas pencher vers le mouvement Death Eater, il pouvait à tout moment se retirer de la lutte. Voldemort avait déjà découvert que s'il ne tenait pas au creux de sa main les chefs de famille, ceux qui le suivaient pouvaient se retourner contre lui ou pire, diminuaient son prestige. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec Anton Selwyn, qui avait embrassé sa cause mais qui, en contrepartie, s'était vu chassé de la mythique famille Selwyn avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Severus, donc, qui en plus espionnait pour son compte l'Ordre du Phénix. Bon nombre de Death Eaters voulaient qu'il fasse de lui un exemple mais les maîtres de Potions de la trempe de Snape ne courraient pas les rues, encore plus en Angleterre.

Il lui fallait un plan pour montrer qu'il était encore dans la course.

Il convoqua ses Death Eaters.

Une visite sur Diagon Alley s'imposait.

§§§§§

Remus avait les yeux exorbités. Le massacre n'avait épargné personne. Les cadavres jonchaient la rue commerçante, d'autant plus nombreux que les lettres pour Hogwarts étaient arrivées dans chaque foyer Sorcier et le temps resplendissant avait poussé de nombreuses familles à sortir en profiter.

Si seulement ils avaient su que Voldemort en profiterait …

Ce qui désolait le plus le loup garou, c'était le nombre d'orphelins qui venait d'augmenter ce jour-là. Leurs parents, en découvrant l'horreur en cours, avaient voulu protéger leurs enfants en les poussant dans les commerces magiquement protégés et n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri à leur tour.

Tant d'innocents sacrifiés sur l'autel du pouvoir …

Avec son odorat, Dumbledore lui avait ordonné d'identifier les Death Eaters qui étaient éventuellement tombés et Remus avait, bien entendu, accepté de rendre service.

 _Quel effet ça fait d'être un chien au service de son maître ?_

Les paroles de Mathis, le vieux loup garou, tournaient en boucle depuis l'année dernière.

 _-Vraiment ? railla Mathis. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu projettes aux meutes que tu visites. Parce que tout loup garou élevé correctement ne pousserait jamais ses frères dans les griffes d'Albus Dumbledore._

Albus Dumbledore avait vaincu Gellert Grindelwald, c'était un grand Sorcier ! Il faisait tout pour que le monde Sorcier soit en paix ! Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

 _-Tu en es certain ? sourit Mathis. Je te conseille de jeter un coup d'œil sur les lois discriminatoires qui ont été passées depuis qu'il est Président du Magenmagot et ainsi que ses liens avec. Oh, et pendant que tu y es, regarde un peu pourquoi les loups garous sont interdis à Hogwarts._

Il avait fait des recherches et avait découvert avec horreur que Mathis n'avait rien inventé. Celui qu'il avait toujours admiré, qui lui avait permis de faire ses études parmi les autres Sorciers, celui qui disait que Sorciers et créatures magiques étaient égaux, celui-là même multipliait les lois pour réduire les droits des Sorciers et des créatures magiques !

Perturbé, Remus n'avait rien laissé paraître de son malaise, surtout quand Albus Dumbledore avait demandé s'il avait eu des résultats concernant sa mission et quand il l'avait envoyé sur les différentes attaques de Voldemort et de ses troupes.

Mais ce qu'il avait découvert et les paroles de Mathis le travaillait. Et en écho, ce que lui avait dit Harry prenait du sens. Ça et le fait que Sirius ne soit pas aussi proche de lui que lors de leur scolarité. Il n'avait même pas accès à la partie privée de Grimmaud Place et encore moins à la nouvelle maison de son ami ! Mais à la place de Sirius, il aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Pourquoi faire confiance à un Sorcier qui n'avait jamais cru à son innocence, qui n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'essayer de le contacter quand il avait trouvé un moyen de se libérer et qui avait une confiance aveugle envers une autre qui lui avait fait défaut quand il avait besoin de lui ? Non, pour Sirius, Remus n'était pas quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il était bien trop soumis à Dumbledore pour cela.

-Alors Remus ? fit Albus en arrivant dans son dos

Dans sa surprise, Moony, le loup de Remus, prit le dessus et se recula du Sorcier. Remus batailla durement pour reprendre le contrôle mais y réussit qu'au bout de longues minutes.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai dû affûter mes sens pour faire ce que vous m'avez demandé, déclara Remus.

-Soit, fit Albus.

Ce dernier embraya rapidement sur ce qu'il attendait du loup garou. Le plus jeune comprit que son aîné ne se préoccupait même pas de son bien-être.

Il n'était qu'un outil. Un bon chien pour son maître.

-J'aimerai que vous retourniez convaincre les meutes de loup garous, annonça Albus.

-Et si j'y arrive ? demanda Remus

-Alors nous aurons une force de frappe pour annihiler la meute de Greyback, assura Albus.

Moony se révolta. On ne détruisait pas une meute comme cela, mis à part si elle mettait les autres meutes en danger ! Or, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Greyback et des siens. Leur chef était le seul à porter la Marque des Ténèbres mais sa meute ne combattait pas pour Voldemort. Jamais, depuis qu'il parcourrait les champs de bataille, l'odeur de la meute n'était apparue. Peut-être quelques solitaires mais pas la meute.

Et Remus ouvrit les yeux.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit Remus.

-C'est le minimum que vous puissiez faire, lâcha Albus.

Le loup garou attendit que le Sorcier ait disparu de son champ de vision avant de transplaner et de tambouriner sur la porte de la maison devant laquelle il venait d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna Mathis. Tu sens le sang …

-Il veut détruire la meute de Greyback par l'une des neutres ! haleta Remus

Mathis comprit très la manœuvre.

-Il veut détruire les loups garous en nous forçant à nous entretuer ! gronda Mathis. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Va prendre une douche, louveteau ! Il est temps que nous nous relevions et que nous montrons au monde que nous ne nous laisserons plus marcher sur les pieds !

Remus et Moony sentirent une onde de joie les parcourir. Ils étaient enfin à leur place !

§§§§§

Draco et Severus étaient réunis dans le bureau du premier, débraillés, rougissant et reprenant difficilement leur souffle.

-Tu t'imagines que si quelqu'un entrait dans cette pièce maintenant, ils penseraient que nous avons couché ensemble ? ricana Draco

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! grommela Severus. Je te vois comme mon fils et l'inceste, très peu pour moi. Ton père, en revanche, je ne dirais pas non …

Draco sourit. Il connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de son parrain qui n'avait jamais caché qu'il reconnaissait la beauté inhérente des trois Malfoy. Autant il ne ressentait aucune attirance physique pour Narcissa et pour Draco, même si ce dernier avait presque atteint sa taille et apparence adulte, autant l'idée d'une aventure avec Lucius le tentait bien plus. Mais tous les deux tenaient la fidélité en très hautes estime et ils se connaissaient trop pour se permettre cet écart, par respect pour Narcissa comme pour l'autre.

-En parlant de lui … fit Severus.

Le moment léger s'en alla définitivement et Draco reprit son sérieux.

-Tu penses que nous avons réussi ? s'inquiéta Draco

-Emprisonner l'esprit de Lucius n'était pas sans risque, souffla Severus. Il faudrait que nous fassions appel à un autre maître Legilimens pour en être sûr.

-Et pour la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ? fit Draco

-Nous allons commencer à très faible dose, annonça Severus. D'après les recherches que j'ai pu faire, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes d'accoutumance avant quelques années.

-Tu es sûr, pour la combinaison des deux ? souffla Draco

-Nous n'avons trouvé que cette solution pour que la Marque des Ténèbres et les nouvelles barrières du manoir Malfoy ne cessent de le torturer, rappela Severus. Ça nous laissera du temps pour trouver un moyen de détruire cette Marque.

-Tu avances ? demanda Draco

-Pas vraiment, soupira Severus.

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas l'aide de Théo et de Blaise ? proposa Draco. Théo est maître dans son domaine et Blaise un apprenti très doué dans le sien. Ils pourraient t'indiquer des pistes auxquelles tu n'aurais pas pensé, qui sait ?

-Tu as raison, fit Severus. Je vais m'entretenir avec eux.

-Avant que je n'oublie, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour ton poste à Hogwarts ? demanda Draco

-Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ça aussi, grogna Severus. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas tuer Dumbledore ?

Draco éclata de rire.


	83. Plateau et pièces de l'échiquier

**_Où plateau et pièces de l'échiquier sont révélés_**

-Il est cloué au lit, répondit Severus à la question d'Harry.

-Il est à l'article de la mort ? demanda Harry

-Pas loin, réfléchit Severus.

-Pouvez-vous tester les protections de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry

-Je ne suis qu'un tableau, rappela Salazar.

-A d'autre, renifla Harry. Nous savons tous les trois que vous êtes plus qu'un tableau, ne serait-ce parce que vous parvenez à commander les Elfes Mineurs de l'école alors qu'ils ne vous ont pour la plupart jamais vu.

Salazar se redressa, intrigué.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom, fit Salazar. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cela fait longtemps que les Elfes n'ont plus eu confiance en les Sorciers pour se permettre de livrer un tel secret.

Harry se renfrogna. Il ne s'était pas douté que les confidences de Rani s'étaient autant perdues dans le temps. Et il ne voulait pas porter préjudice à son ami.

-Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment, grogna Harry. Dumbledore agonise. Malheureusement, il ne doit pas mourir avant d'avoir craché chacun de ses secrets. En plus, il a quelques objets que je voudrais bien récupérer.

-Lequel ? demanda Severus

-La bague des Gaunt, répondit Harry.

Il ne tenait pas à dire que l'Epée de Gryffindor se trouvait entre les mains du vieux fou !

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherches à récupérer cet objet, fit Salazar. A moins que tu saches qu'il s'agit d'une Relique de la Mort.

Harry sursauta. Tout tourné vers les Horcruxes, il avait oublié les fameuses Reliques !

-Je suis au courant, confirma tranquillement Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les Gaunt ont enchâssé la Pierre de Résurrection sur une bague et en ont fait un bijou familial.

-Comment le savez-vous, Harry ? fit Severus

-Vous oubliez que j'ai déjà vécu cette vie, rappela Harry. Je sais que Dumbledore et Grindelwald ont recherché ces Reliques pendant des années jusqu'à que la folie des grandeurs de Grindelwald ne force Dumbledore à l'arrêter. Je sais où se trouvent les Reliques. Mais je ne veux pas les rassembler pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Salazar. Elles seraient un atout considérable pour vaincre Voldemort !

-Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le cas, assura Harry. Mais il me faut cette bague. Quitte à la remplacer par une autre avec les mêmes sorts.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songea Salazar.

-Lancer les sorts de Voldemort avec la même puissance que lui serait utopique, contra Severus. J'imagine facilement qu'il les a lancés en Fourchelangue et Harry ne sait pas le faire.

-Faudrait que j'essaie un jour d'ailleurs, marmonna Harry.

-Si seulement nous avions un Malfoy sous la main … soupira Salazar.

Severus et Harry se redressèrent.

-Pourquoi cette famille en particulier ? demanda Severus

-Ils possèdent des pouvoirs sur les illusions, répondit Salazar. Enfin, à mon époque.

Severus et Harry se regardèrent.

-Ici, ce sont des politiciens très doués et ils gèrent leur fortune d'une main de maître, hésita Severus.

-Ça peut être un secret de famille, osa Harry.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, renifla Severus. Les Malfoy ont toujours été jalousés. Garder secret leurs atouts serait parfaitement dans leurs cordes.

-Vous lui poserez la question ? demanda Harry

-Seulement si je sais pourquoi vous voulez cette capacité, fit Severus en dardant son regard vers Salazar.

-Je pensais à une illusion sur une copie de la bague des Gaunt, haussa des épaules Salazar. Je sais que ça leur était possible à mon époque mais maintenant …

-Si on peut le faire sans éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore, ça me va, fit Harry.

-Très bien, capitula Severus. Que ce soit un risque inconsidéré ne vous a même pas effleuré, j'imagine ?

Seul les sourires identiques lui confirmèrent que ça ne leur faisait ni chaud ni froid. Severus laissa tomber sa tête sous les fous rires de Salazar et d'Harry.

§§§§§

Seth Prince s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Redressez-vous, par Morgane ! siffla Augusta. Si j'en viens à le faire moi-même, vous allez le sentir passer !

Sensible à la menace, Seth obéit rapidement.

Malgré la guerre que menait Voldemort, les mondanités continuaient toujours. Seul le Ministère n'organisait plus de soirées mais les Sang Pur si, non sans augmenter les protections. Toutefois, les familles mineures renonçaient de plus en plus à ce privilège, certaines que leurs maisons n'allaient pas tenir contre une attaque en règle.

-Où se trouve Sirius ? grommela Augusta

-Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant, répondit Seth.

Tous les deux s'en inquiétèrent un peu. Généralement, Sirius accompagnait Augusta mais ce jour-là, il s'était décommandé, signalant qu'il les rejoindrait sur place. Mais même deux heures après le début de la soirée, il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

-Bonsoir, souffla une voix.

-Monsieur Merano, siffla Seth. Je ne crois pas que votre présence soit la bienvenue. J'en suis même certain.

Kenneth se recula. Depuis le bal où ils s'étaient rencontrés – et où il avait administré la potion d'Amour – le plus jeune faisait en sorte de se retrouver sur le chemin du lord le plus souvent possible. Mais ce dernier lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé et l'envoyait sur les roses de moins en moins doucement. C'était d'ailleurs un spectacle que la société Sorcière ne manquait pas à chacune de leurs rencontres. Même Rufus Scrigmeour avait voulu intervenir mais quand Seth lui avait rappelé sa mauvaise posture auprès des Sang Pur, il n'avait plus moufeté.

-Mais … protesta Kenneth.

-Dégage de là, gamin, gronda une voix dans leur dos.

Le Sorcier trembla lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Sirius Black visiblement très énervé.

-J'ai autant ma place que vous ! cracha Kenneth

-Vraiment ? railla Sirius. Tu te fais jeter à chaque fois que tu t'approches de nous, Seth te dit dans toutes les langues qu'il connait qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi et tu aurais ta place parmi nous ? Tu n'es pas Sang Pur aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne fais même pas partie des vieilles familles Sorcières ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes caprices donc je répète, dégage de là avant que je ne le fasse. Et avant que tu me rappelles que ton grand-père est ministre de la magie, sache que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre !

Sentant la magie du lord commencer à sortir de son corps, Kenneth Merano glapit de terreur avant de partir ventre à terre. Devant cette démonstration de pouvoir, les autres convives s'éloignèrent précautionneusement de lui, mis à part Augusta et Seth qui attendirent tranquillement que Sirius se calme. Mais au bout de dix minutes, Seth, exaspéré, fouilla ses poches et lui tendit une fiole. Ayant une confiance absolue dans les potions de Severus Snape, il l'attrapa et la but d'une traite. Et enfin, sa magie se calma. Augusta les entoura d'un Bulle d'Intimité.

-Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Augusta

-Ce type devrait arrêter de te tourner autour, grommela Sirius. A croire que tu l'aguiches …

Augusta se retint d'écarquiller des yeux. Sirius faisait une crise de jalousie, là ?!

-Ce type ne m'intéresse pas, assura Seth en montrant les dents.

-Suffit, vous deux, gronda Augusta. Que je n'ai pas à vous reprendre sur votre comportement. Suis-je claire ?

-Oui Augusta, répondirent les deux Sorciers.

Chacun s'éloigna de son côté tandis qu'Augusta soupirait lourdement. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour Harry Potter qui avait refait surface, Sirius et Seth recommençaient à se chamailler. Mais la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'agacement entre eux deux. Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient que leur relation changeait ? Augusta n'en était pas sûre. Mais elle allait devoir surveiller cela de très près. Prince et Black n'avaient pas que des amis, surtout depuis que le premier était en passe de chiper à Dumbledore l'un des plus talentueux maîtres de Potions du siècle et que le second s'était émancipé sans en référer à qui que ce soit.

Elle se promit d'en discuter avec Harry, le seul qui visiblement avait de l'ascendance sur ces deux-là.

§§§§§

-Severus, mon cher petit espion ….

Severus Snape serra les dents alors qu'il baisait le bas de la robe Sorcière de Voldemort. Par Morgane, ce qu'il détestait faire cela ! Mais tant que ce dernier ne doutait pas de sa fidélité, il devait revenir jour après jour.

-J'aurais cru qu'en voyant ta … _famille_ … se battre, tu en aurais profité pour révéler tes véritables allégeances.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas été interrogé à propos de ce fiasco total et surtout, au sujet de sa participation, sachant parfaitement que les Carrow auraient été tout rapporter à Voldemort comme des sales gosses. Il se retint de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A la place, il lui livra sa version des faits.

-Si Dumbledore était mort, alors je l'aurais fait avec plaisir, s'inclina Severus. Mais il s'avère qu'il n'était qu'assommé. Si j'avais rejoint les nôtres, nous aurions été en sous-nombre et nous n'aurions pas pu vous servir au mieux.

Severus ne s'étonna même pas de recevoir un Doloris.

-Un vulgaire demi-sang, une vieille femme, un Auror sur le déclin et sept gamins, renifla Voldemort. Tu as eu peur d'être vaincu par une si pathétique bande ?

-Filius Flitwick est encore l'un des plus grands duellistes au monde, malgré son sang de Gobelin, rappela presque en ronronnant Severus. Minerva McGonagall est l'une des plus puissantes maîtresses de Métamorphoses, il se murmure même qu'elle dépasserait Dumbledore. Si Scrigmeour est ministre aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait les jeux politiques mais bien parce qu'il a une puissance appréciable et qu'il ne s'incline pas devant Dumbledore. Parmi ces sept gamins, quatre sont héritiers Sang Pur. Ils ont peut-être des résultats corrects à l'école mais je me méfie particulièrement de ce que leurs familles leur ont appris.

Voldemort s'arrêta sur ce que Severus venait de dire. Il n'avait pas du tout tort. Si on enlevait leur appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix, au Ministère ou encore leur âge, tout le groupe était des adversaires valeureux. Et aussi doués que l'étaient les Carrow et Greyback, l'issue de l'affrontement aurait été incertaine, même avec la présence de Severus à leurs côtés.

-Qu'en est-il des fils Malfoy, Nott et Zabini ? gronda Voldemort. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas à mes côtés ?

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer pour les interroger sur leurs allégeances, s'excusa Severus à l'annonce de ce mensonge éhonté. Mais je compte leur poser la question dès qu'ils rentreront à l'école.

-En parlant de cela … fit Voldemort. Gardes-tu le poste de Défense ?

-Non, révéla Severus. Dumbledore assure qu'il a eu beaucoup trop de plaintes pour que je puisse rester. Il me remet aux Potions.

La manœuvre était d'ailleurs simple à comprendre. En un an, les élèves avaient parfois rattrapé près de sept années d'études. D'après les statistiques qu'il avait pu récupérer, les résultats de Défense n'avaient jamais été aussi hauts depuis que Dumbledore avait repris l'école. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que cette génération sache se défendre correctement. Trop de risque que les élèves lui échappent.

-Quel dommage, susurra Voldemort. Tu aurais bien changé les choses dans cette école.

-J'imagine, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Severus.

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas bien difficile …

§§§§§

Myron Lyre et Andrea Byrd s'étaient réunis avec Pétunia Evans dans le cabinet. Il était visible que la Moldue était mal à l'aise.

-Pourriez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi je suis là ? grinça Pétunia

-Nous avons une nouvelle délicate à vous apprendre, fit Andrea.

-Je vous écoute, fit Pétunia.

-Nous avons découvert pourquoi votre mari a voulu que vous récupériez la garde de votre fils, annonça Myron.

Pétunia darda son regard vers eux, attentive. L'histoire traînait en longueur depuis des mois.

-Nous avons découvert qu'effectivement, une plainte pour viol contre Dudley Dursley a été déposée par la famille Kent, révéla Andrea. Mais elle date de l'année dernière.

-Je sais que les Kent ont organisé de nombreuses fêtes pour leurs enfants … se remémora Pétunia.

-D'après la plainte initiale, c'était pendant l'une d'entre elle que ça s'est passé, fit Andrea. La police a rapidement classé la plainte sans suite, puisque Dudley a pu prouver qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur place.

-Vernon, comprit Pétunia.

-C'est exact, votre ex-mari a payé la police pour que la plainte passe à la trappe, continua Andrea. Les Kent ont attendu que l'enfant naisse pour déposer l'abandon de paternité. Cela faisait un moment que l'entreprise de Vernon Dursley prend le chemin de la faillite. C'est l'un de ses conseillers financiers qui lui a proposé de faire reconnaître l'enfant de Margareth Kent pour toucher son argent.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? demanda Pétunia

-Votre lien avec Harry Potter, annonça Myron.

Pétunia sursauta.

-Comment ça ? demanda Pétunia

-Une chose qui est méconnue dans le monde Sorcier c'est que les Nés Moldus sont sous l'autorité de leurs parents jusqu'à leurs vingt-et-un ans, expliqua Myron. Pour jouir de la majorité à dix-sept ans, ils doivent fournir une déclaration d'émancipation par le ministère de la magie pour la donner au département de l'Enfance Moldu. Mais c'est une procédure qu'on ne signale plus à Hogwarts depuis une soixantaine d'années. Si tout s'était passé comme ses ennemis l'avaient pensé, ça aurait été encore le cas pour Harry. Nous avons découvert chez un notaire Moldu, celui de votre ex-mari d'ailleurs, un testament signé de votre nom, qui octroyait la tutelle d'Harry Potter à Vernon Dursley en cas de décès. Ce qui lui aurait donné accès au 99 Privet Drive et à tout l'argent qu'il possède.

-Mais Harry n'est plus sous ma tutelle depuis ses seize ans, chuchota Pétunia, abasourdie.

-En vérité, il ne l'est plus depuis ses onze ans, sourit Myron. Mais ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Votre mort était programmée pour les prochains mois, mademoiselle Evans. Par votre propre ancien mari. L'histoire avec les Kent n'était qu'une diversion pour que vous ne vous doutiez pas qu'il voulait vous tuer pour de l'argent.

Pétunia était terrifiée.

-Que dois-je faire ? souffla Pétunia

-La solution la plus simple serait que vous quittiez le pays, fit Andrea.

-La guerre dans le monde Sorcier vous met en danger, ajouta Myron. Je doute que votre neveu soit très heureux de vous voir mourir.

-Je vais en discuter avec Harry, décida Pétunia. Même si je ne lui ai pas toujours accordé toute l'attention qu'il aurait dû avoir, il doit savoir.

-Je vais le prévenir, fit Myron. Nous vous recontacterons pour convenir d'un rendez-vous.

-Merci, souffla Pétunia. Merci.

§§§§§

Harry écarquilla des yeux en lisant la missive qu'il venait d'avoir.

 _Lord Potter,  
_ _Nous sommes au regret de refuser votre demande de passer vos examens en avance.  
_ _En effet, à cause de la situation politique actuelle, le ministère refuse de faire prendre des risques à toute Sorcière ou Sorcier qui ne travaille pas en son sein. De ce fait, tous les examens anticipés sont annulés.  
_ _De ce fait, nous vous conseillons de vous inscrire au plus vite en septième année à Hogwarts, le ministère ayant édité un décret qui déclare qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule session d'examens par année scolaire que se déroulera à l'école de sorcellerie d'Hogwarts jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.  
_ _La décision ayant été prise la semaine dernière, l'école acceptera toutes les candidatures jusqu'au 31 août. Le corps professoral a également précisé que des aménagements pouvaient être pris.  
_ _Avec toutes nos excuses.  
_ _Le comité d'examens_

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas passer ses examens en paix ! Il était certain que c'était un plan de Dumbledore ! Quoi qu'il ait promis à Scrigmeour, le jeune homme allait le lui faire regretter. Il s'empara de son Miroir à Double Sens et contacta Joshua.

 _-Mais c'est que tu m'as l'air d'être d'excellente humeur,_ railla Joshua.

-Tu le serais autant que moi si on venait de t'annoncer que tu devais retourner à Hogwarts pour passer tes examens, rétorqua Harry.

 _-Pardon ?!_ s'étouffa Joshua

-Plus personne ne peut passer ses examens au ministère jusqu'à ce que la guerre ne soit terminée, résuma Harry. Une seule session à Hogwarts. Et si je lis bien entre les lignes, présence obligatoire à l'école pendant toute l'année scolaire pour pouvoir m'y présenter.

 _-Et tu ne veux pas attendre que la guerre se termine ?_ proposa Joshua

-Je pense que j'aurais autre chose à faire à ce moment-là, soupira Harry. Je voulais vraiment m'en débarrasser.

 _-Je comprends,_ sourit Joshua. _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

-Je ne sais pas, fit Harry. Il ne me reste qu'une dizaine de jours pour prendre une décision. Au moins, à Hogwarts, j'aurais la plupart de mes alliés. Mais je serais surveillé par tout le monde.

 _-Ce sera le risque à prendre,_ concéda Joshua. _Mais il faut que tu te dises que d'un, Dumbledore ne pourra plus te manipuler, de deux tu ne seras pas aussi facile à atteindre et de trois, tu pourras directement saper l'influence du vieux fou._

-Ça mérite que je m'arrête dessus, réfléchit Harry.

 _-Je te laisse alors,_ fit Joshua. _Mais quoi que tu choisisses, sache que je serais toujours avec toi. Et puis, avec ces petites merveilles, on pourra toujours se contacter, non ?_

-Très bien, rit Harry. Merci beaucoup Joshua et merci encore.

 _-Pas de quoi,_ répondit Joshua.

Après avoir coupé la communication, le brun soupira. C'était sûrement une idée de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse une nouvelle fois redevenir sa docile petite marionnette. Cependant, s'il avait coupé ses fils, ce n'était pas pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois enchaîné. S'il devait combattre Voldemort, ce serait son choix, avec ses armes et ses alliés. Pas ceux qu'on aurait choisis pour lui. Il refusait de se sacrifier pour la grandeur de Dumbledore, pour remplir les poches de Molly et Ron Weasley ou encore leur servir de faire-valoir. Il avait lui aussi le droit de vivre pour lui, d'aimer qui il voulait, de devenir qui il voulait. Il s'était élevé tout seul, ce n'était pas pour se faire manipuler par qui que ce soit.

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique.

La guerre se terminerait sur les terres d'Hogwarts.

Là où tout avait commencé.


	84. Majeur et vacciné

**_Majeur, vacciné … et peu volontaire pour se soumettre, Dumbledore !_**

Harry admirait nostalgiquement l'Hogwarts Express sur le quai 9 ¾. Il pensait sérieusement ne revoir l'immense véhicule que quand il emmènerait ses propres enfants mais finalement, après un an de cours privés, il allait reprendre le fameux train.

Contre son gré, bien évidemment.

Pour éviter l'émeute, il avait envoyé les papiers d'inscription à la date limite, ce qui faisait que quasiment personne ne savait qu'il serait présent pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. D'ailleurs, pour garder le secret encore un moment, il était sur le quai magique à huit heures du matin, certain que personne ne serait assez fou pour venir aussi tôt. Il se rendit au fin fond du train et s'enferma dans le dernier compartiment, celui le plus éloigné de l'entrée du quai. Il mit quelques protections avant de se plonger dans un ouvrage recommandé par Joshua. Bien qu'il ait été présenté par Augusta Longbottom, il n'avait toujours pas fait d'apparition dans les soirées mondaines, la faute en partie à son coma de huit mois. Joshua avait décidé que dès sa sortie d'école, il serait plus Sang Pur que les Sang Pur.

-Gagné, fit une voix.

Harry leva le nez de son livre et avisa l'heure. Déjà dix heures ?

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, sourit Neville.

-Moi aussi, sourit Harry en l'invitant à s'installer. Tu es seul ?

-Il est encore tôt, tu sais, ricana Neville.

-Je suis là depuis huit heures pour éviter le carnage, leva les yeux au ciel Harry.

-Tu as bien fait, sourit Neville. Dis, comment ça va se passer à l'école ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne comptais pas y remettre les pieds, non ?

-D'après McGonagall, nous sommes une dizaine à devoir aller à Hogwarts, révéla Harry. Si Dumbledore ne fourre pas son nez, chacun sera réparti et aura droit à une chambre privée dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais tu te doutes bien que j'aurais un traitement particulier. Puisque j'ai fait mes cinq premières années ici, je récupérerai automatiquement ma place dans le dortoir des Gryffindor.

-Tu as déjà prévu ton voyage pour les cellules du Ministère pour le meurtre de Weasley ? leva un sourcil Neville

-J'y pense de plus en plus, grommela Harry. Non, je vais me contenter de mettre les points sur les i avec lui.

-En espérant qu'il comprenne, ajouta Neville.

-C'est vrai, fit Harry.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le train ne s'ébranle.

§§§§§

-… le professeur Dumbledore est actuellement alité pour une durée indéterminée, annonça Minerva. Enfin, à la suite de certaines décisions du ministre de la magie, les examens ne pourront plus être passés en candidats libres. Les personnes qui voudront passer les BUSES et les ASPIC devront obligatoirement passer par une année scolaire complète entre ces murs. C'est pour cela que plusieurs élèves en cinquième et en septième année vous sont inconnus. Ils ont été répartis avant la rentrée et pour la plupart, ils ne sont jamais allés dans une école. Je vous prierais donc de leur faire un accueil chaleureux et de les aider à se repérer dans le château. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Harry commença à se servir quand les plats arrivèrent. Bien entendu, sa présence n'était pas restée longtemps un secret et il sentait les regards et les doigts pointés sur lui. Il garda une façade froide pour décourager les petits plaisantins qui viendraient le faire chier. Et curieusement, même Ron Weasley se tint tranquille.

-Monsieur Potter, fit une voix dans son dos alors qu'il terminait son fruit.

-Professeur, salua Harry.

-J'aimerai vous parler en privé avant que vous ne gagniez votre salle commune, fit Minerva.

-A quelle heure voulez-vous que je me présente à votre bureau ? demanda Harry

-Dès la fin du repas, si possible, répondit Minerva.

-Je serais là, promit Harry.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions, Neville préféra embrayer sur un autre sujet, fusillant du regard Hermione qui était sur le point d'harceler son ami.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry s'était installé non loin du bureau de la directrice adjointe, attendant patiemment cette dernière. Elle arriva d'un pas tranquille et d'un geste de baguette, ouvrit la porte et en passa le seuil. Harry la suivit et prit place dans le fauteuil qu'elle lui indiqua.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce dont nous allons parler ? attaqua Minerva

-Mon année scolaire, j'imagine, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Exact, confirma Minerva. Est-ce ce un choix d'envoyer votre inscription aussi tard ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Je voulais éviter les fuites et de me faire harceler sur le quai de la gare.

-C'est une raison justifiée, sourit Minerva. Maintenant, vos cours. J'ai pris note de ceux que vous voulez suivre et il n'y a pas de soucis. Heureusement que vous avez pris des matières classiques …

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-En fermant l'accès aux candidatures libres, le ministère a également supprimé certaines épreuves les moins demandées, expliqua Minerva. La pauvre mademoiselle Granger était effondrée en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait passer toutes les épreuves qu'elle voulait.

Harry laissa fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout d'Hermione.

-Concernant vos conditions de vie, fit Minerva, il m'a semblé assez injuste que vous ne bénéficiez pas des mêmes conditions que vos camarades dans le même cas que vous. Je me suis assez battue avec le directeur Dumbledore pour vous accorder une chambre privée mais lorsque son état de santé s'est aggravé, les changements avaient déjà été faits pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Vous accorder des appartements privés serait perçu comme de trop grands privilèges, à moins que vous n'insistiez. J'aimerai votre avis là-dessus.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée d'avoir des appartements privés était plus que séduisante mais il ne tenait pas à faire des kilomètres pour ne serait-ce que parler à son frère Neville. Mais d'un autre côté, devoir partager sa chambre avec Ron Weasley ne serait pas une sinécure. Neville lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait dû renforcer les runes familiales installées pendant leur deuxième année pour éviter que le roux ne cherche à lui extorquer l'adresse d'Harry. S'il le fallait, il pouvait toujours squatter la Chambre des Secrets voire même chez les Slytherin ou chez Severus, qui sait …

-Je vais réintégrer ma place chez les Gryffindor, annonça Harry.

-Par rapport à ceci, voudriez-vous repasser sous le Sorting Hat ? proposa Minerva. Même si vous avez passé cinq années entre ces murs, vous avez le droit d'y repasser.

Harry fut vraiment tenté. Maintenant que Draco, Théo et Blaise avaient révélé leur véritable allégeance, ou plutôt, avaient refusé de suivre Voldemort, la maison Slytherin se montrait être paradoxalement plus attirante et particulièrement dangereuse. Ce serait vraiment tentant, surtout pour rappeler aux Sorciers qu'il n'était pas le Gryffindor naïf qui allait tous les sauver sans qu'ils n'aient à faire quoi que ce soit …

Mais alors qu'il allait refuser, il se souvint d'une chose essentielle.

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Harry

-Installez-vous alors, je vous l'apporte, sourit Minerva en passant dans la pièce voisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun était coiffé du Sorting Hat.

 _-Il est rare que je doive à nouveau répartir un élève,_ constata le Sorting Hat. _Tiens donc, Harry Potter ! Pourquoi veux-tu donc changer de maison ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas,_ soupira Harry dans sa tête. _Je dois rester dans la maison des Lions pour avoir la paix. Non, si je te parle, c'est pour l'Epée de Gryffindor. Je sais que tu la gardes. Je veux la récupérer._

Le Sorting Hat garda le silence, faisant grimper en flèche l'angoisse d'Harry.

 _-Comment es-tu au courant ?_ demanda finalement le Sorting Hat

 _-Rani est rattaché aux Garants de la Magie de cette épée,_ déclara Harry. _L'épée de Gryffindor était gardée par mon père jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne la lui vole._

 _-Tu sais beaucoup de choses, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu,_ déclara lentement le Sorting Hat. _Sache que j'étais déçu que le directeur te garde volontairement dans l'ignorance mais encore plus qu'il ait gardé des objets qui te revenaient de droit. J'ai pu cacher l'épée mais pour la cape, je n'ai rien pu faire._

 _-Merci quand même,_ sourit Harry. _Pourrais-je récupérer l'épée ?_

 _-Bien sûr, la Magie montre que tu en es digne,_ fit le Sorting Hat. _Mais il serait délicat de le faire sous les yeux du professeur McGonagall, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _-C'est vrai,_ rit Harry. _Comment allons-nous faire ?_

 _-Je trouverai une solution,_ promit le Sorting Hat. _Maintenant, va._

Harry retira l'artefact.

-Alors ? demanda Minerva

-Ce garçon devrait rester dans sa maison actuelle, annonça le Sorting Hat. Je ne vois aucune raison de l'en faire changer.

-C'est réglé alors, fit Minerva, heureuse de garder ce lion avec elle. Vous serez le seul dans votre cas à Gryffindor.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry

-La majorité se trouve à Ravenclaw et Slytherin, indiqua Minerva. Seuls deux ont rejoint Hufflepuff. Je vais vous accompagner.

Tous les deux quittèrent le bureau. Harry nota toutefois qu'ils étaient entourés d'une Bulle d'Intimité.

-Savez-vous pourquoi le ministère a décidé d'interdire les candidatures libres ? demanda Harry qui voulait profiter de l'occasion pour parler franchement avec sa directrice de maison

-Je crains que nous ne devions cette décision au professeur Dumbledore, révéla Minerva avec un air pincé. Je pense qu'il a dû souligner qu'Hogwarts restait l'endroit le plus sûr et le plus sécuritaire de Grande Bretagne et qu'il serait inconsidéré d'exposer de jeunes Sorcières et de jeunes Sorciers à la guerre en leur permettant de se rendre presque quand bon leur semble au Ministère.

-C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, constata Harry.

-Je le conçois aussi, abonda Minerva. Peu importe ce que nous pensons, il a eu gain de cause. Comme il est le seul référent pour l'éducation des onze – dix-sept ans, il a un poids considérable quand le sujet arrive sur la table. Et tout le monde s'est rangé à ses côtés.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Harry

-Il est inutile de prendre en considération mon avis puisque le décret est passé, déclara fermement Minerva.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la tour de Gryffindor.

-Le mot de passe est Lion d'Or, annonça Minerva. Vous êtes soumis au même règlement que vos camarades. Toutefois … J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez légalement émancipé ?

-Du fait que je porte le titre de lord Potter, je suis considéré comme majeur, confirma Harry.

-Vous viendrez donc me voir demain soir, fit Minerva. Certaines choses pourraient changer pour vous. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, monsieur Potter.

-A vous aussi, professeur, répondit Harry.

Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse au coin du couloir pour ouvrir la porte de la salle commune et d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

§§§§§

Severus avait été content de retrouver ses cachots mais regrettait d'avoir dû quitter son poste en Défense. Son remplaçant était un Auror blessé en service avec de bons états de service mais si on creusait un peu – Sirius s'en était chargé avec plaisir – on découvrait que sa blessure n'était due qu'à son arrogance et que ses fameux états de service n'étaient que le résultat de séances de fayottage particulièrement intensives auprès de l'ancien ministre de la magie.

Tout cela pour dire que moins de trois semaines après le début des cours, ses Serpents avaient réclamé des cours de soutien, voire, pour les langues les plus pendues, des cours tout simplement. Refaire les batailles de l'Auror, ça allait une fois pour s'attirer la sympathie des élèves, mais à tous les cours, ça devenait redondant. Il y en avait même qui le comparait à Gilderoy Lockhart.

Laissant ses élèves travailler sur la potion du jour, le professeur se plongea dans ses pensées. La malédiction dont était victime Albus Dumbledore avait convaincu ce dernier de le laisser examiner la bague des Gaunt. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que le bijou était entouré de la magie de Voldemort mais n'en montra rien au directeur. L'objet était très ancien et il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une possibilité que cet objet volé l'ait été à Voldemort. Mais pour avoir étudié toutes les malédictions qu'aurait pu apprendre le mage correspondant aux symptômes sous la houlette de Salazar, il avait compris qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse.

Alors qu'il laissait ses élèves quitter enfin sa classe, le maître de Potions s'aperçut qu'un courrier se trouvait sur son bureau. Méfiant de nature, il lança discrètement une série de sorts pour s'assurer qu'il ne craignait rien avant de l'ouvrir.

 _Severus,  
_ _Passez me voir dès que possible.  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Severus serra les dents. Il retint avec peine une bordée d'injures plus imagées les uns que les autres. Quand aurait-il montré qu'il était aussi docile qu'un chien ? Oui, il travaillait pour l'école mais en aucun cas, il n'avait signé pour être l'esclave du directeur ! Malheureusement, puisqu'il avait tourné le dos à Voldemort, le vieux fou semblait croire qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. Qu'il aimerait lui démontrer le contraire !

Avisant son emploi du temps, il nota qu'il pourrait y aller juste avant le déjeuner qu'il prendrait avec joie dans ses appartements. Le moment venu, il se rendit dans les appartements du directeur et entra rapidement.

-Vous vouliez me voir ? grogna Severus, entrant dans son personnage de professeur antipathique à l'extrême

-Je veux savoir comment l'année scolaire se déroule, ordonna Albus, enfoui dans son siège.

Severus se tâta un instant de pousser l'irrespect jusqu'au bout et d'invoquer un siège pour s'y installer. Mais comme il voulait abréger l'entrevue au plus vite, il resta debout.

-Normalement, haussa des épaules Severus. Les élèves ne sont même pas capables de retenir ce qu'ils ont appris pendant leur scolarité et …

-Oui, oui, coupa Albus. Je parle pour les nouveaux élèves.

 _La politesse, il connait ?_ cingla Severus dans sa tête

-Ils sont très discrets, avoua Severus. Certains ont beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la vie en collectivité mais ils s'en sortent pas mal. Les étudiants majeurs sortent régulièrement pour s'occuper de leurs affaires …

-Comment ça, ils sortent ? coupa Albus

 _Même à l'article de la mort, il a encore assez de force pour me couper la parole,_ songea Severus en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant la nouvelle impolitesse.

-Les élèves qui doivent passer leur année scolaire ici ont négocié avec le Ministère à ce qu'ils gardent leur liberté de mouvement même s'ils sont en internat, rappela Severus. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'était soit ça, soit ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à s'exiler avec leur famille et leurs capitaux. Mine de rien, ils représentent un poids dont ne veut pas se passer le ministre.

Albus se morigéna. Avant qu'il ne soit alité, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que les élèves même majeurs soient enfermés à Hogwarts au même titre que les autres élèves pour qu'il puisse les amener à abonder en son sens. Mais l'aggravation de son état de santé était tombée au mauvais moment.

-Et Harry ? demanda Albus

 _Nous, y voilà,_ songea Severus.

Le maître de Potions s'était douté que la convocation n'avait que pour but de se renseigner sur le jeune lord. Malgré les rebuffades successives, le vieux Sorcier ne doutait pas de parvenir à lui faire comprendre son point de vue. De gré ou de force.

-Il ne fait pas parler de lui, haussa des épaules Severus. Il fait enfin des potions potables. D'après les autres professeurs, il rend d'excellents devoirs et réussit parfaitement ses exercices pratiques. Sauf en Défense, bien évidemment.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Je croyais que c'était sa matière préférée !

 _C'est vous qui avez voulu que ce soit sa matière préférée,_ critiqua Severus.

De l'aveu de l'intéressé, oui, Harry avait une préférence pour la Défense mais la matière avait tellement été dénaturée par les exigences de Dumbledore qu'elle avait perdu tout attrait. Si le jeune homme devait désigner sa matière préférée, il s'arrêterait sur les Sortilèges.

A Hogwarts.

Hors des murs de l'école, lord Harrison Potter avait un goût prononcé pour le Duel et la Médicomagie, entre autres.

Mais pas question de le dire à Dumbledore.

-Il faut dire que l'incapable que vous avez engagé n'aide pas non plus, critiqua Severus. Mes élèves soulignent que la pratique est réduite à son strict minimum et que leur professeur ne semble pas maîtriser certains sorts de leur niveau.

Le directeur de Slytherin préférait passer sous silence le flagrant dénigrement des Serpents, même s'ils n'avaient rien fait. Sur ce point-là, Severus ne se leurrait pas, il n'aurait jamais gain de cause.

-Soignez-moi, ordonna Albus.

-Je vous demande pardon ? fit Severus

-Je veux que vous éradiquiez cette malédiction, grinça des dents Albus.

-Je ne pourrais trouver une solution que si vous me confiez cet objet pour que je puisse l'étudier plus profondément.

-Alors vous le ferez ici, décida Albus. Il ne doit pas sortir de mes appartements.

Severus était embêté. Les recherches étaient sa passion mais il avait horreur que quelqu'un regarde par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Très bien, capitula Severus. Laissez-moi m'organiser.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain, indiqua Albus.

-J'y vais de ce pas alors, fit Severus en serrant les dents.

En quittant le bureau, il se retint très fortement de claquer la porte.

Il n'était pas un chien qui disait amen à tout ce que Dumbledore disait, bordel !

§§§§§

Ronald examinait la fiole qu'il avait entre les mains.

Depuis la rentrée des classes, le Survivant l'ignorait. Lui, Ronald Weasley ! Mais il allait lui montrer qu'il serait un atout de valeur à ses côtés et même ce balourd de Longbottom ne pourrait rien y faire. Il lui suffisait simplement de glisser le contenu de cette fiole dans le verre d'Harry Potter et ce dernier le supplierait de devenir son meilleur ami. Il fera partie de sa bande et ferait comprendre à certains que sa place était auprès du brun. Il le convaincrait qu'il n'avait pas à traîner avec des Slytherin, puisqu'il avait bien évidemment remarqué que Malfoy, Nott et Zabini venaient de plus en plus souvent parler avec Potter. Tout le monde verra quel formidable Sorcier il était. Les filles se jetteraient sur lui.

Et enfin Granger sera à lui.


	85. Deux adversaires mais quatre camps

**_Deux adversaires mais quatre camps … et aucune communication_**

Joshua avançait difficilement car sa blessure se rappelait à lui. Sirius l'avait appelé à lui concernant l'affaire Diggory.

-N'oublie pas que je suis blessé, sale gosse ! cracha Joshua en entrant dans le bureau de Sirius

-Tu as quand même mis moins d'une demi-heure pour rappliquer, ricana Sirius. Prends un siège, vieillard !

Joshua maudit Sirius en s'asseyant. Il connaissait les Maraudeurs depuis leurs onze ans et Sirius avait toujours été insolent à son égard. Paradoxalement, quand il suivait les cours avec James puis avec Lily, il était très assidu et lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, rappela Joshua.

-Je pense qu'on doit cambrioler le domicile d'Amos Diggory, annonça Sirius.

-Et avec les détails ? fronça des sourcils Joshua

-Le fait que tout le monde pense que sa femme est morte depuis des années alors qu'il y a aucune preuve est louche, expliqua Sirius. La disparition de son fils ne joue pas en sa faveur. Les sorts qui protègent cette baraque ne correspondent ni à l'ancienneté de sa famille et encore moins à sa puissance magique.

-Dumbledore ? proposa Joshua

-C'est possible, concéda Sirius. Il faudrait que Severus vienne, je ne connais pas son empreinte magique aussi bien.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda Joshua. Je te rappelle que je ne pourrais pas t'être d'une grande aide.

-Il va falloir détourner l'attention de Diggory, déclara Sirius.

-Je ne tiens pas à mettre les pieds au Ministère, assura Joshua, catégorique.

Il avait eu tellement de problèmes avec le ministère qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était d'y foutre une bombe pour tout raser.

-Une phobie ? ricana Sirius

-Suffit, grogna Joshua.

Sirius se redressa.

-Nous avons besoin que tu y ailles, argumenta Sirius. Nous ne pouvons pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Qui ça, nous ? demanda Joshua

-Moi, Severus … et Selwyn, avoua Sirius.

Joshua se figea. Sa blessure lui avait été infligée par Anton Selwyn, Death Eater de son état qui avait aujourd'hui disparu de la circulation.

-Non, gronda Joshua.

-C'est le chef de la famille qui nous accompagne, fit Sirius. S'il te plait !

Ça avait d'ailleurs étonné Severus et Sirius que Merrick Selwyn demande à les accompagner. Ils pensaient que ça avait un rapport avec les visions de sa famille et n'avaient pas osé le questionner plus en avant.

-Joshua ? hésita Sirius

-C'est toujours non, grogna Joshua.

Sirius soupira. Les enfants étaient tous à l'école et il était impossible de les en faire sortir. Du fait que Mewen n'avait toujours pas eu sa première vision, il était hors de question de risquer sa vie sous peine de se faire réduire à néant par tout le clan Selwyn. Augusta, Minerva et Filius n'en connaissaient pas assez sur leur petit groupe pour qu'ils puissent les inclure dans leurs places. Quant à Ragnok et à Gripsec, les différentes lois anti créatures magiques leur interdisaient ne serait-ce que de marcher à l'air libre. Myron Lyre, l'avocat d'Harry, planchait activement sur le procès contre Dumbledore. Il ne restait plus que Joshua … qui venait de refuser. Sirius était au courant que sa blessure était due à Anton Selwyn mais il ne s'était jamais douté que ça l'avait tellement traumatisé.

-Le plan était que tu l'occupes assez pour que dans l'éventualité où les alarmes de sa maison sonnent, il ne puisse pas accourir, fit Sirius en passant une main gênée sur sa tête. Puisque ça ne demande pas de compétences physiques particulières, on avait pensé à toi …

-Je refuse d'aider un Selwyn, gronda Joshua.

-Merrick n'est pas Anton ! s'écria Sirius

-C'est non ! tonna Joshua

Sirius comprit qu'il y avait plus derrière cette blessure que ce que tout le monde savait.

-Très bien, soupira Sirius. Merci de m'avoir écouté. Veux-tu utiliser ma cheminée pour rentrer ?

-Merci, fit sèchement Joshua en se levant.

Ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Sirius songea qu'il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre pour leur plan.

§§§§§

Rufus Scrigmeour chassa rapidement l'un de ses assistants.

Il venait d'apprendre qu'après plusieurs mois, Harry Potter venait de refaire son apparition à Hogwarts. Il était vraiment énervé que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas prévenu mais avec sa récente maladie, il devait avoir autre chose à penser …

Ouais, comme si en temps normal il l'aurait prévenu.

Maintenant que le Survivant avait daigné se montrer, il était temps qu'il annonce publiquement qu'il se tiendrait à ses côtés dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Le ministre était certain que le jeune homme aurait des hésitations à se battre aux côtés de Dumbledore puisqu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il comptait reprendre son titre de lord Potter. Quant à Voldemort … quelle vaste blague, il ne s'allierait jamais à l'assassin de ses parents !

Le ministre allait appeler son assistant mais au dernier moment, abandonna. Il voulait que la lettre qu'il comptait écrire soit personnalisée et non standardisée si son assistant s'en occupait. Il fallait que Potter se sente spécial et quoi de mieux qu'une lettre qui provenait de la main même du ministre ? Satisfait de son idée, il prit un parchemin et une plume et trempa cette dernière dans l'encre pour rédiger la missive. Une demi-heure plus tard, la lettre partait pour le nord du pays.

§§§§§

Harry fut surpris de voir un hibou inconnu arriver vers lui. Reconnaissant le sceau personnel du ministre, il l'ouvrit après quelques vérifications d'usage.

 _Cher monsieur Potter,  
_ _C'est pour moi une joie de vous écrire. Je me rends compte qu'en tant que personnalités éminentes du pays, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble, trop pris par nos responsabilités respectives. Il est temps de remédier à cet oubli.  
_ _Si vous êtes d'accord, nous pouvons convenir d'un rendez-vous en terrain neutre.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Rufus Scrigmeour  
_ _Ministre de la Magie de Grande Bretagne_

Harry hallucinait du culot du Sorcier.

-Qui c'est ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine

A la plus grande contrariété de la bande, Ron s'était installé près d'eux et les gratifiait de ses réflexions à deux Noises. Et maintenant, ils avaient droit à sa curiosité déplacée.

Pour toute réponse, le brun passa la lettre à Neville qui fronça rapidement des sourcils.

-Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas répondre favorablement ? fit Neville

-J'aurais dû avoir cette conversation depuis l'année dernière, haussa des épaules Harry. Autant que je m'en débarrasse dès maintenant.

Neville se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Harry n'avait pas tort. Depuis que Voldemort était officiellement de retour, le ministère cherchait à ce que le Survivant se positionne officiellement à ses côtés. Mais son coma avait retardé les choses.

-Tu es grand, capitula Neville. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de prendre tes précautions.

-Tu me connais, sourit Harry. Je ne ferais jamais une bêtise pareille.

-Tu es sûr ? susurra Neville. Je me souviens d'un certain événement en octobre de l'année dernière qui pourrait être qualifié de stupidité sans nom …

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. Quand Sirius, Severus et Neville eurent le fin mot de la raison de son silence radio, il s'était fait engueuler pour avoir fait preuve d'une inconscience pareille. Leur sermon se rajoutait à celui de Rani qui avait attendu qu'il se soit à peu près rétabli pour lui passer le savon du siècle.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? ragea Ron

-Non, siffla Neville.

Le châtain se leva pour ne pas à frapper le roux pour son idiotie.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, fit Neville.

-Je t'accompagne, sourit Harry en avalant sa dernière gorgée de thé. J'en profiterai pour répondre.

Les deux jeunes hommes filèrent avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'impose et dès qu'ils furent dans les couloirs, ils lancèrent une Bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Neville

-D'abord faire parvenir à Myron une plainte pour outrage à un lord, ricana Harry. Il n'a pas compris avec Sirius et Seth, notre cher ministre a besoin d'une piqure de rappel. Ensuite, je compte aller à son rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il a à m'offrir, répondit Harry. De toute façon, ce sera la seule fois où nous nous parlerons.

-Tu m'as l'air bien certain, fit Neville.

-Depuis que je suis revenu, j'avais une évidence, c'était que jamais je ne serais sous les ordres de Dumbledore et encore moins sous ceux de Tom ou du Ministère. Aucun d'entre eux ne prend les bonnes décisions et je n'ai pas signé pour me sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent en retirer toute la gloire. Mais tous les trois vont essayer de m'attirer dans leur camp.

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'ils vont te proposer, sourit Neville.

-Je ne fais pas d'illusions pour Tom, haussa des épaules Harry. J'espère seulement que Scrigmeour et Dumbledore seront bien plus imaginatifs.

-Tu leur donnes bien trop de crédit, rit Neville.

-L'espoir fait vivre, que veux-tu ? fit Harry, fataliste

§§§§§

Ce fut une Rufus Scrigmeour assez ébranlé dans ses convictions qui vint à Harry Potter une dizaine de jours après qu'il ait envoyé son courrier. La plainte pour outrage à un lord avait fait grand bruit, surtout que c'était la troisième depuis son entrée en service. Les Sorciers avaient commencé à jaser et cela avait affaibli sa position. Il partait avec un handicap certain avec son rendez-vous puisqu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le reconnaître en tant que lord britannique.

-Scrigmeour, salua Harry depuis son siège.

-C'est monsieur le ministre, fronça des sourcils Rufus.

Depuis sa prise de fonction, il devait rappeler à tous les Sorciers qui l'avaient côtoyé qu'il devait s'adresser différemment maintenant qu'il était ministre. C'était une réponse automatique qu'il donnait sans y penser.

-Quand vous-même vous vous serez rappelé que je suis lord de ce royaume comme dans ce pays, susurra Harry en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

Scrigmeour sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait devant Harry Potter, tout entier à ses pensées.

-Milord, salua Rufus.

-Prenez place, je vous prie, invita Harry.

Pendant que la commande arrivait, Rufus Scrigmeour se mit à observer son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était plutôt petit – il atteignait avec peine le mètre soixante – ce qui était étonnant puisque James Potter faisait facilement quinze centimètres de plus et que Lily Potter, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser lors de mondanités, n'était pas petite non plus. Sa taille était couplée avec une carrure très fine mais néanmoins musclée, ce qui pouvait se devinait facilement sous les vêtements sur mesure qu'il portait. Il croisa son regard et l'aîné déglutit. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le Sorcier face à lui n'avait que dix-sept ans. Son regard en avait tellement vu, tellement supporté qu'on lui donnerait bien vingt années de plus. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus, c'était ses yeux verts dont la teinte se rapprochait bien trop du sort qui l'avait rendu célèbre.

-Bien, sourit froidement Harry. Vous vouliez me voir. Je vous écoute.

-Monsieur Potter … commença Rufus.

-Je pensais avoir été clair, coupa Harry. Je ne suis pas un Sorcier lambda sur lequel vous pourrez avoir de l'ascendant. J'ai un titre bien plus ancien que le vôtre et j'apprécierai que vous l'utilisiez. Si j'en viens à l'exiger, sachez que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à quitter les lieux et ce sera la dernière fois que vous aurez l'occasion de me parler en privé. La prochaine fois, ce sera à mes avocats que vous adresserez. Suis-je assez précis ou dois-je me mettre à vous menacer ?

Rufus déglutit une nouvelle fois. Contrairement à Sirius Black et Seth Prince, Harry Potter semblait prêt à se faire un plaisir de l'éjecter de son siège et du ministère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il devait jouer finement pour l'amener à comprendre et accepter son point de vue.

Il se lança.

§§§§§

Grâce à ses espions, Voldemort avait appris pour l'entretien qui devait avoir entre Rufus Scrigmeour et Harry Potter. Il se souvenait encore de l'enfant – non, l'homme – qui l'avait affronté devant le manoir Potter.

Et qui n'était pas mort.

Le Sorcier s'interrogeait sur ce point. Que l'adolescent lui échappe lui importait pas spécialement pour le moment mais qu'il réchappe non pas une mais deux fois au sortilège de mort lancé de sa main de surcroît était étonnant et vraiment suspect. Mais en chercher la réponse ne lui apporterait rien et il préféra se pencher sur un autre point.

D'après les rapports des enfants de Death Eaters qui avaient fait ou qui faisaient leur scolarité en même temps qu'Harry Potter, ce dernier ne se positionnait pas clairement aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, son grand rival. Il semblait presque se désintéresser de la guerre en cours, laissant les Sorciers anglais se débrouiller avec leurs problèmes. Il traînait ouvertement avec des Slytherin qui étaient pourtant ostracisés par le directeur – mais qui n'étaient pas à ses côtés, à sa plus grande rage. Donc il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit sous ses ordres dans cette guerre.

Pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il lui faisait l'honneur de rejoindre ses rangs, il avait chargé un élève favorable à sa cause de lui faire part de sa proposition. L'enfant avait été incapable de lui relater la rencontre et Voldemort avait dû se déplacer en personne pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Voldemort après avoir violé avec force l'esprit de l'élève pour tomber sur le bon souvenir. Il se retrouva donc à suivre le possesseur dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Ils tombèrent rapidement sur leur proie qui lisait tranquillement dans l'une des cours intérieures._

 _-Harry Potter ?_

 _Le Survivant leva son regard déstabilisant. Cette couleur si proche de l'Avada Kedavra …_

 _-Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Harry_

 _-Nous avons un ami commun, commença l'élève._

 _-Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Harry. Il n'a pas d'ami. Il n'a que des esclaves._

 _-Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit l'élève_

 _-Ce n'est surtout pas le sujet, souligna Harry. Tom souhaite visiblement me faire passer un message, non ?_

 _-Tom ? s'étonna l'élève_

 _-Tu ne connais vraiment pas le véritable nom de celui que tu veux suivre ? rit Harry. Pourquoi je devrais être surpris qu'on ne sache même pas qu'il est le fils d'un Moldu …_

 _Pendant que le brun riait, Voldemort fulminait. Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne se doute de son ascendance aussi médiocre. Voilà que ce gamin dévoilait l'un de ses plus honteux secrets …_

 _-Tu m'as bien fait rire, sourit Harry. Dis-moi ce que me veut ce bon vieux Tom …_

 _-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! siffla l'élève_

 _-Tu n'as pas une mission à remplir ? taquina Harry_

 _L'élève mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre._

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ravi de te voir parmi nous, annonça l'élève._

 _-En échange de quoi ? demanda simplement Harry_

 _-C'est un grand honneur que de Le servir ! s'écria l'élève. Il est rare qu'il fasse ce genre de proposition !_

 _-Il parait, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que ce cher Tom pourrait m'offrir ?_

 _-La gloire, la richesse, le pouvoir ! s'exalta l'élève_

 _-Vraiment ? railla Harry. Il me semble que pour le moment, les Death Eaters sont très mal vus par la population. Ça doit être parce qu'ils ne font que détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin et tuer tout le monde, femmes, hommes, enfants, qu'ils soient Né Moldus, Sang Mêlé ou même Sang Pur. Et pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas très clair._

 _-Il veut redonner leur place aux vrais Sorciers ! s'exclama l'élève_

 _-Comment, en les annihilant ? demanda Harry. Dis-moi, que cherche vraiment Tom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut précisément ?_

 _L'élève resta bouche bée._

 _-Quand tu sauras me répondre, reviens me voir, fit Harry. Et dis à Tom que s'il veut vraiment me parler, qu'il se déplace en personne. J'ai toujours détesté les intermédiaires._

 _Et il le congédia._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Oui, ses méthodes étaient extrêmes mais pour autant, Voldemort avait bien vu qu'Harry Potter ne l'avait pas ouvertement dénigré, seulement contesté les conséquences de ses actes. Était-ce un point positif ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il savait que ce serait un atout monstrueux que d'avoir Harry Potter dans son camp. Grâce à sa célébrité, il aurait l'opinion publique de son côté et un nombre croissant de suivants. En clair, il n'y aurait que des avantages.

Ça valait bien l'effort que de discuter face à face sans essayer de se tuer, non ?

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore s'habillait en maugréant.

Devant l'incapacité de Severus à trouver une solution à son état, il avait dû user de l'un de ses atouts. Les dettes de vie avaient toujours été très utiles et l'une d'entre elles ne l'était plus depuis un certain temps. Peu importe qu'il laisse femme et enfants derrière, du moment qu'il serve le plus grand bien, il réglerait sa dette. Sans avoir le choix ni même la possibilité de faire ses adieux, il avait reçu la malédiction d'Albus qui l'avait par la suite enfermé dans son manoir pour qu'il puisse mourir sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Pendant qu'il reprenait des forces, le vieux Sorcier avait réfléchi à l'excuse qu'il allait devoir sortir à Severus pour justifier sa guérison miraculeuse. Il avait finalement décidé de déclarer qu'en touchant l'un des nombreux artefacts qu'il avait amassé dans sa vie, la malédiction s'était en partie résorbée pour qu'il puisse comprendre qu'il suffisait de transférer cette dernière dans un support quelconque pour s'en débarrasser. Il avait préféré coller à la réalité pour ne pas se compliquer la vie.

Au début, il comptait se prendre quelques jours de vacances mais dans l'un des rapports qu'il avait feuilletés, il avait découvert que le ministre de la magie et l'un des larbins de Voldemort avaient approché Harry, dans le but évident de l'attirer dans leur camp. Mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse échapper le brun. Albus avait tout fait pour qu'il soit à lui, ce n'était pas pour que quelqu'un d'autre lui vole sa marionnette. Concrètement parlant, Harry Potter n'avait rien contre lui, à part peut-être des soupçons.

Il était temps de mettre les compteurs à égalité.


	86. Failles à combler

**_Failles à combler_**

Severus, Sirius, Joshua et Myron s'étaient retrouvés dans le manoir Prince. Avec les plus jeunes coincés à Hogwarts – ils ne pouvaient d'ailleurs plus décemment les appeler les enfants – ils devaient déterminer quelles informations extérieures à l'école étaient les plus pertinentes pour que Severus les relaie aux élèves.

-J'ai totalement étudié tout le dossier que vous m'avez fait parvenir concernant Dumbledore, commença Myron. Il est très solide … mais incomplet.

-C'est-à-dire ? fronça des sourcils Joshua

-Tout ne concerne qu'Harry, souligna Myron. Si vous pouvez obtenir des preuves qu'il a commis d'autres exactions sur d'autres personnes, pas forcément proches d'Harry, alors le procès pourra se tenir. Mais avec seulement ça … on va crier au complot et tout tombera à l'eau.

-Avez-vous une idée pour palier à ce problème ? demanda Severus

-Trouver d'autres victimes, déclara Myron. Et si vous voulez commencer dès qu'Harry quittera l'école, ça devra se faire très vite.

-On pourra se servir du fait que j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban sans procès, proposa Sirius.

-C'était une faute du ministère, contra Myron. Et même si la décision a été prise par le président du Magenmagot et le ministre de la magie, Dumbledore n'aura qu'à tout mettre sur le dos de Millicent Bagnold, puisqu'elle est morte.

Severus se désola de ne pouvoir utiliser sa propre histoire. Encore aujourd'hui, peu de personne savait que Severus Snape et Seth Prince étaient une seule et même personne. Le procès en préparation n'allait pas attendre que Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde donc se révéler mettrait sa vie en danger, quel que soit le camp.

-Hermione … souffla Sirius.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

-Comment ça, Granger ? souleva Severus

-Nous savons qu'elle a été soumise à des sorts de contrainte, rappela Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de les retourner contre Dumbledore ? Idem pour Ginny. En plus, pour elle, elle pourra faire une pierre deux coups et se débarrasse de sa mère et de son frère.

-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, concéda Joshua. Mais il me semblait que vous aviez annulé toutes les consignes ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas, avoua Severus. Je les ai rendues inactives mais je ne peux pas les faire disparaître. Ce n'est pas une question de puissance mais je ne connais pas très bien la magie de ce vieux fou et je ne tiens pas à blesser ces jeunes filles.

-Il faudrait donc les faire consulter un spécialiste reconnu, réfléchit Myron. Mademoiselle Granger peut sortir puisqu'elle est majeure mais ce sera plus délicat pour mademoiselle Weasley.

-On peut s'arranger pour que Dumbledore quitte Hogwarts, ricana machiavéliquement Sirius. Une bonne petite catastrophe est tout à fait dans mes cordes.

-Faisons cela, fit Joshua. Si nous avons un compte-rendu de l'expert qui prouve la manipulation sur ces jeunes filles, est-ce que ça suffira ?

-Ça nous aidera grandement, affirma Myron. Le CIS va grandement apprécier.

Tous sursautèrent.

-Le Conseil International des Sorciers ? hoqueta Sirius. Pourquoi taper aussi haut ?

-Parce que Dumbledore a utilisé le ministère pour commettre ses forfaits, rappela Myron. Si nous présentons notre dossier devant le Magenmagot, il aura tout loisir de supprimer les preuves. Alors que là, ça lui sera bien plus difficile. J'ai déjà attiré son attention à propos de Tom Riddle.

-Comment ? s'étonna Severus

-La lignée de Slytherin, sourit machiavéliquement Myron. Les Gobelins m'ont révélé que la personne qui hériterait de Salazar serait à la tête de nombreux biens ainsi que d'artefacts que la lignée a légués au CIS. Certains sont verrouillés sur la signature magique et le conseil ne tient pas à ce qu'ils tombent entre de mauvaises mains. Donc un mage qui se prétend héritier les intéresse particulièrement.

-Je crois qu'on n'aurait jamais dû vous mettre en relation avec les Gobelins, grommela Joshua. Vous formez une équipe bien trop retorse.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

§§§§§

Malgré la guerre, les sorties vers Hogsmeade furent maintenues mais l'œil acéré de Théo avait noté que les mesures de protection étaient inexistantes, à moins que les Aurors aient appris la définition du mot discrétion.

Mouais, comme dirait Hermione, ils n'étaient pas dans le monde des Bisounours.

-Tu penses qu'on peut tuer Dumbledore si les Death Eaters attaquent ? proposa Blaise

-Si seulement, soupira Neville.

Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Harry s'étaient retrouvés au petit déjeuner pour le prendre ensemble. Ron, qui collait au train d'Harry, avait maugréé durant tout le repas de se retrouver à moins de trois mètres de Slytherin. Excédé, Harry lui avait froidement imposé un ultimatum, soit il se taisait et il restait avec eux, soit il continuait et le brun ne lèverait pas le petit doigt si les trois serpents estimaient qu'une vengeance était nécessaire. Outré de comprendre qu'Harry ne prendrait pas sa défense contre des « apprentis Death Eaters », Ron avait voulu créer un esclandre mais Draco avait été le plus rapide et lui avait jeté plusieurs sorts assez vicieux pendant qu'Hermione lui jetait un sort de silence et Neville un Stupefix. Chargeant les préfets de sixième année de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, la bande s'était dépêchée de quitter l'école avant que Dumbledore ne vienne s'insurger de l'état de son protégé, surtout avec les sorts à retardement du blond.

Donc, en cheminant vers le village Sorcier, le groupe s'était aperçu qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas d'Aurors pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves. C'était totalement irresponsable mais ça ne les surprenait pas spécialement de la part du directeur.

Pas du tout rassurés, ils se réfugièrent à la Tête de Sanglier, qu'Harry savait être tenu par Abelforth, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore, à couteaux tirés avec ce dernier depuis la mort de leur sœur Arianna. Donc aucune chance pour que le vainqueur de Grindelwald ne puisse les y tirer par la peau du cou. Blaise lança une Bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? attaqua Blaise

-Je ne ferai rien qui puisse attirer l'attention de Dumbledore sur moi, prévint Harry. Il m'a coincé ici mais il n'arrivera pas à me manipuler de nouveau.

Le brun était conscient que passer sous les radars ne voulait désormais plus rien dire maintenant qu'il était émancipé et lord Potter. Mais pour autant, prendre ses précautions restait toujours d'actualité et il était hors de question de donner des cartes à ce vieux fou.

Son regard se posa sur Ginny. De toute la bande, elle était la plus vulnérable. Encore mineure et donc sous la responsabilité de sa mère, elle était au courant des manipulations à son encontre. Mais son niveau d'Occlumencie était faible malgré les cours intensifs et il ne suffirait que d'une vérification de la part de Dumbledore pour qu'il découvre le pot aux roses.

-Ginny, il faut que tu arrives à m'avoir un entretien avec ton père le plus rapidement possible sans que qui que ce soit ne soit au courant, annonça Harry.

-Les jumeaux, répondit immédiatement Ginny.

-Ecris ta lettre ici, ordonna Harry. Il y a des choses que je laisse traîner depuis trop longtemps.

Ginny obéit consciencieusement et ils empruntèrent un hibou au barman pour que le pli parte au plus vite. La bande continua à discuter et finit par sortir dans la rue. Mais l'ambiance semblait encore plus lourde et Neville opta pour la sécurité. Comme l'école était trop loin, ils prirent le parti de se réfugier dans la filiale de Gringotts à Hogsmeade.

-On a le droit d'être là ? s'inquiéta Ginny

-Oui, confirma Théo. Après l'histoire avec Umbridge, j'ai vérifié les limites imposées pour les sorties à Hogsmeade. Tant qu'on ne sort pas du village en lui-même, c'est bon. La filiale de Gringotts appartient au village, bien que l'agence elle-même soit en territoire Gobelin selon les traités. Les Gobelins ont négocié avec les directeurs d'Hogwarts pour que l'agence soit incluse dans les protections de l'école lors des sorties.

Ils furent accueillis par des Gobelins qui mirent une salle à leur disposition tandis que certains allaient rencontrer leur gestionnaire de coffres.

Du côté d'Harry …

-Je dois vous prévenir d'un événement, attaqua Ragnok. Dumbledore remet en cause votre émancipation.

-Et comment peut-il réussir ce tour de force ? s'étonna Harry

-Il s'appuie sur les expertises faites sur votre santé mentale, renifla Ragnok.

-Quand le ministre a voulu me déclarer fou par journaux interposés ? écarquilla des yeux Harry. Il ne manque pas de culot !

-Je le concède mais là, ça a de grandes chances d'aboutir, notamment à cause des appuis de Riddle qui font tout pour affaiblir votre position. Vous avez entraîné derrière vous trois des plus importants personnages de votre génération : le fils Malfoy, le fils Nott et le fils Zabini. Sans oublier que les lords Black, Prince et Longbottom se tiennent à vos côtés. Vous représentez un camp intermédiaire qui accueille tout le monde, peu importe ses origines, en soufflant le poste au camp de la Lumière. A juste titre, vous lui faites de l'ombre.

-J'ai connu Dumbledore plus subtile, remarqua Harry. D'habitude, son nom n'apparait nulle part.

-Je crains vous avoir induit en erreur, s'excusa Ragnok. J'ai naturellement ajouté l'inconnue de la manœuvre en cours.

Harry mit quelques instants à mettre toutes les pièces dans l'ordre. Des rumeurs devaient courir au sein du Magenmagot et elles disaient que même s'il était émancipé, il devait être préférable qu'il soit placé sous tutelle à cause des différents témoignages qui avaient paru dans les journaux. Les Gobelins avaient remonté la source des rumeurs et avaient identifié Dumbledore. Logique.

-Que peut-on faire pour cela ? demanda Harry. Bien que je sois tenté de laisser couler.

-C'est une solution, concéda Ragnok. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de solution à vous présenter pour le moment. Dès que ce sera le cas, vous serez prévenu.

-Merci, fit Harry.

Il en profita pour récupérer certains documents que lui avait fait préparer Myron Lyre qu'il devait compulser avant qu'il ne rencontre Arthur Weasley puis retourna vers ses amis.

-Je ne serais pas étonné que Riddle soit au village, pronostiqua Neville.

-Tu penses ? railla Blaise. Avec le nombre d'Aurors venus nous protéger, il aurait dû prendre peur !

La bande ricana mais Ginny fronça des sourcils.

-Même si les Aurors n'étaient pas là, il y aurait dû avoir l'Ordre du Phénix, déclara Ginny.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, rappela Hermione. Et chacun ont des vies. Ils interviennent lors des attaques mais pour surveiller des élèves ? Ce serait vraiment …

Elle ne put trouver le mot adéquat.

Pendant que le groupe discutait, Luna s'était éclipsée pour rendre visite à Gripsec.

-Mademoiselle Lovegood, salua Gripsec.

-Gardien Gripsec, s'inclina Luna. Je sais que vous ne gérez pas les coffres de ma famille mais j'aurais un service à vous demander.

-Je vous écoute, fit Gripsec.

-Tom Riddle est en train d'attaquer le village avec ses troupes, annonça Luna. Serait-il possible que vous nous préveniez dès qu'il aura terminé ?

Le Gobelin ne remit pas en cause l'affirmation de la Sorcière. Il savait que les Lovegood avaient un don de Voyance assez puissant qui était couplé à une impression d'être toujours hors du monde. Il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de ne pas la croire.

-Bien entendu, accepta Gripsec. Mais si elle ne se termine pas avant la fin de la sortie ?

-L'attaque sera terminée bien avant, sourit Luna. Merci beaucoup.

La blonde retourna tranquillement à sa place. Si elle ne voulait pas que la bande retourne au village avant, c'était surtout pour aider Harry. En effet, il avait proclamé haut et fort qu'il ne comptait pas aider le peuple Sorcier s'il ne se reprenait pas en main pour se défendre par lui-même. Connaissant le brun, s'il avait été présent lors de l'attaque, il se serait senti obligé de venir en aide aux Sorciers présents au village. Mais sans connaissance aucune de l'attaque et réfugié dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisé d'Angleterre, on ne pouvait pas accuser Harry d'avoir abandonné la lutte …

Et puis de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement de ce que le peuple Sorcier pouvait penser.

Après plus de deux heures à papoter, Gripsec arriva devant la salle mise à la disposition des Sorciers. Luna le vit et hocha de la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris. Sans autre mot, le branle-bas de combat fut sonné et la bande se hâta vers la sortie. La blonde leur fit prendre des chemins détournés pour gagner le sentier vers le château et une fois les portes du hall passées, elle les mena vers la Salle sur Demande. Mais alors qu'il passait devant elle, Harry l'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Luna ? demanda Harry

-Tu le sauras ce soir, soupira Luna. Mais pour le moment, ne pose pas de question.

-Je te fais confiance Luna, capitula Harry en entrant à son tour.

§§§§§

Kingsley Shakelbot fronça des sourcils en observant sa coéquipière. Il savait que Nymphadora Tonks avait un faible pour Remus Lupin et qu'elle s'acharnait à ce qu'il la regarde autrement que comme une collègue de l'Ordre mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches, Dora ? grinça Kingsley

-Je m'habille pour aller au QG, haussa des épaules Nymphadora.

-Tu es sûre ? railla Kingsley. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que nous étions invités à une soirée mondaine.

La jeune femme fut un peu gênée. La robe fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, le décolleté plongeant et les talons aiguilles faisaient un peu beaucoup pour se rendre au QG de l'Ordre, en effet.

-Mais je veux être à mon avantage pour Remus, murmura Nymphadora.

-A ton avantage ou t'afficher comme une fille facile ? grommela dans sa barbe Kingsley

Heureusement, sa collègue ne l'avait pas entendu, en train de rectifier son maquillage. Cette lubie de la Métamorphage pour séduire le loup-garou durait depuis que l'Ordre avait repris du service, voilà bientôt deux ans. Fraîchement sortie d'école, Nymphadora avait accepté d'aider son mentor Albus Dumbledore en espionnant le Bureau des Aurors pour son compte. Très vite, Kingsley avait dû lui sauver régulièrement les miches car sa maladresse était un véritable handicap pour la discrétion requise pour une telle mission. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait demandé de faire une cure pour stabiliser son don de Métamorphage, à l'origine de sa maladresse, mais elle refusait toujours, arguant qu'Albus Dumbledore assurait que ça passerait. Plusieurs fois, Kingsley avait discuté avec Andromeda Tonks, sa mère, et ils avaient tous les deux le même point de vue, que la jeune femme était bien trop soumise au vieux Sorcier, au-delà du bon sens. L'Auror soupçonnait même que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius n'avait pas réintégrer Nymphadora dans la famille Black, contrairement à sa mère. Il côtoyait assez les Sang Pur pour avoir compris qu'ils devaient fidélité d'abord à la Magie, ensuite à la famille puis éventuellement à quelqu'un d'autre. Dans les faits, donc, Nymphadora Tonks n'était pas digne de la famille Black.

Et maintenant, elle s'était mise en tête de séduire Remus Lupin. Oh, Kingsley n'avait rien contre le loup-garou mais les efforts déployés étaient vraiment disproportionnés. Quand on connaissait un minimum le Sorcier, il n'aimait rien de plus que de se fondre dans la masse et rester discret sur sa vie privée. Mais avec Nymphadora, c'était peine perdue. Dès qu'elle était en sa présence, les pires catastrophes arrivaient. Quand elle était à ses côtés, elle multipliait les déclarations d'amour, peu importe qui se trouvait aux alentours. Tant et si bien que « l'amour » de Nymphadora Tonks pour Remus Lupin était devenu une vaste blague au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le loup ne savait plus où se mettre et il avait beau lui dire sur tous les tons, elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

-Pourquoi Remus ? demanda abruptement Kingsley

-Il est beau, soupira Nymphadora.

Kingsley grimaça. Il était très mal placé pour juger, étant plus tourné vers les femmes. Mais même avec des intérêts différents, il pouvait noter que le loup-garou n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et encore moins à son avantage. Il estimait d'ailleurs que le monde se trouvait dans une époque où quand les gens souhaitaient se mettre en couple, les critères physiques avaient autant de poids que de savoir si l'autre pouvait assurer sa partie dans un couple, au niveau financier comme pour s'occuper d'éventuels enfants, sans être un boulet pour l'autre. En cela, Kingsley estimait que le couple envisagé était très mal assorti. Nymphadora était peut-être Auror, elle restait une gamine dans la tête, sans oublier qu'elle allait rapidement y être mise sur la touche à cause de sa maladresse. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'aller dans sa chambre chez ses parents et le rangement et elle, ça n'allait pas du tout. Quant à Remus, il n'avait jamais eu de travail fixe depuis qu'il était sorti d'Hogwarts, soit vingt ans, sa maison – plus un logement gracieusement prêté par Dumbledore – était dans un état de délabrement avancé et il était certain qu'il ne devait pas manger à sa faim, encore moins prendre soin de lui. Non, tous les deux n'étaient pas prêts à se mettre en couple, encore moins ensemble.

-Mais encore ? demanda Kingsley

-Je suis sûre d'être sa compagne, sourit Nymphadora. Quand je suis à ses côtés, il est toujours plus calme.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi il ne t'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui ? fronça des sourcils Kingsley

-Il est timide, assura Nymphadora. Il faut juste que je montre que je serais toujours là pour lui et qu'il se rende compte que je suis faite pour lui, comme me l'a conseillé Albus … Oh, par Merlin, je ne suis pas encore prête !

Tandis que la jeune femme courrait pour trouver une tenue plus correcte, une alarme s'était déclenchée dans l'esprit de Kingsley. Seule une créature magique – ce qu'était devenu Remus Lupin – pouvait déterminer qui était sa compagne ou son compagnon. Remus ne s'était jamais montré intéressé par la Métamorphage et s'il semblait toujours aussi calme à ses côtés, c'était parce qu'il buvait une potion calmante dès qu'il savait qu'elle allait venir – il l'avait vu faire.

Or, comment Dumbledore pouvait-il certifier qu'elle était la compagne du loup garou ? Ce n'était pas normal.


	87. Quand la révolte gronde

**_Quand la révolte gronde_**

Samain était proche et Harry s'était enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Comme il n'y avait plus lieu de se laisser porter par les événements, il avait décidé d'attaquer. Durant ses quelques mois de liberté, il avait eu le temps de se pencher sur un point qui l'avait longuement intrigué, la place des créatures magique dans la société Sorcière. Pour un novice en magie comme il l'avait été, tout être doué de magie devait faire partie de la société magique. Mais le cas de Dobby puis celui de Remus Lupin lui avait fait comprendre que la réalité était bien plus complexe que ça. Il s'était penché sur la législation et il était tombé des nues. Depuis que Dumbledore avait vaincu Grindelwald et que la société Sorcière, dans sa grande débilité, lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent les pleins pouvoirs, le vieux fou avait fait en sorte d'exclure toutes les créatures magiques humanoïdes et « intelligentes ». Ou plutôt, rendre officiel leur exclusion. Harry avait découvert que les autres races magiques avaient préféré rester entre eux et que même s'ils ne faisaient pas partie de la société Sorcière, ils apprécieraient d'être consultés si ça devait les toucher. Le Magenmagot avait donc fait en sorte que toutes les races magiques soient impactées au minimum quand elles votaient une loi.

Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'arrive à la tête de l'assemblée.

Oh, il n'avait pas du jour au lendemain fait en sorte de ne plus prendre en compte l'avis des autres races, non, il avait été bien plus subtil. Il avait fait exiger la présence de leurs représentants au sein de l'assemblée et quand il avait fait remarquer leur absence, il avait commencé à ne plus tenir compte des spécificités autres que Sorcières. Et après avoir entériné dans tous les esprits que seuls les Sorciers comptaient, il les avait définitivement exclus.

Comment Harry le savait ?

Il avait tout simplement demandé.

Rani avait été heureux de se faire le messager de lord Potter et était aller porter des messages aux différentes enclaves des races magiques. Ainsi, le brun avait appris que les Vampire, les Veela et les Lycan avaient créé des poches spatiales dans des zones ne pouvaient pas s'approprier sur un coup de tête. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait essayé, surtout pour faire main basse sur tous les trésors et les connaissances que les différentes races avaient amassés et mise à l'abri, mais il s'était heurté au CIS et surtout, aux représentants mondiaux desdites races qui n'allaient pas s'aplatir devant un petit Sorcier de pacotille qu'était le président du Magenmagot anglais.

Il avait ainsi commencé une correspondance soutenue avec certains membres de ces enclaves. Tout était parti d'une remarque sur les connaissances fausses qui circulaient dans le monde Sorcier sur les créatures magiques et ils avaient décidé d'aider Harry à rédiger des manuels précis et véridiques. Cet exercice avait poussé le brun à s'interroger sur ce qu'était réellement un Sorcier et il avait découvert quelques bonnes surprises, notamment en fouillant dans des grimoires qui dataient de plusieurs siècles. En effet, bon nombre de capacité n'étaient plus à la portée des Sorciers actuels et tout pointait le Ministère qui voulait garder la barre haute sur le peuple Sorcier. La définition même de Sang Pur avait été largement modifiée puisque ceux d'aujourd'hui se targuait de n'avoir que des Sorciers dans leur généalogie alors qu'à l'époque, ceux qui présentaient des caractéristiques magiques visibles et puissantes, montrant leur affiliation à une race magique, étaient considérés comme étant Sang Pur, c'est-à-dire proches de la Magie. D'ailleurs, quand il en avait discuté avec les Slytherin, il avait été surpris.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Il y a une erreur dans tes notes, signala Blaise._

 _-Où ? demanda Harry_

 _-Tu as marqué : « Un Sang Pur est un Sorcier qui n'a que des Sorciers sur au moins quinze générations », lut Blaise._

 _-Et alors ? fit Harry_

 _-Un Sang Pur n'a pas de Moldu dans sa généalogie depuis au moins dix-sept générations, corrigea Théo._

 _-Ce n'est pas la même chose ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Non, parce qu'une union avec une créature magique est extrêmement recherchée parmi les nôtres, expliqua Draco. Seulement, le gouvernement force la société à devenir de plus en plus xénophobe. Les créatures magiques sont totalement exclues de la vie Sorcière, ce qui est en train de la conduire à son déclin._

 _-Pour ne pas être attaqués, les Sang Pur ont été obligés de chercher des mariages entre Sang Pur, ce qui a conduit à cette idéologie de pureté du sang, poursuivit Théo. Le Sorcier lambda se méprend totalement quand nous nous marions dans notre communauté. Il faut avouer que certaines familles se sont également perdues aussi._

 _-La définition que tu as écrite est celle que Dumbledore prône et qu'il vomit aux Nés Moldus qui intègrent notre monde pour qu'ils rejettent comme lui les créatures magiques qui ont accès à beaucoup plus de puissance magique qu'il ne le pourra jamais, expliqua Blaise. La nôtre est la véritable qui est transmise à tous les Sang Pur élevés dans la communauté._

 _-D'ailleurs, si on va dans cette direction, tu dois savoir qu'on ne lâche jamais un orphelin Sang Pur dans la nature, et encore moins dans une famille totalement Moldue complètement coupée du monde Sorcier, assura Draco. Quitte à t'y placer, des mesures auraient été prises pour que tu saches tout de ton héritage. Tu sais, les Serments Inviolables ne sont pas faits pour faire joli._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Cela avait été une nouvelle preuve que Dumbledore était bien trop omniprésent pour le bien de la Magie. Si dès leur arrivée dans le monde Sorcier, il délivrait des informations fausses aux Nés Moldus, comment pouvait-on honnêtement penser que les Sang Pur puissent avoir confiance en eux pour relever la société Sorcière moribonde ?

Il fallait donc faire le ménage. Mais il y avait tellement de problèmes à gérer et si peu de temps !

-Puis-je vous proposer un thé, maître Harry ? fit Rani

-Merci, sourit Harry.

-Quelque chose vous chiffonne, constata Rani.

-Je me rends compte que Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour la Magie, soupira Harry. L'éjecter de la scène politique serait presque facile comparé au fait de démanteler toutes les idées fausses qu'il a réussi à répandre dans la société.

-Nous nous sommes rendus compte, en suivant les différents Garants de la Magie, qu'il s'agissait d'un courant de plus en plus présent, fit Rani. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas la faute de Dumbledore mais il ne fait que suivre une mouvance qui jalouse fortement les Garants.

-C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa Harry

-Beaucoup ont envié les Garants de la Magie qui avaient les préférences, voire les faveurs des créatures magiques qui sont bien plus proches de la Magie que les Sorciers, expliqua Rani. C'est d'ailleurs de là que vient en partie le nom des Sang Pur car les Vampire, les premiers à avoir utilisé ce titre, avaient déclaré que les Sorciers qui acceptaient totalement les créatures magiques, qu'elles soient lumineuses ou des « ténèbres » avaient un sang bien plus pur en magie que le reste des Sorciers.

-La jalousie, l'envie, la haine … soupira Harry. Toujours les mêmes motifs. Est-ce que nous autres Sorciers nous ne pouvons pas travailler en harmonie pour soutenir celle qui nous réunit, la Magie ?

-Il fut un temps où les Sorciers révéraient la Magie, déclara Rani. Mais quand ils ont laissé leurs rivalités parler et préféré se concentrer sur leurs propres besoins au lieu de ceux de la communauté magique, ça n'a plus été la même chose.

-Dis-moi Rani, demanda Harry, est-ce que tu penses que nous devons nous révéler aux Moldus ou pas ?

-Personnellement, j'ai toujours considéré que les Moldus étaient comme les Sorciers sans la composante Magie, sourit Rani.

-C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit, fit Harry.

-Quand ils ne comprennent pas, ils détruisent, expliqua Rani. Comme Dumbledore. S'il ne peut pas maîtriser la haute magie, il préfère tout faire pour que personne ne puisse le faire, en faisant condamner les Sang Pur entre autres. Ouvrir notre monde serait une erreur, encore plus dans ce contexte de guerre et alors que les Sorciers sont autant éloignés de la Magie.

Harry réfléchit. Pris dans ce sens, Rani avait totalement raison. Les Moldus avaient beaucoup plus de moyens pour les détruire que les Sorciers, surtout que ces derniers pensaient les Moldus encore bloqués dans l'ère industrielle dans le meilleur des cas ! Le projet de Dumbledore était une utopie, encore plus s'il pensait avoir le dessus sur les Moldus !

-Je vais en discuter avec les autres, fit Harry. Si je montre aux Nés Sorciers ce qu'est réellement le monde Moldu, je pense que ça va en faire réfléchir plus d'un.

-Je vous conseille également d'insister sur le fait que le projet de Riddle d'anéantir les Moldus est voué à l'échec, songea Rani. Si vous démontrez que les deux camps qui sont en train de se battre le font dans le vide, beaucoup vont s'interroger sur les véritables buts de cette guerre. Et ils vont comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que d'une lutte de pouvoir pour la dominance du monde Sorcier anglais et que leur devenir n'a jamais été dans la balance.

Troublé, Harry rangea ses affaires avant de remonter.

§§§§§

Mathis se dressait devant une assemblée de loups garous assez furieux.

-SILENCE ! rugit Mathis. Ou je vais apprendre à certains que même si je suis plus vieux que vous, je peux encore vous botter le cul méchamment !

Plusieurs grognèrent ouvertement alors que le calme revenait. Mais Mathis ne se laissa pas démonter et son grognement bas dressa les poils de tous.

-Et je peux vous assurer que j'ai les dents plus longues que les vôtres, ricana Mathis. Quelqu'un veut tester ?

Un jeune loup releva le défi et se jeta sur Mathis. Ce dernier, d'un seul coup de tête, le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres avant de littéralement lui arracher les deux pattes arrière. Les moignons pissaient le sang tandis que les membres arrachés bougeaient encore, loin de leur propriétaire. Le loup, quant à lui, hurlait de douleur. Personne ne bougeait, totalement effaré par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-D'autres volontaires ? demanda simplement Mathis

Le silence était assourdissant.

-Gamin ! cracha Mathis. Va le soigner !

Remus se précipita vers le loup handicapé pour lui donner plusieurs potions spécialement conçues pour les loups garous. Quand il fut stabilisé, il l'emmena par le biais d'un Portkey vers une petite maison où il l'endormit pour permettre la repousse des membres et revint à sa place pour écouter la suite du discours de Mathis.

Depuis qu'il avait compris les réels sentiments de Dumbledore envers lui et que Mathis en avait déduit les projets du Sorcier, Remus Lupin parcourait les campagnes aux côtés du vieux Mathis. Ce dernier l'y avait autorisé à la seule condition qu'il se détache complètement d'Albus Dumbledore et de ses préceptes et qu'il apprenne à être un véritable loup garou et non un chien à la solde de Sorciers racistes. Ces dernières semaines, Mathis l'avait purgé de la Wolfbane avec laquelle il s'était intoxiqué avant de l'initier à la méditation et à la transe pour qu'il aille à la rencontre de sa partie sauvage. Oh, il en était encore très loin mais Remus avait pu noter qu'il était bien plus calme à l'approche de la pleine lune et qu'il n'avait plus l'impression qu'il pouvait sauter à la gorge de tout le monde.

Quand ils avaient visité les différentes meutes, tous l'avaient regardé froidement et avec inquiétude. Surpris, Remus s'en était ouvert à Mathis qui lui avait expliqué que même s'il s'était définitivement éloigné de Dumbledore, il portait encore son « odeur » dans sa magie. Les loups étaient inquiets qu'il puisse abuser de la confiance de Mathis pour les livrer aux Sorciers qui désiraient activement leur extinction. Cette réponse avait conduit Remus à s'exercer encore plus pour effacer l'infamie à laquelle il s'était soumis sans le savoir.

De plus, Remus n'avait pas le droit de parler quand ils se trouvaient en présence de d'autres loups. Malgré son âge, il s'était senti à sa place d'obéir à un loup ancien sans se poser de question ni même avoir de doutes symbolisés par sa partie loup qui se révoltait. Non, sa magie comme son loup étaient parfaitement conscients que Mathis agissait dans l'intérêt des Loups et de la Magie et qu'il devait seulement ouvrir ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Le discours dura une heure avant que Mathis les enjoigne à réfléchir avec leur meute. L'Alpha de celui qui l'avait défié s'approcha d'eux et Mathis le prit à part avant de l'autoriser à récupérer sa brebis galeuse. Quand enfin la clairière fut vide, Remus prit la parole.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de meutes en Angleterre, souffla Remus.

-La faute en revient à Grindelwald, cracha Mathis. Il s'est inspiré de la campagne d'eugénisme d'Hitler et a voulu créer des soldats parfaits. Les seules créatures assez modelables pour ses projets étaient les loups garous. Il a infecté des dizaines de Sorciers et de Moldus pour les lancer contre les armées ennemies. Mais quand il a été vaincu, ses centres d'entraînement n'ont pas été découverts tout de suite et les loups enfermés se sont enfuis. Les meutes aux alentours les ont recueilli et éduqués correctement et ils se sont éparpillés dans le monde entier. Notre population en Europe a bondi de pratiquement de cinquante pour cent en dix ans et même avec l'exil d'une partie des nôtres, nous sommes en surpopulation.

Remus fut choqué. Il ne connaissait pas les conséquences de la guerre contre Grindelwald, qu'on disait uniquement adepte des magies noires les plus inusités.

-Mais Greyback fait la même chose, fronça des sourcils Remus. En plus, il mord les enfants …

-Greyback, c'est autre chose, signala Mathis. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, il est le seul loup garou de sa meute à se battre. Je préfère approfondir la question avant de me prononcer.

Remus voulut insister mais sa partie loup se manifesta en figeant tous ses membres. Mathis eut un sourire railleur.

-Ton loup sait que j'ai raison, expliqua Mathis. Cesse de te poser des questions inutiles, tu auras les réponses en temps donné.

Mathis prit le chemin de sa maison et Remus lui emboîta le pas. Quand ils entrèrent, l'aîné se rendit dans son bureau tandis que le plus jeune allait préparer le dîner. C'était un accord tacite et personne ne s'en était offusqué. L'ancien Maraudeur servit le repas et ils mangèrent en silence.

-Dumbledore t'a contacté, fit remarquer Mathis.

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait une lettre qui m'attendait, confirma Remus. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

-Je te conseille de vérifier ce courrier avant de la toucher, fit Mathis.

-Comment … ? souffla Remus

-Quand tu n'auras fait qu'un avec ton loup, tu sauras sentir la magie sous toutes ses formes, sourit Mathis.

Ne voulant pas faire défaut à son mentor, Remus s'empara de sa baguette et lança tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Il découvrit que le parchemin avait été trempé dans une potion clairement coercitive mais il n'était pas parvenu à déterminer laquelle. Après l'avoir purgé, il l'ouvrit.

 _Remus,  
_ _Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu es parti et j'aurais eu besoin de nombreuses fois de tes compétences.  
_ _Je te prie donc de revenir au plus vite pour que tu puisses aider au mieux l'Ordre.  
_ _De plus, Sirius me demande régulièrement tes nouvelles.  
_ _J'attends de toi que tu sois présent à Hogwarts dans trois jours.  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Le loup montra les dents. Le Sorcier n'attendait ni plus ni moins à ce qu'il accoure dès qu'il claquait des doigts. N'arrivant pas à parler, il se contenta donc de tendre la lettre à Mathis. Ce dernier y jeta un simple coup d'œil pour y relever les principales informations.

-Il se passe quelque chose, résuma Mathis.

-Normal, c'est bientôt Halloween, renifla Remus.

-Samain, dit Mathis.

-Pardon ? fit Remus

-Halloween n'existe pas pour la Magie, corrigea Mathis. C'est Samain. Apprends ce qui fait réellement la Magie, et pas les mensonges que débitent ce Sorcier au langage sucré.

-Je pensais que ces termes n'existaient que dans le folklore Moldu ? songea Remus

-Les Moldus sont aussi doués pour garder les écrits des temps anciens, sourit Mathis. Les druides celtiques, les ancêtres des Sorciers actuels, étaient très proches de la nature et de la Magie. Il parait que tu as côtoyé des Sang Pur. Les as-tu déjà entendus utiliser les noms d'Halloween ou encore de Noël ?

-Non, avoua Remus en s'en rendant compte.

-C'est parce qu'ils respectent la nature, fit Mathis. Bien, va nous préparer du thé, nous devons discuter de ton retour.

Remus obéit docilement et prit place à son tour.

-Tu vas retourner auprès de Dumbledore, déclara Mathis en crachant le nom du Sorcier.

-Mais je ne suis pas avancé dans les cours que vous me donnez ! s'exclama Remus

-Ce n'est pas un problème, balaya Mathis. Maintenant que tu es débarrassé de l'influence néfaste de cette potion à trop haute dose, ton loup peut enfin communiquer avec toi. Puisque tu l'acceptes, il sera plus à même de te protéger. Tu te sens plus stable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Remus, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

-Ton esprit est libéré de toute influence magique, insista Mathis.

-Oui, puisque que vous m'avez désintoxiqué de la Wolfbane, fit Remus, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-C'était la partie la plus simple, ricana Mathis. Non, je parle des influences psychiques que tu avais.

-Influences … magiques … ? balbutia Remus

-Oh, tu as besoin d'une traduction ? railla Mathis. En t'éloignant autant de ton loup, tu devenais plus sensible aux influences Sorcières. Ce vieux fou que tu vénères en a profité pour influer sur tes pensées et imprimer ses convictions dans ton esprit. C'est pour cela que tu n'es pas allé à la recherche des tiens quand tu es devenu adulte. C'est pour cela que tu lui obéissais si docilement, sans remettre en cause ses paroles malgré les hurlements de ton loup.

Remus blêmit.

-Mais je ne veux pas ! souffla Remus

-De toute façon, tu ne pourras plus, haussa des épaules Mathis en buvant une gorgée de thé. Ta proximité avec ton loup va empêcher ce fouineur d'en savoir trop. Tu peux le rejoindre pour apaiser ses soupçons. Je pourrais continuer sans toi.

-Vous êtes sûr ? hésita Remus

-J'ai su me débrouiller sans toi pendant des années, sourit Mathis. Je peux très bien continuer.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Remus

-Essentiellement de ne pas parler de ce que les loups garous font, répondit Mathis. Sinon, suis ton instinct. Il a l'air plutôt bon, surtout en ce qui concerne tes amis. Pourquoi t'en être éloigné, d'ailleurs ?

Remus fut comme foudroyé. Il s'était toujours senti comme dangereux et il venait de comprendre que par une peur irraisonnée, il s'était éloigné des seuls qui l'avaient accepté comme il l'était. Quand James avait décidé de se cacher, il s'était déjà éloigné du reste des Maraudeurs, Albus lui ayant savamment insinué qu'il serait dangereux qu'il reste auprès de ses amis. Il n'était pas là quand les Potter, des membres de sa meute, avaient été attaqués. Il n'avait pas été là quand Sirius, un autre membre, s'était mis à la poursuite du traître Peter Pettigrow qu'il n'avait jamais pu considérer comme appartenant à sa meute. Il n'était pas là quand son loup s'était inquiété pour son louveteau qui avait perdu toute sa famille en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Il s'était montré indigne de ses amis qui l'avaient accepté alors qu'il était un loup garou. Indigne de sa meute.

-Je dois présenter mes excuses à Sirius et à Harry, murmura Remus.

-Commence donc par ça, fit Mathis. Et ensuite, il est temps que tu prennes ton destin en main. Je serais là pour t'aider si tu en as besoin.

-Merci, souffla Remus.


	88. Les pouvoirs de Samain

**_Les pouvoirs de Samain_**

-Où est Harry ? demanda Ron alors qu'il avait la bouche ouverte sur la nourriture qu'il tentait d'avaler

-Je ne sais pas, s'irrita Ginny.

Hermione, Luna et elle s'étaient rendues au banquet d'Halloween. Mais aucune trace des garçons de leur bande. Depuis le matin où Ron avait constaté la disparition d'Harry et de Neville, le roux ne cessait de les harceler. Elles avaient pu lui échapper quand il avait fallu se préparer pour la soirée mais dès qu'elles eurent mis le pied dans la Grande Salle, il les colla de nouveau.

A cause de lui, personne ne put les approcher pour ne serait-ce que discuter et ça agaçait visiblement les trois jeunes femmes.

Au-dessus du plafond magique, Harry ne put que jeter un regard désolé à ses amies.

-Toi aussi, tu t'en veux de les laisser aux mains de ce crétin ? souffla Neville

-Ce n'est que pour une soirée, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Vous venez ? interpella Blaise

Les cinq amis avaient décidé de boycotter la soirée d'Halloween pour fêter Samain à la place. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry puisque débarrassé de l'Horcruxe de sa cicatrice, il n'avait plus de lien avec Voldemort et donc il n'avait plus à assister au traditionnel massacre des Death Eaters. Draco, Théo et Blaise avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'arriver plus tard avec la plupart des Sang Pur au banquet et Neville avait toujours dû cacher le fait qu'Halloween n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, au contraire de Samain. Donc pour aucun d'entre eux, ce n'était un grand sacrifice. Neville, qui avait trouvé une corniche qui courrait au-dessus de la Grande Salle, avait voulu s'assurer que les filles y étaient avant de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Quand cela fut fait, ils empruntèrent des passages secrets pour sortir de l'école. Ils suivirent le futur botaniste à travers les arbres pour déboucher sur une clairière.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu que nous quittions l'école, râla Théo.

-Je ne tenais pas à ce que Dumbledore puisse nous pister, renifla Harry. Au moins, la magie ambiante de la Forêt lui cachera ce que nous faisons exactement sans qu'il ne croie que nous ayons disparu.

Ils préparèrent la cérémonie et se placèrent aux points que Draco, maître de cérémonie, leur indiquait.

Bien entendu, Harry avait appris les incantations grâce à Neville mais il ne s'était pas douté que les cérémonies magiques avaient autant de puissance. Quand la bande sortit de la Forêt deux heures plus tard, il avait toujours le regard rêveur. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Salle, le brun s'interrogea.

-Où sont les autres Slytherin ? demanda Harry

-Normalement, les Sang Pur et les Sang Mêlés d'ascendance Sang Pur font une cérémonie dans une salle installée par Salazar Slytherin lui-même, réfléchit Blaise. Dans la Grande Salle, il n'y a que les Nés Moldus et les Sang Mêlés dont la partie Sorcière n'est pas Sang Pur.

-Tu oublies les Death Eaters, renifla Draco.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Neville

-Riddle refuse que ses esclaves célèbrent les fêtes Sorcières, fit Théo. La plupart des Sang Pur ont trouvé la parade en réalisant les rituels à l'aube et c'est en partie pour cela qu'il n'a pas rencontré tous les suffrages avec les Sang Pur.

La bande entra dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leurs amies.

-On ne vous attendait plus, souffla Hermione.

-On a un peu tardé, s'excusa Théo.

-Vous étiez où ? bafouilla Ron, toujours la bouche pleine

-En pleine partouze, ricana Blaise.

Le roux s'étouffa avant de regarder les cinq garçons qui se demandaient quelle connerie il allait sortir.

-VOUS ÊTES GAYS ?! hurla Ron

La Grande Salle devint silencieuse.

-Et alors ? siffla Draco en se pinçant l'arête de son nez

-C'est dégoûtant ! cracha Ron. Un homme est fait pour être avec une femme, un point c'est tout !

-Tu es sûr que tu es Sang Pur ? grinça Théo

-Un problème, messieurs ? intervint Albus

-Ce sont des sales tapettes ! cracha Ron

-Il semblerait que Weasley ici présent ait du mal avec les couples de même sexe, souffla Luna. Tout cela parce que la première personne qui lui ait tapé dans l'œil lui a préféré quelqu'un de son propre sexe. Mais ce n'est pas un débat pour ce soir. Nous allions d'ailleurs le laisser à ses préjugés pour quitter la soirée.

-Mais elle n'est pas terminée, rappela Albus.

-Nous avons fait acte de présence et c'est la seule chose qui est obligatoire, contra Draco. Bonne soirée, professeur.

-J'attends de vous à ce que vous soyez dans vos salles communes au couvre-feu, grinça Albus, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas les forcer à rester.

-Nous y serons, assura Neville avec un sourire torve. Au revoir, professeur.

Théo se chargea d'immobiliser Ron pour qu'ils ne les suivent pas avant qu'ils ne se rendent dans les appartements de Severus Snape qui se faisait un devoir de faire l'impasse sur la plus grande partie de la soirée d'Halloween.

-Tiens donc, Dumbledore a eu le courage de vous parler ? ricana Severus en les faisant entrer

-Il nous a imposé d'être dans notre salle commune au couvre-feu, fit Neville. Nul doute qu'il va faire un tour chez les Gryffindor pour voir si le Survivant est bien à sa place.

Laissant ses amis discuter, Harry s'isola dans un coin de la pièce pour appeler Rani.

-Maître Harry a appelé Rani ? apparut l'Elfe mineur

-Tu pourrais me trouver l'endroit où Riddle est en train d'attaquer ? demanda Harry. Pour Dumbledore, j'ai encore un lien psychique avec lui et ça lui semblera bizarre que je n'aie rien ressenti cette nuit en particulier. Il a déjà des soupçons par rapport à la dernière sortie à Hogsmeade.

-J'y vais tout de suite, s'inclina Rani.

L'Elfe mineur ne tarda pas.

-Un village au sud d'Hogsmeade est en feu, révéla Rani. Moldu.

-Je pense qu'un bon mal de tête devrait suffire pour convaincre Dumbledore que j'ai quand même senti l'attaque, songea Harry. Je pourrais prétendre que pendant l'année où il n'avait pas pu scruter mes faits et gestes, j'ai assez appris sur l'Occlumencie pour élever des barrières contre Tom.

-Ça pourrait marcher, concéda Rani. Je vous conseille de partir maintenant pour que ce soit plus crédible.

-Tu as raison, sourit Harry. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani avant de disparaître.

Le brun revint vers les autres.

-Je vais aller me coucher, annonça Harry.

-Il est encore tôt, s'étonna Ginny.

Les Slytherin abondèrent en son sens. Hermione, Luna et Neville étaient conscients que le 31 octobre n'était pas l'une des dates favorites de leur ami. Seul Severus se rappela que le brun assistait toujours à cette date aux massacres de Voldemort.

-Puis-je vous parler quelques instants, professeur ? demanda Harry

-Suivez-moi, accepta Severus.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du maître de Potions.

-Riddle, n'est-ce pas ? devina Severus

-J'aurais besoin d'une potion contre la migraine, d'un Philtre de Paix et d'une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, confirma Harry.

-Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous rappeler les précautions à prendre quand vous utiliserez ces potions, railla Severus en lui tendant les fioles correspondantes. Ça ira ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira Harry. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça n'y paraitra plus. Enfin, j'espère.

-Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le dire, commenta Severus. Vous devriez y aller.

-Merci beaucoup Severus, fit doucement Harry.

-Filez, ordonna Severus.

Le brun retourna dans la pièce principale et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Neville étaient prêts à partir. Chacun se salua puis les élèves se séparèrent en deux groupes. Les Slytherin s'enfoncèrent dans les cachots tandis que les autres faisaient un crochet vers le domaine des Ravenclaw avant de bifurquer vers la tour Gryffindor. Heureusement pour eux, Ron n'était pas encore revenu de la soirée donc les garçons purent se coucher en paix. Avant de se mettre au lit, Harry prit soin de ranger la potion contre la migraine et de Sommeil sans Rêve dans sa malle surprotégée et de les échanger contre des fioles vides. Une fois sous les draps, il but une bonne rasade de Philtre de Paix et laissa Morphée l'emporter.

§§§§§

 _-Tu as échoué …_

Lucius prit conscience de son environnement. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, et lui-même ne portait aucun vêtement. Mais la voix qu'il entendait venait bien de quelque part, non ?

 _-Tu as échoué, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy …_

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai échoué ? demanda Lucius

 _-Tu as échoué à protéger la Magie._

-Comment ? s'irrita Lucius

 _-Tu t'es soumis à un être dont le seul but est de La détruire._

L'irritation de Lucius augmenta de plusieurs crans. Tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs !

-J'ai agi avec les informations que j'avais en ma possession, siffla Lucius. Je me suis trompé. Et je ne suis pas le seul à m'être fait avoir, que je sache ?

Le silence était éloquent.

-Plus rien à dire, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Lucius

 _-Tu t'es montré indigne de ton titre de Garant de la Magie …_

-Je vous détrompe tout de suite ! coupa Lucius. Certains qui ont suivi Voldemort ont peut-être cru ce qu'il vomissait mais les autres Garants et moi étions conscients qu'il fallait que certains Sang Pur devaient se trouver dans son camp pour qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur la raison exacte pour laquelle tout le monde ne le rejoignait pas. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous nous étions pris de la mauvaise manière mais le secret a été préservé !

Encore le silence.

-Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ? attaqua Lucius

 _-Tu ne le sais pas ?!_

-Puisque je le demande, grinça Lucius.

 _-Dans le cœur de ton esprit. Tu y es enfermé depuis maintenant deux mois._

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucius

 _-La Marque des Ténèbres réagit avec les protections du manoir Malfoy qui ont été élevées selon les anciennes lois. Pour la magie des Malfoy, tu es indigne de la famille._

Lucius comprit que cela expliquait son état quand il avait rejoint Narcissa.

-Mon fils est le nouveau lord Malfoy, se rappela Lucius. Est-il le nouveau Garant de la famille Malfoy ?

 _-Le souhaites-tu ?_

-J'aurais aimé le lui enseigner moi-même, soupira Lucius. Mais j'imagine que tant que je porterai cette Marque, je resterai ici, n'est-ce pas ?

 _-Oui._

-Alors qu'il devienne le nouveau Garant, décida Lucius. Si un jour il m'en est donné la possibilité, je lui expliquerai pourquoi je n'ai pas pu remplir mon rôle pour lui transmettre ce savoir.

 _-Qu'il en soit ainsi._

-Et que la Magie perdure, s'inclina Lucius.

§§§§§

Narcissa avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape et allait dans le quartier Sorcier. La nuit de Samain devait être préparée avec soin, même si elle serait seule pour la célébrer. Certes, Lucius était également au manoir mais Severus et Draco l'avaient plongé dans un sommeil magique pour qu'il souffre moins.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa propre douleur s'était amoindrie.

La lady blonde sentait seule. Son mari était alité, son fils contraint de rester sous le regard vicieux de Dumbledore, son meilleur ami jouant sur plusieurs tableaux pour tous les sauver ….

Et elle qui ne faisait rien.

Oh, elle faisait fructifier les avoirs sous sa responsabilités et s'occupait de son mari mais elle ne faisait rien pour préserver le monde de la Magie.

Soudain, une pulsation magique la plia en deux. Elle dut s'arrêter brusquement, une main sur le cœur. La foule passa tout autour d'elle, ne faisant pas attention à elle.

-Mère Magie … souffla Narcissa.

Elle fit volte-face et se rendit vers le point de transplanage le plus proche pour retourner au manoir Malfoy. Mais à peine elle posa le pied qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas la magie familiale des Malfoy qui l'avait appelé.

C'était celle des Black.

Cela l'étonnait alors qu'elle empruntait le réseau de Cheminée vers la demeure ancestrale des Black, là où vivait son cousin Sirius. Etant mariée à un Malfoy, elle n'était pas autant soumise à la magie familiale de sa naissance. Mais si elle faisait appel à elle, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important à faire pour le bien de la Magie.

Quand elle arriva, la maison s'illumina alors que le maître de maison n'était visiblement pas là. Ne remettant pas en cause la magie qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle, Narcissa suivit le chemin qui lui était indiqué. Elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la demeure, la crainte s'empara de plus en plus d'elle.

 _-Bienvenue, Narcissa. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait peur._

-Non, murmura Narcissa à l'écoute de la magie des Black.

 _-J'aime quand tu essaies de te montrer brave ! Quand tu étais petite, avec Andromeda et Bellatrix, tu faisais exactement la même chose._

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda Narcissa

 _-J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il est temps qu'un Garant apprenne son destin._

-Ne reste-t-il pas un autre Garant de la Magie pour le faire ? s'étonna Narcissa

 _-Tu es la plus qualifiée pour le faire. Tu vas devenir réceptacle de son Artefact de Magie._

§§§§§

Harry se réveilla brusquement.

-Maître Harry ? souffla une petite voix

-Rani ? s'étonna Harry

Il avisa l'heure. Il n'avait dormi qu'une heure.

-Suivez-moi, maître Harry, ordonna Rani.

Sans un bruit, le brun enfila un pull, un pantalon et ses chaussures avant que Rani ne lui touche le bras pour l'emmener. Quand sa tête cessa de lui tourner, il reconnut les murs de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Rani, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

-Maître Salazar Slytherin voulait vous voir, annonça Rani. Ensuite, nous devrons remplir notre mission.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, maître Harry, coupa Rani.

Le brun capitula et passa dans l'étude de Salazar.

-Salazar ? fit Harry. Que me vaut cette convocation au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Vous prendrez le temps de râler un autre jour, trancha Salazar. Depuis votre arrivée, jeune Parleur, j'ai relu toutes mes notes et je suis tombé sur quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider dans votre lutte pour neutraliser définitivement le descendant de mon cousin.

-Je vous écoute, soupira Harry qui s'empara de la tasse de café que lui tendait Rani, conscient que son maître Sorcier ne pourrait pas tenir sans stimulation liquide.

-Je vais vous indiquer comment entrer dans le château de ma famille, annonça Salazar.

Harry s'étouffa avec sa gorgée.

-Vous plaisantez ?! cracha Harry. Il est perdu depuis des siècles !

-Je sais, sourit Salazar.

-Et pourquoi ça revêt une importance capitale au milieu de la nuit ? railla Harry en buvant plus calmement

-Parce qu'il ne se montrera que les nuits de haute magie, répondit Salazar. J'aurais pu le demander à mon descendant mais il n'est pas au courant. Ne reste que vous, qui appartenez à ma famille par droit de conquête et …

-Droit de conquête ? coupa Harry

-Ne vous l'ai-je pas dit ? s'étonna Salazar

-Non ! pesta Harry. Pas dans les détails, du moins …

-Vous avez vaincu Tom Riddle lors d'un duel magique, expliqua Salazar. De ce fait, vous récupérez tous ses possessions.

-Si je fais bien la traduction, tout ce qui a appartenu à Tom aurait dû me revenir ? souffla Harry. Mais à chaque fois que nous nous affrontons, je ne fais que me défendre …

-Sauf la toute première fois, corrigea Salazar. Quand vous l'avez réduit à l'état d'esprit …

Harry soupira.

-Comment vous pouvez être sûr de ce que vous avancez ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse

-Vous ne me croyez pas, s'insurgea Salazar.

-Il est trois heures du matin, bien sûr que j'ai du mal à vous croire ! aboya Harry, dont le manque de sommeil commençait à jouer. Où voulez-vous en venir, par Merlin ?

-Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, promit Salazar. Enfin bref, si vous arrivez à ouvrir mon château avant l'aube, vous prouverez que vous êtes mon héritier. Les Gobelins seront à même de prouver le droit de conquête.

-A quoi tout cela va nous mener ? articula Harry

-Si le château de Slytherin est ouvert, Riddle va vouloir y aller pour prouver qu'il est lui aussi un Slytherin, expliqua Salazar. Mais par droit de conquête, il a été déchu de ce titre.

Harry leva la main, coupant la parole au tableau offusqué.

-Taisez-vous, gronda Harry. Laissez-moi réfléchir sans vos piaillements.

Le Fondateur rongea son frein pendant dix bonnes minutes.

-Si j'ouvre ce château, fit Harry, cela permettrait de réduire à néant son principal argument, celui qui dit qu'il est votre descendant. Cela permettrait aussi de rétablir la vérité à votre propos.

-Oui, confirma Salazar.

-Mais votre plan repose sur le fait que je puisse entrer sur votre domaine, pointa Harry. Parce que d'après vous, je pourrais le faire grâce au … droit de conquête ?

-Les Elfes mineurs sont tous unanimes, vous portez la magie de Slytherin par droit de conquête, assura Salazar.

-Pourquoi me prévenir au beau milieu de la nuit de votre plan à la noix ? pesta Harry

-Je suis tombé sur cette information qu'il n'y a quelques heures, se justifia Salazar. Et à moins que vous ne vouliez attendre Yule pour le faire, aujourd'hui est l'un des seuls jours où vous pourrez entrer dans le château et réduire les effectifs de Riddle !

Harry renversa sa tête dans son fauteuil.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour en discuter, souffla Harry.

Il se leva et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le Fondateur en quittant la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'une des chambres où il avait entreposé certaines de ses affaires les plus sensibles. Il revêtit une tenue complète de combat, une ceinture de potions, quelques armes blanches et autres objets qui pourraient lui être utiles.

-Rani ? appela Harry

-Je suis là, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani.

-J'imagine que tu sais où nous allons, soupira Harry.

-Je tâcherai de vous ramener avant le réveil de vos colocataires, assura Rani.

-Su tu pouvais également me garantir que je reviendrai entier et en vie, grommela Harry.

-Ça, c'est votre travail, taquina Rani.

-Ben voyons, leva les yeux au ciel Harry. On y va ?

-Prenez ma main, maître Harry, conseilla Rani.

Et ils disparurent.


	89. Détruire des fondations

**_Détruire des fondations_**

 _LE CHÂTEAU DE JADE OUVERT !  
_ _Le Département des Mystères a été alerté le 31 octobre par un pic de magie qu'il a pu localiser dans le comté d'Harrogate. Les Langues de Plomb se sont rendus sur place et ont découvert un château qui n'était pas là la veille encore. Ils se sont approchés et les armoiries qu'ils ont vues sur le portail leur ont fait comprendre qu'ils sont tombés sur une découverte historique.  
_ _Le château de Jade a disparu lorsque son dernier propriétaire connu, le Fondateur Salazar Slytherin, a décidé de quitter l'Angleterre.  
_ _Pour rappel, le château de Jade recueillait tous les écrits concernant la magie depuis l'invention de l'écriture dans le monde. La légende veut que les héritiers des chevaliers-mages de la Table Ronde y aient déposé leurs témoignages de l'époque du roi-mage Arthur.  
_ _D'après le Département, si le château est désormais visible, c'est parce qu'un héritier de Salazar Slytherin a voulu revendiquer son ascendance. Or, lors du retour de Vous Savez Qui, qui, comme les Sorciers le savent tous, clame être le descendant de Slytherin, le château n'est pas apparu.  
_ _Nous sommes en droit de nous demander si Vous Savez Qui n'a pas menti sur son ascendance pour persuader les Sorciers de la pertinence de ses revendications …_

L'article était sur toutes les lèvres. Mais Albus Dumbledore restait inquiet.

C'était lui qui avait orienté Tom Riddle vers son ascendance de Slytherin. Par acquis de conscience, depuis qu'il était professeur à Hogwarts, il testait les Nés Moldus et les orphelins Sorciers vivant dans le monde Moldu pour savoir s'il ne tombait pas sur des héritiers perdus. Quand il était tombé sur Tom Riddle, il n'en avait pas cru sa chance, surtout avec la rancœur que l'enfant nourrissait au monde entier.

Mais jamais, que ce soit pendant la première guerre ou l'actuelle, le château de Jade n'avait refait surface. Comme le disait l'article, l'endroit était en quelque sorte les archives magiques de l'Europe. Il avait toujours rêvé de mettre la main sur ce lieu mythique.

Qu'on ne sache pas qui avait ouvert le château était problématique tout en étant un coup dur pour Voldemort. En effet, c'était une preuve comme quoi il ne serait peut-être pas un descendant de Slytherin. Et cela, Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Le parchemin d'Ascendance qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé avait été formel, Tom Riddle était bien le descendant de Slytherin. La seule autre personne qui aurait pu y prétendre n'était autre qu'Harry Potter. Le directeur avait toujours gardé dans un coin de sa tête la possibilité que le bébé ait vaincu Voldemort par son propre fait et que l'enfant ait acquis certains pouvoirs de son adversaire par droit de conquête. Seulement, le droit de conquête était presque une légende et il n'y avait que peu d'écrits qui l'expliquaient de façon précise. De toute façon, les sorts de localisation avaient été catégoriques, le Survivant n'avait pas quitté l'école depuis la rentrée, sauf lors de la sortie à Hogsmeade.

La cheminée s'illumina et une silhouette en sortit.

-Alastor, salua Albus.

-Albus, bougonna Alastor.

L'ancien Auror était sorti de sa captivité par Barthélémius Croupton Junior complètement paranoïaque. Avec le retour officiel de Voldemort, le Bureau des Aurors avait voulu le recruter mais Amelia Bones avait refusé fermement, déclarant que son état de santé ne lui permettrait pas de reprendre le service actif de manière optimale. Cela avait convenu à Dumbledore qui en avait profité pour enrôler son ami à temps plein dans l'Ordre du Phénix où il y faisait des merveilles, surtout pour arracher des informations aux Death Eaters capturés dans le plus grand secret.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Alastor

-Le château de Jade, lâcha Albus.

-J'en ai entendu parler, fit Alastor. Mes contacts n'ont rien pour le moment.

-Il va falloir qu'on ait le maximum d'informations, fit Albus. Il faut qu'on sache qui a ouvert le château et s'il peut nous servir.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, grogna Alastor.

-Tu peux y aller, congédia Albus.

L'ancien Auror hocha de la tête avant de s'en aller.

§§§§§

Sirius fut assez surpris de retrouver Molly Weasley dans la cuisine de Grimmaud Place.

-Molly, fit Sirius. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté qu'Arthur et moi venions habiter ici après que j'aie repéré des Death Eaters autour de la maison.

Le lord fronça des sourcils. Dumbledore avait présumé de ses prérogatives et avait invité des personnes chez lui sans même lui demander. Il allait falloir lui en toucher deux mots.

-Certes, fit Sirius. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas besoin de l'aide d'un Elfe de maison ?

Molly ouvrit la bouche, surprise par la proposition.

-Maintenant que vous le dites … commença Molly.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes assez forte pour vous débrouiller par vous-même, coupa Sirius avec un rictus sournois. Je ne vous conduis pas vers vos appartements, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée.

Le lord tourna des talons et se rendit dans ses appartements. La présence du couple Weasley n'était pas pour l'arranger. S'il y avait d'autres personnes que lui dans le manoir, ils seraient à même de sentir les changements qu'il comptait faire dedans. Il n'avait eu que le temps d'équiper un laboratoire de Potions dernier cri mais pas de restaurer entièrement les salles d'entraînement. Cela n'allait pas arranger ses plans.

-Remus ? s'exclama Molly. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir invité !

Sirius se retourna en serrant les dents. Non, ça allait très mal se passer avec cette garce.

-Etant donné que le manoir Black m'appartient encore, il est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas invité, répliqua sèchement Sirius. Et après que ce soit chez moi, c'est le QG de l'Ordre. Je n'ai pas souvenir que ce soit devenu en mon absence le manoir Weasley.

La matrone se recula, foudroyée. Sirius venait de lui renvoyer en pleine figure qu'elle n'était qu'une invitée en ces lieux, et encore, pas par le maître des lieux.

-Je … fit Molly.

-Bonjour Remus, fit Sirius en snobant ouvertement la rousse.

-Sirius, salua Remus d'un sourire discret. Cela faisait longtemps …

-Nous étions chacun pris par nos responsabilités, haussa des épaules Sirius. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps.

-J'en serais ravi, accepta Remus.

-Kreattur ! appela Sirius

-Lord Sirius Black Monsieur a appelé Kreattur ? s'inclina l'Elfe de maison

-Prépare le salon bleu pour mon invité et moi-même, ordonna Sirius. Tu aimes toujours les financiers ?

-Toujours, sourit franchement Remus.

-Ajoute des financiers, fit Sirius.

-Ce sera fait selon vos ordres, s'inclina Kreattur en disparaissant.

Pendant la conversation, Molly se retenait d'intervenir. Elle n'avait jamais pu se faire obéir de ce fichu Elfe de maison.

-Je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes, fit Sirius. Juste le temps de récupérer un livre qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-D'accord, fit Remus.

Sirius ne cacha pas monter quatre à quatre les marches tandis que Remus en profitait pour ôter sa cape. Un détail sauta aux yeux de la rousse.

-Vous avez trouvé du travail ? nota Molly. Vous avez des vêtements neufs.

-Oh, ça ? fit Remus. J'avais rendez-vous à la banque et je ne voulais pas paraître trop négligé. Mes vêtements habituels sont plus pratiques qu'élégants et je voulais faire un effort.

Tout l'Ordre avait bien noté que tout comme les Weasley, Remus ne roulait pas sur l'or. Ses vêtements étaient certes vieux mais simples, solides et en bon état. Mais là, même si le style n'avait pas changé, il était clair que sa tenue était bien plus soignée.

-C'était pour quoi ? demanda Molly en lui emboîtant le pas

-Oh, vous savez, rien d'important, éluda Remus.

-J'imagine que c'était pour pouvoir trouver un cadeau pour cette adorable Nymphadora, pouffa Molly.

Remus se retint de montrer les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir la caser avec une Sorcière aussi instable magiquement ?!

-Nous y allons, Remus ? coupa Sirius

-Je te suis, sourit Remus.

Les deux Sorciers entrèrent dans le salon et Molly voulut les suivre mais elle se heurta à une barrière de magie pure. Elle tomba les quatre fers en l'air et ils ne purent se retenir de grimacer en voyant ses dessous ouvertement exposés.

-SIRIUS ! rugit Molly

-Un problème, Molly ? ricana Sirius

-Je pensais que nous allions prendre le thé, pesta Molly en se redressant difficilement.

-Vous pensiez mal, jeta Sirius. J'ai invité Remus à prendre le thé. Pas vous, seulement lui. Vous vous êtes simplement invitée. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en vais retrouver un ami.

Et il claqua la porte du salon sur son nez. Pour faire bonne mesure, il agrémenta la salle d'un puissant sort de silence qui, couplé aux protections de la maison, ne pourrait être défait ou contourné par qui que ce soit, et encore moins par Dumbledore.

-Enfin la paix, soupira Sirius en prenant place dans le luxueux fauteuil. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Avec précaution, Remus obéit, n'ayant jamais vu ce type de siège dans le manoir.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça ici, hésita Remus.

-Ce sont des meubles de famille, sourit Sirius. Kreattur n'avait pas envie qu'ils soient souillés par des traîtres à leur sang et autres joyeusetés. Quand je suis devenu lord Black, le comportement de Molly n'a pas aidé et je n'ai pas voulu mettre à leur disposition de tels joyaux.

-C'est sûr, fit Remus en caressant doucement le velours de qualité.

-Cela fait un moment qu'on n'a pas pu discuter tous les deux, commenta Sirius.

-Il y a tes responsabilités de lord, ce que je respecte, déclara doucement Remus. Le directeur m'a confié plusieurs missions, ce que je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et il y a aussi le fait que tu ne vives plus ici.

-Je ne supportais pas que ma mère observe mes faits et gestes, ce n'est pas pour laisser Molly le faire sans broncher, s'écria Sirius.

Remus ne pouvait que concéder ce fait. Molly Weasley, en plus de se prendre pour la nouvelle lady Black, était une fouineuse de première. Sous le couvert de faire le ménage, elle retournait toutes les chambres pour découvrir les secrets les plus honteux de ses propriétaires. Heureusement, le nombre chambres disponibles au QG de l'Ordre était restreint et seul un petit groupe de personnes – composé essentiellement des Weasley et de leurs amis les plus proches – se permettaient de s'installer à demeure au manoir Black.

-Sirius … soupira Remus. Où est passé notre amitié ?

-Elle s'est perdue avec les circonstances de la mort de James, répondit Sirius. Peter nous a trahis pour des miettes de pouvoir, j'ai été emprisonné sans procès pour son crime et tu as été envoyé au loin …

-Mais depuis le retour de Vol… commença Remus.

-Riddle, coupa Sirius.

-Pardon ? fit Remus

-Appelle-le Riddle, c'est son nom, expliqua Sirius. L'appeler par son titre auto-proclamé, c'est lui témoigner bien trop de respect.

-Très bien, Riddle, sourit Remus. Depuis son retour, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter sérieusement très souvent.

Et pour cause, la majorité de leurs conversations portaient sur Harry, leur filleul et neveu de cœur. Mais d'eux, non, ils n'avaient pas parlé.

-Je te sens plus serein, moins prêt à t'emporter, fit Sirius après avoir mis des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait auprès du loup garou.

-J'ai découvert qu'il y avait plus d'une façon d'être un loup garou, révéla Remus.

Sirius se redressa. Sang Pur, il savait que les loups garous bien éduqués pouvaient se révéler une force non négligeable. Il avait toujours pensé que si Remus était comme ça, c'était parce qu'il devait être le dernier rescapé d'un massacre de meutes, comme il y en avait eu tant pendant la montée en puissance de Riddle. Pudique, Remus n'avait jamais raconté aux Maraudeurs les circonstances de sa morsure. Mais depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, il s'était douté que son ami avait été volontairement maintenu dans l'ignorance de la véritable vie des loups garous, si différente de celle caricaturale de Fenrir Greyback.

-C'est bien, sourit Sirius. Tu pourras enfin être toi-même.

-Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai fait ? s'étonna Remus. C'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait, et le directeur en premier.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas tout le monde, grommela Sirius. J'ai beau ne pas avoir été d'accord avec la plupart des principes inculqués par ma famille, je me souviens encore que les loups garous font partie de la société magique et qu'en ne faisant qu'un avec leur loup, ils pouvaient s'avérer plus puissants que le Sorcier lambda.

Remus se retint d'embrasser l'Animagus. Il savait qu'il l'acceptait tel qu'il l'était mais il avait eu besoin d'une piqure de rappel.

-Merci, fit simplement Remus.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Sirius. Allez, raconte-moi ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps. Je te promets que je ne le raconterai à personne tant que tu ne me donneras pas l'autorisation.

Un éclat de magie illumina les deux amis, ce qui fit sursauter Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que … ? s'écria Sirius

-Nous avons passé un Serment Magique, répondit Remus.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner, fit Sirius en se calmant.

-Plus en phase avec le loup, tu te souviens ? fit Remus. Je suis plus sensible à la magie aussi.

-Très bien, fit Sirius. Je t'écoute.

Remus lui raconta donc tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès de Mathis, rassuré par le serment contracté. Sirius fut intrigué par les capacités du mentor de son ami.

-J'ai l'impression que ton Mathis a oublié de te dire quelque chose, constata Sirius.

-Il ne m'aurait jamais menti, mon loup l'aurait senti, s'exclama Remus.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, se récria Sirius. Mais je pense qu'il y a une information qui te manque.

-Et laquelle ? grinça Remus, légèrement agacé

-Je pense qu'il est plus qu'un loup garou, avança Sirius.

-Et tu penses qu'il serait quoi ? s'irrita Remus, qui n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause son jugement. Il serait un super loup garou, ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Pourquoi pas tout simplement un Lycan ? avança Sirius. Il a beaucoup trop d'emprise sur les autres loups pour que ce soit un simple loup garou.

-Mais ce sont des légendes ! s'exclama Remus

Sirius le regarda les yeux exorbités.

-Par Morgane … souffla Sirius. Remus … Les Lycan existent. Ils préfèrent se retirer du monde pour vivre leur vie. C'est indiqué dans tous les livres …

Sirius se figea. Justement …

-J'ai lu tous les livres concernant la lycanthropie qui sont dans la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts, rappela Remus, devinant sa ligne de pensées. Et aucun n'indique ce que tu viens de m'affirmer. Tu vas me dire que Dumbledore les a retirés ?

-Oui, affirma Sirius.

Cela semblait logique. L'esprit de meute et la soumission aux Lycan étaient très puissants chez les loups garous. Mais si un loup garou était maintenu isolé parce que les meutes étaient chassées et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il existait un être auquel il devrait se soumettre sous peine de se faire punir par la Magie, qu'est-ce qu'on avait ? Un soldat bien docile avec les avantages d'un loup garou et sans les inconvénients tels qu'une fidélité qui n'allait pas au vieux Sorcier.

Moony, le loup de Remus, jappait pour acquiescer à ce que disait Sirius. Il s'était toujours méfié du vieux Sorcier, malgré la reconnaissance de son humain. Et là, on venait de lui confirmer que ce dernier avait été manipulé dès son enfance. Cela fit tomber l'irritation de Remus.

-Tu as l'air certain, fit Remus.

-Il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérences dans nos vies pour qu'on se permette d'être naïfs, souligna Sirius. Rien que mon emprisonnement est sujet à interrogation. Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Dumbledore d'insister pour que j'aie un procès, surtout avec Riddle qui venait de disparaître ? Rien, et pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait. Alors d'ici à dire à ce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu puisses te considérer comme autre chose qu'un monstre éperdu de reconnaissance envers le Sorcier qui lui a permis de faire ses études – alors que rien dans la Charte d'Hogwarts ne l'autorisait à te refuser l'accès à l'éducation – il n'y a qu'un pas que je fais volontiers.

Remus décida de s'arrêter quelques instants sur ces paroles. Mathis lui avait très souvent reproché sa naïveté et son aveuglement concernant Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux loup garou lui avait montré que le directeur d'Hogwarts était derrière l'exclusion des créatures magiques du monde Sorcier mais ce que Sirius sous-entendait, c'était qu'il l'avait volontairement maintenu dans l'ignorance pour avoir un soldat malléable à souhait par la reconnaissance qu'il lui vouait.

Bon, c'était vraiment tirer des plans sur la comète mais c'était malheureusement vraisemblable.

-Donc tu penses que Dumbledore ne me veut vraiment pas du bien ? éclaircit Remus

-Disons plutôt qu'il n'y a que ce qu'il veut qui compte, nuança Sirius. Et si un loup garou sans attache ni connaissance de sa race peut lui servir, alors il fera tout pour l'avoir.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça ? demanda Remus

-Je fais le parallèle avec Harry, fit Sirius. Dumbledore était le premier à savoir qu'Harry allait hériter de la maison Potter. Pour autant, il n'a dépêché aucun précepteur pendant son enfance pour qu'il commence à appréhender ses futures responsabilités et encore moins pendant sa scolarité. Ce n'est que quand il a repris son titre de lord Potter qu'il a pensé à t'envoyer vers lui comme professeur particulier alors que tu es le moins qualifié pour ce poste, désolé de te le dire.

-Le moins qualifié ? sursauta Remus

-Même si tu sais beaucoup de choses, tu n'as aucun diplôme pour le prouver, souligna Sirius. En plus, Harry avait besoin d'un précepteur d'étiquette Sang Pur, ce qu'aurait dû envoyer Dumbledore, et non d'un simple professeur. Il s'est toujours montré excellent dans ses études et dépêcher un professeur vers lui tenait plus de l'insulte que d'une véritable proposition d'aide.

Remus renifla.

-Tu en sais plus que ce que tu dis, affirma Remus en montrant les dents.

-Ce ne sont pas mes secrets, s'excusa Sirius. Et tu n'as pas encore gagné la confiance de cette personne pour que je ne risque rien.

-Conduis-moi à lui, ordonna Remus.

-Pas tant que tu seras enchaîné à Dumbledore, refusa Sirius. Tu as déjà compris qu'il n'était pas le chef de la Lumière aussi lumineux qu'il ne veut le paraître, tu dois découvrir le reste.

Remus hocha la tête avant passer à des sujets moins épineux.


	90. Par les armes

**_Par les armes_**

Severus faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'en se rendant dans ses appartements après une journée éreintante de cours, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Sias, le basilic de compagnie d'Harry.

-Par Salazar, vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ? grogna Severus

 _-§Il ne vous faut pas grand-chose pour avoir peur§_ , rétorqua Sias.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, grinça Severus. Mais j'imagine que Salazar veut me voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le serpent hocha de la tête. Soupirant lourdement, le Sorcier retira sa robe de professeur puis suivit la créature mythique à travers les passages secrets. Quand il entra dans la Chambre des Secrets, un son agaçant agressa ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? siffla Severus

-J'imagine que le jeune Harry est encore en cours, fit Salazar. La sphère sur votre droite. Un simple coup de baguette dessus suffit pour l'arrêter.

Severus s'exécuta et le son s'éteignit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Severus

-L'alarme qui indique que le Château de Jade est attaqué, renseigna aimablement Salazar.

-Il faut prévenir les Aurors, fronça des sourcils Severus.

-Le château se protège tout seul depuis des siècles, haussa des épaules Salazar. Mon soi-disant descendant a dû vouloir tenter d'entrer mais comme il a perdu toute prétention à mon héritage, la porte a dû lui être claquée au nez.

-Riddle n'est pas votre héritier ?! sursauta Severus

-Il descend de mon cousin, qui est responsable de ma mauvaise réputation puisqu'il porte le même nom que moi, fronça des sourcils Salazar. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas parlé de ce point depuis que nous nous connaissons mais le jeune Harry ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Non, pesta Severus. Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas d'une importance vitale pour ses projets. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Rien, sourit Salazar.

-Rien ? piailla Severus. Mais le Château …

-Se protègera tout seul, assura Salazar. Bien, maintenant que je vous ai sous la main, enfin façon de parler, il va falloir préparer une riposte.

-Ne préférez-vous pas parler à Harry ? demanda Severus

-Il est vrai qu'il serait plus indiqué, concéda Salazar. Mais il reste très jeune, même s'il en a vu beaucoup trop. De toute façon, si Sias avait ramené le jeune Harry ici, je lui aurais demandé d'aller vous chercher. Vous êtes la personne de la situation.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait révélé la vérité sur sa famille et son héritage, il ne faisait rien d'ouvertement concret pour prendre part à la guerre.

-Qu'avez-vous en tête ? demanda Severus

-Il est temps de rappeler quelques petits points au monde Sorcier, ricana Salazar. Derrière ce tableau, vous allez trouver un grimoire. Faites toutes les potions qui vous sembles pertinentes en quantité suffisante pour que vous puissiez vous battre.

-Que sont exactement ces potions ? demanda Severus

-Des potions de guerre, révéla Salazar.

-Les recettes ont disparu depuis des siècles s'étouffa Severus. Ce sont des légendes dans la Guilde !

-A l'époque, les maîtres de Potions se sont aperçus qu'elles étaient bien trop dangereuses pour qu'elles restent entre les mains de néophytes, expliqua Salazar. Pendant des années, nous avons traqué tous les écrits qui les recensaient et nous les avons rangés au Château de Jade.

-Mais vous voulez qu'on les utilise, pointa Severus.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que de nombreux secrets y sont gardés, rappela Salazar. Si ces potions font leur apparitions sur le champ de bataille, ce sera une preuve de plus pour décrédibiliser ce Sorcier de pacotille.

-D'accord, accepta Severus en plongeant son nez dans l'ouvrage.

§§§§§

Ragnok avait un genou posé à terre et attendait qu'on lui permette de se relever.

-Prends place, Ragnok, et raconte-moi ce qui t'amène en ces lieux, fit le propriétaire des lieux.

Ragnok se redressa en grimaçant contre ses vieux os et s'assit dans le fauteuil indiqué. En tant que directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, il ne rencontrait le Haut Seigneur Gobelin que lorsque de la cérémonie de la nouvelle année. Alors demander audience, de surcroit à huis-clos, ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention de Gulden, qui dirigeait tout le peuple Gobelin à travers le monde.

-Nous avons un traître au sein de Gringotts, annonça Ragnok.

-J'espère que tes preuves sont solides, rappela Gulden. Ou sinon, c'est toi qui prendras sa place dans les geôles.

-Le seigneur Maloca m'a permis de l'identifier, déclara simplement Ragnok.

Le visage de Gulden devint songeur.

-Dans ce cas, si Mère Magie a permis de découvrir ce qui se passe, je t'écoute, énonça simplement Gulden.

Alors Ragnok raconta l'histoire du cousin de sa femme, Évros. Ses envies de grandeur. Sa rancune envers lui. Ses fautes lourdes dans son travail.

Mais surtout, sa trahison. Les irrégularités dans certains comptes. Les spoliations d'héritage qu'il a permis.

-J'entends ce que tu dis, fit Gulden. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas agi seul.

-Ce n'est pas exactement le cas, nuança Ragnok. Je pense qu'il a agi avec le soutien de quelqu'un qui a exacerbé ses idées de grandeur.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir une idée précise de qui est cette personne, fronça des sourcils Gulden.

-Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore, annonça Ragnok.

Gulden se figea, en proie à une rage sans nom. Le vieux Sorcier avait mené une cabale contre les créatures magiques, ce qui avait entraîné beaucoup de problèmes financiers car ils étaient les clients majoritaires de la banque, n'en déplaise aux Sorciers racistes.

-Dans quel but aurait-il fait ça ? grinça Gulden

-Pour l'instant, je pense que c'était pour s'approprier la mainmise sur le clan Potter, avança Ragnok.

-Le clan de leur fameux Survivant … se rappela Gulden. Tu y es pour quelque chose dans sa récente prise d'indépendance, non ?

-J'ai aidé à la hauteur de mes moyens, avoua humblement Ragnok.

-La modestie ne te va pas, rit Gulden. Apporte-moi le dossier de cet Harry Potter, que je me fasse une idée du préjudice qu'a engendré Évros à son égard.

-Malheureusement, je suis lié par des serments magiques sur certains points de son histoire, s'excusa Ragnok.

-Est-ce que certains détails qui permettront de juger Évros font partie de ces serments ? demanda Gulden

-Pas à ma connaissance, réfléchit Ragnok.

-Je prends note, fit Gulden. Si j'estime que tes soupçons et tes preuves sont fondées, alors je réunirai le Tribunal. Tu seras bien entendu le premier prévenu.

-Haut Seigneur, je vous remercie, s'inclina Ragnok.

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir, pouffa Gulden. Tu es mon aîné et c'est toujours gênant de te voir t'incliner devant moi.

Ragnok sourit. Il avait vu naître Gulden et bien qu'ils ne soient pas proches, ils entretenaient une relation cordiale. Depuis la montée en puissance de Gellert Grindelwald, le Haut Seigneur et le Seigneur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne s'étaient très souvent rencontrés, les intérêts des créatures magiques étant lourdement menacés. Et depuis que Dumbledore était devenu directeur d'Hogwarts et était littéralement le maître de l'Angleterre Sorcière, la menace n'en était que plus grande.

Ils se quittèrent et Ragnok croisa les doigts. Condamner Évros n'était que le premier pas de ses projets.

-Seigneur Ragnok, voici les chiffres d'aujourd'hui, s'inclina un Gobelin.

Ragnok jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin avant de porter son regard par-dessus la rambarde. Les forges Gobelines de Grande Bretagne marchaient à plein régime, fabriquant des épées, des haches, des lances et des boucliers par centaines. Depuis qu'il s'occupait personnellement d'Harry Potter, et plus encore depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait pris une importante décision. Par le biais de courriers sécurisés, il avait invité les créatures magiques à venir se réfugier dans les entrailles de la nation Gobeline si les temps se faisaient dangereux. De nombreuses familles l'avaient déjà contacté pour quitter en toute discrétion l'archipel et les Gobelins s'étaient arrangés pour leur créer une nouvelle situation à l'endroit où elles voulaient s'installer. Mais en parallèle à cette mission de sauvetage, il y en avait une autre qu'il comptait bien remplir et réussir.

Quand Harry Potter se dressera contre Voldemort, les Gobelins prendront également les armes.

§§§§§

Voldemort jetait un regard acéré sur l'assemblée de Death Eaters à ses pieds.

Depuis qu'il avait affronté Harry Potter un an auparavant, il s'était retrouvé très affaibli. Pour cacher ce fait aux eux de ses suivants, il avait opté pour leur faire faire des petites attaques très précises, ciblées pour entretenir la terreur. Il en avait profité pour que ses Death Eaters présents dans le gouvernement aient de plus en plus d'influence. Il déplorait l'absence de Lucius mais depuis qu'il l'avait fait libérer, il avait totalement disparu de la circulation, à un tel point que c'était Narcissa et Draco qui représentaient les Malfoy dans la société.

Il avait été heureux que le ministre décide unilatéralement – il soupçonnait tout de même Dumbledore de l'avoir poussé à penser en ce sens – d'interdire les candidats libres et donc, oblige Harry Potter à retourner à Hogwarts. Savoir où se trouvait son ennemi était un avantage qu'il comptait bien utiliser. Il avait voulu se débarrasser de lui pendant la première sortie d'Hogsmeade mais le jeune homme avait été introuvable, de même que ses amis et les traîtres qui lui avaient tourné le dos.

La réapparition du Château de Jade, qui appartenait à Salazar Slytherin, n'avait pas été en sa faveur. Les Sang Pur avaient commencé à avoir des doutes sur lui lorsque la nouvelle était apparue dans les journaux. Le Château avait être presque une entité indépendante, qu'il ne soit visible que deux ans après son retour n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pour réaffirmer sa supériorité, il avait décidé de s'y rendre avec suffisamment de Death Eaters qui pourraient voir le Château ouvrir ses portes devant lui.

Echec complet.

Quand il avait touché le portail, ce dernier s'était illuminé avant qu'un immense cadenas n'apparaisse et ferme définitivement le domaine. Excédé, Voldemort avait lancé une attaque …

Et il y avait laissé presque un quart des Sorciers sous ses ordres sans vie et la moitié du reste était dans un état critique.

Et là, il faisait le bilan avec les rescapés.

La plupart prenait du recul avec ce qu'il avait dit. Ses actes n'avaient pas l'effet escompté et sa filiation avec Salazar Slytherin était remise en cause. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses plus fidèles Death Eaters …

Pour contrer toute rébellion, il déchaîna longuement une pluie de Doloris avant de se retirer. Outre le fait que sa position était précaire, il y avait deux points qu'il devait régler absolument.

-Milord, s'inclina Severus.

-Entre, Severus, je t'attendais, siffla Voldemort.

Le Sorcier observa le Death Eater pendant qu'il prenait place.

-Mon cher Severus, qu'en est-il de tes approches avec ton cousin ? demanda Voldemort

Severus afficha un visage contrit.

-Lord Seth Prince ne semble pas intéressé par ce que vous lui proposez, déclara précautionneusement Severus. L'honneur de la Marque lui semble bien trop contraignant pour qu'il songe à le vouloir.

-Tu lui as bien parlé des avantages à rejoindre mes rangs, n'est-ce pas ? gronda Voldemort

-Oui, maître, s'inclina Severus. Mais …

-Parle ! tonna Voldemort

-Il dit qu'il sait encore lire et qu'il ne tient pas à se faire réduire en esclavage, annonça Severus.

Voldemort fut furieux de comprendre qu'il avait été découvert. Pendant son voyage en Albanie, il avait mis la main sur un antique grimoire où il avait trouvé plusieurs sorts et rituels, dont celui dont il s'était largement inspiré pour créer la Marque des Ténèbres. Aucun de ses Death Eaters n'avaient fait le lien mais un Sorcier qui venait d'apparaître sur la scène politique depuis à peine quelques année si. Il perdait vraiment la main.

Il se retint fortement de punir Severus de cette mauvaise nouvelle. La seule fois où il avait essayé, un bouclier noir avait entouré le maître de Potions et avait renvoyé tous les sorts qu'on lui envoyait. Il avait exigé des explications de Severus mais seule une missive lui avait répondu.

 _Je ne me mettrais pas en travers des convictions des membres de ma famille.  
_ _Mais je refuse qu'ils se fassent torturer parce que vous vous ennuyez.  
_ _Encore une idée de ce genre et je reconsidérerai l'appartenance de mon cousin à votre mouvement.  
_ _Lord Seth Prince_

Bien entendu, il avait tenté sa chance encore une fois mais voir toutes les potions qu'avait fabriquées Severus Snape à son intention disparaître sous ses yeux lui avait fait reconsidérer le fait de se défouler sur lui. Il avait testé les limites de cette protection encombrante et seule la torture lui était véritablement interdite. Mais Severus Snape ne lui restait quand même pas totalement fidèle, il y aurait toujours la famille Prince.

-Et Potter ? grogna Voldemort

-Potter ? grimaça Severus. Il ne fait pas parler de lui. Il continue ses études et évite soigneusement Dumbledore. Beaucoup l'observent parce qu'il est ami avec les jeunes Malfoy, Zabini et Nott.

Voldemort serra les dents. La perte de ces trois jeunes héritiers en particulier avait fait très mal à son organisation. Issus de familles dite de magie noire, savoir qu'ils ne le suivaient pas amenaient les potentielles nouvelles générations de Death Eaters à s'interroger sur ses objectifs. Si eux considéraient que ne pas s'allier à lui était envisageable et bénéfique à leurs affaires, d'autres seraient moins enclins à prendre la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Je veux Potter à mes pieds ! rugit Voldemort

-Je ne peux pas sans transmettre votre localisation à Dumbledore, s'excusa Severus.

Quand Severus avait avoué à Harry que Voldemort voulait qu'il utilise un Portkey pour qu'il puisse le tuer sur son terrain, le jeune brun avait eu un grand sourire et lui avait demandé de transmettre à son soi-disant maître que ça aurait été un plaisir pour lui de répondre à son invitation mais qu'il était bardé de plusieurs sorts de surveillance dont il n'était pas sensé connaître l'existence et que sans ça, à peine le Survivant aurait posé le pied dans son manoir qu'il aurait à faire avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien entendu, Severus avait remanié les informations avant de les transmettre et depuis, ce dernier avait ordre d'identifier et de neutraliser tous les sorts lancés sur le brun avant de pouvoir l'emmener.

-Est-il entraîné ? demanda Voldemort

Severus se retint de froncer des sourcils. C'était une demande inédite.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. Potter est très secret et ne se frotte pas à Dumbledore. Il est très bon en cours mais je ne suis pas capable d'évaluer son véritable niveau.

-Je veux que tu lui donnes de cours particuliers, ordonna Voldemort.

Severus ne masqua pas sa surprise.

-Maître ? hésita Severus

-Tu lui donneras des cours, répéta Voldemort. Je veux connaître toutes ses faiblesses et que tu me les rapportes.

-Je n'ai jamais été proche du garçon, rappela Severus.

-Peu importe, balaya Voldemort. Si Dumbledore ne lui offre pas les moyens de se battre pendant cette guerre, fais-le ! Et je te récompenserai comme il se le doit …

Severus se crispa. Les récompenses de Voldemort étaient loin d'en être de véritables. Son arrogance et son égocentrisme lui faisaient croire que ses Death Eaters avaient les mêmes goûts pour la torture et le meurtre. Avec la chance qu'il avait, la récompense en question serait une séance de torture de Moldus innocents …

Mais non, il était mauvaise langue, il lui fournirait sûrement les cobayes nécessaires à la poursuite de ses recherches s'il réussissait sa mission.

-Je ferais ce qui m'est possible sous les yeux de Dumbledore, fit Severus.

-Va, Severus, ordonna Voldemort. Je m'attends à ce que tu n'échoues pas.

Severus préféra s'incliner pour toute réponse avant de se retirer.

§§§§§

Draco connaissait des moyens pour quitter l'école sans se faire prendre. Alors dès que la magie du manoir lui signala qu'il y avait un problème, il avait prévenu Blaise et Théo qu'il devait s'absenter et était parti vers le manoir Malfoy.

-Mère ? appela Draco alors qu'il entrait dans le salon

 ** _-Bienvenue, Draco,_** fit une voix.

Le blond fronça des sourcils en sortant sa baguette. La femme qui était assise sous la fenêtre était bien Narcissa Malfoy mais ce n'était définitivement pas sa voix.

-Mère ? insista Draco. Que se passe-t-il ?

 ** _-J'imagine que tu es venu lorsque j'ai agi sur les barrières de la maison, n'est-ce pas ?_**

-Qui êtes-vous ? gronda Draco en brandissant sa baguette. Et où est ma mère ?

 ** _-Ta mère est toujours là. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a simplement accepté de me prêter son corps._**

-Qui êtes-vous ? articula Draco

 ** _-Je fais en quelque sorte partie de la famille Malfoy. Je suis même intimement lié à cette famille._**

-Je ne me répéterai pas, certifia Draco.

Narcissa leva les yeux vers son fils et ce dernier nota qu'elle avait le regard entièrement noir. Draco ne perdit pas son calme. Il n'était pas comme ces abrutis du camp de la « Lumière » qui étaient persuadés que tout ce qui était de couleur sombre et froide était forcément mauvais. Mais il restait assez inquiet quand même. Une possession n'était jamais sans risque, même pour la bonne cause. Et peu importe ce que cette voix disait, il voulait être sûr que sa mère allait bien.

 ** _-Ta mère m'a amené ici sur demande de ton père._**

Draco se crispa.

-Mon père est actuellement dans le coma, assura Draco. Il n'est donc pas en mesure de parler.

 ** _-La Magie n'a pas de limite._**

Le blond ne pouvait que le concéder.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda Draco

 ** _-J'ai besoin de te parler._**

-Pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ? se méfia Draco. Vous avez pris possession de ma mère, quand même !

Le sourire chaleureux de Narcissa le déstabilisa.

 ** _-Le sang des Malfoy est toujours aussi suspicieux. C'est toujours un plaisir de le voir._**

-Vous parlez comme si vous nous connaissiez, remarqua Draco.

 ** _-C'est parce que je vous observe génération après génération. Je vous protège._**

-Vous nous protégez ? souffla Draco. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

 ** _-Suis-moi._**

Avec grâce, Narcissa se leva et prit le chemin des cuisines. Intrigué, Draco la suivit et vit qu'elle prenait la direction des sous-sols. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter, le blond savait que sa mère, une Black, n'avait jamais pu entrer dans les derniers niveaux du manoir. Alors la voir emprunter l'escalier qui descendait en dessous des salles d'entraînement et du laboratoire de potions était plus que surprenant. Même lui ne pouvait aller aussi loin.

Il découvrit qu'il existait deux autres sous-sols avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant une porte qui transpirait littéralement la magie.

 ** _-Si je suis là, c'est parce que ton père ne pouvait remplir son rôle. Il m'a chargé de venir te chercher pour que tu embrasses pleinement ta destinée._**

-Ma destinée ? s'étonna Draco

 ** _-Oui. Il est temps que les Garants de la Magie s'élèvent pour se battre._**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? écarquilla des yeux Draco

 ** _-Je suis la dague de Kylian, l'Artefact de Magie confié aux Malfoy._**


	91. Reprendre sa place

**_Reprendre sa place_**

Joshua n'aimait pas du tout l'endroit où il se trouvait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

-Joshua … fit Merrick.

-Dites-moi ce que vous me voulez et ensuite, je partirai d'ici ! gronda Joshua

Joshua Cameron ne pouvait nier la splendeur du manoir Selwyn mais se savoir en présence des propriétaires des lieux lui hérissait le poil.

-Suivez-moi, intima Merrick.

Joshua obtempéra. Il savait que la famille Selwyn travaillait en collaboration avec Sirius, Severus et Harry mais n'avait jamais voulu avoir de contact avec eux, au point de refuser une mission où le chef de la famille allait participer alors qu'ils n'allaient même pas se voir. Tout le groupe savait que cette haine incompréhensible à leurs yeux avait ses origines dans l'attaque qui l'avait gravement blessé pendant la première guerre et que ça l'avait suffisamment traumatisé pour qu'on ne le cherche pas sur ce point.

Ils attinrent les cachots et Joshua fut surpris de s'apercevoir que les cellules étaient loin d'être vides. Les prisonniers semblaient être bien traités mais le précepteur ne voulait pas connaître la raison de leur présence. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cellule la plus éloignée. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils ne voyaient plus personne donc s'arrêter au milieu de nulle part surprit le Sorcier.

-Vous devriez regarder à l'intérieur, proposa Merrick.

-Pourquoi ? grinça Joshua

-Regardez, insista Merrick.

Joshua accepta et son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait décemment pas reconnaître ce regard puisqu'il l'avait hanté pendant de longues années et continuait encore aujourd'hui.

-Anton Selwyn … cracha Joshua.

-Oui, c'est lui, confirma Merrick.

Joshua l'observa plus attentivement. Le Sorcier était lourdement enchaîné au mur, les vêtements en lambeaux. Il avait l'air bien moins traité que les autres prisonniers qu'il avait croisés. Ses mains et ses lèvres étaient en sang, comme s'il s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes de sa main et mordu les lèvres jusqu'à les déchirer. Le Sorcier avait disparu peu avant la première chute de Voldemort, à la suite du massacre de sa famille, attribué à des victimes d'Anton qui avaient voulu se venger. A l'époque, il était fréquent que certains cherchent à faire justice eux-mêmes et les Aurors, débordés, ne pouvaient mener l'enquête, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déplacer quand il s'agissait de familles que l'on disait Death Eaters.

-Il est ici depuis dix-sept ans, révéla Merrick.

Joshua se tourna vers le chef de la famille Selwyn, lui accordant toute son attention.

-Mon père et moi étions assez déçus du chemin qu'avait pris Anton, poursuivit Merrick. Quelques années plus tôt, après un conseil de famille, nous avions déjà décidé de l'exclure de notre clan, avec sa propre famille. Lui restait persuadé que Riddle allait prendre le pouvoir et rendre le monde aux Sang Pur. Vous n'ignorez pas que nous sommes une famille de Voyants et nous étions tous catégoriques, si Riddle parvenait à ses fins, à terme la Magie ne serait plus.

Joshua sursauta. Il connaissait la réputation des Selwyn, au-delà de celle d'Anton en tant que Death Eater, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient vu un avenir si sombre !

-Nous lui avons dit, continua Merrick. Mais il a préféré partir avec sa femme et ses enfants, nous insultant de tous les noms. J'avais vu qu'il nous reviendrait plus tard, mais dans quel état …

Merrick souffla lourdement. C'était lui qui avait été chargé de retrouver Anton sur ordre de son père. A l'époque, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait vu pour qu'il le charge de cette mission avec autant d'urgence mais quand il avait découvert son cousin, il avait compris.

-Je l'ai retrouvé errant sur les ruines de sa maison d'enfance, révéla Merrick. Quand Riddle s'est fait plus présent en Angleterre, nous avions ordonné à tous les membres de la famille de revenir sur le domaine ancestral pour leur protection. Anton avait été le seul à refuser, se pensant en sécurité parce qu'il servait Riddle. Grave erreur …

-D'avoir refusé de se réfugier dans le domaine Selwyn ou de servir Riddle ? grinça Joshua

-Les deux, répondit Merrick sans prendre en compte le ton acide. A ce moment-là, il venait d'échouer à lui ramener certains écrits de la famille. Riddle lui a redonné une nouvelle chance de remplir sa mission mais il ne l'avait pas prévenu que pour le motiver, il avait capturé sa femme et ses deux enfants.

Joshua écarquilla les yeux.

-Quand Anton est rentré chez lui pour se reposer un minimum avant d'annoncer son nouvel échec, il a découvert les cadavres encore chauds, fit Merrick. Quand il a voulu toucher les corps pour se rendre compte qu'il a tout perdu, il a pu voir dans une vision dans quelles horribles souffrances ils sont morts. Il a complètement basculé et il est devenu fou.

-Fou ? souffla Joshua

-Oui, confirma Merrick. C'est quand nous l'avons récupéré que nous avons découvert la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ? fit Joshua

-Tom Riddle, en plus de marquer ses Death Eaters, a ensorcelé certains d'entre eux pour qu'ils lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, expliqua Merrick. Du fait de son appartenance à la famille Selwyn, Anton a été l'un d'entre eux. Vraisemblablement, Riddle souhaitait avoir un Voyant entièrement dévoué à sa cause mais en massacrant la famille d'Anton, il a lamentablement échoué.

-Quel rapport avec moi ? demanda finalement Joshua

-Anton était sous Imperium quand il vous a attaqué, annonça Merrick.

Joshua, fou de rage, attrapa Merrick et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Vous mentez ! gronda Joshua. Celle que j'aime est morte et vous me dites QU'IL N'ETAIT PAS RESPONSABLE ?!

-Oui, fit Merrick d'une voix étouffée.

Joshua le fixa droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il le lâche brusquement et se laissa lourdement tomber par terre. Tout ce qu'il tenait pour acquis s'était révélé faux, Merrick n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir et avait bien souligné que les convictions d'Anton n'avaient pas fait l'unanimité dans sa famille. Joshua sentit ses larmes couler sans bruit, faisant une partie de son deuil.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela maintenant ? souffla Joshua

-Je ne pensais pas que votre haine pour le nom des Selwyn allait jusqu'à vous faire refuser d'aider alors que je participais à une mission, répondit Merrick. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour que vous compreniez que le seul responsable de votre peine est Tom Riddle et uniquement lui. Certes, il a utilisé mon cousin pour le faire mais c'est lui qui a décidé que puisque vous étiez proche des Potter, vous deviez mourir. Et c'est Tatiana, votre compagne, qui en a payé le prix.

Joshua regarda Merrick.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous dites la vérité ? hoqueta Joshua

-Je vais vous le montrer, sourit Merrick.

Et ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs du chef de la famille Selwyn.

§§§§§

Harry inspira lourdement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis. Neville, Draco, Théo et Blaise avaient tenu à venir à ses côtés et s'il ne les avait pas empêchés, Sirius, Severus et Joshua l'auraient également accompagné. Seulement, le brun ne voulait pas qu'on puisse identifier tous ses alliés.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? demanda Neville

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, souffla Harry. Il est temps que nous nous positionnons par rapport à cette guerre.

-Très bien, capitula Neville.

La bande se rendit dans un restaurant Sorcier haut de gamme à Londres. Presque sur un coup de tête, Harry avait décidé de convoquer les médias par le biais de journalistes soigneusement sélectionnés pour donner son avis sur la guerre en cours. Bien sûr, il avait boycotté le Daily Prophet mais il avait également décidé d'alerter l'opinion internationale. Il était temps que les autres nations Sorcières apprennent qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur l'Angleterre si on se fiait à la gestion catastrophique actuelle du pays.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle qu'ils avaient réservée et firent des vérifications d'usage, comme des sorts d'impassibilité ou des Bulle d'Intimité, entre autres. Ils aménagèrent la salle puis se commandèrent un service de thé qu'ils savourèrent alors que les journalistes entraient à leur tour.

L'image que les cinq jeunes lords – encore officiellement héritiers pour trois d'entre eux – leur offrirent leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'agissaient pas sur un coup de tête. Ils étaient là parce que quelque chose devait être fait et que puisque personne ne se dévouait, alors ils prendraient ce droit.

-Bienvenue et merci d'avoir répondu à notre invitation, salua Draco. Pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, je suis l'Héritier Draco Malfoy et voici mes amis l'Héritier Neville Longbottom, l'Héritier Théodore Nott, lord Blaise Zabini et lord Harry Potter.

-Milords, Héritiers, s'inclinèrent les journalistes.

-Voilà comment cette réunion va se passer, fit Blaise. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez les poser mais nous nous réservons le droit de ne pas y répondre, surtout si le sujet est hors de propos.

-Nous vous déconseillons fortement de modifier nos réponses pour nous faire dire des choses opposées car sinon, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous en entendrez parler. Mes avocats sont en train de se faire la main, ricana Harry.

-Nous vous dirons clairement si nous ne voulons pas qu'une information apparaisse dans vos articles, prévint Théo.

-Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer, sourit Neville.

Les journalistes mirent quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits puis l'un d'entre eux demanda la parole.

-Je vois notre collègue anglais qui représente le Chicaneur mais personne des autres grands journaux du pays. Pourquoi ?

-Je crains que la faute me revienne, s'excusa Harry. Je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant des déboires que j'ai eu avec les médias de ce pays, qui s'amusaient ouvertement à m'inventer une vie ou à me dénigrer selon leurs envies. J'ai peut-être réglé mes comptes l'année dernière mais pour autant, je refuse qu'ils transmettent au public toute information me concernant. Mes amis se sont rangés de mon avis.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les regards de tous les journalistes. Les journaux anglais avaient largement dépassé les bornes ces dernières années quand ça concernait Harry Potter. Il était donc tout à fait logique qu'ils ne soient pas conviés.

-Dans la lettre que vous avez envoyée à l'ancien ministre de la magie anglais, vous avez déclaré que vous ne prendrez pas part à la guerre en cours. Pourquoi ?

-Mes raisons sont miennes, rappela doucereusement Harry. Mais j'accepte de vos donner une raison.

Il but une gorgée de thé et jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui lui fit un signe d'assentiment.

-J'estime que Voldemort a été créé par la société Sorcière anglaise, déclara Harry.

Les cinq amis avaient convenu qu'à un moment ou à un autre, l'un d'entre eux aurait à prononcer le nom de Voldemort et ainsi, activer le tabou. Théo avait utilisé ses connaissances de maître Maudit pour protéger les lieux et bloquer le tabou.

-Il a été créé par le laxisme du gouvernement, l'égocentrisme d'Albus Dumbledore et l'aveuglement des Sang Pur, assura Harry. Et évidemment, le goût du pouvoir de tous.

Les journalistes étaient estomaqués. Ce n'était pas des accusations à la légère. Les quatre autres jeunes hommes avaient un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Le gouvernement actuel est plus concentré sur le fait d'engranger toujours plus de pouvoirs, expliqua Blaise. Rien que pendant notre cinquième année, le ministère avait préféré envoyer une personne pour faire taire un élève qui avait révélé des informations graves, comme le retour de Voldemort, au lieu de faire vérifier lesdites informations voire même de se préparer au cas où. Non, à la place, il a réduit les droits des Sorciers pour mieux les terroriser et avoir la mainmise sur eux.

-L'égocentrisme d'Albus Dumbledore n'est plus à démontrer, assura Draco. Tous les élèves qui passent par Hogwarts savent que le directeur, à défaut d'une haine farouche, voue à l'égard de près d'un quart des élèves, un désintérêt ouvertement dédaigneux, voire, les accable de tous les maux. Tout ce qui ne correspond pas à sa vision étriquée de la magie ne mérite pas que lui et le reste de la société Sorcière anglaise ne s'y intéressent. Ainsi, Slytherin est mise au ban de la société depuis plus de soixante ans uniquement parce que le directeur n'apprécie pas les membres de cette maison. Son dédain l'a poussé à ne pas s'occuper de l'un de ses élèves qui avait des dispositions particulièrement inquiétantes.

Les journalistes se regardèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ose prendre la parole.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Héritier ?

-Avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort, il a été un élève brillant de la noble maison de Slytherin, sourit malicieusement Draco. Un étudiant qui vivait l'enfer dans son orphelinat Moldu. Oh, le directeur aurait pu l'en sortir mais puisqu'il appartenait à la maison Slytherin, il n'en valait pas la peine …

C'était Harry qui avait découvert qu'il existait des familles d'accueil pour les orphelins Sorciers. Curieusement, les seuls qui en bénéficiaient étaient les enfants des familles dites lumineuses. Les Slytherin étaient allègrement oubliés.

-Comment savez-vous tout cela ?

-Il suffit de chercher au bon endroit, répondit Draco. Il me semble que c'était au même endroit que le véritable nom de Voldemort ainsi que son ascendance exacte.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh, simplement que Voldemort était au tout début un simple élève du nom du Tom Marvolo Riddle, né d'une Cracmol Sang Pur qui descend certes de Slytherin mais aussi et surtout d'un simple Moldu, aristocrate certes mais Moldu quand même, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

L'assemblée fut totalement choquée et se mit à griffonner furieusement.

-L'aveuglement des Sang Pur n'est pas un mythe, reprit Théo. Une grande partie d'entre eux sont favorables à la politique de Voldemort parce qu'elle reprend des revendications qui leur sont chères. Seulement, heureux de voir que quelqu'un allait enfin prendre en main leurs problèmes, ils n'ont pas voulu voir que ses arguments n'étaient pas aussi solides qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils ne sont pas demandés pourquoi, alors qu'il prétendait descendre de Salazar Slytherin, personne ne connaissait son véritable nom. Ils n'ont pas voulu se rappeler que le don de Fourchelangue sur lequel il s'appuie est loin d'être héréditaire et qu'il apparait dans les plus anciennes familles Sang Pur aléatoirement. Les Sang Pur ont oublié que la Magie punit celles et ceux qui réduisent en esclavage les leurs et qu'Elle maudit celles et ceux qui torturent Ses enfants par pur amusement … Ce n'est pas pour rien que Voldemort ressemble plus à un serpent qu'à un Sorcier en ce moment.

-Le goût du pouvoir de toutes les têtes dirigeantes du pays est particulièrement puissant en Angleterre, déclara Neville. L'exemple le plus flagrant reste ce qui concerne nos professeurs de Défense. Pendant notre première année, nous avons eu un professeur qui n'y connaissait rien à sa matière et qui est mort parce que soi-disant il s'est promené dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'il avait peur de sa propre ombre. La deuxième année, nous avons eu un écrivain plus intéressé par sa popularité que de nous enseigner quelque chose d'utile. Et nous avons rapidement appris que c'était un imposteur. La troisième année, nous avons eu un loup garou pour professeur et bien que ses cours aient été de qualité, le danger que tous les élèves ont couru était réel, surtout qu'aucune précaution n'avait été prise. Notre quatrième année a vu arriver un imposteur au poste de professeur de Défense. Un professeur qui nous a enseigné les Impardonnables et à lutter contre l'Imperium qu'il nous a jeté à chacun d'entre nous avec l'autorisation du directeur. Et la cinquième année était le summum puisque le Ministère a estimé qu'envoyer une Sorcière qui n'avait même pas eu ses BUSES en Défense serait la meilleure idée. Pas de pratique, que de la théorie et si on faisait mine de montrer notre désapprobation face aux actes du Ministère, nous avions une semaine de retenue où nous devions écrire des lignes avec une Plume de Sang. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que ni Albus Dumbledore et ni le Ministre de la Magie ne se sont souciés de l'avenir des élèves, uniquement de la mainmise qu'ils pourraient avoir sur eux. Pas un seul ne s'est préoccupé de savoir si leurs actions n'allaient pas handicaper sérieusement l'avenir de la prochaine génération.

Les journalistes étaient scandalisés.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Tout d'abord, terminer nos études, sourit Théo. Malgré nos titres, il semblerait que nous ne serions pas considérés à notre juste valeur si nous n'avons pas ces examens.

-Bien que nous soyons pleinement conscients qu'ils n'ont aucune valeur au niveau international, ajouta Blaise. Mais nous sommes les seuls. La majorité des élèves l'ignorent.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? s'exclama un journaliste. Pourtant, votre aveuglement est connu dans le monde entier !

-La faute en revient essentiellement à Albus Dumbledore et au Ministère de la Magie, déclara Neville. Tous les deux se font un devoir de proclamer sur tous les toits qu'ils sont les meilleurs tout en empêchant qui que ce soit de s'intéresser à ce qui se passe ailleurs. Ils ne veulent pas que le peuple Sorcier anglais apprenne que leur pays est le pire dans lequel un Sorcier peut vivre.

-Savez-vous que nous n'avons que les matières dites de bases ? informa Blaise. Par exemple, le Duel n'est même pas une option et l'éducation physique hué parce que ça ressemble trop aux sports Moldus. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'Histoire de la Magie qui est une vaste blague et de la Divination enseignée par une prof qui n'a aucun don. Tout cela pour maintenir la magie des Sorciers anglais assez bas pour pouvoir les contrôler facilement.

Les journalistes assimilèrent difficilement l'information.

-Lord Potter … Que pensez-vous de Vous Savez Qui ?

-Voldemort ? sourit Harry. Je reconnais qu'il est puissant, pas par rapport à sa magie mais par l'influence qu'il a sur ses esclaves. Si on regarde objectivement la situation en Angleterre, il a quand même fait jouer les peurs des Sang Pur pour les amener à le suivre. D'après les différents témoignages que j'ai pu récolter, Voldemort était très charismatique quand il a commencé sa montée de puissance. Aujourd'hui, il ressemble plus à un serpent qu'à un Humain. Ensuite, son idéologie est truffée d'incohérences. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il exigeait de ses « suivants » qu'ils s'inclinent devant lui pour lui présenter leurs respects à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient devant lui. Or, d'après ce que j'ai compris, les Sang Pur ne doivent s'incliner que devant leur chef de famille et la Magie. Cela étant, je ne vous apprends rien de nouveau …

Les journalistes hochèrent la tête. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas soumis à la propagande du ministère de la Magie anglais, ils n'avaient pas à dissimuler des informations dérangeantes qui pourraient profiter à Voldemort. La conséquence était que le mage n'arrivait pas à faire des adeptes outre-Manche car les Sorciers avaient une vision bien plus objective de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Bien, fit Neville. Poursuivons, voulez-vous ? Il est temps que Voldemort retrouve sa place dans la société Sorcière, et ce n'est pas celle de notre prochain dirigeant.


	92. Un Serpent dans la peau d'un Lion

**_Un Serpent dans la peau d'un Lion_**

-Je ne peux accepter … protesta Albus.

-Je crains que vous n'oubliiez un certain point, coupa doucement Harry. Je suis lord régnant et à ce titre, la Charte d'Hogwarts me permet de m'absenter pour régler mes affaires, sans que j'aie à vous demander l'autorisation. Et si je devais faire une telle chose, j'aurais dû le faire auprès de ma directrice de maison qui est, aux dernières nouvelles, le professeur McGonagall. Si je suis dans votre bureau, c'est uniquement par courtoisie. Rien d'autre.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Albus

-Non, répondit Harry avec un sourire tout aussi sirupeux que son interlocuteur. Maintenant, je suis au regret de vous laisser, je suis attendu. Au « plaisir » de vous revoir, professeur.

-Harry ! se redressa Albus

-Professeur ? fit Harry en s'arrêtant alors qu'il allait quitter le bureau du directeur

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? se désola Albus

-Parce que ça ne vous concerne en rien, répondit Harry calmement. Bonne journée, professeur.

Avant qu'il ne l'appelle de nouveau, le brun fila.

Harry avait passé beaucoup de ses soirées après le coucher de ses camarades dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait longuement discuté avec Salazar qui avait quelques idées pour se débarrasser à la fois de Voldemort et à la fois de Dumbledore. L'article de presse avait très bien servi et le directeur tentait sans succès de le coincer pour s'expliquer sur ses propos. Malheureusement, les enquêtes avaient déjà été enclenchées au niveau international et le vieux Sorcier se doutait que s'il faisait mine d'harceler la bande d'amis, il perdrait immédiatement tout.

Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas pour le moment. Son objectif était Voldemort qui, il se doutait, devait bouillir de rage. Mettre en lumière les incohérences de son idéologie n'avait pas fait du bien à sa campagne de recrutement et avec la disparition des plus emblématiques de ses Death Eaters, la plupart d'entre eux doutait de leur engagement.

Le brun quitta l'école et s'enroula dans sa cape pour emprunter la cheminée publique d'Hogsmeade. Entre le moment où il entra dedans et celui où il en sortit à Londres, il avait brisé tous les sorts d'espionnage que le directeur lui avait lancé. Il n'était pas fou au point de ne pas croire que Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui enfoncer de force dans la tête que la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver au jeune homme était de se soumettre pieds et poings liés à son directeur pour se sacrifier joyeusement. Donc le jeune lord se faisait un devoir de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche pour lui mettre la main dessus.

Il se promena dans tout le quartier magique pour faire perdre la tête à d'éventuels espions avant de se rendre à Gringotts. Rapidement prévenu de son arrivée, Gripsec le mena dans le bureau de Ragnok.

-Parlons peu mais parlons bien, fit le directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne. Vous nous avez dit que c'était important.

Pour toute réponse, Harry leur tendit une lettre.

 _Au Gardien du Château de Jade,  
_ _La Magie a toujours choisi des êtres magiques qui étaient respectueux de leurs semblables. Les descendants de Salazar Slytherin ont toujours admirablement rempli ce rôle et jamais ils n'ont fait défaut.  
_ _J'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas comme celui qui se prétend descendant de Salazar et que vous aurez en horreur, si ce n'est du dégoût, pour l'idéologie malsaine de celui qui a tenté d'entrer dans le Château après vous.  
_ _Si je vous contacte, c'est à cause des deux leaders de cette guerre. J'ai découvert que même s'ils semblaient s'opposer sur leurs convictions, ils avaient les mêmes méthodes. Il y a environ vingt-cinq ans de cela, tous les deux ont décidé d'intégrer dans leur conflit sans tête d'autres races magiques comme chair à canon.  
_ _Je veux parler des loups garous.  
_ _Celui que vous appelez Tom Riddle a soumis à plusieurs rituels de fidélité et de soumission l'un d'entre eux, un Alpha du nom de Fenrir Greyback, pour terroriser la population Sorcière. Heureusement, ce dernier a réussi à ne pas y mêler sa meute et lui a arraché un serment de ne pas les attaquer. Depuis, Fenrir est désigné pour toutes les basses besognes de ce Sorcier de pacotille.  
_ _Quant à Albus Dumbledore, il a guidé Greyback vers une petite famille Sorcière pour qu'il morde et infecte l'enfant présent puis il a fait massacrer ses parents pour que l'enfant soit placé sous la garde d'un oncle qu'il avait préalablement ensorcelé. Ainsi, il a fait en sorte que cet enfant n'apprenne pas ce qu'il doit savoir sur sa nouvelle nature et il a continué son œuvre en faisant semblant de lui accorder une grande faveur en l'acceptant dans son école. Tout au long de sa vie, il l'a gardé dans l'ignorance et l'a enchaîné à lui par la reconnaissance qu'il lui vouait.  
_ _Ces deux événements n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre mais certains éléments qui me sont parvenus m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils étaient quand même liés.  
_ _Le pion de Dumbledore était en charge de rallier à son maître les différents clans de loups garous encore présents sur le territoire anglais. Ce qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'à récemment, c'était que ce dernier avait pour projet de les utiliser pour attaquer la meute de Greyback. Or, selon les lois des loups garous, une telle action pourrait conduire à une guerre sans merci et dans le meilleur des cas, à leur extermination complète.  
_ _Le but de Dumbledore est évident, éradiquer les loups garous, un but aussi peu louable que celui de Riddle qui veut s'assurer d'avoir des esclaves bien dociles.  
_ _Pourquoi vous dire tout cela ?  
_ _Si le Château de Jade a fait son apparition, c'est que son propriétaire a des intérêts dans la guerre en cours. Une guerre civile entre les loups garous ne serait en la faveur de personne.  
_ _Ma demande est simple, je voudrais que vous nous laissiez juger Fenrir Greyback et ceux qui suivent volontairement Riddle, ainsi que le pion de Dumbledore. En échange, dès qu'ils seront sous notre garde, nous vous aiderons à la protection des vôtres.  
_ _En attendant une réponse favorable de votre part,  
_ _Que la Magie vous protège,  
_ _Mathis de Gévaudan_

Ragnok écarquilla des yeux.

-Pour que les Gévaudan se mêlent de ce conflit, c'est que les loups garous sont vraiment en danger, constata Ragnok.

-Gévaudan ? sursauta Harry. Qui sont-ils ?

-Il s'agit de la famille la plus influente de Lycan qui habite en France, répondit Ragnok.

-Lycan ? releva Harry. Ce ne sont pas des loups garous ?

Quand il avait contacté les enclaves magiques à travers le monde, il avait toujours cru que loup garou et Lycan étaient la même chose. Mais les Gobelins venaient de le réfuter.

-Ils sont plus que des loups garous, sourit Gripsec. Entre autres, ils peuvent prendre leur forme de loup sans être sous l'influence de la Dame Lune. Ils sont également moins soumis à leurs instincts. Et, le plus important, les loups garous doivent obéir aux Lycan.

-Vu que ce Greyback a fait, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas intervenus avant ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne suis pas sûr, fronça des sourcils Ragnok en relisant la lettre. Mais je ne pensais pas que le Seigneur Mathis déciderait de prendre part à ce conflit. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? s'étonna Harry

-Le Seigneur Mathis demande une alliance pour capturer ceux qui mettent en péril les loups garous et les Lycan, expliqua Ragnok. Je vous conseille d'accepter car ainsi, vous prouverez que votre volonté de réintégrer les créatures magiques dans la société Sorcière n'est pas que du vent.

-De plus, ajouta Gripsec, les Lycan sont éminemment respectés par les créatures magiques. S'ils vous demandent de l'aide, c'est qu'ils estiment que vous êtes digne de la Magie et que vous êtes assez puissant pour le faire.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous mais jusqu'à ce que vous me le disiez, je ne savais pas que les Lycan existaient, avoua Harry. Indiquez-moi les grimoires qui pourraient m'en dire plus et je vais y réfléchir à tête reposée.

-Gripsec ? interpella Ragnok

-Je m'en occupe, s'inclina Gripsec en quittant le bureau.

-Les Lycan n'interviennent que très rarement dans le monde magique, assura Ragnok. Ils se sont réfugiés dans des poches spatiales pour vivre pleinement leur vie. La perte de l'un de leurs Artefacts de Magie leur a fait prendre beaucoup de précautions.

Harry se tendit. Les Artefacts de Magie semblaient être tabous parmi les Sorciers. Aucun de ses amis Slytherin ne lui avait indiqué en avoir un sous sa garde alors que c'était l'un des fondements de leur société.

-Il est vrai que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé, concéda Ragnok. Seigneur Rani, je vous prie.

L'Elfe mineur apparut aussitôt.

-Seigneur Ragnok, s'inclina Rani. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

-Pour moi aussi, sourit Ragnok.

-Vous vouliez me parler ? interrogea Rani

-Prenez place, invita Ragnok. Nous étions en train de parler avec lord Potter des Artefacts de Magie des Lycan.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? fronça des sourcils Rani

-Avec votre permission ? demanda Ragnok à Harry

-Allez-y, autorisa Harry.

La lettre de Mathis de Gévaudan passa des mains de Ragnok à Rani qui en prit connaissance.

-Et donc ? demanda Rani

-Votre protégé ne semblait pas savoir que loup garou et Lycan étaient deux espèces différents et qu'ils possédaient également des Artefacts de Magie.

Rani réfléchit quelques instants avant de soupirer.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser, avoua Rani. Je pensais que c'était assez clair. Désolé, maître Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Harry. De toute façon, mon correspondant non plus ne m'a pas fait faire la distinction.

-Et pour les Artefacts de Magie ? demanda Ragnok

-Je lui ai enseigné ce qu'il devait savoir des Artefacts Humains, répondit Rani. Mais je ne me suis pas étendu sur les autres.

-Je comprends mieux sa surprise quand j'ai souligné que les Lycan en possédaient un, fit Ragnok. J'avais peur qu'il soit ignorant.

-Il l'aurait été s'il était resté soumis à Dumbledore, cracha Rani. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir, je me trompe ?

-Non, confirma Ragnok. Cette lettre m'a donné une idée et j'aimerai votre avis. Pourrait-on rassembler les Artefacts pour les utiliser contre Riddle et Dumbledore ?

-C'est une possibilité, concéda Rani. Elle m'a également traversé l'esprit mais il s'avère qu'il n'y a que très peu d'Artefacts Humains de réveillés.

Harry baissa légèrement ses boucliers Occlumens et toucha l'esprit de Rani. Ce dernier accepta le contact.

 _-Dans l'éventualité où je rassemble les Reliques de la Mort, est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Tant que la Pierre de Résurrection et la Baguette de Pouvoir seront entre les mains de Dumbledore, il ne vaut mieux pas y penser,_ déclara Rani. _Certes, vous les avez rassemblés dans une autre vie mais si j'avais le choix, je ne bâtirais pas de plan dessus._

 _-Merci,_ sourit Harry.

Les deux amis se reconcentrèrent sur le Gobelin qui les attendait calmement.

-Un détail à préciser, s'excusa Rani.

-Très bien, fit Ragnok. Que pensez-vous de cette idée ?

-Nous pouvons en rassembler au moins six, réfléchit Rani. Peut-être même un septième mais il faudrait que j'en discute avec les concernés.

-Sept est un nombre magique puissant, nota Ragnok. Si nous ajoutons d'autres Artefacts, pas forcément Humains …

-Non, refusa Rani. Nous ne risquerons pas la survie des autres races pour un problème purement Sorcier.

Ragnok se figea.

-Mais … protesta Ragnok.

-Oui, les actes de Riddle et de Dumbledore ont des conséquences sur les autres races mais ce n'est pas leur combat, trancha Rani.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, s'inclina Ragnok.

-Où est le problème ? s'étonna Harry

-Il s'avère que cette guerre n'est pas menée par les personnes qu'il faudrait, grogna Rani. Votre rôle, maître Harry, est en lui-même une aberration. Dans n'importe quelle civilisation, on n'envoie pas un enfant même pas formé combattre à la place des adultes. _Elle_ gronde parce qu'on torture Ses enfants, il est hors de question d'encourir Sa colère parce que nous avons entraîné d'autres de Ses enfants dans cette guerre absurde !

Harry écarquilla des yeux.

-Elle … la Magie ? balbutia Harry

-Plus tard, balaya Rani d'un geste.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'enseigner les fondements primordiaux de la Mère Magie à son Garant. Mais l'Elfe se promit d'avoir cette discussion rapidement.

-Acceptez la proposition du seigneur Mathis, maître Harry, déclara Rani. Il est dans son droit de pouvoir juger ceux qui contreviennent volontairement ou non à la Loi des Loups.

-C'est pire que de la politique, soupira Harry.

-En tant que Gardien du Château de Jade et principal obstacle de la montée au pouvoir de Riddle et de Dumbledore, c'était inévitable, sourit Rani.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna.

§§§§§

-Monsieur Potter …

Harry ne releva pas le manque flagrant de respect du directeur à son égard puisqu'il s'adressait à l'élève.

-Professeur Dumbledore, salua Harry.

-Pourrais-je vous parler quelques instants, je vous prie ? fit Albus

-A quel sujet ? demanda Harry

-C'est à propos de votre intégration à l'école alors que vous vouliez être candidat libre pour vos examens, se justifia Albus.

Harry hocha de la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Malheureusement pour le brun, dès que ça concernait l'école, Harry était obligé de se soumettre au directeur. Mais il savait qu'il le tenait littéralement par les couilles et que le vieux Sorcier ne pourrait aller trop loin.

Ils s'installèrent dans son bureau et le brun attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur ouvre la bouche.

-Cela fait quelques semaines que j'essaie d'avoir un entretien avec toi, soupira Albus. Nous avons toujours été proches tous les deux. Pourquoi ne c'est plus le cas ?

-Nous avons vraisemblablement des divergences d'opinion, professeur, insinua Harry.

-Toutes ces accusations dans les journaux … se désola Albus. Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est pour le plus grand bien ?

Harry garda le silence avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui porter préjudice. Le rôle du grand-père inquiet aurait pu marcher si sa confiance envers lui avait été intacte. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

-J'ai appris que tu t'éloignais de tes amis, constata Albus.

-Lesquels ? railla Harry. Ceux qui me tournent le dos dès qu'il y a un problème ou ceux qui peuvent se débrouiller sans que je doive les sauver sur mon cheval blanc ? Parce que les premiers, ils me sont totalement indifférents et les seconds sont toujours à mes côtés.

Le bref éclair d'agacement faillit échapper au brun.

-Tu n'es plus aussi généreux et prêt à aider ton prochain qu'avant, constata Albus, très amer, dans une tentative de culpabilisation.

-Je suis un ingrat avec un peuple ingrat, répondit du tac au tac Harry. Ils n'ont eu aucune considération pour ma vie privée, ils me descendaient plus bas que terre quand je faisais quelque chose qui leur déplaisait et quand ils ont découvert que je pouvais être le seul à pouvoir les sauver, ils m'encensent. Contrairement à eux, je ne suis pas une girouette. S'ils ne prennent pas les armes ne serait-ce que pour se défendre, je ne me battrais pas à leurs côtés.

-Mais la prophétie … protesta Albus.

-Une prophétie peut être interprétée dans tous les sens, pointa Harry. Voldemort ne s'est pas créé seul. Il est donc juste que je ne sois pas le seul à me battre contre lui.

-Laissez-moi parler à ce jeune homme, intervint une voix.

-Mais … protesta Albus, mécontent de cette interruption.

-Vous ne parviendrez pas à le convaincre du bien-fondé de votre point de vue, argumenta le Sorting Hat. Laissez-moi faire.

Boudeur, Dumbledore brandit sa baguette et fit léviter l'artefact vers le brun qui le prit respectueusement avant de le coiffer.

- _Le seigneur Rani se sentirait plus rassuré si tu récupérais l'Epée de Gryffindor,_ annonça le Sorting Hat.

 _-Il s'agit d'un héritage de ma famille,_ souligna Harry. _Il ne devrait même pas s'être retrouvé entre les mains de Dumbledore._

 _-Si seulement tu pouvais prendre ouvertement des cours d'escrime,_ soupira le Sorting Hat. _Je me serais chargé du reste._

 _-On trouvera un autre moyen,_ sourit Harry.

 _-Il vaudrait mieux,_ fit le Sorting Hat. _Il faut absolument que tu la récupères. Tu en sauras plus un peu plus tard. Repose-moi maintenant._

Harry retira délicatement l'artefact de sa tête.

-Il accepte d'avoir des cours particuliers, annonça le Sorting Hat.

-Parfait, fit Albus avec un pétillement presque malsain dans les yeux. Je pense que les cours d'Occlumencie seraient un atout dont il serait fou de se passer. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry d'une voix distante.

Défaire un sort de coercition que venait de lancer Dumbledore n'était pas à la portée de tous et il n'avait pas le doigté de Severus pour cela.

-Je m'entraînerais avec mes amis également, ajouta Harry.

-C'est une bonne idée d'essayer de travailler en équipe, félicita Albus. Je vais préparer une salle adéquate. J'aimerai également de proposer des cours particuliers avec Remus Lupin. Il a de très bonnes connaissances en Défense qu'il serait fou de ne pas utiliser.

-Si cela ne me convient pas, je me garde le droit de refuser de poursuivre ces cours, prévint Harry. Comme votre présence est inutile lors de ces entraînements, puisque vous vous devez de diriger une école.

Albus serra les dents.

-Soit, lâche du bout des lèvres le vieux Sorcier. Mais ne me reproche pas de vouloir m'enquérir de tes progrès.

-Je pourrais m'en accommoder, sourit Harry. Si vous me le permettez, je vais rejoindre mes camarades. Bonne journée, professeur.

Pendant que son élève quittait les lieux, Albus réfléchit à l'entretien qui venait d'avoir lieu. Harry n'avait pas fait mention des accusations qu'il avait lancé par le biais de la presse comme des manquements du directeur. Avec l'épée de Damoclès qu'il y avait sur sa tête, il était dans son intérêt de ne pas le lui rappeler.

Ne voulant pas laisser passer sa chance, il se concentra plutôt sur les cours qu'il allait devoir faire donner. Le nom du professeur était déjà tout trouvé pour l'Occlumencie – Severus se ferait un « plaisir » de les reprendre – et il savait à qui demander pour ceux de Défense s'ils venaient à échouer avec Lupin.

Maugrey se ferait un plaisir de remettre ce petit insolent dans le droit chemin.


	93. Se dévoiler pour protéger

**_Se dévoiler pour protéger_**

Severus faillit tomber de la cheminée alors qu'il débarquait au manoir Black.

-Severus ? s'étonna Sirius qui était venu en entendant du bruit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je reviens de chez Riddle, souffla Severus.

-Viens, tu as besoin d'un remontant, ordonna Sirius.

Il le mena dans un salon adjacent et lui colla d'office un verre d'alcool. Ce dernier le siffla d'une traite avant d'en réclamer un autre qui lui fut aimablement servi.

-J'ai appris deux nouvelles assez perturbantes, souffla Severus. Riddle compte attaquer Hogwarts le soir des vacances.

-C'est dans trois semaines ! s'exclama Sirius

-Il compte tuer Harry et Dumbledore devant tous les élèves, soupira Severus.

-Tu sais pourquoi cette date ? interrogea Sirius

-Il a en tête certains rituels pour Yule d'après ce que j'ai compris, fit Severus. Notamment de magie rouge.

Sirius grimaça. La magie rouge, ou magie sexuelle, était un art très délicat. Elle était généralement couplée avec celle du sang et faisait partie des magies qui demandaient de puissantes émotions pour être à son plein potentiel. Les Sang Pur connaissaient son existence mais avaient soigneusement éradiqué tout écrit public dans le monde à cause de son caractère particulièrement contraignant et très souvent définitif. Les utilisations les plus connues étaient la perte de la virginité et le mariage où on exigeait que la première étreinte du couple se fasse après une cérémonie particulière.

-Comment il l'a su ? pesta Sirius

-Il y a bien certains Death Eaters qui ont été assez naïfs pour lui dévoiler ce secret, haussa des épaules Severus.

Sirius fixa Severus.

-Ce n'est pas que ça qui te dérange, comprit Sirius.

-Riddle … exige … que je me marie à Yule, annonça précautionneusement Severus.

-PARDON ?! s'étouffa Sirius. Pourquoi ? Avec qui ?

-Il a toujours reconnu que j'étais un Sorcier puissant, soupira Severus. Et il veut être certain que le prochain héritier des Prince lui soit … favorable.

-Seth peut se marier, que je sache, grinça Sirius.

-Mais Riddle ne compte pas laisser vivre cet héritier direct, assura Severus.

-Et tu as ton mot à dire ? railla Sirius

-D'habitude, Riddle demande seulement que ses Death Eaters se marient entre eux, à la rigueur choisissent des épouses avec les mêmes convictions, expliqua Severus. Mais il ne veut pas que le problème de Draco et de Théo ne se représente donc il veut faire lui-même les couples.

-Et il compte également élever les gosses ? siffla Sirius

-C'est l'idée, concéda Severus.

-Qui il a décidé que tu engrosserais ? cracha Sirius

-Rhéa Davies, annonça Severus.

-Je la pensais déjà fiancée, fronça des sourcils Sirius.

-A Gerald Mike, oui, confirma Severus. Seulement, il a voulu fêter son mariage en participant à un raid de Death Eaters … et il l'a laissée veuve.

-Mike était Death Eater ? sursauta Sirius

-Il avait pris la Marque la veille de son mariage, ricana Severus. Pour ce que ça lui a valu …

-Et il t'ordonne de l'épouser ? gronda Sirius

-J'aurais pu tomber sur pire, tu sais ? souffla Severus. Rhéa Davies n'est pas une petite garce Sang Pur comme la plupart de ses camarades. Elle est venue l'an dernier pour me demander de l'aide pour protéger sa sœur Tracey qui a été fiancé au chef de la famille Goyle.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Sirius qui faisait les cent pas

-D'abord rédiger un contrat en béton pour que je ne me fasse pas avoir, énuméra Severus. Ensuite, trouver une solution pour que Riddle ne puisse pas utiliser cette union pour ses besoins et enfin, faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse définitivement du paysage.

Sirius sursauta.

-Tu penses qu'il est temps ? fit Sirius

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, se justifia Severus. S'il compte utiliser Yule pour augmenter son pouvoir, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Sirius regarda droit dans les yeux Severus.

-Il est hors de question que je te perde, siffla Sirius en se redressant. Je réunis tout le monde !

Il laissa en plan Severus qui ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu.

§§§§§

Albus Dumbledore était embêté. Son espion, Severus Snape, venait de lui annoncer qu'une grande bataille se profilait pour le soir des vacances de fin d'année. Bien évidemment, il avait fait en sorte que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix soient préparés mais pour autant, il ne les avait pas prévenus.

En effet, le directeur pensait que Voldemort ne prendrait pas le risque de blesser les enfants de ses Death Eaters et surtout, des recrues potentielles. Bien que les nombreux revers menés par la nouvelle génération ne lui aient pas fait du bien, Voldemort ne pouvait objectivement se permettre de faire massacrer des possibles suivants. Et surtout, malgré la relative confiance qu'il avait en Severus, Dumbledore refusait de se fier aveuglément aux informations qu'il fournissait.

Et puis, c'était bien trop gros.

Voldemort avait pour habitude de mener ses grosses attaques vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Jamais aussi proche des vacances et encore moins vers les élèves.

Non, ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte …

§§§§§

Draco, Théo et Blaise sortirent de la cheminée.

-Où sont Harry et Neville ? s'inquiéta Sirius

-Un problème avec les filles, renseigna Théo. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder.

Ils prirent place aux côtés de Severus Snape, Joshua Cameron, Mewen Selwyn et Ragnok. Heureusement, les deux Gryffindor arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard et s'installèrent à leur tour.

-Bon, allons droit au but, Face de Serpent compte attaquer Hogwarts le soir des vacances, annonça Sirius qui faisait les cent pas.

-Je suis entré dans l'esprit de l'un de ses nouveaux favoris, précisa Severus. Il veut profiter de la pleine lune. Ses buts sont de se débarrasser d'Harry et de châtier les traîtres, ce que sont à ses yeux Draco, Théo et Blaise.

-Quelles dispositions devrions-nous prendre ? demanda Neville

Ragnok déposa une plante sur la table. En maître de Potions chevronné et botaniste émérite, Severus et Neville se penchèrent dessus.

-De l'aconit magique, souffla Neville. C'est une légende …

-En fait non, sourit Ragnok. Les maîtres tisserands l'ont fabriqué pour protéger les maisons Gobelines des loups garous sauvages. Elle sert également dans plusieurs potions qui agissent essentiellement sur eux. J'ai réussi à en obtenir quelques échantillons.

-Que voulez-vous qu'on en fasse ? demanda Severus

-Il faudrait en planter suffisamment autour de l'école pour empêcher Greyback et ses sbires d'attaquer les élèves, proposa Ragnok.

-Il faudrait vérifier si nous pouvons les faire grandir avec l'aide de la magie pour plus d'efficacité, songea Neville.

-J'ai assez de plants pour toutes les expériences qu'il vous faut, offrit Ragnok.

-Merci, fit Neville.

-En échange, il faudrait que vous capturiez tous les loups garous qui se présenteront sur le champ de bataille, annonça Ragnok.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Harry.

Tous se tournèrent vers le brun.

-Quoi ? s'irrita Harry

-On s'attend à ce que tu ailles affronter Riddle, s'excusa Joshua. Tu es quand même visé et tu as clairement dit que si tu étais attaqué, tu riposterais.

-C'est vrai, confirma Harry. Mais je ne tiens pas à faire ce que les autres s'attendent à me voir faire. Oui, j'affronterai Tom, mais quand je le déciderai. Par l'instant, je préfère le rendre fou comme tous les Sorciers.

Les regards circonspects qu'il reçut le poussa à s'expliquer.

-Comment ces Sorciers égocentristes et racistes prendraient le fait que celui qui doit les sauver préfère s'occuper de créatures magiques ? ricana Harry

-Tu en deviens machiavélique, sourit Draco.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec eux, trancha Harry. Une fois les loups garous capturés, je les mettrai en lieu sûr.

-Bon, coupa Sirius. Harry est occupé avec les loups garous. Qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autres avec cette Face de Serpent ?

-Quelques Vampires renégats, énuméra Severus. Des Trolls. Je crois qu'il a aussi un Géant. Ah, j'allais oublier, les Dementors bien évidemment.

-Tous ceux d'Azkaban ? demanda confirmation Sirius

-Oui, répondit Severus. Donc au bas mot deux centaines au moins.

-Je prends, annonça Neville.

-Pas tout seul, prévint Sirius. Ils sont quand même …

Sirius l'observa attentivement avant de soupirer lourdement. Le bâton de Linas vibrait d'impatience car il voulait se battre.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, râla Sirius en reconnaissant l'Artefact de Magie. Et en même temps, je suis stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu. Draco, tu iras avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Draco. Ne te méprends pas, je ne refuse pas mais je ne comprends pas.

-Parce que je veux que Théo et Blaise restent ensembles, répondit Sirius. Je sais que Face de Serpent était friand des Inferi donc je me doute qu'il ne va pas se passer de son petit plaisir.

-Mais Harry sera seul, souligna Draco.

-Je vais presque croire que tu te plains comme un bébé, Draco, ricana Severus.

-Eh ! pesta Draco

-Il sera seul, confirma Sirius. Ou plutôt, il n'y aura aucun Sorcier à ses côtés. Je me trompe, Ragnok ?

-Ma femme assistera lord Potter pour la capture des loups garous, confirma Ragnok.

-Votre … femme ? hésita Mewen

-Sheika s'est prise d'affection pour ce jeune homme, sourit Ragnok. Sachez seulement qu'un guerrier Gobelin le protègera. Le Ministère ne doit rien savoir.

Les Sorciers hochèrent de la tête. Sans aucun doute, ça devait être une violation des traités en vigueur. Mais si Ragnok le permettait, qui plus est par sa propre femme, c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé une parade.

-Bien, fit Sirius. Ne reste plus qu'à te caser quelque part, Mewen, et toi aussi Joshua.

Les deux Sorciers étaient malheureusement les points faibles de la bande.

-Nous resterons à la protection de mesdemoiselles Granger, Weasley et Lovegood, décida Mewen.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Joshua

-Contrairement à moi, le don de Luna est pleinement développé, grimaça Mewen. Elle m'a déjà contacté par lettre qu'elle souhaite me voir à Hogsmeade ce jour-là juste après les cours. La connaissant, elle ne laisserait jamais ses deux amies derrière elle.

-On te confirme ça, fit Neville.

-Ne reste plus que nous deux pour s'occuper des Death Eaters et du reste, ricana Severus. On va avoir du mal, tu ne penses pas ?

-Avec l'Ordre … commença Sirius.

-Dumbledore ne me croit pas, coupa Severus. Donc il y a peu de chance pour que l'Ordre intervienne.

-Il se pourrait que j'aie une idée, hésita Harry.

-On t'écoute, sourit Théo.

-Laissez-moi avoir confirmation de ce que je projette, refusa Harry. On se retrouve ici-même dans deux semaines. D'ici là, chacun d'entre nous aura des idées à mettre en œuvre sur le champ de bataille.

Tous en convinrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Même si la bataille approchait, Harry avait certaines choses à faire.

-Lord Potter, s'inclina Muriel. C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans ma demeure.

-L'honneur est pour moi, répondit Harry. Les Weasley sont une partie de ma famille.

Si le brun se trouvait chez la matriarche, c'était pour protéger des personnes bien particulières.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après avoir reçu le dossier qu'il attendait de la part de Myron Lyre, Harry avait convié Arthur Weasley à un rendez-vous. Il avait précisé qu'il tenait à rencontrer uniquement le chef de famille et que la présence de Molly ne serait pas tolérée. Il était dur mais après avoir appris que la matrone, par ses préjugés et la seule parole de son dernier fils qui était connu pour être un menteur patenté, avait refusé que Ginny représente les Weasley à une soirée mondaine chez les Malfoy, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec ses opinions tranchées._

 _Le roux n'avait visiblement pas été contre puisqu'il avait accepté par retour de message, soit immédiatement. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, quand Arthur s'était présenté dans le restaurant haut de gamme où Harry l'avait invité, on n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était désargenté. Non, Arthur Weasley, malgré une vie extrêmement simple, montrait qu'il était un véritable Sang Pur._

 _-Milord, s'inclina Arthur._

 _-Héritier, répondit Harry. Prenez place, je vous en prie. Je vous laisse choisir le menu avant que nous ne commencions._

 _-Je vous remercie, sourit furtivement Arthur._

 _Ce n'était pas dit mais Harry invitait bien évidemment Arthur pour le déjeuner. L'aîné était bien content de ne pas avoir demandé à sa femme de venir ou plutôt, de ne pas avoir laissé la possibilité à sa femme de s'imposer. Avec sa grande gueule, elle n'aurait pas hésité à demander si le jeune homme les invitait à déjeuner. Et dire que Molly avait été élevée pour faire un mariage Sang Pur … On se demandait où étaient parties ses manières si précieuses._

 _Arthur et Harry commandèrent et attendirent que le premier plat soit servi pour entamer la discussion._

 _-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, déclara Harry. J'ai l'intention de prendre Ginny sous protectorat._

 _-Pourquoi pas sous patronat ? s'étonna Arthur_

 _-Je veux lui laisser sa liberté, expliqua Harry._

 _La différence fondamentale entre protectorat et le patronat était que pour le dernier, les personnes devenaient des membres à part entière de la famille. En clair, Ginny deviendrait une fille Potter ou Black. Le protectorat n'était qu'une sorte de mécénat._

 _-Mais encore ? fit Arthur_

 _-Puis-je être franc ? soupira Harry_

 _-Je n'en demandais pas moins avec cette question, sourit Arthur._

 _-A la base, les avantages du patronat m'avaient séduit, puisque je serais devenu le seul tuteur de Ginny, avoua Harry. Ses connaissances ne sont pas celles qu'on attendrait d'une Sang Pur mais surtout, d'une personne qui pourrait invoquer la Préservation des Lignées._

 _-Elle n'est pas concernée par une telle procédure, assura Arthur._

 _-Je suis au courant que vous savez que Ginny et Ron ne sont pas vos enfants, déclara doucement Harry._

 _Arthur se figea._

 _-Comment ? souffla Arthur_

 _-J'ai des liens avec lord Prince, avoua Harry. Il m'a révélé que maître Snape lui avait avoué avoir confectionné un contraceptif masculin à votre intention après la naissance des jumeaux._

 _Arthur serra les dents. Il avait été furieux quand Molly lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait Ron. Ils avaient eu une terrible dispute, notamment à cause du fait qu'avec son seul salaire, la famille aurait de plus en plus de mal à vivre correctement, surtout quand on savait que Molly refusait de travailler, comme lui avait patiemment inculqué la famille Prewett. Il devait avouer que seul le sexe de Ginny l'avait sauvé car Arthur avait été à deux doigts d'exiger de Molly d'avorter chez les Moldus, l'avortement ayant été interdit chez les Sorciers à cause de la natalité en baisse constante._

 _-Je crois que seule Molly et moi sommes au courant, souffla Arthur. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait le sujet. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle pourrait invoquer cette procédure ?_

 _-C'est une éventualité que je ne veux pas écarter, déclara Harry. Mais ce n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai choisi le protectorat._

 _-Alors pourquoi ? demanda Arthur_

 _-Votre femme, Molly, révéla Harry._

 _Le regard d'Arthur le poussa à continuer._

 _-Je ne citerai pas mes sources mais je sais que cette volonté de se marier avec moi n'est pas un rêve de petite fille de Ginny mais bien une volonté de Molly, avoua Harry. Son comportement à Grimmaud Place ne joue pas en sa faveur non plus. Se comporter comme la lady Black alors que Sirius ne lui a même pas permis et qu'elle n'a encore moins demandé au propriétaire des lieux n'est pas ce que j'appelle un comportement approprié. Sans oublier le fait qu'elle se soit installée là-bas sur l'autorisation de Dumbledore alors qu'il n'est pas le propriétaire …_

 _-Je comprends, fit Arthur._

 _Lui aussi avait noté le comportement déplacé de Molly quand le QG de l'Ordre avait été installé au manoir Black. Il avait quand même fait en sorte de demander officiellement à Sirius s'il pouvait loger sur place mais il avait bien compris que si l'Ordre n'était pas là, les Weasley auraient été jetés hors de la maison._

 _-Ginny m'a avoué que le fait d'être amie avec nous lui avait apporté beaucoup de problème de la part de sa propre famille, révéla Harry._

 _-Je sais, fit Arthur._

 _-Comment ça, vous savez ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Molly n'est pas quelqu'un de discret quand quelque chose lui déplait, railla Arthur. Quant à Ron … il sait de qui tenir et ce n'est pas moi. J'aime mes enfants, Harry, n'en doute jamais, et même si Ginny n'est pas ma fille par le sang, j'ai appris à la connaître et à l'aimer quand elle a cessé cette ineptie de devenir une Potter par le mariage. Ginny est vraiment devenue ma fille et je veux le meilleur pour elle. Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas avec Molly dans les parages._

 _-Je pensais que j'aurais du mal à vous convaincre de me confier Ginny, murmura Harry._

 _-Beaucoup croient que je suis soumis à Molly mais ils n'ont pas tous les éléments en main, déclara Arthur. Je l'ai épousé et j'assume totalement mes choix. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour mes enfants. Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle qu'on ne pourrait le penser et je les ai toujours poussés à aller au-delà des limites qu'on leur imposait, notamment leur mère. Si Ginny a l'occasion de s'épanouir sainement, alors je suis d'accord. Mais je veux être sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut._

 _-Moi aussi, assura Harry. Je ne ferais rien sans qu'elle ne le veuille._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Arthur m'a résumé votre entretien, déclara Muriel après l'avoir mené dans le salon. J'ai convoqué Ginny ici pour avoir ses impressions et il est clair qu'elle ne pourra pas être ce qu'elle veut si elle doit rester sous la coupe de Molly. Elle refuse même qu'elle étudie la Défense alors que nous sommes en guerre ! Tous les autres enfants d'Arthur ont tracé leur route, ma seule inquiétude était pour ses deux derniers qui semblaient attendre que tout leur tombe dans la bouche. Quand Ginny s'est relevée, j'ai retrouvé espoir pour elle. J'accepte que vous la preniez sous protectorat.

-Merci, milady, s'inclina Harry.

Il sortit le contrat et tous les deux le signèrent.

-Je me charge de le faire signer à Ginny, déclara Harry. Je vous en transmettrais une copie bien entendue.

-Lord Potter … Harry … souffla Muriel.

Le brun se retourna, surpris que la matriarche l'appelle par son prénom.

-Prenez soin d'elle, demanda Muriel.

-Je n'aurais pas fait autrement, sourit Harry.


	94. En attendant

**_En attendant …_**

-Qu'est-ce qu'une dette de mort ?

Rani sursauta à la question. A la base, Harry et lui discutaient des fondements de la Magie et brusquement, le Sorcier avait posé cette question hors sujet, il fallait l'avouer.

-Où avez-vous entendu cela ? demanda Rani

-Ginny en a une, révéla Harry.

-On va commencer par le début, fit Rani en fronçant des sourcils. Savez-vous ce qu'est une dette de vie ?

-C'est quand quelqu'un sauve la vie d'un autre en danger de mort, non ? fit Harry

-Grossièrement, oui, confirma Rani. La présence de magie est obligatoire. Il faut également que la personne sauvée reconnaisse la dette.

-Donc Arthur Weasley a bien une dette de vie, puisque je l'ai sauvé de la morsure de Nagini, fit Harry.

-Exact, confirma Rani. La dette de mort, comme vous vous en doutez, est son opposé. C'est une personne qui met une autre directement en danger imminent de mort.

-C'est rare ? demanda Harry

-C'est extrêmement rare, décréta Rani. Mais pas autant qu'un Lien de Vie et de Mort, quand des personnes se mettent en danger de mort et qu'ils se sauvent la vie.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'ai vécu avec le Troll à Samain pendant ma première année, réfléchit Harry.

-C'est le cas, confirma Rani. Mais le lien s'est dissous entre Ronald Weasley et vous quand il vous a tourné le dos lors de votre deuxième année.

-Aussi tôt ? s'étonna Harry. Mais il ne m'a même mis en danger de mort, pourtant.

-Les conditions pour dissoudre un Lien de Vie et de Mort sont très complexes, avoua Rani. Nous ne saurons jamais comment ça a été possible. Votre ancienne vie est définitivement révolue.

-Soit, concéda Harry. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'est concrètement une dette de mort.

-Prenons la dette de vie que vous doit Arthur Weasley, fit Rani. La dette de mort consisterait au fait que Dumbledore ait sciemment placé Arthur à cet endroit précis pour qu'il se fasse mordre par ce serpent. Il faut également qu'à la fois Albus Dumbledore reconnaisse avoir fait cet acte délibérément et qu'Arthur Weasley reconnaisse que la situation était mortelle. Comme les dettes de vie, les parents peuvent reconnaître la dette au nom de leurs enfants.

L'Elfe mineur regarda son ami.

-Dans quelles circonstances est-ce que cette jeune Sorcière s'est retrouvée avec une dette de mort ? demanda Rani

Harry se retint fortement de frissonner en se rappelant ce qu'Arthur Weasley lui avait révélé.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Ginny devait avoir deux ans, raconta Arthur alors qu'ils discutaient de la mise en place du protectorat de la rousse. J'étais au travail lorsque j'ai senti ma magie me tirailler. J'ai su que c'était l'un de mes enfants qui était en danger. Je sais, tu vas me dire qu'à l'époque, je savais déjà que Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas mes enfants mais je les considérai comme tel. Je me suis dépêché de rentrer et j'ai découvert Ginny agonisante. J'ai senti la présence de magie noire et je savais que St Mungo ne pourrait rien y faire. Je l'ai emmené auprès la seule personne qui pourrait la sauver. Elle m'a avoué que Ginny avait été soumise à un rituel de fidélité qui avait failli la tuer._

 _-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry_

 _-Parce qu'il faut avoir atteint sa maturité magique pour participer à un rituel ou en être bénéficiaire, répondit Arthur. C'est très dangereux de le faire sur un enfant et criminel plus il est jeune. Et Molly avait accepté ça en toute connaissance de cause._

 _Comprenant qu'Arthur était encore perturbé par cet événement, Harry laissa tomber._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Je comprends ce qui vous a échappé, fit Rani. La victime doit uniquement reconnaître le danger de mort, pas forcément celui ou celle qui en est à l'origine.

-C'est logique, dans un sens, fit Harry.

-Parlons d'autre chose, sourit Rani. Quelle est votre solution pour la prochaine attaque ?

-C'est une chose à laquelle je pense depuis que je suis revenu, avoua Harry. Ce n'est pas encore au point donc je ne préfère pas m'avancer.

-Il ne vous reste qu'une dizaine de jours, fit remarquer Rani.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Et ce n'est pas le seul point sur lequel je dois travailler. Je dois trouver une solution pour Hermione.

-Je pensais que vous comptiez la placer sous protectorat comme pour Ginevra Weasley, s'étonna Rani.

-Elle refuse, grogna Harry.

-Pour quelle raison ? fit Rani

-Elle ne veut dépendre de personne, renifla Harry.

-C'est tout à son honneur, commenta Rani.

-J'aurais aimé faire autant que ce qu'elle a fait pour moi … soupira Harry.

Rani comprit où était le problème.

-La Hermione de cette vie ne sera jamais celle de votre ancienne vie, rappela Rani. Cette Hermione s'est battue à vos côtés, se créant sa place par la force de ses bras, se mettant en danger autant que vous. Celle d'aujourd'hui a été en quelque sorte protégée de cette folie. Vous avez peut-être perdu une sœur en revenant dans le passé mais vous avez gagné une nouvelle famille sur laquelle vous pouvez compter.

Harry soupira.

-Je dois faire mon deuil de mon ancienne vie, comprit Harry.

-Vous en avez ramené votre désir de vengeance contre Dumbledore mais aussi votre attachement à Hermione, confirma Rani. Ces dernières années auraient dû vous faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais comme celle que vous avez connue. Laissez-la partir.

-Mais si jamais elle était blessée … protesta Harry.

-Ce sera parce qu'elle ne se serait pas préparée, asséna Rani. Elle est comme le monde Sorcier, elle n'a pas besoin d'être maternée. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour la sauver. Il est temps qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes.

-Tu as sûrement raison, soupira Harry.

§§§§§

Albus n'était pas très serein. L'atmosphère était lourde, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Les membres de la bande de Potter se faisaient encore fuyants, à son plus grand agacement.

-Mademoiselle Weasley, sourit le vieux Sorcier.

-Professeur, salua Ginny.

Depuis une dizaine de jours, la rousse était resplendissante. Même son frère ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

-Asseyons-nous un moment ensemble, voulez-vous ? proposa Albus

-Avec plaisir, professeur, répondit Ginny.

Tous les deux prirent place sur un banc dans une cour intérieure.

-Vous me semblez très détendue depuis quelques jours, sourit Albus. Malgré la guerre au dehors …

-Je sais que je peux compter sur mes amis pour me remonter le moral, déclara Ginny en le regardant.

Elle sentit l'intrusion dans son esprit et se retint de ricaner d'anticipation.

Cela ne manqua pas. Le directeur tomba en arrière, la barbe fumante et les mains cloquées.

-Professeur ? demanda Ginny sans pour autant l'aider

-Que … balbutia Albus.

Le vieux Sorcier se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes en reprenant ses esprits.

-Vous savez ce que ça va vous coûter de m'avoir attaqué ? gronda Albus

-Et vous pour avoir utilisé la Legilimencie sur une Sorcière mineure ? contra Ginny

-Vous imaginez des choses, renifla Albus.

-Pas besoin, puisque je porte les protections standards pour une Sorcière sous protectorat, répliqua Ginny.

Albus se figea. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

-Protectorat ? fit précautionneusement Albus

-Oui, confirma Ginny. Un mécène a accepté de me prendre sous son aile pour que je développe mon potentiel en Métamorphoses.

-Qui ? grinça Albus

-Il demande à rester discret, refusa Ginny.

-C'est une pratique très controversée, commenta Albus. Je doute que votre mère ait pu l'accepter.

-C'est donc une chance que la seule personne qui ait besoin de donner son autorisation soit mon chef de famille, fit machiavéliquement Ginny.

-C'est une sorte d'esclavage, assura Albus.

-J'ai attentivement étudié tout ce qui avait trait à cette pratique qui est aussi ancienne que l'apprentissage, déclara Ginny. Mon protecteur me paie mes études et en échange, je passe et je réussis ma maîtrise de Métamorphoses et je travaille pour lui pendant dix ans. En plus, pendant ma maîtrise, nous travaillerons sur le contrat qui régira les dix années suivantes.

-Vous êtes trop jeune pour prendre une telle décision, déclara Albus.

-C'est d'autant mieux que ce soit mon chef de famille qui a pris la décision d'accepter que je sois sous protectorat, répliqua Ginny d'une voix sucrée.

-Je suis sûr que votre mère aurait son mot à dire, insista Albus.

-Sauf qu'elle n'a pas voix au chapitre, retourna Ginny. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Vous avez essayé de violer mon esprit. Je vais donc de ce pas en référer à mon protecteur.

Ginny sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le directeur brandir sa baguette.

-Je vous rappelle que le protectorat est également soumis aux lois de Merlin, déclara calmement Ginny. Etes-vous prêt à perdre votre magie ?

La rousse défroissa ses vêtements en se levant et tourna des talons, laissant le vieux Sorcier éructer de rage.

§§§§§

Luna se dressa devant Merrick Selwyn. Par accord tacite, les familles de Voyants ne se rencontraient jamais. Mais les événements les poussaient à briser cet éloignement.

-Dame Lovegood, salua Merrick.

-Seigneur Selwyn, répondit Luna.

-Cela fait longtemps que votre famille n'a pas présenté un chef de famille aussi jeune, constata Merrick.

-En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravie de m'amuser à tourner autour du pot avec vous mais nous avons un Sorcier qui se prend pour une mauvaise réincarnation de Merlin et qui est en train de détruire le pays, coupa Luna. Bien que l'Angleterre me donne de plus en plus envie de m'exiler, j'y suis attachée.

-Quel dommage, soupira faussement Merrick. Que puis-je donc pour vous ?

-Si vous pouviez commencer par lâcher les pieds de Mewen, ça nous ferait les vacances, railla Luna.

Le concerné sursauta.

-Vous voulez m'ôter mon amusement ? s'indigna Merrick

-PAPA ! pesta Mewen

-Oui, c'est bon, grommela Merrick. Que voulez-vous exactement, dame Luna ?

-Enlevez les sorts de traçage, exigea Luna.

-Papa ? demanda Mewen, abasourdi

Merrick balaya l'appel en fixant du regard la jeune fille.

-Cela fait partie de la procédure que nous avons mise en place depuis que nous avons récupéré Anton Selwyn après le massacre de sa famille et son basculement dans la folie, expliqua Merrick. De plus, Mewen est d'abord mon fils unique et il est également l'héritier de la famille Selwyn. Perdre sa trace, même pour quelques secondes, serait une trop grande angoisse. Encore plus avec Voldemort actif.

-Je m'en doute, fit Luna en s'installant plus confortablement. Mais pour la Bataille Finale, il me sera indispensable que Mewen, mes amis et moi ne puissions pas être localisables.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Merrick. Comprenez-moi, vous me demandez de vous confier la vie de mon fils !

Luna sourit tendrement.

-Vous me rappelez mon père, fit Luna. Si je peux vous rassurer, nous ne serons pas sur le champ de bataille, contrairement au reste de notre groupe.

-Mais vous ne me direz pas où vous serez, pointa Merrick.

-Malheureusement, confirma Luna.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? insista Merrick

Luna regarda par la fenêtre puis sembla prendre une grave décision.

-Nous allons œuvrer pour un avenir meilleur, déclara Luna. Cela se passera dans le sang.

Merrick fronça des sourcils. Le don de Voyance était généralement couplé à de l'empathie à niveau plus ou moins intense selon les individus. Le Sorcier sentait que Luna connaissait la finalité de ce qu'elle allait entreprendre, les moyens dont elle disposait … mais pas la manière dont ça allait se dérouler. C'était ça le plus inquiétant, d'autant plus que la jeune fille semblait être l'une des plus puissantes Voyantes de la lignée Lovegood. Plus la Bataille Finale approchait, plus ses visions se faisaient précises mais si là, elle ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me certifier qu'il restera en vie assura Merrick.

-Non, confirma Luna. Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Merrick

-Votre fils est majeur, Merrick, mais il n'est jamais sorti de vos jupes, railla Luna. L'épisode avec Anton vous a fait prendre des mesures drastiques mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas en les étouffant que vous en ferez des adultes responsables. Et la maturité qui vient avec l'activation de votre don pourrait ne jamais arriver, vous le savez.

-Vous parlez à un père qui s'inquiète pour son fils, grinça presque Merrick.

-Je sais, soupira Luna.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire ? demanda sérieusement Merrick

-Pas grand-chose, fit Luna en réfléchissant. Nous ne serons pas seuls mais nous avons notre rôle à jouer. Votre peur ne nous empêchera pas d'être là où la Magie veut que nous soyons.

-Je ne me mettrai jamais en travers de Ses décisions, assura Merrick. Mais je suis inquiet.

-Cela ne me surprendrait si ce n'était pas le cas, sourit Luna. Ai-je votre accord ?

-C'est surtout sa décision, souffla Merrick.

Les chefs de famille se tournèrent vers le concerné qui suivait la conversation, un peu abasourdi.

-Pardon ? hoqueta Mewen

-Veux-tu suivre cette jeune fille le jour de la bataille ? résuma Merrick

Mewen fut surpris que son avis soit expressément demandé. Malgré le fait que son père aime le faire tourner en bourrique, Mewen avait toujours fait en sorte de le rendre fier et donc, de suivre ses ordres. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore Voyant, il avait toujours senti que Merrick prenait des décisions uniquement pour son bien. Bien entendu, il s'était insurgé de nombreuses fois mais sans se rebeller plus que cela. Mais là … Son avenir dans la famille allait se jouer maintenant.

-Je la suivrai, décida Mewen.

-Bon garçon, railla Luna.

-Vous saviez qu'il allait accepter, reprocha Merrick en faisant semblant de bouder.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce que moi j'ai vu, ricana Luna. Et je ne parle pas de vision.

Merrick regarda son fils qui semblait perdu d'un œil neuf.

-J'espère que ça sera une bonne chose, soupira Merrick. Bon, maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, je vous laisse y aller. Certaines mesures doivent être prises maintenant que nous savons quand Riddle va attaquer.

-Merci, fit Luna en s'inclinant.

-Restez en vie, c'est tout ce que je demande, fit Merrick.

§§§§§

Remus avait réussi à s'éclipser de la surveillance de Dumbledore pour rendre une visite à Mathis. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sirius avait éveillé ses soupçons. Il avait tout confiance en le vieux loup garou, ce n'était pas le problème, mais depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il remettait en cause la majorité de ses connaissances.

-Oh, fit Mathis en voyant la tête de Remus sur le pas de sa porte. Tu as enfin compris.

-Un ami m'a démontré que vous ne m'aviez pas tout dit, croassa Remus.

-Entre, invita Mathis.

Tous les deux s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Visiblement, un Sang Pur au fait des anciennes traditions a relevé les incohérences des informations que tu avais, sourit Mathis. Et puissant, en plus.

-C'est l'un de mes amis, avoua Remus.

-Tu veux dire, l'un de ceux qui t'ont soutenu alors qu'ils avaient découvert ta nature et à qui tu as tourné le dos par reconnaissance pour un Sorcier qui n'a fait que t'utiliser ? railla Mathis

-S'il vous plait, geignit Remus.

-Je sais, je ne devrais pas t'embêter sur ce point, ricana Mathis. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il pense que vous êtes un Lycan, répondit avec précaution Remus. Mais ce sont des légendes ! Dans tous les livres que j'ai lus, il n'y a aucune mention de ça !

Mathis resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre. Dumbledore était vraiment un enfoiré ! Passe encore qu'il diabolise les loups garous mais qu'il efface toute trace de l'un des plus grands garants de la Magie, non !

-A notre décharge, nous restons très discrets sur notre nature, notamment parce que nous sommes recherchés à cause de notre influence sur les loups garous, expliqua Mathis.

-Greyback est l'un des vôtres ? demanda Remus

-Non, assura Mathis. Mais son cas nous inquiète. Sorciers et loups garous ne se côtoient pas généralement, sauf dans des cas bien précis où les deux races s'acceptent totalement. Il existe un statu quo qui veut que personne n'attaque tant que l'autre ne l'a pas fait. Un pacte de non-agression en fait.

-Les Sorciers n'ont jamais essayé ? s'étonna Remus. Pourtant …

-La politique raciste de l'Angleterre n'existe que dans ce pays, assura Mathis. La dernière fois que les Sorciers ont essayé d'exterminer les loups garous, le Bureau des Aurors de l'URSS a été entièrement décimé. On parle de plus de trois mille Aurors contre quatre cents loups garous environ.

Remus déglutit. En effet, les loups garous pouvaient être une force d'attaque conséquente.

-Mais vous ? fit Remus

-Les miens s'inquiétaient de la tournure de la politique de ce pays, expliqua Mathis. Je suis arrivé ici après que Dumbledore ait accédé à Hogwarts et je n'ai jamais quitté le pays. J'ai observé les mouvements de ce Sorcier depuis et ils ne sont pas en sa faveur. Loin de là.

Remus ne posa pas la question évidente suivante. Mathis avait été clair, s'il agissait maintenant, c'était pour éviter un génocide orchestré par Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire entendre votre voix officiellement ? demanda Remus. Ainsi, vous arrêterez totalement les loups garous qui suivent Vous Savez Qui, avec Greyback en tête.

-Parce que c'est une guerre de Sorciers qui doit être réglée par les Sorciers, sourit Mathis. Et puis, ce serait trop facile. Pourquoi nous devrions passer derrière les Sorciers ? Qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs ! Enfin bref …

La magie de Mathis frappa durement Remus qui tomba à la renverse.

-Avant que tu ne t'insurges, je ne veux pas qu'on sache pour moi, déclara Mathis. Tu reviens peut-être vers nous mais tu restes un louveteau. Il suffit qu'on force un peu pour qu'on connaisse tous tes secrets et il en est hors de question. J'ai à faire.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié, Remus s'en alla.

§§§§§

La rencontre avec Ginny Weasley avait fait comprendre à Albus Dumbledore que quelque chose se passait dans son dos. Le directeur avait déjà noté l'éloignement de la rousse de sa famille mais il était également certain qu'un certain Survivant devait y avoir mis son grain de sel. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait forcer Harry Potter à révéler tous ses secrets. Il avait une solution parfaite.

-Professeur ?

-Entre, Ron, nous devons parler.


	95. H - 24

**_H - 24_**

Trois semaines étaient à la fois longues et à la fois très courtes comme laps de temps. Comme ils avaient déjà établi ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant la bataille, chacun cherchait un moyen pour parvenir à leur but le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, pour les plus jeunes, il ne fallait pas qu'on se doute qu'ils se préparaient à un important combat.

Comme Dumbledore ne croyait pas Severus, aucune mesure n'avait été prise par le directeur pour préparer au mieux le Survivant. Cependant, comme il avait déjà des cours d'Occlumencie et de Défense supplémentaires à honorer, Harry avait décidé de s'arranger avec ses professeurs désignés. Comme il maîtrisait l'Occlumencie, il n'avait pas été compliqué de convaincre le maître de Potions de lui enseigner des sorts « limites », c'est-à-dire qui n'étaient pas de magie « noire » mais qui avaient très mauvaise réputation et qui seraient bien entendu d'une efficacité redoutable sur le champ de bataille. Cerise sur le gâteau, comme l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie ne souffrait pas d'interruptions intempestives, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se permettre de les espionner à tout va.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, Remus avait décidé de se tourner vers des sorts bien moins « propres » que ce qu'il aurait cru. En effet, le loup garou avait ressorti des sorts utilisés lors de grandes guerres Sorcières, que ce soit en Europe ou dans le reste du monde, et qui n'avaient pas été interdits en Angleterre. Quand le brun les avait essayés, leur résultat avait été dévastateur et il s'était demandé si dans sa première vie, s'il avait eu cet entraînement, il n'aurait pas pu vaincre Voldemort autrement que par un coup de chance. Dans le même temps, Remus lui avait appris des sorts contre les créatures magiques qui seraient sûrement sur le champ de bataille. Harry se réjouissait de cet apprentissage puisqu'il était en charge de la capture des loups garous qui seraient présents et ses contacts n'avaient pas pu lui donner des sorts Sorciers pour y arriver.

À la suite de son échec devant Ginny Weasley, le directeur avait coincé Harry pour savoir s'il avait des éléments sur la nouvelle providence de la rousse. Il l'avait donc invité dans son bureau pour prendre le thé et pour soi-disant s'entretenir des avancées de son entraînement.

Malgré la tasse de thé qu'il lui avait servi, Harry ne l'avait pas touchée et attendait patiemment que le vieux Sorcier prenne la parole.

-J'ai pu discuter avec le professeur Snape et Remus, déclara Albus. Ils estiment que tu suis bien leurs consignes mais j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais faire bien plus. Je me trompe ?

Harry sourit. Pour toute personne habituée à décrypter le langage du maître de Potions, ce dernier encensait littéralement le jeune homme, se désolant de ne pas avoir pu le prendre en apprentissage. Quant à Remus, il se gargarisait toujours du succès de ses élèves. Sans oublier les résultats formidables dans les autres matières, le brun était devenu l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école malgré son absence d'une année.

-Les cours du professeur Snape sont satisfaisants maintenant que nous nous sommes expliqués, assura Harry. J'entendais parler de la période où il était professeur de Défense et je comprends ce que les autres ont vécu quand il enseignait la Défense.

Le directeur cacha son irritation. L'année où Severus était professeur de Défense avait vu les plus hauts scores aux BUSE et aux ASPIC depuis qu'il était à la tête de l'école. Cette année, quand il avait annoncé son retour aux Potions, il avait dû faire face aux incompréhensions des élèves, de celle des autres professeurs ainsi que de la plupart des parents d'élèves. Encore aujourd'hui, il recevait des Beuglantes à ce propos.

-Je crains que lui comme Remus n'arrivent à la limite de leurs connaissances, mentit outrageusement Albus.

Harry se retint de lever un sourcil circonspect. Connaissant le maître de Potions, ils avaient sûrement à peine entamé son immense registre. Et puis, de toute façon, si Harry épuisait le catalogue « magie blanche », il restait la véritable « magie noire » qui ne comprenait pas les sorts fétiches fréquemment utilisés par les Death Eaters. Pour Remus, vu ce qu'il lui apprenait actuellement, il devait être dans le même cas.

-Ils ne m'en ont pas fait part, signala Harry. Vous connaissez le professeur Snape, il n'aurait pas hésité à me faire savoir qu'il serait débarrassé de moi dans les plus brefs délais.

Albus grimaça. Effectivement, Severus n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu le demandes, je peux te donner des cours à leur place, déclara Albus.

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir à la proposition pendant quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Albus

-Pourquoi voulez-vous maintenant m'entraîner ? éclaircit Harry

-Maintenant ? releva Albus

-Vous n'avez jamais caché le fait que pour vous, Voldemort était encore vivant, rappela Harry. Vous en avez même eu la preuve dès ma première année avec la Pierre Philosophale. Certes, j'étais trop jeune pour connaître la prophétie mais cela n'empêchait pas de m'apprendre les sorts de défense puis, une fois le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers terminé, de passer aux sorts d'attaque, non ?

Albus ne montra pas ses poings serrés. Le plan proposé était en fait le plus logique, d'autant plus qu'en tant que Survivant, il ne serait pas vu comme un traitement de faveur le fait qu'Harry reçoive des cours particuliers. Orienter ces cours vers du purement défensif les premières années aurait pu garantir à Dumbledore qu'on ne l'accuserait pas de faire du brun un soldat et après, avec un entraînement offensif, les attaques de Voldemort les auraient justifiés.

Mais tout cela aurait mis à mal son plan ultime de faire de l'héritier Potter sa parfaite marionnette jusqu'à ce qu'il tue Voldemort et l'heureux donateur de sa fortune « pour le plus grand Bien ». Le brun devait absolument être ignorant jusqu'à la fin et ce plan ne le permettait pas.

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton enfance, fit tristement Albus. Et puis, le passé est le passé. Personne ne peut revenir dessus.

Harry retint fortement son ricanement sarcastique. Sans l'aide de son père, il ne serait jamais revenu dans le passé pour réparer ce que son interlocuteur avait détruit. Si le directeur n'avait pas tenu à se mêler de sa vie – et à vouloir prendre la tête du monde Sorcier – il n'aurait pas eu à changer le passé.

-Je comprends votre point de vue, souffla Harry avec une note d'incrédulité.

-Que penses-tu de ma proposition ? demanda Albus

-Je vais y réfléchir, déclara Harry. Mais si j'accepte, vous me donnerez des cours dans quelles matières exactement ?

-L'Occlumencie et la Défense, sourit Albus. Je remplacerai Severus comme Remus.

-Le professeur Snape estime que mes boucliers Occlumens sont assez solides pour faire diminuer les visions, décréta Harry.

-Me permets-tu de regarder ? demanda Albus en sautant sur l'occasion

-Bien sûr, accepta Harry.

Le brun avait entendu parler de la déconvenue du professeur Dumbledore avec Ginny et il avait envie de voir sa réaction en direct.

Ça ne manqua pas.

La réaction fut bien plus spectaculaire. Alors que le vieux Sorcier avait simplement basculé en arrière et avait eu sa barbe et ses mains brûlées, cette fois il traversa la pièce pour heurter violemment le mur opposé. Sa tête claqua si brutalement le mur qu'un filet de sang coula et ses robes finirent en lambeaux.

-Professeur ? appela Harry sans se déplacer

Le directeur mit quelques minutes pour se redresser, arranger sa tenue et rejoindre sa place.

-Tu as un artefact qui protège ton esprit sinon, ce n'est pas possible que tu puisses me repousser aussi fortement, décréta Albus.

Harry laissa passer son sourire ironique. La raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas empêcher Voldemort de lui envoyer ses humeurs et ses massacres était la présence de l'Horcruxe en lui. Comme Dumbledore se vantait d'être un maître Legilimens, il aurait dû comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais vu qu'il fallait qu'Harry soit au bord de la mort après avoir tué Voldemort, il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de le prévenir.

-Je suis lord Potter, rappela Harry.

Albus jura dans sa barbe. En tant que chef de clan, la bague qui matérialisait sa fonction et son titre protégeait son porteur de nombreuses choses. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion d'en étudier une, le directeur ne pouvait pas connaître la liste exacte. Harry n'allait pas lui dire que le retrait de l'Horcruxe lui avait permis d'établir des boucliers Occlumens dignes de ce nom et que la bague des Potter n'y était quasiment pour rien.

-J'allais oublier ce détail, grommela Albus.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Vraiment ? Alors que ce titre l'empêchait littéralement de le manipuler comme une gentille marionnette ? Le prenait-il pour un imbécile ?

-Je maitrise donc l'Occlumencie, railla presque Harry.

-C'est vrai, ne put que concéder Albus. Mais pour la Défense ?

-J'apprends toujours de nouvelles choses avec Remus, expliqua Harry. Nous n'avons même pas encore terminé de faire le tour du programme scolaire officiel.

C'était une subtilité que lui avait appris Sirius qui l'avait transmis à Remus quand il avait appris qu'il allait donner des cours à son filleul. Le programme scolaire officiel était celui validé par le Conseil International des Sorciers mais il n'était pas celui enseigné à Hogwarts depuis que Dumbledore était à la tête d'Hogwarts. Si on devait comparer, le niveau d'un élève préparant les ASPIC était celui de quatrième année dans le reste du monde. Personne en Angleterre n'était au courant mais depuis l'interview qu'Harry et ses amis avaient donnée, les Sorciers commençaient à ouvrir les yeux.

-Si tu veux, je peux remplacer les cours d'Occlumencie par d'autres de Défense, proposa Albus.

-C'est une idée, approuva Harry. Remus serait ravi d'avoir plus d'heures pour les cours.

-Je ne pensais pas à Remus pour te donner ces cours supplémentaires, avoua Albus.

Harry sentait l'arnaque.

-Alors qui ? demanda Harry

-J'avais pensé à Alastor Maugrey, révéla Albus.

-Non, refusa Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus. Je pensais que tu l'appréciais !

Fol Œil était le seul en qui il avait confiance pour lui révéler les aptitudes exactes du Survivant.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le côtoyer puisqu'il a passé l'année scolaire où il devait nous enseigner à être enfermé dans sa propre malle, rappela Harry. Même s'il a été Auror, il a été retiré du programme des Aurors en tant qu'instructeur à cause de ses méthodes … expéditives. Il a même été mis en retraite anticipée pour avoir torturé un jeune Auror parce qu'il lui semblait suspect. Je risque déjà ma vie pour affronter Tom, ce n'est pas pour mourir pendant un entraînement !

Harry avait été effaré quand Sirius lui avait révélé les antécédents d'Alastor Maugrey pendant sa quatrième année. Même si c'était en fin de compte Barthy Croupton Junior qui leur avait fait cours, la plupart des membres de leur petite famille avait été inquiète de confier les plus jeunes au Sorcier.

-J'ai toute confiance en lui, assura Albus.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Conscient qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause dans l'immédiat, Albus laissa tomber.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir, grogna Albus. Tu peux y aller.

-Bonne journée, professeur, sourit Harry en quittant le bureau.

Le brun se retint de faire une danse de la victoire une fois en bas des escaliers. Le vieux était en train de paniquer et ça lui faisait particulièrement plaisir !

§§§§§

Harry avait attendu que Dumbledore se rende au Ministère pour se présenter dans la gargouille qui gardait son bureau.

-Je viens voir le Sorting Hat, annonça Harry.

Sans bruit, la statue pivota et le brun s'engouffra dans la brèche avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Avec la bataille qui approchait, il s'était dit qu'il lui faudrait toutes les armes à sa disposition, surtout après une mise en garde pas comme les autres.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Après la réunion avec ses alliés qui avait déterminé dans les grandes lignes ce que chacun ferait, Harry s'était promené dans les couloirs du château. Durant la première année de sa nouvelle vie, il avait beaucoup lu de grimoires sur Hogwarts. Ceux écrits par des Anglais et publiés en Angleterre étaient incomplets, au mieux, mais les rares qui avaient été écrits par des étrangers et publiés hors de l'archipel s'étaient avérés être des mines d'or._

 _Tous faisaient référence aux antiques barrières de protection qui avaient fait sa renommée quand elle était tour à tour école et place forte. Il était également indiqué qu'il s'était toujours chuchoté que les Fondateurs avaient fait appel aux Gobelins pour les aider et que ce ne serait sûrement pas étonnant qu'un dragon ait été placé sous le château en guise de protection._

 _Harry s'était accroché à cette rumeur, d'autant plus que la devise de l'école allait en ce sens. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'Hogwarts restait une entité magique et en tant que telle, ne devait pas dépendre uniquement des Sorciers pour survivre. Ce n'était qu'une théorie mais il n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette idée fixe._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère le titre de lord Potter._

 _La conséquence première avait été qu'il avait eu accès au château Potter, qui possédait des cachots d'anti magie depuis des siècles, ce qui lui avait permis de mettre à l'abri les Horcruxes de Voldemort. La deuxième, c'était qu'il avait eu un refuge hors de portée de Dumbledore pour préparer sa chute sans qu'on ne lui souffle dans le cou. Bon, cette partie était un peu tombée à l'eau puisqu'il était resté dans le coma huit mois parce qu'il avait voulu jouer au plus malin avec Voldemort. Mais bref._

 _Mais la troisième conséquence, et non des moindres, était qu'il avait pu accéder à une véritable bibliothèque Sang Pur. Il pouvait désormais consulter tous les livres qui avaient été retirés de celle d'Hogwarts car considérés comme trop dangereux à placer entre des mains innocentes._

 _Le brun avait été ébahi de découvrir qu'il possédait bon nombres de grimoires qui relataient les origines de la Magie ou encore des explications détaillées et justes sur les différentes races magiques, y compris les Sorciers. Tous sans exception avaient été interdits sous le règne de Dumbledore et expliquait donc la chute drastique du niveau de la Grande Bretagne ainsi que sa xénophobie et son repliement sur elle-même. Divers sujets, sombres aux yeux du directeur, étaient traités et après en avoir lu quelques-uns, le brun avait compris qu'ils ne l'étaient pas tant que ça et que c'était réellement ses intentions qui faisaient la différence._

 _L'un d'entre eux l'avait particulièrement attiré et dès qu'il avait lu le titre, il s'en était emparé. « Aux commencements d'Hogwarts », par Clothilde Ravenclaw, petite-fille de Rowena, lui avait expliqué de long en large pourquoi l'école avait été construite et les différentes méthodes utilisées – pas dans le détail, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Elle précisait également les raisons du départ de Salazar – raisons familiales – et insistait sur le fait que le Fondateur le leur avait expliqué en personne mais que les rumeurs pleines de venin de Sen Slytherin commençaient déjà à se répandre. A sa plus grande surprise, le livre de Clothilde avait été dupliqué et offert à la fin de leurs études à chaque élève à la tête de sa famille Sorcière ce qui voulait dire que chaque famille Sorcière possédait cet ouvrage dans sa bibliothèque. Harry avait noté dans un coin de sa tête d'interroger Sirius à ce sujet. Avec un tel ouvrage en leur possession, pourquoi certaines familles Sang Pur s'étaient engagées auprès de Voldemort ? Il sentait que la réponse ne serait pas facile mais qu'elle pourrait attendre._

 _Dans cet ouvrage, Clothilde avait mentionné qu'il existait une ultime protection qui pourrait sauver Hogwarts. Cette protection se trouvait en son cœur et seule une personne qui faisait appel à elle non pour son propre bénéfice mais pour la protection de tous pourrait y accéder._

 _A la base, Harry comptait faire de nombreuses excursions dans le château pour la trouver – Salazar lui ayant confirmé l'existence de cette ultime protection mais n'avait pas pu lui en dire plus, en raison des serments de secret pour sa mise en place – mais le petit tour de Dumbledore lui avait lié les mains car il allait se trouver sous son regard pervers pendant encore une année. Avec l'approche de Voldemort, il n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser._

 _Puisque Salazar ne pouvait l'aider, Harry avait décidé, en cette soirée où ils avaient décidé de tout faire pour protéger l'école de l'attaque de Voldemort, après des heures de pérégrinations, de se rendre dans le seul endroit où tous les secrets pouvaient être gardés. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait dans la Salle sur Demande, le brun s'était arrêté, pensif. La pièce avait une façon bien à elle de répondre aux demandes et il lui fallait être assez précis pour qu'elle réponde à la sienne et surtout, qu'elle comprenne ses intentions. Carrant les épaules, il s'élança pour faire les trois passages réglementaires._

 _« Hogwarts et ses élèves sont en danger d'annihilation. Le directeur actuel ne nous croit pas et a ses propres projets pour diriger le monde à son image et non pour la préservation de la Magie. Ma famille et moi ne sommes pas assez forts pour sauver la Magie. Nous avons besoin d'aide. »_

 _Il répéta ces mots autant de fois qu'il passa devant le mur jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse. Vérifiant que personne n'était dans les parages, il posa une main hésitante sur la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte. La pièce était obscure et il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. La porte se referma dans son dos très bruyamment et il se retint de sursauter. A la place, il prit sa seconde baguette en main et avança._

 _Soudain, deux torches s'allumèrent dans son dos, le faisant cette fois sursauter._

 _-J'ai entendu ton appel, Garant, gronda une voix extrêmement grave._

 _-Euh … merci ? hésita Harry_

 _-Il faudra me convaincre pour que je te vienne en aide, continua la voix. Par tes paroles, par tes émotions, par tes souvenirs, par ta magie._

 _Harry fronça des sourcils._

 _-Comment puis-je faire ça, si je ne sais même pas à qui je parle ? demanda Harry_

 _Deux yeux immenses apparurent à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme._

 _-Parle, Garant, tonna la voix. Je t'écoute._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

La magie de son interlocuteur aidant, il s'était lancé dans un discours enflammé. Il avait parlé avec ses tripes et son cœur et encore aujourd'hui, plus de deux semaines après, il ne savait toujours pas à qui il avait parlé et si même il avait accepté de les aider. Salazar lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il avait été impressionné par sa performance mais il n'avait pas pu répondre à ses questions.

Tout cela pour dire que même s'il avait échoué, Harry comptait bien avoir sous la main toutes les armes possibles pour mettre fin à la guerre.

D'où le fait qu'il se trouve actuellement dans le bureau du Directeur.

-Tu es bien un Gryffindor, toujours impatient, ricana une voix.

Surpris de ne pas l'entendre dans sa tête, le brun leva les yeux vers le Sorting Hat.

-Parce que tu parles réellement ? rétorqua Harry

-Je ne suis pas qu'un chapeau, renifla le Sorting Hat. Mais tu peux m'appeler Lance.

-Enchanté, s'inclina Harry. Comme tu te doutes, je viens récupérer l'Epée de Gryffindor.

-J'ai appris que Riddle comptait attaquer l'école dans quelques jours, fit Lance. Et aussi que tu avais fait requérir l'aide de l'école.

-C'est vrai que tu es l'un des Gardiens de l'école, bougonna Harry. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché mais en attendant, je préfère récupérer l'épée.

Fawkes s'envola vers le Sorting Hat, le prit dans ses serres avant de le déposer délicatement entre les mains du jeune Sorcier. Immédiatement, ce dernier sentit le poids de l'Artefact de Magie et le dégagea de Lance.

-L'Artefact et son Garant sont enfin réunis, soupira Lance. Fawkes ! Conduis-le vers l'Horcruxe que garde le directeur dans ses appartements.

Harry écarquilla des yeux. Sa vie avait tellement été chamboulée ces derniers temps qu'il avait complètement oublié la Bague des Gaunt !

-Il ne va pas se douter de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Harry

-Aucun Sorcier ne peut entrer dans ses appartements, sourit Lance. Mais aucun de nous ne l'est.

Harry hocha la tête. Rani lui avait signalé que les Garants de la Magie n'étaient plus totalement des Sorciers, du fait de leur proximité avec la Magie. En fait, on pouvait pratiquement les considérer comme des Mages.

-Allons-y, fit Harry.

Pour plus de confort, il coiffa le Sorting Hat et laissa le phénix se poser sur son épaule, l'épée de Gryffindor dans un fourreau invoqué à la va vite à sa taille. L'instant suivant, tous les trois se trouvaient dans une salle glauque où seul un piédestal était éclairé et la bague des Gaunt posée en évidence.

-Il existe dans les protections de l'école une alarme qui indique la présence de Reliques de la Mort en son sein, révéla Lance. La Cape d'Invisibilité y revient régulièrement depuis qu'elle a intégré l'héritage des Potter il y a quelques siècles. La Pierre de Résurrection n'est revenue que trois fois depuis qu'elle a été enchâssée et cela date de près de sept cents ans. Et la Baguette de Sureau a fait son apparition au bras de Dumbledore.

-J'imagine qu'elle doit être bardée de protection, murmura Harry.

-Ton Artefact de Magie pourrait s'en débarrasser, fit Lance. Mais comme Dumbledore en connait sa signature, je te conseille d'utiliser ta deuxième baguette.

-Comment vous le savez ? s'étonna Harry

-J'ai toujours su que ta baguette avec la plume de Fawkes finirait par ne plus te convenir, déclara mystérieusement Lance. Avec elle, tu n'aurais jamais pu maitriser toute ta puissance.

-On en discutera, si je survis, prévint Harry.

Il intervertit les baguettes et la brandit vers le piédestal.

-Ne pense pas à une formule, déclara Lance. Exige que ce qui est tien te revienne immédiatement, en tant que Maître de la Mort.

-On doit vraiment discuter, siffla Harry.

Agacé que le Sorting Hat en sache plus que ce qu'il ne devrait, d'un geste brusque il ordonna à la bague de revenir à lui.

Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

N'y ayant cru qu'à moitié, il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Fawkes ! ordonna le Sorting Hat

Le phénix les transporta aussitôt dans un jardin intérieur.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent jusqu'à la prochaine bataille, fit le Sorting Hat. Un conseil, harmonise-toi avec l'épée et préviens ton gardien qu'elle est en ta possession.

-Merci, souffla Harry.

-Je ne le fais pas pour toi, sourit le Sorting Hat. Fawkes !

Le phénix et l'artefact disparurent. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry rangea sa baguette et l'épée avant de se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Il fallait absolument qu'il tire les vers du nez de Salazar pour qu'il lui explique qui était exactement le Sorting Hat.

§§§§§

Severus fut le dernier à arriver à Stonehenge, un immense chaudron d'un mètre de haut dans un chariot Moldu devant lui.

-Tu as failli être en retard, taquina Harry.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, grogna Severus. La potion ne peut pas être prise dans un flux magique si on ne veut pas la perdre. J'ai dû faire appel à un transporteur Moldu.

Et une bonne dose de sorts de Confusion, se doutèrent le reste des personnes présentes.

Severus, Sirius, Harry, Théo, Draco, Neville, Merrick, Luna et Rani s'étaient retrouvés dans le mythique site de pierres levées pour réaliser une chose importante avant la bataille. L'Elfe Mineur avait ramené les Horcruxes et Severus avait brassé la potion pour permettre de les détruire, la recette se trouvant dans le Château de Jade. La bataille étant prévue pour le lendemain, il était primordial que ces aberrations de la Magie soient détruites avant. Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant le furent par Harry et tous étaient dégoûtés par ce Sorcier qui s'était permis autant d'outrages à la Magie.

Rapidement, le chaudron fut placé et tous mirent la main à la pâte pour que toutes les protections soient dressées pour que rien ne subsiste à la destruction.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tous les objets reprirent leur splendeur d'antan.

-Dommage pour toi, Tom, tu n'es qu'à deux pas de ta mort, sourit machiavéliquement Harry.


	96. Duel pour une renaissance

**_Duel pour une renaissance_**

-Tu dois les prévenir ! rugit Hermione

-Non, rétorqua Harry.

La bande d'amis regardait les deux Gryffindor se disputer depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

La fin des cours avait lieu le soir même et il était prévu que Voldemort arrive peu après la nuit tombée. La bande était prête à se battre mais Hermione avait posé la question de savoir si les élèves devaient être prévenus de la bataille à venir ou non. Harry avait posé son véto parce que ce n'était pas leur rôle et depuis, Hermione tentait sans succès de lui faire changer d'avis.

Harry était moins enclin à céder aux envies de la jeune fille. Il écoutait de plus en plus attentivement ses arguments et s'était rendu compte qu'ils ne correspondaient pas exactement à ce qu'il pensait. Il avait fini par comprendre ce que Rani avait tenté de lui dire, que les deux Hermione, par leurs expériences, étaient différentes et il ne pouvait pas retrouver l'une dans l'autre. Il avait fini par laisser partir l'Hermione de son ancienne vie.

Ce qui avait conduit à la situation actuelle.

Ce fut Théo qui intervint.

-Il suffit Granger ! gronda Théo. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as toujours été aveuglée par le Survivant qui doit sauver tout le monde sans rien dire au lieu d'être ami avec Harry.

Hermione se figea, honteuse. Même si les nombreuses consignes mentales de Dumbledore étaient inactives, elle avait encore des comportements naïfs, dont celui que le groupe auquel elle appartenait devait sauver tout le monde, avec Harry à sa tête, puisqu'il était entraîné pour. Elle avait toujours été partisane de sauver tout le monde mais n'avait pas encore compris que ce n'était pas possible. C'était pour cela qu'elle se heurtait à Harry qui retournait le comportement qu'avait toujours eu le peuple Sorcier à son égard.

-Harry ne fait que le répéter depuis qu'il a repris ses titres, il ne compte pas faire les batailles des autres, continua Neville. Nous avons prévenu Dumbledore de ce qui risquait de se passer et il a fait le choix de n'en rien faire. Les élèves ont toujours été la responsabilité du directeur, jamais la nôtre, donc c'est de sa faute s'ils ne sont pas protégés.

-Alors ne me reproche pas de ne pas les prévenir, gronda Harry. Normalement, c'est aux adultes de protéger les enfants. Nous ne devrions même pas être là mais nous avons tous des intérêts à ce que Tom disparaisse à jamais. Nous ne pouvons pas être sur tous les fronts. Personnellement, je laisse la responsabilité de la protection des élèves à qui de droit.

Hermione baissa la tête, vaincue.

-Nous avons déjà établi qu'être amis ne voulait pas dire amen à tout ce que tu veux, rappela Luna. Aucun d'entre nous n'a le temps de gérer une école rendue hystérique parce que les adultes responsables d'eux n'ont pas pris leurs précautions.

-D'accord, capitula Hermione.

-Nous allons y aller, déclara Luna en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ? s'inquiéta Neville. Vous ne serez que cinq …

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être plus, assura Luna.

-Comment tu vas faire pour passer inaperçue ? demanda Draco

-Si on te le demande, tu répondras que tu ne sais pas, cligna de l'œil Luna. Hermione, on y va.

Le départ des deux jeunes filles sonna le début des préparatifs. Chacun enfila ses tenues de protection avant de vérifier ses armes. Les garçons avaient tous un lot de potions spécialement préparées par Severus qui avait sélectionné les plus utiles des grimoires du Château de Jade et avaient récupéré de leurs coffres respectifs quelques artefacts qui pourraient faire la différence.

-Je déteste attendre, bougonna Harry.

-Personne n'aime attendre, surtout pour combattre pour sa vie, sourit Blaise.

-Je pense surtout que je vais y aller, fit Harry.

-Tu tiens vraiment à les faire paniquer ? sourit Neville

-Ouais, ricana Harry. Je suis revenu contre mon gré, qu'ils apprennent de leurs erreurs.

-Planque-toi derrière la serre numéro cinq, conseilla Neville. Tu pourras contourner les troupes de Riddle facilement peu importe où elles comptent lancer l'assaut.

-Merci, fit Harry avant de disparaître sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Les équipes se rassemblèrent. Théo et Blaise vérifièrent une nouvelle fois leur matériel tandis que Draco et Neville tripotaient leurs baguettes respectives. Ils se rappelaient parfaitement ce que Sirius leur avait seriné quand il les avait réunis sans Blaise.

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Ne tournons pas autour du pot, déclara Sirius. Vous possédez tous les trois un Artefact de Magie qui a actuellement le goût du sang. Je suis certain que vous allez les utiliser pendant la bataille et je ne vous en empêcherai pas. Seulement, je vous demanderai de prendre quelques précautions et la première est de ne pas les sortir de leurs caches avant que Riddle ne fasse connaître sa présence et que les combats ne soient engagés._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théo_

 _-Avant de mourir, James, le père d'Harry, m'avait indiqué que Dumbledore l'avait approché pour se renseigner sur l'Artefact des Potter, révéla Sirius._

 _-Comment il a pu être au courant ? s'étouffa Draco. Il n'est pas Sang Pur !_

 _-Il a vu celui des Potter en action, répondit Sirius. James n'avait pas eu le choix, Lily était enceinte et en danger. Et depuis, son Artefact n'a plus été vu._

 _-Mais Harry … s'inquiéta Neville._

 _-Je ne lui ai pas posé la question mais je sais qu'il a une solution dans sa manche, fit Sirius. Dans tous les cas, tant que Riddle n'est pas là, les Artefacts ne doivent pas répandre leurs magies ou sinon, Dumbledore va se douter de quelque chose. Dès que vous serez sur le champ de bataille, pas de problème, mais pas avant. Surtout pas avant._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Cette recommandation bien en tête, ils devaient maintenant ronger leur frein jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne daigne se montrer.

Ça ne tarda pas.

-HOGWARTS ! JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT ! DEPOSEZ LES ARMES ET JE VOUS EPARGNERAI … PEUT-ETRE …

La guerre était maintenant à leurs portes.

§§§§§

Luna avait pris la tête de leur petit groupe. Derrière elle, Hermione et Ginny n'ouvraient pas la bouche. En effet, la blonde, après avoir quitté les garçons, leur avait expliqué très fermement qu'elle s'en tamponnait de leurs états d'âme et elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil sans qu'elles ne remettent en question ses ordres parce qu'elles allaient sûrement risquer leurs vies. La réprimande était surtout adressée à Hermione suite à sa prise de tête avec Harry. La brune n'avait pas bronché, concédant qu'elle était en tort. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient quitté l'école sans soucis et s'étaient rendues à Hogsmeade en toute discrétion. Elles y avaient récupéré Mewen Selwyn ainsi que Joshua Cameron et s'étaient réfugiés dans une salle de la Tête de Sanglier. D'ailleurs, à peine eurent-ils fermé la porte que l'ultimatum de Voldemort avait retenti.

-On fait quoi ? demanda Mewen

Luna ferma les yeux, les épaules basses, avant de tous les regarder.

-Nous allons approcher du camp de base de Riddle, révéla Luna.

-Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Joshua

-Dans les quartiers résidentiels d'Hogsmeade, répondit Luna. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve exactement mais le temps que nous y arrivions, Riddle et ses principaux lieutenants seront déjà partis.

-Alors pourquoi on y va ? s'étonna Hermione

-Hermione ! pesta Ginny. Là, tu deviens lourde ! Tu aurais préféré qu'on se fasse tuer sur le champ de bataille ? C'est évident ! Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour lutter contre Riddle d'une autre manière, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci Ginny, railla Luna en jetant un regard noir vers Hermione. Je te promets que dès que toute cette histoire sera terminée, on va vérifier que les bons conseils de Dumbledore ne te sont pas encore montés à la tête.

Hermione rentra sa tête entre ses épaules, abattue. Mewen s'empressa de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Assez perturbée, la brune se coula dans son étreinte.

-Nous allons y aller, fit doucement Luna. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Le groupe traversa le village vers la partie résidentielle, menée par Luna. Tous comprirent qu'elle se laissait guider uniquement par son don quand elle s'arrêta devant une maison.

-C'est ici, indiqua Luna.

Joshua se dépêcha de lancer quelques sorts.

-Les protections sont multiples, déclara Joshua. On devrait pouvoir les démanteler assez facilement. Mewen ? Je vais faire apparaître les runes qui les composent …

Les deux Sorciers travaillèrent de concert jusqu'à ce qu'ils réclament plus de baguettes pour démanteler les barrières.

-Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin sans que les personnes à l'intérieur ne se doutent de notre présence, notifia Joshua. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans pour qu'on prenne autant de risques, Luna ?

-Nagini, le serpent de Riddle, annonça Luna.

Cela jeta un froid sur le groupe. Harry leur avait expliqué l'importance du serpent pour Riddle. Le tuer lui porterait un coup fatal.

-Harry pense que son serpent possède un venin qui n'a jamais été répertorié, se rappela Ginny.

-Je pense que ce sera le cadet de nos soucis s'il parvient à nous échapper, fit Joshua.

-Donc on entre ? comprit Mewen

-On entre, ordonna Luna.

Chacun resserra sa main sur sa baguette et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Son handicap le desservant quelque peu, Joshua resta à la porte. Les quatre autres n'eurent qu'à passer la porte du séjour pour tomber sur une flopée de Death Eaters qui eurent un moment de flottement avant de se mettre à les attaquer. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait de jeunes initiés, donc ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à leur tenir tête. Mais Luna, Hermione, Ginny et Mewen avaient pour but de faire leur part dans la bataille qui se déroulait, même si elle se passait loin des combats. Très vite, ils établirent un plan. Hermione et Ginny, encore très classique dans leurs choix de sorts, attaquaient de front leurs adversaires tandis que Luna et Mewen, plus éclectiques, trouvaient un moyen détourné de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais soudain, la blonde se redressa et lança un sort de destruction sur le mur sur leur gauche, qui eut la conséquence de faire disparaître deux des sept adversaires. Mais à la place, à la plus grande horreur des quatre amis, le serpent de Riddle fit son apparition.

Nagini était une légende urbaine pour toutes les personnes qui ne côtoyaient pas étroitement les rangs des Death Eaters. La vipère péliade avait été largement nourrie par magie puisqu'au lieu de mesurer à peine soixante centimètres, la créature en faisait facilement cinq mètres, et encore. D'après Harry, qui l'avait confié à Luna, Riddle avait rendu son venin mortel et particulièrement virulent. Il fallait donc éviter de se faire mordre et il n'y avait pas trente-six mille façons de le faire. Consciente qu'il aurait des protections spécifiques, Luna lui balançait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans le but assumé de l'assommer. Chaises, tables, fauteuils, tout y passait et il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ses alliés, notamment Hermione qui restait encore trop Gryffindor et qui se mettait un peu trop en avant pour que leurs adversaires l'attaquent elle au lieu de Ginny.

-ATTENTION ! rugit Mewen

Tous se figèrent alors que Nagini se jetait sur eux en même temps que les murs leur tombaient dessus.

Et tout fut noir.

§§§§§

Severus n'avait pas rejoint la petite bande une fois les cours finis. A la place, il avait vérifié ses stocks de potions et avait complété les ceintures de potions qu'il avait confiées aux plus jeunes avec d'autres auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé quand il les leur avait remis. Pour cela, il priait Rani de les glisser sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

La cheminée s'activa derrière lui et Sirius en sortit. Grâce à Salazar, le maître de Potions avait sécurisé les accès à ses appartements de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui s'y passait, pas même Dumbledore.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda simplement Sirius

-Depuis le début, sourit doucement Severus. Tu sais que nous devons parler quand tout ce bordel sera terminé ?

Sirius rougit. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il avait sonné le branle-bas de combat. Surtout du moment où il avait appris que si les plans de Riddle venaient à se réaliser, Severus devrait se marier avec l'une de ses anciennes élèves. Oui, il avait légèrement pété les plombs, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais il aurait préféré le dire autrement. Ils avaient une scolarité entière d'animosité à mettre de côté, des années de collaboration teintées de piques et de cynisme pour aider et protéger une seule et même personne, maintenant ils parlaient d'aller plus loin dans leur relation déjà chaotique. Sans compter la bataille qui allait avoir lieu …

-Euh … balbutia Sirius.

-Oui, d'abord, restons en vie et ensuite, nous pourrons en discuter, taquina Severus. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une ceinture de potions totalement différente de celle qu'il possédait en tant qu'Auror. Elle l'était également de celles qu'il avait données aux plus jeunes, Mewen et Joshua mais pas à Harry. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait vu celle d'Harry.

-J'en ai déjà une, rappela Sirius.

-Celle-ci est plus complète, rétorqua Severus. Je veux que tu la portes.

-La mienne est fabriquée pour les Aurors, rappela Sirius.

-Celle-ci est faite pour _toi_ , s'irrita Severus.

Sirius fut frappé par le sous-entendu. C'était un accessoire pour la bataille, certes, mais cela restait en premier lieu un cadeau de Severus.

Une main tendue pour enterrer définitivement la baguette de guerre.

Doucement, Sirius prit la ceinture.

-Merci, souffla Sirius.

Pour ne rester les bras ballants, il se mit à étudier l'objet. La ceinture était bien plus travaillée que celle qu'il possédait, car personnalisée. Il sentit sous ses doigts les différents sorts actifs ou passifs pour en protéger son contenu ou son porteur. Mais ce qui l'interpella, c'était qu'il reconnaissait une partie de la signature magique.

-Je ne savais pas que les Prince étaient les gardiens d'un Artefact de magie, déclara doucement Sirius.

Même si tous les Sang Pur en connaissaient l'existence, les noms des Garants étaient cachés par la Magie. A part s'ils devaient agir de concert, les Artefacts n'avaient pas de contact entre eux. Mais leur signature était aisément reconnaissable.

-Comment … toi aussi, comprit Severus.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius leva le sort de Glamour sur lui. Tout son bas gauche était recouvert d'une armure métallique comme une seconde peau, de l'épaule jusqu'au gantelet. Contrairement aux armures médiévales, celle de Sirius était entièrement noire, comme son nom.

Severus leva son propre sort de Glamour et fit apparaître aux yeux de Sirius un plastron finement gravé avec les premières armoiries des Prince.

-Je me demande bien où sont les autres Artefacts de Magie, songea Severus en remettant son Glamour comme Sirius.

-Neville, Draco et Théo portent ceux de leurs familles, révéla Sirius. Je ne sais pas si Harry sait qu'il en possède un et si même il a pu mettre la main dessus.

Severus hocha la tête. D'après les témoignages des Prince, avoir l'aide d'un Artefact de Magie garantissait un avantage certain sur le champ de bataille. Ses ancêtres avaient soigneusement choisi les moments où le Plastron sortait de sa cachette pour être porté par le chef de famille ou son héritier dans de plus rares cas. A chaque fois, la victoire était leur. Alors cinq … Il n'était pas sûr que Riddle s'en sorte.

Soudain, l'ultimatum retentit à travers tout le château.

-HOGWARTS ! JE SUIS LORD VOLDEMORT ! DEPOSEZ LES ARMES ET JE VOUS EPARGNERAI … PEUT-ETRE …

La guerre était maintenant à leurs portes. Et il était temps qu'ils prennent les armes.

§§§§§

Harry avait juste eu le temps d'atteindre la Forêt Interdite lorsque Riddle avait lancé son ultimatum. Mais le brun ne s'en inquiétait pas. Du moins, pour le moment. S'il ne se trompait pas, mis à part Severus, tous les adultes allaient bientôt paniquer et entraîner dans leur hystérie les élèves. Ils allaient vite se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là, ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui reprocher puisqu'il avait signalé à Minerva McGonagall qu'il devait se rendre à Londres immédiatement après les cours, surtout pour justifier son absence avant l'arrivée de Voldemort et de ses chiens. Il refusait de se battre pour des personnes qui ne feraient pas un seul effort pour défendre leur liberté et là, ils comprendront parfaitement qu'il n'y aura pas de Gryffindor naïf pour se sacrifier pour eux. Et aucune chance pour que le seul Sorcier puissant des parages lève le petit doigt pour eux.

Oui, il aimait foutre le bordel …

Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il enfourna son Eclair de Feu et se mit à voler juste au-dessus de la surface du Lac, sa Cape d'Invisibilité sur ses épaules. Il avait rendez-vous avec Sheika, la femme de Ragnok, pour traquer Fenrir Greyback et les esclaves appartenant aux autres races magiques piégés par Riddle.

-Seigneur Potter, salua la Gobeline.

-Dame Sheika, répondit Harry en se posant.

-Cette honte à la Magie est arrivée, indiqua Sheika. Nous devons nous hâter.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand – merci Vernon – mais voir Sheika ne faire que quelques centimètres de moins que lui faisait comprendre qu'il était _vraiment_ petit pour un Sorcier. Il secoua la tête, se rappelant que ce n'était pas le moment.

-Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda Harry

-Les maîtres Tisserands m'ont confié certains de leurs artefacts qui permettent la traque des Sorciers, sourit vicieusement Sheika. Ils m'ont indiqué comment le configurer pour chercher d'autres races magiques.

-Je me trompe ou la situation vous plait ? demanda Harry

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler régulièrement avec Sheika. Ils avaient simplement échangé quelques lettres, à l'initiative de Sheika, pour ne pas être de complets inconnus le jour où ils devraient se battre côte à côte.

-Le peuple Gobelin ne se résume pas à Gringotts, seigneur Harry, déclara Sheika. Il n'y a qu'ici où nous sommes traités comme des lépreux. Dans les autres pays, nous sommes libres de nous déplacer à la lumière du jour. Nous sommes un peuple à part entière et non des animaux doués de parole comme les Sorciers britanniques nous considèrent. Et comme tout peuple, il nous arrive de nous taper dessus quand nous avons des désaccords.

-Dois-je considérer que vous êtes une sorte de soldat ? demanda Harry

-Une Guerrière, corrigea gentiment Sheika. J'ai arrêté quand mon compagnon est devenu directeur de Gringotts et qu'il m'a demandé de l'épouser. L'honneur de notre couple ne reposait plus sur moi.

Harry leva un sourcil, curieux.

-Vos mœurs ne sont pas les nôtres, rit Sheika. Quand tout sera terminé, je vous raconterai. En attendant, nous devons nous débarrasser de quelques loups garous qui ne veulent pas rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Harry accepta de changer de sujet et l'observa régler une boussole. Cette dernière indiqua rapidement une direction et la Gobeline lui tendit l'artefact.

-Vous allez garder ceci, ordonna Sheika. Il va nous conduire directement vers Fenrir Greyback. Passez devant.

-Est-ce que vous avez le vertige ? demanda Harry en souriant

Quelques minutes plus tard, agrémentés d'un sort de Désillusion chacun ainsi que quelques autres précautions, ils s'envolèrent dans la direction donnée. Le brun fit attention à ne pas survoler des espaces découverts et avisa une clairière non loin d'Hogsmeade. Sheika lui tapota le bras et ils atterrirent. Sheika vérifia les lieux avant de revenir vers Harry.

-Greyback est le seul loup garou, révéla Sheika. Mais il y a trois Vampires avec lui et quatre Death Eaters.

-A deux, ça va être compliqué de s'en débarrasser, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Pas tant que ça, contra Sheika. Deux des Vampires n'ont pas été mordus depuis longtemps, ils ont de grandes capes noires qui les recouvrent de la tête aux pieds. Le troisième ne semble pas concerné par ce qui se passe donc je me méfierai particulièrement de lui. Les Death Eaters sont nerveux mais je ne pourrais dire si c'est à cause de la bataille ou de la présence de Greyback. Quant à lui, nous n'avons pas spécialement besoin de l'affronter, seulement de le toucher.

Leur correspondance avait surtout servi à convenir d'un plan pour s'occuper de Greyback. Tous les deux avaient établis qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait vaincre le loup garou en combat singulier. C'était comme cela qu'Harry avait compris qu'il fallait le capturer par des moyens détournés. Le plus simple était de l'affaiblir assez pour pouvoir l'approcher et lui coller un Portkey entre les pattes, littéralement. Ce dernier le transporterait dans l'une des demeures Potter pourvue de cachots particulièrement solides et renforcés pour l'occasion.

-On va devoir se débarrasser des Death Eaters en premier, déclara Harry. Commençons par le plus facile.

Harry farfouilla dans sa ceinture de potions puis piocha dans sa poche sans fond pour en sortir une farce des jumeaux Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sheika

-La raison pour laquelle les jumeaux Weasley sont le cauchemar de Severus Snape, ricana Harry.

Le brun prit un masque de style vénitien qu'il dupliqua avant de les ensorceler. Il en tendit un pour la Gobeline qui l'imita en le mettant sur son visage puis projeta la boule vers la clairière. L'instant suivant, elle fut plongé dans l'obscurité la plus complète pour permettre au duo de s'approcher sans se faire remarquer. Tandis que le groupe essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, les masques de Sheika et d'Harry leur permettaient de voir à travers la brume et donc, d'éliminer leurs adversaires. Harry figea rapidement les Death Eaters par surprise, les plaça dans une cage magique plus profondément dans la Forêt et mit dessus un sort de Désillusion avant de se concentrer sur Greyback qui utilisait son odorat pour les repérer. Pendant ce temps, Sheika massacrait sans état d'âme les deux nouveaux Vampires. Ce fut rapide mais la Gobeline resta sur ses gardes car elle ne voyait pas le troisième.

La brume se dissipa et Harry ôta son masque, tout comme Sheika. Leurs sorts de Désillusion avaient sauté et ils n'avaient plus l'utilité d'en remettre un nouveau.

-Merci, fit une voix.

Sheika se tourna pour découvrir le dernier Vampire à ses côtés.

-Je vous demande pardon ? articula Sheika

-Je n'ai jamais voulu mordre ces abrutis, renifla le Vampire. Mais au bord de la soif de sang, je n'avais pas le choix et je vous rassure, vous m'avez rendu un grand service.

-Vous n'êtes pas du côté de Riddle ? s'étonna Sheika

-Aucune race magique ne serait assez folle pour se soumettre à ce fou, ricana le Vampire. Je me nomme Florentin.

-TRAÎTRE ! rugit Fenrir

-On ne l'est que si on adhère à une cause, fit Harry en sortant du couvert des arbres. Ce que tu es, cela dit en passant.

-Harry Potter, ricana Fenrir. Le Maître sera ravi de te voir à ses pieds.

-J'ai déjà rendez-vous avec lui, déclara Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Ce sera notre dernière rencontre et je le présenterai à ce qu'il a essayé d'échapper pendant des années, la Mort.

-Tu te crois assez puissant pour le vaincre ? cracha Fenrir

-Moi au moins, je tiens mes promesses, sourit Harry. Parce que ce n'est pas en vous ordonnant de mordre les enfants Sorciers qu'il rendra la véritable place des loups garous dans le monde …

N'appréciant peu qu'on remette en cause ses actes, Greyback voulut se jeter sur Harry mais Florentin le percuta violemment pour dévier sa trajectoire tandis que Sheika se positionnait devant le jeune homme pour le protéger.

-Seuls les Sorciers et les êtres indignes de la Magie s'attaqueraient à des enfants ! cracha Florentin

Mais Greyback ne voulait plus écouter. Déjà, il se transforma pour de nouveau se jeter sur ses trois adversaires. Mais Harry avait d'autres projets donc sans attendre, il lança sur le loup un foulard qui, dès qu'il le toucha, le fit disparaître. Florentin le regarda, choqué.

-Je m'attendais à ce que vous essayez de l'affronter, fit le Vampire.

-J'ai autre chose à faire, haussa des épaules Harry. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais affronter mes adversaires dans les règles de l'art alors qu'eux n'en suivent aucune ? Tout ce que je récolterai, ce sont des blessures que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais privilégié ma survie au lieu de l'amusement du peuple Sorcier.

La Gobeline et le Vampire durent en convenir.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Florentin

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres membres de races magiques autres que les Sorciers ? demanda Harry

-Nous étions les seuls, répondit Florentin. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce Sorcier soit arrivé à recruter des Troll voire des Géants. Nous pouvons voir quand une cause est perdue, encore plus quand ce Sorcier ne respecte même pas les préceptes les plus élémentaires de la Magie.

Harry soupira. Les Sorciers, surtout les Britanniques, passaient vraiment pour des abrutis, grâce aux bons soins de Dumbledore notamment. Mais là, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Voldemort.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons un mégalomane à faire tomber de son piédestal, sourit Harry. Je vous remercie de votre aide mais je refuse de mêler les autres races magiques dans une guerre de Sorciers.

-Mais … protesta Florentin.

-Non, il a raison, coupa Sheika. Ce n'est aucunement notre guerre. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour en retirer les éléments non Sorciers. Mon rôle se termine ici, même si je ne serais pas contre une bonne baston … Mais j'ai mes ordres et ils viennent de très bas.

Florentin frissonna. Comme tout Vampire correctement éduqué, il connaissait les bases de la nation Gobeline et savait que leurs dirigeants siégeaient dans les plus basses profondeurs de la nation. Il était déjà incroyable de voir une femelle Gobeline hors des grottes de sa nation mais si elle déclarait qu'elle avait eu des ordres … Cela voulait dire que les Gobelins n'allaient clairement pas intervenir. Cela concordait avec les siens qui avaient parcouru les nids Vampiriques à travers le monde.

-Très bien, soupira Florentin. Je vais rejoindre les miens. Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Vous pourriez m'indiquer la direction de l'école, je vous prie ? demanda Harry

§§§§§

Harry arriva rapidement dans le parc de l'école. Il rangea son balai et prit le temps d'observer les alentours.

Les combats faisaient rage. Visiblement, quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient pu rapidement arriver ainsi que quelques Aurors. De part et d'autres, les corps des élèves qui ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans le château jonchaient le sol. A une autre époque, il s'en serait voulu de n'avoir pas pu les sauver mais depuis, il avait grandi et refusait d'endosser la responsabilité des autres. Dumbledore avait été prévenu de l'attaque, il n'avait pas voulu prendre les précautions nécessaires, qu'il s'en morde les doigts.

Près du lac, il voyait Théo et Blaise repousser les Inferi et les quelques Death Eaters qui les accompagnaient. Plus loin, Draco et Neville parcouraient le parc pour neutraliser un à un chaque Death Eater à portée. Les jumeaux Weasley tentaient d'empêcher le reste des troupes d'entrer dans l'école.

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas de ne voir aucune trace de Dumbledore ?

-Rani ? appela Harry

-Seigneur Harry, s'inclina Rani en apparaissant.

-Où se trouve ce connard ? gronda Harry, excédé de voir ce massacre se dérouler sous ses yeux

-Riddle a pu entrer dans l'école avant que les jumeaux Weasley n'aient pu bloquer l'entrée, répondit Rani. Il a pu entrer avec une dizaine de ses esclaves et ils sont actuellement en train d'affronter les professeurs, maître Black et Remus Lupin dans le hall.

-Et pour … Hermione ? Luna ? Ginny ? souffla Harry

-Dobby surveille leurs arrières, sourit Rani.

-Merci, fit Harry.

-Elles sont vos amies, fit Rani. Elles n'ont aucun Artefact de Magie qui les protègent, elles. C'était la moindre des choses. Vous devriez y aller.

-Emmène-moi à l'intérieur, pria Harry.

Il était un Gryffindor, certes, mais pas fou pour autant ! Pourquoi traverser un champ de bataille alors qu'il avait à disposition quelqu'un qui pouvait l'emmener où il voulait ?

L'Elfe mineur l'amena directement dans un passage secret donnant sur le hall d'entrée.

-C'est à vous de prendre votre destin en main, sourit Rani.

-J'y compte bien, sourit Harry.

Le brun fit basculer le mur et eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté avant de se prendre un sort perdu. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Voldemort entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il rejoignit Sirius et Remus en traçant un chemin de sorts. Il passa derrière Remus et lui colla un Portkey dans le dos qui le fit gagner une cellule tout confort dans une autre demeure Potter.

-HARRY ! rugit Sirius

-Je n'avais pas le choix, répliqua Harry. EJECTE-LES HORS DU CHATEAU ! MAINTENANT !

Sirius arrêta de se poser des questions et obéit. Le Bras des Black vibrait contre lui et semblait faire écho aux protections du château qui se révoltait de la présence des Death Eaters. Animé d'une ardeur nouvelle, il se rapprocha de Severus et ils activèrent tous les deux leurs Artefacts. La vague de magie qui se libéra coucha tous les défenseurs à terre et repoussa les Death Eaters dehors.

Harry ne sut pas ce qui se passa par la suite. Dès qu'il avait senti le pouvoir des Artefacts de Magie se répandre, il avait couru vers les grandes portes et avait profité de la vague pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il fit une roulade pour se réceptionner et se retrouva face à Voldemort entouré des élèves terrorisés. Le brun serra les dents. Et bien sûr, aucune trace de Dumbledore …

-Harry Potter … siffla Voldemort.

-Tom Riddle, répondit Harry. Honnêtement, prendre des enfants en otages ? Et tu penses vraiment qu'on prendra au sérieux ton discours ?

-Tu vas mourir ! cracha Voldemort

-Comme tout le monde en ce bas monde, rétorqua Harry. Toi aussi tu vas y passer, tu sais.

-Je suis immortel ! rugit Voldemort

-Ce serait bien triste, sourit Harry. Je t'imagine bien dans cent ans en train d'embêter les mamies parce qu'elles ne reconnaissent pas le grand Face de serpent …

Harry esquiva de justesse le premier sort et engagea le combat. Comme la dernière fois devant le manoir Potter, il ne lançait pas de sorts d'attaque mais se protégeait uniquement. Rapidement, la magie du brun se bouscula sous sa peau, prête à agir. Dans le même temps, l'Epée de Beder Gryffindor – ancêtre de Godric qui avait pris le nom de Potter trois générations plus tard – vibrait d'impatience contre sa hanche, cachée par le Glamour. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser tout de suite.

Vint le moment où Harry n'arriva pas à esquiver et le lien entre leurs baguettes se forma. Les élèves, qui s'étaient planqués tant bien que mal, les regardaient tous avec de grands yeux. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il attendait le moment où les fantômes de ses parents feraient leur apparition pour couper le cordon. Malheureusement, Voldemort était également prêt et comme lui, avait un sort sur le bout des lèvres.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

- _Expelliarmus !_

Et tout explosa.


	97. Quand le dieu est jeté de son trône

**_Quand le dieu est jeté au bas de son trône_**

Le 19 décembre mai fut une date historique en Grande Bretagne magique.

Car Voldemort était enfin mort.

Tous les élèves enfermés dans la Grande Salle avaient pu témoigner que le sort lancé par Harry Potter avait fini par tuer Voldemort. Ce dernier était tombé à terre puis le corps s'était consumé par la magie qu'il contenait. Les Langues de Plomb avaient fait des analyses et examiné les souvenirs de différents témoins, ils étaient catégoriques, Voldemort ne reviendrait plus.

Epuisé magiquement, Harry Potter avait été pris en charge pour être mené à St Mungo. Mais les Gobelins étaient intervenus, selon les consignes de leur client, et ils avaient profité du chaos ambiant pour dérouter le brun pour que Rani le récupère et le ramène au château Potter.

Quand Voldemort était tombé, toutes les personnes possédant la Marque des Ténèbres s'étaient écroulées, en déficit magique plus ou moins important d'après les Médicomages dépêchés sur place qui les avaient brièvement examinés avant qu'ils ne soient conduits en détention préventive en attendant leurs procès. Les combattants et les victimes furent également soignés et dirigés vers les services médicaux qui seraient les plus à même de les prendre en charge efficacement, les morts furent identifiés et leurs familles entendues.

Les professeurs d'Hogwarts, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents, les quelques Aurors, Sirius, Neville, Théo, Draco et Blaise avaient refusé de quitter l'école. Poppy Pomfrey avait accepté de les prendre en charge mais avait exigé l'aide de quelques Médicomages triés sur le volet. Tout ce petit monde s'était battu pour protéger les élèves et sauver leur monde, elle ne tenait pas à devoir se battre avec des Médicomages intolérants qui bâcleraient leur travail à cause du nom de certains de ces héros. Pour l'occasion, elle avait changé la configuration de l'infirmerie : une partie était dévolue à ce petit groupe d'élèves ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les quelques Aurors qui étaient venus au mépris des procédures, une autre pour les élèves touchés par la bataille, que ce soit de manière physique ou psychologique et enfin, une dernière partie pour l'infirmerie en elle-même. Cette dernière servait également de poste de contrôle pour toutes les personnes qui voudraient interroger les héros disponibles.

Dumbledore, devant l'événement qu'était la mort de Voldemort, avait fait affréter l'Hogwarts Express en avance pour ramener les élèves chez eux. Même si l'instant était à la joie, les enfants étaient soulagés de quitter l'école où le Sorcier avait pu entrer et pour une fois, ils pourraient passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans menace. Ne voulant pas se faire sauter dessus, Sirius avait convié les garçons pour qu'ils rentrent avec lui et ne soient pas harcelés par les journalistes à la descente du train.

A leur plus grande surprise, ils ne se rendirent pas dans l'une des demeures Black mais directement au manoir Longbottom. Pris par un sombre pressentiment, Neville grimpa les marches quatre à quatre vers l'aile hospitalière. Augusta se tenait devant, l'air grave.

-Je suis désolé Neville, fit Augusta, la gorge nouée.

Neville ouvrit violemment la porte et écarquilla les yeux.

Peu avant le début de la bataille, Hermione, Luna et Ginny avaient quitté l'école et avaient rejoint Mewen et Joshua pour aller détruire Nagini, le serpent de Riddle. Comme ce dernier était mort, la bande était consciente qu'ils avaient réussi leur mission. Mais enfermés à Hogwarts, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'eux, sauf Sirius, un peu plus libre de ses faits et gestes.

Joshua avait relativement peu de blessures mais sa jambe s'était rappelée à lui assez durement. Mewen avait été blessé à l'un de ses yeux et avait une large blessure à l'abdomen, si on se fiait à ses bandages. Ginny avait perdu l'essentiel de sa chevelure, son visage et son bras avaient étaient atrocement brûlés. Hermione avait les deux jambes immobilisées ainsi d'un bras dans le plâtre. Seule Luna semblait dormir. Mais la sphère magique démontrait le contraire.

Le reste de la bande arriva et découvrit le spectacle. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis cinq jours et la vérité était dure à voir.

-Elle a donné toute sa magie pour que Ginny, Hermione et moi puissions lancer un sort assez puissant pour que le Feudeymon ne s'étende pas à toute la ville, déclara Mewen, le seul éveillé.

-Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ? demanda Neville, essayant de ne pas laisser éclater sa rage

-Luna est plus puissante qu'elle ne le montre, répondit Mewen. Et nos visions ne mentent jamais.

-Tu es un Voyant à part entière, comprit Draco.

-Oui, confirma sobrement Mewen. Pour le moment, nous devons laisser le temps faire son office. Nous serons bien trop occupés dans les prochains jours.

Mewen se redressa et quitta le chevet d'Hermione.

-Venez, pria Mewen.

Il quitta l'aile hospitalière, précédée d'Augusta qui les mena dans un salon.

-Comme l'a deviné Draco, la bataille a activé mon don, déclara Mewen. Il n'est pas très précis mais j'ai pu décrypter certains événements qui vont arriver. Enfin, d'après les éléments que m'a apporté Augusta, c'était prévisible.

-On va nous accuser d'être des Death Eaters, soupira Théo.

-Je pense aussi, fit Sirius. D'autant plus que vous avez été les seuls élèves à avoir combattu. Ça va tiquer quand les noms des Black, Malfoy, Nott et Zabini vont ressortir.

-C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, déclara Augusta. Nous allons préparer notre riposte dans les règles de l'art.

§§§§§

Severus avait échappé au déficit magique qui avait atteint les Death Eaters grâce aux Elfes de maison. En effet, Rani, après avoir libéré Harry de son Horcruxe, avait demandé à examiner la Marque des Ténèbres. En tant que Gardien d'un Garant de la Magie, il ne comprenait pas comment l'un d'entre eux avait pu se soumettre à un être coupable d'autant d'outrages à la Magie. Heureusement, l'Elfe de maison avait pu détruire quelques liens pour que Severus n'ait plus à souffrir quand Voldemort avait une crise de mégalomanie. Toutefois, le maître de Potions ne s'était pas débattu quand les Aurors étaient venus le chercher « pour plus de renseignements sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu à Hogwarts ». Il ne fut donc guère étonné de se voir envoyé directement à Azkaban.

Rani l'avait rejoint dans son cachot et l'avait discrètement prévenu qu'Harry avait mis en sécurité et avait invité Severus à venir le voir pour se rassurer. Severus avait pris l'Elfe au mot qui l'avait mené dans la chambre de son maître qui était profondément endormi.

-Il a épuisé sa magie, renseigna Rani. Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, soupira Severus. Minerva a entendu l'un des Aurors venus l'interroger que les Death Eaters restant allaient rapidement retrouver le chemin de la prison. Il n'y a qu'un pas pour comprendre que le Ministère va faire un nouveau faux pas. Il n'y a qu'à voir qu'il m'a enfermé sans même prendre le temps de m'interroger alors que tous les survivants m'ont vu me battre à leurs côtés.

-La présence d'Harry pourrait grandement aider à faire éclater la vérité, sourit Rani. Mais il ne pourra rien faire tout seul.

-Je sais, souffla Severus. Mais tant qu'on ne saura pas de quoi exactement on nous accuse, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose.

-Préparez-vous en conséquence, conseilla Rani. Je me charge de veiller sur Harry.

§§§§§

-…je crains qu'ils n'aient combattus leurs propres alliés uniquement pour couvrir leurs précédents méfaits comme les suivants, termina Albus.

La mort de Voldemort n'étant pas prévue si tôt, Albus Dumbledore avait dû changer tous ses plans rapidement. Comme il n'était pas présent lors de la bataille, il ne pouvait pas récupérer la gloire à son avantage et les noms des héros étaient déjà sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Mais le directeur ne pouvait permettre que des noms célèbres pour leur utilisation de la magie noire soient mis en avant car sinon, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis des années aurait été vain. Il avait dû prendre les devants assez rapidement. Alors que les élèves avaient tous quitté Hogwarts, il avait réuni en urgence un Magenmagot restreint pour lui faire part d'une plainte assez grave : l'agression de Ronald Weasley par Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini cinq jours après qu'ils aient combattu les Death Eaters dans le parc de l'école. Le roux était en effet à St Mungo dans un état lamentable et le vieux Sorcier s'était proposé d'être son avocat. Pour s'assurer d'une condamnation exemplaire, il avait fait « égarer » les convocations des membres du Magenmagot qui pourraient largement remettre sa parole en cause. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite parce que dès que les trois Slytherin seraient condamnés, il pourrait remettre en cause leurs motivations pour avoir combattu les Death Eaters et donc leur refuser le titre de héros de guerre.

-Vraiment ? fit une voix

L'assemblée se retourna et déglutit difficilement en reconnaissant Merrick Selwyn se lever. Dumbledore serra les dents. Il avait beau dénigrer les familles dites de magie noire, il ne pouvait rien faire par rapport aux familles de Voyants. Il avait pu se débarrasser des Lovegood, notamment en sabotant le laboratoire de potions pour que la mère et la fille meurent, mais Luna avait survécu. Il s'était rattrapé en montant les élèves de sa maison contre elle pour qu'elle soit victime de harcèlement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se suicide, mais elle avait réussi à s'attacher des héritiers Sang Pur et plus particulièrement Neville Longbottom. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour les Selwyn qui avaient la dent dure contre le directeur.

-Selwyn, grinça presque Albus.

-Lord Selwyn, corrigea sèchement Merrick. Nous ne serons jamais proches et nous sommes dans une session officielle, bien que vous ayez fait en sorte que seuls ceux qui vous suivent aveuglément soient présents.

-J'ai envoyé des convocations à tout le monde, assura Albus.

-Ah bon ? railla Merrick. J'ai donc bien vu ma propre convocation arriver alors que je quittais le Brésil.

Il vit le vieux Sorcier serrer les poings. Oui, il avait découvert la technique étonnamment simple qu'avait utilisée le président du Magenmagot pour éloigner les éléments gênants : il les avait envoyées à leurs adresses à l'étranger. Le temps qu'elles soient transférées aux bons endroits, Dumbledore aurait eu le temps de faire ses petites affaires.

-Où sont vos preuves, Dumbledore ? demanda Merrick. Je n'ai entendu qu'un témoignage que personnellement je ne trouve guère concluant …

Sur le banc des témoins, Ronald Weasley, qui avait encore de nombreux bandages sur le corps, était rouge de colère qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ne le croyait pas.

-Je ne suis pas aussi éloigné de la vie politique pour savoir que c'est nécessaire pour condamner des gens, fit Merrick. Oh, c'est vrai, ce ne serait pas la première fois …

Le brouhaha s'éleva, tendu. L'affaire Sirius Black restait encore dans toutes les mémoires. Cela restait l'une des plus grosses erreurs judiciaires du siècle et elle était d'autant plus importante qu'elle avait concerné un Sang Pur, pire, un Héritier. Alors remettre l'histoire sur la table n'était pas pour mettre à l'aise tout le monde.

-Ronald Weasley m'a affirmé qu'il avait reconnu ses agresseurs, déclara Albus. Et je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Il a témoigné et en ce moment même, les Aurors sont en train de les amener ici pour qu'ils entendent leur condamnation. Ils sont coupables, il n'y a aucun doute.

Merrick hocha la tête et reprit sa place. Satisfait, Dumbledore reprit son discours et continua à convaincre l'assemblée du bien-fondé de son accusation. Le minutage fut excellent car quand il termina, les trois Sorciers accusés d'agression entrèrent dans la salle. Ils furent installés dans des sièges réservés aux criminels, à la satisfaction de la plupart des membres du Magenmagot présents qui avaient la dent dure contre les Malfoy et les Nott notamment et les Slytherin en général. Dumbledore les observa et était dégoûté de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune peur dans leurs yeux et dans leurs gestes alors qu'ils allaient être condamné à perpétuité. Les joies de leur éducation …

-Nous allons délibérer, annonça Albus. Qui est en faveur d'une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban pour Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini ?

Toute l'assemblée leva la main, convaincue par le Grand Manitou. Merrick, lui, s'était abstenu, assez sceptique concernant ledit témoignage.

-Bien, fit Albus, content de lui. Messieurs, vous êtes condamnés à la prison à perpétuité et vous serez emmené à Azkaban dès la fin de cette séance. Avez-vous une dernière volonté ?

Draco se leva, droit, royal, froid.

-Oui, Dumbledore, sourit le blond. Mes amis et moi voulons que Ronald Weasley vienne ici jurer sur sa magie que c'est bien nous qui l'avons agressé à Hogwarts.

-Tout en sachant que les élèves, mis à part Neville Longbottom et nous, qui étions sous la garde de Poppy Pomfrey, ont pris le train le lendemain de la bataille, sur ordre du directeur, sourit Théo.

L'assemblée s'agita, gênée. Si on regardait objectivement ce point, cela jetait le trouble sur le témoignage du roux.

-C'est inutile, vous avez été jugés … protesta Albus.

-Vous nous avez demandé notre dernière volonté, coupa Blaise. Nous voulons ce serment.

-Alors ? lança Merrick. Personnellement, si votre … victime ne fait pas ce serment, j'en viendrai à penser qu'il les a accusés uniquement à cause de leur nom.

Aux yeux de ses adversaires, Albus était coincé. D'un geste brusque, il ordonna au roux de s'avancer au centre de la salle, face à ses soi-disant agresseurs.

-Je … fit Ron.

-Quelle éloquence, railla Blaise. Pourtant, tu n'as qu'une phrase à dire : Je jure sur ma magie que je me suis bien fait agresser par Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini le 23 décembre.

Ron Weasley eut beaucoup de mal à prendre la parole.

-Je … j'ai été … agressé … par Nott … Zabini … et Malfoy, balbutia Ron.

Une lueur d'un rouge agressif entoura le centre de la salle, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf quelques-uns.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? éructa Ron

-Et ça se dit Sang Pur ? ricana Draco. Les salles de réunion du Magenmagot sont toutes pourvues d'un Cercle de Vérité, l'ancêtre du Veritaserum. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'a activé puisque la lumière rouge nous indique que tu mens, Weasley. Sinon, nous aurions tous vu une lumière dorée.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'activer et je ne l'ai pas fait, renifla Albus.

-En fait, non, fit une nouvelle voix. Vous n'êtes pas le seul.

-Qui êtes-vous ? tonna Albus

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et Albus blêmit en la reconnaissant.

-Non … souffla Albus.

-Puisque vous faites un hôte déplorable, je vais me faire une joie de présenter notre invitée, sourit Merrick. Mesdames et messieurs les membres du Magenmagot, voici Jezabel Illana, chef du Conseil International des Sorciers et également habilité à intervenir dans toutes les cours de justice du monde Sorcier. Et corrigez-moi si je me trompe, celle qui a activé le Cercle de Vérité pour nous prouver que le témoignage de ce garçon est faux.

§§§§§

Albus rentra furieux dans son bureau.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait voulu !

Il était sur le point de virer de la scène publique Malfoy, Nott et Zabini en toute légalité mais la présence d'Illana n'était pas prévue. En effet, lors de la Chasse aux Sorcières à travers le monde, les chefs des gouvernements de toutes les nations Sorcières avaient créé le Conseil International des Sorciers, la plus haute instance de tous les Sorciers, la seule capable d'intervenir dans tous les gouvernements du monde si les Lois de Magie venaient à être menacées. Pour cela, le Conseil possédait un siège dont on ne pouvait le destituer et qu'il pouvait occuper sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit. Comme la chef du Conseil l'avait prouvé, elle pouvait également passer outre l'autorité du président du conseil local, surtout quand la justice ne lui semblait pas impartialement rendue.

Même sans l'activation du Cercle de Vérité, Weasley avait été condamné quand on avait exigé de lui de jurer sur sa magie la véracité des faits. Comme l'avait souligné Nott, mis à part ceux qui s'étaient battus contre les Death Eaters, tous les élèves avaient quitté l'école le lendemain de la Bataille. Oh, il aurait pu argumenter sur le fait qu'il aurait rendu visite à ses frères Fred et Georges soignés là mais ces derniers avaient refusé toute visite de leur famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent le premier pas. De plus, ce n'était un secret pour personne que le dernier fils Weasley n'était guère apprécié dans sa fratrie. Donc non, même cette raison pour sa présence dans l'école n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

Maintenant, Dumbledore se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Le lendemain de cette session qui avait dégénéré – et où les accusés avaient été libérés, faute de preuves tangibles – quelqu'un – il pensait que c'était Selwyn, le seul dans la salle qui s'était opposé ouvertement à lui – avait prévenu tous les membres du Magenmagot et leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. A travers les célébrations de fin de guerre, l'assemblée commençait à s'interroger sur les motivations de son président, d'autant plus que le roux n'était pas exactement un ange, si on se référait à la plainte de lady Longbottom contre lui pour vol et destruction de biens alors qu'il était en deuxième année. Ses alliés – à défaut de d'autres termes bien plus adéquats – l'ensevelissaient de lettres pour comprendre ses motivations. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'il cherchait un moyen radical pour que le rôle des Slytherin qui s'étaient battus contre les Death Eaters lors de la Bataille ne soit pas reconnu du tout. Non, il était hors de question qu'ils récoltent la gloire qui devait lui revenir intégralement.

Il avait quitté la salle en trombe et depuis, il cherchait un moyen sûr de faire tomber ses ennemis et de récupérer son ascendance sur le Sauveur. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Harry Potter n'avait pas été soigné à St Mungo car les Gobelins étaient intervenus pour appliquer la volonté de leur client. Ce n'était pas courant mais c'était possible, bien que le peuple Sorcier en soit venu à mépriser les Gobelins par ses bons soins.

Alors qu'il pestait tranquillement dans son coin, Rufus Scrimgeour débarqua dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? grogna Albus, se fichant de la politesse

-J'ai une plainte contre vous, annonça Rufus. Pour mise en danger d'autrui.

- _Pardon ?!_ siffla Albus. Ces saloperies de Slytherin doivent voir se venger du fait que j'ai préféré soutenir le jeune Weasley contre lui !

-En fait non, corrigea Rufus. C'est Augusta Longbottom qui dépose plainte.

-Sur quel motif ? s'étonna Albus

C'était à cause de personnes comme elle qu'il faisait très attention à ne laisser aucune faille dans ses plans.

-Elle assure que vous étiez au courant de l'attaque de Voldemort et que vous n'avez rien fait pour protéger les élèves, y compris son petit-fils, révéla Rufus.

Albus eut une sueur froide. Dans les faits, elle avait totalement raison. D'ailleurs, avec le procès foiré, il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui se demandait où il se trouvait pendant la bataille. Heureusement, il avait trouvé la parade après plusieurs jours de recherches.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Albus

-Je voulais d'abord vous prévenir, fit Rufus. Ensuite, savoir si cette accusation est vraie.

Albus soupira intérieurement. Evidemment que la question allait se poser.

-Je répondrai directement, assura Albus. Et ils comprendront qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre impunément à moi.

§§§§§

Pétunia Evans était furieuse.

Elle, faire preuve de négligence ? Mais on la prenait pour qui ?

Pétunia avait gravi les échelons rapidement et en quelques années à peine, elle était devenue gouvernante adjointe dans l'hôtel dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle avait eu la charge des appartements de l'hôtel, veillant à leur bon fonctionnement. Elle n'avait pas caché son évolution de carrière à ses voisines de Privet Drive qui l'avaient félicité d'avoir si bien réussi à rebondir après son divorce.

Mais tout s'effondrait alors qu'elle observait son lieu de travail s'enflammer.

Après qu'elle soit allée faire son rapport concernant sa zone de responsabilité, le feu s'y était déclaré. Les pompiers avaient pu intervenir rapidement mais les dégâts étaient considérables. Les plus jalouses de ses collègues l'avaient accusée de ne pas avoir fait les vérifications nécessaires ce qui avait permis à des produits ménagers de prendre feu avec les cendres d'un mégot de cigarette qui n'avait pas été éteint.

Mais au-delà de son colère, Pétunia tremblait de peur. Elle se souvenait encore des soupçons d'Andrea Byrd, son avocate, et du testament fait en son nom pour céder la tutelle d'Harry à Vernon. Même si la magie avait été mise en œuvre pour la protéger, elle avait toujours gardé dans un coin de sa tête que sa mort avait sûrement été programmée par son propre ex-mari par appât du gain.

Le lien avec l'accident qui venait d'avoir lieu ? Pétunia avait toujours été réglée comme un papier à musique. Mais aujourd'hui, comme elle avait rendez-vous, elle avait pu aménager ses horaires et donc, commencer une demi-heure plus tôt. Si elle avait suivi son programme habituel, elle aurait dû se trouver au cœur des flammes.

Elle serait morte.

La seule fois où elle dérogeait de son planning, cela lui avait sauvé la vie.

Encore sous le choc, elle contacta Andrea Byrd qui débarqua aussitôt pour la ramener chez elle. L'avocate, après lui avoir collé une tasse de thé bien forte dans les mains, avait immédiatement fait appel à Myron Lyre, l'avocat des Potter. D'après les premiers éléments, il était clair que Dumbledore abattait toutes les cartes à sa disposition. Il avait vu la tentative du directeur pour décrédibiliser les seuls élèves de Slytherin qui avaient affronté les Death Eaters et il était évident que l'attaque contre Pétunia Evans n'avait pour but de déstabiliser Harry en récupérant sa tutelle.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, décréta Myron alors que la maîtresse de maison était partie s'allonger. Il faut protéger plus efficacement Pétunia Evans.

-Et comment ? fit Andrea. Elle a déjà un garde du corps Sorcier pour contrer le maximum d'attaques magiques. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus.

-Lui faire quitter le pays, proposa Myron.

-Alors que Tu Sais Qui est mort ? rappela Andrea. Si elle part maintenant, Dumbledore va avoir des doutes et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que nous entreprenons doit rester secret jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse le faire tomber définitivement. Je te rappelle que dans les faits, elle a réchappé à un accident, pas à une tentative de meurtre.

Myron dut s'incliner.

-Nous ne pouvons pas ne rien faire, déclara Myron.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, confirma Andrea. Mais rien qui ne soit flagrant.

-Comme ? demanda Myron

-Il va falloir qu'on y travaille très vite, avoua Andrea.

§§§§§

Luna se redressa d'un coup en sortant de son inconscience. A ses côtés, Mewen posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Doucement, souffla Mewen.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? haleta Luna

-Oui, confirma Mewen. J'ai peut-être une solution mais j'attendais ton réveil pour en discuter avec toi. Je vais prévenir le Médicomage et lui demander de ne pas prévenir tout de suite les autres.

-Où sont Hermione, Ginny et Joshua ? s'étonna Luna en regardant autour d'elle

-Leurs blessures nécessitaient une prise en charge médicale plus sérieuse que pour nous, répondit Mewen. Ils sont dans une autre chambre.

Luna hocha la tête puis Mewen appela l'infirmière rattachée à la maison Longbottom. Augusta vint immédiatement les voir et accepta d'attendre quelques heures pour prévenir le reste de leur grande famille du réveil de la jeune fille.

Les deux Voyants se mirent immédiatement au travail, malgré leur état de faiblesse. Il était urgent qu'ils travaillent de concert pour ne pas que tout ce qui avait été entrepris n'ait été fait en vain.


	98. Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent

**_Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent_**

Minerva retint son sourire satisfait alors qu'Albus fulminait littéralement.

Après son échec devant un Magenmagot qui lui était majoritairement dévoué, le directeur s'était concentré en apparence sur les réparations de l'école tout en faisant traîner le plus possible la reconnaissance publique des héros de la Bataille. La directrice adjointe était très loin d'être idiote et elle avait bien vu que son supérieur était sur les dents, et pas qu'un peu. Beaucoup oubliaient qu'elle n'était pas que professeur et donc, qu'elle avait un réseau étendu d'informations. Elle n'ignorait donc pas tous les efforts d'Albus pour que les Slytherin ne reçoivent pas tout le mérite qu'ils devraient avoir.

A deux jours de la rentrée scolaire de janvier, Minerva et Albus étaient partis à la rencontre des Gobelins au sujet de l'école. Il était complètement utopique d'imaginer qu'Hogwarts était une création purement Sorcière. En réalité, les Fondateurs avaient eu un apprentissage auprès des races les plus performantes pour construire leur œuvre. L'école était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls endroits ouvert au public qui réunissait les compétences des Nains, spécialistes dans la construction et qui ne se montraient plus aux Humains depuis des siècles, et les Gobelins, virtuoses dans l'enchantement des minéraux et des métaux. Les Fondateurs avaient également signé un contrat dans le cas où l'école serait atteinte dans ses fondations. La Bataille Finale ayant fait d'importants dégâts matériels au niveau de l'entrée, du Hall et dans une moindre mesure dans la Grande Salle, le peuple banquier avait été sollicité pour son expertise mais également pour les réparations.

Et Ragnok, directeur de Gringotts Grande Bretagne, venait de leur annoncer que les travaux dureraient plus longtemps que prévu.

Albus était au-delà de la rage. Il avait compté sur le fait que les principaux combattants de la bataille soient encore soignés pour embrigader soigneusement les élèves de retour de vacances. Ainsi, l'opinion aurait pu se retourner complètement et refuser de reconnaître les Slytherin comme des héros. Mais même ce plan ne pouvait se réaliser.

-Les enfants doivent accéder à l'éducation, persista Albus. Ne pourriez-vous pas accélérer les travaux ?

-La Magie obéit à ses propres règles, rappela Ragnok. Il serait fou d'aller à Son encontre. Les enchantements doivent prendre le temps d'imprégner la pierre. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus vite.

-Mais … les enfants ! protesta Albus

-Maintenant que la menace de Voldemort est définitivement tombée, comme celle des Death Eaters, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils craignent réellement, pointa Ragnok. Ils pourraient profiter de vacances supplémentaires sans craindre pour leur vie et celle de leurs proches.

Minerva hocha discrètement de la tête. Elle aussi avait eu cette idée mais Dumbledore tenait à remettre la main sur la nouvelle génération.

-Ne puis-je pas remettre en place quelques protections pour vous aider ? proposa Albus

-Votre magie n'est pas compatible avec la nôtre, grinça presque Ragnok.

Quand on savait tout ce qu'avait fait le Sorcier, il était hors de question de l'autoriser à implanter durablement toutes ses idées pour plonger le monde dans le chaos ! Mais il se garderait bien de le lui dire …

-Combien de temps dureront les travaux ? interrompit Minerva avant qu'Albus ne perde patience

-Un mois, répondit Ragnok. Au minimum. Les Sorciers n'ont pas fait appel à nous pour l'entretien de l'école depuis un moment.

-Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien y faire, soupira Minerva en se levant. Merci de nous avoir reçu et j'espère que nous aurons rapidement de vos nouvelles.

-Vous serez prévenue de chaque avancée majeure, assura Ragnok.

Minerva salua le Gobelin avant de suivre son supérieur qui grogna plus qu'il ne salua le directeur de la banque pour quitter la pièce.

§§§§§

Rani fronça des sourcils alors qu'il sentait les alarmes de Godric's Hollow s'enclencher. Envoyant Dobby veiller sur le sommeil d'Harry, il se rendit sur place pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise de découvrir Albus Dumbledore saccager les lieux.

-Mais où se trouve cette fichue bibliothèque de famille … siffla Albus.

L'Elfe de maison eut un sourire mauvais. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Dumbledore avait toujours pensé que la maison possédait des secrets de la famille Potter. Mais en pleine guerre, il était complètement fou de sortir ce qui faisait la puissance d'une famille Sang Pur de leurs cachettes habituelles. Comme Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de même connaître les différentes demeures des Potter, il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elles s'organisaient.

Rani étrécit le regard quand le Sorcier se mit à placer des sorts un peu partout dans la maison mais également continuer le même manège à Grimmaurd Place. Avant de les détruire, il allait se faire un plaisir de tous les identifier. Même si Dumbledore et Voldemort n'étaient que la matérialisation des problèmes de la Grande Bretagne, il fallait rassembler les preuves adéquates pour couler le directeur d'Hogwarts.

L'Epée de Gryffindor se mit à vibrer.

-Je sais, soupira Rani. Ce Sorcier a osé te voler à ton propriétaire légitime pour sa propre satisfaction personnelle. Ne t'inquiète pas, il paiera en temps et en heure. Repose-toi, ton maître va avoir besoin de toi très vite.

L'Epée clignota avant de reprendre un aspect plus normal.

§§§§§

-Un Conseil de Clans ? s'étonna Sirius. Le dernier s'est tenu il y a des siècles !

-Mais pour autant, il n'a jamais été aboli, puisqu'hors des compétences du Ministère, contra Mewen. Nous devons définitivement interdire à Dumbledore d'accéder à n'importe quelle responsabilité dans le pays et l'instance supérieure au Magenmagot est le Conseil des Clans.

Tout le monde moins Harry et Severus s'était réuni à la demande des deux Voyants. La guerre avait beau être terminée, ce n'était pas pour autant que leur monde était sauvé. Rien que le fait que Draco, Théo, Blaise n'aient pas encore vu leur rôle reconnu dans la dernière bataille, sans oublier que Severus était encore en prison, en attestait.

-Quelle est votre idée ? coupa Narcissa

-Le Conseil des Clans est le seul qu'on n'empêchera pas de mettre Dumbledore sur le banc des accusés, assura Luna. Il ne résistera pas à la convocation, surtout si on dissimule le véritable but de la réunion.

-Mais il y a sûrement certains de ses alliés qui le préviendront, pointa Blaise.

-En ayant disparu pendant la bataille ? railla Mewen. Comme tout le monde, ils voudront savoir où il se trouvait. Sans s'opposer à nous, on voudra des réponses.

-Soit, concéda Neville. Mais comment le convoquer et où ?

-Le Château de Jade, déclara Luna.

-Nous ne savons pas à qui il obéit, fronça des sourcils Théo. Nous sommes certains que ce n'était pas à Voldemort.

-Les Gobelins doivent sûrement le savoir, pronostiqua Sirius. C'est fou le nombre de choses dont ils sont au courant.

-Mais en combien de temps nous pourrions réunir ce Conseil ? demanda Hermione

-C'est là que le bât blesse, grimaça Mewen. Il faut que toutes les familles du Conseil aient un représentant. Ce qui n'est pas gagné avec la mort de Voldemort.

-On s'en occupe avec Narcissa, fit Sirius. Les Gobelins ont la main sur tous les héritages. Ils pourront accélérer les procédures sans que le Ministère et Dumbledore ne l'apprennent.

-En attendant, on va attirer l'attention sur nous, proposa Blaise. Dumbledore n'aime pas les Slytherin, donnons-lui une bonne raison de le faire.

§§§§§

Mathis était satisfait que le seigneur du Château de Jade ait rempli sa part du contrat.

Alors que les alarmes magiques annonçaient le début de la Bataille Finale, l'un des Elfes de maison de la maison Potter lui avait annoncé la présence de Fenrir Greyback dans les cellules du château Potter. Durant les dernières semaines, ils avaient correspondu et ils avaient convenu que le loup garou soumis à Voldemort ne devait pas être dépourvu de danger. Son passage entre les mains des Elfes de maison de la maison Potter n'avait que pour but d'identifier et de neutraliser les sorts sur le prisonnier. Une fois que Mathis en aurait pris connaissance, ce dernier déciderait de son transfert.

Mais après la bataille.

Le seigneur Lycan en avait été étonné mais comprenait que même si l'idée était tentante, on ne pouvait pas faire tout en même temps. Il avait donc patiemment attendu que les festivités de Yule soient passées avant de s'occuper de Greyback.

En même temps que Greyback, Mathis avait eu la surprise de découvrir la présence de plusieurs loups solitaires qui avaient rejoint la cause de Voldemort. Il pensait honnêtement que tous avaient été capturé par les meutes mais un mot du chef des Elfes des Potter, Rani, lui avait indiqué que ces loups se trouvaient sur le domaine de Voldemort en tant que vulgaires chiens de garde. Mathis ne se faisait pas d'illusions, leur punition serait aussi exemplaire que celle de Greyback.

Cependant, concernant Remus Lupin …

Le loup garou était visiblement sur le champ de bataille quand il avait été envoyé dans une cellule du château Potter. Il avait laissé sa colère l'envahir quand il avait compris qu'on lui avait retiré la possibilité de se battre pour ses convictions mais Mathis ne pouvait que louer la présence d'esprit d'Harry Potter. En effet, si Remus était resté sur place, le ministère – dont le bon sens des décisions n'était plus à prouver – l'aurait arrêté, jeté à Azkaban voire l'aurait fait exécuter dans la foulée pour association avec les Death Eaters, peu importe qu'il ait été vu en train de se battre aux côtés de lord Black, et une chasse aux loups garous aurait été enclenchée.

Depuis, Lupin tournait en rond dans sa cellule, fou de rage.

-Vous l'avez examiné ? demanda Mathis

Rani se tenait aux côtés du Lycan, dans une salle de contrôle des geôles du château Potter.

-Oui, confirma Rani. Bien des sorts que vous aviez annulé ont été remis en place mais heureusement, le loup a empêché Dumbledore de reprendre totalement le contrôle. A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Je me demande si Lupin doit vraiment réintégrer ce monde, souffla Mathis.

-A mon avis, non, fit Rani. Concrètement parlant, il reste un Sorcier avec des gènes de loup. Il ne sera jamais un loup garou à part entière si on ne reprend pas son éducation depuis le début. Mais il a des amis qui tiennent à lui …

-Des amis qui ont fait leur vie quand ils ont compris qu'il ne se détournerait pas de sitôt de Dumbledore, railla Mathis. De ce que j'ai compris, le seul qui compterait vraiment pour Lupin est Sirius Black. Et lui a autre chose à faire que de surveiller un loup garou mal éduqué.

-Avant que vous ne l'exiliez du monde Sorcier, serait-il possible que vous vérifiez s'il a rencontré son âme-sœur ? demanda Rani

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mathis

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait entamé une relation avec une Sorcière … avoua avec réticence Rani.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que Rani avait compris qu'il y avait un problème. En se souvenant de l'ancienne vie d'Harry, l'Elfe mineur avait mandaté plusieurs des siens surveiller les personnages importants de la vie de son protégé, dont Remus Lupin. Il avait donc vu de ses propres yeux que même si Nymphadora Tonks était attirée par Remus Lupin, la réciproque ne l'était pas. Or, Teddy Lupin était né dans une autre vie et on avait souligné que c'était un enfant d'amour en pleine guerre. Se pouvait-il que ce soit complètement faux ? D'où cette demande. La jeune Sorcière avait fini par déployer des trésors de persuasion pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec elle, pour autant que ce que ça voulait dire en temps de guerre.

-Je vais regarder ça, fronça des sourcils Mathis. Mais il y a de grandes chances pour que cette relation ait été forcée.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Rani

-Les loup garous ont beaucoup de mal à nouer des relations avec des personnes non loup garou, à cause du danger induit par la transformation, déclara Mathis. Lupin a particulièrement peur de sa condition et pour l'avoir observé pendant quelques temps, je suis certain qu'il n'a jamais voulu tenter plus qu'une aventure d'une nuit. Alors une relation longue, et avec Dumbledore dans les parages ? C'est couru d'avance.

-Très bien, fit Rani. A quelle destination dois-je les transférer ?

-Ici, répondit Mathis en lui tendant une carte.

Rani écarquilla des yeux en prenant connaissance de l'adresse.

-Une raison particulière pour laquelle vous voulez les amener dans votre repaire le plus secret ? demanda Rani

-Ils vont être jugés par les nôtres, ricana froidement Mathis. Qu'ils comprennent ce que leurs actes auraient pu coûter à notre peuple.

§§§§§

Arthur soupira lourdement en rentrant chez lui.

Depuis la fin définitive de Voldemort, il passait son temps entre le son travail et les visites à ses enfants, encore soignés. La présence de Fred et Georges à Hogwarts pendant la Bataille Finale avait été révélée dans les journaux et pour éviter de se faire harceler, ils avaient confié la direction de leur magasin à leur second et s'étaient réfugiés chez Sirius Black pour leur convalescence. Molly avait cru que puisqu'ils étaient au manoir Black, elle allait pouvoir prendre soin d'eux.

Elle avait juste oublié qu'elle n'avait accès qu'au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix et que la partie privée du manoir Black où se trouvaient les jumeaux lui avait toujours été refusée.

Quand la maison lui avait refusé l'accès à la demeure de lord Black, elle était entrée dans une fureur sans nom. Ses hurlements s'étaient entendus dans la partie privée, à un tel point que Sirius avait dû en sortir pour lui demander de se calmer. La discussion avait tant et si bien dégénéré que Sirius ne s'était pas embarrassé de scrupules et avait éjecté la matrone hors du manoir. Sur le pas de la porte, Molly avait voulu rappeler à Sirius que le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix était sous la responsabilité d'Albus Dumbledore et que seul lui avait le droit de la chasser mais le Sorcier était parti dans un rire sarcastique avant de lui asséner que même si c'était le QG de l'Ordre, il s'agissait d'abord de **_son_** manoir et donc, le dernier mot lui revenait toujours quant à la présence de certaines personnes. Il avait ajouté que si Arthur n'avait pas demandé la permission de s'installer au manoir Black, Ordre du Phénix ou pas, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à la renvoyer dans ses pénates, Death Eaters ou pas. Sirius avait ensuite claqué la porte et leurs affaires avaient été jetées sur le trottoir.

Et donc, le couple avait dû réintégrer leur foyer.

Ils avaient eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que la maison avait été vandalisée. Les sorts de protection qu'Arthur avait péniblement érigés avaient volé en éclats et c'était un miracle si elle tenait encore debout. Alors que Molly se lamentait dans un coin, Arthur s'était armé de sa baguette et avait restauré la maison, au moins le temps de prendre une décision définitive. Il y travaillait chaque soir en rentrant du ministère et devait subir en plus les récriminations de sa femme concernant leur renvoi de Grimmaurd Place, son impossibilité de dorloter ses enfants ou encore le taudis dans lequel ils vivaient désormais, tout en sachant qu'elle ne faisait rien pour améliorer leur situation.

Parallèlement à tout cela, Arthur avait pris contact avec ses enfants et avait réussi à les visiter. Fred et Georges avaient été heureux de voir leur père et ce fut avec réticence que ce dernier leur avait demandé pourquoi ils avaient refusé de voir leur mère. Apprendre que Molly avait tenté plus d'une fois de faire capoter leur affaire et ternir leur réputation n'était pas pour le surprendre mais expliquait parfaitement pourquoi ils tenaient à prendre leurs distances. Arthur avait promis de passer leur rendre visite pendant leur convalescence avant de se rendre au chevet de son dernier enfant, Ginny. Celle-ci avait été invité chez les Longbottom et quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il avait été horrifié de son état. Malgré l'assurance d'Augusta, il lui avait été difficile de laisser sa fille dans un tel état mais il avait dû se résigner.

Mais alors qu'il allait retirer sa cape, il sut que quelque chose clochait. D'habitude, il entendait Molly râler sur leur situation mais là, pas un bruit. Inquiet, il se débarrassa discrètement de ce qui pourrait l'encombrer en cas de combat puis s'avança vers le salon.

Ce qu'il y vit le choqua.

-C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Arthur

Molly sursauta et se retourna à l'entente de la voix de son mari.

-Bonsoir Arthur, sourit Molly.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? articula Arthur

La question était inutile en elle-même. Tout dans la pièce montrait clairement qu'un mariage était en préparation. Et si la robe de mariée traînait dans un coin, il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui de Ginny.

-Je prépare le mariage, maintenant que Tu Sais Qui n'est plus là, sourit Molly.

-Est-ce que Ginny t'a demandé de le faire ? demanda froidement Arthur

-Elle n'en a pas besoin, pouffa Molly. Une mère sait ce genre de choses.

-Alors que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis plusieurs mois ? railla Arthur

-Elle va avoir dix-sept ans bientôt, s'insurgea Molly. Un mariage ne se prépare pas en un claquement de doigts !

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, insista Arthur. Est-ce que Ginny t'a dit qu'elle était engagée dans une relation et qu'elle comptait se marier bientôt ?

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit … s'indigna Molly.

Ce fut suffisant pour Arthur.

-Je suis invité chez Muriel, annonça sèchement Arthur. Ne m'attends pas.

-Oui, oui, fit distraitement Molly en retournant dans ses plans.

Attrapant sa cape au passage, Arthur transplana dès qu'il le put vers chez sa tante qui fut surprise de le voir aussi tard.

-Arthur ? demanda Muriel

-Il est temps de s'occuper de Molly, annonça Arthur, les dents serrées.

§§§§§

Severus attendait tranquillement dans sa cellule d'Azkaban.

Heureusement, en tant que Garant de Magie et portant encore son Artefact, l'effet des Dementors était inexistant. De plus, Priny, l'Elfe mineur gardien de l'Artefact des Prince, pouvait entrer et sortir sans problèmes de la prison et donc, fournir tout le confort à son Garant.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines qu'il était là. Severus se doutait que son emprisonnement avait un but politique mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas agir. Depuis le temps, il s'était douté que Dumbledore ne ferait rien pour confirmer son statut d'espion pour la deuxième guerre. Pour parer à cette éventualité, il avait mis de côté de nombreux souvenirs où il délivrait les informations récoltées à des personnages clés de la résistance. Un seul mot de sa part et ils allaient se retrouver sur les bureaux du Conseil International des Sorciers. Il avait renoncé à essayer de convaincre le Magenmagot car il se doutait que Dumbledore allait tout faire pour le décrédibiliser et ce n'était pas dans ses projets.

Ses projets étaient simples. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, le personnage de Severus Snape devenait de plus en plus encombrant. Death Eater lors de la première guerre et espion pour les deux, à part s'il s'exilait en dehors de la Grande Bretagne, et encore, personne ne lui ferait confiance, car il était certain qu'on ne le garderait pas à Hogwarts – et qu'il n'y resterait pas, il avait assez donné dans l'enseignement, merci bien.

Severus avait mis à profit ses trois semaines de « calme » pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait disparaître pour enfin pouvoir devenir pleinement lord Seth S. Prince. Grâce à Priny, il savait que les Death Eaters capturés souffraient de déficit magique à plus ou moins grande échelle, ce dont il avait été épargné grâce à Rani. Comme il n'avait reçu aucune visite « officielle », il pouvait très bien utiliser cette information pour que quand il sera présenté pour son procès, on voit bien qu'il n'avait pas été soigné. Comme les consignes concernant les prisonniers d'Azkaban avaient été édictées par Albus Dumbledore, le directeur d'Hogwarts serait directement mis en cause et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Severus que de le mettre dans l'embarras.

-Priny ?

-Maître Seth, s'inclina l'Elfe mineur.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles dans la Chambre des Secrets, déclara Severus. J'ai un projet et je voudrais que Salazar t'indique les ouvrages qui pourraient m'aider pour que je puisse brasser les potions adéquates (pour que je paraisse le plus faible possible). Dès que tu les auras, il faudra m'amener un laboratoire de Potions.

-Oui, maître Seth, sourit Priny. Je vous écoute.

-Voilà …

§§§§§

Amelia Bones courrait partout.

La mort de Voldemort était une aubaine mais le bordel qui en découlait, moins.

Elle avait bien noté la tentative grossière d'Albus Dumbledore pour faire condamner les seuls élèves Slytherin qui s'étaient battus pour que l'école ne soit pas conquise par Voldemort. Elle avait également appris l'emprisonnement de Severus Snape qui s'était lui aussi battu pour protéger l'école et qu'on ne faisait pas mine de vouloir libérer.

L'affaire qui requérait actuellement toute son attention était cette plainte pour l'agression de Ronald Weasley et où Albus Dumbledore s'était improvisé avocat. Merrick Selwyn avait pu lui transmettre son souvenir de la séance et le moins qu'on ne puisse dire, c'était que le président du Magenmagot tenait dans le creux de la main la grande majorité des membres de l'assemblée qui étaient présents. Elle avait déjà des enquêtes sur la plupart mais la personne qui l'intéressait le plus était la fameuse victime, Ronald Weasley.

Elle se souvenait de la plainte qu'Augusta Longbottom avait déposé contre lui après que la chambre de son petit-fils ait été retrouvée retournée quand il avait douze ans. Visiblement, cela ne l'avait pas servi de leçon puisqu'il s'attaquait une nouvelle fois à plus fort que lui avec pour seul soutien Albus Dumbledore. Mais là, elle allait l'épingler pour de bon. Susan lui avait rapporté de nombreuses fois les tentatives du roux pour devenir l'ami d'Harry sans qu'il ne cherche à travailler sur son caractère. Toujours d'après sa nièce, Ronald Weasley avait très mal pris le fait qu'Harry Potter se rapproche des Slytherin. En fait, tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il était jaloux du statut du brun.

Elle ne s'intéressait à cette affaire uniquement parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle avait un lien avec la plainte pour mise en danger de mineurs déposée par Augusta Longbottom contre Albus Dumbledore. Amelia n'avait pas de preuve mais elle comptait bien aller au fond des choses. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les manières du président du Magenmagot et surtout, le fait qu'il se considère comme le roi de la nation Sorcière et malheureusement pour lui, cette plainte était la seule qui avait une chance d'aboutir car il était clair qu'il n'avait protégé aucun élève pendant la Bataille Finale. Il ne pouvait même pas en récupérer les lauriers car il n'avait même pas été présent sur le champ de bataille. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Amelia Bones était curieuse de connaître l'excuse qu'il allait fournir …


	99. Mise à mort

**_Mise à mort_**

Théo Nott avait rassemblé Neville, Draco, Sirius et Severus dans son manoir. Il avait réfléchi à la situation et une chose lui avait sauté aux yeux alors qu'un mois avait passé depuis la Bataille. Pour une raison obscure, Luna et Mewen étaient également présents.

-Nous avons un problème, déclara Théo. Vous vous souvenez de la plainte d'Augusta ? Nous savons tous que Dumbledore va utiliser toutes les cartes à sa disposition. Or, il ne va pas se gêner pour mettre sur la table que nous avons utilisé des Artefacts de Magie et il va sûrement les faire passer pour de la magie « noire ».

-Sauf que les Artefacts doivent rester secrets, comprit Severus. Comme le procès va fuiter, ça ne va pas être possible.

-Pas forcément, songea Draco, distrait.

 ** _-Mais puisque je te le dis,_** s'irrita Kylian, la Dague des Malfoy.

 _-Je t'en veux encore pour avoir pris possession de ma mère,_ rappela Draco. _Donc je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi._

 ** _-Toujours de mauvaise foi,_** renifla Kylian. **_Tu veux honnêtement demander l'avis de Linas ?_**

 _-Si l'artefact de Neville est aussi bavard que toi, non merci,_ grogna Draco.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Severus

-Il semblerait que le secret des Artefacts de Magie soient protégés par la Magie elle-même, déclara Draco. On peut les mentionner mais ils ne seront pas reconnus comme tels ?

-Ça rejoint ce que j'avais lu dessus, fit Sirius. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils ont été rendus publics remonte à tellement loin que je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

-Mais personne n'a vu les Artefacts en action ? demanda Neville

-Non, réfléchit Sirius. On peut juste détecter l'énergie qui est émise. A quoi tu penses ?

Le châtain se tourna vers le blond.

-Tu t'y connais en illusions, Draco ?

§§§§§

-Mais Rani ! protesta Harry

-Non Harry ! gronda Rani. Il est hors de question que vous quittiez votre lit !

Pour toute réponse, le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

Son niveau de magie avait mis plusieurs semaines à revenir à un niveau décent mais pour autant, Rani refusait qu'il ne sorte. Visiblement, il avait détecté quelque chose et il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer. Heureusement, l'Elfe mineur lui avait confié un Miroir à Double Sens avec lequel il pouvait communiquer avec Severus, toujours détenu à Azkaban.

-Si au moins tu pouvais me dire ce qui se passe, bougonna Harry.

-Il y a une potion qui continue d'agir sur votre organisme, avoua avec reluctance Rani, contrarié de se faire mettre en défaut. Je dois déterminer ce que c'est et vous donner l'antidote.

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle t'ait échappé ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne sais pas, ragea Rani. Mais tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, vous ne bougez pas !

-J'ai l'impression que tu me couves trop, sourit Harry.

-Nous sommes tout près du but, rappela Rani. Je refuse que parce que j'ai été négligent, vous passiez à côté de ce à quoi vous aviez droit. Pourtant, j'ai écarté les potions les plus puissantes …

-Et si tu avais cherché quelque chose de trop compliqué ? songea Harry. Je veux dire, à cause de tout ce que nous avons fait dans cette vie, je suis vraiment apte à me défendre, mais … tu ne m'as jamais entraîné à résister les potions et les poisons les plus simples.

-Sur le principe, ça se tient, avoua Rani. Mais je pensais que votre magie suffirait amplement à en contrer les effets … Rallongez-vous, seigneur Harry.

Le brun obtempéra. La magie de l'Elfe mineur s'agita autour de lui avait de l'envelopper délicatement et elle se rétracta tout aussi rapidement.

-Une potion d'Attention, cracha Rani.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Harry en se redressant

-Buvez ça d'abord, fit Rani en faisant apparaître une fiole de potion. Il s'agit de l'antidote.

Le Sorcier l'avala immédiatement.

-La potion d'Attention est entre l'Attire-Attention et le Philtre d'Amour, expliqua Rani. Il n'induit pas de sentiments amoureux mais fait en sorte que votre regard et votre attention soient titillés par une personne définie. Elle met un cheveu généralement dans la potion avant de la donner à la victime.

-Je n'ai rien ressenti, fit Harry.

-Je pense que votre Occlumencie a contré les effets, réfléchit Rani.

-Tu peux savoir qui a fait ça ? demanda Harry

-J'ai fait un prélèvement de sang que je comptais envoyer aux Gobelins, révéla Rani. Les résultats pourraient servir devant un tribunal.

-Parfait, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, vous allez récupérer de l'énergie pour le procès de Dumbledore, fit Rani.

§§§§§

En sa qualité de chef du clan Longbottom, Augusta avait beaucoup de prérogatives vis-à-vis du Ministère. Sur la suggestion de Luna Lovegood et de Mewen Selwyn, elle allait utiliser l'une d'entre elles.

-Un Conseil des Clans ?! s'étouffa Amelia

-C'est la Magie qui aura le dernier mot, contrairement à un simple procès, déclara Augusta. En plus, Dumbledore ne pourra pas mettre le nez dans les preuves qu'on aura rassemblé pour les manipuler. Les témoins devront faire l'équivalent d'un Serment Inviolable pour témoigner sous peine de perdre leur magie et beaucoup vont se rétracter sous la menace. C'est notre seule chance pour éjecter définitivement ce fou de la scène mais aussi d'annihiler tout ce qu'il prône puisqu'il ne pourra pas mentir.

-Mais la dernière fois qu'il a été organisé publiquement remonte à si longtemps, fit Amelia.

-Je sais, concéda Augusta. Mais est-ce que tu vois une autre solution pour qu'il ne fasse plus sa loi dans le pays ?

-Pas vraiment, grinça Amelia. A moins d'aller plus haut mais là, on ne contrôlera plus les conséquences. Enfin, beaucoup moins que maintenant.

-L'avantage du Conseil des Clans, c'est que ça calmera l'opinion internationale et les dissuadera de fouiner chez nous, pointa Augusta. Un Conseil est présidé par la Magie et cela pourrait être perçu pour de la défiance. C'est la meilleure solution.

-Ça mérite qu'on s'arrête dessus, concéda Amélia. J'ai combien de temps pour faire les vérifications nécessaires ?

-Jusqu'à ce que ma plainte soit prise en compte légalement parlant, répondit Augusta.

-Ça fait à peine deux semaines ! écarquilla des yeux Amelia. Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'assure tes arrières ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, déclara Augusta.

Amelia soupira.

-Je vais mettre mes assistants sur le coup, capitula Amelia. Je marche avec toi et prie Magia que ce que tu comptes faire nous débarrasse de Dumbledore et qu'Elle soit de nouveau célébrée et vénérée.

§§§§§

Dès qu'Amelia confirma que rien ne pouvait s'opposer à la tenue d'un Conseil des Clans, Augusta prévint Neville qui se chargea de transmettre l'information aux autres Garants de la Magie. Le jeune homme en profita pour mettre au courant Rani pour qu'Harry et Severus l'apprennent également.

En tant que Gardien, connaissant les buts recherchés, l'Elfe mineur, avec l'accord de la magie des lieux, se mit à préparer le Château de Jade pour le Conseil qui allait se tenir dans les prochains jours. Mais très vite, le château se rétracta, arguant qu'elle n'était qu'un refuge pour le savoir magique et laisser les Sorciers, ceux qui se montraient les moins respectueux de la Magie, approcher de ce trésor, serait aussi sage que de laisser devant un dragon affamé une tonne de viande fraîche ou une montagne d'or, au choix. Se mettant en contact avec les Artefacts de Magie et leurs Gardiens, il opta alors pour Hogwarts, là où tout avait commencé et là où tout devait se terminer, pour le bien de la Magie. Il prépara des appartements pour les Garants et leurs familles puis vérifia les protections autour des secrets du château, profitant du fait que les élèves n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Il prépara également des cellules hermétiques pour empêcher Dumbledore de se promener librement ainsi que pour ses alliés totalement aveuglés par son aura de manipulation.

Oh non, il était hors de question que Dumbledore gagne une nouvelle fois.

§§§§§

Kingsley en avait marre. Mais alors vraiment marre.

Il faisait partie des rares Aurors qui s'étaient battus à l'école et maintenant, il était attentivement surveillé non pas par les Aurors fidèles au Ministère – ou plutôt à la corruption, si on ne voulait pas utiliser de langue de bois – mais par ses propres alliés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Parce que oui, il avait bougé avant que le grand Albus Dumbledore ne l'ordonne. Et visiblement, ça ne pardonnait pas.

Les petites mains du directeur avaient les deux yeux vrillés sur lui, à un tel point qu'il se demandait honnêtement s'ils ne savaient pas quand il allait aux toilettes. De toute façon, les petits branleurs n'étaient pas assez doués pour pouvoir le surprendre. En fait, une seule aurait pu le faire, si elle n'était pas aussi aveugle.

Nymphadora Tonks.

C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait compris la véritable personnalité d'Albus Dumbledore. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la certitude de la jeune Sorcière, induite par le directeur, qu'elle était la compagne désignée par la Magie de Remus Lupin. N'étant pas un Auror pour rien, il avait extirpé toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait à sa jeune collègue, ce qui lui avait montré une facette vraiment sombre du leader de la « Lumière ». Il s'était aperçu que toutes les interventions du vieux Sorcier avaient mis Tonks sous sa coupe étroite en même temps qu'il avait mis sa santé en danger. S'il ne s'était pas immiscé dans sa vie, elle n'aurait pas été cette gamine avide de faire plaisir à celui qu'elle considère comme son grand-père mais une Black dans toute sa splendeur, qui conquérait la vie pour la vivre comme elle l'entendait.

Malheureusement, elle ne ferait que ce que Dumbledore lui ordonnerait de faire. Et actuellement, c'était de « garder un œil » sur lui.

Kingsley soupira en retournant à son rapport, le regard de tous les chiens de Dumbledore lui brûlant le dos.

Ce qui l'avait vraiment ouvert les yeux, c'était la réaction du directeur lorsque la disparition de Lupin avait été confirmée sur le champ de bataille. Il était entré dans une rage folle et avait engueulé Tonks pour ne pas savoir où se trouvait ce « chien galeux incapable de rester à sa place ». Tout cela avait été dit dans un endroit discret mais le hasard avait fait qu'il était tout près. Il avait fait en sorte que personne ne se doute qu'il avait entendu mais il se cherchait des excuses à chaque fois que le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix le convoquait pour connaître son point de vue sur la Bataille Finale. Le fait qu'il travaille au Ministère et que tous les Aurors qui avaient combattu Voldemort et ses troupes à Hogwarts étaient étroitement surveillés aidait aussi.

-SHAKELBOLT ! rugit une voix à travers le Bureau des Aurors

Les lieux furent soudainement silencieux alors qu'Amélia Bones entrait.

-Madame la Directrice, s'inclina Kingsley.

-Dans mon bureau, maintenant ! claqua Amelia

-Madame, en tant que partenaire de l'Auror Shacklebolt … fit Nymphadora.

-Ni lui ni moi n'avons besoin de baby-sitter, Auror Tonks, claqua sèchement Amelia. Encore moins de chaperon. Et si c'était le cas, je ne choisirai pas une gamine qui met perpétuellement sa vie comme celle de ses collègues en danger ! Rappelez-vous, si vous appartenez à ce corps, c'est uniquement parce que vous êtes Métamorphage ! Vous avez d'ailleurs signé un contrat qui disait que vous serez Auror si vous acceptez de stabiliser votre don. La guerre nous a empêché de surveiller cela de plus près mais je ne tolèrerai pas longtemps ce manque d'investissement ! Shacklebolt, allons-y.

La Directrice repartit rapidement, l'Auror sur ses talons, laissant derrière eux la jeune Sorcière humiliée. Une fois dans son bureau et les protections activées, elle prit la parole.

-J'imagine que puisque vous avez la suspicion de miss Tonks, c'est que vous avez la désapprobation du grand Dumbledore ? fit Amelia

-Madame … fit Kingsley.

-Avant que vous vous répandiez en excuses ou en mensonges, sachez que je sais que vous faites partie de la petite milice du directeur d'Hogwarts, coupa Amelia. Je connais même tous ses espions, si vous vous posez la question. J'ai laissé faire parce que je savais que Fudge me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues si je voulais lutter activement contre Voldemort. Mais rassurez-vous, je me suis assurée de contrôler les informations transmises. Avec l'Auror Tonks, vous étiez les seuls à obtenir des informations utiles mais j'ai très vite remarqué qu'elles ne servaient à rien entre les mains de Dumbledore. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de réunir une équipe pour une mission particulière.

-Laquelle, madame la Directrice ? demanda poliment Kingsley

-Un événement majeur va se dérouler d'ici peu, expliqua vaguement Amelia. Si je vous ai choisi, c'est pour votre connaissance des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils ne devront pas pouvoir intervenir.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas m'empresser de rapporter cette information à qui de droit ? demanda Kingsley

-Vous êtes en disgrâce aux yeux de ces mêmes personnes à qui cette information pourrait intéresser, sourit méchamment Amelia. Mais je peux vous assurer que vous bénirez cet état de fait quand ça commencera.

-Très bien, accepta Kingsley.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas la dent dure contre Dumbledore et ses chiens …

§§§§§

-Prisonnier Severus Snape, annonça le garde. Sortez, c'est l'heure de votre procès !

Avec des mouvements lents, Severus se redressa et nota avec satisfaction le hoquet d'incrédulité qui avait échappé à l'Auror.

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis la Bataille Finale où Harry avait fini par vaincre Voldemort et le Ministère se décidait enfin à juger les Death Eaters encore vivants. Enfin, « juger » … c'était un bien grand mot. D'après les nouvelles qu'il recevait, la population Sorcière était au courant que les Death Eaters étaient en train de mourir à petit feu. Certes, il le mettait dans le même sac mais il comptait bien livrer quelques vérités dérangeantes avant de passer de vie à trépas. Puisque Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de se bouger pour lui donner un procès équitable, Severus allait lui rappeler qui il était et il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à ses serpents !

Le chemin vers le Ministère fut très long, notamment à cause de la faiblesse qu'il était obligé de feindre. Quand il entra dans la salle d'audience, il ne fut guère étonné de la voir pleine à craquer, comme il était l'un des derniers Death Eaters à tenir sur ses pieds. Les murmures s'élevèrent et Severus se retint de sourire. Grâce à des mots savamment placés dans différentes conversations, la population Sorcière savait que les consignes concernant la prison étaient édictées par Albus Dumbledore et l'une d'entre elles était les conditions de détention des Sorciers en attente de procès. Ainsi, tout le monde savait que le Ministère aurait dû faire en sorte de maintenir Severus en plus ou moins bon état mais il était clair que l'accusé était au bord de la mort. Or, la foule voulait des réponses et refusait qu'il puisse leur claquer entre les doigts.

Severus fut installé assez brutalement dans le siège des accusés et fit semblant de reprendre son souffle.

-Severus Snape, appela le maître de séance. Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes accusé d'être un Death Eater.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question il y a plusieurs années et ma réponse reste la même, rétorqua difficilement Severus. J'ai infiltré les Death Eaters pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore qui transmettait les informations que je récoltais au Ministère de la Magie.

Inutile d'ajouter que ni l'un ni l'autre n'utilisaient à bon escient ce qu'il rapportait.

-Est-ce votre excuse pour aujourd'hui également ? grinça le maître de séance

Severus leva un sourcil intérieurement. Il le reconnaissait, c'était l'un des chiens de Dumbledore. Sa condamnation à perpétuité, si ce n'était sa mise à mort, était donc prévue.

Manque de chance, ce n'était pas ses projets.

-J'ai signé un contrat avec le président-Sorcier du Magenmagot pour cette mission particulière, haleta Severus.

C'était l'une des précautions qu'il avait prises quand le retour de Voldemort avait été avéré. Dumbledore avait rechigné mais il avait tenu à garder l'original avec lui. Manque de chance pour lui, Severus avait pu en faire une copie. Copie qu'il avait confiée à des personnes de confiance.

-Ah bon ? railla le maître de séance

-Oui, confirma Draco en désignant le parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le blond fendit la foule et déposa le précieux document devant le maître de séance. Ce dernier était blême et quand il regagna sa place, il eut le plaisir de voir la rage déformer le visage du directeur de l'école.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un faux ? provoqua le maître de séance

-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que la signature d'Albus Dumbledore est imitable par n'importe qui ? répliqua Draco en haussant un sourcil

Le maître de séance rougit.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce point, Dumbledore ? demanda Amelia

-Je … déglutit Albus.

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dégaine cette preuve en particulier, encore moins que Severus ait pu en faire une copie. Pire, il détaillait exactement ce qu'il voulait de l'espion ce qui voulait dire que ses actes étaient sous la responsabilité du président-Sorcier.

-Passons, coupa l'accusation. Durant les dernières années, depuis le retour de Voldemort pour être exact, vous êtes responsable de la mort de pas moins de trente Sorciers de toute origine et du double de Moldus. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour cela ?

-Que toutes mes victimes se trouvent en sécurité en Guernesey, ânonna Severus.

Avec le gâchis de la première guerre et la certitude de Dumbledore que Voldemort allait revenir, Severus avait pris ses dispositions et orienté ses recherches pour pouvoir sauver le plus de vies. Sous le couvert de conférences à travers le monde, il avait arpenté les bibliothèques pour trouver des alternatives. Il avait travaillé sa capacité à jeter des sorts informulés pour pouvoir jeter un sort vert qui figeait ses victimes et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au sort de mort puis avait appris à créer des Portkey pour la France. Dès que Voldemort avait fait sa réapparition, le maître de Potions avait mis en place son plan de secours et l'appliquait dès qu'il était envoyé sur une attaque. Quand il s'agissait de torturer les prisonniers du lord, Severus s'arrangeait pour substituer les potions demandées par d'autres pour faire croire à leur mort et pour disposer de leur corps et les envoyer en lieu sûr. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas avisé qui que ce soit, surtout Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que vous dites la vérité ? nargua le maître de séance

-Le fait que nous soyons présents, railla une voix dans le public.

Les yeux du public s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut plusieurs Aurors morts au combat auxquels, parce que le monde Sorcier était en guerre, Dumbledore avait interdit leurs funérailles, s'attirant les foudres des familles.

-Comment est-ce possible ? tonna Albus, clairement furieux

-Il se passe que Severus Snape a fait en sorte de ne pas nous tuer, claqua l'un des Aurors. Nous avons été envoyés en France pour être soignés puis pour prendre soin des autres victimes. Et si vous avez encore des doutes, nous avons fait notre déposition et prêté serment sur notre magie.

Amélia cacha un rictus moqueur. Quand elle avait vu que le procès de l'espion de Dumbledore traînait en longueur, elle avait commencé à rassembler des informations sur les actes de Severus Snape pendant des deux guerres. Heureusement, les Gobelins avaient pu lui transmettre de nombreuses informations et preuves des actes de ce Sorcier si complexe. La cerise avait été le village des victimes sauvées et elle en avait profité pour rapidement les interroger sans pression. Outre son appartenance aux Death Eaters, la principale accusation était le meurtre de toutes ces personnes. Mais puisqu'elles étaient en vie, sans oublier le fait qu'il avait réintégrer les rangs des Death Eaters sur ordre du président-Sorcier, la justice était obligée de le libérer pour le peu de temps qu'il lui resterait à vivre, si on se fiait à son état de santé.

-J'ai récupéré les dépositions de toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans ce village et plus encore, ajouta Amélia. Chaque histoire a été vérifiée et authentifiée.

Les dépositions furent transmises à chaque membre du Magenmagot et les traces de magie étaient claires : toute la vérité y était retranscrite. Personne ne pouvait croire le contraire. Cela ne pouvait qu'agacer l'accusation et Dumbledore.

Severus quant à lui se frottait les mains. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler, les preuves se suffisaient à elles-mêmes. Mais il comptait bien lâcher sa petite bombe avant de partir.

Les Aurors sauvés ainsi que quelques civils furent interrogés par l'assemblée et tous durent convenir que loin de les avoir mis en danger, Severus Snape les avait mis en sécurité. Après deux heures de questions, ils purent partir. L'accusation se mit alors en tête de pousser l'accusé à la faute et pour cela, l'appela à témoigner. Severus cacha son sourire.

-Snape, fit l'accusation. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le professeur Dumbledore de ce que vous comptiez faire ?

-Je n'avais pas confiance en l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Severus.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'accusation

-Même si j'espionnais les rangs des Death Eaters, une position extrêmement dangereuse, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais digne d'obtenir le moindre respect, pointa Severus. Je reconnais ne pas avoir la personnalité la plus aimable au monde mais dès que j'arrivais dans une réunion de l'Ordre, la quasi-totalité des membres m'était hostile et se retenait visiblement de me jeter des sorts alors que j'apportais des informations du camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, uniquement parce que je portais la Marque, peu importe mes actes. Vous comprenez bien que je ne vois pas confier ma vie à des personnes pour qui je n'ai aucune valeur à leurs yeux.

-Même le professeur Dumbledore ? insista l'accusation

-Albus Dumbledore a la fâcheuse habitude de croire que puisqu'il le demande, les personnes qui sont sous ses ordres ne diront rien, railla Severus. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir dit que très régulièrement, les noms des membres de l'Ordre circulaient sans problème dans les rangs des Death Eaters …

Et ainsi, que les nouveaux membres se faisaient tuer en léguant toute leur fortune _pour le plus Grand Bien_ …

L'accusation était coincée. Les réticences de Severus étaient légitimes et donc, elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer sur ce point. Amélia en profita. Lors du premier procès, Albus Dumbledore avait monopolisé Snape pour qu'on ne l'interroge pas sur ce qu'il avait exactement fait sur ordre du président-Sorcier. Elle n'allait pas laisser échapper cette occasion.

-Monsieur Snape, fit Amélia. Vous avez parlé d'informations …

-Amélia, je pense que … interrompit Albus.

-Nous sommes au procès de Severus Snape, rappela sèchement Amélia. Vous Savez Qui est définitivement mort et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je doute qu'il puisse retourner encore une fois espionner après l'avoir trahi. Deux fois.

Concédant l'argument mais ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant, Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche mais il fut de nouveau coupé.

-De quoi avez-vous peur exactement ? s'agaça Amélia. J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous ne voulez pas qu'on ne voit ce Serpentard comme un Sorcier classique.

Mouché, Dumbledore dut se taire.

-Monsieur Snape, reprit Amélia. Vous parliez d'informations. Dites-nous en plus.

-Ma position me permettait de connaître la plupart des informations qu'apprenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Severus. J'avais également placé dans le QG des Death Eaters des sorts d'écoute pour avoir des précisions sur certaines missions. Dès que possible, je les transmettais au professeur Dumbledore qui se chargeait de contrer les attaques.

-Donc vous avez prévenu Albus Dumbledore de toutes les attaques dont vous aviez connaissances, articula Amélia.

-Je lui transmettais tous les éléments que j'avais à ma disposition, assura Severus.

-Qu'en est-il de la Bataille Finale ? demanda Amélia

Si elle avait l'occasion de plomber Dumbledore, elle n'allait pas se gêner !

-Je l'ai informé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait bien attaquer l'école et le tuer ainsi qu'Harry Potter, répondit Severus.

-Quand ? demanda Amélia

-Environ trois semaines avant l'attaque, répondit Severus, savourant sa victoire.

Car c'était cette information qu'il voulait délivrer au public. La question suivante était évidente.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que le directeur de l'école savait que Vous Savez Qui allait attaquer et il n'a strictement rien fait ? hoqueta Amélia

Severus fixa la directrice de la Justice Magique et libéra le peu de magie qui était censé être à sa disposition pour prouver à tous qu'il jurait sur sa magie que c'était la vérité.

-Oui, répondit Severus.


	100. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre

**_Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre_**

Jezabel Illana observait attentivement le rapport qui venait de lui être remis. Le messager bougeait inconfortablement depuis, n'osant pas demander à être congédié.

-Connaissez-vous l'expression : « On ne tire pas sur le messager » ? déclara soudainement Jezabel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. En revanche, soyez certain que d'autres personnes vont vous en vouloir de m'avoir apporté ce dossier. Vous êtes le seul à être en position de le faire.

L'homme se mit à suer.

-Madame … bégaya le messager.

-Rassurez-vous, vous m'êtes utile, sourit machiavéliquement Jézabel tandis que l'homme comprenait que quoi qu'il fasse, il était fini. Vous resterez dans mon antichambre jusqu'à ce que j'aie les réponses à toutes mes questions. Je vous déconseille très fortement de songer à passer de vie à trépas ou sinon, votre famille paiera pendant des générations pour vos erreurs.

L'homme hocha la tête nerveusement.

-Bon garçon, sourit Jézabel.

Elle se leva de son bureau et passa dans la pièce suivante, suivie de près par le messager. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il fut figé et dissimulé soigneusement.

-Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ne pas assurer mes arrières, renifla Jézabel. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller au fond des choses.

Elle vérifia sa tenue avant de replacer correctement le dossier sous son bras, passa un appel et prit la direction de l'hémicycle. Alors qu'elle prenait place, tous les membres du Conseil International des Sorciers se levèrent et s'inclinèrent en signe de respect jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous et merci d'être arrivés aussi vite, fit Jézabel quand le calme fut revenu. Malheureusement, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour une affaire grave. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que le dictateur qui a pris le pouvoir en Grande Bretagne magique est désormais mort.

-Quel rapport avec le conseil ? intervint un membre. La situation a été réglé sans que nous ayons eu à intervenir, non ?

Jézabel nota qu'il s'agissait d'un proche de Dumbledore. Elle n'allait pas le rater.

-C'est vrai, concéda Jézabel. Par un adolescent de dix-sept ans, ce qui est vraiment étrange, je tiens à le souligner. Ce qui me dérange, en fait, c'est que j'attends encore le compte-rendu des événements de la part du manitou suprême du pays. Or, il s'agit de son travail, je me trompe ?

Les alliés dudit manitou s'agitèrent, gênés.

-D'ailleurs, continua Jézabel, impitoyable, j'ai envoyé une convocation à tous les membres du Conseil ainsi qu'à tous les Manitous à travers le monde et il est le seul à se croire trop important pour y répondre.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était arrangée pour que l'invitation soit … égarée. Quand elle s'était rendue en Grande Bretagne à la demande des trois jeunes hommes qui avaient apporté une aide inestimable lors de la Bataille Finale mais qu'on avait accusé d'une agression fantaisiste, elle avait demandé le souvenir de la séance entière et avait repris l'idée de Dumbledore pour ne pas inviter les éléments indésirables. Non, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à utiliser les méthodes de son adversaire.

-Heureusement pour lui, j'ai des contacts dans le pays, railla Jézabel. Ils m'ont fait part de plusieurs points assez étranges, le fait que l'école, lieu de la dernière bataille, ait déploré des dizaines d'élèves morts sans que les alarmes installées obligatoirement par le CIS, pour ne citer que l'un des derniers.

Toute l'assemblée était désormais inquiète, même les alliés de Dumbledore. Quand ce dernier les avait contactés quelques jours plus tôt, il leur avait signalé qu'il y avait eu des morts mais pas qu'il s'agissait des élèves. A cause des différentes Chasses aux Sorcières et des guerres, le Conseil International des Sorciers était le garant de la protection des enfants magiques. Comme l'avait rappelé Jézabel, le Conseil avait des alarmes dans chaque école pour se porter à son secours en cas de danger, alarmes qui n'avaient pas retenti le jour de la Bataille Finale.

-Je passe bien entendu sur le fait que la majorité des personnes qui ont défendu l'école étaient des élèves, railla Jézabel.

Le Conseil blêmit.

-Mais bref, fit Jézabel. Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour que nous nous penchions sur ce qui s'est passé en Grande Bretagne. Car je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas encore terminé.

§§§§§

-Hogwarts ? s'étonna Albus. Pourquoi l'audience ne se tiendrait pas au Ministère, comme d'habitude ?

-C'est inhabituel mais c'est possible, haussa des épaules le ministre.

Lui aussi avait eu la même question et c'était ce que la directrice de la Justice Magique lui avait répondu.

-Je croyais que les Gobelins refusaient que les élèves n'y retournent ? grommela Albus

-Visiblement, ils ont dû faire une exception, déclara le Ministre.

-J'aurais pensé que j'aurais plus de temps pour préparer ma défense, fit Albus.

-Bones m'a dit que ça fait des semaines que vous êtes au courant de cette plainte, grogna le ministre.

-Très bien, je vais aller préparer le château … fit Albus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, avertit le ministre. Toutes vos fonctions, y compris celles de directeur d'Hogwarts, sont suspendues.

Albus Dumbledore serra les dents.

Dans son bureau de sa demeure personnelle, il recevait le ministre de la magie qui lui avait remis sa convocation pour qu'il réponde de la plainte pour mise en danger d'autrui lors de la Bataille Finale. Il avait tout fait pour que la plainte tombe à l'eau mais Augusta Longbottom n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. L'audience aurait donc lieu deux jours plus tard, ce qui était inusuel mais possible, mais surtout à Hogwarts, bien plus rare.

-Bien, fit Albus. Merci pour votre visite. Je serais prêt.

§§§§§

-C'est … lugubre, lâcha Harry.

-Le dernier Conseil des Clans s'est réuni il y a des centaines d'années, rappela Rani.

Tous les deux se trouvaient dans une partie inutilisée de l'école, dans l'antichambre de la salle du Conseil des Clans. Harry avait été surpris d'apprendre que lorsque les Conseils étaient monnaie courante – environ tous les dix ans – ils se tenaient très souvent à Hogwarts, l'une des places fortes de Grande Bretagne. En vérité, le Conseil n'avait pas de place prédéfinie mais il privilégiait les lieux de pouvoir.

-Pourquoi ça ne se passe pas dans la Grande Salle ? s'étonna Harry

-Les Fondateurs ont toujours voulu séparer l'école de la politique, répondit Rani. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont construit une aile spécialement pour la tenue des Conseils de Clans dans laquelle les élèves ne peuvent sous aucun prétexte entrer. En fait, elle n'appartient pas à proprement dit à l'école.

-Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'histoire à ce que le Conseil se tienne ici ? demanda Harry

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une plainte traditionnelle, comme on lui a fait croire, ricana Rani. La directrice Bones a fait en sorte qu'il soit suspendu de ses fonctions parce que la plainte d'Augusta Longbottom concerne directement ses responsabilités en tant que directeur d'Hogwarts.

Harry se renferma. Il se souvenait parfaitement que quelques heures avant le début de la Bataille Finale, il s'était disputé avec Hermione concernant la sécurité des élèves. Soit, il l'avait envoyé bouler, refusant de prévenir le reste du personnel enseignant et les professeurs, mais à sa décharge, la brune l'avait harcelé sur ce point depuis qu'elle s'était levée et sa patience n'était pas éternelle, merci bien. Il n'avait pas voulu céder, d'autant plus que Salazar lui avait confirmé que dès que Voldemort ferait connaître sa présence, tous les élèves seraient dirigés vers des salles sécurisées par l'école elle-même qui se verrouilleraient une fois tout le monde à l'abri. Si la Grande Salle n'était pas elle-même fermée, c'était parce qu'il restait des élèves conscients dans le hall. Les morts de la Bataille étaient des adolescents qui profitaient du parc. Même si c'était la responsabilité de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas voulu prendre en compte les mises en garde de Severus, Harry aurait toujours un pincement au cœur pour ces morts inutiles et surtout, qu'on aurait pu éviter. Mais il était hors de question qu'il porte seul la culpabilité de l'exécution de ces enfants sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'arrogance du vieux Sorcier.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? demanda Harry. Le Conseil n'a lieu que demain.

-Vous êtes ici pour investir les appartements des Potter, répondit Rani.

Harry le fixa, intrigué.

-Lors des Conseils, chaque membre et leur famille arrivent la veille et passent la soirée ensemble, expliqua Rani. Quand les sujets qui vont être abordés sont graves, il arrive qu'après le dîner, il y ait une réunion officieuse du Conseil, encore plus quand des personnes externes au Conseil vont être présentes au Conseil du lendemain.

-Il y aura donc une réunion ce soir, comprit Harry.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, pointa Rani. Le Conseil a été invoqué pour juger des actes d'Albus Dumbledore et beaucoup de choses en découleront, y compris la nouvelle organisation du pays.

Harry hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à l'Elfe mineur. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs somptueux vraisemblablement remis à neuf récemment mais toujours pourvus d'une ambiance pensante et ils arrivèrent devant de lourdes portes richement décorés.

-Les appartements de chaque membre du Conseil des Clans sont enchantés pour être visibles uniquement par ceux qui peuvent y entrer, précisa Rani. Il vous suffit de déposer une goutte de sang sur la porte pour que vous puissiez y entrer, idem pour les membres de votre famille que vous souhaitez voir ici. Concernant les invités, vous pouvez enchanter les portes pour qu'elles autorisent leur passage pour une durée limitée. Les deux autorisations sont bien entendu révocables à tout moment.

Sans un mot, Harry se piqua et plaça sa main sur la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Le brun fut surpris de voir que Rani faisait la même chose.

-Tous les membres du Conseil n'étaient pas forcément des Sorciers, sourit Rani. Avec votre permission …

Se reprenant, Harry suivit les instructions de Rani pour l'intégrer dans les protections des appartements. Ils admirèrent rapidement les lieux et défirent leurs bagages avant de se préparer pour le repas. Vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, Harry descendit rapidement pour rejoindre ses amis qui avaient leur siège au Conseil ou qui allaient agir comme représentant. Malgré les différents bords politiques présents, le repas se passa correctement et après un digestif, les membres du Conseil se rendirent vers l'un des plus grands salons de l'aile.

Ils avaient à discuter.

§§§§§

 _Flash-Back_

 _-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais me voir un jour, murmura Pétunia._

 _-Comme quoi, tout arrive, fit Harry._

 _Le brun avait été mis au courant de l'accident de sa tante et il avait tenu à lui rendre visite. Leurs avocats respectifs lui avaient indiqué qu'ils craignaient que ce soit une tentative de Dumbledore pour le déstabiliser et honnêtement, cela ne l'étonnerait même pas._

 _-Je vois que tu as pu rebondir, constata Harry._

 _-Je n'avais plus à garder les apparences, sourit doucement Pétunia._

 _-Mais tu es encore en danger, nota Harry._

 _-Tu n'as pas tué celui qui avait tué tes parents ? s'étonna Pétunia_

 _-Si, confirma Harry. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu es en sécurité._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Pétunia_

 _-L'idée de te faire quitter le pays n'a pas changé, fit Harry. Mais je pense qu'il serait temps que tu fasses enfin ce en quoi tu es la meilleure._

 _-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Pétunia_

 _-Une maison d'hôtes, sourit Harry._

 _L'idée lui était venue de nombreuses années auparavant, quand il regardait sa tante préparer la maison pour un dîner d'affaires de Vernon. C'était les rares fois où elle était heureuse du résultat obtenu et au fur et à mesure que leur relation s'améliorait, il s'était promis de lui offrir ce rêve. Andréa s'était chargée de boucler les détails en parallèle à son divorce._

 _Visiblement, il avait visé juste si on se fiait à l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans le regard de Pétunia._

 _-Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ? murmura Pétunia_

 _-Parce que si la magie n'était pas entrée dans ta vie, tu aurais pu avoir la vie que tu aurais dû avoir, répondit simplement Harry._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Harry ne montra pas sa satisfaction en voyant Dumbledore entrer dans la salle. Pétunia avait accepté de quitter le pays pour se rendre dans l'une des écoles de conciergerie les plus cotées du continent. L'une de ses exigences avait été qu'elle se trouve dans l'une de celles qui offraient un cursus Moldu mais aussi Sorcier, pour que sa protection continue. Il n'ignorait pas que le vieux Sorcier la cherchait pour faire pression sur lui mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

L'hémicycle se remplit doucement en même temps que les invités s'installaient. Harry observa ses collègues lui firent un signe de tête pour lui montrer leur soutien. Pendant la réunion officieuse de la veille, Harry et ses alliés avaient pointé du doigt bon nombre d'incohérences concernant la gestion de la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas révélé leurs preuves mais leurs doutes avaient suffi à faire tomber la fidélité et la reconnaissance que vouaient la plupart des Sorciers à Albus Dumbledore.

Il ne fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que tout le monde soit à sa place. Le chef du Conseil, lord Edward Rowle, exilé de Grande Bretagne mais choisi par la Magie, réclama le silence qu'il obtint immédiatement.

-Bienvenue à tous, salua Edward. Je vais résumer la raison pour laquelle nous nous trouvons tous à Hogwarts. Lady Augusta Longbottom, ici présente, a déposé plainte contre Albus Dumbledore pour mise en danger d'autrui. Pendant la Bataille d'Hogwarts qui a eu lieu il y a un peu plus d'un mois et où Voldemort a été définitivement défait, Albus Dumbledore, alors directeur de l'école, n'était pas sur place et de nombreux élèves ont été gravement blessés à la suite des combats, quand ils ne sont pas morts en recevant des sorts qui s'échangeaient. L'audience n'a pas lieu au Ministère mais à Hogwarts car lady Longbottom a porté son action non pas devant le Département de la Justice Magique mais devant le Conseil des Clans.

-Ce n'est pas … protesta Albus en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

-Cette demande est parfaitement recevable, bien qu'inhabituelle, coupa Edward Rowle. Tout a été soigneusement vérifié. Quant à la présence du Conseil à l'école de magie, Hogwarts a toujours été un haut lieu Sorcier et les Fondateurs ont fait en sorte que les Conseils puissent se tenir sans que la scolarité des élèves ne soit impactée.

Edward jeta un regard polaire à toute l'assemblée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut contester le but de cette séance ? interpella Edward. Alors que le Conseil commence !

Sur ces paroles rituelles, les portes se scellèrent.

§§§§§

Muriel regarda distraitement le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux avant de reporter son attention sur ses invités.

Alors qu'il était revenu au Burrow après avoir été chassé du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix grâce aux bons soins de Molly, Arthur avait de nouveau quitté son domicile pour cette fois la maison de sa tante où il l'avait informé d'une nouvelle inquiétante : Molly préparait en grande pompe le mariage de Ginny et d'Harry. Seulement, tout le monde le savait, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient aucun sentiment amoureux l'un pour l'autre et n'avait pas l'intention de contracter un mariage de raison, encore plus maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Contrairement à sa femme, l'Héritier Weasley savait se faire discret et il avait pu avoir le fin mot de l'histoire : l'emprise d'Albus Dumbledore sur Molly Weasley née Prewett avait encore frappé et loin pour le bien de la famille.

Muriel soupira en observant ses invités. Arthur était là, bien entendu, mais également tous ses fils, sauf Ron, qui avait finalement réintégré le domicile familial et qui était présentement en train de se faire dorloter par sa mère. Ginny était également absente car son état de santé ne lui permettait pas de quitter la demeure des Longbottom.

La famille s'installa autour de la table et Muriel prit la parole.

-Il est temps de s'occuper de Molly, annonça Muriel. Sa dernière folie en date : elle prépare le mariage de votre sœur avec Harry Potter.

Fred et Georges, les seuls à avoir les informations les plus fiables sur le sujet, intervinrent.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, Harry me semble plus branché mâle que rousse, déclara sérieusement Fred. Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir rappelé à Molly que Ginny ne deviendra jamais lady Potter.

-J'imagine que c'est son grand ami Albus Dumbledore qui lui a annoncé la bonne nouvelle en lieu et place des futurs mariés, railla Georges. Cela devient vraiment désespérant à force.

-Est-ce moi ou je vois la patte de ce Sorcier un peu trop souvent ? grinça Percy. Rien que le fait qu'il se soit présenté comme avocat de Ron qui accusait des Slytherin de l'avoir attaqué alors que tout montrait que c'était faux me dit qu'il n'a pas les intérêts de notre famille à cœur.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Bill. En France, on regarde ses actions avec circonspection, quand on ne lui fait carrément pas confiance.

-Le plus important est de retirer Molly de son influence, gronda Arthur.

-Mais comment ? demanda Charlie. Il est tellement proche d'elle que pendant longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il faisait partie de la famille, voire qu'il s'agissait de son père.

Les enfants acquiescèrent. Ils l'avaient tous un peu cru jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent à Hogwarts et qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était pas possible.

-Je vais me faire l'avocat du diable mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas une part active dans les projets de Dumbledore ? demanda Percy

Tous se tournèrent vers Arthur, le plus à même de répondre à la question. C'était lui qui l'avait épousé et qui pouvait en toute conscience leur livrer une vision objective de la matrone.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda simplement Arthur

-Nous n'ignorons pas qu'elle n'était pas destinée à entrer dans la famille Weasley mais dans une famille de la haute bourgeoisie voire de Sang Pur, déclara doucement Percy.

Dès la naissance de Ginny, ses frères avaient compris qu'elle était destinée à réaliser les rêves de sa mère, c'est-à-dire un richissime mariage. Albus lui avait apporté le gendre idéal sur un plateau : nul autre qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, soigneusement écarté du monde Sorcier pour qu'il n'apprenne que la version édulcorée du vieux Sorcier. Le bonus était qu'avec une telle belle-mère, par reconnaissance pour lui avoir trouvé une union prestigieuse, cette dernière ferait tout pour que la bonne parole de son bienfaiteur soit entendue, de gré ou de force.

-La ruine de sa famille lui a fait revoir ses ambitions, concéda Arthur. Ça et la naissance de Bill. Désolé.

Bill sourit, pas du tout triste. Il savait depuis longtemps que son arrivée avait précipité le mariage de ses parents, surtout aussi tôt après la fin de leur scolarité. En fait, on pouvait dire que c'était à cause de lui que Molly n'avait pas pu trouver d'union plus prestigieuse.

-Elle a été élevée pour un mariage Sang Pur, reprit Arthur. Il est donc normal qu'elle veuille le meilleur pour ses enfants. Et surtout, pour sa fille.

C'était la raison pour laquelle le couple avait eu autant d'enfants. Arthur avait tenté d'y mettre le holà après la naissance des jumeaux, qui avait gravement dégradé son état de santé, mais le couple Potter s'était marié et Albus Dumbledore était passé par là.

-Molly est en fait une femme très simple, avoua Arthur. Elle veut entrer dans la noblesse et faire rayonner son nom. Pour elle, sa vie de femme mariée se résumait à être une femme trophée. La ruine de sa famille, notre mariage et sa grossesse prématurée ont fait voler en éclats ses rêves. Si on lui dit que belle-mère d'un Sang Pur est tout aussi gratifiant …

-Molly est influençable, tança Muriel.

-Quand il s'agit de l'avenir qu'on lui avait promis depuis toute petite, je pense que oui, concéda Arthur. Mais elle sait aussi faire la part des choses et se contenter de ce qu'elle a. Elle a toujours été fière de tous ses enfants, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait pour vous.

-Donc le mieux serait de l'éloigner de Dumbledore ? résuma Bill

-Ce serait mieux, abonda Percy. Le nom des Weasley est déjà associé en mal avec celui de Dumbledore à cause du procès foiré où Ron a accusé ses camarades, cela même qui se sont battus pour que l'école ne soit pas prise par Vous Savez Qui, de l'avoir agressé alors qu'il n'était pas censé être à l'école.

-Que proposes-tu ? demanda Charlie

Percy rassembla ses idées avant de se lancer.

-Si nous devons parler de mère, nous devons parler également de Ron, déclara Percy. Je vous avoue qu'au début, je me suis toujours dit que si j'étais à la place de papa, persuadé comme je l'étais que mère était prête à tout pour intégrer une famille Sang Pur prestigieuse, y compris de bafouer ses convictions, j'aurais voulu la répudier et la renier de la famille Weasley. Mais avec ce que papa vient de dire, je pense qu'il faudrait simplement engager la magie familiale pour qu'elle refuse que Dumbledore ne l'approche.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, fit Fred. Au moins, on détachera tout en douceur notre famille du directeur qui est actuellement en très mauvaise posture.

-D'ailleurs, cela fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu à la boutique pour nous dire que nous devrions entrer dans l'Ordre pour que notre mère soit fière de nous, railla Georges.

-Mais il n'a pas compris que si on devait œuvrer pour la chute de Face de Serpent, ce serait aux côtés d'Harry et non de celui qui a fait en sorte de détruire son enfance, renifla Fred.

Les jumeaux et Ginny étaient les seuls à avoir compris que l'enfance d'Harry était très loin d'avoir été idyllique, contrairement à ce que racontait Dumbledore.

-Alors nous sommes tous d'accord ? fit Muriel. Nous engageons la magie familiale pour que Dumbledore ne puisse plus approcher Molly de quelque manière que ce soit ?

Tous les hommes hochèrent la tête. C'était la meilleure solution surtout si Molly cautionnait tous les tenants et aboutissants des projets de Dumbledore. Ainsi, si c'était le cas, ils pourraient gérer l'affaire en toute intimité.

-Et pour Ron ? rappela Percy

-Ce garnement ne m'a jamais rendu fière, critiqua Muriel. Il n'a jamais su faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts et il obéit assez aveuglément à Molly et par extension à Dumbledore. Je l'ai toujours entendu parler sur notre manque d'argent et malgré les travers de Molly, vous avez toujours été une famille unie et il ne voit pas.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Arthur

-Je vais le chasser de la famille, ricana Muriel. Qu'il apprenne ce qui se passe quand on trahit ses valeurs.

§§§§§

Severus abandonna avec bonheur sa tenue de prisonnier pour revêtir sa tenue de lord Prince. Malgré sa bombe, son procès avait trainé en longueur sur plusieurs jours. Comprenant que Severus n'avait pas l'intention de protéger les secrets de l'Ordre, Albus Dumbledore avait tout fait pour le faire condamner pour des crimes mineurs en lien avec sa couverture d'espion. Heureusement, l'acquittement avait été prononcé mais il semblerait qu'on ait comme qui dirait « oublié » de le faire sortir de prison.

-Maître Seth ? appela Priny

Pour définitivement se couler dans sa nouvelle identité, Severus avait permis à Priny de l'appeler par son nouveau prénom.

-Oui, Priny ? répondit Severus

-Votre présence est requise au Conseil des Clans, rappela Priny.

Severus soupira. Il avait pu s'éclipser les deux jours précédents pour assister à la réunion préparatoire et à l'ouverture de la session mais les discussions – ou plutôt les révélations de Dumbledore – prenaient beaucoup plus de temps. Le décès subit de Severus Snape encore en prison malgré son acquittement amènerait de l'eau dans son moulin pour amener le vieux Sorcier à révéler ce qu'il avait fait à la famille Prince.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au golem que Priny avait habillé de ses anciens vêtements, laissant enfin son alter ego mourir puis se tourna vers l'Elfe mineur attaché au Garant de la Magie des Prince.

-Priny, allons-y, ordonna Seth.

Et ils disparurent d'Azkaban.

§§§§§

Tous les plans d'Albus tombaient à l'eau.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir retourner une nouvelle fois l'opinion publique contre les Slytherin, le procès de Severus n'avait pas tourné en sa faveur, surtout quand il avait annoncé qu'il était au courant que Voldemort comptait attaquer l'école mais qu'il n'avait rien fait pour protéger les élèves. Comme basse vengeance, il avait fait trainer le procès en longueur, faisant examiner chaque acte que son ancien professeur avait commis. Quand l'acquittement fut inévitable, il fit en sorte de perdre l'ordre de sortie.

Même ce point avait joué contre Albus puisque Severus Snape venait de mourir en prison alors qu'il aurait dû être libéré depuis une semaine.

C'était lord Prince qui avait informé le Conseil de cette nouvelle mais également de ses liens avec le défunt. Il avait épinglé l'ancien directeur car en tant que Président-Sorcier, il n'ignorait pas que la tête de la famille Prince avait été reprise et encore moins que Severus Snape était le fils d'Eileen Prince, la fille du dernier lord Prince. En tant que chef de famille, Seth Prince avait eu le droit de rendre une ultime visite à Severus Snape et il avait appris que le professeur de potions n'était pas au courant de leur lien de parenté. Au deuxième jour du Conseil, la séance avait dérivé vers ce qui se passait entre Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape et cela avait été édifiant.

Après l'introduction d'Edward Rowle, Albus s'était attendu à pouvoir intervenir dans les discussions, comme lors des réunions du Magenmagot. Mais il s'était aperçu que les invités du Conseil n'étaient pas autorisés à faire part de leur opinion. Quant à l'accusé … quand il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait que dire la vérité, il s'était retranché dans le silence pour ne pas dire plus que ce qu'il ne devait. Ça le desservait, c'est vrai, mais il contrôlait les informations sur lui ainsi.

Autre surprise, quand il avait voulu quitter la zone allouée pour le Conseil des Clans, il avait découvert que le Conseil était isolé du reste du monde. Encore confiant, il pensait être logé à la hauteur de ses postes mais il avait oublié que s'il était présent, c'était parce qu'il était accusé de ne pas avoir protégé les élèves. Donc il fut indigné quand il avait vu qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à une chambre spartiate et qu'il ne pourrait même pas partager le repas des membres du Conseil pour tenter de les influencer en sa faveur.

Oui, il était enfermé comme un vulgaire criminel.

Et ça le mettait en rage. Encore plus pour la deuxième nuit consécutive.

Heureusement, il avait pris le temps d'observer les membres du Conseil et savait qui pourrait basculer de son côté ou non. Comme le premier jour avait servi à la présentation des membres et le deuxième de sa relation avec le défunt Severus Snape, il avait toute ses chances pour raconter sa version de la vérité.

Pour le plus grand Bien.

§§§§§

Théo savoura la tasse de thé que lui avait apporté son Elfe de maison personnel. A ses côtés, Harry, Neville et Draco en faisaient de même.

-Pourquoi nous réunir aussi tôt ? demanda Neville

-J'imagine que vous n'avez pas manqué de voir que Dumbledore a l'intention de s'en sortir avec l'une de ses pirouettes habituelles, fit Théo.

-Il n'a dit que le strict minimum sur ce qu'il a demandé de faire à Severus, commenta Draco. Il n'a jamais avoué qu'il l'a renvoyé de nombreuses fois espionner Voldemort alors qu'il n'était même pas remis de sa précédente « punition ».

-C'est étonnant que « Seth » ne soit pas monté au créneau, ricana Neville.

-Il attend simplement qu'on prouve par a plus b que la vie des autres n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux de Dumbledore pour revenir dessus, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? demanda Neville

-Je compte demander l'activation d'un Sceau de Vérité, annonça Théo.

-Tu commences à t'impatienter ? sourit Draco

-J'aimerai surtout passer à autre chose, s'irrita Théo. Nous avons toujours joué selon les règles de Dumbledore mais il serait temps qu'il comprenne que le monde peut tourner voire mieux s'il ne fourre pas son nez dedans.

-Pas faux, concéda Harry. Mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas à double tranchant ? Je veux dire, si on le force à dire la vérité, est-ce que nous aussi ne devrions-nous pas dire que la vérité ?

-Non, répondit Théo. Seul l'accusé y est soumis. De toute façon, les Artefacts de Magie nous protègeront.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, est-ce que tu as terminé avec ce problème, Draco ? demanda Neville

-Mouais, grommela Draco. Voilà le sort pour les faire passer pour des artefacts familiaux.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était qu'il s'était littéralement battu avec son Artefact pour qu'il lui révèle la façon de le dissimuler pour le cacher aux yeux du commun des mortels. Ça avait lessivé le blond. Mais il comptait bien se venger une fois cette histoire terminée.

-En quoi ça consiste exactement ? demanda Harry

-Pour résumer, le sort va cacher le statut d'Artefact de Magie à toutes les personnes qui les connaissent comme tels, répondit Draco.

-Cela veut dire que Dumbledore saura que des Artefacts auront été utilisés sur le champ de bataille ? comprit Neville

-C'est le but, sourit machiavéliquement Draco. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il doit sa défaite à des choses qui sont clairement hors de sa portée.

-C'est dangereux, fit remarquer Harry. S'il révèle leur existence …

-Il ne pourra pas, assura Draco. Ou plutôt, ça n'aurait aucun effet. Tous les membres du Conseil connaissent leur existence et ce qui se dit dans le Conseil reste dans le Conseil. En plus, s'il a l'audace de s'insurger sur ce point, cela légitimera notre action et décrédibilisera sa position. Si on ajoute le Sceau de Vérité, il sera perdu.

-Bien, sourit Théo. Allons prévenir Seth, Sirius et Merrick …


	101. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ?

**_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ?_**

Hermione n'aimait absolument pas l'inactivité.

Les blessures qu'elle avait reçues lorsqu'ils avaient dû neutraliser Nagini étaient très longues à guérir, surtout quand certaines d'entre elles ne pouvaient l'être par magie. Hébergée chez les Longbottom, sa convalescence promettait d'être longue, surtout que cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à des soins Moldus. Ce repos forcé l'avait obligé à réfléchir à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers mois et bien des choses la faisaient bondir. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, encore aujourd'hui, pourquoi Harry avait refusé de prévenir les autres élèves de la venue de Voldemort. Il était de son devoir de le faire !

-Pour une fois, je dois donner raison à Harry, intervint une voix.

Hermione tourna la tête et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Mewen installé confortablement dans le fauteuil de sa chambre. Le jeune homme, également en convalescence, venait régulièrement égayer les journées de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait guère se déplacer. Jamais elle n'avait pu déterminer à quel moment il entrait dans sa chambre et aujourd'hui, c'était encore le cas. Comme le fait qu'il savait toujours à quoi elle pensait.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Même si les résultats ne te plaisent pas, Harry l'a fait pour se protéger, assura Mewen.

-Se protéger de quoi ? gronda Hermione. Il a laissé des élèves se faire tuer !

-De ça, répondit sèchement Mewen.

Hermione sursauta. Elle avait toujours pensé que Mewen et elle étaient devenus assez proches pour bien s'entendre. Son éclat la prenait par surprise.

-« Il a laissé des élèves se faire tuer », je ne fais que répéter tes propres mots, rappela froidement Mewen. Dis-moi, depuis quand c'est de la responsabilité d'un élève de protéger ses camarades ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas des adultes responsables des élèves à l'école où tu te trouvais ? Qui devaient s'occuper d'eux, les protéger ? En tant qu'espion, Severus a rapporté la date exacte de la Bataille Finale et depuis des années, il rapporte les forces précises en jeu au camp adverse. Avec toutes ces informations, le directeur avait toutes les cartes en main pour prendre toutes les mesures possibles. Mais il n'a rien fait. Pire, il s'était absenté des lieux qu'il devait protéger.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? coupa Hermione

-Harry ne veut pas porter la responsabilité des morts innocents qu'il y a eu pendant la Bataille Finale, répondit Mewen. Comme tu viens de le faire.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Dans les faits, Harry n'est qu'un orphelin Sorcier héritier d'une grande famille Sang Pur, déclara Mewen. A la mort de ses parents, il aurait dû être accueilli par son parrain devant la Magie Sirius Black et élevé comme le Sang Pur qu'il est pour reprendre sereinement la tête de la famille Potter. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. On lui a collé sur les bras une célébrité qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir et on l'a envoyé dans le monde Moldu alors que toutes les lois du pays l'interdisaient totalement pour être « élevé » par une famille totalement réfractaire à la magie, pour être gentil. Dès qu'il a mis les pieds dans le monde Sorcier, en plus du fait qu'on lui ait caché la majeure partie de son identité, on l'a tantôt idolâtré, tantôt traîné dans la boue, sans oublier qu'il a risqué sa vie chaque année pour sauver l'école voire le monde Sorcier avec les moyens du bord. On lui a laissé l'obligation, même pas la possibilité mais bien l'obligation de se débarrasser de Voldemort, ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça n'avait jamais été son rôle de protéger les Sorciers !

-Mais il est … protesta Hermione.

-L'Elu ? Le Sauveur ? railla Mewen. Le Survivant ? Tu sais parfaitement qu'on lui a imposé ces surnoms et qu'il l'a toujours rejetés en blocs. Il avait des intérêts personnels à vaincre Voldemort mais ça n'a jamais été pour le monde Sorcier qu'il l'a fait. En revanche, nous connaissons tous les deux quelqu'un qui a promis ouvertement de protéger tous les Sorciers.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-Albus Dumbledore, qui d'autre ? ricana Mewen. A chacun de ses discours, il le souligne mais il y a toujours plus de morts sans qu'il ne lève le petit doigt. Sans oublier qu'en tant que directeur d'Hogwarts, il est en charge de la protection de l'école et de ses élèves. Pas Harry. Dumbledore. Les élèves morts sont de la responsabilité de Dumbledore, pas d'un élève. Le monde Sorcier a tendance à rendre responsable de ses fautes les mauvaises personnes et Harry n'a pas l'intention de les laisser faire. Et encore moins une personne qu'il considère comme étant son amie.

-Je suis son amie, protesta Hermione, comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle.

-On en doute, parfois, railla Mewen. Luna m'a raconté à quel point tu as insisté pour qu'Harry prévienne les élèves que Voldemort allait venir. Tu noteras que tu n'as même pas pensé à le faire toi-même.

-Mais les élèves l'auraient écouté … fit Hermione.

-Alors qu'on le considérait encore comme un traître pour ne pas avoir fait sa sixième année et qu'il avait réglé ses comptes ? pointa Mewen. Je ne te savais pas utopiste, Hermione.

-Mais s'il les avait prévenus … s'exclama Hermione.

-Si Harry avait prévenu les élèves, il y aurait eu encore plus de morts parce que la plupart aurait été dans le parc par simple esprit de contradiction, répliqua Mewen. Pire, les parents lui auraient reproché de ne pas avoir suffisamment protégé leurs chers chérubins. Alors qu'il n'est qu'un élève comme eux.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on t'accuse du meurtre de quelqu'un alors que tu n'y es pour rien ? coupa Mewen

-Non ! répondit Hermione

-Alors pourquoi tu l'acceptes pour Harry ? pointa Mewen

Hermione resta sans voix. Car effectivement, elle était en train d'accuser Harry d'avoir tué lui-même ces élèves alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Même s'il était l'Elu, Harry n'est pas responsable de la vie de tous les Sorciers de Grande Bretagne, claqua Mewen. Il a déjà du mal à récupérer le contrôle de la sienne sans qu'il doive s'encombrer de réparer les conneries de d'autres personnes. Il a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ceux qui sont morts, et c'est de prévenir les autorités compétentes. Maintenant, qu'elles aient fait ce qu'il fallait est un autre problème. Ne t'étonne donc pas qu'Harry refuse d'endosser les responsabilités des autres. Il a à peine dix-huit ans et n'a pas à porter le poids du monde sur le dos !

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse.

Mewen se leva.

-Pour une fois, mets-toi à la place d'Harry et essaie de comprendre qu'il ne veut qu'avoir sa propre vie en main au lieu de se soumettre aux désidératas farfelus du monde Sorcier.

Et il sortit, laissant Hermione à ses réflexions.

§§§§§

-Êtes-vous d'accord pour répondre des accusions dont vous faites l'objet ? demanda Edward Rowle

-Oui, répondit Albus.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir les convaincre qu'il agissait pour le plus grand Bien !

Après un résumé des journées précédentes, le Conseil était entré dans le vif du sujet, l'accusation de mise en danger des élèves. Albus Dumbledore était enfin autorisé à répondre librement et depuis qu'il savait qu'il devait dire la vérité dans l'enceinte de la salle, ce dernier avait travaillé son argumentation pour ne jamais mentir ostensiblement pour passer entre les mailles du filet.

-Bien, prenez place, invita Edward.

Le vieux Sorcier s'assit dans un riche fauteuil et le testa pendant quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser.

-Merci de me recevoir, commença Albus. J'espère que nous parviendrons à …

-Je crois que vous vous méprenez sur de nombreux points, coupa Edward avec un sourire machiavélique. Bien que nous soyons au Conseil des Clans, ce nom peut prêter à confusion, je dois l'avouer. Vous êtes d'abord dans une cour de justice. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour trouver un quelconque arrangement pour que vous puissiez continuer vos petites activités avec plus ou moins de restrictions mais pour que vous nous expliquiez pourquoi, alors que vous étiez directeur d'Hogwarts, des élèves sont morts sans raison et par extension, pourquoi vous avez jugé utile d'imposer votre vision du monde aux jeunes générations, les mettant en danger. En accord avec les membres du Conseil, vous serez soumis à un Sceau de Vérité apposé directement sur votre noyau magique.

-JE REFUSE ! tonna Albus en se levant

Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il n'eut plus aucune force et retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil.

-En vous asseyant dans ce siège, vous l'avez déjà accepté, sourit Edward. Le Sceau a déjà été posé. Vous n'avez plus le choix ou sinon, vous mourrez.

Après quelques tentatives, Albus concéda sa défaite et attendit.

-Membres du Conseil, vous pouvez poser vos questions, annonça Edward.

Dans de tels interrogatoires, il suffisait aux membres d'agiter leur baguette avec un Lumos pour indiquer qu'on souhaitait prendre la parole et le maître de séance décidait de l'ordre de passage. Edward laissa son regard balayer la salle pour voir qui voulait prendre la parole. Sans surprise, la première était Augusta Longbottom, responsable de la plainte, regardait d'un œil noir Dumbledore qu'elle était prête à crucifier sur le mur le plus proche. La plupart était les chefs de familles qui avaient eu des problèmes avec l'accusé. Mais quand Harry Potter signala qu'il voulait poser une question, il sut qui interroger. Il désigna le jeune homme qui se leva.

-Hadrian, lord Potter, se présenta Harry, comme il en était l'usage. Qu'est-ce que le plus Grand Bien ?

Toute l'assemblée le regarda avec de grands yeux. La question était incongrue car tout le monde savait que le plus Grand Bien d'Albus Dumbledore était sa propre vision du monde. Alors pourquoi ?

Le Sorcier aussi était surpris. Il avait toujours cru que sa gentille marionnette adhérait à ses convictions – ou plutôt, les avait prises comme siennes – mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Or, il ne s'était pas attendu à la question donc il n'avait rien préparé et ici, l'improvisation n'avait pas sa place.

-Les Sorciers sont les seuls êtres dignes d'utiliser la magie, déclara Albus. Les Sang Pur, au nom d'une prétendue supériorité passée, se contentent aujourd'hui de dépenser l'argent qu'ils ont amassé au cours des siècles et ne font même pas l'effort de regarder tous les trésors qu'ils possèdent. Mais quand ils le font, c'est uniquement pour leur profit personnel, pas pour les autres, et toujours en utilisant la magie qui les blesse le plus. Alors que si j'avais ces trésors entre les mains …

Des membres du Conseil allaient s'indigner mais Harry leva la main pour les inciter au calme.

-Continuez, pria Harry.

-La magie noire est un fléau qu'il convient d'éradiquer immédiatement, décréta Albus. Elle n'est que poison, torture et mort. Elle ne fait que blesser ceux qui l'utilisent ou plutôt, elle exige un sacrifice que les Sang Pur font payer aux honnêtes Sorciers pour leurs sombres desseins.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas pris les précautions que vous avait conseillé votre amant Gellert Grindelwald quand vous vous êtes essayé aux arts occultes ? pointa Harry

Un blanc accueillit sa déclaration.

-Je … je … balbutia Albus.

-Ne vous embêtez pas à trouver une excuse, fit Harry. Vous avez peut-être effacé toutes les traces de votre liaison avec Grindelwald en Grande Bretagne mais ce n'est pas le cas dans les autres pays. Et pour avoir plusieurs contacts avec Dumstrang, où il a fait ses études, l'école est très stricte sur la protection des élèves, surtout quand on parle de magies qui brassent énormément de puissance. Malgré ses ambitions, ses anciens professeurs ont toujours reconnu Gellert Grindelwald comme très pédagogue et pour eux, il était évident qu'il ne serait jamais passé à côté de ce point précis. En revanche, que vous ayez passé outre ces indications parce que vous vous pensiez au-dessus de tout cela ne me semble pas si invraisemblable …

Harry ne montra pas sa satisfaction devant la rage du vieux Sorcier face à ce secret sorti de l'ombre. Cela l'avait surpris que ce dernier ait gardé secret sa liaison. Mais comme le brun voulait lui faire du mal, il n'avait pas hésité.

-Cela n'a rien à faire dans cette affaire ! tonna Albus

-En fait, si, pointa Harry. Cela prouve que vous avez une si haute opinion de vous-même que vous passez outre toutes les précautions pour ne pas vous blesser. Mais poursuivons, voulez-vous ?

Harry balaya l'hémicycle, observant les membres du Conseil qui avait compris qu'il allait prendre la séance en main.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour que le plus Grand Bien se mette en place ? demanda Harry

-Je voulais d'abord que les Sorciers se sentent assez menacés par Hitler pour qu'ils s'unissent sous ma bannière pour s'en débarrasser, répondit Albus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pour cela, j'ai poussé Gellert à devenir son conseiller pour qu'il lui indique les lieux Sorciers à attaquer. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que les Sorciers allemands comptaient exécuter Hitler sans sommation, j'ai compris qu'il faudrait ajouter une dimension Sorcière à la guerre.

-Gellert Grindelwald, comprit Harry.

-Gellert était le coupable idéal et en plus, il était déjà sur place, confirma Albus. J'ai réussi à le convaincre d'œuvrer ouvertement pour le plus Grand Bien et là, les Sorciers ont commencé à s'unir contre lui.

-Mais pas sous votre bannière, devina Harry.

-Non, répondit Albus. J'ai dû changer de plans et j'ai mis mes liens « passés » en avant pour prouver ma légitimité à me battre contre lui et le vaincre.

-Mais pour autant, vous n'avez pas eu le pouvoir que vous recherchiez pour mettre en place le plus Grand Bien, pointa Harry.

-Non, serra les dents Albus. Les Sang Pur ne me faisaient pas confiance et ils avaient réussi à me cantonner à un poste de professeur à Hogwarts. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que si je pouvais inculquer le plus Grand Bien aux enfants dès leurs premiers pas à l'école, alors ce serait parfait. J'ai donc fait en sorte de devenir le personnage incontournable de l'éducation.

-Comment ? demanda Harry

-J'ai empoisonné Armando Dippet pour qu'il soit assez faible physiquement et psychiquement pour qu'il ait besoin d'un assistant à plein temps, se rengorgea Albus. Rôle que j'ai parfaitement rempli pour pouvoir prendre les décisions à sa place.

-Mais ce n'était pas assez, fit Harry.

Albus redescendit sur terre et fusilla sa marionnette du regard. Et comme le Sceau de Vérité était actif, il se sentit obligé de répondre à la question sous-entendue.

-Non, il fallait plus, confirma Albus. Il fallait que les Sang Pur perdent leur domination. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser l'une de leurs plus grands tabous.

-Lequel ? s'étonna Harry

-Les bâtards de Sang Mêlé, ricana Albus.

La plupart des membres sursautèrent.

-Développez, je vous prie, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Bien que les avis varient selon les familles concernant l'intégration des Moldus ou des Nés de Moldus dans leurs lignées, les Sang Pur refusent catégoriquement d'avoir des bâtards, encore plus avec des Moldus, répondit Albus. Alors j'ai « poussé » certains héritiers à fricoter avec des Moldus et quand la faute est avérée, les autres héritiers possibles « disparaissaient » ….

-Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de vous que plusieurs familles Sang Pur ont disparu, faute d'héritiers ? gronda Augusta

-Oui, confirma Albus. Mais seules deux ont été ma consécration. Les Gaunt et les Prince.

Seth se renfrogna tandis qu'Harry faisait le lien avec les informations qu'il avait appris de sa première vie. La provenance des souvenirs devenait beaucoup plus claire maintenant …

-Expliquez-vous, ordonna Harry.

-Grâce aux archives cachées que Gellert avait retrouvées à travers l'Europe, j'ai pu identifier une lignée perdue de Slytherin, répondit Albus. J'ai été assez étonné de découvrir qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre. Pendant que Gellert s'associait à Hitler, je suis allé les voir et je suis tombé sur le père, Marvolo Gaunt, et ses deux enfants, Morfin et Mérope. Avec la Legilimencie, j'ai su que j'étais dans la bonne famille et j'ai fait en sorte que cette « noble » famille salisse son sang aussi pur avec des Moldus. J'ai envoyé le père et le fils en prison en les poussant à attaquer des Moldus et j'ai manipulé la fille pour qu'elle s'amourache de l'aristocrate Moldu voisin et pour qu'elle soit mise en cloque. Une fois qu'elle a accouché, je l'ai tué et j'ai fait en sorte que l'orphelinat qui accueillait l'héritier de Slytherin le détruise totalement pour en faire un mage noir en devenir. J'ai achevé mon projet en lui faisant découvrir ses origines. Le bonus a été qu'il découvre et qu'il ouvre la première fois la Chambre des Secrets.

-Ensuite ? demanda Harry, l'air sombre

-Je l'ai mis sur la piste des pratiques de magie noire les plus terribles que Gellert avait pu trouver et j'ai alimenté sa haine des Sorciers et des Moldus, répondit Albus. Il a ainsi mis le monde Sorcier à feu et à sang.

-Vous êtes en train de dire que Voldemort est un Gaunt ? hoqueta Théo. Vous avez perverti une lignée Sang Pur pour votre propre gloire ?!

-Cette famille était déjà décadente avant même que je ne les rencontre, se justifia Albus en reniflant. Ils voulaient tellement préserver le sang de Slytherin qu'ils n'avaient des enfants qu'entre eux. Les parents de Mérope et de Morfin étaient frère et sœur, par Merlin !

Les membres du Conseil se mirent à commenter mais Edward Rowle leva la main pour ramener le calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'éloignent du sujet.

-Et pour les Prince ? demanda Seth

-J'ai soumis à l'Imperium la petite Eileen pour qu'elle ne bronche pas pendant qu'elle se faisait violer par le premier Moldu venu, répondit Albus. Ensuite, je l'ai forcée à s'enfuir de chez elle pour l'épouser et à rester avec lui jusqu'à la mort. J'ai ensorcelé l'enfant né pour qu'il soit le bouc émissaire de familles dites de la Lumière mais quand j'ai vu qu'il ne comptait pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il le fasse en manipulant ses pensées. Il m'a bien été utile, surtout pour mettre la main sur le patrimoine des Prince sans qu'il ne le sache.

Seth laissa passer quelques instants pour faire croire qu'il faisait les connections avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

-Vous avez utilisé Severus Snape pour vos propres bénéfices ? articula Seth. Sa vie n'avait aucune valeur à vos yeux ?!

-Il n'était qu'un Slytherin, renifla Albus. Un adepte de magie noire. Pourquoi aurais-je dû m'en préoccuper ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous a fait les Slytherin pour que vous leur vouez une telle haine ? demanda Draco

-Ils ont tout pour eux mais ne font rien pour œuvrer pour le plus Grand Bien, cracha Albus.

Merrick comprit alors ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

-Qui avez-vous approché pour lui présenter votre idée du plus Grand Bien ? demanda le Voyant

-Phineus Black, siffla Albus.

La plupart des membres ne mirent que quelques instants pour situer le Sorcier dans la tentaculaire généalogie de cette famille autrefois importante du pays.

-Le frère de lord Sirius II qui a disparu sans laisser de traces vers 1900 ? demanda Merrick

-Cet abruti ne voulait pas que je courtise sa sœur Belvina, cracha Albus. Et quand je lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais pour le monde Sorcier, il m'a ri au nez. IL M'A RI AU NEZ ! Il l'a bien regretté !

Merrick cacha son sourire. Quatre guerres en moins d'un siècle uniquement pour la fierté bafouée d'un seul Sorcier ? Tout simplement hilarant !

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez mis le pays à feu et à sang uniquement parce que quelqu'un a compris que ce que vous projetiez pour le monde Sorcier était irréalisable ? renifla Seth

-S'il m'avait écouté, le monde Sorcier se porterait largement mieux ! scanda Albus

Les murmures s'élevèrent à la suite des révélations du vieux Sorciers. Harry se pencha vers Théo, intrigué par un point.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il parle aussi librement ? chuchota Harry

-C'est toute la beauté du Sceau de Vérité, ricana Théo.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-La différence entre un Cercle et un Sceau de Vérité est que quand on utilise le second, la personne qui y est soumis oublie son environnement, surtout quand il lui est hostile, répondit Théo. Le Cercle l'oblige à dire la vérité, le Sceau sans contrainte.

-En clair ? demanda Harry

-Il ne se rend pas compte à qui il est en train de raconter sa vie, sourit machiavéliquement Théo. En ce moment, toute la salle est son amie.

Harry se redressa et regarda d'un œil neuf le vieux Sorcier. Il se souvenait de ce que son ami avait dit quand il avait parlé d'utiliser le Sceau. Maintenant qu'ils ne jouaient plus selon les règles de Dumbledore, ils étaient bien plus libres de lui faire cracher tous ses secrets. Il pourrait enfin avoir les réponses concernant le rituel qui avait contribué à le ramener dix ans en arrière.

-Combien de temps dure le Sceau ? demanda Harry

-Jusqu'à ce que le Conseil soit terminé, sourit Théo.

-Parfait, fit Harry.

Le brun haussa la voix.

-Je pense qu'une petite pause nous ferait tous du bien, proposa Harry.

Edward Rowle le regarda avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est une bonne idée, sourit Edward. Que l'accusé soit reconduit dans ses quartiers.

-Mais … protesta Albus.

L'instant suivant, il ne fut plus dans l'hémicycle. Les autres invités furent fermement mis à la porte qui fut scellée.

-Lord Potter, fit Edward. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

-J'ai des griefs personnels contre lui, déclara Harry. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie porté plainte contre lui mais Augusta pour ne pas avoir protégé les élèves pendant la Bataille Finale. Nous ne devons pas oublier notre objectif qui est d'éloigner Dumbledore des nouvelles générations. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il avait de la rancune envers les Sang Pur, qu'il a œuvré pour déclencher à la fois la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et la guerre contre Grindelwald mais également les deux guerres contre Voldemort. Avec les informations que nous venons d'apprendre, il s'avère qu'il avait des liens avec Voldemort. Je veux savoir où il était pendant la Bataille Finale et pourquoi il n'était pas là. Severus Snape a confirmé qu'il était au courant de l'attaque, je veux savoir pourquoi mes camarades sont morts pendant que nous luttions !

Draco, Théo, Neville, Seth et Sirius hochèrent de la tête.

-Je vais reprendre le contrôle de cette séance, décréta Edward Rowle. Mais avant, une pause serait vraiment la bienvenue.

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent.

§§§§§

Remus tournait en rond dans sa cellule lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans le couloir. En reniflant, il identifia l'intrus et montra des dents. Quand il apparut devant les barreaux, il se jeta dessus.

-TU M'AS TRAHI ! rugit Remus

-En quoi t'ai-je trahi, Remus ? demanda calmement Mathis

Comme le Lycan était calme, le loup de Remus se calma à son tour, intrigué.

-J'étais sur le champ de bataille ! lâcha Remus. J'étais à ma place ! Je me battais pour tous les loups pris dans cette guerre !

-Et malgré tous mes enseignements, tu continues à le croire, ricana Mathis. Sache que je n'ai demandé qu'à récupérer Fenrir Greyback pour le faire juger par les nôtres. Ta présence n'est dû qu'au bon sens de celui qui t'a envoyé ici.

-POURQUOI ?! éclata Remus

-Parce que si tu avais été encore présent sur le champ de bataille, le ministère aurait déclaré que les loups garous combattaient pour Voldemort, claqua sèchement Mathis.

-Mais … j'étais aux côtés de Sirius ! balbutia Remus

-Un Sorcier qui a été accusé à tort d'avoir tué son meilleur ami et sa femme sans qu'aucune enquête n'ai été faite ? pointa Mathis. Que toi-même tu as cru coupable jusqu'à ce que la preuve de son innocence n'ait été faite ? Et tu crois honnêtement que le ministère Sorcier aurait cru que tu œuvrais contre Voldemort ? Dans quel monde vis-tu ? Sache que tu dois la vie sauve à un Sorcier qui a su réfléchir avant d'agir, qui avait en tête le bien-être des autres races magiques en plus de celui de la Magie.

-Qui ? demanda Remus

-Le Gardien du Château de Jade, répondit Mathis.

Rani avait été très clair, personne ne devait révéler le véritable lien qui existait avec Harry Potter et le Château de Jade gardé par la famille Slytherin. Mathis pouvait très bien comprendre ces précautions.

Le Lycan se rapprocha de la grille.

-Tout le temps que tu as passé auprès de moi, il est clair que tu n'as toujours pas assimilé l'une des plus importantes leçons que j'ai voulu t'apprendre, grogna Mathis. Celle qui t'aurait empêché de te retrouver sur le champ de bataille à Hogwarts au même titre que Greyback

-Laquelle ? défia Remus

-C'EST ET CA A TOUJOURS ETE UNE GUERRE ENTRE SORCIERS rugit Mathis. Les loups garous n'ont jamais eu aucun intérêt dans cette guerre !

Remus sursauta.

-Je voulais protéger mes amis … protesta Remus.

-Des amis que tu as abandonné par fidélité à un Sorcier qui te manipulait avec ton consentement ? siffla Mathis, maintenant agacé. Des amis qui ont pris les armes et qui se sont battus tandis que tu chantais encore et encore les louages d'un Sorcier qui menait le monde à sa perte ? Tu as perdu toute importance à leurs yeux et tu allais en plus réduire à néant tous leurs efforts par ta présence !

Le loup de Remus se recroquevilla sous la réprimande du Lycan.

-Le jugement de tous les loups qui ont participé à cette guerre va bientôt avoir lieu, décréta Mathis.

-Je vais témoigner ? s'étonna Remus

-Non, répondit Mathis. Tu vas être jugé.

-Mais … mais je n'ai rien fait ! s'écria Remus

-Si, contra Mathis. Dans ton aveuglement, tu as voulu embrigader des loups dans une guerre entre Sorciers, tu as mis des enfants en danger en leur enseignant alors que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur ton loup ! Tu es tout aussi coupable que Greyback car tu as été une marionnette consentante pour le plus Grand Bien d'Albus Dumbledore !

Remus écarquilla les yeux, blême. Il allait … mourir ?

-Tu vas être jugé selon tes fautes, volontaires ou non, trancha Mathis. Peu importe que j'ai fini par te prendre sous mon aile, que tu aies tenté de t'amender vers la fin. Il est temps que tu prennes conscience de la portée de tes actes et que tu paies pour cela. De tes répondes dépendra la dureté de ta sentence.

Mathis tourna des talons, le laissant méditer sur ses mots.

§§§§§

Une heure plus tard, les invités du Conseil des Clans étaient de nouveau dans l'hémicycle.

Tous les membres avaient médité sur les paroles d'Harry et avaient convenu que bien qu'il s'agisse du procès d'Albus Dumbledore, seule sa responsabilité dans la mort des élèves lors de la Bataille Finale était remise en cause et uniquement cela. Mais d'ores et déjà, ils savaient que dès que cette plainte serait clôturée, le Conseil serait favorable pour l'accuser de crime contre la Magie, le plus grave de tous les crimes.

Comme promis, Edward Rowle reprit la séance en main. Harry Potter avait assez parlé et il était temps qu'on se concentre sur le vif du sujet. On avait déjà bien trop digressé pour le moment.

-Albus Dumbledore, fit Edward. Vous êtes ici pour répondre de la plainte d'Augusta Longbottom pour ne pas avoir protégé les élèves, dont son héritier lord Longbottom en personne, lors de la Bataille Finale. Cette assemblée ici présente sait que lors du procès de Severus Snape, espion pour votre compte et acquitté de toutes les accusations liées à cette activité, ce dernier vous avait révélé que Voldemort avait l'intention d'attaquer l'école le soir des vacances de fin d'année. Expliquez-nous pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait et surtout, où est-ce que vous étiez au moment de cette fameuse bataille.

Edward avait pris le temps de se renseigner sur le Sceau de Vérité et avait compris qu'il était dans l'intérêt du Conseil d'être le plus précis possible dans ses demandes. Comme Dumbledore était totalement inconscient de son environnement, il allait déballer sa vie comme s'il était en présence de ses meilleurs amis alors que c'était très loin d'être le cas. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait répondu sur sa notion du plus Grand Bien, la totalité de ses soutiens au Magenmagot avait démontré qu'ils souhaitaient prendre leurs distances par rapport à lui. Et maintenant qu'on en venait au cœur du sujet, il y avait de très grandes chances pour qu'à la fin du Conseil, Albus Dumbledore soit complètement seul au monde.

-J'étais persuadé que Voldemort ne pouvait pas attaquer l'école, répondit Albus. Il avait toujours privilégié la fin de l'année scolaire, donc vers mai et juin, surtout parce que j'avais laissé entendre que c'était à cette période que les barrières de l'école étaient les moins solides.

-Vous avez _laissé entendre_ ? articula Edward, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles

-Comment voulez-vous que je sois le seul référent dans la lutte contre Voldemort si je ne contrôlais pas les informations auxquelles il avait accès ? se vanta Albus. Généralement, les lieux où ils attaquaient étaient ceux que j'indiquais à ses espions où l'Ordre du Phénix ou les Aurors seraient peu ou pas présents.

Edward songea un instant à lui demander plus de précisions sur sa gestion de la guerre – où il semblait être l'allié comme l'ennemi à abattre au même titre que Voldemort – mais il se rappela les mots d'Harry Potter. Il y aurait tout le temps de faire le procès complet de cette honte de Sorcier.

-Donc, fit Edward en se raclant la gorge, vous étiez au courant de la date de la Bataille Finale mais vous n'avez rien fait, pas même de précautions comme interdire l'accès du parc aux élèves. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Voldemort ne pouvait pas attaquer, s'entêta Albus.

-Et pourtant … rappela Edward. Pourquoi, quand les alarmes ont retenti pour signaler l'intrusion des Death Eaters, les secours ne sont pas arrivés ?

-J'ai agi dès que les alarmes ont … protesta Albus.

-Je parle des alarmes placées par le Conseil International des Sorciers, coupa Edward. D'après les experts qui sont venus pour comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'attaque, il s'avère qu'ils ont découvert que les alarmes restaient toutes bloquées au niveau du directeur. D'après eux, elles hurlent en continue depuis presque sept ans.

L'indignation se répandit dans les rangs de l'assemblée mais Edward les fusilla du regard pour qu'ils reprennent leur calme.

-Alors ? répéta Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusiez que les autorités ne soient prévenues que les élèves étaient régulièrement en danger ?

-Ils n'étaient pas réellement en danger … tenta de se justifier Albus.

-Nous en discuterons un autre jour sur votre perception du danger, coupa Edward. Pourquoi. Est-ce. Que. Les. Autorités. N'ont. Pas. Eté. Prévenues. De. L'attaque ?

-Voldemort n'allait pas attaquer, assura Albus.

-Mais il l'a fait, contra Edward, assez agacé par cette idée fixe. Quand les Death Eaters sont entrés sur le domaine, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-J'ai élevé des protections … commença Albus.

-Etrange alors que les experts du CIS n'en aient trouvé aucune trace, railla Edward. D'ailleurs, ils ont été étonnés de découvrir que cela faisait des années que les barrières de protection de l'école se sont écroulées.

Edward savait qu'il jouait avec le feu en distillant les informations que lui avait révélé Jézabel Illana mais il n'avait pas l'intention de ménager ce fou.

-Reprenons, fit Edward. Qu'avez-vous fait quand les Death Eaters sont entrés sur le domaine, à part élever des protections inexistantes ?

-J'ai voulu faire appel aux ultimes protections de l'école, sourit Albus.

-Comment ? demanda Edward

-C'est un secret de directeur, fit Albus.

-Quel dommage alors qu'il s'agisse d'un secret partagé avec les membres du Conseil des clans protégé par la Magie, rétorqua Edward sur un ton sirupeux. Comment. Avez. Vous. Fait. Appel. Aux. Protections. Ultimes. De. L'école ?

-J'étais dans mon bureau, balbutia Albus.

-Alors que le cœur de l'école ne se trouve nullement à cet endroit ? sourit machiavéliquement Edward. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous avez réussi ?

-J'ai senti ma magie réagir, sûrement pour aller dans les barrières, fit Albus.

-En fait, non, sourit Edward. L'école a simplement neutralisé les menaces les plus importantes présentes sur le domaine. Et vous étiez l'une d'elles.

-Impossible ! s'exclama Albus. Hogwarts a toujours été sous mon contrôle !

Un grondement sourd retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Les membres du Conseil se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

- **SOUS TON CONTRÔLE, SORCIER ?!**

- _Qu'est-ce qui …_ fit Draco.

- ** _Ça, c'est le bon coup de pied au cul qui manquait à ce vieux fou,_** ricana Kylian, la Dague des Malfoy.

- _Comment ça ?_ fronça des sourcils Draco

 ** _-Tu vas voir …_** ricana Kylian.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Certains prirent peur et voulurent se lever mais ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient collés à leurs sièges. Au-dessus de la tête d'Edward Rowle, deux immenses yeux apparurent brusquement pour scruter l'assemblée avant de darder son regard sur Albus Dumbledore. Rani, présent dans la salle pour veiller sur son maître, alluma quelques bougies pour permettre aux Sorciers de distinguer un minimum ce qui leur tombait dessus. Harry, lui, sourit. Cela lui rappelait une certaine journée où il avait lui-même rencontré la même paire d'yeux.

 **-JE NE SUIS SOUS LE CONTROLE DE PERSONNE ! TU M'AS AFFAIBLI PARCE QUE TU VOULAIS LE POUVOIR A TOUT PRIX !**

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? balbutia Albus

 **-JE SUIS CELUI QUE TU AURAIS DÛ AIDER POUR LA PROTECTION DES NOUVELLES GENERATIONS, SORCIER ! HONTE A TOI ! PERSONNE, JE DIS BIEN PERSONNE, AUCUNE CREATURE MAGIQUE, Y COMPRIS LES SORCIERS, N'A DE « CONTROLE » SUR MOI !**

-Du calme, intervint une nouvelle voix. Laisse-moi expliquer la situation avant de t'emballer.

Une bougie s'alluma sur le pupitre d'Edward Rowle et tous découvrirent la présence du Sorting Hat.

-Bonjour à tous, sourit le Sorting Hat. J'imagine que vous me reconnaissez tous donc nous allons passer les présentations. L'une de mes missions principales est d'être le Gardien de l'école, au même titre que le directeur. Malheureusement, l'empoisonnement de l'ancien directeur a corrompu la magie protectrice et a affaibli les Gardiens, ce qui a permis à Dumbledore de faire ce qu'il veut. Nous sommes devenus les témoins impuissants de sa folie.

-Mais … lui ? osa Amélia Bones

-Lui ? ricana le Sorting Hat. C'est le dragon protecteur de l'école, Hogwarts. Il est le seul à être encore en vie, puisque les autres Gardiens sont tous morts sous Dumbledore.

-Morts ? s'étonna Neville

-Les descendants de l'aigle de Rowena ont été les premiers à dépérir quand Dumbledore, avec le soutien d'Armando Dippet, a réduit les ordres des Elfes de maison en les cantonnant aux parties principales du château, répondit le Sorting Hat. Les blaireaux d'Helga ont tous été décimés quand il a ordonné la destruction de la Serre Principale et de la Serre Adjacente, les deux plus grandes de l'école, sous le prétexte qu'elles étaient bien trop vielles alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La colonie de Griffons de la Forêt Interdite a été exterminée par les braconniers engagés par Dumbledore il y a trente ans environ et quant au Basilic, le jeune Harry Potter a dû le tuer quand il a été corrompu une nouvelle fois par Voldemort.

L'assemblée regarda l'artefact bouche bée. Les crimes de Dumbledore envers l'école étaient vraiment nombreux et incroyables. Mais quand on connaissait sa version du plus Grand Bien …

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Edward Rowle

-Si j'avais eu le choix, je me serais contentée de vous souffler les questions à poser, sourit le Sorting Hat. Mais Hogwarts s'est emballé quand Dumbledore a assuré qu'il avait le plein contrôle sur l'école.

 **-** **Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce déchet !**

-Calme-toi, veux-tu ? soupira le Sorting Hat. Depuis qu'on l'a sollicité pour protéger l'école, il veut reprendre sa place.

-Dumbledore dit que c'est lui qui l'a fait, rappela Edward Rowle.

-Dumbledore n'a jamais rien fait de positif pour l'école, renifla le Sorting Hat. Encore moins maintenir les protections minimums pour le bien de la Magie et non la satisfaction de ses projets personnels.

Edward se secoua. L'arrivée d'Hogwarts et du Sorting Hat avait surpris tout le monde mais il fallait revenir au but de ce Conseil.

-Qui a donc appelé … Hogwarts, c'est ça ? … si vous dites que ce n'est pas Dumbledore ? demanda Edward

 **-C'est un jeune homme présent dans la salle qui a fait appel à moi une semaine avant que l'école ne se fasse attaquer. Il m'a parlé avec son cœur et surtout, il était prêt à se battre même si je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Et le directeur ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est tout faire pour que les Sorciers en viennent à renier Magia.**

-Qui ? demanda Edward

 **-Harry Potter.**

Les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme qui se leva et s'inclina profondément.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé avec mes amis, déclara Harry. Nous avons tous apprécié le renforcement de notre magie et la protection des élèves.

 **-J'ai fait à la hauteur de mes moyens, Sorcier. La protection de la nouvelle génération sera toujours ma priorité, quand bien même je serais le seul à m'y atteler.**

-Votre aide a été plus qu'appréciée, répéta Harry.

-Lord Potter, et non Albus Dumbledore, a fait appel aux ultimes protections de l'école pour protéger les élèves, résuma Edward.

 **-J'ai fait en sorte que les élèves soient en sécurité dans les différentes salles du château. J'allais fermer les portes principales quand cet outrage à la Magie a réussi à entrer. J'ai également neutralisé les autres menaces potentielles, dont Dumbledore.**

-Pourquoi ? éclata Albus. Je suis ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour le monde Sorcier !

 **-Vous êtes la pire chose qui a pu arriver au monde de la Magie ! Si un enfant n'avait pas eu le courage de vouloir protéger ce monde, alors tout le pays serait aujourd'hui en ruines !**

-Je suis le plus puissant Sorcier au monde ! s'écria Albus

 **-Vous n'êtes _rien du tout_ !**

-Du calme ! s'exaspéra le Sorting Hat. Nous allons essayer de ne plus intervenir. Mais si vous avez des questions …

-Merci, fit Edward avec un sourire tendu.

Le maître de séance regarda la salle.

 **-J'ai empêché Dumbledore de s'en aller.**

-Comment ça ? sursauta Edward

-Ce qu'il a dit, confirma le Sorting Hat. Si Hogwarts ne l'en avait pas empêché, Dumbledore aurait quitté l'école juste avant que les troupes de Voldemort n'attaquent.

-Où comptiez-vous aller ? fit brusquement Edward à Albus

-J'avais rendez-vous avec l'une des pensionnaires de madame Loren, sourit Albus.

-Madame Loren … la gérante du Creux du Secret à Londres ? s'étouffa Edward

-Oui, confirma Albus.

Les murmures s'élevèrent alors qu'Harry se penchait de nouveau vers Théo.

-Et c'est ? chuchota Harry

-Une maison close, sourit Théo. Les prostitués, homme comme femme, sont très chers. Honnêtement, seuls ceux qui ont un coffre en banque bien rempli peuvent se les offrir.

-Dans le monde Moldu, c'est très mal vu de fréquenter des prostitués, rougit Harry.

-C'est plus le fait qu'on ne pensait pas que Dumbledore pouvait s'offrir l'un des pensionnaires de madame Loren qui choque, sourit Théo.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de vérifier que Voldemort allait attaquer ? demanda par acquis de conscience Edward

-J'avais programmé une soirée de divertissement, je n'allais pas l'annuler parce que Voldemort avait laissé entendre qu'il allait attaquer à l'un de ces bâtards de Serpents ! renifla Albus

-Et les élèves ? demanda Edward

-Pourquoi serais-je resté ? renifla Albus. J'avais mes projets, j'allais m'y tenir ! Les élèves ne sont qu'un moyen pratique pour que je puisse mettre en place le plus Grand Bien !

L'assemblée eut la réponse qu'elle voulait : Albus Dumbledore, en plus de n'avoir aucune considération pour les Slytherin, n'en avait aucune pour les enfants dont il avait la charge.

Edward regarda le Conseil. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

-Pour ceux qui jugent coupable Albus Dumbledore d'avoir volontairement mis en danger les élèves de l'école Hogwarts dont il était responsable, levez la main, ordonna Edward.

Le Conseil dans son intégralité leva la main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui le juge innocent, railla Edward. Le Conseil a donc rendu son verdict.

Toutes les bougies s'embrasèrent et les membres découvrirent avec horreur que les deux immenses yeux appartenaient à la tête d'un dragon immense.

 **-LE CONSEIL A PARLE. JE ME RANGE DE SON AVIS. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE N'A PLUS AUCUN DROIT NI AUCUNE RESPONSABILTE SUR L'ECOLE HOGWARTS. EN CONSEQUENT, JE LUI RETIRE TOUTE LA MAGIE QUE LUI OCTROYAIT SON POSTE. PAR MAGIA, QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI.**

Et Albus Dumbledore hurla.


	102. Epilogue : le bilan de deux vies

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **A l'approche du Nouvel an, je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année 2019 avec tous mes voeux de santé et de bonheur !**_  
 _ **Comme cadeau, je souhaite vous offrir la conclusion de cette histoire qui vous tient en haleine depuis le 01 octobre 2016. J'espère qu'elle vous aura autant émerveillée que je n'aie eu de plaisir à l'écrire.**_  
 _ **Comme toujours, je suis persuadée que la fin ne vous satisfera pas, loin de là, mais rien ne m'empêchera, si les commentaires arrivent à me convaincre, d'écrire quelques bonus pour raconter certains détails que j'ai volontairement laissé à votre entière imagination !**_  
 _ **Bonne année 2019 !**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue : le bilan de deux vies_**

Neville s'assit difficilement aux côtés d'Harry sous la tonnelle. Ce dernier avait le regard perdu sur le magnifique parc du manoir Potter, l'une des premières demeures qu'il avait faite restaurer.

-Dis-moi, Harry, fit Neville. C'est une question que je voulais te poser depuis longtemps … mais pourquoi tu as suivi les mêmes événements que dans ta première vie ?

Harry mit de longues secondes avant de répondre. D'un geste de la main, il fit venir un objet bien particulier.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est ? demanda doucement Harry

-Ton journal, répondit immédiatement Neville.

Comment ne pas le reconnaître ? L'objet luisait tellement de magie qu'il pouvait le sentir sans même faire d'efforts.

-Ce journal … C'est moi, expliqua avec précaution Harry. Le véritable Harry. Celui sans masque, cru, qui ne ménage pas ses mots. Dans ce journal, il y a tout. Mon choc d'être revenu à dix ans. Ma haine pour un monde qui refuse de prendre soin de lui-même. Ma dépression. Ma vengeance.

Neville garda le silence. Quand il avait appris toute la vérité sur son ami quelques années auparavant, il avait compris que le brun n'avait jamais eu personne pour le comprendre entièrement. Il avait fait de son mieux pour remplir ce rôle mais Harry, conditionné par tant d'années à jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, retenait encore beaucoup de choses. Mais maintenant ….

-Si j'ai fait ça, souffla Harry, si je n'ai quasiment rien changé à ce qui se passait dans les premières années à Hogwarts, je pense que c'est par arrogance. J'étais tellement haineux, je voulais battre Dumbledore sur son propre terrain, lui montrer que le pire ennemi de ses plans était sa marionnette bien docile. Je voulais lui montrer qui j'étais réellement. Harry Potter. Pas le Survivant si éperdu de reconnaissance envers le grand Dumbledore qui l'a tiré de l'enfer où il l'a lui-même envoyé. Juste Harry.

Neville ne prononça pas un mot, laissant son ami vider son sac.

-Je me suis souvent demandé, pourquoi rester ici alors que tout ce qui m'attend, ce n'est que manipulation, trahison, douleur et déception ? murmura Harry. J'ai tout perdu cette nuit de Samain et des personnes bien intentionnées ont voulu en profiter pour m'enfoncer encore plus la tête dans l'eau. Le seul avantage que j'avais était que je pouvais revoir Hermione.

Neville hocha de la tête. Il avait compris l'importance de la jeune femme quand cette dernière avait mis en place l'Armée de Dumbledore, pendant leur cinquième année. Jusqu'à ce que la brune s'en prenne à lui quand elle avait été renvoyée, Harry avait toujours intégré la jeune fille à ses plans. Depuis, il s'était juste contenté de la garder en sécurité.

-Mais en étant objectif, comment j'aurais pu faire pour vivre une autre vie ? souffla Harry. A qui j'aurais pu m'adresser pour m'aider ? A un professeur conditionné pour me haïr au premier regard ? A un parrain destiné à rester enfermé en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis ? A un loup garou tellement éperdu de reconnaissance qu'il n'a pas remarqué avant qu'il ne soit trop tard qu'il était l'instrument pour détruire son peuple ?

-Joshua … fit Neville.

-Combien de temps Dumbledore aurait mis pour accuser Joshua de kidnapping ? contra Harry. Même avec un contrat de précepteur, Joshua n'aurait pas pu lutter à armes égales. Sinon, j'aurais pu m'enfuir. Mais même si j'avais dans ma tête 19 ans, je n'étais qu'un gosse de dix ans. Oui, j'aurais pu survivre dans la rue mais une fois que j'aurais voulu récupérer mon héritage, comment aurais-je pu faire ?

Neville hocha la tête. Harry, en revenant dans le passé, n'avait eu que très peu d'alliés sur lesquels compter. Sans oublier son jeune âge qui aurait interdit aux adultes présents de l'écouter sérieusement.

-Je n'ai pas peur de l'inconnu, sourit douloureusement Harry. J'aurais pu partir, me faire adopter dans une famille aimante et vivre ma vie égoïstement. Mais je me connais. Le monde Sorcier m'a montré ses pires côtés mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser sombrer entre les mains de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Ça m'aurait travaillé toute ma vie et rapidement, les problèmes de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière auraient débordé sur le monde Moldu puis dans les pays voisins. Tôt ou tard, la situation m'aurait rattrapé. Alors je me suis coulé dans le moule.

-Mais tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide immédiatement ! s'exclama Neville. Grand-mère et moi serions venus à ton secours !

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, sourit Harry. Vaincre Dumbledore était pour le bien de la Magie avant tout vengeance mais la première décision égoïste que j'ai prise dans cette vie, c'était que je ne comptais pas te perdre, au même titre qu'Hermione. Autant inconsciemment, je savais que la Hermione que je retrouverai ici ne serait jamais tout à fait celle que j'ai laissé dans mon ancienne vie, autant j'étais certain que je retrouverai celui que j'avais appris à connaître dans les dernières années de ma vie.

-Mais Ron … intervint Neville. Tu as vécu des aventures avec lui.

-Je sais, concéda Harry. Mais même s'il a été mon meilleur ami la majorité de ma scolarité, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui pour ce qui était vraiment important. Mes états d'âme ou même, mes questions sur la sexualité ou les filles. J'avais appris très tôt à composer avec sa jalousie maladive et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas se sortir les doigts du cul pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était un des traits de caractère que je détestais de plus en plus au fil des années et quand j'ai enfin fini par vaincre Voldemort, il s'est exposé en plein jour, me poussant à définitivement couper les ponts avec lui. Ron aurait pu devenir un bon ami s'il avait été éloigné à temps de Molly et de Dumbledore mais une chose était certaine quand je suis revenu, jamais il ne serait devenu aussi proche de moi que dans mon ancienne vie. Jamais il n'aurait pris ta place, Neville.

Le regard du brun retomba sur le journal et se remplit de mélancolie. Neville posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je suis fier d'être ton meilleur ami et ton frère d'armes, sourit Neville. Jamais je n'échangerai ma place avec qui que ce soit. La vie est toujours très amusante quand tu es dans les parages.

-Très drôle, railla Harry.

-Blague à part, maintenant que cette page est terminée, que comptes-tu faire ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis certain que tu n'as même pas envisagé l'avenir.

-Tu commences à bien me connaître, rit Harry. J'ai tout juste des idées en l'air, rien de précis. Ce pays a besoin de tellement de choses …

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que tu comptes faire pour la Grande Bretagne, coupa Neville. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux faire pour toi.

Harry se tut, ne sachant quoi dire. Car son ami avait mis le doigt sur le plus gros problème du brun. Il était tellement habitué à gérer les problèmes des autres qu'il s'était oublié dans l'histoire, même dans cette vie. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que le monde de la Magie soit enfin cohérent pour La servir.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu ce que les autres ont eu, je n'ai pas besoin de ce que les autres ont envie … Que dois-je faire, Neville ?

-Et si tu te laissais guider ? proposa Neville. Tu as mené cette guerre, Harry, à mon tour de te guider en temps de paix. Tu sauras me dire si ça te plait ou pas, de toute façon, non ?

-C'est vrai, sourit Harry. Puis-je m'en remettre à toi, mon frère ?

-Pour toujours et à jamais, promit Neville. Comme je le fais pour toi, mon frère.

§§§§§§§§§§

Draco Malfoy rendit visite à son ami Théo Nott. Tous les deux se voyaient souvent depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hogwarts, car la mort de Voldemort n'avait pas rendu les Slytherin plus sympathiques au Sorcier lambda. Avec Blaise Zabini, ils avaient décidé de jouer dessus. D'ailleurs, certains se mordaient les doigts d'avoir rejeté les Serpents car le trio avait ruiné la plupart.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Draco en apercevant le brun dans un fauteuil.

-Bonjour Draco, répondit Harry.

-Installe-toi, invita Théo.

Tous les trois délaissèrent rapidement le sacro-saint thé pour du soda Moldu que le brun leur avait fait découvrir.

-Théo me racontait que l'Angleterre Sorcière est toujours aussi déprimante, sourit Harry.

-Tu es loin du compte, soupira Draco. J'aurais vraiment dû te suivre !

Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait décidé de poursuivre ses études à l'étranger. Il avait porté son choix vers le Japon où il devenait Protecteur, en souvenir de l'Hermione de sa première vie.

-Tu as quand même des échos quand tu viens aux réunions du Magenmagot, non ? demanda Théo

-La plupart veulent plutôt m'inviter chez eux pour montrer qu'ils sont amis avec le Sauveur, grogna Harry. Vous pensez bien que j'évite ces parasites.

-Les mêmes qui nous snobent parce que nous sommes des Slytherin ? ricana Draco. Quel dommage que nous tenions la majorité de l'économie du pays.

-Arrêtons de parler de ces hypocrites, fit Théo. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ça. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre …

-Tu deviens servile maintenant ? railla Draco en se levant

-Ah, tais-toi ! souffla Théo

Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols au niveau des cachots et s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs.

-Tu veux bien nous dire ce que nous allons faire ? demanda Harry

-Il faut le voir pour le croire, sourit étrangement Théo.

Ils cheminèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une cellule.

-Surprise, ricana Théo.

Intrigués, Draco et Harry regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et sursautèrent violemment.

En effet, dans la cellule se trouvait l'un de leurs anciens « professeurs », nul autre que Dolores Umbridge. Cette dernière s'était faite discrète après que Voldemort se soit montré au Ministère mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles, malgré la plainte qu'Harry lui avait collée aux fesses. En fait, elle était chez Nott.

-Tu donnes dans les cougars, maintenant ? ricana Harry

-J'ai encore de l'amour-propre, renifla Théo. Non, elle profite de mon hospitalité … contre son gré, bien évidemment.

-Comment tu es venu à … l'« inviter » ? demanda Draco

-Disons que j'avais encore en travers de la gorge son « attitude » lorsqu'elle a été Grande Inquisitrice, déclara Théo. Tu as peut-être fait du bon boulot pour l'éjecter de l'école, Harry, mais je trouvais que c'était … léger.

-Honnêtement, j'avais établi un programme intéressant pour elle, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête.

-Je m'en doutais, fit Théo.

Draco s'approcha de la grille.

-Depuis combien de temps elle est ici ? demanda le blond

-Je suis tombé sur elle l'été avant notre septième année, expliqua Théo. J'ai profité de l'occasion.

-A d'autres, renifla Draco.

-Je vous raconterai ça un autre jour, promit Théo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Harry en s'approchant à son tour

La Sorcière n'avait pas l'air d'être blessée. Mais tous les deux connaissaient Théo et un Maître Maudit avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. D'autant plus que ça faisait presque trois ans qu'elle était sous sa garde.

-Pour le moment, elle est mon cobaye attitré pour les malédictions que je mets au point, sourit Théo. J'arrive à faire repousser un bras ou une jambe sans utiliser de potions. Bon, c'est vrai, il faut que je travaille sur la douleur induite par le processus.

-Tu lui fais payer l'histoire de la Brigade ? demanda Draco

-Evidemment, renifla Théo. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir régler ses comptes avec elle.

Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent Harry du regard qui ne quittait pas des yeux la Sorcière.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle a voulu mettre Hogwarts à feu et à sang, murmura Harry.

-Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la magie de l'esprit, s'excusa Théo. Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un sous la main ?

-Il se peut, songea Harry en pensant à Severus. Tu n'en as plus besoin ?

-Pas pour le moment, répondit Théo.

Umbridge commença à gémir dans son inconscience.

-Il faudra que tu retires toutes tes malédictions si on doit fouiller son esprit, prévint Harry.

-Ce sera fait, assura Théo.

-Quel est son statut ? demanda Draco

-Elle est portée disparue depuis qu'elle est ici, répondit Théo.

-Il faudra donc réfléchir à ce qu'on fera d'elle une fois qu'on aura toutes les informations qu'on veut, fit Harry.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Draco.

-Je vais préparer son arrivée et voir si je peux avoir un Legilimens correct pour aider, sourit Harry.

-Parfait, fit Théo.

§§§§§

Jezabel Illana observa la cellule avant de se tourner vers Minerva McGonagall.

-Il a l'air complètement … vide, constata le chef du Conseil International des Sorciers.

-La punition de l'école est assez dure, en effet, sourit Minerva.

La Sorcière acquiesça.

Alors que le Conseil rendait son verdict, le dragon gardien Hogwarts avait rendu son propre verdict et avait, comme promis, supprimé tous les liens qu'Albus Dumbledore avait avec l'école. Ainsi affaibli, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance lorsque le dragon avait invoqué le Jugement de Magia. Depuis maintenant trois mois, l'ancien directeur de l'école était dans un état catatonique et ses souvenirs étaient en train d'être couchés sur papier. Quand le CIS avait demandé à entendre le Grand Manitou de Grande Bretagne à propos de la guerre qui venait de se terminer, il s'était fait inviter à se rendre sur place. Après avoir châtié les alliés du vieux Sorcier au sein du Conseil, Jezabel y avait répondu favorablement. La surprise avait été à la hauteur de l'attente.

-Qui est le nouveau directeur de l'école ? demanda Jezabel

-Moi, répondit Minerva. Le lien magique s'est fait dès que celui d'Albus s'est dissout. Disons pour résumer que la plainte d'Augusta Longbottom n'était qu'une infime partie de ce que le monde Sorcier pouvait lui reprocher.

-Je suis au courant concernant la présence d'Hogwarts, sourit Jezabel. L'un des directeurs de l'école est devenu chef du Conseil et a intégré ce secret dans ceux du Conseil. Oh, je connais également l'existence des Artefacts de Magie et de l'aide inestimable qu'ils auraient pu apporter sur le champ de bataille. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi Albus Dumbledore n'était pas au courant.

-Je peux vous le dire, toussa Minerva. Hogwarts, je parle du dragon, a limité les informations auxquelles devraient avoir accès les différents directeurs lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas prêté serment envers l'école. Il avait dû pressentir quelque chose. A raison, visiblement.

Jezabel hocha la tête. Sa propre enquête concernant les agissements du Sorcier au niveau du CIS avait révélé des manquements assez importants et ce n'était que le début.

-Que va-t-il se passer ? demanda Jezabel

-A quel niveau ? demanda Minerva en s'éloignant de la cellule

-Tous, j'imagine, haussa des épaules Jezabel en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Je vais commencer par l'école, déclara Minerva. Je n'ai pas encore fait rouvrir l'école car il est temps de réviser entièrement les programmes. J'ai également fait en sorte qu'elle soit désormais institution indépendante pour ne plus que ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années se reproduise. Les Gobelins ont été assez aimables pour restaurer les protections qu'Albus a laissé se détériorer. Maintenant, au niveau du gouvernement, comme les crimes d'Albus ont été révélés pendant le Conseil des Clans, une enquête a été menée par Amélia Bones. Ou, disons-le franchement, elle a pu faire en sorte que le dossier qu'elle avait sur lui ait une existence légale.

Elles s'installèrent dans le bureau de la directrice autour d'une tasse de thé fumante.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement pour Dumbledore ? demanda Jezabel

-Le Jugement de Magia prend différentes formes selon la personne qui y est soumis, je ne vous apprends rien, répondit Minerva. Ici, il l'a d'abord rendu Cracmol avant de copier intégralement son esprit, ses souvenirs et ses connaissances.

-Je croyais qu'on ne savait qu'après coup les effets d'un Jugement, s'étonna Jezabel.

-Comme c'est Hogwarts qui l'a invoqué, en tant que Dragon, il est bien plus proche de la Magie que toutes les créatures magiques existantes, répondit Minerva. Il sait exactement quels effets auront sa malédiction sur lui.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Jezabel

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Minerva

-Pourquoi est-ce que le Jugement a pris cette forme ? précisa Jezabel

-A titre privé, Amélia Bones, qui a assisté au Conseil des Clans, m'a avoué que les plans d'Albus semblent avoir commencé en même temps que la montée en puissance de Grindelwald, avoua Minerva. Voire, qu'il l'a manipulé pour qu'il conquiert le monde.

-Donc on parle de plus d'un demi-siècle de crimes, constata Jezabel.

-Au moins, confirma Minerva.

-Et pour ce qui concerne l'avenir de ce pays ? demanda Jezabel

-Nous avons une ribambelle de nouveaux lords qui ont eu la chance d'assister au Conseil des Clans et ils ont les bases pour commencer à remettre le pays sur pied, sourit Minerva. Et ils ont très envie de démanteler tout ce que Dumbledore a pu faire, sur les conseils du dragon Hogwarts.

-Je pensais que les gardiens de l'école se rendormaient une fois le danger écarté, s'étonna Jezabel.

-Normalement, confirma Minerva. Mais comme tous les autres gardiens sont tous morts, Hogwarts doit rester éveillé un minimum jusqu'à ce que la situation redevienne normale. En plus, il ne veut pas que ce qui s'est passé avec Albus ne recommence.

-Bien, je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le Jugement se termine pour que je puisse enfin agir à mon tour, décréta Jezabel avant de savourer une gorgée de thé purement anglais.

§§§§§

-Ici, indiqua Mewen.

Le nouveau Voyant, après avoir été intronisé comme tel au sein de sa famille, avait emmené Ginny et Hermione dans un lieu particulier. Par acquis de conscience, Draco avait emboîté le pas.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione, intriguée

-Dans l'un des quartiers magiques les plus pauvres et les plus « mal famés » de Londres, grimaça Ginny.

-Je pensais les Sorciers adeptes des maisons, constata Hermione.

-Les Weasley sont des cas particuliers, expliqua Ginny, comprenant qu'elle parlait de sa famille. Nous habitons sur l'un des derniers terrains de la famille. Si le Terrier n'existait et que papa et maman avaient refusé d'habiter avec tante Muriel, alors nous aurions sûrement habité dans un quartier semblable.

Conscient qu'il attirait l'attention avec son allure plus qu'aristocratique, Draco avait relevé sa capuche et ne prononçait pas un mot. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il observait. Les lieux étaient dans un état de délabrement absolu et il avait des doutes concernant les finances des habitants. Un point à aborder avec les autres lords.

Dix-huit mois étaient passés depuis la chute de Dumbledore. Chacun avait pansé ses blessures et aspirait à avancer dans la vie. Quelques temps auparavant, alors qu'elle songeait à approfondir sa relation naissante avec Draco, Ginny avait demandé des nouvelles de Ron, chassé de la famille. Comme ses parents et son chef de famille n'avaient pas été en mesure de répondre à sa question, la rousse s'était tournée vers Luna et Mewen pour au moins avoir une piste. Plongée dans ses préparatifs de mariage avec Neville, la blonde n'avait pas pu venir mais les deux Voyants avaient été unanimes sur le lieu où l'une des plus jeunes de la bande devrait se rendre pour avoir ses réponses. Mewen avait accepté de servir de guide et les autres s'étaient greffés.

-Pourtant, les quartiers commencent à être réhabilités, commenta Draco.

-Cela reste long, répondit Mewen. Le Sorcier lambda a toujours été long à se débarrasser de ses préjugés, bons comme mauvais.

Ils serpentèrent à travers les ruelles quelque peu étroites avant de s'arrêter devant une grande façade.

\- « Foyer Sorcier », lut Hermione sur la pancarte.

-Entrons, pressa Mewen.

Tous les quatre entrèrent et se massèrent à l'accueil. Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'hôtesse écarquilla des yeux.

-Vous êtes la sœur de Ronald ?! fit-elle en fixant Ginny. C'est génial ! Depuis qu'il est ici, personne n'est venu lui rendre visite ! Venez, je vais vous conduire à sa chambre !

Un peu choqués, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et montèrent dans les étages. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte que l'hôtesse entrebâilla.

-Oh, en fait il n'est pas là, constata-t-elle.

Sans se gêner, Ginny poussa la porte et découvrit l'univers dans lequel son … frère … vivait.

Sans surprise, les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient une partie du sol. La nourriture traînait dans différents coins du studio et ne parlons pas de la vaisselle sale qui débordait de l'évier. Le ménage était clairement une vision de l'esprit et les moutons de poussières étaient en liberté.

-Nous sommes dans la bonne chambre, sourit Ginny.

-Ce dépotoir ? La chambre de Ron ? s'étonna Hermione

-Il est allergique à tout ce qui est ménage et rangement, renifla Ginny. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie … ?

-Donna, sourit l'hôtesse, comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à elle. Ronald travaille dans une petite boutique où il alimente les rayons. Je le croise de temps en temps quand je fais mes courses.

-Et son rêve de devenir Auror ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce que tu pensais sérieusement qu'il allait réussir ? ricana Draco. Il a échoué deux années de suite, je me suis renseigné.

-Donna, fit Mewen. Dites-nous ce que nous voulons savoir.

La jeune Sorcière fut happée par l'un des pouvoirs des Voyants et sa langue se délia.

-Il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que Ronald ne réveille le foyer par ses hurlements d'ivrogne, souffla Donna. Il se plaint qu'un certain Harry aurait dû rester à ses côtés et qu'il aurait dû épouser … Hermione ? Sans oublier qu'il maudit ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur de ne pas l'aider à lui donner un emploi à sa hauteur.

-C'était une idée fixe depuis des années, haussa des épaules Ginny. Il est borné et ça ne change pas vraiment ce que je sais de lui.

Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle puis se serra contre Draco.

-J'ai eu mes réponses, déclara Ginny.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. A quelles questions ?

-Si Ron pouvait enfin se débrouiller seul et faire table rase du passé, répondit Ginny. Ce n'est pas le cas et si en plus, il se permet de nous maudire, alors ça ne vaut pas la peine de l'aider. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait penser de la direction que prendra désormais ma vie, il n'aura aucun droit d'émettre une seule objection, encore moins s'il ne sait pas se reprendre sans qu'on le tienne par la main.

Elle regarda ses amis un à un.

-Partons, demanda Ginny. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

§§§§§

Joshua avait passé les deux années suivant la mort de Voldemort à se faire pardonner sa défection de la mission où le groupe devait trouver des éléments sur la disparition de Cédric Diggory. Pour cela, il avait presque littéralement retourné le monde entier pour retrouver au mieux le jeune Sorcier, au pire sa tombe. Finalement, il avait trouvé et quand Harry lui avait demandé où, il lui avait simplement donné une adresse. Le brun s'était donc rendu en Allemagne, dans la région d'Hambourg.

-J'imagine que tu ne pensais pas tomber sur ça, constata une voix non loin.

Harry leva le nez pour regarder la personne assise sur le balcon. Une personne familière.

-Allez monte, on doit discuter, invita la personne.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Harry laissa sa magie former un bouclier invisible pour le protéger. Il monta le premier escalier et erra quelques instants avant de trouver ledit balcon.

-Bière ? proposa l'hôte. Tu as l'âge légal pour boire, il me semble.

-Volontiers, accepta Harry en prenant place. En revanche, toi, tu dois avoir du mal à faire croire que tu peux boire de l'alcool.

Son interlocuteur eut un grand sourire, dévoilant une canine un brin trop longue.

-Disons que j'ai les arguments pour leur faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il.

Harry partit dans un fou rire.

-Tu veux croire que j'avais pensé que tu étais devenu un Vampire quand tu as disparu, Diggory ?

Tous les deux discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en vienne au sujet qui fâche.

-Que s'est-il vraiment passé ? murmura Harry. Tu étais en vie quand on est revenu …

-Oui, confirma Cédric. Je suis resté quelques heures à l'infirmerie puis madame Pomfrey m'a laissé sortir. Le professeur Dumbledore a alors décidé qu'il serait mieux pour moi que je rentre directement chez moi.

-Quand on sait qu'il ne me l'a pas permis … grogna Harry.

-Mon père m'attendait et il n'était pas particulièrement ravi de me voir avant l'heure, soupira Cédric. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement aimant, je peux même dire que je lui étais indifférent mais là, je crois bien qu'il était furieux.

Diggory but une gorgée de bière.

-Mon père a refusé que je sorte après, poursuivit Cédric. Au début, je croyais que c'était parce qu'il voulait que je me repose mais mi-juillet, largement après la période de repos que m'avait prescrit Pomfrey, il m'a interdit de quitter la maison. J'ai pressenti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond quand j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison. Et quand j'ai parlé de te voir … Merlin ! J'ai cru avoir déclenché l'apocalypse !

-C'est vrai que ton aide aurait été appréciée, soupira Harry. Ma cinquième année a été … inconfortable, on va dire.

-J'ai entendu parler de cette Umbridge, pouffa Cédric. D'ailleurs, qu'est-elle devenue ?

Le sourire féroce du Sauveur fut à deux doigts de faire trembler d'effroi le jeune Vampire. Depuis sa transformation, il avait compris beaucoup de choses, à commencer ce que la leçon que le brun en face de lui avait donné quand il avait critiqué la façon dont il avait appris le contenu de la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La suivante était qu'Harry Potter était loin, mais alors très loin de l'image qu'il montrait au monde entier. Vu ce sourire, cette … Sorcière avait dû avoir ce qu'elle méritait.

-Finalement, je n'ai pas envie de savoir, sourit Cédric. A la rentrée scolaire, mon père m'a annoncé que je ne partirais pas faire mes études et il m'a jeté dans la cave. C'est là que j'ai compris quelque chose d'horrible sur lui.

-Laquelle ? demanda Harry

-Ma mère était là, Potter, souffla Cédric. Mon père m'avait toujours dit qu'elle nous avait abandonné. Mais elle se trouvait dans la cave, sous nos pieds !

Il finit sa bière cul sec et fit venir une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu. Il s'en servit un verre qu'il siffla et en proposa un à Harry. Le brun accepta et le Vampire les servit tous les deux.

-Ma mère vivait dans la cave depuis une dizaine d'années, révéla Cédric. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'elle servait de défouloir à mon père mais plus le temps passait, plus je comprenais que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Alors, pourquoi l'avoir fait passer pour morte ? termina Harry

-Je n'ai eu la réponse que très récemment, avoua Cédric. Mais je vais continuer. Ma mère était devenue complètement folle et à chaque fois que je tentais de l'approcher, elle avait des crises de panique.

-Combien de temps tu es resté dans cette cave ? demanda Harry

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, presque sept mois, répondit Cédric. Tu te doutes bien que je n'avais pas de calendrier pour faire le calcul …

Harry eut un sourire assez ironique.

-Si tu me dis que ton père était si aimant, railla Harry.

-Un jour, poursuivit Cédric, j'ai été immobilisé et ma mère a été emmenée autre part. J'ai très vite compris que ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi quand j'ai ressenti une présence. Celle d'un prédateur. J'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre que c'était un Vampire quand il a planté ses dents dans mon cou.

-Tu penses que ton père était au courant ? demanda Harry

-Etant donné qu'à mon réveil, il était là en train de réciter des incantations et que je sentais le sang tout autour de moi, je pense que oui, railla Cédric.

Un frisson glacé coula le long de son dos. Ça lui rappelait terriblement la manière dont il était revenu dans cette vie.

-Le Vampire qui m'avait mordu avait compris ce qui se passait, contrairement à moi, continua Cédric. Il m'a alors mordu au poignet puis il m'a ordonné de le mordre à la gorge. J'ai senti qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui entraient dans ma tête mais comme j'étais encore sous le choc de ma morsure, je n'ai pas posé de question. Il m'a ensuite ordonné de m'enfuir dès qu'il me l'ordonnerait. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait quand il a brisé le cercle et qu'il a tué l'une des personnes présentes. J'ai couru droit devant moi et je ne me suis retourné que quand l'endroit que j'avais quitté a explosé et que la vague magique m'a jeté au sol.

Harry hocha la tête. Joshua avait noté cette explosion magique qui avait eu lieu pendant sa cinquième année. L'affaire avait été classée sans suite puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de victimes. Du moins, en apparence.

-J'ai longuement couru, ne voulant pas que mon père me retrouve, fit Cédric. J'ai embarqué pour la France puis pour l'Autriche, pour rejoindre le clan de celui qui m'avait mordu. J'y suis arrivé au bord de la soif de sang et le clan a dû m'enfermer pendant trois mois avant que je ne puisse reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Quand j'ai été assez calme, le chef m'a convoqué et m'a demandé comment j'avais fait pour arriver directement sur leur cachette. Je leur ai raconté comment j'avais été transformé, il a accepté de regarder dans mon esprit. Disons-le franchement, fou de rage était encore en dessous de son état.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-J'ai très vite compris que je n'étais pas destiné à être un Vampire, expliqua Cédric. Même à leurs yeux, j'étais trop jeune. Le fait que ce soit l'un de ses Vampires qui avait transgressé la loi n'avait pas enchanté le chef, sans oublier l'état dans lequel j'étais arrivé. Quand il s'est assez calmé, il a ordonné que je sois correctement éduqué et a décidé que j'apprendrai tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ma transformation quand je serais un Vampire digne de ce nom.

Harry comprenait la manœuvre. Dans la correspondance qu'il entretenait avec les différents peuples magiques, il avait appris comment les Vampires se « reproduisaient ». On proposait d'abord aux Humains intéressés – Moldus comme Sorciers – de suivre une sorte de formation accélérée sur ce qui les attendait dans leur prochaine vie. S'il ne revenait pas sur leur décision, les élus étaient transformés et suivaient une nouvelle formation pour maîtriser leurs nouveaux dons. Les transformations étaient très contrôlées, surtout à cause du statut du secret, et un Vampire isolé n'avait pas intérêt à mordre en masse sous peine de se faire abattre comme un vulgaire chien. Quant aux nouveaux nés, s'ils ne montraient pas immédiatement le contrôle qu'ils avaient sur eux-mêmes, ils avaient le même sort que leur créateur. Seules les circonstances exceptionnelles de l'arrivée de Cédric puis de sa transformation avaient dû lui permettre de rester en vie.

-Il y a quelques mois, je suis tombé sur un Sorcier qui me cherchait, fit Cédric. Je l'ai tout de suite amené à mon chef qui a décidé de combler les trous de mon histoire.

-Ton père avait décidé de te tuer en utiliser un rituel interdit pour récupérer ta magie, devina Harry.

Le regard choqué de Cédric fit comprendre au brun qu'il était tombé juste.

-J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tu en savais plus que tu ne le montrais, sourit doucement Cédric. Oui, c'est ça. Mais le maître de cérémonie était Albus Dumbledore.

Harry haussa des épaules.

-Cela ne te surprend pas, constata Cédric.

-Disons que je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui, fit Harry. Et le pire que tu puisses imaginer est encore loin de ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Cédric ne retint pas ses frissons. Son ancien directeur était donc vraiment un personnage dangereux.

-Le chef de ton clan t'a interdit de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit ? devina Harry

-Oui, répondit Cédric. Si jamais Dumbledore apprenait que j'étais en vie, Adrian était sûr qu'il me traquerait pour me tuer car j'aurais été un témoin gênant.

-Adrian Ziehrer ? hoqueta Harry. Le chef du Nid de la Valse ?

-Tu le connais ? s'étonna Cédric

-Disons que son nom est tombé dans la conversation, sourit Harry.

Adrian était le fils du compositeur Moldu Karl Ziehrer. Il avait fondé le nid vers la fin du dix-neuvième siècle et en l'honneur de son père, il l'avait nommé ainsi, car il avait fait partie de ceux qui avaient démocratisé cette danse en Europe. Le brun avait été curieux de comprendre comment les enclaves des différents peuples magiques fonctionnaient. Mais s'il connaissait ce nom, c'était parce que le Vampire avait apporté une preuve comme quoi Dumbledore s'amuserait à faire des rituels interdits pour garder sa puissance magique durement touchée lors de son combat contre Grindelwald.

Ils savourèrent leurs verres en observant la ville s'animer sous les lumières de la nuit.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Harry

-Tu as réussi à nous débarrasser de Tu Sais Qui, sourit Cédric. Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon père mais aujourd'hui, je saurais le recevoir. Mais il est temps que je m'occupe de ma mère ou, si je ne me trompe pas, que je trouve son corps pour lui rendre les derniers hommages.

-Je pensais surtout à la vie qu'on t'a fait abandonner, précisa Harry.

-Ça aurait été bien que je retrouve mes amis, avoua Cédric. Mais je te rappelle que je n'ai plus donné signe de vie depuis maintenant près de cinq ans. Et surtout, je suis un Vampire. L'Angleterre n'est pas connue pour être très tolérante en ce qui concerne les créatures magiques.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue. Effectivement, c'était un point sur lequel il travaillait au corps le pays.

-Je peux vérifier si tu as encore … des intérêts là-bas, proposa Harry.

-Ce serait gentil mais on s'en occupe déjà, répondit Cédric. Tu sais, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais jamais remercié pour le Tournoi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Je veux parler du cimetière, fit Cédric. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et sans toi, je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en serais sorti. Donc merci.

-De rien, balbutia Harry.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.


	103. Epilogue : le secret de Salazar

**_Note de l'auteur :  
Cadeau bonus, je vous offre un deuxième épilogue ! Les remarques faites dans le chapitre précédent sont toujours valables !  
Bonne année 2019 !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow  
_**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue : le secret de Salazar_**

Harry regarda pensivement le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait en main.

C'était la bonne adresse. Mais il était surpris par l'endroit.

-Bonjour !

Harry bondit de surprise pour se retrouver face à face à une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui.

-Bonjour, sourit Harry. Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, je suis désolée, s'excusa la fille. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Je suis à la recherche de la famille Slyther, avoua Harry.

La jeune fille perdit immédiatement son air avenant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? gronda-t-elle

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta le brun.

Elle le regarda attentivement pendant quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle le mena dans la confortable demeure et l'installa dans un salon en le priant de l'attendre. Harry obéit donc et se mit à admirer le mobilier Moldu.

Car c'était ce point qui l'avait surpris en arrivant, le fait que ceux qu'il cherchait vivait dans une zone totalement Moldue. Chic et très aisée, certes, mais Moldue quand même.

-Il y a bien longtemps qu'un Sorcier n'a pas foulé ces terres, constata une voix bien plus âgée que son hôtesse.

Harry se leva et se retourna pour démentir mais il se figea, subjugué.

-Lucinda ?! balbutia Harry

-Peu auraient été capables de reconnaître mon ancêtre en moi, milord, sourit la femme. Je suis Malia Slyther, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Et la personne qui vous a accueilli est ma fille, Leiah. Malheureusement, elle a essentiellement pris de son père.

-Harry Potter, pair de ce royaume et de cette nation, s'inclina Harry.

-Installez-vous, je vous prie, invita Malia.

Tous les trois prirent place et quelques instants plus tard, une femme apporta un service de thé. Elle servit tout le monde avant de se retirer.

-Il me semble que vous savez que je suis Sorcier, commença Harry. Mais vous vivez dans une zone Moldue et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre nom de famille.

-C'est tout à fait normal, sourit Malia. Nous portons le nom de Cindaslove depuis que nos ancêtres ont décidé de nous éloigner du monde Sorcier.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait cela, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? osa Harry

-Pour une raison similaire à votre venue, milord, fit Malia.

-Maman ! pesta Leiah. Arrête de jouer avec lui. Il ne nous veut aucun mal !

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? s'étonna Harry

-La Magie est partout, sourit Leiah.

-Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire, proposa mystérieusement Malia. Celle d'une histoire d'amour qui réussit à perdurer à travers le temps.

-D'accord, fit Harry, envoûté.

Malia se resservit une tasse de thé.

-Mon ancêtre, Lucinda, et son mari étaient unis par un amour très profond, raconta Malia. Mais sa belle-famille ne l'aimait pas vraiment parce que son mari aurait pu faire un mariage tellement plus prestigieux. Cependant, elle leur prouva que leur point de vue était totalement faux de nombreuses fois et la famille décida de les laisser tranquille. Un jour, elle se sentit faible mais ne prévint pas tout de suite son époux qui était à son travail. Son état se dégrada rapidement et ce furent ses enfants qui appelèrent leur père de la gravité de son état. Il fit tout pour la sauver mais il était trop tard. Alors qu'ils profitaient de leurs derniers instants, ils réalisèrent que la maladie qui s'était déclarée subitement n'était pas naturelle et ils découvrirent rapidement qui en était à l'origine, pour une sombre histoire d'héritage. Le couple décida de prendre certaines précautions et de protéger leur famille par plusieurs rituels magiques. Je ne vous les détaillerai pas tous, seulement un. En s'appuyant sur la mort de Lucinda, son mari a maudit leurs enfants.

-Comment ? bondit Harry

-Une malédiction n'est pas forcément mauvaise, rabroua Malia.

Harry baissa la tête, penaud. C'était ce que lui serinait Théo à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient de son titre.

-Excusez-moi, fit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Malia. Je disais donc, il a maudit ses enfants en faisant en sorte que les garçons soient stériles.

-Pourquoi ? demanda sincèrement Harry

-Il disait toujours que pour un enfant, on pouvait toujours être sûr de la mère mais jamais du père, sourit Malia. Il a fait de sa famille un matriarcat.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Harry.

-Il voulait être certain que ses descendants soient les siens par le sang et non par reconnaissance de paternité magique, expliqua Malia. Il ne voulait pas que les enfants illégitimes entre dans sa famille parce que le véritable père n'avait pas pris ses responsabilités.

-Où voulait-il en venir ? demanda Harry

-C'est très simple, fit Malia. Il ne voulait pas que ses filles soient violées pour que leurs bourreaux s'incrustent dans sa famille pour récupérer son héritage. C'était le projet de l'un de ses cousins les plus virulents.

-Sa propre famille … verdit Harry.

-Moi aussi je serais révoltée si on voulait faire cela à ma fille, assura Malia. Donc, pour que ce projet ne puisse pas être mené à terme, il avait maudit sa descendance pour que les garçons ne puissent pas avoir d'enfants de quelque manière que ce soit, puis il emménagea à la mort de Lucinda ici. Il éleva ses enfants ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de se débrouiller seuls et instaura plusieurs règles. La première d'entre elles ne veut qu'aucun de ses descendants n'auraient de baguettes magiques, pourtant démocratisées par ses amis.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que cela rendait dépendant et surtout moins à l'écoute de sa propre magie, répondit Leiah. Est-ce que tu penses qu'un Sorcier saurait se défendre sans sa baguette ?

-Non, confirma Harry. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela que je me suis débarrassé de certains. Sans baguette, ils sont moins que des Moldus puisque même eux savent utiliser leur environnement pour se défendre.

-C'est vrai, sourit Malia. Donc, nous n'avons pas de baguette et nous ne mettrons jamais les pieds dans une école de magie. Du moins, jusqu'à notre majorité.

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry

-Mes ancêtres ne voulaient pas que nous soyons formatés par les instances au pouvoir, expliqua Malia. Ils avaient eu d'assez grandes disputes au sujet des magies qui convenaient d'enseigner aux élèves et quand ils ont compris qu'on écartait les magies occultes uniquement par superstition, ils ont refusé que leurs descendants soient conditionnés.

-Mais pour avoir une preuve de vos connaissances … s'inquiéta Harry.

-Nous passons nos examens en candidats libres, sourit Leiah. Par exemple, j'ai passé les miens l'an dernier en France, maman à Salem, et ainsi de suite.

-Mais jamais en Angleterre, précisa Malia. Nos ancêtres avaient comme qui dirait la dent dure contre ce pays.

-Je peux comprendre, sourit froidement Harry.

Lui-même ne portait pas son pays en haute estime. Tout ce dont il avait été victime n'avait pas pu se faire sans la complicité passive – ou active – du gouvernement magique.

-Mais vous êtes magiques ou Moldus ? ne put s'empêcher Harry

-Magiques, répondit Malia. Mais nous avons une approche de la magie … non conventionnelle.

-Magie sans baguette, lâcha Leiah.

-C'est un mythe pour beaucoup … souffla Harry.

-Pour toute personne qui n'a connu que la baguette, oui, fit Malia. Mais si on éduque un enfant à utiliser sa magie sans item, c'est possible.

-Ça se tient, concéda Harry. Quoi d'autre ?

-Quelques autres petits secrets, sourit Malia. Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rougit. Tout à l'histoire de la famille, il en avait occulté la raison de sa venue.

-Une personne particulière m'a donné cette adresse, avoua Harry. Il m'a demandé de venir vous voir pour vous informer qu'il se pourrait … que je sois de votre famille.

Malia haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de faire un geste de la main. Harry sentit la magie s'agiter.

-Un membre de la famille par droit de conquête, sourit Malia. Ce n'est pas courant, vous savez ?

-Le Droit de conquête ? Il semblerait, sourit Harry. Quand j'en ai parlé à quelques personnes, ils ont été surpris.

-Il faut disposer d'une puissance magique conséquente des deux côtés, confirma Malia. Voulez-vous confirmer votre appartenance à la famille Slytherin ?

Harry sourit. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu. Quand tout s'était calmé, Salazar l'avait appelé et lui avait indiqué où se trouvait sa famille. Le Fondateur voulait rétablir la vérité sur lui et son cousin et seul des descendants légitimes pouvaient le faire. Harry s'était proposé mais Salazar lui avait indiqué qu'avec le droit de conquête, il n'était qu'un descendant indirect, au même niveau que Tom Riddle. S'il voulait vraiment représenter les Slytherin, il fallait qu'Harry accepte d'appartenir à cette famille. Or, le Fondateur lui avait appris que le brun était réellement le descendant de Godric Gryffindor. La société Sorcière aurait du mal à avaler ce point, s'il se présentait aussi en tant que descendant de Salazar Slytherin, alors ça allait être l'apocalypse. Il était là pour en discuter avec les descendants légitimes.

Le lord leur expliqua donc ce qui l'amenait. Malia se fit songeuse.

-Il est vrai que les mensonges du cousin de notre ancêtre ont trop longtemps régné sur l'Angleterre Sorcière, constata Malia. Mais si deux descendants de Fondateurs se montrent pour rétablir la vérité, surtout avec les archives du Château de Jade et les nôtres, ça devrait rappeler quelques petites choses aux Sorciers.

-Deux ? relava Harry

-Deux, confirma Malia. Si vous vous présentez comme étant le descendant de Gryffindor ET de Slytherin, vous perdrez toute crédibilité. Non, le mieux serait que je vienne avec vous. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir parler avec notre ancêtre. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques présents pour lui.

-Lesquels ? demanda Harry

-Le portrait magique de Lucinda, sourit Malia. Elle l'avait caché pour qu'il ne s'enfonce pas dans son deuil.

-Elle n'était pas Moldue ? s'étonna Harry

-Salazar a partagé sa magie pour tenter de la sauver, expliqua Malia. Pendant un bref moment, elle est devenue magique et ses enfants en avaient profité pour créer le portrait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui apporter d'autre ? demanda Harry

-Une chance de réussir à le débarrasser de sa malédiction, annonça Malia.

-Ça serait bien qu'il trouve enfin le repos, soupira Harry. Mais cela attendra qu'on démantèle totalement les actes d'un seul.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Malia

Harry fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un épais carnet qu'il agrandit rapidement.

-Est-ce que vous vous tenez au courant de ce qui se passe en Grande Bretagne en ce moment ? demanda Harry

-Toujours, assura Malia. Par les canaux officiels comme officieux. Vous serez étonné de ce qu'on pourrait y apprendre …

-Pourquoi ? demanda Leiah

-Après la mort de Voldemort il y a quatre ans, Dumbledore a été convoqué pour répondre d'une plainte pour ne pas avoir protégé les élèves pendant la Bataille Finale devant un Conseil des Clans, résuma Harry. Quand il s'est avéré qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour les élèves dont il avait la responsabilité, le dragon Hogwarts, gardien de l'école, a détruit tous les liens qu'il avait avec le château et l'a soumis au Jugement de Magia.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent. Mis à part les membres du Conseil des Clans, le chef du Conseil International des Sorciers et la nouvelle directrice d'Hogwarts, personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien leader du « camp de la Lumière ». Pour le peuple Sorcier, le vieux Sorcier était en train de purger sa peine après avoir été reconnu coupable de non-assistance à personnes en danger, cinq ans par élève mort durant l'attaque de l'école, soit 115 ans, sans oublier les immenses compensations financières que chaque famille avait réclamé à l'ancien directeur. Et les autres plaintes en attente et en cours d'instruction.

-Je pensais que le rituel pour invoquer le Jugement avait totalement disparu, fronça des sourcils Malia.

-Ce ne sont pas des Sorciers qui l'ont condamné mais le dragon Hogwarts, sourit Harry. Disons qu'il n'a pas apprécié quand Dumbledore a prétendu avoir le contrôle total sur l'école et avec ses confidences, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être conciliant.

Harry désigna le grimoire.

-Le Jugement a pris la forme d'une profonde transe pendant laquelle toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs et ses projets ont été couchés sur du papier, révéla Harry. Cela a pris plus de trois ans avant que le point final ne soit écrit. Voici le résultat. L'original se trouve auprès d'Hogwarts, la directrice de la Justice Magique anglaise et le chef du CIS en ont chacune une copie, je possède la seule copie officieuse, gracieusement offerte par Hogwarts.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Malia

-J'avais certaines questions … privées dont je voulais absolument connaître les réponses, éluda Harry, gêné.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait révéler que son père avait réalisé le rituel d'Ante Mortem pour lui permettre de revenir à l'âge de dix ans s'il n'était pas heureux à l'heure de sa mort. Ni que dans sa première vie, il avait été sacrifié pour que Dumbledore puisse récupérer sa magie et son patrimoine. Il voulait savoir pourquoi et Hogwarts l'avait parfaitement compris.

-Ante Mortem, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Malia

Harry la regarda, ahuri.

-C'est un rituel qui a une signature magique très particulière, expliqua Malia. Tous les écrits le mentionnant et le décrivant ont été ensorcelés pour que seuls ceux qui en ont réellement besoin pour le bien de la Magie puissent l'utiliser. A défaut de le connaître, la famille de Salazar a appris à le repérer et nous a transmis cette capacité. Avez-vous obtenu vos réponses ?

-Seulement une partie, avoua Harry. Je n'ai pas terminé de le lire.

Sans oublier qu'il y avait certaines parties qu'Hogwarts – le dragon – avait délibérément occultées car, explications prises auprès de l'intéressé, elle ne le concernait ni de près, ni de loin, et qui n'avaient eu aucun impact sur sa vie. Ça faisait rager le brun mais il comprenait le principe.

La femme lui tendit brusquement la main.

-Nous allons faire une bonne équipe, sourit Malia.

Harry serra la main.

-J'en suis certain, répondit Harry.

FIN


End file.
